Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness Act IV
by Lord Daemon
Summary: Based off the Anime - Fairy Tale has fallen, the ghoul has been destroyed, and their battle has just started. Will Tsukune and his friends rise above the challenge that awaits, or will all life be destroyed by an ancient evil from ages long past. The fight for both the monster and human worlds is about to begin. Contains OC, violence, and sexual themes.
1. We're Back

In the giant castle of the dark lord Issa Shuzen all was quiet. The magnificent castle of the great vampire stood amidst a vast countryside. Peace and tranquility was all that was around for miles…except for the engine of a bus driving towards the large estate. It was a bus from the school where monsters learn to coexist with humans, the bus from Yokai Academy that had a few passengers on their way to visit the great lord himself.

"Really, we don't have to go see him right now…he's probably busy." Akua said nervously as she looked up at the large building ahead of them, the elder vampire showing signs of worry as the vehicle approached the home of the great dark lord. The bus crossed over the drawbridge that was lowered for their arrival as two vampire girls were looking out the window with fear.

"Please, I don't wanna!" Kahlua cried out as she saw the bus pull up in front of the main gate outside a small courtyard. It came to a stop as the bus driver smoked his usual cigar. The man glanced into the rearview mirror with his glowing eyes and chuckled.

**"Here we are, I'll wait here for your return if it's all the same with you. This guy gives me the creeps heh heh."** the driver said casually. In the seats behind him Akua and Kahlua were looking out the side window with fear, then looking back to the others that came with them.

**"That's fine. We'll return just as soon as father deals with these two accordingly."** Inner Moka said standing up, the girl dressed in her usual Yokai Academy uniform. Her long silver haired flowed freely behind her as she looked at her two sisters with discontent. Akua was still wearing her same outfit from the battle at Fairy Tale's HQ building, her usual attire of a black Chinese cheongsam with knee high combat boots. She was slightly taller than Moka and had her short black hair flowing free with two strands help up in pigtails. To her side Kahlua too was wearing her same outfit as she looked out the window with wide eyes of fear. She wore a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and boots. The blonde haired vampire had a tiara on her head holding back her long hair, her tan skin a stark contrast to her white clothing and bright hair.

"Yeah, this I can't wait to see." Kokoa said with a dark chuckle as she stood up in her seat, the vampire dressed in her usual red variant of the school uniform. She had her hair up in her signature pigtails with red bows as her green eyes watched her two older sisters tremble with fear. On her shoulder was Kou, the pet bat who was looking at the traitorous sisters with discontent. After the group had returned from Fairy Tale the bat had informed them of the dark lord's location and his castle, the familiar once again at his master's side and ready for when needed.

"Ok then, let's go." Tsukune said somewhat nervously as he stood up next to his girlfriend. He was wearing a new change of clothing himself, the boy wearing the usual black shoes and brown dress pants along with his white shirt and green button down shirt that was left undone. He also had something else new on his person as he glanced to his wrist, the boy looking with a bit of wonder at the new trinket provided by the headmaster. It was a silver chain bracelet that that had a darker colored rosary seal on it, the seal resting on his wrist as it as attached firmly to the bracelet. He smirked at the seal and then glanced to his side.

"Um…remind me again why _I_ had to come along?" Gin asked worriedly standing up next to his redheaded girlfriend, the boy still dressed in his usual Yokai Academy uniform with his signature wolf's necklace and headband. Kokoa giggled and grabbed onto his arm playfully.

"Because I wanted to show you to father of course. Big sis isn't the only one with a mate now." she said with a coy expression. Gin looked at her nervously then out the window.

"Ah…right…" he said with a bit of fright.

**"I think father will approve of you this time Tsukune, you've certainly shown your right to mate with his daughter." **Inner Moka said with a calm smile at her boyfriend. Tsukune nodded slowly then looked out the window. He still remembered the last time he came here, and how Issa wasn't so…friendly with him.

"Yeah…I hope so." he said worriedly. Kokoa walked forward and grabbed Kahlua by the arm.

"Ok you two, let's go." she said sternly.

**"You don't want to keep father waiting any longer do you?"** Inner Moka said walking up next to Akua. The two worried sisters glanced to each other then looked down with fear. The group walked out of the bus while the driver chuckled and sat waiting for their return. As they approached the large front entrance Akua and Kahlua showed more signs of fear while Kokoa and Inner Moka walked behind them.

"Really, I insist that we all rest first, we had quite a night last night and all." Akua said worriedly as she looked back to Inner Moka.

**"Akua dear, are you nervous? I'm sure father will be so ****_understanding_**** of your actions." **Inner Moka said with an arrogant stare.

"We only did it to help him though, honest." Kahlua said with fear.

"Tell him that yourselves." Kokoa said as she pushed the blonde haired vampire forward.

"Um…just for the record here, I'm a bit uneasy about this." Gin said looking around as they walked into the large entryway. The group walked down the elegant hallways, all lined with high class carpeting, suits of armor and paintings along the walls, and windows in some halls that let the light shine in.

"Relax, you're my mate after all." Kokoa said reassuringly. Gin nodded and looked to Tsukune.

"Is their father…really so bad?" he asked worriedly. Tsukune looked up for a moment then back to Gin with a weak smile.

"Well…I nearly died last time I was here…so…not _that_ bad." he said with a small laugh.

"You nearly died?" Gin asked with fright.

**"He wouldn't have been killed. Father is always one for dramatics. If he really wanted him dead he would have killed him before he even made it past the front gate."** Inner Moka said calmly.

"See? You're still alive, so that's good right?" Kokoa said happily. Gin looked at her with a pale expression then forward as he tried not to piss his pants. Kou looked at the boy next to his master and then glanced to Kokoa.

"Ms. Kokoa? Is he really the one you want to have as your mate?" he whispered. Kokoa shot him a glare then looked ahead with a steady gaze.

"Yes." she said firmly as she held the boy's hand.

"But…isn't he the one that kept taking pictures of the girls at the school?" the bat asked puzzled. Akua and Kahlua stopped and turned back to Kokoa with questioning looks. Kokoa growled and glanced to the bat again.

"Yes, but he's changed now." she said sternly.

"But isn't he the one that kept feeling up your skirt even after you kept beating him into the ground?" the bat asked again. Akua and Kahlua looked at Gin with a bit of curiosity while Inner Moka and Tsukune looked up dull stares.

"Yes, but again, he's _changed_." Kokoa said with a growl.

"But…isn't he the one that-" the bat started before Kokoa grabbed him and started shaking him in front of her with murderous rage.

"Yes! He was! And now he's my mate! Get it through your head Kou, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted out with anger. The bat nodded franticly and squeaked in agreement as Akua and Kahlua just looked at the wolf. He smiled softly and rubbed the back of his head as he watched his girlfriend shake the pet bat wildly. Kokoa had confessed her love to him on their return trip, and then some. During the entire ride back to the academy in a stolen helicopter Kokoa never left her place on his lap as she kissed him furiously, the girl telling him over and over again that she loved him. Even with the group just staring with weak expressions, Akua and Kahlua included, she would not stop as her heart had taken control of her brain at that point. Kurumu had tried to calm her down, the redhead roaring at her like a wild animal before mauling her boyfriend with more affection…like a wild animal. After all was said and done from Tsukune's story the vampire knew she loved the boy by how he originally sacrificed himself to protect her. It was the final push that showed her it was love she felt for the werewolf.

"Ok! Yes Ms. Kokoa! I understand WEE!" Kou cried out as the girl shook him in her grip. She growled as she let go, the bat shakily flying back onto her shoulder. She regained her composure then glanced to Gin. She smiled softly as she took his hand again, the boy chuckling and looking at his girl.

**"Ok, let's keep going, father's expecting you two."** Inner Moka said calling everybody back to reality. The group started walking down the hallway towards a large pair of doors, the two vampire girls in front looking with fright at the approaching room. They opened the doors and slowly and walked in, the group looking ahead as the two girls in front shook with fear. They were in the same hall that Tsukune had originally faced the great dark lord himself, the same hall that was recreated in the new castle looking like the first. It was a royal hall, with stone pillars on the sides and golden chandeliers above. And ahead of them up atop a few steps was a man sitting in an elegant black throne chair. The man stood up with his red eyes looking intently at the incoming group while he twirled one of his bangs, the lord's short gray hair neatly combed as always. He was wearing his usual outfit of the great dark lord, with his black dress shoes and pants, along with a black fine silk dress shirt with golden trimmings and buttons. He had a red shirt seen underneath as he wore a black cape around his shoulders. The man slowly walked down the few steps and towards the group as they had stopped.

**"Father, it's good to see you again."** Inner Moka said politely as Kokoa nodded.

"It is good to see you two are still well. I had faith you would both manage during this little problem in the world." Issa said calmly as he walked up to them. The dark lord glanced to them then to Tsukune.

"So boy, I see you're still insistent on being near my daughter." he said with an inquisitive tone. Tsukune nodded slowly as he smiled confidently.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by her side." he said calmly. He already expected the dark lord to show some resistance to him being with his daughter, but wanted to show the great lord that he was brave enough to stand before him without being scared off, or passing out, or shitting his pants.

"I see. And…who is this?" he asked flatly as he glanced to Gin. Kokoa looked at her boyfriend nervously for a moment then smiled softly at her father.

"This is Gin, he's…my boyfriend father. I wanted to introduce him to you." she said gracefully. Gin jumped a bit and bowed nervously before the lord.

"It's a real honor to meet you…uh, sir…um…I promise I'll be faithful to Kokoa and always stand by…her side, sir." he said as he looked up at the lord with worry. The dark lord just stared at him with no change in expression then glanced to Kokoa. Gin started to sweat with fear as he looked at the dark lord with a pale expression.

"A werewolf? Really dear?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kokoa jumped a bit then looked down with a small amount of embarrassment.

"Father…he's saved my life before…and he cares about me." she said worriedly.

"Isn't he the same werewolf that you've written about, the one that kept harassing you and the other girls at the academy?" Issa asked with an accusing glance to the wolf, the boy starting to feel like death was any minute now.

"Well…he was. But he's changed, really!" Kokoa pleaded. The dark lord just looked at her for a moment then towards Akua and Kahlua.

"Before I question your poor judgment daughter, what's this I hear about you two _working_ for Fairy Tale? I trust those are just rumors and nothing more." he said with a tone of annoyance. The two sisters trembled a bit then looked down.

"Well…" Akua said softly. Issa raised his eyebrow at her as the girl continued to look down.

"When I was informed by the headmaster of Yokai Academy that two of my daughters were involved with the likes of Fairy Tale I couldn't help but be insulted. After all, you two wouldn't have dared to defile our family name by working alongside them, correct?" he said sternly.

"We…kinda…were." Kahlua said weakly.

Silence.

"You 'kinda' were?" Issa said to them with narrowed eyes. Akua looked up to him with a fearful expression.

"Well…yes. But we only did so to help you, honest, we-" she started before she was struck with a backhand by the lord, the girl flying off and skidding on the ground towards the doors. She slammed into the stone wall beside the doors and coughed out as the wall cracked from the impact. The group looked with surprise, Inner Moka and Kokoa not so much, as Issa looked to Kahlua with anger.

"You two dared to work for such filth, and then claim you were helping me?" he said with his aura starting to rise around him. The blonde haired vampire trembled a bit as the dark lord's aura flared around him, the girl backing away a bit with fear.

"I only wanted to help you rule the world, really father." she said with tears forming. She was then blasted back by a surge of the lord's power, the girl tumbling away and crashing into a stone pillar with a loud cry. Tsukune and Gin looked at the lord with shock while Inner Moka and Kokoa had their arms crossed before them with stern expressions.

"Help me? Do you two realize the shame you've brought about our family name by helping the likes of _them_?" the lord said with anger.

**"You two brought this on yourselves, to think we used to respect you both."** Inner Moka said with discontent.

"You've brought shame to our family. You need to pay!" Kokoa shouted out.

Issa held out his hand towards Akua, the girl then being hurled toward him by his power. She flew at him and then was slammed into the ground before him. The group looked at the girl as she struggled to move, the ground around her cracked and damaged from the force.

"Father…forgive me…" Akua choked out as she struggled to stand back up. Issa held out his other hand and Kahlua flew towards him from the energy's pull, the girl then being slammed down next to Akua with a powerful crash. She coughed out in pain as Issa glared at the two.

"Why is he doing this?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

**"Because they need to know their place Tsukune. They've betrayed our kind, something that isn't just forgiven."** Inner Moka said simply as she watched the sisters struggle to move. Tsukune looked at them then to Issa, the dark lord having a cold stare at his two daughters.

"Father forgive us!" Akua cried out, the two vampires struggling as the power from the lord was suffocating them and pushing them down. A bright blue glow emanated around the three as the lord showed discontent with the two girls.

"Forgive you two? For what you've done and the suffering you've caused, our vampire pride, our nobility is damaged greatly. You two were my own daughters, my own blood and power, and look at what you've done!" he roared out. Gin watched the lord use his power to crush his daughters into the ground with wide eyes as Tsukune looked at the two with worry.

**"If it wasn't for Tsukune using the forbidden spell, which you two stole from father, we would all be dead! He was ready to sacrifice everything to undo the pain and suffering you caused."** Inner Moka said harshly. Issa glanced to the boy as he held the two screaming girls down with his power.

"So, you used the forbidden spell did you?" he asked as he looked over to him. Tsukune nodded and looked down with remorse.

"I had to, if I didn't change things from how they were going, everybody would have died." he said looking over to Inner Moka.

"Interesting." Issa said looking back down to his daughters.

"Father!" Akua cried out as she cringed in pain.

"Please!" Kahlua begged as she cried on the ground.

**"You two deserve his wrath, you disgrace the vampire race with your existence." **Inner Moka said harshly. Kokoa nodded as she watched her two older sisters being crushed down into the ground while Gin watched with fright.

"Please…stop this." Tsukune said softly. The group looked to him as Issa merely glanced over to the boy.

"Stay out of this boy. These two are to be dealt with as I see fit, I'll deal with you and Kokoa's…choice afterwards." Issa said with a dark tone. Gin looked at the lord with worry while Tsukune looked at the two screaming girls with frustration.

"No. Stop this now." he said looking to the lord.

**"Tsukune."** Inner Moka said with worry.

"How dare you tell me what to do boy. You may have helped with dealing with Fairy Tale, but do not assume that I must answer to _you_." Issa said sternly.

"Please, I'm begging you. They're your daughters, your own family. You can't torment them like this." Tsukune said with urgency.

"They are not family anymore boy. After this betrayal I would be ashamed to have them anywhere near my estate. No, these two will be dealt with by me personally, then banished forever from the vampire world." he said coldly as he looked back to the two sisters. Inner Moka looked at the two with discontent while Kokoa glared at them.

"Please father…I'm sorry!" Akua cried out in pain.

"We're not bad girls! We're not!" Kahlua said as she cried on the ground.

"You can't treat them this way, they're your daughters. You're their father, how can you be so cruel to them? Haven't they suffered enough?" Tsukune said with worry.

"Suffered enough? They have only begun to experience their punishment. Now silence, I will deal with you afterwards." Issa said with anger. Tsukune looked to the two girls as they thrashed about, both of them crying out as they struggled to move from the vampire lord's power crushing them from all sides. Inner Moka and Kokoa looked at Tsukune cautiously while the boy growled. He shook his head and looked to Issa.

"I'm asking you again, please stop this." he said sternly as he looked at the lord with discontent.

**"Tsukune what are you doing? Don't interfere with father's decision."** Inner Moka said with worry for the boy.

"Yeah, why would you try to defend them? They nearly got us all killed. In fact, before you set the timeline straight they _did_ kill us!" Kokoa said with disbelief. Gin was looking at him with bewilderment, not because Tsukune wanted to spare the two sisters a dire fate but rather because he was actually being stern with a dark lord.

"They only did so for you sir. Their ways were misguided yes, but still, they didn't do this for their own personal gain. They never learned the value of life, and didn't realize what they were really doing. They just need to be taught properly how to live peacefully and to treat others well, not to be condemned for life for this mistake. You're their father, don't you care about them?" Tsukune said with frustration.

"I said silence boy!" Issa said as he let his power fall around the two girls and turned to face Tsukune. The boy was then thrown off to the side and crashed through a stone pillar.

**"Tsukune!"** Inner Moka cried out as the boy tumbled through the stone fragments.

"No, father please!" Kokoa cried out.

"How dare you speak to me like that, how dare you try to tell me how to handle my own daughters. Do you think that just because one of them chose to be with you that means you can speak to me with such disrespect?" Issa shouted out. Tsukune got up from the rubble as Akua and Kahlua struggled to get up still.

"You can't treat them like this…they're family to you…they only did what they did thinking they were helping you. They…they can still be saved." Tsukune said wearily. He was then thrown forward and slammed into a pillar across the hall.

"I will not be lectured by a human boy. Whether you did in fact help or not I will not tolerate being ordered by a human!" Issa shouted as the boy was hurled towards him. The lord held him in place with his aura as the group watched with worry. Akua and Kahlua looked up shakily at the boy as he struggled to move in the grip of the lord's energy.

"I would have considered giving you my blessing boy. Seeing as how you risked so much to help Moka and Kokoa live, I was almost considering thinking differently about you. But you must learn your place, that I will not tolerate such betrayal from even my own family!" Issa yelled as he held his other hand out towards the two sisters. Akua and Kahlua were crushed back into the ground with screams as the power again blasted down on them.

**"Please father, he didn't know. He's always been that way, he's always been too caring."** Inner Moka said with urgency.

"Yeah, he's always been too forgiving. I mean he even forgave me for making that ghou-" Kokoa started before she slapped her hands over her mouth. Issa slowly glanced over to her with a narrowed stare.

"Forgave you for making what Kokoa?" he asked slowly. The redhead blinked and looked at him with nervous eyes.

"Well…father…" she said softly.

"Kokoa." Issa said sternly. Kokoa flinched and looked at him with a bit of fright.

"Well…I sort of...turned him into a ghoul before." she said softly. Issa looked at her with a slight amount of shock as he let Tsukune drop to the ground.

"You did what? You brought a _ghoul_ into existence?" he said in disbelief. He then looked back to Tsukune.

"What sort of game are you playing at? He's far from a ghoul Kokoa, he's still a foolish human boy." he said glancing back to Kokoa.

"It's true father. I gave him some of my blood to save his life…but…I did it wrong. I…changed him into a ghoul." Kokoa said worriedly. Issa just looked at her for a moment then back to Tsukune.

"A ghoul is a permanent transformation Kokoa, how is it he would be human now then?" he asked curiously.

"It was a side effect of the Chrono Displacement spell." Tsukune coughed out as he stood back up. The vampire lord just looked at him carefully while he kept the two sisters pinned down still, the girls crying out with pain.

"Side effect?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. The spell takes the life of it's host after one day. However with me it took the ghoul infection out and left me alive. In a way, the forbidden spell cured me." he said with a nod. Issa looked at him with a deep stare then turned his gaze to Kokoa.

"Is this true daughter? Did you bring one of those abominations into existence?" he asked slowly. Kokoa nodded slowly and looked down.

"Yes…I did. But-" she started before she was blasted back and into the wall, the girl slamming and indenting into the stone wall as the group watched with surprise.

"You too daughter? You too would disgrace our name with such a vile act? I had expected better from you." Issa said as he threw the girl across the court with his power. She slammed into a pillar and crashed through it, the group looking at her with worry.

"Kokoa!" Gin cried out. He looked to Issa with frustration.

"What's the big deal? The ghoul's gone now, and she already repaid her debt." he growled. Issa looked at the boy with a quick glance then to Inner Moka.

"Did you know about this as well daughter?" he asked curiously. Inner Moka just looked to where Kokoa was slowly climbing back up from the rubble with a bit of shock then to the lord.

**"Yes father. I was there when it happened."** she said with a bit of shame.

"So this boy became a ghoul, and you did nothing? You watched one of those accursed beings come into existence and you did _nothing_?" Issa asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"I was going to…but…"** Inner Moka said looking down with worry.

"You spared him, because of your love for that boy." Issa said with annoyance. Inner Moka looked at him with a bit of worry as his aura flared up. The man reached out behind him and Kokoa flew towards him with a yell, the girl then being slammed down next to Akua and Kahlua. They all screamed out as the power of the vampire crushed in on them, the girls looking up with strained expressions. Gin watched his girlfriend scream out in pain with shock while Tsukune growled with frustration.

**"We managed to save him father. We didn't have to-" **the silver haired vampire started before she looked at her father with worry. The man held out his hand towards her.

"I certainly expected better than this from you. You know very well it's our vampire duty to kill those things on sight. Yet you let one live and ran the risk of it going out of control. Our family name would be all the more broken because you felt an attachment to a ghoul!" he yelled out.

"Stop this!" Tsukune yelled out with anger. Issa looked back to see Tsukune glaring at him.

"How can you treat them like this? They're your daughters, your own daughters! I'm alive because of Moka and Kokoa, they saved me from death and from that ghoul. How can you turn your power on them for showing kindness to others?" Tsukune shouted as his eyes turned crimson. Issa lowered his hand towards Inner Moka and turned to face him while his power kept the other three pinned down.

"You dare question me boy? It seems you haven't learned your place yet after all." Issa said with discontent.

"Yes, I question you Issa. I question how you could be so cold to your own family. I question how you could just be willing to cast aside your own daughters all for the sake of your pride." the boy said with narrowed eyes.

"You know nothing of vampire pride human." Issa said sternly.

"No…" Tsukune said as he grabbed the rosary seal on his wrist.

"I do know about vampire pride." he said as he yanked it off. Suddenly a huge wave of vampiric energy blasted forth from the boy, the power washing over the hall and all the occupants. The four vampire sisters jerked about then screamed out in passion as they collapsed down. Issa watched the boy's power skyrocket with caution as Gin took a few steps back. The wolf looked at the lord as the man just stared down the boy.

_Ok, it looks like the vampire men don't get excited by the aura, that's good actually…nobody wants to see a dark lord act like those four._

He glanced down to see his girlfriend moaning out while trembling, the girl's pain having been replaced with sheer pleasure just the same as the other two girls lying next to her.

"What is this?" Issa asked cautiously as Tsukune's power blasted round him a fierce torrent, the boy's full power emerging from the release of his own rosary.

"I know, because I am a vampire, I'm more vampire than human. I'm even more of a vampire than those two." he said glancing to Akua and Kahlua, the two still rolling around in ecstasy. Issa glanced around at his daughters as they screamed out then over to Tsukune.

"This power…" he said cautiously.

"It was given to me by Moka and Kokoa, with their blood they used to save my life. They did so not out of vampire pride or honor, but out of friendship. They did so not because they had to but because they wanted to." Tsukune said as he stood before the lord with his aura flaring around him, the reddish glow from the power swirling around him wildly.

"Impressive amount of power boy. However it means nothing behind a foolish mind. Tell me, are you planning on taking me on with it?" Issa asked with an inquisitive expression. Tsukune growled and nodded.

"If I must, then yes. I'll gladly stand up for them with everything I have." Tsukune said sternly.

"Really now. And why would you choose to throw your life away by fighting against me?" Issa said calmly.

"I'll fight for Moka, she means everything to me Issa. I love her with all my heart. I was willing to die for her before when I cast the forbidden spell, and I would be willing to die for her again." he said confidently. Issa glanced back to the silver haired vampire, the girl struggling to keep her cool and failing horribly.

"I'll fight for Kokoa, she's one of my best friends. She even followed me around insisting on being my servant to pay off her debt about the ghoul. With all her help against Fairy Tale I proclaimed that her debt was paid off in full." he said proudly. Issa glanced to the redhead who was screaming out with the power resonating inside of her.

"Before I inquire more about that little detail, how do you intend to defend what those two have done? Akua and Kahlua have only begun to feel pain for their actions, what reason do you have to spare them that?" Issa asked curiously.

"Because they're already paying for it, and they will for the rest of their lives." Tsukune said remorsefully. Issa looked at him cautiously then back over to the two girls who were going crazy from the boy's power.

"They infused themselves with a monster's blood, of unknown origin and power. They're not pure blooded anymore and never will be. They did so thinking that when time was reset for you they would be back to normal. They sacrificed their vampire pride and blood to try to please you." Tsukune said with an accusing stare. Issa looked back to the two as he let his power drop around them.

"They did what?" he said in disbelief.

"They'll never be pure blooded again. Even if they do recover their pride from the vampire world they will never be the same. They will live with that curse for the rest of their lives." Tsukune said as he put the seal back over his wrist, the clinking sound echoing out as his power was once again pulled back. The girls slowly started to calm down as Issa looked back to the boy.

"Please, family will be the last thing those two have right now. I'm begging you, don't cast them aside. They can learn from the error of their ways. I have faith in them, don't you have faith in your own daughters?" Tsukune asked gently. Gin looked at the girls as they slowly came to their senses then over to Issa.

"I remember when you first came here boy, you said you never wanted monsters for friends." Issa said calmly as he looked to his daughters. The lord then glanced over to the boy whose power subsided completely, his crimson eyes turning brown again. The girls slowly got up and looked at their father with wonder and fear. Tsukune nodded and looked to Moka.

"I did say that. But now I've fallen in love with one, and I could never let her go. I'd rather die than ever see her hurt or unhappy." he said kindly. Inner Moka smiled at her mate, then looked at her father with worry.

"And now you are willing to stand up to me not only to defend her, but _all_ of my daughters." Issa said looking back to the girls. Kokoa looked at Tsukune with a soft smile, the girl feeling her friendship with the boy stronger than ever for him standing up to her father for her. Akua and Kahlua looked at Tsukune worriedly then back to their father with fear. After a long pause Issa looked to Tsukune's bracelet.

"You have certainly changed since last we met, Tsukune." he said as he looked into the boy's eyes.

**"Father, please don't-"** Inner Moka started before Issa raised his hand to her.

"Tell me this Tsukune, do you really believe that these two can be redeemed? After all they have done, after all they have turned into, you say that can still be saved. Are you willing to place your own life on that?" he asked curiously. Everybody's eyes turned to Tsukune as he nodded.

"Yes. I am." he said confidently. Akua and Kahlua looked at the boy with wonder then to each other. Inner Moka smiled softly and walked over to him while Kokoa held onto Gin's arm with a soft smile. She glanced up to him then down with embarrassment.

"Sorry…I couldn't help it…" she said softly. Gin smiled softly and held her close, he knew she couldn't control herself around Tsukune's aura.

"Interesting." Issa said glancing to the two in question. Akua and Kahlua looked at him worriedly while Inner Moka walked over beside her boyfriend.

**"Must you always try to save everybody?"** She asked simply. The boy smirked and shrugged.

"Sorry, it's just-"

**"You don't think they're bad girls. You really are too forgiving sometimes."** she said with a small smirk while gently flicking his forehead. Issa glanced to Kokoa with narrowed eyes.

"Kokoa, what's this I heard about you being Tsukune's servant?" he asked simply. The vampire jumped a bit and nodded slowly.

"Yes…I was. I allowed him to use me as he saw fit so I could reclaim my pride. That ghoul was a horrible mistake, and I needed to right that." she said softly. She jumped and waved her hands around in front of her.

"But he didn't use me for anything dirty or bad, I swear. He was a perfect gentleman, a great master really." she said quickly. Issa looked at her for a moment longer then toward Tsukune.

"Very well Tsukune. I will be willing to _consider_ forgiving these two for such a grave offense, on one condition." he said sternly. The group looked at him curiously as he looked to Akua and Kahlua.

"Wait…he's not going to suggest…" Gin said softly.

"These two will attend Yokai Academy with their sisters. And they will remain there until they learn the value of a life without causing trouble, under _your_ watchful eye." the lord said looking back to the boy. He jumped a bit and looked at the sisters with wide eyes.

"What? Wait, you mean…" he said in disbelief.

"Akua and Kahlua…" Kokoa said with surprise.

**"Are going to be…"** Inner Moka said with a tired expression.

"Tsukune's." Akua and Kahlua said as they looked down in shame. Tsukune blinked and twitched a bit, then looked over to Issa with disbelief.

"Why…me?" he asked weakly.

"You claimed you had faith in them, that they could be redeemed. And you even offered with helping Kokoa with her own redemption. If you are so sure that they can learn to live peacefully then you will be in charge of that. If I am to trust my daughter with you, I should be able to trust the family as well." Issa said simply. Tsukune looked at him with surprise then to the two sisters.

"I want you to watch over all four of my daughters Tsukune. If you can guard them all from harm and steer them clear of all trouble while they attend the academy with you, then I will be willing to let them back into the Shuzen family. I'll also overlook your defiance against me." Issa said as he turned to walk back towards his throne.

"But…wait…I…" Tsukune said looking around franticly.

"Hey, I already have a boyfriend father, Gin's taking care of me. Tsukune doesn't have to watch out for me now." Kokoa said with urgency. Issa glanced back to the wolf, the boy looking at him with worry.

"Like I said Tsukune…_all_ four of them. I trust you can manage that if you are able to change history and live." Issa said simply as he turned and walked off again. Gin looked at the lord with exasperation then over to Tsukune.

"But…I…" Tsukune said looking to Akua and Kahlua. The two sisters were looking at him with worry then to their father.

"I have other matters to attend to because of their reckless actions. We will discuss your further involvement with _my_ daughter when we meet next. Until then, I will be keeping an eye on you boy, I trust you will not disappoint me." he said as the group looked to him. He vanished in a bright blue flash as the group stood there in silence.

"He can't be serious. He wants me to…take care…of all of you?" Tsukune asked looking around at the four sisters.

**"You started this Tsukune."** Inner Moka said with a slight smirk. Tsukune looked to her with disbelief as she chuckled.

**"You heard father. You want to protect them, then you have to do so yourself. They're your problem now."** she said calmly. Tsukune looked at the two sisters then down with worry.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

* * *

The bus was driving down the road with the group back aboard, the driver watching the road with his usual eerie smile and eyes. In the seats behind him the group was taking in the events at the castle while they were driven back to the academy.

"That…wasn't what I was expecting." Tsukune said as he looked down with worry.

**"What did you expect? You wanted to spare them father's wrath, somebody has to pay a price."** Inner Moka said with a shrug.

"Why does he have to take care of Kokoa though? She's my girlfriend now." Gin said shaking his head.

"Because Ms. Kokoa deserves a real mate, not some lecherous wolf!" Kou squeaked out from the shoulder of a vampire that growled at that comment. Kokoa grabbed the bat and shook it wildly in her grip.

"For the last time, Gin's my mate. I love HIM! Understand?" she barked out. The bat nodded eagerly while Gin smiled weakly at her. Tsukune sighed and glanced to the seat next to theirs. Akua and Kahlua were looking at him out of the corner of their eyes.

"Um…so…" Tsukune said slowly.

"Thank you for speaking to father for us." Kahlua said looking down with closed eyes.

"Yes. Thank you." Akua said doing the same.

**"My mate always has been too forgiving. I personally haven't forgiven you for what you've done."** Inner Moka said sternly.

"Me either." Kokoa said with narrowed eyes. Akua and Kahlua nodded with sighs.

"Very well. What must we do now?" Akua asked looking over to Tsukune. He looked out the window as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I guess we get you enrolled at the academy. And just try to stay out of trouble while you're there." he said with a shrug.

"Are you going to have us be your slaves too?" Kahlua asked worriedly. Tsukune jumped and shook his head franticly at them.

"No! Not at all!" he said quickly.

**"I'd say they deserve harsh treatment Tsukune. Do not be as lenient with them as you were with Kokoa."** Inner Moka said harshly.

"Work them to the bone and then some." Kokoa growled. Akua and Kahlua flinched at that and looked down with worry. They had to do as the boy told as were their orders from their father. This was their last chance for any form of salvation with their family and the last chance to avoid their father's wrath.

"You always do forgive girls that try to kill you, don't you?" Gin asked the boy with a raised eyebrow. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"I just didn't want anyone to suffer. Technically these two didn't kill Moka or Kokoa now, so I can't blame them for that." he said tiredly.

**"They helped lead an evil organization of monsters and humans towards a global disaster. You can sure as hell blame them for that."** Inner Moka said with discontent.

"They even killed our own kind and stole from father's archive." Kokoa hissed. Akua and Kahlua glanced to them with weak expressions.

**"All for a greater purpose, right? That tainted blood inside of you. Those lives you took all for Kiria. My mate is far too forgiving sometimes, you two should have suffered much more from father."** Inner Moka said shaking her head. The sisters closed their eyes and looked down and shame.

"Please stop being so mean to us." Kahlua said with a sniffle.

"We made a mistake, we know that." Akua said softly.

"I don't think you know it enough yet. Seriously you two screwed up so royally." Kokoa said shaking her head.

**"They don't know anything about what they've done. I personally don't believe they can ever redeem themselves for this act, even with Tsukune's guidance. They're beyond saving." **Inner Moka said with discontent.

"Moka, Kokoa. Please stop." Tsukune said gently. The two looked to him as Akua and Kahlua glanced to the boy with soft eyes.

"They screwed up, we know. We also know that they're going to be scarred with that for the rest of their lives. But they're still family, don't you two think you should try to help them regain themselves? They are your sisters after all." he said looking between the two girls near him.

**"They're no sisters of mine. I can say that much."** Inner Moka said crossing her arms before with discontent.

"Same here, they're dead to me." Kokoa said sternly. Akua and Kahlua sighed with despair. They couldn't defend what they did, they had nothing to stand on at all. They had nowhere to go, nobody to turn to. Except for one boy that was willing to give them a second chance. It was that alone that gave them a small glimmer of hope to hang on to.

"We'll be good. Really." Kahlua said softly.

"Just give us one chance to correct ourselves." Akua said looking to her sisters. Inner Moka looked out the window with a scoff while Kokoa grabbed ahold of Gin's arm, the girl having her eyes closed in discontent as she held onto her boyfriend. Gin looked at the redhead then over to the two other sisters with a dull glare. After a moment he sighed and looked out the window as well.

"Tsukune's right." he said calmly. Kokoa looked to him with surprise as the two sisters in question looked to him curiously.

"What? How can you think those two deserve any pity now?" Kokoa said in disbelief. Gin kept gazing out the window, the boy having the same deep expression he did when he saved her from falling off the cliffs.

"Because everybody makes mistakes. They're family to you Kokoa, you can't just cast them away like your father was about to do." he said calmly. Kokoa looked at her boyfriend as he had that deep expression again, the boy seeming wiser than normal when he did.

"I'm not going to defend what they did, not by a long shot. But, Tsukune's right. They only did what they did because they didn't know better, and were too stupid to see they were being used." Gin said glancing to the two girls. They flinched at the insult and looked away. Kokoa looked at her boyfriend then over to her two sisters. She growled then looked down with closed eyes.

"If they intend to make up for what they did they better damn well listen to Tsukune closely." she said with a bite. Inner Moka glanced to them then looked down.

**"Do as he says to the letter, or else you're finished. No complaining or whining, no matter what he asks of you two. Until then do not expect any sympathy from me."** she said sternly. Akua and Kahlua nodded as they looked to Tsukune. He blinked then looked out the window with worry.

_Why me?_

* * *

Ruby and the headmaster were in the infirmary, the two standing over a bed with a butterfly girl lying on it. Luna's eyes were closed as her wings had retracted back, the girl lying still while twitching every now and then. She was still dressed in the outfit she left with that one night, the girl having sneakers and blue jeans on with a white t-shirt under a green long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned. Her short black hair was slightly messy as her clothes had some tears and cuts on them from her journey. Standing on either side of her the two casters were using their magic to try to heal the girl's fractured mind. Ruby had her wand held out above the girl's head as she chanted in strange tongues, the witch wearing her usual outfit with a black rose in her hair. The headmaster was reading from an ancient tomb as he held his hand over the girl's head. Off to the side Rason and Kurumu were watching the two try to help their friend. They each had a clean change of clothing on, with the succubus wearing her usual skirt and sweater combo with the red bow on her chest, along with the golden cross in her bow that held her hair up in her signature ponytail. She was holding the hand of the angel next to her, the boy again wearing his usual clothing style. He wore sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt under a golden button-down shirt that was undone, and a golden crescent moon necklace over his chest as he watched his friend lay still with worried eyes.

"Is she ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"I hope so. She hasn't woken up since last night when she passed out." Rason said softly. After a while the two casters finished and looked towards them.

"I'm sorry, but this may take some more time. We're having trouble trying to reseal her mind." Ruby said worriedly.

"Reseal it? You mean, you're going to lock her memories away again?" Kurumu asked with concern.

"Her magic has ravaged her mind I'm afraid, she's in a deep sleep right now and might not wake up. In order to calm her magic down and stabilize her we need to seal her power before it goes out of control. Right now our spell is merely holding it back, but it won't last for long. Should the spell give out, her magic could run wild even in her sleep." the headmaster said calmly.

"It'll be just like before, tears in time would rip apart wildly at any given moment." Ruby cautioned.

"Isn't there any way to help her without having to seal away who she is?" Rason asked worriedly.

"If there is we will take that route, but for now we need to keep the safety of those around her in mind. As it stands, her power could go out of control again, and with her mind fractured as it is, she might not be able to stop herself." Ruby said sadly.

"What happened to her? How did her mind get so damaged?" Kurumu asked softly as she looked at her friend.

"I wonder if she found that chronofly statue." Rason said softly in wonder.

"If we can't stabilize her mind, we'll never know." Ruby said looking back to Luna.

"Please try to save her. She saved us all by helping Tsukune use that spell. If it wasn't for her…we'd all be dead." Kurumu said looking down. Ruby nodded and gently brushed the butterfly girl's hair away from her face.

"We'll do our best Kurumu. In the meantime why don't you go see how the others are doing." she said with a gentle smile at her friend. Kurumu and Rason nodded as they looked one more time at the sleeping girl.

"Alright, let us know if there's any change in her condition." Rason said softly.

"Of course." Ruby said with a nod. Kurumu and Rason walked out as Ruby turned back to the sleeping girl.

_Luna…what happened to you? Where did you go…and what did you find out there?_

The couple walked out into the waiting room where two of their friends were sitting together. One was a young boy wearing his usual mages outfit. He had brown boots with black pants and a brown sweater with a red cape behind him. His blue eyes were looking down with worry as his red hair was messy as usual. Next to him Yukari was looking down while holding his hand, the girl in her usual witches outfit and having a worried expression. They looked up and hopped to their feet as Rason and Kurumu walked up to them.

"How is she?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ahakon asked softly.

"She's still sleeping. They're working on trying to get her mind straightened out. Whatever she did she tore it up pretty bad." Kurumu said as she looked back to the room.

"They'll let us know if she gets better, all we can do now is wait and hope for the best." Rason said gently. The two young casters nodded and looked down with worry.

"I hope she'll be ok soon." Yukari said softly.

"Me too. She helped us out big time back there." Ahakon said with a nod.

"C'mon, let's head outside and wait for the others." Rason said as he walked out towards the exit. The others followed after, all worried about their sleeping friend. The halls of Yokai Academy were mostly empty now, with classes still being on hold. It had been two days since Fairy Tale attacked the academy, resulting in the deaths of some students and teachers that took up the call to arms. With the group's return word was spreading that Fairy Tale had been dealt a critical blow, and were now being hunted down and dissolved by the dark lords. What students still remained mostly stayed in their dorms for the time being while teachers were busy getting the school in order for when classes resumed again.

The group of friends walked out of the front entrance of the academy and started walking down the beaten path away from the school.

"I wonder how Tsukune and Moka are doing going to see her father." Yukari said in wonder.

"I can't wait to hear how her father deals with Akua and Kahlua, those two deserve the worst fate possible for being a part of such a nightmare." Kurumu said sternly.

"Going to see a great dark lord, I'd be terrified myself." Ahakon said nervously.

"Poor Gin. He looked pretty scared when Kokoa dragged him onto that bus." Rason said with a laugh as he remembered the whimpers of the wolf as the redheaded girl pulled him by the arm into the bus.

"I wouldn't worry, Moka's dad would probably be too busy tearing into Akua and Kahlua to pay him any mind." Kurumu said with a smirk.

The group walked out towards where the pumpkin head scarecrow was overlooking the red sea. They looked around curiously as they waited for their friends to return. They expected Tsukune and his group to return sometime during the day, the other two however…

"Any idea when Dark and Mizore might be back?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Who knows. They took off as soon as they dropped us off last night. They didn't even say where they were going." Kurumu said simply.

"I know he's anxious to try to find Hokuto, maybe he left to find some possible leads." Rason said with a shrug.

"Then why not take us with them? We have our own score to settle with Hokuto and Jovian too." Ahakon said with discontent.

"Again, who knows. All we can do is wait until they return from wherever they went to." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't mind a little rest first. Last night was exhausting." Yukari said with a sigh.

"Me too." Rason said holding his girl closely from behind. The succubus closed her eyes and sighed happily as she felt the bond flow through her and light her up.

"I'd say we earned it." she said gently as she held onto the boy's arms securely while nuzzling against him.

The group blinked and looked over towards one of the tunnels as they heard an engine getting closer. After a moment they spotted a black motorcycle coming out of the tunnels and racing towards them. The cycle zoomed over and came to a swift halt with the two passengers looking at the group. As they got off the bike the group smiled at them.

"Hey, nice bike." Kurumu said with a giggle.

"Thanks, Dark picked it out." Mizore said with a soft smile. She was wearing her usual outfit complete with lollipop and her choker, the white pendant having a black marking that looked like three jagged lines going upward in a spread formation with a straight line crossing through the far right jagged line. She glanced to her boyfriend with her clear blue eyes as he looked around. He was wearing his usual outfit of black sneakers, blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a grey button-down shirt over it left undone, and a golden pendant he wore from his girlfriend. And of course his earbuds with his music player clipped to his side. He glanced over to the group then back around.

"Tsukune and the others aren't back yet?" he asked simply. He looked over to see Rason shaking his head.

"Nope, thought we'd come out and wait for their return. Where did you two go anyway?" he asked curiously. Dark and Mizore glanced to each other then looked back to the group.

* * *

_"What the hell is it?" an agent in black clothing yelled out as he and two of his comrades were looking around in fear. They were inside what appeared to be a rundown building, the three men in black having been chased in here as something outside snapped a fourth agent's neck all the way around. Suddenly one of the three men's shoulders sliced apart as an invisible blade gouged through him. He yelled out as he was thrown to the side and against a wall, the agent slumping down while holding his bleeding shoulder. The other two growled and shifted into their monster forms, one a demon with a horse's head and the body of a reptile while the other shifted into a furry beast of sorts. The horse demon let out a cry of pain as he keeled over, then was knocked back into a tumble. The furry beast looked around fearfully before a slice mark razed across his chest, the monster howling in pain before something pieced his shoulder. It cried out in pain as it too was thrown against the wall next to the other agent who was watching with wide eyes. The horse demon charged forward and swung around blindly._

_"Damn it, what is this?" he yelled out as something caught his punch. His wrist snapped and spun around, then the demon was flipped over and crashed down next to his comrades. The three looked with surprise as a black wisp flowed around before them._

_"I'm only going to ask this once…" Dark said as he appeared next to a snow girl, the two of them glaring at the agents as Dark cracked his knuckles while Mizore kept her bloodied ice katana ready._

_"Where is Hokuto?" the shadow demon said in a cold voice._

_"Ho…Hokuto?" the horse demon said fearfully. Dark growled then stomped down on the demon's head, the boy crushing in the skull what sickening crunch as Mizore kept her glare focused on the two remaining agents._

_"Where is he? Surely somebody in Fairy Tale had to know about him, since he was such good friends with Kiria." Mizore asked coldly._

_"We have no idea what you're talking about, really!" the furry beast said with fear. Mizore growled then struck her blade through his skull. The remaining agent watched with wide eyes as she slowly pulled the blade out, the girl having a cold expression while doing so._

_"Please...I just worked for Fairy Tale…I don't know who he is, really." the agent said with fear. Dark walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, the boy then lifting him up and pinning him to the wall._

_"I'm in no mood for your games." the boy said with a growl._

_"I'm telling you the truth, I never heard of him." the agent said fearfully. Dark growled and then snapped the agent's neck. The body dropped down as the two monsters looked around with glares._

_"Somebody had to have heard of him." Mizore said as she held the blade tightly._

_"This was just the first hideout in this area for Fairy Tale. I have no intention of stopping here." Dark said coldly._

_"Right behind you Dark." Mizore said confidently. She was determined to stay by her demon's side no matter what, and would follow him on his quest to save his captured comrade._

_Across the city screams were heard in a warehouse. Inside the large structure dozens of parked black SUV's were sitting ready as a few agents and soldiers ran through. One by one each member of the evil organization was dropped down, either by their legs being broken or with critical wounds that appeared out of nowhere slowing them down._

_"Where is Hokuto?" a voice called out, the dark voice echoing out through the warehouse as the agents looked around in fear._

_"Hokuto?" a soldier asked as he struggled to stand, the man holding his leg that had an ice shard through it._

_"I never heard of him." An agent growled as he shifted into a large ogre._

_"Wrong answer." A girl's voice said coolly. The ogre yelled out as a slice mark appeared through his gut and tore up toward his neck. He coughed out blood as his neck was gouged by an invisible blade. The other agents and soldiers watched with wide eyes as the monster dropped dead._

_"Where is he?" the boy's voice echoed out with anger._

_"Damn you!" an agent yelled as he shifted into his larger muscular form, the monster having three eyes and a large mouth._

_"You think you can just hunt us down like dogs?" it roared out._

_"Yes." a girl's voice said simply before an ice shard shot out of nowhere and impaled his head. The others watched the large brute drop to his knees, then forward onto his face dead._

_"Where IS HE?" the boy's voice echoed around with fury. The remaining members of Fairy Tale looked around with fear. From outside the warehouse screams of agony and pain echoed out as one by one they were killed by an invisible couple._

_Later in a rundown building gang members were trying to escape in a hurry, with some being sliced down or their bones snapping instantly. As they ran for the exit a wall of ice shot up and blocked their escape, the group of thugs looking back to see a boy and girl appearing from a black wisp._

_"Where's Hokuto?" Dark said coldly as Mizore glared at the thugs with her blade ready._

_"Hokuto?" a man asked with fear._

_"Never done business with a Hokuto before, honest." another said worriedly._

_"I'm going to find every agent and soldier that ever worked for Fairy Tale…" Dark said coldly as he grabbed a man's neck, the thug looking at him with fright as Mizore readied her blade._

_"And I'm going to find the one that knows Hokuto, I'll kill every last one of you to find him. Now, I'll ask you one last time, WHERE IS HE?" the demon roared with fury. The thug in his grip trembled slightly as the one at his side started to shift into a lizard man. In a flash Mizore darted forward with her blade and impaled it's head, then whipped out another katana from her other hand and dug it into the agent behind him, the one that was reaching for his gun._

_"I…don't know him…" the thug in the demon's grip said with fright._

_"Then you're useless to me." Dark growled as his eyes turned pitch black. Screams and roars were heard outside of the rundown building as Dark and Mizore killed all the agents that had come here to hide from the outside world._

_Down in a street Mizore was slicing apart a frog demon as Dark smashed another agent's head through a window of his SUV. The enraged shadow demon held the soldier with a tight grip as he glared at him._

_"Where is he?" he shouted at the trembling human._

_"I don't know…I never heard of him…" the man said shakily. Dark roared out and smashed the man's head down into the hood of the car, the head coming in contact with the moving parts of the truck that quickly tore apart his skull. Mizore cut down the frog demon then spun around and threw her blade across the street with pin point aim at an agent witch that was aiming her fiery spell at Dark, the snow girl having felt her presence before the witch could strike. The two looked around at the slaughtered agents with glares._

_"Kiria couldn't have been the only one who knew of this guy." Mizore said shaking her head._

_"We'll find a lead to him, I won't rest until his heart is torn out by my own hands." Dark said with a growl._

* * *

The group was looking at the two with wide eyes as they stood there, the silent couple looking down as they were thinking about their efforts to find a lead to Hokuto. They had ambushed and attacked dozens of hideouts by agents of Fairy Tale as the evil group was disorganized after their leader's death, but came up with no new information regarding where the mysterious boy could be. Dark glanced to the group as they just looked at him with surprise.

"Wow, couldn't you guys have waited for us to help with that?" Rason asked with a stunned expression. Dark merely shook his head at the angel.

"We cleared out dozens of hideouts from old and current agents that we could find, but nobody knew about Hokuto." Mizore said with frustration.

"How did you know where those hideouts would be?" Yukari asked curiously.

"We stopped by Kenzo's old hideout. There wasn't much left, but we did manage to find some info about a few known locations." Mizore said softly.

"Oh, I see." Kurumu said looking down. The group knew the two must have come across Kenzo's remains during their visit, the dead comrade likely only fueling Dark's rage for finding Hokuto further.

"So what do we do now?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I'm still working on that." Dark said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well when Tsukune and the others get back we'll plan our next move. Hokuto and Jovian won't escape from us." Rason said with a determined expression. The group looked over as they saw a bus driving out from a tunnel towards them.

"Speaking of which." Kurumu said as they watched it pull up in front of them. Tsukune and Inner Moka got out first, the couple looking around at their friends.

"Hey, we're back." Tsukune said with a small smile. They walked forward as Gin and Kokoa started to disembark from the bus as well.

"We were just talking about you. So what happened with Moka's father?" Rason asked curiously. He glanced over and saw Kokoa and Gin walking over to them.

**"Well, father was dealing with Akua and Kahlua for their actions before he and Tsukune had a little talk."** Inner Moka said glancing to her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"A talk?" Yukari asked curiously. Tsukune nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

"So her father didn't try to kill you this time at least?" Kurumu asked with a smirk.

**"Well…not really. Although they did have a bit of a disagreement at first. But still, that's not the point here."** Inner Moka said with a smirk.

"And what would be the point here?" Mizore asked curiously. She blinked then whipped out her ice blade as Dark growled with his aura flaring up. Kurumu jumped and readied her nails as Rason glared past the vampire couples. Tsukune sighed and shook his head with a hand held out, the group looking at him cautiously while lowering their stances slightly.

"The point is Tsukune's too damn forgiving for his own good." Gin said with a glance behind him and Kokoa. The group turned to face two others that had gotten off the bus.

"What are they doing here?" Ahakon said with a jump as Yukari looked at the new vampire sisters with a glare.

"They're going to be attending school here now." Kokoa said dully. The group looked at her with surprise then over to the sisters.

"Yeah, we're going to learn to be good…or something like that." Kahlua said looking down thoughtfully.

"We are here by request of our father. We mean you no trouble, I assure you." Akua said gently.

"No trouble? You nearly got us all killed! Heck, in one timeline you _did_ kill us!" Kurumu shouted out.

"Why would your father want you to come here rather than beating you into the ground like you deserve?" Yukari growled out. All the vampire sisters and Gin looked to Tsukune, the group then looking to him as he nodded slowly in defeat.

**"Because Tsukune claims they can be saved still. They are here as part of their atonement, and their only way to be accepted back into our family."** Inner Moka said calmly.

"Tsukune? You wanted them to be saved?" Rason said in amazement. Tsukune nodded and looked to his friends.

"I only wanted their father to try to save his daughters rather than banishing them from their world forever. I didn't want them to suffer like that. They were used in the war, they didn't know what they were doing." he said gently. Akua and Kahlua glanced to him with a bit of wonder as the group looked at Tsukune with disbelief.

"And why did you try to save them Tsukune?" Kurumu asked cautiously as she looked back to the sisters.

**"Because my mate is very forgiving with those that try to kill him, as we've all seen."** Inner Moka commented.

"That's going to be the death of you one day Tsukune." Dark said simply while shaking his head.

"I can't believe it. Those two are going to attend school with us?" Ahakon said with disbelief.

"Unfortunately. But don't worry. They won't do anything bad here, they're under a strict order from father to behave. And they're going to be kept a close eye on while here by their master." Kokoa said with a steady glare at her sisters.

"Kept a close eye on? By their master?" Mizore asked curiously. Again all eyes fell on Tsukune, the boy just looking at the two sisters with a dull gaze.

"Wait…are you saying…" Rason said slowly. Inner Moka and Kokoa nodded with smirks at Tsukune.

"Yep." Kokoa said with a giggle.

**"As long as they are here, they belong to Tsukune."** Inner Moka said with an arrogant smirk towards the two new vampires, the two girls who were looking at Tsukune with wonder while he shook his head slowly.

_Seriously, why me?_


	2. Long Time No See

The red sea that could be seen over the cliffside near Yokai Academy was always glittering in the sunlight. The rolling red waves crashed into the jagged rocks below again and again, the echoing sound of the sea being heard by the crossroads where tunnels connected Yokai Academy to the human and monster world. All that could be heard was the waves however as a group of students were standing speechless as two familiar faces had arrived from the bus.

"Question." Rason said raising his hand. Tsukune looked to him with a tired expression as the angel pointed to the two new vampire sisters that had traveled with the boy and his mate.

"Can you explain again_ why_ you chose to save those two after all they did? I know you're a nice guy and all, I'm pretty sure there's a place up in heaven waiting for you, but still. Those two?" he said bewildered. Akua and Kahlua cringed a bit at that and looked down in shame.

"C'mon, we're not that bad." Kahlua whined.

"Again, we made a mistake. Haven't you ever made those before?" Akua said shaking her head.

"Yeah, but not ones that almost destroy the world." Kurumu said with a bite.

"Like I said, I didn't want them to suffer for what they did, they were used in the war. They deserve a chance to correct their mistakes." Tsukune said calmly. Akua and Kahlua looked at him curiously as Inner Moka sighed.

**"My mate is always the forgiving type. I wonder if that'll rub off on me as well."** She said shaking her head.

"Um, aren't they a bit older to be at this school?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here?" Kahlua said with a pouty face.

"Hey, my boyfriend is a genius. You're just a moron." Yukari snapped back. Kahlua stepped back with a hurt expression.

"What? No I'm not. That's so mean." she said as tears formed. Akua glanced to her and shook her head.

"Please don't make her cry little girl. She's a bit…difficult when she does." she said tiredly. Kokoa and Inner Moka looked at the blonde haired vampire as she choked back her sobs.

"Big sis…" Kokoa said worriedly as Kahlua started to cry a bit more.

**"Stop this already Kahlua."** Inner Moka said firmly. The blonde haired vampire started to cry more as she trembled.

"Um…what happens when she cries?" Gin asked worriedly. Kahlua screamed out as tears started flowing, her arm then once again turning into a bladed weapon. The group jumped back as Akua face palmed.

"She throws a fit." Akua said shaking her head. Kahlua cried out loudly as she started swinging her bladed hand around, the ground around her being torn up as the group jumped back.

"Hey, knock it off!" Kokoa shouted out.

**"Dammit Kahlua, act your age already!"** Inner Moka said as she dodged a swing from the blonde haired vampire who sobbed uncontrollably.

"Stop her!" Yukari cried out as Kahlua swung down toward her, the bladed arm slicing the ground where the witch was a moment ago. She blinked and looked back to see Dark had yanked her away by the back of her collar at the last second, the demon having a blank expression still. Akua sighed and looked to Tsukune.

"I hope this doesn't affect my redemption, I can't control her." she said tiredly.

"Get her to stop or else we will." Dark said sternly as he set the witch back down on the ground. The demon and snow maiden narrowed their eyes at the vampire as they prepared to fight.

"Wait, don't fight, you'll make it worse." Tsukune pleaded.

"She's gone off the deep end, how could it get worse?" Rason said as he and Kurumu dodged away from the crazy vampire, the girl swinging her bladed arm around wildly and slicing the ground around her as she cried. Tsukune shook his head with frustration then reached to his seal. Inner Moka's eyes widened as Kokoa looked at Gin nervously.

"Um…sorry about this…" she said worriedly as she glanced to the seal. Gin looked to Tsukune and looked up tiredly. Tsukune yanked off the seal, and instantly the area was hit with a fierce wave of vampiric energy. The group looked at him with wonder as his full power was unleashed around him. Instantly all the vampire sisters screamed out in ecstasy then dropped to the ground moaning. Everybody just watched them as they rolled about screaming out as Tsukune sighed in defeat.

"OH GOD!" Kokoa shrieked as she held her skirt down with her hands, the vampire's face flushed from the sudden wave resonating inside of her.

**"TSUKUNE!"** Inner Moka cried out as she arched back and screamed out in pleasure.

"AHHHHH!" Akua shouted out as she shook her head with a deep blush, the elder vampire unable to resist the boy's aura flowing around and through her.

"FEELS GOOD!" Kahlua cried out as her arm returned to normal and she screamed out with pleasure. The group just watched them for a moment then looked back to Tsukune.

"Well…that works." Rason said with a shrug.

"Still kinda weird seeing that side of Moka like that." Kurumu said watching the proud and noble fighter scream out with lust and love. Tsukune nodded slowly and reattached his seal, the power once again being pulled back inside of him. Slowly the four girls came to their senses and slowly stood up. Kokoa got up, wavered, then dropped before Gin caught her. She looked up to him timidly as he smiled softly at her.

"Really…I do like your howl more." she said softly. Gin chuckled and held her up gently as the others got to their feet.

**"I'm not complaining you did that…but those two don't deserve such a treat Tsukune."** Inner Moka said as her vision cleared. Akua stood up and shook her head a bit.

"I'm not complaining either." she said simply. She hated to admit it, but the boy's aura was the most pleasurable thing she ever experienced in her life. Kahlua slowly stopped her crying and looked down.

"Sorry about that." she said softly.

"She's going to go to school with us? That's a horrible idea!" Ahakon said looking at the blonde haired vampire.

"Yeah, she'll kill every student around her." Yukari said with worry. Tsukune shook his head with frustration then looked to the two new vampires.

"Ok, you two are stuck here with us. Fine, I get that. But if you two really want to reclaim what pride you can then you need to have some control." he said sternly. Kahlua looked down with worry as Akua looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But I haven't done anything yet, don't blame me because of her actions." she said softly.

**"Father has us all under his care Akua, if one of us screws up it hurts him. If it hurts him it hurts all of us."** Inner Moka said with her arms crossed before her.

"Again, Kokoa's my girlfriend. I can take care of her." Gin said assuredly. Kokoa nodded as Kou once again flew back onto her shoulder.

"Seems like Tsukune took better care of her just now." Kurumu giggled. Kokoa growled at her while Gin shot her a dirty look.

**"It's father's request. It's nothing against Gin personally…well, actually that might be. But still, Tsukune has to keep us all under his care or otherwise not only will you two not be allowed back into the family, but it will also hurt my chances with father approving of Tsukune as my mate. And that is something I will ****_not_**** allow."** Inner Moka said sternly.

"So Tsukune has to be a pimp again. Seems like fate for you dude." Rason said with a laugh. Kurumu giggled and clung to her angel's arm. Mizore glanced to Dark who so far had been quiet on the matter.

"I'll be a good slave!" Kahlua said cheerfully. Tsukune jumped at that and waved his hands around in front of him.

"No! You're not a slave, none of you are! You're just going to attend the school here and _not_ start trouble." he said franticly. Kahlua looked at him curiously while nodding as Akua just looked at the boy.

"Damn right Kokoa isn't, she already served her time." Gin said with an annoyed expression. Kokoa smirked softly and held onto his arm tightly, the bat on her shoulder looking at the wolf with narrowed eyes still.

"Great, and here I was hoping for peace and quiet here before we found Hokuto." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Those two are going to be trouble, I just know it." Yukari said simply.

"How long are you going to keep putting us down like this?" Akua said tiredly.

"You two killed so many innocents, you nearly caused all of us to die. Why should we forgive you two for all that you've done?" Ahakon said looking off to the side with a stern expression.

"Compared to me their hands are clean." Dark said simply. The group looked over to him in surprise as he kept his eyes focused on the two sisters.

"You heard us?" Rason said amazed.

"Music was changing tracks, but not the point." Dark said with a glance to the angel, the boy then looking back towards the vampires.

"What do you mean compared to them?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"I've been used to kill far more than those two have personally. They may have been in charge of an army, but the lives they've personally taken isn't as great as mine. Not that I'm bragging, but if you all can forgive me for once being a killer, you can do so with them." he said simply. The group thought about that and looked to each other with wonder while Mizore kept her gaze focused on the vampire sisters. He was right, he personally had slaughtered far more monsters and humans, from both his original master and when he worked as Fairy Tale's top agent.

"You're that shadow demon Kiria always spoke of, Dark Kuyumaya." Akua said looking at the demon closely.

"Correct. I'm not going to tell you two to beat it if you claim you wish to reclaim your pride. I doubt you'll succeed, but go ahead." he said calmly. Akua and Kahlua looked at him curiously as he just stared at them with his usual blank expression.

"I know they won't." Kokoa said with narrowed eyes at the two sisters.

"Whether they do or not is no concern of mine. However, since you're here, perhaps you can enlighten us about Hokuto and his whereabouts." Dark said walking towards them. Mizore walked by his side, the girl still keeping her eyes locked onto the two vampires.

"How...is he hearing us?" Kahlua asked tilting her head.

"He can read lips, don't change the subject. What do you know about Hokuto?" Mizore said coldly. The two sisters looked at her curiously then back to the shadow demon.

"Hokuto? Ah yes, him." Akua said looking up thoughtfully.

"He's a weird one." Kahlua said with a shrug.

"And that's coming from her." Rason said flatly.

"Where is he?" Dark asked with a tone of anger. Akua looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Hokuto and Kiria did communicate every now and then, but we weren't always present for those conversations. I never bothered to learn much about him as I had thought the timeline would change forever anyway." She said remorsefully. Dark looked at her for a moment then narrowed his eyes.

"If I find out you're lying to me." he said with a growl.

"I assure you I am not. I have no intention on living with the shame of my mistake forever." Akua said proudly. Inner Moka glanced away and growled.

**"Your redemption is in my mate's hands. I suggest you keep that in mind while you are here."** she said simply. Kokoa looked at her sisters with discontent still as Gin held her close.

"I intend to make good with my order from father. I will serve Tsukune properly and reclaim my pride." Akua said looking back to Tsukune.

"Again, you're just attending this school peacefully." the boy said with a weak smile.

"Really? You have two more vampires to do with as you please, and you have no desires to use us at all?" Akua asked curiously. The boy shook his head with a bit of a nervous look.

"But, we'll do anything you want. Really." Kahlua said innocently. Tsukune shook his head franticly while his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

**"My mate isn't like that, his heart is truly noble."** Inner Moka said proudly.

"He was the best master I could have had, if anything count yourselves lucky you have him. He'll probably be far easier on you than you deserve." Kokoa said with a growl. Khalua and Akua looked to her with wonder then back to Tsukune.

"Yeah, great. Tsukune's got a heart of gold. That's great and all, but back to the matter at hand here. If they don't know where Hokuto is then how do we find him?" Rason asked curiously, the boy wanting to get the subject back on track again.

"That's a good question, there's no telling if he's here or in the human world now." Kurumu said looking down thoughtfully.

"From all the agents and soldiers we 'talked to' in the human world so far, we've heard nothing about him at all." Mizore said softly.

"So we don't know where he is or what he's up to. Great, that just makes me feel fantastic." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Then what can we do?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Unfortunately it sounds like for now we can't do much. Until he makes himself known we have no idea where he could be." Gin said with concern. The group looked down in frustration, everybody wanting to find the boy and rescue their captured friend.

"Well, for now let's get settled back in here. Seems like for the time being we're going to be staying put, at least until we hear anything new." Rason said with a sigh. Mizore looked at the two new vampires closely.

"And there's nothing else you can think of about Hokuto or his assistant?" she asked cautiously.

"Assistant?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Jovian." Yukari said with a growl. The two sisters blinked and looked up a bit.

"I think that's one of those S-Class witch sisters he had forged." Akua said calmly.

"S-Class witch sisters?" Kokoa said with surprise. The two vampires nodded as they looked back to the group.

"Yes, Hokuto had a special pair of those witch sisters formed from the spell. He had them infused with whatever they used to enhance us. Again, we didn't learn what they used since we thought it would all be reversed anyway." Akua said remorsefully.

"Yeah, we didn't think we'd be stuck like this." Kahlua said with sorrow. Inner Moka and Kokoa showed a glimmer of sympathy, though it was quickly replaced with discontent.

"So Jovian and Jacqueline have whatever you have inside of them as well?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"No wonder she was so powerful, Apoch never had a chance." Tsukune said with frustration.

"Their power is extraordinary really. The strongest of any witch sisters ever created." Akua said cautiously.

"And such pretty colors too." Kahlua said with a look of wonder as she glanced up thoughtfully.

"So those two are S-Class as well. How many of those did they make?" Dark asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just those two. That's all they could make." Kahlua said with a shrug.

"All they could make? They made dozens of the others, why not mass produce the better ones?" Kokoa asked puzzled.

"Because the original ones kept killing the others after them. They wanted to be the only ones." Akua said simply. The group looked at her with wonder at that comment.

"They kept killing the other sisters?" Kurumu asked with surprise.

"Yes, whenever another pair came into existence the original two became upset that they were being replicated. They even insisted on different names. Those two didn't like being copied at all." Akua said with a nod.

"Yeah…and…" Kahlua said with a tremble. The group looked at her with curiosity as she showed a bit of fear.

**"And?"** Inner Moka asked with a raised eyebrow. Akua looked down with a bit of worry.

"Whatever you do, don't make them mad." she said glancing around at the others.

"I'm afraid to ask, but…what happens when they get mad?" Rason asked slowly.

"If you think Kahlua's tantrums are bad…" Akua said shaking her head.

"Those two are real nightmares if they get angry. They destroyed entire Fairy Tale facilities in their rage. Their power…it's…" Kahlua said worriedly.

"Unstoppable." Akua said sadly.

"Wow…that's…going to give me nightmares." Ahakon said worriedly.

"How come Kiria needed Tsukune then? Couldn't he have sent those two back in time? Even without Blackheart sounds like they are very destructive." Dark said curiously. The two sisters shook their heads.

"They refused. They will not leave Hokuto's side. As wild and uncontrollable as they may seem, they are 100% loyal and faithful to him, and only listen to him. He did not want to give them to Kiria for his plan, rather he wanted to keep them by his side." Akua said simply.

"He was the only one who could calm them down, the only one who those two would not fire upon even when enraged." Kahlua said softly.

"Just how much power do those two have?" Yukari asked worriedly. The vampire sisters looked at her with worry then to Tsukune.

"According to the field tests provided by Hokuto, they never tire. They never sleep. Their power…it's…" Akua said with concern.

"Immeasurable." Kahlua said with a sad expression. The group looked at them with surprise.

"Immeasurable?" Tsukune said with fear.

"Yes. They can theoretically use their magic constantly, and never tire. If they do have a limit it's never been seen." Akua said remorsefully as she looked down.

"So we need to get through two S-Class witch sisters that can't be drained of power to get to Hokuto who has Felucia's life in the palm of his hands to stop him from doing who knows what. That just ruins my day if you ask me." Rason said shaking his head.

"How are we going to get close to him if those two are so powerful? If they have unlimited power…" Ahakon said worriedly.

"Their barriers will never break…" Yukari said with fear.

"Their shots can't be blocked…" Kokoa said softly.

"They'll tear us apart if we get near them." Kurumu said with fright.

"They'll be protecting Hokuto with whatever he has planned." Mizore said with frustration. Dark growled as he clenched his fists, the boy growing more furious about the coward that held his friend captive from him.

**"And here I thought Akua and Kahlua coming here was the worst thing that could happen."** Inner Moka said dryly.

"Hey, we haven't done anything bad yet, why do you have to be so mean?" Kahlua said with a pouty face.

"You nearly tried to dice Yukari into pieces a little bit ago." Kokoa said flatly. Kahlua twitched at that then looked down with shame.

"Great, I mean, if those two are so powerful we're screwed. What could be more destructive than those two, besides whatever Hokuto has planned I'm sure." Gin said with worry.

CRASH!

The group looked over to see the back half of the bus that was parked nearby torn apart, the metal scrap pieces flying off as the bus rocked from the back half suddenly being demolished. The driver just glanced into the rearview mirror with his glowing eyes as the group stared with disbelief.

"What happened?" Tsukune said as they looked at the mangled bus.

"AHHHHH!" a girl's cry echoed out from the back of the mangled bus. From the broken vehicle two girls dropped out the side onto the ground, the group looking with surprise at them.

"Ruby? Luna?" Kurumu said with disbelief. Ruby was lying on the ground, the girl struggling to hold back the hands of a butterfly girl on top of her. Luna's wings were fluttering wildly behind her as her eyes were wide and twitching. The girl wasn't laughing however, instead she seemed to be scared out of her mind. She was trying to reach down with both hands to strangle the witch, the elder straining to hold her off.

"Luna! Stop this!" Ruby cried out.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" Luna shrieked out as she trembled wildly. Before the group could say anything the two vanished as tears and sears across time flared around for a moment. The ground was carved and sliced apart as more of the bus was torn to pieces. The group looked with disbelief then towards each other.

"Wasn't that the crazy girl from last night?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"What…just happened?" Akua asked simply.

"I have no idea." Rason said looking at the bus with wide eyes.

"She destroyed the bus with her magic, it's ripped to pieces." Ahakon said with wide eyes.

"Luna's awake again, but what the hell is wrong with her?" Kurumu said shaking her head.

"C'mon, everybody back to the academy. Maybe the headmaster knows what's up." Tsukune said. He glanced to Akua and Kahlua.

"For now, I want you two in my sight at all times, understand?" he said in a commanding tone.

"As you wish." Akua said with a bow.

"Okie dokie." Kahlua said with a nod.

**"Come on, we need to get to the bottom of this now, the last thing we need is for her to cause more problems with her magic."** Inner Moka said as the large group ran off towards the academy. The bus driver glanced around and shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. He took another puff of his cigar and chuckled.

**"Never dull around here. Guess I can finally take that break I've been meaning to get to heh heh."** he said with a shrug as he sat in the half of the bus that wasn't destroyed by the chronofly's magic.

* * *

Inside the infirmary the headmaster and Ruby were still working to heal the chronofly's fractured mind with their magic. Her magic had torn her mind's stability as the girl was still sleeping, her body twitching every now and then. After a while the two casters stopped and looked at the girl curiously.

"We've been at this for so long, I'm not sure we're having any effect. Any barrier we try to make over her memories is destroyed." Ruby said worriedly.

"Yes, it seems her magic is protecting her mind and memories. Whoever instilled the original seal was truly adept in the field of magic." the man said calmly.

"What are we going to do? The group will not accept the option of killing her, and neither will I. She saved us all from death, we have to save her somehow." Ruby said gently as she looked at the sleeping girl.

"As I would suspect of them. If need be we will merely seal her away for the time being until we can devise a proper seal for her mind. For now please continue as we have done, I have some matters that need my attention. I shall return shortly to check on her status." the man said as he walked towards the door. Ruby nodded and looked back to the girl.

"Luna…I hope you're still in there." she said softly. She sighed and walked over to the window, the witch looking out it with a soft gaze. She reached up and felt the black rose in her hair.

_Razico…I wonder if you got out of there after all that chaos._

As she thought about the warlock that made her heart leap that night the butterfly girl trembled a bit in her sleep. Her hands twitched as she stirred slightly.

"I wonder where he went to. I find a charming man who knows how to handle a whip properly, and he vanishes just as soon as I meet him. Figures." Ruby said with a tired sigh.

Luna started to shake a bit more, the girl's expression in her sleep showing distraught.

"I swear, everybody has all the luck. They have boyfriends that just waltz into their lives and stay by their side. Even Apoch and Astreal managed to get a boyfriend before me, and the same one at that." Ruby muttered as she shook her head. She blinked then looked back to see Luna shaking in her bed.

"Luna? Luna, are you ok?" she asked as she ran over to her. Luna started to shake wildly, the girl's face showing a pained expression.

"Luna? Luna wake up, Luna!" Ruby said as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders to try to steady her. Luna shook a bit then her eyes shot open wide, the girl screaming out in fear.

"NOOOO!" she yelled. In an instant the two vanished from the room as the bed was torn to pieces from the girl's magic flaring around her wildly. Ruby screamed out as she held onto the chronofly, the two seeming to be floating amidst a fast moving cosmos. The witch looked around with wide eyes as Luna screamed out with fear.

"Luna? What is this, where are we?" Ruby cried out in fear. They suddenly were outside in a lush forest, the two crashing down into the ground and tumbling into a clearing. Luna screamed out as she stood up shakily, the girl looking franticly around with wide eyes. Ruby looked around with surprise as they seemed to be somewhere far away from the academy.

"Wha…how? Where are we?" the witch said with shock.

"NO! NO NO NO!" Luna shouted out. Ruby looked to her as Luna was looking around franticly in all directions with fright.

"Luna? Calm down, what's gotten into you?" Ruby said as she got up and ran over. She tried to grab the girl's shoulders again before Luna grabbed her by the wrists, the butterfly girl's expression that of fright.

"YOU CAN'T BE FREE! I WON'T LET YOU!" she shouted out with wide eyes. Ruby looked at her with shock as the area around them started to bend and distort.

"What are you talking about? Luna snap out of it, you're scaring me." Ruby said fearfully as she tried to free herself from the girl's grip.

They suddenly vanished and reappeared elsewhere, the elder witch blinking and looking around. Horns were sounding off as cars swerved around the two, the two girls now standing in the middle of a freeway in the human world.

"What the- HOLY SHIT!" Ruby cried out as she jumped off to the side with Luna, the witch having pulled them off to the side as a truck raced past with it's horn blowing. The witch looked over and gasped as more cars were coming their way. Luna screamed out and rolled over, the girl ending up on top of Ruby as she reached down to try to strangle the witch.

"YOU WON'T COME BACK FALLA! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Luna shouted out as she struggled to kill the witch, the girl not paying attention to the cars racing towards them.

"Luna stop!" Ruby cried out with fright.

Suddenly they vanished, the two reappearing as metal shards and scrap metal blasted away from them. The girls rolled around and fell off the side of the mangled bus, the two landing down on the ground as their friends watched with surprise.

"Luna! Stop this!" Ruby cried out.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" Luna shrieked out as she trembled wildly.

They vanished again, the two reappearing in a snowy field in the mountains. Ruby rolled over and threw the butterfly girl off of her, the witch stumbling to her feet and looking around with shock. All around there were snow covered fields and hills, no signs of anything else for miles.

"What the hell…where are we now?" she shouted out. Luna yelled out as she flew towards her, the girl once again tackling Ruby down to the ground.

"YOU CAN'T BE FREED! I'LL NEVER ALLOW IT!" the chronofly screamed as she tried once again to strangle the witch. She got her hands around the witch's throat and started to apply pressure, the witch straining to free herself from the girl's hold.

"Luna…it's me…Ruby…stop!" she coughed out.

They vanished yet again, the two appearing in a starry void as they tumbled in the space. Ruby choked out as she started to get light headed, the witch struggling to breathe as Luna kept trying to kill her. Luna's eyes turned into a cold glare, the girl showing hatred and anger that sent chills down Ruby's spine.

"You won't come back Falla…I'll never allow it…" she growled as her strength seemed to increase. Ruby struggled to free herself as the two hurled through the starry cosmos around them. Ruby's eyes started to close slowly as her strength started to leave her.

"Lu…na…" she said as her world started to fade to black. Luna growled furiously as her teeth were bared, the girl's normal shy and happy demeanor seeming completely gone as her eyes were dark and cold. Ruby's grip started to loosen as she felt her mind starting to slip.

"St…op…" she said softly as she twitched a bit. Her hands let go and she floated there with the butterfly girl strangling her neck. Ruby's eyes nearly closed all the way as she couldn't breathe anymore. Luna growled with hatred as the area around them tore apart again, the starry cosmos falling apart into a black void. The two floated into it where everything seemed to turn into a dark black void around them. Ruby's eyes slowly glanced to the side as her vision started to blur. She saw another figure floating there, a girl with butterfly wings. Her silhouette was all she could make out before her eyes closed. She felt her neck start to cave in, the witch's mind starting to shut down.

_Luna...please..._

SPLASH!

The witch felt her body submerge in water, the woman's eyes still closed as her mind was blacking out.

She opened her eyes and shot up, the witch looking around with surprise as she coughed out water. She was lying on a beach, the white sand below her as the blue waves rolled gently from the sea nearby onto the sand. Ruby coughed out a bit, then looked around wearily. She looked to her side to see Luna lying there, the girl's wings lying limp as she was lying on her front side. She had her head facing off to the side, the girl seeming to be asleep again. Ruby looked around to see a forest behind them, the two seeming to be on a deserted beach somewhere.

"Wha…what happened?" Ruby asked as she shook her head. She looked over to Luna with wonder as the sleeping girl lay still with the water washing over her legs.

"Did…you…how…" Ruby said looking at the girl with amazement.

_She…jumped us all around the world. How?_

She blinked and then remembered the name Luna was calling her.

"Falla…she thought…I was...that's right, Falla was her sister that destroyed their race. But…why did she try to kill me like that?" she asked puzzled.

"She probably thought you were me." a voice said calmly from behind them. Ruby looked to see a girl standing on the beach behind her. She had an elegant white dress on with black trimmings. She had her butterfly wings fluttering behind her gently, the darker colored wings being purple with bright red spots, the trimmings a pitch black. She had short black hair similar to Luna's, but her eyes were different. Or rather her one eye, as the left eye had a patch over it. Her one red eye was looking at the witch as she smiled smugly.

"Who…you're…" Ruby said, the witch remembering another butterfly girl being present before she blacked out. She looked with wide eyes at the chronofly as the girl chuckled.

"Thank you helping me come back, it's so good to be here." Falla said as she started laughing with a wild look in her eye. Ruby looked at the girl with wide eyes as Luna stirred a bit. She slowly opened her green eyes and looked up, the girl's expression slowly turning to fright.

"No…no…" she said softly as she slowly got up. Falla regained herself and smiled wickedly at her sister.

"Now…what was that you were saying about me never coming back? _Dear_ sister." she said with a dark gleam in her eye.

"No…you can't…" Luna said shakily. Ruby looked at the chronofly then glanced around. She didn't have her wand with her, the stick missing from her person and nowhere around the sand.

"What's...going on here?" Ruby asked cautiously as she looked between the two girls.

"Now then sister, I think we need to settle our little quarrel, wouldn't you agree?" Falla said with a dark chuckle. She started laughing wildly as Luna growled with frustration. Ruby slowly stood up as the two girls stared each other down. Falla glanced to Ruby, the witch stepping back worriedly.

"Sorry, but this is a family matter. You understand, right?" Falla said with a laugh as she raised her hand back into a chopping position. Luna gasped and leapt towards her.

"No!" she screamed out as she tackled the sister to the ground. Ruby just watched as Luna pinned Falla down onto the beach, the green eyed girl screaming out with anger. The dark sister blinked and struggled to move.

"What…what the hell?" she said with anger. Luna looked at her cautiously then around.

"You didn't shift? Why not?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Falla growled then looked around.

"What…what is this?" she said with frustration. Ruby looked at them cautiously as Luna watched her sister struggle to get free. Falla struggled to move in Luna's grip with frustration, as she did Luna looked at her carefully.

_She's not using her magic…why?_

Falla growled then looked at her sister with frustration. She then went wide eyed and jumped a bit.

"No…don't tell me." she said looking down. Luna blinked and looked at her cautiously. Slowly she smiled smugly as she held her sister down.

"You can't use your magic, can you?" Luna said with an accusing stare. Ruby looked at the two with caution as Falla growled with rage.

"No…it can't be…" she said with anger.

"What's going on? Luna?" Ruby asked as she stepped closer. Luna jumped off her sister then backed up a bit, the other chronofly stumbling to her feet and looking at her hands. She waved them around, the movements doing nothing to the area around her.

"No…NO!" she yelled out with anger as she tried to focus on her power. Nothing happened, no tears in space, no shift in time, nothing.

"Dammit...NO!" Falla yelled as she glared at Luna.

"What's going on here Luna, how did…how is she…where are we?" Ruby asked with puzzlement as she looked around. Falla yelled out with anger then ran toward her sister, the girl swinging her fists at her. Luna appeared instantly behind her and pushed her forward, the dark sister stumbling forward and falling down face first.

"You can't use your magic now can you?" Luna said with an arrogant smile. Ruby looked at the dark sister curiously as the girl got up, the chronofly wiping the sand off her face.

"Dammit!" she yelled out.

_No…it can't be…that means…_

"It's still sealed…the statue!" Falla said with shock.

"The statue?" Ruby asked.

"The statue you had me go to Falla, looks like that worked out well for me after all. I didn't complete the spell to free you, your magic is still tied to it. All I freed now was the part of the spell that wasn't finished, and that's just your body." Luna said with her arms crossed before her. Ruby looked at the other girl cautiously as Falla growled with frustration. She remembered the glowing letterings imbedded into the stone, how all but one word was lit up by Luna's incantation. She growled with fury as she remembered the last part of the spell that wasn't complete, the part that brings her body out into the world.

"You've got to be kidding me…IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled out. Falla growled then looked over to Luna with fury in her eye.

"What the hell is going on here Luna?" Ruby cried out.

"Your magic is still sealed into that spell, only your body remained detached from it's power." Luna said with a smirk. Falla growled as she clenched her fists.

"No...this can't be!" she yelled as she waved her hands around. She growled with frustration at the realization. Her magic was still bound to the stone where her spell was carved into, all her power still tied to the incantation. And it was still sealed there even with her body being freed from the time void.

"No...it's not fair...it's not FAIR!" Falla roared as she thrashed about wildly.

"Again, what is going on here Luna?" Ruby asked slowly as the two watched Falla stomp around in her rage. The dark sister turned and glared at Luna with a murderous eye.

"You…you did this to me…damn you!" she yelled as she charged her again.

WHAM!

The chronofly flew back and landed back down on the sand dazed, the girl reeling from the backhand that Ruby connected to her face.

"Sorry, but she was starting to annoy me." Ruby said plainly as she rubbed her wrist. Luna walked over and looked at her dazed sister with discontent. Ruby looked at the girl on the ground then to Luna.

"Um…care to explain what the heck just happened?" she asked worriedly. Luna glanced to her then around.

"Um…where are we?" she asked.

"You don't know? You brought us here remember?" Ruby cried out. Luna blinked then held a hand to her head.

"I…did?" she said as she started to get a headache.

"Damn…I don't remember…all I remember was seeing Falla laughing at me." she said looking down to her sister. She could only remember seeing Falla taunting her and tormenting her, the dark sister's vision claiming she would come back to kill Rason.

"Yeah I noticed, you attacked me thinking I was her." Ruby said with concern. Luna looked to her with surprise.

"I did?" she said with worry.

"Yeah, not to mention you kept jumping us all around. And I don't mean in the infirmary room, I mean everywhere." Ruby said looking around. Luna looked at her with surprise then around.

"I…didn't know. I don't know how I even did…this." she said looking around the large beach they were on. She cringed then dropped to her knees, the girl struggling to see straight. Ruby ran over and knelt down beside her.

"Luna, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Luna trembled as her power started to flux.

"My head…I can't…think straight…" she said weakly as her world started to spin. She screamed out as pain shot through her head.

"Damn you!" Falla shouted as she tackled Luna to the ground. Ruby stumbled back as Falla started shaking Luna by the shoulders.

"Dammit, finish the spell! Give me back my magic you little bitch! Give it back!" she shouted as she shook the girl.

"Hey, stop that!" Ruby shouted as she ran over and tried to pry the dark sister off of Falla. Luna screamed out as her power flared around the three, rifts and sears tearing apart the ground nearby. Falla blinked and looked around as Ruby showed a bit of worry.

"Luna…" Falla said slowly, the witch looking to her with fear.

"Calm down…" the sister continued as the area around the started to bend and crack.

"Now." she said softly as the rifts tore apart the ground and air around them.

"What's happening?" Ruby said worriedly as she held onto the dark sister's shoulders, the two looking around as Luna continued to scream.

"She's not focusing her power here, it's going out of control." Falla said slowly looking down to her sister with caution.

"What...does that mean?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Suddenly they vanished as the beach around them tore apart in fierce storm of power, the ground being carved up as water splashed away in giant waves. The three then flew through a starry cosmos at high speed, the two girls hanging onto Luna as she screamed out in pain.

"What the hell is this?" Ruby shouted out with fear. In a flash they appeared on a sand dune, the three rolling down as all around there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. They crashed down into a pile at the base of the hill as Luna continued to scream while holding her head.

"Great...first I'm soaking wet, now I've got sand in my bra." Ruby growled as she shifted around.

"Quit complaining and get off of me!" Falla yelled as she was underneath the two girls. Tears and rifts started to appear around them again, the two girls looking with worry before slowly turning to see Luna shaking wildly.

"Luna, stop!" Ruby cried out.

"You're going to kill us all!" Falla said as she struggled to get free. In a flash they vanished as dust flew around wildly in their wake. They reappeared inside an abandoned building, the three collapsing down into an empty room. All around paint was peeling off around them as light was shining in from the one broken window. Luna continued to cry out with wide eyes while Ruby and Falla stumbled to their feet.

"How is she doing this?" Ruby said with shock.

"Like I know?" Falla barked back.

"You're her sister, don't you know how your magic works?" Ruby said with frustration.

"You mean my magic that _she_ stole from me? Besides, we chronoflies can't jump around time like this, it's not supposed to be possible!" Falla yelled back.

"Well she's doing it isn't she?" Ruby said pointing to the screaming girl on the ground. Tears and rifts started to rip apart around them again, the walls being torn to shreds as the floor rumbled and shook. The two girls looked to each other then to Luna.

"Luna snap out of it!" Ruby said shaking the girl by the shoulders.

"Dammit if you're going to kill yourself at least finish the spell first! Luna!" Falla yelled with anger and she started shaking the girl too.

"Back off, what kind of sister are you anyway?" Ruby said with anger.

"The kind that was denied my place as queen by this no good stubborn-" Falla started before they vanished, the room around them tearing apart as the magic fluxed around the area before subsiding. In an instant they tumbled onto the ground near a road, the three rolling to a stop in a daze on the sidewalk. Luna twitched then passed out as Falla and Ruby rubbed their heads. The two chronoflies' wings retracted as one was passed out and the other was dazed.

"What…what just happ-" Ruby started before a bike crashed into her and Falla, the witch being sent into a tumble as the chronofly was slammed into the sidewalk by the impact. The girl that was on the bike flew over and crashed into the ground as the three monsters lay on the sidewalk out cold. The girl slowly got up from the fall off her bike and rubbed her head. She had short black hair with silver clips to the sides, and teal colored eyes that blinked a few times to see straight again. She was wearing a bright red jacket over a white t-shirt, a blue denim skirt and brown boots. She groaned a bit then looked back to the three.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she cried out with worry. She looked around franticly then back to the three.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Hey, are you guys ok?" she said worriedly. She quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed some numbers as the three girls lay unconscious on the sidewalk. As she listened for the other end to pick up she looked at Ruby with surprise.

"It's…you." she said in wonder.

* * *

Inside Yokai Academy a large group of monsters were running through the halls quickly. They ran through the empty halls towards the infirmary with Rason and Kurumu leading the pack. The large group of students ran into the room and looked around.

"What the...what happened here?" Kurumu said looking around. The room had a bed torn to pieces where the sleeping girl was lying when they had left, the remains of the bed strewn about. In the room the headmaster turned to face them, the man holding Ruby's wand in his hands.

"That's what I would like to know." he said looking at the wand curiously.

"We just saw Ruby and Luna outside by the bus. Actually, we saw them go _through_ the bus, then vanish. What's going on?" Rason said looking at the destroyed bed worriedly.

"Why was Luna fighting with Ruby?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid I don't know Ms. Sendo, I merely returned here to find the room like this." the headmaster said calmly. He then looked behind Tsukune to see two other vampires standing there.

"Ah, Akua and Kahlua Shuzen, to what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked as he tilted his head. The group looked back to the two then toward the headmaster again.

**"We'll explain that later, for now we need to know what happened to our friends."** Inner Moka said simply.

"Like I already explained Ms. Akashiya, I do not know. I had left Ruby in charge of trying to mend Ms. Cii's mind with her magic the best she could. It appears she was unsuccessful." The man said looking back to the wand.

"How...did they get from here into the bus?" Ahakon said curiously.

"I have no idea, but the better question is where are they now?" Tsukune said looking out the window with concern.

"We'll fly over the forest area and see if we can spot them." Rason said looking to Kurumu. She nodded quickly and looked to the broken bed.

"Luna..." she said softly.

"We'll check the dorm buildings." Gin said looking to Kokoa. She nodded as she glanced to her bat.

"Let's go Kou." she said as they ran out. The bat squeaked in agreement as Rason and Kurumu followed after.

"We'll check around the school, just in case they appeared anywhere else." Ahakon said looking to Yukari. She nodded and looked back to the headmaster.

"I hope Ruby's ok." she said softly.

"Do not fear fear Ms. Sendo, I'm sure my assistant is taking care of the matter properly." the headmaster said with his same smile. The two young casters ran out as the headmaster turned his gaze towards the two new vampires.

"We'll check back by the crossroads." Dark said simply. Mizore nodded and followed him out as Tsukune rubbed the back of his head from the headmaster's inquisitive stare.

"Now then Mr. Aono, I believe an explanation is an order regarding these two being here now." the man said looking to the vampires again. Tsukune sighed and nodded.

"Yeah...I figured as much." he said glancing back to the two vampires. Inner Moka crossed her arms and glanced to the two in question, the vampire sisters looking at the headmaster as his glowing eyes were fixated on them.

* * *

Outside the academy entrance Rason and Kurumu landed back down, the couple looking around worriedly. They had flown across the rotting forests and around their training field, the couple having found no sign of the elder witch or chronofly.

"They're not anywhere near the field or forests. Where could they have gone?" Kurumu asked as she looked back to Rason.

"I have no idea. Luna didn't seem to be in control when that happened, I hope...I hope she didn't hurt either of them." the angel said with concern. From inside the building two young spell casters ran out to meet them.

"We checked the school all over, no sign of them." Yukari said sadly.

"There was no sign of damage or a fight, I don't think they ever came back inside." Ahakon said glancing back to the building. They had run through all the halls looking into each classroom, the two also finding no trace of the two vanishing girls. The group looked over to see Kokoa and Gin running up to them.

"Both dorm buildings are clear, looks like they never went there. At least nothing was torn apart." Gin said rubbing the back of his head.

"None of the students there saw them either." Kokoa added as she looked to her pet bat on her shoulder. The couple had split up and raced up and down the two buildings in haste while Kou had flown around the courtyard. However they too met with failure in finding any clues to the girls whereabouts.

"Starting to get really worried here." Kurumu said looking down. The way she saw Luna assaulting Ruby like that from the mangled bus was making her fearful of her friends safety.

"Maybe Dark and Mizore found something." Rason said looking around.

"Nope." Mizore said from behind him, the group jumping in surprise and looking over to see her and Dark standing there casually.

"Geez you guys, you're going to give me a heart attack!" the angel cried out. Kurumu regained herself and looked around worriedly.

"Nothing there either?" she said glancing back to the snow maiden.

"Just the remains of the bus." Dark said simply. The silent couple only found the bus, and the driver still smoking his cigar casually, back by the bus stop. Other than that nothing else was seen of interest.

"Maybe we should take another look around the forests, maybe we missed them." Rason said looking back towards the tree lines.

"Hey, did you guys find anything?" Tsukune called out as he and three vampire sisters ran out from the academy.

"No, we searched all around the academy grounds too. Other than the destroyed bus there's no sign of them anywhere." Kurumu said with worry.

"How did that girl just appear and vanish like that anyway?" Akua asked curiously.

"She's a chronofly. Her race were the one's that made the Chrono Displacement spell." Kokoa said simply.

**"She has the power to stop time at will, however her mind is a bit unstable from a previous fight. She's been known to have...outbursts."** Inner Moka said with a shrug.

"Outbursts?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"She's been known to go a little crazy." Mizore said softly.

"A girl that can stop time and she's known to go crazy...and you want her near you why?" Akua asked puzzled.

"She's our friend. She's the one that allowed Tsukune to go back in time and undo the nightmare _you_ two caused." Kokoa growled.

"She may be damaged but she's our friend, we owe our lives to her." Kurumu added. Akua and Kahlua glanced to each other curiously while the group looked around again.

"Yeah, but how did she appear _in_ the bus like that? And from the infirmary too." Ahakon said scratching his head.

"I want to know why she and Ruby were fighting, that's not like them." Yukari said worriedly.

"If she can stop time, who knows where they went to while we were frozen still." Gin said looking around.

"Well try to remain calm. Ruby is with her, I'm sure she'll keep her safe." Tsukune said reassuringly.

**"Right, provided Luna doesn't kill her first."** Inner Moka said flatly. Tsukune twitched at that and looked down worriedly.

"I don't get it, where could they have gone?" Kurumu said looking around.

"Wherever they are, let's just hope nobody is nearby. If her power is going wild again there's no telling how much damage she could cause." Rason said as he looked back to the sky.

* * *

Falla groaned a bit as she stirred, the girl's one eye slowly opening. She slowly sat up and blinked a few times while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow...my head..." she said tiredly as she looked down. She was lying on a comforter on the floor, the girl looking around to see herself in what appeared to be a living room. There was a couch near the window where Ruby was seen lying still on, a TV near the corner, a table and two chairs next to an entryway, and beside her another comforter was laid out with Luna lying on it. Falla shook her head and glared at her sister.

_Damn you sister, this is all your fault..._

Before she could say anything Ruby groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes.

"What...just happened again?" she said tiredly as she sat up. She blinked a bit then looked over to see Falla glaring at her. Ruby jumped up and looked around quickly.

"Wha...where did she jump us to this time?" she said worriedly.

"Again, how should I know? I just woke up like you did." Falla growled as she got up. Ruby looked around carefully at the surroundings.

"This place...we're inside a home." she said softly.

"Wow, figure that out all by yourself?" Falla said shaking her head. She looked down to Luna and kicked her a bit in the side.

"Wake up Luna!" she barked out.

"What is your problem? And...how are you even alive? I thought Luna said you died when you went crazy." Ruby said with bewilderment. Falla growled with anger and then glared at her.

"Crazy? CRAZY? SHE'S CRAZY IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN STEAL THE CROWN FROM ME!" Falla roared out.

"Yep. Just like Luna said, all for that damned crown. It was you that wiped out your race. But...how are you alive?" Ruby said cautiously.

"I don't need to explain myself to a commoner like you. Leave my sight while I deal with this CRAZY GIRL THAT STOLE MY MAGIC!" Falla yelled as she started kicking the unconscious girl.

"Hey, stop that!" Ruby yelled as she ran over and tackled her to the ground. The two rolled around, each girl trying to push the other off.

"Get off me you bitch!" Falla snapped.

"Leave Luna alone you psycho!" Ruby yelled back. Falla knocked Ruby off of her, the witch tumbling back and tripping over Luna. She fell back and crashed onto the ground as Falla walked over to them with murder in her eye.

"I don't need my magic to deal with the likes of you." The girl hissed as she bared her teeth. Ruby looked at her worriedly then glanced to Luna.

_Oh right...they can eat...anything._

"If you think you can keep what is rightfully mine away from me, you have another thing coming." Falla said with a dark glare. Ruby got up and looked at the chronofly worriedly, the witch then glancing around franticly.

_Not good, where the hell is my wand?_

"What do you want from Luna anyway? Can't you see she's in no condition to fight?" Ruby said with a glare.

"She needs to finish what she started, to free my magic from the other side of the time stream. Don't worry, once she finishes the spell I'll be sure to send her remains to you in a pretty box." Falla said with a dark look in her eye.

"Like hell she'll help you, are you out of your mind?" Ruby said shaking her head. Falla started chuckling, then laughing wildly as Ruby just stared at her.

"I guess that answers that question." Ruby said flatly as the chronofly laughed uncontrollably. Falla regained herself then shook her head, the girl again glaring at Ruby with her one red eye.

"I'll get her to finish that spell, and once I do, you and all her little friends can bow before a true queen. Especially that damned angel she's obsessed with." Falla said with anger.

"You're insane. Why should she help you? From what I've heard you're nothing but a real monster from your race, something that should have died long ago. If anybody would have been queen it would have rightfully been Luna." Ruby said sternly.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN QUEEN! But no, Luna had to steal that crown from me. Well I shall not fade behind her shadow again, I will rule as I was destined to, and nothing is going to stand in my way!" Falla yelled out.

"Is everything ok in here? We heard shouting." a woman's voice called out from behind them. They looked over to see a woman and the girl from the bike accident walking in. The woman was dressed with a white shirt and red apron with brown pants, the woman having brown hair and eyes that appeared mostly closed like Ms. Nekonome's. The girl next to her was still wearing her same outfit from the bike accident earlier.

"Yeah, are you ok?" the girl asked worriedly. She looked at Ruby and smiled.

"Hey, long time no see." she said happily. Falla glanced to Ruby who was looking with surprise at the two.

_No...we're...we're in..._

"I'm sorry about running you guys down with my bike. I didn't see you there, it was like you appeared out of thin air." the girl said remorsefully.

"Who are you anyway?" Falla asked cautiously. Ruby looked around at the home they were in, the witch realizing where exactly they were now. The sound of human cars driving by in the road outside. The modern human conveniences and appliances around the room. And the pictures on the wall of the family that lived here, with one face being easily recognizable.

_No...how did we end up here of all places? We're in Tsukune's home!_

"Mrs. Aono. Kyouko, so nice to see you." Ruby said politely with a forced smile as Falla glanced to them. Falla looked back to Ruby, the girl's eye glaring at the witch.

"You know them?" Falla asked slowly.

"Yes, my son goes to the same academy as her. I believe your name was Ruby, correct?" Mrs. Aono asked with a calm smile.

"Yes, it is." Ruby said with a slow nod and a weak smile.

"My son has told me so much about you along with all his friends. It's a pleasure to meet you, I do hope you're ok now. I apologize, my niece can be a little reckless sometimes." the woman said kindly.

"Auntie, c'mon. It was an accident. And they just appeared right in front of me." Kyouko said with a sigh and remorse.

"Your son?" Falla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, his name is Tsukune. Do you know him?" Kyouko asked with a smile. Falla looked at her for a moment then back to Ruby.

"Such a coincidence meeting you like this, I wasn't aware any of Tsukune's friends were in town. Is he around as well?" Mrs. Aono asked with a kind smile.

"No, it's just...us." Ruby said looking back to Falla, the chronofly having her eye still narrowed at her.

"I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up. I'm really sorry about that. Um, is your other friend ok?" Kyouko asked walking over and kneeling down beside Luna. Falla's eye slowly looked down to her as Ruby watched her nervously. Luna slowly stirred a bit, the girl's eyes opening and slowly focusing. She saw a girl with teal colored eyes looking at her with relief and smiling at her. She blinked then glanced to the side of the girl, then started to tremble and shake a bit as her eyes widened.

"Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?" Kyouko asked worriedly.

"Fa...Fa..." Luna breathed out as she shook her head a bit.

"Fa?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Aono said as she walked over and knelt beside Kyouko. The two looked at Luna with worry as she stuttered.

"Fa...Fa..." Luna said as her hand shakily started to rise. She stared with wide eyes past Kyouko, at the chronofly who was staring down at the human girl with a dark gleam in her red eye.


	3. Need To Unwind

Inside the residence of Mrs. Aono all was quiet. Inside the living room nothing was moving or making a sound. Daylight was shining in from outside, the specs of dust in the light by the window seeming to stand perfectly still. Ruby was looking with surprise at Falla, the chronofly who had managed to escape her dimensional prison and return to the real world. Kneeling down on the floor Kyouko and Mrs. Aono were looking down worriedly at another girl, a girl with green eyes that was staring intently at Falla. All was quiet in the household, as nothing was moving. Well, almost nothing.

Luna slowly got up from the ground, the girl keeping her eyes locked onto Falla who remained frozen in place. The chronofly growled and reached out for her sister, then cringed as pain shot through her head. Her world started spinning as her mind struggled to remain focused. Suddenly the world shifted back to normal time, the four other figures in the room resuming their motions. Everybody blinked and looked over to see Luna struggling to stand, the girl then dropping to one knee as she cringed in pain.

"Wha…how did you get up so fast?" Kyouko asked surprised. Ruby looked at her with awe then glanced to Falla. The dark sister was looking at her sister with a careful stare. She smirked and chuckled as she saw Luna struggling to get up.

"What's wrong dear sister? Is your head still hurting? Try not to _push_ yourself too hard." she said innocently.

"She's your sister?" Mrs. Aono asked as she and Kyouko looking at Luna with worry.

"Yes, she was trying to say my name just now. Falla." she said with a coy smile. Ruby looked at her cautiously then to Luna, the girl shaking her head as her world kept spinning. Luna shakily looked up at the dark sister with weary eyes.

_I can't…focus…my mind…it hurts so much…_

"What's wrong with her?" Kyouko asked as Luna dropped to both her knees holding her head.

"Oh dear, you must have really hit her hard with your bike. We'd better get her to a hospital." Mrs. Aono said gently.

"No!" Ruby shouted out, the group looking to her while Luna struggled to stay conscious. The witch looked around then to Luna with fear.

_If they take her to a human hospital they'll find out what she is. I can't let them do that, we need to get her back to the academy._

"I mean, she just needs to rest. That's all." Ruby said with a nod. Luna screamed out then dropped down, the girl collapsing on the ground in front of them.

"Oh no, are you ok? Hey!" Kyouko said shaking the girl who was out cold.

"Oh dear, I'll get my keys. We need to get her to a hospital right away." Mrs. Aono said as she ran back out of the room. Ruby shook her head and looked to Falla, the sister watching Luna with a dull stare. The girl glanced to Ruby with a raised eyebrow. Ruby walked over and kept a close eye on Kyouko.

"We can't let them take her to a human hospital." she said in a hushed tone.

"And I should care why?" Falla said flatly.

"I'd say because she's your sister, but I can tell how much that means to you. But consider this, if they find out what she is she's a goner, then there goes your chance on her finishing that spell you were blabbering about." Ruby snapped quietly. Falla blinked then growled in frustration. She hated to admit it, but she needed her sister alive to finish the incantation.

"Fine, what do you want me to do? I can't make her pain go away." she said shaking her head.

"I don't know, think of something." Ruby said looking at Luna with worry. Falla sighed and glanced up thoughtfully. After a moment she looked to Kyouko.

"You don't need to worry. She's always had headaches like that. They'll go away soon." she said in a bored tone. Kyouko looked back to her curiously.

"What? She's always had them?" she said confused. Ruby nodded eagerly.

"Yes, it's…a condition she has. She'll be fine, I assure you. She just needs to lay down and rest." she said quickly. Kyouko looked at her curiously then glanced to where her aunt had raced off.

"She's…not human is she?" Kyouko said with an interested tone.

"Oh no, she knows. Guess I'll have to kill her. Too bad." Falla said with a shrug and a dull tone. Ruby jumped a bit and shook her head at her while Kyouko looked at her with surprise.

"No, she already knows about Yokai Academy! She's on our side!" she said with fear. Falla just looked at Kyouko with a bored expression.

"I'm right aren't I? She's a monster too." Kyouko said with a small smile.

"Well…yes. She is, please don't let your aunt take her to a human hospital." Ruby said worriedly. Kyouko nodded and looked to Luna. After a pause she looked towards the entryway.

"Hey auntie, don't worry about it. Falla says she just has a condition, it's perfectly normal." she called out. Mrs. Aono came back in with her keys in her hand.

"What? A condition? Are you sure, that looked to be pretty bad." she said worriedly as she walked over to them.

"Yeah, she has them every now and then. Pay her no mind, really." Falla said with a wave of the hand. She kept looking away with a bored expression as Ruby smiled and nodded nervously. After a long pause Mrs. Aono slowly nodded.

"Well, if you say so. Um…can we do anything to help her?" she asked curiously.

"Just let the bitch sleep." Falla muttered. Ruby elbowed her in the gut, the girl jerking back and growling. She rolled her eye and looked to the woman with a smirk.

"Just let her sleep. She'll be perfectly fine." she said simply.

"If you say so. I hope the dear will be ok." the woman said gently. Kyouko looked at Falla with high interest.

"Um…sorry about your dress." she said softly. Falla blinked and glanced to her.

"My dress has been torn, rubbed in sand, and soaked in the ocean so far. What else could be wrong with it?" she said simply. Kyouko smiled weakly and pointed to her back. Falla looked at her puzzled then looked behind her. On her back was a black tire mark where the bike had rolled over her. Falla growled and looked up with frustration.

"I hate this day." she said bitterly. Ruby smirked at the girl with a bit of amusement as Kyouko looked at the worn dress of the chronofly. She jumped up and ran over to her with a bright smile.

"I know, I'll take you out shopping. It's the least I can do after I ran you over. C'mon, we'll get you some new clothes, my treat." she said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Let me go this instant, hey, are you listening to me?" Falla barked out as she was dragged out of the house. Ruby looked with worry as she held out a hand toward them. She then looked to Luna sleeping on the ground with fear.

_Oh no no no, this is so not good. I need to get the others here quickly before this blows apart._

"My dear, is everything ok? You look troubled." Mrs. Aono asked curiously. Ruby jumped a bit and looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Yes. I'm alright, although I should call the academy. They will need to know we're still aliv- I mean that we're ok." she said with a nod.

"Oh, of course. The phone is out in the hall to your right. Go right ahead." the woman said with a kind smile. She looked down to Luna curiously.

"What's her name?" she asked as she knelt down beside her.

"It's Luna. Luna Cii." Ruby said with a soft smile at her friend.

"Lunacy?" the woman asked looking up confused. Ruby shook her head with a smirk.

"No. Luna Cii. I must call the academy at once. Please, if it's not too much trouble, could you look over her for a moment?" Ruby asked kindly.

"Of course. Any friend of Tsukune's is more than welcome here." she said as she laid the girl back down on the comforter and rested a new pillow under her head. Ruby smiled at the woman then ran out into the hall. She glanced to the door worriedly.

_Tsukune's cousin is with Luna's demented sister who came back from the dead…yeah, he's going to kill me._

She rushed over to the phone on the table in the hall and quickly dialed some numbers. She looked around nervously as she waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello, this is Ruby Tojo. Put me through to the headmaster immediately, this is an emergency." she said with urgency.

* * *

The group was gathered outside the front gates of the academy. They had searched the surrounding areas and buildings of the academy for their missing friends but found no trace of where they were or where they went.

"Well great. If they aren't here where could they have gone?" Gin said scratching his head.

"We won't know until they come back to us. Like with Hokuto, we have to wait for them to come to us." Dark said simply.

"How is he hearing us?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"I already told you, he reads lips." Mizore said flatly.

"He's right though, I just hope they're ok." Tsukune said worriedly. He looked to Akua and Kahlua, the two vampires standing at the edge of the group and looking at him curiously.

"So what did the headmaster say about those two?" Kurumu asked with a dull glare at them.

**"Seeing as how our father ordered them to attend here, the headmaster is willing to give them a chance. Needless to say they are on a zero tolerance stay though."** Inner Moka said simply.

"You two really are going to be here for classes? Don't you already know about humans though?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"They know how to try to kill them, not what father had in mind for them." Kokoa said with narrowed eyes at them.

"Again, how long are you going to keep throwing that in our faces? We're here to learn are we not?" Akua said rolling her eyes.

"Still think you would have learned something faster if your father beat you into the ground." Kurumu said with a glare as she clung to her angel's arm. The boy gave the two sisters dull stares, the angel not quite in a forgiving mood with those two.

"Dark pointed out that he's done worse. If you can forgive him than you can do so with them as well." Mizore said coolly. The group looked at her with a bit of surprise as Akua and Kahlua looked at Dark curiously.

"You're going to stand up for them now?" Yukari said bewildered.

"My boyfriend is willing to give them a chance. So will I." Mizore said confidently. Tsukune smiled at her then to Dark.

"Have you forgotten what they did? They helped with the world being nearly annihilated, Dark never did anything so cruel." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"The blood of an innocent girl is on my hands. That's just as bad. Give them a chance to prove themselves." Dark said glancing to the two sisters. The group looked at him then to the two vampires.

**"I hate it when he makes a point like that."** Inner Moka said looking away with a scoff. Kokoa looked at Dark curiously then to her sisters.

"Thank you Dark." Akua said politely. The demon just eyed her for a moment then looked away.

"They'll be attending classes with us, try to get along otherwise this school year is going to drag on." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head. Kokoa sighed and held onto her boyfriend's arm, the vampire just wanting this endless nightmare to freakin' end already. Gin looked to his girl then to the two new vampires. He wasn't about to say he was all for the idea of them being in the same school as them, but saw Tsukune and Dark's points about them. Kurumu held onto her angel, the bond flowing through her somewhat calming her down. She sighed and looked up worriedly. Even though Luna had always pounced on her boyfriend without warning and stole a few kisses from him, she was concerned greatly about her friend's disappearance. Rason held his girl close and looked off into the sky, the angel wondering where Luna could have possibly gone with Ruby. Mizore looked to her boyfriend with admiration, the snow girl ready to follow him wherever he may go. She understood how Felucia felt towards him and why. And she wouldn't dare question her demon's judgment or calls, the girl knowing in her heart that he knew what was best. Dark kept thinking about any possible way to track down Hokuto and find Felucia. There were no longer any leads and he was growing frustrated. The fact that two new vampire sisters from Fairy Tale had arrived and Luna had gone missing didn't really push into his mind too much at the moment. Tsukune looked at the two girls who were just eyeing him curiously, the boy trying to think of how to manage all the crazy shit that has happened today alone. Inner Moka glanced to her mate then to her sisters. Tsukune had to take care and watch over all four sisters, even Kokoa despite Gin's insistence that he could, or else her father would not trust him with her at all. If she was to be with the love of her life forever she had to make sure her sisters behaved while at school, should they fail at that her boyfriend may be taken away yet again.

"Alright. Let's just take a break for now and unwind. We've all dealt with a lot so far today and something tells me more is coming our way." Tsukune said with a nod. He looked to the two sisters with a small smile.

"You two need to pick up your school uniforms as well. You're going to be students like Moka and Kokoa, you need to dress the part." he said with a kind tone. Akua and Kahlua looked at him curiously then to each other.

"We have to wear such things? Really?" Akua said looking to Inner Moka's uniform.

"I'm not really up for the miniskirt thing." Kahlua said softly.

**"My mate told you what to do, he wasn't asking."** Inner Moka said sternly. The two girls flinched and nodded.

"Right." they said slowly. Tsukune chuckled then glanced to Inner Moka. The vampire smiled at him softly then took the rosary out of her pocket. She walked up to her boyfriend with a calm smile.

**"Alright, the other one want's her time with you too. I'll be waiting Tsukune, don't make me wait too long." **She said with a wink. The boy nodded and pulled her into a gentle kiss, the girl closing her eyes and holding him as well. The two sisters looked at them with raised eyebrows then away. Once the kiss ended the girl smiled, shot one last glance at her sisters, then clinked on the rosary. The group watched as the girl shifted back into her outer self, the silver hair turning pink while the eyes shifted back to emerald green. She collapsed into the boy's arms as her power resealed, the group looking at them with calm smiles.

"Why does she still use that seal?" Akua asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's not attending a human school anymore." Kahlua said.

"Because both sides of her are my big sister. They're both his mate as well." Kokoa said proudly. The group glanced to her as she watched her sister slowly wake up, everybody looking at her with a bit of wonder as now the redhead was not only proud to call the outer shell of Moka her sister, but would be the first to admit it.

"She's right, they're both sides of the same coin. You can't have one without the other, right buddy?" Rason said with a smile at his friend. The group blinked and sighed a bit as Tsukune stood there with a weak smile while Moka was latched onto his neck.

"Really Moka? You couldn't have waited a bit first?" Kurumu asked shaking her head. After the vampire had her fill she jumped back with a bright smile.

"Thank you Tsukune, it was delicious." she said with a happy expression. Tsukune chuckled weakly as he held his neck, the boy looking at his girlfriend a bit amused and with loving eyes. Moka giggled then glanced to her two older sisters. Her happy demeanor was replaced with discontent almost instantly as she held her hands at her hips.

"Um…" Akua said with a weak smile.

"Hi…again…" Kahlua said nervously. Moka narrowed her eyes at them then walked over to her mate. She knew what had happened during Fairy Tale and their visit to father, the girl watching the whole scene play out from start to finish.

"Let's go Tsukune." she said as she latched onto his arm, the girl looking down with closed eyes. The boy nodded then looked over to see a guard from the headmaster walking towards them from inside the academy. He was dressed in the usual outfit for the man himself, with a black robe and shoes with a sword sheathed at his hip.

"Mr. Aono, the headmaster needs to speak to you. He says it's very important." the man said in a professional tone.

"Can't imagine that guy ever just wanting to say hi." Rason said dryly.

"What's wrong now?" Tsukune asked tiredly.

"He claims Ms. Tojo has called him from the human world and needs to speak to you at once." the man said with a focused expression. The group looked to each other then back to the guard.

"Ruby? Where is she? Is Luna ok?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Please come this way." the man said walking back. The group followed after as he led them into the school. They walked down the hallways towards the headmaster's office, the guard opening the door for them and motioning them in. The group walked in as the man was seated at his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Aono, I do believe this call is for you." the man said as he motioned to a phone that was sitting on the front of his desk. The boy looked at him curiously as he walked over and picked it up.

"Um, hello?" he said slowly. He jerked back as a woman started screaming into the headset. The group watched as he regained himself and looked to them with bewilderment as he struggled to comprehend what he was hearing.

"Ruby? Hang on, slow down, I can't…what? I don't understand…what? Please Ruby, calm down and start over." he said franticly. He listened closely as the group eyed him curiously.

"What's she saying Tsukune?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Is Luna with her? Are they alright?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

The group just watched as he stood there in silence. After a long pause he blinked and looked at Moka with wide eyes.

"Ruby…can you…repeat that?" he said slowly.

"I said, me and Luna are ok, I mean I think we are, but still. We're in the human world somehow…and…well, we're at your home." Ruby said into the phone.

"You're…at my home?" Tsukune said nervously. The group looked at him with wide eyes as he looked down.

"Yes, but that's not all. We're not alone here Tsukune." Ruby said worriedly.

After a few more moments Tsukune looked to Rason with fright.

"What…who's there with you?" he said shaking his head. Rason looked at him cautiously as Tsukune looked down with wide eyes.

"That can't be true Ruby, she's dead." he said shaking his head.

"What are they doing at your home?" Kurumu asked puzzled.

"How did they get there?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Who…who else is there Tsukune?" Rason asked worriedly. Tsukune looked to the group with a pale expression.

"She says…Falla." he said weakly. The group looked at him with surprise as he glanced to the phone next to his ear.

"Ruby, that can't be true. Luna killed her long ago, she can't…what? You were where? But…how? That doesn't make sense, how could…SHE'S WITH KYOUKO?" he cried out. The group looked at him with surprise as he grabbed his hair with his other hand.

"You let that girl leave with my cousin? What the hell is wrong with you Ruby? Wha…where's my mom at anyway? …she's watching over Luna _alone_? What the HELL is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" he cried out in disbelief. The headmaster just tilted his head at the boy curiously as he was pacing back and forth.

"You let Falla leave with my cousin to who knows where while you leave Luna alone with my mom? Why?" he cried out in despair. He blinked and looked down with a blank stare.

"So you could call me…" he said dryly. The group blinked and looked at him with bewilderment as the headmaster chuckled. Tsukune growled and shook his head.

"Never mind! We're coming Ruby, just…keep them safe! …I don't know what you're supposed to do without a wand, just think of something!" he shouted out. He hung up the phone and shook his head with frustration.

"Falla? She's with your cousin?" Kurumu cried out with shock.

"How can that be? She's dead." Moka said shaking her head.

"How can she be alive? And how did they get out there in the human world anyway?" Rason said confused. Tsukune growled then looked to the headmaster.

"We need a bus out to my home. Now." he said sternly. The man chuckled and shrugged.

"The only bus that was nearby is out by the bus stop now in pieces. I'm afraid the others haven't returned yet with the students they were sent to pick up." he said simply. Tsukune yelled out with anger, his aura flaring up around him as his seal rattled around. The group looked at him with a bit of surprise as he glared at the headmaster.

"Dammit there are two chronoflies at my mother's home, and either one could cause all hell to break loose. I need a ride out there now!" he shouted out.

"Then let's go." Dark said simply. Tsukune blinked and looked back to Dark, the demon having his arms crossed before him.

"Ok, how did he read his lips that time if he was facing way from him?" Kahlua asked puzzled.

"I heard him over my music, but not the point. I have a ride Tsukune, just point me in the right direction." Dark said calmly. Tsukune looked at him then nodded.

"Right. Let's go. The rest of you head out when another bus arrives. We'll try to sort this out." he said walking over to him.

"Wait a minute buddy, if Falla really is back, then what are you two going to do? She annihilated an entire kingdom, what can you do against her?" Rason asked worriedly. Tsukune growled and glanced to him.

"Whatever I can Rason, whatever I can." he said sternly. The boy and demon ran out as the group watched them go.

"Tsukune…" Moka said worriedly. Mizore watched her demon run off with worried eyes as well.

"Oh my, I hope his mom and cousin are ok." Yukari said worriedly.

"With Luna's mind unstable and her sister being there, that human city is in grave danger." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"How long until the buses get here?" Kokoa asked looking to the headmaster.

"Likely not until this evening." he said simply.

"This evening? We can't wait that long." Gin said shaking his head.

"We can fly out there, but…how far is it?" Rason asked.

"It's quite a trip from here, I don't know if my wings can get me there in one go." Kurumu said worriedly.

"She's right, it's too far to fly on your wings. We need transportation." Moka said with a nod.

"Well the only bus we have is in pieces, and Dark and Tsukune are taking the only other ride out of here. What can we do?" Gin asked worriedly.

"Well we'd better think of something. It's only my first day as his servant and I'd rather he didn't die before nightfall." Akua said simply.

"Yeah, we still need to be good here." Kahlua whined.

"So glad you're concerned for his safety." Kokoa said flatly. Moka looked down with worry, they had no way of getting there quickly, and with both Luna's unstable mind and the strange return of her dark sister the humans in that city could be in for a rough day.

* * *

Ruby was walking back into the living room at Mrs. Aono's residence, the witch just having spoken to Tsukune regarding their current problem. As she went back to check on Luna she had one prominent thought at the moment.

_Yeah, Tsukune's definitely going to kill me…_

She walked back in and saw Mrs. Aono kneeling beside the sleeping chronofly, the witch then walking over and doing the same.

"Ok, everything is alright. Your son should be on his way to pick us up." Ruby said with a smile. She glanced towards the doorway with a nervous expression.

_Great, how can I keep an eye on Luna and go after Falla at the same time?_

"Oh how nice, it'll be great to see him again. I haven't heard from Tsukune in a while and was wondering how school was treating him." the woman said with a smile. Ruby smiled at her a bit amused.

_If only you knew what your son has been up to these past couple of weeks._

"Well I do know he's been keeping on top of things, no matter how difficult they get. He doesn't let anything get him down, or his friends. Your son is quite amazing Mrs. Aono." Ruby said politely.

"Well I had hoped things would get better for him. Tell me my dear, are you in his classes as well?" the woman asked curiously.

"Me? No, I work for the headmaster at the academy. But I am fortunate enough to be friends with your son." Ruby said looking down with a slight smile.

"I see. I had noticed that he did have quite a few girls chasing after him last time he was here, I wasn't sure if you were one of them." the woman said with a slight laugh. Ruby chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"No. I did try for a time, but, he made his choice. Now we're just friends." Ruby said gently.

"Oh? So my Tsukune has an actual girlfriend now? Which one did he pick?" the woman asked curiously with a smile. Ruby smiled at her and glanced to the door.

"I'm sure he'll be eager to tell you himself Mrs. Aono. I'll leave that to him." she said simply. The woman nodded and looked down to the sleeping girl. Luna groaned a bit and stirred.

"The poor dear. I hope she'll be ok soon." Mrs. Aono said gently. Ruby nodded slowly and looked behind the woman. She jumped a bit as a searing rift form briefly behind Mrs. Aono, the tear glowing red and orange before vanishing. Ruby looked back to Luna with a nervous expression.

_Oh no no no! Not here Luna! Not here, you need to wake up!_

"Um…maybe a washcloth might help her head rest." Ruby suggested nervously. The woman looked at her then up thoughtfully.

"Perhaps. I'll also see if we have any medication for headaches. I'm sure we must have something." she said as she got up and walked towards the entryway. A rift tore apart briefly where the woman was just sitting, the witch looking at it with wide eyes. Mrs. Aono stopped, then looked back just as the tear resealed.

"Is she allergic to any medication?" she asked curiously. Ruby blinked and looked down to the sleeping girl.

"Trust me, I think her stomach can handle _anything_." she said with a nod. Mrs. Aono looked at her curiously then nodded. She walked out of the room as another rift seared through the air before vanishing. Ruby watched the woman leave then shook Luna with fright.

"Luna? Wake up! Wake up, you're doing it again!" she said in a frantic hushed tone. Luna groaned a bit as she was shaken, the girl still out cold. Ruby looked around worriedly as Luna continued to sleep.

_If she tears this place apart with her magic it's all over._

"Luna, please, you have to focus. Wake up!" Ruby said with concern. She laid the girl back down quickly as Mrs. Aono walked back in with a bowl of water and a damp washcloth. She sat down next to the sleeping girl again, gently soaked the cloth, and placed it over Luna's forehead.

"I hope that helps. I also got some pills she can take when she wakes up, hopefully they'll help with the pain." She said as she set a bottle of medication down next to the bowl. Ruby nodded and looked to her friend with worry.

"I hope so." She said with concern.

"So tell me, are these two girls students at Yokai Academy as well?" the woman asked curiously.

"Oh, well…Luna is. Falla is…visiting from…elsewhere." Ruby said nervously.

"Oh, well that's nice. Her sister did seem a bit angry about something, is everything ok with her?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she and her sister…just don't see eye to eye." Ruby said looking down at the sleeping chronofly.

"That's a shame. Sisters shouldn't fight like that." The woman said looking back down. Another tear ripped apart behind the woman briefly, the witch looking to it nervously then back down to Luna.

"My my, Tsukune always does seem to attract the most interesting friends." The woman said with a soft smile. Ruby chuckled a bit and nodded.

"I'd have to agree." She said softly. She blinked then glanced to her side as another rift seared across the air briefly. She looked back to Luna with a bit of fear.

_This isn't going to end well…_

Luna groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. The two women smiled in relief as the girl blinked a few times.

"Wha…what happened…" she said as she slowly sat up. She held her head as the pain started to come back.

"Don't push yourself dear, here, have some medicine for your head. It should help soothe the pain." Mrs. Aono said getting two pills from the bottle. Luna wearily looked at them and then to the woman.

"It's alright dear, go ahead." She said with a kind smile. Luna nodded then took the two pills. Ruby looked around nervously as Luna cringed a bit with her headache. The girl slowly looked around, then quickly turned to Ruby.

"Falla! Where…where is she?" she said worriedly.

"Um…well…" Ruby said with a weak smile.

"Oh, your sister left with my niece to go shopping. They were going to get her some new clothes." Mrs. Aono said happily. Luna looked to her with shock then to Ruby.

"She's…gone? You let her go?" she cried out. Ruby held up her hands defensively as Luna looked at her with disbelief.

"Hey, Kyouko dragged her out of here on her own. Besides, I had to make sure you would be alright." She said quickly.

"It's quite alright Luna, Kyouko will take good care of her while they're out. I doubt she'll be running over her with a bike again today." Mrs. Aono said with a small laugh. Luna looked at her with worry then down as she held her head. Her world was still spinning slightly.

"Just rest for now Luna, you shouldn't push yourself with…your condition." Ruby said cautiously. Luna glanced to her as Ruby nodded inquisitively. The girl blinked then glanced to Mrs. Aono.

"She's right dear. Just rest for now, I'm sure they'll be back soon." The woman said kindly. She got up and started walking back towards the entryway.

"Now, how about I make us some tea while we wait? We can get to know each other better in the meantime." She said gently as she walked out. Luna then turned to Ruby with disbelief.

"You let her go? Into the human world? With that girl?" she asked shaking her head.

"Hey, I couldn't stop her, and I had to keep an eye on you too. Your magic was going out of control again in your sleep, you might have leveled this place along with Tsukune's mom." Ruby said defensively. Luna looked at her with worry then down.

"It was?" she asked as she held her head and cringed a bit.

"Take some more of those pills, we need to keep your headache down as much as possible." Ruby said grabbing the bottle. Luna glanced to it then jumped a bit.

"Oh no…" she said softly. Ruby looked at her curiously as she undid the top to the bottle.

"What is it?" she asked. Luna shook her head and looked at the bottle with worry.

"Not that stuff. I've had that before when I lived with my human parents." She said as she looked down.

"You have? Does it work?" Ruby asked looking at the bottle curiously.

"Yeah…but…" Luna said worriedly.

* * *

"Ok, explain again to me why I'm trying on these ridiculous outfits?" Falla growled with frustration. She was inside a small dressing room looking at a selection of clothing picked out by Kyouko.

"C'mon, you'll look great. Give them a try." Kyouko called out from out in the waiting room. They were inside a clothing store with several dressing rooms around a small waiting area. Falla growled as she looked at the clothing and then crossed her arms in discontent.

"Why should I?" she said stubbornly.

"Because the dress you're wearing looks like it's been through the garbage dump and buried underground for months. Just try them out." Kyouko said with an amused smile. Falla growled and rolled her eye. After a while the door to the dressing room opened, with Kyouko looking in with amazement.

"Wow, you look great!" she said enthusiastically. Falla growled with frustration and looked down. She was wearing white sneakers, a black and red stripped miniskirt, a white t-shirt with a short sleeve red shirt over it that was unzipped down the middle.

"This…is what you humans consider elegant?" Falla asked in disbelief.

"Elegant? More like hot. You look great with that look." Kyouko said walking over and turning Falla towards a full sized mirror on the wall. The chronofly examined herself then crossed her arms with discontent, the girl looking away with a scoff.

"Fine. I have new clothing, can we go now?" she said sternly. She was grabbed by the arm and dragged away by Kyouko, the girl having a happy smile on her face.

"C'mon, let's check out what else is here." She said energetically. She dragged the struggling and swearing chronofly through the department, with the other girl's shoes screeching as she struggled to stop her overzealous companion. Kyouko took her to the front counter, paid for the clothing, and then proceeded to drag the stubborn girl out and back into the mall. They were inside a large indoor mall that was two stories tall. It was set in a giant loop with shops and restaurants on the outer edges with a large court in the middle on the ground floor. The second floor, which they were on, had a railing all the way around the open atrium as it overlooked the grand building. The roof was a series of skylights that let the daylight in as the mall was bustling with other humans going about their lives.

"Why must you keep dragging me everywhere? Let me go this instant, I demand it!" Falla yelled as Kyouko pulled her by the arm. They stopped as the smiling girl looked curiously at one of the stores.

"Hey, let's check this place out. I'm sure you'll love it." She said as she dragged the girl in, the human paying no mind to Falla's colorful comments about her idea.

Inside the store that sold sports apparel the two girls were looking around, with one's eyes being bright while the other's eye was dull and slightly glaring.

"And what, if I may ask, are we looking for in here?" Falla said shaking her head.

"Don't you ever go shopping Falla? You just look and see if anything catches your eye. Like, here, how about this?" Kyouko said grabbing a baseball cap and putting on the girl's head. Kyouko turned it on it's side and stepped back to look at the chronofly's new look.

"Haha, well, maybe that isn't for you, but sill." She said with a smirk. Falla growled as she took the hat off and threw it on the ground.

"I've had quite enough of all this, take me back to my sister at once." She demanded. Kyouko laughed a bit then looked around curiously. She grabbed a signed baseball bat and looked at it curiously.

"Don't you ever want to just hang around and relax Falla? You seem too uptight." She said playfully as she examined the bat.

"Give me that bat and I'll see if I can unwind a bit." Falla said flatly with a dull stare. Kyouko giggled and set the bat back down.

"How come you're in such a bad mood always? I haven't seen you smile once yet." She asked curiously.

"You ran me over with your bike, kidnapped me to this accursed place, made me wear this despicable outfit, and now you are dragging me around with the commoners. What do I have to smile about?" Falla asked with a growl.

"Commoners? What, are you some sort of princess or something?" Kyouko asked with an eager smile. Falla raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"_Queen_ actually." She said sternly. Kyouko looked at her with awe at that comment.

"Wow, you're a real queen? Really?" she asked with a big smile. Falla smiled arrogantly and nodded.

"Yes, I was destined to be queen of my race. Before-" she started before Kyouko got closer with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, a real queen, that's so cool!" she said energetically. Falla blinked then smiled amused at the girl.

"Well, yes. It is 'cool'." She said proudly.

"So you were going to be a queen? Queen of what? The monster world?" Kyouko asked curiously. Falla shook her head and glanced away.

"Queen of our kingdom, of our race." She said simply.

"Wow, and…what are you? I mean, what kind of monster are you and your sister?" Kyouko asked curiously. She glanced around then back to the girl, the two girls being in the middle of a busy store in the human world.

"Um, on second thought, maybe we should have this discussion elsewhere." She said with a weak smile.

"I agree, so let's go back then." Falla said with narrowed glance at her.

"C'mon, I still need to treat you out after I hurt you so bad. I know, let's go get something to eat, you must be hungry by now right?" Kyouko asked with a smile. Falla sighed and looked away.

"I could use something to eat I suppose. Very well, you may provide some food and then we'll leave." Falla said with her eye closed arrogantly. She gasped when Kyouko had once again grabbed onto her arm and was pulling her through the mall.

"What is with you? I can walk on my own just fine, hey, let go already!" Falla barked out as she was dragged through the sea of people.

Kyouko took her to a fast food restaurant on the ground level, the two girls getting a tray with fried fish, rice, dipping sauce, and cans of soda. Falla looked at the meal curiously as they walked over into the middle court and sat at a table, the two girls sitting alone as the court was mostly empty.

"What is this?" she asked as she held the can of soda up.

"It's soda, you never had it before?" Kyouko asked curiously with a smile. Falla examined it and looked at the girl with a blank stare. After a moment she bit off the top, the girl biting off the metal as some soda spilled out. Kyouko jumped a bit and watched as the girl casually ate the bits of tin with the soda dripping onto the table.

"It's ok…I guess." Falla said setting the can back down with a giant bite mark on it's top.

"Um…you're supposed to just open the can…and drink the soda." Kyouko said weakly. She then jumped a bit as Falla took her chopsticks, then proceeded to eat them.

"What are you doing?" Kyouko asked with wide eyes. Falla just looked at her with a blank expression.

"I'm eating, what does it look like?" she said flatly.

"You're eating…the chopsticks though." Kyouko said shakily pointing to the bits of wood that remained in Falla's hand.

"Something wrong with that?" Falla asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's just…the food on your tray would be…better." Kyouko said with a weak smile. Falla looked at her puzzled then to the fish and rice. She shrugged and grabbed a roll of fish, the girl then casually eating it.

"Whatever." Falla said as she looked around bored.

"Wow, doesn't that hurt eating the can like that?" Kyouko said looking at the can with the missing top.

"Why would it?" Falla asked plainly.

"Well, it's…metal. I guess monsters don't eat normal human food. I should have guessed." Kyouko said with a laugh. Falla just looked at her for a moment before she took another fish roll and ate it.

"Your food is all the same to me. Besides, our race can eat anything." She said plainly. Kyouko looked at her with wonder.

"Anything?" she asked a bit surprised. Falla just nodded as she grabbed the soda can and ate more off the top, with some soda spilling onto the floor. Kyouko just watched in amazement as the girl casually chewed the bits of metal with a bored expression.

"Wow. That's…really different." Kyouko said nervously. Falla just shrugged and glanced back to her, the girl just smiling at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked cautiously. Kyouko giggled and smiled at her.

"It's just different, having a monster for a friend." She said as she looked to her meal. Falla looked at her with a dull stare.

"Friend?" she asked flatly. Kyouko nodded as she started to eat her meal.

"Yeah, I mean, Tsukune has all these friends who are monsters. Truth was, when I found out he had such friends I was a little scared at first." She said softly. Falla raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Excuse me, but we are not-"

"But then I got to know them, and they're all really great friends to have. It's hard to believe it, but they're actually far more kind than most humans I know." She said gently. Falla looked at the girl puzzled then shook her head.

"You don't listen at all do you? I said, we're not-"

"Now I have a friend like that too, only she's a queen of her race. It's just so wild really, I didn't think I would be this lucky. I'm kinda glad I did run into you Falla." Kyouko said with a smile at her. Falla blinked and tilted her head.

"You're a strange one Kyouko." She said flatly as she ate more of the soda can. Kyouko just watched her munch the metal with wonder then smirked softly at her. The two finished their meals and started to get up.

"Hey, how about some ice cream before we go?" Kyouko asked curiously. Falla blinked and looked at her funny.

"Ice cream?" she asked puzzled.

Five minutes later the two girls were walking out of the mall with ice cream in their hands. Falla looked at it curiously as she held the cone in her hand, the girl's eye examining the strange human food.

"You never had ice cream either? That's so weird too." Kyouko said with a giggle as she licked hers. Falla glanced to her then to the treat. She opened her mouth to take a big bite out of it.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that." Kyouko warned. Falla looked at her cautiously as the girl shook her head.

"You'll get a headache if you eat it too fast, try just taking small bites or licks. Savor it." She said kindly. Falla looked at her for a moment longer then back to the treat. Slowly she took a small lick of the frozen treat. She blinked and glanced away.

"It's alright." She said softly.

"Oh c'mon, you like it. I can tell." Kyouko said with a laugh. Falla growled and looked ahead again.

"Why are you so uptight anyway? What's eating you?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"I'm fine. Let's just get back already, I still need to have a talk with my sister." Falla said sternly.

"You really seem on edge. What's wrong?" Kyouko asked gently. Falla glanced to her with a dull stare.

"It's none of your concern." She said with a bite.

"Sure it is, I'm your friend. You can talk to me if you want, I'm a pretty good listener. I've even helped Tsukune with his girl problems before." Kyouko said with a smile.

"You are a terrible listener, that much I know is for certain." Falla said flatly. Kyouko nudged her playfully.

"C'mon, what's up with you and your sister?" she asked curiously. Falla growled then looked forward.

"I said it's none of your concern girl. Enough already." Falla said with a bit of anger. Kyouko shook her head and looked up at the sky. Sunlight was starting to fade as the day was turning into the evening.

"You know for a queen, you have poor people skills." She said simply.

"People skills?" Falla said with a raised eyebrow. Kyouko nodded and glanced to her.

"Yeah, you know. Actually talking to the people you rule over. You don't seem too caring of others." She said with concern. Falla rolled her eye and looked away.

"You know nothing about ruling girl. Don't lecture me on how to be queen. I've been studying how to all my life, from diplomacy, to war, to economics, to all aspects of my throne that is rightfully mine. I know how to rule those under me properly." Falla said with a stern expression.

"Really? So far today you've been having a bad attitude everywhere we went. You are reluctant to talk or even try new things, and you keep to yourself so much." Kyouko said gently.

"Then why do you keep dragging me around everywhere?" Falla asked flatly. Kyouko smiled at her and looked down

"I don't know, you just seem like you could be a good friend if you tried. You don't strike me as a bad person." She said softly. Falla glanced to her as the girl looked forward with a calm gaze.

"You seem like a cool friend to have. I can tell you liked the clothing, and the food as well. You had fun today, just like I knew you would." She said confidently.

"No I didn't." Falla said flatly.

"Yeah you did." Kyouko said with a giggle.

"No, I didn't." Falla said sternly.

"Yes you did." Kyouko said with a playful tone.

"Dammit, no I didn't." Falla barked back. Kyouko giggled then looked at the girl curiously.

"What is it now?" Falla said shaking her head tiredly.

"It's just…I'm curious. What kind of monster are you?" Kyouko asked in wonder. Falla just looked at her then forward again.

"Does it matter?" she said without a care. Kyouko jumped in front of her and looked at her with a curious smile.

"Please? Can you show me?" she asked kindly. Falla just stared back at the girl with no reaction.

"C'mon, nobody's around." Kyouko said looking around. They had stopped in the back walkway between houses, the road having only a few trashcans on it with no people seen anywhere. Kyouko looked back to Falla with a pleading smile.

"Please friend?" she asked sweetly. Falla just looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Fine. But then we go back in silence." She said dryly. Kyouko nodded eagerly as she kept her eyes on the girl. Falla rolled her eye then looked at the girl with a blank expression. From behind her the girl's darker colored butterfly wings extended out. Kyouko looked at them with wonder as Falla glanced back to them, the four sections fluttering gently behind her.

"Wow…" Kyouko breathed out. Falla looked to her as the girl stared at the wings with awe.

"There. Happy?" Falla said with a bit of a tired sigh.

"They're so beautiful." Kyouko said with a warm smile, the girl's eyes locked onto the butterfly wings behind the chronofly. Falla glanced back to them with a dull expression.

"Thank you." She said flatly.

"Does your sister have the same wings?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"No, hers are of different colors." Falla said simply.

"Well yours are great. They look so beautiful on you." Kyouko said kindly. Falla retracted them back and then just looked back to the girl.

"Can we go now?" Falla said flatly. Kyouko nodded and they continued walking down the walkway. During the walk Falla continued to eat her ice cream in silence while Kyouko kept glancing to her with a smile on her face.

"So are you after my cousin as well?" Kyouko asked with a sly smile. Falla just glanced to her.

"First off, the deal was we walk back in _silence_. Secondly, why would I want your cousin?" she asked flatly. Kyouko shrugged as she looked up.

"I was just wondering, last time he was here he had a whole group of them chasing him. Heck some of them were half naked when doing so. I know he's got a thing for Moka, one of his friends, but he's so wishy washy on deciding. It's kinda cute and sad, you know?" Kyouko said with a calm smile.

"This is far from silence." Falla muttered as she threw her cone away.

"I don't know how he does it. When he went to school here in the human world he couldn't get a date to save his life. Now, he's got a group of girls following him around. That's my cousin I guess, always surprising." Kyouko said with a laugh.

"Starting to wish we had gotten that bat after all." Falla said flatly.

The two girls walked down the alleyway a bit before two larger men stepped out in front of them. They were wearing jeans, shirts, and black jackets as they eyed the two girls with grins.

"Hey there pretty things, where you off to all alone?" one of them said sweetly. Falla looked at them with a bored expression while Kyouko glanced behind them worriedly. Two more thugs were walking up from behind them.

"We're just heading home. If you'll excuse us." Kyouko said a bit fearfully. The two in front of them chuckled as they looked at them with smiles.

"Allow us to escort you, these streets can be a bit dangerous for a couple of little things like you." One of them said with a smirk.

"Get out of our way already." Falla said with a bite.

WHACK! WHACK!

The two girls dropped forward out cold from the hits to their heads, the guys behind them chuckling as all four of them looked down at the unconscious girls.

* * *

Falla's eye slowly opened, the girl groaning a bit from a headache. She blinked a few times and glanced around. She was in some rundown apartment, the girl having her arms tied in front of her and her legs bound together as well. She was sitting on an old chair in the corner, the large living room of the place looking disheveled and falling apart. There was an old TV that was tuned to static, a window that showed the little amount of sunlight still in the sky, a worn red carpet on the ground which was far from clean, and an open doorway to the side that led out into the hall.

She glanced over and saw the four thugs standing near a low table, the men chuckling as whimpers were heard. Falla peered over and saw what they were looking at. On the table was Kyouko, the girl having her arms tied above her head and her legs being tied to a leg of the table each, the girl being positioned for the men while she looked up fearfully. Her mouth had a rag tied around it to keep her quiet as she trembled a bit.

"Now then let's take good care of our little friend, shall we boys?" one of the men said as he kneeled down and rubbed her leg. She cried out into her gag as the men chuckled. Falla looked to her hands, the girl then simply chewing off the ropes with little problem. She undid her leg ties and then stood up.

"Haha, look at her shake. I think she's nervous boss." One of the thugs said as the man kept feeling around her leg and thigh. Kyouko cried out as she stared at the men with fear. She shook her head as the man started to feel up towards her skirt. Falla looked at them with a dull glare then glanced to the doorway. She walked over to it and stopped, the girl staring out as Kyouko's muffled cries were barely heard over the men laughing.

"She looks so scared. We'd better make her feel more loved boys." The leader said as he felt under her skirt. She cried out and shook her head wildly as another man held her hands down. He smiled at her with a toothy grin as she started to cry a bit.

"Alright, let's get started shall we sweetie?" the leader said as he stood up and started unbuttoning his pants. Kyouko stared at him with wide eyes of fright while the other gang members laughed and eyed her with lustful eyes.

CRACK!

Blood shot out of the leader's nose as he dropped to the ground on his knees, the group looking at him with surprise. Blood leaked down from his hair over his face as he wavered, the man then falling off to the side. All eyes turned to see a girl standing there with a metal bat in her hands, the girl tapping it into her palm with a dull glare in her red eye.

"I think I need to unwind a bit." Falla said coldly as her wings slowly extended out from behind her. The three men looked at her with wide eyes while Kyouko stared with amazement. The butterfly girl flew towards one of the men and sent a powerful swing towards his head, the man's skull being cracked as he was sent flying back. She then swung out and knocked another thug back into a tumble, the man falling back and knocking the TV down. The fourth thug backed up a bit towards the window as Kyouko looked at Falla with awe. Falla then leapt to the side and swung down with the bat, the girl crushing in the skull of the thug by the TV. The girl then flung her bat towards the fourth man, the thug catching it in the face and staggering back. Falla flew towards him and pushed him towards the window, the man gripping the sides at the last minute. He was about four stories above the hard sidewalk below as Falla slowly walked up to him.

"Wha…what are you?" the man said with fear.

"Your queen, you lowly worm." She hissed as she kicked the man out the window. He fell down and slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. Falla looked back to Kyouko who was looking at her with wonder still.

"How's that for 'people skills'?" the girl asked with a small smirk. Kyouko laughed nervously as the girl walked up to her. She undid the girl's binds with a dull expression.

"Falla…thank you…" Kyouko said softly.

"Whatever. Just get me back to my sister." The girl said looking away quickly. From the doorway a dozen other men ran in and looked around with anger.

"What the hell? Get those two brats!" one yelled out. Kyouko looked at them with worry as Falla growled.

"Kyouko, hold your breath." The girl said simply as she held Kyouko close. The girl looked at her puzzled then took a deep breath of air. The thugs advanced on them as Falla's wings started to flap quickly. Slowly a sparkly dust started to wisp from behind her and float around the room. Kyouko watched the dust with wonder as the specs flew about. The gang members walked towards them then stopped, their expressions turning to fear as the specs flew past them. Kyouko watched as they started to tremble and back up.

"Get away…" one breathed out.

"What the hell…get away from me!" another yelled as the men started to scream in horror. Some ran back out the doorway, others leapt out of the window. Others ran into each other and the walls, the frightened men then rolling around screaming. Falla calmly walked Kyouko through the room of screaming thugs and then down the stairs.

"What was that?" Kyouko asked with amazement as they walked out side. They watched as another two thugs slammed into the ground from above, their bodies cracking the ground nearby where the others were lying still with blood forming around them.

"Just a talent of mine. Now let's go." Falla said tiredly as they walked off. Kyouko looked back to the building with wonder then at Falla.

"That was incredible, you saved me!" she cheered. Falla glanced to her then forward again.

"I merely got revenge for them hitting me." She said stubbornly. Kyouko giggled and smiled at her companion.

"Boy did you." She said with wonder. The two walked down the alleyway as the sky started to turn darker with the passing day.

* * *

Under the darker sky a motorcycle was moving at high speed through the human city. On it were two boys, both racing as fast as they could to their friends. Dark was driving the cycle with his usual blank expression while he listened to his music. Behind him Tsukune was holding on for dear life as the boy whizzed through traffic and the streets without slowing down. What was worse was with his music playing, all the frightened boy's pleas to slow down went unheard. They raced through the town and then came to a stop at a crossroads. Dark glanced back as Tsukune tried to regain himself, the boy's expression still frozen in shock as his heart was still pounding.

"Which way from here?" Dark asked calmly. Tsukune shakily pointed to the left without looking, his gaze staring off into space as his life kept flashing before his eyes. Dark merely nodded before the cycle tires screeched and they took off at high speed again. Tsukune slowly looked to Dark with wide eyes.

_How does Mizore stay calm when riding with him?_

They drove up to a residential street and the demon slowed down finally. Tsukune shook his head to regain himself then looked ahead. He pointed out towards a home they were approaching, the demon nodding then driving up to it. He parked the cycle in the driveway and the two boys ran towards the door.

"C'mon, we have to find Ruby and Luna fast." Tsukune called back to Dark. They raced in and ran into the living room in the side of the house.

"Hey, we're here! Are you guys alri-" Tsukune started before they stopped in their tracks. They just blinked as looked at the sight before them, with Tsukune's expression of stunned surprise while Dark merely raised an eyebrow.

"There they are." Dark said simply as they stared at the sight. Mrs. Aono was looking with a bit of fear while sitting at the table with a cup of tea, Ruby was also doing the same with wide eyes, while Luna was walking around with a blissful smile on her face, the girl bouncing around and giggling wildly.

"Oh, Tsukune. You're back." The woman said looking over in surprise.

"Thank god you're here, she's-" Ruby said before the butterfly girl ran over and clung to Tsukune with a deep innocent gaze.

"Tsukuneeeee, there you are." She said in a giddy voice. Tsukune and Dark just looked at her as she laughed softly a bit then looked at Tsukune with a weary expression.

"I'm SOOO glad you're here. Can you please knock me up Tsukune? Rason won't do it because he has that stupid succubus." She said with a playful pout. Everybody jumped a bit as Tsukune stared wide eyed at the girl.

"WHAT?" he cried out.

"Oh my, Tsukune! Are you still acting so dirty at school? I thought you had a girlfriend now." Mrs. Aono said with surprise.

"He does, she's just out of her mind." Ruby said in disbelief. Luna giggled and looked to Dark.

"You can join in too if you want you naughty boy youuuu." She said with a loopy head. Dark just looked at her with his same expression while everybody looked at Luna with shock.

"What? What the heck is wrong with you Luna?" Tsukune cried out as he tried to pry the girl off of him. Luna giggled and looked at him with a coy smile.

"What? You mean you two don't want to impregnate me? Please?" she asked playfully before she started dancing around the room in a daze. Tsukune stared at the girl with shock while Mrs. Aono held back tears.

"My baby is still a sex crazed fiend, oh why oh why?" she cried out.

"Mom, I swear I'm not like that, honest!" Tsukune said with urgency. Luna giggled more and dropped onto the couch with a blissful smile on her face.

"Hey Ruby…you were right…those pills are SOOOO good." She said before she passed out and dropped to the ground. Ruby blinked and smiled weakly at the group.

"Pills?" Dark asked curiously.

"They were for her headache. But…" Ruby said worriedly.

"Oh no, was she allergic to them?" Mrs. Aono asked with concern. Ruby shook her head and looked down to the sleeping girl.

"No. But she did mention they can make her a bit…crazy." She said weakly.

"A bit?" Dark asked flatly. Tsukune looked around worriedly.

"Where's Kyouko?" he asked fearfully.

"Oh, she's still out with Falla. They should be back soon I hope. It's so good to see you again Tsukune, how have you been? So, you _do_ have a girlfriend now, right?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly. Tsukune blinked and looked to her with a small smile.

"Well yes, I do. But before we get into that we need to-" he started before Luna leapt into his arms and laughed wildly, the boy holding her bridal style as she giggled with a dazed look in her eye.

"C'mon Tsukune…fuck me." She said in a dirty voice. Tsukune looked at her with shock then to Ruby.

"How…many of those pills did she take?" he asked nervously. Ruby only held up two fingers then looked at the chronofly with wide eyes. The girl giggled a bit then passed out in his arms.

"Didn't think she could talk like that." Dark said simply. Tsukune walked over to the couch and laid the sleeping girl down on it. Ruby walked over and smiled at him, the boy looking at her questioningly.

"Don't worry, your mom didn't see anything too bizarre. Those pills at least stopped her power from going wild." She said quietly.

"What is going on here Ruby, how did you all get here? And what's this about Falla being back?" Tsukune asked cautiously.

"Oh, hello there. Are you one of Tsukune's friends too?" Mrs. Aono asked Dark. The boy merely nodded.

"My name is Dark Kuyumaya ma'am." He said calmly. The woman nodded with a smile.

"That's nice. He usually brings home girls with him haha. It's nice to meet you Dark." She said politely.

"The pleasure is mine." Dark said with a small bow. The woman nodded and then looked at him curiously.

"Um, how are you hearing me?" she asked pointing to the earbuds.

"He can read lips mom, but really, we need to find Kyouko before-" Tsukune started before he was pulled back from behind. He wound up sitting on the couch with Luna behind him, the girl having her legs wrapped around his waist as she held him closely. She gazed at him with loving eyes as she held the boy tightly.

"Please…I'm so wet…" she begged. The boy jumped up and struggled to get off the couch as the group just looked at the girl with disbelief.

"Oh my, those pills really did change her." Mrs. Aono said worriedly.

"How long does it last for?" Ruby asked with concern.

"Guess we'll find out." Dark said simply. Tsukune leapt off the couch as Luna stumbled forward, the girl landing on her hands and knees. She giggled wearily and looked up to Dark with a glazed look in her eyes.

"C'mon Dark, ride me like you do your snow woman." She said as she wiggled her rear, the girl then dropping down and falling back asleep. The group just looked at her with wonder as she lay there.

"Well…her headache does appear to be gone." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Snow woman?" Mrs. Aono asked puzzled. Tsukune shook his head and looked at her with a nervous smile.

"It's nothing mom. Really." He said with a weak smile. He looked down to Luna then around worriedly. He sighed a bit and then slowly picked up the sleeping girl.

"Do you know where Kyouko might have gone mom? We really need to find her soon." Tsukune said putting the girl back down on the couch.

"I'm not sure, they went out shopping for Falla. I'd imagine they would be back soon though. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Aono asked curiously.

Before anybody could answer the front door opened and two girls walked into the house.

"Hey auntie, we're back. Whose bike is that outside?" Kyouko asked as she walked into the living room. She looked at the group and smiled.

"Hey Tsukie, how ya doing?" she said as she walked up to her cousin. Tsukune looked at her with wonder as she smiled at him.

"Is that your bike out there? Wow, never thought you'd get one of those things." She said with a laugh.

"No…that's Dark's." he said looking to the demon. Kyouko looked over and smiled with a small blush.

"Wow, you made a friend with a boy for once. And a cute one too." She said with a smile. Dark just looked at her then glanced behind him. From the entryway another girl walked in.

"Oh Falla, you're back as well. I see you have some new clothes now. You look wonderful my dear." Mrs. Aono said lovingly. Falla glanced down to her outfit then around at the group.

"Falla?" Tsukune said glancing to Ruby.

"Yes…she's…back." Ruby said cautiously. Dark just looked at the new girl carefully as she glanced to her sleeping sister.

"She's still asleep? Really?" she muttered shaking her head.

"Well, she was awake. But some pain medicine we gave her made her a bit…tired." Mrs. Aono said with a weak smile. Tsukune and Dark kept their eyes on the new girl as Ruby glanced to Mrs. Aono.

"Hey auntie, you'll never guess what happened today. Falla saved my life." Kyouko said with a big smile. Everybody looked to her with surprise as Falla looked away.

"Oh my, what?" Mrs. Aono said with worry.

"She saved…your life?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah, some thugs tried to kidnap us and…and do things to us. But she took them all out by herself. She saved my life auntie, it was amazing." Kyouko said looking back to the new girl. Dark and Tsukune looked to each other then to Falla.

"She did?" Tsukune said curiously. The girl sighed and looked back to the group.

"Something wrong with that?" she said with an accusing stare.

"Oh my, are you two ok?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly.

"I'm fine auntie. We both are, thanks to her." Kyouko said proudly. Falla looked away again as the group just stared at her.

"That's incredible. Thank you Falla, thank you so much." Mrs. Aono said graciously. Falla glanced to her then back away.

"Yeah yeah…just…don't mention it again." She said simply.

"She's the best friend ever auntie, she was so cool." Kyouko said happily.

"Friend? You and her…are _friends_?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow. Falla growled then glared over at her.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, yes I did run her over with my bike today, but after we got to know each other better we get along great. Right Falla?" Kyouko said looking over to Falla. She just looked at her with a blank gaze then back to the group.

"I'm so glad you two worked that out. How about I go start dinner for us, it'll be great for you all to join us tonight. I'm very curious about what's been going on with you Tsukune, and about this new girlfriend I hear you have." Mrs. Aono said happily as she stood up.

"Hey we'll help too. C'mon Falla, it'll be fun." Kyouko said running over and grabbing the girl by the arm. She started to drag the struggling chronofly out of the room, the girl giving one last playful smile at Dark, then vanished down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Hey, why are you always dragging me around? Cut it out!" Falla's voice echoed out as they vanished. Tsukune, Dark, and Ruby glanced to each other curiously then back to Luna.

"Ok…what the hell happened here?" Tsukune said confused.

"I'm not sure which is stranger. Luna's magic warped us all over the world, Falla came back from the dead, Luna's high on pain medication, or Kyouko and Falla seem to becoming friends." Ruby said shaking her head. Luna giggled in her sleep as she stirred.

"Rason…Tsukune…Dark…give it to me…" she murmured with a slight blush.

"I think that's a bit stranger at this point." Dark said flatly as the other two just stared at Luna with wide eyes.


	4. The Truth

Inside the residence of Mrs. Aono everybody had gathered in the dining room for dinner. Well, not everybody as Luna was still out cold on the couch in the living room. Inside the dining room around a large rectangular table the group was seated with plates of chicken, rice, bread, vegetables, and cups of tea. Tsukune and Dark were sitting on one side, both boys keeping their eyes on a new face with a careful watch. Across from them Falla and Kyouko were seated, with the human girl eating her meal with a happy expression while Falla was merely looking at it with a dull gaze. On one side of the table Ruby was seated, the elder witch also keeping a close eye on the new chronofly while she quietly ate. And on the other side of the table Mrs. Aono was seated who was sipping her tea with a calm expression.

"So, Tsukune? What's this I hear about you having a girlfriend now?" Mrs. Aono said curiously.

"Yeah, so did you pick one finally? Who was it? Was it Moka?" Kyouko asked eagerly. Falla continued to stare at her meal with a dull gaze while Tsukune smiled softly.

"Yes, actually. I picked her to be my mate." he said with a nod.

"Your mate?" Kyouko said with an amused smile. Tsukune chuckled and nodded.

"My girlfriend." he said.

"That's wonderful. She is such a nice girl, I'm glad you two got together." the woman said happily.

"Wow, you finally picked somebody. I still can't believe it." Kyouko said with an impressed smile.

"Stranger things have happened." Ruby added glancing to Falla.

"Oh my baby is growing up, he finally has a girlfriend now." Mrs. Aono said wiping a tear away.

"So how did the others take it? I bet they were mad. Mizore and Kurumu probably got into another fight, right?" Kyouko asked eagerly. Tsukune chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"No, they all found somebody for themselves. I on the other hand…am still single." Ruby said politely, the witch muttering the last part.

"Yeah, and we're all friends still. It all worked out for the best really." Tsukune added.

"I'm so happy for you Tsukune, you finally got a girlfriend and you could still remain friends with those…unique girls." Mrs. Aono said with relief. Kyouko looked at Dark with a curious smile.

"So what's his story, besides that he has a wicked bike." she asked intrigued. The demon merely looked at her with no reaction as his music continued to play.

"Are you going to take those off? You don't have to be so shy." the girl said with a smirk.

"Who said I'm shy?" he said simply. Kyouko looked at him a bit surprised then smiled at him curiously.

"You can hear me?" she asked as she eyed him carefully.

"He can read lips Kyouko, as long as you're in his eye line he can understand you just fine." Ruby said calmly. Kyouko nodded and looked at the boy with wonder.

_Wow, cute and talented._

"Falla dear, you've hardly touched your food, is everything ok?" Mrs. Aono asked curiously.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat right now." Falla said reluctantly while she kept her eye fixated on the meal.

"C'mon, try it. We made it together." Kyouko said nudging her. The girl glanced to her then towards the doorway. She smiled slyly and tilted her head.

"Hey there sleepyhead." she said playfully. The group looked over to see Luna, the girl leaning against the doorframe and breathing heavily. She had a tired glare in her eyes as she looked at her sister.

"Luna? Are you ok?" Ruby asked as the girl slowly walked in.

"What…are you doing…here Falla…" Luna said as she wavered a bit. Falla smirked and then picked up a bit of chicken from her plate.

"Just eating, I helped make the meal after all. Want some?" she asked as she took a bite. Luna growled then wavered a bit.

"Dear, are you ok? Do you need to lie down some more?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly.

"I think we'll skip the pills this time. Sorry about that Luna." Ruby added with a weak smile. Luna shook her head and looked at Falla with weary eyes.

"Why are you here? What…are you up to?" she asked as she wavered and stumbled forward. Tsukune moved from his chair and caught her, the girl keeping her eyes locked onto her sister.

"Oh dear, is she alright?" Mrs. Aono asked as she got up from the table.

Before anybody could say a word the doorbell rang. The group glanced toward it then back to Luna. Tsukune slowly guided the girl to his seat on the chair as Mrs. Aono went to the door.

"Luna? Are you ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Luna slowly nodded while keeping her eyes fixated on Falla, the dark sister smiling smugly at her.

Mrs. Aono opened the door and blinked in surprise.

"Oh, hello again." she said happily. Standing outside the door was Moka, Kurumu, Rason, Mizore, Gin, and Kokoa.

"Hello Mrs. Aono, um, is Tsukune here?" Moka asked glancing into the building.

"Yes, actually he is. Please come in." she said stepping aside. She looked over to see an academy bus parked on the road with it's engine going still.

"We've come to pick them up." Gin said with a nod. Mrs. Aono nodded then walked into the house with the group. Out in the bus Akua, Kahlua, Yukari, and Ahakon were sitting in their seats still while the driver was just smoking his usual cigar in his seat.

"Any reason why we're just waiting here?" Akua asked curiously.

"Because Tsukune doesn't want you two near his mother." Yukari said flatly as she kept her eyes on the house. Akua and Kahlua nodded slowly then looked down.

"Why couldn't they have just waited back at the academy?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"We need to stay by Tsukune's side, remember? Besides we're not here to cause trouble." Akua said simply. Kahlua nodded then looked at the house curiously.

"Um, sister? I need to use the restroom." she said worriedly. Akua rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not here to cause trouble anyway." she said tiredly.

Inside the house Mrs. Aono led the group into the dining room, the group then looking with surprise as Falla had apparently lunged across the table and was shaking Luna while on the ground, the girl sitting on top of her sister with fury in her eye.

"Give it back already sister! Dammit give it back!" she yelled.

"Falla get off of her!" Kyouko cried out. Tsukune pried the girl off of Luna while Dark helped the other girl up. Ruby glanced over and waved at the group as they walked in.

"Hey, you're just in time. We made chicken and rice, and oh yeah, Falla's here." she said simply.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked worriedly. She ran over and tried to help keep the rampaging chronofly still while Mizore walked over to Dark and helped keep Luna up.

"What is going on here? What's gotten into you girls?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly.

"That's Falla?" Kurumu asked with a cautious expression. Rason looked at the chronofly carefully as Gin and Kokoa watched the two parties curiously.

"Damn you sister, finish the spell now!" Falla yelled out.

"Never…you'll never get your power back…never!" Luna cried out as she struggled to keep her mind focused. Her world kept spinning as Dark and Mizore helped her stand by and arm each.

"Spell? Power? What are you two talking about?" Mrs. Aono asked puzzled. Tsukune looked at her worriedly then to Moka, the two vampires blinking and trying to think of what to say.

"Uh…ah…" Tsukune stammered.

"What they mean…is…um…" Moka said with a forced smile.

"I think it's some play they are rehearsing or something. They really get into their roles." Rason said with a shrug and smile. Mrs. Aono looked at him curiously then tilted her head.

"Um…who are you?" she asked puzzled.

"Oh, my name is Rason Miyamosa. Nice to meet you Mrs. Aono." he said kindly. Kyouko looked at the blonde haired boy with wonder and a small blush.

_Wow, I need to go to this school._

Mrs. Aono nodded then looked back to Kokoa and Gin, the girl having a pet bat on her shoulder still.

"You…I remember you were here before. You were looking for your sister, Moka." she said in wonder. Kokoa nodded and smiled.

"Yes. My name is Kokoa, sorry I didn't introduce myself before. And this is my boyfriend Gin." she said looking to the boy next to her. He smiled and waved at her.

"Hey." he said with a friendly smile.

"I see. It's nice to meet you. Um, is that a bat?" the woman asked nervously. Kokoa nodded and glanced to him.

"Yep, his name's Kou. Don't worry, he doesn't bite." she said simply, the bat squeaking in agreement. Mrs. Aono nodded slowly then looked around.

"Anyway, if you are going to practice for a play I must insist that you do it outside. No rough housing in here." Mrs. Aono said looking back to the group. Tsukune and Moka were still holding back the enraged sister while Dark and Mizore were holding Luna up whose world kept spinning around her.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly.

"Excuse me." A voice called out from the doorway. The group looked over, with Ruby jumping in shock, to see Kahlua standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I use your restroom?" she asked sweetly. Akua was behind her shaking her head and keeping her eyes locked upward.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry. This is not my fault at all." she said tiredly.

"Who…who are you?" Mrs. Aono asked surprised.

"Akua? Kahlua?" Ruby cried out in shock.

"You two were supposed to wait in the bus." Moka said sternly.

"But I have to go, right now!" Kahlua cried out with worry. Kokoa face palmed and shook her head.

"How am _I_ the younger sister here?" she asked annoyed.

"Sisters?" Mrs. Aono asked curiously.

"What are they doing here?" Ruby cried out. Tsukune ran over and guided Kahlua back down the hall as Moka held onto the raging chronofly.

"Yeah, they were just along for the ride. C'mon Kahlua, it's over here." he said quickly, the boy sounding very annoyed with the last part. Yukari and Ahakon walked in and looked around.

"Sorry, we couldn't stop them." Ahakon said with a shrug.

"Luna, are you ok?" Yukari said running over to the dazed chronofly.

"Hey, you're that little girl from last time. Yukari wasn't it?" Mrs. Aono asked curiously. The witch looked at her and smiled with relief.

"Hello again Tsukune's mom. I'm so glad we got here before anything bad happened." she said happily. The woman blinked and looked at her puzzled.

"Anything bad happened?" she asked confused.

"Let me go already! Let go let go let go!" Falla yelled out in Moka's grip.

"Well, this is going well." Kurumu sighed out as she shook her head.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Aono asked tiredly. A crash sounded out from upstairs.

"Sorry!" Kahlua's voice said with worry.

"Kahlua!" Akua shouted out.

"C'mon you two, not here." Tsukune's voice called out.

"Why are they here?" Ruby asked bewildered.

"What…what is going on here?" Mrs. Aono asked as she started shaking her head. Luna screamed out then collapsed into Dark's arms, the boy holding her as the group looked at her with worry. She trembled wildly then passed out.

"Luna? Are you ok?" Kurumu cried out as she ran to her side.

"She's passed out again." Mizore said softly.

"Dammit let me go already you accursed vampire, do you have any idea who I am?" Falla roared out as Moka held her back still.

"Vampire?" Mrs. Aono asked as she started to waver.

"Falla, be quiet!" Kyouko said with urgency as she rushed to her side. She tried to calm the girl down as Yukari and Ahakon looked at her with caution.

"That's Luna's evil sister?" Yukari asked slowly.

"Evil?" Mrs. Aono, who was starting to get overwhelmed, and Kyouko, who looked at her with disbelief, cried out at the same time.

CRASH!

"Sorry!" Kahlua's voice cried out from upstairs.

"Kahlua, stop digging us in deeper here. What kind of slave of Tsukune's are you anyway?" Akua shouted out.

"Sl…slave?" Mrs. Aono said as she turned pale. Ruby just looked at Moka with bewilderment and an open mouth.

"Think we should help?" Gin asked with a raised eyebrow. Kokoa glanced to the woman next to them and shook her head.

"Too late." she said simply as the woman fainted and hit the ground. The group stopped and looked over to her.

"Uh oh…" Moka said worriedly.

"She fainted again." Kurumu said softly.

"Mrs. Aono?" Ruby asked with worry. Dark growled then shouted out.

"Enough!" he roared. Everybody stopped and looked to him. Upstairs everything fell quiet.

"Was that Dark?" Akua asked from above.

"Yeah…" Tsukune sighed.

"He can yell?" Kahlua asked curiously. Dark looked around at the group then to the passed out woman.

"I think we all need to do a little catching up again. But first things first, get her off the floor." he said shaking his head.

* * *

Tsukune was standing up with Rason and Dark, the three boys standing together in front of a large group in the living room. Mrs. Aono was lying on the couch asleep with Moka looking over her worriedly. Luna was on the floor again on a comforter with a pillow under her head, the girl out cold still while Kurumu watched over her. Yukari and Ahakon were sitting at the table and looking at the group with curiosity while Akua and Kahlua were leaning against the wall near the TV with somewhat embarrassed expressions. Ruby was looking at the two vampire sisters with disbelief as Mizore looked at the new chronofly curiously. Falla was sitting next to Luna with her arms crossed in discontent with Kyouko sitting next to her, the girl looking at Falla curiously as well. Gin and Kokoa were standing behind the group, with the boy holding Kokoa from behind around the waist as they looked at Falla with caution.

"Ok…I think there are a few things we need to get cleared up here, especially before my mom comes to." Tsukune said holding his hand to his head and looking down with closed eyes. Mrs. Aono stirred a bit and slowly sat up.

"Never mind." Tsukune said annoyed as he looked up with a bit of frustration.

"What…what happened? Oh my, Tsukune? What is going on here?" she asked looking around at the large group in her living room. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"This is going to be tough." he said worriedly. Kyouko looked to her aunt with worry as the woman slowly sat up.

"Mrs. Aono, are you alright?" Moka asked worriedly. The woman looked to her and smiled a bit.

"Oh, Moka. It's nice to see you again." she said kindly.

"It's nice to see you too. I'm sorry we're causing so much trouble here." Moka said with remorse. The woman looked over to her son with worry.

"Tsukune dear, what is going on here? Why are all your friends here and why are those two fighting? And…what on earth were they talking about? Vampires? Spells? Slaves? What is going on here?" she asked puzzled. Tsukune looked at her then around at the group.

"Auntie, it's…they're just…" Kyouko stammered.

"Does she not know?" Rason asked glancing to Tsukune. The boy shook his head and looked at his mother with worry.

"Know what?" she asked with concern.

"It's nothing auntie, right Tsukune?" Kyouko said with a nervous expression.

"What's nothing?" Mrs. Aono asked curiously.

"When were you planning on telling her?" Dark asked simply.

"Telling me what?" the woman asked with worry.

"Nothing to be ashamed about if you ask me." Akua said with a shrug.

"Ashamed about what?" Mrs. Aono asked with urgency.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked gently. All eyes turned to him as he sighed.

"Mom, there's…something I've been meaning to tell you." he said slowly. The woman looked at him curiously as all eyes slowly turned back to her.

"What is it dear? Tsukune?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him. Rason and Dark stepped back as the woman looked at her son worriedly. He glanced to his friends then back to her.

"Well, you see-" he started before a voice spoke up.

"Actually, I think she should probably sit down for this. She's been known to faint Tsukune." Kurumu pointed out. Moka walked over, took her by the hand, and slowly walked her back to the couch. The two sat down and looked at Tsukune as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The truth is…Yokai Academy isn't a normal school." he said gently.

"Not a normal school? What do you mean?" she asked with worry. Tsukune sighed and glanced to Rason. The boy nodded and then slipped off his shirts. Kyouko watched with wide eyes of wonder and a small blush while Mrs. Aono looked at him puzzled. She then gasped as his wings were seen behind him extending out slightly.

"Wow…you're an…angel?" Kyouko said with amazement. Rason nodded as he looked back to the woman. She looked with wide eyes, her eyes actually being seen now, with an open mouth. Tsukune glanced to Dark, the boy nodding as well. His eyes turned pitch black as a dark wisps flew around him briefly.

"Whoa…what is he?" Kyouko asked a bit afraid, the girl feeling a cold chill run down her spine.

"A shadow demon." Mizore said calmly. She looked over to Mrs. Aono as her hair frosted over and her hands formed into ice claws, the girl giving a simple wave with a blank expression. Mrs. Aono looked at her with shock and scooted back into her seat on the couch. Kurumu smiled innocently as her wings and tail appeared behind her, the girl shrugging with a nervous laugh. Falla rolled her eye, then her butterfly wings emerged from behind her. Mrs. Aono trembled a bit, then looked over to the young students at the table. Yukari held her wand up with a smile as Ahakon waved his hand, with arcs of lightning sparking around it. The woman trembled a bit then looked over to the other couple. Gin smirked, then slowly shifted into a werewolf, the boy growing larger as Kokoa smiled and bared her fangs. The woman stared with shock then slowly looked over to Moka. She smiled timidly, then showed her fangs as well. Mrs. Aono stared with a pale expression, then shakily looked over to Ruby.

"Sorry, but I left my wand back at the academy." she said with a shrug.

"That reminds me, the headmaster sent this with us." Akua said as she casually tossed the witch her wand. She caught it, smirked, then looked back to the woman.

"Never mind." she said simply. The woman looked slowly over to Akua and Kahlua, the two girls shrugging while baring their fangs as well.

"What…what is…" she said shakily as she looked over to her son.

"Yokai Academy is a school for monsters mom. A place where monsters learn to coexist with humans and live among them peacefully." he said gently. He then breathed out and focused his power a bit. His eyes turned crimson red as his mother looked at him with shock.

"And…I'm one of them now." he said gently. All eyes turned to the woman as she stared at the boy with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Mrs…Aono?" Moka asked worriedly. Everybody shifted back into their human forms as Tsukune walked over to his mother.

"Mom?" he asked gently.

Silence.

"Mrs. Aono?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Silence.

"Auntie?" Kyouko asked softly.

THUMP!

The group watched as the woman fell forward and dropped onto the ground out cold. After a long pause Dark shrugged.

"I expected as much." he said simply. Tsukune lifted her back up and laid her down on the couch with Moka looking at her with concern.

"Great. Well, before I find out if my mother is scarred for life or not, I want to know WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he yelled out looking back around his friends, everybody jumping a bit from his outburst. He walked back up to Rason and Dark and the three looked at the group with careful eyes.

"Ruby, explain what you and Luna were doing this morning. Why did we see you not only destroy a bus but vanish from the academy completely?" Dark asked simply. All eyes turned to her as she nodded and looked to Luna who was still out cold.

"I don't know what happened exactly. We were in the infirmary and then she started screaming. I tried to calm her down, and then…we…we just seemed to appear elsewhere. First in a forest, then in the middle of a freeway, then in a snowy field, then…it was like we were floating in space." She said puzzled.

"In space?" Yukari asked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouko asked curiously.

"Kyouko, I don't have time to go into all the details now. If you must insist on listening in then just be quiet. Short version, Luna can control time, just like Falla can." Tsukune said looking at the chronofly.

"Control time? You can control time?" Kyouko said looking at Falla with wonder.

"She could, but not anymore." Ruby said with a glare at the fallen sister.

"Not anymore?" Kurumu asked puzzled.

"Before we start asking more questions lets pin down these ones first. Ruby, you said you were in space?" Rason asked curiously as he held up his hand. The witch nodded at him.

"Yes, it was like we were floating around in space…I can't explain how, but there were stars everywhere around us." she said in wonder. Rason and Dark looked to each other.

"Just like before." Dark said simply.

"When Luna's powers were out of control in the infirmary. She warped us into that same place." Rason said with a nod. Kyouko looked at them confused then down to Luna.

"It's the time stream that flows through the universe. It's the backdoor around time." Falla said simply. All eyes turned to her as she glanced to her sister.

"You know of it?" Moka asked cautiously.

"Of course, all chronoflies know of it. It's where we draw our power from with our magic." Falla said simply.

"Chronoflies?" Kyouko asked curiously. Falla just glanced to her quickly.

"That's what we are." she said flatly.

"And then, after we were floating in space…we just appeared on a beach somewhere. With her." Ruby finished looking to Falla.

"How are you alive Falla? Luna killed you." Mizore asked with narrowed eyes. Kyouko looked at her with shock then looked at Falla.

"What? Killed?" she asked in surprise. Falla just looked at the snow maiden then down to Luna.

"Don't ask me, ask her. She did the impossible that night, she even did so again to free me." she said with a bit of annoyance.

"The impossible?" Kurumu asked curiously. Luna stirred a bit then groaned as she held her head.

"Ask her yourself, looks like she's finally awake." Falla said bitterly as Luna slowly sat up.

"My…head…" the girl said weakly as she opened her eyes. She slowly looked around to see everybody looking at her.

"Wha…what's going on?" she asked wearily.

"Luna, are you ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly as she sat next to her. The girl looked down and held her head.

"I feel…dizzy…" she said softly. She blinked a few times then slowly looked over to see Falla just staring at her. Luna jumped back and glared at her weakly.

"You…" she said with a weak growl. Falla rolled her eye and shook her head.

"Must we go through this again sister?" she asked tiredly.

"Luna, I thought Falla was killed that night, how…how is she here now?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I don't know…I don't know how she survived…" Luna said shaking her head.

"Survived what? Falla, what are they talking about?" Kyouko asked worriedly.

"Go ahead Falla, tell your _friend_ what happened. Tell them how you pushed your little sister towards death. How you killed your own father in hatred. How you single handedly annihilated your entire race." Ruby said with narrowed eyes. Kyouko looked at Falla with disbelief as the chronofly just stared at her sister.

"Falla…you did what?" Kyouko asked softly. Falla growled a bit then glanced to her quickly.

"You killed everybody Falla…all for that damned crown…you should have died that night…" Luna growled.

"Sorry but I guess it didn't work that way. Though I have to say I didn't like where I was trapped all that time afterwards. Only being able to see time but not interact with anything. You have no idea how it is to feel dead but not be." Falla growled.

"Falla, it's not true. Say it's not true." Kyouko said shaking her head.

"What was the impossible thing Luna did?" Kokoa asked curiously.

"She shifted past the time stream, into something else entirely that night. And she took me with her. But when she came back out, I was still trapped. She _left_ me in there." Falla said with hatred.

"I'm still lost as to why we're not dealing with her if she's supposedly so dangerous." Akua commented as she and Kahlua kept a close eye on the fallen sister. Falla growled with frustration as Ruby smirked.

"She's not completely back, right Luna?" she said confidently. Luna nodded as Falla glared at her.

"Love how the questions just keep piling up here." Rason said flatly while shaking his head.

"What do you mean not completely back, she's sitting right there." Gin said looking at the girl curiously.

"Her magic isn't back…it's still sealed away on the other side. She's powerless." Luna said with a weak smile. Falla growled and shook with anger.

"Sealed on the other side?" Yukari asked curiously. Rason looked up as he started to put all the pieces together, although slowly.

"Yes, her magic is still sealed away somewhere. All that came back was her body. When we were floating around in that time or space, we ran into her. I guess she came back with us, but just her body did." Ruby said with a nod.

"So…she's harmless now." Kurumu said raising an eyebrow to her.

"The evil sister has no magic to wield anymore. How sad." Kokoa said with discontent. Falla snarled and glared at the girl.

"Don't test me you little-"

"Stop!" Kyouko shouted out. The group looked to her as she shook her head in disbelief at Falla.

"You can't be evil. You can't be, you saved my life tonight. You did, you were a hero." she said with a few tears forming.

"She did what?" Kurumu asked surprised.

"Falla saved me from being raped by some thugs. She took care of all of them to rescue me." Kyouko said urgently. Falla looked at her with a dull stare and shook her head.

"I only wanted to exact revenge on those that hit me Kyouko. Don't misunderstand." she said plainly.

"Liar!" Kyouko shouted out. She shook her head and looked at her with disbelief.

"I saw you Falla, I saw you get free and head towards the door. You could have escaped easily, or even flown out the window if you wanted to. But you came back for me. You even saved me from the other thugs that came in after us, the ones that never hit you. You could have left me there, you could have escaped any time you wanted to. But you saved me!" she cried out. The group looked at Falla with wonder as she sat there in silence. Kyouko trembled and shook her head.

"You're not a bad girl. You can't be." she said shakily.

"She wiped out their entire race in one go Kyouko. That eye she's missing was from her and Luna's fight that night." Ruby said softly.

"If she had her powers back she would have tried to kill us all by now." Tsukune said with a stern expression at the chronofly.

"She's evil Kyouko…she only cares about her stupid crown." Luna growled. Kyouko looked at Falla with disbelief.

"Why…why did you save me then? If you're so evil and heartless, why did you save me? Aren't I just a commoner? Isn't that what you called me? A commoner? If you hate us so much why save me?" Kyouko cried out. Falla just looked at her then glanced away.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." she said sternly. Kyouko shook her head and looked down with teary eyes.

"We're friends…we were becoming best friends, I know it. If it wasn't for you…I'd be dead." she said sadly. Falla glanced to her then looked to Luna.

"I've waited long enough. I've kept your secret about being a monster from the world, until this stupid boy told his mom about it. I'm not waiting anymore. Finish that spell and give me what's MINE!" she yelled out. Luna shook her head.

"I'll never say the last word to that spell…your power is sealed for all time Falla." she said with a deep glare.

"Spell?" Ahakon asked. Luna nodded and looked around at her friends.

"The reason I was gone before was because I went to find that chronofly statue. It's a statue of her." she said looking to Falla.

"We had a feeling that was the reason." Tsukune said nodding. Kyouko looked at the girl with teary eyes as she continued.

"Falla managed to speak to me whenever I was shifted into time. She…warned me about Rason's destined death." Luna continued, the group looking at her with a bit of surprise.

"She did?" Kurumu said looking to her then to Rason.

"Wherever she was trapped she had the ability to see all moments of time, both in the present, past, and future. She told me that if I were to go to her statue and cast a spell to free her, she would tell me how to save Rason." Luna said with closed eyes. Rason and Kurumu looked to each other then to Luna.

"I'm so sorry. I found out that I was supposed to have saved Astreal that morning, but…I was gone." Luna said as she started to cry, the group jumping in surprise at that.

"What?" Yukari said with shock.

"Seems that she was supposed to have saved her that morning. I overlooked that little detail when I sent her on her way." Falla said with a shrug. Kurumu looked at the girl with shock then anger.

"You mean…it was your fault Astreal died?" she shouted out. The group glared at Falla as Kyouko shook her head a bit.

"Wha…who's…" she said softly. Falla sighed and shook her head.

"Tell you what, let my sister finish her little story then I'll comment on that." she said flatly. The group glared at her then looked to Luna who was looking at her sister with anger and a strained expression.

"I got to the statue…it was a long trip and I had to push my mind to reach it in time. But…after I got there…before I completed the spell, I wanted to learn the secret. I stopped the incantation at the last word and demanded to know how to save Rason." she said angrily. The group looked at her cautiously as they had a feeling they knew how this ended.

"I'm afraid to know…but…what happened?" Kyouko asked nervously.

"She told me to use the Chrono Displacement spell to go back in time, because he was destined to die no matter what." Luna said with rage as she cringed in pain. The group looked at her with pained expressions then to Falla.

"What…go back in time?" Kyouko asked puzzled.

"Kyouko, please be quiet. We'll fill you in on the details later." Kokoa said flatly. The girl jumped a bit then nodded. Luna growled at her sister as she struggled to keep her mind calm.

"You knew from the start he was doomed…and you had me go anyway. If I had stayed by his side from the start I could have saved him, I could have saved Astreal, I could have-" she started before Falla shook her head.

"No, you would be dead sister, then my chances of getting free would have been zero." she said simply. The group looked at her cautiously as she looked at her sister with a dull stare.

"What? What are you talking about?" Luna asked as she held her head, the girl struggling to keep her mind steady. Falla sighed and looked at her with a tired expression.

"You were destined to die dear sister. I had to save my only way out of there." she said simply.

"Luna was going to die too? How? With her power she could have likely killed Kuyou in one shot." Kurumu said sternly.

"Yes, in fact she _did_ kill that Youko in the original timeline. She even killed that Kiria fellow you all were so afraid of." Falla said with a shrug. The group looked at her with surprise while Kyouko still struggled to make sense of what she was hearing.

"What? If she was going to win the war for us why on earth did you have her change her timeline? How is that saving her?" Rason asked shaking his head. Falla glanced to him then back to Luna.

"Because after she killed Kiria she destroyed everything!" she shouted out. The group looked at her cautiously then to Luna.

"What do you mean? How did I…what did I…" Luna said as she blinked a few times. Falla growled and shook her head.

"You used too much of your power sister, with both of those fights. You were destined to go crazy with your magic. You tore apart the world with your insanity, you were destined to destroy the world." She said sternly.

"Why would she do that?" Moka asked shocked.

"Yeah, Luna may be a bit off, but that's overkill by far." Kokoa said shaking her head. Falla sighed and looked to Rason.

"Because you were destined to be shot down no matter what angel boy. And with your death, came her insanity. She tore apart Kiria, then the world in her rage." she said simply. Rason looked at her with surprise then to Luna.

"I died then too?" he asked worriedly. Falla nodded and looked to Luna.

"And if you destroyed everything then I certainly wouldn't have been coming back, would I? So sorry to be a bother dear sister, but I JUST WANTED TO BE FREE AGAIN!" she roared with anger. Luna looked at her with disbelief then glared at her.

"How can I trust you with that? That's probably some made up story. I would never want to destroy the world." she said sternly. Tsukune blinked then looked down.

"That's…not true." he said softly. The group looked to him as he glanced back up to Luna.

"The Luna that sent me back in time…she was ready to let the world end. She was crushed by Rason's death…she would have let the Chrono Displacement spell go critical just to end everything." he said remorsefully. Luna looked at him with shock then down.

"I…would have done that?" she said shaking her head.

"I really can't wait for somebody to fill in the gaps for me here, this is better than any fanfiction I've read online." Kyouko said with amazement.

"So go ahead and blame me for what you will, but in a way I helped save the world too dear sister. All to get free from the place that YOU DAMNED ME TO!" Falla shouted out with anger. Luna looked at her then to Rason, the girl shocked that she would have been so cold before.

"Well, this is a pleasant conversation." Akua said simply.

"It's getting pretty good though." Kahlua said with high interest. Rason looked around thoughtfully for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Ok. I think I got it. Falla died, but didn't die, then watched from some weird plane of existence as Luna went postal and destroyed everything. She diverted Luna toward a statue to somehow bring her back, and hopefully be free while keeping the world from going boom. Luna left the spell undone when she learned I was a goner no matter what, then somehow got back to us instantly by means unknown. She then went nuts in the infirmary, took Ruby along for the ride, and through some method that's making my brain hurt she somehow found Falla's body and brought it back. Her power is now sealed away in some spell by Luna's unfinished spell, Falla is back and powerless, and now I need to lie down like Mrs. Aono." he said as he started getting dizzy and wavering around.

"Why do you keep recapping everything for us like that?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Like hell I'm going to do it. Wee…" Kou said as he was dizzy from the story as well.

"I'm still totally lost here." Kyouko said shaking her head.

"I think I got most of it." Kurumu said scratching her head.

"Now dear sister, since I've been so helpful in keeping you and your precious angel alive, perhaps you could be kind as well and FINISH THAT SPELL!" Falla yelled out with fury. Luna growled and shook her head.

"Not a chance. I don't trust you at all Falla." she said sternly. Falla shook with anger and glared at the girl with her red eye.

"So you're the villain here? You're the bad guy?" Kyouko asked with a tear in her eye. Falla looked back to her as Kyouko stood up.

"That girl I had fun with today, the one that we shared ice cream together, and the one that saved my life. She's just some evil monster who only wants to rule over a dead kingdom? Is that it?" she asked with frustration and tears. Falla looked at her then away.

"I don't have to explain myself to-"

"To what Falla? Commoners?" Kyouko said with tears falling. Falla just looked away still with no response.

"Kyouko." Tsukune said softly. The girl shook her head with anger.

"It's not fair! How could you be like that, you were my friend!" she shouted. Falla glanced back to her with a dull expression.

"I never said I was your friend Kyouko." she said simply.

"No. You didn't. You never did…" Kyouko said as she looked away with a hurt expression. She looked around at the group then away towards the door.

"I'm going to go for a ride on my bike. I don't feel like being here right now. I'll…see you later cousin." she said as she ran out. The group watched her go then looked to Falla.

"Stupid girl." Falla muttered.

"You just cause pain and suffering wherever you go don't you?" Moka said with narrowed eyes. Falla scoffed at that then looked towards her sister.

"You're a disgrace to our family and our people Falla. You would never have been allowed to be queen." Luna said with discontent.

"How does it feel Falla? To be completely alone." Kurumu said simply.

"No family. No friends. Not even any magic. Just alone in the world." Mizore said softly.

"Much better than that prison you were in, right?" Ruby said raising an eyebrow. Falla growled and glared around her.

"Dammit what do you want from me anyway? I never asked to be here like this, I just want my magic that she stole from me!" she yelled out.

"I never stole it Falla, but I'll be damned if I ever give it back to you." Luna said coldly. Falla shook with rage then got up.

"Where are you going?" Rason asked with narrowed eyes.

"What does it matter to you? I'm _powerless_ now, right?" she barked back. She glanced to Luna with a glare. After a pause she walked towards the door. Gin and Kokoa walked in front of her with their arms crossed before them.

"Get out of my way." she said coldly.

"Nothing doing, you're not going anywhere right now." Gin said shaking his head. Falla narrowed her eye at them as she clenched her fists.

"Let her go Gin." Tsukune said simply. The group looked to him as he stared at the chronofly with discontent.

"She's harmless now anyway. We don't need her around us making this worse. Let her be alone." Tsukune said shaking his head. Gin and Kokoa glanced to each other then slowly stepped aside. Falla looked back to Tsukune then walked out the door.

"Your sister's a real asshole Luna." Kurumu said with discontent. Luna growled a bit then closed her eyes, the girl holding her head. Her pain was keeping her from focusing her mind too much, and the drama with her sister was only making it worse.

"My head is killing me." she said weakly. Ahakon glanced to a bottle on the counter. He picked it up and examined it.

"Hey, here's some pain medication. Why not try-" he started before being interrupted promptly.

"NO!" Ruby, Tsukune, and Luna shouted out. The group looked at them as Dark shook his head.

"I wouldn't recommend that Ahakon." he said simply. The mage set the bottle down slowly and looked around at the group puzzled.

"I just need to rest…" Luna said wearily. She laid back down with Kurumu looking at her worriedly. Luna closed her eyes and was fast asleep again as the group looked at her with concern.

"While she rests, Tsukune? What are _those_ two doing here with you?" Ruby asked pointing her wand to Akua and Kahlua. Tsukune sighed and glanced to his mother who was still out cold.

_I hope I didn't kill her with all this._

* * *

Kyouko was riding her bike through the empty sidewalks of the city, the girl's expression of inner pain as she rode around aimlessly. It was night and there were still some cars driving around the residential area, however most activity was towards the inner city at night and the sidewalks she was at now were nearly vacant. She rode her bike through the streets and eventually came to an empty park. She parked her bike and looked around. There were benches and play areas for kids with jungle gyms and forts setup. She remembered how this place was once mysteriously leveled to the ground one night, then hearing from Tsukune's friends that it was they that did it when they got a bit out of hand over Tsukune's heart. She sighed then walked over and sat on a swing set, the girl looking up at the sky with a weary gaze.

"Falla, you saved me. You can't be evil, you just can't be." She said softly. She remembered her day with the chronofly, how Falla was impatient and in a bad mood most of the time at the mall. However even with her acting so distant and uncaring, Kyouko was sure that every now and then she saw a glimmer of something else in the girl's eye.

"She's too proud to admit it. She's too stubborn. But she did have fun. I know she did. Her expression when trying soda, even with the can, and ice cream. She liked it." She said with a soft smile. She looked down with closed eyes.

"You could have left me there Falla, but you came back for me. You do care…don't you?" she said as she shed a tear. She gasped when she was pulled back from the swing and brought up to her feet. A hand clasped over her mouth as her hands were held on each side. She looked to see three thugs holding her back with another walking in front of them.

"You're one of those girls that killed our boss, aren't ya?" the man said with discontent. Kyouko struggled to move with wide eyes as she looked at the man with fear.

"I don't know what kind of crap you and your friend pulled, but you won't get away with it." He said as he brought out a pocket knife. The blade flicked out as Kyouko whimpered with fear. He held the blade to her throat as he growled.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Not yet. Me and the boys could use some fun with a girl, and you seem like you're game." He said with a chuckle. He held the blade down to her chest and ran the tip down between her breasts towards her stomach.

"Quite a young one too, this should be a night to remember." He said as the others laughed a bit. They dragged her out of the open area and towards a few trees off to the side. Two of the thugs held her arms to each side while the third was behind her and holding his hand around her mouth. The other one punched her in the gut, the girl crying out as she keeled over.

"You little bitch, causing us all this trouble when all we wanted to do was show you a good time." He said with a grunt. He punched her again, the girl coughing out as the thug behind her let go and laughed.

"Honestly, we gentlemen here were going to take good care of you, and what do you do? Kill our boss!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face. She jerked about and coughed as he hit her again and again. After a while he held the knife to her throat, the girl looking at him with a strained expression.

"Now then sweetie, let's have a little fun before we peel you like an onion." He said with a wide grin.

"Hey, boss." The one behind the girl said looking past him. The thugs looked back as Kyouko's vision blurred a bit. She looked over to see a figure walking towards them, the girl's vision hazy and unable to make out the details.

"Is that…" one of the thugs said with a raised eyebrow. Kyouko's eyes refused to focus as she looked at the figure approaching them. From behind the figure large butterfly wings extended, the thugs looking at her with wide eyes as Kyouko started to lose consciousness. As she blacked out she heard one last voice from a girl.

"Kyouko."

* * *

Kyouko's eyes slowly opened, the girl's vision starting to clear up as she blinked a few times. She was lying down on a bench in the park, the girl slowly sitting up while holding her head.

"Wha…what happened?" she said tiredly as she tried to focus her sight. She looked around then over to see a girl walking up to her.

"Falla?" she said softly. The chronofly walked up to her while wiping her mouth. She glanced behind her with her one eye then back to the girl. Kyouko started to stand up before she wavered, the girl falling forward. She was caught and held up by Falla before she fell down. She groaned a bit as she felt weak from her beating then slowly looked up to the girl.

"You…saved me…" she said softly. Falla just looked at her then forward as she started helping her walk. Behind them near the trees were the remains of the four thugs, the parts she didn't eat anyway. As they walked Falla kept her dull gaze forward while Kyouko had her arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you…" Kyouko said weakly. She slowly glanced over to her.

"Why…why did…" she said softly.

"Kyouko, just be quiet." Falla said shaking her head.

"But…does this mean…" Kyouko said weakly. Falla sighed and continued to look ahead.

"Just shut up. Friend." She said tiredly, the girl breathing out the last word.

The two walked down the streets in silence; the girl who was happy her friend came to her rescue again, and the monster that thought about why she did.

* * *

Inside the residence of Mrs. Aono the group was looking at Akua and Kahlua as they kept their gazes down towards the floor. Tsukune was rubbing the back of his head with a tired expression while his mother still was out cold on the couch next to Moka, the vampire looking at her with worry. Ruby was looking at the two vampire sisters then to Tsukune with wide eyes.

"You mean…those two…are going to our school now?" she asked with disbelief. Tsukune merely nodded before looking back to them.

"Yeah, they're going to be students like Moka and Kokoa." He said simply.

"Why?" Ruby said shaking her head.

"Father's orders." Moka said dryly.

"They have to learn how to coexist peacefully with Tsukune's guidance, or never return home." Kokoa said looking at the two in question.

"They nearly killed us all!" Ruby shouted out.

"That's what we were saying." Kurumu said flatly.

"However, Dark did make the point that he has done worse in his past. If we can trust him near us, then we can at least give them a shot." Rason said with a glance at the sisters. Ruby looked at him then to the two girls. She sighed and looked down.

"Does the headmaster know?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, we spoke to him on the matter before coming here. It's ok with him, as long as I keep an eye on them." Tsukune said tiredly. Ruby looked at him then slowly nodded.

"Very well. But I expect you two to be on your best behavior." She said sternly at the two vampires.

"We won't fail this task." Akua said calmly.

"Yeah, we're good girls!" Kahlua cheered out. Ruby looked at them then down with worry.

_Why do I feel like this is going to be nothing but trouble?_

"Well that takes care of them…sort of. But…what about your mom Tsukune?" Yukari said looking at the sleeping woman. The group turned to her as Moka looked at Tsukune worriedly.

"She had to know, she had to know the truth eventually." Tsukune said as he walked over to her.

"Looks like she didn't take it too well." Gin commented as the woman lay there.

"Is she going to be upset?" Ahakon asked worriedly. The woman groaned a bit and stirred, the group looking to her curiously as she started to move.

"Guess we'll find out." Mizore said softly. Mrs. Aono slowly opened her eyes and sat up, then looked around with a bit of fear as she moved away from Moka.

"Wha…what is this? Tsukune?" she asked fearfully. She looked over to Moka and screamed out.

"They're not human! They're not human! Get away from me!" she cried out. Moka backed up with a hurt expression while Tsukune ran over to her.

"Mom please calm down, let me explain." He said urgently. His mother got up and pulled him into a hug, the woman looking around with wide eyes at the group around them.

"Don't you dare hurt my baby, you…you…monsters!" she yelled out.

"Monsters. Ouch." Akua said flatly.

"I don't think she's taking this well." Kahlua said tilting her head.

"What was your first clue?" Mizore asked flatly. The woman looked around then to Ruby.

"You…you lied to me, you said Tsukune was doing fine at that school! You witch you!" she screamed out. Ruby blinked and looked down worriedly.

"Well, I am a witch, but…I didn't lie to you. Not completely anyway." She said softly. The woman looked over to Moka with anger.

"What have you done to my baby? Why is he…one of you now?" she shouted out. Moka looked at her with a hurt expression while she held a hand over her heart. Tsukune pried himself free and looked at his mother with worry.

"Mom please stop! I told you before they're my friends." He said urgently.

"Oh Tsukune, what have they done to you? You poor thing, you've become some sort of monster too haven't you? I'm so sorry." Mrs. Aono cried out as she held her son close. Moka started to have a few tears form as her rosary glowed softly.

_She hates us…she hates us._

**_I can't blame her completely, we are monsters. But still…_**

"I'm sorry." Moka said softly as she choked back a sob. Everybody looked to her as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Aono…I'm sorry for what I turned your son into…it's just…it's just…" she said as she struggled not to scream out. Mrs. Aono looked at her curiously as she broke down.

"I didn't want him to die!" she cried out before she sat back in the couch and cried. The woman looked at her for a moment then to her son.

"What…what is she talking about Tsukune?" she asked worriedly. Tsukune looked at her with remorse then to Moka.

"Please sit down mother, at least let me explain." He said gently. She sat down slowly next to Moka, the woman looking around at the group with fear still as her son looked at Moka with gentle eyes.

"What is she talking about Tsukune? What…what's going on here?" Mrs. Aono asked looking around with fear. Tsukune looked at his mother with remorse then around at his friends. The woman looked around, then jumped with fright.

"Kyouko? Where's Kyouko?" she cried out looking around.

"She left a while ago. She's fine." Ruby said assuredly.

"Why should I believe you? You probably ate her didn't you?" the woman shouted out. Ruby looked at her disgusted then to Tsukune.

"Humans really think witches eat people? How disgusting." She said cringing.

"I still can't figure out how that rumor got started about us." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Where's my niece? What have you done with her?" Mrs. Aono shouted out.

"She left to go for a ride on her bike mom. She'll be back soon, she's fine." Tsukune said gently.

"Oh my god!" Kurumu yelled out pointing to the doorway. The group looked over to see Falla helping a battered Kyouko walk in.

"Kyouko!" Mrs. Aono cried out as she ran over to them. She took the girl into her arms and pulled her away from Falla, the chronofly showing a bit of surprise from her.

"What happened?" Tsukune said with worry as he ran over to her. Kyouko was barely able to keep standing as she groaned in pain. The others looked to Falla with glares as Mrs. Aono held the girl closely with fear.

"Falla, what did you do?" Ruby shouted out.

"Me? I didn't do that to her." Falla barked back.

"You're a monster too aren't you? You tried to kill my niece, you horrible thing you!" Mrs. Aono shouted as she backed up with the girl in her arms.

"What? I didn't try to kill her." Falla said defensively. Tsukune growled then glanced to Akua and Kahlua. They nodded and advanced on the chronofly as Gin and Kokoa got behind her.

"How could you Falla? She liked you, she was the only one who did." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"Hey, I said I didn't do that to her!" Falla shouted back.

"Tsukune what have you done? You've brought monsters home with you and now they're going to kill us all!" Mrs. Aono cried out as she held her niece in fear.

"Great, now you're making us look even worse." Rason said with discontent at Falla. Akua and Kahlua glared at the chronofly as she looked around with frustration.

"Don't hurt her…" Kyouko said weakly. The group stopped and looked to her.

"What?" Mrs. Aono said softly. Kyouko shakily looked over to Falla with a weak smile.

"She saved me again…she saved my life." She said as she slowly stood up on her own. The group looked at Falla cautiously as she just looked at the girl.

"She saved you? You look like hell." Kokoa said bewildered.

"What happened Kyouko?" Tsukune asked as he kept his eye on the chronofly.

"Those thugs from before…they jumped me in the park. They were going to kill me…but she saved me. She saved me Tsuki, she really is a hero." Kyouko said with a weary smile. The group looked at her with surprise then to Falla.

"She did?" Mrs. Aono said softly.

"You saved her again?" Ruby asked cautiously. Falla growled then glared at her.

"What's so wrong about me helping my friend?" she barked out.

"Friend?" the group said in disbelief. Mrs. Aono looked at the girl with wonder then down at her niece.

"This…monster…is your friend?" she asked with worry. Kyouko nodded as she smiled at Falla.

"Yes. I knew she wasn't evil, she couldn't be." She said kindly. Falla just looked at her then glanced away. Akua and Kahlua looked to each other then to Tsukune. He was looking at Falla with wonder then to his cousin.

"Ruby, Yukari. Can you please…" he said softly. The two witches nodded and walked over to the girl.

"If you'll let us, we'll heal her wounds." Ruby said kindly.

"Please? I promise we can make her as good as new again." Yukari said with a smile. Mrs. Aono looked at them worriedly as Kyouko nodded.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

"Kyouko, we should get you to a hospital. We…we can't trust monsters." Mrs. Aono said worriedly.

"It's ok auntie. I trust them." Kyouko said as she walked over and sat down on the couch. The two witches smiled at the woman then walked over to the girl. They held their wands out as a glow started to emanate from their magic. The group watched, Falla included, as Kyouko's wounds started to heal before their eyes.

"Oh…my…" Mrs. Aono said in wonder. After a while the two witches stepped back as Kyouko stood up and looked at herself.

"I feel…fine. I feel great!" she said happily.

"Are you…sure dear?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly. Kyouko nodded and smiled at her.

"See? I told you we can trust them." She said happily.

"We witches are expert healers." Yukari said proudly.

"It's the least we can do for our friend." Ruby said kindly. Kyouko smiled happily and walked over to Falla, the chronofly just looking at her with a bit of wonder.

"Thank you for saving me again." She said kindly. Falla just looked at her, then around at the group. Everybody glanced to each other then back to the girl. Mrs. Aono slowly walked up to her.

"You…you're not going to…hurt us?" she asked worriedly. Falla looked at her with a blank expression then back to Kyouko. After a long pause she merely shook her head. Kyouko laughed a bit then pulled the girl into a hug, Falla's eye widening slightly as her arms remained at her side.

"Thank you Falla." Kyouko said kindly. She backed away and looked at her aunt.

"See? Tsukune's friends are friendly, even if they are monsters." She said kindly.

"Did…you know about them Kyouko?" Mrs. Aono asked looking back to the group.

"Well…yeah. Sorry, I promised them I wouldn't tell anybody." Kyouko said rubbing the back of her head nervously. Mrs. Aono looked around at the group of monsters then back to her son.

"Tsukune…you said…you were going to explain?" she asked worriedly. Tsukune nodded and motioned for her to sit on the couch again. She did as she looked around at the group with wonder. Moka looked at her with worry then to Tsukune. The boy glanced around at his friends then back to his mother. He explained about how he first discovered what Yokai Academy was really, and how he was scared for his life at first. How he came across the five girls that changed his life and made him want to stay. How he was nearly killed by Kuyou, and how Moka used her blood to save his life. He didn't go into detail about Fairy Tale or their recent troubles as he thought the overload would likely kill his mother. After he finished he watched as his mother just looked down with wide eyes.

"Wow Tsuki, you're…part vampire?" Kyouko asked amazed.

"He sure is. My big sister's mate is one of the strongest vampires now." Kokoa said proudly.

"Mate? That's what you meant by that, she's…your mate." Kyouko said in wonder. Mrs. Aono looked to Moka as the girl looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Aono, really. Please, I only wanted to save him. I love him so much." Moka said softly.

"You…love him?" Mrs. Aono said looking at her with wonder. The girl nodded and smiled softly.

"With all my heart." She said gently.

"Your son is important to us all Mrs. Aono. We would never let anything bad happen to him, I promise." Ruby said assuredly. Mrs. Aono looked around at the group of monsters with wonder. She then looked to her son.

"Even if I never turned into one, I would never have wanted to leave. I've made the best friends I could ever find there, and I wouldn't ever want to be without them." Tsukune said kindly. The group smiled softly at that, Dark and Falla not so much, as the boy looked down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I just…wanted to figure out _how_ to tell you." He said with a nervous laugh. The woman looked at him then back to Moka.

"Thank you." She said softly. Moka looked at her with wonder as Mrs. Aono smiled softly.

"Thank you…for saving my boy." She said kindly. Moka nodded and smiled at her.

"I would do anything for him, anything." She said softly. The woman nodded then looked to Falla.

"And thank you, for saving my niece again. I'm sorry…I yelled at you." She said kindly. Falla just glanced away and nodded.

"Yeah…fine." She said softly. Kyouko giggled and shook her gently by the shoulders.

"You don't have to act to proud, I knew you weren't a bad person." She said happily. Falla didn't respond but merely looked to her sleeping sister. Mrs. Aono smiled gently and looked around.

"I'm sorry. I just…wasn't expecting this. Thank you all…for helping my son." She said kindly. The group nodded with smiles at that as the woman looked to her son.

"My boy is a vampire…never thought…I'd say that." She said with a weak laugh.

"I'm still your son mom, that will never change." He said kindly. He blinked then smiled nervously.

"Um, about telling dad…" he said worriedly.

"We'll wait till your back home to tell him. If I tell him myself he'll think I'm crazy." The woman said with a soft smile. Tsukune nodded then looked to his girlfriend. She smiled at him as she wiped her tears away.

"You really did pick a good one Tsukune, you're lucky to have her." Mrs. Aono said looking to the vampire.

"Yeah, I really am." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Oh Tsukune…" Moka said happily.

"Oh Moka…" he said gently.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

Mrs. Aono looked back and forth between the two then to the others.

"It's what they do." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"It's just their thing." Rason said shaking his head with a smile.

The group watched them go through two more loops before Luna started to groan and move about a bit. They looked down to see her slowly getting up while holding her head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kyouko asked curiously. Luna blinked and looked over to her.

"You're back…Falla!" she shouted as she looked to her sister in the room. The fallen sister merely looked at her without saying a word.

"Are you ok my dear?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly. Luna looked around then to Falla. She slowly got to her feet while holding her head.

"I'm…fine…but…" she said before she fell forward. She was caught before falling down, the girl blinking and looking next to her.

"Yeah, you're just dandy." Falla said flatly as she held her up.

"What…why…" Luna said as her world kept spinning. The group looked at Falla cautiously as she just stared at her dazed sister. She looked to Tsukune with a dull stare.

"So we taking her back to that academy or what?" she asked simply.

"We?" Tsukune asked slowly.

"Yes we. I'm not leaving her side until she finishes that spell. Until she does I'm not taking my eye off her." Falla said sternly.

"Wait a minute, who said _you_ could come back to Yokai Academy with us?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes. Falla just looked at her then to Luna.

"She owes me still, I want my magic back. Besides…" she said, the girl then looking to Kyouko. After a pause she continued.

"I've been told my 'people skills' are…less than elegant. I figure I can work on them in the meantime." She said reluctantly.

"Couldn't hurt." Kyouko said with a laugh.

"Uh, actually…" Rason said raising his hand worriedly. Luna tiredly looked to her sister.

"I'm…never finishing that spell Falla…" she said weakly.

"Then get used to me being with you sister, because I'm not leaving until you do." Falla said simply.

"You are not coming back with us." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"Why can't she go? She can work out her problems with her sister, and she can learn to be a better queen." Kyouko said with a smile.

"Queen?" Mrs. Aono asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'll explain later auntie, but she's a queen. It's so wild." Kyouko said with energy.

"She's not coming with us, she's insane!" Yukari cried out.

"Tsuki, you'll let her go back right? She's a good person, she really is." Kyouko asked worriedly. Tsukune looked at her then to the chronofly with a stunned expression.

"But…she…" he stammered. Falla looked at him with a normal stare, then glanced away as she held up her dazed sister. Luna cringed in pain and shuddered, the group looking to her with worry.

"I can help stabilize her mind, I know how that magic works. I can't perform it myself obviously, but I can show you how to." Falla said looking to Ruby.

"You'll…help us with her?" she asked cautiously. Falla just looked at her with no response then away.

"She needs my help like I need hers. That's it." She said plainly. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"I guess…if Akua and Kahlua are going too…" he said tiredly. Moka looked at him with worry then to Falla.

"Well…she did save Kyouko's life…" she said slowly.

"And if she can help keep Luna in check, all the better." Kurumu said looking at the dazed chronofly.

"What? Have we all forgotten what she _did_ in the past?" Kokoa said in disbelief. Mizore glanced to Dark as he kept his eyes on the girl. After a moment he glanced to her and shrugged.

"She's powerless now, she's no threat." He said simply. The group looked at him then to the girl.

"Glad that's settled. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get this girl into the bus before she drools on me more." Falla said flatly as she started walking the dazed girl out. The group watched them go then looked back to each other.

"Akua…Kahlua…_and_ Falla are coming to Yokai Academy? What is going on here?" Ruby said shaking her head.

"Like some twisted fanfiction." Gin said to himself as he shook his head.

"Again, we're not causing trouble now." Akua said plainly.

"Yeah…sorry about upstairs though." Kahlua said nervously. Tsukune sighed then looked to his mother with a weak smile.

"We need to be getting back. It was nice seeing you again mom, and…sorry about all the trouble." He said kindly. The woman stood up and walked over to him.

"My son…I'm…I'm just glad you're ok." She said gently. She looked around then smiled at her son.

"I'll see you again right? You'll still stay in touch?" she asked curiously.

"Of course mom. Always." He said with a nod. She nodded and looked to Moka.

"Please take good care of him Moka, I know you'll be a perfect girlfr-…I mean, mate for him." She said kindly. Moka smiled and nodded.

"I promise Mrs. Aono. I promise." She said gently.

Kyouko looked over to Dark with a curious smile.

"So Tsuki, I see you made friends with guys for once. Any chance I can come visit you still? You know, just to check up on you." she asked playfully. Tsukune smirked and nodded.

"Sure if you want, but, just so you know Dark and Rason aren't single." He said with a laugh. Kyouko blinked and looked at him with disappointment.

"No?" she asked. She looked back to see Mizore holding onto Dark's arm while Kurumu held onto Rason's.

"No." the two girls said together while the boys smirked a bit. Kyouko sighed and nodded with a weak smile.

"Don't feel bad Kyouko. Again…still single over here." Ruby muttered. Kyouko shrugged and smiled.

"Oh well. Still wild that they're all monsters." She said looking around at the group.

"Yes it's very…different." Mrs. Aono said with a slight smile. Tsukune smiled at them and looked around. He was glad his mother understood what he was now, and that all his friends weren't human. She knew the secret, and seemed to approve of his choice to stay at the school where he had met the group of friends that changed his life forever.

"Alright, let's get going. We have classes tomorrow, and…a few other things to work on." Tsukune said looking around. The group nodded and everybody walked out of the house after bidding their farewells to his mother and cousin. Mrs. Aono and Kyouko stood by the door as they watched the group head out. Dark and Mizore got on the cycle, with the snow maiden holding onto the boy's waist tightly.

"Lucky girl." Kyouko said softly. She looked to see the angel walking towards the bus with Kurumu holding onto his arm, and Kokoa who was holding onto Gin's arm as well.

"Seriously, I should go to that school." She said in amazement. The others boarded the bus and started walking back into their seats. They stopped when they saw Falla sitting by the window with Luna lying on the sister's side out cold. Falla growled as Luna kept her pinned against the wall and glanced to the group.

"A little help?" she snapped.

"Nah, seems like you two could use some bonding time." Kurumu said with a shrug and smirk as she and Rason walked by.

"Shh, she's sleeping. You don't want to wake her up do you?" Yukari giggled as she and Ahakon walked by.

"She's been known to eat the blankets while she's sleeping, I'd keep an eye on her mouth if I were you." Kokoa said with a sly grin as she and Gin walked past.

"Such a good sister Falla, glad to see you finally are showing some…support." Ruby chuckled as she walked by. Akua and Kahlua merely looked at her curiously then went to their seats behind them. Tsukune and Moka sat down across the isle from them and breathed out.

"Seriously, she's drooling. Hey!" Falla shouted out. She growled then looked out the window as Mrs. Aono and Kyouko were waving to them. Kyouko waved to her with a smile on her face as the bus closed it's doors. Falla just looked at her then towards her sister.

"Thank you Falla." Tsukune said, the group looking to him. He glanced to her and nodded.

"For rescuing my cousin." He said simply. She just looked at him then out the window with a glance.

**"Alright then, next stop, Yokai Academy."** The bus driver said as he pulled out into the road. Dark and Mizore raced past on the cycle as the bus drove off towards the school.

"Wow…can you believe it auntie? He's a real vampire now." Kyouko said in amazement. Mrs. Aono nodded and watched the bus vanish from view.

"I know. Oh Tsukune, I do hope you'll be safe at that school." She said worriedly.

"With friends like that, what could possibly be a problem for him?" Kyouko asked with a smile.

"I suppose you're right." Mrs. Aono said softly as she looked up at the sky.

"Moka's with him. And Falla too. I'm sure he'll be perfectly safe." Kyouko said confidently. The two then walked back into the home and closed the door, both of them still amazed and shocked about Tsukune's secret life.

As the bus traveled towards Yokai Academy under the night sky the group tried to calm their minds for what was to come. Akua and Kahlua would be attending the school with them to redeem themselves in their father's eye, and would be Tsukune's responsibility while they were enrolled there. They also had Luna's condition to deal with, as her mind seemed severely fractured now from her magic. Not to mention that Falla had returned, although without her powers, and was refusing to leave her sister's side until she finished the spell that held her magic in limbo. On top of all that they still had to find Hokuto and rescue Felucia before the boy enacted his plan of attack.

While the group focused on their daunting tasks Falla looked out the window with a calm gaze. Luna was asleep on her shoulder and was drooling slightly, with her sister just sighing softly. She glanced to the sky as the bus rolled through the city streets towards the school.

_"What's so wrong about me helping my friend?"_

She closed her eye as she remembered her own words. She remembered the girl she saved twice even though she didn't have to. She remembered the day she spent with the human girl and her constant kindness towards her. She opened her eye and looked out the window with a dull stare.

_Friend…_


	5. Causing Problems

The sun was rising on another day at Yokai Academy. Students had returned after hearing that Fairy Tale had been dealt a critical blow, the student body amazed that the evil organization was finally being taken down after their homes and even their school had come under attack. Word was spreading about the group of students that had left from Yokai Academy and had a hand in Fairy Tale's destruction, with the returning students eager to see the fabled heroes of the school. Classes were getting ready to resume again as everybody went about their normal morning routine.

Tsukune slowly sat up and yawed a bit, then looked around as he rubbed his eyes. He glanced down to his wrist where there was no longer a holy lock, but rather a rosary seal similar to Moka's. The boy smirked and slowly got out of bed, his eyes glancing towards the window where daylight was starting to shine in.

"I slept like a rock…I really needed that." he said to himself as he got up and started to get cleaned up. He washed his face and got clean clothes on, a quick breakfast of toast and juice, and somewhat combed his hair. It was usually messy anyway, and he was growing tired of fighting the losing battle of actually getting it straight. He got fresh clothes on and walked to the door. As soon as he opened it he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Morning buddy, all set?" Rason asked as he was leaning against the wall.

"What time do you get up at anyway? You're always here early." Tsukune said as he closed his door behind him. Rason shrugged and looked around.

"Early or not, I never see Dark leave here. Really curious which room is his." he said with a smirk.

"I'm starting to wonder if he even has a room." Tsukune chuckled as the two walked down the hall. They walked down the stairs then down another hall to meet up with their friends. Up ahead Gin walked out of his room, the wolf dressed in his usual outfit and yawning a bit.

"Morning bud. No Kokoa this morning?" Rason said with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon man, we're not that loose. Not like you and your succubus." Gin said tiredly.

"Hey, we're not loose. Just…expressive." Rason said simply. Gin rolled his eyes and smiled at Tsukune.

"So, Akua and Kahlua huh? First you barely manage to ask Moka out. Then you have my girlfriend being your servant, and now two of their sisters. I don't know what it is about you, but you always seem to have that kind of luck." he said shaking his head. Tsukune smiled weakly and looked down.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go and meet the girls." he said tiredly.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be used to being a pimp by now." Rason chuckled as the three walked down the hall.

"Would you quit saying that already? Besides, I don't have to specifically order them around. They just need to attend the school here and not cause trouble. They're not my servants." Tsukune said with a dull gaze.

"I don't know man, they seem to think they are." Rason said nodding.

"That could be a good thing though. If they have to listen to you, that means you can keep them under strict control. Them being here won't be a problem if you're strict with them." Gin said with a nod.

"He's got a point. I mean, Kokoa was practically begging you to order her around and you hardly did anything with that. With these two, you can be a bit more controlling to keep them out of trouble." Rason added. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to take their free will Rason." he said as they walked down the stairs.

"They tried to kill us. In fact, in one timeline they did. I'd say they deserve it." Rason said simply.

"Yeah, besides, their father pretty much handed them over to you. My girlfriend too for some reason, but still. He _wants_ you to manage them. Heck, it seems like they do too." Gin added. Tsukune sighed again and kept walking. Up ahead Ahakon was walking out of his room and heading towards them.

"Hey, morning." he called out.

"Morning little guy. All set for another glorious day of school?" Rason said with a mock laugh.

"You bet. I've been waiting for another normal school day, it's going to be great." Ahakon said with a smile.

"I was being sarcastic." Rason said shaking his head.

"Normal? Here?" Gin asked amused.

The four boys walked out of the dorms and headed towards the intersection between the two buildings.

"You think Dark is watching us?" Ahakon asked looking around.

"He's likely keeping an eye on his girl." Rason said simply.

"And she's likely trying to do the same with him. I wonder if she'll find him first today." Tsukune said looking around. He had a good hunch those two were nearby, as to where exactly he wasn't sure.

The four boys walked towards the intersection and saw a group of girls there waiting for them. The boys waved to them before four of the girls took off at them with high speed.

"RASON!" Kurumu cheered as she tackled the angel into the ground with a loving embrace.

"Good morning my lovely Destined One! How did you sleep last night? I slept ok, but it would have been MUCH better if you were there with me. You always know how to make your girl sleep so well at night after all. Oh my perfect angel, how I missed you all night, it was just horrible trying to fall asleep without you next to me, or on top of me, or riding me, or any other way you want!" she cheered out in a long lovey tangent. She of course failed to notice that halfway through her loving speech the boy had once again passed out in her chest.

"It's a miracle he's alive still with her." Ahakon said shaking his head. He looked over in time to see a bright smile flying at him. He was quickly tackled to the ground with a young witch hugging him around the waist tightly.

"Good morning Ahakon! I couldn't wait to start the day with you, we finally get to go to class again! Isn't this great? We'll be the smartest kids in the school by far, I just know we'll come out on top. And don't think I'll go easy on you, that number one spot of the academy is mine to uphold after all, but if you want I'll tutor you with _anything_ you want to learn after school." she said in a dreamy bliss. Unknown to her during her loving speech the boy was struggling to get her off of him as he couldn't breathe with her loving embrace crushing around him.

"Yukari…can't breathe…" he coughed out as the girl sighed happily in her embrace. Tsukune chuckled then looked over to see a flash of pink flying at him.

"Tsukune!" Moka said with a bright smile. He too was instantly tackled to the ground, only with him the girl wasn't going into a long winded speech about her love, rather she was kissing him passionately as her arms were wrapped around his neck. The two lay there as the girl held onto the boy she was counting the seconds to see since last night. Gin smirked at the three and chuckled a bit.

"Wow you guys, talk about standing strong." he said amused.

WHAM!

The three other couples looked over, minus Rason who was still regaining consciousness slowly and Ahakon who was gasping for air, to see Kokoa had tackled Gin into the ground. She had to have used a bit of strength as the boy was indented into the ground as she was on top of him with a playful smile.

"Hey boyfriend." she said softly. Gin blinked and smiled weakly at her.

"Oh, hey Ko-" he started before she pulled him into a fierce kiss. The other three slowly got to their feet as they watched Kokoa kiss her boyfriend deeply. After it ended she sat up on him and smiled at him coyly.

"Say Gin, can I ask you something?" she asked playfully. The boy blinked a few times in a daze and slowly nodded. Kokoa leaned in and smiled at him with a purr.

"Can I maybe…have a little…of your…" she said softly in his ear. He stared up for a moment then glanced over to see Moka latched onto Tsukune's neck. The boy was smirking at him and then looking up somewhat amused as his girlfriend drank her favorite blood. Gin smiled and looked at Kokoa.

"If it's my blood you want, su-" he started before she pounced him into the ground and bit down on his neck. The boy struggled not to scream as she drank from the wolf's blood. Moka hopped off her boyfriend's neck and smiled at him happily as he chuckled a bit. Rason slowly got up with Kurumu's help while Yukari helped Ahakon up and apologized franticly for nearly crushing the life out of him. After a moment the group looked down to see Kokoa still going with her meal.

"Um…Kokoa?" Moka asked with a weak smile.

"He does need _some_ of his blood." Kurumu said with a giggle. The redhead jumped up and looked down with surprise as Gin groaned a bit and wavered.

"Oh…sorry Gin." she said worriedly as the boy blinked a few times. She jumped up to her feet and looked down at the wolf with worry.

"I…got a little carried away. You…ok?" she asked nervously. The boy just slowly nodded as he had a dull gaze looking up at the sky.

"Nice one Kokoa, you nearly killed him." Rason said nodding. She twitched then glanced to the angel with a dull glare.

"Your girlfriend nearly kills you every day, my boyfriend will be just fine. He is an S-Class werewolf after all." she said proudly as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"S-Class and missing a good amount of blood." Yukari said watching the wolf twitch. Kokoa looked at the wolf with worry then to her sister.

"Does that…ever happen with you?" she asked worriedly. Moka giggled and looked at Tsukune with a weak smile.

"Well…I can get a little carried away as well. Just try to take only a little bit Kokoa." she said kindly to her sister. Tsukune nodded and looked at Gin with an amused smile.

"He'll be fine this time. Just…go easy on him Kokoa." he said with a chuckle. The young vampire nodded and looked down at her boyfriend with remorse.

"Sorry again." she said softly.

"It's ok Kokoa…it's…ok…" Gin said weakly as he stirred about slowly. Kokoa cringed a bit and looked away. Slowly the wolf got up and wavered, his vision a bit blurry from the loss of blood.

"You ok?" Rason asked curiously. Gin nodded and yawned a bit.

"Yeah, though I think I might be sleeping a bit more in class this morning than usual." he said with a tired smile. Kokoa clung to his arm and looked up at him worriedly.

"Really, I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time…if you'll still let me…" she said softly. Gin nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Of course I'll still let you, I'm your boyfriend right?" he said gently. She smiled and nodded eagerly, then held onto his arm. Moka smiled at her younger sister then raised an eyebrow at Gin.

_Well, he's certainly accepting of Kokoa._

**_I suppose he could be a suitable mate for her…though I'm still keeping a close eye on him._**

The group walked over towards the remaining girls who were waiting at the intersection. Akua and Kahlua were looking at their sisters with curious expressions, the two vampires now dressed in the girls uniform for the academy. Akua still had her usual hair style with her two strands of hair set in pigtails as Kahlua kept her tiara on that held her blonde hair out of her face.

"Do you do that every morning?" Akua asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit much for a good morning?" Kahlua asked curiously. Moka smirked and looked at Tsukune with loving eyes.

"I always want to express my love for my mate, nothing wrong with that." she said assertively.

"Yeah, what's wrong with us showing our love for our boyfriends?" Kokoa asked arrogantly.

"For one, it looked like you nearly killed yours." Akua said plainly. Kokoa twitched at that then looked down with shame. Gin shook his head with a weak smile as the group looked to Kokoa.

"I'm fine, really." Gin said as his world slowly stopped spinning.

"I'm sure, and just in case you weren't aware, I'm over here." Akua said snapping her fingers. Gin blinked and realized he was talking off to the side of the group. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head while Kokoa glanced away with worry.

"Besides, you left us all alone with those two." Kahlua said looking to their side. The group looked over to see the two other girls that had come to meet up with them. They were dressed in the girls uniform as well, and both seemed identical. Same clothing, same height and figures, same short black hair styled the same way. However there were some differences. One of them had green eyes with a silver band around her head while the other had an eye patch over her left eye and the other was colored red.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" Falla barked out as they stared at each other with fire in their eyes.

"You took forever with brushing your hair, you did that on purpose!" Luna shouted back.

"Don't get mad at me because I wanted to look decent while here!" Falla screamed in response.

"You kept the mirror all to yourself! And you kept kicking me in bed last night!" Luna yelled back.

"Don't blame me because that witch put us in the same room! I wanted my own didn't I?" Falla shouted at the girl.

"I hardly got any sleep last night because of you!" Luna shouted with anger.

"Like I did? You kept eating the blankets! What the hell is wrong with you?" Falla yelled back.

"I can't help it, I told you! Why did you have to tag along here anyway?" Luna cried out.

"I told you I'm not leaving your side until you give me back my magic!" the other sister barked back.

"I'm never finishing that spell Falla! Never never never!" Luna said stomping her feet.

"Then deal with me being here because I'm not leaving!" Falla roared back.

The group watched them go back and forth with blank expressions.

"So…those two are princesses?" Kurumu said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you can tell by how elegant they are." Gin said dryly.

"Haven't seen Luna so angry in the morning before." Rason said simply.

"I can imagine why she is." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Should we intervene?" Akua asked curiously.

"Nah, let them work it out." Kokoa said simply. They watched the two girls go back and forth again and again, neither one seeming to notice the others watching them.

"How long does it take for them to work it out?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Longer than we have." Tsukune said with a sigh.

"Um, excuse me. Are you two…about done?" Moka asked worriedly. The two girls blinked and looked over to them. Luna smiled happily at seeing Rason while Falla looked away with a scoff.

"Ras-" Luna started before she jerked about and dropped to the ground. Falla snickered as the group ran over.

"Luna? What happened?" Kurumu asked as the girl twitched a bit.

"Now now dear sister, you know you can't use your magic again. I'm afraid your mind just can't take it right now." Falla said sweetly. Luna held her head with a groan and slowly got up.

"What's that on her head?" Ahakon asked pointing to the band.

"It's a seal I helped your witch friend and headmaster create. It's the only thing keeping her power repressed for now. With that on she can actually focus her mind without getting headaches or going crazy with her power." Falla explained.

"And…why did she drop down just now?" Rason asked. Falla chuckled and looked at her sister who was looking down depressed.

"The band is sealing her power. Any use of her magic right now could push her mind over the edge, and we don't want that do we? Public safety and all. So the band stops any magic from being used, and…it may give a _tiny_ electrical zap to the wearer from the discharge." Falla said with a smirk. Luna sighed and nodded.

"So wait…Luna can't use her magic? At all?" Kurumu said with surprise. Luna shook her head slowly as Falla nodded with a smug smile.

"Correct. She must have wanted to warp to Rason, and the band stopped her." the sister said with a laugh. Luna sighed and looked to Rason with saddened eyes. He looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"Good morning Luna." he said kindly. She smiled softly at him.

"Good morn-"

"Wait wait, hold on. You're saying that Luna can't use _any_ of her time magic now?" Kurumu said with wonder. Luna nodded at her as the group just looked to her. Kurumu blinked and then smiled.

"So she can't tackle my angel down to the ground anymore from out of nowhere?" she asked with a big smile.

"As long as that band is on, correct." Falla said simply. Kurumu looked at her angel then to Falla.

"Yahoo! I never thought I'd say this, but thank _you_ Falla!" she said happily. Luna looked down saddened while Kurumu jumped with joy.

"Kurumu, this isn't something to be happy over. She can't use any of her magic now." Moka said worriedly.

"I know. That means my angel is finally safe from her." Kurumu said happily.

"Way to stand up for your friend." Kokoa said flatly. Kurumu twitched then looked at her.

"What I mean is...I'm glad Luna's powers won't go out of control again. We don't want another incident at the school now, do we?" she asked with a nervous smile. The group just looked at her with dull expressions as she laughed a bit.

"Besides, the fact that she can't tackle my angel into the ground unexpectedly is a bit of a bonus if you ask me. Maybe now she'll ease off my Destined One." She said arrogantly. She looked over and jumped a bit. Luna was being held by Rason, the girl burying her face into his chest as he looked up with a weak smirk.

"I'm sorry Rason. I just wanted to greet you." Luna said with a sob.

"It's ok…a simple hello would do just as well Luna. Really." he said gently. Kurumu twitched then looked at them with exasperation.

"Oh come on…" she said shaking her head. Luna backed away and smiled at the angel.

"Thank you Rason." she said kindly. He nodded and smiled at her as Kurumu ran to his side and clung to his arm worriedly. Luna smirked at the girl then shook her head.

"He's my angel too Kurumu." she said simply. Kurumu looked at her then sighed.

"Yeah yeah." she muttered. The chronofly giggled a bit then sighed.

"I hate this thing." Luna said glancing up to the silver band around her head.

"Sucks being powerless, doesn't it?" Falla said dryly. Luna narrowed her eyes at her.

"Your magic is gone because you can't be trusted with it Falla. Mine was taken because I pushed myself to save my friends." She said with a growl.

"Say what you will, but now we're _both_ grounded. Fair's fair after all." Falla said with a sly smile. Luna snarled at the girl then looked away with a scoff. Falla smirked and looked away with discontent as well.

"Well, this is going to be a fun day of classes, I can just tell." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Ok you two, let's try to keep the fighting to a minimum here." Tsukune said shaking his head.

"Yes, you're both sisters. Shouldn't you try to work out your differences?" Moka asked gently.

"Yes, follow our example." Akua said proudly.

"You've got a long way to go too, _sister_." Kokoa said with a bite. Akua and Kahlua blinked then looked down with remorse.

"Hey, I've been a help so far. I've stopped her from going crazy with her magic again. You should be thanking me and scolding her." Falla said sternly.

"Me? Have you forgotten _why_ you're powerless now Falla? You were the one that went crazy!" Luna shouted out.

"Don't lecture me on who went crazy, you're the one that would have destroyed the world if I didn't intervene!" Falla barked back.

"You don't know that! Grr! Shut up shut up shu-" Luna started before she jerked about then dropped to the ground. Falla looked down and started laughing as Luna was twitching on the ground.

"She tried to use her magic again." Yukari said softly.

"Poor girl." Gin said shaking her head. Falla started laughing more and more, then crazily as Luna slowly got up. The group just watched the girl laugh out of control for a bit before she shook her head and struggled to keep quiet.

"So, you have that _condition_ as well, don't you?" Ahakon said with a sly smile. Falla glanced to him then away.

"I may have a bit of the chrono dementia, but it's nowhere near as bad as hers." She said stubbornly. Luna narrowed her eyes at her, then twitched wildly before dropping to the ground. Falla looked over then started laughing again.

"Oh yeah, this is going to go well." Rason said shaking his head.

"They've been at this all morning." Akua said with a sigh.

"They just don't stop." Kahlua said softly. Luna slowly got up, then growled at her sister as the girl was laughing hysterically again.

"Ok, that's enough you two." Tsukune said as he pulled Luna back before she could lunge at her sister. Gin grabbed Falla as the girl continued to laugh while trying to attack her sister as well. The two boys held them back as they thrashed about to get to one another while the group just watched with dull stares.

"Let go of me you filthy wolf!" Falla yelled as she yanked away and glared at Gin. The boy looked at her with a bit of discontent then walked away shaking his head. Luna slowly calmed down then relaxed as Tsukune let go of her, the girl looking back to him timidly.

"If you insist on being here Falla you need to stop picking on your sister. And Luna, try to relax, your mind needs to rest from what you've been through." Rason said gently. The two girls looked at him then down and away.

"Ok." Luna said softly. Falla just growled and glanced away from the group.

"C'mon, let's get going before we're late." Tsukune said as he and Moka started to walk off. The pink haired vampire glanced to Falla then back forward as her boyfriend led her towards the school. Kurumu held onto Rason's arm and smiled at him brightly, then glanced to Luna. She was looking down with a depressed expression while Falla was looking away with her arms crossed before her.

"Luna? You ready?" Kurumu asked gently. The girl nodded and walked with them as they headed towards the school. Kokoa held onto Gin's arm as the two started walking as well. Yukari and Ahakon followed after with the young casters holding hands. Akua and Kahlua watched them go then looked to Falla. The girl glanced to them with her red eye.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, just wondering if we were really so delusional before." Akua said simply. Falla growled then glared at her.

"What?" she yelled.

"You're never going to get your sister's forgiveness if you keep behaving that way." Kahlua said shaking her head.

"Forgiveness? I don't want her damned forgiveness, I want her to give me back my magic!" Falla shouted out.

"Well good luck with that if you keep pushing her away." Akua said as the two vampires walked off after the group. Falla growled with frustration then walked off after them as well.

"I'll get my magic back…just you wait." She hissed. As she walked she glanced up at the sky with a dull gaze, the girl thinking about her current predicament and growing more irritated as she did. She walked a bit before she saw the group standing still in the path.

"I thought we needed to get to class before we're late." she said simply as she walked up to them.

"Hold on." Yukari said looking at Tsukune. He was looking up at the trees carefully.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked looking around.

"I get the feeling we're being watched." He said as his eyes slowly gazed around the area.

"I've been having that feeling too." Akua said looking around.

"Is it Dark? He might have been walking next to us all this time." Rason said looking around. Luna and Falla looked around curiously as the group stood there. Suddenly from the trees a girl leapt down and landed on the ground to their side, the snow girl grabbing for something as she landed. She blinked and looked around quickly as the group just looked to her startled.

"Mizore? What are you doing?" Kurumu said surprised. Mizore looked around, then jumped a bit with a soft gasp. She then smiled softly and blushed a bit as the group just looked at her.

"What's she doing?" Falla asked raising an eyebrow. Mizore smiled softly with a sigh then looked back behind her. Slowly a black wisp swirled around behind the girl to reveal a familiar boy with earbuds. He was holding her belt around her thigh tightly and another arm holding her around the girl's waist. As he appeared she took the lollipop out of her mouth.

"I almost got you beloved." She said softly. He smiled a bit then pulled her into a kiss, the group just watching as they paid them no mind. After the kiss ended he looked into her blue eyes with his usual gaze.

"Almost my little snow bunny." He said as he let her go. She giggled a bit and put the lollipop back into her mouth. The group smiled at them while Falla looked away with discontent and Akua and Kahlua looked at them curiously.

"Wow, you really are learning to see him aren't you?" Yukari said with amazement. Mizore nodded and looked down timidly.

"Getting there." She said softly. She saw the flicker of the boy who had been walking with the group from the dorms, but was slightly off with her attempted pounce on him. Still, she was getting better at feeling out his darker essence and was hopeful she could master the technique to reliably finding her invisible boyfriend.

"Not bad frosty. Too bad you don't have a connection like me and Rason do. I can tell where he is all the time easily, not to mention it just lights me up on the inside." Kurumu said dreamily. Mizore merely glanced to her with a blank expression as the succubus sighed happily and nodded arrogantly.

"Being destined to be together is the best, I've known that from the start." She said proudly.

"You thought he was trying to charm you and freaked out when he first came here." Kokoa said flatly. Kurumu twitched then growled at her.

"I was just nervous. Nothing wrong with that. Besides, the way he kept protecting and standing up for me was proof that he cared about me." Kurumu said proudly.

"Dark took out far more bullies on my account, including a teacher and Gin." Mizore said simply. Kokoa glanced to her boyfriend with a dull stare as he looked up nervously. Kurumu growled then glared at the snow girl.

"My angel brought me back to life!" she shouted out.

"I went through the fires of hell to bring my demon back." Mizore said simply. Kurumu thrashed about as the group watched with blank expressions.

"My angel was a guardian over the human world, he worked for the Almighty himself!" Kurumu shouted out.

"My demon is from hell itself, and was Fairy Tale's top agent." Mizore said holding onto the demon's arm and smiling coolly.

"Are they really fighting about this again?" Ahakon asked shaking his head.

"Yep. They are." Yukari said flatly.

"You two, please stop already. No more fighting between us." Moka pleaded.

"We're going to be late at this rate, can't you two just be happy you each have a boyfriend?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Yeah, this isn't a contest." Kokoa said shaking her head.

"You're just saying that because you only have a mangy wolf." Kurumu snapped.

"Mangy?" Gin said insulted.

"Hey! My boyfriend is a proud S-Class monster just like me!" Kokoa yelled with anger. Gin shook his head at the succubus with discontent, then glanced to Rason who was smirking at him.

"Welcome to the club." the angel said simply.

"Proud? First off he took dozens of pictures of our underwear, not to mention you had to be Tsukune's bitch to get your pride back." Kurumu yelled out. Kokoa growled as her aura flared around her.

"Should we intervene?" Akua asked curiously. Kahlua looked at the three angry girls curiously as Tsukune sighed in defeat.

"He's changed now, and I have my pride back. Besides, my boyfriend doesn't need to be from heaven itself or some bloody murderer from Fairy Tale to be the best!" Kokoa yelled out.

"Hey, my boyfriend isn't a bloody murderer! Take that back!" Mizore yelled as she walked up to them.

"Oh please, he's said it himself that he's got more blood on his hands than Akua and Kahlua." Kurumu said rolling her eyes. Mizore growled as her hands frosted over into claws.

"If it wasn't for his help we wouldn't have had a chance against Fairy Tale, or even have been able to get to them." She said with anger.

"Enough of that crap already, my angel helped out just as much during that fight." Kurumu barked back as her nails extended.

"Besides, my wolf stopped your demon when he was drugged up on Blackheart, he was able to stop an unstoppable monster." Kokoa said sternly as she hissed at them.

"That never happened now." Mizore growled with frustration.

"Yeah, because my wolf helped him." Kokoa said smugly.

"Stop it you guys, we're all friends, remember?" Yukari said walking up to them.

"Stay out of this pipsqueak, this only concerns those who have real boyfriends." Kurumu growled.

"Real?" Ahakon said insulted. Yukari growled and held up her wand.

"What do you mean by that? Ahakon's just as good as your boyfriends." She said with anger.

"If any of our boys hit him he's a goner, hardly at the same level Yukari." Kurumu said shaking her head.

BANG!

The succubus dropped to the ground from a washtub connecting to her skull.

"How dare you say that about my boyfriend!" Yukari yelled as her wand glowed brightly.

"Well that is true Yukari, he's physically incapable of fighting on their level." Kokoa said simply.

BANG!

She dropped to the ground as Yukari thrashed about with anger.

"He's more powerful than some wolf!" she cried out.

"Yukari, _you're_ more powerful than him, and you're not even at their level." Mizore said simply. Yukari blinked and just looked at her for a moment.

BANG!

The snow girl dropped to the ground from a washtub as well while Yukari jumped around with rage.

"Thanks for the compliment, but he's stronger than those three. He is he is he is!" she shouted out shaking her head. The three dazed girls jumped back up with fire in their eyes as the four girls glared around.

"My demon is the best!" Mizore yelled with energy.

"My wolf is the strongest!" Kokoa shouted out.

"My angel can't be beaten!" Kurumu growled out loudly.

"My mage is more powerful!" Yukari yelled with anger.

The four boys looked at each other then back to their girlfriends.

"So…how do we stop them?" Gin asked cautiously.

"From what I've learned here at this school, we don't." Rason said simply. Gin watched the girls fight with a dull expression while Dark just watched as he listened to his music, the demon not seeming to care.

"So undignified to be fighting like that. Pathetic." Falla said with a smirk as she watched the four girls yell at each other.

"Like you're one to talk! All you do is cause trouble wherever you go!" Luna shouted at her. The two girls glared at each other while Tsukune at this point had face palmed and was shaking his head.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned out. Moka watched the group of girls fight with exasperation.

_And here I thought Akua and Kahlua would be the troublemakers for us._

**_This is ridiculous. Our mate is the strongest by far. Stand up for him already._**

_First off, everybody knows that. Secondly, I'm not getting involved in this as well._

"Again, do you want us to intervene Tsukune?" Akua asked politely.

"We'll do whatever you say after all." Kahlua said with a smile. The boy looked around at the fighting girls then sighed while shaking his head.

"You guys…enough already!" Tsukune yelled out. The girls continued to yell, none of them seeming to hear him.

"Thanks for clearing that up for us buddy." Rason said dryly. Luna and Falla dropped the ground, the two rolling around as they struggled to strike each other while holding the other down. Mizore swiped at Kokoa, the vampire dodging around and kicking towards Kurumu. The girl flew up over her and darted around flying tarot cards from Yukari. Mizore swiped to the side and just missed Yukari as Kurumu flew down and struck out at Kokoa. The four girls started dodging and weaving around as Luna and Falla continued to roll around shouting and thrashing about.

"I've had enough of you talking so much about your demon! At least my Destined One makes me feel warm inside, not cold and dark!" Kurumu shouted out as she swung at Mizore.

"Like you're one to boast, my wolf's howl is better than any bond an angel can offer by far!" Kokoa roared as she swung a kick at the succubus.

"You're so full of it, Tsukune's aura gets you more off than your perverted wolf." Yukari yelled as she threw out tarot cards towards the vampire.

"My heart is permanently marked as his, something only a real demon can bestow. Your boys can't offer anything like that." Mizore said coolly as she swiped her claws at the succubus.

"At least my boyfriend can do more than doggy style!" Kurumu yelled as she swung at Kokoa.

"My boyfriend actually has a freakin' personality!" Kokoa shouted as she kicked towards Mizore.

"At least my boyfriend wasn't some pervert!" Mizore shouted as she swung at the girl with hatred.

"My boyfriend chose me over _two_ girls, more than anything yours ever did!" Yukari yelled as she dropped washtubs around the girls.

"So…should we be starting to get offended at this point?" Rason asked glancing to the other boyfriends.

"Really, just give us the word and we will detain them for you Tsukune." Akua insisted.

"Yeah, it won't be a problem. Really." Kahlua said happily.

"You guys, quit it already." Moka said shaking her head. Tsukune growled with frustration then walked towards them.

"Enough…enough! Akua, Kahlua. Separate Luna and Falla. Dark, Rason, Gin, Ahakon? Would you _please_ stop your girlfriends from breaking out into another war?" he called out. Akua and Kahlua nodded and ran towards the two chronoflies rolling around on the ground. The four boys glanced back to Tsukune then towards their girls.

"Careful, they bite." Moka said simply. Akua pulled Falla back and held her by the arms while Kahlua pulled back Luna with a curious expression. The two chronoflies continued to thrash and claw towards each other while the vampire sisters held them in place.

"Let me go this instant you vampire!" Falla barked out.

"Your people skills are indeed deplorable." Akua said simply as she shook her head.

"Now now Luna, calm down." Kahlua said as the butterfly girl kept trying to lunge at her sister.

The four boys glanced to each other then to the fight in front of them. Dark darted forward towards his snow girl in the blink of an eye. He grabbed her by both hands, spun her around, and held her close with her ice claws held behind her securely.

"You're done." He said simply as she looked at him with surprise and a slight blush. Her mind went blank as her demon was once again in complete control of her. As she stared at the boy with wide eyes Rason grabbed a hold of his girl, then pulled her back. He held her from behind as he kept both of her hands together in front of her. She looked back with surprise as he smiled at her.

"That's enough my dear." He said gently. She felt a deep blush form as the bond flowed through her like lightning. She slowly nodded in a trance as he held her close to him. As she stared at him with loving eyes Gin was struggling to pull Kokoa away, the boy having to use a good amount of his strength to pull the rampaging vampire back.

"Kokoa…that's…enough…" he grunted as he tried to yank her out of the fight. She growled loudly as she thrashed about.

"No it isn't, they need to learn their place for speaking about my mate like that! Where is Kou? Kou! Get over here you useless good for noth-" she started before the boy pulled her back and around, then into a kiss. The girl stared with wide eyes as he held her around the waist and kissed her, the girl's eyes fluttering then slowly closing. She stepped up on her tip toes as he held her securely.

"Hey, give that back!" Yukari cried out as she struggled to grab the wand her boyfriend took from her. He held it back with one hand as he tried to fend off the girl's attempts to get it back with the other.

"You need to stop Yukari, please." Ahakon said as the witch struggled to get back her wand.

Tsukune just looked around at the sight with Moka, the two shaking their heads at seeing their friends act this way. Akua and Kahlua were still holding back the two chronoflies, both girls still trying to claw and swipe at each other. Mizore was looking at Dark with wonder as he held her close, her hands held behind her as the boy just stared into her eyes. Kurumu was looking at Rason timidly as he held her from behind, the succubus forgetting the fight she was just in as the bond relaxed her. Kokoa was being held by Gin, the two kissing as the vampire's rage subsided. The kiss broke and she looked up at him with wonder while he held her close. Ahakon was stumbling around as Yukari kept trying to get at her wand to continue her fight.

"You've got to be kidding me. Is this what I went back in time for?" Tsukune shouted out. Everybody stopped and looked to him as he was looking at the group with discontent.

"I risk my life to save my friends, and what do they do? They just fight amongst themselves as always." He said shaking his head. Mizore's claws retracted as she looked down ashamed. Kurumu's nails retracted as she looked at Rason with remorse. Yukari settled down and looked at Tsukune with saddened eyes. Kokoa looked at the boy then down with shame. Luna calmed down and looked away with remorse while Falla stopped thrashing and looked at her sister with discontent.

"I mean look at all of you. We're friends, we've been through so much together. Yes, we have some differences and issues to work out, others more than some." He said calmly, the boy glancing to Falla at the end. She just looked away with a scoff as the other girls looked to each other with soft gazes.

"Kurumu, Rason is a great angel. We could never thank him enough for bringing you back. And nobody is going to argue that he isn't every bit a fighter as the rest of us." Tsukune said gently at the girl. She looked up at her boyfriend as he held her close with a smile.

"Mizore, everybody here is thankful Dark was so knowledgeable about Fairy Tale, it really helped with our struggle. And nobody here is calling him a murderer." He said towards the ice maiden. She nodded slowly and looked at her boyfriend with timid eyes.

"Kokoa, Gin did help just as much as the others. If it wasn't for his original sacrifice in the timeline we all might have died." He said towards Kokoa, the vampire looking at her boyfriend with a gentle gaze as he held her.

"Yukari, Ahakon is every bit as important as all our friends. He brought Dark back to life for us, and he's been a capable fighter against Fairy Tale just as everybody else was." He said towards the young witch. She looked at her boyfriend and nodded slowly as he held out her wand for her.

"Luna, we owe all our lives to you as well, you helped undo that nightmare with your magic. You've earned a break from having to fight, so please rest and relax." He said towards Luna. She nodded slowly as she looked towards her sister again. The group looked over to see her glaring at Luna still.

"Falla." Tsukune said simply, the girl merely glancing to him in response.

"I do thank you for helping keep Luna's mind intact. And for helping divert her destructive timeline. You did help keep us all alive, so on behalf of everybody I do offer you a thank you. However this is going to be a problem if you can't keep yourself in check." He said sternly.

"Hey, I'm not-" she started before he shook his head.

"You are causing problems Falla. The only reason I even tolerated you coming here was on Kyouko's insistence that you were a good person. If it wasn't for that I would never have agreed to it." He said with frustration. Falla growled then looked away with a scoff.

"If you want to stay here then fine. But you're going to have to behave just like everybody else. Otherwise you can just leave." He said promptly. She glared at him then to her sister.

"All I want is my magic back. Give it to me sister, then I'll be on my way and out of your hair forever." She said simply.

"There's no way I'll trust you with that power again Falla, you destroyed our entire race, our family! Kyouko is wrong about you, you're nothing but an evil monster." Luna said with hate. Falla shook with anger at the girl's words.

"I'm willing to give you a chance Falla, everybody deserves a second chance in life. However that's as far as my kindness goes on the matter." Tsukune said sternly. Falla glanced to him then looked away with discontent. Tsukune breathed out then looked to his friends.

"As for the rest of you, please try to get along. After all we've been through we shouldn't let anything tear us apart like this." He said gently. The other girls looked to each other then nodded.

"Good. Then let's get going, we've wasted enough time this morning and the last thing we want is to be late going back to classes." Tsukune said calming down. Moka walked over and held onto his arm with a loving smile. She giggled then looked around at the other girls with a smug smile, the vampire silently bragging that her mate was the leader of the group. The vampire couple started walking off before Tsukune stopped and looked back.

"Akua, Kahlua. You coming?" he said simply. The two looked at him curiously.

"Well? My mate is asking you a question." Moka said simply. The two girls then nodded then walked towards them.

"I need to keep an eye on you two still, so that's what I'm going to have to do." Tsukune said tiredly. He glanced over to Kokoa, the girl looking at him timidly.

"I trust Gin to watch over you Kokoa. He is your mate after all." He said with a kind smile. She smiled brightly and nodded while Gin smiled at the boy. Tsukune nodded then walked off with the three other girls.

"Pimp." Rason called out. Tsukune waved his hand a bit to dismiss that as they continued on. The angel chuckled then looked to his girlfriend.

"Shall we dear?" he asked gently. She nodded eagerly then clung to his arm. She blinked then looked over to see Luna looking down a bit depressed. Kurumu sighed a bit then smiled softly.

"Hey Luna?" she asked. The chronofly looked over to her gently as the succubus smiled at her.

"Help me walk _our_ angel to class?" she asked kindly. Luna smiled brightly and nodded eagerly…then twitched a bit before dropping to the ground. Falla burst out laughing as the group looked at the twitching girl on the ground.

"Luna? Are you ok?" Kokoa asked worriedly.

"She tried to use her magic again." Yukari said softly while shaking her head. Falla continued to laugh as Luna slowly got up while holding her head.

"Luna? I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I forgot…are you ok?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Luna slowly nodded as she looked down depressed.

"Why does it have to shock me? That's so mean." She said softly.

"Oh, I may have added that little feature in. Just as motivational support of course. The headmaster and witch didn't know how to cast the spell anyway, so somebody had to see that it had the right…touches." Falla chuckled as she calmed down a bit. Luna blinked then glared at her with murderous rage.

"You did this? You made it do that?" she shouted out. Falla laughed a bit more before walking ahead.

"Oops. My bad _sister_." She said before laughing crazily again. Luna growled with rage and clenched her fists.

"Fal-" she started before she jerked about then dropped down again. She twitched on the ground as the group glared at the girl walking away.

"What the hell is her deal?" Gin said shaking her head. Mizore and Kokoa helped their friend up as she shook her head.

"Your sister's a real asshole." Mizore said softly.

"Yeah, I can't believe she…actually, I can believe it." Kokoa said simply. Luna looked down with frustration.

"Why is this happening to me? She shouldn't be back, she should be gone forever." She said shaking her head.

"I'll clonk her on the head for you." Yukari said glaring to where the girl walked off.

"C'mon, we'd better catch up with the others. Luna, are you ok now?" Rason asked gently. Luna slowly nodded as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine Rason." She said softly. The girl glanced to him and smiled softly.

"At least I can stay near you now." She said gently. He nodded and chuckled as Kurumu smiled softly at her. She felt bad for the girl, enough that she thought she could tolerate the chronofly walking with her angel as well that morning. Mizore and Dark walked off towards the academy while Ahakon and Yukari followed. Kokoa and Gin followed, with the vampire holding onto her boyfriend's arm tightly, while Rason walked with a girl at each side. They walked towards the front entrance where Ruby was sweeping the pathway and looking with a raised eyebrow at something. They looked over to see the others looking down at Falla who was lying on the ground dazed with a golden washtub rolling around nearby. Luna walked up to her then smirked at Yukari. The young witch held up her wand and giggled a bit with a nod. Tsukune sighed and looked over to Ruby.

"Good morning Ruby." He said tiredly.

"Um…good morning." She said looking at the group of monsters in front of her. Falla jumped up then growled loudly at the young witch.

"You little brat!" she roared out. Yukari jumped behind Luna with fright as the chronofly looked at her sister with discontent.

"Serves you right for rigging this thing." She said sternly.

"What is she talking about? Why did Yukari just hit Falla on the head with a washtub?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"She had you and the headmaster put a little extra feature in the headband. If she uses her magic it zaps her." Mizore said looking at the dark sister with a glare. Ruby jumped and looked at Luna with wide eyes.

"What? It does?" she said in surprise. Tsukune and Moka looked at the girl with surprise then glared at Falla. She chuckled and shrugged.

"Just something to give her a little motivational support. We don't want her using her magic right?" she said with a laugh.

"Falla, how could you?" Tsukune said sternly. Falla shook her head and smirked at her sister.

"Hey, it's keeping her mind in check. That's all that counts, right?" She said simply.

"You're a horrible sister Falla." Yukari said with anger. The chronofly merely shrugged.

"Whatever. She's keeping my magic hostage, no reason I need to go easy on her." She said casually.

"And you expect her to help you now because…" Rason said flatly.

"Kyouko would be disappointed in you." Kurumu said with anger. Falla glanced to her then away with a scoff.

"I see that's how you treat friends isn't it Falla, like trash." Ruby said with discontent. Falla glared at her then to her sister.

"You know nothing witch. Besides, it's doing its job. With that headband on her mind is able to think properly." She said bitterly. Luna growled at the girl with rage.

"You…you…y-" she started before she jerked about then dropped to the ground. Falla burst out laughing while the group looked at the girl on the ground with worry.

"Oh my, Luna!" Moka cried out. Falla regained herself and looked at her sister amused.

"Relax vampire. The shock is harmless. It only gives her mind a jolt to stop her train of thought. It's not causing any real harm." She said simply.

BANG!

The girl dropped to the ground as Yukari held her wand up.

"You mean like that?" Yukari said simply. Falla jumped back up and glared at her with murderous intent.

"You little brat!" Falla roared out. She charged towards her before Tsukune tiredly held her back. Yukari backed up a bit as the group watched the enraged girl thrash and scream.

"I don't think this is going to work well." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"It's bad enough Akua and Kahlua are here, but this girl is just a nightmare." Kokoa said with a sigh.

"Hey, we've been behaving so far." Akua defended.

"Yes, we're not as bad as her." Kahlua said worriedly.

"Falla stop this now!" Moka shouted out. The group looked over to her as she stared at the girl with discontent. Falla glanced to her and growled again.

"Why should I? Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" she barked out.

"I'm Tsukune's mate Falla. And I need this school year to go smoothly otherwise I might not be able to be with him. We have enough to deal with right now, with Hokuto and my sisters being here, and we don't need you making things worse." Moka said sternly. Falla narrowed her eye at the vampire as she yanked free from Tsukune's grip.

"Like I care, all I want is my damned power back. I don't have to listen to you at all." She said harshly.

"Again, such horrible people skills." Akua said flatly.

"We can't afford to watch over you every day Falla. If you can't behave yourself here then just leave!" Moka said with anger.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get what's mine! Don't you dare tell me what to do vampire!" Falla yelled back. Moka sighed and shook her head.

"Then you leave me no choice." she said as she turned to walk towards the academy.

"Moka? Where are you going?" Tsukune asked. Moka stopped and glanced back to them.

"I'm going to call your mom Tsukune. I'm going to tell her to let Kyouko know that her friend left here causing nothing but trouble for everybody." She said sternly.

"What? You're calling my mom…on _her_?" Tsukune said surprised.

"Why would I care what Kyouko thinks? Go ahead." Falla scoffed.

"Very well. I shall then." Moka said as she started walking again. Falla growled and clenched her fists, the group looking at her closely. The chronofly glared at the vampire with a narrowed eye as she bared her teeth. Moka got to the entryway before the chronofly spoke up.

"Fine!" she shouted out with anger. The group looked at her surprised as Moka merely glanced back to her. Falla shook with anger then looked away with discontent.

"No way…that actually worked?" Yukari said amazed.

"You really do care what Kyouko thinks about you, don't you?" Mizore asked curiously. Falla snarled at her then looked away. Luna looked at her sister cautiously as Moka walked back towards them.

_She actually cares about that girl? She never cared about anyone before._

"Good then." Moka said simply as she walked next to her boyfriend. Falla growled with rage then glared at her. Luna looked at her sister curiously as the girl was trembling with anger.

"Sister?" she asked softly. Falla glanced to her then away with her arms crossed before her.

"Just…shut up." She muttered.

"Wow, I can't believe…that worked." Rason said shaking his head. Kurumu snickered a bit while looking at the girl.

"Falla's got a soft spot for a human girl, who would have guessed." She said while laughing a bit. Falla shook with anger while glaring at the succubus. After a moment she looked away with a grunt.

"Well that's one problem dealt with…sort of." Tsukune said shaking his head. He looked to Ruby with a tired smile, then looked up at her hair.

"So, who is that black rose from anyway?" he asked curiously as he looked at the flower in her hair. The group looked over to her as she blushed and looked away.

"Well…just somebody I met that night." She said softly. She remembered very clearly the warlock that assisted her with getting through Fairy Tale's magical department that night, and how he handled the chains from his magical ether.

"Let me guess, many things happened." Moka said with a weak smile. Ruby slowly nodded and sighed. She blinked then looked back to Tsukune.

"Well yes…but, for now I've been meaning to talk to you about…you know…Hokuto." She said with caution. The group's expressions turned more serious at that. Luna looked down with anger as well. She was informed by Ruby last night about what happened in her absence. From Kuyou's return to Apoch's death, and Hokuto's betrayal with Felucia's capture. She learned about Jovian's secret as an S-Class witch, and how the group had to fight off Fairy Tale forces at the academy. Falla merely glanced to Ruby at that remark as the group thought about what to do next.

"What is our next move regarding him?" Ruby asked looking around the group.

"Unfortunately, we have no leads to go on. Dark and I tried hunting down any trail we could find in the human world, but nobody knew who he was or where he went." Mizore said shaking her head.

"All we can do is wait until he shows himself. It's not the best plan, as always, but it's all we can do." Tsukune said simply.

"Just wait here? While that traitor is out there doing who knows what with Felucia being held prisoner?" Ruby asked with concern.

"If I knew where to go to find him, I wouldn't be here now. As it stands however we don't know where he is or what he's after. We have to wait and hope Felucia can endure her captivity until he shows up again." Dark said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's a big world out there, they could be anywhere." Ahakon said softly.

"Don't you two know anything else? You heard about the witch sisters, nothing more?" Ruby asked the two new vampires.

"I'm sorry, but Kiria's conversations with Hokuto were mostly private. We don't know anything else that could help you." Akua said remorsefully.

"Sorry." Kahlua said softly.

"It just feels weird going to class knowing they're out there somewhere." Kurumu said worriedly.

"It's all we can do unfortunately. Hopefully we won't have to wait long before he reveals himself." Rason said holding the girl from behind.

"When I see him…I'm going to make him suffer for what he's done." Yukari growled with anger at thinking of that traitorous witch that came here.

"Me too, I won't let him get away with his crimes." Ahakon said with discontent, the mage feeling his anger build up again from losing Apoch and Astreal that day.

"We'll all deal with him, and we'll get our friend back together." Tsukune said confidently. He didn't know what Hokuto was up to, but with his full power ready to be used, he was determined to stop the traitorous boy by any means necessary.

"Alright. Just let me know what the plan is. I don't intend to sit on the sidelines again." Ruby said with a nod.

"We will, thank you Ruby." Tsukune said with a smile. The witch smiled at them then looked to Akua and Kahlua.

"I've arranged for you two to be in Tsukune's and Moka's homeroom class, as well as most of their other ones. I trust you two will be on your best behavior?" she said with an accusing stare.

"For the last time, we're here peacefully." Akua said shaking her head.

"Yeah, Falla's been worse than us." Kahlua said with a pout.

"Falla. That reminds me. I have you put in the same classes so Tsukune can keep an eye on you. I trust there will be no objections?" Ruby said with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I in the same classes as Luna?" Falla said while still looking away.

"As a matter of fact, you are." Ruby said simply. Falla just nodded while continuing to keep her gaze away. After a moment she glanced to the witch.

"Any chance I can get my _own_ room while staying here? As much as I love staying with my sister for the night, I would prefer it if I could sleep without _somebody_ eating the blankets during the night." she said bitterly.

"I said I was sorry, I can't help it." Luna said with annoyance.

"Complica merely wet the bed, but no, I have to sleep with a sister that _eats_ everything in her sleep." Falla said while shaking her head.

"Don't you dare bring up her name, you have no right after what you did." Luna hissed out. Falla rolled her eye then looked to her with a dull stare.

"Such cold words. You hurt me so." she said flatly. The group gave dull glares at the dark sister then looked to Ruby.

"Anyway, the students here should hopefully give you all a break compared to last time." Ruby said with a gentle smile.

"I hope so. I don't want to have to deal with the entire school hating us again." Tsukune said tiredly.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a loud voice came from behind. The group looked back to see dozens of students looking at them with amazement and admiration.

"It's them! The heroes of the school!" a girl cried out.

"So we're heroes again?" Rason said dryly.

"It's really them!" a boy cheered as the crowd rushed towards them. The group looked in surprise as they were instantly surrounded by dozens of students, all cheering and trying to grab onto the group members with stars in their eyes.

"Hey, back off!" Kurumu yelled as she felt her body get pressed against and touched.

"Give us some room please!" Moka cried out as she felt hands touch her all over.

"Hey, hands off me!" Mizore growled as she felt others touch her as well.

"Ah, don't touch me there!" Luna cried out.

"Help!" Yukari shouted as she was stuck in the middle of the group of girls who were being hounded.

"What the hell? Who did that?" Falla barked out looking around with fury in her eye after she felt hands on her body.

"Is this…normal here?" Akua asked as she looked around the sea of students around them.

"Hey…they're a little too friendly." Kahlua said with a blush as she fidgeted around.

"ENOUGH!" five boys shouted out loudly. The crowd backed up to see Tsukune, Dark, Rason, Gin, and Ahakon glaring around while the girls were huddled together behind them.

"That…was unpleasant." Yukari said wearily as she wavered a bit.

"At least they didn't carry me off this time." Moka said wearily as she looked around.

"I'm not sure if this is any better than being hated." Mizore said softly as she regained her composure.

"I know a few boys _and_ girls fondled me just now, I just know it." Kurumu said with discontent.

"Hey, one of my bows is missing!" Kokoa said as one of her pigtails had come undone.

"They sure are…friendly." Luna said nervously.

"Who the HELL grabbed my rear? I'll kill you!" Falla roared out.

"So…is that normal?" Akua asked confused.

"I hope not, that was a bit much." Kahlua said softly.

"I don't know who grabbed me down there, but I'm going to find him. And when I do, he's _so_ expelled." Ruby said with embarrassment. All around them the boys were glaring with fire in their eyes.

"If you ever…EVER…touch them again…" Dark said as his aura flared up, the crowd looking with fear at them as the area grew darker.

"You will regret it…you hear us?" Rason shouted out as his eyes glowed a bit.

"They're ours, hands OFF!" Gin roared as he looked around, the crowd jumping a bit from his roar.

"We're ok being friends, but know this…" Ahakon said looking around.

"Touch our girls again, and you'll soon know your place." Tsukune said as his aura flashed around him, the crowd stepping back a bit scared of the massive aura. The girls slowly got up and Ruby walked out towards the boys.

"Ok, that's quite enough! Everybody get to class now!" she called out. The students nodded eagerly then took off into the building. She sighed and looked back to the group with a tired smile.

"I need to report for duty. I'll talk to you all later." she said politely. She bowed then walked off.

"When I find that guy who touched me down there…he's going to pay…he's GOING TO PAY!" Falla roared out with fury.

"Why did they even go for you? You didn't help at all with Fairy Tale." Kokoa muttered as she pulled another bow out from her pocket and fixed her hair.

"Yeah, we _were_ part of Fairy Tale. How did we get mixed up with that?" Akua asked as she and Kahlua regained themselves.

"They saw you with us. They must have just assumed." Kurumu said simply. Mizore fixed her hair and outfit then looked to Dark. The demon watched the large crowd of students vanish then recalled his power. He looked back to her and smiled briefly. She giggled and walked up to him, the girl wrapping herself around his arm.

"Thank you for protecting us again." she said softly. She blinked then glanced down to the lollipop in her mouth still. Slowly she looked back up to him timidly.

"After class if you're so impatient." he said with a smirk. She blushed a bit then smiled bashfully. The girl just nodded slowly as she thought about what she just got into for between classes.

"Ok, well at least they're on our side now. Unless we just scared them all away forever, in which case we might have become hated again. At any rate-" Rason started before his world went black.

"Oh my lovely angel, thank you for saving me from those dirty perverted students. How can I ever thank you? Actually, I can think of a few ways, and I'll do each and every one to you tonight, I promise. How does that sound my perfect Destined One?" Kurumu said in a loving tangent while she held the boy close.

"Kurumu!" Luna cried out. The succubus blinked then looked over to see Luna pointing at Rason with wide eyes and an open mouth while Falla merely watched with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you never notice? How?" she cried out. Kurumu looked down to see Rason passed out in her chest.

The group watched her freak out and start shaking the angel with worry as Luna rushed over to his side, the chronofly fearing her angel was dead for sure this time. As they tried to wake him back up Ahakon was on the ground thrashing about as Yukari had him locked into a deep kiss. Once it ended she sat up on top of the boy with a bashful smile.

"Thank you for protecting me too boyfriend, that was so cool!" she said energetically. She blinked and looked at him curiously as he was cringing on the ground.

"Ahakon?" she asked softly.

"Yukari…" he said under his breath.

"Ahakon?" she asked as she leaned in closer with a blush.

"Yukari…" he said softly.

"Ahakon…" she said as she leaned in closer as her eyes started to close.

"You're…crushing it…" he said weakly with a few tears coming out. She stopped in place and blinked, then looked down. She felt something under her, and quickly understood what he was referring to. She leapt off of him with a scream as he grabbed himself and rolled onto his side.

"Ahh! Ahakon! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Ahakon!" she cried out as she knelt beside him and started crying.

"Wow you two, a bit over the top with your boyfriends aren't you?" Gin said with a chuckle.

WHAM!

The others watched as he was blasted into the ground and skidded through the earth a bit from a vampire's tackle. Gin blinked in surprise as he was once again indented into the ground with Kokoa on top of him. She smiled coyly and leaned in closer.

"Thanks for being so protective boyfriend." she said with a purr before pushing him down with a deep kiss.

"Kokoa…" Moka said tiredly while shaking her head.

"Well…at least they're happy together, right?" Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"He'll be dead by nightfall." Mizore said simply. Dark just watched as the vampire kissed the boy passionately, the wolf's body twitching slightly from being crushed into the ground.

Moka shrugged then looked to Tsukune with a timid smile.

"Say Tsukune…can I…" she asked innocently.

"Again? You just had some blood this morning." he said nervously. She shook her head, then leaned in towards him. Before he knew it she was kissing him with her arms wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes and held her as the two got lost in their embrace.

Falla looked around with a dull stare at the group. Dark was just listening to his music with Mizore holding onto his arm, the girl having a soft smile as she rolled the lollipop around in her mouth. Rason had woken back up and had Luna and Kurumu holding him by an arm each, the two relieved their angel was still among the living. Ahakon was slowly getting back up with Yukari franticly apologizing while offering the boy any choice of extreme bondage or S&M play to make up for it, the boy just looking at her like she was crazy with wide eyes. Gin had slowly gotten to his feet with Kokoa still kissing him, the girl keeping her legs wrapped around him as she held onto him tightly. Moka and Tsukune were still kissing, the couple lost in their moment as they enjoyed the feel of each other's love. Akua and Kahlua were looking at Moka with slight smirks before looking away, the two trying to be patient about the group's odd time to make out.

The chronofly sighed a bit then looked towards the sky. She was as powerless as Luna now, and pretty much hated by everybody here. Falla needed Luna to finish the spell, to just say the last word, to free her powers from the limbo they were trapped in. She needed to get her sister to cooperate yet it appeared her sister was never going to finish the incantation.

She looked over to her sister with a dull stare. Luna was smiling brightly as she and Kurumu helped Rason to his feet. Falla growled a bit then looked away.

_I will have my magic back dear sister. Then I'll show you once and for all who the true queen is among us._


	6. Ready To Play

Classes were about to begin at Yokai Academy. Students had returned after word was spread that Fairy Tale had been disbanded and dealt with. Although the reason of their destruction was mostly centered on the dark lords having eliminated the evil organization, the students at Yokai Academy and several monster homes knew of a select group of students that had a more critical contribution to Fairy Tale's collapse. Many students had returned to the academy to both continue their lessons and to also see the fabled group of monsters that took the fight to Fairy Tale's core. The school wasn't completely filled however as due to a previous attack on the school many students and teachers were either seriously injured or killed in the battle. Some were still home either waiting to hear of Fairy Tale's total annihilation while others wished not to return to the school in fear of their lives. Still, many students returned along with faculty to continue where they left off.

In Ms. Nekonome's class there were still a few other students who had shown up, all of which were looking with awe at the group of friends that proved themselves to be true heroes in their own right.

"Ok, Ms. Akashiya?" the teacher called out on her list.

"Here." Moka said, the pink haired vampire who not only was still one of the most attractive girls on campus, but now known to be a serious fighter as well. That and she was known to have a boyfriend which only drove some, if not most, of the other boys here into fits of jealousy.

"Ms. Cii?" she called out next.

"Here." Luna said as she continued to draw another picture of the boy she loved so much, the girl's mind more focused now thanks to a special band on her head. She had a gentle smile on her face as she continued to create a work of art in record time. She wasn't known to be of a hero at the school, but due to her being around the group constantly and her lovely physique she was getting admirers in her own right.

"Mr. Aono?" the cat demon called out looking to the boy in class.

"Here." Tsukune said, the boy still looking back to his girlfriend with loving eyes as they stared at each other. They had locked eyes since they arrived and hadn't stopped even when the bell rang. A lot of the other girls in the class and school had paid particular attention to him as he was not only a known fighter now, but he had a long standing reputation on being kind and generous.

"Ms. Kurono?" Ms. Nekonome called out.

"Here." Kurumu said dreamily as she continued to stare at her angel with loving eyes. She was just barely listening to the world around her as she relished the feel of the bond flowing between them. With her looks and fighting skill widely known she was getting plenty of attention and stares from both boys and some girls, though now the succubus couldn't care less about that. She was only focused on living her life with her Destined One, and nothing could top that in her book.

"Mr. Kuyumaya?" the teacher called out again, the demon having a slightly softer tone with his name.

"Here." Dark said simply, the boy still listening to his music with a blank expression. Ms. Nekonome just looked at him with a bit of wonder as she remembered when he saved her life from Kuyou. She was a teacher, and a dedicated one at that. Yet her mind still drifted a bit of course with the boy's heroic act and noticeable strength. The teacher looked at him for a moment longer before snapping back to reality.

"Um…yes. Mr. Maradoza?" she called out quickly.

"Present." Ahakon said as he looked through his notebook casually, the mage familiarizing himself with the work they left off with. Even though he was small in size word had spread that the little mage was indeed a powerful caster. A lot of the students at Yokai Academy knew of the group to be worthy fighters, although some still retained that they were stronger than the group. Even so, even the bullies of the school were being a bit cautious when considering crossing the young mage.

"Mr. Miyamosa?" the teacher called out next. There was a pause, then she looked over towards the back of the room. She blinked then nodded slowly as she saw the boy was present, but unable to speak as he had been tackled to the ground by a certain chronofly. Luna was sitting on top of the surprised boy as she held up the drawing of him.

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU! DO YOU LIKE IT?" She screamed out as she started laughing crazily. Rason just nodded eagerly as the girl's eyes twitched a bit.

"Here…and help." he cried out weakly. Kurumu ran over and pried the overzealous girl off of him then threw her back into her seat.

"Geez, I guess the band doesn't stop her mind from running off a cliff still." she said shaking her head as she walked back to her seat. The class just looked back with wide eyes as Luna slowly got back into her chair and held her head.

"Um…sorry about that." she said weakly with a polite tone as she shook her head. She glanced over to Rason and Kurumu worriedly, the two just looking at her with a bit of surprise still.

"Sorry." she said softly. Rason smiled gently and nodded while Kurumu sighed worriedly. She was glad her friend was back, and that her magic was under control, but it seemed her dementia was still present.

"Ah…ok then. Now let's see…Ms. Sendo?" the teacher called out after regaining herself.

"Present." Yukari said happily as she looked through her notebook of her notes and long listing of her boyfriend's name written over and over again. She was somewhat happy to be back in class where her mind could once again relish the feel of learning, yet she was still somewhat troubled about their obvious fight coming up with Hokuto and his witches.

"Ms. Shirayuki?" the teacher called out next.

"Here." Mizore said softly as she continued to look at her boyfriend next to her. The ice maiden was holding her pendant with his symbol gently as she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She could more easily make out the feeling of his essence as they sat in class, and was hoping to master the art of finding him soon. She was so close to finding him that morning, the snow girl ever more eager to be able to stalk the object of her affection once again.

"Alright. And now class, we have some new students joining us today. Please make them feel welcome." Ms. Nekonome said heading to her desk.

"Again, why is it _this_ class that gets all the new students? Seriously, that's just weird." Rason commented. Again, nobody said a word about it.

The doors opened and three familiar faces walked in. The group looked at them with tired expressions, while Luna simply glared at one of the members with a growl.

"Ok, please introduce yourselves to the class." the teacher said from her desk. The first girl walked up and bowed politely to the class. She was dressed in the school uniform and had her short black hair flowing freely except for two strands which were kept up in pigtails. She looked around with her crimson eyes as she smiled, the girl showing her fangs in doing so. She stood slightly taller than Moka with a calm smile.

"My name is Akua Shuzen, I'll be joining you all until master deems me fit to return to my family." she said calmly.

"Master?" the teacher asked puzzled. Akua simply nodded and pointed to Tsukune.

"Yes, my sister's mate. Tsukune Aono." she said calmly. The class looked to Tsukune with wide eyes as the group rolled theirs. Tsukune shook his head and waved his hands around franticly in front of him.

"I'm not your master! Quit saying that!" he cried out. Akua looked at him curiously.

"But my father did instruct you to take care of me while I stay here. I am at your service, remember?" she asked simply. The class looked at her with shock then to Tsukune. He stammered while Moka looked at her sister with a dull stare.

"Akua, you don't have to put it like that." she said annoyed.

"But it's the truth sister. I'm not ashamed to admit that I've been bad in the past and need his lessons." Akua said with a shrug. The class looked at the vampire, which was by no means anything less than a statuesque beauty, then to Tsukune who was shaking his head franticly.

"Um…ok then. Anyway, next please?" the teacher said slowly. Akua simply stepped back as another girl hopped forward. She was dressed in the school uniform as well, and had long blonde hair that was held out of her face by a tiara. She had darker skin and red eyes that looked around as she smiled playfully.

"My name's Kahlua Shuzen and I'm his bitch too." she said innocently. The class jumped and staggered a bit then looked over to the boy whose jaw had dropped while staring at her.

"What?" the teacher asked startled.

"She's not my…no! She isn't!" Tsukune cried out with fright. The class just stared at him while the group just looked at Kahlua with dull gazes.

"Kahlua, you are _not_ his 'bitch'." Moka said with a growl.

"But Kokoa was his bitch before, and now father says I'm his too." Kahlua said curiously. The boys in the class got nosebleeds while the girls looked at the boy with shock. The group just slowly shook their heads at the blonde haired vampire while the teacher looked between her and Tsukune with surprise.

"Holy shit Aono, you have THREE girls to yourself, with their father's permission?" a boy cried out. Another boy blinked and looked up thoughtfully.

"I always thought he had _five_ girls with him." he said simply. Tsukune shook his head wildly.

"No! I only have one! Moka's my only girl!" he cried out. Kahlua looked at him curiously then to Akua who merely shrugged.

"Oh yeah, this is going well." Ahakon said dully as he looked through his notebook with a bored expression.

"But…father said…" Kahlua said puzzled.

"Just stop talking Kahlua." Moka said in exasperation as she shook her head. The blonde haired vampire looked at her puzzled then to Tsukune.

"Um…ok then. Thank you…I think. Anyway, next?" Ms. Nekonome said a bit shocked still. Kahlua walked back as the third girl stepped forth. She was identical to Luna in every way except for her one red eye and a patch over the other eye. She was also showing a look of discontent and had her arms crossed before her.

"My name is Falla Cii. The pleasure is all _yours_." she said with a bite.

"She's a ray of sunshine." Kurumu said flatly.

"Um…fallacy?" Ms. Nekonome said curiously. The girl looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It's Falla Cii." she said simply. Ms. Nekonome blinked and tilted her head.

"Fallacy?" she asked again. Falla growled with a narrowed eye.

"No. Falla Cii. Am I stuttering?" she asked with annoyance. Luna blinked and looked up for a moment.

"Yeah…I think I get it now." she said softly as she looked to Rason. He smirked and looked at her a bit amused as Kurumu just nodded with a soft smile. Falla rolled her eye then resumed looking at her sister with discontent. The teacher looked at her a bit puzzled then to Luna.

"Oh, you're Luna's sister?" she asked curiously.

"Sadly." Falla said flatly. The teacher nodded with a smile again then looked at her new students.

"Ok then, well welcome to Yokai Academy. We have quite a few empty seats still, so please sit where you like." she said kindly. The three girls looked around then moved towards a desk each. Kahlua and Akua sat in seats next to each other near the wall as Falla found an empty one as well. She looked down at the desk and scowled.

"What the hell? Somebody carved this desk to pieces. Dark…Kuyumaya?" she said looking to the boy next to her. He merely narrowed his eyes at her as Mizore glared at the girl.

"That belonged to Felucia Sonsta. She's not with us today I'm afraid." Ms. Nekonome said softly. Falla looked to it with a bored expression then to the teacher.

"Gee, so sad. And the reason you're not getting a new desk in here to replace the one that's been hacked up is because?" she asked dully.

"If you don't like it then move." Mizore said sternly. Falla glanced to her then smiled slyly.

"I thought you wanted your competition for your boyfriend gone. What's wrong? Sad your rival isn't here?" she said with a laugh.

"She's my friend Falla, not my rival. Don't you dare speak about her with such disrespect." Mizore said with narrowed eyes.

"Move." Dark said with a cold tone. Falla looked at him then smirked.

"Fine. A bit dark and cold here anyway." she said amused. She glanced back and then got up, the girl walking towards the back of the room. She took a seat next to her sister, the chronofly looking at her with fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong dear sister? Don't want your own family near you?" Falla asked sweetly. Luna growled at the girl as the group glared back at the dark sister. Luna then twitched then dropped to the ground shaking. Falla looked down then burst out laughing wildly.

"What happened? Ms. Cii, are you ok?" the teacher called out.

"I'm fine...don't worry HAHAHAHAHA!" Falla shouted as she laughed crazily. The group looked to see Luna slowly getting back up while shaking her head. She glared to her sister then glanced to the teacher.

"I'm fine Ms. Nekonome, don't worry about me." she said politely. The teacher slowly nodded as Falla slowly regained herself. The dark sister glanced to Luna with a snicker then forward again. Luna growled then looked down at her desk with discontent.

"Yeah, this is going to work." Yukari said dryly while shaking her head, the girl looking back down to her notebook with a bored expression. The group glanced to each other then slowly looked back forward.

"Um…ok. Meow. In that case let's resume from where we left off." the teacher said regaining her perky demeanor. As she went back to her lecture Tsukune glanced to his wrist. He now had a unique rosary seal like his girlfriend, one that was keeping his vampire power sealed away. Unlike his girlfriend however if his seal is removed his full power comes forth, the massive aura not only empowering the boy with vampire energy but also bringing any female vampire nearby to her knees from the overwhelming surge. He had to keep his seal on not to keep his power subdued for the student body, but for his girlfriend to keep her senses. He smirked at the thought, the boy thinking how he always used to have to rely on taking off his girlfriend's seal to overcome bullies and challenges in the past. Now he was able to completely defend his girlfriend and his friends. He glanced out towards the window as class continued.

_Hokuto, when next we meet, I'll take you down personally. You won't get away with what you-_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Falla's laughter sounded out suddenly, the class looking over to her with surprise. The girl was laughing uncontrollably as Luna was twitching on the ground.

"What happened?" Yukari asked as she watched the girl on the ground slowly regain her senses. Falla chuckled a bit then laughed wildly some more, the girl resting her head on her desk as she pounded the top with her hand. The teacher looked at them puzzled as the class just stared at them.

"She…she…she tried to use magic again! HAHAHAHAHA!" Falla said as she held her sides. Luna got back to her seat and growled at the sister.

"What? Why did she do that?" Moka asked curiously. Falla held her hand over her mouth then pointed to Rason. The angel blinked then looked at Luna curiously. Luna glanced to him then down with an embarrassed expression.

"Luna? You were going to tackle my boyfriend during class?" Kurumu said with an accusing glare. Luna looked at her worriedly and shook her head.

"No, I wasn't." she said with urgency.

"Then…what were you going to do?" Rason asked curiously. Luna blinked then looked down with shame.

"I mean…I didn't mean to try…" she said softly. Rason looked at her with sympathy while Kurumu narrowed her eyes at her for a moment. She sighed then looked at her with pity as well.

"You were going crazy again, weren't you?" she asked simply. Luna nodded slowly as she glanced to her. She was about to tackle the boy in a crazy tangent again, but the band zapped her before she could move.

"HAHAHAHA! RIGHT TO THE GROUND!" Falla shouted out as she laughed wildly.

"Ms. Cii." Ms. Nekonome said sternly. Both chronoflies looked to her as she was holding her hands to her hips and tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry." Luna said remorsefully.

"Not you, your sister." the teacher said with an accusing stare. Falla smirked at the teacher as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes?" she asked playfully.

"You will need to keep the commotion down, we are trying to learn the importance of-" the teacher started before Falla started laughing a bit.

"You're kidding right? All you've been talking about so far is how we should be cowering in fear of those ants." she said with a smirk.

"We are here to learn to coexist with the human race Ms. Cii. In case you haven't noticed they are the dominate species on the earth and-"

"You do realize that if I didn't intervene with this group's horrible, tragic timelines, the world would be no more, right?" Falla said with a bored expression. The class looked at her puzzled as Luna growled at her.

"Again, you don't know that." she hissed. Falla glanced to her and smirked.

"Oh, I know that dear sister. You would have annihilated everything if you lost that precious angel of yours." she said bitterly. Luna glared at the girl as the teacher looked at them puzzled.

"Enough of all this nonsense. Ms. Cii, either you start behaving or you will be removed from this classroom." she said sternly. Falla looked to her with a dull stare.

"And I would care about missing out on your pathetic teaching skills because?" she said flatly.

"Because one of those 'ants' in the human world hopes that you can learn something while you're here." Moka said with a bite. Falla glanced to her as the group was looking at her with discontent. Falla growled loudly then looked away with a scoff.

"Fine." she muttered with annoyance. The teacher looked at her with a dull stare for a moment then returned to her board. The class resumed the lesson while Falla shook her head. Luna looked at her cautiously for a bit, the sister then glancing to her with a glare.

"What?" she hissed.

"You really do like Kyouko don't you?" Luna asked curiously. Falla growled then looked back forward with a narrowed eye. Luna looked at her sister carefully then down thoughtfully. She glanced back to her sister as she continued to stare ahead at the board.

Moka shook her head at the dark chronofly then glanced to the two other vampires in the classroom. They were just looking at the board with bored expressions as well.

"Alright class, who can answer this for us?" Ms. Nekonome said looking around. Akua simply raised her hand as she kept looking at the board with a dull gaze.

"Yes Ms. Shuzen?" the teacher said happily.

"I actually have a question. How does learning about how humans have pioneered the world help us at all? If they are already dominant on earth, who cares how they did it? We already know they have advanced weapons and technology, the very reasons why we are hiding from them. So why learn about their past?" she asked simply. The teacher tilted her head at the girl then looked to the board.

"Well, it is important to understand how the humans have gained their status and strength in the world. Just as it's important to understand our mistakes in trying to fight with them." she said simply.

"Our mistakes? What do you mean by that?" Kahlua asked puzzled.

"We made no mistakes in trying to rule the earth, it was of course what we should have done. Why should we regret fighting for our very home at the time?" Akua asked annoyed.

"If we had learned to coexist at the time there wouldn't have been so much bloodshed and loss then. We could have shared the earth." Moka commented.

"Share the earth? With humans? All they do is squabble over anything they can. You've seen how they spread over the world like a disease. I don't understand why you would want to coexist with them when they are more barbaric than most monsters." Akua said shaking her head. She blinked then looked at Tsukune who was giving her a dull stare.

"Barbaric huh?" he said flatly. She looked at him nervously at that remark, the elder vampire showing a bit of fear from the boy's gaze.

"Wait, I'm not saying _you_ are. But surely you can agree that humans aren't worthy of respect. Moka, you went to a human school before, you hated it there, remember?" she said with concern. Moka looked down as she remembered how she was treated by the humans when she was younger.

"Yeah, father had you relocated because they were so mean to you." Kahlua added.

"Humans can be capable of evil, just as monsters. You can't judge them all by how some of them are." Moka said confidently towards her sisters.

"She's right, a lot of humans are worth protecting." Rason added. Akua and Kahlua looked at them curiously then down.

"This is what your father wanted you to understand, to value life no matter what it may be." Tsukune said calmly.

"He's right you two. We must learn to coexist with them. Fighting only ends horribly for us, and if we are to survive then we must learn to be peaceful with the humans." Ms. Nekonome said with a nod.

"Then…why is there a rule where humans are to be executed on sight here?" Kahlua asked curiously. Falla glanced to her at that remark then looked to the teacher with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit contradictory if you ask me." she said flatly.

"Because this is still the monster realm, and the dark lords have deemed it a no human zone as it is our only remaining home. They cannot be allowed to come here because they may try to conquer here as well." the teacher said.

"So the dark lords, my father included, want us to learn to coexist with humans, but not tolerate any coming here?" Akua said raising an eyebrow.

"Correct. We must protect the small amount of existence we have, and learn to live peacefully so we can live in the real world as well." the teacher said with a smile. Akua looked at her for a moment then down.

"I don't get this place." she said simply.

"Me either." Kahlua said softly.

"Just give this a try you two, I'm sure you'll understand it soon enough." Ahakon said with a smile. The two vampires glanced over to him then to Tsukune.

"You can do it. Just listen to what the teacher says. We'll help you if you have any questions." he said kindly. They nodded and looked back to the board. Falla rolled her eye then looked down.

"Learning to bow to commoners. Such rubbish." she muttered.

"Nobody is forcing you to be here, you can leave is this doesn't interest you." Luna said sternly.

"Not until you give me back what's mine." Falla growled.

Kahlua raised her hand with a curious expression while Akua continued to look down at her notes with a puzzled expression.

"Yes Ms. Shuzen?" the teacher said simply.

"Um, so, let's say I do learn to be all nice and stuff with the humans. How will that help if they try to kill me?" she asked curiously. The teacher looked at her for a moment then shook her head.

"It won't, that's why you must learn to keep in human form so they don't discover what you are." she said as she tapped on the board where it had a demonstration of how to keep in form.

"So you're not only telling us we have to live by _their_ rules, but we must also live in _fear_ of them?" Akua asked glancing up to her.

"Well, not fear exactly." the teacher said worriedly.

"You're telling your students that they have to _hide_ from humans for their entire lives just to live in the real world? I'm sorry, but how is that a better alternative than trying to take back the earth as it is rightfully ours?" the elder vampire said shaking her head.

"Well, if you are in human form you can live peacefully among them. It's our only option to live, otherwise they would destroy our kind completely." the teacher said with concern.

"Akua, we can't fight against the humans now. We have to learn to coexist with them or be destroyed. It's that simple." Moka said tiredly. The two vampires looked over to their sister then to each other.

"Is that really what father wants us to learn here?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"To…bow to humans?" Akua said unsure.

"You're not bowing to them. You're just treating them as equals." Kurumu said with a nod.

"But they're not treating _us_ as equals. They'll kill us if they get a chance." Akua said shaking her head.

"What do you expect of lowly ants?" Falla said looking up bored.

"Again, one of those 'ants' is your so called friend." Luna said in a hushed tone. Falla growled then looked down with frustration.

"Now now you two, these are the rules that are being enforced by the dark lords. We all must learn to live among the humans to continue our survival. Now back to the lesson…" the teacher said looking back to the board. Akua and Kahlua looked to each other again then down at their notes. It seemed very one sided with this whole coexistence thing and they couldn't understand how their sisters could be ok with it.

As class continued Tsukune glanced to his wrist curiously. He was more vampire now than human by far, the boy now being one of the stronger monsters on campus by a long shot. His mother and cousin accepted him for who and what he was, but he was wondering if the human world would be so understanding. He began to wonder if he still belonged in the human world where he came from.

Ms. Nekonome continued her lecture for a while, then looked down slightly as she was in the middle of writing something on the board. She paused, then continued with her teaching as the class paid some attention to the lesson. During the class she frequently paused as she seemed to be thinking about something, the cat demon spacing out every now and then. After her lesson was done she handed back papers she graded from before to the class.

"Ok class, that concludes today's lesson. You may use the remaining period for studying while I attend some paperwork." she said as she sat back at her desk.

"We still have time left in class though." Yukari said looking to the clock.

"Yes, and you may use that time to study or go over what you've learned." the teacher said as she started going through paperwork at her desk.

"But…" Ahakon said puzzled.

"C'mon you two, don't push her for more work." Kurumu groaned out.

"Yeah, I think a little free time would be a good thing." Rason said with a nod.

"But it's a waste of a class day." Yukari said sadly.

"We could be furthering our education properly instead, it's…it's…" Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Oh my god, really you two?" Falla said shaking her head. The two looked over to her as she as looking at them with a bored expression.

"You really want to learn more about this dribble?" she asked plainly.

"It's not dribble, it's important to our survival. Weren't you listening at all?" Yukari said with a scowl.

"I unfortunately had to listen, doesn't mean it's worth listening to. Learning to hide from humans like cowards, such nonsense." Falla said simply.

"What's your problem anyway? You're nothing but a pest." Ahakon said with discontent. Falla smirked at the boy as she leaned back.

"Pest am I? What would a pipsqueak like you know about anything of the real world?" she asked smugly.

"Falla, enough. Even our people weren't after the human world. We were perfectly content with our kingdom." Luna spoke up.

"Ha, our little hole in the monster world? Do you really think that's what we deserved? Just to stay in our little pocket of the world like caged butterflies?" Falla said with a sneer.

"We had everything we wanted Falla, we didn't need the rest of the world." Luna said simply.

"That's why you wouldn't have made a decent queen dear sister. You lack ambition. You lack foresight. Our people would have ruled the world without question with our magic." Falla said confidently. Luna shook her head at the girl.

"You wouldn't have been queen with that mindset Falla, you would have led our people into a war that would cost countless lives. You would have been the end of us all, not that you weren't anyway." she said with narrowed eyes.

"Such little faith sister. I would have led our people to greatness, if only they saw the truth rather than believing that you would have been suitable for the throne they would still be alive." Falla said with a scoff.

"Ok, I'm really disliking her being here." Mizore said with a dull glare at the girl.

"You and me both." Kurumu said flatly.

"Falla, for the last time, you need to behave here." Tsukune said shaking his head tiredly at the girl.

"Hey, I've caused no harm. I'm just speaking the truth here." Falla said with discontent.

"You're speaking blasphemy. Just leave Falla, I will never finish that spell, you will never understand the importance of life." Luna said sternly.

"I told you I'm staying with you until you give me back what's mine. That's final." Falla said stubbornly.

"Can we put that to a vote?" Yukari said with narrowed eyes.

"I vote we throw her out of the school." Ahakon said harshly.

"I vote Luna throws her back into whatever void she was cast into." Kurumu said dryly.

"I vote we just freeze her solid and be done with it." Mizore said softly.

"Falla, I swear, one more outburst from you, one more disturbance, and Kyouko will know what you've been doing here." Moka said with a bit of anger in her voice. Falla glanced to her with discontent as the group looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, that's right. She's scared Kyouko will know just how bad she really is." Kurumu said with a grin.

"Can't imagine Kyouko will think you're a hero knowing you think of her as an 'ant'." Mizore said shaking her head. Falla growled then looked away.

"Why did you save her sister? Was that just to get to me? To make me think you've actually changed?" Luna said shaking her head. Falla continued to look away from the group with her arms crossed before her.

"You never cared about anybody. You sent our little sister to her grave with pleasure, you killed our father to have me deprived of the crown. You destroyed our entire kingdom in your foolishness. Why did you save her twice?" Luna asked cautiously.

"You claim she's your friend, yet you still refer to her as dirt. Some friend you are." Yukari said harshly. Falla growled with frustration as the group looked at her with discontent.

"You said you would work on your people skills here, but all you've done is torment your sister and belittle the rest of us. If anything you're worse without Kyouko around you." Rason said shaking his head. Falla shook with anger as she bared her teeth.

"This is your last chance Falla, we're not going to put up with this when we have our own problems to deal with." Tsukune said simply. The chronofly glanced to him then away again.

"But she is just an ant, right Falla?" Akua asked as the two vampires walked over to the group. Falla looked at her with discontent as Akua smiled smugly at her.

"I mean, I see where you're coming from. She's just a weak human girl right? Such a waste of a life really." Akua said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you should have let her get raped and killed. It would have been suitable for her." Kahlua said cheerfully.

"You guys, how could you say such things?" Tsukune said in shock. The group looked at them in disbelief as Falla just stared at them with a narrowed eye.

"If you like, we can have her taken out for you. That way she won't be a concern anymore." Kahlua offered.

"Yes, she's just a filthy commoner after all. Hardly worth a second thought." Akua said glancing to Moka with a gleam in her eye. Moka looked at her sisters with surprise while Falla growled a bit.

"That horrible smell she has." Kahlua said waving her hand in front of her.

"How ugly and disfigured she is." Akua said shaking her head.

"Her horrible sounding voice." Kahlua laughed.

"Her sheer ignorance of the world around her." Akua said nodding.

"Worse than an ant really." Kahlua said with a giggle.

"She's just trash like-"

"SHUT UP!" Falla roared, the whole class looking to her. She got up as she slammed her hands down on the desk with rage in her eye.

"How DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" she roared as she glared at the two with fury. The group just looked at her with wonder as she walked up towards Akua with a heavy growl, the two vampires just looking at her calmly.

"You take that back…TAKE IT BACK OR SO HELP ME I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" she yelled with anger. Akua chuckled and tilted her head at the girl.

"So…you _do_ care for her, don't you?" she said simply. Falla growled as her fists were clenched.

"We had a hunch, but we just wanted to get you to admit it finally." Kahlua said with a giggle. The group looked at Falla curiously as the girl shook with rage.

"Right Falla? Or is she still a filthy commoner?" Akua said amused. Moka looked at the two girls with wonder.

_They were just trying to get to Falla._

**_I'd say it worked._**

Falla growled then looked away.

"What a hypocrite. Speaking about how you're above them and so mighty, yet you obviously care for one so dearly." Akua said with a laugh. Falla glared at the two with fury as the class was looking at them. Ms. Nekonome was watching with worry as her students were once again causing a scene.

"Just admit it already." Kahlua said with a smile. Falla looked down with frustration as she growled.

"Sister? You…you do care about her?" Luna asked softly. Falla calmed down slightly then glanced back to her. Luna tilted her head slightly as she looked at her sister with a bit of wonder.

"No? Does this mean she's just a pathetic little bitch still?" Akua asked curiously.

SLAP!

Everybody watched with surprise as Falla slapped the vampire in the face with a yell, the vampire blinking and then looking back to her with a blank expression.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that you damned vampire." the chronofly hissed. Akua looked at her for a moment then glanced to Tsukune.

"I take it I am not to kill any students while here?" she asked curiously. Tsukune merely nodded as he looked at Falla with wonder. Akua sighed then looked back to the chronofly.

"You're lucky my master says I can't kill you, otherwise I would have." she said simply. Falla growled then jumped a bit as Luna rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Why her sister? Why do you care about her?" she asked curiously. Falla yanked the hand off then turned to glare at her.

"I…I never said…" she said as she growled with frustration.

"Still going to deny it?" Mizore said simply. Falla glanced to her then back to her sister.

"She…is a small step up from the likes of you all…that's all." she said with anger.

"A small step that's worth slapping an S-Class vampire that can tear your powerless hide apart?" Kurumu said with an amused smirk. Falla shook with anger then looked away.

"Just admit it Falla, you like her as a friend." Moka said gently. The girl growled as she kept looking away. Luna looked at her cautiously then with a dull glare.

"Friend or not, this doesn't mean I'll free your magic." she said sternly. Falla glared at her with a narrowed eye.

"You killed our family and our race with your insanity. Don't think pretending to like someone is going to sway my mind on you." Luna said harshly. Falla looked at her with a dull glare then walked towards her seat. Akua and Kahlua watched her sit back down then over to Moka.

"Sorry to seem so cold, just thought we'd help speed things up." Akua said simply.

"That's ok…um…you didn't really mean those things about humans did you?" Moka asked curiously. Akua and Kahlua glanced to Tsukune then back to her.

"We're not convinced yet sister. They are still a problem in the world, and merely hiding from it isn't going to solve anything. This whole coexistence thing is one sided, hardly a solution in the long run." Akua said gently.

"Yeah, being friendly with them seems like a waste of time." Kahlua said simply as they walked back towards their seats.

"Just give this a chance, you'll see. You'll understand." Moka said softly. She looked down with a gentle gaze. She understood like every monster that this way of living was not quite a compromise, and wondered if it would always be that way.

_Do you think we'll ever really have peace in the world?_

**_As it stands now, learning to live among them is our only solution._**

_Tsukune's mom and cousin approve of us. Why can't the rest of their kind?_

**_Try asking them yourself, and see what answer you get before a bullet goes through your head._**

Falla was looking at her desk with discontent as Luna took her seat again. She glanced to her dark sister then back to her drawing. She started to create a new work of art about her angel as the class time started to come near an end. Falla glanced over to her as she created a perfect picture of him while her pencil was smoking slightly.

"Why do you keep drawing him anyway?" she asked with an uninterested tone.

"He's my angel Falla. He saved my life." the girl replied simply as she kept drawing. Rason and Kurumu looked over and watched as the girl drew the picture of the angel with perfect detail.

"Wow, it's just unbelievable how you can do that Luna." Rason said in wonder.

"That looks great Luna, then again my angel always looks perfect." Kurumu said with a big smile. The others looked over as Luna held the picture up for them to see.

"Amazing Luna. You really should enroll in the art class here. I'm sure you'll do great in it." Moka said clapping.

"Another work of art, incredible." Yukari said with a smile.

"Thank you." Luna said looking back to it with a soft smile. Ahakon looked over to Falla curiously.

"Does she draw too?" he asked curiously. Luna glanced to her as the chronofly smiled arrogantly.

"Our entire family draws perfectly little boy, it's a talent handed down by our mother." she said proudly.

"How come you're not drawing then? Luna draws in her free time nonstop." Yukari asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Because I don't like to waste my time with it." Falla said simply.

"I bet she can't draw like Luna can, she's a pro." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"That's true, her drawing can't be matched." Mizore said simply. She glanced to Dark who was looking down at his desk at the paper handed to him, the boy just looking at it with a blank gaze.

"Ha, I can draw every bit as good as this lunatic." Falla said with a laugh. Luna blinked and looked up.

"Yeah…I get it now." she said shaking her head. She sighed then looked down as she realized that her name did indeed define her.

"Yeah? Prove it girl. Let's see you make something like she can." Kurumu said confidently.

"She can't match Luna's talent, all she can do is complain about everything." Yukari giggled. Falla growled and glared at the witch.

"Watch your mouth you little brat." she hissed.

"Well Falla? Prove us wrong then." Moka said with an arrogant smile. Falla glanced to her then down at her desk. Rason walked over and put down a piece of paper on each of the chronoflies desks.

"Luna can create a work of art in about one minute. Let's see if you really have a talent other than yelling at everybody." he said with a confident smile. Luna looked at the paper then smiled at her sister slyly. Falla growled then got out a pen.

"Alright, I'll show you." she said with a bite.

"Ok then, go." Tsukune said. The two girls started drawing at lightning pace, with most of the class having got up at this point and gathered around them. Even the teacher was watching with wonder as the two girls drew their pictures at high speed. Only Dark and Mizore weren't watching, as the demon was still looking down in thought while Mizore was looking at him curiously.

"Wow, look at them go!" a boy called out.

"How can they draw so fast?" a girl said in amazement.

"Oh my." Ms. Nekonome said as the two drew at blinding speed. Luna's picture was shaping out to be Rason once again, the angel flying against a starry backdrop at night. Falla's picture seemed to be disjointed lines at first, the girl then connecting them precisely to piece together her drawing. With her unique style of drawing the final picture was almost impossible to guess as it only took it's final shape towards the end. It suited her name, as it was very deceptive as to what she was actually drawing.

"I must say, that's quite impressive." Akua said simply.

"Doesn't that hurt their wrists?" Kahlua asked curiously.

The two girls drew at a quick pace, then set their pens down at the same time as they finished. Luna held out her picture with the crowd looking with awe at it. She got a round of applause from the group and students as she smiled happily. Everybody turned to Falla who was looking at her picture with a bit of surprise.

"So, what did you draw Falla?" Kurumu asked inquisitively with a smirk. Falla just looked at her picture with no response then glanced away. Luna leaned over, then jumped a bit with wide eyes.

"Luna, if I may ask, why do you always draw pictures of Rason?" Akua asked with a sly smile. Luna looked back to her then to her picture.

"Well…he's my angel. He saved my life." she said softly.

"I see. And…you _could_ draw anything else, you just choose to draw what's important to you, correct?" Akua said glancing to Falla. Luna nodded and smiled at the picture she drew with loving eyes.

"Yes." she said dreamily. Rason smiled a bit as Kurumu looked up with an amused smile.

"So then, Falla? What did you choose to draw?" Akua asked with her arms crossed before her. Falla glanced to her then down to her picture.

"Did she finish in time?" Moka asked curiously.

"She finished." Luna said looking back to the sister's drawing.

"Then let us see." Tsukune said with a gentle smile. Falla sighed then showed the group the picture.

"Wow, incredibly detailed." a boy said with wonder.

"I wish I could draw like that." another boy said.

"Who is that anyway?" a girl asked curiously. The group looked at the picture with surprise as Akua chuckled.

"Yes Falla, who is that?" she asked playfully. The group looked at the picture that was drawn with perfect detail, the same level of detail Luna always put into her drawings of Rason. The lighting, the features, the depth, it was all perfect as if looking at a black and white photo of the person they all knew very well.

"Kyouko." Moka said with wonder. It was a perfect picture of the girl from the shoulders up. The group looked to Falla as she slowly turned it back around and looked at it with a blank expression.

"You drew her?" Luna asked in wonder. Falla just continued to look at the picture without saying a word. After a long pause she slowly glanced to her sister while still keeping quiet. Before anybody could say anything the bell ran signaling the end of the class period.

"Oh, well that concludes the class everybody. I'll see you all again soon." Ms. Nekonome said as she walked out. The other students looked in awe at the group of heroes and the two girls who could draw so quickly then walked out afterward. Mizore looked at Dark worriedly as he just stared at his paper with a puzzled expression still.

"Wow Falla. Not bad, it looks just like her." Tsukune said with an impressed smile.

"Yeah, I guess you can do something other than make lives hell for people." Kurumu said flatly. Luna looked at her sister curiously as the girl just stared at the picture. Tsukune and Moka stood up and looked at the picture of his cousin with gentle smiles.

"You know Falla, you should enroll in the art class too. I'm sure you would do well in it." Moka said simply.

"Might help you be a bit more constructive while you're here." Tsukune said calmly. Falla still stared at the picture without saying a word. Rason and Kurumu stood up with the girl latching onto his arm instantly.

"Well, we'd better get going you guys. Ready dear?" Rason said gently at the girl. Kurumu nodded and smiled brightly at the boy as she felt the bond flow through her.

"You bet angel boy." she said softly. She blinked then looked to Luna, the girl still eyeing her sister curiously. Luna then glanced over to them and smiled softly. She stood up…then twitched and dropped to the ground. The group just watched as she shook a bit before groaning on the ground.

"Again Luna?" Kurumu said softly.

"With her dementia that could happen at any moment." Yukari said worriedly.

"Luna…" Moka said softly. Falla sighed and stood up, the girl leaving the picture on the desk. She looked to her sister with a dull stare, then started walking out towards the door. She got to the door then paused.

"Casting tethers four, six, and eleven. Remove them." she said. The group looked at her curiously as Luna got back to her feet.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked puzzled. Falla glanced to Yukari with a dull gaze.

"Four. Six. And eleven. That will remove the shock from the band." she said simply. The group looked at her in surprise as she looked back forward again.

"You…you're…helping her?" Yukari said puzzled. Falla growled then glared at her sister. After a pause she looked away with a scoff. The group looked at her curiously then to Luna. The chronofly looked at her cautiously then up towards the band.

"You realize…that even with that I-"

"I know you won't help me still sister. I didn't expect you to from that." Falla said simply as she walked out. The group watched her go then looked at Luna with wonder.

"Wow…didn't see that coming." Rason said amazed.

"She's being nice…I think hell froze over you guys." Kurumu said in wonder.

"You think we can trust her? She's been nothing but a problem for us since she got here." Yukari said cautiously.

"Don't know, but I don't trust her still." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Well, she seemed serious about it." Moka said thoughtfully.

"There could be hope for her yet." Akua said simply. Kahlua shrugged then looked to Tsukune.

"So what's our next class master?" she asked happily. Tsukune looked to them and shook his head with a tired expression.

"For the last time, I'm not your master. Please, stop treating me like that." he said as Moka just stared at her sisters with a dull glance. Akua and Kahlua nodded slowly then looked at him curiously.

"But…you are…" Akua said slowly.

"He said stop." Moka said sternly. The two sisters jumped a bit and nodded quickly. Tsukune sighed then looked at Dark.

"Hey, is he ok?" he asked as the boy was still looking down at his paper. Mizore took out her lollipop and tugged on his sleeve, the demon then glancing over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently as the group walked over to them. He looked back down to his paper curiously.

"I got a 100% on the assignment." he said simply.

"That's great Dark." Yukari said with a bright smile.

"I still don't get how he does that." Rason said shaking his head. Dark glanced back to his girlfriend as she was smiling amused at him.

"That's great Dark, why is that a problem?" she asked curiously. He held the paper up and pointed to something.

"I didn't finish the assignment. I left the last five questions blank." he said calmly. The group looked at the paper with puzzlement.

"What? Then…how did you get a hundred on it?" Kurumu asked puzzled. Mizore looked at the paper curiously. Dark left the last five questions blank, either because he didn't know them, or didn't care enough to finish the work. Yet he still got a perfect score.

"Why did the teacher give you a perfect score if you didn't finish it?" Mizore asked puzzled. Dark shrugged and looked at the paper again.

"That's not fair, he shouldn't get special treatment like that! That's an outrage!" Kurumu shouted out.

"You're just mad because you did the worst of any of us." Yukari said dully. The succubus twitched then looked away with a growl. Luna looked at the paper curiously then towards the teacher's desk.

"It must be a mistake. Just correct her on it. Or if you prefer, just take the grade." Rason said with a laugh. Dark just shrugged and got up.

"Anyway, we should get going." he said with a soft smile at his girlfriend. She nodded eagerly and held onto his arm. The girl put her lollipop back in and smiled contently as they walked out. Rason walked out with his girlfriend, the blue haired beauty still showing signs of annoyance that Dark got a break while she was failing horribly. Yukari and Ahakon walked out hand in hand, the two casters ready to continue their day of learning at the academy with smiles. Akua and Kahlua looked to Tsukune curiously, the boy smirking softly and then walking out with his girlfriend holding onto his arm. The two vampires watched them go then looked to see Luna staring down at the picture of Kyouko.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Akua asked curiously. The girl nodded slowly then looked to the door.

"Yeah…just wondering if this is all just some big hallucination." she said softly.

"Nope, at least I don't think we are." Kahlua said looking to herself with wonder.

"At least you can have the shock removed from the band." Akua said simply. Luna glanced to it then to the vampires.

"You think I can trust her? What if that makes it worse?" she asked worriedly. Akua shrugged then started walking out with Kahlua.

"No way of knowing until you try." she said without a care as they walked out. Luna looked up at the band then to the picture again.

"After all you've done…I still don't believe you can ever change Falla. Not even for her." she said softly. She walked out after the group as well, the girl glancing back to the band on her head curiously.

* * *

"AHHH! GET AWAY YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" Felucia cried out as she thrashed in her bonds. Inside a darkened crypt the doll demon was being tortured as she was constantly since her capture. She was chained down on the ground, with her legs being pulled apart while her hands were chained above her head to the stone floor. Her clothing was ragged and torn as she screamed and yelled with anger. Between her legs Jacqueline was caressing and licking her legs and thighs, and occasionally searing her skin with her magic. Her hand glowed a bright multicolored light as it burned and scorched the demon's thighs. She giggled playfully as she watched the marks vanish, then caressed and kissed them more. By the demon's head Jovian was smiling down at the girl as she stroked her long light green hair. She watched Felucia yell and scream with her odd multicolored eyes and giggled playfully as she tilted her head.

"Such naughty words, we need to clean your mouth." Jovian purred as she pulled the demon into a kiss, the witch kissing her upside down as she held the girl's head still. Felucia's muffled cries escalated as Jacqueline started to focus more on the demon's private parts with her love and magic. The demon cringed with the feeling as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mind was getting to be more torn and fractured with their constant abuse, the girl holding onto one thought with all her might.

_"You will pay with your life Hokuto, you and your witch. You will suffer for taking what's mine." Dark said in a cold voice._

_"Yours?" Jovian asked playfully._

_"Like she said, she's my doll." Dark said with a growl._

_Dark…help me…please…_

Hokuto walked into the doorway and chuckled a bit while shaking his head.

"Enjoying yourselves my dears?" he asked playfully. Jovian broke the kiss and looked at him coyly as she held the trembling demon's head still.

"Oh yes, very much so master." she said happily. Jacqueline looked up as she wiped her mouth.

"She's fun." she said playfully.

"Haha, well good, glad you two like her. We're just about ready to proceed with our next move, if you two are about done why don't you get our friend ready to play." the boy said with a calm smile at the demon. Felucia shakily looked at him as Jacqueline started to resume where she left off.

"You…Dark's…going to…fucking…KILL YOU!" she yelled as she struggled not to moan from the witch's actions. Hokuto laughed and walked back out.

"So elegant Felucia, I'll miss that charming personality of yours." he said with a chuckle. Jovian held the demon's head back to face her and smiled eerily at her. Her hands started to glow a multicolored light, the demon then cringing and screaming out.

"Now my little dolly, let's change that bad personality of yours, shall we?" she asked as she pulled the girl into another kiss. Felucia screamed out into the girl's embrace as the witch's hands glowed brightly. She shook wildly as she thrashed in her bonds, the chains clacking and scraping against the ground as she struggled to move. Her mind started screeching and racing as the magic tore into her consciousness. Slowly her movements started to calm down and her screaming subsided. After a while she sat there quietly as Jovian kissed her passionately while her sister continued to enjoy the demon's womanhood. Slowly Jovian released the demon's kiss and looked at her seductively. Felucia's mouth was wide open as she looked like she was screaming, her mouth quivering as her eyes were wide. Her breathing calmed down as her mouth slowly closed, the girl looking at Jovian with wide eyes that glazed over slightly.

"Good girl." Jovian said as a yellowish tint appeared in the doll demon's blue eyes. She smiled softly as Jacqueline continued to have her way with the demon, the witch removing her hands from the demon's head while the glow subsided.

"That's a good dolly. Now, are you ready to help your new master?" Jovian asked as she tilted her head while stroking the demon's hair. Felucia slowly nodded as her legs quivered a bit.

"Ye…yes…" she breathed out. Jovian giggled as Felucia started smiling and squirming about as the other witch kept playing with her womanhood passionately.

"Glad to hear it Felucia." Jovian said as she leaned in closer to the demon's ear. Felucia started breathing heavily as she smiled with a blush.

"Now, we need to get you ready for our master's plan. You have work to do." she said playfully as she shot off the demon's chains holding her hands with a colorful energy blast. Felucia slowly brought her hands back and held one arm around Jovian's neck while the other held Jacqueline down on her.

"What is your wish?" Felucia asked with a purr. Jovian licked the demon's ear playfully then whispered with a wicked smile.

"You're going back to Yokai Academy, and you will bring us Moka Akashiya alive." she said with a dark gleam in her eye. She smirked then giggled a bit.

"And if anybody gets in your way, kill them." she said with a cold voice. Felucia smiled wickedly as her eyes set in a cool glare.

"Yes…mistress." she said with a cold tone.


	7. Going Critical

Moka and Tsukune were walking down the hallway together, both deep in thought about what had happened to them recently. They had managed to overcome the battle with Fairy Tale, thanks to Tsukune changing history in their favor, and were thankful the group survived their final assault on the evil organization's main HQ. Not only that, but Tsukune was now cured from his ghoul infection, a welcome side effect from the forbidden Chrono Displacement spell. With the ghoul removed from him he was free to use his full vampire energy as he saw fit, and the boy knew just the target he wanted to use it on. The entire group was waiting for their chance to find and stop Hokuto with whatever he was planning, as well as rescue Felucia from her capture by the traitorous boy.

However a few other problems had arisen since their return. First off Akua and Kahlua had been ordered by their father to attend the school under Tsukune's guidance to teach them to value life as Moka and Kokoa have. It was their last chance to redeem themselves and return to their home, otherwise face banishment forever. For Tsukune it was two more girls to keep an eye on and manage, and something he wasn't too thrilled about. For Moka, it was also another obstacle for her as her father's approval of the boy was hanging in the balance. Tsukune not only had to care for Moka, but all three other sisters, otherwise her father wouldn't see him as worthy of being her mate. Something that Moka wasn't happy about either.

Then there was the return of Luna's dark sister Falla. Through a chance encounter the fallen sister had been brought back to reality, although only her body managed to make the return. All her power was still sealed in the incantation by Luna, and unless the girl spoke the final word to complete it, Falla's power would never return. The new chronofly was also causing trouble for being nearly intolerable with everybody. Her arrogance, temper, and just downright cruel nature was becoming a thorn in everybody's side. The only reason she was allowed to stay in the first place was that she assisted in helping Luna keep her mind under control with a special magical seal, although it was a seal that shocked the poor girl if she used her magic. However Falla did seem to have a glimmer of a good soul in her, as the girl had shown herself to be not only protective, but also caring of Tsukune's cousin Kyouko. The dark sister was hardly one to admit it, but it seemed she was not only staying at the school to get her sister to finish the spell, but to also gain some form of approval from Kyouko for being a good person. Whether she was trustworthy or not was unclear, although she did reveal how to repair the headband on Luna to prevent her from getting shocked should she try to use her magic. The group was curious whether she was indeed changing, or was merely acting to gain her magic back.

As the vampire couple walked towards their next class Moka glanced behind them. Akua and Kahlua were walking together as they kept their eyes on Tsukune. Although they were only here to learn to be peaceful under Tsukune's 'guidance', the two sisters seemed intent on claiming they _belonged_ to Tsukune, much like Kokoa did when she was attempting to reclaim her honor. Although both powerful and originally part of Fairy Tale, the two S-Class vampires have at least shown thus far that they were keeping in control and not causing trouble. Moka looked at them curiously then back forward. Even though they weren't causing trouble, they did raise a good point during class before, something Moka was stuck thinking about.

_What will happen if we get married? Our two families should at least get along ok, right?_

**_His mother nearly had a heart attack and freaked out when she found out what we were, I'm not sure how the rest of his family will take it even with Tsukune's mother on his side._**

_But…father will at least approve…right?_

**_I'm not sure, it seems that if Tsukune does watch over all four of us he may. I'm sorry, but…we are from different worlds. Still, Tsukune has proven himself capable of being our mate. And he's certainly more monster now than human._**

Moka looked down a bit worriedly as she held onto her boyfriend's arm. She never really put more thought into the matter before, but now it was digging into her mind nonstop. Monsters were still feared and hated among the human world. Although now mostly thought to be nothing but stories and superstition, humans wouldn't just be accepting of monsters even if they were peaceful. Learning to blend in and hide from sight was what the students at Yokai Academy were being taught, something that would be their only way to survive in the human world. Moka glanced to her boyfriend as he was walking forward, the boy also deep in thought about recent events.

_Will the human race accept him still? I mean…we've changed him into…one of us._

**_Likely not. He'll have to wear that seal in the human world and suppress his power as much as possible. He probably already knows this however._**

_It's not fair though, if it wasn't for his efforts the world would have been destroyed. Isn't that proof enough that monsters can be good?_

**_Again, try telling that to the humans before they shoot you where you stand._**

Moka sighed softly and looked ahead as they neared their next class. Up ahead they saw Falla leaning against the wall. She had her arms crossed before her and was looking down with a raised eyebrow. On the floor Kurumu was shaking Rason, the boy apparently having been suffocated by his girlfriend's love once again and was unconscious. Next to them Yukari and Ahakon were looking at the angel with blank expressions.

"Poor angel." Yukari said simply while shaking her head. Ahakon just nodded as Rason jumped back up again. They then watched as the overjoyed succubus tackled him down again with a powerful kiss. Moka and Tsukune gave them tired smiles then looked around.

"Where are Dark and Mizore?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"We don't know, they just seemed to be gone when we walked out here." Ahakon said looking around. Kurumu finished her kiss then hopped back up with a bright smile. Rason slowly got up with a dazed smile, then shook his head a bit. As soon as he got to his feet she held him tightly from around the waist with a loving sigh.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Falla said flatly. The succubus glared at her while Rason just glanced to the chronofly.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Kurumu snapped. Akua and Kahlua walked up then looked at Tsukune curiously.

"So, what is our next class?" Akua asked simply.

"Well, the boys have shop class next. We however have our cooking class." Moka said pointing to their next classroom. Akua and Kahlua just glanced to it then back to Tsukune.

"It won't be so bad, you'll learn to cook with Moka." Tsukune said with a slight smile.

"Cook what?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Depends on what the lesson is." Yukari said simply. Kahlua nodded slowly then tilted her head.

"And what is the lesson for today?" she asked again.

"We don't know yet." Kurumu said dully. Kahlua nodded and tilted her head the other way.

"And when will we know?" she asked curiously.

"When we get to class." Yukari said flatly.

"But we are to remain by Tsukune's side while here." Akua said looking to the classroom door.

"We can't have all the same classes. It's ok, just stay on your best behavior while there." Tsukune said with a nod.

"Cooking. What fun. Can't wait." Falla muttered as she glanced away.

"Are you going to complain about everything today?" Yukari said with an annoyed sigh. Falla glanced to her then looked back down the hall.

"Depends how long she refuses to help me." she said simply. The group looked over to see Luna walking up to them. She saw Rason and smiled brightly…then dropped to the ground twitching.

"Oh my, Luna? Are you ok?" Moka asked walking over to her. Falla snickered a bit as the group glared at her. She looked around and shrugged.

"What? I already told you all how to fix that." she said with a smirk.

"It's your fault it's there in the first place." Kurumu growled. Falla rolled her eye then looked to her sister with a dull stare. Luna slowly got up with Moka's help then looked down.

"Your magic again?" Moka asked worriedly. Luna slowly nodded and looked down a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself." she said softly.

"It's ok Luna. Are you alright now?" Moka asked gently. The chronofly nodded then looked to her sister with caution. Falla chuckled and tilted her head.

"Something on your mind dear sister?" she said with a laugh. Luna narrowed her eyes at her then walked towards the group with Moka.

"Are you going to have the band fixed Luna?" Akua asked curiously. Luna looked to her then to Falla.

"I don't trust her. Her method of fixing it might make it worse." she said with a bit of anger. Falla shrugged then looked away.

"Whatever, I offered my help with it. Your choice whether to take it or not." she said simply. Luna shook her head at her sister then looked to Rason with a timid expression. The angel smiled at her, then looked around.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong. But didn't Dark and Mizore leave before us? Where are they?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah, when we walked out of the class they were just gone." Kurumu said looking around.

"I was wondering that myself actually." Yukari said with a puzzled expression. The group looked around curiously.

"Our next class is about to start, where could they be?" Tsukune asked curiously. Moka looked around the hallways for a moment then back to Tsukune.

"Well, I guess we'll just head to class and wait for them to show up. I don't think either of them intend to be late." she said with a shrug. She looked down and away slightly with a worried expression for a moment then turned to look back down a hall.

"Moka? Are you ok, you've seemed like something's been bothering you." Tsukune asked gently. The vampire glanced to him then smiled softly.

"I'm fine, really." she said with a nod. The vampire walked over and looked at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"I love you Tsukune, I'll see you after class." she said gently. The boy smiled and pulled her closer.

"I love you too Moka." he said gently before pulling her into a kiss. Kurumu giggled then jumped up to her boyfriend, the succubus embracing him in a loving kiss as well. Falla just looked at them with a bored expression while Luna watched with timid eyes and a bit of jealousy. Ahakon however was on the ground flailing about as his girlfriend had tackled him into a loving kiss at blinding speed, the young witch wasting no time showing her love for her boyfriend as well. After Moka and Tsukune broke the kiss the vampire then looked to Akua and Kahlua with a dull glance.

"Alright you two, come with me, and try not to cause problems." she said simply.

"If anybody is causing issues here it's Falla." Akua said looking to the chronofly. She growled then looked away with a scoff.

"So…we're learning to cook human foods so we can hide among them?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Well, if we are going to live in the human world we need to understand how to prepare and serve human food as well." Moka said with a slight smile. She didn't like hearing the term 'hiding' at the moment as it was causing her some discomfort. Kurumu broke her kiss and nodded at the two.

"Yeah, besides their sweets they have are great." she said happily. Rason chuckled at his girlfriend then looked to see Yukari jumping back to her feet with a blissful smile on her face.

"Thanks boyfriend." she said with a dreamy expression. Ahakon slowly got to his feet and smiled nervously at the witch.

"Um…you're welcome?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Luna walked over to Rason and smiled at him softly.

"I'll see you after class, right?" she asked with a timid smile. Rason nodded as Kurumu rolled her eyes with an amused smile. Falla looked at her sister then to the angel with a dull gaze.

"I'll bake you something sweet boyfriend." Yukari said with a bright smile at Ahakon. He blinked then nodded with a nervous smile. He knew his girlfriend's cooking was a bit…well, horrible.

"Um…great." he said with a forced smile.

"That is so touching and all, but can we please get this over with?" Falla said tiredly. The group looked to her with dull expressions as Luna narrowed her eyes at her.

"Must you always open your mouth?" Kurumu said with discontent.

"Yeah, we were saying goodbye to our boyfriends before we have to part with them, what's so wrong with that?" Yukari said with a stern expression. Falla merely looked at them then away. Moka shook her head at the girl then smiled at her boyfriend. He smirked at her then looked to the other boys.

"Well, let's get going guys. We'll see you girls after class." Tsukune said as he, Rason, and Ahakon walked towards the shop class. The girls nodded and smiled at them, Falla not at all of course, as they walked off.

"Your people skills are certainly not improving much." Akua said simply as they looked back to Falla. The chronofly growled then walked off towards the cooking class. Luna shook her head then looked back to where Rason was walking into his class. She smiled softly, then jerked about and dropped to the ground.

"Luna, again?" Kurumu said shaking her head. The girls watched her slowly get back up as she held her head.

"You tried to jump to him again, didn't you?" Moka said softly. Luna sighed and looked down.

"I didn't mean to. Honest. I couldn't control my train of thought." she said remorsefully. The thought of warping to him and hugging him just jumped into her mind, the girl unable to stop her emotions from pushing her magic.

"Maybe we should try to get that band fixed." Yukari said thoughtfully. Luna shook her head and looked down with a focused expression.

"I don't trust Falla on that. Changing the band's seal might make it worse." she said shaking her head.

"If you don't it's going to keep zapping you though." Kurumu said worriedly. Luna glanced up at her then back down.

"How can I trust her though?" she said softly. The girls looked to each other then to Luna, everybody wondering if the dark sister's instructions on changing the seal would indeed fix the problem for Luna, or make it far worse.

* * *

In Apsara's cooking class the teacher was once again giving her usual opening speech about the joys of cooking. Most of the other students weren't paying the utmost attention as she was known to get easily carried away with her passion of spicy food. Moka was barely paying attention anyway as she looked down at her station with a blank gaze. Her mind was still wrapped around what her sisters had said before. She was in love with a human boy, but he wasn't fully human now. Yet he did have human family members still, but they were accepting of her being a monster. Still the rest of the human world wouldn't be so accepting, and that was causing some concern with her now.

Kurumu was looking up thoughtfully as she contemplated what to make for her angel. She was considering either a special chocolate love cake or a fresh baked pie for a dessert they could both share together. She could feel the bond pointing towards him in his class, the girl knowing for a fact he was close by, and smiled softy as she cherished the feel of their connection. She also glanced back to Luna, the succubus finding herself seeing the chronofly as a valued friend even though the girl was obviously still infatuated with Rason. Maybe it was because she helped Tsukune with saving everybody, or maybe because Luna had already admitted that she was fine just being friends with Rason. Or maybe it was that Kurumu felt pity for the girl with her mental condition.

At another station Yukari was trying to think of what to make for her boyfriend. She clearly remembered her previous attempts at cooking. The times Tsukune turned as green as her stew, the time her cooking caused mass hallucinations and hysteria, and the way Ahakon was quick to turn it down before. She wanted to make something for the boyfriend she finally had, but wasn't sure what she was doing wrong. She looked at her station carefully and tried to decide what ingredients _not_ to use this time. After going through her selection of dried lizard skin, fresh frogs legs, smoked bat wings, crushed wasps and hornets, and freshly picked mushrooms from the forest, she decided they should all be perfectly acceptable for use.

Behind her Luna was looking at her station with a blank gaze as well. She held a hand up to the band on her head and glanced to her sister. The band was keeping her mind focused, mostly. And it was also sealing away her magic so her power wouldn't cause harm to anyone around her if it went out of control. It also made her headaches go away as her mind wasn't being torn apart by the magic anymore. However the fact was that if her magic was attempted to be used, even if by accident, it would cause a shock to her, and that was becoming a problem. She couldn't always control her dementia, even with the headband on. She could still break out in insane laughter, or subconsciously try to use her magic to jump through time. Her sister did offer a supposed solution to fixing it, yet Luna couldn't see a reason to trust her. She looked over to see Falla at her own station, the girl looking ahead at the class with a bored look in her eye.

Behind them at two other stations Akua and Kahlua were looking at their work areas curiously. They knew how to cook, they weren't incapable of making a meal for themselves even with their royal upbringing. Vampire's normally only crave blood for their meals, but were perfectly capable of eating other foods as well. Still, they were mostly thinking about why their sisters were perfectly fine living with a race that had pushed their kind to near extinction. Yes, Tsukune was a unique case, as he not only was mostly vampire now, but risked his own life to save everybody else. But even with that in mind, the two vampires couldn't understand why the rest of the human race should be treated differently when the humans wouldn't hesitate to kill any monster they see.

"Ok class, now, let's get to work on today's dishes, and remember, think hot and spicy!" the teacher called out happily. The class started to get to work while Moka continued to stare at her station.

_Why is this bothering me so much? I've known from the start that we have to hide in the human world. Why is it getting to me now?_

**_I'm not sure, but it is bothering me as well._**

_There's nothing…wrong with us hiding what we are in the human world, right?_

**_I for one detest having to hide what we are in the real world, but it is understandable why we must._**

_Still. We're not all bad, an angel from heaven has even seen that. Why can't we learn to coexist with the humans as we are?_

**_Again, try telling that to them while they blow your brains out._**

_Why do you keep trying to end that discussion like that?_

**_Because that's how it'll end for any monster that tries to talk to humans about peace._**

"Moka?" Kurumu's voice called out, the vampire blinking then looking over to her friend.

"You ok? You're just staring at that pot." the succubus said as she started preparing a bowl for cooking a cake. Moka paused then smiled gently.

"Yeah, just thinking about something. I'm alright." she said as she started to get dishes out as well. Kurumu nodded then looked to the door.

"I wonder where Mizore is, she's late getting here." she said curiously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Falla's laugh shouted out, the class looking back to see Falla laughing wildly and pointing to Luna's station. Luna wasn't seen as she had dropped to the ground twitching again.

"And down she goes again." Akua said calmly as she was busy preparing a meal as well. Kahlua was humming a bubbly tune as she was doing the same.

"Luna? Again?" Kurumu asked shaking her head. Luna slowly got back up and shook her head.

"Wait a minute…I wasn't thinking of Rason that time, why…why did it zap me?" she asked confused. The girl looked over to where Falla was holding her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. After a bit the chronofly calmed down and looked at her sister amused.

"The band only zaps you if you try to use your magic, not if you think about your angel." she said simply.

"But I wasn't trying to use my magic." Luna said defensively. Falla shook her head and tapped her head.

"You may not have meant to, but you were about to. That's one of the reasons you _have_ that band now, remember?" she said simply.

"What…what do you mean I was about to?" Luna asked curiously. Falla sighed and shook her head, then started preparing her station for cooking as well.

"Just what I said sister. Your mind is still torn up behind that seal, it's sending thoughts and commands wildly in your subconscious. That headband merely allows your thoughts to be somewhat focused for you to concentrate on and tries to filter out the others. You got zapped because you _were_ about to use your power, for what purpose who knows." Falla said casually. The other girls looked to each other curiously then to Falla.

"So wait, that band didn't actually heal her mind?" Kurumu said curiously.

"Of course it didn't heal it. We're just sealing away her magic so it can't go wild, which it seems like it was about to just now. Without that band she might have torn apart space around us all without even thinking about it." Falla said simply. The group jumped a bit and looked to Luna who was looking down with worry.

"I would have?" she asked nervously. She looked at her friends with worry then to Falla. The sister was busy cutting up vegetables with a bored expression on her face.

"Is there any way her mind can be cured completely?" Moka asked worriedly. Falla looked to her then to her sister.

"Hell if I know. We had healers in our kingdom for lesser cases of dementia, but for her the damage is likely irreversible." she said with a shrug. The group looked to Luna who was looking down with saddened eyes.

"You mean…I'm always going to be unstable?" she said worriedly. She sniffled a bit at the thought that her mind would forever be scarred.

_I'm a constant danger to my friends…this band over my head is the only thing keeping them safe._

"Can't she just learn to control it?" Yukari asked curiously. Falla chuckled and looked to her amused.

"Control chrono dementia? How stupid are you? It's not something you can control, it's a serious mental condition. Mine is still likely treatable, well, it would have been if any of our healers were still around, but hers is past the point of no return." she said with a laugh.

"You could try to show a little compassion for your sister." Kurumu said with narrowed eyes. Falla set her knife down and glared at the girl.

"Compassion? For the girl who's keeping my magic sealed away? Hardly. I helped make that headband for her, I've kept her from going off the deep end. I've done my part here." she said sternly.

"You only saved her so she could release your power. You don't care about her at all." Yukari said with a growl. Falla looked to her and smirked.

"So what if I did? Would you have preferred I didn't? Like I said go ahead and take the band off her head if you so wish, I'm not stopping you. I would recommend you fix it as I instructed however, because you're going to want to put it back on quickly." she said with a chuckle.

"And how can we trust that what you said will actually fix it? How do we know it won't make it worse?" Kurumu asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh. Well, I guess if you look at it like that, you don't." Falla said with a smug grin. Luna looked at her cautiously then down.

"Will what you said…really fix it?" she asked reluctantly. Falla rolled her eye then looked to her with a dull gaze.

"I already said it would." she said flatly. Luna nodded then glanced to Yukari.

"Yukari, can you…fix it? Here?" she asked slowly. Yukari blinked and looked at the band curiously.

"Well, as long as I know what to undo, I should be able to." she said tilting her head.

"Um, wouldn't you rather have the headmaster or Ruby undo it?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Or better yet, when others aren't around?" Moka asked looking around at the class which at this point had resumed their cooking. Luna growled then looked to Falla. Before she could say anything the door to the class opened and a girl walked in. The group looked over to see Mizore walking in with a soft smile on her face, the snow girl walking over to her station.

"Ms. Shirayuki, you are late. May I ask why?" Apsara asked inquisitively.

"Got a little tied up in the hallway." Mizore said simply. The teacher looked at her with an annoyed glance then returned to her work at her desk. The snow maiden sighed happily then looked around to see the group looking at her.

"Hey, where were you frosty? You and Dark just seemed to vanish on us." Kurumu asked curiously.

"What did you get tied up with in the hallway?" Yukari asked as the snow girl looked down with a blush.

"My belt." Mizore said as she returned to her station and started getting dishes out. The group just looked at her for a moment in silence at that remark.

"Your…belt?" Moka asked slowly. Mizore nodded and glanced to her with a cool smile.

"Yes. My belt." she said with a soft giggle. Moka blinked then glanced to the doorway.

"Um…and…Dark?" she asked cautiously. Falla rolled her eye.

"Who do you think tied her up?" she said flatly. The group looked back to her with surprise as Mizore merely glanced back to her.

"Tied…her up?" Luna said with wide eyes. Falla nodded as she resumed her working on her meal.

"I saw the boy take her down the hall before vanishing. And I can see the red marks on her wrists from here from the belt he used on her." she said casually. The girls looked to Mizore who was glancing down to her wrists. Sure enough there were markings there from something that had been bound around them recently.

"Mizore…did you two…" Moka said surprised.

"In school Mizore? Really?" Kurumu said a bit surprised as well. The snow girl glanced back to Falla then to her station again.

"We were invisible, not like we were causing a scene." she said softly. The other girls just looked at her speechless as the snow girl started working on a frozen treat for her boyfriend who, after their first class, had taken her off to a deserted part of the school halls and had his way with her. She voiced no complaints since she had technically 'asked for it' outside the academy.

"Wow, what did you guys do?" Yukari asked amazed.

"Yukari, that's none of your business. And honestly I don't think we needed to know either." Moka said with a weak expression.

"Geez frosty, couldn't wait until tonight?" Kurumu chuckled. Mizore merely glanced over to her for a moment then resumed her cooking.

"There's nothing wrong with us expressing our love." she said simply.

"You were in public though." Kurumu commented.

"We were invisible. And I was being quiet." Mizore said with closed eyes.

"Quiet? How could you be sure about that?" Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Because his kiss was muffling my voice." Mizore said casually. The group just looked at her with wide eyes as she casually prepared her meal for her demon.

"I…don't know what to say to that…" Moka said shaking her head.

"I don't think anything else needs to be said about it." Kurumu said looking at Mizore with wonder. The snow girl smiled contently while working with her cooking.

"So…Dark's with the boys now in class?" Yukari asked. Mizore shook her head then looked back to her.

"No, he went back to find Ms. Nekonome and get his grade sorted out. He doesn't want any charity or mistakes like that to affect his own grade." she said calmly.

"So he's taking the noble route and correcting the teacher. Very admirable." Akua said with a calm smile. Mizore nodded and looked down to her station with a loving smile.

"My demon is so chivalrous and talented." she said with a gentle sigh. She giggled then glanced to Kurumu who was looking at her with a dull glare.

"And more intimate than-"

"Oh shut it already Mizore, I'm getting sick and tired of you gloating that your demon is better than my angel." Kurumu barked out. Mizore giggled and turned to smile at her coolly.

"Well, it's true." she said playfully.

"Not this again." Moka said face palming.

"Mizore, with all due respect, Rason is a far better choice than Dark for a mate, and-" Luna started before she twitched then dropped to the ground shaking a bit. Falla started laughing wildly as the group just looked down to Luna.

"You were saying?" Mizore said raising an eyebrow.

"Luna? It happened again?" Yukari asked worriedly. Falla slowly regained herself as Luna got back to her feet. She held her head and shook it a bit.

"I think…it's getting worse." she said tiredly. She jerked about then dropped again. The group looked to each other then to Luna.

"Luna?" Moka asked worriedly. The chronofly slowly got up while holding her head.

"I wasn't thinking about anything those times." she said shakily.

"Again dear sister, your mind was." Falla said simply.

"What did I miss?" Mizore asked curiously.

"You mean while your boyfriend was doing you in public?" Kurumu asked with a bite. The girl dropped to the ground with an ice kunai in her head as Mizore glanced over to Moka.

"Luna's subconscious is still trying to cast her magic erratically. She doesn't even have to be thinking about doing anything and the band could still zap her." the vampire said looking back to Luna. Kurumu got up and growled at the snow maiden.

"Hey, what was that for? You were the one that was-" she started before Luna twitched and dropped down again.

"It's happening more often now." Yukari said worriedly. Falla looked at her sister closely as the girl slowly started to get up.

"Maybe you should consider having that seal repaired Luna." Akua said simply.

"Yeah, you do seem to be getting shocked more frequently now." Kahlua said with a nod. Falla narrowed her eye as Luna looked down with worry.

"Maybe." she said softly. The girl glanced to Yukari then to her headband.

"Yukari…if you think you can fix it now, it might be best." she said reaching up for it.

"Don't touch it sister." Falla said quickly. The group looked at her as Falla was staring at the band intently.

"Why not? You said removing those parts of the seal would fix it." Luna said cautiously.

"Yeah. I think I can handle that since you already knew which parts to fix." Yukari said with a nod. Falla shook her head as Luna dropped to the ground yet again.

"It's getting worse. Her mind is tearing itself apart in there." she said cautiously as Luna got up holding her head.

"Then isn't that all the more reason to have the seal fixed?" Mizore asked curiously. Again Luna dropped to the ground twitching, this time the band had an arc of electricity shoot around it.

"Wha…what was that?" Kurumu asked worriedly. Falla growled with frustration as Luna twitched.

"Did you see that? The band was sparking." Akua said cautiously.

"Get her out of here." Falla said as Luna twitched again, the band once again sparking for a moment.

"What?" Moka asked puzzled. Falla growled then glared at her.

"I said GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" she shouted out. Luna screamed as the band started sparking wildly.

"What's happening?" Kurumu asked as the class looked back to the commotion. Falla growled then looked towards the windows.

"Dammit, get her out of the building now!" she shouted. Luna screamed out again as the band started to smoke and spark.

"Luna!" Moka cried out as the girls ran over to her. Kurumu reached for the band before Falla grabbed her hand.

"If that band comes off now we'll feel the full wrath of her power, it's going critical!" she shouted out. The group watched as Luna thrashed and kicked while the headband continued to spark wildly.

"What the hell Falla, I thought that thing was going to keep her power repressed!" Kurumu cried out. Falla looked at her sister then to the windows.

"Like I said, it's going critical. If you want to help then get her out of here now!" she shouted out. Mizore fired off an ice shard and shattered the window as Moka picked up the girl. The group raced out as Akua and Kahlua followed, the two vampires looking to the teacher.

"Excuse us for the interruption." Akua said politely as they followed the girls. The teacher and class just looked at them bewildered as the group ran out into the grassy clearing next to the school. Moka set Luna down as she screamed out, the group looking at her with wide eyes.

"What's happening here? Why is the headband sparking like that?" Yukari said with worry.

"Her magic is going haywire in her mind, her power is breaking free." Falla said looking at her with frustration.

"Well how do we stop it? Why isn't the headband keeping her power repressed?" Kurumu asked with worry.

"I told you, her magic is going critical. The seal can't keep it bottled up like this." Falla said eyeing her sister carefully.

"So, what? Do we just need a stronger seal?" Kurumu asked with concern as Luna continued to scream in pain.

"That seal was the best I could do, if it can't do the job nothing will." Falla said shaking her head.

"Moka!" Tsukune's voice called out. The girls looked back to see Tsukune, Rason, and Ahakon running up to them.

"We heard the commotion and saw you girls running out from the window. What's going on?" Tsukune asked with worry.

"It's Luna, her magic isn't being sealed up anymore. She's losing it!" Kurumu said as the band sparked and a bolt of power zapped the ground nearby her. The group looked at her and slowly backed up as the girl started screaming wildly.

"Luna!" Rason shouted out.

"Can't we fix the seal? Or make it stronger?" Ahakon asked urgently.

"That seal was the best I could do for her. If it can't do it nothing can." Falla said with a growl. She clenched her fists as she watched her sister shake wildly.

_Dammit, if you die now then I'll never get my magic back._

"What do we do then?" Moka asked as Luna shrieked out in pain. The girl cried out with wide eyes as she gripped her head. She stumbled back to her feet as her wings appeared behind her.

"Sister…stop!" Falla shouted out as Luna's eyes started to glow a deep green. Her screaming escalated as the area around her started to bend and distort.

"What's happening?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Her magic…it's breaking free! In her state she won't be able to control it!" Falla shouted out as they watched sears and rifts cut across the air around her.

"What happens if that band breaks?" Akua asked cautiously as they watched the band spark and glow a bright white.

"Her full magical power will be unleashed…and if she can't control it…" Falla said worriedly. The group watched as Luna trembled in place, the girl's wings fluttering wildly behind her as her magic started to slip out. The ground around her sliced apart as tears and rifts tore apart the area.

"She'll kill us all with that much power!" Falla shouted as she looked at her sister with frustration. Luna's eyes glowed a bright green as her wings fluttered wildly behind her. The air behind the girl seemed to crack and distort as she screamed in agony. Akua and Kahlua looked at the girl closely then to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, requesting permission to kill her." Akua said urgently. The group looked to her with surprise as she and Kahlua eyed the chronofly closely.

"What? No, we can't kill her!" Tsukune cried out.

"She'll kill everybody Tsukune. We need to stop her while we can." Akua said with worried eyes.

"You can't date our sister if Luna kills us all." Kahlua added.

"We're not killing our friend, we have to help her!" Kurumu shouted out as she looked back to Luna.

"She's going to destroy us all though." Kahlua said with fear. Rason walked up closer to Luna, the angel looking at the girl with great concern. A rift shot past his head by an inch before fading away into a reddish glow.

"Rason get away from her!" Kurumu cried out.

"Her magic will tear you apart!" Yukari shouted with fright. Rason looked at his friend as she was screaming wildly. The band sparked with the massive surge of power.

"Luna…Luna if you're in there please listen to me!" Rason called out to her. The girl shakily looked at him with wide eyes, her screams stopping as her mouth was open wide. She was making a choking sound as she struggled to breathe properly.

"Please, you have to try to control it! You have to call your power back!" the angel pleaded.

"She can't control it you idiot! Her mind is tearing itself apart!" Falla shouted out.

"Luna please! You have to try to focus your mind. I beg of you, I don't want to lose you Luna!" Rason called out as the energy around the girl started to crack apart the air. Rason looked around with surprise as the ground and air around them cracked apart, and through the cracks the blurred cosmos that was racing by could be seen.

"Tsukune, please allow us to kill her." Akua said with urgency again.

"We have to before it's too late." Kahlua urged.

"Luna please!" Rason called out.

The girl's eyes glowed a deep green as her wings stopped moving.

"You have to regain control!" the angel pleaded.

The air around them cracked and distorted more, the two students becoming a hazy blur to the others.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out.

"Tsukune!" Akua shouted.

"You can't!" Moka pleaded.

"Don't leave us!" Rason cried out as the band cracked.

"Get away from her!" Mizore shouted out as the air started to tear apart around them.

"Don't leave me!" Rason shouted out with energy. The angel watched as the band shattered into fragments then dropped to the ground at her feet. He looked down to the ground with wide eyes.

Suddenly all the rifts and tears vanished, the air looking normal once again.

"Lu…na?" Rason said as he slowly looked upwards.

Her wings were sitting still behind her.

"Luna?" he asked softly again.

Her body was more relaxed and her mouth was closed.

"What…happened?" Tsukune asked curiously.

And her eyes were looking at Rason, her green eyes that were wide and glowing a bright green.

"Rason." she breathed out.

Suddenly the area around them all tore apart violently, the chunk of earth they were standing on all that remained as all around everything tore apart into a vast cosmos. The group looked with shock as the stars and celestial bodies flew past in a blur.

"What the hell happened?" Kurumu shouted out. Luna screamed out as she arched back, the girl sending out waves and ripples of distortion around her. Rason stumbled back as he was pushed away by the power.

"Luna!" he shouted out.

"Where are we? What's happening?" Yukari cried out.

"She warped us all into the time stream!" Falla shouted out looking around.

"What? Where is that?" Mizore said with fear.

"It's everywhere and nowhere you idiot! We're beyond normal time for the real world." Falla barked back.

"This place…this is where she took me and Dark last time." Rason said looking around.

"Why are we here?" Ahakon said looking back to the screaming chronofly. Luna was screaming out as she held her head, the girl's energy rippling out from her as the ground they were on seemed to be spiraling into the cosmos.

"Her magic, she's lost control. She shifted us all through to the time stream." Falla said with caution. She looked around as the starry cosmos started to crack apart, the tears falling apart into a dark void behind. The chronofly recognized the dark empty void and her eye went wide at the sight.

"No…NO! LUNA STOP!" Falla shouted out loudly.

"What's that? What's happening now?" Kurumu said with fear.

"She's pushing us through to the other side, she'll cast us all into the void where I was trapped before!" Falla yelled out with fright. The group looked at her then to Luna with wide eyes.

"She's doing what?" Kurumu cried out.

"We'll be trapped forever! Luna stop now!" Falla shouted out. Luna continued to scream as her power raged out of control. Her mind couldn't focus on anything as hundreds of thoughts were racing through her mind while her magic went critical around her.

"Luna!" Rason cried out.

"How can we stop this?" Akua said with fear as the black rifts tore the cosmos around them.

"We can't! If you kill her now there's no telling where we'll end up, or even if we'll survive the jump. She has to return us back on her own!" Falla yelled out.

"Please Luna! You have to stop!" Tsukune cried out.

"Please Luna, I don't want to be trapped forever!" Kurumu shouted with tears forming. Mizore looked around with wide eyes, the snow girl fearing that the love session she just had with her boyfriend may have been her last.

"What do we do now? We have to get out of here!" Yukari cried out.

"How is she doing this…dammit how? It's not supposed to be possible!" Falla shouted out with anger. She studied her kind's magic thoroughly, the girl having wanted to know their race's power perfectly for when she ruled. Yet what was happening was supposed to be an impossibly.

_She's doing it again, how? How can she shift through time _while_ shifted already? It's not possible! The time stream is the end of all existence, where the hell is she casting us into?_

"I can knock her out with my washtubs…I think." Yukari said raising her wand.

"Don't! If her magic controlling this stops we'll be thrown all through time. We might wind up in actual space, or deep under a mountain! We could wind up anywhere!" Falla said shaking her head.

"If we don't do something we're going straight to nowhere!" Kurumu said looking around as the black void started to engulf their surroundings.

"Falla, what are the odds we'll survive if she's knocked out?" Tsukune called out.

"I'd say less than one percent!" Falla shouted with fear.

"And the odds we'll survive in there?" Moka said watching the black void close in on their patch of earth. Falla looked at it then back to the vampire.

"Zero!" she cried out.

"We don't have a choice then!" Mizore shouted out. Tsukune growled with frustration as he watched Luna scream. She had lost it, her mind was torn beyond reasoning. Even Rason couldn't stop her from unleashing her power. They were moments away from being hurled into the timeless prison where Falla had been trapped, only this time if they fell in there would be no return. He shook his head and clenched his fists.

"Alright, Yukari, knock her out!" he called out. The witch nodded and raised her wand up. A golden washtub manifested above the chronofly then was instantly ripped to pieces by the waves of energy exuding around her. The golden fragments flew off before vanishing into the dark void. Yukari gasped and tired again, and once again the magical object was destroyed before making contact.

"I can't hit her, her magic is tearing anything that gets near her apart!" she cried out.

"Somebody do something!" Ahakon shouted as the ground around them started to tear away at the edges and fall down into the black void.

"Knock her out! Quick!" Mizore called out as the group looked to the chronofly. Ahakon and Yukari used their magic to try to rip the earth up around her, and hopefully clonk her on the head with a stone. However anything that was ripped up was torn to shreds instantly. Mizore fired a blunt block of ice towards the girl, the ice as well being torn to frost and dust before impact.

"We can't get anything near her!" Kurumu said with fright as more of the ground around them was crumbling down towards the void.

"Do something quick! I don't wanna be trapped here!" Kahlua cried out with fear.

"Luna!" Rason shouted as he tried running towards her. He stopped when a wave of energy rippled out from the girl and sliced across his chest. The angel staggered back as he held his wound, his blood soaking through his shirts.

"RASON!" Kurumu cried out. Rason shook with frustration then raced towards the chronofly again. Another wave of power rippled out and sliced across his arm, then his leg. He dropped down next to the girl as he cringed in pain.

"Rason no!" Kurumu shouted as she flew towards them. She tried to get closer but multiple pulses from the chronofly knocked her back. Rason shakily looked up to the girl as she screamed out in agony.

"Luna…please…" he said as he grabbed her ankle. The girl yelled out in pain as she shook her head, then dropped to her knees before him.

"Rason!" Tsukune shouted as the ground around the angel tore apart. The group looked to see the small amount of solid ground left was dwindling down as it collapsed into the dark void.

"Do something quick!" Moka cried out. Rason looked at Luna as she was kneeling before him, the girl holding her head as she screamed out with wide eyes. Rason struggled, then slowly got up to his feet and wound back a hand to strike her head.

"I'm sorry Luna!" he shouted out. He struck down at her head, the boy's fist knocking the girl to the ground swiftly. Her energy ripples vanished instantly as the ground around them started to shake wildly. Rason dropped next to her and was breathing heavily.

"Luna…" he said as he held the wound on his chest.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out as she flew next to him, the group running over to them as well while the edges of their chunk of earth tore apart still.

"Are you ok?" Moka said with worry.

"Is he ok? What about us?" Mizore said looking around as the ground was almost gone around them.

"What do we do now?" Yukari asked with fright.

Suddenly the void around them flashed away as everything started racing past them. Stars, planets, suns, light streaks, chucks of stone and earth. The ground they were on seemed to shake wildly as Luna lay out cold next to the group.

"Hang on!" Falla shouted out as the ground below shattered to pieces, the group falling down towards the flashing void around them. They all screamed as they seemed to fall down into an endless sea of stars and light streaks that raced past in a blur. Slowly everything faded to white for everybody as they fell through the time stream.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as the two grabbed ahold of each other's hands. She looked over to see Kurumu holding onto Rason, who was cringing in pain, and Luna, who was unconscious still.

"What's happening?" Yukari cried out as she and Ahakon were holding hands in their dive. The two casters looked around as Yukari held onto her hat while was Ahakon trying not to cry in fright. Mizore fell next to them and tumbled in the space as Akua and Kahlua were holding hands nearby, the two vampires looking around with wide eyes of fear. Falla was tumbling nearby as well, the girl screaming out as they all hurled through the strange space.

In a flash a blinding light engulfed them, then they were suddenly racing towards trees in a rotting forest. Tsukune and Moka crashed down through a few branches before landing down on the soft ground with a thump. Ahakon and Yukari appeared elsewhere in the forest and splashed down into a swampy bog. Mizore appeared in the air above the forest, the girl focusing her power on the ground below to build up a snow bank. A large pile of snow built up before she crashed down into it. The snow blasted around and flew up into the air, the flakes then slowly floating down and around the area as the snow girl lay unconscious on the ground. Kurumu appeared in midair and tried to glide down shakily while holding onto her boyfriend and Luna, the girl's wings struggling to reorient them properly. She flew into the trees and crashed through some branches. Luna slipped from her grip, the chronofly smacking into a tree branch, then snapping it off and tumbling down towards the ground below. She hit the ground with a thump and lay there out cold still. Kurumu screamed out as she veered around a tree, the girl then holding onto her Destined One as her wings clipped a branch nearby. She tumbled into a roll then crashed down into the ground. She groaned then looked at Rason with worry. He was straining to move as his wounds were still bleeding.

"Oh god, Rason!" she cried out. She looked around franticly for anybody else, the girl only seeing rotting trees all around.

"Hey! Where are you guys? Help, please!" she cried out looking back down to her boyfriend. She trembled with fright then looked around with wide eyes.

"Yukari! Ahakon! Please help! He's dying!" she shrieked out.

Tsukune and Moka got to their feet and shook their heads, the couple then looking around in a daze.

"Wha…what just happened?" Moka said looking around.

"I'm not sure. Hey, where are you guys?" Tsukune called out looking around.

"Did they make it here safely?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I don't know, is anybody nearby?" he shouted out. After a long pause he looked to his girlfriend with worry.

"C'mon, we have to try to find them." he said as they took off into the woods around them.

Yukari and Ahakon got to the edge of the bog and coughed out while trying to gasp for air, the two slowly getting out and shaking the water off best they could.

"Wow…that was insane. Are you ok Yukari?" Ahakon asked as he coughed out some more.

"Yeah…I think so." Yukari said as she took her hat off and wringed it out. She looked around as she put it back on with wonder.

"Where are we? Where is everybody else?" Ahakon said looking around. Yukari glanced around then over to see something. There was a bench nearby, one that looked familiar. She blinked then looked over to see a wooden bridge over the bog on one end.

"Wait...I know this place. This is near the academy." she said with a bit of relief. Ahakon looked around then up in the air.

"How…did we come from up there?" he asked confused.

"Better question, where is everybody else?" Yukari said looking around. The two casters looked around curiously, not seeing or hearing anything but the sounds of the forest.

Akua and Kahlua shook their heads and blinked a few times, the two vampires slowly regaining their senses after their fall.

"Wow…that was a wild ride. Can we do that again?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"I'd rather not if it's all the same with you." Akua said shaking her head. The two vampires looked around and blinked in surprise.

"What…are we doing here?" Akua asked as they slowly got up, the two vampires looking to see they were by the cliffs near the red sea. They had landed down on the hard ground, but they must have appeared close to it as the fall only dazed them.

"Where…are the others?" Kahlua asked looking around.

"I'm not sure. Though if I remember correctly this is the cliffside near the academy. Come, hopefully they came back out alright as well." Akua said as they started running towards the tree lines nearby.

Falla tumbled through the branches she seemed to appear around then crashed down next to a tree. The chronofly growled with frustration as she rubbed her head.

"Dammit sister, you nearly killed us all." she said with discontent as she slowly got to her feet. She looked around curiously, the girl standing in what seemed to be a rotting forest with trees all around. She looked up and around, the girl not seeing any sign of anybody else.

"Great. Just great." she muttered as she started walking through the trees with a dull glare. She walked out from the tree line and stumbled into a worn path. She dusted her clothing off then blinked, the girl then looking over to her side to see a boy standing right next to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"There you are, where are the others?" she asked with a bit of annoyance.

"What? Others?" the boy asked.

"Yes, the others. Did I stutter? Where did they…hey, when did you get a tie?" Falla asked pointing to the tie the boy had on. She was looking at Tsukune, the boy dressed in the usual Yokai Academy uniform and looking at her a bit surprised.

"What do you mean? This is part of the school uniform." he said looking down to it. Falla looked at him puzzled for a moment then shook her head with discontent.

"Ok, enough of the games, where are the others? Didn't they arrive with you?" she asked impatiently. Tsukune looked at her puzzled then glanced behind him.

"Nobody else arrived with me. The bus dropped me off by myself, I think you have me confused with somebody else." he said shaking his head. Falla looked at him confused then shook her head.

"What are you talking about? Where-" she started as she walked toward him, the girl then tripping on a stone and falling off to the side. Tsukune reached out and tried to catch her, the two then falling to the ground with a thud. The boy blinked and then realized that he had not only landed on top of the girl, but his face was right next to hers. She looked at him with her red eye, the girl staring back with equal surprise. They sat there for a moment, each one looking with unblinking eyes at the other. After a pause Tsukune jumped back and waved his hands around franticly as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, I just tried to catch you, really!" he said nervously. Falla got back up and looked at him with a scowl.

"What's the big idea? Why did you do that?" she shouted out. She slowly got back up while he trembled a bit on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to catch you, honest!" he said franticly. She looked at him with discontent then around.

"Dammit I'm not playing any games here, did you see the others or not?" she barked out. Tsukune got to his feet and shook his head slowly.

"No. You're the first one I've seen since I've arrived here." he said slowly. The girl looked at him with a dull gaze then sighed.

"Fine, c'mon, we need to find them now." she said as she started walking off. The boy blinked and looked at her puzzled. She took two more steps before she stopped and glanced back.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" she said impatiently. The boy looked at the girl standing there, her perfect figure, her short black hair. Her eye patch gave her a bit of a cool edge and she had a rough personality. He looked at her curiously then walked up to her.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but- LOOK OUT!" he shouted as he grabbed her and pulled her off to the side. Before she could speak a blur shot out from behind her. They watched as a girl with long pink hair raced past on a bike, the girl nearly hitting them as she sped off down a path in the forest. The two looked to see the girl biking away with surprise then looked at each other.

"Wow, that was close." he said with a nervous laugh. She just looked at the boy who was holding her on the ground with a wide eye as he chuckled nervously.

"At least that time I did save you." he said before laughing a bit. He got back to his feet and held out a hand to the girl, the chronofly just looking at him cautiously as she sat on the ground.

"Like I was saying, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I'd be happy to walk with you and help find your friends if you like." he said kindly. She looked at him with confusion as she slowly took his hand. The boy helped her back up while she just stared at him.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

"If it's ok though, I'd like to at least know your name." Tsukune said with a smile. Falla blinked and looked at him cautiously.

"What do you mean? You…already know my name." she said slowly. The boy blinked and looked at her curiously.

"No, I don't think you mentioned it yet. And this is the first time I've met you after all." he said with a laugh. The girl's eye widened as she glanced around.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I said, this is the first time I've met you after all." Tsukune said with a smile. Falla looked at the boy carefully. The different change in clothing, the story about arriving by a bus, no rosary seal over his wrist, no knowledge of who she was at all. She slowly looked back up towards the sky as it slowly dawned on her.

_No…we couldn't have…_

"Is that ok?" Tsukune asked curiously. The girl looked back to him as he just smiled at her.

_It's not possible…_

"Sorry, I guess I'm probably being too forward." Tsukune said as he looked down nervously. Falla looked at him and slowly shook her head.

_We…we…_

"I just thought we could become friends, you would have actually been my first since I just came here." Tsukune said looking back to her with a gentle smile. Falla looked at the boy with surprise then down with disbelief.

_We…shifted back…in time._


	8. Defied Time

Yukari and Ahakon were looking around the area closely, the couple having just recently fallen from the sky and splashed into the bog nearby. After they had climbed out and somewhat dried off Yukari noticed the bench and wooden bridge nearby, the young girl recognizing them from before.

"I'm sure of it, this is the bog near the academy. I've been here before with Kurumu." Yukari said looking around. She remembered coming here with the succubus after they learned that Tsukune was human for the first time.

"So…we just jumped away from the school? I guess that's not so bad. But, where are the others?" Ahakon said looking around. They didn't see any sign of anyone or hear anything other than the sounds of the nearby forest.

"I'm not sure. C'mon, maybe they landed nearby." Yukari said as they started walking out of the area. The two casters walked through the narrow path and walked out onto the main worn down path that connects the academy and the dorm buildings.

"So…the academy is that way. I wonder if the others are nearby." Yukari said looking around.

"Should we wait here? Or head back to the school?" Ahakon asked curiously. Yukari looked around the area a bit then down with worry.

"I'm not sure. I guess we should head to the academy. At least we can find Dark and Ruby, they might be able to help us." Yukari said unsure. The two started running toward the building in the distance, both of them wondering where there friends could be.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were running through the trees looking around franticly. The vampire couple had landed down, albeit roughly, in a rotting forest and seemed to be all alone.

"Hey! Rason? Ahakon? Yukari? Where are you guys?" Tsukune shouted out as they ran through the forest.

"Kurumu? Mizore? Luna? Falla? Are you out there?" Moka called out.

"Akua? Kahlua? Can you hear me?" Tsukune shouted as they weaved through the trees.

"Where is everybody? I thought we all fell out of that rift together." Moka said with worry.

"This isn't good. What if they're injured? Or what…what if they didn't make it out?" Tsukune said worriedly.

"We can't think like that, we have to stay positive. If we made it back they must have too." Moka said looking around.

"But…back where?" Tsukune said looking around. All around them there were just trees and grass. The two ran a bit then stumbled out of the tree line onto a path.

"Wait a minute…this pathway…" Moka said looking around. It had tombstones and skulls around it, the two looking around at the familiar landmarks.

"This is a path that leads to the academy, I'm sure of it." Moka said looking to Tsukune with a smile.

"So we may have just been warped outside the academy grounds. That's a relief. But…where are the others?" Tsukune said looking around worriedly.

"Maybe they were jumped out as well, they could be anywhere nearby." Moka said gazing around carefully.

"Well, if we know where a familiar landmark is, we should head to it. Hopefully the others will as well." Tsukune said with a nod. The two started running down the path as fast as they could.

"I wonder what happened with Luna? Her magic…it went completely out of control." Moka said worriedly.

"I have no idea, I just hope she and the others are ok. Let's get back and find Dark and Ruby, they can help with finding them if the others aren't there already." Tsukune said as they ran towards the academy in the distance.

* * *

"Somebody help! Tsukune? Moka? Anybody!" Kurumu cried out. She was walking with Rason, the angel having his arm around her back as she helped him stagger forward. He was holding his chest with his other hand, the blood from his wound still coming out. She looked at him with worry then around.

"Yukari! Ahakon! Help, Rason's hurt! Somebody!" she shouted out. Rason weakly looked around as his girlfriend helped him walk through the forest.

"Where…is everybody?" he coughed out.

"I don't know, I have no idea where we are." Kurumu said looking around franticly. She looked to her boyfriend as he cringed in pain.

_He needs medical help now, he's bleeding out!_

She could feel the boy's lifeforce with the bond, and she could feel it starting to flicker. She could almost sense the pain he was feeling and knew exactly what condition her boyfriend's body was in. His left leg was sliced down the side, the leg having trouble moving now without giving out. His left arm that he was using to hold his chest was also in pain as it had a cut through the muscle on the side. And his chest had been sliced by Luna's time warping magic, with a few ribs being cracked. The pulse didn't cut any major organs, but was deep enough to cause severe bleeding.

"Kurumu, just leave me here. Fly up and find the others. I'll be ok." Rason said weakly.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kurumu cried out.

"You can find me again easily, you know you can. Besides, I'm not going anywhere. Just find the others quickly, I'm slowing you down." Rason said tiredly. Kurumu looked at him with worry then around. She couldn't fly with him in her arms, especially when he was so seriously injured. She shook her head with frustration then looked to her boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Ok, I'll head up and around real quick. Please hang on Rason." she said as she helped the boy sit down next to a tree. He smiled at her weakly and nodded.

"I'll be ok…just find the others." he said as he was breathing heavily. She nodded then looked up quickly.

"I will. Please Rason…" she said softly. She looked down to see him smiling at her weakly.

"I'll stay alive for you Kurumu, I promise." he said gently. She smiled at him with a worried smile and nodded.

"Ok. I'll be right back." she said as she took off into the air. Rason watched her fly up then looked down with weary eyes.

"Luna…please be alright…" he said softly.

Kurumu flew above the rotting forest and looked around franticly.

"Dammit, where did everybody go?" she shouted out. She looked over and spotted the academy in the distance.

"We're still near the academy. Ruby! She can help me!" she said as she flew towards the building as fast as she could.

* * *

Akua and Kahlua were running through the woods as fast as they could, which was pretty damned fast. The two vampires were heading towards where they believed the academy would be, and hopefully find the others there.

"So she just warped us away from the academy? That's not so bad." Kahlua said with a relieved smile.

"I hope that's all she did. I just hope the others made the jump safely as well." Akua said looking around. As they ran through the forest they found no trace of anybody or anything familiar.

"Is the school this way? Are you sure?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"How should I know? I just know the cliffside with the red sea was near the school." Akua said simply. The two vampires ran a bit before jumping out of the tree line and onto a worn down path.

"Is this the right way?" Kahlua asked worriedly.

"Again, how should I know?" Akua said tiredly. The two ran down a direction on the path as fast as they could. After a long sprint they came to a familiar sight. It was the pumpkin head scarecrow near the bus stop.

"That's the bus stop. We must have run the wrong way." Akua said looking back.

"I was asking which way was the right way, remember?" Kahlua whined.

"And I was telling you I didn't know!" Akua barked out. They looked around then back towards the forest.

"C'mon, at least we know the academy is close." Akua said motioning down the path.

"Do you think the others are close by too?" Kahlua said as they ran back into the forest.

"If we got separated the school would be the best choice for the others to regroup at. Hopefully, if they are still alive, they'll head there too." Akua said as they ran towards the only location they could think the others would be at.

* * *

Mizore groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and held her head, the girl's world still spinning slightly from her fall. She had managed to cushion the impact with a quickly made snow bank, but the fall still knocked her out cold.

"Wow…what happened?" she said wearily as she looked around. There were rotting trees all around, the girl having landed in a large forest. She slowly got up and shook her head a bit.

"I'm alive…hey, you guys?" she called out looking around. There was no response, only the sounds of the quiet forest nearby.

"Where are they? And…where am I?" she asked curiously. She regained her senses then started walking off into the forest in a random direction. The snow girl looked around carefully for any signs of her friends, or anyone at all for that matter. After a long walk she came out of the tree line and looked around. She was standing on a worn path with skulls and tombstones around the edges.

"This path…I'm near the academy still. That's a relief." she said softly looking around the worn path. She rubbed her head and blinked a few times.

"That fall took a lot out of me. I wonder if the others made it ok." She said worriedly looking around. After a moment she looked down the path carefully.

"Well, if I'm near the academy then hopefully the others are too. I need to find Dark and Ruby, they can help us." she said as she ran towards where she hoped her friends would be as well.

* * *

Luna shot up with wide eyes, the girl's eyes glowing green for a moment then fading down. She sat there frozen with a surprised look on her face then fell back down with a gasp. She blinked and held her head. She could only hear strange screeching and tearing sounds, her mind playing nothing but static and noise for her. She groaned as she slowly sat up, the girl's wings retracting as she tried to focus her mind. She shakily got to her feet and looked around. She was surrounded by rotting trees in a small clearing, the girl seeing nothing else anywhere around the area.

"Wha…what happened? Where am I?" she asked tiredly. She gasped then held her hands to her head.

"The headband? Where is it?" she cried out looking around. She looked at her hands with fright then around her.

"Oh…oh no no no! What happened?" she said with fear. She wavered as she held her head, the headaches returning briefly before subsiding.

"No…my magic…it's free again. Not good…not good…" she said tiredly as she looked around. She held her hands to her ears as the noise started getting louder, the screeching turning into a deafening roar as her mind struggled to focus.

"Ahhh! What…what is that?" she shouted as her hearing was overwhelmed with the horrible noise. She shook her head with closed eyes as she strained to focus. The girl dropped to her knees and screamed out, the noise in her head causing her headaches to return again. After a moment the noises just stopped, the girl blinking then looking up again with wide eyes. Her eyes flickered a deep green for a moment then she blinked a few times.

"What…was that?" she asked worriedly. She shook her head and looked around.

"How did I get…I was in the cooking class with the others…then…" she said as she tried to remember. During the cooking class her mind seemed to fragment more, her memories of what just happened all an indecipherable blur.

"I need…to find the others…maybe they know what's going on." she said softly as she looked around. She slowly started walking into the forest nearby, the girl's mind still reeling from her dementia returning again.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were running down the path towards the academy entrance as fast as they could. After a moment they started to pass other students who were walking towards the building.

"Why are they out here at this hour? Shouldn't they be in class?" Ahakon asked as they ran up to the front courtyard and gate. Yukari looked around curiously. Outside there were students walking into the building, as if the day has just started.

"I'm not sure." Yukari said puzzled. They looked around worriedly then back towards the academy.

"I hope the others are ok." Ahakon said worriedly. The young witch nodded then turned to face the path again.

"C'mon, we should get inside and find-" Yukari started before she stopped, the girl blinking then looking with bewilderment at something.

"Yukari?" Ahakon asked curiously. He followed his girlfriend's eye line towards something, then stared at something with surprise.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka had reached the front gates of the academy, the two looking around puzzled at the sight. All around students were walking towards the school, everybody acting normal and talking among themselves.

"Why are they out here now? School started quite a while ago." Moka asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Tsukune said looking around puzzled. They walked up towards the gate and looked around. All the students were walking towards the building, all of them paying the two no mind.

"Well, the others aren't here either. Do you think they made it back ok?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I hope so. I mean, if we made it back, they had to have as well. Right?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"That makes sense. We should go find Ruby and Dark. Maybe they can help us find them." Moka said looking towards the building. Tsukune nodded then looked back towards the path. He jumped and stared at something with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Moka? Moka?" he asked fearfully. The girl looked at him curiously, then over to where he was looking. She gasped and stared with shock.

_It…can't be…_

**_What the hell?_**

* * *

Kurumu landed down near the front gate and looked around with bewilderment. Students were walking from the pathway towards the school like they normally did every morning. Kurumu looked around puzzled as everybody seemed to be doing their normal morning routine.

"What the…why are they all out here now?" she asked puzzled. She shook her head and looked to the academy with worry.

"I need to find Ruby fast, she can fly out there and heal Rason." she said as she ran into the building. As she ran in a few boys were giving her curious looks. She ran down the halls and towards the headmaster's office with haste. The succubus ran in and looked around franticly. Inside the headmaster was seated behind his desk doing paperwork, his office just as cluttered as always.

"Ms. Kurono. To what do I owe this sudden interruption?" the man asked as he continued to write on some papers.

"Please sir, it's an emergency. Where's Ruby? I need her help!" Kurumu cried out with fear. The man stopped writing and looked up to her curiously.

"Ruby?" he asked.

* * *

Akua and Kahlua were running down the path as fast as they could towards the academy, the two girls puzzled still as to what happened and where the rest of the group was. As they neared the building they stopped when they heard screams and chaos. Explosions and roars were heard ahead as the vampires looked cautiously in front of them.

"What's going on?" Akua asked as they took off again.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Kahlua said with worry. They ran up towards the front gate and look with shock. The school was erupting into fire as explosions blew parts of the walls and classrooms to pieces. Students were screaming inside as more blasts were heard.

"What the hell did we miss?" Akua said in surprise. They watched as a winged snake demon flew out from the second story window, then was immediately shot by a bright multicolored blast. The two vampires watched with wide eyes as a blue, red, green, and white blast tore through his body, the demon then dropping down dead.

"That shot…" Akua said with disbelief.

A larger beast man crashed out from the wall of a first story classroom, then was shot multiple times by a multicolored blast. The yellow, pink, purple, and black colors of the strange beams tore through him as he stumbled back then dropped dead.

"No…it can't be them." Kahlua said with worry. They ran into the building as fast as they could. Inside they found burning walls, scorched floors, and fallen students everywhere. Some were in human form still, others having changed into their monster form before being killed.

"What is going on here?" Akua said looking around. She gasped when she looked down the hall and saw Jovian there, the girl dressed in her normal black outfit as two large lizard men were attempting to swipe her from both sides. They were held back by her multicolored barrier as she giggled with a wild look in her eye. She held out a hand to each side and blasted them both back effortlessly, the two monsters being shot back as the beams tore through their chests.

"It's them…" Kahlua said as she looked down the other hall, the girl seeing Jacqueline there as she was surrounded by her strange multicolored barrier as well. She was giggling, the blonde haired sister also dressed in black, as she fired around wildly. Explosions and firestorms erupted around her as she looked back towards the vampires.

"Oh, we missed two." she said with a dark smile. Jovian looked over and laughed a bit.

"Can't have that can we?" she said as she fired a shot towards them. Jacqueline did the same, and the two vampires leapt down the other hall as the two blasts connected. They exploded into a powerful blast, the two vampires then being thrown down the hallway. They staggered to their feet and looked back with wide eyes.

"What are those two doing here?" Akua said with surprise.

"They'll kill everyone, we have to find the others fast!" Kahlua said with fear. They turned to run down the hallway into the school then stopped. A third figure was staring at them with her blue eyes, blue eyes that had a yellowish tint in them. Her long light green hair flowed back behind her as she was dressed in her usual outfit of black jeans, white t-shirt, and black jacket. She was smiling at them wickedly as she had a dead student in her grip, the demon's hands holding the crushed throat of an unfortunate schoolgirl. She tossed the dead body to the side and chuckled.

"Kill everybody…for my mistress." Felucia said as she dashed towards them. Akua darted around and tried to kick the demon, however she moved quicker than anticipated. Felucia ducked around the strike, grabbed the leg, then spun the vampire around. She slammed her into Kahlua and blasted them through the nearby wall into an empty classroom. They tumbled through some chairs and desks then looked back to see Felucia running in after them.

"For my mistress!" Felucia yelled as she ran towards them with murder in her eyes with a cold smile.

* * *

Mizore was looking with wide eyes of disbelief as she stood there, the girl standing by what used to be the front gates of the academy. In front of her however there was only the destroyed remains and rubble of the building. All around the ground was scorched and torn apart with the large building having been leveled to the ground.

"What…what happened?" she cried out grabbing her hair. She looked around franticly as she started freaking out. There was no sign of anybody, no sounds being heard. All was quiet around the remains of the destroyed academy.

"How…how did this happen? Where is everybody?" she shouted running towards the rubble.

"Dark? Tsukune? Moka? Anyone? What's going on?" she cried out shaking her head. She trembled a bit then backed away from the ruins.

"No…this isn't happening…it's not possible." she said in fear. She stopped when she heard a crunch under her foot. She looked under it then showed extreme fright.

"No…no…" she said as she dropped to her knees and held up the charred remains of an mp3 player. She shook her head shakily as tears started to form.

"No…Dark…Dark!" she cried out looking around.

"DARK!"

* * *

Luna was walking through the rotting forest, the girl's mind aching from her magic running wild in her subconscious. She shook her head and walked slightly off balance through the rotting trees, the girl looking around worriedly.

"Where am I? What happened, I remember being with my friends…then…arg!" she said as she cringed in pain. Her headaches were coming and going in waves, the girl struggling to keep focused as she looked for any sign of her friends.

"What's wrong sister?" a little girl's voice said. Luna looked to see Complica smiling at her. The older sister sighed and shook her head.

"Great…I'm hallucinating again." she muttered. She screamed out as her mind started to screech wildly again. Complica giggled as she walked up to her.

"Going for a ride again?" she said with a cruel voice. Luna looked to see Complica smiling at her with a twisted grin. Then to her surprise Complica grabbed her neck tightly.

"You can't do this…it's against the rules of time!" she shouted out with rage. The world around her blasted into a bright flash, the chronofly covering her eyes as the ground around her gave away into nothing. She screamed as she tumbled around with horrific noises blaring around her. After a pause she landed down on the ground again with a thump. She groaned then slowly opened her eyes. It was now night time, the girl then looking around to see the trees were nearly all gone. Most were dried up and falling apart while others seemed to be gone altogether. The grass around the area was dry and brittle, with the ground parched and cracked. Luna shakily got up and shook her head.

"What…what's happening to me?" she asked weakly as she looked at her hands. Her body was trembling as the noises in her head seemed to die down mostly. She shook her head and looked around confused.

"You can't do this Luna." Complica said again, the elder sister spinning around to see the little chronofly looking at her with discontent.

"What…you're not real." Luna said looking away with a tired expression. Suddenly the little girl appeared before her again, the young princess having her arms crossed before her. Her little sister was never known to be angry before, but Luna looked with surprise at seeing Complica glare at her.

"What do you want? Just go away." Luna said shaking her head. Complica scowled at her then looked around.

"Now you've done it sister." she said with disappointment. Luna looked around confused at the dying landscape that was illuminated by the moon above.

"Done…what?" Luna said confused. Her little sister looked at her again as the noise in the girl's mind returned. She dropped to her knees and screamed out as Complica walked up to her.

"You've defied time." she said bitterly as Luna's world flashed to a bright white again.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were looking with shock at something, the two young casters standing by the gate to Yokai Academy.

"What…what is he doing?" Yukari asked puzzled. They were looking with disbelief at an approaching couple, but were having the utmost difficulty comprehending what they were seeing.

"Tsukune?" Ahakon said bewildered. They were looking at Tsukune, the boy dressed in his usual school outfit complete with red tie. He was smiling as he was walking towards the school with a girl wrapped around his arm. Only the girl wasn't Moka Akashiya. Instead they were seeing Falla walking with Tsukune, the girl having a gentle smile on her face as she walked with the boy.

"Falla?" the two young casters said in unison with shock. They watched as the couple walked past them, neither of them seeming to notice the two young students staring at them with wide eyes, then walked towards the school together.

"What the heck? Tsukune!" Yukari cried out. Tsukune and Falla stopped, then looked back to them curiously.

"Yes?" Tsukune asked simply while Falla looked at them with a curious expression.

"What…what are you two doing?" Ahakon asked puzzled. Tsukune looked at him confused then to Falla.

"I'm just walking to school with my girlfriend." he said simply.

"Do you know those two Tsukune?" Falla asked, her voice seeming softer than normal. He shook his head as they looked back to the young casters.

"No, I don't. But, how do they know me?" he asked them. Yukari and Ahakon looked at the two with disbelief as other students walked around them towards the school.

"What do you mean how do we know you? It's me, Yukari!" the young girl shouted out. Tsukune and Falla tilted their heads at her curiously. Suddenly Falla smiled brightly, something that was never seen on her before.

"Yukari Sendo? I've heard of you, you're the top student here at Yokai Academy aren't you?" she asked eagerly. Yukari and Ahakon just looked at her confused.

"Wow, that's right. I've heard about you being the smartest in the school. But…how did you know me?" Tsukune asked with a curious smile.

"What are you talking about Tsukune? We're friends remember? And what do you mean Falla is your girlfriend? What about Moka?" Ahakon said shaking his head. Tsukune and Falla looked at them puzzled.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked scratching his head.

"I think you two are a little confused here. I'm his only girlfriend." Falla said crossing her arms before her.

"No you're not, Moka is!" Yukari shouted out. Falla looked at her with a narrowed eye and growled.

"Listen you little brat, I'm his girlfriend. Where did you get this crazy idea that some other girl is his?" she asked annoyed. Tsukune nodded and took her hand.

"She's right, I think you have me confused with somebody else. I don't know any girl by the name of Moka." he said with a nod. Yukari and Ahakon looked at them baffled.

"What…what are you saying Tsukune? Don't you remember us?" Yukari said shaking her head.

"C'mon boyfriend, we're going to be late for class. I don't know what kind of joke they're pulling here but it's not funny." Falla said with a bit of a bite as she wrapped herself around his arm again. Tsukune nodded and they started walking towards the academy again. Yukari and Ahakon looked at them with shock then to each other.

"What…the hell happened?" Ahakon said with shock.

"I have no idea. C'mon, we need to find the others, those two are really messed up from something." Yukari said as they headed towards the academy. They stopped when they heard a familiar girl's voice.

"Stop it Saizo, you're being too rough again." a girl's voice called from behind. They turned and gasped when they saw Saizo walking towards the school while holding onto Moka's arm. The pink haired vampire was whimpering as he made the girl walk with him, the boy having an arrogant expression as she stumbled a bit and tried to keep pace with him.

"C'mon already, we need to get to class right? Hurry up, what kind of girlfriend are you?" he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I overslept." she said nervously.

"Yeah yeah, get a move on already." he said dryly as he walked the vampire towards the building. Yukari and Ahakon just watched with wide eyes and shook their heads.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Ahakon said in shock.

"What's Saizo doing saying Moka's his girlfriend? And why isn't she kicking him into a crater?" Yukari said in disbelief.

"Something's wrong Yukari, really wrong." Ahakon said with worry as he looked around.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were staring with wide eyes of disbelief at something as they stood by the gates of the academy. Other students were apparently walking into the school with normal expressions and conversations, however two were not. Down by the path a boy was holding a girl against a tree and kissing her passionately. Tsukune and Moka stared with bewilderment as they watched the couple make out, not because they were doing so in public, but because the boy they were looking at _was_ Tsukune. He was dressed in the usual school uniform, complete with red tie, as he had a girl pinned against a tree with a kiss. The girl held one of her legs up and around his leg while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her long black hair went down behind her shoulders as she gasped and moved her head slightly as he started kissing her neck. The girl's expression was of bliss with a soft blush on her face, and her one red eye was looking up with a loving gaze as Tsukune kissed her neck down to her shoulder.

"Tsukune…" Falla said in a moan before she pulled the boy back into a kiss. By the gate Tsukune and Moka were looking with wide eyes and stunned expressions as they witnessed what they thought was impossible.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked softly in disbelief.

_It…can't be…_

**_Tsukune? …Falla?_**

"What…what is this?" Tsukune asked as he watched himself kiss and hold the chronofly against the tree with a loving embrace. After the couple made out a bit Tsukune pulled back gently.

"Let's go lover, we'll be even more late if we continue." Tsukune said with a smile.

"I'm fine with that." Falla said with a purr. The two laughed a bit then started walking towards the academy, with the girl holding onto her boyfriend's arm. By the gate Tsukune and Moka looked at them with shock. Tsukune shook his head, then grabbed his girlfriend's hand. He darted off behind some trees with the vampire and they watched the couple walk towards the school together.

"What is going on? Why are we seeing…me? With _her_?" Tsukune said confused. Moka looked between the two images of her beloved with a wide open mouth.

"How…but…you…" she said puzzled. She looked over by the path and nearly screamed out in shock. Tsukune looked over and went as wide eyed as could be. Two more couples were walking past them, both of them walking in silence towards the academy.

"It can't be…we can't be seeing this…" Moka said shaking her head.

"It…it is…" Tsukune said with wide eyes. Dark and Rason were walking towards the school as well, both boys dressed in their usual clothing style. Neither of them had their unique necklaces on however as they walked with who appeared to be their girlfriends, since the girls were holding onto the boys arms with loving smiles. Only thing was it wasn't Mizore or Kurumu they saw.

"Apoch?" Tsukune said in shock as he watched the shy witch hold onto Dark's arm.

"Astreal?" Moka said in disbelief as she watched the blonde haired witch hold onto Rason's arm. Both sisters were smiling happily as they were dressed in the usual girls uniform for the school. The two couples walked into the academy as Tsukune and Moka stared with unblinking eyes.

"What…what is going on here?" Tsukune said holding his head in fear.

"How can they be alive? And how…can you be there as well?" Moka said with confusion.

* * *

"Yes Ruby, where is she, I need her help right away!" Kurumu cried out with worry. The headmaster looked at her curiously with a calm gaze.

"My dear, did you get a little loopy from your love potions again?" he asked with a chuckle. Kurumu looked at him with bewilderment then shook her head.

"What? This isn't a joke, Rason's seriously hurt!" she shouted out.

"Rason?" the headmaster asked curiously. Kurumu looked at him with disbelief as he just stared at her.

"Yes, Rason, my boyfriend! What are you- never mind, I don't have time for your games, please help me already!" she cried out.

"If you promise to try to calm down I'll have a nurse assist your…friend. However I must insist that you try to clear your thoughts a bit as you seem to be having a panic attack." the headmaster said standing up. Kurumu looked at him puzzled as he walked over to her.

"How can I be calm? Why are you-" she started before he held a hand up.

"Again, please calm down Ms. Kurono." he said simply. She looked at him with wide eyes and disbelief.

Rason was leaning against a tree, the ground beneath him having a red puddle of blood as he was struggling to stay awake.

"Wow…how did Dark keep focused when this happened to him? This hurts like hell." he said weakly as his eyes started to blur.

"Rason!" a muffled cry came from the side. He slowly looked over to see Kurumu running towards him with a nurse from the academy following right behind. Next to her was a doctor from the school as well. The three ran over to him as he blacked out and collapsed down.

"Rason! Oh god Rason!" Kurumu cried out.

"Get him to the infirmary now!" the doctor shouted as he unfolded a stretcher. They put the unconscious boy on the stretcher and he and the nurse started running him back to the academy. They along with Kurumu ran through the woods and out onto the main path. As they raced towards the academy Kurumu tripped and tumbled down. She shook her head and groaned a bit as she started to get up, then stumbled to the side and caught her balance on something. She took one step before she froze in place. The girl slowly looked over to what she had her hand on and stared with wide eyes.

"Wh…what the…" she said shakily as she looked at two objects next to the path. She trembled and shook her head with fright.

"What is this? What's going on?" she cried out. She screamed then ran after her injured boyfriend with wide eyes of fear, the girl running away from the two tombstones that she unfortunately knew the names of.

Mizore Shirayuki and Yukari Sendo.

* * *

Akua and Kahlua stood up as the doll demon charged in after them, the girl sending a fast kick towards Kahlua. Akua grabbed the demon then swung her around, the vampire then throwing her back towards the wall. She hit the edge of the opening on her side and her back snapped on impact, the demon then dropping down bent in two.

"What the hell is going on here?" Akua said shaking her head. The two vampires then watched as Felucia got back up, the broken spine healing right before their eyes.

"What? That's not fair!" Kahlua cried out as Felucia again charged them. From behind her Jovian and Jacqueline walked over and watched from the broken wall.

"Kill them quickly my little dolly, we have a job to do after all." Jovian said playfully.

"Yes mistress." Felucia said as she grabbed the stunned Akua's hand and then swung her around. She slammed her into Kahlua and the flung them into the wall, the two crashing through and tumbling into a classroom filled with slaughtered students. They slowly got to their feet and looked around with shock.

"What the…oh dear god." Akua said as she recognized some of the bodies.

"Ms. Nekonome!" Kahlua cried out seeing the body of the cat demon lying on the ground with several blast marks through her chest.

"Dark! Rason!" Akua said seeing the two boys lying dead on the ground, both of them shot down as well.

"Die!" Felucia shouted as she ran in and grabbed Akua by the throat.

"Stop it!" Kahlua cried out as she raised her arm, the limb shifting into a bladed arm once again. She sliced down towards Felucia and cut her down with a powerful strike. Akua and Kahlua backed up and watched the demon stand back up, her fatal wound resealing right before their eyes.

"She can't die…she's that demon they were talking about. Felucia Sonsta." Akua said with awe.

"What's she doing here killing everybody? I thought she was on our side." Kahlua said as she readied her bladed arm.

"No!" a girl's voice sounded out from the other room. They looked over as Felucia glanced behind her. Saizo and Moka were running through the room before two different multicolored blasts struck through the boy. He screamed out as Moka froze in place with fear, the girl watching the boy tumble away dead.

"There she is!" Felucia yelled as she ran after the vampire. Moka screamed and ran towards the window, the girl jumping through it and rolling outside.

"Moka!" Akua and Kahlua said as they looked out the window of their room. They saw Felucia run out and grab the vampire by the neck, the girl holding the vampire still as she detained her with a wild look in her eye.

"No!" Akua shouted out as she looked over to see both witch sisters looking at them with wild looks in their eyes and holding their hands out to them.

"Die!" they said in unison as they fired out their shots. Kahlua grabbed Akua with her normal arm then threw her sister behind her, the vampire then looking as the two shots flew towards her arm which she raised as a shield. The shots connected and blasted into a powerful explosion, the metallic bladed arm seeming to be only scratched by the blast. Kahlua flew back as the roof above collapsed down between the two parties. The witch sisters giggled then looked outside to where Felucia was holding the struggling vampire.

"Yay! We got her!" they cheered in unison before running out.

Akua and Kahlua slowly shook their heads and got up, the two looking at the collapsed room in front of them. They looked around as they were trapped against the far corner of the room by the walls and rubble, the two vampires only able to look out towards the outside through a crack in the debris. They saw Jovian and Jacqueline walk up to the Felucia and look at Moka curiously.

"Sister!" Akua cried out.

"Get away from her!" Kahlua shouted. Felucia started to drag the thrashing vampire away as the two witch sisters looked back towards the building.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on here?" Akua shouted out. She blinked then looked down at her feet.

"No…" she said with fright. Tsukune was lying at her feet, the boy shot dead and lying still on the ground. Kahlua looked down and cried out with fear. They looked at the boy with shock then next to him. His arm was over the body of a girl who was also shot dead with him.

"Falla?" Akua said with surprise. It was the chronofly, she had longer hair than before but it was definitely her. The girl's eye patch was even more of a sure giveaway.

"They got them both? When did they even get here?" Kahlua said looking around. Akua looked at the boy curiously.

"Wait, his wrist. There's no bracelet or seal." she said kneeling down next to him. Kahlua looked as well and noticed that.

"Yeah, and what happened to Falla's hair? It got longer real fast." she said puzzled. Akua looked at the two then looked to her side at the floor. It was a textbook the boy had dropped, the corners singed and having a bit of blood on them. She picked it up and looked through it. It contained notes of his studies in the class, as well as side notes about how beautiful Falla was. Akua looked at it puzzled and thumbed through it. As she did Kahlua looked back out and gasped. Jovian and Jacqueline were aiming their hands towards the building, the two building up power in their wrists as they smiled eerily at the academy.

"Um…sister?" Kahlua said worriedly.

"Wait…his notes…" Akua said looking at the last page.

"Sister?" Kahlua said urgently as the twin witches prepared to fire at the building.

"The date on the latest entry…" Akua said looking up.

"Sister!" Kahlua screamed as she got down and pulled Akua down to the ground.

Jovian and Jacqueline fired their shots towards the building, a loud whistling sound echoing out. They watched as the two giants bursts of bright multicolored light crashed into the school with a bright flash. The building shook wildly before erupting into a powerful explosion. All the rooms and floors blasted to pieces as the monstrous amount of deadly energy detonated at the heart of the school. Students and faculty members that remained in the building were incinerated instantly as the powerful explosion blasted the tall academy into a firestorm. The two witches giggled as the shockwave and debris struck their barriers, the girls watching the academy erupt into a powerful inferno with a playful smile.

"Let's go sister, it's time for the main event." Jovian said with a giggle. Jacqueline nodded and the two ran off after where Felucia had taken Moka. From the dust cloud and fires where the academy was a pile of rubble started to move around. From under it Akua and Kahlua slowly crawled out, the two bleeding and bruised all over. They slowly got up and looked around at the leveled academy.

"What…what's going on? I'm so confused here." Kahlua said with fright. Akua coughed a bit then held up the notebook in her hands, the girl's blood somewhat staining the other pages. She looked at the latest entry and the date of it.

"They took Moka, they took our sister…oh god…Tsukune's dead! Father's going to be so upset with us!" Kahlua cried out as she started to break down. Akua shook her head slowly then looked around.

"Kahlua, we're not supposed to be here." she said simply.

"What do you mean? We should have been here to stop them! Or at least get Tsukune and Moka out safely! Oh no, Kokoa! What if she's dead too? Father will be even madder at us!" Kahlua cried out. Akua shook her head and showed the blonde vampire the notebook entry. Kahlua looked at it as she wiped her tears away while Akua looked around cautiously.

"I mean we're not supposed to be here now. This is…tomorrow." she said carefully. Kahlua looked at the date on the last entry, it was the day after Luna went insane with her power.

* * *

Mizore was standing by the edge of the cliffside, the girl holding the broken mp3 player in her hands. She was looking out at the red sea with heartbroken eyes as she sniffled.

"How could this happen? Is this all a dream?" she said softly. She looked down to the broken player and cringed in heartache.

"Dark…I lost you again…how? How could you have been taken from me again?" she said in a pained voice. She sat down next to the cliffs and held her legs up by her chest. She buried her face down in her arms and cried as the waves crashed against the cliffside.

"I don't get it. How could everything be gone so quickly? What happened to us?" she said softly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice called out from behind her. She choked back a sob then looked behind. She gasped and stared with wide eyes.

"Apoch?" she said in shock. Standing behind her were Apoch and Astreal, the two witch sisters having bandages on their heads and arms as they looked at her curiously. They were wearing their academy uniforms, the outfits being ragged and torn a bit as well.

"Were you one of the students from Yokai Academy as well?" Astreal asked softly. Mizore stumbled to her feet and looked at the two with disbelief.

"Astreal? You two…are alive?" she said with shock. They nodded and looked at her cautiously.

"Yes, we managed to escape in time…but only a few of us made it out before the school was destroyed." Astreal said remorsefully. Apoch nodded then looked to the mp3 player in the snow girl's hand. She gasped and then started to cry.

"Dark…Dark!" she cried out as she buried her face into her hands and cried. Mizore looked to the player then to the two sisters. Astreal held the crying sister and looked at Mizore with remorse.

"Sorry, Dark was her boyfriend you see. I'm afraid he didn't make it out. He and my boyfriend Rason stayed to fend _them_ off…to let us escape." she said as she started to cry. Mizore looked at them bewildered. She didn't know what to be more shocked about; the fact that Apoch and Astreal were standing before her alive and well, or that they claimed Dark and Rason were their boyfriends. She looked at Apoch curiously then gasped.

"No way…" she said softly. On Apoch's wrist was a bracelet, and on it was a white pendant. And on the pendant was a familiar black symbol; Dark's insignia.

"You have his mark?" Mizore said with shock. Apoch looked at her timidly and nodded, then saw the snow girl's choker. She gasped and pointed to it.

"Hey, why do you have my boyfriend's mark on your pendant?" she asked surprised. Mizore held her pendant and looked at the two sisters with surprise.

"How…how do you have his?" Mizore asked cautiously.

"He gave it to me, my heart is marked by my demon. How do you have it on your pendant?" Apoch asked with shock. Mizore opened her mouth nearly to the point where her lollipop fell out. She blinked then looked down with wide eyes.

"I…" she said softly.

_What is going on here? How are they…how does she…what happened with…_

She slowly looked back to them and then glanced away.

"Um…" she said softly.

"How did you know shadow demon's mark their wives?" Apoch said sternly. Mizore cringed a bit at hearing Apoch refer to herself as Dark's wife. She sighed and looked at the two sisters with worried eyes.

"I can explain everything, but first…what happened with the academy? Why is it destroyed?" she asked softly. The two sisters looked at her cautiously then to each other.

"Please…something…is really wrong here. Help me." Mizore said shaking her head. The two sisters looked at her carefully for a moment then nodded.

"Very well. Come with us." Apoch said softly.

"We'll take you to where the others are hiding." Astreal said as they turned to walk away. Mizore nodded then looked around cautiously. She had no idea what was going on, how those two were still alive, or why everybody else seemed to be dead. However they were the only familiar faces around and she decided that until she could understand what was going on she'd probably better not mention anything that might upset them.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes as the bright flash receded, the girl standing on a road under a night sky. She looked around and gasped with shock. All around in front of her were destroyed human cities and buildings, everything ravaged and crumbling apart. Large buildings were somewhat standing or leaning against one another, others were leveled to the ground and on fire. The streets were filled with humans and cars, all torn up and destroyed as a quiet wind blew through the air. Luna looked around with horror at all the destruction and death then gasped. She could see nearby the destroyed house of Mrs. Aono, the chronofly screaming then running towards it. She ran in as the door was hanging off it's hinges. Inside what remained of the house was in ruin. The entire top story was ripped off and the inside of the first story was a mess. She looked around franticly then gasped with fright. Inside the living room were the bloody remains of two humans, both she unfortunately recognized by what little features they had left.

"No…NO! NOOOO!" Luna screamed out as she arched back, the girl sending ripples of magic around her and tearing apart the house even more. She cried uncontrollably as she collapsed down to her knees.

"Make this hallucination stop! MAKE IT STOP!" Luna shouted as she shook her head with closed eyes.

Suddenly she heard a deafening roar, the girl slowly looking out to the city with wide eyes. In the distance a giant dark figure was seen moving behind the standing buildings, the ground rumbling as giant footsteps walked through the destroyed city. Luna stared with shock at the sight of something moving around and started to tremble.

"What…what was that?" she asked softly.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here?" A voice called out in a hushed tone. Luna looked over to see Ruby looking at her, the witch wearing ragged black robes and holding her original wand.

"Ruby!" Luna cried out with relief at seeing a familiar face. The witch looked at her surprised as Luna ran over to her, the two girls standing in the doorway of the destroyed residence.

"How…did you know my name?" Ruby asked puzzled. She looked over and showed a strained expression of fright as the roaring was heard in the distance.

"Never mind, come with me quickly, and keep quiet." she said as she ran off. Luna looked at her with puzzlement then around.

"What is going on here?" she asked softly. She ran after the witch, the two running down the ruined streets of the human city as the giant figure in the distance demolished more of the tall human buildings. The figure unable to be seen clearly through the dust cloud and darkened sky as it destroyed more of the ravaged city.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were looking at Tsukune and Falla, the strange new couple eating their lunches outside under a tree near the school. The young casters were watching from the tree lines with bewilderment.

"I don't get it, why are they acting so lovey dovey?" Yukari said with puzzlement. They watched as Tsukune and Falla kept looking at each other bashfully and getting stuck in the same loving loop that he and Moka were known to do.

"And why is Moka with that bully now? What happened here?" Ahakon said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure. But we need to get to the bottom of it soon. I'm getting freaked out here." Yukari said looking at Tsukune as he was nuzzling his nose with the chronofly that was known to be a nightmare. The two casters looked to each other and nodded, then walked over to them. Tsukune and Falla glanced over to see the young casters standing next to them smiling softy.

"It's you two again. What do you want?" Falla said dully as she narrowed her eye at them.

"Um…sorry about earlier." Ahakon said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Yukari glanced to him then back to Falla.

"Yeah…we…had you confused with somebody else." she said with a forced smile. After a long pause Falla smirked a bit then nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I figured you did since Tsukune's been mine since we came here." she said with a laugh.

"Really?" Ahakon asked curiously as he eyed the boy closely. Tsukune laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, not at first. You did seem pretty distant when we first met." he said with a chuckle. She giggled then clung to his arm.

"I don't remember that part, but I'm glad you didn't let me get away." she said happily.

"Um…if may ask, how did you two meet?" Yukari asked cautiously as she and Ahakon watched the chronofly closely. She looked at her and smiled gently.

"Well, I don't remember exactly, my memory is a bit blurry then." she said softly.

"You don't remember how you met?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"It's not her fault. She took a pretty bad blow to the head when we met." Tsukune said as he held the bashful chronofly close.

"She hit her head?" Yukari asked carefully. Tsukune nodded and looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah. We were originally looking for some friends of hers, but we came across some trouble." he said with a weak smile as she looked up at him with a loving eye.

_"Hey, wait up." Tsukune said as he walked faster after the chronofly. Falla glanced back to him a bit worriedly._

_'Crap, he's not supposed to know of me. I'm sure of it. I need to lose him and let him get on with his life here otherwise who knows what this will screw up.'_

_"Really, I can manage on my own boy. Just leave me alone." she said sternly as she walked forward through the path._

_"I can help you, really. I'm sorry I was being so forward before, I just wanted to help." Tsukune said worriedly. The girl stopped and sighed._

_"Just forget about it. In fact, forget ever meeting me." she said before she started walking forward again. Tsukune looked at her with saddened eyes then away. The girl walked down the path looking around curiously._

_"I hope the others are nearby, we need to fix this before something gets screwed up royally." she muttered. She walked to the front gates of the school and looked around curiously. Other students were walking towards the building, everybody talking among themselves as usual. A few boys were looking at her with awe as she stood there with her arms crossed before her._

_"Great. Where am I supposed to go now?" she growled._

_"I can help with that sweetie. You're supposed to walk with me to class." a voice said from behind her. She glanced back to see a taller boy smiling at her with an eerie grin._

_"What do you say? A pretty young girl like you with a stud like me." he said with a chuckle._

_"More like a blithering idiot. Get lost." Falla said simply as she looked around. She gasped as the boy grabbed her by the arm._

_"Now now, that's no way to talk to your new boyfriend." he said with a dark smile._

_Tsukune walked up to the front gates and looked around curiously._

_"I guess this is the school. Still can't figure out what it's doing in a strange place like this." he said to himself._

_"Get away from me you asshole!" Falla's voice echoed out. Tsukune looked towards the trees nearby with surprise._

_"Was that…her?" he asked cautiously._

_In the woods nearby the bully had Falla pinned against a tree, the boy's hand holding hers up while the other stroked her leg._

_"C'mon sweetie, don't be so shy. If you didn't want to walk me to class that could only mean you wanted some private time with your new boyfriend." the boy said with a laugh._

_"Boyfriend? More like dead man!" Falla barked out. The bully laughed as she squirmed in his grip while he felt up her skirt._

_"Hey, let her go!" Tsukune's voice called out. They looked over to see the boy looking at the bully with anger. Falla blinked and shook her head._

_"Tell me he's not that stupid." she said quietly to herself._

_"Get lost chump, me and my girlfriend are busy." The bully said annoyed._

_"She said let go, so do it already!" Tsukune said walking up to them._

_"Yeah, he's that stupid." Falla said looking at the boy with exasperation. The bully scoffed then threw Falla to the ground. She gasped when she hit the ground as the bully walked towards Tsukune._

_"So, you think you can tell me what to do little man?" the bully said with a laugh. Tsukune growled then lunged at him with a fierce punch. A punch that stopped instantly on the bully's chest. They stood there in silence before the taller bully laughed._

_"What was that? Is this some sort of joke? You fight like a human!" he laughed. Tsukune looked at the bully with shock as he stepped back. His hand felt like it hit a brick wall and was throbbing._

_"Like a human?" he said worriedly. The bully laughed, then shifted into his monster form, a six legged furry beast that stood even taller. He had large muscular arms and the head of an insect on his human torso. Tsukune looked with fright at the beast as it laughed in a cackling voice._

_"So then, if you want to play then let's play!" he said as he swung down towards Tsukune. The boy screamed and jumped off to the side, the boy just missing the strike that dug up the ground into a crater with a powerful blow. Tsukune looked at the beast with shock then tried to get away, the boy stumbling to his feet. He took off down the path back towards the bus stop with all his strength._

_"What the hell is this place? What is that thing?" he cried out with fright as he ran as fast as his human legs could carry him. Tsukune ran all the way back to the bus stop and looked around franticly._

_"No, when is the next bus getting here? I need to get the hell out of here!" he cried out. The boy then ran along the edge of the cliffs towards the tunnel. He stopped suddenly when the bully landed down in front of him. Tsukune stumbled back and fell onto his rear as the monster laughed._

_"Going somewhere? I don't think so you little punk!" he yelled as he arched back to smash the boy into the ground._

_"Leave him alone!" Falla yelled as she flew over to them, the girl's wings fluttering behind her. Tsukune looked up to see the girl flying at him, the boy's eyes widening as he saw that she too was a monster. She looked at him with frustration then to the bully._

_'Dammit, I can't let him die, that will certainly screw up the timeline!'_

_"Haha, wow, pretty wings girlie. You're definitely going to be my girl." the bully said with a laugh. Falla growled then started to flap her wings wildly, and as she did a sparkly dust flew around in the air. The bully and human watched the dust float around and drift down towards them. She flew down to Tsukune and held him close, the boy looking at her with shock still._

_"Hold your breath." she said in a hushed tone. Tsukune blinked and did so as the dust floated down around them. The bully took a few steps towards them, then stopped. He started to tremble as his eyes widened._

_"What…what is this? Get away from me!" he yelled as he thrashed about. He stumbled towards them swinging his fists around wildly while screaming._

_"Watch out!" Falla said as she grabbed the boy and tried to fly off. She got a bit off the ground before the bully's fist swung out and swatted her out of the air. The two flew over towards the tree line as the bully staggered off balance. He screamed out as he fell off the cliff and towards the jagged rocks below. Falla flew through the air with Tsukune, the girl smacking into a boulder and tumbling off while Tsukune rolled off into the grass. He groaned a bit then looked over to see the butterfly girl lying still on the ground._

_"What…what just happened?" he said nervously. He looked to the cliff where the giant monster fell from then back to the strange girl that saved his life. He slowly walked over to her and examined the butterfly girl. She was lying on the ground unconscious as her wings lay still on the grass. Her head was bleeding bit from the hit she took on the boulder._

_"Her wings…they're beautiful. She's…what is she?" he asked with wide eyes. He blinked then looked at her curiously._

_"She saved my life…a monster saved my life." he said in amazement. He looked back to the bus stop then back to the girl with wonder._

Yukari and Ahakon were looking at the two with wide eyes.

"I couldn't leave after that, she risked her life to save me. After we got her back to the school we became good friends." Tsukune said gently. He recalled how when Falla awoke from her long sleep she seemed friendly, the girl not seeming to remember anything that led up to that fight.

"More than friends I hope." Falla giggled. He chuckled and nodded with a blush.

"Oh…no…" Yukari said softly. The couple looked to her with curious expressions.

"What's wrong?" Falla asked with a smile. Yukari looked at her then to Tsukune, the girl then looking to see Tsukune's rosary seal was missing. The young witch then looked to Ahakon who was trembling bit, the boy making the same connection she did.

"Um…we…we have to go now. It was nice talking to you." Yukari said getting to her feet. Ahakon nodded slowly then got up as well. Tsukune and Falla watched the two run off with puzzled expressions.

"What got into them?" Tsukune asked. Falla shrugged then looked to her boyfriend with a loving gaze.

"Who knows." she said uninterested. Tsukune smiled at her and she blushed and looked at him timidly.

Yukari and Ahakon ran over to the trees and looked back with shock.

"Oh no no no no NO NO NO NO!" Yukari said shaking her head.

"How…how could this have happened? That Tsukune…he's from the PAST! We went back in time!" Ahakon said with shock. He looked around fearfully as Yukari's eyes widened.

"I mean…geez how could this happen? How could we be back here? What do we do now?" the boy cried out with fear.

"I don't know, but we'd better do something fast." Yukari said worriedly as she looked at something. The young mage looked over to see Moka sitting next to Saizo with a worried expression, the boy holding her hand forcibly as they sat together on a bench.

"Because if we don't fix this…we're all in grave danger." Yukari said with fright.


	9. The Flaw

Falla slowly opened her eye, the girl's vision blurry and slowly clearing up. After a few blinks she slowly looked around. She was lying on a bed with white sheets, the girl in what appeared to be an infirmary room. There was a window on the wall that had daylight shining in, a ceiling fan set to low to keep air circulated in the room, and small tables next to each bed for bandages, water, and other supplies. And sitting next to the girl on another bed was a boy with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, you're awake." Tsukune said gently, the boy dressed in his school uniform complete with red tie. Falla looked at him curiously then sat up.

"What…what happened?" She asked slowly. Tsukune looked around to make sure they were alone then looked at the girl worriedly.

"Um…we're in the infirmary of the academy. You got hurt…pretty badly." he said slowly. Falla looked at him and rubbed her head. There was a bandage wrapped around it and the side of her head ached still.

"I did? I…don't remember." she said tiredly. Tsukune nodded and looked at her carefully.

"You…you're not human are you?" he asked cautiously. Falla looked at him curiously at that remark.

"Of course not. I'm…I'm…" she said before looking down confused. She couldn't remember what she was.

"I'm…something. But…I don't remember. I don't…remember anything. What happened to me?" she asked worriedly at the boy.

"There was…another monster. He tried to kill me and make you his girlfriend I think." he said looking down. She looked at him for a moment then smiled.

"That's right. I remember…you trying to get him to go away. You helped me." she said kindly. Tsukune looked at her a bit surprised.

"Well, yeah. But you ended up saving me." he said a bit embarrassed. She looked at him with an amused smile.

"I don't remember that. But…I do remember you trying to save me." she said gently. Tsukune looked at her with wonder as she smiled at him lovingly.

"Well…yeah. I did try. But-" he started before she giggled and smiled at him playfully.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but, what was your name again?" she asked rubbing her head.

"My name? It…it's Tsukune. Tsukune Aono." the boy said with a smile. She looked at him with a dreamy eye and sighed a bit.

"I like that name. My name is Falla. Falla Cii." she said happily. Tsukune blinked and looked at her with an amused smile.

"Fallacy?" he asked. She looked at him curiously and shook her head with a smile.

"No silly. Falla Cii." she said with a laugh. Tsukune nodded then looked down worriedly.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" she asked when she saw his mood change.

"It's just…I don't belong here." he said sadly. She looked at him with worry then sat up on the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He looked at her then down with a sigh.

"I'm not…a monster. I'm…human." he said remorsefully. She just looked at him with wonder at that remark.

"I don't belong here, this place…it's not for humans. I shouldn't have come here, it's all just a mistake." he said shaking his head.

"Wow…I was saved…by a human?" Falla asked in wonder. Tsukune nodded and looked at her curiously. She smiled and tilted her head at him.

"I'm glad you came here Tsukune." Falla said softly. Tsukune looked at her to see she was smiling at him gently.

"But…" he said softly. She shook her head and stood up, then slowly walked next to the boy.

"I'm glad you came, really. I owe my life to you for helping me. Please don't leave Tsukune." she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"But I'm human, I won't survive here. That monster that tried to kill me, if it didn't fall off the cli-" he started before she put a finger on his mouth.

"I won't let anything happen to you Tsukune, I promise. Just please, don't leave me. You're the only friend I have here." she said sadly. Tsukune looked at her with wonder.

"Friend?" he asked softly. She smiled and tilted her head.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend if you'll let me. Human or not you're…pretty cute." she said with a timid smile. Tsukune jumped a bit and looked at the girl with wide eyes. She was indeed a very attractive girl, even if she was a monster. Not that even in her monster form she was ugly, as her wings were just as beautiful. Tsukune looked at the girl with wonder then down and away.

"Well…I guess I can give it a try at least." he said slowly.

"Staying here? Or…being my boyfriend?" Falla asked curiously. Tsukune looked to her as she walked up close to him and looked at him with a gentle gaze. He gulped and smiled softly.

"Well…both." he said gently. She smiled brightly and nodded slowly.

"Thank you Tsukune." she said as she pulled him into a hug. The boy held her there as the chronofly closed her eye. She couldn't remember anything properly before the incident except her name, yet being held by the human boy made her feel safe and happy somehow. After the hug ended Falla looked at her new boyfriend with a soft smile.

"Well, we should get going to class then." she said softly.

"Yeah, here's hoping it's not all that bad." Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

The new couple walked out of the infirmary and down the hall towards their class. Falla was holding onto Tsukune's arm and smiling timidly while the boy was glancing around. The chronofly was indeed attractive, as many boys were looking at them with glares and jealousy. Tsukune chuckled nervously then looked down.

_Great…making friends already…_

As they walked together a girl with long pink hair was walking down the hall towards them. She was carrying a book bag with a cute bat trinket on it and walking with a solemn expression. The girl passed by the couple, the three lined up for one moment before continuing on. Falla noticed the girl then looked back ahead hoping that her boyfriend didn't take an interest in the attractive girl.

Tsukune didn't notice her at all.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were looking at two different things with extreme concern. By the grassy field next to the school they saw Tsukune and Falla sitting together and eating lunch. The couple was laughing together and sharing their meals as they smiled at each other affectionately. And by the path leading to the school sitting on a bench was Moka, the vampire's hand being held tightly by her apparently new and forceful boyfriend Saizo. She was looking down worriedly as the boy was smiling smugly while he looked around. The two young casters noticed that Tsukune didn't have his rosary seal, didn't know who they really were, was apparently in love with Falla now, and had never heard of Moka. They quickly put the pieces together and came to the only logical solution.

"Holy freakin' shit! We went back in time!" Ahakon cried out as he shook with fear.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all." Yukari said looking between the two new couples that shouldn't have come to be.

"How did Luna do this? Oh crap, are we going to die in one day now? After all we went through we're going to die back in the past!" Ahakon said freaking out.

"Would you get a grip? Now is not the time for us to lose it. We have to fix this before it ruins the future." Yukari said looking to Tsukune with worry.

"Fix it? How?" Ahakon said looking at the boy with worry.

"I don't know, but we have to get him and Moka together somehow. And Falla…we need to get her to remember who she is." she said worriedly.

"But…she's kinda nicer this way." Ahakon commented.

"True, but as it is she won't let Tsukune go. Unless she remembers the truth she'll keep him from Moka or any other girls that go near him…other girls…wait!" Yukari said looking around.

"Kurumu. Mizore. And you, the you from now. They'll never meet him like this." Ahakon said looking to his girlfriend.

"Oh no…" Yukari said looking down as she calculated the new timeline. She jumped a bit then showed fright.

"If we didn't meet him…" she said looking back to Ahakon.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were looking with disbelief at not only the sight of Tsukune and Falla walking to class but also Dark and Rason walking with the witch sisters Apoch and Astreal. After the three new couples walked into the building the two vampires looked to each other with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What…did we just see?" Tsukune said shaking his head.

"I have no idea. What the heck is going on here?" Moka said as they walked back out onto the path.

"We need to find the others, this…this is horribly wrong." Tsukune said looking around.

"Where are they? I haven't seen them since…wait. There!" Moka said pointing toward the side of the building. They saw Mizore leaning against a tree looking down at the grass. The two ran over towards her with relief.

"Mizore! Hey!" Tsukune called out. The snow girl blinked and looked over towards them. The two ran up to her and looked at her with smiles.

"There you are, we were worried you didn't make it." Moka said looking around. The snow girl just looked at them with a blank expression.

"Mizore, where are the others? Something's not right here, you'll never guess what we saw." Tsukune said looking around.

"Why are you two talking to me?" Mizore asked simply. The two looked at her puzzled as she just raised an eyebrow to them.

"What are you talking about Mizore, we-" Moka started before she looked at her curiously. The snow girl had her old golden necklace back on, the choker with Dark's symbol no longer being around her neck. The vampire opened her mouth slightly and looked at the girl cautiously. Mizore rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"It's not her Tsukune." Moka said softly. Tsukune looked at her puzzled while Moka watched the snow maiden walk away towards the woods near the school.

"What are you saying Moka? That was her." Tsukune said curiously.

"No, I mean…that's not…her. That…she…" Moka said looking back towards where they saw the other couples. She looked down as she started to form the picture.

"That wasn't the Mizore we know." she said softly. Tsukune looked at her puzzled then over towards where the snow girl walked off.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"She wasn't wearing Dark's pendant. Tsukune, this isn't right. We saw _you_ with Falla. We saw Apoch and Astreal not only alive and well but with Dark and Rason. Tsukune…I'm getting a bad feeling about this. It's like…we're in a different world altogether." she said worriedly. Tsukune looked around then down in thought.

"What happened, where…are we?" he asked with concern.

Before they could say another word a loud scream was heard from where the snow maiden walked off.

"Mizore!" they shouted as they ran off. The dashed into the woods and looked around franticly.

"Where…where did it come from?" Moka said looking around. Another scream echoed out and the two looked towards the sound.

"C'mon!" Tsukune said as they ran towards it. They ran as fast as they could, the two ending up near a clearing. They stopped at the tree line and looked with wide eyes. They saw a large kraken monster, the purplish beast having it's tentacles flailing around as the monster chuckled. And in the grip of two of the tentacles was a snow girl, the girl looking with wide eyes as her arms and legs were bound. A tentacle wrapped around her neck as she tried to scream again.

"Let me go!" Mizore yelled out. The kraken started to laugh as it felt around her body with it's other limbs.

"Come now my dear, don't reject my love again." he laughed as she thrashed about.

"Let her go!" Tsukune yelled as he and Moka ran towards them. Mizore looked over with surprise as Tsukune jumped into a powerful kick and slammed it into the monster's side. It howled in pain as it's limbs flailed around then looked to them with it's misshapen human head. The two vampires looked at it and recognized the monster.

"Mr. Kotsubo?" Moka said with surprise. She remembered seeing pictures of him in this form when he was caught trying to molest Mizore during her first year at the academy. The kraken laughed and swiped out towards them. Tsukune caught one of the tentacles while Moka caught another. Two more wrapped around Mizore's body, the snow girl gasping as they tightened around her.

"Dammit let her got now!" Tsukune yelled as he and Moka threw the limbs aside and raced at him. They each leapt into a kick and blasted the monster back into a tumble. It held onto the young girl as it stumbled back to it's slithering feet.

"Fine, if I can't have her…" the kraken growled.

CRACK!

Tsukune and Moka looked with shock as the tentacles twisted around, the snow girl's body being snapped around in different locations. Her body went limp as her eyes were frozen wide.

"Then nobody can." he said with a cold voice.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled as he lunged towards the monster with a wound up punch. He struck the beast's head and shattered the skull, the monster flying back dead as it dropped the body of the snow girl. Moka and Tsukune looked at the body with horror as the girl laid there, her expression of shock still frozen on her face.

"No…Mizore!" Tsukune cried out. Moka shook with frustration and sorrow then looked down.

"It wasn't…our Mizore. She wasn't the one that came back with us." she said softly. Tsukune looked at her then down to the body.

"Her choker is gone. She didn't know who we were. Tsukune…we're not in our own time." Moka said worriedly as they looked around. They looked down to the body with worry.

"She and Dark never got together…so Dark never scared off that teacher." Moka said sorrowfully.

"What is this place? Why is everything so…different?" Tsukune asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, but there's one big difference in this timeline than in ours Tsukune. Falla is here." Moka said cautiously. The two looked to each other then to the school. Everything seemed to be drastically different, and the only new difference was Falla was here, and with Tsukune.

"Wait…if she's with me now…where are you?" Tsukune asked looking to his girlfriend. She looked at him cautiously then to the school, the vampire fearing what her timeline had been changed to without Tsukune.

* * *

Kurumu was running franticly down the path towards the school. She had gotten help from a nurse and doctor who were taking Rason to the infirmary to treat his serious injuries. As she was about to return with them she came across two tombstones near the path, with Mizore and Yukari's names on them. The succubus had freaked out and was running toward the school both confused and scared about what was happening.

"What is going on? Is this some sort of sick joke?" Kurumu cried out. She ran towards the front gates and spotted the doctor and nurse carrying Rason on a fold out stretcher into the building. The girl then froze in place and watched with disbelief as the three ran past somebody else coming out of the academy.

"Wha…what the…" Kurumu said under a whisper as she saw a copy of herself walking out of the academy, the other succubus smiling arrogantly as a herd of boys followed her with love-struck eyes. The succubus merely glanced to Rason on the stretcher before walking out and heading along the building toward the side courtyard with all the boys fawning over her. Kurumu stared at the sight with disbelief then looked down.

"What…how…" she said shaking her head. She blinked then ran off after her boyfriend towards the infirmary room.

"Am I dreaming? Am I dead? What is this?" she cried out as she ran down the halls. She got a bit down the hallway before she heard voices.

"Excuse us Ms. Kurumu, but what do you think you're doing?" two voices said in unison from behind her. She stopped instantly as she recognized the voices, yet couldn't believe she heard them. She slowly turned around and saw Apoch and Astreal looking at her with raised eyebrows. She stared at them with shock as they tapped their feet.

"Classes have already begun Ms. Kurumu, and you've had a nasty habit of being absent." Astreal said sternly.

"Let's go, you need to get to class right now." Apoch said shaking her head.

"But…you…how…" Kurumu stuttered. The sisters sighed and walked up to her, then took a hand each and led her down the hallway. The succubus was looking at them with disbelief then back towards where the doctor had taken Rason.

_What is going on? I must be dreaming, this…this isn't possible!_

The sisters led her to a classroom and opened the door. They walked her in and gently pushed her to the front of the class.

"Now, please try to keep your attendance up Ms. Kurumu." Astreal said dully. She looked to the back of the room and smiled timidly as Apoch did as well. Kurumu looked at them puzzled until she heard a voice.

"Meow, thank you Ms. Ezrana and Ms. Ezrana. Ms. Kurono, please take your seat." Ms. Nekonome said sternly. The succubus blinked and looked over to see the teacher looking at her with annoyance at her desk. She then looked around to see she was in her homeroom class and the students were looking at her.

"But...I…" she stuttered before she gasped. The homeroom seating was a bit different, but she did recognize a few familiar faces. Dark was sitting in the back where she used to sit, and next to him was Rason. Kurumu's eyes widened at seeing her angel sitting back there, then noticed the two boys were looking at the witch sisters. Kurumu looked back and forth between the two with wide eyes then jumped a bit when she noticed other differences. Yukari wasn't in her normal seat, instead Saizo was again sitting there. Moka was in her usual seat, the vampire looking out the window with worried eyes. And then she spotted Tsukune, the boy sitting in his usual seat with the normal school uniform on. He was looking in front of him with a dreamy smile at somebody, somebody who was in Mizore's spot. But instead of the snow girl being present another girl was seated there, one that was looking back at the boy with a loving gaze.

"Falla?" Kurumu shouted out. Tsukune and Falla looked over to her curiously as the succubus stared at them with disbelief. It was the chronofly alright, only her hair was longer.

"The milk cow knows my name?" Falla said dryly.

"I thought she only knew boys names." Rason chuckled. The class chuckled a bit as Kurumu looked at her angel with surprise. He was looking at her amused then back towards Astreal with a wink. The witch sisters giggled then walked out of the classroom. Kurumu started breathing heavily as she looked back to her friends. She looked to the angel in the back of the room and trembled a bit. She couldn't feel the bond pulling towards him, only towards the infirmary room away from the classroom where her Rason was.

"Ms. Kurono? Are you alright?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"She looks like she's about to throw up." Rason said with a laugh. Kurumu twitched at his words then looked at Tsukune and Falla with shock.

_What…what is this? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_

She trembled a bit, then passed out and collapsed down onto the floor.

* * *

Akua and Kahlua were standing amidst the destroyed academy, the two vampires looking around at the ruins as they wavered a bit. They were inside the building when Jovian and Jacqueline had detonated it with a powerful blast of their magic, the two witches then running off towards where Felucia had taken Moka away.

"This…is tomorrow?" Kahlua said curiously.

"According to the date on Tsukune's notebook here, today is the day after Luna pulled us into the time rift. We came out a day later." Akua said looking around.

"Then…the Tsukune and Falla we saw…" Kahlua said looking around the destroyed school.

"I'm not sure. The Tsukune we saw didn't have a seal on his wrist, he wasn't part vampire. Falla however shouldn't have been a student to begin with." Akua said looking back to the notebook. She flipped through the pages carefully.

"But it appears…Tsukune was in love with her." she said simply. Kahlua jumped and looked at her with surprise.

"What? But he's our sister's mate! How could he cheat on her like that?" she cried out. Akua looked to her then down.

"He was…" she said as she looked towards the woods. She narrowed her eyes and looked down to the book again.

"Moka was taken by Felucia, after a boy she was with was shot dead. Not to mention Moka didn't fight back, she acted weak and powerless even in her sealed form." she said putting the pieces together. She looked through the book and stopped on an entry. Her eyes widened.

"Look, right here. Tsukune wrote in here how cute Falla was last weekend when they went to the human world together for a trip. He wrote that they went swimming together and…went into a lot of detail about her swimsuit." she said raising an eyebrow. For a quiet and chivalrous boy he certainly noted how sexy the chronofly was and how fun it was to have some quality and private time together with the bikini clad girl.

"So?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"So? Falla wasn't even back in the real world last weekend. Yet here it seems like she's been with Tsukune for a long time." Akua said shaking her head. The two vampires looked to each other then around.

"How can that be? Moka's been with Tsukune the longest, not Falla." Kahlua said puzzled. Akua looked at the book then around, the elder vampire putting the pieces together. Her sister's sudden loss of her fighting capabilities. Falla not only being a student here but seeming to be Tsukune's lover, the boy also no longer being part vampire. The elder sister growled and looked around as it dawned on her.

"Not in this timeline." she said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Mizore was walking behind Apoch and Astreal, the two battle worn witches leading the snow girl towards supposed survivors of the school's attack. As they walked Mizore kept looking at Apoch curiously. The shy witch was not only alive again, but had Dark's insignia on a pendant attached to her bracelet, and apparently had her heart marked as well. The two witches claimed that Dark and Rason were their boyfriends before the two boys sacrificed themselves to allow the girls to escape. None of this made sense to Mizore, but seeing as she was so far all alone in this strange reality she thought best to keep quiet and let them take her towards others that might know what is going on.

They walked in silence towards a familiar building on the cliffside. Mizore's eyes widened as she looked at the outpost that she knew from before.

"This is Dahlzin's lair. How is it standing again?" she asked with puzzlement. Apoch and Astreal looked back to her confused.

"Dahlzin?" they asked curiously. The snow girl looked at them then back to the cliffside outpost. The first tower stood on the cliffside while the second had it's base reaching down into the red sea with a narrow walkway connecting the two together. The snow girl looked at it with surprise as she recalled how the group had fought here to stop the evil vampire lord, and how it crashed into the sea after the battle. She slowly looked back to the two sisters and glanced away.

"Um…never mind." she said softly. The sisters looked at her curiously then resumed walking forward. The three walked into the first tower and looked around. In the first floor there were torches lit around the walls, the large open room having space for a dozen or so students, which was about how many were there. There were cots and table set up around the area as the others in the room were sitting down or leaning against the walls. Most of the boys and girls that were there were bandaged or heavily wounded. The sisters walked over to a table set up in the middle of the room and sat down, both breathing out tiredly as they held their heads…in unison. Mizore looked around curiously then sat at the table with them.

"Is this…all that got out of there in time?" Mizore asked worriedly. The sisters nodded and looked to her with tired eyes.

"Yes. We are all that's left of the school." Apoch said softly. She looked at Mizore's choker then to the snow girl curiously.

"Now, how come you have my boyfriend's mark?" she asked cautiously. Mizore held the pendant then looked down.

"Because I was marked to be his wife." she said softly. Apoch and Astreal looked at her confused as Mizore shook her head.

"But…this isn't right. Something's horribly wrong here, I…I don't think I should even be here." she said worriedly.

"What's your name anyway?" Astreal asked cautiously.

"Mizore Shirayuki." the snow girl said softly. The witch sisters jumped to their feet and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Liar, who are you really?" Astreal asked sternly. Mizore blinked and looked at them puzzled.

"I just told you, Mizore Shirayuki." she said simply. The sisters held their hands to her as glows built up in their wrists. Mizore looked with wide eyes as the sisters took aim with glares.

"Mizore Shirayuki died weeks ago." Apoch said sternly.

"Who are you, tell us the truth!" Astreal yelled. Other students around the area were looking at them with worry as they backed away. Mizore looked around then to the sisters with worried eyes.

"I am telling you the truth." she said softly. The sisters held their aim as the snow girl breathed out.

"I can prove to you that I was Dark's girlfriend, that I really am Mizore." she said calmly.

"I doubt that, I know everything about my boyfriend." Apoch said proudly.

"Like how he was created to kill a village of snow people, the same village that was my home? How he killed a little girl by the name of Arial Kuyumaya, then killed his master for it? How she freed him, and that's why he always listens to his music player now? How he used to be part of Fairy Tale, one of their top agents? How he can read lips while he listens to music? How he's made from hatred and fear from hell itself?" Mizore asked curiously. Apoch looked at her with shock as she lowered her hand.

"Wha…how did you know all that?" she asked with surprise. Mizore looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Apoch…I shouldn't be here. This place…this all shouldn't be here." she said worriedly. The sisters looked at her curiously as Astreal lowered her hand as well.

"What are you talking about? How…how are you alive Ms. Mizore?" Astreal asked puzzled.

"Tell me, how…how did the Mizore you know die?" Mizore asked cautiously.

"She was killed by a former teacher here, Mr. Kotsubo. We found the body of the snow girl next to his dead body. We're not sure how he died but it was apparent he had strangled the girl to death." Apoch said softly. Mizore nodded and looked down.

"I see. Dark scared off that teacher in my time, but since he wasn't with the Mizore of this time, that asshole came after her again." she said softly. The two sisters looked to each other confused then back to the snow girl.

"This time…it's far different than mine. I knew something was wrong, especially with you two being here." she said softly.

"With us being here?" Astreal asked puzzled. Mizore nodded and looked at them with a blank expression.

"In my time, you two are dead." she said simply. The sisters jumped a bit and looked at her with shock.

"What? Dead? Your time?" Apoch said with surprise.

"What…how…" Astreal said shaking her head. Mizore looked down and nodded.

"Luna…you threw us around into time…" she said quietly. She blinked then looked to the sisters with worry.

"Tell me, did you find anyone else around the academy grounds today besides me?" she asked urgently. The sisters looked at her with surprise still and slowly shook their heads.

"Well…no." Apoch said quietly.

"But…we did find those two yesterday." Astreal said looking over to the corner. Mizore turned around and jumped with surprise, the girl looking at Akua and Kahlua sleeping against the corner of the room.

* * *

Luna and Ruby were running through the ruined streets of a human city, the chronofly following the witch that was dressed in ragged black robes and had her original wand. In the distance behind them they could hear the roar of a giant monster, one that was just barely seen before vanishing behind the ruined landscape of the city.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked as they ran through the ravaged streets around destroyed cars and bodies of humans.

"Be quiet, we need to get to the safe zone." Ruby hushed at her as they rounded a corner and ran down a darkened alleyway. The two ran and came to a street, the witch looking around cautiously.

"Stay close and keep quiet, it's children are still around here." Ruby said quietly.

"It's children?" Luna asked worriedly. Ruby looked around then motioned for the girl to follow her. They ran across the street and into a rundown elementary school. As they did several shadows were seen slinking around the streets briefly. The two girls raced through the halls of the school, their footsteps echoing out through the ravaged building. Rooms and halls were scratched and torn up, with blood and scorch marks all around. Lights were flickering as they reached a room towards the back. It had a steel door and no windows. Ruby tapped on it with her wand four times then waited.

"It's me, Ruby. I found a survivor." the witch said quietly. A few bolts were heard unlocking before the door opened. They ran in before the door closed behind them.

"Come with me girl." Ruby said as they raced down the narrow corridor. The walls had changed from lockers and plaster to brick and worn concrete. Behind them a man with ragged clothes and a rifle was waiting by the steel door as they raced down the corridor. After a long run they came out into an underground chamber with dozens of other battle worn survivors running around. Some were holding rifles, others were in monster forms ranging from beast men to obscure monsters.

"Where are we?" Luna asked curiously as the two walked through the room.

"Better question is what were you doing out there? You got a death wish?" Ruby asked flatly as they walked towards a back room. The main chamber had crates and cots set up, with a few other corridors branching out in different directions. The two girls walked to a door in back that was guarded by a man with a rifle and a monster that had a large gray muscular body with thorns protruding from his head in all directions. Ruby looked back to Luna curiously then to the guards.

"You can wait out here girl, I have work to do here." Ruby said as she started to walk into the back room.

"Please help me Ruby." Luna said worriedly. The witch paused then glanced back to her.

"How is it you know my name girl? We've never met before." she said cautiously.

"But we have, I knew you from Yokai Academy, remember? We were friends." Luna said urgently. Ruby looked back to her curiously.

"Did you say Yokai Academy? I've never been there girl, we couldn't have met there." she said calmly as she turned to walk into the room again.

"But…we did! You were there, and so was Tsukune, and Moka, and Ra-" the girl started before Ruby looked back to her cautiously.

"Moka? Moka Akashiya? The vampire that attended that school?" she asked quickly as she turned to face the chronofly. Luna looked at her a bit surprised and nodded.

"Yes, Moka. She was our friend, don't you remember anything?" Luna asked urgently. She cringed then held her head, the girl's headaches returning again as she dropped to her knee.

"Hey, you alright?" Ruby asked curiously. Luna trembled and looked to her with weary eyes.

"Please Ruby…help me…" she said as her eyes glowed a deep green before returning to normal. Ruby and the two guards looked at her cautiously as she wavered then dropped to her hands and knees. The chronofly then screamed as she arched back, the girl's magic fluxing around her. Everybody in the large chamber looked over to see the girl screaming, then saw rifts and tears rip around her briefly.

"What is she?" a man yelled out.

"What the hell is going on?" A spiny monster cackled out as it backed away. Ruby looked at the girl with wide eyes as Luna struggled to keep her power in control. Suddenly giant rift tore from the side of the room, with boxes and the wall being ripped to pieces and flying off into a blurry cosmos. Everybody in the room looked with surprise as the tear flashed into view, then faded away with a crackle. Luna stopped screaming then shook her head tiredly.

"Please…something's wrong with me…" she said before she collapsed and passed out. Ruby and the guards looked at her with surprise then to each other.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were running away from the school towards the foggy swamp nearby. The young witch had a frightened expression as the young mage was running as fast as he could to keep up with the girl.

"Yukari! Slow down, where are you going now?" Ahakon called out.

"If we never met Tsukune then that means I never met either him or Moka!" Yukari cried out.

"Yes, but…why are we running _away_ from the academy then, and why are we out here?" Ahakon said as they ran through the swampy bog. Yukari traced the new timeline in her head, and was scared of what she found out about her timeline should Tsukune and Moka never have met.

_If we never became friends, then that means I was all alone. And if I was all alone…_

The image of the three students that tried to kill her out here flashed before her eyes, the three lizard men that wanted to eat her since she was such an arrogant witch back then.

_NO!_

She ran through the foggy swamp and looked around franticly. She recognized the area, the same place the three lizard men had dragged her out to before. After a while she stopped suddenly with Ahakon racing up next to her. The young mage stopped to catch his breath then looked to his girlfriend. She was staring with wide eyes at something as she trembled.

"Yukari?" Ahakon breathed out as she caught his breath. The witch didn't blink or say anything, only stared at something. Ahakon looked at her curiously then looked towards what she was staring at. Over by a tree on the ground was a body.

"No…" Yukari said under a whisper.

A body of a young girl.

"No…" Yukari said shaking her head.

A body of a young witch that was ripped to shreds.

"No!" Yukari said gripping her hat with fright. Ahakon stared at the body with shock, the body being the mauled remains of the young witch herself. It was decayed slightly, and torn to pieces, but the clothing and shattered wand nearby was recognizable.

"No!" Yukari cried out dropping to her knees.

"Is…is that…" Ahakon said with fright.

"It's me…I died!" Yukari said with tears forming. Ahakon shook his head slowly then looked to his girlfriend.

"I…got eaten. Those bullies…they killed me." Yukari said weakly. She trembled then looked down with fright.

"Moka and Tsukune never saved me…I was all alone…" she said softly. Ahakon looked at the body with disbelief. He jumped then looked to Yukari.

"But…if that's you…how come you're still here?" he asked puzzled. Yukari blinked then looked up.

"Wait…you're right. I died…but…I'm still here." she said looking to herself.

"Shouldn't you be…gone then?" Ahakon said scratching his head. Yukari got back to her feet and examined herself. She felt perfectly fine, and by the looks of it the Yukari of this time met her end a while ago.

"I don't get it…how can I still be here?" she asked puzzled.

"Yukari, I've been thinking about something." Ahakon said softly. She looked to him as he was looking back towards where they ran here from.

"If Tsukune and Falla became a couple…that would mean the timeline should have changed completely." he said cautiously. She looked at him with wonder as he glanced back to her.

"But we still exist. And Falla, she's not from this time, but she's still here. Somehow we still exist even though our timeline should have been overwritten." he said. The witch looked at him curiously then down.

"I mean, you're dead here, but you're still alive." Ahakon said examining his girlfriend.

"Yeah…you're right. But…what does that mean?" she asked.

"Maybe…it was in _our_ timeline to actually cross through here." Ahakon said carefully. Yukari looked at him puzzled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Think about it. What if we were destined to come here? What if we came here then returned back to our time? That would explain why we still exist, our timeline is still going." he explained. She looked at him carefully then down in thought.

"Is that possible?" she asked curiously.

"It's time travel, who the hell knows what the limits are. But we're still alive, so that means this can all be changed still, we can still do something." the boy said confidently. Yukari looked to the mangled body of herself. The young witch of this time never had a chance to live because of Falla's intervention, and the chronofly's presence was throwing everything else off as well.

"We need to fix this, but we can't do it from here." Yukari said assuredly.

"From here?" Ahakon asked. Yukari nodded and glanced to him.

"The damage is already done here. There's only one way we can fix this properly. We need to correct the flaw in the timeline, Falla being Tsukune's girlfriend. We need to change history and make sure he meets Moka like he's supposed to, otherwise the damage will be too great. If I died, then the others likely will follow as well." she said gravely. Ahakon looked at her worriedly as the witch looked up at the sky.

"It's only a matter of time for the others of this timeline, I was just the first casualty." she said worriedly.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka were looking at the body of their fallen friend, the snow girl Mizore. Only it wasn't the Mizore they knew, rather the girl from the timeline they were apparently thrown into. Without Dark being her boyfriend Mr. Kotsubo had returned to finish off the shy girl, the kraken having strangled and destroyed her body before being executed by Tsukune.

"This is crazy, how can this be happening?" Tsukune said as they walked back towards the school.

"I have a hunch. Falla." Moka said with a focused expression.

"Her?" Tsukune asked glancing to the vampire.

"She's the only thing that doesn't belong in this time Tsukune. And she's your girlfriend here as well. I bet she's the cause of everything being so different here. Why Dark and Rason are with Apoch and Astreal, why Mizore wasn't our friend. History has flown way out of line here." Moka said looking around.

"That does make some sense. Still, if I'm with Falla, where are you? Why didn't we meet like we were supposed to?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"That's what we need to figure out." Moka said as she stopped and looked around.

"Tsukune, the others that came with us…do you think they made it out?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. We haven't seen anybody from our time yet, I hope they did make it out ok." he said with concern. They walked over to the front entrance of the school and looked around cautiously.

"So what do we do then? I think if I try talking to…myself, that will cause more problems." Tsukune said worriedly.

"And if I try I doubt Falla will let me near you. She seemed very attached to you." Moka said with some annoyance. It may not be her Tsukune, but she still felt a strange sense of jealousy seeing the chronofly kiss the boy that looked like her mate. She looked over to see Kurumu walking along the side path of the school with a bored expression. The two vampires looked at her curiously then to each other.

"You think that's our Kurumu…or the one from this time?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the succubus carefully.

"Don't know, only one way to find out." Moka said as they walked towards her. As they approached the succubus looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She then smirked and crossed her arms before her.

"Well well well, if it isn't Moka Akashiya. I thought you were always in class on time little miss perfect." she said with a bite. Tsukune and Moka glanced to each other then back to the girl, both of them knowing this Kurumu was from this timeline now.

"Just taking a bit of a break." Moka said with a cocky tone. Kurumu scoffed at her then glanced to Tsukune.

"Wow, stealing Falla's boy toy? You've got some spunk. Does Saizo know you're with this guy?" she said with a laugh.

"Saizo?" Tsukune asked carefully.

"Yeah, you know, Moka's boyfriend. I always thought you were some weakling Tsukune, but if you think you're tough enough to take his girl then I'm impressed. Does Falla know your slinking around behind her back?" the girl said with a giggle. The vampire couple looked to each other then back to Kurumu.

"Wait…the Mok-…I mean me, I'm _Saizo's_ girlfriend?" she asked in disbelief. Kurumu looked at her funny.

"Well that's what I thought, but it seems like you two have a hidden romance going on here, am I right?" Kurumu asked with a sly smile. Moka and Tsukune looked to each other with surprise.

"I'm with Saizo? How?" Moka said shaking her head.

"I have no idea, this world has changed so much." Tsukune said looking down. Kurumu looked back and forth between the two with a puzzled expression.

"What is wrong with you two anyway?" she asked annoyed. They looked back to her with cautious expressions.

"Kurumu, do you know where Yukari is at?" Moka asked slowly. Kurumu looked at her confused.

"Yukari? Yukari Sendo, that smarty pants witch?" she said with a dull tone.

"Yeah, where is she? Do you know?" Tsukune asked eagerly. Kurumu slowly nodded and pointed to the path.

"Yeah, she's buried down that way, remember?" she said slowly. The two vampires jumped with wide eyes.

"Buried? She's dead?" Moka said with shock.

"Yeah. She died last year…how can you not remember? The entire school knew of that brainy kid's death." Kurumu asked puzzled. Tsukune and Moka looked to each other then down.

"This world is falling apart with Falla here." Moka said with a tone of frustration. Kurumu just looked at them curiously as the two vampires looked around.

"Dammit, where are the others at? We need to fix this and fast." Tsukune said with frustration.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you guys?" The succubus said shaking her head.

"Mizore and Yukari are dead. Dark and Rason are with the witch sisters. I'm with Falla, and you're with Saizo." Tsukune said with annoyance.

"And I'm guessing Kurumu is all alone again." Moka said looking back up to the succubus. The girl jumped a bit then then glared at the vampire.

"Hey, I'll have you know you little bitch that I have a dozen gentleman callers after me." she barked out.

"One's that you've charmed, one's that don't actually love you for who you are." Tsukune said with no emotion. Kurumu looked at him with rage then extended her nails.

"How dare you insult me like that you little weakling. I don't care if you're Falla's boyfriend or not, you have no right to talk to me like that!" she yelled. She swung at the boy with her nails, the hand then being caught by Moka at the wrist. Kurumu looked with shock as Moka was looking at the girl with discontent while her rosary was glowing.

"What…how did…" Kurumu said with fear as Moka's aura flowed around her. The vampire glanced to the building then back to the succubus.

"Don't even think about touching him like that Kurumu." she said sternly. She pushed the girl back, the succubus looking with shock at the vampire.

"Now you listen closely you little harlot, you're going to go back to class, and you're going to forget about meeting us out here, got that?" Moka said with anger. Kurumu slowly nodded as she backed up.

"Good, now get going." Moka said crossing her arms before her. Kurumu ran away as fast as she could while Moka recalled her aura. She breathed out then looked over to Tsukune.

"Until we know what to fix, we'd better not change anything. We might make it worse for us." she said simply. Tsukune nodded then looked up.

"I wonder if it could get worse, things seem pretty messed up here." he said softly.

* * *

Kurumu opened her eyes slowly as she sat up, the girl holding her head and groaning a bit. She blinked and looked around curiously, the girl sitting on a bed in the infirmary room. The usual sights were there, the beds with white sheets, the window with light shining in, the ceiling fan spinning slowly to keep air flowing in the room.

And an angel that was sleeping in the bed next to hers. He was bandaged up and unconscious as Kurumu got to her feet, the blonde haired boy lying peacefully as she looked at him with a few tears starting to form.

"Rason." she said worriedly as she wiped her tears away.

"Are you ok now?" a voice called out from behind her. She turned around to see a nurse looking at her with worry. Kurumu slowly nodded then looked to her boyfriend.

"Good, we were worried when we heard you passed out in class. Your vitals check out ok at least. Are you sure you're feeling alright now?" she asked as she walked up to her.

"I'm fine, but…what about him?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"He'll be ok. He was seriously wounded, it's a good thing you got us in time. What happened to him anyway?" the nurse asked worriedly. Kurumu glanced to her then back to the boy. The image of him being cut down by Luna's rampaging power flashed before her eyes. She blinked then closed her eyes.

"An accident." she said softly.

"I see, well he just needs to rest now. I'll be back soon to check up on him, feel free to head back to class when you feel able." the nurse said politely as she walked out. Kurumu looked at her angel with worried eyes then towards the door.

"What is going on here? Falla and Tsukune in the same class? Apoch and Astreal alive again? And…me, outside with dozens of other boys?" she said confused. She blinked then looked back to the angel.

"This isn't possible. Mizore and Yukari can't be dead and buried. None of this is possible." she said softly while shaking her head.

"Why isn't that possible?" the headmaster asked suddenly from the doorway. The girl spun around to see the headmaster walking in and smiling at her curiously.

"Well now, I'm glad to see he's ok and recovering properly. It's a good thing you got to us quickly or we might have lost him." the man said walking over to her. She looked to her angel with worried eyes as the man looked at the boy curiously.

"I was hoping to see you again Ms. Kurono, I suppose it's luck that you are here now. While we wait for him to wake up we have a few things we need to talk about." he said looking to her. She glanced to him with worry as he chuckled.

"Why the worried expression? I thought you would want to speak to me anyway, since this is a unique case and all." he said with a calm tone.

"A unique case?" Kurumu asked cautiously. The headmaster nodded and tilted his head.

"Yes, seeing as how you and Mr. Miyamosa are both here and elsewhere in my school at the same time." he said with an eerie smile.

* * *

"Akua! Kahlua!" Mizore said running up to the two sleeping vampires. She shook them as Apoch and Astreal looked at them curiously. The two vampires stirred then slowly opened their eyes. They blinked then looked with surprise to see the snow girl.

"Mizore?" Akua asked softly. The snow girl nodded as the two vampires quickly got up to their feet.

"I can't believe it…you're ok." Mizore said with relief.

"It's you, it's really you." Kahlua said with a smile.

"We thought we were all alone in this timeline." Akua said with relief as well.

"Me too." Mizore said breathing out.

"Um…what is going on?" Astreal asked puzzled. Mizore and the two vampires looked to see all eyes were on them.

"Ms…Mizore?" Apoch asked curiously. The snow girl looked around then back to the vampires.

"Did you find the others? What happened to everybody?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid Luna sent us for a bit of a ride. We arrived yesterday, which was one day after our initial jump." Akua said as they walked over to the table. The witch sisters just watched them with puzzlement as they continued talking.

"We arrived when the school was under attack." Kahlua said with remorse.

"I came here after it was destroyed. What happened?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Jovian and Jacqueline." Akua said with discontent. Mizore jumped and looked at them with surprise.

"And…Felucia." Kahlua added. Mizore's mouth opened to the point where the candy fell out and dropped to the ground.

"Wha…Felucia?" she cried out. The vampires nodded as the witch sisters looked to each other puzzled. They shook their heads and looked at the three.

"What is going on here?" Astreal yelled out. They looked to her then to each other.

"Start from the beginning Akua, tell me everything." Mizore said with a growl as she pulled another lollipop out from her sweater. The vampires told the group what they saw, how they were transported back to the start of the evil witch sisters attack. How they found Tsukune and Falla shot dead and witnessed Felucia aiding the evil sisters. How the doll demon detained and dragged Moka off, and how the evil witches blasted the school into a fiery inferno. And what they found from the notebook from the Tsukune of this timeline. After the tale was told Mizore, Apoch, and Astreal were looking at them with shock.

"Time travel?" the witch sisters said shaking their heads. The vampires nodded at them then looked at Mizore who was staring at them with wide eyes.

"I…don't even know where to begin being shocked by this. Felucia…was helping those two? To kidnap Moka?" Mizore asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they seemed to celebrate getting her." Kahlua noted.

"After they found her they destroyed the entire school and ran off. They were all after our sister from the start." Akua added.

"Why…why would she help them?" Mizore said shaking her head. She then looked between the two vampires.

"And…Tsukune and Falla…were a couple in this timeline?" she asked surprised. The witch sister blinked then looked to each other.

"Yes, that's correct." Apoch said softly. They all looked to the witch sisters as they nodded.

"That's right, I remember those two being together since we first arrived here." Astreal said softly.

"According to his notebook they had been together for some time, and were a close intimate couple." Akua added. The snow girl looked at them puzzled then down, the girl trying to figure out how that got switched into the timeline.

"How? How could they…but…she's…" Mizore said confused.

"It appears we've all been thrown into this timeline at different intervals. We were just lucky we were a day apart. No telling how far back or forward the others are. Though I have a hunch Falla was sent closer towards the start of all this." Akua said somewhat calmly. Mizore nodded and looked down in thought. She finally understood what had happened, how the group was so scattered and why she was seeing what should be impossible. The timeline had gone completely off course. Yet one thing was remotely consistent. Felucia was still with Jovian and Jacqueline, the doll demon now seeming to be playing for their side. Mizore blinked then looked to the vampires.

"Wait…you said you arrived a day _after_ Luna's initial jump with us, right?" she asked curiously. The vampires nodded as Mizore looked down in thought.

"So…if Felucia was still with them…then that event may _still_ be set to happen." she said cautiously. Akua and Kahlua looked to each other and nodded.

"That could be true. But it's hard to say if that attack was set in this timeline, our own, or both. We have no way of knowing for sure." Akua said carefully.

"Yes, but it's all we have. Hokuto may be making his move the day after the first jump." Mizore said with narrowed eyes.

"Even if that's true, we're still stuck here." Kahlua said with worry. Mizore looked down with frustration.

"Luna…we need to find Luna to straighten this all out." she said shaking her head.

"Yes, but it's no longer a question of where she is…" Akua said softly.

"But when." Kahlua finished as they looked to each other with worry. They needed the chronofly to undo what she had somehow done. However if she wasn't in their section of the timeline they had no way of finding her, or the others. They were trapped in their part of the timeline, unable to do anything but hope that the chronofly would be able to find them again. Find them again and hopefully reset the timeline to it's original state before it was too late.

"So…what you said before." Apoch said worriedly. The group looked to the sisters as they were showing signs of sorrow.

"About us being dead…" Astreal asked slowly. Mizore sighed and nodded.

"In the real timeline, you two died. Your spell to resummon you was destroyed, so we couldn't bring you back again." she said softly.

"Those evil witch sisters and their master were the ones that were responsible for your deaths." Kahlua said sadly. The witch sisters looked at them with disbelief.

"But…Dark…" Apoch said looking to her bracelet. She choked back a sob and looked at Mizore with sorrow.

"You mean…this isn't real? I'm…not supposed to be with my love?" she asked with tears forming. Mizore looked at her with remorse then down.

"I'm sorry Apoch." she said softly.

"And…Rason. I was never supposed to be with him?" Astreal asked softly. Mizore shook her head.

"Kurumu was supposed to be with him, they're destined to be together." she said looking to the witch. Astreal trembled a bit then looked down.

"So…we shouldn't exist?" Apoch asked with despair.

"This timeline…it…us…are a mistake?" Astreal asked shaking her head. Mizore and the vampires looked to each other then back to the sisters with remorse. This timeline wasn't the real one, at least not the one that was supposed to be in effect. But it was real to them, it was their only existence. They had finally had Dark and Rason, although the boys met their end protecting them from the appearance of the S-Class witch sisters. Finding out that the timeline they were in wasn't supposed to happen, that they shouldn't be here, devastated the two girls just as badly as knowing their true loves were gone.

"Apoch. Astreal." Mizore said softly. The sisters slowly got up and started walking towards the doorway. They stopped and glanced back to the three.

"We'll sweep the forest around the area, maybe we might find your friends." Astreal said as she choked back a sob and forced a determined expression.

"Our boyfriends are dead. But…yours may still be alive." Apoch said softly. Mizore looked at them with wonder as the sisters smiled softly.

"If I can't have Dark…if I really can't keep him in my life…" Apoch said looking to her bracelet. The witch had known bliss being the shadow demons girlfriend, and even had the honor of having his mark on her heart.

"If I am not destined to be with Rason…if that is really how it must be…" Astreal said as she cherished the memory she had with the angel, the witch knowing true happiness during the time she and the boy were together. They looked back to Mizore and smiled with a tear in their eyes.

"Then we will help you keep your timeline going. For our loves." they said together.

* * *

Luna groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times then started to sit up, only to feel she was strapped down. She looked to see she was on a bed with leather straps around her waist and legs. She looked around worriedly, the girl seeing she was in a small room in the underground complex. Concrete walls were all around as the ceiling had a few light bulbs suspended to illuminate the room. She looked around and saw she wasn't alone. Standing near the only door which was a metal bolt sealed door like the first were two armed men holding rifles. They were also wearing worn clothing as they kept their eyes on the girl closely.

"So, you're awake. I need you to keep calm while we ask you a few questions." Ruby said from next to her. She was holding her wand as her arms were crossed before her. She looked to the straps then to the girl.

"Sorry to have to do this, but until we know you're safe we can't take any chances." she said simply.

"Why are you doing this Ruby?" Luna asked before she cringed, the girl's headache returning as the strange noise blared in her ears briefly. She shook her head and looked at the witch with worried eyes.

"I'm not sure how you know me, or what you are, but he wants to talk to you." Ruby said looking over to somebody. Luna blinked then looked over to her other side, the girl's eyes widening as she saw another figure in the room with them.

"Now my dear, please enlighten us as to who you are, and how you got here." the headmaster said as he smiled eerily at the chronofly.


	10. The End Of Lunacy

Luna was looking with surprise at the headmaster, the chronofly being strapped down to a bed in what appeared to be an underground complex in the human world. She was led there by Ruby, the witch seeming not to remember her or Yokai Academy, and was detained after her power fluxed uncontrollably. As she stared at the familiar man from the academy one thought crossed her mind.

"Oh great, I'm hallucinating again." she said softly while looking down with worry. The headmaster chuckled and shook his head.

"No no my dear, I'm afraid you are not." he said calmly. She looked at him with curiosity then to Ruby.

"But…how…" she said softly. The witch just looked at her with a dull stare then to the headmaster.

"Sir, if I may ask, why are we keeping this one here? She nearly destroyed us all earlier." she asked in a professional tone.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself…" Luna said softly.

"We noticed. We're just lucky you didn't attract unwanted attention with that little outburst. Just what the hell are you anyway?" Ruby asked with an annoyed expression.

"She's a chronofly my dear Ruby. Quite interesting that we found a live one here in the human world after all this time, wouldn't you say?" the headmaster said looking at the bound butterfly girl. Luna looked at him curiously then around.

"What…what is going on here? Where is everybody? Why is the city destroyed like this?" she asked franticly.

"Hey, we're the ones asking the questions here, remember?" Ruby said with narrowed eyes.

"That's quite alright Ruby, I'm sure she must indeed have questions seeing as how she doesn't belong here." the man said calmly. The girls looked to him curiously as he chuckled.

"Doesn't belong here?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked confused as she cringed a bit. The headaches were coming and going more frequently now. Her eyesight blurred slightly as images of Complica appeared around her briefly before vanishing again.

"Yes, if I may ask a few questions first however, I'm afraid time isn't on our side. Despite you defying the laws of time." the man said with a laugh.

"Defying…time?" Ruby asked more puzzled. Luna looked at him then jumped a bit.

_"You've defied time." Complica said with anger._

_That's what…the hallucination said to me before…_

"Yes, I was wondering when I would meet you Luna Cii." the man said calmly.

"Lunacy?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Luna Cii." the headmaster and Luna said together. The chronofly looked at the man with surprise as he nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid much has changed my dear girl, this is far from the world you once knew." the headmaster said with a calm tone. She looked at him cautiously then to Ruby.

"What…what is-" she started before she cringed in pain, the girl's headache returning with the blaring noise again. She trembled as Ruby looked at her cautiously.

"She's going to do it again." she said as she pointed her wand at the girl.

"Now now my dear, relax." the headmaster said raising a hand. Ruby looked at him cautiously then to the chronofly. Luna screamed as a rift tore apart around ceiling, the tear ripping apart chunks of the ceiling and bursting a light bulb before vanishing. Ruby and the guards looked at the sight with awe then to Luna. The girl breathed heavily then looked around wearily.

"Sorry…" she said weakly.

"It's quite alright my dear, I expected as much. Your friends warned me that you would be a little…unstable." the man said with a laugh. Luna looked at him with wide eyes.

"My…friends?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. At first I was skeptical about their strange tale. After all, even at a school for monsters there are some things that are simply unbelievable to hear." the man said with a chuckle. He looked at the chronofly curiously before continuing.

"But seeing is believing. It was quite odd to find your friend Ms. Kurono and Mr. Miyamosa in the infirmary one day, while they were also walking around the school and in class at the same time." the headmaster said while titling his head. Luna looked at him puzzled as he continued.

"Seeing young Ms. Sendo and her little friend running around, when she was supposedly killed earlier by some less than reputable students. Quite odd wouldn't you say?" he said with a chuckle. Luna and Ruby were looking at him curiously as he continued further.

"Then there was Mr. Aono and Ms. Akashiya. How they were seen outside in the courtyard, at the same time they were in class. I must say things for the past two years have been rather…interesting." he said sitting on a chair next to the chronofly.

"But…what are you saying? Past two years?" Luna asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm lost as well sir." Ruby said puzzled.

"I'm saying Ms. Cii, that I've come across those that have spoken the same story, the story about how you supposedly threw them back in time. I wouldn't have believed such things at first, but seeing two copies of the same students, and with those copies all claiming the same story was true, well, I was indeed curious." he said with a chuckle.

"My friends…they're ok?" Luna asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure now, they seemed to vanish after I met them my dear." the man said gently.

"Vanish?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Yes, they seemed to disappear without a trace." the man said with a nod. Luna looked at him with worry then down. She looked around at the room, at the witch who didn't seem to know her, and to the headmaster.

"I'm not…in the same time as them. Am I?" she asked cautiously.

"No, not by a long shot." the man said shaking his head.

"Same time?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yes, it appears Ms. Cii here is indeed a powerful chronofly. She sent all her friends around in time, but at different intervals." the man said standing up. The two girls looked to him curiously.

"Different intervals?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Yes. Ms. Sendo and her mage companion were seen near the start of last year. However Ms. Akashiya and Mr. Aono were found towards the middle of this year. And Ms. Kurono and Mr. Miyamosa were found later in the school year." he said as he walked to the door. Luna looked at him with wide eyes then down.

_But…how could…that's not possible…is it?_

"She…can control time?" Ruby said with shock.

"Yes, although she's having some difficulty with it, it is in her power to do so." the man said as he glanced back to them. Luna looked down worriedly then to the headmaster again.

"Wait, where are the others? Mizore, Akua, Kahlua, and Falla. What happened to them?" she asked urgently.

"Falla? Hmm, I do seem to remember that name. Yes, Falla Cii. Related I assume?" the man asked curiously.

"Yes, she's my sister. Where was she in all this?" Luna asked worriedly. The man tilted his head at her as he turned to face the chronofly.

"I do believe she was a student from the beginning of last year. As I recall correctly, she and Mr. Aono were a couple until the school's destruction. Your other friends I have not come across if memory serves correctly." he said calmly.

"What? Beginning of last year? A couple with Tsukune? …destruction? What?" Luna said with fright. The man raised a hand and shook his head as Luna started to shake wildly.

"Please try to control yourself Ms. Cii, we can't have another outburst right now." he said calmly. Ruby eyed the chronofly carefully as the girl trembled. Luna looked around then down with fright.

"What…how…what's going on here?" she asked confused.

A loud echoing roar was heard from above the underground complex, the group looking up worriedly as the room trembled a bit.

"It's nearby." Ruby said quietly.

"What…what is that?" Luna asked softy.

"Be quiet." Ruby hushed. The group waited as the trembles and shakes slowly subsided, then all was quiet.

"That my dear, is the end of the world." the headmaster said looking to the chronofly. She looked at him with wide eyes as he walked over to her.

"I'm afraid the human and monster worlds have all been completely destroyed in this time." he said sitting down next to her again.

"What? Where is this? What…what is going on?" Luna cried out. She cringed as her power fluxed, the girl's magic ripping apart pockets of time around the room. Sears and tears tore around the room wildly then vanished as soon as they had appeared. Ruby and the guards watched with surprise as the tears ripped open then sealed back with a crackling sound.

"Again, please try to remain calm Ms. Cii." the headmaster said undoing the straps holding the girl down.

"Sir! We can't let her go free, she's a danger to us all!" Ruby shouted out.

"No my dear, she may be our last hope." the man said standing back up. Luna looked at him with worry as he nodded at her.

"Please come with me my dear, I'll explain everything to you." he said walking towards the door. Luna sat up and looked at him with worry, then to Ruby. The witch sighed then walked after the headmaster.

"Well? You coming or not?" she asked glancing back to the chronofly. Luna jumped a bit and nodded, then walked after them.

"Yokai Academy fell under attack some time ago and was completely annihilated. Shortly after the academy's destruction an ancient evil was brought back to life. We don't know who did it or why, only that it was unstoppable." the headmaster started as they walked out into the main chamber. Luna looked around at all the survivors of the city, all of them worn and tired, many wounded and others showing fear.

"It was the ancient monster, the great destroyer himself. Alucard." the headmaster continued as he led the two girls down a corridor.

"Alucard?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Yes, an ascended vampire, one of which who had tremendous vampire power and energy. Of course, he looks nothing like any vampire, or monster, ever known now. He had once been sealed away by a great lord by the name of Akasha Bloodriver, the woman who was both a powerful vampire lord and warrior." the man said as they walked down the corridors of the complex, with only a few hanging light bulbs along the way to light the path.

"She sacrificed herself to seal the monster away, she did so because nothing in this world had the power to stop it. The beast laid dormant for ages until some fool broke the seal and released the monster back into the world." he said with remorse. Ruby glanced to Luna with a cautious expression.

"Akasha Bloodriver was one of the wives to the great vampire lord Issa Shuzen, and together they did have one daughter." she said carefully. Luna looked at her then to the headmaster with widened eyes.

"Yes, that's right. Moka Akashiya. She as the only direct bloodline to the great vampire warrior, and the only one whose blood could be used to break the seal over the sleeping nightmare." the headmaster said as he kept looking ahead.

"Moka?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Correct. Those that attacked the school were after her and unfortunately took her with little problem. And once the great destroyer was released by her blood he went on a rampage. Not even the humans with their technology or the monsters with the dark lords could stop it. Alucard destroyed everything." the man said remorsefully.

"Then…that large figure outside…those horrible noises in the distance…" Luna said worriedly.

"That's him. He still walks the earth as he lets his children play, little nightmares that are nearly impossible to kill on their own." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Yes, I'm afraid you picked a bad time to end your little time jump, as you can see, this is the end of the line for life." the man said as they came into a large room with a few other survivors walking around. There were tables and bookshelves, and glowing circles on the ground that was used for casting spells. The headmaster glanced back and smirked.

"Then again, you being here could be a good thing." he said calmly.

"A good thing? How?" Luna asked curiously.

"You have the power to control time my dear, you may be our only way of preventing this from ever happening." the headmaster said turning to face her. Ruby looked at the chronofly curiously as the girl tilted her head.

"Me? Stop this? How?" Luna asked.

"Simple, provided you can get a grip on your power." the man said with a nod.

"He could be on to something…if you can control time, you can go back and prevent any of this from ever happening." Ruby said with a slow nod. Luna looked between the two then down.

"But…I don't know how. I don't understand how I even threw us all around the timeline in the first place, it's not supposed to be possible." she said remorsefully.

"Well clearly it is girl. You defied time before, you can do it again." Ruby said confidently. Luna looked at her then to the headmaster with wonder.

"You are the only one right now who can correct this tragedy. I'm asking you my dear Luna Cii, please try for us." he asked gently. She looked at him cautiously then down.

"But like I said, I don't know how." she said holding her head. She cringed as she dropped to her knee, the girl's power spiking again. The echoing laughter of her little sister sounded around the girl as the screeching sound blared in her ears.

"And…my magic is tearing me apart like this…I can't even control it normally." she said as she struggled to see straight again. Her mind started racing uncontrollably, the girl struggling with all her might to keep focused. The air around her distorted a bit before returning to normal.

"I can't…focus…" she groaned as she shook her head. She slowly got to her feet as she held her head, the girl's world still spinning slightly.

"Yes, as I figured Ms. Cii. Your friends were kind enough to give me fair warning that your mind is a bit torn from your magic." the headmaster said walking over to a table. He picked up a bracelet and looked over to the chronofly.

"That's why we've been focusing on making this for you, should we ever come across our one last hope." he said as he handed the trinket over to her. She looked at the bracelet curiously. It was a silver band with gold weaved through it in a waving pattern, and around the bracelet were four small clear gems.

"What…is that?" Luna asked as her mind started to screech again.

"It's something to help you keep focused, we hope. We've never been able to properly test it of course, since our knowledge of your magic is unknown. However it is made in mind with keeping magic focused and channeled properly for ease of use for the caster. Those four gems are channeling stones, they will store any excess power and hopefully keep the magic focused properly for you to wield without problem. Hopefully, it will allow you to better control your mind." he said as he let her take it. She looked at it cautiously then cringed a bit. The screeching sound in her head was getting worse as was her hallucinations, the girl seeing Complica appearing around her randomly and glaring at her.

"But-" Luna started before the room shook wildly. Roars and howls echoed above the complex as the lights flickered.

"It's back!" Ruby shouted out. Gunfire and howls were heard near the complex entrance as screams started to escalate.

"It found us." the headmaster said shaking his head. He then shrugged then looked to Luna.

"Well, we'd better hope that bracelet works now." he said simply with a smirk. The chronofly looked at him with surprise then to the trinket.

"I'll try to stall them, hurry up and do your thing girl." Ruby said running towards the door. She stopped then glanced back to her.

"You said we were friends before?" she asked softly. Luna looked at her with worry and nodded. Ruby paused then smirked.

"I wonder how wild my life was with friends like you." she chuckled. She ran out towards the chaos as the chronofly looked at the bracelet.

"Now or never Ms. Cii, we have run out of time. You must try to go back and correct the timeline." the headmaster said with a nod. Luna looked at the trinket as her world started to spin around her wildly. Her magic started to flare up and tear the space around them into dark pockets of time. She nodded with determination and snapped the bracelet on.

One of the gems glowed a bright green.

"Remember Ms. Cii, once you correct the timeline from a point in time, the time after it will vanish. If you want to save your friends you need to get them all from reverse order, all the way back as far as they appeared. Otherwise they will be erased as the points in history are overwritten." the headmaster warned.

The second gem glowed a bright green.

"That means I can't just go back to the school's destruction. I have to go all the way back to save everybody." Luna said with frustration. If she just jumped straight to the school's attack and stopped it, those after it would be erased in their timeline, and those before it would be set in the timeline used to stop the attack. To save everybody she had to find them all in reverse order and take them all back to their initial jump point. That explained why everybody seemed to vanish after the headmaster met them. They must have been picked up by Luna, otherwise there would be doubles in the world which would only cause problems in the timeline.

"Correct. Make sure whoever does this never gets their hands on Ms. Akashiya's blood. If they do, Alucard will awaken and nothing will be able to stop it." the headmaster said solemnly.

The third gem glowed a bright green.

"What…about you?" Luna asked worriedly. The ceiling started to crack and tear apart as the room shook wildly, the deafening roars echoing out loudly as the room's lights flickered.

"If you change history for the better, this will never have happened. Have no worry for us, for this time hopefully shall never come to be." the man said with a calm smile.

The ceiling tore apart, the two looking up to see dust and debris flying off.

The fourth gem glowed a bright green.

"Oh…god…" Luna said with wide eyes, the girl staring up at a monster unlike anything she had ever seen. It was beyond massive in size, the large beast taking up the entire view above them. It had a large exoskeleton around it that seemed to be made of both bone and metal melded together. It's large skull had large razor sharp teeth as it also seemed to have gigantic demon wings on it's back. There were several bladed scales protruding from the back as well as long tendril shaped limbs that flailed around destroying the roads and houses nearby. It roared at them, the sound blasting away dust and debris all around. It reached back with one of it's large hands and prepared to swipe at them. Luna gasped then closed her eyes as she focused on her power.

_Come on…come on…COME ON!_

The monster roared as it swung down towards the exposed room, the headmaster watching with frustration as Luna clenched her fists and yelled out.

"COME ON!" she screamed as she focused on her power. The world shifted to a green tint, everything stopping in place. The flying debris, the giant destroyer, the headmaster, everything froze in place. Luna opened her eyes and looked around. She had shifted into the moment of time, just as she always could do before. She blinked and looked to her hands.

"I feel…" she said as her eyes started to glow a deep green.

She could feel all her thoughts focusing properly. She could see her goal clear as day. Her magic flowed around her calmly and smoothly, the power being channeled by the magical bracelet on her wrist.

"I feel…" she said as her voice calmed down, the girl's expression becoming more focused. Her eyes glowed a deep green as she looked up, the girl showing a determined expression as she glared at the monster above her.

Images of her friends, her loved ones, those she had to save flashed before her. In an instant she appeared over the giant monster, the girl having jumped through time _while_ shifted already. She looked down to see the large monster in all it's horrible form. Around the streets smaller car sized versions of the destroyer were seen frozen in place, the mini destroyers running around as they chased down and hunted the survivors of the world. Luna looked at the monster with discontent then towards the sky.

"I feel ready." she said in a determined tone, the girl focusing her magic around her. The bracelet glowed brightly on her wrist, the magical trinket focusing her power through her body and keeping it under control. She held out her hands and focused her magic, the girl narrowing her glowing green eyes as the air around her blasted apart instantly into a tear. Only the stars inside of it were floating by slowly, the celestial bodies clearly seen as they drifted by casually. Luna looked into the tear she ripped apart then down to the destroyer with narrowed eyes.

"Alucard. You will never come to be. So saith me, queen Luna Cii." she said coldly.

She floated into the tear as it closed around her, the girl vanishing from the time that she was determined to prevent ever coming into existence. In the time stream Luna looked around carefully. The stars and heavenly bodies were floating around slowly as the butterfly monster drifted through the space. As she looked around she could see moments in time all around her, the girl seeing what would likely cause an aneurism in a human being.

"I don't believe it…I can actually…see time." Luna said in wonder. She looked to her bracelet with amazement.

"I'm…doing the impossible. It…it's unreal." she said astounded. Her magic was completely focused, the girl's power allowing her to defy the laws of time completely. She blinked then looked ahead with a focused expression.

"Now, where are you guys?" she said looking around. She had to find them in the precise order they were in from closest to her time to back towards the start, otherwise risk losing her friends when their timeline gets overwritten. She knew Falla was at the start, Yukari and Ahakon were after her, Tsukune and Moka after that, and Kurumu and Rason after them. But the other three were unknown as to where or when they appeared.

"Alright, time to prove my worth as queen of time." Luna said as she looked around. Wherever she looked her sight allowed her to see into moments of time, the ability both surprising her and amazing her.

"This…is trippy." she said shaking her head. She focused her sight around and floated around the strange space. She saw images of human cities, monster worlds, and everything in between. She could see individual monsters or large groups during wars. She could see everything that ever happened depending on where she looked in the time stream. After a while she started to get frustrated.

"This is crazy…I'm seeing too much here. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack the size of the universe." she said shaking her head. She was seeing too much at once, the girl unable to focus properly on every moment of time she laid her eyes on.

"You guys…" she said looking around.

"Where…where…" she said with worry as she floated amidst an endless cosmos of time.

"Where are you?" she cried out, her voice echoing out into the deep space.

* * *

Apoch and Astreal were walking through the rotting forests that surrounded the remains of Yokai Academy. They had just learned that their existence, their timeline, was a mistake that shouldn't have come to be. That they should have died and that their boyfriends were alive with different girls. Being told your entire existence shouldn't be would normally cause stress and panic with people, yet the two sisters walked around with calm strides.

"Dark…he'll be alive again." Apoch said with a soft smile. She didn't care that she was supposed to be dead, she only wanted her boyfriend to live again. The shadow demon had sacrificed himself to ensure her safety, and she was ready to do the same for him. Her heart was marked with his essence, and the shy witch was ready to be a faithful wife to her beloved, no matter what timeline he may exist in.

"Rason…you will not die my love." Astreal said calmly. She experienced true bliss being the angel's girlfriend, and would gladly do anything for him. If it meant he could exist and live on, she was ready to give her life to make that a reality. The two sisters were searching for somebody they were told would be the key to correcting everything, a girl that could supposedly control time.

"Do you suppose Ms. Mizore's friend could be out here?" Apoch asked curiously as they looked around.

"No way to be sure. Her vampire friends apparently appeared yesterday, so this other friend could have appeared any time before or after them." Astreal said looking around slowly.

"We have to find her though sister. She's the only way our boyfriends will have any future." Apoch said holding the pendant on her bracelet with a gentle hand.

"I know, I just hope luck is on our side." Astreal said softly. The two girls walked around the woods for hours then started heading back towards the outpost.

"This isn't good, she might not even be in our time." Apoch said shaking her head with worry.

"Well I didn't expect the girl to just fall into our laps." Astreal said softly. The girl stopped and blinked, then looked up to see the air above distorting.

"Um…what…is that?" she asked worriedly. In a flash a blast of light shot down from the tear and slammed into the ground, the two sisters shielding their eyes as the glow slowly faded. They looked to see a girl down on one knee and one hand, her butterfly wings fluttering gently behind her as tears and rifts slowly sealed up from above her, the girl having torn space as she landed. She slowly stood up and looked at the two curiously.

"Apoch and Astreal? Alive?" Luna said softly. The sisters blinked and looked at the strange new girl with wide eyes. Luna looked around curiously.

"Did I go too far back?" she asked quietly.

"Um…excuse us. Are you by chance…a girl by the name of Luna?" Apoch asked worriedly as she somewhat backed up behind her sister. Luna looked to them and nodded.

"Yes, I am." she said simply. The sisters smiled with relief.

"We've been looking for you, please, come with us." Astreal said with a smile.

"Looking for me?" Luna asked curiously.

"Yes, Ms. Mizore and her vampire friends are waiting for us." Apoch said with a nod. Luna smiled at them from hearing those names. The three ran back towards the outpost where the survivors of the academy were staying. Inside Mizore, Akua, and Kahlua were sitting at a table with worried expressions. Akua was going through the notebook she recovered from the Tsukune of this time while Kahlua was looking down and sniffling, the vampire trying not to cry out of sadness that she might be trapped her in this timeline. Mizore was wrapping her head around the fact that the Apoch from this timeline was not only alive, but had Dark's mark as well. The snow girl knew she couldn't get mad or upset, in this timeline Apoch was his girlfriend. She just didn't know what to feel.

"Mizore!" a girl's voice called from the outpost's front doors. The three looked over to see Luna standing there with the witch sisters. Mizore blinked then smiled brightly as she got up.

"Lu-" she started before the chronofly appeared before her and was hugging her tightly.

"I found you! I've been searching for hours, I'm so glad you're ok!" she cried out happily. Mizore blinked and held the girl in a hug as well, the snow maiden thankful her friend was alive and back.

"Amazing, you found her out there?" Akua asked as the two vampires looked at the chronofly with wonder.

"No, actually, she found us." Astreal said with a laugh. Luna let the hug go and looked around at the three.

"You're all here. I'm so glad you're still alright." she said with relief.

"We're glad you're here Luna, believe me." Mizore said with a relieved smile.

"She just appeared out of thin air, it was incredible." Apoch said with wonder.

"What happened Luna? How did you…how did we…" Mizore asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how I did it before, but I messed up everything. I'm so sorry I dragged you all into this." Luna said remorsefully.

"Forget about all that, we're alright as long as you can get us out of here." Kahlua said with a big smile.

"What's that?" Mizore asked curiously as she looked at the glowing bracelet on the chronofly's wrist. The girl looked to it and smiled.

"A gift from the future headmaster and Ruby. I'll explain everything when we get the others. I've seen…something that you'll never believe." Luna said looking down with worry.

"We've seen a lot we can't believe. Like Jovian and Jacqueline destroying the academy with Felucia." Mizore said softly. Luna looked at her with surprise.

"What? Felucia's with them?" she asked in disbelief. She looked down with frustration.

_So that's how the academy was destroyed. Why would Felucia be helping them get Moka though?_

"Yeah, and if that wasn't hard enough to believe, your sister and Tsukune were a couple in this timeline." Akua said with a raised eyebrow. Luna blinked and looked over to her with wide eyes.

"Um…what?" she asked simply.

"We found Tsukune's notebook from this timeline. He and Falla…were in love." Akua said handing the girl the book. She took it and looked through it with amazement. She blushed a bit when the boy mentioned more intimate details about her sister, then looked to the others with a stunned expression.

"But…how did…" she said confused.

"We have no idea, but somehow she's…nice in this world." Kahlua said with a shrug. Luna looked at the book then shook her head.

"Whatever, we'll sort her out later. Right now we need to get everybody back and reset the timeline the way it's supposed to be." she said confidently.

"You can do that now?" Mizore asked curiously. The chronofly nodded and looked to her bracelet.

"This allows me to focus my full power. With it…I can control time perfectly." she said with a nod. She looked down with a deep gaze for a moment then back to her friends.

"I'll fix this, I promise." she said assuredly.

"We're with you Luna." Mizore said with a smile. The vampires nodded and walked over to her.

"Just get us back to our own time, please." Akua said with a weak smile.

"Please." Kahlua said eagerly. Mizore nodded, then glanced over to where the witch sisters were looking at them with saddened smiles.

"Please…take care of my boyfriend…I mean Dark." Apoch said with a tear forming.

"As well as my angel. Please make sure Rason lives happily." Astreal said with a bow.

The four girls looked to each other with sympathetic eyes then to the witch sisters who were looking down with closed eyes, the two sisters preparing to face their end with the faulty timeline.

* * *

Kurumu was sitting in the infirmary room looking at her angel with worried eyes. The boy was still lying still on the bed as he was recovering from his wounds. The girl sighed, then glanced back towards the door. She had spoken to the headmaster about what was going on and how they got here, the man merely listening with a calm expression. After the tale was told he merely nodded, looked between the two, then left without saying a word. An hour had passed and no staff or student had come by since, the girl thinking that the headmaster likely didn't take her seriously.

"What is going on in this world?" Kurumu said looking back to her angel. Slowly his eyes started to open, the boy blinking a few times as he sat up. He looked around as his vision cleared, the angel seeing the usual sights of the infirmary. Before he could blink however his world went dark and a muffled girl's cries of relief were barely heard.

After he blacked out for a while he slowly opened his eyes again, this time the boy looking over to see Kurumu looking at him with fear and sorrow.

"Sorry…" she said softly. The boy smirked and chuckled a bit as he realized what happened, then slowly nodded at her.

"It's ok my dear, I'm getting used to it." he said gently as he sat up. The girl nodded and looked down with worry.

_Luna was right, I'm going to kill him one of these days…_

"Where…where am I? Is this in the school?" Rason asked curiously.

"Yeah…um, Rason? We may have a little problem on our hands." Kurumu said worriedly.

"I thought we already did." Rason said as he sat up and stretched a bit. His wounds were mostly healed thanks to the nurses and doctors, the boy keeping the bandages on for now as he looked around cautiously.

"Well, I mean…" Kurumu said looking back to the door.

"Did you find the others? Are they ok?" Rason asked curiously. Kurumu looked back to him and then down with worry.

"Well. I don't think we're…where we're supposed to be." she said shakily.

"Where we're supposed to be? What do you mean by that?" Rason asked puzzled.

"I mean that after seeing copies of myself and you here, seeing Tsukune and Falla making lovey dovey eyes at each other, with Mizore and Yukari being dead, and with Apoch and Astreal alive again, I'm starting to wonder if we're dead." she said fearfully as she looked back up to the angel. He blinked and looked at her with a bit of a stunned expression.

"Um…want to run that by me again?" he asked nervously.

Kurumu ran through what she found while here, the copies of herself and him, the witch sisters alive as well as flirting with Dark and Rason that were in class, with Falla and Tsukune seeming to be in love, and with Mizore and Yukari's tombstones. After she told everything Rason just looked at her with stunned silence, the boy trying to think of what to say.

"And that's about it…" Kurumu said looking down.

"Actually, that's just the start of it." Luna's voice called from behind them. They looked over to the side of the infirmary and jumped in surprise.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were walking down the halls of the academy, the two having spoken to the headmaster about what was going on. They explained how they got here, what they saw, and what they believed was happening, but only got silence out of the man. He didn't seem to question them, rather he merely listened, then excused them from his office. The two vampires pleaded for him to help yet he requested that they simply leave.

"I don't think he believed us." Moka said tiredly.

"We should get the copies of ourselves and drag them in there, then he'll have to listen." Tsukune said with discontent. They blinked then looked to each other.

"Actually, that could work. We may as well do what we can to get what help there is." Moka said with a nod. She blinked then looked down with worry.

"But won't that mess up the timeline even more?" she asked worriedly.

"It already is messed up, I say we do what we can to fix it. We're all alone here, we need any help we can get." Tsukune said as they walked out the front entrance and into a courtyard.

"I suppose so. Where do you suppose they are?" she asked looking around, the vampire couple walking along the stone pathway around the school. After a bit of a walk they heard a loud voice from the nearby woods.

"TSUKUNE!" Falla cried out. The two blinked then glanced towards the sound with dull stares.

"I think I know where _I_ am." Tsukune said shaking his head. Moka growled then walked toward the sound.

"Moka?" the boy asked.

"I'm going to get that girl off of you Tsukune, isn't that what we came here for?" Moka asked sternly as she glanced behind her. The boy nodded nervously as she narrowed her eyes.

"Good, then let's go." she said as she walked off with fire in her eyes. Same Tsukune or not, the boy was hers and hers only, the vampire feeling rage at hearing another girl enjoy her mate's love. The two walked into the tree line and then darted behind a tree quickly.

"Um…there I am." Tsukune said weakly. Moka peeked around the tree and jumped a bit. Over by another tree the Tsukune from this time had Falla bent over and against a tree, the boy obviously doing something other than anything school related with his girlfriend. As he had his way with the girl her wings slowly appeared and fluttered, the chronofly looking back to him with a flushed face.

"Harder…more!" she cried out as the boy rode his girlfriend in the forest. Moka growled with rage as she saw a copy of her boyfriend having his way with the chronofly. The boy's pants were still on although pulled down just enough as her skirt was pulled up on her body. The Tsukune next to Moka looked at his girlfriend with worry as she narrowed her eyes at the sight.

"Um…Moka? That's not…_me_…remember?" he said nervously. Moka merely glanced to him with narrowed eyes as her aura flared up a bit.

"You can't get mad at that…right?" he pleaded. After a long pause she breathed out and slowly nodded.

"I guess you're right Tsukune." she said softly.

"Yes Tsukune! Make my darker hole all yours! Do what you want with me!" Falla cried out. The vampire couple jumped then looked over to them with shock.

"Wow Falla…such a dirty girl!" the Tsukune with the chronofly said enthusiastically between grunts.

"You're the dirty one here Tsukune…bringing me out here during class…just to violate my ass…such a naughty boy!" Falla moaned out. Moka stared with wide eyes then looked to the Tsukune next to her with an accusing glare.

"You never did that to _me_!" she barked out in a somewhat hushed tone. The girl's rosary was glowing softly as well, the inner self also a bit jealous that her mate did something to the other girl and not to her. Tsukune waved his hands around franticly as Moka glared at him.

"What? But…I never thought…that's not like…I didn't ask because…" he pleaded quietly.

"Yes Tsukune! YES! MORE! GIVE IT ALL TO ME, FILL YOUR GIRL UP DOWN THERE!" Falla cried out as the boy had his way with her darker hole. Moka and Tsukune looked back over to them with shock before the vampire looked at her boyfriend with a bit of anger.

"When we get back from all this you'd _better_!" she barked out again. Tsukune blinked and looked at her with disbelief.

_Is she really getting upset over…and asking me to…because of…_

"Um…" he said confused.

"Well, and here I thought I've heard everything." Rason's voice said from nearby. The two looked over towards the clearing where they came from and jumped in surprise.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were walking back out into the courtyard outside the academy with worried expressions. They had tried to tell the headmaster about what was going on, but the man merely chuckled at them and dismissed the two from his office. Yukari had tried to explain that the body of the young witch from that timeline was in the swampy bog as proof, but was still told to leave. As they walked outside they sat on a bench together.

"This isn't going well. He didn't believe us." Ahakon said worriedly.

"What gives? He didn't even give us a chance to show him! I mean, there's a dead body out there that looks like _me_! That's more than enough proof, right?" Yukari said in disbelief.

"Now what do we do? Nobody will believe us, and we're stuck here as well." Ahakon said looking up at the sky with a dull gaze.

"I don't know. The timeline will cause who knows how many problems unless we fix it. But…we can't fix it from here. Tsukune and Falla are a couple now, and they'll never believe us." Yukari said shaking her head.

"I wonder if the others made it out ok. We haven't seen them anywhere around the school all day." the young mage said worriedly.

"I hope they did. But we're still stuck here. I guess we have no choice, we have to try to separate Falla and Tsukune, and try to get him to go after Moka." Yukari said bringing her wand out. Ahakon sighed and nodded.

"Ok, so…what's the plan then? I mean, I can take down that bully keeping Moka with him no problem, but Falla…she and Tsukune are so friendly now." he said looking to his hand as electricity arched around it.

"Well, we can try to push Moka towards Tsukune. I'll clonk Falla on the head with my washtubs, you zap Tsukune, then we'll drag him away towards the woods. Then we'll bring Moka over, and let her try to help the boy up when he slowly comes to. Then we'll just keep Falla tied up and hidden away until Tsukune and Moka fall in love." Yukari said with a shrug.

"And what about me, how are you going to have him become friends with me while keeping me from charming him?" Kurumu's voice spoke up.

"Well for you we'll make sure you know Tsukune's a nice guy, then make sure to keep on guard until Moka makes Tsukune fall in love with her." Ahakon reasoned as he looked down in thought.

"What about me though, I might try to steal Tsukune away like before." Mizore's soft voice said.

"Well, it's important he meets you as well, we'll just have him become friends with you, then keep you away with hot water or something." Yukari said with a nod.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Moka asked curiously.

"I don't know. It's all we can try after all, Tsukune just has to meet you and fall in love, otherwise everything else is going to be ruined." Yukari said worriedly.

"Since Falla had her turn, do I get a shot with him too?" Luna asked curiously.

"Of course not Luna, you don't even meet him until-" Yukari said before she went wide eyed. The two casters looked behind them and jumped in surprise.

* * *

Falla crashed into the ground from her fall, the chronofly groaning and then growling with frustration. She rubbed her head as she slowly got up, the girl then looking around with discontent.

"Dammit sister, you nearly killed us all." she said as she looked around. She looked up and around, the girl not seeing any sign of the others around the area.

"Great. Just great." she muttered. She started walking through the trees with a dull glare. She got near the tree line before a hand clasped around her mouth and an arm grabbed around her waist.

"Don't move sister. Don't say a word." Luna said coldly from behind. Falla blinked in surprise then glanced to her side. Luna was behind her and holding her still with narrowed eyes.

"Be quiet." the chronofly hushed. Falla gave a puzzled expression then looked forward when she heard footsteps. A boy was walking on the pathway near them, the familiar face of Tsukune as he was walking towards the academy for the first time. Falla watched him walk past then stop up ahead. He looked around cautiously for a moment then breathed out in relief.

"Wait for it…" Moka's voice whispered from behind. The chronofly glanced back with surprise then forward to see Tsukune get hit by a speeding bike, the boy tumbling off as Moka flew off her bike. Slowly Luna turned Falla around then removed her hand.

"Well then sister, that makes everybody." Luna said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, why did you-" Falla started to bark out before she looked past the chronofly with surprise.

"So that's how you two met? Not what I expected." Rason said with a smirk while shaking his head.

"Was it pity that brought you two together? Aw how sweet." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"You've nearly killed Tsukune from the very first day, it's a miracle he's alive with us now." Mizore said softly.

"Yeah I'll say, how could you not see him? He was right in the middle of the road." Yukari said in disbelief.

"That looked like it really hurt, was that really how it was supposed to have happened?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"I couldn't help it, I was a bit dizzy from no breakfast that morning." Moka whined.

"Wow sister, you're pretty dangerous on that bike of yours." Akua said shaking her head.

"You never were very well coordinated on that bike." Kahlua said with a shrug.

"I blame Mr. Tsukune actually, he shouldn't have stopped like that in front of her." Astreal said simply.

"It's not his fault sister, Ms. Moka clearly ran into him." Apoch said raising a finger.

"Well, as long as that's how history is supposed to be, then that works for me." Luna said with a smile.

Falla looked around at the large group that had appeared behind her with surprise.

"What…where did you all come from? And…who are they?" she asked pointing to Apoch and Astreal.

"Friends of ours that are getting another chance in life. We'll explain later sister, we need to get back to our own time." Luna said confidently. Falla looked at her puzzled then around.

"Our own time?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, not like you would have been so terribly off in this timeline though." Kurumu said glancing to Tsukune with a smirk. The boy flinched at that and looked down nervously. Moka growled a bit then looked to Luna.

"Just get us home already." she said impatiently. Luna nodded and looked to her confused sister.

"Have we got a tale for you." she said with a cool smile as she held her hand up. The air around them distorted and cracked apart as her magic ripped into the time stream. Falla watched with wonder as her sister surrounded the group with her magic using precise control. In the next instant the large group of monsters vanished from view, just as Moka latched onto Tsukune's neck for the first time over in the pathway.

* * *

Dark was walking towards shop class with his usual expression, the boy listening to music as he always did. He glanced behind him for a moment then shook his head.

"Not what I expected." he said flatly as he approached the classroom door. He walked in just as the windows to the room blasted open. He staggered back then looked outside with surprise.

"Holy shit, did you see that? They all just vanished!" a boy called out as the class was looking out the window with shock. Dark ran over to the window and looked around. The clearing outside was cut and torn apart as dust was settling slowly.

"What just happened?" Dark said looking around. Tsukune, Rason, and Ahakon weren't in the classroom, the shadow demon getting a bad feeling about their absence along with the strange commotion outside.

"Dammit, what did I miss?" he growled looking back outside. Suddenly the area out in the clearing flashed white as cracks and tears ripped around wildly. They crackled violently before ripping away and tearing the air to pieces. A moment later they vanished as the group was standing back out in the field again.

"What…the hell?" Dark said puzzled.

The large group was standing out in the field with everybody looking around curiously.

"Are we back? Is this…the right time again?" Tsukune asked Luna.

"I believe so." she said glancing around.

"What the hell just happened? How…why are we…how did you do this?" Falla said with frustration. Luna smirked at her then looked off to the side. The group looked to see Dark running up to them.

"Dark!" Mizore said with a big smile, the snow maiden running up to him and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, we're back." Moka said with a smile as the snow maiden looked up at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

"Mizore? What just happened out here?" he asked curiously. The snow girl spat out her lollipop to the side then kissed the boy passionately, the girl holding her arms around his neck as she kissed her beloved demon again. When the kiss ended she looked at him with great relief.

"Dark…I was so worried I would never see you again." she said as she trembled a bit. Dark looked at her puzzled then to the side. He blinked and looked with surprise at something. The group looked over to see Apoch looking at him with a bright smile.

"Dark!" she cried out with joy. Mizore looked at the witch, then to the demon who was slowly taking his headphones off.

"Um…we have a few things to tell you." Mizore said softly. Dark just looked at the witch, then down at her heart. His eyes widened as he looked back to his girlfriend. The snow girl glanced to Apoch then back to Dark.

"Well…a lot of things." she said simply.

"Didn't think Dark could show that much surprise." Rason commented simply.

"Enough of all this, just what the hell happened? Where did those two come from, and…how were you able to throw us around the time stream like that?" Falla yelled out. Rason looked to Astreal, the witch smiling bashfully at him as Kurumu looked at the blonde haired witch worriedly. Apoch and Astreal were quick to heal the angel's wounds, with the blonde haired witch staying by his side longer than needed with loving eyes.

"What just happened here?" Dark asked puzzled as to how Apoch was not only back alive, but had his mark over her heart. The group explained how Luna's power went crazy on them, and how the girl threw them into the time stream. How they got separated and landed in different intervals in a newly created timeline, the timeline being created by Falla and Tsukune meeting instead of him with Moka. How the chronofly lost her memory and became Tsukune's girlfriend, how the group was separated and saw the alternate reality of the school where Tsukune was with Falla, Dark was with Apoch, Rason had Astreal, Moka was stuck with Saizo, and how Mizore and Yukari died. As they told the tale Luna watched her sister curiously, the chronofly amazed to hear that her sister was so kind and caring with Tsukune. Before they could continue to where Akua and Kahlua were dropped into a voice interrupted the story.

"You mean…I was with _him_? As his _girlfriend_?" Falla said in disbelief looking to Tsukune. He nodded slowly as Moka crossed her arms and glanced away annoyed.

"This is some sort of sick joke right?" Falla said flatly.

"I wish." Moka said dully.

"It's true, you two were apparently real intimate. _Real_ intimate." Rason said with an amused smile. Tsukune blushed a bit and looked down as Moka growled with annoyance. The chronofly looked at him for a moment then up with a weak expression.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Falla said with dryly as the group chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny." Moka growled.

"Actually, I thought it was." Kurumu said laughing. Moka glared at her with her aura flaring up while Luna looked towards her sister.

"She was really nice? And…caring?" she asked curiously. Falla looked at her sister with a quick glance then away.

"Apparently. Tsukune and she were together all during his first year and second. She was behaving like a normal girlfriend." Akua said with a nod.

"She was?" Luna said amazed looking at her sister. Falla just looked back at her then down in thought.

"It was kinda weird seeing that side of her. She was so…gentle." Yukari said with an impressed nod.

"Yeah, never thought she had it in her." Ahakon said with a laugh. Falla merely looked to the mage with a dull glare in response.

"Neither did I." Luna said quietly with wonder.

"And…what about those two?" Dark asked looking to Apoch and Astreal. Luna looked at them then back to the demon.

"We couldn't just leave them there to vanish. This was our only way of bringing them back. I wanted to save my friends." she said softly as she looked down.

"Thank you Ms. Luna for allowing us to come back with you." the two witch sisters said in unison with smiles.

"Yep, just as creepy as before." Rason commented.

"And…" Dark said looking to Apoch's heart. She held a hand over it and smiled bashfully.

"I was marked to be your wife Dark, you were so…_forceful_ with me in doing so." she said with a smile. Dark blinked and raised an eyebrow as Mizore glanced to her worriedly. The shy witch giggled then ran over and attached herself to his arm.

"Now I can be your faithful wife again, just like before." she said dreamily.

"Hey, _I'm_ going to be his wife, remember?" Mizore said with a growl. Apoch looked to her with a dull expression then smiled smugly.

"But I have his mark, that means that I am to be his wife. You can't argue that." she said proudly.

"You were marked by the Dark from your time, not _mine_." Mizore said grabbing Dark's other arm.

"The mark is the same, and I'm his. But I don't mind us _both_ being his wives Ms. Mizore, after all you did allow me to come back with you." Apoch said with a bright smile.

"I'm starting to regret that I did." Mizore said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I've already been marked by him and lost my virginity to him, you can't tell me that means nothing now." Apoch said sternly. The group just looked at her with surprise as Mizore just blinked. Dark glanced to the witch then to Mizore.

"Didn't think this through did you?" he asked flatly. Mizore looked to him with worry then to Apoch.

"Apparently not." she said remorsefully.

"And I can be with my Rason again, it's a dream come true." Astreal said clinging to Rason's arm. Kurumu growled then grabbed his other arm.

"Keep dreaming Astreal. I'm glad you're back and all, but he's _my_ Destined One, not yours!" she barked out.

"The way he made love to me sure made me feel like his Destined One, and I'm sure I did a much better job satisfying him than you." Astreal said with a smug grin. Kurumu looked at her shocked then growled loudly.

"Like hell you could have, I'm a love demon, and we're the best at making love! Now hands off my angel!" she yelled.

"Rason is my angel Ms. Kurumu. I won't let him go ever." Astreal said sternly.

"Just for the record, he's my angel too Kurumu." Luna said with a calm smile. Kurumu looked to her with annoyance then back to the witch who was refusing to let the boy go.

"And here we go again." Moka said tiredly. Tsukune just shook his head as the others watched the two boys be pulled by two different girls each. Mizore growled at Apoch then sighed tiredly.

"Great, first Felucia wants me to share him, and now- Felucia!" Mizore cried out. Dark looked to her cautiously while the group jumped at the name.

"That's right. That happened during our interval." Akua said with a focused expression.

"You guys didn't mention that before, what happened with Felucia?" Tsukune asked with concern.

"What about Felucia?" Dark asked quickly.

"Dark, she's with Jovian and Jacqueline. They used her to attack the school." Mizore said urgently.

"That's right Dark, those three destroyed the entire academy." Apoch added.

"They used her?" Dark said with anger, the demon despising himself or his friends being used greatly.

"Jovian and Jacqueline?" Yukari said with a growl. Ahakon narrowed his eyes at hearing those two names.

"Yes, she was on their side during the attack. They are coming here, tomorrow." Akua said with a nod.

"Tomorrow?" Moka cried out. Akua and Kahlua nodded then looked over to her.

"Yes, to kidnap you Moka." Kahlua said carefully. The group looked to Moka as she tilted her head.

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"Dark they're using her like a puppet, we have to help her." Mizore said worriedly.

"Why are they after Moka?" Rason asked curiously.

"We don't know, we only saw them destroy everything before Felucia took Moka off with them. The doll demon was completely under their control, she didn't seem to show any remorse for assisting those two witches." Akua said professionally.

"Yeah, they were just the nightmares we remembered hearing about." Kahlua said worriedly.

"They're coming here tomorrow? Are you sure?" Ahakon asked cautiously.

"Yes, the date on the notebook we found, the last entry was the day of their arrival. It's tomorrow." Akua said with a nod.

"But why me? Why destroy everything to get to me?" Moka asked worriedly.

"They did so for your blood." Luna said looking down with closed eyes. Everybody looked to her as she looked to Moka.

"Her blood?" Akua asked curiously. She blinked then tilted her head at the chronofly.

"Say Luna, at what time point were your thrown into?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah, you mentioned finding the headmaster and Ruby in the future, just how far ahead did you go?" Mizore asked. Everybody, including Falla, looked at the chronofly carefully. Luna nodded and looked to her new bracelet.

"I went ahead far enough." she said remorsefully. She explained what she found in the destroyed future, how both the human and monster worlds were razed to the ground by the powerful monster Alucard. How the headmaster and Ruby were part of a group of survivors in the human city, how Tsukune's home was destroyed with his family. How Alucard was revived by Hokuto with Moka's blood, the same blood she got from her mother, the vampire lord Akasha Bloodriver. How the vampire lord sacrificed herself to seal the monster away somewhere when nothing else could stop it long ago. And how the headmaster gave Luna the bracelet to focus her power, and thus allow her to return the group back to the correct timeline. After the tale was told everybody looked to Moka with surprise.

"My…mother?" she asked quietly.

"The world…will be destroyed?" Tsukune said in shock. Falla looked at her sister with caution then to the bracelet.

"Yes, her blood was the key to reviving this monster. And once he came back, nothing stopped him from annihilating both worlds." Luna said remorsefully.

"My mother?" Moka said in shock.

"Father never spoke of Moka's mother before." Kahlua said softly.

"I think I can see why now." Akua said looking at her sister with wonder. Moka shook her head and then looked down.

"I…I never knew. Father…never told me what happened to her." she said in disbelief. Both she and her inner self were never informed by their father what happened, only that their mother was no longer with them.

"Everything will be destroyed by this thing? Is Hokuto insane?" Ahakon said with fear.

"He's out of his mind alright, and by the sounds of it he'll be the death of us all." Rason said with frustration.

"No he won't. Now we know when he'll come for us, and what he's after. We won't let that future come to be." Dark said sternly.

"He's right. This time I'll make sure to stay with you guys and end this fight right away." Luna said confidently. Falla looked at the girl then to the bracelet with a dull glance.

"I can't believe it." Moka said softly. Tsukune looked at his girlfriend with worry as she glanced to him. She smiled softly and looked down.

"I never knew much about my mother. I never knew…she was such a brave warrior." she said softly.

"It sounds like your mother was the best of the best if she could seal that horror away." Kurumu said with a soft smile.

"We won't let her sacrifice be in vain. We'll stop Hokuto from releasing this Alucard thing. There's no way we're going to allow that thing to run wild." Rason said assuredly. Moka nodded and looked at the group with determination.

"Hokuto won't lay a hand on my little sister while I'm around." Akua said calmly.

"Yeah, we won't let him take ya Moka." Kahlua said with a smile.

"We're all ready for him this time, he and his witches will fall." Tsukune said as he clenched his fist.

"They will all pay for what they've done. And we will get Felucia back." Dark added.

"Yeah, especially with Luna here and ready for battle. With her magic she'll tear them all apart no sweat." Ahakon said looking to the chronofly with wonder.

"He's right. She's got full control over time now, she can kill them all without any trouble now, right Luna?" Yukari asked eagerly. The chronofly nodded with a cool smile and looked to her bracelet.

"With this thing I can indeed." she said confidently.

"What is that thing anyway?" Mizore asked curiously.

"It's a special bracelet from the headmaster and Ruby of that future. It channels and focuses my magic so I can properly control it. Those four gems store all the excess power as well, so it doesn't tear my mind apart. With this on, my power is completely under my control." Luna said with a calm smile.

"Yahoo! With Luna all set with her magic nothing can touch us!" Kurumu cheered. Falla looked at her sister then rolled her eye.

"At least with your power focused you can properly control yourself." she said simply. Luna looked at her curiously then with a warm smile. Falla just looked at her cautiously then raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with annoyance.

"I was wrong about you." Luna said kindly. Falla looked at her curiously as the group smiled gently.

"Wrong about me?" Falla said carefully. Luna nodded and looked down with a calm smile.

"You saved Kyouko twice before. I thought you only did so to get to me. But…you not only saved Tsukune, but you cared about him. You may have lost your memory, but the girl you became, I never thought she could exist within you." she said looking back up to her sister. Falla looked at her with wonder as Luna smiled at her.

"You showed you _do_ have a kind heart in you, something I'm glad you possess." she said gently. Falla looked at her then glanced to Tsukune.

"Well…nothing wrong with me…helping is there?" she asked reluctantly. Luna shook her head and tilted her head at her sister.

"The way you stood up for Kyouko before, and the way you cared for Tsukune. You do have a good soul in you Falla. I'm impressed." she said happily. Falla sighed and looked down.

"Are you going somewhere with this, or are you just trying to embarrass me?" she asked looking back to Luna with a dull stare.

"Kyouko would be proud Falla." Luna said gently. Falla looked at her a bit surprised then down.

"I…I'm not doing this…for…" she stuttered.

"You don't have to hide it Falla." Luna said with a smile. Falla blinked then looked at her timidly.

"You surprised us all Falla. Moka more than anyone, but still." Rason said with a laugh. Moka twitched at that then looked at Falla with a forced smile. The chronofly looked around at the group then down.

"Just…" she said softly. She breathed out then glanced up to her sister.

"Make sure that thing doesn't go near Kyouko." she said softly. Luna smiled at her sister as the group did.

"You do care about her don't you?" Luna asked. Falla looked at her then down, the girl then nodding slowly.

"Yes." she said as she closed her eye.

"Saw that coming." Rason said with a smirk. Falla growled a bit then looked away.

"Somebody has to protect her, you'd better not fail Luna." she said sternly.

"We won't." Luna said calmly. Falla blinked then looked to her.

"Kaluacto." Luna called out. The group watched with awe as Falla started to glow red slightly, the girl looking down to her own hands.

"Sister…" she breathed out.

"We cannot allow Hokuto to get to Moka. Jovian and Jacqueline alone are going to be extremely difficult to face, especially if they use Felucia's life as a shield. And should they somehow steal Moka's blood then Alucard will destroy everything everywhere. We need to stop them Falla, both the human and monster world depend on it." Luna said proudly. Falla looked at her sister with a wide eye as Luna crossed her arms before her.

"You've shown me you are a good person, and who better to protect Kyouko than her own friend that she has so much faith in." She said with a smirk. Falla gasped and looked down to her body. The air rippled around her briefly before the glow subsided.

"With that in mind, I free your power Falla." Luna said kindly. The group smiled at Falla as she looked at herself with wonder. She could feel her magic flowing through her again, the girl's power having been released from the other side by the final word from the incantation. She looked to Luna with amazement.

"Luna." she said with awe.

"You don't have to hide the fact you are a good person. It's the first step to your redemption. I…never thought before that you could change, but…you proved me wrong. That girl that saved Kyouko, that girl that was happy and peaceful with Tsukune, it really was you." Luna said with a smile. Falla looked at her sister, then smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You…you gave it back to me. All my magic. I never thought you would." she said happily.

"I never thought you would show a heart Falla. I'm glad I was wrong." Luna said with a calm smile. The group looked at the two sisters as they just smiled at each other.

"With two chronoflies on our side, we can win this no problem." Rason said confidently.

"Time's on our side after all." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"Alucard will never be released." Moka said with a determined smile.

"Luna…" Falla said looking down timidly.

"Sister." Luna said kindly. Falla looked back up to her and smiled at her sister with a loving eye.

Suddenly Falla vanished, then appeared behind Luna with her arm held out in a chopping stance. The group blinked then looked over to see the sister smiling wickedly and looking back to Luna, the green eyed chronofly looking ahead with wide eyes.

"Thank you _dear sister_." Falla said with a dark tone. The group watched as Luna dropped to her knees, then coughed out blood. She shakily looked down to see a bloody red line appear across her chest. The group stared with wide eyes as Luna shakily looked up at them. Falla turned around and chuckled.

"Long live the queen." she said with a bite, the sister then kicking Luna in the back. Her top half knocked off and tumbled towards the group as the lower half dropped down, the girl having been sliced into two. The group stared with shock and horror at the sight as Luna's eyes twitched while her upper half lay still on the ground. Kurumu trembled then grabbed her hair in fright, the succubus then dropping to her knees next to the chronofly with a loud scream.

"LUNA!"


	11. The Succubus Of Time

The group was staring in shock at the sight before them. They had just returned from being hurled through time by Luna's rampaging magic, the chronofly accidently sending everybody back in time to different intervals. By an unfortunate turn of events Falla was thrown back far enough to prevent Tsukune from meeting Moka for the first time, the chronofly's interrupting drastically changing the course of events for everybody. Tsukune and Falla became a couple, the two becoming friends and then lovers after the chronofly sustained a head injury and forgot everything that happened beforehand. Moka became trapped in a relationship with Saizo, the bully managing to steal her away since Inner Moka could never be released. Kurumu had continued her previous goal of trying to seduce and charm all the boys in the school while Mizore and Yukari met with untimely ends, the young witch being killed by bullies without the group to save her and the snow girl being killed by the abusive gym teacher Mr. Kotsubo. Dark and Rason's timeline was also changed, with the angel choosing Astreal as his girlfriend and with the shadow demon marking Apoch's heart. Although the timeline was thrown out of line with the changing of the couples a good point did come with it. Akua and Kahlua witnessed an event that was set to happen tomorrow, an event the group needed to be prepared for. It seemed that Jovian and Jacqueline would be attacking the school on a mission to capture Moka for their master, and they would be aided by the doll demon Felucia who appeared to be completely under their control. Another predetermined warning came from Luna's time interval which was set in the distant future when the human and monster worlds were completely destroyed. It was learned by the headmaster of that time that Alucard, the great destroyer, was awakened from his eternal sleep with Moka's blood, the monster then going on a rampage and destroying all life.

To prevent these horrible events from occurring the headmaster gave Luna a special bracelet, one that when worn would not only focus her magic properly, but also store any excess magic to spare her the stress of an overload. With complete control of her time magic the chronofly easily jumped back through the time stream and picked up her friends one by one. She even brought the Apoch and Astreal of that timeline with them, the two witches being spared the fate of simply vanishing when their timeline ceased to exist. Once they corrected the timeline and had Tsukune meet Moka as he should have, which involved her running into him on her bike, the group returned back to their normal time safe and sound.

"I suppose I should thank you Tsukune, apparently you being so nice to me in that messed up reality was just what my sister needed to see." Falla said with a cold smile.

After returning however things fell apart for the group. After discussing what they had learned and seen in their timelines Luna began to see Falla for being a good soul.

"I was beginning to wonder just how much of this nice crap I would have to endure before she would cooperate." Falla said with a chuckle.

Falla had been seen as being a loving and caring girlfriend to Tsukune, even going so far as to save his life. She seemed to have a heart after all.

"How could you Falla…how could you?" Moka said with her hands over her mouth, the vampire looking with wide eyes.

Thinking her sister had turned over a new leaf Luna finished the incantation that she started before, the one to return all of Falla's magical power from the other side of the time stream back to the chronofly.

"Why Falla…why?" Tsukune said in disbelief.

After her magical power was restored Falla smiled genuinely at her sister and thanked her, the girl seeming to be overwhelmed with emotion at her sister's faith in her.

"How could you Falla, you were becoming a good person, just like Kyouko wanted." Yukari said as she started to cry.

However, in the blink of an eye the chronofly appeared behind Luna, the girl having swiped through her sister in the moment of time with a cold smile. The group watched in horror as the stunned sister dropped to her knees, before Falla kicked her in the back and severed the two halves.

"Kyouko? Hahahahaha, that lowly human? You really think I care ANYTHING about a HUMAN BEING?" Falla laughed wildly.

Kurumu had dropped to her knees and was looking at the slain sister in front of her with wide eyes, the succubus overcome with shock and fright at seeing Luna sliced in two.

"But you saved her…you saved her twice!" Tsukune cried out.

"Hahaha, all a means to an end you stupid boy. I had to win over my sister somehow." Falla said with a dark smile. She remembered when she first had the chance to leave Kyouko, the girl about to be raped by thugs. She knew if she saved the human girl that would show kindness and heart, something that could work in her favor.

"How could you? What about becoming a good person? What about being Kyouko's friend?" Ahakon said shaking his head with shock.

"That foolish girl, she actually thinks I'm her friend? How touching." Falla said with a laugh. She remembered how after she left the residence again she found Kyouko sitting alone in the park. The chronofly then lured a few passing thugs towards the area, and watched the events unfold. By being the hero again Falla had started her plan of planting the seed into the group's mind, that she could be trusted and friendly.

"You monster…we trusted you…she trusted you!" Rason yelled out.

"Well of course you did, that's what I needed from you all, remember?" Falla said with a smirk. She remembered how she had instructed the improper construction of the headband to seal Luna's power, the chronofly then showing an 'act of kindness' by telling them how to remove the shock.

"All of what you did…all of how you acted. A lie?" Akua said with anger. Falla laughed a bit and shrugged.

"You seem so surprised. Surely you didn't truly believe that I had any intention of remaining here at this filthy school, at being denied my magic and crown, being forced to remain by _her_ side as an equal? You filthy worms, why would I ever choose family over power?" Falla laughed. The chronofly knew that with the altered timeline version of herself apparently acting so nice and kind, that worked even more in her favor as well.

"My dear sister was always such a fool, hardly fit to be queen." Falla scoffed as she looked down to the body of her sister. Kurumu shakily held her hands around Luna's head, the succubus looking with watery eyes as Luna's breathing slowed down. The stunned chronofly looked at her with eyes that began to lose focus, her world starting to turn dark. Kurumu choked back a sob and leaned in closer.

"Luna…don't worry…we…can fix this…" she said with fright. Luna smiled softly at her friend as her breathing stopped.

"Protect…my angel…please…" she said before her eyes slowly closed. The group looked at the girl with devastation as the succubus trembled a bit. The chronofly laid still in the arms of the blue haired girl, all eyes looking at her as her lifeforce went out completely.

"Luna." Kurumu said softly. She felt her heart ache, she felt her breathing become ragged. She gasped as tears formed in her eyes, then shook with agony and arched back.

"LUNA!" she cried out. She buried her face into the girl's shirt and cried as she held onto her deceased friend. The group looked at the body with strained expression, even Dark showed pain for the loss of their friend.

"No…Luna…" Rason said as he looked down with a pained expression.

"Luna…no!" Yukari cried out as Ahakon held her closely. Akua and Kahlua looked at the girl with remorse, both vampires feeling a loss for the girl that helped save everybody before.

"Good riddance." Falla scoffed. The group slowly looked to her as Kurumu cried out in agony, everybody's eyes glaring at the dark sister with fury.

"How could you…your own family, your own sister!" Moka yelled as her rosary brightened. Her inner self felt fury for the loss of their comrade.

"We'll never forgive you. Never!" Rason yelled as he fought back his tears. The girl he saved, the girl who was a close friend to him and all his friends, the girl who called him her angel, was dead.

"You…bitch!" Mizore yelled as she extended her ice katana. Astreal raised her hand to aim at the girl with a glowing wrist as the gang got into defensive positions. Yukari held her wand ready as Ahakon prepared his magic. Tsukune and Moka's aura flared up with anger as Dark's aura blackened the area around them. Rason's eyes started to glow as his wings ripped from his shirts. Akua and Kahlua glared at the chronofly with their anger rising.

"Really? You think any of you can defy me? I'm a chronofly, the queen of my race!" Falla declared.

"You're no queen, you're just another murderer." Apoch said as she raised a shield in front of the group, the girl's magic only able to cover a wall before them. Falla laughed and looked at them amused.

"Well, if you all want to fight me, then go ahead. Not like I was in the mood to spare such rubbish a decent mercy killing." Falla said with a cold smile. The group eyed her closely, everybody fully aware of what a chronofly could do. She could stop time instantly and kill them all with little effort. Not even Yukari's magic or Astreal's energy shot would reach her in time. Even a bullet might be able to be avoided if the chronofly was skilled enough.

"No? Scared? Hahahaha!" Falla laughed as she looked at the group with a cold glare. Kurumu trembled and looked at her fallen friend, the chronofly that now lay still on the ground.

_Luna…you can't die…_

She remembered when they first met, how Luna's dementia was barely repressed by her magical seal, and how the butterfly girl was obsessed with Rason just as much as Kurumu. Luna even tried to kidnap him when they first met out of both love and insanity.

_You can't leave us…_

How the girl was a unique case. Her random outbursts of laughing, her ability to instantly tackle Rason by jumping through time, the way she could draw perfectly at high speed, and how she would eat anything casually like it was no big deal.

_We're friends…we became friends…_

How she saved the group by allowing Tsukune to go back in time properly with the Chrono Displacement spell, the girl thus allowing Tsukune to rewrite history for the better. How she even brought them all back with full control of her power from the twisted timeline. She had become whole, her mind focused and ready for anything. She was ready to become a capable fighter alongside the others to stop Alucard from coming to be.

_We have the same angel…you can't leave him…you can't leave him Luna!_

Kurumu shakily sat up and looked at her friend with watery eyes. They had started off as rivals, both drawn to the same angel that changed their lives. She was odd, unique, and generally crazy with her chrono dementia. But she had become a valued friend, a part of the group.

"Luna…" she breathed out. She looked down as her hair covered her eyes.

The pain of losing her, the pain of her dying in her arms, was pushing Kurumu to the edge and beyond.

"HAHAHA, oh I'm sorry, I thought you would be glad she's gone. Wasn't she such a bother for you, trying to get your angel all the time? If anything, I thought you would thank me." Falla said with a smirk.

Kurumu clenched her fists and growled with rage, the girl's anger building at the loss of her friend. She would give anything, even letting the chronofly kiss her angel again to have her live once more. It started to become unbearable, the pain growing and growing within.

"No thank you huh? How ungrateful, such disrespect for a queen, wouldn't you all agree?" Falla said looking to the others with a cold smile. The succubus shook a bit then looked down. Her eyes slowly widened a bit as the group glared at the chronofly, her gaze seeing something that caught her attention.

"Well, this has been so much fun, but time to end this little school trip. Oh, and don't worry Tsukune, I'll make sure to visit your cousin and mother afterwards. I'll make sure Kyouko knows _exactly_ what kind of friend I am." Falla said with a glare. The group growled at her and tensed up, everybody ready to try to strike the girl before she jumped into time.

"You will pay Falla…" Kurumu said as she slowly stood up, the girl still looking down with her hair covering her eyes. The chronofly looked at her amused and tilted her head, the succubus's aura flaring up around her from sheer anger.

"Oh? How interesting, and just why do you assume that?" Falla said with a laugh. Kurumu looked over to her with narrowed eyes, the girl glaring at Falla with unbelievable hatred.

"Because…" Kurumu said as she held out her arm. Falla looked at her curiously as the succubus growled loudly.

"You killed the queen!" she yelled as she snapped on the bracelet that was on Luna, the trinket's four gems still glowing a bright green. The group watched as a green glow washed over Kurumu, her eyes flickering green for a moment. The stored magic from the bracelet started to flow through the girl's monster aura, the succubus focusing in on it with all her might.

_I have no idea how this magic works…_

Her mind started to fragment slightly, unknown symbols and strange colors washed around her vision.

_I have no idea how to control it…_

She felt her body tense up and feel loose at the same time, a strange sensation where all her senses picked up, and something else poked at her mind.

_But please…Luna…if you can hear me…_

Images of her friend flashed before her eyes, the girl that had become a close friend to the winged demon.

_Guide me…let me be your sword…_

Falla looked at her cautiously as the succubus extended her wings and nails, the tail appearing behind her as she screamed out in rage. The area around her rippled and distorted as the magical energy surged through her body.

"Long live queen Luna Cii!" she screamed as she flew towards the chronofly. Falla blinked then darted back, the chronofly shifting into the moment as her wings extended out behind her. Everything faded to a dull color around her. Bats stopped moving in the trees, grass stopped swaying, sound cut off all around her. The group of monsters ahead of her froze in place, all except for one. She gasped when she saw Kurumu still flying at her, the girl also moving through time. The blue haired girl's body flickered green as the bracelet shifted her into the moment of time as well.

"DIE!" Kurumu yelled as she swiped at the dark sister, the girl's nails razing through the air and streaking behind them a blurry fast moving cosmos. Falla ducked back then shot into the air. She then watched with surprise as Kurumu took off into the air at high speed after her.

"Impossible!" Falla cried out. Kurumu shot up next to her and swiped at the chronofly, the dark sister then darting around and swiping back at her opponent. Kurumu easily flew around the tear in space and struck from behind, the chronofly just darting up in time to avoid the five streaks of torn space that came from the girl's long nails. Falla looked at the girl with a wide eye as Kurumu yelled out while charging at her.

"How?" Falla shouted as she flew around Kurumu's strike. The succubus swung again at the chronofly, then darted around and tried again. Falla watched with disbelief that not only was the blue haired girl moving through time, but was also faster. Just as was the case with her race with Luna, Kurumu's wings allowed for faster flight.

"You killed her! You killed the queen you bitch!" Kurumu yelled as she struck at Falla again, the tears just missing her and slightly searing part of her skirt. Falla growled then lunged forward, the girl grabbing Kurumu by her wrists. They floated there in the moment of time, with everything else frozen around them.

"How are you doing this? You can't move through time!" Falla barked out. She growled in frustration then looked to Kurumu's wrist, the glowing bracelet catching her eye.

"What…that damned bracelet…" she said with rage.

"It stored up Luna's excess magic remember? And I'm going to use it to avenge her. I'm going to tear you apart Falla!" Kurumu yelled as she darted back and broke free from the chronofly's grip. Falla growled at her with clenched fists as they floated high in the air.

"You wish you lowly ant…I am the true queen of our race, and I will not fall to anyone." she said with hatred in her eye. Kurumu yelled out and flew towards her again. Falla swiped at the girl, the chronofly's strike searing time towards the succubus in a small wave. The girl then watched as Kurumu flew up and around the tear easily, then swiped at her with both hands. Falla shot back as the ten streaks of energy rippled by her. She growled then flew up at high speed, but not faster than Kurumu. The succubus flew up past her, flipped around, then dove towards the girl with fire in her eyes. Falla swiped at her again, the succubus veering off and flying past the chronofly. On the way past her tail wrapped around Falla's neck, the succubus then yanking and pulling the chronofly behind her. Kurumu flew down towards the ground low and soared over the grass as Falla slammed into the ground and was dragged through the dirt. The succubus then arched up, flew around in a tight loop, then grabbed Falla by the wrist.

"For the queen!" she yelled as she flung the chronofly towards the school. Falla crashed through the windows and tumble into an empty classroom, the girl smashing through desks and chairs that broke apart then froze in midair behind her. Falla looked up to see Kurumu flying at her, the succubus then swiping at the girl with her nails. Falla rolled away then struck at the girl, the two dodging and weaving around in the classroom that had debris and broken furniture frozen in the air around them.

"You insolent little bitch, how dare you call that miserable mistake for a chronofly the queen!" Falla roared as she struck towards Kurumu.

"She was the queen, the rightful heir to the throne that _you_ destroyed! You were the mistake Falla, you were the nightmare! And now you're going to pay for all that you've done!" Kurumu yelled as she dodged around and swiped at the chronofly again. Falla dodged back just as Kurumu darted forward and kicked the girl through the doorway. Falla crashed through the wooden door and tumbled into the hallway, the broken splinters and bits of the door freezing in place behind her. Kurumu flew out towards her with another strike, the chronofly then darting to the side. Falla struck again and again at Kurumu, the succubus showing increased agility and speed over the chronofly.

_Impossible! How can this pathetic monster be faster than me?_

"I won't let you live Falla, not even if you beg! I'll never forgive you!" Kurumu yelled as she struck at the girl again. Falla shot back just as Kurumu flew towards her again, the succubus keeping her assault up. She was determined to strike down her friend's killer, the girl's rage flowing through her as they fought in the empty hallways in the moment of time.

"You foolish girl, I'll send you and all your pathetic friends to hell, you'll all fade away into time!" Falla yelled as she darted to the side and swiped down toward Kurumu. With blinding speed the succubus shot forward and missed the strike by a hair from her tail, the girl then grabbing the ground and spinning around to face the chronofly as she skidded back a bit. Kurumu glared at the girl before glancing to her wrist. One of the gems slowly faded back to a clear color, the girl then jumping bit in surprise.

_Dammit, the magic is starting to run out. If it all vanishes before I kill her…_

The succubus looked to Falla with frustration and anger. If her magic ran out, she would drop out of the shifted moment and freeze in place. Falla would easily kill her and all her friends the moment that happened.

"Join your friend in oblivion!" Falla yelled as she flew towards Kurumu, the chronofly then swiping around towards her head. Kurumu dodged away and followed through with both hands to swipe at the girl. They dodged and weaved around the hallway, their attacks ripping and tearing apart the walls and ceiling. Debris and papers that were taped to the walls were floating around, frozen in time around them as they darted back and forth in their duel. Falla had sheer rage in her eye, the chronofly fighting with her all to destroy the girl opposing her. Kurumu swung her nails around furiously, the succubus fighting with her all to take down the evil sister. She wouldn't have any backup, nobody to come to her aid. It was just her and Falla, one on one in this fight to the death. Should she fail her friends wouldn't live to see another second of life.

"I won't show mercy, no matter what, I'll kill you for this!" Kurumu shouted as she swiped near Falla gain. The chronofly darted up and struck downward, the succubus jumping back as the strike tore apart the ground. Kurumu darted backwards through the hallway as Falla flew at her, the chronofly having fire in her eye. Kurumu skidded on the ground with her feet before launching up. She struck her nails upwards and tore apart the top of the hallway, the girl then flying through the torn ceiling. She flipped over and landed down on the hallway of the second floor as Falla shot up as well. The chronofly struck at her again, the tear coming close and searing her skirt slightly as Kurumu dodged to the side. Kurumu flew past the girl and grabbed her by the neck with her tail, the succubus flying down the hall and banking right at a corner. Falla slammed into the wall of the intersection then was dragged through the air as Kurumu flew towards the windows. Falla grabbed the tail and reoriented herself, then skidded her feet on the ground, the girl pulling the succubus to a stop. Falla yelled and attempted to swipe at the tail before Kurumu let go and spun around to face her. The chronofly flew at her and the two resumed their duel of striking and dodging in place. As the hallway around them started to get torn up and more debris floated around in place the succubus glanced to her wrist. Another gem slowly faded to a clear color.

_Dammit, I need to end this soon!_

Kurumu swiped at the girl again, this time the chronofly lunging forward and kicking her in the gut. Kurumu tumbled back as Falla flew over and kicked her again, the succubus being shot back and smacking into a wall with the windows on it. The glass above her cracked a bit from the impact as Kurumu coughed out in pain.

"You think a low rate monster like you can defeat me? You think you can use my own magic against me?" Falla said with anger. Kurumu started to get up before Falla flew at her and attempted to swipe at her head. Before she hit she seemed to freeze in place. Kurumu blinked and looked at the girl. Falla's one red eye wide as she was looking out the window with surprise, her expression of disbelief. Her hand was in a chopping motion and was right at Kurumu's neck, the girl's attack having stopped just in time. Kurumu looked at her with surprise then glanced behind her. Outside there was nothing but cloudy skies and the rotting forest that was nearby. She looked back to Falla as the chronofly just stared outside.

"No…you're not real." Falla said shaking her head with frustration. She yelled out as Kurumu darted to the side, the chronofly then swiping her attack at the window and destroying it. Kurumu eyed her carefully as Falla started to chuckle constantly.

_What's she talking about?_

Falla looked to her with a wicked grin then darted towards her with a swipe of her hand. Kurumu dodged back as the tear in time seared across in front of her, the girl watching as Falla followed through with strike after strike. But this time the chronofly wasn't glaring at her, wasn't showing anger. She was starting to laugh and was smiling wickedly. Falla lunged at her again, the succubus catching her by a wrist then spinning her around. She flung the girl out through the window and into the air. Falla tumbled around then took flight into the sky as the glass and wood from the windows froze in place. Kurumu growled then flew out after her. She flew up into the air where Falla was laughing wildly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART, ALL OF YOU!" she screamed as she started laughing wildly. Kurumu stopped and looked at her cautiously as the air around the chronofly started to bend and distort.

_Has she lost it?_

She jumped with a gasp then looked at the girl with wide eyes as the chronofly started laughing out of control.

_Her chrono dementia…she HAS lost it!_

She blinked then looked up as the sky behind Falla started to crack apart. She bared her teeth in frustration as the area around the chronofly started to tear apart and distort wildly.

_Not good, last time she went off the deep end…she…she…_

"She's going to destroy everything if you don't hurry." Luna said from beside her. Kurumu jumped in surprise then looked over to see Luna flying in place next to her, the chronofly dressed in her elegant white dress with the green trimmings.

"Luna?" Kurumu said shocked.

"Your bracelet is about to give out, don't let her cast The Ender spell again or else it's all over." Luna said calmly as she watched her sister laugh wildly in the air. Kurumu blinked and looked to her bracelet. Another gem slowly started to fade, with only one remaining that glowed brightly. She gasped then looked over to see Luna was gone.

"Luna?" Kurumu said looking around franticly. She looked back up to Falla with worry.

_Oh great, now I'm hallucinating too. This magic is going to drive me insane if that bitch doesn't destroy us all first._

The girl growled and then flew up towards the chronofly with all her might, the bracelet on it's last gem of stored power. She narrowed her eyes as she flew up near the fallen sister. Falla laughed wildly before looking to her with a wide red eye.

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I'M THE QUEEN OF TIME! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out as she trembled in the air. She held out her hands towards the girl, the air around her distorting and cracking apart. Slowly large symbols started to appear around her, the red glowing letterings appearing as she prepared the spell. Kurumu's eyes widened as she watched the air around Falla turn a deep red haze, the symbols then starting to spin around her.

_Not good! Whatever she's doing I can't let her finish!_

"Now…now you all…" Falla said as she aimed her spell down towards the incoming succubus. Kurumu flew up with all her might towards the chronofly as the girl prepared to cast the forbidden spell.

"NOW YOU ALL CAN FADE AWA-" she started before a hand grabbed her wrist. She blinked and looked to her side to see Luna there, the girl holding her hand with a deep glare in her green eyes.

"But…you can't…" Falla said looking to the hand that was holding her in place, the chronofly staring at it with shock.

"Not this time _dear sister_." Luna said with a bite. Falla looked at her with disbelief as the image of her deceased sister kept a firm grip on her wrist, the glowing symbols around her slowly fading as the spell was interrupted.

"NO!" Kurumu yelled from below. Falla looked down to see Kurumu fast approaching, then looked back to see Luna was gone. In a flash Kurumu flew up next to her and swung her nails out at the girl, the chronofly looking with shock as she darted away. The strike razed near her face and three streaks of blood shot out from her cheek. She screamed as she held a hand to her bleeding face and glared at Kurumu.

"How…how did…" she said with frustration. Kurumu screamed out as she charged at her again, the chronofly striking at the girl with her own attack. Kurumu dodged around then flew down to avoid the searing rifts. Falla growled with frustration and anger as she focused her magic.

"Damn you…JUST DIE ALREADY!" she screamed as she flew down towards the succubus with rage. She dashed towards Kurumu with a hand held back, the girl preparing to swipe at the succubus with her magic.

"You will fall!" Kurumu yelled as she flew upwards towards the girl with all her might. She geared back and prepared to swipe upwards, the two on a collision course with each other. The two flew at each other at high speed with an attack geared back, each girl looking to tear the other apart with the chrono magic.

"DIE!" Falla yelled as she swiped forward.

"FOR LUNA!" Kurumu yelled as she did the same.

The sky above tore apart wildly as a wave of magical energy blasted from the collision, the sky cracking apart and tearing off into a blurry fast moving cosmos. The shockwave rippled out as the opposing strikes connected, the time and space around the area being fractured and torn apart. Kurumu careened towards the ground, the girl straining to move from the impact as her eyes where half opened. She looked to see the ground rushing up at her at a fast speed, the girl struggling to recover.

"AHHHH!" a girl's furious cry came from back in the air, the succubus shakily looking back up to see the silhouette of Falla thrashing about in the sky. Kurumu tried to straighten out as she flew toward the ground in a wild tumble. Before impact she vanished suddenly, then reappeared on the ground lying still. She blinked then slowly sat up, the girl's world still spinning from the impact of the attack.

"What…how…" she said looking around. She didn't know how, but somehow she just appeared on the ground safe and sound.

"Looks like you pissed her off." Luna said calmly next to her, the girl looking up with a calm gaze. Kurumu looked at the girl with surprise then up. In the air the sky was stating to seal back up, the ripped space healing as a figure was seen thrashing about in the air. Kurumu blinked then looked over to see Luna was once again gone.

"Am I…losing it?" she asked worriedly. She slowly got up and shook her head, then looked around to see everybody nearby.

"Uh oh, not good." she said seeing she was next to her friends as they were still frozen.

"AHHHH! DAMN YOU!" Falla's voice yelled from above. Kurumu looked up and gasped, the girl then dashing off to the side as Falla slammed into the ground where she was with a powerful strike. The ground around her blasted apart as the trail of fractured time seared brightly from the air downwards towards her point of impact. Kurumu darted around and then looked with surprise as Falla stood there, with her left hand striking down toward the ground where the earth was torn up, while her left wing had a section sliced off. Kurumu looked up to see the part of the wing that was cut off floating in the air above.

"DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PERFECT WINGS!" Falla roared as she glared at the succubus with fury. Her laughter had been replaced with a furious growl as her fists were clenched. Kurumu looked at her with discontent then readied her nails.

"I'll do more than that you little bitch, you're at the end of your line!" She shouted out. Falla growled then looked over to the group standing still.

"Very well then little miss hero, let's see you protect them as well!" she yelled as she flew towards Rason, the angel still looking towards where the two girls stopped time before. Kurumu gasped and flew toward him as fast as she could, the girl trying to intercept the chronofly before she reached him. Falla geared back with a swipe to strike down the angel with fire in her eye.

"Just die you accursed angel!" she yelled as she struck forward.

"NO!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to get there in time. Falla's strike flew towards the boy's head, then she stopped in place. She looked to her side with surprise then swung her hand out wildly, the girl tearing apart space off to the side. Kurumu looked with surprise as Falla screamed and started swiping at her side, the air around her side being torn up with rifts and tears. The chronofly shook her head then looked back to the angel.

"DAMMIT, YOU WON'T STOP ME LUNA!" she roared as she struck towards the angel. Her wrist was grabbed before she could follow through, the chronofly looking over to see Kurumu holding it.

"She won't…BUT I WILL!" she yelled as she swiped her other hand upwards, the girl hacking off Falla's arm. She screamed as she backed up, the girl looking with a wide eye at her missing limb. Kurumu tossed the severed limb off, the lifeless arm freezing in place in midair as the succubus glared at her foe.

"You murderer!" Kurumu yelled as she flew behind her and sliced off the top two sections of her wings. The chronofly yelled out in pain as the wings fluttered to the side and froze in place. Kurumu yelled as she grabbed the two lower sections and started to yank hard.

"Pay the price you bitch!" Kurumu yelled as she ripped the two wings out forcibly, the snapping and ripping sound echoing out as the succubus tossed away the two sections. Falla screamed out as she dropped to her knees, the girl cringing in pain. She then faded to a dull color and froze in place, the girl falling out of the moment in time. Kurumu glared at the girl as she was kneeling there with fury, her nails extended as she growled with rage. She raised a hand back as she prepared to slice down the fallen sister.

"You will pay Falla…for everything you've done you will pay!" she yelled out.

"Such a disgrace to our kingdom, how sad she's fallen to such depths." Luna said softly from behind her. Kurumu looked to see the chronofly looking at her sister with disappointed eyes.

"Lu…Luna?" Kurumu said in disbelief. She stared at the girl with shock then glanced over to her group of friends. Luna's body was still lying in two pieces from where she was cut down. The succubus looked back over to the chronofly standing behind her, the girl dressed in an elegant white dress.

"You're not real. I'm hallucinating just like Luna used to do." Kurumu said softly. The chronofly looked at her with a curious smile and tilted her head. She walked over to her and looked at her with a deep gaze.

"Please, don't let Alucard come to be." she said softly. Kurumu looked at her with a saddened smile and then looked down.

"I promise Luna…" Kurumu said softly. Luna nodded as Kurumu turned to face the dark sister, the girl's green eyes slowly going from a happy expression to a narrowed glare. She looked at the succubus with a dark glare as the succubus looked at Falla with anger. Kurumu blinked then looked behind her to see the girl was no longer there, then looked back to Falla. The last gem on her wrist faded to a clear color, the world around her then fading back into it's normal color.

"AHHHH!" Falla screamed as she held her severed limb. The group looked with shock at the sight as explosions and crashes echoed out from the school. All the damage done by the girls duel snapped into reality as hallways and classrooms were instantly demolished. The group looked around with surprise as the chaos echoed out from the school while Falla screamed in agony.

"What…what just happened?" Rason said looking at the severely wounded chronofly. Kurumu walked up behind the girl and held her hand up, her nails extended and ready to strike.

"Kurumu?" Moka said in surprise. Falla shakily looked back and up at the girl with her red eye, fear seen on her face as Kurumu glared at the girl.

"You will pay Falla…you will pay!" Kurumu yelled as she swiped down towards her. In the blink of an eye Falla vanished and reappeared to the side, the girl stumbling to her feet. The group looked over to her as she shakily got up and held her bloodied limb.

"How dare you…how dare you!" she yelled as she glared at the group with fury. The air around her distorted slightly as her magic flowed wildly. Kurumu looked with surprise at the girl's movement then growled with frustration.

"What just happened here?" Tsukune said looking around confused.

"Such a pity, looks like that bracelet ran out of magic. So sad you can't shift into time anymore." Falla said with hatred. The group looked at Kurumu who glanced to her wrist with frustration. All the gems were clear again, the magic having been drained during their fight.

_No! Dammit, now what? I was so close to ending it!_

"You will all die for this…I'll destroy this entire school, I'll raze your homes to the ground! There will be no mercy from your queen for this act!" Falla yelled out with fury. She looked to Tsukune with hatred.

"And you and your precious cousin…I'll make sure to tear you apart slowly for all this trouble." She said with a cold tone. She blinked then glanced to her side. She swung her hand out with anger as the group watched her cautiously.

"Dammit, I will NOT FALL FOR THAT AGAIN!" she yelled as she looked around her. She looked to her side and saw Complica looking at her with disappointed eyes.

"Sister." She said softly.

"JUST FADE AWAY COMPLICA!" Falla yelled as she struck at the image. The strike phased through the girl as she vanished, the group just watching cautiously.

"She's losing it again." Kurumu said slowly. She blinked then rubbed her eyes. The group just stared at something with surprise as Kurumu shook her head.

"Oh crap, now I'm hallucinating too." She said nervously.

Falla looked to her other side and saw her father looking at her with discontent, the king's eyes narrowed at the girl as she trembled.

"You are a disgrace Falla, you shall never wear the crown." Ultima said sternly.

"Father…YOU OLD FOOL! GO AWAY!" she yelled as she swung at the illusion. The image faded away as the group looked with disbelief at something still.

"That magic gave me chrono dementia too." Kurumu said as she started to cry.

"Kurumu…" Rason said cautiously while shaking his head.

Falla looked ahead to see Luna looking at her with discontent, the girl's arms crossed before her as she had her white dress on.

"Sister…your memory won't stop me from ruling…NOTHING WILL!" Falla yelled as she swiped at the image. The hand phased through the girl, yet the image didn't vanish. Falla looked at her with frustration as Luna merely shook her head.

"I don't know how you survived Falla…" she said calmly. Falla looked at her puzzled as Luna glanced behind her.

"Not that it matters. Now, just shut up and fade away into time." She said with a cold tone. Falla blinked and slowly looked behind her.

"You're not hallucinating." Rason said with worry. The group was looking at the sight with wide eyes as Falla slowly turned around.

"What…what is this?" Falla said with disbelief. She blinked and looked with a wide eye at the sight.

CRACK!

The chronofly dropped to her knees as blood flowed from her head, the girl looking with a stunned eye at the figure standing before her. She coughed out blood as her body trembled from the shock.

"What…but…how…" Moka said looking with bewilderment.

Standing before Falla was a girl dressed in the school uniform.

"How can…" Tsukune said shaking his head.

She held a large rock in both her hands, the stone having blood on it from where it struck Falla in the head.

"Are we…seeing correctly?" Ahakon said rubbing his eyes.

She had long black hair that went down to her shoulders and a patch over her left eye.

"We…are…" Yukari said in awe.

Her one red eye was looking at the downed chronofly with discontent as the group just stared at her in disbelief. Falla looked up at the girl and slowly shook her head.

"No…you…can't be real…" she said wearily. The girl raised the stone back up and growled at her as Falla's eye widened.

"You're not going to hurt my boyfriend!" the girl yelled out, the girl the group had seen before from the other timeline. The girl that was once Tsukune's girlfriend in the other reality.

"Falla?" Kurumu shouted out with surprise. The girl struck down with the rock towards the downed chronofly's head. The group watched as the stone hit the girl's skull and a loud crack echoed out. Blood shot out the back in a spurt as the girl's body twitched. She wavered then dropped back dead, the girl's head cracked open and a look of shock on her face. Everybody stared at the slain girl then looked up to see the copy of Falla tossing the stone away.

"You won't take him from me…you won't…" Falla said with worried eyes.

"What…the hell?" Akua said in surprise. Falla looked at the copy of herself on the ground then to the others. She smiled timidly then ran over to them. In a flash she jumped over and embraced Tsukune in a hug.

"Tsukune!" she cried out happily as she held him tightly. The boy just looked at her with surprise, him along with everybody else that was rendered speechless.

"What…she's…" Moka said looking at her with shock. Falla blinked then looked around.

"Um…hey." She said softly. The group just looked at her speechless as she backed up a bit and looked down nervously.

"Hey, what is going on out here?" Ruby's voice called out. The group looked over to see the witch walking up to them from the school.

"Would somebody mind explaining why multiple hallways and classrooms just got ripped to shreds? As if I didn't already know. Luna? Falla? What have you two been- …AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out seeing two dead chronoflies on the ground. She trembled and pointed to Luna's body with fright.

"What…what the hell- AHHHHHH!" she screamed out at seeing Apoch and Asteral looking at her curiously. The elder witch stared at the two sisters with disbelief and shock then shook her head.

"How…how can- AHHHHHH!" she yelled at seeing another copy of Falla looking at her worriedly. Ruby looked around with wide eyes, then collapsed down. The group looked at the passed out witch then to the new copy of Falla.

"Sorry…" she said looking at Tsukune worriedly. The boy blinked then looked to the dead body of Falla, then to Luna's, then to Kurumu with bewilderment.

"Kurumu…what…" he said slowly. The group looked to her as she slowly turned her gaze from the second Falla to Luna's body. She looked down and closed her eyes, the girl letting a single tear drop. She walked over to the body and knelt beside it, the girl mourning the loss of her friend. Not even the appearance of the second Falla could take her mind away from the shock of Luna's death. Not even the fact that the chronofly was avenged let her mind rest. The group slowly looked down to their slain friend with remorse, everybody feeling the pain from the loss.

"For…the queen." Kurumu said softly as she hung her head down with closed eyes.

* * *

_Falla was walking back towards the school with a dreamy expression on her face. Tsukune had left to return back to classes after giving the girl a rough love session in the woods, the chronofly having waited a bit longer to regain her senses as her mind was running wild._

_"Wow…I can hardly walk. Hee hee, Tsukune, you could have fooled me with you being human." She said dreamily as she gently rubbed her rear. She blinked then looked curiously at the sight before her._

_"Would you stop looking at me like that? That wasn't me." Tsukune said with a worried expression on his face._

_"I don't know man, she sure was calling your name." Rason chuckled. Kurumu laughed a bit while Moka growled with anger._

_"My mate did not call her name, this isn't how the timeline is supposed to go remember?" She said sternly._

_"Calm down Moka, we always knew Tsukune was a nice guy. I mean…he even made Falla swoon." Kurumu said before laughing. Moka growled loudly as her rosary flared up._

_"I still can't believe Falla is so…nice now." Akua said shaking her head._

_"I'm still reeling from Tsukune giving it to her in the ass." Kahlua said with a blush._

_"My mate did no such thing!" Moka yelled out with anger. Tsukune looked up with embarrassment as the group chuckled a bit. Falla watched from the trees with confusion and wonder as the group of friends had gathered near the school. Akua and Kahlua were looking at Moka with amused expressions, the pink haired vampire's expression far from being amused herself. Tsukune was looking down shaking his head while Rason and Kurumu were laughing a bit. Apoch and Astreal were looking at Tsukune with wide eyes of surprise while Mizore merely had an eyebrow raised, the snow maiden not sure what to say about the event._

_"What the…Tsukune?" Falla said curiously to herself._

_"My sister is being nice now? I…can't believe it." Luna said looking down in disbelief. Falla looked to her puzzled._

_"Sister?" she asked under a whisper._

_"Nice and getting down and dirty with Tsukune." Kurumu said with a purr._

_"Kurumu!" Moka yelled as her aura flared up with sheer rage. The succubus looked at her with worry then darted behind her angel._

_"Anyway, we should be getting the others and undoing this timeline. We need to set things straight." Akua said looking at the group. Falla looked at her confused._

_"What is going on here?" she asked quietly._

_Luna nodded then focused her power around them. The air around the group ripped apart and shattered into a slow moving cosmos. Falla watched with a wide eye as the group seemed to float into the rift._

_"What...what is going on here?" she asked with fright._

_"We need to hurry and set the timeline straight again, none of this can ever happen." Moka said with discontent. Falla looked at the rift with shock then around._

The group was standing before the headmaster as Falla was looking at the man with worried eyes. Ruby was by the man himself looking at the chronofly with wonder as she was explaining her story.

"You saw us then?" Moka asked curiously. Falla nodded and glanced back to her.

"Yes, I didn't know what you were talking about or what was going on. But when I saw Tsukune go with you, I thought my boyfriend was being taken from me." She said softly.

"Then…that means…" Yukari said with wonder.

"Did you…follow them?" Ahakon asked. Falla looked to Tsukune and nodded.

_The group appeared instantly outside the main gate of the academy, the air around them cracking and tearing apart a bit. As they looked around a tear ripped apart and a figure tumbled out of it and into the bushes. Falla groaned as she held her head, the girl's vision spinning still as she tried to regain her senses. She had jumped into the rift at the last second to try to follow Tsukune, the girl then looking with amazement at the time stream she floated through. She followed closely behind the group as they floated through the cosmos of time, then watched with awe as Luna tore open another gateway. After the group went through she hesitatingly followed after, the frightened girl scared of what was happening but determined to find her boyfriend nonetheless._

_"What…what is this?" she asked softly as she got up. She looked around then watched the group with Tsukune walk up to a bench where two young kids were sitting. Falla looked at them closely then tilted her head._

_"Hey, that's that young witch and mage, the ones from last year. But…I thought she died last year. How…" she said confused before she trailed off. She was looking with a wide eye past where the group was towards a tree near the tree lines of the forest. Under it was a girl and boy she recognized._

_"That's…me…and Tsukune!" she said in shock. She was looking at the boy and her other self from a year ago, when they first started dating. She had short hair then and the couple were acting bashful with each other._

_"But…how…" Falla said shocked. She watched as the two young casters realized the group was behind them. The group walked away from the bench back toward where they appeared, the chronofly jumping with surprise and then hiding back in the bushes._

_"I can't believe it, Apoch! Astreal! You're alive!" Yukari said with joy._

_"It's a miracle, how…but they…" Ahakon said looking between the two sisters. The two witches smiled softly at them then looked to Luna._

_"I brought them with us. It was our last chance to save them after all." She said kindly._

_"Thank you Ms. Luna." The sisters said in unison._

_"Seriously…how do you two always do that?" Rason asked nervously. The sisters merely giggled and shrugged as Falla watched from inside the nearby bush._

_"Since this timeline will be erased, I thought I should save them while we could." Luna said kindly._

_"That's great Luna, I can't believe you can actually do that now." Yukari said with amazement. Falla looked at them puzzled._

_"This timeline will be erased?" she said worriedly, that phrase not sounding good at all to her._

_"Are we glad to see you Luna, we thought we'd be trapped here in this false timeline forever." Ahakon said with relief._

_"False timeline?" Falla asked cautiously._

_"I'm glad you're all ok. Sorry about having you all go through this. I never meant for my power to go so out of control." Luna said remorsefully._

_"You're able to get us back to the real timeline again, that's all that matters." Kurumu said with a smile._

_"Yeah, besides, this alternate reality has been a real eye opener." Rason said with a sly grin to Tsukune. The boy slumped down as Moka growled with her teeth bared._

_"I'll say, did you guys see Tsukune and Falla dating? It's unreal." Ahakon said with amazement._

_"Oh we saw more than that." Kurumu said with a laugh. Moka shook with anger as her rosary glowed brightly. Falla looked at them curiously then to Tsukune._

_"Can you believe she's actually kind now? I wonder what happened." Yukari said with wonder._

_"Kind now? What are they talking about?" Falla said puzzled._

_"It's a surprise to me as well Yukari. I never thought…my sister could be capable of behaving that way." Luna said looking down with wonder. Falla looked at her strangely then to herself._

_"Why are they all talking about me like that?" she asked worriedly._

_"We have learned about them being together, among other things. But for now we need to straighten this timeline out." Akua said in a calm tone._

_"Yeah, we have to make sure Tsukune and Moka get together, not Falla." Kahlua said with a smile. Falla jumped a bit and looked at the pink haired vampire who was nodding with a focused expression._

_"Her? And my Tsukune?" Falla said with shock._

_"Let's get going then. Only one more of the group to pick up." Luna said as she waved her hands around. The area tore apart again as the group floated in place into the time stream. Falla looked with shock as they vanished into the cosmos then jumped out of the bushes._

_"What are they talking about? Tsukune's my boyfriend, he's supposed to be with me!" she cried out. She ran towards the rift and leapt into it before it closed._

"I see, so you followed them in an attempt to keep Tsukune as your boyfriend." Ruby said with wonder.

"Yes…I didn't know what was going on. But…I didn't like any of it. I didn't want to lose my love." Falla said with a tear forming. She looked to Tsukune with remorse.

"I didn't want to lose you to anybody." She said softly.

_The group appeared in an instant within the rotting forest. They all looked around cautiously as the tears and rifts ripped around the air and surrounding area. Again a girl dropped from a tear and landed behind a tree, the chronofly keeping a close eye on the group with a worried expression._

_"I have no idea what's going on here, but there's no way I'm losing Tsukune to some other girl. Not now or in the past." She said as she kept Moka in her sights. She watched as the group looked around, then noticed another figure nearby._

_"Hey, that looks like…" Falla said peering over closely. It was her, with short hair, and an annoyed expression. The girl was walking towards a tree line before Luna appeared right behind her and held her in place._

_"I don't…remember any of this." Falla said looking around puzzled. She then looked over and watched curiously as the group was looking toward the tree line intently. After a pause a girl on a bike raced past her towards the tree line. Falla watched as the girl shot out of the trees, then a crashing sound was heard. The chronofly looked over with surprise at the sound then saw everybody breathe out in relief._

"I heard what you all said…about how that was how he was supposed to meet Moka. How…he was supposed to have her and not me…" Falla said with a tear in her eye. The group looked at her with sympathetic expressions as she looked down.

"I didn't want to believe it…I couldn't…that the boy I loved and who loved me…was never supposed to!" she cried out before she broke down sobbing.

"Falla…" Kurumu said softly.

"I'm sorry Falla…I…" Tsukune said before looking down with remorse. Falla choked back her sobs and looked at him with a soft smile.

"I love you Tsukune…I…always will…" she said as she looked down timidly.

_As the group returned back to their timeline Falla dropped down into the bushes again, the girl's expression of devastation. She had gone from being in a perfect relationship with the boy she loved to realizing her relationship was never supposed to have happened, that she was never supposed to have happened. She listened in as the group explained to one another what they found and what they saw. About Alucard, about the supposed attack on the academy tomorrow, and about how the less than elegant version of herself and Tsukune met when they weren't supposed to. How she came to be, from a head injury that changed her from a horrible monster into a sweet girl. She felt devastated by the news, but still held onto the feeling she felt for Tsukune, the girl knowing that what she felt was real._

_Then she even watched in horror as the darker side of herself killed her own sister, a sister she would never get to know personally now. She even witnessed the power of the chronoflies, with their time manipulation magic, and Kurumu's attempt to strike down the evil chronofly. After the evil Falla declared that she would kill everybody, including Tsukune, the good natured version of the dark princess couldn't sit idly by and watch anymore. She picked up a large rock nearby and started walking up behind the dark version of herself with determination, the girl not about to let anybody, even a copy of herself, harm the boy she loved._

"I had to stop her. I couldn't let her take the boy I loved from me. I just couldn't." Falla said shakily. The group looked at her with sympathy then to each other.

"Thank you Falla." Tsukune said kindly. The group looked to him as Falla looked at the boy with a loving eye.

"You're just the kind of girl your sister had faith existed inside of you, the girl she wanted you to become. Somebody with heart." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Tsukune…I am who I am…because of you." She said softly. She glanced to Moka worriedly, the vampire looking at her with a dull expression.

"Alright, let's get something cleared up here Falla. I'm thankful you stopped that evil version of yourself, and how you helped avenge Luna." Moka said as she walked over to Tsukune. She glanced to Falla with narrowed eyes as she held Tsukune's arm.

"However, let's get something straight here. Tsukune is my mate. Understand?" she said sternly. Falla looked at her curiously as the group just watched her.

"He's _my_ mate. He's my boyfriend. And if anyone's ass belongs to him it's MINE!" Moka yelled out. The group blinked and just looked to her as Tsukune looked down with a weak expression.

"Um…interesting choice of words Moka." Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow. Moka glanced to her then back to Falla.

"Well? Have we got that cleared up?" she asked as she crossed her arms before her. Falla just continued to look at her curiously as all eyes fell on her. After a pause her wings extended out behind her and started to flutter.

"Um…Falla?" Ruby asked worriedly.

A few moments later a group of monsters ran screaming out of the headmaster's office, all of them yelling out in fright as a sparkly dust fluttered about in the air inside the room. Inside the room Dark was slowly shaking his head as he watched Falla kissing Tsukune on the ground passionately, the boy looking up with surprise as the girl's wings were fluttering behind her. The dust was floating around them and away as the girl kept the boy pinned to the ground. By the desk the headmaster was watching as he held a cloth up to his face covering his mouth and nose. Everybody else had either run out the door or leapt out the window as the crazy dust floated gently around the room.

"I see things aren't going to settle down here anytime soon." The headmaster chuckled.

"No, far from it." Dark said glancing to the window. The headmaster looked at him curiously as Dark's eyes narrowed.

"Tomorrow our war continues once again." He said cautiously.


	12. Seeing Things

Tsukune was sitting in class looking at his wrist, the boy staring at the seal holding his vampire power back inside of him. Like his girlfriend, he needed a special rosary seal to repress his true power and keep it under control. He wasn't in danger of turning into a ghoulish monster now, rather his true power would simply be overwhelming to those around him. Especially the three vampire girls in the same classroom, as his power would completely drive their minds off the deep end. Kokoa, although in a different classroom on the other side of the school, would likely feel the surge of power as well and lose complete control. It was indeed more power than most vampires were known to wield, and it was that power Tsukune was preparing to use in battle.

_"So Jovian and Jacqueline will be coming here tomorrow? Are you sure about that?" Ruby asked worriedly. The group was gathered in the headmaster's office again, after they had recovered from Falla's insanity dust. Tsukune was looking up nervously as Falla was holding onto one of his arms while Moka was holding the other, both girls having fire in their eyes and glaring at each other._

_"Yes, we witnessed the attack ourselves. They will be coming here to find and capture our sister." Akua said calmly._

_"They'll destroy everything just like they did then." Kahlua said worriedly. Ruby nodded then looked to Apoch and Astreal._

_"It's true Ms. Ruby, we saw the attack ourselves. If it wasn't for our boyfriends sacrificing themselves to save us, we would have been killed as well." they said in unison._

_"Ok, seriously. _Nobody_ finds that creepy? That was two whole sentences in perfect unison." Rason said in disbelief. He looked around to see nobody saying anything about it then to the sisters with bewilderment._

Behind Tsukune a pink haired vampire was looking down at her desk with frustration. The group had been warned about the evil sisters attack tomorrow, but that wasn't causing the most stress with her. Luna had been killed before their eyes, the chronofly killed by Falla with no remorse. That too wasn't causing the most stress with her, although it was still painful for her to think about. It was the fact that there was another girl in the classroom keeping her red eye on Tsukune, the girl refusing to give up the notion of being his girlfriend. Moka glanced over and growled silently as she saw Falla still looking at Tsukune with a dreamy eye.

_"I see. We…we'll get back to you two in a moment." Ruby said looking between the sisters with awe. She blinked then looked over to Falla._

_"Now, before we continue, could you please not use that crazy dust again?" she asked nervously. Falla held onto Tsukune's arm tightly and had a look of discontent on her face._

_"Well I wouldn't have to if _some_ girls would keep their hands off of my boyfriend." She said glaring at Moka. The vampire growled with fury as her rosary glowed._

_"Boyfriend? Tsukune's my mate, he's been mine-"_

_"Excuse me, but he's my boyfriend! I've been with him for over a year now and like hell I'm going to let him go." Falla said sternly._

_"You do realize, and you must know for a fact, that this Tsukune isn't the one you knew. Right?" Ahakon asked with a worried smile. Falla glanced to him then down with a closed eye._

_"I know very well I'm not from this time, but it doesn't change the fact that he _is_ my boyfriend. The fact that he didn't go crazy alone is proof enough." She said simply._

_"Hey yeah, how come he didn't run away screaming when that dust floated around?" Kurumu asked curiously._

_"Probably because Falla was keeping him pinned down with a kiss." Mizore said with a raised eyebrow. Falla chuckled and looked to Tsukune with a playful smirk._

_"Nope, because he's my mate. My dust won't affect him if we are mated together. If he really wasn't my boyfriend he would have run off screaming, not even me holding him down would have stopped him." She said happily._

_"For the last time Falla, he's my boyfriend!" Moka yelled as she pulled him over to her from the arm. Falla narrowed her eye at her and extended her wings again._

_"Um…Falla?" Ruby said worriedly._

_"No stop!" Yukari cried out._

_A few moments later the group was once again running out screaming in sheer terror while Falla held onto Tsukune with a dreamy smile. The boy looked around then sighed with worry. It was true, like Dark who was standing next to him looking around and watching his snow maiden scream in terror, he was immune to the insanity dust._

While Moka growled with anger at the chronofly's obsession over her mate Mizore was looking down at her desk with a blank expression. She was aware that Felucia was with the evil sisters and would be used tomorrow to try to capture Moka. She knew that the doll demon would be ready to attack and attempt to kill the group, the girl under the evil sisters control by unknown means. And she felt pain still at the loss of their friend at the hands of the evil side of Falla. However at the moment another problem was keeping her mind preoccupied. She was no longer the only girl baring Dark's demonic mark. Through a chance rescue and defying time Luna had brought back Apoch, the witch who during her timeline was marked as Dark's wife. The problem at hand was the mark was permanent, which meant Apoch's heart would always have the same mark as Mizore's. However, it wasn't as simple as telling Apoch to back off, as not only was the witch sister determined to remain by Dark's side, but it appeared this version of Apoch wasn't so shy as to be intimidated.

_"Ok, PLEASE stop doing that Falla." Ruby begged as the group had once again reconvened inside the headmaster's office. The man himself had always avoided being affected by the dust by covering his mouth and not breathing in the dust. Dark and Tsukune were immune and were in no risk of being affected. The rest of the group was keeping closer to the door and watching Falla carefully. The chronofly was keeping the boy in her grip and glaring at Moka._

_"Again, if some certain vampires would get the hint." Falla said sternly. Moka growled loudly as her rosary flared up while Tsukune sighed and shook his head._

_"Falla, you have to understand that Moka is my mate. I'm not the boy you fell in love with." He said gently. She looked to him with a pleading eye and shook her head._

_"You are that boy, my dust didn't affect you. This timeline, that timeline, any timeline. You are the boy I'm destined to be with." She said softly._

_"Falla, listen to reason. Moka is Tsukune's girlfriend, just like I'M RASON'S!" Kurumu yelled as she yanked Rason away from Astreal. The blonde haired witch put her hands to her hips and glared at the succubus while Mizore glared at the black haired witch holding onto Dark's arm._

_"And Dark's MY boyfriend Apoch. Back off." Mizore said sternly. Apoch glanced to her and smiled confidently._

_"I bear his mark Ms. Mizore, I'm his wife too." She said proudly._

_"You have the mark from the other Dark, the one from your old timeline. I have his mark, and I'm his wife of this timeline. Get that straight." Mizore said with anger. Apoch shook her head and smirked at her._

_"I don't mind sharing, since we are both marked. But I will not give up my future husband for anyone." She said simply. Mizore growled and formed an ice katana in her hand._

_"Listen up Apoch, if you don't back away from my boyfriend I'll make you." She said coldly. Apoch narrowed her eyes and held onto Dark tightly._

_"If you want to fight then so be it, but I will not be threatened into leaving the boy I love." She said proudly. Mizore growled and prepared to swipe at the witch. The blade moved a bit before Apoch lunged forward and blocked it, the group looking in surprise as the witch seemed to fashion a blade made of flickering light. Mizore looked with surprise as Apoch deflected her ice katana and whipped her own light blade towards her neck._

_"I've been trained by my future husband how to handle a sword as well Ms. Mizore, and I will not stand down from my rightful place as his wife." She said sternly._

_"Wha…how is she…what is that?" Rason said in surprise._

_"She's…using her barrier." Yukari said in awe._

_"That's a freakin' sword!" Kurumu said as Mizore looked at the blade of flickering light with wide eyes. It was the same width and length as her ice katana, yet the blade seemed to be one flat edge and pulsated a bright light._

_"It is her barrier. My sister has learned to shift her shield to different heights and lengths. In essence, she can form a small handheld version of her barrier and wield it like a sword." Astreal said with a calm smile. Apoch smirked and whipped her blade back her to her side._

_"My shield is also my sword Ms. Mizore. Now, if you wish to continue our little argument I'll be more than happy to oblige, however I must insist we do so outside." She said confidently. Mizore looked at her with surprise then growled._

_"You're damn right I want to continue, you can't have my boyfriend." she said with anger._

_"Apoch." Dark said simply. The group looked to him as he glanced at her._

_"Mizore is my wife of this timeline. You need to understand that." He said calmly._

_"But Dark, I bear your mark, I deserve to be your wife as well." Apoch said worriedly. Dark sighed and looked to her heart._

_"I understand you have my mark, but until I can sort out how to deal with that, you will acknowledge Mizore as my only wife, is that understood?" he said gently._

_"But…" she said softly. Dark just stared at her for a moment, the group looking at the witch curiously. She looked at him timidly for a moment then down as her blade vanished._

_"As you wish Dark. But don't think that I'm going to back down from my place as your wife. As Ms. Falla has explained, this timeline, that timeline, any timeline. You are the boy I love." She said softly. Dark nodded and glanced to Mizore._

_"For the time being Mizore, please try not to instigate another fight. You are the girl I love, you are the one I've marked. That will never change." He said calmly. Mizore looked at him for a moment, then looked down with closed eyes as she retracted her blade as well._

_"As you wish Dark." She said softly._

_"Wow…you got two girls under your hand now. Pim-" Rason started before Apoch whipped out her blade and held it to his neck._

_"I distinctly recall Dark not liking that little nickname of yours. Please refrain from using it again." She said sternly. The angel looked at her with surprise then over to Dark. He merely shrugged then looked away._

_"You heard her." He said simply._

Mizore wasn't thrilled about the fact that another girl had Dark's mark over her heart, but the way he admitted that she was the only girl he would love and honor made her feel slightly better. Still, the snow girl knew she had to be a little more careful around this version of Apoch, as the witch did seem to be battle ready unlike her previous counterparts. Next to Mizore the shadow demon was looking down at his desk with a blank gaze as always, however his mind was going through what was supposed to be an impossibly but had come true nonetheless. He had two girls who had his mark, something that was never intended or desired. Not to mention that he was thinking of how to handle the evil witch sisters when they showed up along with his captive comrade. It sounded like Felucia was completely under their control, and all three of those fighters would be a daunting challenge to meet head on. He growled a bit and closed his eyes, the silent boy showing that he was indeed being bothered by something.

_"Um…sure thing Apoch." Rason said with worry. The witch lowered and dissolved her blade as the group looked at her with wonder. Dark looked between the two girls that had his mark then to Ruby._

_"Before I deal with this…unique case, we need to be ready for tomorrow. If what they claim is true, Hokuto is making his move." He said with a tone of frustration. Apoch and Mizore looked to each other then down, both girls feeling some stress forming from the conflicting marks._

_"He's right, they're coming to get Moka. With her blood Hokuto is going to resurrect Alucard." Tsukune said looking to his girlfriend. She nodded and looked down worriedly, the vampire knowing her blood would bring about the end of the world._

_"Alucard you say. That's a name I had hoped never to hear of again." The headmaster said leaning back in his chair._

_"Luna said that he'll destroy both the human and monster worlds, everything will be annihilated." Kurumu said with worry. She cringed a bit and looked down at mentioning her deceased friend's name._

_"Jovian and Jacqueline alone are going to be a problem. Their destructive capabilities are almost immeasurable." Akua said with concern._

_"Not to mention with Felucia helping them they have a major advantage, she can't die." Kahlua said with worry._

_"I still can't believe they're using her like this. We can't let them keep her." Ruby said with a tone of anger._

_"Is this Ms. Felucia a friend of everybody's?" Apoch asked curiously._

_"Yes, she's our friend. She was even Dark's old comrade from Fairy Tale." Moka said softly. Apoch thought about that and nodded._

_"Very well then. If she's a friend of my boyfriend then I'll make it a priority to free her." She said confidently._

_"First off, he's MY boyfriend! Second we can't free her without finding her spirit artifact. That's how they're keeping her life in their hands." Mizore said with anger._

_"Spirit artifact?" Apoch asked curiously, the girl ignoring the first part of the snow girl's response._

_"It's what keeps Felucia alive. If that gets destroyed, Felucia will die instantly." Rason said remorsefully. Apoch nodded again and looked down._

_"We need to find out where they are keeping it, otherwise Felucia will remain their slave forever." Tsukune said with remorse._

Behind Dark a young witch was looking at her desk with a focused expression. She wasn't paying much attention to the lecture at the moment as her mind was more focused about something else. It wasn't just Luna's death that was pushing her mind, nor the return of Apoch and Astreal from another timeline. It was that Jovian, the witch that betrayed them all, would be coming back with her twisted sister and Felucia who was being used as a pawn by Hokuto. Even Falla's other self from a different timeline wasn't at the forefront of Yukari's mind as she prepared for the S-Class witch sisters to come looking for Moka. From what Akua and Kahlua had said those two sisters were capable of massive destruction and were near invincible.

_"If they have no known weaknesses how are we going to stop two of them? Never mind Felucia for now, those two witches are going to be the major threat." Ruby said looking down in thought._

_"If they have unlimited power, and are both ready to kill everybody here to get to Moka, I'm not sure how we can stop them." Yukari said with worry._

_"We need to keep the fight out of the school, it's the only way to keep the students safe." Dark said simply._

_"I agree." Apoch and Mizore said in unison. They looked to each other then away with dull glances._

_"We don't know which direction they'll be coming from, but I suppose if we keep a sharp lookout we might be able to see them coming. If we can engage in the fight away from the school that would keep their attack from harming the students…hopefully." Akua said nodding._

_"But how are we going to stop them? Their shields are supposedly unbreakable." Kahlua said with worry._

_"Supposedly doesn't mean definitely. They have to be able to break." Tsukune said glancing to Moka. She nodded and looked around at the group._

_"Apoch and Astreal's shields always had a tolerance before they could break. It must be the same with Jovian and Jacqueline's." she said confidently. Apoch and Astreal glanced to each other curiously then back to the vampires._

_"Great, the only question that leaves me scared now is what is that tolerance?" Rason said with concern._

_"Only one way to know for sure. We single out one of the witches and strike together. With all of us attacking at once hopefully it'll destroy the barrier." Ahakon said with reason._

_"That won't work." Apoch and Astreal said with remorse. The group looked to them as they glanced to each other._

_"What do you mean? We won't know until we try." Kurumu said curiously. The sisters shook their heads and looked down with worry._

Next to Yukari a young mage was looking down at his desk, the boy going through the little handwritten book he made about the chronoflies. Ahakon wiped a tear away as it constantly reminded him of Luna, the girl who would never be coming back to class now. He had recorded many facts and stories from the princess of the kingdom and was now rereading it slowly. Now only one chronofly remained in existence. Falla had so far refused to look at the book in fear of knowing more about her dark past, the girl not wanting to know what kind of monster she supposedly was. He sighed then glanced to his girlfriend next to him, the young witch still looking down in thought about what they had heard of the approaching witch sisters.

_"We mean that won't work." Astreal said shaking her head._

_"We saw them constantly get surrounded, by our boyfriends as well, and the shield never flickered." Apoch said softly._

_"We're stronger than most students here, perhaps we'll have better luck." Rason said hopefully._

_"Yeah, besides, with Tsukune's full power and all of us more battle ready that those that were in your timeline, we have a much better chance of destroying their barriers." Moka said reassuringly. The witch sisters glanced to each other then to their love interests with worry._

_"We don't want to watch you die again." They said in unison._

_"We will not die, I assure you." Rason said gently._

_"We will stop them, all of us together." Dark said simply. The sisters slowly nodded then looked down with worry. They easily remembered how the Dark and Rason from their time tried to strike down the evil sisters, the two being shot dead just like everybody else around them._

_"They're right, with all of us surely we can crack their shields." Kurumu said confidently._

_"And what if they use Felucia's life as a shield? What then?" Ruby asked cautiously. The group looked to her then to each other. Nobody had a real answer for that._

_"I'm not sure. I think us even taking on Jovian and Jacqueline alone is going to be difficult, I'm not sure what we can do about Felucia." Ahakon said softly._

_"She won't stay down, no matter how much we try to stop her. She'll just keep coming. And I doubt the spirit artifact will be nearby when they strike, we'll have no way of freeing her from them while she's here." Yukari said remorsefully._

_"She's going to be a problem just like the other two." Akua said simply._

_"If we do manage to take down the witch sisters than Hokuto might kill Felucia himself." Kahlua said with worry._

_"Dammit, whether we can stop the two sisters or not doesn't matter as long as they have her artifact. We need to get it back." Tsukune said with frustration._

_"Then we need to find out where they are keeping the artifact, and I can only think of one way of doing so." Dark said looking to Moka. All eyes looked to her as she looked down in worry._

Behind Ahakon an angel was looking up with saddened eyes. The girl he saved long ago, the one that led to his life here with his friends and Destined One was killed right before him. He couldn't save her, as much as he wished he could, instead he had to watch with the others as Falla struck down her sister in cold blood. He sighed and looked down, the boy feeling his heart ache for the loss of Luna. He knew they had a very tough day ahead of them, and he had to remain ready for battle. He just hoped Luna was ok on the other side, wherever she might be now. He clenched his fist on his desk as he thought about what needed to be done. He didn't have too much time to grieve over her death as Hokuto was now known to be making his move tomorrow, and the group unfortunately could only come up with one way to try to save Felucia while keeping the school out of the crossfire.

_"I'm sorry, but what did you just suggest we do?" Rason said looking at Dark with wide eyes. The group looked at him as he just eyed Moka carefully._

_"There's only one way we'll know where they have her artifact, and that's if they lead us back to their base. And the only way they're going to do that is if they get Moka." He said calmly._

_Silence._

_"So…you're saying we give them Moka? The vampire whose blood will bring about the end of the world?" Kurumu said shaking her head. Moka looked at Dark with worry as the boy nodded._

_"Yes." He said simply. The group just looked at him with disbelief, except for two._

_"I agree." Mizore said softly._

_"What? Mizore you can't be serious!" Ruby cried out._

_"I'm sorry, but father wouldn't quite approve of us handing over our sister to end the world." Akua said simply._

_"Yeah, are you crazy?" Kahlua said in disbelief._

_"Think about it. If those three get near the school everybody will be in danger. We can't fight them here. And if we do manage to stop even one of the two sisters Mr. Hokuto will simply kill Ms. Felucia, or threaten to do so if we oppose them." Apoch said softly._

_"If they take Moka they'll lead us right to where they are hiding. We can recover Felucia's artifact and take them all down together." Mizore said simply._

_"We can't give Moka over to them, no way!" Tsukune said shaking his head._

_"Do I even get a say in this?" Moka asked fearfully._

_"I'm fine with them getting her." Falla said dryly. Moka twitched then glared at the girl._

_"You do realize that my blood will bring about the end of the world, right?" she barked out. Falla blinked and tilted her head at the girl._

_"Then how about we kill you now, no more blood means no more end of the world." She said simply._

_"Falla she's my girlfriend, we're doing no such thing." Tsukune said in disbelief. Falla held onto his arm tightly and looked at him with a loving smile._

_"No silly, I'm your girlfriend, she's just a vampire who wants your blood. Besides, it sounds like trouble just follows this girl, she's not safe to be around." She said innocently. Moka growled then grabbed Tsukune's other arm, the vampire glaring at Falla as her aura flared up around her._

_"Falla get it through your head, I'm his mate! Not you, me!" she shouted out. Falla narrowed her eye at the girl as her wings extended out behind her again._

_"Not again." Ruby said weakly._

_A few moments later a large group of monsters ran out of the headmaster's office again as Falla was kissing Tsukune passionately on the ground, the boy's arms and legs flailing about as the dust floated around the room. The headmaster merely shook his head as he covered his mouth again while Dark sighed then started walking out of the room, the demon following after his screaming snow maiden._

Akua and Kahlua were sitting in their seats looking ahead at the board with the rest of the class. However their minds were not on the lecture but rather the group's risky plan of how to find Hokuto. To avoid bloodshed at the school and to hopefully find out where Felucia's artifact was the group was going to let the sisters take Moka alive from the academy in hopes they could follow after. This meant that they would need to intervene before her blood could be taken otherwise risk letting Alucard come back to life to destroy the world. The two vampires at the moment didn't think anything of trying to save the human race, rather they only wanted to stop the monster world which included their home from being destroyed. Letting the evil witches take their sister wasn't exactly something they thought was a good plan, but Tsukune had eventually agreed to it in hopes to find and rescue Felucia. Since the boy said it was what they would do, the two vampire sisters were ready to follow his command without question, especially on how he agreed to do so. Akua felt her blush reform a bit just thinking about it again.

_"I suppose it is the only way to keep the students safe, and the only way we can find Felucia's artifact." Ruby said reluctantly after the group had once again reconvened in the headmaster's office. This time Tsukune was looking at Falla with a bit of discontent, the chronofly looking at him timidly in response._

_"Falla, please stop doing that." He said sternly. The girl blinked a few times then looked at him bashfully._

_"Are you going to punish me if I don't?" she asked with a purr. Moka growled with rage in her eyes as Tsukune shook his head._

_"I'm telling you Falla, stop scaring my friends with that stuff." He said firmly. The chronofly nodded and held onto his arm tightly._

_"As long as that vampire gets the hint no problem my love." She said softly._

_"Dammit Falla, enough! He's my mate! He's my boyfriend! Why can't you see that?" Moka yelled out. The chronofly looked at her with a dull glare as her wings extended out._

_"Run away!" Ahakon said as the group backed up with worry. Falla's wings started to flutter before a vampiric aura flared up in the room. All eyes looked to Tsukune as his eyes turned crimson and his power flowed around him. Falla's jaw dropped as the aura washed over her, the boy showing power far beyond what his human counterpart had in her original timeline. The three vampire girl's looked at him with awe as he released more of his aura. His seal was still attached, yet his monster energy was still quite large._

_"Tsukune…" Moka said in wonder._

_"Wow…" Kahlua said with awe. Akua just looked at the boy with wonder, his aura even when sealed was still able to captivate her easily._

_"I'm telling you one last time Falla. Stop." He said sternly. The chronofly looked at him with amazement as her wings slowly retracted._

_"Yes sir." She breathed out as her eye was wide with awe, the chronofly feeling her emotions running from her love's impressive monster aura. She gulped then grabbed onto his arm tightly._

_"Please punish me then Tsukune, do whatever you want to me." She said with a bashful expression. Moka blinked then bared her teeth with anger, the vampire grabbing his other arm._

_"For the last time, the only girl that gets his punishment is me!" she shouted out._

_"Again, interesting choice of words Moka." Kurumu said simply._

_"I wouldn't be opposed to a lesson or two." Akua said quietly while looking away._

_"Sign me up." Kahlua said with a nod._

_"Before you once again go off track, perhaps we can agree on a course of action for tomorrow." The headmaster said raising his hand up. The group looked to him then to Tsukune as his aura faded down. He breathed out then looked to Dark as his eyes returned to normal._

_"We do what Dark suggested. It will keep the students safe from Jovian and Jacqueline, and it will let us try to save Felucia as well. It's risky, but we're all more combat ready than our counterparts from the other timeline. We should be able to handle it." He said confidently. Moka looked at him for a moment then down in thought. After a pause she nodded slowly._

_"If that's what you think is best, then that's what we'll do." She said with confidence._

_"I'm not thrilled about the idea of handing over our sister to them, but if that is your wish master." Akua said with a slight bow._

_"We'll follow your lead." Kahlua said happily._

_"Thank you, but…I'm not your master." Tsukune said with a weak smile._

_"You can be mine." Falla said with a purr. Moka growled at her as the boy sighed and shook his head._

_"Relax Moka, with your fighting strength you'll be able to keep them from getting your blood until we step in." Yukari said with a determined smile._

_"Once we free Felucia from their grasp it'll be game over for them." Ahakon said with a nod._

_"We're all ready to fight back this time, S-Class or not those two are going to pay for what they've done, them along with their master." Mizore said coldly. She was ready to free her comrade and take down the traitorous boy responsible for her capture._

_"We'll keep a close eye around the academy grounds for their arrival. Once they're here, what will we do then?" Ruby asked cautiously._

_"If I offer myself to be taken, hopefully that will be enough to leave the academy alone. Once they have me they won't have a reason to stay. But how will you all follow us, I don't think they'll just take me back knowing you're right behind me." Moka said curiously._

_"Leave that to us. Once you're with them, find out as much as you can about where Felucia's artifact and Hokuto are hidden." Dark said simply. Moka nodded and looked down with concern._

_"I wish Luna was still here for this, with her time powers she could have easily taken care of all of this for us." Kurumu said with remorse. Falla looked down saddened at hearing that._

_"I would have liked to know my sister as well, I never knew I had one." She said softly. Tsukune nodded, then looked at her puzzled._

_"Wait…you never knew you had one…" he said curiously. The group looked to him then to Falla with wonder._

_"Well yes, I didn't know she was my sister until I overheard you all talking outside earlier." Falla said gently._

_"But…what about the Luna from your timeline?" Rason asked curiously._

_"Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing her." Moka said looking up with wonder._

_"We didn't know of such a girl until the day after the academy was destroyed." Apoch and Astreal said in unison._

_"You mean she wasn't chasing after Rason in that timeline?" Mizore asked looking to Astreal. The witch shook her head._

_"No, nobody like her was at all." She said softly._

_"That's odd. I wonder where she was then." Yukari said scratching her head._

_"We didn't see her or find her body during the attack either." Akua said curiously. The group looked to each other puzzled. It seemed that in the alternate timeline she simply wasn't at the academy at all._

_"But then…where was she?" Tsukune asked looking up with wonder._

_"How could Tsukune and Moka not meeting affect her timeline? Shouldn't she still have been at the academy?" Rason asked puzzled._

_"I guess we'll never know now. That timeline is no more now that we fixed it." Ahakon said softly._

_"I suppose. Still, I wonder what her timeline was changed to." Kurumu said curiously. She glanced to the window then blinked and rubbed her eyes, the girl seeing something that vanished instantly. She looked at the window curiously then to the group._

_"Well, I suppose that will have to be our only plan of attack. I'll be standing ready tomorrow to help when needed, please let me know of anything regarding our next move." Ruby said gently._

_"We will, we'll let Kokoa and Gin know what happened as well. I wonder if they'll believe us." Tsukune said looking down thoughtfully._

_"Seeing is believing." Rason said looking to Apoch and Astreal._

_"Yes, regarding those two, what will they be doing now?" Ruby asked curiously. Apoch and Astreal looked to Dark and Rason with calm smiles then glanced to Ruby._

_"We will remain with our boyfriends of course." They said in unison._

_"They're not your boyfriends!" Kurumu shouted out._

_"They're ours!" Mizore said with anger. The witch sisters looked to the two with dull glances then to Ruby._

_"We will remain by their side as we have before." They said calmly together. Ruby slowly nodded then looked to the two boys._

_"Well…I guess if that's what you want. I'll have you enrolled as students here right away." She said worriedly. Dark and Rason glanced to each other then to the new witches._

Next to Rason a blue haired girl was looking down at her desk with worry. Many things had happened that the group had to face that morning, and many things changed in the short time. Luna was struck down by her sister after the group's wild timeline shift, the group watching with horror as Falla betrayed them after all. However, the succubus was able to exact revenge, or mostly, with the help of the bracelet that absorbed Luna's excess magic. She had severely wounded the chronofly, only for the finishing blow to be dealt by none other than the Falla from the timeline who managed to sneak along with the group after Tsukune. They also had the risky and dangerous plan of allowing Moka to be taken to lead the group towards Hokuto and Felucia's artifact. It wasn't exactly the smartest move, but it was the only one that could be done to not only keep the students at the school safe from the evil sisters but to find the spirit artifact and recover it from Hokuto. Until they did so Felucia's life was in his hands, and was in constant danger. However, something else was bothering Kurumu, something besides the blonde haired witch that was now in her class with Rason.

_"Ms. Ezrana? Ms. Ezrana?" Ms. Nekonome said in shock. Standing at the front of the class were the witch sisters and a more relaxed version of Falla, the girl having longer hair than earlier in the morning._

_"How…but…" the teacher said looking at the two with wide eyes._

_"These two will be attending school here…again. They have opted to remain as students rather than assist the headmaster, so please make them feel welcome." Ruby said in a professional tone._

_"Didn't…they die?" a boy asked out loud._

_"Yeah, I went to their service recently…" a girl said with fright._

_"Come to think of it…I thought they died before that as well…how many assistants does the headmaster have?" another boy asked curiously. Apoch and Astreal looked to each other then to Ruby. The elder witch sighed and shook her head._

_"Anyway, please make them feel welcome. I need to go lie down now…getting a serious headache…" she muttered as she turned to walk out._

_"Thank you Ms. Ruby." The sisters said in unison. Ruby twitched at that and walked out shaking her head._

_"Just like before…" she said softly._

_"Um…ok then. Meow. Well, let's get you seated. Um, Ms. Cii? You can take your seat still." The teacher said curiously._

_"I can't, somebody's in it." Falla said glaring at Mizore. The snow maiden merely raised an eyebrow at her._

_"This is my seat. Yours is back there." She said pointing to the back of the class. Falla looked over to one of the two empty seats in back then back to Mizore with surprise._

_"What? But…that's my seat, I belong next to my boyfriend." She said sternly._

_"He's not your boyfriend!" Moka yelled out from her seat. The class noted how her kind elegant demeanor seemed to have vanished as she had sheer rage in her eyes. Falla narrowed her eye at the vampire then looked back to the empty seats with despair. Apoch walked over and sat down next to Dark, the witch looking with surprise at the desk that had his named carved all over it._

_"Oh my, who sat here?" she asked curiously._

_"That belonged to Ms. Sonsta, I'm afraid she's no longer with us now." The teacher said softly. Apoch nodded and smiled._

_"Ah yes, Dark's friend. I see she had good taste. This seat will do nicely." She said happily. Dark and Mizore just looked at her then back forward to the remaining two. Astreal smiled brightly then ran over to an empty desk, the girl sitting down in Luna's old seat next to Rason._

_"I believe this seat will do very nicely." She said looking at Rason with a bright smile. He smiled weakly then glanced to Kurumu, the succubus glaring at the witch. She blinked then looked to the side slightly, then rubbed her eyes._

_"Kurumu? You ok?" Rason asked curiously. The girl blinked a few times then looked past Astreal again. She slowly nodded as she looked down at her desk._

_"Yeah…just a little worked up from earlier I suppose." She said softly. She was certain her eyes were playing tricks on her as what she saw couldn't have been real. Falla sighed and walked over to her seat next to Astreal, the chronofly sitting down with a saddened expression. Astreal winked at Rason and leaned back, the girl showing her breasts a bit more proudly as the angel looked at her nervously._

_"Well, she's not so timid this time either." Moka said in wonder as the group watched the witch keep her eyes on the angel._

_"Um, Astreal? You do remember that I'm not the same boy you fell in love with right? My Destined One is Kurumu." Rason said gently. Astreal gave Kurumu a dull glance then back to Rason with a smirk._

_"We'll see about that." She said simply with a shrug. Kurumu growled and glared at the witch._

_"Back the hell off Astreal, he's my boyfriend in this timeline." She said sternly. Astreal chuckled to herself then looked forward again. Falla kept looking at Tsukune with a deep gaze then down to her desk with worry, the girl hating that she was so far from her beloved now._

_"Um…alright then. Let's proceed with today's lesson then." Ms. Nekonome said as class resumed._

The class period was wrapping up as the teacher continued her lecture. Tsukune was looking at his seal with a deep gaze as he wondered how their plan of letting Moka be taken would unfold. It wasn't the best plan by far, as it would put Moka's life in danger along with risking Alucard being resurrected. He growled silently in frustration as he shook his head. Their plan was risky yet the only option they could agree to. To take on the evil sisters here would put the academy in danger, not to mention that even if they managed to bring down one of the S-Class witches Felucia's life would be in danger with her artifact in Hokuto's hands still. Tsukune closed his eyes and breathed out, the boy hating their only option that was available and wishing his girlfriend's life wouldn't have to be placed in danger.

"Ok class, that concludes today's lesson. You may use the rest of the period for free study." Ms. Nekonome called out happily. She glanced to her desk then fidgeted a bit, then walked over and sat at her desk.

Moka looked down at her desk for a moment in thought, then back up to see Falla was standing next to Tsukune's desk. The vampire blinked then jumped up with surprise as Falla sat on the desk provocatively and leaned in closely to the boy.

"I'm sorry I had to sit so far away boyfriend, I hope it didn't ruin your class time either." She said sadly. Tsukune smiled weakly while Moka growled with rage.

"Now Falla, we've been over this. I'm not your boyfriend-" he started before she giggled and leaned in closer to him.

"You don't have to pretend on that vampire's account. You are my mate, there's no denying that." She said softly. Moka jumped up and pulled the girl off the desk back to her feet. The vampire's rosary glowed brightly as the class watched the girl glare at Falla with anger.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend!" she shouted out with anger.

"Astreal stop it already!" Kurumu's voice called out from behind them. The group looked over to see Astreal holding onto Rason's arm tightly with an arrogant smile.

"Would you please be quiet Ms. Kurumu, I'm doing nothing wrong." She said simply. Kurumu yanked on the boy's other arm, the angel being pulled toward the enraged succubus while having a nervous expression.

"He's _my_ Destined One! Stop hanging all over him!" she shouted out. Astreal pulled him back forcibly, the witch glaring at Kurumu with frustration.

"He's my boyfriend Ms. Kurumu, and I will not let my true love go for anything." She barked back. Kurumu glared at her then looked off to the side, the girl showing a bit of surprise for a moment. She rubbed her eyes as the group looked at her curiously.

"Kurumu? Are you ok?" Yukari asked gently.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange today." Rason commented. Kurumu looked down at her desk and blinked a few times.

_I can't be seeing things right...that…that's not possible._

"I'm…ok." She said rubbing her eyes again. She looked over to Moka then fell back with a loud gasp.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune asked as the group looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Moka asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Mizore asked curiously. Kurumu stared at something with disbelief then shook her head.

"Um…just…seeing things." She said worriedly.

"Seeing things?" Ahakon asked curiously. Kurumu nodded and glanced to him.

"Um, Ahakon…did Luna ever go into detail about chrono dementia?" she asked nervously. The boy nodded and brought out the book with all the chronofly information on it.

"Yeah, I think she did. Why?" he asked simply as he started flipping through the pages.

"Well…is it possible it could be affecting me?" she asked looking around worriedly.

"Affecting you?" Rason asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I mean. Since I used that bracelet and shifted into time like she could…could that have caused any permanent damage?" she asked cautiously.

"What is she talking about?" Apoch asked curiously.

"Chrono dementia is what could happen to those that use the time altering magic too much. It made Luna and Falla go insane with prolonged use." Yukari explained.

"It did? But…I feel fine." Falla said looking at herself.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Falla hasn't freaked out once since she got here." Mizore said glancing to the chronofly.

"Freaked out?" Falla asked worriedly.

"Yeah, like random outbursts of laughing and insanity. Hasn't that ever happened to you?" Moka asked curiously. Falla looked at her strangely then shook her head.

"No, I've never had that problem before." She said cautiously.

"Here it is. Luna said that chrono dementia is caused by prolonged exposure to the time stream. Symptoms can include hysteria, hallucinations, memory loss, blacking out, and in extreme cases death." Ahakon said reading from the book. Kurumu looked down and trembled a bit.

"However…" Ahakon continued, the group looking to him again as he read on.

"The sickness is only brought about with overuse of the magic. Through constant use over the chronofly's life the magic warps the brainwaves in the subject and causes the sickness. By spacing out the use of such magic the chronofly can keep the illness from growing out of control. The shortest case she knew of was over the use of magic during a three hour constant period." He said simply. He closed the book and looked at her with a smile.

"You only used the magic for less than 15 minutes in your fight, you wouldn't be at risk of going insane from that." He said assuredly. He blinked then looked at the girl with wonder as her expression was of fright.

"You mean…I'm not suffering from the dementia." She asked worriedly as she backed up.

"No, you couldn't be. Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She rubbed her eyes and looked down with worry.

"But…" she said softly.

"Just what are you seeing that's causing you to think you're insane?" Dark asked simply. Kurumu looked at Rason worriedly for a moment then down with a nervous smile.

"Never mind. I guess…I'm still shaken up about Luna's death. I…keep thinking she's here with us." She said with a small laugh. The group looked at her with soft gazes as she closed her eyes.

"It was weird, I saw her when I was fighting Falla as well. It was so real, like she was really there with me." She said softly. Something else poked at her mind regarding that fight but didn't seem to click at the moment.

"That wasn't the dementia, but likely your own imagination." Ahakon said closing the book and setting it down. Kurumu nodded and breathed out.

"I don't understand, I've never had such symptoms before." Falla said looking at Ahakon curiously.

"Maybe that hit to your head stopped it. Maybe that's what cured you." He said with a shrug. Falla rubbed her head and looked down worriedly.

"Consider yourself lucky you aren't suffering from it. Poor Luna, it affected her every day. Not to mention it caused her power to go out of control." Tsukune said gently. He blinked then looked at Falla curiously.

"That reminds me. Since Luna finished the incantation to restore the other Falla's magic, did that affect you as well?" he asked curiously.

"My magic?" Falla asked puzzled.

"Yeah, you have, or at least had, the power to control time as well. Do you feel any different being here than you did in your other timeline?" Yukari asked as she looked closely at the chronofly. Falla shook her head and looked at her body.

"No, I feel the same." She said simply. She felt no different being in this timeline than she did in her original one.

"Maybe her magic came back but she doesn't remember how to use it." Rason said curiously.

"That or the magic only went to the other Falla, and she's powerless still." Mizore said simply. Falla looked down with worry then at Tsukune.

"I hope it didn't come back. It sounds like nothing good came from that magic. I don't want to be like that other me I had to kill." She said worriedly.

"You're not like her at all Falla, you're the kind girl Luna had faith existed in you all along." Tsukune said kindly. The girl nodded and looked down with concern.

"Too bad she doesn't have her magic, she could instantly get to Tsukune like Luna did with Rason." Yukari said with a shrug. Falla looked at her with a wide eye while Moka glared at witch.

"Hey, don't give her any ideas!" the vampire barked out. Falla looked down at her body with wonder then to Tsukune. Yukari giggled then looked to her boyfriend with a playful smile.

"I could?" Falla said with wonder. She looked at Tsukune as Moka brought him to his feet and backed him away towards the back of the class.

"No way Falla, don't even think about it!" she shouted out. Falla looked at Tsukune then closed her eye, the girl concentrating on getting to Tsukune instantly. The group watched as she showed signs of straining her mind while Moka looked at her worriedly.

_Oh no, don't tell me she can do that as well!_

**_Why couldn't Yukari keep her damned mouth shut?_**

Falla trembled a bit then opened her eye to see she was still standing still.

"Nothing happened." She said softly.

"She didn't move at all." Kurumu said simply. Falla looked at her body then to Ahakon.

"Um, on second thought, could I see that book?" she asked sweetly. Moka ran over and snatched the book away, the vampire holding it behind her back and shaking her head.

"You can't Falla, it's too dangerous. You might go crazy like your other self did." She said franticly. Falla looked at her with a blank expression then down.

"Looks like her magic hasn't been restored. That or she just doesn't remember how to use it." Mizore said softly. Falla looked at her hands with frustration then glanced away. She didn't have the slightest clue on how to use her magic, but if it would allow her to get closer to her boyfriend and keep Moka away, she was determined to remember how it worked.

"Um, excuse me. Is everything ok over here?" Ms. Nekonome asked as she walked up to the group. The group merely nodded as Falla looked at Tsukune with a soft gaze. The class bell rang and students started to head out. The teacher turned to walk out, then glanced back to Dark curiously. Mizore and Apoch looked her carefully while Dark kept his gaze ahead of the room while listening to his music.

"Excuse me Ms. Nekonome." Mizore said raising her hand up. The teacher stopped and looked back to her.

"Did Dark discuss your improper grade with his assignment earlier?" the snow girl asked curiously. Apoch looked at Dark with a quick glance then to the teacher, the witch showing some signs of annoyance at hearing that.

"Oh…yes. We…got that sorted out." The teacher said nervously. She looked down with worry then to the boy. He removed his earbuds, which instantly got the group's attention.

"He's taking his headphones off…" Yukari said worriedly.

"Not good." Ahakon said with concern.

"Ms. Nekonome, did you hit on my boyfriend again?" Apoch said with a tone of anger. The group looked to her with surprise then to Dark. The boy merely nodded as he glanced to the teacher.

"What?" Mizore yelled out.

"How…but…" Ms. Nekonome said with shock. Apoch walked up to her as her light blade appeared in her hand.

"The Ms. Nekonome from my timeline did the same thing, I was wondering if you would have as well. I had hoped that was different here in this timeline but I could tell by your actions that you're just as guilty!" she yelled out with anger as she held her blade to the teacher's neck. She looked at her with surprise as the group looked to Dark.

"Is that true?" Mizore said with shock.

"Dude, you have the teacher hitting on you now?" Rason said in disbelief. Mizore looked at the boy with shock then to the teacher with narrowed eyes.

"So that's why you gave him a perfect score. You disgrace of a teacher." She growled as she walked up towards the teacher with an ice katana forming in her hand. The teacher looked at the two pissed off girls with worry as Dark sighed and stood up.

"Apoch. Mizore. Stop." He said simply. The two girls glanced back to him as the teacher trembled a bit.

"Ms. Nekonome, he's your student." Akua said shaking his head. The teacher meowed sadly and hung her head.

"I know. I feel ashamed of what I did…I'm sorry." She said softly.

"How could you though? I mean…he's a bit young for you isn't he?" Tsukune said shaking his head.

"I'm nearly the same age as Ms. Tojo...well maybe a bit older. Besides…when he saved my life that day of Kuyou's attack…" The teacher said softly. The group remembered how he saved her life from Kuyou's blade, the demon appearing first among the group as they stood up to the evil Youko.

"Kuyou's attack?" Apoch asked curiously. The group glanced to her as she looked at the teacher carefully.

"Odd, in my timeline it was because he saved you from a rowdy teacher." She said simply.

"Looks like even with the different timelines he was destined to save her." Ahakon said simply.

"He's my future husband, you're his teacher, what the hell?" Mizore yelled out. The cat demon sighed and looked away ashamed.

"I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Ms. Shirayuki." She said softly.

"I've already discussed this with her. I was going to tell you about it as well as soon as the crazy events slowed down a bit for one morning." Dark said flatly as he walked up to his girlfriend. She looked at him and nodded, then back to the teacher with a narrowed glare.

"Ms. Nekonome knows she's done wrong, I've already dealt with that." He said simply. The teacher nodded and shuddered a bit.

"He showed you his true nature, didn't he?" Apoch said with a laugh. She retracted her blade as the group looked at the teacher curiously. The cat demon trembled a bit as Dark walked closer, the teacher backing against the wall.

"Yes…he did…" she breathed out with fear. Mizore looked at her for a moment then smiled coolly.

"Let me guess, not what you expected." She said retracting her own blade. The teacher shook her head, the cat demon remembering how the boy showed his true power right before her. The woman had backed up scared as the evil aura washed over her, the boy showing exactly what he was made of. After he politely requested she give up her infatuation on him, she eagerly agreed to it.

"I said I was sorry, really! Meow!" the teacher said worriedly. The boy rolled his eyes and put back in his earbuds.

"I know, and I'll accept that apology this one time. Now, if you intend to remain a teacher here, act like one." He said simply. The woman nodded eagerly as the group smirked a bit. Dark just looked at her for a moment then glanced to Mizore.

"Sorry for not telling you that right away, we just had a few other things to deal with first." He said plainly. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I…should get going. See you all in class later." Ms. Nekonome said as she slinked out of the door. The group chuckled as Mizore and Apoch looked at Dark lovingly.

"Must you always be the charmer Dark?" Apoch said with an amused smile. Mizore glanced to her then smiled at her demon.

"I hate to agree with her, but you do have that habit." She said softly. Dark just glanced to the two then away.

"Not what I intended." He said simply. Apoch giggled and clung to his arm.

"My boyfriend is the coolest." She said happily. Mizore growled then grabbed his other arm.

"He's my boyfriend, remember?" she said sternly.

"Now now Ms. Mizore, we are both marked, so we can both be his wives." Apoch reasoned.

"Nothing doing! He's all mine!" Mizore barked back.

"And here we go again." Rason said simply. He was tugged to one side, the boy looking to see Astreal holding onto his arm with a loving smile. He was then tugged to the other side, the angel looking to see Kurumu holding his arm and glaring at the witch.

"Astreal…" Kurumu growled out.

"I'm not in the mood to share like my sister, Rason is my angel and my angel alone." Astreal said sternly. Kurumu growled as she extended her nails. Astreal raised her hand up slightly as a glow started to build up.

"C'mon you guys, don't fight again." Moka said tiredly. She then looked to see Falla holding Tsukune's arm tightly while watching the two other couples with their struggle. She growled then grabbed Tsukune's other arm, the boy being pulled to the side as the vampire glared at Falla.

"Dammit Falla, I'll beat you into the ground if that's what it takes to get the message through to you!" she shouted out. Falla narrowed her eye and growled at the vampire.

"Fine, you want to fight? Let's take this outside!" she yelled. The two girls ran out the door while the boy merely watched with a stunned expression.

"Um…don't I get a say in this?" Tsukune asked weakly.

"If we don't then like hell you do." Rason said dryly as he was pulled from two sides. Kurumu stepped up to Astreal and narrowed her eyes at the witch.

"That's it, me and you. Outside, now!" she yelled out. Astreal smirked at the girl and nodded.

"Fine, let's settle this Ms. Kurumu." She said arrogantly. The two ran out the doorway as Rason sighed.

"This won't end well." He said tiredly.

"Good luck sister." Apoch called out kindly. Mizore narrowed her eyes at the witch, the girl looking back to her amused.

"Do you wish to fight as well? You already have the right to be one of his wives." Apoch said confidently.

"I'm going to be his _only_ wife." Mizore said sternly. Apoch giggled and looked at her with a cool smile.

"Very well, if you wish to fight, I will oblige. After you." She said motioning towards the door. The two girls walked out after the others ready to duel for the boy they both loved. Dark sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't what we should be wasting our time on right now." He said simply.

"Try telling them that." Rason said dully.

"C'mon boyfriend, we don't want to miss the show." Yukari said pulling Ahakon out of the classroom, the young mage's boots skidding along the floor as the young witch made haste after the others.

"Well let's go make sure they don't kill each other." Tsukune said tiredly. He looked to Akua and Kahlua, the two eyeing him curiously.

"Follow me you two, let's go make sure your sister doesn't murder anybody today." He said softly. They nodded as they followed him towards the door.

"It's not like we shouldn't be used to this by now." Rason said dully as the group walked out after the girls. The boys and two vampires walked down the hallway towards the exits where the three groups of girls had run out of towards a large field near the academy. As they walked Rason looked outside at the sky, the angel hoping his deceased friend was in a better place now.

"I'm not sure if you got into heaven Luna…" he said softly as he stopped by the window, the group still continuing on ahead of him. He held his hand on the glass as he gazed outside, the boy missing the crazy girl that changed his life forever. He imagined seeing her on the other side of the glass, the girl dressed in her white dress with green trimmings with her wings extended out behind her.

"But I hope you're at peace now. Please be alright." He said softly as the image of Luna held her hand to his on the other side of the glass, the girl looking at him with the loving smile he used to know so well. He closed his eyes and then walked after the group, the angel hoping another one of his friends wouldn't be dying today. As he walked off the image of Luna watched him go with a saddened smile. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them showing a deep glare.

In an instant she vanished, as the glass cracked from where her hand was touching it a moment ago.


	13. Whispers

Outside near the academy three pairs of girls were running out to engage in duels over the boy's they all claimed as their own. Moka and Falla ran out into the clearing near the building with the chronofly turning to face the vampire, the girl's wings extending as Moka's rosary started to glow. Both girls claimed to be Tsukune's mate, with Moka reasoning that the boy from this timeline was indeed hers while Falla claimed that Tsukune was Tsukune in any timeline. With neither girl willing to back down, or even listen to Tsukune's reasoning that Moka was indeed his girlfriend, the two had decided to settle their fight with…a fight. To their left Astreal and Kurumu were squaring off, with both girls claiming that the angel they loved belonged to one and not both. Astreal had the chance of being the boy's girlfriend in her original timeline, and was persistent to remain as such even in this new existence she was brought into. Kurumu wasn't too thrilled about that thought, and decided the best way, and perhaps only way, to reason with the witch was to beat her into the ground. To Moka and Falla's right another pair was squaring off. Apoch and Mizore were looking at each other with focused expressions as they prepared to fight over the shadow demon they both loved. Apoch was marked by Dark in her original timeline, and would not give up her chance to be his wife even though Mizore had the mark in this existence. Although the witch claimed she was fine sharing the boy by them both being his wives, Mizore was determined to keep him all to herself no matter what.

As the three pairs got ready to fight Ahakon and Yukari were watching from nearby, the two young casters hanging out near the door of the academy so they could see the fight and also run back inside to get medical attention for the losers of the battles.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense Falla. Tsukune's my mate, and I'll be damned if I just let any other girl take him from me!" Moka yelled as she ran towards the chronofly. Falla narrowed her eye as she took off into the air, the girl's butterfly wings fluttering behind her as the insanity dust started to fall around her.

"I'm not some other girl you damned vampire, I'm his girlfriend! I've been his for far longer than you, and if anybody is going to be with him in this timeline or any it's going to be me!" she shouted out as she flew over the vampire with the dust fluttering down below her. Moka held her breath and covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

_If I breathe in that stuff again it's all over._

**_She's a one trick wonder now, she doesn't have her magic. Just get her grounded then she's an easy target. Like hell she's worthy of our mate._**

The vampire dodged to the side and started running after the chronofly, the two heading towards the woods nearby. Moka darted up into the trees with a few graceful leaps then lunged at the flyer with a kick. Falla darted off to the side as Moka flew through the dust and landed down on the ground. She paused then exhaled, the girl then looking around cautiously as the dust started to flutter around the trees.

"Need to take her down fast, I can't hold my breath from this stuff forever." she said with annoyance. The girl took another deep breath then dashed off after her flying foe.

As they started their duel in the woods Apoch extended her blade, the flat edge of light flickering in her hand, as Mizore fashioned her ice katana. The two held their blades ready and stared each other down. Mizore wasn't going to take any chances with the witch. If she was really Dark's girlfriend before she must certainly know how to handle the sword just as he does. The way she stood confidently against Mizore with a calm expression was further proof the witch felt ready to fight. The snow girl growled then dashed towards her. In a flash the two blades connected, the flickering sword of light by Apoch pulsating while Mizore's katana shaved off a few flakes while she kept the power flowing through it.

"I don't wish to kill a wife of my husband, but if I need to then it's your fault. Last chance to accept our places as his wives." Apoch said casually.

"Hell will freeze over first." Mizore snapped as she whipped her blade around and struck towards the waist of the witch. Apoch held her blade out with one hand and blocked the attack, the girl then holding her other hand out and raising a small shield in front of her as Mizore attempted to swipe at her with an ice claw. The snow girl looked in surprise then narrowed her eyes at the witch.

"So, you can use more than one barrier as well." she said with a tone of frustration.

"I've taught myself to control my magic well. Are you so surprised?" Apoch said with a laugh as she pushed off the ice claw with her barrier then struck outwards then in with the sword. Mizore stepped back and deflected the strikes, the girl then locking the blade into a power struggle with the witch.

As they glared into each other's eyes Astreal crossed her arms and smirked at Kurumu, the succubus having her wings and nails extended.

"I'm surprised the school's whore is so adamant on being my angel's lover. What's wrong, that harem of boys not enough for you?" she asked with a scoff. Kurumu blinked then shook her head.

"I'm not like that, I'm not like the Kurumu from your time. I love Rason, he's my Destined One, and I'm the only girl for him. Just like he's the only guy for me." she said sternly. Astreal shook her head gently and giggled.

"Wrong. I'm his girlfriend Ms. Kurumu, and that's the way it's meant to be." she said as she raised her hand to fire. Kurumu growled then took off into the air as Astreal merely watched.

"What makes you think you're a match for an angel?" Kurumu laughed. She blinked when Astreal smiled coolly as a glow raced across her back. The succubus watched with awe as translucent wings seemed to manifest behind the witch, the wings appearing to be of an angel's yet they were transparent and flickered a yellowish light. The witch laughed then took off into the air after the succubus.

"Because I'm the best flyer in school next to him." she said proudly as she raced up point blank to Kurumu and held her hand to the surprised girl's face. Kurumu gasped then darted back as a blast of bright red energy shot out into the sky. The witch laughed then swooped into a wide circle around the girl while aiming her hand.

"She can fly!" Ahakon said with amazement.

"No way…she learned the flight spell! I've been dying to learn that one." Yukari said in wonder.

"Now then, time to show you who Rason's real girl is." Astreal said as she started to fire at the blue haired girl while flying around. Kurumu dodged and weaved, the girl being pushed back and around as the witch used her range attack while flying around in circles. The succubus looked at the witch with surprise as the girl flew around at high speed while keeping up her attack.

_No way! Astreal can't fly! How…how could these two sisters be so different than…wait…_

She remembered then, the two girls were the lovers of Dark and Rason in their timeline. They hooked up the day they arrived, which meant they had been together for a long time as well.

_Dammit…of course that's why they're different. Being Dark and Rason's girlfriends…of course they would adapt to be their ideal mates._

She growled in frustration as she glanced down. Apoch was pushing Mizore back further and further, the witch not only able to use a shield and sword of great strength and durability, but was also proving to be more nimble and agile than her original counterpart. The witch swung at Mizore, then leapt up and kicked the snow girl off to the side. As she rolled back Apoch dashed to her and swung down with her sword again. Mizore jumped back up and blocked the attack, only for Apoch to spin around and bash her with her shield, the barrier knocking the snow girl off balance. Apoch then ran up and jumped up towards her, the witch connecting her foot to Mizore's chest then kicking off. The snow girl flew back and crashed through a bench while Apoch landed down gracefully.

"Dammit…they know what they're doing in a fight." Kurumu said with frustration as she struggled to push towards Astreal. The airborne witch fired blast after blast while soaring around in the air at high speed. Kurumu was sure she could close the distance between the two, provided the witch wasn't sending barrage after barrage of energy blasts at her constantly.

"Oh man, I don't think they're going to win." Ahakon said worriedly. Yukari shook her head as she watched blast after blast just miss Kurumu in the air while Apoch kept up her attack on Mizore. The succubus wasn't able to fly any closer to Astreal while Apoch appeared to have a clear upper hand in swordplay against Mizore.

"Not good…not good…" Yukari said with worry. From behind them Tsukune, Rason, Dark, Akua, and Kahlua ran out from the school.

"What's going on n- what the hell?" Rason said looking up at Astreal, the witch soaring around with transparent and glowing wings. Dark stared with surprise as Apoch repeatedly broke through Mizore's defense and knocked her back, the witch holding a sword of light while her other hand repeatedly formed a temporary shield to block the snow maiden's attacks.

"What is this? How…" Tsukune said looking around.

"Where are Moka and Falla?" Akua asked quickly.

A few trees in the woods suddenly crashed down with loud explosions and screams coming from nearby.

"They're out there." Ahakon said simply pointing towards the tree line.

"Are you sure?" Kahlua asked curiously. Akua glanced to her and shook her head.

"How is Astreal…flying?" Rason said surprised.

"Apoch can use two barriers, one as a sword and one as a shield." Dark said slowly as he eyed the witch, the girl swiping her blade and knocking Mizore back into a tumble.

"Astreal learned the spell of flight, she's able to fly around at high speed just like Kurumu _and_ fire her energy shots. And Apoch…the Dark from her time made her into some lethal warrior." Ahakon said in disbelief looking at the two.

"Surrender Ms. Kurumu!" Astreal yelled as she fired another shot towards the succubus. The blast seared near her shoulder and just missed her wing, the girl cringing in pain. She yelled out in frustration and flew towards the witch only to gasp in surprise then dart off to the side as more shots flew by.

"Dammit!" Kurumu yelled as she wasn't able to get closer to the witch.

"I told you Ms. Mizore, I'm Dark's wife, and I will not back down from my rightful place at his side." Apoch said coolly as she struck her sword out again. She sliced Mizore's katana into two, then spun around and jump kicked the surprised snow maiden back. She tumbled back into a roll before smacking into a barrier behind her. She slowly got up before Apoch pushed her into the wall, the witch holding the blade at her throat. Mizore looked at her with frustration as Apoch giggled.

"I told you." she said simply.

"He's mine!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to fly and weave around the shots to get to the witch. Astreal laughed then flew up into the air higher, the girl firing at the succubus while moving through the air backwards. Kurumu spiraled around then flew up towards the witch between the shots just barely. She geared back for a strike before she collided with a flickering wall of light in the air. She bounced back as a blast struck her chest and detonated into a fiery explosion. The girl screamed as she shot down towards the ground trailing smoke.

"Kurumu!" Rason yelled out.

"She can fly, use her attacks, _and_ use a barrier like Apoch?" Yukari said in surprise.

Astreal looked to Rason as the succubus flew towards the ground at high speed. Rason flew towards his girlfriend as his wings ripped through his shirts. The angel raced through the air hovering above the ground and caught the succubus before impact. He landed back down and held her in his arms, the girl cringing in pain as her sweater was burnt apart on the front and her bra was barely intact still. He looked at her with worry then up as Astreal flew down gently towards him.

"Apoch." Dark said coldly, the witch blinking then looking behind her to see the shadow demon glaring at her.

"Let my Mizore go, _now_." he said with a cold tone. Apoch looked at him nervously then dissolved her blade and barrier. Mizore stumbled back as Dark walked up to Apoch, the witch looking at him with worried eyes.

"Um…Dark?" she asked softly.

"How dare you hold a blade to my Mizore's throat." he said with anger. The witch looked at him with a bit of fear as the others looked at her with caution.

"But…she…" Apoch said softly.

"Idiot." Dark said sternly. The witch jumped at that as Mizore walked around and stopped behind him, the snow girl watching the witch carefully.

"I had hoped you would understand, I had hoped you wouldn't have been so single minded as nearly every girl in this school appears to be." Dark said shaking his head.

"What…what do you mean?" Apoch asked worriedly.

"You three girls just don't get it. We're not the boys you fell in love with." Rason said holding his girlfriend in his arms. Astreal and Apoch looked at each other then back to the boy they wanted.

"But you are that boy Rason, you are the angel I love." Astreal said urgently.

"I bear your mark Dark, I have your essence on my heart for all time. How could you think I don't belong with you?" Apoch asked fearfully. Dark sighed and shook his head.

"Apoch…" he said softly. Mizore looked at her boyfriend then back to the witch. Dark walked forward and looked closely at the witch.

"Would you really betray your love for the demon that marked your heart?" he asked gently. Apoch looked at him with surprise then shook her head.

"What? I would never betray you!" she cried out.

"You don't get it still." Dark said softly. Astreal looked at Rason with worried eyes as the angel nodded as well.

"We aren't the ones you fell in love with. If you try to be with us, you're betraying the one's you really fell for." he said gently. Astreal looked at him puzzled and shook her head.

"No…you are the angel I love. I know it." she said urgently.

"Dark, I would never betray you, I swear!" Apoch said with a few tears forming. The demon shook his head at her.

"You two need to see things for how they are. Did I mark your heart Apoch?" he asked simply.

"Yes, you di-" she started before he spoke up a bit more sternly.

"Did _I_ mark your heart?" he asked with narrowed eyes. She looked at him worriedly and slowly nodded.

"Ye…yes. You…" she stuttered.

"Did _I_ personally mark your heart?" he asked with a tone of anger. The witch trembled and glanced down to her chest.

"Well…I have your mark…" she said softly.

"Idiot. You're not worthy of it at all." Dark said sternly. Apoch looked at him with shock while Mizore looked down with closed eyes.

"What? But…how…how can you say that?" Apoch asked as she started to cry.

"Because the demon that marked your heart, the one that sacrificed himself so you could live, was the one you loved. And here you are, trying to not only be with a boy that merely looks like him, but has already chosen somebody. I'm _not_ the Dark you knew Apoch. I'm _not_ the one that marked your heart. And that means that not only are you not deserving of it for attempting to betray that demon's trust, but I do _not_ have to honor it." The shadow demon said coldly. Apoch backed up a step and shook her head fearfully.

"No…no please…you can't mean…I am worthy…I am!" she cried out.

"You two don't get it, the boys you loved, the ones that loved you back, are gone." Rason said as Kurumu slowly stood back on her own feet, the girl holding her chest as Yukari ran over to heal her.

"A little help Yukari…" she groaned as she winced in pain.

"Yeah yeah, hold still. Good thing your oversized breasts blocked the attack from getting to your heart." Yukari said as she held her wand towards the girl's wound.

"Hey, I'm wounded here, how about a little sympathy!" Kurumu cried out.

"Oh sorry. So glad your sweater cows survived the hit." Yukari said simply. Kurumu growled with rage and flinched at the same time. Astreal looked at the angel with heartbroken eyes and shook her head.

"No…you are him…you…you are him!" she cried out. He shook his head and looked at her remorsefully.

"I'm sorry Astreal. But…I'm not the Rason you loved. He died so you could live, you remember that right?" he asked gently. She choked back a sob and nodded.

"He was the one who claimed your heart, not me. This isn't your timeline, I'm not the boy you fell in love with. Please try to understand that." he said as Kurumu looked at Astreal worriedly. The witch sisters looked to each other then back to the boys.

"But…my heart…" Apoch said looking down at her chest.

"Your heart was marked by a boy who loved you, a boy who died for you Apoch." Tsukune said gently. The sisters looked to him as he looked between the two with sympathetic eyes.

"Our boyfriends…" Astreal said softly with devastation.

"Are…are…" Apoch said while trying to keep her tears back.

"Gone." Mizore and Kurumu said gently. The witch sisters cringed at that and looked at them with devastated expressions.

"No…" they said softly.

"I'm sorry Apoch." Dark said softly. He looked at the girl's heart, the insignia indeed being his. Only it wasn't his, it belonged to a different Dark. One that not only taught the witch how to fight on his level, but also sacrificed himself to keep her alive.

"I'm sorry as well Astreal." Rason said gently. The blonde haired witch looked at him with heartbroken eyes. He looked exactly like the boy she loved, exactly like the angel she fell in love with. He was the same as the boy she learned to fly for, the one she wanted to follow wherever he may go. Only he wasn't him, as the boy she loved, the Rason that stole her heart, was dead.

"Apoch? Astreal?" Yukari asked worriedly as she finished tending to Kurumu's wounds. The witch sisters stood there while looking down with teary eyes.

"Dark…my husband…" Apoch said holding a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, really I am." Tsukune said softly.

"My boyfriend…my angel…" Astreal said looking up with watery eyes.

Mizore and Kurumu looked to each other then to the witch sisters. The two new girls finally got it, the boys that stood before them now were not the ones they fell in love with. The ones that stole their hearts died to keep them alive in their original timeline.

"It's because of Luna's ability to bend time at will that you exist now. She wanted to give you two a chance again." Akua said calmly.

"Yeah, she wanted you two to live because she liked you. Don't waste that gift trying to take those that aren't yours." Kahlua said gently. The witch sisters looked at them then down.

"Ms. Luna…she spared us from being wiped out in that timeline." Apoch said softly.

"She wanted to save us even though we never met her before." Astreal said sadly.

"She met you here, in our time. We were all friends, and we still can be. That's what she wanted for you two." Tsukune said kindly. The witch sisters looked at him then to Dark and Rason.

"Mizore is my only wife, that will never change. However I wouldn't be so cold to cast you out of my life Apoch. I'm fine being friends, just friends." Dark said in his usual tone. Apoch looked at him with wonder then down to her bracelet. She sniffled and nodded slowly as she started to undo it.

"Leave it on." Mizore said softly. Apoch looked to her with a bit of surprise as the snow maiden walked up to her.

"It's your boyfriend's mark. You deserve to wear it." she said softly.

"But…Ms. Mizore…" Apoch said looking down.

"It's ok. I don't expect you to forsake the love you felt for the boy who loved you back. If you want, then keep wearing it. I don't mind." Mizore said kindly. Apoch looked at her, then broke down crying. The witch buried her face into the snow girl's chest as Mizore held her gently, the witch crying out the loss of her real Dark.

"Ms. Kurumu…I'm…I'm sorry." Astreal said as she started to cry. She looked down and trembled, the girl realizing that her real angel was really gone forever. Kurumu looked at her with remorse then smiled softly. Rason smiled gently and rested his hand on the witch's shoulder.

"I'm fine being friends still too Astreal, if you want." he said kindly. She looked at him with teary eyes then to Kurumu.

"It's fine. Just no hugging or kissing. And try to keep the body contact to a minimum." Kurumu said with a weak smile. Astreal wiped her tears away and looked at the angel curiously.

"Really? I…can still be near you?" she asked softly. He nodded and smiled at her as Kurumu held onto his arm.

"It's just like Luna wanted, for us all to be friends again." he said gently. Astreal nodded slowly and looked down with a soft smile.

"Friends." she said softly.

"Friends." Apoch said with a gentle smile as she looked at the group around her.

"Friends." Tsukune said with a nod.

"Ok, great. You're all friends again. Glad that's settled, but I think we have one more problem to deal with." Akua said plainly. More crashes and yelling came from the woods nearby as two girls continued their fight.

"Oh yeah…forgot about them." Yukari said with a weak smile. Tsukune sighed and glanced to the woods.

"Something tells me those two are going to be harder to reason with." he said tiredly.

"Do you want us to separate them for you master?" Akua asked curiously.

"No, I'll handle it. And I'm not your master, remember?" the boy said shaking his head. Akua looked down a bit while Kahlua tilted her head slightly.

"Be careful Tsukune, Falla's using her insanity dust." Yukari said worriedly.

"Not a problem, I'm immune to it, remember?" he said with a smirk as he walked towards the woods. The group nodded and looked to each other. As he walked towards the tree line Kurumu watched him with a slight smile, the girl blinking then shaking her head to clear her vision. She thought for a moment she saw Luna again, but the image vanished as Tsukune walked by.

"Kurumu? Are you ok?" Yukari asked as she saw the succubus look towards the trees with worry.

"Did I hurt you too badly? I'm sorry." Astreal said worriedly. Kurumu glanced to her then back to the woods with a nervous smile.

"No, it's not that. It's…just my imagination." she said with a laugh. She stopped and looked down in thought. Something about her and Falla's battle earlier was still poking at her mind, the girl struggling to remember what was off about it. Not to mention that lately she's had the constant feeling like she was being watched.

In the woods Moka was darting around the trees as sparkly bits of insanity dust floated around. She was holding her breath as she tried to find the elusive chronofly. Every time she had come close the flyer always managed to fly off and spread more of her dust around.

_Damn, she's just waiting for the dust to get to me. The coward._

**_What do you expect? She knows she can't face you in physical combat. All she can rely on is her cheap tricks._**

She ran through the woods and then spotted a figure moving along the branches up above. The vampire narrowed her eyes and leapt up into the branches. She breathed out and inhaled fresh air while looking around with a focused expression.

"Quit hiding you coward!" she yelled as she took another breath and leapt towards another tree. The figure darted down towards the ground and ducked behind a tree. Moka narrowed her eyes then leapt down towards it. She landed down and rounded the tree, the girl preparing to strike. She stopped suddenly and stared with wide eyes, the girl gasping with surprise.

"Wha-" she started before she felt her lungs light up. She grabbed her throat and looked around, the area around her starting to turn black and hazy.

_No! I inhaled the dust!_

She trembled and looked forward with wide eyes, the girl staring at the figure she was chasing. Standing by the tree was a girl with a white elegant dress with green trimmings. She had her butterfly wings extended out and had her arms crossed before her. Her green eyes were narrowed as she looked at the vampire with discontent.

_Luna?_

Moka shook her head then looked around as strange and grotesque monsters started to shift and phase through the ground and trees. Moka screamed and she started running wildly through the woods, the girl's fear taking over as the dust set off her brain's imagination. As she ran the image of Luna watched her run off then shook her head with a dark glare. She vanished just as Falla landed down and looked towards the sounds of the screaming.

"Ha, serves you right you little bitch." she said with a laugh as she took off towards the vampire as well.

Tsukune was running through the area looking around franticly. The sparkly dust bits were starting to settle as he scanned for the two girls. After a short pause he heard screaming, the boy sighing and then looking over to see Moka running around while holding her head. She screamed out in pure terror as she ran straight into a tree. She collapsed back as Falla landed nearby.

"Haha, stupid girl. Take this lesson to heart, Tsukune's all mine." she said confidently.

"Falla, stop this!" Tsukune said as he walked up to her. The girl spun around then looked at him with a bright smile.

"Tsukune!" she said as she leapt towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about me Tsukune, I was just teaching this girl to back off from my man." she said with a purr. Tsukune shook his head with exasperation then removed the girl's hold on him.

"Falla why won't you listen to me? Moka's my girlfriend, she's the one I love." he said sternly. Falla looked at him with a bit of surprise then with worry.

"What are you saying? We belong together, you're my boyfriend." she said softly. Tsukune shook his head again and looked at her with remorse.

"Falla, your boyfriend was from that other timeline, the one where you two were destined to die in remember?" he said simply. She looked at him with concern then with a worried smile.

"That…that's insane Tsukune. We've been together for over a year. We…" she said before she saw the boy's remorseful expression.

"Falla, that wasn't _me_. Can't you see that I'm not the same Tsukune as he was?" he said worriedly. Falla looked at him with a saddened eye then over to Moka who was screaming her lungs out while rolling around.

"The girl I love here is the one you just scared to death. She's my mate Falla, she's been my mate in this reality. You and I in that other timeline…we…we…" he said as he looked down with a remorseful expression.

"Don't say it…" Falla said softly. The boy looked at her as she trembled.

"Don't say it…don't say you and I shouldn't have been together. We belong together Tsukune…I know we do." she said with a hopeful eye. Tsukune just looked at her with sympathetic eyes and then down.

"Please listen to what I'm saying Falla. That timeline never should have happened. We-"

"Don't!" Falla shouted out with tears in her eye. She shook her head and looked down.

"I'm not like that monster I killed earlier. I'm not her! I'm not! I'm not heartless! I'm not a killer! I'm not the same as her! Don't tell me I was destined to remain like…like…her!" she cried out. She held herself tightly as she shook her head.

"I can't remember anything…before I got hit on the head. Nothing…just my name, and how to fly. But I like that far better than being told that I used to be some fucked up killer! Somebody who destroyed my entire race because of a foolish ambition to be queen. I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be like her!" she shouted out. Tsukune looked at her with remorse as the group ran over to them. The dust had settled at this point and everybody could easily hear Moka's screams. They looked at Falla as she started to cry.

"Dammit, don't tell me my existence shouldn't be! I know damn well you're not the same boy I fell in love with, but…but…I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" she screamed out as she started to cry. The group watched with surprise and sympathy as they saw Falla actually cry before them.

"Falla…" Tsukune said softly.

"No! I won't let go Tsukune, I can't! You're all I have left! You're all I've ever had!" she cried out as she ran over and held him tightly. He stood there with his arms by his sides as the group just looked from them to the screaming vampire who was rolling around on the ground.

"Please don't let me go Tsukune! Please!" she begged as she sobbed on his shoulder. The boy gently held her as the girl broke down in his arms. She cried and held onto the only boy she ever loved, the only thing that she could remember ever having. She knew he wasn't the same boy, she knew the one that first started their love was doomed. But she couldn't bring herself to let him go. She wanted him, needed him with everything she had.

* * *

The group was standing near the clearing with Moka looking at Falla with a dull stare. She had finally recovered from her fear induced panic and was trying to keep from attacking the chronofly like she had intended. Lunch period had already started yet the group had a few things to work out before they grabbed a bite to eat. Apoch and Astreal had admitted that they acted foolish and had conceded from trying to gain back the boys that resembled their fallen loves. Kurumu and Mizore had forgiven them and were making an effort to restore what peace they could between their friends. Moka however was not in a forgiving mood yet as Falla, even knowing the Tsukune here was not the same as the one she fell for, was refusing to give up on him.

"I'm sorry, but explain to me once more why I can't beat her into the ground." Moka said with discontent.

"Because we're trying to keep the peace here, and last time you tried to fight you ended up screaming and rolling around the woods out of your mind." Rason said flatly. Falla was looking at Tsukune with a worried eye as he was looking up with a tired gaze. He wasn't sure how to handle the situation and keep everybody happy. Falla simply would not let him go from her heart, the boy seeming to be the only thing she had in the world.

"Keep the peace? Excuse me, but that's easy for you to say. Apoch and Astreal listened to reason, Falla however seems incapable of seeing that she's out of her mind!" Moka barked out. Falla gave her a dull glare as Tsukune sighed.

"She's not incapable of seeing how things are. She knows I'm not the same boy that loved her. It's just she's refusing to let go of that idea, that we belong together." he said softly.

"It's not an idea, it's my life. I won't let go of the only boy that ever showed me kindness. This timeline…it's all I have now. And he's…he's all I have left." Falla said as she looked down with a pained expression. Moka looked at her with a bit of sympathy then away.

_Great, she's not out of her mind, she's just stubborn._

**_I suppose I can see where she's coming from. But still, she needs to move on. Tsukune is out mate in this reality, and that's the way it's going to stay._**

"Falla, can't you at least consider just being friends with him? I mean, he's not telling you to take a hike, it's just he already has a girlfriend." Kurumu said gently. Falla shook her head and looked to Moka.

"I will _not_ give up the only boy that loved me. I know he's not the same one…but dammit he's all I have left. I'll NEVER let him go." she said sternly.

"It's not your call to make though, it's his." Rason said simply. Falla looked at Tsukune with a worried eye then down.

"And he's already made it." Moka said with a bite while crossing her arms. Falla clenched her fists and shook her head with frustration.

"I'd rather die…then give him up to anybody." she said with anger and a narrowed eye.

"You're not giving him up." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Yeah, you're just being friends with him. Why is that so bad?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"Because my life and heart belong to him. I won't accept another girl taking that from me, I won't!" Falla said with anger. The air behind her distorted slightly then returned to normal from her outburst. The group's eyes widened a bit as Falla shook with frustration.

"Did…you guys see that too?" Kurumu asked cautiously.

"What? I wasn't looking, do it again." Kahlua said curiously as she looked around at the group.

"He's all I've ever known. He's all I've ever had. How can you expect me to give him up?" Falla yelled at Moka, the vampire looking at her cautiously. The chronofly took a step towards her as her eye glared at the vampire.

"I love him, I've loved him far longer than you have. I've been with him far longer than you have. I know more about him than you'll ever know! He's my world! He's my life! Dammit vampire, he's my everything!" she shouted out with energy. A rift seared behind her briefly before vanishing.

"Oh no…" Mizore said softly.

"Falla." Kurumu said worriedly.

"You think you're better than me? Is that it?" Falla said in her rage, the girl not hearing or seeing the reactions of those behind her. Moka started backing up towards the school building as Falla walked closer to her.

"Falla?" Moka asked with a bit of fear.

"Just because you gave him some of your blood, you think that makes you better than me? I nearly died for him! My skull was nearly cracked open because of my love for him!" Falla shouted out with a tear forming in her eye. The air around the two started to distort and bend slightly, however the chronofly failed to notice as her glare was locked onto Moka.

"Falla? Calm down." Tsukune said worriedly. Apoch and Astreal looked with a bit of fear at the chronofly as the group eyed her carefully.

"It's not fair, you have no right to tell me beat it when he's been mine from the start! If anybody should concede it's you!" Falla roared as the air around them started to crack apart.

"Her magic…" Rason said with worry.

"She has it after all…" Yukari said with a bit of fright.

"Falla stop now!" Ahakon cried out. The chronofly shook with anger, the girl's frustration over the vampire keeping her love from her boiling to the top. The air around the girl rippled out as her magic started to run wild. She felt something pulling from within, the girl's monster energy spiking through her.

"No…it's not fair…IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed out. The air around them shattered and blasted apart, the two girls looking around with surprise as a fast moving cosmos was seen through the tears. The door and walls of the academy next to them were torn apart as the rift opened up around the two girls.

"What…what is this?" Falla cried out. Moka backed up and looked around with wide eyes as the ground and walls of the school were torn up and cast into the time stream.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried out as the two girls looked back to him.

"Tsukune!" they both yelled as the rift flashed a bright light then sealed up, the two girls vanishing from sight.

"No!" Tsukune yelled looking around.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Akua said looking around franticly.

"Oh god, Moka!" Kurumu yelled out with fright.

"Not good, Falla's magic is still with her." Ahakon said with worry.

"No no no no, Moka!" Yukari cried out.

Inside the time stream two girls were screaming and holding onto each other for dear life. The stars and celestial bodies around them were flying past in blur.

"What the hell is this?" Falla cried out.

"You used your time magic Falla! You threw us into the time stream!" Moka said looking around with shock.

"I didn't know! I didn't mean to do this!" Falla said looking around with a wide eye.

"Well get us out of here then! Do something!" Moka yelled out.

"I don't know what to do, I don't remember how to use that magic remember?" Falla barked back.

"Well do something, only you can control this power here!" Moka cried out. Falla looked around as the two girls held onto each other with fright.

"I…I don't know what to do…how do I get us back?" she said with urgency.

"How should I know?" Moka said with fear as the stars around them started to move faster. The two girls held onto each other tightly and screamed as the area around them flashed a bright white. Suddenly they were both rolling down a grassy hill, the two girls crashing down at the bottom of the hill with a groan. They slowly got up and shook their heads, then looked around slowly with surprise.

"Um…Moka?" Falla asked as they went back to back.

"I know…I can see Falla." Moka said quietly as they looked around with fear. All around the two vampires were small four legged monsters. They were gray and covered in scales, the growling beasts resembling a dog crossed with a lizard. They all growled with their teeth bared, their yellow eyes staring at the two girls as the group of monsters circled around them.

"What…are those?" Falla asked worriedly.

"I'd rather not find out. Get us out of here." Moka said worriedly.

"I don't know how remember?" Falla said with a tone of annoyance.

"Well think quickly, because these things are just the welcoming party." Moka said looking around. Aside from the hill the remote area was just grassy fields, with hundreds of the feral beasts closing in slowly. Falla looked around with fright then down.

"Falla…do something. We can't fight them all…" Moka said urgently. Falla blinked then grabbed the vampire, the girl then taking off into the air.

"We don't have to, I can fly remem-" she started before they looked down to see a few of the hounds lashing their tongues up at them. The long sticky whips wrapped around their legs and started to pull them back down.

"Oh c'mon, you've got to be kidding me!" Falla yelled. She fluttered her wings and the insanity dust started to flutter around. Moka held onto the girl tightly as he held her breath, the vampire watching as the dust floated down around the beasts.

"It's not working…no way…" Falla said as the hounds continued to growl and snap at them while they were being pulled down. Moka shook her head and looked back to the girl.

"You have to warp us out of here!" she cried out.

"Are you deaf, I don't know how to!" Falla shouted back.

"If you don't remember we'll never see Tsukune again!" Moka said looking down to see them getting closer to the hounds. More sticky tongues lashed up and wrapped around the girls bodies. Falla's wings started to struggle to move as more of the sticky whips stuck to it.

"Dammit…I'm not going to die like this!" Falla yelled as she struggled to fly back into the air. She growled as Moka tried to yank the sticky whips off of them.

_What are these things?_

**_I have no idea, and I'd rather not stay to find out._**

"Falla…please…you have to try…" Moka said as another tongue wrapped around her neck. She broke loose from the chronofly's grip and started to fall back towards the hounds. Falla grabbed her by the hand while still trying to fly back up.

"I don't…know what to do though!" she cried out as she tried to climb back into the air.

"Just think about something! Anything!" Moka cried out as her grip started to loosen. Falla closed her eyes and focused on the only thing she could think of.

_Tsukune…help me…please…help me!_

The air around them started to distort as they were almost back down on the ground. A few of the hounds were leaping up towards the vampire, the girl kicking them back down.

"Keep trying, please!" Moka yelled as she felt one of them bite into her leg. She screamed and kicked it off as blood trickled down.

_Their teeth…they're razor sharp._

**_This will be over soon if she doesn't do something fast._**

More of the hounds started growling loudly and closing in around where the blood was dropping down, the beasts acting like land based piranhas. Falla shook her head with frustration and yelled out.

"TSUKUNE!" she cried out as she wished with all her might to be anywhere but here. In a flash the air around them broke apart, the fast moving cosmos again being seen through the rifts. The ground was torn up as sears and tears ripped across it, the beasts that were caught in the tear being torn to pieces instantly. The girls fell into the rift right before it closed in on itself, the hounds around the area running off with whimpers and howls from the odd phenomenon.

"Ahhh not again!" Falla cried out as the two girls tumbled through the time stream. Moka cringed in pain as her leg started to burn, the blood still flowing from the wound.

"God…it hurts!" she cried out as the pain escalated. Falla tried to reorient them, the girl's wings fluttering wildly as they spiraled through the cosmos.

"Moka…what's wrong?" Falla yelled out with worry.

"The bite…it's burning! Oh god it's burning!" Moka cried out as she cringed in pain. Falla grabbed and pulled the girl closer, then looked down to the bite on her leg. The blood was still flowing as the wound was already inflamed.

"Oh no…what did they do to you?" Falla said with fright. Before the vampire could scream in pain a bright flash erupted around them, the two crashing down onto a table and rolling onto the ground. Moka screamed in pain as the wound started to sizzle and burn wildly. Falla shook her head and looked around. They appeared to be in an old abandoned room of some sort, with wooden tables and chairs about. There was a worn wooden door to one side, an old fireplace on the next wall, a few bookcases with no books on them on another, and just a brick and stone wall for the other. The ground was cobblestone, and also appeared weathered and dusty. The ceiling had an old light fixture on it, with the candles long since melted away. There were no windows, and hardly any light in the area. Falla scrambled to her feet and looked at Moka with worry. The vampire was screaming out as she shook her head, the wound starting to become unbearable.

_What...what the hell, what is this?_

**_That bite…what the hell did it do?_**

"Oh no…we…we need to get you help. Fast!" Falla said looking around. She ran to the door and opened it only to see there was a brick wall behind it.

"What…where the hell are we?" she screamed out looking around. She then looked back to Moka with a wide eye.

_She needs a doctor…or a wizard…or something!_

Moka started choking as she held her throat, the girl's eyes wide with shock.

_I can't breathe! What…what is this?_

**_It's poison! We need to get a cure for it fast!_**

She shook her head as she tried to speak, the girl's eyes twitching as her mind started to swim.

"Dear lord…Moka! Moka what do I do?" Falla cried out. The vampire shook and choked on something as her body started to spasm. Falla looked at her with fright then around.

_Trapped…we're trapped…and she needs help. She needs help!_

"Moka!" Falla cried out as she grabbed her comrade by the shoulders. She felt her mind slipping, her magic started to waver around her as stared at the vampire with fright. She trembled wildly as closed her eye, the girl seeing flashing symbols race through her mind in a blur.

"MOKA!" she screamed out as she arched back.

"Let her die…" a voice whispered from behind her. Falla looked back to see nobody there with them.

"She'll bring about the end…" the voice said again, the girl's voice barely being heard.

"What…who's there? Please help me!" Falla cried out. She growled with frustration then yelled out.

"Somebody HELP!" she screamed, the girl's power tearing apart the area around them. The roof started to cave in as tears and rifts tore apart the ceiling and floor around them. As the room caved in the girls vanished, the two disappearing before stone and dirt collapsed into the small room.

In an instant the two girls appeared again, the two crashing down onto the ground next to a stream. They were outside in a dark forest, with high trees all around and the clear blue water running next to them. Falla stumbled to her feet and looked around, then down at Moka. The vampire was choking constantly as she trembled, the girl's eyes wide with shock.

"What…what's going on…what do I do?" Falla said grabbing her hair.

"Leave her…" the whisper came again. Falla looked around franticly, the girl unable to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" she shouted out.

"She'll lead to the end…let her die…" the voice said again under a whisper.

"No…NO!" Falla yelled as she held her head, the girl closing her eye and trembling.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard, the girl looking to see a tall tree falling towards them. She screamed then dove on top of Moka, the chronofly grabbing hold tightly as the large tree crashed down towards them. In the blink of an eye they vanished as the tree crashed down, the dirt and dust flying up from the impact.

They reappeared lying on the ground, the chronofly holding the vampire down while Moka's world started to fade to black. She couldn't breathe, the pain was mind blowing, and her mind was starting to shut down. Falla sat up and looked at the vampire with fear.

"Moka…Moka please don't die. Don't die, please!" she cried out.

"Moka!" Tsukune's voice called out. Falla looked over to see the group looking at them with shock. The two girls had reappeared next to where they originally jumped from, the shattered doorway and wall of the academy a clear sign of their rough jump.

"Tsukune! Help her, please!" Falla cried out. The group ran over and looked at Moka as she laid there, the girl's eyes starting to slowly close.

"What happened? Moka? Moka!" Kurumu cried out kneeling beside her.

"Sister!" Kahlua cried out.

"What happened Falla?" Akua demanded with a bit of anger.

"I don't know! I don't know! We appeared somewhere, something bit her, and then we've been appearing all over in these weird places. What's happening to me Tsukune?" Falla said backing up with fear.

"Moka!" Yukari cried out as she looked at the vampire with fright.

"What bit her?" Ahakon asked urgently.

"I don't know, it was like a dog…or a lizard…or both. There were hundreds of them, they were going to eat us!" Falla said looking at the vampire with fright. Apoch and Astreal looked at each other then to the vampire.

"Kirlings." they said in unison. They ran over and knelt by the vampire as the group looked to them worriedly.

"Kirlings?" Rason asked.

"Oh crap, not those things." Yukari said fearfully.

"We know of those things from our studies. They look like large reptile beasts with poisonous fangs." Apoch said worriedly.

"Did they have long sticky tongues?" Astreal asked quickly.

"Yes, they tried to pull us back down. My dust didn't even work on them." Falla said worriedly.

"It wouldn't, your dust induces fear from those that inhale it. Kirlings don't fear anything, they are just mindless creatures that live to hunt and feed." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"One bite from them and the blood is infected with a strong poison. It keeps their prey from escaping the pack." Astreal said worriedly.

"Can you cure her? She's dying!" Kurumu cried out.

"We can try, but I'm not sure if we can now, it looks like the poison's spread throughout her body." Apoch said with fear as the two sisters held their hands above the girl. Yukari and Ahakon rushed over and started to focus their magic as well, the group watching as Moka twitched and slowly closed her eyes. The area glowed a soft green and light blue as the casters tried to heal the vampire's ailment.

"What happened…how did…what did I…" Falla said looking at her hands.

"Try to remain calm Falla, looks like you have your time altering magic after all." Rason said cautiously.

"My what?" Falla said in shock.

"You lost control of it like Luna used to do. Count yourself lucky you got back here in one piece." Dark said simply. Falla looked at them then to Tsukune.

"But…how did I do this?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Right now try to calm your mind, if you get too excited you might let the power go loose again." he said cautiously. She nodded slowly and looked back to Moka, the girl still lying still as the casters worked to heal her.

"Isn't it working?" Akua asked worriedly.

"We're trying, she's in a critical condition." Apoch said shaking her head.

"She's so close to death as it is, I'm not sure we can pull her back." Astreal said worriedly.

"I never wanted this…I just wanted to be Tsukune's girlfriend." Falla said as she started to cry.

"Your tears won't fix this, so knock it off." Akua said with anger.

"Our sister better be ok after this." Kahlua said with a glare at the chronofly. Falla looked at them worriedly then back to Moka.

"We should get Ruby and the headmaster." Kurumu said looking to the building.

"We don't have time to move her, we have to cure the poison now." Apoch said urgently.

"If we don't heal her blood now she's a goner." Yukari said as they continued to focus on the vampire's poison.

"Moka…please come back. Please." Tsukune said worriedly.

"Let her die…" a voice came again, only Falla seeming to hear it and look around franticly.

"Who's there? Who keeps saying that?" she shouted out.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"I keep hearing a voice…it won't leave me alone." Falla said fearfully.

"Chrono dementia. Looks like all your magic and it's drawbacks came to you after all." Mizore said softly.

"But…" Falla said shakily.

"She'll bring about the end…let her die…" the voice said quietly again.

"What do you mean? What end?" Falla shouted out.

"What are you hearing?" Dark asked cautiously.

"The voice…it wants me to let her die. It keeps saying she'll bring about the end." Falla said with fear. The group glanced to each other then back to Falla.

"The end?" Akua asked slowly while raising an eyebrow.

"What's happening to me…what's wrong with me?" Falla cried out. Moka started to stir as her leg began to heal, the wound slowly vanishing.

"I think it's working…we can cure her still." Apoch said with relief.

"She was nearly a goner there, that was too close." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Just keep it up, we have to get every last bit of that poison out before it gets to her heart." Ahakon said as he focused his power on the vampire's body.

"No!" a voice shouted out, the group looking around.

"Stop talking to me you crazy dementia!" Falla shouted out.

"Um…" Rason said looking around.

"If she's got dementia how come I heard a voice just now too?" Kahlua asked worriedly. The group looked around as the four casters continued to heal the vampire.

"You guys…I've been getting a bad feeling ever since Luna died…" Kurumu said worriedly. The group looked to her as she looked around slowly, the girl feeling a chill run down her spine.

"I mean…I've been thinking I've seen her around us still…and…I feel like I'm being watched all the time now." she said with a bit of fear.

"It's just your imagination Kurumu. We all feel the pain of losing her, it's natural." Tsukune said gently.

"Is it natural to hear voices too?" Rason said looking around.

"It's not just that though…" Kurumu said worriedly. She looked down then over to Falla.

"When I was fighting the other you, when we were shifted into time, I thought I saw Luna's image then. I thought I was hallucinating, but…" she said as she remembered what stood out about the fight.

"Luna…she…stopped Falla from casting The Ender spell. I mean…she grabbed Falla's hand! She was there! Falla even looked at her with surprise. At the time I thought I was just imagining the whole thing. Then…when I was about to slam into the ground from one of our attacks…I just vanished and reappeared on the ground. It's like something caught me then set me down. And there was Luna again, standing next to me." She said with fear.

"But Luna's dead, we all saw her get cut down. We all saw her die right before us. We were there when we had her buried here next to Apoch and Astreal's graves." Tsukune said with concern.

"Yeah…about that…" Apoch said shaking her head.

"Something we didn't have to see…really." Astreal said quietly. Seeing tombstones with their names on it, and knowing a pair of sisters that used to be them in this timeline were buried there made the two girls feel uneasy.

"But the feeling…it's not going away. I feel like I'm being watched…even now." Kurumu said looking around. She just knew somebody was watching her, she just could never see anybody around. Dark was looking around carefully, the boy removing his earbuds and putting them in his pocket.

"I'm not sure what happened with you Kurumu…but something doesn't feel right." he said cautiously. Mizore was looking around slowly as well. They both felt it, the sudden appearance then disappearance of a presence when the voice spoke up to everybody.

"Moka! Can you hear me?" Yukari called out, the group looking down to see the vampire's eyes slowly opening. After the glow subsided she slowly sat up.

"What…what happened?" she said wearily as she held her head. She jumped bit then looked around in surprise.

"Wait, those things! And Falla! What…" she said looking to the chronofly. Falla breathed out in relief in smiled at her.

"Moka!" Tsukune said as he knelt down and held the girl close. She blinked and slowly held him closely as well.

"I'm so glad we got to you in time. Are you ok?" he asked as he leaned back and eyed her worriedly.

"I'm fine…but…what happened?" Moka asked shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." Falla said softly. Tsukune and Moka stood up as the chronofly looked down with remorse.

"I only wanted to scare you out here…I never wanted…I never knew I could…I don't know how I did that, but I'm sorry." she said with sorrow. Moka looked at her with wonder then to the damaged side of the building.

"She has her time magic back. She…jumped us around like Luna did." she said in amazement.

"And her chrono dementia. She's hearing voices." Ahakon said looking around.

"Actually, we all did." Yukari said worriedly.

"Voices?" Moka asked worriedly.

"She's hearing voices saying to let you die. And Kurumu thinks she's seeing Luna around still." Akua said curiously. Moka jumped then looked to the succubus.

"Luna!" she shouted out. The group looked at her as she turned towards the woods again.

"Yeah, I've been thinking she's around still. It's freaking me out." Kurumu said worriedly.

"Me too." Moka said softly. The group looked at her curiously as she looked to Kurumu again.

"I saw her out in the woods while I was chasing Falla. At least, I think I did. It may have been that crazy dust that got to me, but…I saw her standing out there. She was wearing a white dress-" she started before Kurumu looked at her with wide eyes.

"With green trimmings." she finished. Moka blinked and nodded slowly.

"You both saw her?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"I think I did, but I don't know if the dust made me imagine her." Moka said with concern.

"I saw Luna around us today, I know I did. It can't be chrono dementia though, I wasn't in the shifted state long enough." Kurumu said with worry.

"I imagined I saw Luna earlier once when I was looking out the window. I was sure it was my imagination though. But…she was wearing what you both described, a dress she never wore here." Rason said softly. Everybody looked to him then around with worry.

"Are we all going insane?" Mizore said shaking her head.

"I've been getting the feeling we're being watched a bit too…" Akua said looking around carefully.

"Ok, I'm sufficiently freaked out here. I say we go inform Ruby and the headmaster about all this. Falla's time magic is back, and we're all losing it." Rason said worriedly. Everybody nodded, then one by one they all turned to Falla who had a look of fright on her face.

"Falla?" Tsukune asked curiously. The chronofly slowly shook her head and backed up a bit, her red eye wide as she stared at something.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked with concern. Falla's mouth started to quiver as she shakily pointed to something behind the group. They all blinked then slowly looked behind them.

Standing behind Moka was a figure, a girl with butterfly wings slowly fluttering behind her. The wings were brightly colored with blue trimmings, white wings, and yellow spots.

"It…can't be…" Mizore said with wide eyes as she backed up.

She had short black hair and was about Moka's height. The air behind the girl was ripped apart, a black void being seen behind her as her white dress flowed gently in the breeze.

"We…we're seeing things, right?" Rason asked worriedly.

Her green eyes were set in a cold glare, the girl staring at Moka with anger. Her body seemed to phase in and out of reality, her dress and body becoming transparent for a moment before becoming solid again.

"Impossible…" Yukari said under a whisper.

Her hands were at her sides, the girl glaring at the vampire as the group turned to face her.

"Luna?" Moka said with surprise in a soft voice. The chronofly reached out slowly and rested her hand on the vampire's shoulder, the girl's cold glare having turned into a calm smile. The vampire jumped a bit and looked at the hand. She felt the grip on her, the feel of her touch. She wasn't hallucinating, the chronofly was really there. Falla stared with a wide eye at the girl, the girl that was the image of her sister that was cut down earlier that day. The girl that had tore through the time stream and allowed her to escape a faulty timeline that was doomed.

"She's…alive?" Yukari said in amazement.

"Luna, is…is that really you?" Tsukune asked in awe. Moka looked at the chronofly with wonder as Luna smiled eerily at her. Slowly her smile turned into a twisted grin as her eyes glowed a deep green, her grip on the vampire's shoulder keeping firm.

"Alucard will never come to be…" Luna said as she started chuckling. The group looked at her with wide eyes as she started laughing.

"SO SAITH ME, QUEEN LUNA CII!" she yelled as she flung the vampire into the black void behind her, the girl screaming as she was thrown into the rift in time and space while Luna laughed wildly.


	14. Changing Fate

"Hee hee hee HAHAHAHAHAHA! I SAVED THE WORLD! I SAVED THE WORLD!" Luna laughed wildly as the group stared in shock.

Everybody had watched with complete disbelief at the return of their friend, the chronofly who was struck down before their eyes earlier that day. Luna was back, and appeared to be just as crazy as before. Actually, she seemed even more so.

"No! MOKA!" Tsukune cried out.

Moments after Falla and Moka returned from an unexpected time warp to unknown lands, the group had begun to realize that not only was Falla still able to manipulate time with her magic, something that was unexpected to say the least, but they all had noticed something odd occurring that day.

"No! What have you done?" Kurumu shouted out.

Although thought to be tricks of the mind over the loss of the girl, Kurumu, Moka, and Rason had thought they saw Luna briefly at random times, with the succubus having the most random encounters. However, it appeared what they saw was real as the girl had returned before their eyes.

"It can't be…you can't be here, you're dead!" Yukari cried out.

Luna appeared before the group, the girl dressed in an elegant white dress with green trimmings, and stood before the surprised Moka. Before the vampire could respond to her friend's unexpected return the chronofly hurled the vampire into a black rift behind her, the pink haired girl screaming as she was tossed into the dark tear in time.

"Moka!" Falla cried out grabbing her hair. The group watched with shock then looked at Luna who was laughing hysterically. Slowly the chronofly turned to them with an eerie smile as the rift behind her sealed shut, the tear seeming to dissolve as the air around it returned to normal.

"No…how…what have you done?" Akua shouted out with anger.

"She's alive? How?" Kahlua cried out as the group looked at the chronofly with disbelief. Slowly Luna stopped laughing and tilted her head at them.

"I saved us…I saved my angel. My angel…my angel…MY ANGEL!" she cried out as she warped to him in an instant and held him tightly. He just looked at her with total shock as the group turned to see she had appeared by him.

"Luna!" Tsukune shouted out. The chronofly looked at him and smiled calmly. Slowly a dark smile appeared as her eyes glowed green. She vanished and appeared next to the boy with an accusing glare.

"Nothing personal boy. But that girl had to go." she said coldly. He blinked and looked at her with fury.

"How could you…what have you done to her?" he shouted out. The girl vanished and appeared right behind him, the chronofly holding him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I did what had to be done, now Alucard will never come to be. Never come to be…never come to be…NEVER COME TO BE!" she shouted as she started laughing wildly again. She vanished and appeared near the group as she continued to laugh out of control. The group looked at her with shock then towards where the pink haired vampire had vanished.

"No…this…this isn't possible!" Ahakon said shaking his head.

"How could you Luna? How could you do that to your friend?" Mizore said with anger. Luna looked at her as she chuckled with an evil smile.

"Friend? I hardly knew the girl. Not that it mattered. I wouldn't want to know somebody…like her…like her…LIKE HER!" she said as she laughed manically.

"Hardly knew her? She was your friend!" Yukari yelled out.

"No…she wasn't." Dark said cautiously.

"What are you talking about? Luna was our friend before…how the hell is she even back?" Kurumu said with anger and shock. Falla continued to stare at the chronofly as the girl chuckled, her green eyes glaring over at the group with a dark gleam in them.

"This isn't the Luna we knew. That girl died, right before us." Dark said as he narrowed his eyes at the new chronofly. Everybody looked at her with surprise as she vanished then reappeared near Rason.

"My angel…I've searched for you…for so long…" she said gently as she placed her arms around his neck, the girl holding him closely.

"Where is our sister? What have you done to her?" Akua yelled out with anger.

"Bring her back now!" Kahlua shouted out with rage. Luna looked over to them and chuckled.

"I've erased her from time…it was the only way...the only way…the only way to save my angel." she said with a sad face. She blinked then smiled eerily at the angel.

"My angel…" she said slowly with a twitching eye.

"My god…what happened to you Luna?" Rason said shaking his head.

"If this isn't the Luna we knew…who is she?" Yukari said looking at her with worry.

"I don't care about that, bring our sister back this instant!" Akua said as her aura flared up around her. Kahlua's arm shifted to a bladed weapon again as she glared at the chronofly.

"Bring her back? Ha. Haha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luna laughed as she held onto the angel tightly.

"Moka…dammit what have you done Luna?" Tsukune yelled as his aura flared around him. Luna chuckled and glanced over to him with a gleam in her eye.

"I saved you. Be grateful boy." she said coldly.

"Boy?" Tsukune said puzzled.

"She's never met you Tsukune. She's not the Luna from our time." Dark said as he growled. Everybody looked at the chronofly as Rason backed away from her.

"Who the hell are you?" Rason said as he arched his wings back. Luna giggled then laughed wildly.

"I am your savior. I am your queen. I am your little butterfly my angel. I'M ALL YOURS!" she shouted as she started laughing crazily.

"Sister." Falla said shaking her head. Luna stopped and blinked, then slowly looked over to her sister.

"Oh yes, that's right. My fallen sister." she said cautiously. In an instant she appeared next to Falla with a hand around her throat.

"I've seen your timeline dear sister. So heartwarming to see you being so NICE AND GOOD! OH HOW I'M PROUD OF YOU!" she shouted out as her expression switched to anger. Falla grabbed the arm and tried to pull her away as Luna started to apply pressure. They vanished and then appeared again with Falla pinned against the school building by the neck.

"I told you to let her die Falla. She would have brought about the end of the world. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS LET HER DIE!" Luna shouted with rage.

"Let her go!" Kurumu yelled as she flew towards them with her nails extended. In a flash the two chronoflies vanished, then Falla appeared instantly as she flew towards the succubus. Kurumu gasped in surprise then caught the girl, the two tumbling back towards the group. As they landed down Luna appeared in the middle of the group, with everybody jumping back a bit.

"You're insane…" Yukari said shaking her head.

"She's completely different. What happened to her?" Ahakon said worriedly. Luna chuckled and slowly glanced around the group.

"No thanks, please. I only did what I needed to for my angel. My angel…MY ANGEL!" she shouted as she started laughing again. Akua, Kahlua and Tsukune glared at her with rage as the group watched her with caution.

"Explain yourself Luna!" Rason shouted out. Luna appeared next to him instantly and smiled wickedly.

"What is it you wish of me my angel?" she asked with a laugh. Rason looked at her with frustration then anger.

"Bring Moka back, right now!" he yelled out. She blinked and smiled softly at him.

"I'm sorry my love, but in doing so would bring about the end of the world…and I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" she cried out as she looked at him with shock and desperation. He looked at her cautiously then around at the others.

"Lose me again? What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"Dark is right, she's not the Luna we knew." Mizore said cautiously. Tsukune shook his head furiously then yelled as his aura flared up even more.

"Bring her back Luna, BRING HER BACK!" he yelled. The two vampire sisters nodded as their auras flared up in anger. The chronofly looked at them and smiled calmly.

"She will never exist again, so saith the queen." she said elegantly.

"Queen…you're no queen. You're a dead insect!" Akua yelled as she dashed towards Luna with a fierce swipe of the hand. Luna vanished then appeared behind the vampire.

"You dare oppose your queen? NOT WISE VAMPIRE!" Luna shouted as she started laughing wildly. She glared at the girl as Akua turned to face her with frustration.

"STOP!" Rason shouted. Everybody looked to him as he walked up to Luna.

"Why Luna…why did you do this?" he said with anger. The girl looked at him curiously then smiled lovingly.

"So we can live together, so you could be with me." she said gently. Rason growled then grabbed the girl by the shoulders.

"Bring my friend back Luna. Bring her back right now." he said sternly. The girl looked at him curiously then started giggling.

"I can't allow her to exist my love, I already told you. She'll be the end of the world." she said with a laugh.

"And how do you know this? Just…where are you from? Or when?" Dark asked cautiously. The three vampires nearby glared at the girl with rage as Rason held her still. Luna looked over to the shadow demon then to her angel with worried eyes.

"I won't lose you again…I won't lose the only chance I have…the only chance I have…THE ONLY CHANCE I HAVE!" she screamed as rifts and tears tore apart around the group. Everybody dodged back as Rason looked around with surprise. Tears and rifts seared around them as the girl screamed out wildly.

"Stop this." Rason said worriedly. The ground around them started to crack apart as the tears fell back into a cosmos again, but this time the starry field of space was spinning around wildly. It would fly by in one direction, then stop and spin around in another.

"Stop this please." Rason said softly.

"She's lost it!" Apoch cried out with fright as more tears and rifts appeared around the field.

"She's going to kill us all!" Astreal cried out with fear.

"STOP!" Rason shouted. Luna stopped and blinked, then looked at him with wonder. The group watched as the rifts and tears faded away while Luna just looked at the angel curiously. He looked at her with desperation then slowly let go of her shoulders.

"Please…Luna…don't do this." he said softly. Luna tilted her head and slowly held a hand out to his cheek.

"My angel…" she said softly.

"I'm begging you Luna…please bring my friend back." Rason said worriedly. Luna looked at him then down with closed eyes.

"I can't…I will not let Alucard exist." she said sadly.

"We're not about to let that damned thing come to be either, but that doesn't mean Moka has to be wiped from existence." Tsukune said with frustration. Luna shook her head slowly and looked to him.

"You foolish boy. You know nothing. Her blood will bring about the end of the world. She had to be wiped out." she said simply.

"We know her blood is needed, and we're going to stop those who plan on using it. She doesn't have to die." Rason pleaded.

"Yes, she does." Luna said softly as she looked back into his eyes.

Akua and Kahlua walked up to her, the blonde haired vampire holding her bladed arm towards the girl's head.

"Bring our sister back now." Akua said sternly.

"She will not be dying from this, we will not allow it." Kahlua said sternly. Luna looked at them then away.

"This is the only way. I will not allow my only chance with my angel to pass." she said softly. Kahlua growled then held back her blade to strike.

"Wait." Dark said as he walked up towards the girl. All eyes turned to him as he watched the chronofly carefully.

"Our friend doesn't have to die. Why not help us stop those that plan to resurrect Alucard instead? If they die then Moka can live." he reasoned. Luna shook her head.

"I cannot allow that vampire to exist, if her blood exists then so does the possibility of the destroyer's return. I will not allow it to come back." Luna said simply.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this Luna? What…how are you even here?" Rason said shaking his head.

"Explain Luna…explain why you threw my mate into the void of time. Why are you doing this?" Tsukune yelled out. The group looked at the chronofly as she gazed at her angel with worried eyes.

"Because…" she said softly. She blinked then glared downward, her eyes glowing a deep green.

"I will not…" she started as grabbed the angel by the shoulders, the group looking with surprise.

"LOSE MY ANGEL!" She shouted as they vanished, the group watching with shock as the two disappeared while rifts and tears seared around briefly behind them.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out.

"What…she's gone!" Akua said looking around.

"No!" Kahlua yelled.

"This isn't happening…what's going on?" Yukari cried out. Falla looked at where her sister was a moment ago then down.

"No…NO!" Tsukune yelled as his aura flared around him with anger.

"I don't understand…how can she be here?" Mizore said shaking her head.

"It's our fault." Dark said simply. All eyes turned to him as he glanced at Falla.

"Or rather, yours when you set that timeline into motion." he said regrettably. Falla looked at him confused then downward.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"We never saw Luna in that altered timeline." Yukari said softly.

"That's right…what…what happened to her in that reality?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"Whatever did, she's not the girl we knew from before." Tsukune said clenching his fists. He growled in frustration and looked down with a pained expression.

_Moka…_

"Our sister…she's gone…" Kahlua said as she dropped to her knees.

"This…this can't be happening." Akua said softly.

"Moka." Tsukune said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Falla looked at the boy with concern then down. She held a hand over her heart, the girl feeling it ache as she saw the boy's love for the vampire.

"Rason. Where are you?" Kurumu cried out before she started to cry. Falla clenched her fists, the girl shaking her head as her heart ached more and more.

"What do we do now?" Ahakon said as he looked down with sorrow.

"Moka…Moka!" Yukari cried out as she broke down crying. Mizore looked down and away as she felt the pain for the loss of her friend. She then looked over to see Dark looking to where the vampire was thrown into her rift.

"Dark?" she asked curiously, the girl seeing he was looking intently at the spot.

"Falla." he said simply, the group and chronofly looking to him curiously. Falla tilted her head as he turned to face her.

"Find them." he said in a commanding tone. She blinked and looked at him bewildered.

"What?" she asked.

"You have the power to shift into the time stream. You just jumped Moka around who knows where in that little fit of yours. You're the only one who can go after Luna." he said simply. Falla looked at him puzzled then slowly shook her head.

"I can't 'go after her'. I don't even know how to shift into that time thing. And even if I could, what am I going to do? She's out of her freakin' mind!" she said with concern.

"You are the only one who can find them, their only way of coming back." Mizore said softly. Falla looked at her then downward while shaking her head quickly.

"Again, you're not listening to me. I don't know how to!" she said with urgency.

"Then start reading. Think of something, anything!" Ahakon said as he held out the notebook with all his notes about chronoflies. Falla looked at it speechless then around at the group.

"Please, you have to try Falla." Kurumu said worriedly.

"Find Rason, bring him back to us." Astreal begged.

"But…" Falla said worriedly.

"Please! My Destined One can't be taken by that psycho sister of yours! You have to bring him back!" Kurumu cried out as she broke down into tears.

"Him and Moka." Dark said. The group looked to him in surprise.

"Moka?" Falla asked worriedly.

"Wherever Luna threw Moka, you can bring her out of it. You're a chronofly, you can defy time remember?" Dark said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious. I have no idea how this magic works! Last I used it I nearly killed Moka. Now you're expecting me to not only use it expertly to find my deranged sister from some weird time and save Rason, but to also find Moka who was erased from existence?" Falla asked in disbelief.

"We know it's a lot to ask of you so quickly, but we don't have any other options." Astreal said worriedly.

"You're damn right it's a lot to ask of me, I can't do this!" Falla said shaking her head.

"Please Falla, you have to try." Yukari said as she wiped her tears away. The chronofly looked at them in disbelief then at the book the mage was holding.

"But…I can't…" Falla said looking down.

"Please Falla." Tsukune said with a pained tone. Falla looked to him as he had his head hung down and trembling.

"Please…bring my mate back." he said looking to her with devastation. Falla looked at him with a sorrowful expression then down. Her heart ached again at hearing the boy she loved claim Moka as his yet again. She looked to the book with a saddened eye, then slowly took it from the young boy.

"For you…Tsukune. Ok." she said softly as she held back her tears. She didn't want Moka dead, but she certainly wanted the boy all to herself nonetheless. Still, if this was what he wanted, then she would at least try her hand at it. She started looking through and reading the pages, the girl trying to make sense of the words and sayings. The way the chronoflies used their magic, how they shifted into time to attack, how the time stream was the backdoor around and through the timeline. She got through a few pages then closed the book.

"Does that help at all Falla?" Ahakon asked curiously. The chronofly breathed out and shook her head.

"All I learned from this is that my family names are totally ironic and I used to be a super asshole. Just reading about what we do and what magic we used to be able to wield doesn't teach me how to use it. Did Luna ever _show_ you how the magic worked?" she asked worriedly.

"No, only she could use it." Yukari said shaking her head.

"You just have to try with what you can think of, please! My angel is trapped with that lunatic!" Kurumu begged. Falla looked at her worriedly then down.

"I…I don't know where to begin though." she said sadly.

"How did you jump around before? You took Moka to who knows where and back again." Mizore asked curiously.

"I don't know! I have no clue how I did it. If I knew I would have a better idea of how to go about this." Falla said with frustration.

"Then just try anything! Please!" Kurumu cried out.

"Luna could defy time completely, and it appears she's done it again. You're her sister, you have to have that ability as well." Mizore said assuredly.

"Yeah, her sister that can't remember the first thing about how our magic works. Seriously, I just learned about this stuff this morning." Falla said with despair.

"Just focus on anything you can, think about to when you were jumping around with Moka. Something had to feel different. Concentrate on anything." Ahakon said with urgency. Falla nodded and closed her eye, the girl trying to feel for anything in her mind.

_Think…there has to be a way. If my sister can control time…then I can too. Dammit, how can I though, I have no clue how to start this._

She clenched her fists in frustration, the girl's heart still aching over Tsukune's choice for the vampire.

_I need to save her…I need to save…her._

She shed a tear as she trembled, the girl feeling the pain of jealousy striking hard.

"Falla?" Tsukune asked. She whimpered and shook her head.

"If I bring her back…you'll choose her over me Tsukune. You will, won't you?" she sobbed out. She slowly looked to him with a teary eye. He looked at her with remorse and closed his eyes, the boy nodding as the group looked at her with soft expressions. She choked back a sob and then looked down while shaking.

"I don't…want her to keep you from me. I'm sorry…but I don't want to lose you…" She said as she started to cry. Her heart was aching more and more, the girl hating the thought of having to bring back the boy's love interest over her.

"Falla." Tsukune said as the girl jumped in surprise. He was holding her close, the girl looking ahead with a wide eye as the boy had his arms around her.

"Tsukune…" she breathed out as she closed her eye, the girl holding him close as her wings fluttered once.

"Please, I'm begging you Falla. Don't let your sister do this…don't let her take the girl I love. Please." he said as he started to cry. Falla held onto him tightly, the girl burying her face into his shoulder. Her hands grabbed at his shirt and held tightly, the girl trembling in his embrace.

"You…really love her over me?" she asked softly.

"Falla, I've always loved her. Just as the Tsukune from your time always loved you." he said gently as he leaned back and looked at the girl with worried eyes. She looked at him with a gentle gaze then closed her eye.

"I know this is confusing for you, this isn't your timeline at all. I'm sorry, I never wanted to cause you pain. You never deserved this, you were a faithful girlfriend and loving to the boy who you met in your timeline. The girl you used to be…you left her in the shadows and became a real caring individual. I'm so sorry this happened to you, that your relationship with that boy was ended. Please, believe me when I say this." Tsukune said as he trembled. Falla looked at him with a deep gaze as he looked at her with desperation.

"But please Falla, I'm begging you with everything I have, don't let Luna take my girlfriend. I love Moka so much, she's the only girl in this timeline I'll ever love." he said as he held back his tears. Falla looked at him with a gentle gaze then down. After a moment she smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you…Tsukune…" she said softly.

"I can't be your boyfriend, but I promise I'll always be your friend Falla. I'll never turn my back on you." he said assuredly. Falla looked at him then around at the group. She nodded and stepped back from the boy.

"Fine…I'll bring your mate back Tsukune…but I'm going to hold you to that promise." she said as she wiped her tears away. The boy nodded as she closed her eye and looked down.

_Focus…for him…for Tsukune…_

He wasn't the same boy she fell in love with, he wasn't the same one that stole her heart. She knew this from the start, she wasn't stupid. But she still loved the boy with all her heart, the girl fixated on the only boy that ever truly cared about her.

_For Tsukune…for Tsukune…_

But his words, even in this timeline, reached her. He was always so kind, so caring. He was exactly like the boy she fell in love with. She understood that the boy she loved was from another time, and that the boy here, the one that looked exactly like her love, was in love with the vampire.

_For Tsukune! For Tsukune!_

She knew she couldn't be mad anymore. She had no right to be, Moka was his girlfriend in this timeline. It was their destiny to be together. They were in love, just like she and her Tsukune were in their timeline.

_Moka…I swear…I swear to you…_

The air around her started to distort, the group looking with wonder as Tsukune backed up. The air crackled and bent around as her magic started to flow around her.

_No matter what…no matter where you are…_

She had no idea where the vampire was. She had no clue how to use her magic properly. And her sister was apparently insane with an angel held captive as well. But Falla did know one thing, the power she felt within, the raw determination she had with her goal, was clear as day.

"I'LL BRING YOU BACK!" she shouted as the area around her tore apart. The group watched with surprise as the fast moving cosmos was seen behind the girl as she fluttered her wings. She looked back to the rift with a determined eye, the girl focusing with her all on anything in her mind that seemed familiar about her magic.

"Can she really do it?" Akua said softly as the chronofly darted into the tear. It flashed a bright light then sealed behind her.

"Luna's insane now, how's she going to fight her?" Kahlua asked worriedly. Tsukune looked at where the girl had vanished then upwards with worry.

_Please Falla, be that hero that Kyouko always knew you were._

Falla looked around the time stream franticly, the stars and celestial bodies flying past in a blur.

"I need to find them…they have to here somewhere. Grr, SISTER! SHOW YOURSELF!" Falla shouted out with anger. She looked around as she flew about, the girl looking for any trace of the vampire, the angel, or the chronofly.

"Where are you? Where are you hiding?" Falla yelled as she looked around.

_Moka. Rason. I'll bring you both back. I swear I won't let Tsukune down._

She floated around as she searched for anything, the girl only seeing the stars shooting by and large planets that stretched and distorted around the space.

"How does this place even work? There's nothing but stars around here." she asked puzzled as she looked around franticly. She growled with frustration then glared around.

"Dammit…Luna! Where are you?" she shouted out.

The space around her flashed a bright light, the girl covering her eye as a horrible screeching sound echoed out. Suddenly she appeared and landed down on the ground, the girl landing on one knee and hand. She slowly stood back up as she looked around carefully. She was standing in a grassy field, the girl looking around to see nothing but endless plains around her. Well, almost nothing.

"Did you call, dear sister?" Luna asked innocently from behind. Falla spun around to see Luna standing there, her white dress flowing gently in the breeze as her wings were extended out behind her. A quick glance around showed the angel and vampire were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Moka and Rason? I'm taking them back to their friends." Falla said sternly. Luna laughed and tilted her head.

"Oh really? Correct me if I'm wrong sister, but, I thought you'd be happy about this. You can have that boy the vampire was clinging to, isn't that what you wanted?" Luna asked with a twisted smirk. Falla closed her eye, and then shook her head. She opened her eye again as she glared at the sister.

"Moka is Tsukune's mate in this timeline. I will not take his happiness away, I'll do whatever he says is best." she said proudly. Luna chuckled and shook her head as Falla growled with anger.

"If you insist on being crazy then do so elsewhere. Now where are Moka and Rason? Tsukune and Kurumu want them back and I will not fail them." she said with a clenched fist.

"Hahaha, oh do they now? Well, there are two problems with your little request dear sister." Luna said as she started walking towards Falla.

"First, Moka can't come back, otherwise Alucard will destroy everything. And that includes my future with my angel." she said calmly. Falla watched Luna walk up to her, the sister smiling wickedly for a moment, then showing a look of rage.

"And two, like hell that whore is going to have MY ANGEL!" she yelled out furiously, the area around them tearing apart as rifts and sears shot around them briefly. As the dust and dirt settled around them Luna narrowed her eyes at Falla.

"Go back to your meager existence. I will not give back my angel, not after I've come so far to have him all to myself." she said with a bite. She turned around and started walking away.

"What happened to you sister?" Falla asked cautiously. Luna stopped while still looking forward.

"I saw you help them get back to their timeline, the you that was so caring and kind. You were their friend, you were even friends with Kurumu and Rason as they were. You saved Apoch and Astreal from being wiped out. You were caring and loving, not so cold and heartless." Falla said shaking her head.

"You have no idea what I went through sister…do not push me any further. Leave now while I still allow it." Luna said with a hiss.

"I'm not going anywhere without my friends." Falla said sternly. Luna slowly turned her head to glance at the girl as Falla looked at her with discontent.

"They were your friends too, until you decided to betray them." she said angrily.

"Betray them? I saved the world, I spared them a dire fate. I gave them a future, I gave _you_ a future. You know nothing of what I've done Falla, you can't even begin to understand what I've gone through. What I've seen. What I've had to do to finally have my angel, to have him and live in a world that will not be leveled to the ground. YOU KNOW NOTHING YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" Luna yelled as she turned to face Falla, her glowing green eyes glaring at the sister as the air around her distorted and bent oddly.

"I don't care what you've gone through, not if you're going to treat the innocent so harshly." Falla said with discontent.

"Oh, such big words from the sister that DESTROYED OUR KINGDOM, THAT MURDERED OUR FAMILY!" Luna shouted out with fury. Falla looked down with remorse for a moment then back to Luna.

"I already took care of the sister that did that, it was all I could do to start my atonement. I know it's not enough…for all that the real me did back then. But I will use this life wisely and I will cherish life, I'll reclaim my name and my pride. Tsukune showed me how to be a kind person, to be a good soul. I won't let him down, I'm bringing Moka back. I'm bringing his mate back Luna!" Falla yelled out as the air around her started to crackle and distort as well. The two chronoflies stared at each other with narrowed eyes, both with their magic flaring around them.

"You will never see that vampire again, and the angel stays with me. I've waited forever for my happily ever after, and like hell some miserable mistake from the past is going to take that away from me!" Luna shouted as she glared at Falla with glowing green eyes. The air around the two cracked apart as their magic flowed around them. Falla concentrated hard on what she read in the book Ahakon showed her. She focused all her power into her mind, the girl hoping her body would respond properly if she thought of what she wanted to do.

_First things first, I know how chronoflies fight. If I take one step towards her like this, I'm dead._

She concentrated on one thought, one desire, the girl focusing on the first step towards properly fighting Luna. Slowly the world around her dulled in color, with the grass freezing in place as sound stopped all around. Luna smirked and glanced around as she too shifted into the moment of time.

"So, you intend to fight me? Ha, you FOOL!" she yelled as she shot towards Falla with a hand held back. Falla darted back as Luna swiped in front of her, the hand tearing a large sear through space. Falla watched the starry cosmos behind the tear as it flowed behind her sister's strike, then glared at the girl.

"I'll damn well try, for Tsukune!" Falla yelled as she swiped her own hand towards Luna. The girl shot into the air as Falla's strike tore apart the air in front of her as well. Luna circled around and flew down towards her sister at high speed. Falla leapt off into the air as Luna swiped down towards her, the girl sending a wave of torn space down into the ground. As the earth and grass was torn up and blasted apart Luna flew up towards Falla as the chronofly watched her sister carefully.

_Remember, the longer you do this, the more likely you'll go insane. Of course, she's already off the deep end…_

"Die!" Luna yelled as she swiped at the girl again. Falla darted around and tried to attack the girl again, the two dodging and weaving as tears and rifts tore apart the sky.

"Stop this sister, you've gone insane!" Falla cried out as the two dodged and flew around sears and rifts in the sky. Luna laughed hysterically as she started swiping faster and flying around erratically. Falla dodged and darted back again and again, the sister being pushed back as Luna's attacks became more frequent and fierce.

"I'LL NEVER STOP! I WON'T LOSE MY ANGEL AGAIN!" Luna screamed out as she continued her assault. Falla dodged up around a rift and prepared to attack again, the girl blinking and seeing Luna had vanished.

"DIE!" Luna yelled from behind her. Falla gasped and turned to see Luna charging her from behind with an attack wound back, her hand slicing a trail of torn space behind her. Falla's eye widened as Luna got to her and swiped towards her head. The red eyed chronofly swiped her own attack towards the hand, the two tears connecting instantly. A blast wave shot out as the two girls were tossed back, with a slice mark searing across Falla's stomach while Luna's arm was bleeding heavily. The green eyed chronofly growled with rage then looked at her sister with murder in her eyes. Falla winced in pain then looked to see Luna glaring at her, the air around the girl rippling out and distorting wildly.

"Damn…how did she do that?" Falla said as she prepared to continue her attack. In a flash Luna appeared before the girl with another attack wound back. Falla gasped as Luna yelled out and swiped at her. Her hand went through Falla's body from the neck and out the side of her hip, the red eyed girl staring with shock. She blinked then looked to see she was still in one piece.

"But…how…" she said looking back to Luna. She gasped and saw Luna's body shift from transparent to solid again. Luna growled and looked to her hands.

"Dammit…not again…" she said, her voice seeming to echo out slightly.

"What…what's happened to you sister?" Falla said softly. Luna growled, the girl's eyes glowing a dark green.

"I won't…let anything…GET IN MY WAY!" Luna yelled as she swiped toward her sister again. Falla darted downwards towards the ground, the girl watching as a rift tore apart where she just was.

_What's wrong with her? She's…not stable…_

Luna roared out as she flew down towards Falla, the red eyed chronofly landing on the ground then darting off to the side. Luna swiped towards her, then followed through with another as her first strike tore up the ground. Falla continued to dodge and weave around the field, the girl watching her sister cautiously as she was pushed back again and again. Luna's attacks were certainly faster and tearing apart the space around them much more violently, but something else was noticeable. Every now and then her body seemed to phase out then back in, her magic seeming to stop their distortion effect in the world as she phased out.

_What's happening to her?_

"Sister stop, something's wrong with you." Falla said worriedly.

"I don't care, I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES TO HAVE HIM!" Luna shouted out as she continued to attack the girl. Falla dodged back, the girl then looking behind her to see Luna having jumped instantly around her and was swiping at her from behind. Falla ducked down as the tear ripped across above her, her wings just missing the rift as she rolled to the side. She danced around the chronofly then grabbed her from behind, the girl holding tightly and grabbing the two arms by the wrists. Luna thrashed about and tried to buck her off while Falla tried to keep her footing.

"Please stop this sister! Don't you see what's happening to you?" Falla cried out. Luna phased out of view, the girl then phasing back in as Falla stumbled back. She looked to her hands worriedly as they had lost their grip on her sister then over to see Luna turning to strike at her again.

"I WON'T BE DENIED! I WON'T BE!" Luna screamed as she struck towards Falla again. The girl dodged back and tripped, then fell to the ground as the tear ripped across the air above her. Instantly Luna appeared on top of her, the girl holding her down with both hands and shaking wildly.

"You won't take him from me sister…NOBODY WILL TAKE MY ANGEL FROM ME! NOT YOU! NOT THAT WHORE! AND NOT FATE ITSELF!" she screamed as she shook her head wildly. Falla looked at her with a wide eye as Luna raised both her hands back into the air, the girl ready to strike point blank at her sister.

"Wait! What do you mean fate? This isn't fate Luna, it's insanity!" Falla cried out. Luna looked at her as she started breathing raggedly, the girl again phasing out and back in.

"What's happened to you sister? Why are you so cruel now?" Falla begged. Luna looked at her with a wild eye then grabbed her by the throat with both hands, the red eyed girl grabbing the arms and trying to free herself.

"Cruel? CRUEL?" she yelled out with anger. Falla looked at her as she choked, the girl's legs kicking as Luna had her pinned down.

"You don't know what cruel is…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CRUEL IS!" she screamed as she started crying wildly. She screamed out into the air as rifts and tears tore apart the ground around them.

"Please sister…stop this madness now…I beg of you…" Falla choked out as she was struggling to get her sister off of her. Luna started chuckling and then looked at her sister with a curious look of wonder.

"Madness? No Falla, this isn't madness…far from it…this…this…THIS IS HOW FATE SHOULD HAVE GONE!" she yelled out with anger, the girl glaring at Falla.

"What do you mean? What's fate got to do with this?" Falla coughed. Luna trembled with sorrow then looked up, the girl's grip on Falla's neck loosening slightly. Falla looked at her sister with caution as she could breathe again.

"It's not fair…it's not fair sister…" Luna said softly.

"Luna…why are you doing this? You weren't like this before, I saw you. You were kind and caring to your friends. What…why are you like this?" Falla begged. Luna slowly looked down to her, the crazy sister then gently stroking Falla's hair around her face.

"It's not fair Falla…you have no idea how cruel fate is." she said quietly. She grabbed the girl's hair and glared at her with fury.

"It's not fair…IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled. Falla winced in pain and looked at her sister with worry.

"What are you talking about? You're not making sense." she said in a strained voice. Luna blinked then warped off of her, the chronofly then appearing on her feet looking down at her sister.

"No, I am making sense you ignorant girl." Luna said softly. Falla slowly got back to her feet and held her hands up defensively.

"Please sister, I don't understand. Why are you like this? We're sisters, we shouldn't be fighting." she pleaded.

"That eye you're missing should have been your first clue to that, of course the girl you were certainly never learned that lesson." Luna said harshly. Falla sighed and looked down worriedly.

"I'm not her Luna. I'm nothing like that monster." she said softly.

"It doesn't matter. It was fate you know." Luna said simply, the sister looking to her curiously.

"I saw every possible timeline in existence. In every one, you and I were destined to fight that night. There was no avoiding it, it had to happen." Luna said as she looked away into the distant fields.

"You saw every…possible timeline?" Falla asked in wonder. Luna nodded and looked back to her with sorrow.

"Yes. Every…possible…existence…" she said softly. She trembled and looked at her sister with fright.

"Every possible way fate could affect the world. Every possible timeline I went through, and in every one…every possible existence that existed…there was one thing in common." she said shakily. Falla looked at her curiously as Luna blinked, the twisted sister then glaring at her with glowing green eyes.

"In every damn existence there was one common factor…I WASN'T WITH MY BELOVED ANGEL!" she shouted out as the air around her tore apart again. Falla stepped back a bit as Luna roared in anger, the girl's magic running wild. After a moment the tears and rifts subsided while Luna glared at her sister.

"It wasn't fair. Fate…wasn't fair. I was NEVER destined to be with my angel. NOT ONCE! I WAS NEVER ALLOWED TO BE WITH THE BOY I LOVED!" she screamed out. She vanished and appeared behind Falla, the girl grabbing her by the back of her neck.

"I saw him with that whore of a succubus. I saw him with that damned witch. I saw timelines where he was with that snow girl, with the vampire, even with that little witch! IT'S NOT FAIR, THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY FOR NEARLY EVERYBODY BUT ME!" she screamed as Falla dropped to her knees, the girl holding her neck in pain as Luna glared at her.

"It's not fair…I love him the most, yet I was denied in every timeline. I was denied again and again AND AGAIN!" she yelled in fury.

"Sister…please stop…" Falla said as she cringed in pain. In a flash Luna vanished and appeared standing before her sister. Falla slowly looked up to her as she coughed.

"I don't understand…how…how can you see all this? What…happened to you sister?" she said shakily. Luna narrowed her eyes at her then looked up with a focused glare.

"I changed my fate…" she said slowly.

* * *

Luna was running down the dark alleyways, the girl dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She was looking around franticly with brown eyes as howls and roars echoed out behind her. She ran out of the alley and looked around while breathing heavily. The city was in ruins, with destroyed buildings and flaming vehicles piled up around the streets. The sky was dark as she looked around at the destroyed landscape. She glanced behind her quickly then took off down the street as the howls and roars got closer. Out from the alley two car sized monsters raced out and looked around. They were strange beasts, with flesh that shimmered like metal. They had large skulls with small eyes and razor sharp teeth that were bared. They seemed to have a bony exoskeleton and small wings on their back, their four legs having razor sharp claws that dug up the pavement. Small whip like appendages flailed around as they looked around with heavy growls.

"Where are you my angel, why aren't you coming for me again?" Luna cried out as she ran down the streets, the bodies of humans and destroyed vehicles strewn about. The ground shook a bit, the girl stopping and looking around with wide eyes.

"Oh no, it's nearby." she said worriedly. She looked around quickly then dove into the back of a small truck, the girl hiding behind the cloth that covered the back opening. She crouched down in the back of the truck and held herself, the girl shaking with fear as the truck and road shook a bit. There were crashing sounds nearby, the girl closing her eyes as car alarms went off in the distance while more howls echoed out around the street.

"Save me my angel…save me my angel…please save me my angel…" she cried softly as she rocked back and forth in the back of the truck.

"AHHHH!" a woman's voice cried out from nearby. Luna looked up with a gasp as she heard explosions and screams nearby. She slowly moved towards the cloth and peered outside. She watched as a woman in a ragged black robes and a strange stick held in her hand was being pinned down by one of the larger beasts. The monster started mauling her, the woman screaming as her chest and stomach were torn apart by the large beast. Luna covered her mouth as she watched another large monster run over and start eating her head, the woman's screams stopping as she fell limp. The beasts ripped her apart savagely, then looked around as the blood dripped from their mouths. Luna ducked back inside and kept her hands over her mouth. The two large monsters started walking toward the truck while looking around with growls. The girl trembled and closed her eyes as she heard them get closer. She shook a bit then looked ahead with a cold glare as her eyes flickered green.

Suddenly the truck blasted apart as tears and rifts shot out around the area, the two monsters howling as tears sliced around them. The girl stood up as the remains of the vehicle settled down, the truck now missing it's top half and front engine from the rampaging magic. The beasts froze for a moment, then slowly looked back to the girl as rifts in time shimmered against their metallic skin. A yellowish glow washed across their skin while the girl's magic had no effect against them, the monsters then growling at the girl unfazed. She narrowed her eyes, then shook her head as incredible pain raced through her head. She held a hand to it as the two monsters walked closer. She slowly extended her wings and tried to fly before a whip like appendage wrapped around her waist. The monster slammed her into the ground as they approached her. She looked at them with a weary expression as she started to lose consciousness.

"What have we here?" a voice said with a chuckle, the girl's eyes then closing as roars and howls echoed out. Her mind went black, with screams from her past echoing out in her memory.

She shot up with a gasp, the girl looking around to see she was on the roof of a tall building. She held her head and cringed in pain, the girl's headaches always having been a problem for her.

"What…happened?" she asked as she looked around tiredly with brown eyes.

"Interesting that I should meet you again, and so soon too." a voice said from nearby. The girl looked to see a man in white robes looking down over the ledge of the building, the man then glancing back to her with glowing eyes.

"After all, I just sent you on your way. Or at least, another you." he said with a chuckle.

"What…who are you?" Luna asked as she slowly got up.

"A better question is, are you by chance Luna Cii?" the man asked curiously. The girl jumped a bit then nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am. Did…you save me?" she asked curiously. The man nodded and looked back down to the street where the remains of his witch friend were being devoured by the smaller destroyers.

"Yes, although I unfortunately could not save her. Such a shame, she was a good helper to the cause." the man said with a tone of regret. He looked back to the girl and tilted his head.

"It appears that you weren't able to harm them any more than I could. Such is how they are I'm afraid." he said regrettably. She looked at him curiously as she got back up.

"Human weapons, monster's magic. Nothing seems to destroy these…destroyers." he said shaking his head.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked softly.

"Who I am now isn't important, what is important however is who you are. Ms. Luna Cii, chronofly and controller of time." the man said with a smirk. The girl looked at him puzzled then down with a worried expression.

"Terrific, I was saved by a lunatic." she said softly. He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"In this world ruled by the destroyer, there aren't many lunatics left my dear. And I assure you I am not one of them." he said calmly.

"How do you know my name anyway?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Hmm, interesting. Your eyes are brown, and you don't seem to be suffering from tremendous migraines. You must be the Luna from this time, am I correct?" he asked curiously. She blinked and tilted her head at him.

"You sure you're not a lunatic?" she asked simply.

"If I truly was one, would you take my word for it anyway?" he asked with a smile. She looked at him for a moment then glanced away.

"I should go…thank you for saving me down there anyway." she said worriedly.

"Tell me, where are your parents? I'm curious as to what you are doing here all alone." the man said curiously. Luna looked down and trembled.

"They…they're dead." she said quietly. She choked back a sob and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Was it the destroyer?" the man asked with a tone of remorse. The girl shook her head and clenched her fists.

"No…it was something else…" she said with a hiss.

_She remembered clearly that day, the day her father claimed to have a surprise at home for her. The girl had put her cell phone in her pocket after receiving the call and started running home with joy, the girl loving her parents that took care of her ever since she somehow came into their lives. She was told that she magically appeared by the good lord's wishes, and being saved by an angel solidified her belief that the Almighty surely was watching her. However when she arrived home she found nothing but a hell waiting for her. She ran into her home with fright, the girl seeing a black SUV having crashed through the front window and was smoking. Inside her living room she stared with horror at the sight, the two humans that gave her a home and loved her were lying dead, both crushed and bleeding out as a monster turned to face her. It was a stone golem with blue eyes, the monster growling at her as it walked a step closer. It was dressed with black pants, a black shirt, and black fingerless gloves._

_"What…mom? Dad? No…NO!" Luna screamed as the monster tilted it's head at her._

_"Heh heh, sorry girl, but they were in the wrong place at the wrong time." he laughed as he eyed the girl. She stared at the remains of her family, the only family she could remember. She trembled as her eyes flickered green for a moment, the girl then looking at the beast with wide eyes of shock._

_"Nothing personal, but as you can see I had a little car trouble as I was driving by. I asked if I could use their phone, but they were too busy screaming while I crushed them into the ground to answer. Such rude parents, am I right?" he laughed. Luna shook her head in fright then looked down to her dead father with watery eyes. In his hand was a paper, now stained with blood. The words 'Yokai Academy' were hardly recognizable now._

_"No…" Luna said as she felt her mind start to slip, her heart aching at the loss of her parents._

_"Well, might as well send their daughter up there, they probably miss you haha." the golem laughed as he walked toward her._

_"No…" Luna said as she clenched her fists, the girl looking down with closed eyes. Her body trembled as her magic started to flow wildly through her._

_"Filthy humans, such a plague in this world." the golem said as he raised his fist up. Luna growled and then glared at the beast, her eyes flickering green rapidly._

_"NO!" She screamed out in agony. In a flash the entire house, SUV, and golem were torn apart as rifts and tears blasted around the girl. The entire area was destroyed and thrown into the time stream as the girl screamed out at the top of her lungs. Her eyes flickered green wildly, the girl's magic going out of control in her rage. A bluish band around her head appeared faintly, the seal over her mind cracking as her power broke through in a powerful burst. The area around the house was torn to shreds then into dust, the girl's power ripping apart time all around her. After she stopped screaming she dropped to her knees, just as the tears and sears in time vanished around her. The dust and remains of the house settled as all fell quiet around the girl. After a pause she wavered, then dropped forward unconscious._

"A monster…killed them…nothing like the ones around here now." Luna said with anger and tears. The man nodded slowly and looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I truly am." he said kindly. He tilted his head as he saw a bluish band of light flicker around the girl's head while she trembled.

"My my, and what is that?" he asked pointing to it. Luna blinked and looked up curiously as the light faded.

"What's what?" she asked softly.

"Interesting. Tell me my dear, do you remember anything before your parents? What you are? Where you came from? Where you were born?" he asked curiously. The girl looked at him then downward shaking her head.

"No, I can't. Every time I learn it I forget after my head hurts." she said sadly.

"I see…you have a seal over your memories. Very intriguing indeed, I wonder if the other Luna had that issue as well." the man said looking down in thought.

"Other Luna? Seal? What are you talking about?" Luna asked puzzled. The man walked closer and looked at her with his usual creepy smile and glowing eyes.

"You have a seal over your memories my dear girl, it's keeping your past locked away from you." he said simply. She looked at him puzzled then around.

"What are you talking about? A seal? Who are you anyway, how do you know who I am?" she asked worriedly. A distant roar and rumble echoed out, the two looking over towards the distance where the city was located. In the dark of the night the tall buildings were barely seen, however the sight of one of them collapsing down into a loud crash was easily noticed.

"I do believe it's coming our way." the man said with a smirk.

"Oh no, we have to get out of here!" Luna cried out. She cringed in pain and held her head as her mind started to ache again. The man looked at her then tilted his head.

"It seems that seal is causing you discomfort. If you like, I can remove it for you. Or at least try to. Why not right, nothing else to lose in this world." he said with a chuckle. The girl looked at him puzzled then down as she held her head, the girl's world spinning slightly.

"A seal is doing this?" she asked cautiously.

"It appears so. I'm not quite sure why somebody would want to have your past hidden from you, but I would imagine if you can remember what you are truly capable of, perhaps you will have a better chance to survive in this crazy world." he said with a shrug. She cringed in pain as her headache returned again. She groaned and shook her head, the girl then looking at the man with tired eyes.

"If I let you try, will you please explain to me who you are? And how you know me?" she asked worriedly. The man laughed a bit as he rested his hand on her forehead.

"Of course my dear girl, I would think knowing what you really are will help you understand what I have to tell you." he said as a bright light came from his hand. The girl looked at him curiously then screamed out as her mind started racing at blinding speed. The bluish glow around her head started to flash wildly as her eyes flickered green at high speed.

"Ahhhh! What…what are you doing?" she screamed out as her mind started seeing images, hearing voices, the girl's past flying before her eyes at blinding speed. Her race, her magic, her sisters, her parents, everything flashed around. Her fight with Falla, the girl's dementia, how she beat her sister in combat, and how their land was annihilated by The Ender spell. Her body flinched as she felt her magic clearly through her, the girl's senses and mind syncing with her power.

"What…is this…" she said as her eyes turned solid green.

_"Luna wait for me!" Complica said with a giddy laugh._

_"Stop it! She was our sister, stop talking about her like her death was nothing!" Luna cried out._

_"With all our power, with all our knowledge…we can't change the past…" she said softly to herself._

_"Father…dammit I should be queen, not her!" Falla roared out with anger._

_"Damn you father, DAMN YOU!" she shouted out._

_"Damn you! I'll be the only queen in this kingdom, you're too weak to wear the crown!" Falla shouted out._

_"You've lost your mind sister! I can't allow you to do this, you'll bring an end to our people with your insanity!" Luna shouted out._

_"Damn you…damn you sister…DAMN YOU SISTER!" Falla roared out._

_"Goodbye Falla." Luna said coldly._

"AHHHH!" Luna screamed as her mind screeched loudly in her head, the man then backing up and watching as she gripped her head and thrashed about. All that she was, all that she did, everything in her past flooded into her mind at once. She screamed out as the roars in the distance started to get closer. The man looked over to see the giant silhouette of the destroyer slowly approaching while the howls and roars of it's children echoed out down below the tall building. Luna slowly stopped screaming as she had her eyes closed, the girl's head then looking down as her hair covered her eyes. The man glanced to her as the rumble of the giant monster's footsteps started to echo out.

"My dear girl, I hope that helps you keep alive in this world, just in case." he said simply.

"Just in case…what…" she said softly.

"Another girl has left to try to stop this world from becoming a reality. Believe it or not, it was you from another timeline altogether." the man said with a laugh. Luna kept looking down without moving.

"Another…me? Another…timeline?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. She has a few mental issues of course, however with her mind more focused now she should hopefully be able to prevent Alucard from ever coming into existence. This timeline will hopefully cease to exist altogether provided she can indeed make the difference with her friends. However, if she is unsuccessful, well, at least you'll have a better chance of survival now." he said solemnly. The girl kept looking down in silence as the rumbles from the destroyer got closer.

"Another timeline…" Luna said softly. She slowly looked up with a focused expression, her green eyes set in a cold glare.

"Yes, hopefully the proper one that will keep the destroyer from ever existing." the man said with a laugh. He tilted his head as the girl's eyes glowed a deep green.

"Tell me…how can I leave this timeline? How can I escape this reality?" she asked slowly. She felt something inside of her, something that was building and building in her mind.

"I'm not sure my dear, I haven't the faintest idea how your magic works." the man said with a shrug. She just stared at him with a cold glare then looked downward.

"I see. Then I need to find it myself. Thank you for your help mister." she said simply. She looked behind her towards the distant cityscape. In a flash she vanished as the man looked back towards the destroyer.

"I wonder how things will play out now with two of them." he said with a chuckle as he watched the beast approach while the roars of his children were heard, the many large monsters scaling the building towards where the girl screamed out earlier.

Luna appeared on the top of a building far away from the man and the approaching monsters. She looked to her hand as it curled into a fist, the girl's rage building in her mind and causing the girl to manifest tears and sears around her violently. She felt determined to escape this world, this messed up timeline. She felt rage in this existence, that she was alone and her angel was nowhere around. Her magic when used to attack the destroyers that hounded her on the ground was useless as the beasts appeared to be immune from any attack she used in her short bursts. However the girl realized something that gave her a glimmer of hope. If this was only one possible reality, then others must exist as well.

"If there is one existence such as this hell, then surely there is one where heaven exists. One where…I can be with my savior. My angel, I will be with you again…" she said as she started laughing, the girl's eyes widening.

"I'll find you my angel…I'll save us…I'LL SAVE US FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" she screamed as she laughed hysterically, the girl's magic tearing apart the area around her as her mind started to slip from her dementia's return. In a flash she vanished again as she set out on her quest to find out how to use her magic to leave this hell that she was trapped in.

* * *

Falla was looking at her sister with wonder as the two stood amidst a destroyed field of grass and dirt, the green eyed sister looking up with a blank expression.

"I learned six important things my dear sister, six things during my trials in that hellish timeline and afterward." she said softly. She looked to her sister and held up one finger.

"First, my time magic was useless on Alucard and his offspring. Any attack I used with my magic was ineffective at even scratching them. I could not destroy the smaller beasts let alone touch the large destroyer himself." she said regrettably.

"What? But…how can that be?" Falla asked with worry.

"Whatever Alucard is, his power, his monster energy, it's able to avoid being damaged or altered by our magic. He can't die Falla! If our magic can't stop him, nothing can!" Luna shouted out desperately.

"That must be why it was sealed away and not destroyed." Falla said worriedly.

"Sealing it away was the only way to stop it, otherwise if it could be killed it would have been done so already." Luna said shaking her head. Falla looked at her with worry as she raised another finger on her hand.

"Second, I learned how to rip into the time stream at will, although at a high cost. My mind…became so torn. It was only the thought that I could find my angel again in a world where the destroyer was erased from existence that kept me going." she said sadly. Falla looked at her with a bit of sympathy as the girl raised another finger.

"Third, through much trials and practice, I learned to jump around through the timelines, to see the world unfold in every possible way from the time stream. All the possible timelines…all ending with Alucard destroying the world. He was destined to destroy all life it seemed." she said shaking her head. Falla looked at her worriedly at that as Luna raised another finger.

"Fourth, I couldn't prevent Alucard's revival by trying to wipe out that boy and his witches from existence. I couldn't stop him from taking the blade to revive the beast, or kill him earlier on!" Luna shouted out with rage. Falla looked at her with surprise.

"What? But why not?" she said confused.

"Because dear sister, they carry Alucard's blood in them. They're just as resilient to my chrono magic as Alucard himself!" Luna cursed out loud. Falla looked at her with shock then down.

"No…" Falla said softy as she shook her head. She slowly looked back as Luna extended out her thumb.

"Fifth, my magic is too much to control properly, it's…shifting me around randomly now…" she said as she phased in and out of view. She growled and looked down with frustration.

"I don't know how to fix it…my magic…it's…becoming unstable…" she said softly. She trembled as she somewhat phased in and out again, the girl's expression showing fright. Falla looked at her with worry. She read in the book that prolonged use of their magic can have dire effects on a chronofly. It seemed her sister, with her constant efforts to jump out of her timeline, pushed her magic past it's normal limits, and further beyond still.

"Luna…we need to get you help. Please, let us help you. It doesn't have to be this way." Falla said urgently.

"And sixth…" Luna said coldly as she lowered her hand and glared at her sister with glowing green eyes. Falla looked at her worriedly as the air around the chronofly started to bend and distort wildly.

"I learned…that Rason was always destined to be with someone else…never me…never me…NEVER ME!" she yelled out with anger. She growled loudly as Falla backed up a bit.

"So…I decided to change fate dear sister. With Moka removed, Alucard can never be revived. And I can now have Rason all to myself…all to myself…ALL TO MYSELF!" she screamed as the air around her cracked apart, the spiraling cosmos seen behind her as Falla stared with a wide eye.

"I will never let him go sister…I won't stand by…and let fate cheat me out of what's mine. Rason's mine…he's mine! HE'S MINE FOREVER!" she roared as she dashed towards her sister, the girl razing through the air behind her with her hand as she prepared to strike her sister down. Falla gasped and darted back before Luna shifted through time again and appeared right in front of her, the girl's eyes wide and glowing green, her hand held back and ready to strike.

"HE'S MY ANGEL, FOR ALL TIME!"


	15. So Saith The Queen

The timeline is always moving, always forward with fate and destiny for all those alive. Everybody's fate is preordained at birth, and destiny keeps events happening as it should. Whether it be just missing a falling tree by a hair, meeting that special somebody that seemed made for you, or being struck by a truck in the blink of an eye, everybody's fate was set in their timeline. It couldn't be changed, as nobody knew what to change or what their futures were. You had no way of knowing that today might be the last day you would be alive, and no way to try to stop it. Fate however could be shifted provided a small change occurred in the timeline, with each change causing the famous Butterfly Effect, an effect that acts as ripples in a pond. Even a slight change in predestined events could drastically alter the future for not only the individual that caused the change, but countless others as well. To defy fate, to change one's timeline, can cause minor changes in life, to more catastrophic ones. It all depends on not only what got changed, but how those in the shifting timeline act.

"HE'S MINE!" Luna yelled as she swung her strike towards Falla, the red eyed chronofly moving to the side as a rift tore nearby. She screamed as blood was drawn from her side as the tear seared her skin as she moved.

In a grassy field, with nothing seeming to be around as far as the eye could see, two girls with butterfly wings were engaged in a duel. It was no ordinary duel, as they were both fighting within a single moment in time.

"Stop this sister, you can't keep him like this!" Falla cried out as she shot into the air with her wings, the girl's expression showing frustration and slight pain as she held her wounds. Her stomach had a slice across it, and her side was also bleeding now.

The two girls were using their magic to strike while shifted into the moment in time, both girls fighting with their all in the serene empty field. One girl was fighting to bring back two of her friends that had been taken from the group, the girl trying to use her magic the best she could considering she just recently remembered how to use it.

"I'LL NEVER LET HIM GO! HE'S MINE MINE MINE!" Luna shouted as she struck again and again at her sister, the girl's swipes sending wave after wave of torn space towards the sister who was struggling to get the upper hand again. Luna's speed and ferocity were increasing, and so were the instances where she seemed to involuntary phase in and out of reality.

The other girl was using her magic to keep the angel she loved with her no matter what, her apparent insanity having reached new heights as she not only had thrown Moka into a dark void in the time stream, but had taken Rason with her as well. Falla had followed after her into the time stream to recover her friends, only to find Luna was alone and ready to fight to the death to keep the angel with her.

"He belongs to Kurumu sister! And Moka is Tsukune's mate, you can't take them like this!" Falla yelled as she tried to swipe at Luna, the green eyed and deranged sister vanishing and instantly appearing behind her with an attack held back. Falla gasped as she tried to fly away, only for a rift to sear across the back of her leg. She cried out in pain and tumbled onto the ground as Luna dove towards her again.

"THIS IS MY FATE NOW! MY DESTINY!" Luna yelled as she swiped at her sister. She phased out of view for a moment then back, the girl looking around as she wavered. Falla blinked then jumped back up and away from the girl as fast as she could. She winced in pain as her leg was hurting while Luna glared at her with glowing green eyes.

"To hell with how their destinies were, I won't lose him again…I won't lose him ever again." Luna growled. Falla looked at her with frustration as the chronofly started to tremble.

"I won't lose him…I'll keep him with me…safe…loved…mine…mine…MINE!" she screamed as the area around her distorted and cracked apart violently. She trembled then dropped to a knee as she partially phased out of view then back again.

"Sister?" Falla asked softly. Luna roared and darted towards her, the girl swiping again and again at her sister. Falla darted back and dodged the rifts that tore across the air, the blurring cosmos being seen as the tears in time seared from the chronofly's attack.

"NOTHING WILL TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Luna yelled as she swiped again and again. She vanished and reappeared next to Falla, the girl then swiping at her before phasing out again. Falla ducked down and rolled to the side as Luna repeatedly phased in, swiped, phased out, then back again. The deranged sister's movements became more shaky as her attacks seem to become more violent. The tears and rifts she created started ripping through the air erratically, the girl's magic rippling around her and distorting the air nearby.

"Sister…you need help." Falla said worriedly. Luna shook her head and snarled at the girl.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME!" she roared as her eyes glowed a deep green. In an instant she appeared next to Falla and swiped at her. The girl gasped as the rift tore apart in front of her, then arched around and tore apart the air to their side. Falla looked at the tear then to Luna who was breathing heavily. She trembled slightly as a bit of blood came from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my god…Luna!" Falla cried out. Luna wavered then shook her head.

"No…I won't…BE STOPPED!" she yelled as she tried to strike again at her sister. Falla grabbed her by the wrist then grabbed her other arm as well, the girl trying to hold the deranged chronofly in place.

"Luna please stop, the magic is killing you!" Falla begged. Luna growled and tried to break free while the area around them started to distort and bend. Her green eyes glowed brightly as she glared at Falla.

"You won't stop me…Rason belongs to me…HE'S MINE FOR ALL TIME!" she screamed as the area around them was torn up by tears and rifts in space. Falla looked around as her sister screamed, the grassy field and sky nearby being torn and cracked apart by the girl's magic.

"Please Luna…" Falla said softly. The sky around them shattered as the grass below them was ripped apart. The girl's magic started escalating as she screamed, her sister looking at her with worry.

"Please…" Falla said loudly.

"HE'S MINE! MY ANGEL!" Luna shrieked as blood started to drip from her ears.

"SISTER I BEG OF YOU STOP!" Falla cried out as she pulled the girl close and hugged her. Luna stopped and blinked, then slowly glanced to her side to see Falla holding her closely.

"Please…don't kill yourself sister, please!" she cried out as tears were flowing. Luna froze in place as Falla cried, the girl looking at her with surprise.

"I beg of you…please stop…" Falla sobbed as she buried her face into the girl's shoulder. Luna's arms relaxed as they dropped to her side.

"Please sister…I don't want to see you die again…not like this!" Falla pleaded as she cried. After she sobbed a bit she slowly leaned back and looked at her sister. She gasped seeing Luna staring ahead with a dull gaze, her eyes not focusing as blood dripped from her nose and mouth.

"Luna." Falla breathed out in horror. Luna wavered, then collapsed into Falla's arms. The girl knelt down and held her as Luna stared up at the sky with unblinking eyes.

"Rason…Rason…Rason…Rason…" Luna said in a trance as her eyes rolled around slowly.

"No…sister please!" Falla cried out. She looked around as the two shifted out of the moment. Grass and dirt flew around violently as all the damage that was done in their duel took effect instantly. Gashes and crevices blasted apart in the ground as the wind howled around the area. As the debris slowly settled Falla's eye remained on Luna as the girl stared into space.

"Ra…son…I…finally…have…you…" Luna said as a soft smile appeared on her face. She looked away and coughed out blood, the girl coughing wildly as Falla shook her head with fright. She remembered reading about the side effects that could happen from prolonged use. Hallucinations, freak outs, black outs, memory loss, split personality disorders.

And in rare cases, death.

"Sister…your magic…" Falla said shakily. Luna trembled in her arms as her body tried to stabilize, the magic flowing through her phasing her body slightly out then back in.

"I…can't…control it…" Luna said quietly. She slowly looked back to Falla with weary eyes.

"It's not…fair…why…why can I never have him?" she said as tears started to form. Falla stared at her sister with sorrow as the girl shook a bit.

"Why…why must I…be destined…to be alone?" she said softly. Falla looked at her with worry as the girl trembled and phased out slightly before reappearing.

_Her magic…it's killing her…it's tearing her mind apart._

"Please, we…we have to get you back. The others…they can help you." Falla said worriedly. Luna looked at her then slowly tilted her head.

"Help? They…can't help ME!" she screamed out as her power fluxed, the area around them tearing apart again as tears and rifts blasted around them. In an instant Luna vanished and reappeared at her feet to Falla's side, the girl holding her head and arching back.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" she shrieked. Her mind started racing out of control, the girl hearing only a horrible screeching sound in her mind.

"AHHHH! RASON! SAVE ME!" Luna cried out with wide eyes, the girl crying and screaming at the same time. Falla watched as her sister shook wildly then dropped to her knees, the girl screaming out at the top of her lungs. A huge tear blasted open in front of her, the red eyed chronofly looking with surprise. Inside, looking back at them, was a giant monster unlike anything she'd ever imagined.

"What…is that?" Falla screamed. Luna looked to it and shook with fright.

"Alucard…" she breathed out. The beast roared out, the sound waves knocking the two girls back into a tumble. A large tendril shot out from the tear and struck down near them, the large appendage crashing down on the ground. The girls screamed and tumbled away as the tendril lifted back up into the air. Falla yelled out and shot towards it, the girl shifting into time. She struck at the limb with a powerful swipe, then watched with disbelief as the tear flashed around the limb. The rift in space washed against the tendril as the metallic flesh of the monster shimmered a yellowish glow. Falla watched with disbelief as her attack had absolutely no effect on the beast, not a single scratch inflicted.

"It can't be…" Falla said shaking her head.

_"Whatever Alucard is, his power, his monster energy, it's able to avoid being damaged or altered by our magic. He can't die Falla! If our magic can't stop him, nothing can!"_

She remembered her sister's words, then stared at the beast through the large tear in space. It was true, Alucard could not be harmed by the girls chrono magic. Whatever he was, he was immune to their offensive strikes. Falla shook her head with disbelief then looked back to her sister, the girl still frozen in the moment and looking at the monster with fright.

"We can't stop it…" she said quietly. She looked down with fright. If the monster really was destined to come back, and was immune to their magic, what chance did anybody have? Humans, monsters, they would all be destroyed by the great monster.

"Tsukune…" Falla said shakily. It then hit her, the thought of her beloved being annihilated by the horrible monster.

_"…through much trials and practice, I learned to jump around through the timelines, to see the world unfold in every possible way from the time stream. All the possible timelines…all ending with Alucard destroying the world…"_

Her sister's words echoed in her mind, the words that the beast was destined to destroy the world in every possible existence.

"Tsukune…" Falla said with fright. What if Moka being wiped from existence was the only way to prevent his revival? What if what Luna had done was the only way to save life as they knew it? Falla looked down with sorrow, the girl torn between her thoughts. She wanted to save Moka, not just because Tsukune loved her, but because the chronofly never wanted her dead to begin with. However she also wanted to make sure that this horrible monster never came to be. She clenched her fists then looked to her sister with determination. The girl flew down and grabbed ahold of her sister, the girl shifting into time as well and screaming as she was doing before.

"Sister." Falla said sternly. Luna blinked and looked over to her as the girl looked to the destroyer in the rift.

"We have to go back to the others." she said sternly.

"Go back? GO BACK? I'LL NEVER GIVE THEM MY ANGEL!" Luna screamed out as she wavered, the girl shaking her head wildly as her world was spinning.

"Enough!" Falla yelled back, the green eyed chronofly looking at her with surprise.

"We need to bring Moka and Rason back to them now." Falla said sternly.

"You can't be serious sister, here is proof! Proof that the vampire must die!" Luna cried out waving to the monster.

"We won't let Alucard come to be! If you can change fate than so can we!" Falla shouted out. Luna looked at her with surprise as a gentle and worried expression came over Falla.

"Please. I don't want to lose you, or anybody else. We can all stop this, together. But not by killing the innocent." Falla said softly.

"She must die! It's the only way!" Luna shouted out. She looked down then coughed out blood, the girl coughing wildly as Falla looked at the monster carefully.

"Tell me sister, do you love Rason?" Falla said softly.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I'm doing all this?" Luna cried out. Falla shook her head and closed her eye.

"What you're doing shows you don't love him sister." she said simply. Luna looked at her with surprise then glared at her.

"How dare you…how DARE YOU QUESTION MY LOVE FOR MY ANGEL!" she roared. Falla merely looked to her with a dull stare.

"If you really love him, then why doesn't what _he_ wants matter?" she asked plainly. Luna blinked and looked at her curiously.

"He wants his girlfriend Luna. He wants the girl _he_ loves." Falla said sternly. Luna looked at her then down with worry.

"I know how you feel…I know what you want, and how close it seems to your grasp. I know what it's like, to see the boy you want, the boy you love, and see that he wants somebody else." Falla said softly as she looked down. She twitched as she trembled a bit. Luna looked at her cautiously as the girl started to smile slowly and twistedly.

"I…know how it feels…TO LOVE A BOY WHO DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK!" she screamed as she started laughing maniacally. Luna looked at her with wide eyes as Falla started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sister…you're…you're losing it." Luna said softly. Falla shook her head and looked down with a wide eye.

"What…what's HAPPENING to ME?" she said erratically.

"The chrono magic…your mind is slipping." Luna said shaking her head. She cringed as her head ached severely, the girl's vision blacking out for a second before coming back.

"And mine…is killing me." she said weakly as she struggled to keep her eyes seeing straight. Falla shook her head quickly and looked at her sister with worry. Her magic was back, and so was her dementia. And it appeared her insanity from before was coming back, her head injury no longer repressing it.

"We don't have much time. Please Luna, I know it hurts. I know how it feels to be deprived the boy you love. But you can still be with him, just like the other you was. You can still be his friend." she said urgently. She shook a bit as she started giggling, the girl shaking her head to keep her mind focused.

"Friends? FRIENDS? I SHOULD BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Luna screamed out as tears and rifts tore apart around them. Falla trembled and looked at the destroyer with fear. At this rate, either their dementia would be the end of them, or it would.

"Please…sister…don't let your insanity cloud your…judgment. You can still be with him…you can still be near him…WE CAN BOTH BE WITH THE BOYS WE LOVE STILL!" she shouted out as she started laughing wildly. She tried to control herself but her body wouldn't listen, the girl laughing crazily as Luna looked at her with a strained expression.

"Be with him?" Luna said softly, the girl looking down as her nose dripped more blood.

"PLEASE…SISTER…we have TO GO BACK! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Falla shrieked as she was laughing out of control. Her magic rippled around her as her power went of control. Luna looked at her then to the destroyer.

"If…we don't go…back…" Falla said with a strained voice, the girl struggling to keep her mind focused. Images of Tsukune flashed before her mind, images of the friends she met today, images of the vampire she promised to bring back.

"If we don't bring them back…" she said as she trembled violently, the girl determined to live up to her promise to the boy she loved. She shook then arched back.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE WITH YOUR ANGEL!" she screamed as the world shifted back into the moment. Luna looked at her with wide eyes as Alucard's tendril whipped up into the air, the monster aiming for Falla who was on her knees laughing hysterically. Luna looked at her with shock then at the large appendage in the air.

"Rason." Luna breathed out.

The monster swung down for the chronofly, the limb smashing into the ground with a powerful crash. As the dust and debris settled the rift suddenly closed, with the limb yanking back as the edges of the tear seared around it. After it closed Luna slowly floated back down, the girl's wings fluttering gently as she held the laughing girl in her arms. Falla shook her head and looked around quickly as her eye tried to focus. They landed down with Falla holding her head wearily.

"My mind…that magic is horrible for us." she groaned. She looked over to see Luna looking down with wonder, blood dripping from her mouth and ear.

"Oh dear lord, Luna!" Falla cried out as she looked at her sister. Luna slowly looked up at her and tilted her head.

"My…angel." she said softly.

A massive tear ripped apart to their side, and instantly closed. It gave out a deafening bang, the red eyed chronofly jumping to the side as her ears were ringing.

"What…Luna, your magic!" she cried out.

"My angel..." Luna said softly as she slowly looked up, the blood trickling down her nose and neck as another rift exploded nearby. Falla covered her ears as all she heard was a ringing sound.

"What is that?" Falla shouted as she cringed. She blinked and looked to Luna with a pained expression, the girl wavering and murmuring to herself.

"Sister…please…" Falla begged as she slowly walked towards her. She dropped to her knees as another tear exploded nearby. Her hearing went out for a bit, then slowly returned. She looked up to see Luna staring at the sky with wide glowing green eyes, the girl's eye twitching a bit as she remained still.

"Luna?" Falla said weakly.

Luna slowly looked down to her, the girl's eyes starting to shed tears as she trembled.

"Sister…" she said as her mouth quivered. She dropped to her knees and twitched.

"I…can't think…straight…" she said softly as she twitched again. A large tear ripped apart behind her then sealed up. Then another ripped around and sliced through her own shoulder. Falla gasped as the green eyed girl showed no reaction from the slice, yet her shoulder was bleeding heavily.

"My god…Luna…" Falla said softly.

"Promise me…" Luna said softly. Falla looked at her worriedly as Luna's eyes were having trouble focusing.

"Promise me…you won't…let Alucard…live…" she said quietly.

"Sister…" Falla said as a few tears started to form.

"Promise me…Falla." Luna said as she slowly looked up, the girl's eyes glowing a deep green.

"I promise Luna. I swear on my life Alucard will not destroy the world." Falla said softly. Luna blinked and then looked to her with a deep stare.

"Fine." she said simply. She stood up and looked behind her as Falla watched with surprise.

"Lu…Luna?" Falla asked slowly. Luna narrowed her eyes then waved her hand fiercely, a large tear ripping out next to her. She looked at it for a moment then back to Falla.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise dear sister…do not…disappoint your queen." she said proudly. Falla blinked and slowly nodded, then watched as Luna grabbed her and threw her into the rift. She screamed as Luna looked behind her at the damaged field.

"Rason…" she said quietly. She growled then darted into the rift as well.

* * *

Outside the academy a group of monsters were gathered and waiting to see if their friends would return to them. Tsukune was looking down with a pained expression, the boy feeling heartache after his girlfriend was wiped from existence right in front of him. Akua and Kahlua were looking down with worry as well, both girls hoping that Falla could undo what Luna had done and bring back Moka. Kurumu was on the ground holding her legs up to her chest, the girl burying her face in her arms as she cried. Her angel was taken by Luna, the chronofly literally pulling him with her into time itself. She felt her heart ache and cried out his name over and over again. Mizore was holding onto Dark's arm, the silent couple looking down with concern as they waited for any news about their missing friends. Yukari and Ahakon were looking down as well, the young couple devastated by Moka's dire fate. Apoch and Astreal were looking up gently, both girls wondering what would become of their friends in this timeline.

"Moka…please Falla…bring her back." Tsukune said softly.

"I wonder if Falla can stop Luna now, she was…completely gone in that state." Yukari said worriedly.

"We have to hope, Falla's the only chance we have to see them again." Ahakon said.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

"What could have caused that Luna to be so demented?" Mizore said softly shaking her head.

"We changed that timeline severely with you all being there, something had to have gone wrong for her timeline as well." Dark said softly. He wasn't wearing his earbuds yet as he was waiting to see if his angel friend would indeed be brought back safely.

"I knew that girl was crazy, but this Luna was out of her mind completely." Akua said shaking her head.

"Moka…our sister's gone…" Kahlua said before she started to cry.

"RASON!" Kurumu cried out loudly as she cried uncontrollably. The group looked to her with pained expressions as she sobbed on the ground.

"Ms. Kurumu…" Astreal said softly, the witch also feeling pain for the loss of the angel.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Apoch asked curiously.

"There's no telling. They could have come back the very moment Falla left, or…any time after. Or…" Yukari said before looking down.

"Not at all." Ahakon said quietly. The group looked down in worry as Kurumu continued to cry on the ground.

"My angel…my Destined One!" she cried out.

"We should find Kokoa, she needs to know what happened to her sister." Mizore said softly.

"She's going to be devastated to hear." Akua said softly.

"We're all devastated to hear." Kahlua cried out as the blonde haired vampire sobbed into her hands.

Suddenly a giant rift tore into the air next to the group, everybody looking over with surprise and wide eyes.

"Is it them?" Yukari said hopefully.

"Rason?" Kurumu cried out as she got back to her feet.

"Moka?" Tsukune said with urgency.

From the rift stars and celestial bodies were seeing flying about, then a girl flew out and tumbled into a roll.

"Falla?" Mizore said surprised. The red eyed chronofly slowly sat up holding her head as another girl leapt out of the rift.

"She's back! Luna's back!" Ahakon cried out with fright. The group looked at her with surprise and frustration as the green eyed girl looked at her sister. Falla slowly got back up while shaking her head, then looked back to Luna.

"Sister." Falla said softly.

"Falla what happened?" Dark asked cautiously.

"Where's my angel?" Kurumu cried out with anger.

"Where's Moka? Where is she?" Tsukune roared out. The three vampires glared at Luna as their auras flared round them. Astreal and Apoch got into defensive positions as Falla looked at her sister with wonder.

"I'll bring back those two, on two conditions Falla." Luna said with narrowed eyes. The group looked at her cautiously as Falla looked at her sister carefully.

"Two conditions?" she asked slowly. Luna nodded, then coughed out blood, the group looking at her with surprise.

"What the, what's wrong with her?" Tsukune asked looking at the blood on the ground.

"Luna never did that before." Yukari said worriedly.

"Never mind that…do we have a deal sister? I don't have much time left." Luna said with a strained voice. Falla slowly nodded as the group watched them carefully.

"First, if I bring Rason back…if I really must let _her_ have him…" she said glaring at Kurumu. The succubus looked at her with worry as the chronofly continued.

"At least…let me have…one kiss." she said softly. The group looked at her curiously while Kurumu stared at the girl with despair.

"You're kidding me, not again!" Kurumu cried out.

"A kiss?" Falla asked curiously.

"Please…let me at least have a kiss from the angel that saved me…please…" Luna said as she wavered. Falla looked at her for a moment then glanced to Kurumu. The succubus looked at Luna with despair then growled with frustration.

"You have the nerve to steal my angel, then you hold him for ransom like this?" she yelled out. Luna looked to her with a weary expression as she wavered, the girl's mouth dripping a bit of blood. She wiped her mouth then nodded.

"After all I've done to be with my angel…after all I've gone through…one kiss isn't asking too much." She said softly. Kurumu glared at the girl then shook with anger.

"Fine, one kiss! But that's it you freakin' psycho!" she yelled out. Luna nodded and smiled tiredly. She growled then reached her hand out to the rift. It flashed a bright light then the stars spiraled around at blinding speed. The group watched as the rift seemed to pulsate and shake, then a figure floated out. Kurumu watched with wide eyes as Rason floated out on his back, the boy seeming to be unconscious, then reoriented up and landed down on his feet.

"Rason?" Kurumu said with hopeful eyes that welled up with tears. The angel slowly opened his eyes, the boy starting to move and shake his head.

"He's ok." Ahakon said with a smile.

"What…what just hap-" Rason started before his world went black.

"RASON! YOU'RE BACK!" Kurumu cheered as she hugged the boy closely again. Everybody stared with wide eyes as Luna's jaw dropped.

"I'm so glad you're back my lovely Destined One! Are you ok? Did that crazy bitch hurt you? She didn't touch you did she? Oh my poor Rason, I was so worried about you! I was starting to think I would never see you again! Oh Rason, I love you so much, never leave me again! Never ever ever ok?" she cried out as she hugged him closer the usual way.

"Ku…Kurumu?" Tsukune said nervously. The girl blinked then looked down to see the boy had passed out again in her breasts. She paused for a moment then looked at Luna worriedly.

"I can never fathom how the HELL you never NOTICE THAT!" Luna shouted out with fury. Kurumu jumped in surprise and started shaking Rason, the boy out cold from the girl's embrace.

"Poor angel." Yukari said shaking her head. Luna watched the girl shake the boy she loved then looked to Falla with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me, he was safer with me by far!" she shouted out. Falla shrugged and looked back to the couple as Rason shot back up again.

"What just happened? Where am-" he started before his world went black.

"Oh Rason, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I couldn't help myself! I was so worried about you, please be ok my lovely angel, please please please!" Kurumu cried out as she once again held the boy into her bosom. The group just stared at them while Luna twitched, not from the magic overload but from the mere sight of what was before her.

"Kurumu!" Yukari cried out. The blue haired girl blinked and looked back down.

"Oh…" she said softly.

"What the hell…how did he even live this long with her anyway?" Luna shouted out. The group watched as Kurumu once again started shaking the angel with fright in her eyes.

"Starting to think he may have been safer with Luna." Mizore said dryly. The group glanced to each other with wonder at that comment. After the boy was once again awake and Kurumu held him closely from around the waist the group looked at him with wonder.

"Rason, are you ok?" Tsukune asked worriedly. The angel looked around then to Luna.

"Yeah…I…was here, then everything went black." he said confused.

"Sort of how it always is with your girlfriend." Mizore said softly. Kurumu twitched then looked at her angel worriedly.

"Sorry about that…both times." she said softly. The boy looked to her and smiled.

"It's ok dear, I'm alright, I promise." he said gently. She smiled and held him closely while sighing happily. The group watched the reunited couple with soft smiles then looked to Luna. The chronofly was looking at Rason with a tired expression, the girl wavering as her mind was fracturing.

"Rason…" she said weakly. The angel looked at her and jumped a bit.

"My god…Luna. What happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

"She deserved it…she deserves what she gets for taking you from me!" Kurumu shouted out. Akua and Kahlua cleared their throats, the succubus blinking then nodding in agreement.

"And for Moka too." she said sternly.

"Bring Moka back too Luna." Dark said.

"Hey, I still have a kiss coming my way." Luna growled. The group looked to Rason who blinked and stared at her bewildered.

"Wait…what?" he said nervously.

"Please…one kiss…just one kiss my angel…" Luna begged. The group looked at him as he glanced around.

"A kiss?" he asked worriedly. Luna nodded as she walked up closer to him.

"If I truly can never have you…if fate…will always keep me from you…then please, just one kiss. Just one to let my mind and soul rest peacefully." she said gently. The angel looked at her as Kurumu sighed and narrowed her eyes at the chronofly.

"Fine…only because we want Moka back though." she muttered. Rason looked to her quickly with surprise, then to Luna.

"I feel I should point out Luna was coughing out a lot of blood earlier." Mizore said glancing away. Rason flinched at that as Luna glared at Mizore.

"I've wiped my mouth, shut yours." she snapped. She looked back to Rason with pleading eyes.

"Please…I don't have much time left." she said weakly. Rason looked around at the group then at the chronofly.

"Luna…" he said softly.

"I know…I can never have you. It's not fair…it's just not fair. Fate is so cruel, so cruel to me. But, this much I at least can have, this much I can at least hope for." Luna said softly. The angel looked at her with sympathy and then down.

"If you promise to bring Moka back…" Rason said as he glanced up to her. She nodded slowly as she walked up to him. She slowly slid her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"I've dreamt for so long of us being together…that I could be with my angel forever. But…I guess it's nothing but a dream after all…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Luna…we can be together, just as friends." Rason said gently. The girl just looked at him for a moment then closed her eyes.

"Whatever you ask of me…my angel." she said softly. She leaned in as the boy held her close. The group watched as the girl kissed the angel she loved, the girl cherishing the one token of affection she could have from the boy she loved with all her heart. Her wings fluttered once as she leaned back, the girl looking deep into his eyes.

"Luna…" Rason said softly.

"Rason…" Luna said as a soft smile appeared. She blinked, then quickly turned and coughed out blood, the group looking at her with wide eyes as she coughed out violently to the side of the boy. After a pause she looked back to him with a bit of blood dripping from her mouth.

"Sorry…that wasn't from you, honest." she said nervously. The boy slowly nodded with a stunned expression as the girl slowly backed up. She trembled as she held her head, then looked over to Kurumu.

"You'd better…take care of him. Alucard must NEVER get my angel…" she said as she wavered. Kurumu looked at her with caution then nodded slowly.

"I promise Luna." she said softly. The chronofly nodded then looked back to her sister.

"Ok Falla, the second condition if I am to grant your request." she said wearily. Falla nodded as the group looked at her curiously. Luna looked at her sister for a moment then back to the tear.

"Strip." she said simply.

Silence.

"I'm sorry…what was that?" Rason said weakly.

"What?" Falla asked surprised.

"You heard me. Your school uniform, take it off." Luna said sternly. The group just looked at her with stunned expressions.

"Ok, this got a lot weirder, and that's after the fact that we've watched you girls literally kill yourselves in front of us." Akua said simply.

"What is wrong with you? She's your sister!" Kahlua said disgusted.

"Why do you want your sister to strip for you?" Tsukune asked in shock.

"I don't have time for all this, do it now!" Luna yelled as she looked at her sister. Falla blinked then glanced over to Tsukune.

"Um…I'm ok with him seeing me…but…why-"

"You want your vampire friend back or not?" Luna said sternly. Falla jumped a bit then looked down with a blush.

"Not what I pictured for a request among sisters." Astreal said shaking her head. Apoch merely nodded in agreement. Falla looked to Tsukune then down with worry. She slowly nodded as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Luna looked up while the girl undressed down to her underwear then put the clothes on the ground.

"Happy?" Falla asked embarrassed. She was covering up the best she could while glancing to Tsukune. She was fine with him seeing her naked, he has before in a different timeline. But in front of everybody else she obviously felt uncomfortable. She looked to see Luna tossing her the white dress she wore. Falla caught it as Luna started dressing in the uniform.

"What…are you doing?" Falla asked puzzled.

"I'm getting dressed, why aren't you?" Luna asked simply as she continued to dress. The red eyed chronofly jumped and quickly slipped on the white dress.

"Why are you putting her uniform on?" Yukari asked puzzled.

"Can't have a paradox, that would ruin everybody's day." Luna said simply as she got dressed in the uniform. She looked to it curiously as the group eyed her with confusion.

"Paradox?" Tsukune asked slowly. Luna nodded and looked to him.

"That's not a concern for you. What is however is keeping that girl alive. Do not let her blood spill Tsukune, or the world _will_ end." she warned. Tsukune jumped a bit and nodded quickly.

"I swear, I'll guard her with my life. I promise Alucard will never come to be." he said assuredly. Luna nodded once then looked to her sister.

"What are you doing sister?" Falla asked worriedly.

"You will need help controlling your magic. And your friends will need all the help they can get to fight Alucard." Luna said promptly.

"But…what are you doing now?" Falla asked puzzled.

"What must be done…" Luna said as she waved her hand at the rift. She cringed and strained her mind as her eyes glowed green. The group looked to the tear in space as it flashed and crackled.

"Remember sister…" Luna said in a strained voice, the group glancing to her.

"You promised." she finished as she focused her power, the girl's mind straining to remain on track as the rift flickered and glowed a bright darkness. The group watched as Moka flew out and crashed into Tsukune, the two landing down on the ground. The rift remained opened as Luna breathed out.

"Moka!" Akua and Kahlua cried out.

"You couldn't have brought her out gently like Rason?" Kurumu said worriedly. Luna blinked and looked over to the couple on the ground, the vampire groaning as Tsukune's face was buried in her chest.

"Whoops." Luna said flatly.

"Whoops?" Falla cried out.

"Is she ok?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"Sister?" Kahlua asked with worry. Akua looked at her sister with wonder as Moka sat up, the girl shaking her head as Tsukune blinked and looked at her with surprise.

"What…what just happened…" she said tiredly as she blinked a few times. She looked down to see she was on top of her mate.

"Tsukune?" she said in surprise.

"Moka." he said with a relieved smile and a tear forming.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Yeah, she's ok." Rason said with a smirk. The vampire sighed happily, then looked around quickly.

"Wait. What happened, where's…Luna!" she shouted out with surprise as she looked over to the chronofly. The two got back up as the group looked at Luna carefully.

"Watch your neck vampire, or else all is lost." Luna said with a dull glance at her. Moka looked at her with confusion then to Tsukune.

"What just happened Tsukune?" she asked worriedly.

Suddenly Luna coughed out more blood, the group looking at her with caution and worry.

"Sister!" Falla cried out. Luna held a hand up to her and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter…it won't matter soon…" she said softly as she slowly looked up at the sky.

"What are you up to now Luna?" Dark asked cautiously. The girl smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

"I hate fate. I really do." she said softly. The group looked at her curiously as she looked to Rason.

"I love you my angel, I truly do. I hope…you can win. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just had to come for you. You…you…YOU'RE SO DAMN HOT!" she screamed as she started laughing crazily. The area around her started to bend and distort as tears and rifts opened up around her. Rason blinked and glanced around awkwardly as the group just stared at the chronofly.

"Sister, your magic! We need to get you help!" Falla cried out. Luna laughed wildly then looked to her with a proud smile.

"I don't need help…I am…queen Luna Cii…" she said as she turned to face the giant rift behind her.

"And time…and fate…ARE MY BITCHES!" she screamed as she leapt into it. The group stared in bewilderment at the girl's disappearance. After a long pause the group glanced to each other.

"She's not as elegant as the Ms. Luna we knew from before." Apoch commented softly.

"Not even close." Astreal said shaking her head.

"She's off her rocker alright." Kurumu said shaking her head. Falla looked at the rift with worry then jumped a bit.

"What…wait. Why isn't the rift vanishing?" she said worriedly. The group looked at it with a bit of fear as it continued to fluctuate and crackle, the tear still remaining after the chronofly had darted into it.

"Tsukune?" Moka said worriedly. The boy looked to her then back to the tear.

_Luna…what are you doing?_

* * *

"Kaluacto." Luna called out. The group watched with awe as Falla started to glow red slightly, the girl looking down to her own hands.

"Sister…" she breathed out.

"We cannot allow Hokuto to get to Moka. Jovian and Jacqueline alone are going to be extremely difficult to face, especially if they use Felucia's life as a shield. And should they somehow steal Moka's blood then Alucard will destroy everything everywhere. We need to stop them Falla, both the human and monster world depend on it." Luna said proudly. Falla looked at her sister with a wide eye as Luna crossed her arms before her.

"You've shown me you are a good person, and who better to protect Kyouko than her own friend that she has so much faith in." She said with a smirk. Falla gasped and looked down to her body. The air rippled around her briefly before the glow subsided.

"With that in mind, I free your power Falla." Luna said kindly. The group smiled at Falla as she looked at herself with wonder. She looked to Luna with amazement.

"Luna." she said with awe.

"You don't have to hide the fact you are a good person. It's the first step to your redemption. I…never thought before that you could change, but…you proved me wrong. That girl that saved Kyouko, that girl that was happy and peaceful with Tsukune, it really was you." Luna said with a smile. Falla looked at her sister, then smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You…you gave it back to me. All my magic. I never thought you would." she said happily.

"I never thought you would show a heart Falla. I'm glad I was wrong." Luna said with a calm smile. The group looked at the two sisters as they just smiled at each other.

"With two chronoflies on our side, we can win this no problem." Rason said confidently.

"Time's on our side after all." Tsukune said with a chuckle.

"Alucard will never be released." Moka said with a determined smile.

"Luna…" Falla said looking down timidly.

"Sister." Luna said kindly. Falla looked back up to her and smiled at her sister with a loving eye. In a flash she shifted into time and dove towards her sister with a wild smile, the girl's hand held back ready to swipe. She approached Luna, the girl still frozen in time with a calm smile on her face. Before she got to her she stopped, the girl seeming to freeze as well.

"To think you cried for me Falla." Luna said as she walked over, the girl looking at the copies of herself and her sister frozen in time. She sighed and looked to Luna, the girl still looking to where her fallen sister was with a smile.

"You are too trusting you know? Then again, if you can believe it, Falla actually saved us. Oh how twisted our fates are, wouldn't you agree?" she laughed as she walked up to herself standing there. She cringed in pain as her body ached, her magic causing massive damage to her body and mind. She didn't have much longer before her magic killed her, not that she needed much more time. The girl wearily looked up and sighed.

"Rason…thank you…for the kiss. At least…I could feel what it was like." she said softly. She looked to the bracelet on Luna's wrist, the chronofly then taking it and putting it on her own.

"Can't have a paradox forming can we." she said softly as she slipped it on. The bracelet kept it's glow and power from the Luna that brought it from the other timeline, the chronofly looking at it with wonder.

"Yeah, that would have helped me a bit before. Oh well." She said with a careless shrug. She blinked then looked to the rift behind her.

"Hmm…I probably should have warned them- nah, they'll be fine. After all…" she said looking to Falla who was frozen in place still.

"You did promise _sister_." she said with a smirk. She held her head as her world started to get hazy.

"Alright, time to do this." she said softly. She grabbed the Luna standing before her, the girl then shifting into the shifted moment as well. She looked around surprised then at herself.

"Hi, before you scream, just know one thing." Luna said with a calm smile. The other Luna looked at her with shock as the girl tightened her grip on her arm.

"Time's our bitch, so saith the queen." she said with a wink, then hurled the surprised and confused girl through the rift. The tear sealed up as Luna wavered in place, the girl's mind starting to crack apart. She slowly walked into position where her sister was a moment ago and faced her dark sister. She laughed a bit as she looked around at the scene, then over again to her sister.

"And you, dear sister. Enjoy your last kill with your deception. Like my other self believed, there is a good soul in you. And she's going to fucking kill you." she said with a laugh as she closed her eyes, the girl then letting time carry on from where it was frozen.

* * *

The group was looking at the searing rift torn apart by Luna near the academy, the tear in space that remained after she had jumped in. Needless to say the group was getting a little worried.

"Guys, this worries me a little." Rason said with a bit of fear.

"Um…shouldn't that be going away now?" Kahlua said with worry.

"Great, she left us a campus black hole, how thoughtful of her." Akua said dryly.

"What happened Tsukune, and why…why is Falla dressed like that now?" Moka asked looking at the chronofly. Falla looked at the white dress she now wore then to the tear with worry.

"Sister, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

Suddenly a girl flew out of the tear and tumbled down onto the ground, the group looking with surprise.

"Luna?" Rason asked surprised. The chronofly groaned and held her head as she slowly stood up, the tear behind her sealing up with a bright flash.

"What…happened?" she asked wearily.

"We were hoping you could tell us, just what you were doing anyway?" Kurumu asked puzzled. Luna blinked then screamed out as she held her head, the girl's mind racing out of control. The group watched as she dropped to her knees and shook wildly.

"AHHHH! MY…MY HEAD!" she screamed. She looked to her wrist and gasped.

"The bracelet, WHERE IS IT?" she cried out looking around with a strained expression, the girl's magic going out of control without the stabilizer from the alternate timeline.

"Bracelet?" Moka asked puzzled.

"I don't recall her leaving with one." Akua said simply.

"What are you talking about?" Yukari said with worry. Luna screamed as tears and rifts ripped apart around the field. The group looked around with surprise then back to Luna as the girl yelled out. She tried to focus her mind, but her magic was flowing uncontrollably through her now.

"What's gotten into her?" Falla said shaking her head.

"THE BRACELET! WHERE IS IT?" Luna screamed out. The group looked to each other then back to her with worry.

"What are you talking about? You never had a bracelet." Kahlua said shaking her head. Kurumu blinked then jumped a bit.

"Wait, you mean the bracelet I got from the other you?" she said quickly. Luna looked to her like she was crazy.

"What? Other me? Just GIVE it back NOW!" she said erratically as her eyes glowed a bright green. A tear ripped open behind Moka and tore apart the area around her, the girl stumbling back towards it. Tsukune caught her and pulled her back as the sky above them started to crack apart.

"Luna stop, what are you doing?" Rason said with fear as the sky started to fall into the time stream behind it.

"Her magic is out of control, what's wrong with her?" Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Kurumu, where is that bracelet?" Mizore asked quickly.

"I…I don't remember. I took it off after we buried Luna." Kurumu said with fright.

"AHHHHH!" Luna screamed as her power fluxed, the area around them cracking apart in midair. The group looked around with worry then back to her.

"She's going to kill us all, what do we do?" Yukari said worriedly.

"Run!" Apoch cried out.

"Panic!" Astreal said with fright.

WHACK!

The group watched as Luna fell forward out cold, the girl collapsing down as Falla stood behind her. The girl was holding a smaller stone in her hand and was looking at her sister worriedly. The tears and rifts around the group slowly vanished as everybody fell quiet.

"Did…you just hit her?" Rason said shocked. Falla dropped the stone quickly and nodded nervously.

"Well…she was out of control." Falla said softly. Kurumu blinked then checked her pocket.

"Oh…wait." she said softly. She took out the special bracelet the chronofly had used before, the four gems clear as she held it up. The group looked at it then down to Luna.

"I forgot…I put it in my pocket." she said nervously with a weak expression.

"That's what she wanted?" Falla asked curiously. Kurumu nodded then slowly looked down to the sleeping girl.

"Um…yeah." she said worriedly. Falla blinked then looked down with fright.

"Oh dear…um, when she wakes up…don't tell her I hit her. Ok?" she said nervously. The group slowly looked back to Luna as Kurumu glanced to the bracelet.

"Why…did she want this all of a sudden, and where did she go?" she asked curiously as she walked up to her.

"What is going on here Tsukune?" Moka asked puzzled.

"That's what we want to know." a woman's voice said from behind. They looked to see Ruby, Kokoa, and Gin staring at them with shock. They saw Luna appear and scream out from a tear in space which raised a few questions alone, not to mention Kokoa and Gin were staring with disbelief at Apoch and Astreal.

"But…how…" Kokoa stuttered as she looked between the two witch sisters with disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here guys?" Gin said with a stunned expression. The group looked to each other then to the sleeping girl on the ground.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked softly as she glanced back to her boyfriend. The boy scratched his head then looked to the bracelet Kurumu was holding.

* * *

The entire group was standing outside near a few graves, all of them looking at one particular headstone curiously. It read 'Luna Cii' on it, and it was here that the girl who was sliced in two was buried earlier that day. The girl that had brought them all back from their ordeal of being jumped into an alternate timeline. The girl that was killed by her sister Falla, then avenged by…her sister Falla. The girl that was now standing with them again while looking at the grave with wonder. Kokoa and Gin were filled in on what the group had been through, and why Apoch and Astreal were with them. They also learned that the Falla with them now was the kinder one from the alternate reality, the girl apparently able to use her magic once again. They, along with Ruby, Rason, and Moka were informed of what transpired with the Luna from another time by Falla, the girl explaining that the Luna they saw had come from her original timeline seeking Rason. She also mentioned how she saw Alucard, and how their chrono magic was useless against it.

After the group had been caught up with everything they've learned so far, they had walked out to the grave where the chronofly was buried, and were looking at it with wonder. Luna explained what happened, how another version of herself threw her out of her predetermined death and back to the group. She was wearing the bracelet again, the girl realizing why it was taken in the first place.

"I'm sorry, but, I still don't understand." Gin said shaking his head.

"I told you, she saved me from being killed by the dark version of Falla." Luna said softly. She looked to the bracelet with a gentle gaze.

"Is that why she wanted to take my clothes?" Falla asked curiously.

"Correct. From what you told me, it sounded like that version of me was going to die from the chrono magic destroying her body. She was doomed, but she did save me before doing so." Luna said softly looking down at the grave, the grave that now held the body of the other Luna.

"Why take Falla's clothes? Or your bracelet then?" Kurumu asked puzzled.

"She mentioned she wanted to avoid a paradox." Tsukune said curiously.

"That's right. It seems she wanted to switch her life for mine, and for the timeline to continue without skewing off into another reality, she had to make sure the switch was perfect. She had to look like me, and have the bracelet for Kurumu to take, otherwise things wouldn't have gone the same way. It would form a paradox and the reality you all were in would be wiped out." Luna said with a nod.

"She knew she couldn't be saved, so she saved you in the process." Mizore said softly.

"Clever girl. She cheated fate for me." Luna said with a soft smile.

"She defied fate again and again, something she was proud of." Falla said softly. She looked to her sister with worried eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…for what the other me…did to you…or was going to do." she said softly. Luna smiled calmly and looked at her.

"Don't apologize. You killed the real monster. I always knew you had good in you Falla, so did Kyouko. Seems our faith was rewarded." she said with a small laugh.

"Kyouko?" Falla asked curiously.

"Yes, she'll be glad you're ok as well. I'll explain later sister. Anyway, I'm just thankful you're alive and well." Luna said kindly. Falla jumped a bit and looked down with a soft smile.

"Thank you sister." she said kindly. Luna looked at Falla with a gentle smile, the girl happy to see a kinder and peaceful version of her sister at last. She had always wanted to believe Falla could change, and it appears that with Tsukune's help, and a hard blow to the head, she did.

"I'm sorry…but that's not what I'm talking about." Gin said simply. The group looked to him as he and Kokoa were looking around at everybody with bewilderment.

"Then…what are you talking about?" Rason asked curiously.

"I'm talking about how the hell do you guys go through so much crap in ONE MORNING?" Gin said shocked.

"What do you mean?" Apoch and Astreal said together. Gin pointed to them and shook his head.

"You two die and come back and die and come back, it's getting weird ok? And you guys, I remember when you all used to have problems maybe once a week, but now…" he said with astonishment.

"He's right. It's like every day, from start to finish, something has to go out of control with you guys. Me included as well, what the hell is up with that?" Kokoa said bewildered.

"Hey, it's not like we want all this to happen to us all the time." Moka said defensively.

"I have been curious about this myself actually." Ruby said raising an eyebrow. The group looked to her as she shrugged.

"What? I mean, we dealt with Luna and Falla with their time powers tearing up the timeline and our school, Alucard still looming ahead with Hokuto planning world annihilation, Fairy Tale and all the pain they caused with their armies, and all the times you keep destroying the school and surrounding areas with your personal issues." she said curiously.

"Again, not like we're trying to have this crap happen to us." Rason said shaking his head.

"And you! Ever since you and Dark came here it's been constant battle of lives and close calls, what gives?" Gin cried out. The group looked to him then to Dark and Rason.

"You're kidding right?" Dark said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious about blaming _us_ for this." Rason said in disbelief.

"Now that you mention it…" Tsukune said looking up thoughtfully.

"He does have a point." Moka said simply.

"What? C'mon, I'm not taking blame for all the crap that happens here. If anything, Fairy Tale is on Dark." Rason said franticly pointing to the shadow demon. The silent boy merely glanced at him then shook his head.

"We got witch sisters that keep dying and coming back, we have battle after crisis after perverted blackmailers after strange encounters. I mean…look at all the stuff you went through this morning alone!" Gin said franticly.

"Again, not our fault." Rason said raising his hands up simply. Gin looked around at them with disbelief then shook his head.

"Is this how it is here, really?" Apoch and Astreal said in unison. Falla looked around curiously while Luna merely shrugged.

"Again, just as creepy." Rason commented.

"It's not all bad you guys, I mean, I did get to have an angel for my Destined One after all." Kurumu said with a purr as she clung to her boyfriend's arm, the angel smiling with relief at his girlfriend defending him.

"I wish I could say the same." Luna said glancing away with a dull stare. Falla looked at her with a soft smile and then down.

"I know how you feel sister." she said softly.

"And I found my future husband." Mizore said looking to Dark as the boy was putting his earbuds back in. Apoch smiled and giggled at the boy as Mizore clung to his arm happily.

"I got a boyfriend too." Yukari said happily as she held the small mage closely, the boy having a dopey smile while looking down.

"And Tsukune did finally choose me." Moka said timidly as she held onto her boyfriend's arm. The boy smiled and kissed her forehead while Akua and Kahlua smiled softly at the couple.

"They do have a point, it's not all bad." Kokoa said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I mean, with that warlock's blood I'm a far better fighter now." she said confidently. She blinked then looked to Gin who was looking at her worriedly. She smiled nervously then quickly clung to his arm as well.

"And I got a boyfriend too, which is better of course." she said quickly. The boy smiled weakly at her then down with a sigh. Ruby looked at the couples then up into the air, the woman gently stroking the black rose in her hair.

"Still single here…" she said softly while shaking her head. She looked up at the sky, with the clouds gently rolling by.

_Razico…I wonder where you are now…_

She remembered the warlock that helped her before through Fairy Tale's magical department of their HQ, the man disappearing after leaving her with a black rose. Ever since then she hasn't heard or seen a trace of him.

"Ms. Ruby?" the sisters asked together. The elder closed her eyes and smiled softly, the woman actually enjoying hearing them address her in their usual way.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"Are you ok?" they asked together. The witch looked to them and nodded gently.

"Yeah, I'll be fine girls. Just thinking of something is all." she said softly. She glanced away as her mind was focused on the mysterious warlock, the witch paying no mind to the group as they went about their normal routines.

Moka was latched onto Tsukune's neck, the boy holding her with a gentle smile on his face. She was glad she was still able to be with him, and the boy was grateful as well that his mate could live on. He was determined and ready to make sure she survived, and that Alucard would never come back again.

Kurumu was once again shaking Rason, the boy having been suffocated and knocked out once more by her loving hug while Luna watched with fright. As the green eyed chronofly watched her beloved angel be shaken by the overzealous succubus, Falla was looking at Tsukune with a small smile. She was happy she could at least be near him, and would do anything she could to stay by his side. She knew she couldn't be his mate in this reality, the girl feeling a bit of pain from that still. However, if her sister could remain by Rason's side as friends, then why couldn't she remain by Tsukune's?

As the two chronoflies watched the boys they loved Mizore was holding onto Dark's arm, the girl rolling her lollipop around in her mouth as the demon merely looked up into the sky with a blank expression as always. They were thankful their friends were alive and well, and were both preparing for what was to come for the group.

Yukari was giggling and looking at Kurumu and Rason with amusement while Ahakon was glancing to the witch sisters, the young caster happy to see they were alive and well once more. Yukari and Ahakon were grateful the sisters returned, and were determined to make sure that they didn't share the same fate as their unlucky predecessors.

Kokoa was also latched onto Gin's neck, however the wolf was indented into the ground from the young girl's powerful and sudden tackle. He was smiling weakly as she purred a bit on top of him, the boy appreciating his girlfriend despite she could be a little…rough. Akua and Kahlua were looking at Moka with relief, both sisters glad that she wasn't wiped from existence forever.

Ruby smiled softly and looked back to the witch sisters, the two girls looking at the group with wonder.

"What about you two, are you ok now?" she asked kindly. They looked to her then back to the group.

"Yes, but tell us, are they always getting into such dangers here?" Apoch asked curiously.

"In our timeline the battles weren't so…frequent as Mr. Gin had claimed." Astreal said with wonder. Ruby chuckled and looked at her friends.

"Well, it certainly has been very eventful here lately. However, they can handle themselves just fine here. Trust me. If anything, you're as safe as you can be with them." she said proudly. Apoch and Astreal looked to Dark and Rason, the two boys who were with the ones they were destined to be with in this timeline. The two girls smiled and nodded.

"We're not afraid of danger Ms. Ruby, our boyfriends from before taught us that." Astreal said confidently. Apoch smirked as she eyed the boy she cared about, the one that looked exactly like her boyfriend from before.

"If anything Ms. Ruby, it is we that shall ensure their safety." she said assuredly. Ruby nodded as she watched her friends' usual antics, the group of monsters enjoying their last 'peaceful' day before they had to fight to prevent the end of the world once again. She looked up with a determined expression as the witch sisters did the same.

"With what's heading our way girls, we can sure use all the help we can get." she said.

* * *

In a bar somewhere in the human world gang members and thugs were going about their usual day. Playing pool, drinking at the bar, watching sports on the old television, and punching each other in drunken fits. It was a larger establishment that played home to gang members and shady underground characters. However it wasn't an ordinary bar in a rundown building in the human world. It was a place where everybody was a monster in human form, the place being a hideout for those in the human world or those passing through.

In a corner booth sitting alone a man was leaning back in his seat while looking down at his table. He had a cup of tea and was sitting quietly, the place being his usual place of forming business and trading. He was dressed in a black shirt with dark pants, a red belt with gray boots, and a black cape as well. He had dark hair and black eyes, the man sitting calmly as fights were known to break out inside the bar. Even though he was drinking tea and didn't look too physically intimidating the locals and usual patrons knew he wasn't somebody to mess with. As he sat there a man slowly walked up to his table and looked at him with a curious smile. He was dressed in a black robe and cowl, the man's face not being seen. Typical wear for most sorcerers or casters in the area, although lacking in imagination.

"Excuse me, but-" he started before the man at the booth raised a hand.

"If you don't mind, I'm just here to have a relaxing drink today. Been a busy week for me." he said simply. The man in the robe looked down then back to him.

"I heard you are a great treasure hunter, I need somebody of your…reputation with a job." he said with a soft voice. The man at the booth merely glanced to him and didn't say a word.

"I'm sure…it wouldn't be too much trouble for a man of your talents, and I'll gladly pay a hefty price for the work of course." the cloaked man said with a nod.

"And just what job is that?" the man with the cape said dully. The cloaked man handed him a picture quickly, then looked around to make sure nobody was listening in on the conversation.

"I just need a special artifact recovered. It has some value to me, as I do love such rare and…unique trinkets." he said with a snicker. The caped man just looked at the picture with a raised eyebrow.

"I can tell you where it is too, I just need somebody to go get it for me. I'm not quite up for a confrontation myself, but for you…well, surely it would be no problem at all." the man continued. He tilted his head as the caped man just looked at the picture with a dull expression. After a long pause he set the picture down.

"It'll cost you since you caught me in a bad mood, but if you can pay, then I can play." he said with a shrug. The cloaked man nodded quickly with a snicker.

"Thank you, I was right knowing I could count on you. Your reputation precedes you treasure hunter Razico Kalashin." the man snickered. Razico looked to him with a dull stare.

"100 gold bars. No less." he said simply. The cloaked man nodded again as Razico looked back to his tea.

"Very well. And where can I find this precious trinket of yours?" he asked plainly.

"It's currently located in a school for monsters, just children really. They won't be a match for you I'm sure. It's a place called Yokai Academy." the cloaked man said eagerly. Razico nodded and looked back to the picture.

"Alright then. I'll get your precious item, although I have no intention on harming children. Not really my style." he said simply.

"That's fine, I do not require their blood for you to be paid after all. Only the artifact. The rumors of your chivalrous nature were well placed. I'll be around the area for when you recover it, I eagerly await your return my trusted hunter." the man said graciously as he walked off. Razico looked at the picture and shrugged.

"Just taking an old artifact from a school. Sounds boring, but hey, easy money." he said simply. He looked at the picture of his target, the object that would get him some decent riches with little trouble seen in doing so. It was a one of a kind object, something he had heard stories about before. A special artifact with a very unique power.

The Lilith's Mirror.


	16. Angel Of The Monster World

A large group of monsters had gathered near some graves close to the school, the group paying their respects to the deceased chronofly that helped save their friend. It was an odd event, as the girl buried was also the same girl standing alive and well. The group had watched a Luna from the other timeline come seeking Rason, the chronofly also having intended to wipe Moka out from existence to prevent the resurrection of Alucard. The girl was driven insane by her magic, and after a fierce duel with her sister Falla, the red eyed chronofly finally snapped some sense into her deranged sister. The girl had not only returned Moka and Rason, but through clever manipulation of the timeline, spared the original Luna her destined demise at the hands of the dark side of Falla.

"Well now that you're all safe and that…strange ordeal is done with, you'd best be getting back to your classes. Don't worry about being late, I'll take care of that. I also have some explaining to do with the headmaster regarding the return of yet _another_ dead student." Ruby said tiredly glancing to Luna. The chronofly smiled softly and shrugged.

"Sorry to be a burden." she said softly.

"No, it's alright. I am thankful you're back with us. Anyway, try not to cause any more problems for the day. Please." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Again, not like we're out looking for trouble." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

Falla looked at her sister curiously then down with a timid expression. Luna glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're going to stay here Falla, we'd better get you a new uniform. A bloodied white dress isn't exactly school appropriate." she said with a laugh. Falla jumped and looked at the outfit she was given by the other Luna.

"Yeah…I suppose you're right sister." she said softly.

"You can call me Luna." Luna said kindly. Falla looked at her with a timid smile then away.

"Sorry, it's just…I never knew I had a sister. Actually I never knew of any family before. It's just so cool to think I have a sister is all." she said gently. Luna blinked and shook her head amused.

"Well, you certainly aren't like the other Falla I woke up to this morning." she said with a chuckle. Falla rubbed the back of her head with a weak laugh and then glanced to Tsukune. Moka was holding onto his arm and the two were looking at her with gentle smiles. After a moment Falla looked away and closed her eye.

"Thank you Falla." Moka said kindly. The chronofly looked back to see Moka walking up to her.

"For helping bringing me back. It means a lot to me." she said with a smile. Falla just looked at her for moment then to Tsukune.

"Tsukune insisted you're his mate in this timeline. I can't have his girlfriend being wiped from existence…can I?" she said with a sigh. Tsukune smiled and walked up to her.

"Thank you Falla, for understanding." he said with his usual smile. Falla looked at him with a timid smile then glanced away.

"Yeah, sure." she said softly. She blinked then looked at him curiously.

"Um…just wondering. If…she _wasn't_ here…would I have had a shot?" she asked hopefully. Tsukune looked at her a bit surprised then smiled weakly.

"Well, considering in the other timeline you were his girlfriend, I'd say you had the best shot of anybody else here." Luna said looking at the other girls. They blinked and looked at the boy curiously.

"She…does have a point." Kurumu said simply.

"Yeah, she's the only other girl to ever be with him." Mizore said softly.

"I wonder what she did differently than we did before." Yukari said looking up thoughtfully.

"As I recall, she saved Tsukune from our sister running him over." Akua said plainly. The group looked at Moka as she looked down embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to run him over…I just didn't see him there." she said defensively.

"We all saw him there while we were in the trees. How did you not?" Ahakon asked puzzled. The vampire flinched at that and looked away worriedly.

"You always were clumsy on that bike." Kahlua said with an amused smile.

"Hey c'mon, it was an accident." Moka pleaded.

"The fact that he became friends with you right away afterwards is nothing short of a miracle." Akua said simply.

"Didn't you also take some of his blood then too?" Kokoa asked curiously. The group looked to her as Moka looked down nervously.

"What? Um…what are you…talking about?" Moka said shakily.

"Yeah, I remember now. You mentioned that was the first time you ever had his blood." Kokoa said nodding.

"What are you talking about Kokoa? You're not making sense." Moka said with a forced laugh.

"You always went on and on about his blood big sis, and you clearly mentioned that you first had it when you met him." Kokoa said curiously.

WHACK!

"You're not helping here!" Moka cried out as Kokoa walked around dazed from strike to her head.

"Anyway, don't think about that Falla. Just remember that you and I will always be friends." Tsukune said somewhat nervously. Falla slowly nodded while looking at him with wonder.

"But…if she _wasn't _here?" she asked again.

"Falla." Moka said sternly looking at her with an accusing glance. The chronofly looked away and smiled nervously while Tsukune looked down with relief, the boy not wanting to think about that question any further.

"Sorry." the chronofly said nervously. Luna sighed and looked to her angel.

"You're still with him Falla, just as friends." she said softly. Rason nodded as Kurumu nodded eagerly to that.

"Yeah. Just friends." Kurumu said assuredly. Falla smiled softly as Luna looked to the sky with a calm smile.

"Alright, well we need to be getting back now. You all have classes still, and I have more paperwork waiting for me." Ruby said simply. The group nodded and looked back towards the school. Before they could walk they heard a sound from above. They looked up to see three figures flying down towards them at high speed.

"What's that?" Apoch and Astreal asked in unison. The three figures parted the clouds above them and raced down towards the group with a loud whistling sound. They flew down and landed on the ground, the three landing down on one knee and foot as the earth below them cracked from the impact. The group watched as they slowly rose up, all three looking at the group intently.

"Gabriel?" Rason said in surprise. His comrade was standing there, the angel dressed in the usual white toga from heaven. At his sides two angels were standing ready, both his size and both having short yellow hair. They had swords sheathed at their sides and something attached to the back of their belts, the small trinkets wrapped behind their togas.

"Wow, more angels." Ahakon said in amazement at seeing their wings behind the three angels.

"You know him Rason?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Gabriel, what are you doing down here?" Rason asked as he walked up to his friend.

"I was sent here by the elder." the angel replied as he glanced around the group.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Yeah, he and I watched over the human world where Luna was from." Rason said with a smile. Gabriel nodded at that while the group looked at them with wonder.

"It's good to see you're still alive Rason. We've been watching you all from above." the angel said simply.

"Well we've been through a lot down here and all, but I'm still alive." Rason said rubbing the back of his head. He stopped and looked at his friend curiously.

"Um…why did the elder send you down here?" he asked slowly.

"Is Rason no longer banished from heaven?" Kurumu asked eagerly. Gabriel shook his head and looked to her.

"I'm afraid the council still hasn't revoked that yet. For the time being, he is still to remain here. Though I trust you've been keeping him company Kurumu." he said with a slight smile. The girl jumped a bit and looked at her boyfriend with a dreamy expression.

"Oh yes, I've been keeping him safe and comfortable." she said happily. Rason glanced back to her with a smile then looked to his comrade again.

"Then…why are you here?" he asked.

"Like I said Rason, we've been watching you _all_ from above." Gabriel said with a serious tone, his smile seeming to vanish and show a solemn expression. Rason looked at him puzzled.

"I'm still not following." he said shaking his head. Gabriel sighed and looked down a bit.

"I'm sorry Rason, I truly am, but the elder has his orders from the Almighty." he said softly.

"The Almighty?" Rason said surprised.

"Orders?" Kurumu asked cautiously.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Don't tell me Rason's in more trouble." Moka said worriedly. The blonde haired angel jumped at that and looked at Gabriel with worry.

"Hey c'mon, what did I do this time?" he said with a nervous expression.

"You didn't do anything Rason, you're not in more trouble." Gabriel said simply. Rason breathed out in relief before Gabriel glanced to Luna and Falla.

"It's them we've come for." he said remorsefully. The group blinked and looked to Luna and Falla, the two girls looking at them with worry. The two angels at Gabriel's side walked forward and brought out the trinkets they had behind in their belt. They were long black chains, with a familiar lock on them. The group looked at them with surprise as the two walked up to the chronoflies.

"Those…those are…" Mizore said softly.

"Holy locks?" Kokoa said with surprise.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel said softly. The two angels grabbed the chronoflies and turned them around, the two then binding their hands behind them with the locks. The group watched with surprise as the chains were wrapped around their wrists quickly while the girls looked back with surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luna cried out. She screamed as the lock snapped on, the girl dropping to her knees as a greenish light flickered around her briefly.

"Sister!" Falla cried out before she too screamed out and dropped down. A reddish light flickered around her as the two guardians brought them to their feet and held them securely. They both showed a strained expression as they wavered, both girls showing signs of being weakened.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurumu yelled out.

"What are you doing to them?" Yukari cried out worriedly as she watched the two chronoflies appear to be drained of their energy.

"Gabriel what is the meaning of this?" Rason shouted out.

"I'm sorry Rason, but they have to be sealed away in heaven. It is the Almighty's wish." Gabriel said remorsefully.

"Sealed away?" Moka said in shock.

"In heaven?" Kokoa cried out.

"What?" Rason shouted out as the two guardian angels held the girls by their arms and extended out their wings.

"Rason!" Luna cried out as the angel flew into the air with the girl in his grip.

"Tsukune!" Falla shouted with fright as she too was flown into the air by the guardian angel.

"Hey, stop!" Tsukune shouted out. The group looked at the two flying off then to Gabriel with frustration and surprise.

"Gabriel stop this, bring them back now!" Rason shouted out.

"I'm sorry friend, but I can't. Forgive me." Gabriel said as he took off into the air. He flew up at high speed after the two other angels, the group looking up with shock at them.

"Luna!" Yukari cried out.

"Falla!" Ruby shouted out.

"No!" Rason roared as they three angels flew up into the sky.

"What the hell is going on? Why is your friend taking them away like this?" Gin said in disbelief.

"And what was with those holy locks? They looked just like the one Tsukune had." Moka said in shock.

"I was right." Dark said softly. The group looked to him as he kept his eyes up into the sky.

"The seal by Falla's statue. It was to seal a chronofly." he said with regret.

"But that's crazy, what about Tsukune's lock? If that was for a chronofly why did they give it to Rason for him? And why didn't they seal up Luna when she was living with the humans?" Kurumu said shaking his head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Rason said as he spread out his wings, the boy's eyes glaring into the sky. He clenched his fists as he felt rage from his comrades taking his friends like this. The group watched as he shot into the air with a fierce blast of his wings, the boy flying up at high speed.

"Rason! Wait for me!" Kurumu shouted out as she took off as well, the girl's demonic wings shooting out from behind her as her tail appeared. Astreal's wings lit up behind her, the translucent wings glowing a soft yellow as she looked up.

"I'm coming too Rason!" she shouted as she took off after them, the witch flying up as her wings of magic propelled her upwards. Ruby's wings appeared behind her, her raven wings spreading out as she readied her wand.

"I'm right behind you!" she called out as she took off after them as well. The group watched the four flyers soar up into the sky past the clouds with worry.

"What is going on here, why would heaven want to seal up Luna and Falla?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Yeah, and why now? Falla's been around for a few days and Luna lived in the human world before for a long time." Kokoa said puzzled.

"Luna helped save the human world from being destroyed by Fairy Tale, why would heaven want to seal her away?" Yukari said shaking her head.

"Luna. Falla." Moka said looking up at the sky with worried eyes.

"I hope they bring them back alright." Tsukune said softy as he looked up into the sky. Gin nodded slowly then shook his head gently.

"I hate to point this out…" he said softly. The group glanced to him as he continued.

"But like I said, every day with you guys. Seriously, we weren't even out here for 10 minutes before-" he started before he was blasted into the ground, the wolf twitching as Kokoa retracted her fist and kept looking up with worry. Moka watched the sky with worried eyes, the girl hoping her friends would be coming back soon.

Up in the sky the three girls held hands as Kurumu held onto Rason, the boy flying higher as his angelic aura started to shift through into the heaven above. The girls watched with awe as the boy brought them through the rift high in the sky as Rason's expression remained focused ahead of him. He had no idea why Luna and Falla would be taken, or what the Almighty was thinking in doing so. But he would not lose his friends again, not after he just got them back.

* * *

Up in the heavenly skies above the floating city the three angels were flying up towards the palace with the two chronoflies, both girls struggling to remain conscious as their energy was drained severely. The locks on their wrists not only kept them weak, but neither girl was able to shift into time or extend out their wings. Even Luna's bracelet was void of all power, the four gems clear now as her magic was sealed. Down below them angels were gently flying about in the heavenly city as they enjoyed their eternal bliss, however the two chronoflies were too preoccupied dealing with their capture to take real notice. The three angels flew up and landed down in the courtyard of the palace, then started walking the two girls towards the large building. They stumbled and wavered in the grip of the two guardians as Gabriel walked in front of them. He led them inside the large hall and towards the crescent shaped table where the council members were seated. All the angels there were looking at the girls with discontent and disgust as the two guardians walked them toward the middle of the hall. They forced the girls down to their knees before the council as Gabriel stood to the side, the angel crossing his arms and looking down with closed eyes. He didn't want to harm or take away friends of Rason, but he was under the highest orders to do so.

"So these are the abominations that nearly destroyed all of existence." a council member said with a bite.

"I always knew monsters would be nothing but trouble." Another scoffed. The elder looked to Gabriel with a bit of sympathy then walked towards the two girls.

"I am sorry girls. I know you are friends of Rason, and I know that you Luna did have a part in helping avert a disaster with that group of monsters that caused so much trouble before." he said solemnly.

"Why…are you doing this? We've…done…nothing wrong." Luna said tiredly. Falla shook her head and her eye tried to focus on the room around her.

"Nothing wrong? Ha!" a council member scoffed.

"You damn monsters twisted the timeline around like it was your plaything! You caused so many paradoxes to skew off from the Almighty's grand design!" an angel shouted out.

"You brought another one of your kind here, somebody who doesn't belong here!" another yelled out.

"She brought THREE others from another time altogether, this is not part of the Almighty's design at all!" another shouted out with anger. The elder in the middle raised his hand to quiet the council then looked to the girls.

"I'm sorry, but you two have broken the laws of the universe by twisting the timeline as you did." he said remorsefully.

"But we fixed the timeline…and we saved our friends from it as well." Luna pleaded.

"I killed that evil version of me, that can't be a bad thing. She killed my sister!" Falla said worriedly.

"You mean the sister that is alive next to you? Or the sister that is buried now in a grave? Because that is the same girl." the elder said shaking his head. Gabriel sighed and walked up to them.

"I know you two are friends of Rason and the others. I'm sorry we have to do this, but please try to understand." he said softly. The girls looked to him as he looked up towards the ceiling with a deep gaze.

"The Almighty has set the world and laws of time as he saw fit. They are never to be changed or altered by anything. Plus we have duplicates of the same soul in the world. Good or evil, they are copies, and that is simply not meant to be." he said shaking his head.

"But…we're not hurting anyone or anything by being here." Falla said defensively.

"Please, we're trying to help our friends, we're not doing anything wrong." Luna said worriedly.

"You chronoflies think you can change fate and destiny at will, that you are above the Almighty's grand design." a council angel scoffed.

"Your kind should have gone extinct long ago, you two are a lingering mistake that needs to be dealt with." another said with anger.

"You should have been wiped out long ago." another said with discontent. Luna and Falla looked at them with worry then to each other.

"You pose a threat to the existence that we are in, we've seen how your power can go out of your own control. We cannot allow the human world to be destroyed by such events." the elder said solemnly.

"But we're trying to defend the world! Alucard is to be revived, we're trying to stop that!" Luna cried out.

"That monster is nothing but a memory, a horrible nightmare from ages past. Enough of this senseless discussion. They are too dangerous to be kept alive, even with those locks! I believe we are all in agreement that they need to be dealt with right now. Guards, execute them immediately!" a council member declared.

"We're not to execute them, we are only to detain them!" Gabriel said with concern.

"They are not worth keeping alive, they are monsters Gabriel. Extremely dangerous ones at that." another angel said shaking his head.

"Hey, that monster helped save the human world, the world we are to defend remember? We're not killing her." Gabriel said sternly.

"Stay out of this boy. Guards, kill those two mistakes now!" another angel shouted out. The guardians behind the girls drew out their swords and held them up, the two girls looking back with fright.

"No, you can't…" Luna said as she eyed the blade.

"Please…we're not evil…" Falla pleaded with fear.

"Elder, say something!" Gabriel said with disbelief. The elder looked at the two girls then down with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry. But it is too risky to leave them alive. We must make sure the timeline remains under the Almighty's control only." he said regrettably. The two guards raised their blades up as the two girls watched with fear.

"Any last words before you go to your accursed afterlife?" a council member quipped. Luna and Falla looked down as they closed their eyes, the two shaking with fear as Gabriel watched with disbelief.

"I got a few words for you!" a voice called out. The two guards looked over as Rason flew at them.

WHAM!

The two angels flew back and crashed into the table, the council members jumping back as the two guardians crashed through with a fierce tumble. Luna and Falla to him with surprise as the boy's wings were arched back, his eyes glaring and glowing brightly.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" he roared out.

"Rason." Luna said softly with a bright smile. Falla looked at the angel with wonder then over to see the guardians getting back up.

"How dare you Rason, how dare you!" a council member yelled.

"Rason, you're still banished from here, you should not have come back." the elder said shaking his head.

"As if that's ever stopped him before." Gabriel said flatly.

"Sorry elder, but there was no way I'm letting you take my friends like this. You have no right!" Rason shouted out.

"No right? Who are you to say we have no right? You're nothing but a fallen angel living with monsters yourself!" a council member yelled out.

"Because he's helped defend the world you all claim you wish to protect." Ruby said walking up behind him, the angels in the room gasping at seeing monsters walking into the palace.

"And what's wrong with us monsters? In case you haven't been watching down there humans can be pretty damn evil themselves." Kurumu scoffed as she walked up next to him as well.

"What you're doing to Ms. Luna and Ms. Falla isn't right, what kind of angels are you anyway?" Astreal said walking up to them as well.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you bring back more of these things with you!" a council angel roared.

"Rason, what have you done? They are not to set foot in heaven let alone the palace. This is a sacred place, you know that." the elder said shaking his head. Rason growled and then glared around at the angels in the hall.

"To hell with your damned rules!" he yelled out. Everybody looked at him as he stood there between the chronoflies and the two armed guardians. More angels ran in from behind and unsheathed their swords, the three other monsters behind Rason looking to them with caution. Astreal's wings glowed brightly as she held out a hand towards them. Kurumu's nails extended as she glanced around quickly. Ruby held her wand at the ready while she looked around slowly. Gabriel looked at his friend and his comrades with disbelief then back to the elder.

"This is unforgivable Rason, how dare you defy your banishment and bring those things here as well!" a council member shouted out.

"Watch your tongue or else I'll remove it for you, these _things_ are my friends. And also the ones that have been working to save those humans down there that you love so damn much." Rason snapped.

"We're not here to fight or cause trouble, we only want to bring our friends home with us." Ruby announced.

"We are taking them back home, stand aside." Astreal commanded.

"Don't push us, we've been through hell all morning and I'm in no mood for any more bullshit!" Kurumu yelled out.

"These two are to be put to death for threatening the natural order of the universe, they are not going anywhere!" a council member yelled out with anger.

"Why elder? Luna's lived with the humans before she came to the academy, you never came after her then. Why are you taking them both away now?" Rason said with disbelief.

"I'm sorry Rason, but their magic is a threat to the human world. They must be silenced now and forever to keep the peace of the world." the elder said solemnly.

"Those locks you used…they're the same as the one you let Tsukune have for his ghoul infection." Rason said looking back to the girls with caution. The holy locks around their wrists were identical to Tsukune's original seal.

"Indeed. The one you took was made for this young girl long ago." The elder said looking to Luna.

"What? For me?" Luna said in surprise.

"If that is true, why did you give it to me when Luna was down with the humans? Why wasn't it used for her at all?" Rason said with discontent.

"We had originally forged that lock to seal away Luna when we watched her final struggle in her homeland. The Almighty witnessed the destructive and unnatural magic the chronoflies were able to control, something we feared would be a problem for the grand design set in place. We saw her be transported into the human world by a powerful incantation and grew worried she would annihilate all the humans with her magic. She was the last of her race, yet a single chronofly could destroy the fabric of time so easily." The elder said calmly.

"They why didn't you? Why did you keep the lock here and leave her down there?" Ruby said puzzled.

"She had lost her ability to use magic, and her mind was sealed away. Initially we saw this as a chance to take her without hindrance, however…" the elder said looking down.

"However what?" Kurumu said with narrowed eyes.

"However we were swayed with the humans that took her in. They had prayed to the Almighty with thanks and blessings for the girl, and both cared for her as real parents. They loved her, as she loved them. They knew she wasn't human, yet they loved her the same. The girl wasn't a threat to the world as long as her power was sealed completely, and the Almighty decided to allow her to exist in the world under a watchful eye." the elder said looking to Rason. He blinked and looked at him cautiously.

"Wait…you knew what she was when I saved her." he said slowly.

"Of course, we've kept a close eye on her ever since she arrived in the human world." the elder said with a nod.

"You knew what she was…and you didn't tell me?" Rason said surprised.

"Would it have mattered if you knew then? At the time, you only wanted to prove that monsters could be trusted. It was merely a coincidence that you saved that particular monster anyway. We continued to keep a close eye on her after I allowed you to head to the academy on your little trial run." the elder said calmly. He looked to Ruby and Kurumu then back to Rason.

"I had hoped that you could sway the council's decision as well with your ideas Rason. I'm not blind to see that certain monsters can be trusted, seeing as how the world was saved by that young boy down there. However, the large majority of them cannot be. Especially those that have the power to destroy the fabric of space and time if they get a mere headache." he said plainly looking to the chronoflies.

"But elder, they are not out of control. Luna has her power under control perfectly now, and Falla's magic isn't anywhere near a dangerous point now." Rason pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rason. But it is too risky. We saw what happened down there, all the meddling with the timeline and defying fate. Fate and destiny are set by the Almighty, and they are never to be changed." the elder said sternly while shaking his head.

"But they did fix it, they didn't do any harm by using their magic." Ruby pleaded.

"Yeah, and they allowed us to see what's coming our way. We know Alucard is being targeted to be set loose in the world." Astreal said worriedly.

"We know what to expect now because of them, and because of that-" Kurumu started before the elder raised his hand.

"First off, you monsters are not welcome to speak inside the palace at all, you are not supposed to ever set foot on our grounds. Second, this Alucard you speak of is not under the control of the Almighty or his design. The Almighty and the Lord of Hell have an agreement in place that neither demon nor angel shall ever bring back the destroyer as it would destroy both the human and monster worlds." the elder said simply.

"But he is being brought back, a monster named Hokuto is planning to revive him!" Ruby pleaded.

"He's going to bring him back to destroy everything, we're trying to stop him from-" Kurumu started before the angels around the hall started scoffing at them.

"A monster is planning to destroy the world you say? And how does that speak in defense of these two monsters before us?" a council member yelled out as he pointed to Luna and Falla.

"Alucard is nothing but a memory now, leave it at that." another scoffed.

"Elder it's the truth, he's planning to release Alucard to destroy all life." Rason said urgently.

"I'm sorry Rason, but we cannot take action against this now." the elder said shaking his head.

"Why not? Don't you want to keep the human world safe?" Kurumu said in shock. Rason looked down with worry then to the elder.

"You can't interfere, can you?" he asked worriedly. The elder nodded as the group looked to him.

"What? Can't interfere?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"You mean they would allow Alucard to come to be even knowing about him?" Astreal said in shock.

"The world does have free will still monster. This boy you speak of is part monster…however he is part human still, as he was born one." the elder said remorsefully. Rason blinked then growled with frustration.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Kurumu shouted out.

"It means that Hokuto is recognized as a human still to the heavens since that's how he entered the world. And as a human, he is considered sacred. It doesn't matter how evil he is or what his intentions are now, until he dies with sin he cannot be touched by the angels." Rason said with frustration.

"What? He is far from sacred!" Ruby said in discontent.

"The laws of the Almighty are enforced here monster, unlike Rason who doesn't seem to grasp that, and we will enforce the Almighty's laws with the highest priority." the elder said simply.

"This is insane, you know Hokuto is going to destroy the world, and yet you're picking on Luna and Falla? What the hell is wrong with everybody up here in heaven?" Kurumu said in disbelief.

"Elder, this is wrong and you know it. Dammit Hokuto is the threat here, Alucard is the threat! Luna and Falla are innocent!" Rason yelled out with anger.

"Enough of this blasphemy! Guards, execute them all!" a council member yelled out. The group looked around with growls as the angels around them unsheathed their swords.

"Rason Miyamosa, you are hereby relieved of your status of guardian angel permanently, and in the name of the Almighty you are to be put to death! Do you have any last words before we carry sentence?" a council member said with anger. Rason clenched his fists, the boy feeling his rage burning within him. It was too much, it was simply too much for him to take. His home, his lord, would forsake all life on earth because of his laws that he set forth.

"Yes…I do…" Rason growled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Almighty…are you out of your goddamned mind?" he shouted out. The angels gasped as the group looked to him with surprise.

"Rason." Gabriel said with shock.

"How could you lord? How could you treat the innocent this way? It's not right at all! Luna helped save the world with us! Falla…this Falla anyway, has been an angel as well in her life. She's protected a human boy from the monsters at the academy, she helped save Luna today as well!" he shouted out with a pained expression. He growled then shook his head wildly.

"How could you? How can you just condemn them like this? Dammit monsters are no different than humans!" he shouted out with a few tears forming.

"Rason…" Kurumu said softly in awe. Luna looked at him with awe as he looked down and growled loudly.

"Hokuto is plotting to destroy everything…EVERYTHING! And here you try to kill the innocent who have only tried to stop this from happening. We're fighting to save life on earth, both monster and human alike. And you treat us like we're the evil in the world?" he yelled out with frustration.

"Rason…" Luna said softly.

"I've had enough Almighty…I've had enough with your damned rules and laws…" he said with anger.

"Enough Rason, how dare you speak about your lord in such a way." the elder said with discontent.

"No!" Rason yelled as he slowly looked up to the elder with a glare.

"If this is how he wants to be with his world…with the innocent lives that exist down below…to treat those lives with prejudice and cruelty just because they aren't human…and to allow real evil, real monsters to roam freely, I will have no part of it!" he yelled out.

"Rason?" Astreal said in wonder.

"What are you saying?" Gabriel said softly.

"You are a mistake as well as those two chronoflies Rason, you are hardly fit to be an angel to guard the human race." a council member scoffed. Rason growled and glared around at the angels in the room.

"No you hypocrites of a twisted heaven…I'm no angel of the human world…" he said with malice. His aura flared around him as the group looked around at the guardian angels eyeing them carefully. The boy yelled out as the ground below him cracked from the stress.

"I'm no guardian of your sacred sheep…" he said as he thought about all the lives he saved, both monster and human. How he was banished from heaven because he saved an innocent girl, all because she wasn't a human being.

"I'm no defender of your damned laws and rules…" he said with anger as Luna looked at him with wide eyes, the boy's anger and aura leaving her speechless. Kurumu looked to him with wonder as the boy roared out.

"I'm an angel of the monster world!" he yelled with furious rage. He dashed forward and sent a powerful punch to one of the guardian angels before him, the angel being shot back and crashing into the far wall. He then spun around and sent the other spiraling away with a powerful kick to the face.

"Rason what are you doing?" Gabriel cried out.

"I'm taking my friends back!" Rason yelled as more guards advanced on the group. Astreal held a barrier out and kept a few at bay while Ruby cast out her rings of containment, the glowing rings flashing a bright light as angels were trapped in them. Kurumu flew over and sliced a sword apart from a guardian, then sent the angel flying back with a powerful kick. Luna and Falla looked around as the three girls backed up around them and looked around cautiously.

"I'm taking them back, and we'll deal with Alucard together. Dammit, if heaven will do nothing to save life on earth, than we will!" Rason shouted out as he flew over and sent another guardian flying off with a punch to the face. The elder and council members backed up while looking with shock at Rason while Gabriel watched with wonder.

"Guards! Execute these monsters and this traitor now!" a council member yelled as a few of them drew out blades as well. More angels flew in from above and the entrance as a few of the armed members ran forward towards the group.

"You speak about defending the humans…" Ruby growled as she held a dome around her and the two chronoflies, the witch holding off a dozen armed guardian angels as they attempted to swipe at them.

"Yet all we see are foolish angels with no respect for the humans they swore to protect!" Kurumu yelled as she flew around, the girl slicing the blades off of a few angels swords before launching into the air. A few angels took flight after her, a few of them smacking into a wall of light.

"This is no heaven I would ever want to be a part of!" Astreal shouted out as she flew behind the others after Kurumu. The witch used her blast with controlled power and shot down the blue haired girl's chasers with nonlethal shots. The blasts merely exploded and sent the angels tumbling away trailing smoke with a few singed feathers, but no real harm. The monsters fighting were trying to avoid any causalities, the group showing them that they were indeed peaceful monsters who were not here to kill. The elder watched the fight going on then looked to Rason, the boy defending against two guardians on both sides of him.

"You guardians are a disgrace to heaven." he said with anger as he caught the blade of one of the angels, the boy holding the sharp sword with a hand on each side of the flat edge. He then tossed it aside and darted around the guardian. He spun around with a punch before the guardian grabbed him and punched him in the face, the angel holding onto the boy as he sent repeated strikes to his face. The other guard ran around and tried to swipe his sword towards the boy's back before a blast of energy shot it out of his hands.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Astreal yelled as she flew down and kicked the angel to the side. The guardian holding the boy was kicked from the side as Kurumu flew over and sent him flying off. The two girls looked at Rason as he regained himself then around. Ruby was holding her barrier up as Luna and Falla watched dozens of guardians swipe at the dome with ferocity. The walls flickered as the witch struggled to hold up from the assault. She couldn't attack them, or detain them all without causing harm to them.

"This ends now, put them all down!" a council member yelled as he swiped his blade towards Rason. The boy dodged to the side and punched the angel in the face, the man stumbling back before spinning around with his sword again. Rason dodged down then to the side as the angel kept up his attack. Kurumu and Astreal took off into the air as more flew towards them with their swords ready.

"I won't let you hurt the innocent, isn't that what angels are about? Isn't that what you always wanted from me?" Rason yelled as he dodged back from the swipe again.

"Monsters are a blemish in this world, and they, along with you, need to be destroyed!" the man yelled as he swung again and again at Rason with high speed. The boy dodged to the side and elbowed the man, the angel stumbling back. Rason darted around and sent a powerful kick to the back of the angel, the man then falling forwards. He caught himself, spun around, then struck out with a furious yell. Rason darted towards him, then stopped instantly.

Kurumu and Astreal looked back down towards him then screamed out.

"RASON!" they shrieked. Luna, Falla, and Ruby were looking with shock as Gabriel cried out.

"No!" he shouted. Rason trembled, then looked down to see the sword pierced through his chest. He coughed out blood, then looked back to the angel.

"You monster…go to hell!" he yelled as he thrust the blade forward. It struck out the back of the boy trailing blood, the boy jerking back and cringing.

"NO! RASON!" Kurumu cried out. Two guardians flew behind them and sent powerful blows to their backs, the two flying girls then being shot down towards the ground and crashing into the floor. They shakily looked up as angels landed around them with their swords drawn.

"No…NO!" Kurumu cried out as she was held down with a foot of an angel.

"RASON!" Astreal yelled with tears forming. Luna and Falla stared with shock, then Luna screamed out.

"NO! MY ANGEL!" she screamed with fright. Had her power not been sealed there would have been no telling how much damage she would have caused in her shock. The elder and Gabriel looked at the boy with surprise as he dropped to his knees. The council member pulled his sword back out and held it up.

"You filthy traitor, those damned beings corrupted your mind. I will free you from this foolish mindset, may the Almighty have mercy on your soul." he said coldly. The boy shakily looked up at him as he felt his strength leave him.

"Last chance to beg him for forgiveness…although it won't help." the man said with a glare.

"I'll…never…apologize…for protecting…them…" Rason said weakly.

"NO RASON! NOOO!" Kurumu cried out as the guardians raised their swords to kill the two girls on the ground. She felt as if a sword was struck through her heart as she felt the bond between them slowly fade.

"They…are good souls…like I knew from the start." Rason said as his eyes lost focus.

"Rason! RASON!" Luna shouted as she shook her head with tears forming.

"I…will…never…forsake them…" he said as he fell back, the boy's eyes closing. He hit the ground and laid there as all fell quiet in the hall. All quiet except for one girl, one girl who could no longer feel their bond flowing between them.

"RASON!" Kurumu screamed out with all her might, the girl's voice echoing out in the large hall. Gabriel looked at his fallen comrade then down with a pained expression.

"No…you can't be…" he said softly. The elder closed his eyes and looked down, the man saddened by the death of a fellow angel.

"No! RASON! RASON!" Luna cried out as she struggled to move, the girl still weak from the seal's effect on her.

"No…Rason…" Ruby said mournfully as she looked down with closed eyes. Falla looked at the fallen angel then down with sorrow. Astreal stared at the boy with horror then closed her eyes as tears leaked out.

"No…don't die…not again…please don't die again!" she said shaking her head.

"Execute those monsters, they have no right being here." The council member said sheathing his sword. He looked back down to the body of the boy he struck down and shook his head.

"Such a waste of a guardian." he said simply. Ruby's barrier flashed and then dissolved as the witch felt heartache from the loss, the woman no longer concentrating on the barrier. The surrounding angels walked up to them as Ruby looked around with despair. Luna's eyes were fixated on the body of her beloved angel while Falla was looking down with a pained expression. Kurumu was staring at her fallen Destined One with horror as Astreal was crying and murmuring to herself over and over again.

"Kill them all." the council member called out as the guards all raised their swords. The group looked at them with devastation as the angels prepared to kill the monsters in the palace, all except for Luna and Kurumu whose eyes were locked onto Rason's body.

Suddenly every angel looked up with wide eyes, the hall falling quiet. The ceiling above glowed and shimmered like brightly lit water. The group looked around at them with puzzlement then up. Every angel was looking up, then suddenly dropped to one knee with a sign of fear on their faces.

"What…what are they doing?" Ruby asked worriedly. Astreal and Falla looked around as every angel was looking up with unblinking eyes.

"What is that?" Falla said looking up at the glowing ceiling above.

"Almighty." Gabriel said softly, the entire group then looking to him with surprise.

"The Almighty?" Astreal asked quietly.

The elder looked up then to Rason's body.

"Yes my lord, I do believe he is." he said softly. The group looked to him puzzled then around.

"But…your lord…they…they are monsters!" the council member said with disbelief.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"Be quiet, the Almighty is speaking." Gabriel snapped in a hushed tone. The group looked around puzzled then up.

"I don't hear anything." Luna said softly.

"Me either." Falla said looking around.

"Yes Almighty, I agree." Gabriel said nodding.

"I implore you my lord, please reconsider this." the council member said in haste.

"Are you questioning the Almighty's decision?" Gabriel said glaring at the angel. The man looked at him worriedly then up.

"Well…no…but…" he stammered.

"He has spoken. Do not question your lord!" Gabriel yelled, the group looking to him with surprise.

"What's going on? What did he say?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Rason!" Kurumu cried out. The group looked to her, then to the angel. His body was glowing as his wound was healing up. She felt the bond slowly reform as he started to stir.

"Rason?" Luna said hopefully. The boy groaned and then slowly sat up, the angels around looking to him with awe.

"RASON!" Kurumu cried out as she saw her angel slowly stand up.

"He's alive!" Astreal called out with a bright smile.

"I don't believe it…how?" Falla said in wonder. Rason held his head for a moment, then looked over to the council member who struck him down. The boy walked up to him as the man stared at him with wide eyes.

"What…is going on here?" Ruby said cautiously. The man looked at the angel before him with worried eyes then up. Rason looked over to his girlfriend then glared at the guards around the two girls.

"Release my Destined One NOW!" he roared out, his voice booming and causing everybody to jump. Kurumu felt her heart jump at the sound of his voice, the boy's aura seeming to simply overwhelm her. The guards jumped a bit and then backed away from the girls quickly. Kurumu got up and ran over with tears falling, the girl smiling with joy that she could feel the bond flowing between them once more. She raced up to him and lunged towards him, the boy smiling at seeing his girl's smile. She embraced him in a loving hug and cried out with joy.

"Rason! You're ok! You're ok! I was so scared Rason, I thought I lost you forever! Please don't leave me my love, I couldn't bear to live without you, I need you! Oh Rason! Oh Rason!" she cried out.

"Good lord." The council member said in shock.

"She's killing him!" another angel cried out. Kurumu stopped, blinked, then looked down. Rason was passing out once again in her breasts as everybody stared with wide eyes. In a flash she gasped and let go, the boy shooting up for air.

"No, that's just how she expresses her love." Gabriel said shrugging.

"Expresses her love? She was suffocating him to death!" the council member said in disbelief.

"How do you never notice that Kurumu? How?" Luna cried out in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I get a little excited!" Kurumu snapped back. Rason took a few deep breaths then smiled at his girlfriend, the succubus then looking at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but are you ok now? I was so scared…so scared!" she cried out with tears as she buried her face in his chest. The boy held her close as everybody watched the couple stand together. Astreal ran over and looked at the boy with great relief while the others looked with amazement. Luna was crying out of joy as the angels around them backed up. The elder and Gabriel looked at the boy with calm smiles as he held his girl, the girl crying out of relief and joy. She slowly calmed down and leaned back to look into his eyes.

"Are you ok now? Are you-" she started before he pulled her into a kiss, the girl closing her eyes and holding him closely. Her wings fluttered a bit as he held her in his embrace. The bond flowed through them like lightning, the girl feeling warm and safe in the arms of her Destined One. After the kiss broke he leaned back and smiled at his girl.

"I'm alright now, I promise Kurumu." he said softly. He then looked to the council member with discontent, the man looking at him nervously.

"What happened Rason?" Astreal asked curiously with a relieved smile.

"The Almighty decided that now wasn't his time." Gabriel said as he walked up to him. The blonde haired boy smiled and nodded, then looked up with an amused grin.

"Just as I had hoped, the Almighty believes Rason may be correct in assuming monsters can be trusted. At least, some of them." the elder said walking up to him. He chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"Your little declaration about him being out of his mind was a bit much though, he didn't sound too amused by it." he said simply. Rason kept looking up and shrugged.

"Just speaking the truth is all. He needed to hear it." he said calmly.

"I have to agree with the Almighty that you are more stubborn than any angel in heaven. Of course, that is a good thing in this case." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Does this mean he's not banished anymore?" Kurumu asked worriedly. The elder smirked then looked to the council member who was looking down with worry.

"Well, according to what the Almighty has decided, our council needs a bit of a reselection. With minds that are open and see the world for how it really is." he said calmly. The group looked to the council member as he looked down with frustration.

"Wait…are you saying…" Ruby said looking at Rason.

"We will be reopening the discussions about the monster world and how to handle monsters properly in the human world with a new council. And who better to seek guidance from than the monster world's guardian angel?" Gabriel said with a proud smile at the boy. Rason smiled softly and looked to his girlfriend.

"Monster world's guardian angel?" she asked with wonder. He nodded and held her close.

"The monster world is now my official territory to oversee my dear." he said calmly. Her eyes widened as the group looked at him with surprise.

"Your official territory?" Ruby asked in wonder.

"We still need to sort out how to handle the monster world properly, and for the time being heaven is still humans only until we can decide how to handle the other world. However, Rason has shown that monsters can be just as good as humans, and the Almighty was moved by how he was willing to die by that belief. Not to mention stand up to our lord with such determination." the elder said with a calm smile.

"He always had a thing about sacrifices…I could never figure out why." Rason said with a shrug.

"Does this mean…" Kurumu said looking at her boyfriend with hopeful eyes.

"I'm allowed back my dear. And I can submit my requests for monsters I deem worthy to be accepted into heaven once this has been approved here by the Almighty." Rason said with a nod. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"That of course means, my Destined One is more than welcome here as well." he said softly. She looked at him with loving eyes as he held her close.

"Rason…" she said softly as tears started to well up. She blinked then looked over to Luna and Falla.

"Wait…what about them though?" she asked worriedly. The group looked to the two as the elder walked up to them.

"As for you two however, we are still in need to keep you here and seal away your power. We will not kill you, but you will not be permitted to leave. I'm afraid your magic is too dangerous to let loose in the world." he said solemnly. The girls looked at him with devastation then to Rason. Ruby looked down with closed eyes while Astreal looked at the chronoflies with saddened eyes.

"Wait." Rason said walking forward. He looked at the two then up at the ceiling, the strange and ominous glow showing the Almighty was still present.

"If you are willing to trust me to oversee the monster world, than that means you're willing to trust my judgment for monsters everywhere correct?" he asked. All the angels looked up as the group looked at Rason curiously. After a long pause Rason looked to Luna.

"These two are good souls, they don't deserve to be locked away." he said gently. He paused then looked up.

"I do trust them with my life. And I do understand what you are afraid of, how they have the power to destroy the fabric of reality and ruin your design. However, they have the power to destroy life just as humans do with their technology." he reasoned. The group looked to each other curiously then to the angel again.

"What are you getting at Rason?" the elder asked curiously. Rason looked at him then to the chronoflies.

"I'm willing to stake my life, my reputation as your guardian of the monster world, and your faith in me Almighty, that these two can keep their power in check." he called out. The group looked at him with wide eyes as he paused again.

"You what?" Gabriel said in disbelief. Rason held his hand up at him then looked up.

"Please, allow us to make a deal Almighty. One that will benefit both of us. Although their magic cannot harm Alucard or the ones wishing to bring him back, they are dear friends, and valuable in our group. They can still help defend the human world from this incoming threat." he said with a kind voice.

"A deal?" the elder asked curiously.

"Yes. They remain free in our world, free to be with us as they are, on one condition." Rason said looking up. After a long pause the elder and Gabriel smiled.

"That does sound fair." Gabriel said looking to the elder.

"Indeed. If our monster guardian believes in them, I for one am willing to trust his judgment." the elder said with a calm smile.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurumu asked looking up and around. Luna and Falla looked at Rason with complete wonder as the boy nodded while looking up.

"Do we have a deal then Almighty?" he asked assuredly. Slowly all the angels looked back to him as he nodded.

"Good." he said looking to Luna and Falla. Two guardians walked over and removed the locks from behind them, the girls standing back up as their strength returned.

"What…what's going on?" Luna asked looking back to Rason. The bracelet on her wrist glowed again as her power filled the four gems on it. Falla looked around curiously as all the angels were standing down from their attack stances earlier.

"You two are free to return with me back to the others on one condition." Rason said walking towards them. He looked between the two and smiled kindly.

"You must _never_ use your chrono magic to go back or forwards in time, not even a little bit. You are still allowed to shift into the same moment of time, and use all other magic you know, but you must never change or alter the timeline in any way. That and try to keep your powers in check at all times. As long as you abide by that law, you are allowed to remain in the world." he said calmly. The two girls looked at him with wonder then smiled.

"You…you convinced them…the Almighty…to let us go?" Luna said in with amazement.

"Really?" Falla asked eagerly.

"Yes. I've staked my trust in the Almighty with you two. I trust you won't let me down." the boy said with a warm smile. The two girls looked at him with wonder then up. He placed his own right to be allowed in heaven again in good faith that the two girls would abide by that law. They looked back to him with amazement and joy as they realized he trusted them with his own life completely.

"Yes. Whatever you ask of me my angel." Luna said graciously.

"You got it." Falla said nodding happily. Kurumu squealed with delight then hugged her boyfriend closely once again.

"Oh my angel, you're the best, the absolute best! I knew you could talk some sense into them, I just knew it! Oh my perfect Rason, I'm never going to let you go, I promise! I love you so much my Destined One, so much!" she cried out with joy.

"Oh my word!" an angel cried out.

"She's trying to kill him again!" another yelled. Kurumu blinked and looked down to see the boy passed out in her chest. She slowly looked over to see Luna staring at her with disbelief and frustration.

"How…how the HELL do you never notice that Kurumu? HOW?" she yelled out. Kurumu jumped a bit then started shaking the boy with fright, the group and surrounding angels watching with wide eyes.

"Let me get this straight, that monster is his…girlfriend?" the council member said slowly.

"Yes." The elder said simply as Kurumu continued to shake the boy.

"And…he stays with her…despite this?" the council member asked astonished.

"Yes." The elder said simply again as Kurumu started crying while shaking the boy.

"And he deals with…her _love_ daily?" the council member said in disbelief.

"If that doesn't show devotion to monsters, I don't know what will." Gabriel said smirking and shaking his head. Rason jumped up with a gasp then looked around surprised.

"Wow…still not used to that yet." He said with a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that." Kurumu said worriedly. He looked to her with a weak smile and shook his head to disregard it completely. Kurumu grabbed onto his arm and sighed happily as she felt the bond flow through them.

"Rason, you're the best! Thank you my angel!" Luna cried out as she grabbed the angel's other arm. Kurumu glanced to her as Luna was snuggling up close to his arm. The chronofly blinked then slowly looked over to see Kurumu narrowing her eyes at her.

"Luna…" Kurumu said slowly. Luna looked to the arm she was holding then to Kurumu with worry.

"But…" she pleaded. Kurumu stared at her for a moment then smiled lovingly up at Rason.

"Isn't our angel just incredible?" she asked gently. Rason jumped with surprise as he saw two girls looking up at him with loving eyes, both of them holding him securely by each arm.

"Yes he is." Luna said nodding gently. The two girls held onto the boy tightly as he looked back and forth between them. Astreal giggled while Ruby smiled softly at them.

"I trust the guardian of the monster world will deal with this…Alucard appropriately." The elder said with a smirk. Rason looked to him curiously as he and the other angels smiled at him.

"I thought humans were to be left alone no matter what, even if they were part monster. Isn't that your law?" Ruby asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, our law. But not his." The elder said gesturing to Rason. Luna and Kurumu looked at the boy curiously as he eyed the elder carefully.

"What do you mean elder?" he asked.

"Well, as guardian of the monster world, you have certain rights that we do not. For one, _all_ monsters are your jurisdiction. And _all_ monsters from the monster world and human world are to be handled as you see fit." The elder said calmly.

"Hokuto is part monster…" Ruby said looking to Rason.

"And part monster means he is technically a monster. Our laws forbid the guardians of the human world from interfering with humans or those born human. You however, since there is no specific law referring to the guardian of the monster world, are allowed to interfere with _any_ monster in either world." Gabriel said with a smirk. Rason blinked then smiled confidently.

"Which means Hokuto is fair game for me." He said with determination.

"Just a lucky coincidence with the Almighty's decision to have you as guardian, I'm sure." The elder said with a smirk. Rason nodded and looked up to the glowing ceiling. He understood that this was pretty much the Almighty using him as a loophole in his laws. That he was essentially giving Rason the all clear to take on this evil human turned monster with everything he had. The 'deal' to keep the chronoflies with them was probably affected by that cause as well. In any case, he had the Almighty's faith that he would prevent the end of the human world, and he was determined to keep that faith.

"We'll stop him. I swear it." He called out. He looked at his friends as the girls stepped back and looked to him with determined smiles.

"Let's go, we have our work cut out for us." Rason said confidently. The group nodded as the angels around them smiled assuredly at them.

"Good luck Rason, we'll…be watching you." The elder said with a calm smile.

"Try not to get killed again." Gabriel jested. Rason chuckled and glanced to him.

"We'll be fine, our friends are no ordinary monsters after all." He said with a nod. The group started walking out as the glow above faded away, the angels in the room looking to each other then back to the guardian of the monster world. Rason walked behind the group then glanced back to the elder.

"If it's not too much trouble, try to get this place sorted out for our return. I'd like to think my friends and loved one will be welcome here after their trials." He called back.

"Show us that monsters can indeed be true heroes to the human race, then we'll talk." The elder said with a chuckle.

"Sounds fair." Rason said walking out. The boy extended out his wings then took off with his friends. He looked down to the earth as they began their decent. Ruby and Astreal were looking forward with determination to prevent the world disaster as the wind raced past them. Falla was following after, the girl wishing to protect the Tsukune of this timeline from the impending danger. Luna and Kurumu were flying next to Rason, both girls glad their angel was alive and with them once more. And Rason was focusing his mind as the group flew down towards their friends, the angel preparing himself for what was coming the next day.

As they flew down back towards their friends through the rift Rason created for them the elder, Gabriel, and the council member were watching from the edge of the floating palace.

"Do you think they can really stop Alucard from coming back?" Gabriel said worriedly.

"If anyone can, it's them my friend. The Almighty has placed his faith in the boy, we should do the same. In this fight, it's all up to them." The elder said calmly. The council member looked down towards the group flying towards the academy, then at the group of monsters that would be placing their lives on the line to prevent the world from coming to an end. He looked at them for a moment with wonder then glanced to the elder.

"I'm sorry, but…this just isn't right. I'm sure of it." He said shaking his head.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you disagree with the Almighty's decision to remove you from the council." Gabriel said with a narrowed glance.

"No, not that. I will do as the lord requests, I am no fool here in heaven boy. If that is his will then I shall obey." The angel replied looking back down.

"I know his friends setting foot on the grounds of our palace was against the laws, but the Almighty permitted it, did he not?" the elder said simply.

"I'm not speaking against that either elder. If the Almighty allowed them to come and go, with the two chronoflies even, then so be it." The council member said assuredly.

"Then what's troubling you?" Gabriel asked curiously. The council member tilted his head then gave a confused expression, the man trying to comprehend something that was poking him in the mind all during the event.

"Why on earth are all those girls' skirts so short?"


	17. Crazy With Love

The group was inside the cafeteria of Yokai Academy and finally grabbing a meal for the day. From waking up, going through different timelines, fighting deceptive sisters, going back to class with flirtatious teachers, fighting each other over the boys that look like the ones from another time, fighting sisters again, to standing up to the Almighty himself, the group had definitely earned a chance to sit down and eat. Although lunch period was over Ruby had allowed them to skip their next class and take a breather. Ruby had of course excused herself to file paperwork on the return of Luna and explain to the headmaster what had transpired. Apoch and Astreal had left to get cleaned up as upon Astreal's return to monster world from heaven with the others, the witch had a slight problem landing. Mostly because she was looking at Rason with dreamy eyes and not watching where she was going, the witch then crashing into her sister and slamming them both down into the mud. Actually, it was entirely because she was looking at Rason, who am I kidding? They had been offered Ruby's private chambers to get cleaned up since she had the original witch sister's belongings there still. Kokoa and Gin had already eaten but of course were more than up for skipping a class to catch up with the group while they ate, or at least while some of them ate.

"So, just out of curiosity, when you're drinking his blood it still tastes like his?" Gin asked as Moka was latched onto Tsukune, the boy showing a weak smile as the girl had her fill of his blood. She simply sighed happily as the boy held her gently.

"I mean, he has yours and Kokoa's blood in him. Doesn't that make it…taste different?" the wolf asked scratching his head.

"Kinda wondered that myself actually." Kokoa said curiously. She glanced to her side and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, aren't you two going to eat?" she asked flatly as she watched Rason hold his girl on his lap while she was kissing him, the succubus holding him tightly around the neck. Kurumu let go and sat next to him with a dreamy sigh.

"Huh? Oh right, food." she said looking down to her meal. The angel chuckled and started eating while Kokoa rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I wasn't in any hurry to eat." he said with a shrug as he started eating. Sitting across from the winged couple Luna was looking at Rason with a gentle smile as she just played with her food. Falla was glancing to her side at the boy next to her with a curious expression, the boy holding the vampire he loved so much. The chronofly was once again wearing the usual girls uniform, the girl slowly eating her food as she kept her eye on Tsukune. After a bit Moka let go and smiled brightly.

"Thank you Tsukune, that was delicious. Tsukune?" she asked as the boy wavered and fell back off his seat. Falla looked back to him with worry then to Moka with a dull glance.

"Just for the record, I didn't risk my life to bring you back just to have you suck him dry." she said flatly. Moka looked at her worriedly then down at the boy who was murmuring in a half awake state.

"Um…sorry Tsukune." Moka said softly.

**_You never can feed properly with our mate, can you?_**

_I couldn't help it, it tasted so good, and I was hungry._

"Is he ok?" Ahakon asked as he leaned over the table to look at the dazed boy. Yukari, who was sitting next to him, merely nodded as she ate calmly.

"I would think so, she does that a lot to him." she said plainly.

"She does?" Falla asked surprised.

"Not a lot." Moka said sheepishly.

"Every day isn't a lot?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Every day?" Falla said with worry.

"It's not…_every_ day." Moka said looking down nervously. Falla looked back to the boy who was starting to come to then to Moka.

_He seriously loves this girl? She's going to be the death of him._

Tsukune slowly got back into his seat and chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fine really." he said with a weak smile.

"Told you." Yukari said as she continued to eat casually. Moka looked at Tsukune with worry as he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, really." she said softly.

"It's ok Moka, I'm used to that by now. I'm just glad you still enjoy my blood as you always have." he said kindly.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said dreamily.

"Oh Moka…" he said gently.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"And there they go." Yukari said waving her hand at them slowly while still eating.

"Like clockwork." Kurumu said casually as she and Rason continued to eat as well. Falla looked at the two stuck in a loop then down at her meal with worry. Sitting next to the chronoflies Dark and Mizore were eating their meals in peace. The shadow demon was of course listening to his music as the snow girl ate her meal quietly. They were holding hands under the table, the girl holding onto the boy she loved securely as the demon enjoyed the cool feel of his girlfriend's touch.

"And like always, those two are so sociable." Rason smirked as he ate his meal with a smile. Luna was just daydreaming as she watched her angel eat, the girl still replaying how he came to save her from being executed by the angels above. What's more the girl was able to hold onto him without Kurumu swatting her off afterwards. The succubus glanced to her and smiled amused.

"Aren't you going to eat Luna? You've had a busy morning." she said kindly. Luna just nodded as her eyes were locked onto Rason, the girl picking up a bowl of rice and biting off the side of it. The group, Dark and Mizore included, just watched as she munched the rice and part of the bowl in her mouth while still looking at Rason.

"Um…Luna?" Yukari asked curiously. The chronofly merely glanced to her with a dreamy expression still while chewing the bowl and rice.

"That's…the bowl you're eating." Ahakon said pointing to the bowl in the girl's hands, the one that had a large bite mark in it. Luna blinked and looked to it, the girl then shrugging and biting off more.

"Well, at least she has some actual food to go with it this time." Tsukune said simply. Falla looked at her sister curiously then smirked.

"At least I'm not the only one in school who can do that now." she said with a laugh.

"You've at least been eating the 'food' portion of your meal so far." Kokoa pointed out. Falla nodded and looked down with a soft smile.

"Well, I got into the habit so I didn't embarrass my boyfr- I mean…Tsukune." she said softly. The group just looked at her as she glanced to the boy at her side.

"It kinda made you freak out a bit before…in my time. So I practiced what to eat to appear more…human for you." she said timidly. Tsukune smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"That was kind of you Falla, but I'm ok with you eating whatever you want. I know chronoflies can eat anything to get their strength. I wouldn't think any differently of you no matter what you eat." he said kindly. The girl nodded and looked to her tray with a deep loving gaze.

"You're just like him…from my time." she said softly.

"Yeah, my mate is always the gentleman." Moka said lovingly at the boy.

Akua and Kahlua walked over to the group and sat down next to Moka and Tsukune, the two vampires having got their trays of food and were looking at them with caution.

"Not sure what this is…" Akua said looking at the tray with a disgusted face.

"What are they serving you here sisters?" Kahlua asked as she poked the meal on her tray with a fork.

"That would be human food. Sorry it's nothing high class like father has at home." Kokoa said flatly with a dull glance.

"It's not bad, just eat it." Moka said simply. The two other vampires glanced to each other then to the meals they had.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Akua said slowly.

"I think mine's still moving." Kahlua said turning pale.

"Girls. Eat." Tsukune said simply. The two girls blinked then started eating without saying a word.

"That was easy." Gin said smirking at the boy. Tsukune merely shrugged as he started eating as well.

"Wow you do have them wrapped around your finger." Rason said with a laugh. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"Please don't say that, besides the food here isn't that bad. They're just being dramatic." He said tiredly.

CRUNCH!

The group looked over to see Luna still staring at Rason with a dreamy gaze, the girl having eaten her rice and shrimp, and was now eating the plate as well. She just chewed the dish casually as she stared at the boy.

"Um…Luna?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure I like the way she's staring at me." Rason said nervously.

"She's gone." Kurumu said shaking her head. Falla looked at her sister with an amused smile then down at her meal as well. Slowly her smile disappeared as she sighed.

"Are you ok Falla?" Yukari asked curiously. The chronofly nodded then slowly stood up.

"I'm…not too hungry now. I think I'll go check on Apoch and Astreal." she said softly.

"What's wrong Falla? The food isn't that bad is it?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Can I comment on that?" Akua said as she continued eating.

"No." Moka said simply with a dull glance at her. Akua and Kahlua glanced to her then resumed eating.

"I'm alright Tsukune…just need to be alone for a moment. A lot on my mind, you know? I'll be back soon." Falla said with a gentle smile at the boy, the girl then walking out of the cafeteria.

"Is she ok?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

CRUNCH!

The group looked to see Luna was still eating and watching Rason, the girl having picked up the tray and taken a bite out of it as well. She did so because all the food and dishes she had on it were eaten already. The girl just stared at the angel in a dreamy daze as she nonchalantly ate the tray.

"Is _she_ ok?" Gin asked as the chronofly seemed to be in her own little world.

"At least she's not tackling Rason to the ground again." Kurumu said worriedly.

"Give it a minute, she's almost out of stuff to eat." Mizore said softly as she and Dark had resumed eating. Kurumu jumped a bit at that then looked at the chronofly with worry.

Falla was walking down the hallway with a saddened expression, the girl moving slowly as she sighed. She glanced back towards where the others were then down.

_Tsukune…_

* * *

Apoch and Astreal were stepping out of Ruby's private bath and were drying off, the two girls inside the elder witch's private chambers in the academy. They had their dirtied clothing set aside from Astreal's crash landing.

"What gives sister? You're never been so careless when flying." Apoch said as she dried off her hair and wrapped the towel around her.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. Oh you should have seen it sister, Rason was so heroic. He actually stood up to the Almighty himself to save Ms. Luna and Ms. Falla." Astreal said dreamily as she sat down in front of a large mirror at the witch's desk. Her mind was locked onto how the angel took on the guardians of heaven to save his friends. Apoch smiled at the girl then walked towards the bed where two sets of clothing were set out for them.

"So you and Ms. Kurumu kept saying when you landed. Or rather when she landed and you crashed into me." she said with an amused tone. She looked between the two identical uniforms as Astreal looked up with a dreamy gaze.

"He was so brave…just like I knew my boyfriend always was." she said lovingly.

"You mean the boy who looks like your boyfriend, remember they're not the same as our boyfriends." Apoch said looking between the identical uniforms with a curious expression. Astreal giggled and glanced back to her.

"I know, but still. He was simply incredible." she said with a smile. She blinked and watched her sister look back and forth between the two uniforms with a puzzled expression.

"Um…sister? They are the exact same in every way." she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Apoch said curiously. Astreal blinked and looked back to the mirror. Apoch shrugged and picked up one of the uniforms and started to dress. As Astreal finished brushing her hair a knock came from the door. Apoch walked over and opened it see Falla standing there.

"Oh hello Ms. Falla, we are almost ready. Are you ok?" she asked as she saw the chronofly was wiping few tears away.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just…dealing with…everything. Are you ok? Your sister crashed into you pretty hard out there." Falla said with a forced smile.

"It wasn't that bad." Astreal said softly.

"I have a lump on my head, think again." Apoch said walking back in with Falla. Astreal twitched at that and looked down with worry.

"I couldn't help it, Rason was so…so…" she said softly.

"So perfect, you always did get distracted easily with him around." Apoch said shaking her head.

"Like you were any different, you and your demon were always in your own little world." Astreal said looking back to her sister with a dull expression. Apoch blinked then looked to her bracelet with a loving smile.

"He was my world…" she said softly. She closed her eyes and wiped a tear away.

"Sister…I'm sorry." Astreal said as she looked down with concern.

"It hurts doesn't it? I know, it's hard seeing Moka with Tsukune…even if that's how they are supposed to be in this timeline." Falla said as she looked down with a closed eye. The sisters looked to her with sympathy then to each other.

"We don't belong in this world…do we?" Apoch asked softly.

"Ms. Luna wanted to save us, she thought we did." Astreal said looking down.

"We have a chance to live our lives here. I know we should be grateful. But…I can't help but miss my Tsukune." Falla said as she whimpered. She started crying as she dropped to her knees, the two girls running over to her.

"Ms. Falla." they said in unison.

"I'm sorry…it's so hard though. Seeing her with him…I was with him for so long…he was my world. And now…it's like…it's like…" Falla said shakily.

"Like that world never happened." the sisters said remorsefully. Falla looked up to them to see they too were shedding tears.

"We know how you feel Ms. Falla. We miss…our boyfriends too." Astreal said softly.

"It hurts to see them in this world with the other girls. But…they are happy. And we can still be near them." Apoch said with a soft smile. Falla breathed out and slowly got back to her feet.

"I know. It just…hurts." she said quietly. The sisters looked to each other then back to the chronofly.

"If it helps…you have us to talk to." they said in unison. Falla looked at them with a gentle glance as they smiled at her.

"Thank you. I guess we're all sisters in a way." Falla said with a weak smile. They nodded.

"Yes. Sisters from another time." Astreal said looking down slightly.

"We'll be ok. Dark, Rason, and Mr. Tsukune in this timeline are just as kind as the ones we knew from before. I'm sure they'll help us get through this." Apoch said softly. Falla nodded then looked up with a calm gaze.

"Yeah. I'm sure they will." she said softly. The three girls hugged and stood there in silence, all three hoping that they could find a proper place in this new timeline. As they let go of the embrace Falla blinked then held her nose as she glanced between the two girls.

"Um…what is that smell?" she asked slowly. The sisters glanced to each other then down with worry.

"Sorry, we got pretty filthy in the mud." Astreal said smelling her arm.

"Yeah, we bathed the best we could, but Ms. Ruby is out of soap and shampoo at the moment." Apoch said with remorse. Falla looked at the two then around.

"We can't have you girls going back to the others like this. Doesn't Ruby have anything here to mask that smell?" she asked as she held her nose. She walked over to a bookshelf filled with odd trinkets and books as the two sisters finished getting dressed. Falla looked around casually then noticed something.

"Oh, wait she does have something. Here." she said as picked up a bottle of perfume on the shelf. There was a piece of paper lying next to it that wasn't noticed by the chronofly.

"What is it?" Astreal asked curiously.

"Looks like perfume. There's no label though." Falla said examining the small bottle. She handed it to the sisters as they looked at it curiously.

"Perfume?" Apoch asked softly.

"Yeah, frankly anything is better than how you smell now. I say just dump it on you." Falla said shaking her head.

"Hey we don't smell that bad." Astreal said firmly.

"Well…yes we do sister." Apoch said looking down. The girls sighed and looked at the bottle.

"At least it'll keep you two smelling better until you can take a proper bath tonight." Falla said with a smile. She sniffed a few times then looked down.

"Ugh, now I have that smell too. Maybe I should use it as well." she said a bit annoyed.

"Well there's plenty here for all three of us I'm sure." Astreal said tilting the bottle.

"Alright. Let's hurry, I need to get something to eat before we go to our next class." Apoch said with a smile.

"Yeah. The boys here may not be the ones we knew from before, but I don't intend to smell like this in front of Tsukune." Falla said with a laugh. The three girls applied the perfume to their necks and smelled the air.

"Wow, that smells nice actually." Astreal said with a smile.

"Yes, I wonder why Ms. Ruby didn't have it in the bathing room. We could have used that after our bath." Apoch said curiously.

"It does smell nice. I'll borrow it for now and see if my sister wants to try it too." Falla said holding onto the unmarked bottle.

"Well let's get going then, I can't wait to see my angel again." Astreal said with a giggle as they walked out.

"I hope Dark approves of the perfume, I've never worn any for him before." Apoch said curiously.

"Me either. Still, it couldn't hurt right?" Falla said with a shrug.

* * *

Yukari and Ahakon were walking down the hallways towards Ruby's chambers, the witch having a calm expression while the boy's was of puzzlement.

"Explain again why we're going to check on Falla? She's Luna's sister, she said she would be right back, and I'm still hungry." the boy said shaking his head.

"Did you really want to eat back there with them?" Yukari asked glancing to the boy. He thought about it as they walked together at the same pace. He remembered how Kurumu had tackled Rason to the ground in an overzealous hug after he complimented her flying, the girl once again suffocating him and causing her to panic. Luna of course jumped over to them instantly and was shaking Rason as well, the chronofly yelling at Kurumu for once again knocking him out. As the two girls shook the helpless angel Tsukune and Moka were trapped in another loop saying their names while Kahlua and Akua just stared at their questionable meals with disgust. Mizore was being held by Dark, the boy holding her lollipop in one hand and her closely with the other. And Gin was lying in the ground indented slightly as Kokoa had tackled him suddenly to suck his blood, the boy holding her with a dazed smile while she purred on top of him. The two casters glanced to each other then and Yukari merely volunteered them both to check on Falla. Nobody said anything so they just calmly left the group to their antics.

"Well, you do have a point. But still…I'm hungry." the boy said sadly. Yukari giggled and looked to him with a playful smile.

"If you want, you can stop by my room tonight and I'll cook you up a warm meal. Just for you." she said happily. Ahakon looked at her then up as he thought about if he should accept that offer or not. His girlfriend was offering to cook him a private meal, and although it would be nice to spend some quality time with her, her cooking could possibly kill him.

"Um…maybe." he said nervously. She giggled then looked ahead and saw Falla, Apoch, and Astreal walking towards them.

"Hey, there you are. Are you ok Falla?" Yukari asked as the girls walked up to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed to go for a little walk." Falla said kindly.

"You sure? You seemed sad when you left." Ahakon said curiously.

"I was a little, but never mind that now. I'm fine, I promise." Falla said with a nod.

"Yes, we just needed to talk about some things." Astreal said with a smile.

"Some things?" Yukari asked.

"Just some things that concern those from another timeline. Don't worry about it." Apoch said with a soft smile. The two young casters nodded then shrugged.

"Well, ok then. C'mon, I'm pretty sure the group is still back at the cafeteria." Yukari said motioning back from where they came.

"Good, I could go for a nice meal." Astreal said with a smile.

"Me too, I haven't had a decent meal in over a day now." Apoch said eagerly.

"That's right, you two came from the time after the school was attacked." Yukari said looking at the two.

"Yes. Those S-Class sisters came after lunch that day, but we had only salvaged goods to eat the following day. We were lucky Ms. Luna saved us then." Apoch said looking down.

"After lunch that day? So then, that means they'll be here after lunch tomorrow." Ahakon said looking to his girlfriend. The two casters looked at each other with surprise then back towards the cafeteria. In all the chaos that followed after their time jump they never stopped to actually think about _when_ tomorrow the evil sisters would be attacking.

"We never thought to ask you before when they arrived. C'mon, the others need to know, let's go tell them." Yukari said with a nod. She blinked then smelled the air as the three girls walked past.

"What is that smell?" she asked curiously. Falla smiled and held out a bottle of perfume.

"It's some perfume Ruby had in her chambers. We smelled like a pigpen after Astreal's little landing so we borrowed it." she said happily.

"Didn't know Ruby wore perfume." Yukari said scratching her head.

"It smells nice actually." Ahakon said with a smile.

"Thanks, we like it too. There was no label though, I'm not sure what it's called." Falla said with a shrug. Yukari took the bottle and looked at it curiously as the three girls walked towards the cafeteria.

"Huh, she's never worn perfume before." Yukari said puzzled. She blinked and looked at the bottle closely. She smiled a bit then glanced to Ahakon.

_I wonder if I should wear some for Ahakon, I am his girlfriend after all, and-_

She stopped and looked back to the bottle with a curious glance. The witch tilted the bottle around as she examined it closely.

_Wait…this looks familiar._

She looked back towards where Ruby's chamber was then back to the bottle. She slowly looked up as she thought of something.

"Wait…" she said softly. She looked at the bottle quickly then towards where the three girls were walking. She sniffed the air and then gasped.

"That smell…it's…oh no! Wait!" she cried out.

* * *

Kurumu, Mizore, and Moka were putting their trays back as they looked towards their table curiously.

"So…should we help him?" Kurumu said as they watched Kokoa kiss her boyfriend passionately, the boy who was still indented into the ground. The other boys and Luna were watching with raised eyebrows as the redhead continued her loving embrace with the wolf. Akua and Kahlua were sitting at the table watching the girl with bored expressions, the two vampires having chosen not to finish their meals.

"She needs to learn to control herself." Mizore said shaking her head.

"I know, I think she just gets carried away by actually having a boyfriend." Moka said with a shrug.

"Carried away is putting it lightly. I mean look at her, no class at all. I never thought I'd say this, but poor Gin. That girl needs to learn some self control." Kurumu said shaking her head. She glanced to see Moka and Mizore just looking at her.

"What?" she asked curiously. She looked over and saw Apoch, Astreal, and Falla walking in from the hall. Before they could speak three golden washtubs fell down and knocked them all to the ground dazed.

"What the heck? Yukari?" Kurumu said in surprise. The three girls looked to see Yukari and Ahakon running behind the dazed girls. Yukari was looking at them with fright while Ahakon was shaking his head with shock.

"Why did you do that? What's gotten into you?" he cried out. Yukari looked over to Moka and waved her over quickly.

"Moka! Help! Quick!" she cried out. The others looked over with surprise as Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore ran over to the dazed trio. Kokoa sat up and looked over curiously while Gin shook his head a bit, the boy then looking over while still indented into the ground.

"Yukari why did you hit them all like that? What's the matter with you?" Moka said in disbelief. The others started running over before Yukari screamed out.

"No! Don't let the boys over here!" she cried out. The group stopped and looked at the boys puzzled as Yukari watched the dazed girls rub their heads and groan.

"What was that?" Apoch asked softly.

"We got hit by…washtubs?" Astreal said puzzled looking at the three golden basis nearby.

"What is going on here, who's throwing washtubs at us?" Falla groaned as the three got up.

"That would be Yukari." Mizore said simply.

"There's no time, don't let them see the boys!" Yukari cried out.

"Yukari what has gotten into you?" Moka said shaking her head. The boys started walking towards them before Yukari shook her head quickly.

"Don't let them see or hear you!" she screamed out as she ran over and tried to turn Apoch and Astreal towards the doorway. Ahakon and Falla just watched her with bewilderment while the sisters looked to each other confused.

"What are you doing Ms. Yukari?" Apoch asked looking to her.

"Why did you hit us with washtubs?" Astreal said annoyed.

"What's up with her?" Kokoa asked puzzled.

"They used the love-struck potion!" Yukari said holding up the bottle. Apoch, Astreal, and Falla looked at her curiously as the witch ran back in front of them to keep their eyes on her while Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu jumped at that.

"What?" Moka said surprised.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Mizore said worriedly.

"You made that thing again Yukari? What the hell?" Kurumu yelled out.

"I didn't make it, it's the same one from before. Ruby had it in her chambers. Don't let them see the boys!" Yukari cried out. Moka ran over and held Falla by the shoulders, the chronofly jumping a bit in surprise. Mizore ran over and held Apoch by her shoulders as Kurumu raced over and held Astreal by hers.

"None of you turn around, we mean it." Moka said urgently.

"Don't look behind you, whatever you do." Kurumu warned.

"Um…what is going on?" Gin said puzzled.

"That's what I want to know, what are you guys talking about?" Falla said confused.

"Why are you all acting this way?" the witch sisters said in unison.

"Could somebody enlighten us as well?" Akua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They used a potion that Yukari made for us a while ago." Moka said worriedly.

"If they see or hear their love interests they'll go crazy with love." Kurumu said with a bit of fear.

"And by crazy, we mean crazier than Luna." Mizore warned.

"We will?" Falla, Apoch, and Astreal said in unison.

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked a bit insulted. Gin and Kokoa looked over to see Dark, Rason, and Tsukune nodding while keeping a close eye on the girls. The three boys knew to keep quiet or else hell would break loose.

"Why did Ruby keep this? What's wrong with her?" Yukari cried out as she looked at the bottle.

"What do we do then?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"Make the antidote like you did before, quick." Moka urged.

"I don't remember how though, I don't have that book." Yukari said worriedly.

"Then go back to Ruby's room and look for it, maybe she took it as well." Kurumu said as she kept Astreal facing away.

"Right, c'mon Ahakon, we have to find that book fast." Yukari said as she turned to walk out. She blinked and looked down to her pockets.

"Hey, where's…" she said looking around confused. She looked back and gasped.

"Kokoa no!" she cried out. The other girls, the ones not being forced to look away, watched as Kokoa was looking at the bottle in her hands curiously.

"What's the big deal, it looks like ordinary perfume." she said shaking her head.

"Kokoa don't!" Moka cried out as she ran over. She grabbed the bottle and tried to take it away, the redhead growling and holding onto it.

"Hey, knock it off. I just wanted to see." she growled.

"Don't touch it Kokoa, you don't know what you're doing!" Moka cried out as she tried to pull the bottle from the girl.

"Hey, c'mon Kokoa, I don't think you should be messing with that stuff." Luna said as she ran over and tried to help the vampire pull it free.

"What's going on?" Falla asked as she kept her eye forward, the girl hearing three other girls growling and yelling at each other.

"Um…girls?" Gin said worriedly.

"Hey be careful with that!" Yukari shouted as she ran over and tried to pull the girls apart. They struggled before a cracking sound was heard. They all stopped and looked to the bottle as it shattered, a pinkish cloud spraying out around them. They coughed and looked down as they tried to clear their eyes.

"Oh no…" Kurumu said as her eyes widened.

"Not good." Mizore said shaking her head with fear.

"What happened?" Apoch asked worriedly.

"Is everybody ok?" Astreal asked as she stared ahead with worry. Kurumu watched the four girls wave the cloud away and cough. The succubus trembled a bit in fear then looked to the boys nearby.

"Don't let them see or hear you!" she cried out. Gin and Ahakon jumped and looked with surprise as the four girls blinked and looked to each other.

"Kokoa look at what you've done!" Moka shouted.

"What I did? If only you would have backed off that wouldn't have happened." Kokoa snapped back. Luna looked at her hands curiously as Yukari stared at the broken bottle on the ground. She jumped then shut her eyes tightly.

"Don't any of you look around you, close your eyes now!" she shouted out. Moka closed her eyes quickly while Luna and Kokoa looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean? I feel fine Yukari, that wasn't any potion or anything." Kokoa said waving her hand in front of her.

"I feel alright too, are you sure that was a potion?" Luna asked curiously.

"Just close your eyes, do it now!" Kurumu pleaded. Luna closed her eyes as Kokoa rolled hers.

"Oh c'mon, I feel fine. This is probably just some prank or something." she said as she looked to Gin.

"Kokoa no!" Kurumu shouted out.

Gin looked at his girl with worried eyes as she just stared at him.

"Um…Kokoa?" he asked nervously.

"Are you ok sister?" Akua asked curiously. Kokoa just stared at the boy as her eyes glazed over, the girl blushing deeply at the sight of the boy.

"Sister?" Kahlua asked softly.

Kokoa licked her lips as a small smile formed on her mouth.

"Oh no…run Gin!" Kurumu shouted out. The wolf jumped and watched as his girlfriend smiled at him with loving eyes.

"Gin…" she said dreamily.

"Kokoa?" he asked nervously.

"Gin…" she said as she took a step towards him.

"Kokoa?" he asked as he took a step back.

"Uh oh." Mizore said softly.

"Gin…RIDE ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL!" Kokoa screamed as she dashed towards him at high speed. The wolf yelled out as he took off running away from the love struck redhead.

"Ahhh! What do I do now?" Gin cried out.

"Run away, it's all you can do!" Yukari shouted out as she kept her eyes closed.

"How long does this last for?" Ahakon asked as he watched the wolf run around the cafeteria with Kokoa chasing him like a wild animal herself.

"Ahakon shut up!" Kurumu barked out. The boy jumped and looked over to see Yukari breathing heavily.

"Oh no…Yukari." Moka said as she heard the witch's breathing pick up, the girl's face blushing brightly as her mind started to swim.

"What's happening here?" Falla asked worriedly.

"Um…Yukari?" Ahakon asked nervously. The witch trembled then looked over to the boy with longing eyes, the girl's eyes glazing over.

"Ahakon…" she said softly.

"She's gone." Mizore said worriedly.

"Yukari?" the mage said nervously.

"What are you doing kid? Run for your life!" Kurumu cried out. The mage jumped a bit then took off down the hallway. Falla, Apoch, and Astreal watched as Yukari ran after the boy crying out his name, the witch also mentioning several things she wanted him to do to her that a girl her age shouldn't normally even know of.

"Good lord." Apoch said holding a hand over her mouth.

"She's completely changed." Astreal said shaking her head.

"Actually she's always had that mindset. You just don't normally hear about it." Mizore said softly.

"That…that's what will happen to us now too?" Falla said nervously. Moka took Luna's hand and guided her over to the other girls, all of the affected girls then facing the doorway of the cafeteria.

"It won't as long as we don't see or hear the boy we love. Just stand here and keep your eyes closed." Moka said worriedly.

"Yukari's affected too, now how are we going to get an antidote to this stuff?" Kurumu said with concern.

"Guys how do I get her to stop, this is crazy!" Gin cried out as he rounded the large hall again with a vampire chasing after him with way too much love.

"C'mon my lovely wolf, let's do it doggy style!" Kokoa cried out with passion and an odd giggle.

"Kahlua, keep Kokoa away from Gin, hurry! Akua, find Ruby and tell her what happened. She has to find that book with the antidote fast." Moka called out with closed eyes.

"Right." Akua said taking off down the hall.

"Um…ok." Kahlua said looking to Kokoa as the girl chased after her boyfriend. She ran over in front of the redhead and held out her hand.

"Sister stop this at once-" she started before Kokoa ran her over. Kahlua slowly got up and started sniffling.

"Ow…that hurt…that hurt you meanie!" she cried out as she started thrashing about. She blinked then looked up to see her tiara was cracked.

"You broke my tiara! You broke my beautiful tiara!" she cried out with tears forming, the girl's arm shifting into a bladed weapon once again.

"Oh perfect, this is much better." Mizore said simply as Kahlua started chasing after her love-struck sister while waving her bladed arm around in a fit. Mizore and Kurumu watched as Gin ran from Kokoa, the vampire calling out to her boyfriend in an overly sweet voice as Kahlua chased after her crying and waving her bladed arm around wildly.

"Kahlua." Moka said annoyed as she face palmed.

"It's ok, as long as we stay here I'm sure we can hold out until Ruby fixes this." Kurumu said assuredly.

Suddenly Rason sneezed, the angel blinking then looking around nervously.

"Crap, that doesn't count does it?" he asked worriedly. He slapped his hands over his mouth as Kurumu looked back to him with wide eyes. Dark merely shook his head at his friend while Tsukune looked at him with disbelief.

"What is wrong with you Rason?" Kurumu shouted out. She blinked and looked to see Luna and Astreal breathing heavily, both girls having their eyes glaze over.

"Oh dear lord…not both of them." Kurumu said in horror. Mizore looked at the two then back to Rason.

"It was nice knowing you." she said simply.

"I feel…strange…" Astreal said as smile drew across her face, her face flushing as her mind started getting hazy. Luna twitched as her wings extended out behind her, the girl's face also becoming flushed as well.

"Hurry, grab Luna!" Kurumu cried out as she grabbed the witch in front of her, the succubus holding on tightly as Astreal started to thrash about. Mizore and Moka grabbed hold of Luna as the butterfly girl started laughing wildly.

"Sister?" Apoch asked worriedly.

"Luna?" Falla asked nervously. Rason backed up slowly as the two love struck girls bucked around and tossed off Mizore, Moka and Kurumu. They turned to smile at the angel with loving eyes.

"My angel…MY SEXY ANGEL!" Luna screamed out as she started laughing.

"Rason…my love…my angel!" Astreal cried out as they started walking towards him, their faces blushing brightly at the sight of the angel. Rason blinked then looked up with a thoughtful expression. He then clapped his hands together with a determined smile.

"Don't worry guys, I know exactly what to do this time." he said confidently. He paused, then dashed towards the window at high speed. Dark and Tsukune watched as the boy extended out his wings, his shirts ripping apart once again, then flew through and out the window into the air. Astreal's wings manifested behind her as she raced after him, the witch giggling with too much love in her eyes.

"Come back my Rason! Fuck me in the air like you used to do! FUCK ME!" she called out as she took off into the air after him. Luna laughed uncontrollably then vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Oh my…sister…" Apoch said with a slight blush.

"Do it in the air? She can't do that to my angel! …why didn't I think of that?" Kurumu shouted out, the girl then looking down curiously as she wondered about it.

"Just go after him, hurry!" Moka cried out as she stumbled to her feet while keeping her eyes closed. Kurumu jumped with surprise then ran towards the window. She extended out her wings and tail as she took off into the sky after her angel. Mizore got up and looked around worriedly.

"Something tells me Luna's going to catch him no problem." she said softly.

"What do we do now?" Falla asked worriedly.

"I don't want to lose my mind like that." Apoch said nervously.

"Just keep your eyes shut and look away. Hopefully Akua will find Ruby fast." Moka said as she kept her eyes closed.

Gin ran around then ducked under and behind a table. Kokoa dashed towards him while Kahlua was swinging her bladed arm around in a fit. The redhead crashed through the table and pinned the wolf down onto the ground, the girl's eyes staring at the boy with so much love.

"Do me Gin, right here and now, GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" she cried out as she reached for his pants. The boy grabbed her arms and tried to pull her off as Kahlua ran up to them with her blade up in the air.

"Kahlua stop!" Tsukune yelled out. The blonde haired vampire stopped in place and blinked, then looked to the boy nervously.

"Oh, sorry master." She said as her arm slowly returned to normal.

"For the last time, I'm not your-" the boy started before he blinked and froze in place. He slowly looked over to see Moka and Falla breathing heavily.

"Oh crap…" he said with fright. Mizore and Dark were looking at him with disbelief as Kahlua watched her redheaded sister try to maul Gin with passion. The blonde haired vampire then tried to pull the overzealous girl off of him while Tsukune started to sweat out of fear.

"Oh no…" Falla said softly as her face flushed.

"Tsukune…" Moka said as her eyes glazed over. She shook her head and grabbed Falla's hand.

"Falla…try to…keep in control…" she breathed out as her mind started to swim. She shut her eyes and strained for her body to keep still.

"Run Tsukune! Run…away!" she said as her voice started to become lustful.

"I can't…keep…my heart…from…racing…" Falla said shaking her head. Her mind started overflowing with thoughts of the boy she loved, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Tsukune run away now!" Mizore called back. Tsukune jumped and nodded, the boy then running towards the doorway. He was grabbed and halted as the two love-struck girls grabbed an arm each.

"Oh no…girls?" he said nervously as he looked back to them.

"Tsukune…" Moka said as her expression changed to lust and heavy breathing.

"I need you…please…" Falla said as her wings slowly appeared behind her. Tsukune yanked away and backed down the hall worriedly.

"Oh crap…not good…" he said with a bit of fear. The two girls lunged at him as he dodged back, the girls stumbling to their feet and running at him with love in their eyes. Apoch grabbed Falla as Mizore held onto Moka, the two girls struggling to pull back their overzealous friends.

"Tsukune get out of here, quick!" Mizore pleaded.

"Ms. Falla…try to control yourself." Apoch said as she struggled to keep the chronofly back. Tsukune turned to run just as Ahakon ran straight into him, the two tumbling back and knocking everybody into a pile on the ground. The young mage slowly got up before a small witch tackled him to the ground.

"Don't be shy, I'm a bit young, but I'm still a woman. Your woman!" Yukari cried out as she tried to yank the boy's pants off. He screamed and scrambled away as Yukari held onto his foot.

"She's out of control, help!" he pleaded. Gin ran over as Kahlua struggled to hold Kokoa back, the young vampire moaning and thrashing about to get to the boy she loved. The wolf ran over and pulled Yukari off, the taller boy holding her up as she kicked and struggled to get to the mage she desired.

"Tsukune!" Moka and Falla cried out as they held the boy down on the ground. Moka started kissing him passionately as Falla started unbuttoning his pants with haste.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Tsukune, your little butterfly is going to take special care of you!" the chronofly cried out happily as the boy tried to pull his girlfriend off of him. The vampire kept him pinned down as Dark ran over and tried to pull Falla off of the boy. As he got the girl to his feet another girl grabbed a hold of him from behind.

"Dark…tie me up and rape me!" Apoch cried out, the girl's face flushed as she was breathing heavily. He looked back to see Apoch's eyes glazed over as she held on tightly to him.

"Well…that's a problem." He said simply. Mizore raced over and tried to pull the girl off of him while Dark held a wild chronofly in his grip. Tsukune's aura flared up as he pushed Moka off of him, the boy scrambling to his feet. The pink haired vampire stumbled back to her feet and lunged at him as Falla's hands kept trying to reach for him. Tsukune grabbed Moka by the wrists again, the boy holding back his love crazed girlfriend.

"Dammit, not this again." He said with annoyance.

"C'mon Tsukune…do me in every hole…do me!" Moka cried out with passion.

"Give it to me too Tsukune…I need you, please!" Falla begged with loving eyes.

"Please Dark, I've been such a bad girl, punish me!" Apoch cried out as Mizore threw her off to the side.

"They've all gone off the deep end!" Ahakon said looking around with wide eyes.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Mizore barked out as Apoch ran towards Dark again, the snow girl grabbing her and struggling to hold her back.

"Tie me down…tease me…rape me…do me Dark!" Apoch cried out.

"Like hell he will, he's mine remember?" Mizore growled as she tried to hold the overzealous witch.

"Ride me like a wild wolf Gin, howl for me!" Kokoa cried out as she broke free from Kahlua's grip and raced towards the boy. He looked at her with worry as Yukari broke free from his grip and ran to the boy she loved at high speed. She tackled Ahakon to the ground as Kokoa did the same to Gin. In a flash Falla vanished from Dark's grip and appeared next to Tsukune, the girl tackling him to the ground. Moka followed swiftly after as the boy yelped in surprise. Dark shook his head and tried to pull the two girls off of the boy as they attempted to tear off his pants together.

"This is crazy, we can't stop all of them!" Tsukune cried out as he franticly held his pants up.

"Don't worry boyfriend, I know just what to do! I've watched hundreds of videos online!" Yukari cheered out as she kissed Ahakon wildly while her hands tried ripping his pants off.

"Videos of what?" the boy cried out as he struggled to get her off of him.

"Kokoa stop this, this is far from dignified." Kahlua cried out as she tried to pull her sister off of Gin, the redhead holding onto him tightly as she kissed him passionately. His arms were flailing around as the girl moaned and kissed him wildly.

"Let's do it Tsukune, right here and now. Give it all to me you dirty boy!" Moka cried out as she started tearing off his shirt. Falla was trying to yank his pants off still, the boy holding onto them for dear life as he thrashed about.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I remember just how to please you in every way!" Falla said with way too much passion as her wings fluttered behind her.

"Don't hold back Dark, I can handle whatever you want to do to your little witch!" Apoch cried out as she struggled to get the demon, the snow girl holding onto her tightly with a loud growl.

Gin pulled Kokoa off of him finally as Kahlua yanked the girl back to her feet. She held the wild redhead tightly as Gin scrambled away. Before he could get far Rason crashed through a window and tumbled into the cafeteria with Astreal holding onto him tightly. He landed down on the ground with the witch on top of him, the boy staring with wide eyes as she started ripping the remains of his shirt off.

"I'm going to show you true heaven my angel, I'm going to love you to bits!" she cried out as she started pulling off her shirt. Rason gasped and tried to get up before Luna appeared suddenly by him, the girl lying down near his head and holding him close. She kissed him wildly as her wings fluttered behind her, the boy trying to get up as Astreal threw off her shirt and bra. She grabbed his pants just as Kurumu flew in and kicked the witch off into a tumble.

"Rason! Hold on, I'll save you!" she yelled as she tried to pull Luna off of him. She got the chronofly back to her feet before Astreal flew over and pounced onto Rason, the witch kissing him wildly. Luna vanished and appeared on Rason as well, the chronofly tearing his pants off while laughing wildly. Kurumu ran over and tried to pull the girl off of him while Astreal kissed the boy with a loud moan.

"We can't stop them all!" Gin cried out as he tried to pull Falla off of Tsukune as the boy was struggling to get back up with Moka throwing herself at him. Dark kept trying to pull the overzealous vampire off of him while still listening to his music.

"Where's Akua and Ruby? We need that antidote now!" Mizore yelled out as Apoch broke free and dashed towards Dark at high speed. She tackled him to the ground and tried to kiss him, the boy holding her back just enough as Mizore ran over and tried to pry her off.

"Help me!" Rason cried out as he rolled over and tried to scramble away, the boy halting as Astreal pulled him back by his foot.

"Do me Rason, make me scream again!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him again, the girl trying to roll him back over to kiss him. Kurumu pinned Luna down then looked around with frustration.

"We can't keep this up, where is Ruby?" she shouted out.

"Yukari please, control yourself!" Ahakon pleaded as he tried to pry the little witch off of him. Her hands kept trying to tear his clothes off while she pretty much threw her body at him with loving cries.

"Kokoa stop!" Kahlua cried out as the redhead broke free and raced towards Gin, the girl tackling him to the ground with a loud cry. Falla stumbled back to her feet then instantly appeared next to Tsukune, the girl holding him back down while kissing him passionately. Moka broke free and started tearing his pants off as Mizore slowly got Apoch off of Dark.

"Get off him!" Mizore yelled out with anger. Dark growled then pushed the witch off of him, the boy then vanishing in a black wisp. Apoch looked around with a blissful expression as she lost sight of the demon.

"Dark? Where did you go my dirty little demon?" she called out lovingly.

Falla kept Tsukune pinned down with her kiss, the boy's hands being held back by the girl as Moka tore off his pants.

"I'm going to suck you dry Tsukune, suck you dry!" she cheered out. She was suddenly knocked off into a tumble, the girl rolling away as Falla was thrown off of the boy. Tsukune gasped for air as he vanished into a black cloud. Falla and Moka stumbled back to their feet and looked around with glazed eyes.

"Tsukune?" Moka said as she drooled a bit.

"Where did you go my love?" Falla called out with a giggle.

"Help me! Help me!" Rason cried out as Astreal was pulling him back to her like a crazed demon, the girl's eyes showing way too much love as she smiled blissfully. Luna vanished from under Kurumu then appeared by Rason, the girl tackling him to the ground. Kurumu looked in horror to see the two girls swarming him as he cried out for mercy. Suddenly Astreal flew off while Luna was knocked away. The angel looked around with fright before vanishing in a black cloud.

"Way to go Dark!" Kurumu cheered out as Luna and Astreal looked around with blissful smiles and giggles.

"C'mon Ahakon, I'll show you what to do…make me scream like the girls in the videos!" Yukari cried out as she tackled the mage to the ground.

"Yukari stop!" he pleaded. Suddenly the witch was tossed off to the side before she could tear his clothes off. The mage blinked then vanished in a black cloud. Yukari stumbled to her feet then looked around wildly.

"Ahakon? Ahakon?" she called out in a playful tone.

Kahlua and Gin finally pried Kokoa off of her boyfriend, the girl thrashing and moaning towards him wildly. As Kahlua pulled her back Gin backed up with fright, then vanished in a black cloud. Kokoa stopped moving and looked around with loving eyes and a bright smile.

"Gin? Where are you? Gin?" she called out lovingly.

All the love-struck girls started wandering around slowly while calling out their loved ones names, all of them in a trance like state. As they shuffled around Mizore, Kahlua, and Kurumu looked around at them with worry.

"They're like zombies." Mizore said looking around worriedly. Kahlua looked at her sisters and started crying.

"My sisters are zombies now, no!" she cried out as she sobbed in sorrow.

"I said they're _like_ zombies." Mizore said shaking her head.

"What do we do now? Dark can't keep them all cloaked forever." Kurumu said nervously. Mizore glanced to the side of the area. She could feel Dark's presence, and was sure he was keeping the other four boys cloaked as well. She also knew that keeping them all cloaked would be a hefty drain for him, and he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

"Dark has them hidden off to the side for now, but that won't last. Where are Ruby and Akua?" Mizore said looking around worriedly.

"The moment Dark's cloak goes down they're all going to charge the boys at once." Kurumu said looking around at her zombie-like friends.

"We can't stop them all, what do we do?" Kahlua said with fear. The girls looked around at their friends with worry. Luna and Falla would instantly warp to Rason and Tsukune in the blink of an eye, the two girls alone being nearly impossible to stop. Moka and Kokoa would be difficult to stop with their vampire strength while Apoch, Astreal, and Yukari were overly persistent as well.

Off in the corner of the cafeteria all the boy's were holding onto Dark out of fear while they watched their girlfriends and friends walk around in a trance.

"You guys remember when I called you crazy for not wanting them all to go wild in the bath with us?" Gin said nervously. The boys glanced to him as he nodded.

"I get where you were coming from." He said weakly.

"I can't keep this up for long, any ideas?" Dark asked plainly.

"We're going to get raped to death, that's the plan." Ahakon said with fright.

"You guys have it easy, me and Tsukune are going to be torn apart by two girls each." Rason said worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure Falla and Luna alone are going to kill us with their love." Tsukune said with fear.

As all the love-struck girls walked around with moans and smiles the others looked at them worriedly.

"Ok, how about we knock them all out?" Kurumu suggested.

"I don't want to hurt my sisters…but if that's the only way." Kahlua said with concern.

"Damn, is that really our only way to stop them?" Mizore said looking at her zombie-like friends. She didn't want to hurt them, not even Apoch. She knew the girls couldn't control themselves, she had been in their shoes before.

"We don't have a choice, if we don't stop them now while we have the chance they'll swarm the boys when they appear." Kurumu said in desperation.

Before they could think of another plan Ruby and Akua ran into the cafeteria and looked around in surprise.

"Good lord, what happened here?" Ruby called out.

"Oh no, Moka turned too." Akua said as she watched the pink haired vampire shuffle around with a flushed face.

"Ruby, they're all affected by that love-struck potion, we need the antidote!" Kurumu called out.

"What? How?" Ruby said shaking her head.

"You tell us, they got it from your room!" Kurumu barked back.

"Hurry, Dark's keeping the boys cloaked but he can't do it for too long." Mizore said looking towards where her demon was. Any minute they could appear if his power gave out.

"Do something quick, I don't want them to be zombies forever!" Kahlua cried out.

"For the last time, they're not zombies!" Kurumu snapped. Ruby looked at all the affected girls then nodded.

"Right." She said as she waved her wand around, the stick glowing brightly. The group watched as a flash erupted above her as her magic cast a spell. As the glow died down an object fell down and was caught by Akua, the vampire looking at it with surprise.

"Um…what…" she said puzzled as she held a bazooka in her arms.

"What the hell?" Kurumu said shocked. The boys in the corner merely stared at the witch and what she summoned.

"Ok Akua, take aim at them, quickly!" Ruby called out. The vampire jumped and looked at her like she was out of her fucking mind.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not blowing them all up, how is this helping us?" she shouted out.

"We need the antidote to cure them, not a missile to blast them to pieces!" Kurumu cried out with fright.

"That launcher has the antidote in it, that's how it's helping. There's too many of them to administer the antidote one at a time, and time's of the essence here." Ruby reasoned.

"But why…a bazooka?" Kurumu said with wide eyes.

"Hey, if you're going to use a powerful spell, you may as well use it right." Ruby said with a nod. The boys in the corner merely looked to each other then to the weapon the elder vampire was holding.

"Hurry Akua, fire it into the crowd of those affected. It won't hurt anybody, the warhead will vaporize on impact. Hurry!" Ruby called out.

"Dark!" Mizore yelled. The group looked over to see the group of boys appearing as Dark collapsed back, the boy being caught by Rason and Tsukune.

"Oh crap, we're visible again!" Gin cried out as all the girls looked over to them like mindless love-struck zombies.

"Dark! Dammit he used too much of his energy." Rason said as Dark showed a strained expression, the boy slowly shaking his head and struggling to stand up.

"Rason…" Luna and Astreal breathed out with loving eyes.

"Gin…" Kokoa said with a lustful smile.

"Tsukune…" Moka and Falla said as they held their hands out towards them.

"Ahakon…" Yukari said as they started moving towards them.

"Hurry and fire!" Ruby called out, the elder vampire jumping a bit then looking to the herd of love-struck girls with worry.

"Are you crazy? She can't fire a bazooka in here!" Kurumu shouted out.

"It's that or Luna and Astreal are going to rape Rason for the next five hours." Mizore commented. Kurumu blinked then looked to the vampire with urgency.

"Fire that thing now!" she screamed out. Akua jumped and aimed at the crowd of girls with a keen eye. She pulled the trigger and launched the missile towards the group at high speed. The group watched as the warhead whistled towards the crowd, right towards Moka. Upon impact it blasted into a powerful shockwave as a purplish gas flew out and billowed through the cafeteria.

"Wow…" Akua said as she slowly stood upright again.

"Now that's how you use a magic spell." Ruby said proudly. Kurumu, Mizore, and Kahlua watched with surprise then looked around as the purplish clouds flowed around the area. The boys recovered from the shock and stood up. Dark slowly stood back upright and looked at the sight with caution.

"Did it work? Please tell me that worked." Rason said with worry.

"If not it was nice knowing you guys." Gin said fearfully.

Everybody watched as the smoke cleared to see all the girls lying on the ground out cold. After a moment they slowly started to wake up and stand back up. Luna and Falla's wings retracted as the girls slowly came to their senses again.

"My…head…" Falla said as she blinked a few times.

"What…happened?" Moka said wearily.

"Ahh! Where are my clothes?" Astreal said looking around as she covered up her chest the best she could. She looked around embarrassed as Luna slowly got up and shook her head.

"That…was…a bit much…" she said as she cleared her vision.

"I feel so foolish now, what was I saying?" Apoch said looking down with worry.

"You feel foolish? I'm half naked here!" Astreal yelled out.

"There goes my vampire pride once again." Kokoa said worriedly as she looked down. The girls blinked then looked over to the boys as they slowly approached them.

"Are you…ok now?" Tsukune asked worriedly as he looked at his girlfriend. Moka ran up to him and hugged him tightly, the girl burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh Tsukune, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to act that way, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked worriedly. She looked up at the boy as tears started to form in her emerald eyes.

"I'm alright Moka, really. I'm just relieved you're back to normal again." he said kindly. The vampire looked at him with worry then smiled softly.

"Tsukune…" she said gently.

"Moka…" he said with a loving gaze.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…" Falla said as a tear was forming in her eye. Tsukune and Moka looked over to see she was looking at the boy with devastation.

"I'm so sorry…I…I didn't mean…I wasn't trying to…" she said worriedly.

"It's ok Falla, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you at all." Tsukune said as he and Moka faced her. Falla looked at Moka worriedly then back to Tsukune. She looked down with a closed eye and nodded slowly. She felt horrible for how she acted, the girl fearing that any friendship she could have had with the boy just went out the window faster than Rason did to escape the crazed girls. She gasped and looked ahead to see Tsukune was holding her closely with a hug.

"Don't blame yourself, ok? We're still friends." he said assuredly. Falla sniffled and glanced to Moka. She stared at the chronofly for a moment then nodded with a gentle smile. Falla smiled and hugged the boy, the girl thankful she was still at least his friend after how she behaved.

"Rason I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do that, honest." Luna said worriedly at the angel. He smiled and nodded at her.

"It's ok Luna, it wasn't y-" he started before he was tackled to the ground by a fast moving blue blur.

"Rason! I'm so glad I saved you my angel, are you ok? Did they touch you down there? Oh my dear Rason, don't worry, I won't let any girl touch you as long as I'm around! I'll be on 24/7 angel patrol, don't you worry! Your Kurumu is going guard you with her life! Oh my perfect angel, I'm so glad you're ok!" Kurumu cried out in a fit of joy and tears.

"Kurumu!" Luna shouted out. The succubus blinked then looked over to see Luna looking at her with frustration.

"What the hell? He was talking to me you know, and in case you still haven't noticed, YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" she shouted out. Kurumu looked down to see Rason was passed out in her chest once again.

"Oh…" Kurumu said softly. She screamed and started shaking the boy as Luna ran over, the girl then also shaking him around with worry.

"Sister…these are yours." Apoch said as she held out a shirt and bra. Astreal grabbed them and quickly put them back on with a deep blush.

"Thank you...I can't believe I acted that way." Astreal said embarrassed.

"Me either…what have we done?" Apoch said with worry.

"Apoch." Dark's voice came from behind. The witch jumped and slowly looked over to see Dark and Mizore standing there.

"Dark…I…I'm sorry! Really, that…that wasn't what I…I mean I didn't mean to…" Apoch stammered. She stopped when Dark walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you, you weren't in control." he said simply. She blinked then looked at him with remorseful eyes.

"But…I…" she said softly.

"You were under the spell's influence. And like Rason here, when he eventually wakes up, we won't blame you for how you acted." he said looking to Astreal and back to Apoch. The witches looked at him with worry then down. Apoch glanced over and saw Mizore walking up to her.

"Ms…Mizore…" she said worriedly.

"I've been in your shoes before, I know how that spell makes you go crazy. Don't worry about it." Mizore said softly. Apoch looked at her with wonder then to Dark. Astreal walked over to where Luna and Kurumu were looking at an angel that just woke up. As he laid on the ground, the boy slowly sitting back up with the girls help, Astreal looked down at him worriedly.

"Rason…I…please forgive me." she said softly. Kurumu glared at her and jumped up, the girl looking Astreal right in the eye.

"Ms. Kurumu, I'm sorry." Astreal said worriedly. Rason and Luna looked at the succubus with worry as the girl glared at the witch. After a moment she looked at her curiously then up.

"Um…" she said softly as she glanced back to Rason. She leaned in closer to Astreal and whispered in her ear. The witch blinked and looked at the girl curiously.

"Well…yes…" she said slowly. Kurumu looked back to Rason with wonder, and then whispered again in the witch's ear. Astreal just looked at her bewildered then to Rason.

"C'mon, it's the least you can do after I stopped you from stripping down in public." Kurumu said flatly. Astreal looked at her then simply shrugged.

"Um…ok. I can explain how we did it, if that's…what you want." she said. Kurumu smiled and nodded, then looked to Rason with hopeful eyes.

"Um…how you did what?" Rason said cautiously. Luna looked at them curiously as Kurumu rushed over and brought the angel up to his feet.

"Nothing, it's just something she needs to explain to me is all. Anyway, isn't there something you want to say to your _friend_?" Kurumu said quickly. Rason blinked then looked to Astreal as she looked at him worriedly. He smiled and walked over to her.

"I would never blame you for something that wasn't in your control Astreal. Of course I would forgive you for how you acted from that spell's influence." he said kindly. The girl smiled and nodded, then looked to Kurumu with hopeful eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok." she said reluctantly. Astreal squealed then raced over and hugged Rason.

"What the hell? When I talk to him you knock him out, but when she talks to him she gets a hug?" Luna cried out.

"It's a fair trade for some useful info. Quit complaining." Kurumu said with a giggle.

Yukari walked up to Ahakon with sorrowful eyes and sniffled.

"I'm…really sorry Ahakon. I couldn't stop myself." she said softly. The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok Yukari. You weren't in control, I get it." he said with a smile. The witch smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Let me make it up to you, I'll make you a nice dinner tonight in my room. Please?" Yukari asked hopefully. The boy looked at her worriedly then smiled weakly.

"Um…you know what, sure. Why not?" he said nervously. He could think of a dozen 'why not' reasons that would apply here, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings when she was so saddened by what she did. The girl smiled brightly and nodded.

"Thank you Ahakon, I promise it'll be a meal to remember forever!" she said happily.

"Oh I'm sure it will…" the boy said nervously with a smile. He was wondering if he would live to see the evil witch sisters arrive tomorrow at this point.

Kokoa walked up to Gin and looked at him with worried eyes, the vampire showing sorrow in front of her boyfriend.

"About…what I was saying…" she said softly. The boy waved his hands around and smiled nervously.

"Hey, I get it. You were under a spell. Don't worry about it, really, let's just forget about it." he said quickly.

"But the way I acted…and what I said…" Kokoa said looking down. Gin looked at her with caring eyes then held the girl close in a gentle hug.

"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean what you said Kokoa, that potion just made you a little loopy. Let's just forget about it, ok?" he said softly. Kokoa blinked then glanced up to him.

"But…I did mean it…" she said quietly. Gin just stared at her for a moment then tilted his head.

"What?" he said slowly.

"I did mean it Gin…" Kokoa said with a timid expression. Gin blinked and then glanced around quickly.

"Um…but…" he said cautiously. Kokoa looked at him curiously then jumped up, the girl holding her arms around his neck and holding her legs by his side.

"I mean it boyfriend." she said with a soft smile. He stammered and looked at her with nervous eyes.

Akua and Kahlua walked up to Moka and Tsukune, the two vampires smiling softly at their sister now that she was back to normal. Falla looked at them with a smile then to Ruby curiously, the witch walking up to the group.

"Ok, how did this happen anyway?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Ruby why did you have that perfume in your room still?" Yukari said shaking her head.

"I have all sorts of wild spells and artifacts in my room, what's your point?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just leave something this dangerous lying around? Look at all the havoc it caused." Rason said waving around at the group.

"Hey, the bottle was set on my bookshelf next to a label. Don't get mad at me for this. And that reminds me, who took it from my room in the first place?" Ruby said sternly looking around. All eyes fell on Apoch, Astreal, and Falla. The witch sisters quickly pointed to Falla who jumped a bit nervously.

"Um…well…I didn't see a label on it…" she said defensively. Ruby held up a piece of paper that was lying by the bottle before.

"This was next to it, can't you read?" Ruby said shaking her head. Falla looked at the paper.

Love-Struck Potion. Made by Yukari Sendo. Do not touch! Extremely dangerous! Will make the wearer more susceptible to their love interest to a dangerous degree.

"What's the matter with you?" Ruby scolded the chronofly.

"But…I didn't see…" Falla said worriedly.

"What were you doing in my room anyway?" Ruby asked accusingly.

"I…just went to see…Apoch and Astreal…" Falla said nervously.

"What were you doing going through my belongings then?" Ruby asked sternly.

"We just needed something to hide the smell of mud. They were dirty and…" Falla said shakily. The group looked at her as she trembled before the angry witch.

"Busted." Mizore said shaking her head.

"I'd say that note is a clear warning." Kurumu said nodding her head.

"Falla…" Luna said looking down shaking her head.

"I've been told you're the good side of Falla, if that's true then quit trying to cause chaos here." Ruby said putting her hands at her hips. Falla nodded nervously then looked down.

"Sorry." She squeaked out.

"Don't be too hard on her. She didn't know any better." Tsukune said with a weak smile.

"Yes, she was just trying to help us when we were dirty from the mud." Apoch and Astreal said in unison.

"She didn't read, that's what she did. I know she only has one eye, but c'mon, that note is as clear as day." Kurumu said waving to the paper in the witch's hand. Falla twitched at that and looked at the group.

"I'm sorry…" she said as a tear was forming. Moka looked at her with sympathy then walked up to her.

"It's ok. You made a mistake, you didn't do it to be mean." she said kindly. Falla nodded then looked at the group with worry.

"Alright then. At least nobody got harmed from it." Ruby said looking around.

"Yeah…um…we nearly got raped. Does that count?" Rason asked raising his hand worriedly. Ruby smirked at the boy then looked at their clothing.

"Well…I see the girls were a little…obsessive." she said raising an eyebrow. Dark and Ahakon's clothing were fine while Gin's had a few tears on it. Tsukune and Rason's however were torn up pretty badly with the pants barely holding up now.

"You're telling us." Tsukune said looking down to his clothing.

"I'm sorry." all the love-struck girls said at once with urgency. The boys looked at them and waved it off.

"It's ok, but we need to get some new clothing before we continue the day." Tsukune said as he looked to his torn clothing.

"That's fine. Just head back to your rooms and get cleaned up. You girls can continue with your classes in the meantime. Oh, that reminds me." Ruby said as she walked up to Luna and Falla.

"You two have been reassigned to another class for next period. The headmaster thinks it will help you two relax a bit while you're here, since we all know headaches don't agree with you." she said with a weak laugh. She handed the two girls a piece of paper as the group looked at them curiously.

"You mean…I won't be in Rason's class next period?" Luna said worriedly.

"But…" Falla said looking to Tsukune.

"It's just for one class a day. Besides, I think you'll like it. I hear you two have a talent for this sort of thing." Ruby said with a smile. The two girls looked at the paper curiously.

"What class is it?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Art class." Luna said with wonder.

"That's right, you two will fit in perfectly there." Kokoa said with a smile.

"That should help you two relax a bit, especially after the morning we've all had." Rason said with a smirk.

"I've never gone to the art class before. Who's the teacher?" Moka asked curiously. The two chronoflies read through the paper then saw the name. Falla looked at it curiously then to the vampire.

"Hitomi Ishigami."


	18. Creating Art

Class was about to start again in Ms. Nekonome's room with students slowly filing in. Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Apoch, and Astreal were gathered in their seats while Akua and Kahlua were sitting in theirs going over the class assignments. The boys were back at their dorms at the moment to get cleaned up after the girls lovingly and gently tore their clothing up during their love-struck affliction. Luna and Falla however were in a different class as the two chronoflies were chosen to attend something more suited to their talents, as well as to keep them more calm and relaxed during the school day. The teacher had yet to show up before class started while the girls were looking at each other with remorseful expressions.

"I can't believe I took off my shirt and bra…and in school too." Astreal said with a blush while looking down.

"I said such perverted things to Dark…he must think I'm so weird now." Apoch said shaking her head.

"I hope I can cook Ahakon a good meal tonight, especially after how I acted with him. He must think I'm some perverted young witch." Yukari said worriedly.

"You _are_ some perverted young witch." Kurumu said flatly.

BANG!

The succubus dropped to the ground while Yukari continued to look down at her desk with saddened eyes.

"Dumb milk cow." she said sadly.

"Hey now, don't let it get to you like that. The boys understood we were under the influence of the spell, they don't think differently of us. Tsukune even said so himself." Moka said assuredly.

"If Tsukune can say that to Moka after she and Falla nearly raped him to death, I'd say you all are in the clear." Mizore said softly while looking ahead with an uninterested expression. The vampire twitched at that while the girls looked to each other curiously. Kurumu slowly got up and back in her desk after shooting Yukari a glare then looked to Moka.

"Relax Moka. The boys have been through that before, I'm sure you're right." she said kindly. The vampire nodded and looked down in worry. She was a bit worried herself that Tsukune might look at her differently after she and the chronofly went a little crazy with their love.

"I suppose so." Astreal said softly.

"I hope so." Apoch said looking to Dark's seat.

The teacher walked in after other students were seated and looked around with her usual cheery smile.

"Ok class, now let's get seated and…um…where are…" Ms. Nekonome trailed off as she noticed some empty seats.

"The boys are going to be a little late, Ruby's already cleared it with the headmaster." Moka said.

"Oh, um…ok. And where are Ms. Cii and her sister?" the teacher asked curiously.

"They've been transferred to Art Class for this period. Doesn't anybody tell you anything?" Kurumu said puzzled. The teacher blinked and looked at them with a bit of puzzlement.

"Oh, hmm, I'll have to speak to Ms. Tojo about that then. I wasn't told of anything." she said shrugging and going to her desk.

"Perhaps if you would be more focused as a teacher you would have heard." Mizore said with narrowed eyes. The teacher twitched and glanced over to see Mizore and Apoch glaring at her.

"I'm sure it's just an issue of miscommunication. Nothing to be concerned about." she said nervously. Apoch and Mizore glanced to each other then back to the teacher.

"Ok, anyway let's proceed with today's lesson." the teacher said quickly as she got up to the front board. As she started writing on it Moka looked at the empty seat in front of her. Her boyfriend was only going to be gone shortly as he got dressed in new clothing yet she missed him all the same. She also was worried, although she was trying to act calm about it, on how she behaved with him while she was affected by the spell.

_I hope he doesn't think anything differently of me after how I acted._

**_I'm sure he doesn't. You've fallen prey to that spell before and he didn't think less of you then._**

_I know, but still. This time I nearly went too far…and with Falla no less._

**_Again don't worry about it. I'm sure he's willing to put it behind us as well. You know our mate._**

_Yeah. He is so wonderful like that. My Tsukune…_

**_You mean ours…_**

_You know what I mean._

Kurumu was looking to the empty seats at her side. Her angel wasn't in class yet, and the girl already felt down about being separated from him. She couldn't feel the bond's pull yet as the angel wasn't close enough, the girl counting the seconds until she could feel when her Destined One would be coming back. She looked out the window with a dreamy gaze as she thought about what she could learn from Astreal, the succubus eager to try a little love making high in the sky with her angel.

As she started getting lost in her fantasies about what a girl like her would get lost in, Mizore was staring ahead at the lecture with a bored expression. She never paid the most attention to begin with, and with all that's happened and what's coming their way she had even less of a reason to listen now. Felucia would be appearing tomorrow, the snow maiden thinking how they could free her from Hokuto while keeping Moka's blood away from him. They had started off as rivals over the demon, yet now she felt a bond with the doll demon, like true comrades.

Yukari was looking down at her book with a determined expression. It wasn't a book related to class however as it was a cooking book. She was thinking and planning on what to make for her boyfriend in hopes that she could undo some of the trauma she likely caused with him earlier. She was getting a vague notion her cooking wasn't desirable, so was trying to think of what to make that the boy would enjoy. Every page in her witches' cookbook seemed delicious and appetizing to her, the girl not understanding what wasn't good about roasted bat wings and purée of eel skin.

Apoch and Astreal were also in thought unrelated to class. They had just come to terms with accepting Dark and Rason in this timeline as just friends, and were regretting how they behaved under the potion's influence. Astreal had nearly stripped down naked and forced Rason into a threesome with her and Luna while Apoch was speaking every dirty desire and wish that she had come to love from her previous boyfriend. The two girls, although were forgiven by the two boys, were still feeling as if they needed to make up for how they behaved.

After a bit of time had passed the door opened and a few boys walked in. The group instantly looked to them and smiled as they walked in towards their seats. Tsukune took his seat dressed in new clothing again as Moka and the two vampire sisters smiled at him.

"I missed you boyfriend." Moka said a bit bashfully. Tsukune chuckled and smiled at her.

"I missed you too gi-" he started before a voice called out.

"Hey master!" Kahlua cheered out. He looked over to see Kahlua waving at him, Akua face palming, and the class staring at him with wide eyes.

"Kahlua, he's not your master." Moka growled with annoyance. Akua shook her head and tapped Kahlua on her shoulder.

"He doesn't want us saying that to him in public, haven't you noticed?" she asked flatly. Kahlua blinked and looked at Tsukune with worry.

"Oh. Sorry master!" she cried out. Tsukune looked down and shook his head while Moka growled with frustration. Akua sighed and glanced to the boy with a shrug. The class looked at him, with the boys showing envy while the girls showed surprise, as Tsukune tiredly looked forward again.

Dark sat in his seat again as he was listening to his music, the boy in new clothing while again showing no emotion. Apoch and Mizore smiled at him softly while Ms. Nekonome kept her eyes locked onto the board in front of her in worry.

"How come that kid can listen to music in class?" a boy said annoyed. Apoch turned and held out her hand towards him, the girl fashioning a blade of light and holding it to his throat.

"Because he can." she said sternly. The group looked at her with surprise while the teacher trembled a bit. She didn't want to say anything on the matter regarding Dark at the moment. Mizore blinked then looked at Apoch curiously.

_She is far from the shy Apoch we knew. Her Dark must have really influenced her._

Rason got near his seat before he was tackled to the ground by Kurumu, the succubus hugging him with bliss while Astreal stared with wide eyes.

"I missed you so much my Rason! I love your new clothes, you look so dreamy my sexy angel! I'm sorry Luna and Astreal were so rough with you, if you want your Kurumu can be rough with you all alone tonight. How does that sound my perfect Destined One?" she said with a lot of passion. After the boy passed out and Kurumu started shaking him out of fear she killed him Astreal ran over with worry.

"Why must you always do that?" she cried out as she too started shaking the angel.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry!" Kurumu said as she tried to revive her loved one.

"How can you never know? Angels need air just like you and me!" Astreal shouted out at her.

Ahakon walked over and sat in his seat, the boy immediately being tackled down by Yukari.

"Ahakon! I'm so sorry I acted that way! You don't think any differently of me now do you? I'm not really like that. I mean I wouldn't mind being like that if _you_ wanted me to be. I mean that's not who I normally am, but if you want me to be that way I wouldn't mind." she said erratically. As the young witch apologized franticly for how she behaved with _excruciating _detail Rason woke up with a jump, the boy shaking his head in a daze as the class stared at Yukari like she was a sex crazed pervert. Tsukune chuckled at his friends then looked to the empty seat next to Rason's.

"Well I hope those two are enjoying their new class. They should have fun since it's art." he said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure they are. Might be just the relaxation they need." Moka said with a weak smile as she watched Kurumu tackle Rason down with a wild kiss after he woke up while Ahakon was crying out for help as Yukari kept going into details about all she said to him when she was under the spell. As the class watched the two couples with wide eyes and open mouths Ms. Nekonome continued to push on with her lecture, the cat demon afraid to look back to see if Dark was looking at her.

* * *

Luna and Falla were standing in the Art Center for the academy with other students. It was a larger room that had tables set aside for drawing and painting. On one wall there were shelves of paint, brushes, and other art supplies. On another there were portraits and paintings hanging on the wall with a back room hidden behind a red curtain. Another wall had tables and chairs pushed aside as well as stands and pedestals for art displays. The class was looking ahead as a woman was standing by the wall of paintings, the teacher admiring the works of art with a calm smile. She turned to the class with a kind look in her eye. She was wearing a black tube top, slim jeans, beige pumps, a golden necklace, and a long white trench coat that had ink and paint stains on it. She had braided golden hair and wore a black bandana over her head.

"Good day class, my name for those new here is Hitomi Ishigami. You are all here because you have taken an interest in art and all it's glory." the teacher said with a calm tone as she looked around at the class. Luna and Falla smiled softly while glancing to each other then back to the teacher. They both missed being near the boys they admired, but the class did strike them as interesting. Even in her original timeline Falla had a talent for drawing and the girl was eager to further that talent in this time.

"Now, before we get started we should get to know one another. I myself love all the art humans and monster alike can create, and will be letting you express and create what you see in your mind freely here." she continued as she walked up to the class.

"I'm sure you all here also love to create and express what's in your heart and soul, so we will be doing a little exercise today. You shall all draw a picture from the heart, whether it be a person you admire or a scene in your mind. I want to see where you all stand and what you have to offer me." she said calmly. She looked to the two chronoflies and smiled at them curiously.

"You two are Luna and Falla Cii I presume. The headmaster informed me you two have a talent for drawing, I hope to see such wonderful things from you two." she said with a smile.

"We'll try our best ma'am." Falla said timidly.

"I think we can live up to those expectations." Luna said with a smile.

"Good, glad to hear it. Ok, everybody may grab a canvas and start creating a picture from within. Draw whatever suits you or interests you, pour your heart out to into it. I'll be watching to see your form and see what you can dazzle me with." the teacher said as she walked back towards the front. The class each got out a canvas and began to draw and paint while the teacher walked around. As she looked at the students works she gave helpful advice and commentary to their techniques.

"That's good class, don't be afraid to take your time. A work of art can't be rushed." she said calmly as she walked around. She stopped and blinked when she saw Luna and Falla just looking at their works with smiles.

"Still thinking of what to create? Don't be shy, just- holy!..." she started before jumping in surprise. The two girls did indeed create a work of art at high speed with their pencils. Luna of course had drawn Rason, the angel being shown flying through the air with the clouds and stars behind him. He was wearing his toga from that fateful night and as always the detail was completely lifelike. Falla had drawn her object of interest, it being Tsukune of course. He was standing by the railing on the roof looking at the moon, the boy dressed in his usual uniform and having a calm gaze. The teacher looked at the art then to the girls with surprise.

"How…but…did you do that?" she asked surprised.

"Is something wrong?" Falla asked looking at her work worriedly.

"Sister, I believe you forgot the bell tower." Luna said casually as she looked at Falla's picture. The red eyed girl looked at it curiously then nodded with a smile.

"Oh, of course. Silly me." she said with a laugh. Hitomi watched with awe as Falla quickly added the bell tower into the picture, the girl's hands moving at blinding speed with perfect precision. Her drawing style was the same as her evil counterpart where she would draw disjointed lines first then connected them precisely.

"There, all better. Sorry teacher, I hope that doesn't count against me." Falla said with a nervous smile.

"That…is some talent you have." Hitomi said with an impressed smile.

"Thank you ma'am." Falla said as she smiled at the picture. Luna smirked at her sister then looked to hers, the girl still thinking hers was better.

"You both draw so quickly, may I see it again?" the teacher asked with an intrigued smile.

"Sure." the two girls said as they brought out a new canvas. The teacher watched as they both drew at high speed again, with some of the class looking over too with wonder. Falla drew Tsukune in the woods, the boy leaning against a tree while looking up with a calm smile. Luna drew Rason on top of a hill looking down with a cool expression, the boy dressed in his school uniform, minus the shirt, with a dark backdrop behind him. Hitomi watched with wonder then smiled proudly.

"Incredible. I must know, where did you two learn to draw like that?" she asked curiously.

"We've always been able to." Falla said with a smile.

"It runs in the family." Luna said happily.

"Sounds like my kind of family. Very interesting, but why do you keep drawing those two boys?" the teacher asked curiously. Luna and Falla glanced to each other then down with timid smiles.

"Just…some boys we like." Falla said softly.

"We like drawing them." Luna said softly.

"I see. They must mean a lot to you if you can draw them so perfectly, your hearts must be so in tune with their artistic beauty." Hitomi said gently. The two girls nodded and looked at their pictures. They may not be able to be their lovers or girlfriends, but they would do whatever needs to be done to stay with them still.

"You two have much talent, I believe I can help you reach your full potential with your gift." the teacher said eyeing over the two girls. She noticed their perfect figures and gentle smiles with a watchful eye.

"What do you mean?" Falla asked curiously.

"These two boys obviously fuel your artistic side, so much so that your talent is literally dripping off of the canvas. However I can help you channel that talent to further your art, to make it even more breathtaking." the teacher said with a smile.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yes of course. I am a teacher after all, I want my students to express art in all it's glory, with everything they have." Hitomi said with a nod. The two girls looked to each other with curious smiles then to the teacher.

"Great. I think it's safe to say you can draw them with pencil perfectly fine. But how about with color? I want you both to create a new work of art, but this time use paint to color them in. With your talent I expect you to pay close attention to detail and lighting. Hop to it now." the teacher said while clapping her hands.

"Yes Ms. Ishigami." the girls said happily. They brought out new canvases and started drawing new outlines for their works at high speed. As they did Hitomi eyed them closely with a curious grin.

* * *

Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, Apoch, Astreal, Akua, and Kahlua were in the girls changing room for gym class. The group managed to get through their previous class with little problem. Apoch and Astreal were still sticking close to Dark and Rason, but they were keeping some distance and making sure not to overstep their boundaries. Mizore and Kurumu noticed that the two sisters were trying to remain just friends with the boys, the two girls understanding that for the witch sisters it must be incredibly difficult seeing the boys they loved with them now. Seeing as the sisters were indeed trying to back off, Mizore and Kurumu were a little lenient with them, and allowed the two girls to walk with them nearby without worry.

As the group arrived at the gym however they noticed two things. Once again the class was combined with the boys and girls, and that Luna and Falla hadn't shown up yet.

"I wonder where those two are, they have gym with us still don't they?" Moka asked as she slipped on her clothing for class.

"I thought they did still. I hope they didn't run into any problems in class." Yukari said worriedly.

"Maybe they ate all the paint and got sick." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"I don't know, something tells me they could eat anything and not get sick. Probably even Yukari's cooking." Mizore said softly.

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad! Besides, maybe they just got here early. They're probably out there now with Kokoa." Yukari suggested.

"Maybe." Moka said looking down.

"Are you still worried about Ms. Falla taking Mr. Tsukune from you?" Apoch asked curiously as she finished getting ready.

"What? No of course not, she could never take him from me." Moka said quickly as she looked away.

"So you're ok with her being in the same class as him?" Astreal asked curiously. Moka glanced to her then away again.

"Of course. I don't mind." she said sternly.

"Even after you and she almost forced him into an intimate threesome?" the sisters asked in unison. Moka flinched and glanced back to them with narrowed eyes.

"I said I don't mind." she said very sternly. The girls glanced to each other then back to the vampire.

"Explain again why we have to wear these." Akua said as she and Kahlua walked up to the group. They were both dressed in the gym attire, with Kahlua's long hair held back in a ponytail.

"It's what's worn during gym class, what's wrong with them?" Kurumu asked curiously. The vampire sisters looked at their outfits then to the others worriedly.

"It's…just…" Akua said softly.

"Aren't these a bit outdated?" Kahlua asked slowly.

"So our school is a bit old fashioned, no big deal." Kurumu said waving her hand to dismiss the comment.

"Yeah, you look great. C'mon, we should get outside, the boys will be waiting for us." Yukari said with a happy tone.

As they walked out towards the field they saw the large class gathered in the center. The boys were all dressed in their usual attires and were looking around calmly. Tsukune had the usual gym outfit on while his rosary seal glittered a bit in the sunlight. Rason had his iconic yellow shirt on and was daydreaming as he watched the clouds roll by. Dark had his black shirt on while he listened to his music, the boy seeming not to pay any attention around him. Ahakon was wearing the usual attire as he just looked at the ground in thought. Kokoa was standing with them as well, the vampire wearing the usual girl's outfit and having a bored expression on her face. Ms. Nekonome was at the front of the class going through her clipboard, the teacher being careful not to make eye contact with Dark once again.

Yet Luna and Falla were nowhere to be seen. The girls walked over to their friends and looked around.

"Hey Tsukune, um, have you seen Luna or Falla?" Moka asked curiously.

"No, didn't they meet up with you?" he asked puzzled.

"We haven't seen them since class ended." Yukari said as she walked up to Ahakon. She smiled at him as the boy looked at her with a smile of his own.

"Maybe they're just running late?" Rason reasoned.

"Or they got into trouble." Kurumu snickered as she walked up to her angel. Astreal walked up to them and smiled at the boy, then looked around casually. Mizore walked up to Dark with a soft smile, the boy glancing to her and smiling back briefly. Apoch looked at him with a timid smile then around with a calm gaze.

"So Apoch and Astreal are going to be students now?" Kokoa asked curiously as she saw the two in class. They nodded at her as the group looked at them.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Astreal asked curiously.

"Gym class was one of our favorites before." Apoch said happily.

"Your favorites?" Moka asked. The sisters merely nodded before looking around again.

The group looked at them curiously before hearing dozens of catcalls and howls. They looked over to see Akua and Kahlua walking towards them as nearly every other boy in class was looking at the two girls. Their figures were easily seen in their outfits, the two older vampires attracting the attention of every boy in the class.

"Hot damn look at them." A boy said with drool forming.

"No way those are school girls, look at their figures." Another boy said with lustful eyes. The vampire sisters glanced to each other and smirked.

"Down boys, as if you would have had a chance with us anyway." Akua said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Tsukune's our only master." Kahlua cheered arrogantly. The entire class looked at Tsukune as he shook his head wildly.

"No I'm not, stop saying that!" he cried out.

"They're with him as well? Oh c'mon, it's bad enough he got Moka Akashiya, but them too?" a boy groaned. Moka face palmed and shook her head as the group watched the sisters walk up to them.

"Kahlua, stop saying you're his slave. I mean it." Moka growled as she looked back up to her. The blonde haired vampire looked at her curiously then smiled.

"Okie dokie." She said happily.

"In one ear and out the other." Kokoa said shaking her head. Moka sighed and looked around with a dull glance to see every boy staring at the sisters.

"They seem popular now." Rason said with a laugh.

"Yeah, every pervert and lonely guy here is looking at them. How lucky." Mizore said dryly as she kept looking ahead.

"Just pay them no mind." Moka said tiredly. The two vampires nodded and looked around casually. Kokoa looked at their figures then down at her own.

"So much more to go still." she said disappointed.

"Ok class, we're going to start with some running exercises. Everybody partner up with somebody for the day. One partner will head to the left side of the field while the other goes to the right." Ms. Nekonome called out. The pairings went pretty much how you would expect by now. Moka and Tsukune of course, with the boy swatting off a few other hopeful boys from his girlfriend. Mizore and Dark, with the demon's presence alone enough to ward off any other boys. Kurumu and Rason, with the succubus literally throwing a few girls away from him in a fit of jealousy. Ahakon and Yukari, with neither seeming to have anyone else interested in them. Apoch and Astreal picked each other, the two seeming calm about participating in physical exercises. Akua and Kahlua picked each other as they got swarmed by boys in the class, the two vampires hissing at them and scaring them back slightly. Kokoa reluctantly picked a random boy in class, the vampire growling at him and threatening to rip his face of if he so much as looked at her body. They all separated and went to opposite sides of the field while the teacher walked to the sidelines.

"Ok class, we'll start with some sprinting. The left side of the field will run towards their partner, and then the other runner will run across to the other side of the field. You will each do two runs, get ready!" the teacher called out cheerfully. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Apoch, Yukari, Akua, and Kokoa nodded and got ready to run while the others watched on their side of the field.

"Ok, get ready! Get set! Go!" the teacher called out with a cheer. The left side of the field started dashing towards their partners at high speed. Moka's rosary was glowing softly as she focused on her vampire power while Yukari somewhat trailed behind. Her physical speed wasn't exceptional given her age, the young witch pushing herself to run as fast as she could. Kurumu and Mizore seemed mostly tied as they slightly fell behind Moka. Kokoa and Akua used their vampire strength to keep pace with Moka, the three vampire sisters getting a bit of a lead on everybody else racing.

"Great, another chance for Moka to show us up." Kurumu said with discontent as she and Mizore ran at the same speed.

"She's a vampire, what did you expect?" Mizore said simply.

"They are very fast aren't they?" Apoch said next to them. The two girls blinked and looked to see Apoch running alongside them.

"Wow Apoch, I didn't know you could run so fast." Kurumu said with surprise. Kurumu and Mizore could run decently fast for monsters and were a bit taken back by the fact that a witch was keeping pace with them.

"Why not? Did you think I was incapable of running because I'm a witch?" Apoch said with an amused smile as she glanced back to Yukari, the young witch staring at them with a bit of sadness as she was left behind.

"Well no…it's just…" Kurumu stuttered.

"The Apoch and Astreal from our time weren't so…athletic." Mizore said simply.

"Ah, they didn't have boyfriends who sparred with them at night I bet." Apoch said with a laugh. Mizore and Kurumu looked at her with surprise as they ran across the field.

On the other side the group was looking at the incoming gym partners.

"Wow, Apoch's got some speed to her." Ahakon said with amazement.

"Of course, me and my sister aren't weak little witches." Astreal said with a laugh. The group looked at her then to their partners as they ran closer. Moka, Akua, and Kokoa ran over and their partners took off. Tsukune dashed out at high speed with Kahlua racing after while Kokoa's partner was off to a slow start. Not that he had a chance catching up to the vampires in the first place.

"I didn't know Apoch could run like that." Kokoa said with an impressed nod.

"Me either." Moka said with wonder. Kurumu, Mizore, and Apoch reached the side then their partners took off. Dark and Rason ran at high speed as usual while Astreal kept pace, the witch running at high speed with a calm expression.

"Holy crap, look at her go!" Ahakon said with surprise.

"Why does us running surprise you?" Apoch asked curiously.

"But…how?" Moka said in disbelief.

Dark and Rason glanced to their side and saw the witch running near them, the girl's feet moving at high speed.

"Astreal?" Rason said in surprise. The girl looked to him and waved.

"Hello." she giggled. Dark and Rason looked to each other puzzled then back to the witch.

"Ok, explain." Kurumu said as her jaw returned from being dropped.

"You two are nothing like the Apoch and Astreal from our time." Kokoa said in surprise. Yukari caught up breathing heavily, the witch dropping to her knees as Ahakon raced out as fast as he could go, which wasn't very fast.

"How…are…you two…doing that?" she breathed out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Apoch where did you two learn to run like that?" Moka asked curiously.

"You said you sparred with your boyfriends before. What did you mean by that?" Mizore asked curiously. The group looked at Apoch as she glanced to them.

"Just what I said. Me and my sister were always being guarded and protected by Dark and Rason. It was romantic, but we wanted to protect them. So we insisted they train us to be stronger like them." she said simply. The group glanced to each other then out to see Astreal running alongside Dark and Rason.

"Our boyfriends taught us their fighting styles and techniques. I learned to forge my barrier into a sword while my sister learned to fly. We also sparred with our boyfriends directly." she said calmly. She giggled and looked to Mizore.

"Fighting against Dark is a challenge. He can be very forceful and…rough. But it was worth it as we learned to become much stronger than when we first came here." she said happily. Mizore looked at her curiously then over to Dark.

"Well I'd be lying if I said he wasn't a good teacher." she said softly.

"Yeah I'll say, you two are much faster now." Kurumu said looking back to see Dark and Rason reaching the other side and doubling back. Astreal was right behind them while Tsukune and Kahlua were further ahead. Ahakon was of course further back while Kokoa's partner was halfway there.

"Not just faster, but stronger as well. Our boyfriends dealt with our abusive master for us, and we dealt with most of the bullies that bothered them. Our magic and endurance increased as we trained with them every night." Apoch said proudly. The group looked at each other with wonder. That explained how they got freed, Dark and Rason killed their master when he came looking for them since Inner Moka wasn't around then. However the fact that Apoch and Astreal trained with Dark and Rason since that time every night explained why they were so much stronger now. Being taught to fight by the demon and angel would certainly increase their skills quickly, and it was obvious that this pair of witch sisters were stronger than the previous ones by far. Apoch was skilled with her sword just as Dark was, and Astreal could fly expertly just like Rason showed her. They did indeed change to match their boyfriends perfectly in their time.

"Wow, I'll say it did." Yukari said with awe. Mizore and Kurumu looked at the witch sisters then to their boyfriends. They too were increasing in strength, but wondered how much further they would be along now if they had been practicing every night like the witch sisters.

"Well it will be good to have you with us tomorrow then. We'll need all the more help to try to stop Jovian and Jacqueline." Kurumu said seriously.

"We'll gladly help in any way we can." Apoch said softly.

"We'll gladly take all the help we can get." Yukari said eagerly.

"Yeah. Hopefully Luna and Falla can help turn the fight in our favor as well." Kokoa said thoughtfully. Moka blinked and looked around.

"Where are they though? They're not here yet." she said worriedly. The group looked around curiously, the two chronoflies still nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Are we almost done yet? I thought class ended a while ago." Luna said worriedly as she looked to the clock. The two chronoflies were alone in the class as Hitomi admired their work. They had drawn pictures of Rason and Tsukune, colored portraits, and repeated the work over and over again.

"Class ends when the pupil has reached a new level of artistic talent. You two are so skilled with your work thanks to your hearts and love for those two boys. However your art is begging to be furthered more." Hitomi said walking up to the girls while gesturing around her.

"But how can we further it more? We've drawn and painted the same thing over and over again." Luna said puzzled.

"Yeah, and I thought our work was pretty good as it is now." Falla said softly.

"It is, it's better than pretty good Falla. It's exceptional. But you two, you two wonders, are capable of creating such greater art. True, pure art." the teacher said confidently.

"Pure art?" Luna asked puzzled.

"Yes, you need to completely pour your heart and soul into the piece of art you are creating. The works you have done here haven't changed in quality since you've arrived. We need to push you further to help you along." Hitomi said calmly.

"But how can we further our work more? We're doing the best we can now." Luna said.

"You just need to try harder. Begin again, and make sure you use all your talent and inner beauty. Those two boys you keep drawing are the key to your success. Concentrate on them, focus your talent." The teacher said as she walked behind them. The two chronoflies looked to each other then started drawing again, both girls trying their hardest to better their work. As they started drawing again at high speed the teacher watched them, the woman eyeing their figures closely and their art.

* * *

Back out in the field the class was separated as the girls were stretching out on the field while the boys were working on other exercises in the center of the field. As the girls were on the grass stretching they were watching the boys with gentle smiles. The boys were pole-vaulting as a bar had been set up while a mat to land on the other side was brought out. Rason was up first as he looked at the exercise curiously. He shrugged then took the pole, assumed the stance, then started running. He got to the part where he landed the pole down and started flying up before a girl's voice sounded off.

"Yahoo! Go Rason!" Kurumu cheered out. The group watched as the angel flew off of the pole in a spiral and crashed down next to the mat with a thud. Kurumu blinked then looked down worriedly.

"Um…whoops." she said nervously. Rason slowly got to his feet and looked over to the girl as a few other boys were laughing. She waved with a weak smile and then looked down with worry. Rason smiled and waved back then walked over to the others. Astreal looked at the boy with worry then glared at Kurumu.

Dark was up next, the boy casually picking up the pole and running over. He hit the spot and launched into the air as he retained his blank expression. He couldn't hear Apoch and Mizore's cheers as he soared over the bar, the boy's music still playing as always. The group watched as he launched over the mat and landed down on the ground past it with a hard impact. The ground cracked below his feet as he landed, the boy then standing back up and glancing to the teacher.

"Um…you could have landed on the mat…it's softer." Ms. Nekonome said in surprise. Dark merely shrugged then walked back over to where the boys were smiling and talking to him.

"That's my demon." Mizore said proudly as she glanced to Kurumu.

"Much better landing than Rason." Apoch giggled.

"That's because Ms. Kurumu couldn't shut her mouth." Astreal snapped. Kurumu twitched at that and hung her head low in shame.

Ahakon was up next, the boy looking at the large pole then to the jumping point with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me…I'm not big enough for this." he muttered as he tried his hand at it. He ran over, hit the pole down, and started launching up. He then got upright, and promptly fell off to the side. As he crashed down Yukari twitched and looked down with worry.

"Looks like he didn't let go of the pole." Akua said flatly.

"I thought he did something wrong there." Kahlua said tilting her head.

"Really? What was your first clue?" Kokoa said flatly.

"It's not his fault, that bar was set too high for him." Yukari defended.

"Yeah, for a pipsqueak like him it's probably too much." Kurumu laughed.

BANG!

"Thank you Ms. Yukari." Astreal said bitterly as Kurumu fell back dazed next to a golden washtub.

Tsukune was up next, the boy picking up the pole with a confident smile. Moka smiled brightly at him as Akua and Kahlua watched with wonder. The boy started running towards the jump point as his aura flared up slightly. He hit the spot with the pole, launched up, and smacked through the bar. As he crashed down Moka stared with surprise.

"Even with his vampire strength he still hits the bar?" Mizore asked plainly.

"I recall him doing the same in our timeline too." Apoch said looking up thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He was the boy who was trailing behind in gym class wasn't he?" Astreal added.

"Tsukune…" Moka said softly.

"Huh, I expected a bit better from him to be honest." Akua said simply.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kahlua said disappointed.

"He just made a simple mistake. Nothing big." Yukari said assuredly.

"Yeah, not everybody makes it over the bar." Kurumu said optimistically.

"Thanks to some people." Astreal said bitterly. Kurumu twitched and looked down with worry.

"Don't worry about it, it's just gym class. I'm sure the other guys don't even care if he didn't do it right." Kokoa said confidently.

"What the hell man? How…you…what the _hell_?" Rason said shaking his head as Tsukune walked back to them.

"Was that intentional?" Dark asked raising an eyebrow. Tsukune sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey relax, I didn't say anything when Kurumu made you slip." Tsukune said tiredly.

"That's because everybody else was." Rason said dryly.

"C'mon, you didn't give Ahakon a hard time when he couldn't do it." he said weakly.

"Hello! He's hardly ready for this in the first place. It's a miracle he even got up high enough to launch over the bar if he had let go. You however have god only knows how much vampire blood flowing through you. That should have been a piece of cake for you." Rason said bewildered.

"I made a mistake, it's not a big deal." Tsukune said shaking his head.

"You should have launched across the entire field!" Rason said in disbelief.

"I gotta say, I expected you to fly further than Dark at least, not crash into the bar." Ahakon said simply. Dark and Rason just glanced to each other then back to Tsukune, the boy looking down with defeat as the class around him chuckled with amusement.

"Yeah I'd say they're making him feel much better now." Mizore said dryly. Moka looked at her boyfriend then down with a remorseful expression.

"It's not a big deal." she said shaking her head and looking back to her boyfriend with a gentle gaze. Akua and Kahlua looked to each other and shrugged.

"So…where are Luna and Falla? Are they even coming to class?" Kurumu said looking around.

"I'm not sure. I hope everything is ok with them." Moka said worriedly.

"Maybe they did get in trouble." Yukari said with concern.

"I can't imagine how though. They should have had an easy time in Art Class." Moka said puzzled.

* * *

"Ms. Ishigami we need to get going now. We're going to miss the next class period with our friends." Falla said tiredly as she wiped her forehead.

"Rason's wearing shorts and a t-shirt now in gym class, I don't want to miss out on that." Luna said worriedly. Falla blinked and looked at her.

"Gym class…that's right, gym class is now. Tsukune!" she cried out as she realized she wouldn't be seeing the boy she loved in his shorts and t-shirt. The teacher chuckled and walked over to them. They had drawn more paintings of the two boys with full vivid color again and again, a large collection now leaning against the wall to their side.

"Not bad girls, you have potential. However I don't think you're furthering yourself yet, I just know greater art is within you two." Hitomi said shaking her head.

"Can we go now? We need to catch up with the others." Falla whined. Hitomi laughed a bit then rested a hand on their shoulders.

"Let me guess, you two want to see those boys don't you?" she asked curiously. The chronoflies nodded as they looked at her.

"They must be really special to you. That's good, it's that special connection you have that give your art life." she said confidently.

"Special connection?" Luna asked.

"Yes, like I've said those two help bring out your full potential, what you are capable of. Your drawings are fantastic, nobody can deny that. But to be an artist, a true artist, you have to appreciate and bring out true beauty in your work. That is what pure art is all about." the teacher said as she looked between the two girls.

"But we're getting a bit tired Ms. Ishigami. And class has long since ended." Luna said.

"We want to hurry up and see our friends. Can't we stop now?" Falla asked.

"As I mentioned before class ends when the pupil has reached a new level of artistic talent." the teacher said walking away while looking at the wall of portraits. She stopped and glanced back to them.

"Don't you want to show those two boys that love you have inside of you? To express it in a way no other girl can for them?" the teacher asked gently. Luna and Falla looked down and nodded.

"You two are the finest subjects I've seen here at the academy. I would hate to see such potential wasted, especially if those boys you care for would be saddened by it." The teacher said gently.

"Sad?" the girls asked worriedly.

"Yes. Tell me, have you two drawn for them before?" the teacher asked curiously with a smile.

"Well yes, every day actually." Luna said looking down. Falla nodded as well. She had used to draw for Tsukune in her time as well, the boy always being marveled by her work.

"And did they fully appreciate the love they saw in those drawings? Did they return it?" Hitomi asked curiously. Luna looked down timidly. Rason of course couldn't return his love since he had a girlfriend. Tsukune had returned Falla's love and then some before, but now in this timeline he probably wouldn't.

"Well…no." Luna said softly.

"Not…anymore." Falla said as her heart ached thinking about it.

"Don't you want to take your art to the next level? Don't you want to create something of such beauty that those two boys will see just how you really feel about them, something that they will full appreciate?" Hitomi asked turning to face them. The girls glanced to each other then to the teacher with hopeful eyes.

"Yes." They said together.

"Then let's do just that." The teacher said as she started walking towards them. Luna and Falla nodded slowly and looked down in thought while the teacher walked up to them.

"Your art is nearly as beautiful as you two." She said as her hair shifted slightly. The two girls looked up at her hopefully as she smiled at them.

"I'll help you, I'll help you create true works of art that those boys and everybody else will find to be nothing less than perfection." The teacher said as she rested a hand on each of their shoulders. The girls smiled and nodded, both hoping to fully convey their feelings to the boys they loved through their art.

"Let's create something with everything that you have my dears, with your love, body, and soul." The teacher said as her hair shifted slightly behind her.

* * *

Outside gym class was continuing with the class having gathered in the tennis courts. It was doubles playing as the group had paired off to play a nice relaxing game of tennis with no stress or worry.

"I got it!" Kurumu yelled as she dashed to her side and swung her racket, the girl sending the ball flying back as her chest threw her off balance, the girl then stumbling to the side and falling over. The ball flew over the net and bounced once before Moka knocked it back with a powerful swing. It flew over again and was returned by Rason, the ball soaring over and being hit back by Tsukune.

"Not bad buddy, just don't run into the net." Rason jested as he knocked the ball back. Tsukune swung and missed the ball, the boy falling to the side as Rason and Kurumu cheered. Moka looked down then towards Kurumu with a dirty look.

"Yahoo! That's another point for us." Kurumu said with a sneer.

"Ah, sorry Moka." Tsukune said as he got up.

"It's ok Tsukune, I've missed the ball before too." Moka said with a kind smile. She giggled and looked at him timidly.

"I'm just happy I can play with you." She said gently.

"Oh Moka…" he said dreamily.

"Oh Tsukune…" she said lovingly.

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh brother." Kurumu said shaking her head. She smiled devilishly and tossed another ball up.

"Service!" she yelled as she swatted the ball towards the two. It flew through the air at the vampire couple at high speed, the two then looking over with surprise. In one smooth motion Moka darted forward as a burst of light erupted from her rosary and swatted the ball back. It whistled loudly as it careened towards a succubus who stopped in her tracks with a stunned expression.

WHAM!

Rason watched his girlfriend fly back with a red spot on her forehead while the ball gently bounced on their side of the court.

"Point." Moka said smugly. Kurumu twitched on the ground as the vampire giggled and walked back to her boyfriend.

At another court Dark and Mizore were facing off against Kokoa and her partner. The vampire tossed the ball up and sent it flying toward the silent couple.

"You'd better not screw this up." Kokoa barked out as she glanced to her partner. The boy nodded quickly then looked to see the ball flying at him. It struck him in the face at high speed and he flew back into a tumble. Kokoa blinked and looked over to see Mizore giggling while Dark retracted his swing.

"What was that for? That's not how you play the game, you're supposed to knock the ball over and have it bounce once before we can hit it." Kokoa said shaking her head. Dark blinked and looked to his racket.

"I don't understand human games." He said shaking his head.

"I thought it was a good swing." Mizore said shrugging.

At another court Yukari and Ahakon were looking to the boy Dark knocked senseless with concern as Apoch and Astreal were on the other side.

"And that is why we should thank the Almighty we're not playing against Dark." Yukari said simply.

"Is he always so rough?" Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Oh yes." Apoch said dreamily as she looked at the demon. Astreal nudged her with an amused smile, the black haired witch nodding and getting ready to play. She tossed the ball up and struck it, the ball then flying over the net and bouncing between the two young casters.

"I got it!" they both yelled as they dove towards it. Apoch and Astreal watched as the two casters collided into each other and dropped to the ground.

"Point." Apoch said simply with a smile.

"Ow…I'm sorry, are you ok?" Yukari said as she slowly sat up. She looked down to see Ahakon lying on the ground dazed, the boy shaking his head and then looking up at her. She blinked and looked down to see she was straddling him. The girl jumped and hopped back to her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, really! I mean I wouldn't be against doing stuff like that if you want…not that I'm like that! But I can be if you want…but only if you say so." She said erratically.

"Yukari relax, I'm fine. What's gotten into you today?" Ahakon asked as he got back up.

"I'm sorry…it's just…I don't want you to think I'm…I mean not that I can't be…it's just…" Yukari said softly. Ahakon looked at her curiously then smiled.

"Yukari calm down, it's ok. Really." He said gently. The girl nodded and looked down with worry.

"It's just I really like you and I don't want to scare you away by being too forward." She said softly.

"Are you two about ready to continue?" Astreal called out with a bored expression.

"That's crazy Yukari, you could never scare me away." Ahakon said calmly.

"But after how I acted before…all the stuff I said…" Yukari said worriedly.

"You weren't yourself, don't worry about it." The boy said waving his hand.

"Yoo hoo, you guys?" Apoch called out.

"But…I kinda _was_ myself. I mean, I wouldn't mind…I mean I'm not against…" Yukari said as she looked away. Ahakon looked at her for a moment then walked over to her.

"You mean what you were saying…was…" he asked curiously. The girl slowly nodded and glanced back to him.

"Please don't think I'm weird or something, I would never act that way with somebody normally. Honest." She said worriedly.

"Are you two listening?" Apoch asked as she picked up another ball.

"It's just…I can be a lover too…really." Yukari said softly. Ahakon looked at her with wonder then smirked.

"Well, how about we just try dating first." He said calmly. The girl nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry, just forget about all those things I said. I guess I'm still kinda worried somebody could take you from me, that me knowing how to be a lover would help in my favor. I'm such an idiot." She said remorsefully.

"Just serve the ball sister." Astreal said tiredly as Apoch got ready to wind back.

"Yukari nobody could ever take me away from you." Ahakon said gently. Yukari looked to him with wonder as he leaned in.

"You're the only girl I will ever love, promise." He said as he gave her a kiss. The girl went wide eyed as he kissed her, then watched with awe as he backed up and nodded.

"Just save all that lover stuff for later ok?" he said calmly.

"For later?" she breathed out.

"Service!" Apoch yelled as she threw the ball up and got ready to strike.

"Yeah, if I were to do anything like that later on, it would be with my girlfriend." Ahakon said with a wink. Yukari felt her heart leap then start beating rapidly.

Apoch swung her racket and swatted the ball towards them at high speed. Yukari blinked and smiled brightly.

_He'll be my lover still._

The ball whistled towards Yukari as Ahakon looked with surprise.

_He'll be my lover still! I can make love to him later on still!_

"Yukari watch out!" the boy cried out. The witch looked over to see the ball flying towards her.

"I can make love to him later on!" she cried out with joy as she swatted the ball with great force. It raced across the court in a blur towards the sisters. Apoch screamed and raised her barrier on reflex, the ball hitting it and bouncing back at high speed. The entire class looked over from Yukari's declaration and watched the ball fly over and strike Ahakon in the head. He flew back and tumbled off as Yukari jumped around with joy.

"I can make love to him later! I can make love to him later!" she cheered out. Apoch and Astreal looked at them bewildered while Ahakon twitched on the ground.

"Yukari?" Moka asked while blinking with wide eyes.

"What is she talking about?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Is she serious?" Kurumu said with surprise.

"He actually agreed to that?" Rason said with disbelief. Kokoa and Mizore just looked at the young witch with surprise while Dark merely raised an eyebrow, the boy only seeing the witch jumping up and down with joy but not having heard the largely inappropriate cheer she said.

Akua and Kahlua just stared at the young witch then glanced over to the two boys they were facing, the boys smiling at them brightly.

"Underage magical casters agreeing to engage in a taboo relationship is not the equivalency of hell freezing over." Akua said plainly.

"Yeah, so we're still not going to go out with you." Kahlua said shaking her head. The boys hung their heads down in disappointment as the vampire sisters looked back over to the witch with raised eyebrows.

"Well that's a disturbing thought." Rason said weakly. Tsukune nodded then looked around.

"Um…to change the subject, where are Luna and Falla?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know, I'm starting to get worried." Moka said.

"They should have been here by now." Kurumu said looking around puzzled.

* * *

Luna and Falla completed yet another picture each of their loves, both canvases painted perfectly with intricate detail. They looked at their work closely and nodded tiredly. Luna's was of Rason flying through the air with clouds and stars behind him. Falla's was of Tsukune standing near the cliffside gazing out at the red sea.

"Very nice you two, you have so much talent within you." Hitomi said looking at the pictures with a smile.

"Thank you." The girls said softly. Luna looked to the clock and gasped.

"Oh no, gym class is over. We missed it completely." She said disappointed. Falla looked down saddened as the teacher chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's let me observe and admire your beauty girls, the wonderful art you've created is breathtaking." The teacher said resting a hand on each of their shoulders. The girls looked at her with quick smiles then down.

"We should get going, they're going to be worried about us." Luna said.

"Yes, thank you for helping us further our talent Ms. Ishigami." Falla said with a bow.

"Oh but you can't leave just yet." The teacher said gently. The girls looked at her with surprise.

"But why not? We've been here all throughout two class periods." Luna said curiously.

"Yeah, I thought we did increase our talent like you wanted. I thought we created pure art." Falla said looking back to her picture.

"You two did a marvelous job with those paintings, you truly have ascended with your talent. Those two boys are going to be amazed by your love." The teacher said kindly. The two chronoflies blushed a bit at that comment then looked at the teacher curiously.

"Then why can't we leave yet?" Luna asked.

"Because I want to add two more masterpieces to my private gallery." Hitomi said looking to the red curtain in the back of the room.

"Your private gallery?" Falla asked.

"Yes. The pictures you see on the walls here were made by some of my best students. After they've created such works of art I add the masterpieces to my own gallery. Only the best students may be allowed to be added in. And you two are the best by far." Hitomi said with care. The two girls blushed a bit and smiled at her.

"You really think so?" Luna asked.

"Yes I do. Come, I'll show you what pure art looks like from the students before you. See where your beauty truly belongs." She said as she guided them back towards the curtain.

* * *

Kurumu and Mizore were walking down the halls after class, the two girls showing a bit of concern on their faces. The group had gone through the rest of their classes with little trouble, although Yukari did have to explain what she was talking about to everybody in order to calm them down and not have to hide Ahakon from her that night. After she explained what she really meant the group breathed out a sigh of relief while Ahakon just chuckled nervously. Their last classes went smoothly except for one issue, Luna and Falla never showed up. Everybody was starting to grow worried as the day went by. After the bell rang from their last class Mizore and Kurumu volunteered to go and find the missing chronoflies while the rest of the group went to the newspaper club room.

"I wonder what happened to them, do you think they got detention or something?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Who knows, that's why we're going to find them." Mizore said plainly.

"What if their magic went haywire again? What if they got torn from space and we never knew? What if when we saw them last was the last time we would ever see them?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you?" Mizore said simply.

"You're right, I'm probably looking too much into it." Kurumu said breathing out with relief.

"You think?" Mizore said.

"Maybe they're enjoying Art Class so much that they just didn't want to stop." Kurumu suggested.

"Also very unlikely, but hey stranger things have happened." Mizore said shrugging.

The two girls walked into the classroom and looked around curiously. Everything was set aside and nobody was in there.

"Wow, look at those paintings. I bet Luna and Falla could draw them in like half a minute." Kurumu said with a laugh as she looked at the paintings on the wall. They walked in and looked around, then noticed a large stack of paintings off to the side. One stack was Luna's work while the other was Falla's.

"Geez how many did they make? Wow! Look at my sexy angel! And in full vivid color too! I wonder if I can have these." Kurumu said with a bright smile while she started looking through Luna's collection. Mizore looked at Falla's work curiously.

"She's really fixated on Tsukune. Not bad though." She said nodding.

"Are you kidding? These are unbelievable! I wonder if Luna can add me into them." Kurumu said curiously.

"They are pretty good. I wonder if Falla can draw Dark for me." Mizore asked softly. She blinked then looked back towards the red curtain in the back of the room. She thought for a moment she felt something.

"Wow they're so amazing. The hair, the eyes, the angel, the body, the sexy angel, the sky, the sexy angel. Luna's just incredible." Kurumu said happily. She looked over to see Mizore walking towards the red curtain.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ishigami?" Mizore asked as she walked through the curtain. Kurumu set down the paintings, the girl giving them one last glance of amazement, then followed after the snow maiden. She walked in and jumped with a startled expression. Inside the backroom was a large area with dozens of sculptures spread about. They were all of girls and seemed expectedly made. The large room was illuminated by a few hanging lights, the dozens of gray statues being the only things in the room.

"Wow…look at those." Kurumu said with wonder. Mizore looked around at the statues curiously.

"We have some pretty talented students here, these look lifelike." Kurumu said with a nod. She walked around slowly admiring the art as Mizore looked around slowly. Something was causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"Kurumu…do you notice anything…strange about them?" she asked softly.

"Not really. They're all of schoolgirls, look at the detail." Kurumu said with an impressed smile.

"No, I mean…their faces." Mizore said slowly. Kurumu stopped and looked around. All of the statues were well crafted with all the details. The skirt, shirt, and shoes of Yokai Academy were modeled perfectly. And all the features of the girl's were also finely made with hair and body figures. Along with their faces, which had one common factor among all of them.

"They look…scared." Kurumu said curiously. Every statue had the girl's face showing fright or sorrow.

"That's unsettling. Why make them all look scared?" Kurumu said walking around curiously. She bumped into something and stumbled back. The girl shook her head and looked in front of her.

"Wow, hey Mizore check this out." She called out. Mizore walked over and looked curiously at the sight. Standing in front of Kurumu were two statues that looked familiar.

"Look, Luna and Falla made one too. I didn't know they could sculpt at high speed as well." Kurumu said with a smile. Mizore looked at the statues closely, the two looking exactly like Luna and Falla complete with a frightened expression.

"I don't think they can sculpt at high speed Kurumu." Mizore said shaking her head.

"Maybe the teacher made them." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"Why yes, I did create those works of art." A voice called out from behind. The girls looked to see Hitomi standing there with an amused smile on her face.

"Thank you for complimenting my collection, but who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, hi. We're friends of Luna and Falla Cii. We were just wondering where they were, we haven't seen them during our classes." Kurumu said.

"Are you Hitomi Ishigami?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Why yes I am, I am the art teacher at this fair academy." Hitomi said calmly.

"This is some collection you have here, did you make all these statues?" Kurumu asked looking around.

"Yes, I like to capture beauty in life. It's always been a passion of mine." the teacher said with a nod. Mizore blinked and slowly glanced back and down.

"Well I'd say you've certainly done that. Anyway do you know where Luna and Falla are? We've been getting pretty worried since they never came to class." Kurumu said curiously.

"Kurumu." Mizore said softly as her eyes widened.

"Oh yes, those two girls. Such fine artists, so full of potential and beauty." Hitomi said with a smile.

"Kurumu." Mizore said again.

"Yeah we saw all those paintings out there. Luna's got potential and then some." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"Oh I know, that's why I was so lucky to capture her beauty as well." Hitomi said with a nod.

"Kurumu." Mizore said a little louder.

"I noticed. That statue looks perfect, but why did you make it have a frightened face? Wouldn't a smile be more beautiful?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"I would agree with you on that, sadly my work never smiles when I'm creating it." Hitomi said with a shrug. Kurumu looked at her puzzled.

"Kurumu." Mizore said sternly. Kurumu looked over to see Mizore glancing to something with surprise. She followed her eye line with curiosity. She was looking at the statue of Luna, or rather at the wrist on the statue. All the details were perfectly crafted, from her uniform, to her hair, to her figure.

Even her bracelet, which a faint green glow was coming from.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at the light then slowly looked up to the girl's face. Her expression was of fright, and a single tear was seen on her cheek.

"But…that glow…" Kurumu said looking down to the bracelet again.

"It's her bracelet Kurumu. She would never take it off." Mizore said softly. The two girls looked at the statues of Luna and Falla then slowly looked back to Hitomi.

"Wonderful pieces of art aren't they?" she asked as she started to slowly walk forward.

"What…what's going on…" Kurumu asked nervously. Mizore looked around at all the frightened and sorrowful expressions on the statues. The presence she thought she felt earlier was Luna's, the lifeforce seeming to flicker briefly then disappear completely. She looked back to the teacher with caution.

"Those statues…" she said as she narrowed her eyes. Hitomi chuckled as her hair started to shift, the braids seeming to move a bit. Kurumu looked back to the statues of Luna and Falla then trembled.

"No way…it can't be…" she breathed out.

"They are Luna and Falla!" Mizore yelled as her ice claws formed. Kurumu looked back to the teacher with surprise. Hitomi's hair started to shift and make a hissing sound. Slowly the braids started to move about, the ends forming into little snake heads as they hissed.

"Their beauty will stay here in my personal collection for all time. It's only here that their full potential can be…appreciated." Hitomi said as her hair snapped at the girls.


	19. Twisted Art

The halls were empty of students as the school day had come to an end. Some were off towards their after school clubs and activities, others were heading towards their dorms to study or rest from a long day of education, others were in the infirmary because monsters will be monsters. Most of the staff members had left the grounds after their classes were done while others were in the teachers' lounge. The halls were quiet and deserted, well, not quite.

"Help! HELP ME!" Kurumu's voice echoed out as footsteps were heard.

The succubus and ice maiden from Tsukune's group went to the Art Class after the school day ended to find out where Luna and Falla were, the two chronoflies seeming to vanish after going to their new class together.

"Please! Rason! Anybody!" Kurumu's voice echoed out franticly as the footsteps were heard racing down the halls.

They found no students left in the class, yet did see some other interesting sights. For one, Luna and Falla had a stack of paintings they created during their time there, the two chronoflies having created work of art after work of art of the two boys they loved. They also found a room in the back of the classroom that had dozens of statues, all resembling schoolgirls with frightened expressions.

"Arg! Help…HELP!" Kurumu's voice shakily cried out as the footsteps became erratic.

They also found two statues that looked just like Luna and Falla, the two statues bearing a perfect resemblance to their friends. The hair, the outfits, the figures, everything looked perfect. Including the bracelet on one of the wrists that glowed with the magic it stored inside of it.

"HELP!" Kurumu's voice called out, the girl's footsteps slowing down a bit as she ran down the hallway.

Much to their horror the statues _were_ Luna and Falla, the two girls having been turned into stone with frightened expressions on their faces. Although something such as that would be hard to believe for anybody, seeing is believing. And Kurumu unfortunately saw firsthand how their friends were turned to stone.

* * *

"I can't believe this…it's just...unreal." Tsukune said shaking his head in disbelief.

"This isn't happening…this isn't happening…" Moka said with her eyes closed, the vampire praying that what she learned wasn't true.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ahakon said weakly.

"How…how could this be allowed to happen here?" Rason said in surprise.

"This was something I wasn't prepared to see." Yukari said with wide eyes. Dark just shook his head slowly as he kept listening to his music. Apoch and Astreal were looking with wide eyes of surprise as well.

The group had arrived at the clubroom while Kurumu and Mizore left to find out the chronoflies whereabouts, and found that the door was jammed shut. Wondering what was up Tsukune and Rason forced the door open and walked in, then immediately stared with wide eyes. Turned out the door was somewhat jammed from the inside on purpose as a couple didn't want to be interrupted.

Everybody was sitting at the table looking at the two in question with disbelief.

"So sister…care to explain?" Akua asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think she really needs to." Kahlua said with an amused smile.

Kokoa sighed and looked around embarrassed as she sat next to Gin, the two being the center of attention once again.

"My sister was not doing that in our clubroom…my sister was not doing that in our clubroom…" Moka said shaking her head while keeping her eyes closed.

"Oh…yes she was." Rason said flatly while keeping his eyes on the redhead that, when the group entered the clubroom unexpectedly, was caught on her knees before Gin. Moka twitched then looked at her sister with shock and disgust.

"I can't believe this Kokoa, how could you…with him…here?" she cried out. Kokoa closed her eyes as she looked down.

"It's not like you never did that to Tsukune." she muttered.

"I never did that to him in school!" Moka cried out.

"I don't think even Kurumu and Rason have gone that crazy. Can't say the same for Dark and Mizore though." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Hey c'mon, we have some class." Rason defended. Dark just looked at the couple in question with a blank expression as always.

"Is this really such a big thing?" Kokoa pleaded.

"I don't know sister, was it?" Kahlua laughed. Akua chuckled and looked at Kokoa amused.

"This isn't funny!" Moka yelled out. Tsukune looked down awkwardly as Gin rubbed the back of his head.

"_Really_ need to put a lock on that door." the wolf said quietly.

"That boy was a pervert in our time, I see he hasn't fully cleaned up his act even with a girlfriend." Apoch said with an accusing stare.

"Making her do such things in public, you should be ashamed of yourself." Astreal scolded. Gin jumped and waved his hands around.

"Hey, I didn't force her to do anything, c'mon I'm not like that." he pleaded.

"Oh really, then why would a proud noble vampire be on her knees in school?" Rason asked inquisitively. Gin blinked and nervously glanced to Kokoa.

"Because…" he said slowly. Kokoa sighed and glanced away.

"I wanted to. Can we just let this go already?" she muttered.

"That was your idea? What is wrong with you Kokoa? Do you have any idea how big of trouble you could have gotten into?" Moka asked sternly.

"She has an idea I'm sure." Kahlua giggled. Akua and Kahlua burst out laughing while Kokoa looked down with embarrassment.

"I don't recall Ms. Kokoa ever acting that way before in our time." Apoch said with wonder.

"Yes, she was always fighting and getting detention, but never doing…that." Astreal commented. Moka growled then looked down with closed eyes.

"Just drop it already, what me and my boyfriend do is none of your business." Kokoa barked out.

"It is when your business is in our place of learning and education." Ahakon said dryly. Kokoa twitched then looked down again.

"Let's just…forget about it ok? We've gone through enough today, and I'm honestly not up for dealing with this right now." Tsukune said tiredly.

"Thanks man, at least somebody has my back." Gin said proudly.

"I don't 'have your back', I'm just in no mood to punch you through the window right now." Tsukune said flatly. Gin blinked and looked down nervously.

"That could change though." Rason commented while leaning back in his chair.

"My mate said we'll drop it so that's what we'll do. This time." Moka said shooting a narrowed glance at her sister. Kokoa nodded slowly and looked down in shame. Akua and Kahlua regained themselves then just looked away, both vampires following their master's order.

"Well, now that we have that colorful image stuck in our heads, let's discuss what we're going to do about tomorrow." Rason said shaking his head. He blinked then looked towards the door.

"Kurumu and Mizore are coming back, I guess they found out what happened to our missing artists." he said with a smile. He then looked at the door cautiously.

"Rason?" Tsukune asked.

"Something…feels weird…" he said slowly. The bond was flowing between the two so he knew she was approaching, but the connection felt…different.

"What do you mean weird?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know…something's not right." Rason said as he slowly got up.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Kurumu's voice echoed out. The group looked over as the door opened and somebody ran in.

"AHHH!" Apoch and Astreal cried out.

"Kurumu!" Rason cried out with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Moka said with shock.

The group was looking at the succubus that ran in, the girl's arms and left side of her head turned to stone. She was looking at Rason with a watery eye as she dropped to her knees, the girl trembling as her body became rigid.

"Help…me!" she cried out in a gravelly voice. The group rushed over as she fell back, the girl lying on the ground as her body was trembling.

"Kurumu what happened?" Rason cried out as she knelt beside her. The arms and hands of the girl were stone with the clothing at the shoulder starting to shift into a grayish color as well. Her head was half petrified, with her hair slowly shifting towards the gray color.

"Miz…ore…" she said as her voice started to get weak. Dark looked at the girl with surprise then towards the door, the demon pulling off his earbuds.

"Kurumu!" Rason cried out as he watched the girl slowly turn to stone before their eyes. Her body trembled then remained perfectly still as she turned a grayish color. Everybody was quiet and staring with shock as the girl petrified right before their eyes. She lay there with a frozen expression of fright, the girl's body having turned to stone completely.

"What…what is…how…KURUMU!" Rason yelled out with shock. The bond between them was flowing but only by a fraction of the normal feeling. The boy shakily ran his hands over the petrified body with wide eyes. The body felt cold and coarse, the girl's warmth seeming to have vanished completely.

"No…what…what the fuck is this?" he yelled out.

"Oh my god…what happened to her?" Kokoa cried out.

"She turned to stone!" Ahakon said with fright.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsukune said shaking his head with a shocked expression. Rason shook a bit then yelled out. He got up and looked at the body with wide eyes as he gripped his hair.

"Oh my god…she…is she dead?" Kahlua asked worriedly.

"She's turned to stone, what do you think?" Akua said softly.

"No, she's still alive." Rason said worriedly. The group looked at him as he stared at his petrified girlfriend.

"I can still feel the bond. It's weak, but it's still there. She's…in there still." he said shaking his head.

"What the hell happened to her?" Kokoa asked with shock.

"Mizore." Dark said looking at the door with a focused expression. Everybody looked to see Dark rushing out of the clubroom.

"Where's he going? And where is Mizore?" Gin asked. The group looked to each other with wide eyes.

"Art Class!" they all cried out at once.

Dark was running down the hallways with a focused glare, the demon rushing towards where the art classroom was, and where his girlfriend didn't return from. Behind him the group was running as well, everybody racing to find out what had happened to their friends.

The shadow demon burst through the classroom door and looked around with a growl.

"Mizore? Mizore!" he yelled out. His quiet and calm demeanor was once again nowhere to be seen as he was both worried and angry about what may have happened to his girlfriend. The demon walked in and looked around cautiously as the group entered.

"This is the art class, but where…where's Mizore?" Moka said looking around. Tsukune and Rason walked over and saw the stacks of paintings of them.

"Luna and Falla were here alright." Tsukune said with a nod. Rason looked at the pictures then around with a focused expression.

"Mizore!" Dark called out again. The demon looked around then towards the curtain in the back. He growled as he walked towards it. Tsukune, Rason, and Gin followed after with caution while the others looked around worriedly. The demon walked through to the back room and looked around. Dozens of statues were inside the large room, all with frightened expressions.

"Don't tell me these are…" Tsukune said shaking his head.

"They look like…how she turned too." Rason said with frustration. The boys looked around cautiously as they walked in.

"My god, are all these statues girls that went here?" Gin asked cautiously.

"We're going to find out." Tsukune said as his aura flared up a bit around him, his eyes turning crimson as he looked around slowly. Rason looked around then stared at something with surprise.

"Oh no…" he said worriedly. The group looked over to see Luna and Falla, the two chronoflies having been turned to stone as well. They ran over and looked at them with concern.

"Please tell me this isn't what it looks like." Rason said shaking his head. He looked down to see the glow on the bracelet, the greenish light just barely emanating from the stone statue of Luna.

"No…her bracelet." he said softly. He looked back up to the frightened face of the chronofly, the girl frozen with the same expression of fear she had before she turned.

"It's her, it really is Luna and Falla!" Tsukune said with shock as he looked between the two statues.

"Tsukune? Did you find them?" Moka's voice called out from the other room. The boys paused then glanced to each other.

"Not liking the pause here." Akua commented.

"We found…them." Tsukune said remorsefully. They could hear the soft gasps from the other room as the others realized what they meant. Dark turned and then stared with wide eyes at something.

"No…" he said softly. The others looked over and stared with surprise.

"Oh no…Dark…" Gin said shaking his head.

"No." Dark said as his expression changed to disbelief and fury.

From the other room a furious demon's yell was heard.

"NO!" Dark shouted out. The group jumped and looked to the curtain with worry.

"Oh no." Moka said covering her mouth.

"Don't tell us…" Kokoa said shaking her head.

In the room of statues another familiar face was seen. The boys walked up to see Mizore petrified and frozen in place. She was in a stance showing her arms were being held back during a struggle, the snow maiden's expression of shock as she was turned to stone. Even her lollipop was petrified in her mouth. Dark slowly rested his hand on her cheek and looked at her with disbelief.

"No…Mizore…" he said softly. The boy showed sorrow as he looked over his petrified girlfriend with disbelief. He growled and shook with fury, the others looking at him worriedly.

"MIZORE!" he roared out, the boy's aura flaring up and causing the lighting in the room to die down briefly. A cold chill ran down the boys' spines as his evil aura flared up around the shadow demon.

"She's still alive Dark. If Kurumu's alive than so is she." Rason said looking around.

"What the hell is going on here, how did all this happen?" Gin asked out loud.

They suddenly heard screams from the other room, the boys looking over to the curtain with surprise and frustration.

"What the hell? Are you guys ok?" Rason shouted as the boys ran back out. They entered the room and stared with surprise at the sight.

"Now now everybody, the gallery exhibit isn't until next week." Hitomi said with a dark smile. She was holding her hands to her sides where Akua and Kahlua were in her grip, the two girls staring with wide eyes. The teacher's braids were like snakes, the ends having snake heads that hissed and snapped about. And a snake head was biting into each of the vampire sister's necks. The girls yanked away and held a hand over their bites as the group looked cautiously at the teacher.

"Who the hell are you?" Rason yelled out.

"Why, I am the art teacher of this fine academy. Hitomi Ishigami, a pleasure to meet such admirers of my work." the woman said with a laugh. Akua and Kahlua coughed out then started to tremble. Moka glanced over and gasped.

"Oh god, your necks!" she cried out. The group looked to see the girls necks were turning gray and rigid. They trembled as they shakily reached out for the woman.

"You…what…did…" Akua said before she started to lose focus with her eyes.

"What…is…this…" Kahlua said as her mind started to go numb. The group watched with shock as the two vampires slowly stopped moving as their bodies turned to stone. The two girls were frozen in place as they stared at the woman with eyes that were solid stone.

"Akua! Kahlua!" Moka cried out.

"Oh god, not them too." Kokoa said shaking her head. Tsukune growled then glared at the teacher.

"It was you, you did this to our friends!" he yelled out. The group looked to the teacher with glares as she laughed.

"What's wrong? I've captured their beauty for all time. Such talent, such potential, such raw emotion." Hitomi said as she glanced to the newly petrified vampires.

"Turn them back now." Rason growled as his eyes glowed a bit. Dark's eyes shifted to black as a dark wisp flowed around his feet.

"No, I don't believe I will be doing that." The teacher laughed while shaking her head.

"You're a teacher at this school, how could you do such a thing?" Moka asked with anger.

"How could I not? Year after year I watch such promising students come through here, and year after year I see such raw artistic talent wasted. Wasted!" Hitomi yelled out with a glare, her snake heads rattling and hissing at the group.

"They find boyfriends, they participate in stupid human sports or activities, or they just stop altogether. It pains me to see such talent wasted on such frivolous things in life." The teacher said as she started walking through the group with a focused glare. She growled then looked to Moka.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to see art wasted, treated like trash? You students nowadays have no appreciation for art in all it's forms. No comprehension of it's true beauty. I simply cannot allow that to continue." She said as she walked up to the curtain. She smirked and glanced back to the group.

"Those that are talented should always remain as such, should always remain the beautiful artists they were born to be. They belong here my dears, it is their rightful place in this world." She said coldly.

"Rightful place? As your twisted art gallery?" Gin said with anger.

"You're insane. You're not keeping them here as artists, you're keeping them here as slaves!" Kokoa yelled out.

"Enough of this, return them back now." Tsukune said sternly. The teacher chuckled and turned to face them with her arms crossed before her.

"You just don't get it. They're home now, where they belong. Although the last four I turned have no real place here, hardly bearing any artistic talent or beauty." The woman said with a smirk. She chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Still, I needed to protect my creations didn't I?" she asked simply.

_"You did this to them!" Mizore yelled out as Kurumu stared at the teacher in surprise. The two girls found Luna and Falla, and were shocked to find the chronoflies had been turned to stone._

_"They belong here, they are true artists. You however have no place here." The woman said as her hair hissed at them. Mizore growled and darted towards the teacher with her ice claws ready. She swung again and again at the woman as Kurumu looked back to the statues of her friends._

_"Luna…" Kurumu said in disbelief._

_"You monster!" Mizore yelled as she swung her claw at the teacher. Hitomi grabbed her by the wrist and then the other, the woman holding her in place while looking at her with a cold smile._

_"Monster? No my dear, I'm merely a fan of pure art. I wish to preserve talent and beauty before it becomes wasted and corrupted by life." She said softly. One of the snake heads snapped out and bit the girl in the neck, the snow maiden screaming out. Kurumu looked over with wide eyes as Mizore's ice claws retracted. She trembled as her neck started to become rigid._

_"Mizore?" Kurumu breathed out. She jumped and stared in horror as the snow maiden slowly turned a grayish color while her body seemed to stop moving._

_"And true art must live on my dear, something you apparently could not understand." Hitomi said as she let go, the snow maiden's arms remaining up as she turned to stone. Her face was of shock as she remained in place. Kurumu shook her head and looked at the teacher with fear as the woman glanced to her._

_"No…you can't…" Kurumu said shaking her head. She dashed towards the curtain to run out before Hitomi grabbed her by the shoulders. She pulled her back as snakes bit into each arm and her ear. The girl screamed out, then bucked back and knocked the teacher away with a hit to the head. Hitomi stumbled back and then watched as Kurumu ran out screaming. The woman chuckled and glanced around at her art._

_"You won't take away true beauty in this world girl, nobody will take that away from me." She said with a cold smile. She started laughing as the snow maiden remained frozen in place, the girl petrified like the dozens of others around her._

Dark yelled out and dashed towards her, the demon sending her flying back with a fierce punch. She flew back and tore down the curtain as she tumbled into the back room.

"My Mizore is beyond beauty, something a low talented teacher like you could never see." He growled as he ran in.

"Save some for me Dark." Rason said as he ran in. The group looked to the two stone vampires with worry.

"Sisters…" Moka said shaking her head. Tsukune looked between the two sisters that were turned into stone with frustration then glared towards the back room.

Inside the back room the teacher got back to her feet and glared at the two boys staring her down. Her hair hissed and rattled at them as the teacher wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You insolent boy, how dare you strike me like that." She hissed.

"I'll do worse if you don't undo what you have done." Dark growled as the two boys clenched their fists. Hitomi smirked and glanced to the stone statue of Mizore.

"Oh, you mean her? She is hardly beautiful boy, and has no real place in my gallery anyway." She said as she reached behind her and brought out a hammer. She lunged towards the girl with the hammer held back.

"Let's get rid of this eye sore shall we?" she yelled as she swung towards the snow maiden's head. Dark darted over and caught the hammer, the boy then grabbing the arm of the teacher. The snake heads on her hair hissed as two lashed out and bit into the boy's arm. He yelled as he threw the teacher back towards a wall. The woman crashed into it with a yell as Dark trembled, the boy looking at his arms.

"Dark!" Rason yelled as he ran over. The shadow demon looked over and saw the teacher running towards them. He growled then struck forward with a fierce punch. The woman dodged it just as Rason darted around and kicked her back into the far wall. Dark trembled then dropped to his knee, the boy's body starting to turn a grayish color.

"Stop her…no matter what stop her…" Dark said as his arms started to shift into stone. He glanced to his petrified snow maiden then down.

"Make her pay…" he said as he slowly turned to stone. Even his mp3 player in his pocket shifted to a coarse stone. Rason looked at his friend with disbelief then glared over at the teacher as she slowly got to her feet again.

"Damn you…damn you!" he yelled as he ran forward. From the other room the group ran in and looked around.

"Dark!" Apoch cried out. She ran over and looked at the petrified shadow demon with horror.

"No…Dark…" she said softly with a tear forming.

"Mizore, Luna, Falla. No…" Kokoa said looking around at their friends.

They saw the teacher fly off toward another wall from a fierce hit as Rason yelled out.

"You'll pay for this!" he roared as he dashed towards her. Gin and Tsukune growled then ran towards her as well.

"Yukari, Astreal, can you help them?" Moka asked urgently at the witches.

"What? Help them?" Astreal said surprised.

"Can't you use magic to heal them? Do something!" Kokoa pleaded.

"I have no idea how to fix this." Yukari said looking around at her petrified friends.

"I never learned to cure this kind of magic before." Ahakon said with worry.

"Neither have we, I've never even seen such horrible magic before." Astreal said sadly. Apoch continued to look at the boy she loved as he was frozen in stone, the witch trembling with shock at seeing him like this.

"No!" Tsukune yelled out. The girls looked over to see Gin and Rason staggering back while holding their arms. They were trembling as their arms started to shift into a grayish color.

"Gin!" Kokoa cried out.

"Rason! No!" Astreal yelled as the two boys started to shift into stone. They glanced back to the girls with frustration then to each other. As they slowly turned to stone Tsukune was seen darting back through the sea of statues as Hitomi casually walked towards him. Her hair snapped wildly towards the boy as he glared at her.

"No! Gin!" Kokoa yelled as she ran towards the teacher. Astreal screamed and raised a hand to fire.

"No don't! You might hit the statues!" Moka cried out as she pulled the witch's hand down.

Kokoa started kicking and swinging at the teacher as she darted around the statue of Gin with a twisted smile.

"Such fire in those eyes, such passion. Is it all for this boy here?" she asked playfully as she grabbed the statue. Kokoa gasped as Hitomi knocked the statue over.

"Gin!" Kokoa cried out as she lunged forward. She caught the stone, the vampire bracing from the weight of the taller boy. She growled and started to push it back up when she felt something bite her shoulder. She screamed as Hitomi laughed and walked by casually.

"Kokoa!" Moka shouted out. The redheaded vampire pushed the statue of her boyfriend back upright and held onto it as she trembled.

"Gin…I'm sorry…" she said softly as she started to turn to stone.

"No!" Tsukune yelled as he started swinging punch after punch towards the woman. Moka ran over and kicked towards her, the teacher darting back behind the two statues of Gin and now of Kokoa. Astreal ran over to Rason and looked at him with terror.

"No…my angel!" she cried out. She screamed out then held her neck, the witch looking over to see Hitomi darting around behind her and holding her in place. Two more snake heads bit the girl as she screamed, the heads infecting the witch as the bite marks started to turn gray.

"Astreal!" Yukari cried out gripping her hat.

"Sister!" Apoch shrieked. Astreal trembled then shifted to a grayish color.

"Damn you!" Tsukune yelled as he and Moka ran over, the two trying to move around the petrified statue of their friend.

"You coward, quit hiding behind your students." Moka growled as her rosary glowed brightly.

"Hiding? No no, merely showing off my work." Hitomi said as she pushed the statue of Astreal forward. Moka gasped and ran over to catch it as Tsukune dashed towards the demented teacher. Moka caught the statue and held it in place before it had hit the ground as Tsukune kicked and darted around the agile teacher.

"Sister no!" Apoch cried out as she ran over, the witch helping Moka lift back up the statue of the witch. Apoch looked at her petrified sister with horror as Moka looked down with a pained expression. Ahakon growled then aimed his hand towards Hitomi, the boy's arm electrifying as he glared at the monster.

"Don't use any magic! You might destroy the statues!" Yukari cried out as she jumped in front of him.

"But we have to stop her." Ahakon said as he glared at the woman.

"We can't use any of our magic in here, we might damage our friends." Yukari said looking at the statue of Astreal.

"They're still alive Ahakon, we can't let them be damaged or else they might really be gone forever." Moka said looking to the teacher that was darting and weaving around the dozens of statues in the room while Tsukune chased after her. Hitomi was using all the petrified students as shields as she tried to snap at Tsukune with her hissing snake heads. Moka shook her head with frustration then looked around at her friends that had been turned to stone.

_How are we going to fix this?_

**_I say kill her for starters._**

_What if that doesn't fix it though? What if we need her alive to cure them?_

**_I doubt she'll be in any mood to help us at this point._**

"You'll pay for this, I swear it!" Tsukune yelled as he tried to get around a statue the teacher was waving in front of her. She chuckled then pushed the statue of the schoolgirl towards him with a laugh. He gasped and ran over and pushed it back up, then darted back as the hair snapped towards him again.

"Why thank you boy for protecting my works of art, and here I thought you didn't care." Hitomi laughed as she darted behind the two statues of Luna and Falla. Moka ran over to Tsukune's side and the two glared at the woman while Apoch looked between her sister and Dark with horror. Yukari and Ahakon looked around at their friends then towards the teacher with frustration.

"I'm protecting the innocent from you, I don't give a damn about your art!" Tsukune yelled out.

"You're not an artist Ms. Ishigami, you're just another heartless monster." Moka hissed. The teacher laughed as she rested a hand each on Luna and Falla's statues.

"Heartless? I've preserved these two fine wonders perfectly. Their beauty, their talent, their love for art, all saved from the nightmare that is life." She said with a dark smile. She glanced to the two statues and smirked at the vampires.

"However, if you two are so insistent that they don't remain here as perfection, then I'll show you both 'heart', and grant you that request." She said as she pushed the two statues off to the sides. Moka and Tsukune gasped and lunged towards them as the stone chronoflies fell towards the ground. Moka caught Falla and the two landed down on the ground with the vampire under the statue, the girl struggling to lift the stone girl off of her. Tsukune caught Luna in place and held her there as the teacher walked up to him.

"I think for you, I'll title your art 'Savior of Beauty'. After all, you did keep my prized artist in one piece." She laughed as a snake head lashed out and bit his arm.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"No!" Yukari shouted out. Tsukune flinched in pain and tried to lift the statue of his friend back upright. He got the girl on her stone feet again and trembled as his body started to go numb. He growled then glared at the teacher as his body shifted to a gray color.

"You will…pay the price…" he said as he slowly turned to stone with a look of anger. Hitomi chuckled then walked over to Moka who was pinned down by Falla's statue. She kneeled down and caressed the vampire's face.

"Such beauty in this one, I think I can make an exception and allow you into my gallery. So much raw passion for your friends, it's inspiring really." She said with a laugh. Moka growled as a snake bit her in the hand. She flinched then trembled as her body started to lose feeling.

"Tsukune…" she said softly as her eyes lost focus.

"Moka no!" Yukari cried out. The vampire trembled a bit then laid still as she turned to stone on the ground. Her mind went black as she lost feeling all over. Her rosary flickered a bit then the light slowly faded away. Hitomi lifted Falla's statue back up and smiled calmly as she admired the petrified chronofly.

"These two are still my favorites however, so much talent inside that is preserved perfectly. Isn't it just…wonderful?" she asked as she glanced over to Yukari and Ahakon. The two casters growled in frustration with pained expressions. Yukari slowly held out her hand with her wand while Ahakon aimed his at the teacher. She chuckled as she walked towards them.

"I could always use a few new garden gnomes for my lawn." She laughed as her hair snapped at them. Ahakon got in front of Yukari, the boy holding an arm out to shield her while the other aimed at the teacher. Yukari glanced to him worriedly as he growled with frustration.

"How cute, you're going to stand up for your girlfriend? All alone?" Hitomi asked amused.

"No! Not alone!" a furious yell came from behind. The teacher spun around to see Apoch dashing towards her with her blade of light held up. She swung down as the teacher darted off to the side, then followed through with another precise swing. She started attacking and striking with ferocity, the witch darting around the stone statues with high agility as her eyes had pure rage in them.

"How dare you turn Dark into a statue! I'll fucking kill you!" Apoch screamed. Ahakon and Yukari watched as Apoch darted around the sea of statues with speed while swiping at the agile teacher.

"Wow…the Dark from her time really…changed her." Yukari said with wonder. Ahakon merely nodded at seeing the witch that was known to be shy and timid attack the teacher like a ferocious warrior. Apoch swung her blade around then darted back as the hair from Hitomi snapped at her. The teacher bounced into a barrier and stumbled back as Apoch darted around the statues. She swung her blade quickly and furiously while using her barrier to knock the teacher off balance. Hitomi growled then grabbed Astreal's statue.

"Little brat!" she yelled as she knocked it over. Apoch raised her barrier to stop the statue's fall, then ran over and swiped at the teacher. The woman darted back as Apoch grabbed Astreal's statue and pulled it back upright.

"My sister…my love…my friends…how dare you! You bitch!" Apoch yelled as she swung towards the teacher again. Hitomi growled and grabbed a schoolgirl statue to the side and knocked it towards her. Apoch caught it with one hand, pushed it back slightly, spun around it with a swipe at the teacher, the grabbed the student again and set it back upright.

"Look at her go." Yukari said in surprise.

"She's nothing like the Apoch we knew." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Please fucking die!" Apoch yelled with hatred. Yukari blinked then shrugged.

"Well, almost." she said simply.

Apoch swung her blade around, then formed a barrier behind the teacher. Hitomi backed against it as Apoch thrust forward. The teacher rolled to the side as Apoch's blade struck the barrier, colorful sparks and crackles coming from the impact as the witch whipped her blade around towards the teacher. Hitomi darted around then grabbed hold of Dark's statue, the boy still on his knee. Apoch growled then raced towards her with her sword. The teacher smirked then knocked the statue over, the witch gasping and darting down to grab it. She grabbed the boy by the shoulder as her other arm swung with her blade towards the teacher. Hitomi dodged it then kicked the statue of the demon onto the witch. She yelped as it fell forward and pinned her down on the ground. As she struggled to push it off Hitomi walked up near her.

"You my little trouble maker, I'll be sure to grind your statue into fine dust." Hitomi hissed. Apoch stared with wide eyes as the teacher kneeled beside her, the witches arms pinned down by the stone demon.

"Apoch!" Yukari cried out as she held her wand towards the teacher.

"Don't shoot, you'll kill Dark!" Apoch cried out. The teacher's snakes hissed at the witch as she stared with wide eyes.

"Time to end this." She said coldly.

Crack.

Everybody stopped and blinked, then slowly looked over towards the sound.

Crackle.

"What the…" Hitomi said slowly. Apoch looked over with surprise as Moka's statue started to crack apart.

"Moka! No!" Yukari cried out.

"But they never touched her." Ahakon said shaking his head.

The vampire's statue started to crack all over as a powerful vampiric aura radiated from it.

"What is this?" Hitomi asked cautiously as she stood back up.

A bright flash erupted from the statue as the front cracked apart. Everybody watched as the bright red light burst forth from the statue as a wave of vampiric energy washed out.

"What's happening?" Apoch asked with wide eyes.

Slowly a girl started rising up from the stone shell, the girl's hands slowly reaching out.

"Moka?" Yukari asked with wonder.

Her silver hair flowed gently behind her as she slowly stood up.

"Wha…how?" Ahakon said in surprise.

Her crimson eyes opened and glared ahead at the teacher with discontent.

"What happened to her?" Apoch asked with a bit of fear, the witch fearing the strong vampiric aura from the new silver haired girl.

"How did you awaken? That's not possible!" Hitomi yelled out. Inner Moka scowled at her and shook off the bits off stone that remained on her shoulders. Her rosary however was still petrified, the gray and coarse trinket hanging on her neck.

**"Sorry, but all this bullshit about pure art was unsettling. So I decided to put an end to this myself." **Inner Moka said arrogantly.

"How can you be standing now…and what happened to your hair?" Hitomi asked as she backed up. Inner Moka dashed to her in an instant and sent the teacher flying back through the wall out into the classroom with a fierce kick. Apoch, Yukari, and Ahakon stared with surprise as the vampire dashed out after the teacher.

"How did she…" Yukari said softly. She looked over to see Apoch struggling to get the statue of Dark off of her. The two young casters ran over to help her as Inner Moka stared down the teacher with a cold glare.

**"You have some nerve to call yourself a teacher. All I see is a demented woman, one with no artistic talent of her own. So she has to take all the artists around her as her own pawns, simply pathetic."** Inner Moka said as she darted over and kicked the teacher in the gut, the woman being thrown out the door and into the hall with a loud crash. Inner Moka glanced to Akua and Kahlua then raced out after the teacher.

**"You picked the wrong students to turn into your perverted gallery. I won't let you get away with turning my sisters...my friends…my mate into stone!"** Inner Moka yelled as she delivered another kick to the teacher. She flew back and crashed into the wall, the woman then slumping down. Inner Moka delivered another kick to the woman and sent her through the wall with a powerful crash. Hitomi tumbled through the empty classroom as Inner Moka walked in.

"How…how can you be standing…nothing can stop my venom from turning one into stone!" Hitomi yelled out with anger. Inner Moka smirked and glanced to the petrified rosary.

**"You turned one side into stone, however in doing so it appears my seal has lost it's power to hold me in. Not that I'm complaining about being able to deal with you personally."** Inner Moka said with an arrogant smile. Hitomi growled then lunged at the vampire with her hair snapping at the girl. Inner Moka dashed around and jumped into a kick, the girl sending the teacher back through the wall and out into the hallway. Yukari and Ahakon watched with surprise as the teacher landed at their feet with a groan.

"How did she get free?" Ahakon said looking to see Inner Moka jumping out of the second giant hole in the wall. Hitomi growled then jumped up, the woman grabbing Yukari and holding her close to her.

"Yukari!" Ahakon yelled out. Hitomi glared at the two as her hair hissed near the witch that was being held by one arm of the teacher. Yukari glanced with fear at the snake heads as she trembled, the girl being held tightly by the woman at her side.

**"You still think you can hide behind the innocent?"** Inner Moka said with discontent.

"My art…will not be freed back into the world…to be corrupted. To be destroyed. To be ruined!" Hitomi spat out.

"Let her go now." Ahakon growled as he glared at the woman.

**"You won't be forgiven for this act."** Inner Moka said with a cold glare.

"What I'm doing is right. What I'm doing is just. What I'm doing must be done!" Hitomi yelled out.

Suddenly a blade of light struck through the teacher's chest, the group looking at the blade with surprise. A hand clasped over Hitomi's mouth as the blade struck out further, the teacher's muffled cries of pain behind held back.

"And I'm doing…what you've had coming." Apoch said with a dark tone. Hitomi shakily glanced to her side as Apoch was holding her blade through her chest while holding her mouth shut. The snakes on her head twitched then slowly looked over to the witch. Apoch narrowed her eyes as she tightened her grip on the teacher's mouth.

"Nobody…touches my Dark…but his wife." Apoch hissed as she sliced upwards, the blade of energy slicing through the woman's chest and up to her neck. She tried to scream but her mouth was held tightly. Yukari broke free and ran over to Ahakon, the group then watching as Apoch pulled her blade out with a fierce swipe. Hitomi dropped to her knees and coughed out blood, then shakily looked up at the group. Apoch held her blade back as she glared at the woman with hatred.

**"Know your place."** Inner Moka said coldly. Apoch swung the blade down and carved the teacher into two, the barrier-turned sword slicing through the body with little trouble. The group watched as the two halves of the woman fell to the sides, a look of shock frozen in her face, or faces if you want to get technical about it. Apoch's sword flickered then vanished as she breathed out.

"Bitch." She said softly.

"Wow…Apoch…" Ahakon said looking to the witch with wonder.

**"The Dark from your time certainly taught you to fight well. I'm impressed."** Inner Moka said with a nod. Apoch merely nodded as she glared at the remains of the art teacher. She then glanced to the vampire.

"What…happened to you Ms. Moka?" she asked cautiously. Inner Moka smirked then glanced down to the rosary. The stone started to glow a soft yellow then dissolve.

**"Go check on the others now, I'll explain later."** She said as her rosary started to light up again. The group watched as her hair shifted back to pink as her eyes turned emerald again. She collapsed down, the girl being caught by Apoch quickly.

"Ms. Moka?" she asked worriedly. The two casters looked at her with wonder then back towards the art room. They raced in to see Akua and Kahlua slowly turning back to normal.

"They're cured…the spell is wearing off." Yukari said with a smile. The vampire sisters blinked and shook their heads, then looked around confused.

"What…where did everybody go?" Kahlua asked looking around.

"What happened?" Akua asked curiously. They looked over to see Apoch walking in as Moka started to walk on her own again.

"You're ok. You're both ok." Apoch said in wonder. Moka smiled at her sisters.

"I'm glad to see you're both alright again." She said gently.

"Moka? What's going on?" Kahlua asked puzzled.

"They're cured now. The spell really is gone." Ahakon said with a smile. He jumped then ran toward the back room entrance. The others looked to each other then ran over as well. Inside the room everybody was snapping out of their trance as they returned to normal. The dozens of schoolgirls were looking around with surprise and wonder as the group members slowly regained their senses.

"Ugh…my head…" Luna said as she wearily stumbled about.

"I'm…done with art for a while…" Falla groaned as she held her head.

Dark blinked and slowly got up, the boy shaking his head. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and looked over.

"Dark." Mizore said softly with a smile. The boy turned and looked at his snow maiden with wonder.

"Mizore." He said softly. She spat out the lollipop to the side and embraced the boy in a kiss, the silent couple holding each other closely. Apoch smiled softly at them and looked to her sister, the blonde haired witch looking around with a dazed expression.

"That…that was unpleasant." she asked wearily.

"Sister!" Apoch cheered as she ran over and hugged her. Astreal blinked and smiled softly as she held her back.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Apoch said worriedly.

"I'm ok. I think, what…what just happened?" Astreal asked puzzled.

Moka looked over and saw Tsukune looking around as he shook his head a bit.

"Tsukune!" Moka cheered as she ran in and tackled the boy into a kiss, the couple landing down next to where Kokoa had already tackled Gin down as well. Both vampire sisters were overjoyed their mates were ok again and didn't care at all if others were watching now, both girls kissing their boyfriends with love once again. Rason blinked and looked at the two couples then smiled softly. He shook his head with a calm smile and looked around to see everybody was back to normal. He blinked, then jumped in surprise.

"Wait, if we're all back to normal, than that means…" he said as he felt a familiar sensation from within.

"Yahooooo!" a girl's voice cheered out as a blue blur raced through the art room, past the dozens of students, and tackled the angel to the ground in a flash.

"Rason I'm ok! I'm ok again! You saved me my angel! You saved me once again! Oh thank you thank you thank you! It was so cold and dark, I couldn't feel your love and warmth. It was horrible my angel, just horrible! I knew I could count on you to save me, you're the best Rason, the absolute best!" Kurumu cheered out as she hugged her boyfriend closely and lovingly.

"Kurumu." Yukari said from behind her. The girl blinked and looked over to the witch.

"First off, Apoch killed Hitomi. Not Rason." Yukari said pointing to Apoch, the sister looking at her with a proud smile as Astreal was looking with shock at the sight.

"Second…" Yukari said pointing to the other side. Kurumu looked over to see Falla looking with wonder while Luna was growling with fury.

"You're DOING IT AGAIN!" Luna shouted out. Kurumu blinked and looked down to see the angel passed out in her chest.

"Oh…" she said softly. She yelled out and started shaking the angel as Astreal and Luna rushed over, the three girls looking at him with worry.

"What the hell Kurumu?" Luna shouted out as she tried waking the angel up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Kurumu pleaded with fright.

"You're going to kill him one of these days!" Astreal cried out as she tried shaking the angel too.

"Poor angel." Yukari said simply while shaking her head.

"Never stood a chance." Ahakon said watching the three girls shake the angel around with worry.

While the three girls feared that Kurumu had indeed finally killed the angel of their dreams and desperately tried to wake him back up, Apoch walked over to Dark with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you're ok again Dark. I was so worried." She said softly. Dark nodded at her while Mizore held onto him still.

"I've dispatched Ms. Ishigami for you. She won't be causing problems again." Apoch said with a slight bow.

"You killed her?" Mizore said a bit surprised. Apoch nodded and smiled at her.

"I had to protect Dark…and his wife." She said gently. Mizore looked at the witch curiously then smiled.

"Thank you Apoch." Dark said with a slight smile. It vanished quickly but Apoch still saw it clear as day.

"My sword and I are at your command Dark. I will always be yours." Apoch said happily. Normally Mizore would have been upset about such a declaration, but Apoch was treating Dark the same way Felucia did. The witch only wanted to remain at his side, and was understanding that Mizore would be the only wife for him.

Rason shot up with a gasp, only for three girls to tackle him back down with cries of relief and joy. As his arms and legs thrashed about Moka and Kokoa sat up from their extremely long kisses and looked down at their boyfriends, the two boys blinking and coming to again.

"Moka…glad…you're ok." Tsukune said with a dazed smile.

"You too…Kokoa." Gin said shaking his head. The two sisters giggled and smiled at their mates lovingly.

Falla watched her sister as she, Astreal, and Kurumu were once again shaking the unconscious angel with worry. She giggled with a bit of amusement then looked over to Tsukune. Her smile somewhat faded as she watched the vampire couples stand back up and the boys hold their girls closely.

"Tsukune…" she said softly

"Are you ok?" Akua's voice came from behind. Falla looked over to see the two other vampire sisters looking at her with calm smiles.

"Yeah...I'm ok now. This class…wasn't really for us." She said with a weak laugh. She looked down with worry then glanced to Tsukune again.

"You have some talent though, art class is right for you." Akua said with a nod.

"Yeah, just the teacher wasn't right for you." Kahlua said with a shrug. Falla nodded slowly then looked down.

"We saw the pictures you painted of Tsukune. Very nice work." Akua said.

"Thank you, but…it doesn't matter." Falla said softly.

"Why not? They're really good. I'm sure he'd like one or two himself." Kahlua said curiously.

"What's the point? He's with Moka now. Besides, every time…I drew those pictures…I felt happy and sad at the same time." Falla said as she trembled a bit. The sisters looked at her with soft gazes as she held back her tears.

"My heart is so cruel. I know he's taken now, that he's not the boy I loved before. Yet…I still love him. And those pictures…they only reminded me of what I couldn't ever have again." She said as she closed her eye.

"How does Luna do it? How does she stand by the angel she loves so much even knowing he's taken?" Falla asked looking to her sister. The girl watched as Rason was awake again only to be tackled by Kurumu's hug yet again. Luna and Astreal cried out as they tried to pull the overzealous succubus off of their angel as he flailed about.

"Not to mention Kurumu nearly kills him on a daily basis." Akua added flatly.

"She does seem to be rather dangerous for him." Kahlua added.

"Yet those two are in love. And Luna…she's ok with that? How? How can she do it? It hurts so much." Falla said with sorrow.

"It hurts because you _had_ him as a boyfriend. Luna's never known what that's like, she's always had to settle for being Rason's friend." Dark said from behind. Falla looked to see Dark, Mizore, and Apoch looking at her. Falla sniffled then looked to Apoch.

"And you…how do you stand by Dark's side…when your heart is marked as his? How can it not hurt?" she asked worriedly. Apoch looked down slightly as she held a hand over her heart.

"It hurts…it hurts…" Falla said looking down with a closed eye. The group looked at her with sympathy then over to Tsukune and Moka. The couple was leaning in close to each other, both gazing into each other's eyes. Kokoa was being held by Gin, the wolf glad his girl was safe and sound again. And Rason was still being swarmed by Astreal, Luna, and Kurumu.

"It does hurt Ms. Falla." Apoch said softly. Falla looked to her as she nodded slowly.

"But…we have to understand that the boys here are not the ones we loved. I know, this is something that no other girl will ever have to deal with, but it's something we have to face. But you don't have to face it alone." Apoch said kindly. Falla looked at her and started crying, the girl breaking down as it all hit her heart again. During all the paintings she made, she felt her heart yearn more and more for the boy she desired. She fooled herself into thinking there could be something there still. But seeing Moka and Tsukune together again made her realize the truth. Tsukune wasn't rushing to comfort her, he was comforting his girlfriend. Moka.

Falla trembled then cried out as Apoch held her, the girl holding her with a gentle expression. The other group members looked over to see she was crying as she stood there.

"Sister?" Luna asked as she walked over. Falla let the hug go and looked to her with a teary eye.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked worriedly. The others walked over and looked at her with concern. Falla looked to Tsukune then down.

"How do you do it Luna? How can you stand by Rason's side…knowing he's taken? How do you do it? Apoch, Astreal, they can stand by Dark and Rason's side. They can accept that they aren't the boys they loved. But…but…" Falla said as she trembled.

"Falla." Luna said softly. Falla shook a bit then shook her head.

"I can't do this, I can't!" she cried out. The girl ran out the room and into the hall crying as the group watched with remorse.

"Sister." Luna said softly as she looked down. She looked to Tsukune, the boy staring where Falla had ran out with a worried expression. Apoch and Astreal looked to each other then to where the chronofly fled.

Falla was running down the hallway with tears falling from her face. She couldn't stop crying, the girl's emotions hitting her like a fierce wave. She thought she could be ok being friends with him, being by his side, maybe even being friends with Moka. But her heart wasn't letting go. If anything it was holding on tighter to the thought of him. It hurt, through and through, the girl crying loudly as she ran down the halls.

"It's not fair…it's not fair!" she cried as she ran aimlessly down the empty halls.

The thoughts of how she met the boy when she first awoke from her injury. How the two became inseparable in their timeline. How they fell in love and started dating. It all raced through her mind, the image of the boy that was no more. Instead the boy existed as a vampire, and in love with one too.

"Tsukune…Tsukune!" she cried out as she ran out of the front entrance and towards the front gate. She stopped and looked down as she sobbed, the girl feeling like a knife was going through her heart. She trembled then glanced back to the school. Apoch and Astreal seemed ok being just friends with the boys they used to love. Luna seemed content standing by Rason's side no matter what.

But she couldn't take it. She loved Tsukune, it wasn't just going away. The chronofly from another time couldn't help what the heart wanted.

"This timeline…that timeline…you're the same Tsukune…you're the same boy I love!" Falla cried out. She shook her head and looked down.

"I love you Tsukune…I can't stop…I can't stop loving you." She said softly. The girl clenched her fists as she struggled not to scream out. It wasn't fair. She loved the boy for as long as she could remember. She protected him, cared for him, and stood by his side through everything at this school. And just like that, it's all taken away. Just like that she has to accept that Tsukune is with Moka Akashiya, a vampire who gave him her blood.

"Falla!" Moka's voice came from behind. Falla turned to see the group running out towards her with the vampire holding one of the pictures of Tsukune. Falla glanced to the picture then looked at Moka with a slight amount of discontent.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Moka said worriedly. She looked to the picture of Tsukune that Falla painted and smiled softly.

"I still can't believe you made this, it's incredible." She said as she smiled at the girl.

"Sister, are you ok?" Luna asked worriedly. Falla looked to her then to Tsukune. She then looked down as the hair covered her eyes.

"Please come back in with us. We can talk about this, I'm sure we can become friends if-" Moka started before the picture in her hands was torn to pieces instantly. She stepped back in surprise and watched the pieces of the painting drop to the ground.

"Friends?" Falla breathed out with anger. She shook then slowly looked up to Moka with a teary eyed glare.

"Friends?" she said with anger. Moka looked at her worriedly then took a step closer.

"Falla, please can't we-"

The ground before her sliced apart, the vampire stepping back as the earth was torn up. Falla had shifted into the moment yet again and sliced apart the ground with fury, the girl warning the vampire to stay back.

"Falla, don't do this." Tsukune said shaking his head. Falla looked at him with remorse then to Moka with anger.

"It's not fair…you've taken everything from me." She said through bared teeth.

"Falla, I…I never did anything to hurt you." Moka said worriedly.

"You took all I had Moka. Tsukune was all I ever had. He was everything to me!" Falla shouted out with tears. Moka looked at her with remorse then down.

"I tried…I tried to think of him as a friend. I tried to think of even _you_ as a friend. But…I can't do it! I love him, I can't stop loving him!" Falla cried out as she looked down and trembled.

"Falla, he's not the Tsukune you knew from before though." Kurumu said worriedly.

"I don't care!" Falla screamed, the air behind her distorting slightly. The group watched her carefully as she trembled.

"This timeline…that timeline…any timeline…I don't care. Tsukune is Tsukune. If Apoch and Astreal can move on that's great for them, but I can't." Falla said as she held herself and shook a bit.

"Falla…we can still be friends." Tsukune said gently. Falla shook her head slowly then looked up to Moka with a dull glare.

"You took my love." She said as she instantly appeared in front of the vampire. Moka jumped a bit in surprise as the group watched worriedly.

"You took my life." Falla hissed with anger.

"Sister please don't do this." Luna urged.

"You took everything from me." Falla growled as the air around them wavered a bit. Moka looked at the girl worriedly then down.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Silence.

"Sorry?" Falla asked quietly. Moka nodded and slowly looked up to see Falla glaring at her.

"Sorry?" she said again with anger. Moka backed up a bit as Falla shook with anger.

"You're sorry? You took…everything from me…my love…my life…my existence…and all you can say is SORRY?" she screamed out as the air around her cracked apart slightly.

"Falla please stop this. We can talk about-" Tsukune started before the chronofly screamed out, the girl arching back and grabbing her hair.

"It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled out as the air behind her tore apart into the fast moving cosmos. The group watched with surprise as Falla screamed with rage while Moka backed up worriedly. The chronofly growled loudly and glared at the vampire. She breathed heavily for a moment then shook with anger as the rift behind her slowly sealed up.

"I would give anything…to be able to tear you limb from limb Moka Akashiya." Falla said with hatred. Moka looked at her with worry as the group glanced to each other.

"It's only because Tsukune…_my_ Tsukune…says…he loves you…that I spare your life." Falla said with a pained voice. Moka held out a hand slowly to her.

"Please Falla, we can work this out." She said softly.

"Stay away from me vampire…" Falla said as she took a few steps back.

"Sister please don't do this." Luna begged. Falla looked to her then down.

"I can't…deal with this sister. Maybe you can live happily like this…but I can't." she said looking to her own hand. She closed her eye and shook her head.

"I don't belong here…I don't belong…anywhere now thanks to you." She said sadly. She shook a bit then slowly looked to Tsukune.

"I love you Tsukune…I'll never stop…I'll never let you go in my heart." She said softly. Another tear fell from the girl's face, and when it hit the ground she was gone. The group looked around to see she had vanished instantly.

"Sister." Luna said looking down.

"She's gone." Yukari said.

"Where did she go to? Why would she leave?" Ahakon asked.

"Falla." Moka said softly. She looked up at the sky with worried eyes. She didn't want to drive the chronofly away, or make enemies with her. She only wanted Falla to see that she and Tsukune were together in this timeline. It seems the girl saw that but couldn't accept it.

"Should we go after her?" Rason asked worriedly.

"We don't even know where she went. She could have instantly appeared anywhere." Mizore said softly.

"It's probably best she left now anyway. She can sort out her thoughts safely." Dark commented.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked. Dark glanced to the witch then ahead again.

"Tomorrow's going to be a rough day." he said simply. The group looked to each other then down. Tomorrow was the day Jovian and Jacqueline would be arriving for Moka. Tomorrow was the day Felucia would be with them, the doll demon under their control by unknown means. Tomorrow after lunch their fight with Hokuto would begin.

"Given that he's right, and our day so far has been abnormally…difficult, I vote bathing room. How about you guys?" Rason said tiredly.

"I could go for one of those too." Tsukune said nodding.

"We all could." Kurumu said sighing. She glanced to Luna who was looking to where Falla was last.

"She'll come back Luna. You're her sister, she won't leave you." she said gently. Luna just nodded while staring off into space.

"I hope she'll be ok on her own." Ahakon said softly.

"She has access to her magic again. She can hold her own now. Don't worry about her." Kokoa said simply. Moka nodded and looked down with worry.

_Falla…I'm sorry…_

* * *

Kyouko was walking down the sidewalk at night, the girl looking up at the stars with a calm gaze. She was careful not to stray too far from her home at this hour, especially since she was abducted twice in the same day recently by street gangs. She smiled softly as she wondered how her friend Falla was doing at Yokai Academy, along with how her cousin was now that he was a vampire.

"Still so wild Tsuki, I can't get over it." she said with an amused smile. She looked down as she kept walking, the girl deep in thought.

"Maybe I should transfer to that school too. I mean, Tsukune's there so he could protect me for sure if the monsters are too rough. Plus Falla would be there, so that's good too. Not to mention all the hot guys that apparently go there." she said with a chuckle. She wondered what it would be like to have a monster as a boyfriend.

"I wonder if Tsukune knows any single guys there." she said in wonder.

"I'm single, how about me cutie?" a voice said from ahead of her. She looked ahead to see a larger man walking up to her. He had jeans and a muscle shirt on that showed he certainly had muscle. Kyouko gave him a dull glare as he shrugged with an innocent smile.

"I've heard better pickup lines buddy. No thanks." she said shaking her head. She started walking before the man walked up closer to her with his arms out to the sides.

"Hey c'mon, I'm being nice here. What's wrong with me being a gentleman?" he asked with a laugh. Kyouko growled and brought out a pocket knife she had in her jacket.

"I said no thanks." she said with narrowed eyes. The girl hadn't been walking around town without some form of protection since the incident. The man chuckled, then dashed at her quickly. He grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall next to them, the knife bouncing away as he held the girl in place. She struggled then growled at the man as he leaned in close to her. No car lights were seen anywhere nearby and nobody was on the road or sidewalks either.

"You don't need that little thing for protection, I'll gladly be your bodyguard." he said with a laugh.

"Let go you creep, you're just asking for it! My cousin will wipe the floor with you for this!" Kyouko yelled out. The man held her hands up with one hand and laughed.

"Oh no, not your cousin! Oh no!" he said with a mock laugh as his other hand started to feel her chest. She thrashed about as he held her against the wall. She growled with frustration and glared at the man.

_I wonder if Moka can give me some vampire blood too…this is getting ridiculous how many thugs are in our neighborhood._

"Now then, let's go someplace where we can get to know one another, how does that sound?" the man said with a laugh. Kyouko shut her eyes and shook her head with frustration.

"Somebody help!" she screamed.

BLAM!

Kyouko opened her eyes to see the man jerking about, then watched as he dropped down to his knees. His hands let go and dropped to his sides as the girl looked with surprise. He wavered then fell to the side dead. Kyouko looked with surprise at seeing a searing hole through the side of his head.

"What…what was that?" Kyouko said nervously.

"Are you ok?" a girl's voice said from nearby. Kyouko blinked and looked over to see a girl walking up to her from the shadows of the sidewalk.

"Yeah…I am…" Kyouko said softly with wonder.

"Good, glad I could be of assistance." the girl said in a soft voice. She walked up to Kyouko and smiled, the girl still somewhat obscured by the nearby shadows.

"Are you by chance Kyouko Aono?" the girl asked curiously. Kyouko blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, how…did you know that?" she asked cautiously.

"Hee hee, I've been looking for you. I'm a friend of Tsukune's." the girl said happily. Kyouko looked at the girl then to the man.

"Did…you kill him?" she asked surprised.

"Well yes, he was going to be rather…unpleasant with you." the girl said simply. Kyouko looked at the body with wonder then back to the girl.

"Are you…a…" she asked worriedly.

"A monster? Hee hee, you bet." the girl said with a giddy laugh. Kyouko nodded and smiled softly at the girl.

"I see. Thank you. You said you're a friend of Tsukune's?" she asked curiously as the girl walked up closer to her.

"Yes, I am." Jovian said with a calm smile.


	20. Breaking Apart

In the girls bathing room in their dorm building a group of students were relaxing after a very long day. It wasn't that they had difficult tests to deal with, but rather everything else. From waking up to the group nearly fighting to the death over their boys, to messing up the timeline and nearly changing everything as they knew it, to watching Luna die and come back again just as her sister Falla did, to nearly killing the boys they loved from being affected by the dangerous love-struck potion, and up to the art teacher Hitomi Ishigami nearly turning everybody into her own private art statues, the group had one difficult ordeal after another. And tomorrow would likely be even more so as Jovian and Jacqueline were known to be coming looking for Moka along with Felucia. With everything that happened and what remained to come the girls wanted to try to enjoy a night of relaxation and bathing for once.

Inside the large bath that had turned greenish from the herbs applied to it, Moka was lying back against the edge breathing out in relief. Next to her Kahlua and Akua were also laying back and enjoying a peaceful bath.

"I needed this…I _really_ needed this." Moka said softly.

"This is nice, I could get used to doing this every night." Akua said calmly.

"Yeah, bath time with my sisters, it's just like the good ol' days!" Kahlua cheered out.

"You mean before you two signed up for Fairy Tale?" Kurumu said flatly from next to Kahlua. The blonde haired vampire blinked then looked down in shame.

"You didn't need to ruin my bath time with my sisters like that." she said sadly.

"How long are you going to keep throwing that in our faces anyway?" Akua asked shaking her head.

"You two nearly caused the end of the world, and nearly killed us. In fact in the original timeline you _did_ kill us. You've been with us for one day, you have a lot more coming your way." Kurumu said flatly. The two vampires twitched then looked down.

"They have been behaving though, they haven't caused one problem since they got here." Yukari pointed out from next to Akua. The elder vampire smiled softly and glanced at her.

"Like we said, we intend to reclaim our pride. Moka's mate will see to that I'm certain." she said confidently. Moka smiled and nodded as she looked at the greenish water.

"I have to admit, you two have been peaceful here. Even when we went to Tsukune's home in the human world you were behaving well." she said softly.

"They destroyed Mrs. Aono's bathroom." Kurumu said flatly.

"We said we were sorry!" Kahlua cried out and sniffled.

"We've already extended out our own money to have it repaired, we took responsibility for that as well." Akua commented. Kurumu just looked at them then down.

"Still not completely trusting of you here." she said simply. The vampires glanced to her then back down again.

"Although they are somewhat earning my trust, I do have a bone to pick with you." Ruby said annoyed as she rested in the bath water as well.

"Is the smell of the herbs that bad for you?" Akua asked plainly. Ruby blinked then glanced to her.

"No, I'm used to this from Moka and Kokoa staying here. Not quite the fragrance I would prefer in my baths but not the end of the world." she said simply.

"Are you upset that I broke the door?" Kahlua asked nervously. Ruby glanced over to where the door to the bathing room was hanging off to the side. The blonde haired vampire was overly eager to take a relaxing bath that she failed to notice the door slides open, not swings open.

"No, I'm used to collateral damage with my friends' behavior. Frankly I'm surprised that's _all_ you've broken so far Kahlua." Ruby said shaking her head.

"Tsukune's bathroom." Kurumu said in an uplifting tone while looking away.

"I said I was sorry!" Kahlua cried out. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

"No, I mean with you." Ruby said looking to Luna, the girl who so far had been staring up at the ceiling with a soft gaze. She blinked then looked to the witch.

"With me? I've been quiet this whole time, what did I do?" she asked curiously.

"It's all the paperwork you and your sister made me do today. I had to file all the papers for your sister to come here. Then I had to file the papers and documentation about you dying and being buried, then about Falla dying, then about you _not_ being dead, then about Astreal and Apoch coming back, THEN about Falla being back again, followed by the art teacher being killed in our hallways, and then I had to stay late to file papers about Falla's removal from the school!" Ruby cried out.

"Hey, first off Hitomi's death was Apoch's doing, not mine." Luna said defensively.

"Yeah, and rightfully so. That bitch tried to turn us all into stone!" Kurumu cried out. Ruby breathed out and nodded.

"Fine, I'll give you that one, but still. That little time travel thing or whatever you did made my day so difficult." she said tiredly. She blinked and looked to see everybody looking at her with dull stares.

"And ours was a piece of cake?" Yukari said flatly.

"Secondly I never meant for any of that to happen. I never did…" Luna said softly as she looked down with remorse. Kurumu looked at her friend next to her then to Ruby with a dull glare.

"You could try to be a little more understanding of what _she's_ going through here." she said sternly. Ruby looked at the succubus then to Luna with sympathy.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I didn't mean for it to come out like that." she said gently. Luna slowly nodded and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Luna don't worry yourself over it, Falla just needs time to think and get her thoughts in order." Moka said gently.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll understand Tsukune and Moka belong together soon enough. Let her cool off." Kurumu said with a smile.

"I guess, I just hope she'll be ok." Luna said softly. She looked down to her wrist, the glowing bracelet still attached to her and keeping her power in check.

"If she uses too much of her magic out there she'll succumb to chrono dementia." she said worriedly.

"I wonder if we can have one of those bracelets made for Falla, just to make sure her power never goes out of control." Yukari said curiously.

"We would have to take the bracelet off of Luna to examine it, and that could be disastrous." Ruby said shaking her head. Everybody looked to the glowing trinket on Luna's wrist. Without that gift from the other timeline her power would go out of control and threaten everybody around her. She would even threaten the very existence of the timeline.

"She knows about the risks of using her magic too much, I'm sure she'll be careful Luna." Moka said hopefully. Luna just nodded while looking at her bracelet. She finally had her sister back, and was starting to like the idea that the fallen sister had turned a better leaf and would _actually_ be like a sister now.

And then she left, the chronofly unable to cope with Moka being Tsukune's mate.

"I hope so." Luna said softly.

"Like Dark said, it's probably best she's not here tomorrow. She's not ready to face what we have coming our way." Akua said calmly.

"Yeah, if anything you should be happy she won't be here for when those witches come back." Kahlua added.

"That's right. Jovian and Jacqueline will be here tomorrow after our lunch period. We have to ready for them." Moka said looking at the water with a focused expression.

"And Felucia." Ruby added. Yukari nodded and looked around.

"Are the others coming to join us?" she asked curiously.

"I haven't seen Kokoa since Falla left." Moka said looking towards the door curiously.

"Mizore and Dark vanished like always. Besides not like we wanted her to bathe with us now anyway." Kurumu said simply.

"And what about Apoch and Astreal?" Ruby asked.

"What about us?" Apoch's voice called out from behind. The group looked over to see the witch sister walking into the bath room with her normal uniform on.

"Um, what happened to the door?" Apoch asked curiously.

"Kahlua." Kurumu said flatly glancing over to the blonde haired vampire.

"I said I was sorry! Stop being mean to me!" Kahlua cried out.

"Ok. Um, anyway, please come with me." Apoch said looking back to the girls. They looked to each other then back to the witch.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked. Apoch glanced to her then back behind her.

"Ms. Kokoa wants an audience. I was asked to have you all come with me." she said simply. The girls looked to each other curiously then back to Apoch.

* * *

Inside the boys bath Tsukune, Rason, Gin, and Ahakon were laying back enjoying the warm water. Dark hadn't been seen since Falla vanished but the boys weren't ready to try to track him down, so they merely opted to head to the bath and just relax while they could. Tsukune and Gin were lying back as Ahakon was daydreaming while staring at the ceiling. Rason was looking up with a calm gaze as his wings were partially submerged in the water.

"About time we get a chance to kick back and relax." Tsukune said as he breathed out in relief.

"Knowing your luck it won't last." Rason said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukune asked defensively.

"Dude, ever since I met you it's been one fight and traumatic event after another." The angel said shaking his head.

"Oh c'mon, it's not my fault this crap keeps happening to us. Besides, it never used to be this…consistent until you and Dark got here." Tsukune said.

"Don't try to pin this rollercoaster of thrills on us." Rason said flatly.

"I have to admit, it never used to be this frequent where we would be fighting for our lives before you and Dark came here." Gin commented.

"It's never been quiet here, what are you guys talking about?" Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Me and Dark haven't done anything bad here. We just showed up and stuff started happening to us too. Besides, that whole Fairy Tale thing is mostly Dark's fault, not mine." Rason said defensively. Tsukune and Gin glanced to each other then back to the angel while Ahakon just looked up with a blank gaze, the young mage wondering if it was even possible for life here at Yokai Academy to be peaceful.

"I've done nothing to attract chaos here." Rason said proudly.

"Except lure a demented chronofly here." Gin added. Rason blinked and sighed.

"Not my fault she came here, or that she was like…how she was." he said tiredly. The boys chuckled a bit as Rason just glanced away.

"It will be good to have her here to help with Hokuto though. A chronofly on our side? Definitely a plus." Tsukune said.

"That's right, with her power…wait, she can't hurt the witch sisters or Hokuto remember? Her magic doesn't work on Alucard's blood. What's she going to do?" Gin asked puzzled.

"She may not be able to hurt them personally, but she can certainly help us get around and stop them. Having her with us, time's on our side." Rason said coolly.

"Just been dying to say that line haven't you?" Tsukune said with a laugh. Rason chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd say we have a good chance of fighting back now. With Moka's sisters being here along with Apoch and Astreal we have much more strength to fight back with." Ahakon said with a hopeful expression.

"Not to mention Tsukune's packing some serious vampire strength now." Rason said nudging his friend. Tsukune chuckled and looked to the seal on his wrist, the rosary being held in place by a bracelet that he wore all the time now.

"Just make sure my girlfriend isn't near you when you take that thing off." Gin said flatly. Tsukune smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry, with my full power I'll put a stop to Hokuto before he can even move." he said as his eyes flickered red for a moment. The other boys smiled at their friend then looked to the rosary. Tsukune hadn't really had a chance to use his full power in a fight yet, and was eager to give everything he had without worry of a ghoul showing up again.

"Well that thought is going to help me sleep well tonight at least." Ahakon said with relief.

"Excuse me." Astreal's voice came from nearby. The boys looked over to see Astreal standing in the doorway. They looked to each other then back to the witch who was staring at Rason with timid eyes.

"Astreal? What are you doing here?" Tsukune cried out. The witch sighed and closed her eyes.

"Just seeing Rason of course. Well, that and to talk to Mr. Gin." she said softly. Gin looked around puzzled then pointed to himself while Rason blushed a bit.

"Me?" Gin asked. Astreal nodded and looked to him with a casual expression.

"Ms. Kokoa has requested that I escort you to her right away. She says she needs you." the witch said in a professional tone. Gin blinked and glanced to the others who were just looking at him.

"Um…what?" he asked nervously.

"She said she needs you right away, please follow me." Astreal said calmly. Gin just stared at her with wide eyes then looked around. The other boys looked at him curiously then glanced to each other.

"She…needs me?" Gin asked slowly.

"That is what she said, she was rather insistent about having you Mr. Gin." Astreal said calmly.

"Right now?" Gin asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, she's waiting for you as we speak." Astreal said with a nod.

"Gin? What's going on here?" Tsukune asked slowly.

"How should I know?" Gin asked nervously. The boy walked over and got out of the bath, the witch keeping eye contact with a calm gaze. She had no desire to see any other man naked besides her angel at the moment and felt no need to eye him over as he put his towel back on.

"Ok…just…is it ok if I get changed quickly?" He asked. She nodded and held out a pair of clothing. It was the same kind worn by Kokoa.

"Of course. And also bring this, she requested a change of clothing for afterwards." Astreal said calmly. Gin blinked and looked at the vampire's clothing.

"For afterwards?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, she said her clothing now will likely not remain presentable afterwards if at all. Come, let's go." Astreal said as she turned to walk out. She glanced back to Rason and waved with a soft smile. Gin blinked and slowly looked back to the others. The boys just watched with a bit of a stunned expression from what they had heard. They were all a bit surprised Kokoa would have Astreal fetch her boyfriend for her, let alone for a late night love session.

"If you all like, you can come watch." Astreal said happily. The boys looked at her with surprise as she smiled calmly.

"What? Come _watch_?" Rason said in disbelief.

"Yes, you're more than welcome. Ms. Kokoa says it's ok for others to watch her." Astreal said calmly.

"What?" Gin cried out.

"She can't mean that." Tsukune said shaking his head.

"Of course she does. My sister is getting the girls right now for the show." Astreal said with a nod.

"What?" The boys all cried out together.

* * *

Astreal was leading a few very confused and startled boys down a path in the woods. They were all changed into their normal clothing with Gin carrying an extra set of clothes for his girlfriend upon her request.

"Um…Astreal? What's going on here?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"Ms. Kokoa wanted an audience tonight so she said you all can come watch the fun." Astreal said nodding. The boys just stared at her then to each other with wide eyes.

"She wants an audience? With me?" Gin asked shocked.

"Yes, she said the others could come if they wanted to, but she absolutely had to have you tonight." Astreal said calmly. The boys' jaws dropped as they wavered a bit.

"Never pictured her for the type to…showoff." Rason said weakly.

"Um…and our girlfriends are _ok_ with this?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Astreal asked glancing back at him. The boys just stared at her with stunned expressions as the group walked out of the path. They were near the cliffside of the academy, the red sea somewhat shimmering in the moonlight from above. There were only barren grounds and no grass around the cliffside as the group walked away from the forest and towards a group of girls.

"I don't believe it, they actually came to watch this?" Tsukune said in disbelief at seeing the others clothed and waiting.

"Um…I'm not sure I'm good with a crowd being here." Gin said nervously as he looked to see Kokoa talking to the girls with an excited face. The others were smiling at her and talking back as the group approached. Dark and Mizore appeared to be missing from the group however.

"Don't worry, Ms. Kokoa promised things wouldn't get _too_ out of control. But if they do the others will jump in to help." Astreal said with a nod.

"What?" the boys cried out.

The boys walked up to the group and stared at Kokoa with disbelief.

"Hey, you boys all ready for this?" she said with a playful wink. The boys just stared with shock at her then looked at the others.

"Moka…is this…what I think it is?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"Of course Tsukune, isn't this exciting? I've always wondered what my little sister could really do." Moka said looking to Kokoa with a smile. Tsukune just stared at the girl with shock and an open mouth.

"Out here? And with all of them too?" Gin asked nervously.

"Why not? We won't be disturbed out here, and why wouldn't I want my friends and sisters to be a part of the fun?" Kokoa asked with a smile. Gin blinked and stared at his girlfriend with complete disbelief.

"Yeah, let's do this! Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered out. Rason just stared at the girl with a stunned expression.

"This is going to be great, I was wondering how long until we did something like this!" Yukari said hopping up and down.

"You what?" Ahakon cried out.

"Too bad Dark and Mizore aren't here, they'll miss out on the fun." Luna said looking around with a calm smile.

"Their loss." Ruby said shrugging. The boys just stared while their eyes twitched a bit.

"Alright, we're all here. Kokoa, you all ready?" Akua asked with a smile.

"You bet, now that my boyfriend is here I'm ready to do this." Kokoa said as she looked at Gin with a loving smile. The boy gulped and looked at her nervously.

"We're doing this…right now? Really?" he asked shakily.

"Of course. Why wait any longer? Besides, with you…I know I can do anything." Kokoa said softly. Gin looked around at the other boys then back to Kokoa.

"And…this is something you're _completely_ ok with?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, I've wanted to try it for a long time, but we never really had the time. So I figured why wait any longer, tomorrow we're all going to be very busy to say the least." Kokoa reasoned. Moka walked over and held onto Tsukune's arm, the vampire looking at her mate with loving eyes. Kurumu walked over and held onto Rason's as well, the succubus looking at her angel with a dreamy expression. Yukari ran over and held her boyfriend tightly, the girl giggling with excitement as the mage looked ahead with a bit of fright. Luna and Astreal smiled at Rason with love while Apoch watched Kokoa with a curious smile.

"Ok ok, your boyfriends are here, now can we get started?" Ruby asked impatiently. Gin looked back to the others, the boy waiting for some signal or any sign of what to do.

"Well…um…" Tsukune said looking at Moka with worry and caution.

"Should we really be here for this?" Rason asked nervously.

"Of course, why wouldn't we want you here with us?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, this is by no means a girls only party." Yukari said happily as she held onto the young mage who was trying not to pass out.

"Please Gin, don't leave. I need you…" Kokoa said looking down and trembling slightly. Everybody looked over to see the girl breathing softly then looking back up to Gin.

"I love you Gin. I really do. Please, I know I can do anything in this world as long as you're with me. I wouldn't want you to miss out on this, I want us both to experience this together. Please stay for me?" she asked softly.

"Kokoa." Moka said softly with a smile. The girls all smiled at the redhead while the boys just stared at her with disbelief.

"She's serious. Kokoa…wants to go through with this." Rason said slowly shaking his head.

"Moka…are you sure about this?" Tsukune asked gently.

"Yes Tsukune, I wouldn't dare say no to this." Moka said happily. The boys all looked to each other then to Gin. The wolf slowly nodded then walked up to his girlfriend.

"Kokoa…" he said softly. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes as everybody watched them closely. After a pause Gin breathed out and nodded.

"Ok Kokoa. If this is what you truly want, and if it's really ok with everybody else…then let's do it." he said nodding gently. Kokoa smiled and nodded as the girls around them smiled at them. The other boys glanced to each other and shrugged a bit then looked back to Gin.

"I didn't imagine you would want to do such a thing before, but if it means so much to you…then how could I say no?" Gin said with a gentle smile.

"Oh Gin, thank you for understanding how I feel." Kokoa said holding her hands together and nodding with a loving smile.

"Well let's do it already, c'mon we haven't got all night." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Yahoo! Things are about to get hot over here!" Kurumu cheered out.

"With us all here together it'll be perfect." Moka said as she held Tsukune closely.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Yukari cheered out as Ahakon started to turn pale a bit.

"I'll be watching closely. Just let me know when you want me to jump in." Luna said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I've waited long enough for this." Kokoa said looking back to Gin with a determined smile. The boy nodded and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Alright, anything for the girl I love." he said as he started taking off his tie. Everybody watched as he took the tie off while smiling at his girlfriend.

"To be honest I was a bit scared of the idea, never pictured actually doing something like this." he said with a nervous laugh as he unbuttoned his shirt. All the girls smiles slowly faded as he tossed the shirt off to the side.

"Never imagined you would have wanted such a thing before either, you really took me off guard." he continued as he started taking off his undershirt.

"What is he doing?" Apoch asked curiously.

"And with everybody else too, that just freaked me out at first. Wouldn't have imagined doing this in all my days." Gin said with a laugh as he tossed his shirt off to the side. Kokoa looked at him with wide eyes and a bit of bewilderment as the girls looked at him confused.

"What is he doing?" Astreal asked worriedly.

"But if you're ok with it, then I'll gladly give it a shot. I want to be the perfect boyfriend for my girl and give her what she wants." Gin said proudly as he started unbuttoning his pants. All the girls stared with shock while the boys had a look of slight disgust on theirs. Kokoa looked down at his pants then back up to the boy with bewilderment.

"What is he doing?" Akua asked shaking her head.

"So let's do this, I'm ready when you are Kokoa." Gin said as he pulled his pants down and kicked them away. Everybody stared with surprise as the boy stood before the vampire naked. Kokoa blinked and looked at him with complete confusion and a slight blush. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari looked to their boyfriends with bewilderment then back to Gin.

"Gin…" Kokoa said softly.

"Kokoa…" Gin said lovingly.

"Gin…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kokoa cried out grabbing her hair. Gin looked at her curiously then around. All the girls were staring with disgust and shock while the boys were looking up to avoid eye contact with the nude boy.

"But…you…" Gin said softly.

"Why the hell did you just strip down naked?" Kurumu yelled out.

"Pervert!" Apoch and Astreal yelled out as they looked away with disgust. Ruby just looked at the boy shaking her head then down with a hand covering her eyes.

"What? But…I thought…" Gin said looking around.

"Why on earth did you just get naked right in front of me? We're outside and everybody is watching!" Kokoa cried out in embarrassment.

"But…we thought…you wanted us to…" Gin said looking back to the boys. The girls looked at them as they looked around a bit confused as well.

"Wanted you to what?" Kokoa cried out.

"Um…just to clarify…_why_ are we out here?" Rason asked looking to Kurumu.

"Kokoa's going to see how far she can push her overcharge! What did you all think we were going to do out here?" she said shaking her head. The boys blinked and looked to Gin.

"We thought…you wanted us all to…do it." Gin said simply.

Silence.

"WHAT?" all the girls yelled out.

"You thought we wanted a freakin' orgy?" Kokoa cried out in disbelief. Gin looked around then hastily covered himself up the best he could.

"But...Astreal said…" he stuttered out. The girls looked to Astreal who stared at the nude boy with disgust.

"I was merely getting you boys to come see Ms. Kokoa perform her overcharge. I never said anything of the sort you perverted wolf!" she shouted out.

"But…you said she _needed_ me." Gin said nervously.

"Yeah, I wanted my boyfriend to watch, _while_ keeping his pants on! I needed you for moral support you idiot!" Kokoa shouted out.

"And…the extra set of clothes?" Gin asked.

"Kokoa's will burn off when she does this, we didn't want _anybody_ being naked out here!" Kurumu yelled out. Gin blinked and looked down.

"Tsukune, you thought we all wanted…to do _that_?" Moka asked looking at the boy with disbelief. He stammered and shook his head.

"No! Well…kinda. We didn't know for sure." he said nervously.

"You mean you all came out here hoping for us all to get it on?" Kurumu said looking to her angel with wide eyes. He shook his head wildly and looked around nervously.

"No! We…we just were curious what the hell was up. Really!" he cried out.

Yukari looked at her boyfriend with a bit of shock.

"Did you…think we were going to do…_it_ too?" she asked nervously. The boy stammered and looked around with fright.

"I had no idea what was going to happen here, honest!" he cried out.

"Did you…want to?" Yukari asked curiously. The boy looked at her and stammered while waving his hands around in front of him, the witch looking at him with a timid expression.

"Why would I ever want to share you Tsukune? And with my sisters, are you out of your mind?" Moka cried out shaking her head. Tsukune looked at her with a startled expression and struggled to think of what to say.

"Gin put your clothes on this instant! We are not doing anything like that out here!" Kokoa cried out looking away. The wolf jumped up and started scrambling around for his clothes. Luna and Astreal looked at Rason with blushes then to Kurumu. The succubus blinked then narrowed her eyes at them.

"Don't even _think_ about it." she growled. Luna and Astreal nodded and looked away. The entire group going wild didn't really get them going, but if it was _just_ with Rason and Kurumu, they were almost willing to give it a shot.

"I'm sorry, I thought…I mean we misunderstood you, it was an honest mistake!" Gin cried out as he picked up his clothing. He stopped and blinked, then looked over to see Dark and Mizore looking at the boy with no expression. The demon had his music playing while Mizore was holding onto his hand.

"We were looking for you guys." Mizore said softly.

"Any particular reason he's naked?" Dark asked flatly.

"He's an idiot." Kokoa said shaking her head with embarrassment. Dark merely nodded at that.

"Makes sense." he said simply.

* * *

Everybody was gathered towards the tree lines as they watched Kokoa stand out in the barren area alone. After much pleading and explaining the boys were forgiven for their wild assumption to what Kokoa had wanted them here for. Gin was watching his girlfriend, with a few lumps on his head he received from her, with wonder as the girl stood out in the area alone preparing herself. Dark and Mizore watched quietly with them as well, the silent couple having been spending some quality time alone and _not_ having others join in. Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari were with their boyfriends as well while the others watched with wonder.

"So…now that we're all on the same page, what is the real plan here?" Rason asked cautiously.

"For starters, nobody is taking their pants off." Kurumu said under her breath. The angel twitched at that and sighed.

"Kokoa's going to use her overcharge and see how far she can really push herself." Moka said watching her little sister carefully.

"How far?" Ahakon asked.

"Overcharge?" Apoch and Astreal asked curiously.

"Yes. She has a large amount of a warlock's blood in her. She can accelerate her monster energy to a massive degree." Yukari said with a nod.

"It will increase her monster energy to untold levels, but the process has a price." Ruby added.

"The power will keep building up until it's all spent in one giant attack. Until then it will never stop collecting inside of her." Moka said cautiously. Akua and Kahlua looked at their sister curiously.

"I had wondered what you meant earlier when she said her overcharge killed Kahlua and herself." Akua said curiously.

"It's a side effect from the technique. Her body becomes incredibly hot from the monster energy she builds up. Eventually she starts on fire." Tsukune said cautiously.

"On fire?" Kahlua said surprised.

"Yes. She ignited the gas lines in the Fairy Tale building before, that's how she killed herself and you." Tsukune said glancing to her. Kahlua looked at the boy with wonder then to Kokoa.

"So she's going to start on fire soon?" Apoch asked worriedly.

"Yes, but here's the odd part. During our fight with Kuyou and Fairy Tale, the fire stopped hurting her. She was completely engulfed in the blaze…but wasn't hurt at all by it." Moka said curiously.

"She was on fire…and perfectly fine?" Astreal said confused.

"Believe it or not, yes." Rason said with a nod. Everybody looked out to where the redheaded vampire was, the girl looking down with a focused expression.

"I can feel it, she's starting the process." Tsukune said with a watchful gaze.

"Me too. Now keep a close eye on her everybody." Moka said.

"So if we know she starts on fire from it and isn't harmed, what are we doing?" Ahakon asked.

"We're going to see just how far the power buildup can go. We need to know if there is a limit, and if she's in any danger from too much monster energy being generated inside of her." Ruby said.

"And…to release the power buildup? Last time she did so she nearly leveled the dorms and school." Gin asked cautiously.

"We're by the cliffside. She can strike with any powerful attack she wants here. If anything it should just break away this part of the area into the sea." Kurumu pointed out.

"The second she exudes all her power I'll simply stop time and bring her out of the area before it collapses into the sea." Luna said with a smile. She glanced to Rason with a soft smile.

"That's…what I meant about jumping in earlier." she said weakly. Rason nodded and sighed again.

"She can use as much energy as she wants in her attack and nobody will be harmed." Yukari said confidently.

"What about us? We're within eyeshot of her." Rason said worriedly.

"We'll just run back into the forest if need be, however the ground here is rather weak. Her attack will most likely only shatter it and demolish it into the sea rather than send it into a powerful wave." Ruby reasoned.

After a while Kokoa's shirt ignited on fire, the group looking over and watching as she stood there. The girl was just looking at the fire cautiously as it burned around her shoulders.

"She's on fire!" Kahlua cried out.

"Yeah, we told you that would happen, remember?" Kurumu said flatly.

"She seems fine still." Mizore said softly.

"I wonder how much power her body can hold." Gin asked worriedly.

"She seemed perfectly fine while fighting before, even though she was completely covered in fire." Rason reasoned.

"It's not the outside we're worried about, it's the inside." Ruby said carefully.

"The inside?" Ahakon asked.

Kokoa's stockings flared up as the fire started to build up around the girl. She continued to stand there in the distance and merely look at the fire. The vampire wasn't screaming or twitching, the girl appearing to be perfectly fine while on fire.

"She really is immune to fire." Moka said in wonder.

"Incredible. I've never heard of such a thing before. All from a warlock's blood you say?" Akua said in wonder.

"From a warlock's blood? How?" Kahlua asked. Yukari explained how the event happened, how the warlock had his monster energy building around for his attack when he died. And how Kokoa drained his blood to get her strength back.

"Somehow she absorbed his energy in doing so." Yukari said with a shrug.

"That's definitely a first. Vampire's don't normally absorb any power from a victim's blood." Akua said curiously.

"It's also the same blood Yukari has in her now, although to a smaller degree." Moka added as she glanced to her friend.

"You have a warlock's blood in you as well Ms. Yukari?" Astreal asked in wonder.

"Yes, it's what gave me the ability to actually use powerful magic at my age." Yukari said looking down with a smile.

The group watched Kokoa closely as the vampire just watched her clothing burn. The fires slowly intensified as her power grew and grew. Eventually Kokoa's body erupted into a powerful fireball, the group looking over to see her silhouette inside the burning red-hot inferno.

"Her power is really burning up now." Rason said in wonder.

"I can feel her aura from here…it's still growing too." Tsukune said carefully. The vampire sisters nodded as they felt it too, the young redhead's power multiplying again and again.

"So how do we know if she's hit her limit or not?" Gin asked curiously.

"Ruby, you said you're worried about what the energy will do to her insides. What did you mean by that?" Ahakon asked.

"Just what I said. She's immune to fire, we know that much. Still, that's a lot of energy she's building up inside of her. We don't know if her body can keep so much power contained without breaking apart." Ruby said cautiously.

"We're out here to see if her overcharge is harmful or not if used to a large degree. If she senses or feels that something isn't right she'll end the test." Yukari said.

The fire turned white hot as the vampire's clothing seared off into black ash. The group watched as the area around her cracked and scorched from the heat that was flaring around her. Mizore was a good distance off but was still watching the fireball with a bit of concern, as any snow woman would, and was holding onto Dark's arm tightly.

"Is she ok still?" Apoch asked worriedly. Moka watched the fires closely as they got brighter and brighter.

_Her lifeforce…it's still there._

**_Keep a close eye on it, there's no telling when she might hit her limit._**

_What if she doesn't have a limit?_

**_Then I feel pity for any fool that tries to get in her way._**

Kokoa looked down at her hands with wonder. The bows in her pigtails had seared off and her hair was flowing gently behind her. Her clothing was completely burned off, yet her skin looked perfectly fine. She felt perfectly fine.

_I can't believe this…I don't feel any real heat…it's like there's no fire around me at all._

She swung her fist out and jumped into a spin kick. Her movements felt light as a feather and her muscles responded nearly instantly. She hopped up and down on her feet a bit and looked at herself with wonder.

_I feel great. I feel better than great, I can feel the energy racing through me. It's…it's…unreal._

She looked around as the fires blazed fiercely around the girl. She could barely see through the blaze as the flames seared the air around her. The girl took a few steps, and in doing so could see briefly in front of her as the flames flowed behind her. The moment she stopped they again clouded her vision.

_Well I can't see through the fires still, but at least they don't hurt me. This is incredible, I wonder…I wonder how much power I really have flowing through me now._

She looked to her hands curiously. The last few times she released her collected energy she caused massive damage to the surroundings. She couldn't feel exactly how strong she was, but was pretty sure if she struck something now she would obliterate it.

The group was watching her closely as the girl seemed to send a kick or punch around every now and again, then just walk and dart around.

"Looks like she's testing her body with it." Ruby said watching her closely.

"I can't believe it…that energy she has stored inside of her…" Moka said with wonder. She could feel only a fraction of the power the girl had at that distance, and even that was massive beyond what she imagined.

"Doesn't look like she's breaking apart. I wonder if she can really wield that much power without worry now." Tsukune said curiously.

"Hey Kahlua, go tease her. I dare you." Akua said with a smirk. Kahlua blinked and slowly shook her head.

"No…no I'd rather not right now." she said nervously.

Kokoa looked around as the fires flowed around her. She felt peaceful, at ease. She felt perfectly normal.

"This is amazing. It doesn't hurt me at all anymore. With this power…I'll crush Hokuto and his witches with no problem at all. This is great!" she cheered out. She looked down at her hands with a big smile.

_I can help save them all. They won't have to lift a finger when I-_

A few drops of blood fell onto her hands, the girl blinking then looking at them curiously.

"What? Where did…" she started before a few more dropped onto her hands.

"Make her stop." Dark said with a focused expression.

"Stop? Why? She's doing great." Kurumu said with awe.

"Make her stop now." Dark said sternly, the group looking back to him with surprise.

Kokoa looked at the blood drops on her hands curiously, then slowly raised a hand up to her nose. She looked to see her nose was bleeding. A lot.

"What…what is…" she said before she started to get lightheaded. She wavered and blinked a few times, the girl's vision starting to get cloudy.

"Dark." Mizore said with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Make her stop now!" Dark yelled at her. The group looked to see Kokoa wavering around in the flames, the girl then dropping down to one knee.

"What's…happening to me…" Kokoa said, her voice starting to sound muffled. She twitched a bit then felt something dripping from her ears. She shakily reached up and felt it, the girl then seeing it was blood. She coughed out, more blood then shooting out to the ground. The blood didn't vaporize or burn by the blaze, rather it just laid there as if there was no fire at all.

"Her essence." Mizore said with worry.

"It's fading. She's dying!" Dark yelled out.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out, the girl feeling the lifeforce in her sister starting to flicker.

_They're right, what…what's happening to her?_

**_The overcharge…it's killing her, make her stop now!_**

"Oh my god. Kokoa! Kokoa stop it now!" Tsukune yelled out. The group watched as Kokoa wavered around then slowly looked up, the girl barely being seen in the fires.

"Kokoa! Kokoa stop now!" Ruby yelled out.

"Sister, please stop before it's too late!" Kahlua shouted out.

"Kokoa!" Yukari cried out.

"Kokoa no!" Gin shouted out with fright.

The redheaded vampire blinked and felt her body start to go numb. Sound was becoming muffled as she started to have problems breathing. She could taste blood, her blood, and her mind started to swim.

_No…this…this can't be happening. I…I need to end it!_

She tried to focus her mind and slowly geared back to strike the ground. She coughed out blood and wavered, then dropped down onto her hands and knees. Blood dripped from her nose and ears as her senses started to weaken. She couldn't feel the ground under her hands well, her sense of smell was blocked by the blood flowing out her nose, her hearing was muffled as her ears bled, and her eyesight started to blur.

"Kokoa!" Moka cried out.

"What's Plan B here if she can't stop it?" Rason said with worry.

"There is no Plan B!" Kurumu said with fright.

"She has to use up all the energy or else it won't stop!" Yukari said shaking her head. The others looked at the vampire with frustration. The fires were out of control around the vampire, the group wouldn't be able to get to her even if they tried. Luna could pass through the fires in a moment in time, but she wouldn't be able to do much about the girl bursting into flame wherever she may take her to.

"Her lifeforce, it's fading out." Mizore said worriedly.

"Damn, she does have a limit after all." Tsukune said with frustration.

"There has to be a way to get her to stop the effects, something, anything!" Rason said franticly.

"Kokoa!" Gin shouted out. He blinked then growled, the boy then shifting into his werewolf form.

"What are you doing?" Akua said in surprise. The wolf stepped forward, then let out a deafening howl. The group covered their ears as the wolf howled again for his girlfriend.

"What are you doing? Knock it off!" Kahlua yelled out.

"No, keep going Gin!" Tsukune said as he looked to the fires.

"Why?" Apoch and Astreal asked as they cringed from the ringing in their ears.

"Kokoa always loved his howl, it resonated with her. It brought her out of her daze before when her overcharge went critical for the first time." Moka said looking back to the fiery redhead. Gin howled again, the boy trying with his all to help his girlfriend in any way he could. The group watched as the flames around the vampire remained steady.

"Her lifeforce isn't changing from it, I don't know if it's working." Mizore said shaking her head. Gin howled again, the wolf desperately trying to bring his girlfriend back.

"Kokoa! Use up that energy now! Hurry!" Tsukune shouted out.

The redheaded vampire wavered, the girl's eyes feeling heaving and trying to close.

_I…can't…breathe…_

Her arms started to weaken, the girl slowly collapsing down onto the charred ground. Blood dripped from her mouth, nose, and ears as her eyes lost focus. Her insides were bleeding out from the stress of the overload, the girl's body literally breaking apart as the power continued to build up inside of her.

_I…can't…move…_

She felt no pain yet knew her body was aching all over. Her mind started to fade to black, the girl's body twitching a bit before slowly losing feeling. Her eyes closed as her breathing stopped.

_Gin…_

A wolf's howl echoed out, the girl just barely hearing it.

_Gin…_

Again a howl echoed out, the sound waves trickling into her ears past the blood. Her hand twitched a bit as she lay there on the blackened earth.

_…Gin…_

Another howl sounded off, the powerful sound breaking through to the vampire's mind. Her eyes shot open, her world starting to turn red as her eyes were breaking apart. She choked out the blood in her throat and focused on getting up, the girl straining her mind to move.

_Gin!_

The group watched as Gin let out another loud howl, all eyes watching the fiery inferno with worry. After the wolf finished he watched with worried eyes as the fires continued to burn.

"Kokoa…" he said softly as he looked down, the wolf feeling his heart ache.

"No…don't tell me…" Akua said shaking her head.

"She's…she's…" Kahlua said as she started to cry. Moka looked at the fires with devastation then started to cry as well. Tsukune looked at his friends with remorse then over to the fires as they burned brightly.

"Kokoa." he said softly.

Suddenly the fires blasted around fiercely, the group looking to see Kokoa standing up with her fist held up in the air.

"GIN!" She roared out as the fires flared around her in a torrent.

"She's alive!" Tsukune cried out.

"Kokoa!" Gin shouted out with relief.

"She's still alive!" Rason said with amazement. He blinked then showed a nervous expression.

"Um…Luna?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes?" Luna asked as she continued to smile at the redhead with awe.

"You're up." the angel said as he backed up a bit. The group looked to him then over to see Kokoa, the girl preparing to strike the ground with her fist.

"What's she doing?" Akua asked focusing her eyes at the redhead.

Kokoa let out a feral roar then struck down at the ground, the girl throwing all her power into the attack at once.

The group only heard a deafening thunderclap before a massive shockwave erupted and knocked them all back towards the tree lines. The ground around the vampire blasted into a powerful explosion as the entire cliffside nearby shattered apart. The strike's energy pierced down into the fragile rock and earth, the sheer force then shattering and cracking it apart from the inside. Dust and debris flew out and into the air as the group rolled back into the tree lines. Luna bounced back and hit her head against a tree, the girl then collapsing down out cold.

"Oh my god…Kokoa? Kokoa!" Moka cried out as she tried to regain herself. She looked to see nothing but dust and debris flying around as the ground trembled violently.

"What was that?" Akua said with shock as she tried to get back up.

"Kokoa used up her energy…good lord that was big one." Rason said as he helped Kurumu stand again.

The ground nearby cracked apart as the group watched the area where the redhead was shatter apart into fragmented chunks and start falling down.

"The cliffs are breaking up, Luna get Kokoa! Luna?" Kurumu said looking around. She gasped when she saw Luna out cold.

"Luna! Luna wake up!" she cried out as she ran over. The others looked at the unconscious chronofly then over to see the dust clearing as the large barren area Kokoa was at was crashing apart into the water down below.

"No! Kokoa!" Moka yelled out as the area fell into the red sea, the vampire's attack having completely annihilated the landmass she was on. The rocks and boulders that remained from the blast crashed into the ocean as the group stood at the new cliffs, the tree lines now resting right next to the red sea down below. Everybody stared down at the red sea then looked over to Moka. She trembled and dropped to her knees, the vampire grabbing her hair with fright as she cried.

"KOKOA!" she shrieked out as the group looked back to where the entire land was destroyed and cast into the sea.

"No…this…this isn't happening…THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Gin yelled as he shifted back to human form, the boy screaming out as he grabbed his hair.

"Sister…she's gone." Kahlua said as she sniffled.

"Kokoa…I'm sorry." Akua said as she looked down with closed eyes.

Kurumu continued to shake Luna, the succubus crying with fright on her face.

"No! No! NO!" she yelled out as she collapsed down and cried.

"Kokoa…" Mizore said softly as she held onto Dark's arm, the two looking down at the crashing red waves with pained expressions. Rason slowly walked over to Kurumu and kneeled beside the crying girl, the angel resting a hand on her shoulder with remorse. Ahakon held his girlfriend as the little witch cried uncontrollably. Apoch, Astreal, and Ruby looked to each other then down with sorrow. Gin dropped to his knees and looked at the red sea with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Kokoa…" he breathed out as he felt his heart crack apart.

Everybody looked out into the red sea, the group mourning their loss with pained expressions.

"You know…" Falla's voice came from behind. The group looked to see the chronofly holding the redhead in her arms, the vampire out cold as Falla stared at the group with a dull expression.

"As much chaos that happened in this school during my time, it's downright insane how much crap you guys go through in one single day." she said flatly.

"Kokoa!" Gin and Moka cried out with relief.

"Falla, you saved her!" Yukari cheered with amazement. Falla looked down at the sleeping vampire then to Moka.

"I still hate you Moka, this doesn't change anything between us." she said with a glare as she walked up to Moka. The chronofly handed off the sleeping vampire to her and glanced down at the redhead. Moka looked at her sister with wonder then back to Falla.

"I however bear no grudge against this one." the chronofly said simply. She looked over and then noticed her sister was unconscious.

"Thank you Falla…thank you so much-" Moka started before the chronofly vanished and appeared next to her sleeping sister.

"Luna." she said softly.

"She's ok Falla, she just hit her head. She'll be fine." Tsukune said gently. Falla nodded then glanced to him.

"If you were with me you wouldn't have to deal with this crap." she said simply. Tsukune blinked and looked at her with worry.

"Falla…we can still be friends…it doesn't have-" he started before she shook her head.

"No Tsukune. I can't do that." she said softly. She looked to Moka with a glare. The vampire gently handed Gin the girl, the wolf holding her securely and breathing out with relief that she was still alive.

"Falla, can't we please talk about-" Moka started before Falla appeared before her with a dull glare.

"She's using her magic more." Ahakon said worriedly.

"Looks like she got a feel for it." Mizore said softly.

"I hate you Moka. I'll _never_ be friends with somebody who took my life from me." Falla hissed. Moka looked at her with worry as Falla backed up a bit.

"Tsukune thinks you're his mate. That he loves you. That he wants _you_. Well guess what, I love him. That's not going to change to some friendship like you want." Falla said with discontent.

"Falla please, don't do this." Tsukune pleaded. Falla sighed and looked to him with a gentle gaze.

"I'll always love you Tsukune, I can't change that. This girl…this vampire…you say you love her. But you just can't. It's only because if I kill her you'll hate me that I don't tear her apart right now." she said softly. The chronofly growled a bit then glared at Moka.

"However I will wait." she said sternly.

"Wait?" Moka asked worriedly.

"Yes, wait. I can't kill you, Tsukune would never forgive me for such an act. So I'll wait until you do die, and when you do, Tsukune will be mine." Falla said with a dark glare.

"What?" Moka asked with a bit of fear.

"Just what I said vampire. I'll wait, as long as it takes, for you to die. Seeing all the shit you go through in one day, I don't imagine I'll have to wait long. I'll wait as long as needed for you to die. Then Tsukune will be back with his proper mate." Falla said with a bite. Moka looked at her with a bit of surprise then caution.

"Sorry, but I don't have any intention on dying anytime soon. I'll never leave my Tsukune." she said shaking her head. Falla narrowed her eye at the vampire.

"We'll see about that." she said with hatred. She vanished again in an instant, the group looking around with surprise.

"Falla." Tsukune said looking down with remorse.

"Well, nice to see her again." Akua said flatly. Moka looked to Kokoa, the vampire sleeping in Gin's arms still.

"She saved Kokoa, that I'll always be thankful for." she said softly as she walked over to the girl.

"You and me both." Gin said with a gentle smile.

"I owe her for that act, but I won't be handing over my mate to her for anything." Moka said with a smirk.

"She's in for a long wait if she thinks Moka's going to die anytime soon." Kurumu said shaking her head. Moka nodded and looked down.

"Well, at least now we do know Kokoa's overcharge does indeed have a limit. When she wakes up she can fill us in on what she went through. Hopefully she'll know when a safe stopping point is before this happens again." Ruby said looking at the sleeping vampire.

"We should turn in. We'll all need our sleep for tomorrow. Kokoa's overcharge will indeed help a lot, but only if she gets some proper rest." Tsukune said looking to Gin. He smiled at the wolf as the boy held her securely. Gin nodded and looked down to his girlfriend.

"He's right. Tomorrow our real fight begins." Rason said looking down with a focused expression.

"Hokuto will die by our hands." Dark said coldly.

"Felucia will be free once again." Mizore said softly.

"Jovian will pay for what she did." Yukari said with a growl.

"Then we'd better turn in. Moka's going to need her rest if she's going to be captured tomorrow." Kurumu said looking to the vampire. The girl nodded and looked to Tsukune.

"Make sure you guys follow closely, I'd rather not be alone with those three for too long." she said worriedly.

"We'll be right behind you, leave that to us." Tsukune said confidently.

"Just find out where Felucia's artifact is hidden, and where Hokuto is hiding as well." Rason said.

"As soon as we know where their hideout is located we'll step in and get you out of there." Mizore said softly. Moka smiled at her friends and looked down.

"Alright. I'll take care of it, I promise." she said.

"Still not wild about the plan of letting them take her." Ruby said worriedly.

"Neither are we." Akua said as she and Kahlua looked at their sister with concern.

"Only Falla would be happy with such a plan, but it's all we can do to find out where they're hiding Felucia's artifact and where Hokuto is located." Rason reasoned.

"Besides, if a battle breaks out in the school with those witch sisters, they'll wipe out everything. We need to stop those two, but here is not the place for it." Yukari pointed out.

"I know I know, I'm not saying we can't do this plan, I'm just saying it's a horrible plan is all." Ruby said shaking her head.

"It's all we have unfortunately." Tsukune said looking down with concern. He hated the idea about letting Moka get captured like this, the boy wishing there was any other possibility. But the group was right, Jovian and Jacqueline would level the school to the ground like they did before if provoked. And even if the witch sisters could indeed be killed by the group's combined strength, Felucia would die from her artifact being destroyed by Hokuto.

"Then let's get some rest. Tomorrow we put an end to Hokuto once and for all." Gin said looking around at his friends. They nodded and started walking back towards the dorms. Rason carried the unconscious Luna as Gin carried Kokoa in his arms. Everybody walked back towards the academy to get one last good night's rest. They had a busy day ahead of them. Half a day of school, and half a day of saving the world.

As they walked a girl was watching from the distance, the girl's butterfly wings keeping her hovering over the red sea down below. Her red eye was watching the boy she loved closely, the girl's heart holding onto him strongly. She knew she was previously destined to die with him in the original timeline, but she felt like she was dying without having him as her own again.

"Tsukune…" Falla said softly as she looked up into the sky, the stars somewhat being seen behind the rolling clouds. The girl looked back down to the group as they vanished into the forest with a dull stare.

"You and I are destined to be together…I won't let our destiny be denied by that vampire." she said with a growl. The air around her rippled a bit as her magic flowed around her. She felt her heart long for the boy she loved with all her being, and felt rage for the vampire that stole her life and love from her.

"I will have my boyfriend back Moka, just as soon as you breathe your last breath."


	21. Fallacy And A Thief

Near the tree lines adjacent to the dormitory buildings a girl with butterfly wings was sitting on a branch watching the boys dorm building closely. Falla couldn't sleep as the night sky was overhead, the girl still consumed with rage about Moka being with Tsukune. She had tried to be just friends with him and the vampire, but her heart just couldn't take it any longer. She had declared that she wouldn't personally kill the vampire on account of Tsukune would never forgive her. The chronofly however did state that she would wait until the vampire died of 'other' causes and then would claim the boy as hers once again. She had been up all night trying to think of how to speed up the process of the vampire meeting with her end without it being directly her fault, the chronofly sticking to her reasoning that Tsukune would hate her forever if she was known to have personally killed Moka.

"Damn you Moka…you don't deserve him…" Falla growled as she looked to the girls dorm building with discontent. She sat back against the tree with her arms crossed before her and closed her eye.

"I just need to be rid of her without being blamed for the death. Make it look like an accident or something, that way Tsukune won't hate me." she said quietly to herself. She looked out towards the courtyard and clapped her hands together.

"I'll get my boyfriend back, no vampire will keep him from me." she said confidently.

* * *

Kokoa was asleep in Moka's bed, the redheaded vampire having been unconscious since her little show last night. Moka was looking down at her with a soft gaze as she stood dressed and ready for the day. She checked over the redhead closely then opened an eye gently. Her emerald eyes looked normal and the whites around them looked perfectly fine. She leaned back and looked at her sister with relief.

_She seems to have recovered. That was a close one._

**_She almost destroyed herself with that little stunt._**

_Well now we all know she does have a limit. I hope she knows what that limit is now from that._

**_I'm pretty sure she'll have a hunch on when to stop. Blood coming out of your nose and ears should be a decent warning that something isn't right._**

Moka nodded and looked to the window. Daylight was shining in as students were busy getting ready for classes.

"Today's the day. I hope we can get through this in one piece." she said softy. She looked back to her sister then walked towards the door. The vampire figured her sister needed to rest properly before the fighting started, and would have Ruby excuse Kokoa from her classes until she was fully rested again. The girl got to her door and stopped.

**_What is it? We need to meet up with Tsukune._**

_I don't know, I guess I'm just overthinking a bit._

**_That would be a first. What about if I may ask._**

_Just what Falla said. That she would be waiting for me to die._

**_She may not be laughing wildly like Luna did, but that girl is just as crazy. Pay her no mind, she even said so herself she wouldn't try to kill you. She knows if our blood is on her hands she really has lost Tsukune forever._**

_Yeah, I know. Like I said, just overthinking too much._

She opened the door and smiled again, then stopped and looked back to Kokoa.

"Rest up little sister. We have a big day today, and I'll be counting on you to have my back out there." she said softly.

"Moka?" Kurumu's surprised voice said from behind.

"Oh, good morn-" Moka started.

"Don't move!" Yukari said quickly. Moka froze in place and blinked.

"What? What's wrong?" Moka said worriedly.

"Slowly step back into your room Moka." Mizore said softly. Moka gave a puzzled expression then took a step back. She looked to see the three girls looking at her with wide eyes out in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked curiously. Kurumu shakily pointed to her head. Moka blinked then felt around her hair.

"What is it? What are you…" she said before she looked down. On the ground in her doorway were a few locks of her pink hair. She blinked then felt the side of her head, the girl feeling where her hair was cut off.

"What? What is going on here?" Moka said with surprise. Mizore blew gently towards the doorway and a shimmering line sparkled. Moka looked closely at it while the girls walked closer.

"Piano wire." Kurumu said with wide eyes as they looked at the ice that formed on the thin wire.

"It nearly sliced your head off." Yukari said with fright. Moka stared at the wire then down at her hair. If she hadn't stopped to take one last look at her sister she would have lopped off her head by merely walking through her doorway.

"How did this…why is this here?" Moka said with fear. Mizore formed her ice claws and snipped the wire off.

"Wow that was close." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"We saw your hair simply fall off when you turned around. Good thing you stopped when you did." Mizore said softly. Moka nodded slowly as she stared at the wire in the snow girl's hand.

"I'll say. But why was that even here?" Moka said with worry.

"I'm not sure, we'd better tell the boys." Yukari said worriedly. Moka nodded and followed quickly after them, the girls making haste down the hall.

"This is crazy, I've only been awake for 10 minutes and I nearly died!" Moka said with fright.

"That's gotta be a new record for us." Kurumu said simply. The girls ran down the hallway and into the stairwell with haste. Moka took two steps before Mizore grabbed her and pulled her back. A bear trap snapped shut on the step in front of her, the girls looking at with wide eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Moka said as she turned pale.

"Why would that even be in here?" Yukari cried out.

"Let's get out of here." Kurumu said looking back down the hallway towards a window at the end. They ran over to it as Kurumu started to open the glass.

"What are we going to do? Jump?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"I can fly us down one at a time, then we can-" Kurumu said as she slid open the window.

"Look out!" Mizore yelled as she pulled the succubus back just as an axe on a swing above the window dropped down and cracked through the half opened window. The girls stared at it with open mouths as the blade would have split the succubus into two.

"What the hell is going on?" Moka said trembling with fear.

"C'mon, we're getting out of this place." Mizore said as the girls ran down the hall towards the other stairwell on the other side. As they neared Moka's room Kokoa slowly walked out half awake.

"Hey…what's with the screaming?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. She was wearing pink nighties still as she yawned. The girls ran up to her and looked around nervously.

"Kokoa get back in the room now, quick!" Moka pleaded. Kokoa looked at her puzzled and tilted her head.

"What? What's gotten into you?" she asked curiously.

"Just get back inside now!" Moka cried out as she tried to push the vampire back into her room. She took one step before she fell through the floor, the group looking with surprise as she caught the edges of the hole in the ground. The flimsy cardboard fell apart as it dropped down through the floor towards rusted metal pipes that were sharpened down below, the pipes having been duct taped into the upright position in the lower floor. Moka looked at the sharp pipes with wide eyes then scrambled back to her feet next to Kokoa.

"Why is this happening? What is going on here?" she cried out. Kokoa stared down at the rusty pipes that would have impaled her sister if she had fallen then looked over to see a giant axe halfway through the slightly opened window down the hall.

"Um…what happened here?" she asked worriedly.

"I've been fighting for my life just to get out of the dorm, that's what!" Moka cried out.

"We need to escape before we all get picked off one by one!" Yukari said with fright. Kokoa looked around then to Moka with worry.

"Kokoa, go get dressed. Hurry, I have your spare clothes set on my desk." Moka said looking around franticly. Kokoa nodded then ran back in quickly.

"This is crazy, how can I have so many close calls in one morning?" Moka said shaking her head. She blinked then slowly looked over to the others. They looked at her curiously then slowly glanced to each other.

"You don't think…" Moka said slowly.

"She wouldn't have…" Yukari said.

"This is too much…even for her, right?" Kurumu said worriedly.

"Starting to wonder here…" Mizore said looking around slowly.

Kokoa ran back out fully dressed as she finished putting her hair up in her pigtails.

"This isn't how I pictured starting our day." she said simply as she finished getting ready.

"No kidding, c'mon, let's get out of here and find the boys." Moka said looking around carefully. Kokoa glanced around then started walking down the other hall. She took a few steps before she saw Apoch and Astreal walking towards them.

"Good morning everybo-" they said cheerfully before a spiked log dropped from behind and swung towards them.

"Look out!" Kokoa cried out. The group watched as Apoch spun around and in one smooth motion formed her sword of light, the witch then slicing upwards and carving the log into two halves that flew off to the sides and carved into the walls.

"What the hell?" Astreal said looking around as she tensed up. Apoch held her sword at the ready and looked around cautiously.

"Wow…that was pretty slick." Kurumu said with an impressed nod. Mizore just stared at the witch with awe.

_The Dark from her time really showed her how to use that sword well. Her reaction time was unbelievable._

"Be careful you guys, this whole place is booby-trapped." Yukari said looking around with fear.

"What?" the witch sisters said with surprise.

"We need to get out of here now!" Kurumu said looking around franticly.

"Everybody stay close and move slowly, we'll head out the other stairwell." Mizore said as the group walked toward the witch sisters. The two girls glanced to them then around slowly.

"Why is the hallway booby-trapped?" Apoch asked with a cautious expression.

"We have a hunch." Kurumu said flatly.

"Well…we don't _know_ it's Falla doing this for certain." Moka said shyly.

"Ms. Falla?" the witch sisters said in unison.

"She's doing this? How do you know?" Kokoa asked.

"She's the only one recently that want's Moka dead, remember?" Kurumu said flatly.

"And she did state last night that she would wait until Moka died to get Tsukune back." Mizore said softly.

"Looks like she doesn't want to wait long." Yukari said looking to the two halves of the spiked log that were hanging on the sides of the hallway.

"We'll deal with that girl after we escape. Follow us." Astreal said as they led the girls down the hall towards the second stairwell.

"I can't believe it…would she really go this far to kill me?" Moka asked worriedly. They got to the entrance to the stairwell as Apoch looked around closely. She took one step in then darted back as a blade sliced down through the entrance. The others watched with wide eyes then looked to Apoch.

"Somebody sure is going through a lot of trouble to do so Ms. Moka." Apoch said shaking her head.

The girls slowly descended down the stairs with Apoch and Astreal taking point, then walked out into the hallway on the ground floor.

"It looks safe from here." Astreal said looking down the hall toward the entrance lounge.

"Looks can be deceiving." Apoch said as she carefully gazed around.

Down the hall Luna walked out from the lounge and then waved to them.

"Hey, good morning everybody." she said as she started walking towards them.

"Ms. Luna stop!" Apoch shouted out. Luna looked at her puzzled then tripped over a wire on near the ground. A blade sliced through the wall above her and struck into the wall behind her. Luna blinked and slowly looked up to see the blade that would have sliced her in half just the way the other Luna was buried at that time.

"What…the…" she said with fear.

"How is she even building these contraptions?" Kurumu cried out.

"And why are they only going off for us? What about the other girls here?" Yukari said in disbelief.

A few crashes were heard above them along with some yelling.

"Never mind." Yukari said weakly. A few moments later after Luna shifted over to them with fright Akua and Kahlua ran down the stairs to meet them, both vampires having their clothing cut up a bit as they seemed frustrated.

"Would somebody care to enlighten us as to why our hallway upstairs is a freakin' death trap?" Akua said with anger.

"Yeah, they messed up my hair. It took forever to brush it this morning." Kahlua cried as she held her singed hair in her hands.

"Falla's trying to off Moka, that's why." Kurumu said with frustration.

"What?" Luna said in surprise.

"Well…we don't _know_ that for sure Kurumu…" Moka said worriedly.

"Have you _seen_ what we've been through this morning? You've nearly died so many times and we haven't even stepped foot outside yet!" Kurumu cried out in disbelief.

"Falla's doing all this? Are you sure?" Akua asked cautiously.

"She must be trying to kill Moka without being seen as the culprit. That little bitch, she's gone too far!" Kurumu shouted out.

"But then why were we nearly killed too?" Kahlua cried out.

"She must have prepared for any direction Moka might have gone if she dodged her traps." Mizore said softly.

"I can't believe my sister would go through all this trouble to harm Moka. Besides, this is a bit much isn't it?" Luna asked as she took a step away from the group. She tripped over a wire and fell to the ground again. The girl heard a whizzing sound of a blade passing by and a familiar whack as it carved into the wall on the other side of it's swing. Luna shakily looked back to see the group had scooted back toward the stairwell entrance with Akua and Kahlua holding their arms back and pushing the group towards safety. They all had a look of shock on their face as the blade had just missed cutting them all down.

"Um…" Luna said softly with worry.

"Holy…shit…" Kurumu squeaked out.

"Does your sister even know _how_ to build such things?" Yukari asked fearfully.

"And if so…_where_ did she learn to build such things?" Kokoa asked with fear.

"Not…that I was aware of." Luna said with fright.

"She's a fast learner then." Apoch said softly.

"What do we do now?" Astreal asked with worry. The girls looked towards each other then toward the entrance lounge.

"Luna, was anybody else in there with you?" Moka asked curiously.

"No, I was the only girl down here. I was waiting for all of you." Luna said worriedly. Moka nodded then looked towards the lounge.

"Run for it!" she yelled out. The group of girls bolted down the hallway towards the entrance lounge and then the exits. As they ran blades sprang out and flying knives flew past wildly. Bursts of flame shot out, electrical wire snapped around quickly, and boulders seemed to drop from the ceiling behind them. The group of girls burst out of the entrance and collapsed into a pile on the ground. Several loud explosions and crashes were heard from inside as dust billowed out.

"Are you kidding me? That's freakin' overkill by far!" Kurumu cried out as the group got back to their feet.

"How could Falla do something so cruel? She seemed so nice since she got here." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Now now Yukari, again we don't _know_ it was Falla. We have to find her and the others and get this sorted out." Moka said looking back to the entrance with the clouds of dust still billowing around.

"Um…Moka?" Mizore said softly. The group looked over to see Mizore pointing to something. Moka looked over and just blinked. Off to the side was a box held up by a stick, and inside the 'trap' on the ground was a packet of red blood. On the box the words 'Free Blood' were written in colorful writing. Moka just stared at the ridiculous trap with a dull gaze.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

**_Is she serious?_**

_How stupid does she think I am anyway?_

**_I think we should actually be insulted by this one…_**

"Wow…saving the big guns for last I see." Kurumu said flatly.

"That's…just sad." Akua said shaking her head. Kahlua just looked at the trap with a funny expression. Even the blonde haired vampire wasn't _that_ dumb.

"She probably spent all her imagination and time on the traps inside." Mizore said with a shrug.

"Still think it's not Falla?" Kokoa asked glancing to her sister. Moka sighed and looked down.

"Let's just find the boys." she said shaking her head.

As the group of girls started walking away from the dorm building towards where the boys would be waiting for them a girl was watching from the tree lines with a careful red eye. Her butterfly wings fluttered gently behind her as she growled in frustration.

"Damn, I thought for sure the blood would at least get her." Falla muttered. She sighed and flew off gently away from the academy.

"I spent all night getting those traps ready for her, and not one worked. Why are vampires so hard to kill?" she complained as she flew over the rotting forest. She shook her fist with frustration then glanced back to the academy.

"I will find a way to get rid of you Moka Akashiya, you won't keep my precious Tsukune from me like this." she growled.

She landed down near the pumpkin head scarecrow and looked out across the red sea, the girl's wings retracting back as she breathed out. She glanced back to a spot near the tree line, the spot where she had hit her head in her own timeline. She looked down and held a hand over her head.

"I'm nothing like that monster that hit her head…I know it. That other side of me only wanted to kill over some stupid crown. But this is different, I'm fighting for my mate. And rightfully so. I can't give up, I need to win this. I need to get my Tsukune back." she said confidently.

She sighed and looked back towards the red sea. She and Tsukune used to come to the cliffs here and where Kokoa destroyed the area to see the red sea together. The girl let out a silent whimper as she wiped a tear away, the chronofly missing her boyfriend with all her heart.

"Tsukune…I'll bring us back together. I swear it." she said softly.

She blinked then looked over to the side. She heard an engine approaching from the tunnel and it was getting closer. Eventually a motorcycle came from the tunnel and drove over past her. The girl watched the cycle drive over towards the tree line and stop. Getting off of the black cycle was a man dressed in a black cape with dark hair. He had gray boots, dark pants, a red belt, and a black shirt on. His black eyes glanced around as he had a calm expression. Falla looked at him cautiously as the man glanced over to her.

_Who is this guy?_

"Well, I think I'm near the right place." the man said with a smirk as he saw the chronofly dressed in the Yokai Academy uniform. Falla looked at him cautiously then glanced away.

_Wait a minute…today was the day a pair of witch sisters came looking for Moka._

The chronofly looked at the man with caution as he waved at her, the girl wondering if he was a threat or not.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Yokai Academy, is that near here?" he asked kindly. The girl glanced towards the forest then back to the man.

_I thought those witch sisters would have a female accomplice, not a man with them._

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"I'm a new teacher, just transferred here. Please, if you would be so kind, I need to check in before classes start." he said with a smile. Falla looked at him for a moment then slowly approached him.

"A teacher? In that outfit?" Falla asked with an accusing glare. The man chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well yes, is there something wrong with the way I dress?" he asked curiously. Falla looked at him for a moment then tilted her head at him.

"What do you teach?" she asked curiously.

"I'm the new math teacher. Please, could you point out the way? I'm in a hurry." he said with a warm smile. Falla narrowed her eye at the man.

"Really? We already have a math teacher here. Are you replacing him?" she asked slyly.

"Yes, I've been asked to fill in for him temporarily." the man said with a nod. Falla glared at the man and darted back as her wings extended out.

"Who are you? You're no math teacher here!" she shouted out. The man looked at her with a blank expression.

"Oh?" he asked plainly.

"Our math teacher is a woman, you would have known that if you were replacing _her_. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Falla barked out.

_I knew it, he's probably here to get Moka's blood. I can't let Alucard come to be._

"Ah, clever girl." the man said with a smirk. He waved his hand as it glowed a black light. Black rifts appeared on the ground near the chronofly, the girl looking down with surprise. Black chains whipped out and wrapped around her arms and legs, the girl being dropped to her knees.

"Sorry little girl, but I'm on a busy schedule. Just sit tight and quiet ok?" the man said with a wave of his hand as he turned to walk towards the forest. In a flash Falla appeared before him and kicked him back, the man tumbling back and crashing over his bike. He blinked and looked back to see the chains were lying on the ground in pieces.

"You made a big mistake coming here, I won't allow the world to end you bastard." Falla hissed with anger. The man blinked and looked at her puzzled.

"The world to end? What are you talking about?" he asked as he got up. He waved his hand and more chains ripped out from the ground below the girl. Before they could wrap around her she vanished and appeared behind him.

"Don't play games with me, I knew you were coming here for her blood. I won't let my Tsukune be killed all because your master wants to destroy everything!" she yelled. The man jumped around and looked at her with surprise.

"I have no idea what you're talking about girl. And how do you keep jumping around like that?" he said puzzled. The ground around him tore apart instantly, the man looking around with surprise.

"Silence you!" Falla said as she appeared before the man again. He shook his head and looked at the girl with wonder.

"I'm not sure what you are kid, but I'm not up for harming a young monster." he said as he slowly as he raised his hands up defensively. He smirked as he whipped his hand out and a blast of fire raced over. It struck the ground before the chronofly and blasted into a fireball. Falla backed up and shielded herself from the blaze as the man darted through the fire and smoke, the warlock then grabbing her by the wrists. He held her hands back behind her and smiled confidently at her.

"Now, you got some tricks, I'll give you that. But I have a job to do here. And try to calm down kid, the world's not ending anytime soon." he said with a laugh. Falla shook her head and glared at the man.

"Why you…" she growled as he restrained her. His hands formed black chains around her wrists, the girl's hands being bound behind her. She fluttered her wings as glowing dust started to float behind her. The man glanced to it then darted back quickly. Falla growled at the man as her hands were bound behind her.

_Dammit, I should have struck him down with my magic when I had the chance._

"I don't want to hurt you kid, just walk away ok?" the man said with a curious smirk.

"You're the one that came here looking for trouble you bastard, don't tell me you're not looking for a fight." Falla barked out.

"But…I'm not. I said before I have no intention of fighting anybody here." the man said simply. Falla looked at him closely as her wings stopped fluttering.

"Wait…you're not here for her blood?" she asked slowly.

"Who's blood? What are you talking about kid? And how did you even know I was coming here, I work alone." the man said curiously. Falla looked at him confused.

"You…work alone?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes." He said simply.

"What about those witches?" Falla snapped. The man looked at her puzzled.

"Again, no clue what you're talking about. Now care to explain yourself, and why you scratched up my bike?" the man said crossing his arms before him. Falla looked at him curiously then glanced away.

_If he's not here for Moka…what's he here for?_

"Who…who are you?" Falla asked slowly.

"That's not a concern for you. You know, I'm not up for any more of these games kid. I have a job to do." he said shaking his head. Falla walked up to him with a stern expression.

"No way, I don't think so. I want to know what you're doing here! No way am I letting some strange guy go near where my Tsukune is!" she yelled out. She hopped up and down as her hands were bound behind her while the man just watched with a bored expression.

"Again, that's not a concern for you. Relax kid, I'm not going to hurt this Tsukune of yours. I don't harm kids, it's not my style." he said with a smile. She looked at him bewildered then down.

"If I wanted to hurt kids, I would have done so to you already rather than detaining you." He said with a smirk. The girl blinked and slowly looked up to him.

"Then…what are you here for?" she asked puzzled. The man started walking off towards the woods.

"Just forget you ever met me kid, I'll be gone shortly anyway. Go and be with your boyfriend or something." he said plainly as he walked off. Falla looked at him with puzzlement then raced after.

"Hey, hold up, I'm not done talking to you!" she shouted out. She darted in front of him and starting hopping up and down with frustration.

"I demand to know what you're doing here! Tell me now!" she shouted out.

"You're beginning to bother me girl. Really, just go away." The man said tiredly.

"Not a chance." Falla said as she got close to his face with a snarl. The man sighed and looked at her with a bored expression.

"Look, I'm not here to cause problems." He said tiredly.

"Then who are you and what are you doing here? Explain!" Falla shouted out. The man looked at her for a moment then smiled as he held her close. She looked at him with surprise as he looked into her eye.

"My name is Razico Kalashin, and I'm only here to find something for a client. I'm not here to cause harm to you or your little boyfriend, I promise." He said with a warm smile. She blinked then vanished instantly. The warlock looked around bewildered then next to him to see Falla looking at him with anger and a blush.

"How dare you hold me you pervert, I have a boyfriend! Tsukune is the _only_ one who can hold me!" she shouted out. The man looked at her with puzzlement then smiled amusingly.

"How…do you keep doing that?" he asked curiously. The girl growled then hopped up and down while struggling with her binds.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here? You're not making sense!" she shouted out.

"Is it too much to ask for you to calm down?" Razico asked simply.

"How can I calm down when you tie me up and try to hold me like some sicko? Just you wait till my hands get free I'll tear you to pieces for this!" Falla yelled as she thrashed about. The man sighed and shook his head.

"Such a strange girl." He said as he walked off. Falla instantly appeared in front of him and snapped at him like an animal. The man backed up and looked at her annoyed.

"Look, you're starting to get on my nerves girl. I don't want to use force with you but if I must than I must." He said shaking his head. Falla hopped up and down with her wings fluttering behind her in frustration then stumbled off balance. She fell before he caught her and held her up. The girl blinked and looked to see him holding her bridal style with her hands still bound behind her.

"Let me go you pervert! You think you can have your way with me like this? You're in deep trouble as soon as I get free!" Falla yelled out. The man sighed and dropped the girl, the chronofly landing on the ground with a thud. She shook her head and looked up to see him kneeling down next to her.

"Enough of this already. I need to finish a job here and you're wasting my time. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He said.

"I'll show you the hard way when I get free from this!" Falla yelled as she instantly appeared on her feet, the girl struggling around with her binds. The man sighed and looked at her with a dull stare.

_This girl's going to be a problem if she can just appear instantly like that._

"I already said I'm not here to cause problems or to hurt anybody, why are you still following me?" he asked as he tried to walk away. The girl appeared in front of him again and snapped at the man with her teeth.

"Why should I believe you? No way I'll trust you to go near my Tsukune!" she yelled out. The man blinked and shook his head. He walked over and grabbed the girl and spun her around. She blinked and looked back to see him holding her hands, then the chains vanished. She darted away and looked to her wrists cautiously.

"There. Happy? I told you I'm not here to harm anybody." He said simply.

"You…just let me go?" she asked glancing to him.

"How many times do I have to say this? I only came here to get something for a client, that's all. I have no intention on harming anybody here." He said with exasperation. The girl eyed him closely.

"I freed you to prove that I'm not a threat. If you feel the need to continue our little quarrel than that's up to you. I on the other hand have better things to be doing now. So, if you don't mind, good day." He said as he walked towards the forest. Falla looked at him curiously.

_He could have tried to kill me if he really wanted to, why release me?_

Razico walked through the woods with a calm expression, his black cape gently flowing behind him. As he made his way through the rotting forest he glanced to his side and stopped.

"Why are you still following me?" he asked with a sigh.

"I don't trust you still." Falla said from behind the tree, the girl peeking out and narrowing her eye at him.

"Really? Because I trusted you not to 'tear me to pieces' earlier. I guess that means nothing to you does it." he said as he started walking again.

"Hey, I'm not killing you am I? I just want to make sure you're not going to cause any problems for my Tsukune." Falla said as she ran over and walked next to him. The man stopped and looked over to her.

"And I suppose my word that I wouldn't lay a finger on this Tsukune of yours would do nothing to calm you down." He said flatly. She shook her head with a stern expression. He nodded and looked ahead with a dull gaze.

"Well can I at least know the name of my stubborn companion?" he asked as he started to walk again.

"It's Falla Cii." She said simply. He blinked and glanced to her.

"Fallacy?" he asked.

"No, Falla Cii!" she shouted out. He slowly nodded then looked forward again.

"Falla Cii. Well, this day is certainly going to be interesting." He said dully.

"So if you're not here for her blood, what are you here for?" Falla asked cautiously.

"What is it with you and some girl's blood?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm the one asking the questions here." She said sternly. He smirked a bit and kept walking at a casual pace.

"I'm looking for a mirror. That's all." He said plainly.

"A mirror? You came here to Yokai Academy to get a mirror?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not an ordinary mirror. You see, I'm a treasure hunter of sorts, and my client is willing to pay good money to have this artifact." He said calmly.

"So you're a thief?" Falla asked.

"I prefer treasure hunter." Razico said proudly.

"Thief." Falla said flatly. The man twitched at that and glanced to her with an annoyed expression.

"Does that bother you?" he asked plainly. Falla glanced to him and shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care if you steal from the school. All I care about is my boyfriend's safety." She said simply. She looked down in thought as they walked through the forest.

"Like I said, I'm not here to harm anyone. Just go be with your boyfriend or something and leave me to my work." Razico said simply. Falla glanced ahead and gasped, then grabbed the man and pulled him behind a tree.

"What are you doing now?" he asked tiredly.

"Shh! Be quiet." Falla hushed. They peeked around the tree to see Tsukune and the group up ahead gathered together. Razico glanced to her curiously as she stared at the group of students.

"Friends of yours?" he asked.

"All but one." Falla growled as she glared at a pink haired vampire. Moka was hugging Tsukune tightly, the boy holding her and having a stunned expression on his face. Kurumu was holding onto Rason as well, the girl showing fright while looking around as her boyfriend struggled to breathe as his face was lodged in her bosom again. Mizore was talking to Dark, the demon having his earbuds removed as he saw his girlfriend was scared of something. Kokoa was talking to Gin with worry, the taller boy looking around cautiously. Yukari was franticly speaking to Ahakon, the boy looking at her with surprise. The other girls were looking at the group while glancing around quickly.

"I don't have time for your schoolyard drama. If you'll excuse me." Razico said as he started walking away. Falla grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Hold it." She said sternly.

"Look, how many times must I say this? I'm not here to hurt your little friends. I'll just sneak around them and be on my way, just leave me be Falla." Razico said tiredly.

"How can I trust you? Their safety is in my hands with you." Falla said sternly.

"Falla nearly sliced your head off?" Tsukune cried out. Razico blinked and looked at the chronofly with a blank expression. She paused then glanced away.

"That bitch had it coming." She said sternly.

"Safety huh?" Razico said dully.

"Hey, that girl is trying to steal my boyfriend from me. Besides I was humane about it." Falla said stubbornly.

"She tried to use piano wire, a bear trap, and then a freakin' axe on her!" Kurumu cried out. Razico just looked at the chronofly who was looking away with a scoff.

"I can't believe Falla would go so overboard just to try to steal Moka from Tsukune." Rason said shaking his head. Razico glanced over to the group then to Falla. She blinked then glanced away again.

"It's complicated." She said stubbornly.

"Of course, isn't it always at your age?" Razico said shaking his head.

"What would you know?" Falla snapped.

"She planted death traps all over the girls dorms to get Moka, she's out of her mind!" Yukari cried out.

"I know you're out of your mind." Razico said flatly. Falla twitched at that then growled in frustration.

"I have my reasons, you don't know anything about me. I'll do anything to be with my boyfriend who is rightfully _mine_, I'll always take care and protect those I love." She said sternly.

"Not to mention she nearly killed her own sister with her little funhouse of horrors." Kokoa said looking to Luna, the chronofly looking down worriedly. Razico just stared at Falla who glanced over curiously.

"Huh, I thought for sure she would have been fine." She said simply.

"If anything this Tsukune boy sounds like he's in more danger with you than anyone." Razico said simply. Falla growled with frustration then looked to Razico. The warlock just looked at her for a moment then started walking away again.

"Have fun killing your boyfriend or whatever, I have work to do." He said calmly. Falla looked at him then over to the group with frustration. After a pause she glanced quickly to the warlock. In an instant she appeared in front of him.

"Yes?" Razico asked tiredly.

"Listen buster, I'm not the bad guy here, that Moka girl is." Falla said with anger.

"Of course, you're the picture of innocence and love. Whatever makes you sleep better at night kid." The man said simply.

"Look, I have my reasons for what I did, I don't have to explain myself to you." Falla said sternly.

"Then why do you keep following me?" Razico asked.

"You said you wanted that mirror thing, right?" Falla asked quickly.

"That is the only reason I came out here yes." The man said simply.

"Then how about I help you with that?" Falla said crossing her arms before her.

"First off, you're out of your mind. Second, I work alone. Third, you're out of your mind." Razico said shaking his head.

"Just shut up and listen buddy. The school is filled with students and faculty, and you don't exactly blend in here. I can walk though the entire building in a single moment in time, nobody will ever know I was there." Falla said proudly. Razico looked at the girl curiously.

"So you can move through time?" he asked slowly. She nodded and smiled arrogantly at him.

"It's a little talent of mine, as you've noticed by now." She said. He nodded and eyed her curiously.

"Interesting. I was curious how you kept appearing like that. And if what you say is true it would make my job a lot easier, but what do you expect in exchange?" he asked cautiously.

"Simple, I want you to get rid of that vampire bitch that's keeping my boyfriend from me." Falla said with anger. Razico looked at her for a moment then rolled his eyes.

"It sounds like he's with that girl by choice, and even if that wasn't the case I don't harm kids remember? I'm not going to kill her off for you." He said simply.

"Fine, just…just…get rid of her then! Get her out of here and dump her away somewhere!" Falla cried out.

"Get her out of here?" Razico asked.

"Yes, just take that girl and drop her off in the human world or something. Just make it look like she died here for everybody else to see." Falla said with frustration.

"Why is it you want her to look like she died?" Razico asked puzzled.

"Because Tsukune needs to know she's gone forever otherwise he won't let her go. Just do it and I'll get your stupid mirror for you." Falla said annoyed.

"Let me get this straight, in exchange for you getting the mirror for me, you want me to kidnap this girl, take her away, and dump her off someplace far off while making it look like she died so Tsukune, _her_ boyfriend, will think she's dead so you can be with him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Falla said with a big smile.

"And the reason you don't kill her yourself? Not that you haven't obviously tried already." Razico asked plainly.

"Because the others can't know it was me that killed her, otherwise Tsukune would hate me forever." Falla reasoned.

"But…they already know you tried to kill them all. They're talking about it right now." Razico said pointing over to the group nearby.

"They don't have any proof it was me. Just take her away and make it look like she died and I'll help you get your mirror. They'll think a warlock killed Moka, you get your stupid mirror, and Tsukune will be free for me to have again. Everybody wins here." Falla said eagerly.

"Question." Razico said raising his hand.

"Yes?" she asked curiously.

"Did you ever hit your head or suffer some brain damage during your youth?" he asked flatly.

"Actually, yes. Why?" Falla asked curiously.

"Just wondering." Razico said looking away with a dull expression.

"Look, I want to get rid of Moka and have my boyfriend back. You want that piece of junk and don't want anybody here to cause you trouble. This is a fair trade." Falla said stubbornly. Razico looked at the girl then over to the group. It sounded like a bit of a mess kidnapping a student here, a vampire no less, and faking her death. However the strange girl he met could easily get the mirror without anybody ever seeing, and he wanted to avoid any confrontations while inside a building filled with students.

"I'm not so sure about this, I'm thinking I can handle it myself. Thanks for the offer though." Razico said after a long pause.

"Then how about this, if you don't help me I'll make sure you never get to that mirror." Falla said flatly. The man sighed and glanced at her.

"I'll scream every step of the way while you're inside the building. Everybody will know you're there." She said with a shrug. He just looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you." He said tiredly.

_Why is it women are always a problem for me? Seriously._

"Glad to hear it Razico. Now um…what does that mirror look like anyway?" Falla asked curiously. The man pulled out a small picture and handed it to her.

"It's supposedly locked away in the school somewhere, but I'm not sure of where exactly." He said simply. She nodded as she studied the picture.

"Not a problem. I know there are some areas that are kept for storage and relics. I'll sneak through the school no sweat and find it. Just make sure that vampire is nothing but a memory to my Tsukune." Falla said looking at the man with a slight glare.

"And just where am I supposed to dump off this vampire girl? She'll likely just come back here from wherever I leave her." Razico said with a shrug.

"How should I know? Just…take her far away. As far as you can." Falla said with scoff. She thought for a moment then glanced to the man.

"Just hide her away from monsters and humans alike. Just…leave her in a barren wasteland or something, or throw her off a cliff." Falla said with a simple nod.

"I'm not going to kill her." Razico said flatly.

"You won't be killing her silly. The lack of food or the fall would kill her in those situations, you'd be innocent." Falla said with an innocent smile. He just stared at her with no response.

"Whatever, do what you want. I'll meet you back near your bike in a bit with that mirror. Make sure you have that vampire with you and the others think she's dead." Falla said with a growl. She vanished instantly as she shifted into time, the man then looking around curiously.

"Interesting trick kid." He said simply. He looked over to the group of students nearby and shook his head.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be an easy job?" he muttered.

Falla ran over to where the group was frozen in the moment of time. She looked at Moka with a scoff then to Tsukune with a loving eye.

_Soon my beloved, we'll be together just like we're destined to. I won't let anything keep us apart. Especially some blood sucking whore._

She smiled then flew off towards the academy, the girl flying through the air as everything around her was frozen still in time.

The group was looking at each other with concern while the girls glanced around worriedly.

"I still can't believe it…Falla would really go so far just to get to Tsukune?" Gin asked in wonder.

"I'm telling you it was her, there's no doubt about it." Kurumu said promptly.

"But we don't _know_ it was her. I mean, she wouldn't have tried to kill me as well would she?" Luna asked worriedly.

"We need to find her and ask what's going on. I can maybe see her trying to go after Moka alone, but booby-trapping the entire dorm building? That's just a bit much." Rason said looking up in thought.

"Have any of you seen her this morning?" Tsukune asked.

"All we saw were the dozens of instruments of death that tried to kill us!" Kurumu yelled out.

"So…no, we never really saw her." Mizore said softly. The boys looked to each other cautiously.

"Ok, first things first. Let's get to the school and inform Ruby of what happened, although she most likely already knows. We'll see if Falla showed up there otherwise we'll try to find her. We need to get this squared away before those witches come here." Tsukune said looking around at everybody.

"This isn't what we need to deal with before they arrive." Kokoa muttered.

"Well we're all together now, so we should be safe. Falla won't try anything with Tsukune right next to us." Yukari pointed out.

"That's true. As long as he's with us she wouldn't try anything in risk of being seen by him." Ahakon added.

Suddenly a whistling sound was heard, the group looking up to see a bright white glow flying down towards them. The group scattered as the glow hit the ground, a bright flash then erupting out from it along with a shockwave. Everybody stumbled back and shielded their eyes as the light blinded the surrounding area.

"What the hell?" Kokoa barked out.

"You were saying?" Akua said trying to peer around through the light.

The sound of chains clacking around and flying through the air echoed out, then followed by a scream.

"Ahhhh!" Moka yelled out.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he tried to look around.

CHINK!

The light faded and the group looked over to where Moka was last heard. She was standing there and looking with surprise next to her. She had a chain wrapped around her wrist, but the rest was sliced off by a glowing blade. Apoch held her sword at the ready and extended another arm out to shield Moka.

"Are you ok Ms. Moka?" the witch asked cautiously.

"Yeah…thank you Apoch." Moka said in awe. The group looked at the witch then at Moka.

"Whoa, that was incredible Apoch!" Yukari cheered out.

"The chain never even had time to pull me away, thank you." Moka said gratefully. Apoch merely nodded as she eyed around the area carefully. Mizore looked at her with amazement.

_Her reaction time is incredible, and she even acted while blinded. How did she learn to do that?_

"Hold it right there!" Apoch yelled as she dashed off into the woods. Astreal's wings manifested and the girl took off into the sky. The group looked at the witch sisters then to Moka. She blinked then dashed after the sword wielding witch. The others glanced to each other then followed after.

"I don't know what you're up to Ms. Falla, but this ends here!" Apoch yelled as she swung her blade out and sliced down a tree. It fell down with a loud crash as Apoch glared at somebody in the shadows. A figure darted away as a wall of flame shot up. The group looked with surprise then around.

"Fire? How did she do that?" Kokoa asked.

"Sister! Where is she?" Apoch called up. Astreal looked around carefully then fired a blast down towards the woods.

"She's moving through the trees!" she called down. She flew off towards the area as the group looked to the fire. Apoch geared back and swung her blade down, the sword swiping through the blaze and parting the flames. The group watched with surprise as the witch then darted through before the gap closed up.

"Holy shit, since when could Apoch do that?" Rason said with surprise.

"Since she dated Dark." Moka said with a smirk while glancing to the shadow demon. Mizore glanced to her boyfriend curiously then back to the fire. She focused her power and with Ahakon the two fired out a frozen wave of water, the ice cold liquid then dousing out the flames.

"C'mon, let's get to the bottom of this." Kokoa said as she dashed out. Gin followed after as he shifted into his werewolf form. Mizore and Dark ran after as Kurumu and Luna took off into the air. Rason took off his shirts and followed after the airborne girls. Yukari and Ahakon ran after as Tsukune looked to the vampire sisters.

"Find her, detain her. Do not harm her. We need to know what's going on here." He said in a commanding tone.

"As you wish." Akua said simply.

"If she messes up my hair again she's asking for it." Kahlua said with annoyance.

"Let's go, this madness needs to stop." Moka said as the four vampires ran after the group.

Razico was running through the woods while glancing behind him. He darted into a small clearing and looked around.

"For students here they sure seem prepared to fight." He said casually. He looked over to see a girl with butterfly wings appear before him instantly.

"Hold it!" Luna said sternly. Razico looked at the wings and sighed tiredly.

"Oh great, another butterfly girl." He said shaking his head. Luna looked at him puzzled as the other ran up around them. Rason, Kurumu, Astreal landed down nearby as Apoch held her blade out and ready.

"Don't move!" Apoch called out. Astreal aimed her hand at the man as the others looked at him carefully.

"Who's this guy?" Gin asked as the werewolf eyed the warlock closely.

"You've got some nerve trying to take Moka from us like that." Tsukune said with discontent. Razico rolled his eyes.

"Figures, never trust a girl named Fallacy." He said flatly.

"Wait, you know my sister?" Luna said with surprise. The man merely nodded at her.

"Oh great, you see Moka? Falla did set up all those death traps for you, now she's even hiring outside help to kill you off." Kurumu said waving to the warlock.

"Hey, I wasn't going to kill her." Razico said holding his hands up defensively.

"Then why did you try to take her from us?" Apoch asked with narrowed eyes. The witch seemed ready to dive into an attack at a moment's notice. The man looked up with exasperation.

"So much for an easy job." He muttered.

"Talk now, why did you try to take our sister?" Akua demanded.

"It was in exchange for that Falla girl helping me. I was only going to take her outside of the academy and just let her go anyway." Razico said simply.

"Right, and we should believe you why?" Kahlua said with a glare. Razico breathed out and snapped his fingers. Around the group dozens of black chains whipped out from dark rifts on the ground, the chains shooting around like a tangled web and binding the group in place. Everybody looked around in surprise as they were chained up. Apoch only managed to cut a few before she too was tied down.

"What the hell is this?" Kokoa cried out.

"He's a warlock!" Yukari shouted out looking to the man. Mizore looked around then blinked.

"Any particular reason why when a warlock does this the chains seem to…pose us?" she asked softly. The girls blinked and saw that their features were noticeable as the chains wrapped around them and held them in place tightly. Either by holding the skirt up, wrapping around between their breasts and hips, or bending them over a bit, the girls were more exposed just as was the case in Snow Woman Village. Tsukune, Rason, and Gin looked at their girls with wonder as Ahakon nervously glanced at his girlfriend. Dark looked at Mizore with his same expression as the other girls blushed a bit from the poses they were in.

"You see? If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have done so already. I don't hurt kids, it's just not my style." The warlock said casually as he looked around. The group struggled a bit before he snapped his fingers again, the chains then vanishing around the area. Everybody looked to each other cautiously then to the warlock.

"Then what are you doing here? Who are you?" Moka asked. The warlock looked down and shook his head.

"A simple job. In and out. Yeah, as if." Razico muttered to himself.

"Explain yourself now." Akua demanded.

"Look, vampire, I already told you. I only did this because your friend Falla both wanted to help and wouldn't leave me alone until I helped her." Razico said simply.

"Falla wanted Moka taken away?" Luna asked worriedly.

"No, she wanted her dead. However I don't kill kids so that was out. She settled for me taking your friend and faking her death for you all." Razico said with a shrug. The group blinked and looked to Moka.

"Ok…now we know she did set up those traps." She said in defeat.

"Told you." Kurumu said flatly.

"I assure you miss I had no intention of harming you. I only did this because that other girl wouldn't stop pestering me. Chaining her down wasn't really…effective, and I had no desire to harm her as well." Razico said simply. Moka nodded and looked at him curiously.

"Then…who are you? And what are you really doing here?" she asked.

"The name's Razico Kalashin. I was only dropping by to pick up something for a client." He said calmly.

"Pick something up?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, that other girl promised to help me get it quickly if I offered to help her. Well, not quite offered as she wouldn't take no for an answer." Razico said with a shrug.

"You could have told her to get lost you know, you didn't have to help her in her wild schemes." Kokoa said shaking her head. Razico looked at the girl then glanced away.

"She's hard to talk sense into, especially when she kept jumping around instantaneously." he said dryly.

"Just what is it you are here for then?" Dark asked cautiously.

"Just something requested by my client. Nothing that concerns you." Razico said casually.

"Your client?" Gin asked cautiously.

"What are you after here Razico?" Tsukune asked with a narrowed glance. The man looked up with a sigh.

"This day could have gone so much better if it wasn't for that girl." He said simply.

"Believe us, we know how you feel." Kurumu said with a nod. The man smirked at that and looked down.

"You tried to kidnap our friend, this does concern us. Now what are you doing here Razico?" Rason asked as he retracted his wings a bit. The warlock looked around and shrugged.

"Fine, something tells me I'm not making any money on this anymore anyway." He said tiredly. The group glanced to each other then back to him.

"I was sent here by a client to recover an artifact from the school. Just some old piece of junk probably." He said casually.

"You're a thief?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I prefer the title of treasure hunter." Razico said proudly.

"Thief." The group said together. The man twitched and looked down with a dull gaze.

"I hate it when I'm called that." He muttered.

"You were going to steal something from the school, what did you expect to be called?" Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Whatever, a job is a job. Besides, I wasn't going to hurt anybody. That's mainly the reason I allowed that girl to help, she said she could walk right into the school and nobody would see her. The last thing I wanted was for a confrontation or somebody to get hurt, especially when kids were involved." Razico said.

"And now Falla's turned to a life of crime for Tsukune. Things are looking up for her." Kurumu said simply.

"Sister." Luna said softly as she looked down in disappointment.

"Well I failed to uphold my deal with her, even though she forced the deal upon me, so I guess I can accept not getting the artifact this time." Razico said with a shrug.

"How noble." Akua said flatly.

"So she's going to the school right now to steal it?" Luna asked worriedly.

"She's a chronofly, she probably already did." Kokoa said.

"What were you going to take anyway?" Yukari asked.

"Some mirror that was supposedly locked away here. Um…Lilly's Mirror? No, that's not it…Linda's Mirror? Hmm, what was it called…" he said looking down in thought.

"Lilith's…Mirror?" Moka asked nervously. Razico snapped his fingers and smiled at her.

"Yes, that's it. Lilith's Mirror." He said nodding.

"What? That's one of father's artifacts. What's it doing here?" Akua asked curiously.

"Ask Kokoa…" Kurumu said glancing to the redheaded vampire with narrowed eyes. Kokoa twitched and looked down worriedly.

"Oh c'mon, I already said I was sorry for that, besides that was a long time ago." She said nervously.

"She stole that mirror and brought it here to bring out Moka's other self." Mizore commented.

"Yeah, and the barrier between the monster world and human world was nearly destroyed with all the chaos that she brought down upon us!" Yukari added.

"I said I was sorry! Back off already!" Kokoa barked out.

"You stole it from father's archives? What is wrong with you sister?" Kahlua said with discontent.

"Hey, don't give me crap you hypocrite, you stole the Chrono Displacement spell from him. You're no angel either." Kokoa barked back.

"What was that?" Razico said cautiously.

Before anybody could say another word a loud explosion came from towards the academy. Everybody looked towards the sound as Moka slowly looked to Tsukune.

"Tsukune…" she said quietly. The boy looked at her and then towards the school.

"Razico…did you by chance ever learn what that mirror does?" he asked carefully.

"No clue. I was only told to bring the mirror to my client. Treasure hunters don't ask what these things are needed for." Razico said simply.

"You mean thieves." Gin commented. The warlock twitched at that and looked down.

"What's wrong Ms. Moka?" the witch sisters asked in unison. The group looked over to the pink haired vampire as more explosions were heard towards the academy.

"What if…" Moka asked with great concern. The witch sisters, Luna, Dark, Rason, Ahakon, and Razico looked at her curiously while the others looked to each other with worry.

"Oh no…" Kurumu said softly.

"What's going on?" Rason asked worriedly.

"If she looks in the mirror…" Mizore said with worry.

"What happens then?" Dark asked cautiously.

"She'll…she'll…" Yukari said with fright.

"She'll what?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, Akua, and Kahlua looked to each other then towards the school. They then took off at high speed as the others watched with concern.

"Where are you going?" Rason called out.

"Something's not right here." Dark said glancing to his angel friend. The two nodded then took off as well.

"What's going on?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"No clue, but sounds like our rough morning isn't over yet." Gin said as the wolf helped the boy onto his shoulders then took off. Astreal manifested her wings and took her sister into the air after the group. Luna watched them go then looked to Razico, the warlock just watching with a blank expression as the group took off towards the academy.

"Let me guess…this is my fault." Razico said flatly. He sighed then glanced to Luna.

"Aren't you going after them as well?" he asked plainly. She nodded as her wings fluttered behind her. Luna glanced to the man as he looked away.

"You said you didn't want any students to come to harm here today. Looks like you failed." She said simply. He paused for a moment then looked forward.

"I haven't failed yet. If you'll excuse me miss, I'll sleep better tonight knowing I didn't cause any kids to die today." He said as he took off. Luna smiled softly at him and nodded.

"A thief with a heart of gold, how fortunate." She said before she shifted into time.

* * *

Inside the academy underground was a stone hallway that was lit with torches on the sides. It seemed to extend down a long ways with multiple metal doors on each side. It looked to be a dungeon or keep of some kind as it was used to store strange and powerful artifacts the headmaster had collected. The hallway had smoke flowing through it as the torches wavered a bit, the lights flickering as a laugh echoed down the corridor.

In one of the rooms a witch was on her knees and choking, the woman being held by the throat with a tight grip. Ruby was gripping her attacker's arm with frustration as she shakily looked up. Standing before her was a girl dressed in the school uniform. She had her butterfly wings extended out behind her as her red eye glared at the witch. In one hand she held the witch's throat tightly while the other held a unique artifact. It was a mirror that had a golden rim, the object having a winged upper handle with red gems on it. Sitting on the mirror a small fairy was seen, the green haired girl smiling wickedly at Ruby and giggling.

"Fal…la…" Ruby choked out. The chronofly chuckled as her mouth was set in a wicked smile. Her grip tightened as Ruby choked loudly, the witch's wand lying off to the side out of her reach.

"Hello again witch, did you miss me?" Falla asked with a cold voice.


	22. We Meet Again

In the underground corridors below Yokai Academy an elder witch was looking through some storage rooms. Ruby was busy that morning with a job from the headmaster, the witch going through the storage rooms below the school to try see what was missing. What was taken by Hokuto the day he left. Ruby was checking off strange items and trinkets one by one on her list as she went through the areas with a tired expression. She had been up since the sun's first light and so far hasn't found out what item was missing in the underground keep.

"Damn it all Hokuto, what was the blade you took?" Ruby muttered as she looked through her list. She had checked dozens of storage rooms so far and nothing had been found of the ordinary.

"If only I knew which room he even went into that day, this is going to take forever to figure out." she groaned. The headmaster and she knew that the boy took a strange blade from the academy the day of Fairy Tale's attack, and were curious what importance it played with his plans to resurrect Alucard.

"Damn. Another storage room with no luck." she muttered as she shook her head. Magical swords and spiritual knives of rare sorts were kept here by the headmaster yet nothing seemed to be out of place. She sighed and looked up with a tired gaze.

"Just give me a little help Almighty, I know you're up there. I saw you myself." she said quietly. She closed her eyes and looked down.

She blinked then looked back towards the door out into the corridor when she heard footsteps suddenly. She slowly walked over and peered around outside. The witch saw a glimpse of a figure disappear down the hallway into the shadows.

"Hey! Who's down here? This is a restricted area! No students are allowed down here, come back!" Ruby shouted as she ran down the corridor. Down the hall she looked around franticly, all the doors around the corridor being shut still and no sign of anybody else. Ruby stopped and looked around carefully while listening. After a pause she heard a faint voice.

"Geez, where is this thing anyway?" Falla's voice was heard. Ruby jumped a bit and looked around carefully.

"Falla? Falla! What are you doing down here?" Ruby called out. She only heard silence as she glanced around quickly.

"Damn, she's definitely not supposed to be down here." the witch muttered as she started walking around cautiously. She stopped then looked down the hall when she heard the faint voice again.

"Are you kidding me? Why is there so much crap down here?" the chronofly's voice was faintly heard. Ruby dashed down the hall while listening closely for where the voice came from. Again she heard the voice seem to come from further down the hall.

"How many rooms am I supposed to go through for this piece of junk? This is crazy!" the girl's annoyed voice called out.

"Falla!" Ruby shouted out as she looked around.

_Damn, she's shifting through time to keep ahead of me._

Ruby ran down the hall and looked around a T-intersection. Torches and metal doors were lining the halls down both ways, the witch looking around cautiously.

"She has to know I'm here, she likely was in the same room as me while moving through time. Question is, what's she doing down here in the first place?" she said worriedly.

"Found you!" a voice called out. Ruby looked down the left corridor and raced down.

"Falla don't touch anything down here! What are you even doing here, nobody is allowed down in this area!" Ruby called out sternly. She raced up and stopped, the girl looking around as the voice seemed to have vanished.

"What is she doing?" the witch groaned as she looked around. She closed her eyes and listened closely to hear where the girl's voice would come from next.

_What are you doing down here Falla? This isn't the place for a young girl to go running around in. There's no telling what you might-_

"AHHHH!" Falla's scream echoed out down the hall. The witch looked over in surprise as the chronofly yelled loudly.

"Falla? Falla!" Ruby cried out. She raced down the corridor and stopped at a metal door, the witch opening it to Falla screaming and shaking her head. The chronofly was holding something in her hands as she trembled and slowly stopped screaming.

"Falla? Falla what are you doing in here?" Ruby shouted out.

A small fairy with a blue slip-on dress fluttered near the chronofly, the green haired monster giggling happily. Ruby looked with wide eyes at the familiar monster then over to Falla as the girl's screaming stopped.

"Lilith?" Ruby said in shock.

"Oh, hello again. So nice to see you again." Lilith said happily. Ruby stared at the fairy with surprise then looked to see Falla standing still, the girl's hands at her sides. In one hand she was holding Lilith's Mirror as her other formed into a clenched fist.

"No...Falla…you didn't…" Ruby said with worry.

"Hee hee, are you alright now master?" Lilith asked as she fluttered around in the air above Falla. Slowly the chronofly looked up to her, her red eye glaring in a cold stare.

"Lilith, I don't know what you think you're doing, but we won't allow another repeat of your cursed magic!" Ruby shouted as she aimed her wand at the floating fairy. She charged up her magic as the fairy floated over down next to a stack of boxes, the small girl landing on it and looking at Ruby with fear.

"Hey, c'mon now, it's not my fault you locked me away down here forever!" Lilith shouted out with anger. Ruby prepared to fire, then she was instantly tumbling out in the corridor. She landed down with a thud then shakily looked up with a strained expression. Standing in the hall next to the open metal door was a chronofly, her wings extended out behind her and her red eye glaring at the witch.

"Falla…no…" Ruby said as she saw the cold look in the girl's eye. Ruby stood up and aimed her wand at the girl.

"Don't…don't make me hurt you Falla. Put the mirror down and let's-" she started before Falla started laughing. She raised her hand up in a chopping position and started laughing manically. Ruby's eyes widened, then the witch raised her wand up. She formed a barrier around her quickly, then watched as suddenly Falla was behind her.

CRASH!

Her shield shattered as she flew forward, the barrier being annihilated by Falla's strike through time. Ruby tumbled around then aimed her wand back at Falla.

"Falla!" she shouted as she fired a blast of energy towards the chronofly. Falla vanished instantly as the blast flew down the corridor then detonated into a powerful explosion. Before the blast sent smoke and debris flowing down the corridors Falla appeared on top of Ruby, the chronofly holding the witch down with one foot.

"Falla…don't make me hurt you…" Ruby said as she shakily held her wand up. The girl holding the mirror laughed wildly as she held the witch down with one foot. Ruby growled as her wand glowed brightly. The chronofly pushed down on the witch and raised her hand back up to strike. The witch closed her eyes and then fired her blast of power up toward the ceiling. It raced past the chronofly and exploded above them. The blast erupted above the underground corridor, the hallway above them exploding as debris and chunks of the ground flew around. Falla looked up as Ruby rolled away, the witch then whacking the chronofly with her wand. Falla stumbled back as Ruby tried to grab the mirror. In a flash she was knocked back into a tumble, the witch rolling back into the storage room. Lilith giggled as Ruby slowly started to get up. She looked over to Lilith with a glare then aimed her wand at the monster.

"Damn you Lilith!" she shouted as she fired a powerful shot towards the fairy. Lilith screamed before she flew away, the witch's strike blasting the boxes and relics into a fireball. The magical trinkets started burning with colorful flames as hissing sounds were heard. Ruby blinked then darted out of the room and jumped away as the magical artifacts in the storage room blasted into a powerful explosion. Ruby rolled away as more dust and debris flew around down the corridor. She coughed a bit then looked to see Falla standing there in the hall glaring at her.

"That wasn't very nice, you tried to kill me." Lilith's voice called out from behind the chronofly, the little fairy fluttering around and looking at the witch with a dull glare. Ruby aimed her wand towards them before it was knocked out of her hand, the chronofly appearing instantly before her and slapping it off into a vacant room nearby. Ruby darted in after it before Falla appeared before her instantly and grabbed the witch by the throat. She reached up to grab the arm that was holding onto her throat as Falla smiled wickedly at her. Ruby looked with surprise as she dropped to her knees, the woman staring at the chronofly that stood before her. Falla started laughing wildly as Lilith sat atop her mirror, the little fairy giggling and looking at Ruby playfully.

"Fal…la…" Ruby choked out. The chronofly chuckled as she tightened her grip on the witch's throat.

"Hello again witch, did you miss me?" she said in a cold voice.

"You see? Look how happy my master is now. I did a good thing this time." Lilith said with a laugh. Ruby tried to free herself from the chronofly's grip before she was suddenly slammed into the wall, the witch gasping with shock as she slid down. Falla smiled wickedly at the witch as Ruby struggled to stand back up again. Instantly Falla appeared before her, the chronofly kicking the witch in the stomach in a flash. Ruby coughed out as Lilith laughed happily.

"Falla…stop this…" Ruby shakily said. Falla laughed a bit then raised her hand again. She instantly appeared back further in the room, the chronofly glaring ahead of her. The mirror dropped to the ground and spun around in place as Ruby looked up with surprise. Lilith blinked and looked back to see Falla had shifted back, then forward to see another girl standing before Ruby.

"Falla, what is the meaning of this?" Luna said sternly. Lilith looked at the girl curiously then smiled.

"Another one?" she asked curiously. In a flash Luna and Falla vanished, with the room around Ruby and the fairy tearing apart violently. Out in the hall multiple crashes were heard as the area seemed to shift into a battle scarred dungeon. Stone walls collapsed slightly from all the time sears that raced through in an instant as torches were blown out and destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, where did they go?" Lilith asked curiously. She was instantly grabbed by Ruby, the elder witch growling with anger and pain as she slowly got up.

"Do you…have any…idea…what you've done?" Ruby shouted out. Lilith blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Um…can I get a hint?" she asked.

WHACK!

"There's your hint!" Ruby barked out as she picked up the mirror, the witch running out of the corridor with a fairy in hand with haste. A fairy that had a large lump on the head and was in a daze.

* * *

Outside the academy Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Akua, Kahlua, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were running towards the building with worried expressions.

"If Falla looks in that mirror her true self will come out." Tsukune said with caution.

"Don't tell me that her true self is the one before she lost her memory." Moka said with fear.

"She's been trying to kill you all morning, are we even going to notice a difference now?" Kurumu asked out loud. The group got near the gates before the entire front courtyard was torn apart. The ground sliced and blasted apart as the gates and fences were ripped to shreds. The group stared with shock as Luna and Falla appeared, the two locking into a power struggle with both hands, then vanished again. The trees behind them were obliterated as the side of the school in front of them had several large gashes appear out of nowhere.

"Luna? Falla?" Kokoa asked looking around. The two chronoflies appeared again in midair, then vanished as thunderclaps and tears rippled around in the sky briefly. They appeared again near the school as more windows shattered instantly.

"Holy crap, they're tearing apart everything!" Yukari cried out.

"Does this mean she looked in the mirror?" Akua asked cautiously.

"Given that we woke up to a booby-trap filled dorm building I'm still not sure." Kurumu said simply. The two chronoflies vanished as the ground around them tore apart. In a flash Luna crashed down into the ground before them, then vanished as the ground around where she was blasted apart fiercely.

"I'm going to go with yes, Falla looked in the mirror." Mizore said softly.

"Not good, they could be anywhere around us right now." Tsukune said as the group got into a huddle back to back and looked around. Sears and rifts sliced around the ground and air nearby, the group looking around slowly as the two chronoflies dueled in a shifted state. They frequently appeared before vanishing, the two seeming to be only noticed out of the corner of the eye before disappearing again.

"We'll never see them coming, what do we do now?" Kahlua said with worry. The ground around them tore apart with dozens of powerful slices, the earth being ripped to shreds as some windows near the building were instantly shattered.

"We hope Luna can stop her, otherwise we're all dead." Kurumu said with fear.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Yukari asked worriedly.

Again several loud crashes were heard in the forest to their side with dozens of trees being torn apart and falling to the ground in large pieces. The pathway near them tore apart in a flash as Dark and Rason halted in place.

"What was that?" Rason said looking to Dark with surprise.

"Dark! Rason! Watch out, Luna and Falla are fighting!" Kurumu cried out.

Again the ground between the two groups ripped apart as the two chronoflies were engaged in their duel.

"Watch out? How do we watch out for them if we can't see them?" Rason said looking around franticly. Luna and Falla shifted back as they rolled around on the ground between the two groups, the two girls then vanishing again.

"There they are." Dark said flatly.

More trees off to the side were obliterated and ripped to pieces as a classroom on the second floor of the school blasted apart. The glass and remains of the wall flew out as empty desks and chairs in the room were instantly demolished.

"Holy shit, they're fighting everywhere at once!" Tsukune cried out.

"They're fighting within a moment in time, they could cover who knows how much ground during that." Moka said looking around. Again the courtyard seemed to erupt around them as dirt and the remains of the metal fence were diced to pieces.

"C'mon Luna…you can win!" Kurumu said looking around. The roof of the academy blasted apart as the railing and shingles of the building were ripped to pieces. Beside them Falla crashed down into the ground with a gasp as Luna had her pinned, the two girls struggling before vanishing as the ground around them tore apart. Dark and Rason ran over and looked around to see the courtyard and nearby woods torn to shreds.

"Holy shit, they're really going at it." Rason said looking around. Falla crashed down right in front of them as Luna was struggling to hold her down.

"Stop this Falla! You can't win!" Luna cried out. Falla shook wildly then started laughing hysterically.

"I won't stop…I'll show you your place dear sister…I'LL TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECES!" she screamed as the two vanished.

"Ok, she _definitely_ looked in the mirror." Kurumu said weakly.

"I don't understand, what does that mirror do?" Rason asked.

Again Luna flew down into the ground with Falla strangling her. The two sisters rolled around in the ground then vanished as nearby earth was ripped to shreds instantly.

"There's no stopping them, we could all be cut down any moment now." Kokoa said with fear looking around. Everybody looked around as the two girls shifted in and out of time, their battle destroying all the areas around them in a matter of seconds.

"This is insane…their ability to fight…it's beyond S-Class." Akua said in disbelief.

"What do we do now? They're all around us." Tsukune said with worry.

"I'm still lost here, what happened? And what does that mirror you were all talking about even do?" Rason asked cautiously.

"Starting to get curious myself." Dark commented.

The two chronoflies landed down near the group, the sisters holding onto each other's wrists as they growled at each other. They struggled to move around then vanished as the ground around them tore apart again.

"Hey guys!" Gin called out, the werewolf running over with Ahakon on his shoulder.

"Gin watch out! Luna and Falla are fighting!" Kokoa called out. The wolf jumped in surprise then looked around.

"What? Where?" he asked. In a flash the trees near them were diced to pieces and the ground behind them ripped apart violently.

"What the hell was that?" Gin cried out.

"We told you, those two are fighting! Get over here quick!" Kokoa called out. Gin raced over and set Ahakon down, the two looking around as Luna and Falla kept appearing, disappearing, and ravaging the area around them.

"Falla…holy crap what's going on here?" Ahakon said in shock.

"Those two are fighting…and we're caught in the middle of it." Kurumu said with worry. The ground nearby ripped apart as tears seared across the sky at high speed. Astreal landed down with Apoch, the two sisters looking around at the destruction with shock.

"What the hell happened here?" Astreal said shaking her head. The ground around them tore apart in an instant, the two sisters screaming and holding each other close.

"Sister!" Apoch cried out.

"What's going on?" Astreal shouted.

"Watch out! Luna and Falla are fighting here!" Kurumu cried out. The witch sisters looked around with wide eyes as tears and gashes in the ground seemed to rip apart all over the courtyard one after another. The two witches ran over to the group and looked around as the courtyard was continued to be destroyed by the two chronoflies duel.

"Why are they doing this?" Apoch said with worry.

"Falla looked in the mirror." Tsukune said with concern.

"Moka what does that mirror do? Tell us." Dark called out.

"It brings out the inner monster of whoever looks into it. It shows the monster for what they really are." Moka said as the ground nearby blasted apart again.

"What? What do you mean?" Ahakon said with confusion.

"It makes whoever looks at it become the real monster they are, it brings out whatever they are hiding within." Yukari said looking around franticly.

"And for Falla, that would mean her old self, the one that was locked away after her head injury." Mizore said softly.

"So instead of her just trying to kill Moka, now she'll try to kill us all, including Tsukune." Kurumu said with fright.

The two chronoflies appeared again then vanished as they swung at each other. Dust was starting to build up around the courtyard as the girls duel was tearing up all the ground around the area. Trees were being hacked down while the adjacent walls of the academy were being ripped apart.

"They're going to destroy everything at this rate, we need to stop them." Gin said looking around.

"We can't stop them, nothing can stop a chronofly while they are attacking like this." Kokoa said as the ground before them blasted apart. The group looked around worriedly, everybody wondering how long before they would be cut down in the crossfire. The dust started to build up more around them.

"Well, any ideas?" Akua asked cautiously.

"Scream in terror?" Kahlua suggested nervously.

"You do realize that we have Alucard's blood in us. We're immune to their magic, remember?" Akua asked glancing to her blonde haired sister. Kahlua blinked then nodded.

"Oh yeah." she said simply.

Suddenly the ground before her tore apart in a flash, the vampire looking at the crevice carved into the ground with wide eyes. She screamed and shook her head wildly.

"No way! I'm not going out there, they'll ruin my hair for sure!" she cried out. Akua just looked at her with a blank expression before looking back around cautiously.

"Can't Luna just kill Falla? I mean, I thought she could control time much more expertly than her sister now." Ahakon asked.

"She's probably trying to avoid killing her sister, otherwise I imagine she would have done so by now." Tsukune said looking around carefully.

"Well we can't sit here all day, especially with company showing up later. We need to stop these two now." Gin said looking around.

"You said Lilith's Mirror made Falla like this, how do we change her back?" Ahakon asked quickly.

"We need to get the mirror ourselves and get Falla to look into it again. It'll reverse the magical effect." Moka said with concern.

"Where is it?" Dark asked.

"It's gotta be in the academy somewhere, but I have no idea where." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"Ruby took it from me last time, she might know." Kokoa said.

"Dark, you can vanish from view and escape unseen, go find Ruby and get that mirror. We need to get Falla back to her less homicidal self quickly." Tsukune called out. Dark nodded then vanished into a black wisp. The ground near the pathway blasted apart as the two chronoflies appeared again, the two girls yelling at each other before disappearing once more.

"Hopefully we'll survive until he gets back." Rason said worriedly.

Tears and ripples shot out around the air above the group, everybody looking up with worry as the chronoflies continued their duel.

"He better hurry or else we're all in deep trouble." Yukari said worriedly.

"We already are in case you haven't noticed." Kurumu snapped back.

"That's not what I mean." Yukari said looking up with fear.

"Luna has her bracelet, she can keep in control with her power no matter how much she uses now." Ahakon said cautiously. The group nodded then slowly looked to each other.

"But Falla has her limits still. The longer they keep this up…" Kurumu said with worry.

"The faster her Chrono Dementia will escalate." Mizore said softly. If the dark sister really didn't stop her assault, the prolonged use of time control would send her dementia into a critical state.

"So she'll just go crazy? Isn't she already like that?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Every time she gets that crazy…oh no!" Kurumu said looking up with worry.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what could possibly be making this situation even worse now?" Rason asked worriedly.

"She'll try to cast The Ender spell! She did so with her and Luna's first fight, and she tried to do it with our fight as well. If she goes off the deep end she'll try to kill us all!" Kurumu said with fright.

"The Ender spell?" Akua asked.

"It's what wiped out their race from existence! It'll destroy everything around here!" Kurumu cried out.

"Luna will have to kill her then, she'll have no choice." Kokoa said with concern.

"We need that mirror…or else Falla really will fall today." Tsukune said looking around with worry.

The ground around them blasted apart in the dust, the group looking around as all they heard were yells and crashes from the chronoflies duel. It would only be a matter of time before Falla's insanity reached even higher levels, and the likelihood that she'll place her sister into a difficult situation would increase as well. If Falla really were to try to cast the forbidden spell, Luna would have no choice but to use lethal force to stop her.

Razico ran up towards the courtyard near the tree line and looked with surprise. The area was a warzone with dust and debris floating around in a thick cloud. The sounds of girls yelling and endless crashes and explosions seemed to echo out inside the cloud.

"Oh great…this isn't at all how I wanted this morning to go." he said tiredly. He sighed and looked around carefully.

"I can't have kids blood on my hands, I'll never sleep at night again." he said simply. He took a step closer before the ground before him ripped apart in a flash. He jumped back and looked around with wide eyes.

"What the hell did that?" he said with puzzlement. He watched as the ground near the edges of the large dust field seemed to rip apart and blast away every now and then.

"What kind of kids are these anyway?" the man asked curiously.

"Holy shit! That one nearly took my foot off!" Kokoa shouted out from inside the cloud.

"Hey! Are you kids alright?" Razico called out.

"What the…is that the thief?" Gin's voice called out. The man twitched at that and groaned.

"Treasure hunter, I'm a treasure hunter!" he called out with frustration.

"Thief." the group said flatly.

"Dammit stop saying that!" Razico yelled back.

"Then stop being that." Ahakon replied flatly.

"Whatever, what's going on here?" Razico asked.

"Watch out, Luna and Falla are fighting here!" Moka called out.

"What? Fighting? But…where are they?" Razico asked looking around.

"They're all over the place. They can move through time remember?" Rason called out. Razico nodded then looked up with a dull gaze.

"I just _had_ to accept this job offer." he muttered.

"Watch out!" Kahlua cried out as the ground near her foot tore apart.

"What should I do?" Razico called out.

"Call my mother and tell her I love her!" Kurumu yelled out.

"That's not what I meant. How can I help you?" Razico called out shaking his head.

"How should we know? We can't stop them from fighting when they move like this!" Yukari cried out.

"How are they moving?" The man asked curiously.

"They're moving through a single moment in time. We'll never see them until they both stop using their magic." Tsukune called out. Razico blinked and looked down.

"Then that means my magic won't be able to hit them when they're moving like that." he said to himself. He blinked then looked around.

"Then why am I hearing them screaming at each other with colorful language?" he asked out loud.

"Only Falla is using foul language, Luna's more dignified than that." Yukari called out.

"You fucking bitch! Why don't you ever listen to reason, god fucking dammit!" Luna shouted out from nearby. There was a long pause as Razico just stared at the dust cloud.

"Never mind." Yukari called out again.

"And now I've heard everything." Rason said simply.

"I think she's losing her patience with her sister finally." Moka said weakly.

"She lasted this long, she's a saint in my book." Kokoa said flatly.

"Never mind that, how come I can hear them if they're supposed to be moving through time?" Razico asked again.

"Luna's trying to keep Falla from moving around in time to save us, they're both jumping in and out of time randomly." Ahakon said. Razico looked around carefully as the two girl's voices seemed to vanish and reappear around the dusty courtyard constantly.

"Listen, if we can get them to halt for a moment I'll immobilize them." the man called out.

"You can't chain them up you idiot! They can eat anything! And they can cut through anything with their magic!" Kurumu shouted out.

"I managed to bind Falla temporarily before. If anything it'll give you all a chance to do something other than play sitting duck." Razico reasoned.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything. But how can we get them to halt for a bit, they're jumping around everywhere!" Ahakon cried out.

"And even if we can how are you going to see them?" Moka asked out loud.

"Rason, Kurumu, can you guys spread out the dust with your wings?" Tsukune called out.

"There's too much of it, but we can at least try." Kurumu said nervously.

"Provided our wings don't get sliced off we can try, but we'll only be able to part it for a bit. If they keep moving around like that they'll just create more in no time." Rason said in agreement.

"That's fine. Apoch, Astreal. The minute you see them use your shields to knock Falla off balance. When she's stunned Razico can try to bind her. If it works everybody try to detain her as fast as possible." Tsukune called out.

"We'll try Mr. Tsukune." Apoch and Astreal said in unison.

"Ok, we're ready when you are thief." Kokoa called out.

"C'mon, I'm trying to help you kids. A little appreciation would be nice." Razico said tiredly.

"We're only going to get a small window of opportunity here, Falla only needs a split second to free herself." Akua warned.

"Yeah, and then she'll probably go after us right away." Kahlua said with worry.

"Then we can't miss this chance. You ready Razico?" Moka called out.

"The second I can see her I'll try to bind her down with all I have." The warlock called back.

Rason and Kurumu looked to each other and nodded. They hovered up above the group as rifts and tears rippled around the sky. They flapped their wings as the two chronoflies appeared to be focused on their duel still. The dust started to slowly part around them as the chaos continued throughout the courtyard. Razico watched carefully, the man seeing an angel and succubus slowly becoming visible from the massive dust cloud. He held his hand out and focused his magic, the man watching carefully for any sign of the red eyed chronofly.

"I can't see them yet." Gin said looking around franticly.

"We're only going to get a small chance to do this. Apoch, Astreal. Just watch for your opportunity." Tsukune said looking around. The twin sisters watched intently around them, both of them waiting to see any sign of Falla. More screams and crashes echoed out inside the dust that still flowed around the group. Rason and Kurumu kept flapping their wings while looking around worriedly. They were sticking out and in the middle of the air, easy targets for Falla to slice through even by accident.

"Is it even possible to stop a chronofly?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"We're going to find out." Tsukune said glancing around.

Apoch and Astreal looked around franticly, the two sisters listening as the yells and crashes from the chronoflies duel raged on around them.

"C'mon…c'mon…" Apoch said as her eyes were narrowed.

Suddenly the two girls in question appeared near the group, the two sisters struggling to grapple one another.

"There!" Apoch and Astreal cried out as they aimed their hands out. Luna struggled to push Falla back then threw her around, the red eyed chronofly then smacking into a flickering wall of light. Luna looked in surprise as Falla recoiled and stumbled off to the side.

"Now!" the group yelled as Falla smacked into another wall of light from Astreal, the chronofly bouncing off and shaking her head. Luna backed up as black rifts opened around the two girls. Suddenly black chains whipped out and wrapped around Falla. Her hands were bound as her legs were, along with her neck and waist. More chains whipped out and held her wings back as the group ran over. Apoch and Mizore fashioned their blades and held them to the chronofly's face as Luna watched with wonder.

"Don't move!" Apoch and Mizore yelled. Falla shook her head and then glared at the girls.

"Ok…again with the posing?" Rason asked flatly as the group noticed that Falla's breasts and hips were more noticeable with the chains being taught around her body. The chronofly growled and looked around with anger.

"Why you…you can't stop me you insolent little-"

BANG!

The girl recoiled then slumped down in her chains as a washtub connected with her head. The group looked over to see Yukari just staring at the chronofly. After a pause the witch raised her wand back up.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Four more golden tubs hit the chronofly one after another in rapid succession.

"Yukari what are you doing? She's out already, stop!" Tsukune cried out. Yukari blinked then raised her wand up again.

BANG!

The unconscious chronofly jerked about in her chains as yet another tub connected with her skull.

"She had it coming." Yukari said with a shrug.

Razico walked over and looked at the girl in the chains with a blank expression.

"Um…did you have to hit her over the head like that?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I did." Yukari said simply.

"Are you ok Luna?" Moka asked worriedly. Luna nodded as she looked at her sister with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She never would have been able to strike me down. I just wished she would have listened to me. How…how did she turn into this monster again? I thought she was becoming a better person." she asked shaking her head.

"Lilith's Mirror. It brings out the inner monster in whoever looks at it." Moka said worriedly.

"Which for your sister, happens to be the side of her that wants to kill us all." Rason said. The group looked at the sleeping girl then to Razico. He looked around then sighed.

"Ok, I helped stop your friends from killing each other. Are we even now?" he asked simply.

"I suppose so. You actually didn't cause any harm yourself." Tsukune said nodding.

"And you did help us stop Falla without having to resort to killing her." Kurumu said.

"Even though this all did happen because you came here." Kokoa said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I just wanted to get the damn mirror and leave, I never wanted anybody to get hurt." Razico defended. He sighed then looked to Falla.

"Guess I failed in that though. I come here, and this girl gets a concussion." he said shaking his head.

"That's not all she's going to get when we're through with her." Akua commented flatly.

"Thank you Razico, for helping us." Luna said softly with a smile. The man smiled briefly then glanced away.

"Well, this morning's a bust. No treasure, and nearly caused some kids to die." he said tiredly.

"You'd be surprised how often we come close to dying here. It's part of coming to this school." Rason said with a laugh.

"More like because you and Dark came here." Gin said flatly as the wolf shifted back into his human form.

"Oh c'mon man, don't start that crap again." Rason groaned. Razico nodded with a raised eyebrow then looked away.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then. Not much more reason for me to stay here anyway. No mirror means no money. You kids got this under control?" he asked glancing back to them.

"Yes, as soon as we get the mirror from the school we'll return Falla to her better self." Kurumu said.

"Well, slightly better. She still has some explaining to do about trying to kill us in the dorm building." Akua said annoyed.

"Yeah. She messed up my hair." Kahlua whined.

Tsukune walked up to Razico and smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping us Razico." he said kindly. The man smirked and nodded.

"A treasure hunter doesn't harm the innocent, it's just not what we do." he said proudly. The boy smirked at him and shook his head a bit. Razico rolled his eyes and looked away. He paused then looked to Kokoa.

"Hey, you mentioned earlier that your father had a spell called Chrono Displacement?" he asked curiously. The group looked to him curiously.

"Um…why do you ask?" Kokoa asked cautiously.

"Just wondering. I've come across that spell before in my work, but it was…lost. It would definitely sell for a pretty penny on the market. I was merely wondering if it still existed." he said simply. The group glanced to each other then shook their heads.

"He had it once, but it's gone now." Kokoa said.

"Yeah, it was destroyed. But trust me, it's better this way. That spell was nothing but a curse to this world." Tsukune said. Luna nodded as she kept looking at her sleeping sister. Razico just looked at the group then shrugged.

"Such a shame. Oh well, I've been told it's too dangerous to exist anyway. Probably for the best." he said simply. The group nodded as the man looked away again.

"Anyway, I'm out of here. Sorry about the mess and everything." he said as he started walking away. He stopped then glanced back to Moka.

"One last question, Falla was going on about something with a girl's blood, and the end of the world. What was she talking about?" he asked curiously. The group glanced to each other then back to the warlock.

"Nothing, she's just…eccentric. As I'm sure you've noticed." Moka said nervously. The warlock just eyed her for a moment then looked ahead again.

"Yes, I suppose so." he said simply. The group watched him leave then looked back to Falla. The chains around her vanished as the warlock left, the girl then dropping to the ground out cold.

"Now what do we do with her?" Rason asked.

BANG!

The group watched another washtub hit the chronofly, the girl's body twitching as Yukari lowered her wand. She smirked then looked away.

"Just to make sure she stays asleep until Ruby gets here." she said with a snicker. The group smiled weakly at her then looked down at the girl who had multiple lumps on her head.

"Once we change her back she's got some explaining to do." Kokoa said sternly.

"I still can't believe it, why would she go to such extreme lengths? Surely she would have thought Tsukune would hate her for killing Moka." Yukari said puzzled.

"I need to talk some sense into her somehow. She was so nice before." Tsukune said with concern.

"Again, you're like the most forgiving guy I know." Rason said with a smirk. Tsukune looked over to see Rason smirking at him amusingly.

"Seriously, the girl tries to butcher your girlfriend in a fit of jealousy and you still want to be friends with her. I don't know how you do it." he said with a laugh. Moka sighed and looked at Falla with a nod.

"I'm not saying I'm up for being best friends with her myself right now, but Tsukune's right. She did have a good side that we all saw. She's better than this." she said softly.

"We just need to talk to some sense into her somehow." Tsukune said scratching his head.

"I'll get my Kou-hammer." Kokoa said flatly. Akua and Kahlua cracked their knuckles with dull gazes. Moka glanced to them then down to Falla.

"Let's try to talk to her one more time before we use force." she said gently. Luna slowly nodded then kneeled beside her sister.

"Please let there be some good in her still. I hope there is." she said softly.

"Well we're going to find out." Mizore said looking over to see Dark and Ruby running over.

"Thank god you're all ok- holy shit! Look at this place!" Ruby cried out looking around at the destroyed courtyard. She growled then held up Lilith with a tight grip. The group looked at the fairy with raised eyebrows as the small monster looked around with a frightened smile.

"Um…hello again." she said weakly.

"Lilith…" Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari said with discontent.

"Is she still alive?" Dark asked plainly looking down at the body of Falla. It twitched a bit as the group smirked.

"I guess so." the demon said with no hint of interest.

"Why is it every time you're involved we all nearly die?" Ruby said with bared teeth at the fairy. She trembled a bit then looked down. Ruby sighed then held the mirror over to Moka, the witch careful to keep the reflective surface facing down.

"Here, have her look into this when she first wakes up, it should turn her back into her good self again." she said with relief.

"Well…less evil self." Yukari said shaking her head. Ruby looked at them puzzled.

"Less evil?" she asked.

Five minutes later as Dark held the sleeping chronofly upright while Rason held the mirror in front of her face Ruby was looking at the girls with shock. Even Lilith was staring with wide eyes. They had told them how they woke up to the finding the girls building booby-trapped from top to bottom.

"Um…I thought I was the one that released her inner monster." Lilith said nervously.

"Yeah no shit, what the hell was she thinking?" Ruby cried out. The girls looked down to the sleeping girl as she was still out cold.

"She really wanted Tsukune back." Mizore said with a shrug. Ruby looked at the sleeping chronofly with disbelief then sighed.

"This day just started and it's been nothing but trouble for us all. That can't be a good omen." she said shaking her head. She looked around at the group and smiled gently.

"Still, you all survived. I guess if anybody could get through a morning like that it would be all of you." she said softly. The group nodded and smiled at each other, Dark not so much of course. Ruby kneeled beside Rason and looked at the chronofly with wonder.

"Why was she looking for the Lilith's Mirror in the first place? I don't understand it." she said confused.

"She was looking for it for somebody else. She never wanted it for herself." Kokoa said simply.

"For somebody else? For who?" Ruby asked curiously.

* * *

Razico was walking through the woods with a dull expression. He shook his head and looked up towards the cloudy skies above him.

"An easy job…yeah right. No treasure and I nearly kill some students at a school. This just figures, my luck has been horrible this week. Seriously, every time there's a girl involved something has to go wrong." he muttered. The warlock walked through the woods as he looked down in thought.

_What are the odds those kids would know about that spell…wait…_

He thought about the two girls with butterfly wings, the ones that could move through time at will. He blinked then smirked and shook his head.

"Huh, small world." he chuckled as he thought about it. Two girls who could use that kind magic, they would probably know something about such a powerful and rare spell. He glanced back behind him for a moment then looked forward.

"What are the odds. I hope those kids make it through ok, they could be considered treasures themselves someday." he said simply as he walked out of the tree line and approached his bike. He glanced around where he first met the chronofly that started this whole mess. He slowly brought up his bike and mounted it, the man looking towards the red sea with a calm gaze.

"What a waste of a trip." he said shaking his head. He blinked then glanced behind him towards the trees. He sat there looking at something as a calm breeze blew by.

Standing at the tree line a witch was looking at the warlock with wide eyes. Razico turned to look at her with a bit of wonder. Slowly the elder witch walked towards the man with awe.

"Razico?" Ruby said softly.

"Well I'll be, Ruby Tojo. Didn't expect to see you again." Razico said with a calm smile. Ruby walked up to him and looked at him with wonder. After a pause she slowly reached over and held him at his waist.

"Razico…" she said under her breath. He looked at her with a calm smile as she leaned in. She slid her hands slowly up along his chest and then around his neck.

"You…you're…" she said eyeing him from head to toe.

"It's nice to see you again Ru-" he started before she grabbed him around the throat and started shaking him.

"You're a thief? You're A THIEF?" she screamed as she started shaking the man wildly. He coughed out as he fell back, the witch falling on top of him while shaking him wildly.

"You tried to steal Lilith's Mirror from a school? You caused us to go through that hell? This was all your doing?" Ruby shouted out. The man looked at her with wide eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"It's nice to see you again too Ruby." he choked out.

"I thought you were a treasure hunter! I thought you were a suave gentleman! Somebody who was courageous and brave, a real man who knew how to use a whip! Oh my god, the way you used that whip Razico, seriously! But what the hell, a thief? A thief Razico? How could you be somebody like that, just some petty thief that steals from schools?" Ruby shouted out as she shook him. The man grabbed her arms and held her back, the man sitting upright while holding her hands behind her back. She looked at him with a blush as he smirked at her.

"I prefer treasure hunter my dear. And I apologize for the commotion earlier." he said calmly. He blinked then looked up to see the black rose in her hair. He smiled and looked at her with a curious eye. She glanced up to it then to the warlock. The woman shook her head and pushed the man off, the witch getting to her feet and looking away while holding her cheeks.

"Why would you steal from the school Razico? I thought…I thought you were a daring treasure hunter." she asked softly. The man got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I only thought I was taking a useless artifact, I never wanted to cause any harm to anybody." he said simply. She sighed and glanced to him. He chuckled and looked at her amused.

"You didn't seem too bothered when I was going to steal from Fairy Tale." he said with a laugh. She looked down then faced him with wonder.

"Where did you go Razico? What…what have you been doing all this time? Don't tell me you've been stealing." she said worriedly. The man sighed and walked up to her.

"It's just a profession I have my dear, nothing meant to be malicious. Everybody has something they're good at, and this is my talent. I assure you I don't harm anyone unless absolutely necessary. And I never harm children. That's why I accepted that Falla girl's help, she said she could get the mirror from the school without anybody seeing." he said gently.

"Well that worked out well." Ruby said flatly with a dull expression. He glanced away then nodded slowly.

"I know, things didn't go as planned. I did at least help keep the peace here before leaving. And I left that mirror here as well. After all the trouble I caused I guess I can accept the failure of not obtaining it." he said simply. Ruby glanced at him then walked up to the warlock, the woman looking at him with a bit of wonder.

"I'm glad to see you're safe Ruby, I was wondering what happened to you that night." Razico said as he looked at her with a calm smile. She nodded then looked down with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks to my friends. We had…a very eventful night then." she said softly. She looked up and jumped with a bashful look of wonder as he leaned in closer.

"Well, you'll have to tell me about it sometime my dear." he said softly as he leaned in near her. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt her heart race.

"Razico…" she said softly.

"Ruby…" he said gently.

"Raz-"

She blinked then felt herself get pulled back. Her hands and waist were bound with black chains that pulled her down to the ground. She landed down on her rear and looked back with surprise then over to the warlock.

"Wha…Razico?" she shouted out with surprise. He kneeled next to her and held her cheek gently, the woman blushing a bit from the touch.

"Sorry my dear, but I have other appointments to keep this morning. I'm glad however to see you're ok still." he said as he leaned in and kissed her. She looked with surprise then slowly closed her eyes, the witch letting the man kiss her while her arms and waist were chained down. Actually, the chains only got her going more so anyway. After the kiss broke he smiled at her with a wink.

"I'll see you later, Ruby Tojo." he said. He ran over and got onto his bike. The witch watched with wonder as he waved at her then drove off towards the tunnels. After a moment the chains around her vanished, the witch slowly standing back up with a look of wonder and a blush.

"Razico…" she said softly. The witch looked down with a gentle gaze as she felt her heart race. She stood there in silence as the red waves crashed into the cliffside nearby. After a pause she looked to the tunnels with a deep gaze.

_A thief…my heart beats for a thief…_

* * *

The group was watching as Falla remained asleep, the girl being propped up by Dark as Rason held the Lilith's Mirror in front of her. Tsukune was holding onto Lilith tightly, the small fairy looking down with worry as the group watched the chronofly closely.

"So any idea why Ruby bolted after that thief like a racehorse?" Rason asked plainly as he kept the mirror near the chronofly's face.

"No idea. Maybe she wanted to get a few hits in for him causing us the trouble with the mirror." Kokoa said with a shrug.

Luna watched her sister closely, the girl trying to believe there was still good in her.

"Well he did help resolve the problem, and nobody got hurt." Moka said with a shrug.

"My sister might have a concussion." Luna said flatly.

"Nobody important got hurt." Kurumu said dryly. Luna glanced to her then back to her sister.

"What are we going to do about her?" Gin asked looking at the unconscious chronofly.

"We're going to change her back into her other self when she wakes up." Rason said simply as he held the mirror in front of the sleeping girl.

"And then?" Gin asked.

"Then we're going to kill her for trying to kill us." Akua said flatly. Kahlua just watched the chronofly with a dull expression. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"There has to be a way to resolve this without using violence. She has a good heart, I'm sure of it." he said gently.

"Oh yeah, we got that vibe when we were running for our lives in the girls dorm building." Yukari said with a smirk.

"Piano wire and falling axes. So much love in this girl." Kurumu said shaking her head. Moka looked at the sleeping girl with worry.

_What are we going to do with her?_

**_Our mate really is too forgiving sometimes. Still, if he says she has a good heart we should probably try to give her another chance. As much as I would love to kick the girl into the ground, I don't feel our mate would appreciate that._**

Falla started to stir and groan a bit, the whole group then looking over to her cautiously. Dark held her by the shoulders while looking away from the mirror, the demon making sure she was facing the mirror when she woke up again.

"Here we go." Moka said softly.

Falla's eye started to slowly open as the group tensed up. She could once again try to escape into time again even with Dark holding onto her. She slowly opened her eye and looked ahead into the mirror. The girl blinked as the mirror glowed a bright light. A flash erupted from the mirror as the group shielded their eyes.

"AHHHH!" Falla screamed out as her eye was wide, the girl's mind racing once again. After a moment the light died down, the group then looking to see Falla staring ahead with a wide eye. Her mouth was quivering as she trembled a bit. Rason quickly put the mirror away as the group watched her carefully.

"Sister?" Luna asked gently. Falla just stared ahead into space as her mouth quivered, the girl seeming to be frightened of something.

"Is she back to her good-…I mean her old self?" Kurumu asked.

"Falla?" Tsukune asked.

A tear rolled down Falla's cheek.

"Falla?" Moka asked gently.

"Sis…ter…" Falla breathed out.

"Falla?" Luna asked as she rested her hand gently on the chronofly's shoulder. Falla mouthed out something, the girl's voice barely being heard.

"Is she ok?" Rason asked. Luna leaned in and gently held the girl close. Falla stared ahead into space as Luna looked over her worriedly.

"Sister? Are you…ok?" she asked softly.

"What…have I…done?" Falla breathed out.

"What's she saying?" Ahakon asked.

Falla trembled then shakily looked to Luna.

"What…have…I done?" she said shakily. She choked back a sob, then broke down crying loudly. Luna held her closely as the group looked at her worriedly.

"Falla." Luna said softly as she held her crying sister.

"No…NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Falla cried out as she cried uncontrollably.

"You were under the effects of the Lilith's Mirror, you weren't…you weren't in control then." Yukari said gently.

"Still doesn't excuse her for what she did this morning." Kurumu said flatly.

"COMPLICA!" Falla cried out loudly, the girl breaking down in her sister's embrace. The group looked at her puzzled at that remark. Luna blinked then leaned back to look at her sister curiously.

"Wait…you…you remember our sister?" she asked softly. Falla choked back her sobs and looked at her with devastation.

"Luna…" she said as she had fright in her eye. Luna looked at her closely and then gasped softly.

"You…you remember…don't you?" she asked worriedly. Falla slowly nodded then looked down.

"I…killed her…I killed my sister…I KILLED MY FAMILY!" she screamed as she started crying again.

"What is she talking about?" Akua asked puzzled.

"Oh no…" Moka said softly. The group looked to her as Falla continued to cry her heart out.

"She remembers what she did…to her family." Moka said with remorse. The group looked down at the chronofly, the girl crying out of agony and heartache. She was back to her kinder self, but had full memory of what she did in her past. Sending her little sister to an early grave, killing her father in a fit of jealousy, and annihilating their entire race in her insanity. Everything hit her like a wave, and her kind and gentle heart ached with the horrible memories.

"What…WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Falla cried out in sorrow.

"Oh no…Falla…" Yukari said softly. The group looked at her with a bit of sympathy as she cried in her sister's arms.

"Falla…" Luna said worriedly. The chronofly sobbed a bit more then shakily looked at her sister.

"Complica…oh god…I killed her. I remember…I remember everything…make it stop!" she cried out. Tsukune sighed and glanced to Lilith in his grip with a dull glare.

"Every time you show yourself…something has to go horribly wrong." he said flatly.

"Hey, don't blame me for this, I only showed her inner self to the world, that's my job." Lilith said stubbornly. Tsukune tightened his grip a bit, the fairy coughing out.

"Sorry." she choked out.

"Oh god…I'm a monster…I'M A MONSTER!" Falla cried out in agony. Luna held her closely and looked around at her friends with remorse.

"Nearly killing us all this morning didn't already prove that?" Kurumu asked simply. She instantly dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head.

"Now's not the time for that Kurumu." Mizore said simply.

"Falla…you're not like that now. And you killed the side of you that was. You…you're not a monster." Luna said gently. Tsukune looked at her with worry then walked over.

"Falla." he said softly. The girl jumped and looked up at him.

"Tsukune…" she said softly with a teary eye. Tsukune kneeled beside her and looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"We all know what the darker side of you did in the past, but…you're not that girl. You're…you're the side of Falla that would never do such a thing." he said gently.

"Again. Dorm room. Nearly died. Flying blades and fire. All her fault." Kurumu said in disbelief. The girl once again dropped to the ground with an ice kunai in the head.

"But…I am her. Their blood…it's all over my hands. Oh god Tsukune…I'm a murderer." Falla said looking down at her hands shakily.

"Falla…" Luna said softly.

"I know…you all mentioned that the girl I was did those things…I always knew…I was a horrible person before. But now…now…all I see is their blood. I remember my sister that I killed…I remember my mom…my dad…everybody. I don't want to remember this…make it stop!" she cried out as she cried loudly.

"Falla, we're not blaming you for that now. You...you did what you could to right the wrongs you did. You killed the side of you that was truly evil." Kokoa said gently.

"That's right. You stopped her from killing us all before. You're nothing like that monster." Yukari added.

"Did we all forget about what she did this morning?" Kurumu shouted out.

"Kurumu stop!" Moka shouted out. The group looked to see Moka looking down at Falla with sympathy.

"I'm a murderer. Their faces…their screams…their memories…I can't take this…I can't take this…" Falla said shaking her head. Moka walked over and kneeled down next to Tsukune.

"Falla, you're not a murderer. You're not like that monster that you killed." She said gently. Falla looked at her with devastation then to Tsukune.

"I'm sorry…please…don't think of me like that…please don't think of me like that Tsukune! I…I never wanted…" she cried out. She shook her head and looked down in despair.

"How can I live with these memories? How can I live with their blood on my hands like this? It hurts so much…" she said shakily.

"The blood of the innocent never washes off." Dark said softly. Falla looked to see him just looking at her with a blank expression still.

"I know how it feels Falla. I know how it is to have the blood on your hands, the blood that never comes off." he said gently.

"Yeah…unfortunately we have to agree on that." Akua said looking down and away. Kahlua looked down with remorse and nodded.

"How…how do you live then? How do you go on knowing you're…a murderer?" Falla asked.

"Because living your life is all you can do Falla. The question is what will you use your life for?" he asked simply. She looked at him as she wiped her tears away. She sniffled then looked to Tsukune, then down with sorrow.

"I'm not worthy…I'm not worthy of Tsukune am I?" she asked softly. Tsukune glanced to Moka then back to the chronofly.

"My life…so much pain in it…what more can I use it for?" she asked shakily. She trembled at the memory of how cold she was to her little sister. She shuddered remembering how she killed her own father. And she felt her heart break remembering how she destroyed their entire race. The guilt, the pain, it all hit her at once as her memories showed her just how horrible her darker side truly was.

"You can live and be happy sister. You can help your friends and be there for them." Luna said softly. Falla closed her eye and looked down.

"Please Falla." Moka said softly. The chronofly looked up to her with sorrow as Moka smiled softly at her.

"Tsukune believes you're a good person still. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked gently. Falla looked to Tsukune as he nodded at her.

"But…I'm not Tsukune…I'm not a good person at all…I'm not worthy of your love…" Falla said with remorse.

"The me from your time would have said differently." Tsukune said with a warm smile. Falla looked at him with wonder then down. She thought about it for a minute then looked back to him with a timid expression.

"He loved you Falla, I'm sure he thought you were worthy without a doubt." he said with a smile. Falla looked at him for a moment then over to Moka.

"We don't hate you for what your evil self did in your past." Moka said softly. Falla looked at her and tears started to well up again. She looked to Tsukune then down.

"He loved me…" she said softly.

"I'm not that boy Falla. I'm not the one who loved you, but I can be your friend. That's what I've been trying to say all this time, we can be friends." Tsukune said gently. Falla slowly glanced up to him as he smiled at her.

"I may not be the boy you fell in love with, but I'll always be there for you nonetheless. I promise." he said kindly. She looked at him with a gentle gaze. After a moment she looked over to Moka.

"Please Falla, can't we try to be friends?" Moka asked gently. Falla just stared at her with a saddened expression then looked down.

"Tsukune…" she said softly. She breathed out and looked to the boy who smiled kindly at her.

"Do you promise…promise that…you'll never leave me?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be your friend until the end of time Falla." Tsukune said with a nod. Falla smiled softly at that remark then looked to Moka.

"Moka…" she said as she slowly got up. The group watched as the chronofly just stared at the vampire with a blank expression. After a long pause Falla slowly reached behind her and pulled out a small picture. She looked down to it with a saddened smile. Moka walked over and looked at it curiously. It was a picture of Falla and Tsukune, the boy from her time that she was with.

"Is that…" Moka asked softly. Falla nodded then looked up to her.

"I can still…be near him. Right?" she asked worriedly. Moka looked at her with a bit of wonder then smiled gently.

"As long as you don't try to booby-trap our dorm building again, yes." she said with a small laugh. Falla nodded then looked down to the picture. She sighed then held the picture up in the air. The group watched as her hand seemed to instantly appear below it as the picture was torn to dust. Falla watched the bits flutter down then nodded.

"I remember my past clearly now. All the horrible things I did and watched unfold. But…I also remember what mother said long ago. To let the past go…" she said softly.

"Or else fade away into time alone." Luna finished. Falla sighed and nodded.

"I will not be like that girl I killed. I will not fall to her level, no matter what. Very well vampire. He's your mate in this time. I concede…" Falla said softly. She then glanced over to her and narrowed her eye.

"However, you make him cry once, you hurt him just one time…" she said sternly. Moka smiled softly and shook her head.

"I'll never do that Falla. I promise." she said. Falla paused for a moment then nodded.

"I'm…sorry about this morning." she said gently. Moka smiled and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"If I had been with Tsukune for as long as you were, and lost him, I probably would have acted the same way." she said with a weak smile. Falla smirked then looked down.

"Does this mean we're all cool now?" Gin asked worriedly. Falla nodded and looked up.

"Yes. I just…hope I can find my proper place in this world." she said softly.

"We will Ms. Falla." Apoch and Astreal said with warm smiles. Falla smiled and glanced to them.

"We're here with you Falla, as your friends. You're not alone, and you never will be." Tsukune said assuredly.

"Thank you Tsukune." Falla said softly.

"Good to have you as one of the good guys again." Rason said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't think the school could take another fight like that." Ahakon said looking around at the damaged courtyard and school. He looked to Falla with a jump.

"Um…are you feeling ok now Falla? I mean…that fight…it didn't push your mind too far did it?" he asked worriedly. Falla blinked and looked up curiously.

"I feel fine." she said simply. She twitched and giggled wildly for a moment then looked to Ahakon with curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" she asked calmly. The group glanced to each other then back to the chronofly.

"Oh…just wondering." Ahakon said weakly. Apparently Falla still had her dementia, but at least wasn't going bat shit crazy now.

"Just try to space out your use of magic sister, your mind can't take too much more." Luna said worriedly. Falla nodded and looked down.

"I will. I promise sister." she said softly. She giggled a bit and glanced to Luna with a playful smirk.

"What is it?" Luna asked curiously.

"Just…thinking." she said with a chuckle. She glanced to Rason then to Tsukune.

"At least one of us got to have the boy we wanted." she laughed. Luna jumped a bit then looked at her with a stern expression.

"Hey!" she shouted out. Falla laughed a bit then looked away. Tsukune and Rason glanced to each other then smiled weakly.

"You never had Tsukune, that timeline never counted!" Luna said stubbornly.

"Oh…I got him alright. I got further than you did with your angel." Falla laughed. Luna swung at her before Falla vanished and appeared behind Tsukune.

"And…he's a vampire too. One of the strongest ones." she said with a mischievous smile.

"What…but…but…Rason saved us from being locked away in heaven! He's a perfect angel!" Luna defended. Falla glanced to Tsukune and giggled.

"And Tsukune was so rough in bed too. You never made love to your angel did you?" she said with a purr.

"That doesn't count Falla!" Luna shouted.

"This is a contest now?" Kokoa asked flatly. Moka and Kurumu looked to each other then to the two chronoflies.

"Oh it counts, I got over a year's worth of time with him as his girlfriend." Falla said proudly. Luna blushed a bit then looked to Rason. She trembled then looked back to her sister.

"That doesn't count!" Luna shouted as she vanished. Falla vanished too as the group looked around. Sounds of laughing and yelling echoed around the area as the two sisters jumped around in time.

"Well…glad to have everything back to normal?" Gin said with shrug.

"Should we…stop them?" Akua asked looking around as the two girl's bickering about which boy they idolized is better jumped around constantly.

"Not like we could if we wanted to." Yukari said shaking her head. Moka looked around as the voices echoed about and smiled with a giggle.

_Well, at least that's one thing we can agree on with her._

**_I suppose that is true. Falla couldn't have had a better mate in her time or any other._**

The two chronoflies appeared before the group with Luna pulling on Falla's hair and with Falla pushing away Luna with her hands.

"Take that back!" Luna shouted out.

"Vampire beats angel any day!" Falla barked back.

"Like hell he does!" Luna shouted.

"What would you know?" Falla yelled back.

"Oh yes, just like yesterday morning." Kokoa said shaking her head.

"I guess they're destined to fight about something one way or another." Mizore said with a shrug.

"Should we separate them again?" Akua asked looking to Tsukune. He glanced to her then to the two chronoflies.

"You girls…" he said tiredly.

"Yeah Luna! Stand up for our angel!" Kurumu cheered. The group looked to her as she waved her fist around in the air. She blinked and looked to Moka.

"What? She's got good taste." she said with a slick smile. Moka gave her a dull stare then looked to Falla.

"Falla." She called out. The two chronoflies stopped and glanced to her. Moka paused then smiled happily.

"Make sure she knows which mate is best, ok?" she said in a cheerful tone. Falla blinked then smiled slyly at Luna. The two sisters then struggled and started rolling around on the ground. Moka smirked then glanced to Kurumu.

"Vampire beats angel any day." she said simply. Kurumu growled then looked to Luna.

"Don't let her talk that way Luna, give it to her!" she shouted out.

"Are you guys really encouraging them?" Yukari asked shaking her head.

"Stand up for our vampire Falla, show your sister her place!" Moka shouted out.

"Yep, they really are." Ahakon said simply.

"Pathetic." Dark said in his usual tone. Mizore just nodded as she held onto her demon's arm. She was positive that a demon was the best choice for a mate, and confident that Tsukune couldn't have possibly been rougher with Falla than Dark was with his snow maiden.

"Akua. Kahlua." Tsukune said flatly. The two sisters nodded then ran over, the vampires then pulling the girls up and holding them back.

"Ok, that's enough." Akua said holding Luna back.

"You've made your point, you're both nuts. Just stop already." Kahlua said holding Falla back. The two sisters were clawing towards each other while glaring.

"So much for peace and quiet with those two." Gin said shaking his head.

"At least Falla's not trying to kill us all anymore." Kokoa said with a shrug.

"Ok you two, that's enough." Rason said shaking his head.

"Yes, can we please stop all the fighting for a bit?" Tsukune asked weakly. The two chronoflies blinked then looked over to them.

"Whatever you ask of me my angel." Luna said softly with a smile.

"Yes sir." Falla said timidly at Tsukune. Moka and Kurumu glanced to each other then to their boyfriends, each girl partially agreeing with the chronoflies choices in mates. Akua and Kahlua let the girls go and walked back over to Tsukune.

"Alright. That's enough of that for one morning. We should get going before we miss anymore class time." Tsukune said glancing to the building.

"Yeah…the headmaster's probably going to be pissed here." Rason said admiring the damage.

"She did it!" Luna and Falla said pointing to each other. They blinked then looked at each other.

"What? No I didn't, you did!" they said in unison.

"How do they speak in unison like that?" Ahakon said with wonder.

"That's so weird." Yukari said nodding. Rason just stared at them with complete disbelief while waving towards Apoch and Astreal. Nobody seemed to notice. Tsukune looked to Lilith with discontent. She trembled then looked down.

"Um…" she said softly. The group looked at her with dull glares as she looked away.

"Ruby and the headmaster will deal with you Lilith." Moka said with discontent. Lilith sighed and looked down with worry.

"I'll take her to the headmaster's office and explain what happened out here. Wait here for Ruby and make sure everything is ok with her regarding that thief." Tsukune said as he took the mirror and ran into the building. The group nodded then looked to each other.

"That thief? Oh right, Razico." Falla said looking towards the pathway in the forest.

"Yeah, I wonder why Ruby was so insistent on finding him like that." Luna said looking back as well.

"I'm more curious how upset the headmaster is going to be with you two regarding the mess you made out here." Gin said looking around at the battle scarred courtyard and side of the academy.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Falla said nervously.

A tree cracked then slowly fell over towards the path, the group watching as it crashed down and kicked up some dust.

"Yeah, hardly noticeable." Moka said shaking her head.

A coughing sound was heard as the dust cloud billowed in front of the pathway. The group looked over to see Ruby slowly becoming visible as she walked through the cloud.

"What the heck…are you girls fighting again?" she called out.

"Sorry." the two chronoflies called out. Ruby walked through the haze and looked around with an annoyed expression as she coughed a bit.

"Geez, how much more are you two going to dest-"

WHACK!

The group watched as Ruby dropped to her knees, the witch wavering about before falling forward with a thump.

"Ruby!" Moka cried out. The group blinked then looked behind where the witch was knocked out.

From behind the witch a girl was seen slowly walking through the cloud of dust.

"Who is that?" Falla said with worry.

She had black shoes and black jeans, the girl wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

"It's her…" Kurumu said softly with surprise.

Her long green hair flowed behind her as she walked towards them.

"You know her?" Falla asked glancing back to the group.

Her blue eyes were glaring at the group with a yellowish tint in them, her mouth formed into a wicked grin.

"Felucia." Dark said softly with surprise. The doll demon walked up towards them with a cold smile.

"Hello." Felucia said in a dark tone. She stopped and crossed her arms before her.

"So, we meet again."


	23. Let's Play

The group was standing outside the academy looking in surprise at the appearance of someone. The surrounding courtyard, front gates, the close side of the academy building, and the nearby trees in the forest were torn apart and laying around in ruin from Luna and Falla fighting. The two chronoflies had managed to nearly level the surrounding area after Falla was reverted back to her old self from Lilith's Mirror.

"Wait, this doesn't seem right." Kahlua said worriedly.

Luckily the group was able to subdue and knock out the deranged chronofly with a little help from a warlock that had come through the academy. Even though the mess with the mirror was his doing Razico did help restore some peace by helping the group stop Falla from going on a rampage and killing anybody.

"This isn't right…this isn't right at all." Akua said with concern.

Before the warlock could leave the area Ruby confronted the man, the witch both relieved to see the one she had been thinking about since their encounter during the Fairy Tale attack and shocked to hear that he was a thief after the Lilith's Mirror. As she was about to reconnect with the warlock that she had dreamed about he left as quickly as he came, the man bidding the witch a fond farewell before riding off into the human world.

"It's too soon…they're not supposed to be here until after lunch." Yukari said looking around cautiously.

The group had managed to return Falla back to her kinder self, although there were some permanent effects that remained from the mirror's magic. Falla had remembered all that she was and had done in her dark past, the chronofly horrified completely to remember how she killed her own family. Devastated, the chronofly was near giving up on life completely until she was comforted by Tsukune and his friends. After realizing that he would always be there for her, the chronofly reluctantly admitted defeat in capturing his heart, and settled on a close friendship instead.

"What does this mean then?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

As the group regained themselves from their difficult morning and Tsukune left to return the mirror and Lilith to the headmaster, everybody seemed to be patching up their differences before preparing for a day that was foreshadowed to be the day Hokuto makes his move. Ruby had returned to the group after watching Razico leave on his motorcycle only to be swiftly knocked unconscious by an assailant from behind.

"It means we made a horrible miscalculation." Moka said shaking her head.

However the assailant that approached them was somebody that, although expected to arrive that day, arrived far too soon. And appeared to be alone.

"Felucia." Mizore said softly as the group looked at the doll demon standing before them. She was smiling wickedly at them as her blue eyes had a strange yellowish tint to them. She giggled and glanced back to Ruby, the witch lying on the ground out cold. In an instant Luna and Falla jumped to her and knelt down beside her.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Falla cried out as she tried to move the witch.

"She's still alive, she's just out cold." Luna called over to the others.

"I can fix that for you if you like." Felucia said as she glanced back to the chronoflies with a smirk.

"Felucia…" Dark said in a strained voice. He knew his comrade was being used by Hokuto. He knew to expect the girl to show up today. He knew what Hokuto's plans were and what he was after. What he didn't know was how much rage he would feel at seeing his comrade being used like this. Dark felt his anger for Hokuto rise even higher seeing his friend used like a puppet.

The doll demon giggled and looked to him with a saddened smile.

"Dark…you let them take me." she said softly as she walked up to him. His eyes widened as the girl shook her head slowly.

"You said you would save me. I waited for so long…but you never came for me." She said gently.

"Felucia…" Dark said softly. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his neck, the girl looking into his eyes with a gentle gaze.

"You let them violate me…you let them take me…they tortured me Dark. Raped me. Messed with my head." she said sadly. She blinked then smiled softly at him.

"You didn't rescue me Dark. You let me fall." she said sadly.

"We're coming to save you Felucia. I won't let them keep you." Dark said gently. The doll demon shook her head slowly and smiled sadly.

"You didn't save me Dark. You let them take me. I was so cold, so alone, so frightened. I waited and waited for you to come save me. But you never came. You never came for me Dark, why?" Felucia said with sorrow. Dark looked at her with a pained expression as the group watched the doll demon with remorse. She smiled softly, then glared at Dark.

"You let them USE ME!" she yelled as she whipped out a blade from her jacket's sleeve, the demon ready to strike at the back of his neck. In a flash Apoch fashioned her blade and darted forward. Mizore watched with complete surprise as the witch lunged forward and struck the blade from Felucia's hand with the tip of her sword. Dark darted away as Apoch swung her sword around to Felucia's throat. The doll demon blinked then started laughing as she glanced to the witch.

"How dare you try to strike down Dark." Apoch said with hatred.

"Your heart…it has his mark." Felucia said looking down at the witch's heart. Apoch glanced down then forward again. Felucia shook her head and looked to Dark.

"I begged for you to do that…I pleaded for so long…and you give it to her? Just like that? How could you Dark?" She said with saddened eyes and a smile. She chuckled then kicked Apoch back into a tumble. The witch rolled back then jumped up to her feet to see Felucia laughing at her.

"Felucia stop this." Mizore said as she fashioned her ice blade. Felucia started laughing before looking at the snow maiden with a cold smile.

"And you…Mizore." she said in a bitter tone. The group watched her carefully as she stood there staring into the eyes of the snow maiden.

"You kept him from me. You stole my love from me. Now I'll die alone and unloved because you just had to take him from me." the demon said with a bite.

"It's not her talking, she's being used." Rason said as his wings arched back slightly.

"She would never be so cold to Dark and Mizore…well maybe Mizore, but never Dark." Kurumu said readying her nails.

"What's she doing here now? They weren't supposed to attack until later on." Astreal said looking around.

"Something's wrong. She's far too early." Apoch said shaking her head as she held her blade towards the demon.

"Hey, get Ruby to the nurse Luna. Falla, go find Tsukune and get him out here now." Moka called over. The two chronoflies nodded, then vanished along with the unconscious witch. Yukari glanced over to where they were then back over to Felucia. She blinked then jumped in surprise.

"Oh…dammit of course!" she yelled out. The group looked to her as Felucia just eyed around the group, the demon making no effort to attack anyone.

"How could I have overlooked that…" Yukari said looking down with regret.

"What's wrong?" Ahakon asked. Yukari looked to the demon with frustration.

"There was one other major difference when the witches and Felucia attacked before. Something we overlooked." she said with regret.

"Another difference?" Gin asked as he watched the demon closely.

"What could we have overlooked? We were there when she attacked with the witches. We saw just how it happened." Akua said confused.

"And we were there, we knew when it happened." Astreal said glancing to Yukari. Moka looked down in thought for a moment then blinked. She jumped with surprise as she realized what Yukari meant, what the group failed to notice as one missing factor during that attack in that particular timeline.

"Luna!" she cried out.

* * *

In the nurses office Luna appeared instantly, the girl setting Ruby down on a bed. The nurse in the room jumped in surprise to see them just appear out of nowhere. She blinked then noticed it was Ruby the strange butterfly girl had brought here.

"What…but…how…" the nurse said puzzled.

"Please help her, I need to go." Luna said before she vanished instantly. The nurse blinked and looked to the witch with wide eyes. She walked over and examined the witch curiously while glancing around confused. Unseen by the nurse the air behind her distorted briefly before returning to normal.

* * *

Inside the headmaster's office Tsukune was looking down at his desk, the boy and man himself looking at a small fairy with a fairy sized ball and chain on her ankle. The mirror was next to her covered in a red cloth.

"Why is it every time you are involved Lilith, trouble follows in your wake?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"Oh c'mon, you left me down in that dungeon for so long, all I did was help a little girl see what she really was. It's my job!" Lilith pleaded. Tsukune shook his head with discontent then looked to the headmaster again.

"Sorry about the commotion outside, we managed to stop Falla and Luna from leveling the school to the ground at least." he said with a shrug.

"It's quite alright Mr. Aono, I understand that Ms. Cii was not in complete control during this. I'm glad to hear that you are all alright still." the man said raising a hand up gently. Tsukune nodded and glanced to the door.

"I'm going to go make sure everybody is ok. Please make sure the school is evacuated before lunch period ends sir." Tsukune said.

"Ms. Tojo has already explained to me about what is coming our way. I'll have the staff remove the students from the building during your little confrontation. I trust you will not allow Ms. Akashiya's blood to be taken during all this." the man said curiously.

"I swear I'll guard her with my life sir. They won't get the drop on us this time." Tsukune said confidently.

Falla instantly appeared next to him, the chronofly looking at him with worry as the boy jumped in surprise.

"Tsukune!" she cried out.

"Falla? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked as he regained himself.

"Please, you have to come with me. They've come here! They're here!" Falla cried out as she grabbed the boy. The two vanished as Lilith watched with bewilderment.

"What's…going on?" she asked worriedly.

"It appears the show is starting early." the headmaster said looking to the window.

"Show?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Yes. I believe the students here may need the full day off from classes today." the man said with a chuckle.

* * *

Outside the group was looking at Felucia with caution and surprise. The doll demon had appeared extremely early compared to when she was previously destined to, and appeared to be all alone.

"What do you mean Luna? What about her?" Gin asked worriedly.

Before anybody could answer three things happened at the same time. Tsukune seemed to appear instantly next to Moka, Luna appeared instantly next to Rason, and Falla appeared instantly next to Felucia as the doll demon's head and neck were torn to shreds. The demon dropped down as Falla cheered out.

"Ha! You won't be taking Moka's blood this time you little bitch!" she cheered out. The group just looked at the body of the demon then up at the chronofly. Falla laughed a bit before she looked down to see the body of Felucia twitching.

"What do you mean Luna?" Gin asked again, the group unfazed by the demon being cut down. They, except for Falla who was watching with a wide eye of shock, knew Felucia couldn't be killed that way and would just come back after any attack.

"She's the only thing that was missing in that timeline." Yukari said looking to Luna. The chronofly looked at her puzzled as Falla backed up a bit with a look of fright, the red eyed chronofly watching as Felucia's body seemed to regenerate before her.

"What about me?" Luna asked.

"We forgot that you weren't here in that timeline. That means that what happened then may not necessarily happen now." Yukari explained.

"But…I thought we knew they would be attacking today." Rason said looking to Felucia's body as Falla tried to slice it down again, the girl's attack destroying the head and upper chest with a powerful strike through time.

"But we didn't take into account Luna's absence. She was the only other one who Hokuto would have been aware of being here in this timeline and not in the other." Yukari said with dismay.

"So? What does that have to do with Felucia being here early?" Kurumu said looking back to the doll demon as Falla again tried to slice her down. The chronofly watched with shock and disbelief as the demon again started to get back up.

"We have a chronofly with us, somebody who can control time. Knowing that, Hokuto might have planned how to kidnap Moka differently. If he sent Jovian and Jacqueline here he knew they would come against Luna." Yukari said shaking her head.

"But they're immune to their magic, Luna wouldn't have been able to harm them anyway." Kokoa said confused.

"Yes, we know that. But they probably don't." Yukari pointed out. The group blinked then looked to Luna.

"Shit." Dark said with a growl.

"We never thought of that." Rason said looking down.

The group looked to Felucia as Falla backed away from the demon with a horrified expression. They never thought about the chronofly's absence in the other timeline being important for the attack. But Yukari was right. With Luna with them they could prove difficult for Jovian and Jacqueline to steal away Moka from. Even if the witch sisters were indeed immune to their chrono magic a chronofly would still be a persistent bother to them and their goal.

"Dammit. With Luna here with us Hokuto isn't going with a full on attack on the academy." Tsukune said with frustration.

"Then why send Felucia alone? What could she possibly do alone to get Moka from us?" Kurumu said confused.

Falla screamed and ran over behind Tsukune.

"What the hell is she? She doesn't die!" she cried out in fear.

"She's a doll demon Falla. She can't die unless her spirit artifact is destroyed." Kurumu explained.

"She's also our friend Falla, we're trying to free her from Hokuto's control." Mizore pointed out. Falla nodded slowly as they watched Felucia slowly get up, the girl's body reforming again with the demon smiling at them wickedly.

"So what now? If Jovian and Jacqueline aren't here where are they?" Rason said looking around.

"What's Hokuto's plan now?" Ahakon asked cautiously.

The doll demon cracked her neck and laughed a bit.

"Such a warm welcome for your friend, I see you've missed me. Oh wait, no, you haven't have you Dark? No, you've gone and marked _another_ girl as yours. I dedicate my life to you, and this is what I get as thanks? You leave me for Hokuto to steal away, then mark some lowly witch as your wife along with a slushy?" Felucia said with sorrowful eyes, the girl's smile still standing. Dark growled then looked around cautiously.

"What do you want Felucia? Why did Hokuto send you here?" he asked. The doll demon laughed a bit then looked to Moka.

"Why, I've come to take Moka with me of course." she said simply.

"And just why would we want to let you take her?" Tsukune said sternly. The doll demon giggled and looked at him with a cold smile. She reached into her pocket and took out a cell phone, the girl flicking her hair behind her and dialing some numbers. She held the phone to her ear while winking at the boy. He watched her cautiously as she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hey, it's Felucia. I'm here." Felucia said confidently. She waited then tossed the phone to Tsukune. He caught it and looked at her puzzled. She rolled her eyes and pointed to it.

"It's for you dumbass." she said simply. He slowly put the phone to his ear as everybody glanced to him.

"Hello?" he asked slowly.

"Hello Tsukune, long time no hear." Jovian said happily.

"Jovian." Tsukune said with a growl. The group narrowed their eyes at that name.

"Aw, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy to hear from me again." Jovian said kindly.

"I'd be happier to see you dead along with your master." Tsukune said with anger.

"That hurts my feelings. I thought we were friends Tsukune. After all I've done so much for you." Jovian said with a laugh.

"You've done nothing but make my life hell Jovian." the boy said with discontent.

"Really? I don't believe that's true Tsukune. I helped keep your lock stable for Kuyou's return. I saved you and your friends out in the woods when you just stood there like confused rats from his attack. I helped restore your title as hero at your school. And recently I've even gone the extra mile, and made sure your cousin is safe." the witch said with a cold tone. Tsukune's eyes widened as he froze in place.

"What?" he breathed out.

"TSUKUNE!" Kyouko's cry sounded out.

"Kyouko? Kyouko!" Tsukune yelled out. The group looked at him with shock at that as Felucia giggled.

"Kyouko?" Luna said with surprise.

"Oh no…" Moka said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Kyouko…" Falla said softly, the girl remembering the human her other self had helped before. How the human girl called her a friend.

"You goddamned little…leave her out of this!" Tsukune yelled into the phone.

"Oh, but she's so fun to play with. Besides if my sister can have a playmate why can't I?" Jovian asked with a giggle.

"What? Your sister?" Tsukune said looking around.

"Yes, oh, hold on, she's on the other line. What are the odds?" the witch said in a mocking tone. The phone beeped as another voice came up.

"Hello? Sister? Are we playing now?" Jacqueline's voice said.

"Why yes, say hello to Tsukune." Jovian said with a laugh.

"Hello Tsukune!" Jacqueline said happily.

"What the hell are you two doing, dammit let my cousin go now!" Tsukune yelled out.

"But she and I are becoming fast friends Tsukune. She tastes _so_ good." Jovian said with a purr. Tsukune felt his heart stop, his blood boil, and his throat dry up.

"What…did you just say?" he said as his eyes shifted to crimson, the boy's aura flaring around him. The group watched him as he apparently become very angry.

"Just what I said, she's absolutely delicious." Jovian laughed. Tsukune growled loudly as he trembled, his other hand forming into a fist.

"Tsukune help!" Kyouko's voice was heard along with her crying in the background.

"What's going on? What's she saying Tsukune?" Rason asked worriedly.

"Based on the look in his eye, I'd say something bad." Kurumu said with a bit of fear.

"Aw sister, I thought we couldn't touch them yet." Jacqueline said with a pouty voice.

"Sorry sister, but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, you're still the best." Jovian said happily.

"Aw sister, I love you so much." Jacqueline said sweetly. They both giggled in the phone as Tsukune glared at Felucia with fury. The doll demon chuckled as she had her arms crossed before her.

"You…you…" He said with furious anger into the phone.

"So…can I touch his mom now?" Jacqueline said curiously.

"WHAT?" Tsukune roared out, this aura flaring around him violently. The group stepped back as the ground below him cracked apart a bit while his rosary sealed rattled on his wrist.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked with fear.

"You…don't you DARE touch my mother you monsters!" Tsukune yelled out. The group looked at him with shock as Felucia giggled.

"Your mom?" Yukari cried out.

"Holy shit dude." Rason said shaking his head.

"Mrs. Aono." Moka said with fright.

The group looked at Tsukune with disbelief as he growled loudly.

"Hee hee, well, she does seem a bit old for my tastes." Jacqueline said innocently.

"Not my playmate, she's young and ripe." Jovian laughed.

"No fair, I still think you cheated on that coin flip. I should have been her playmate." Jacqueline pouted.

"Don't be such a sore loser sister." Jovian giggled.

"Dammit why are you doing this?" Tsukune shouted out.

"Because it's fun." Jovian said plainly.

"You…when I find you…you will pay with your lives." Tsukune said with utter hatred.

"Then come get us Tsukune." they said in unison. He growled with frustration then looked to Felucia.

"I'm at your mother's home Tsukune, feel free to drop by anytime. We're just getting to know each other in the meantime hee hee." Jacqueline said happily.

"I'm sharing a luxurious suite with your cousin at the Kilodien Hotel in your hometown Tsukune. Come right up to our room if you like, room 806." Jovian said with a giggle.

"TSUKUNE!" Kyouko's voice screamed out.

"She's just begging for more isn't she?" Jovian said with a purr.

"You and that tongue of yours sister." Jacqueline said dreamily. They giggled as Tsukune tried to control his raw anger from destroying the phone in his hands.

"Now, let's play a game Tsukune." the two witches said in unison. The boy trembled with fury then looked around at his friends.

"You are going to let our dolly take Moka now, they need to go for a little ride just the two of them. Felucia is under orders to call us _both_ once she takes Moka to her destination to make sure they are still alone. If she doesn't call us, your cousin and mother will be piles of ash long before you reach us." Jovian said with a laugh.

"Yes, make sure you give this phone back to her, she'll need it after all." Jacqueline said with a laugh. Tsukune growled loudly as he glanced to Felucia.

"As long as Felucia calls us when she's supposed to, we won't kill them. Of course, you're more than welcome to come try to get them from us if you really want." Jovian said playfully.

"We hope you do, we want to play too!" Jacqueline cheered out.

"Or if you want, I suppose you could try to follow Felucia and leave these two with us. We promise to take _extra_ good care of them." Jovian said with a seductive voice.

"We're so nice that way." Jacqueline said with a laugh.

"So, what will you do Tsukune?" they asked together. The boy shook with anger and looked down. His mother and cousin were in the hands of demented S-Class witch sisters spread out in the human world. He knew exactly what was going on, Hokuto was splitting up his group to weaken them and to create a distraction for Felucia to sneak Moka away.

"Like I have a choice?" he growled out.

"Yay! Let's play then!" the two sisters cheered out. He shook with fury then tossed the phone back to Felucia. As the demon held it to her ear the others looked at Tsukune with worry.

"Tsukune…what's going on?" Moka asked.

"They have your mom and cousin?" Kokoa asked with disbelief. The boy nodded while glaring at the doll demon. After a moment she put the phone away and chuckled.

"Well, time we get going Moka." she said with a smirk. The group glanced to Moka then to the demon. Slowly Moka nodded and stepped forth.

"Moka!" Kurumu cried out with worry. Moka raised a hand to her and shook her head. She turned to face Tsukune and nodded.

"Stick to the plan." She said softly. Tsukune looked at her with frustration and then down.

"Save them, I'll be fine. Don't let anything happen to your family Tsukune." Moka said turning back to Felucia. She walked up to her and nodded.

"Fine, let's go." she said simply. The demon laughed and grabbed her by the hand.

"Sure thing." she said confidently. She glanced to Dark and smirked.

"Don't try to follow us Dark, I'll be keeping a feel out for your essence." she said with a bite. Dark growled and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You let me go Dark, it's all your fault that I'm _his_ doll now." Felucia said with a shrug. She giggled then led the vampire off down the pathway. The group watched with frustration as they left then looked to Tsukune. Dark looked down with anger and growled, the demon furious that his friend was being used like this. And for what her corrupted self had taunted him with. Mizore and Apoch looked at him with worry then to Tsukune.

"Tsukune…I'm sorry man." Gin said with remorse.

"Oh god, your mom. Kyouko." Kurumu said with fright.

"Damn them, we weren't ready for this." Rason said with frustration.

"What do we do now? Felucia's taking Moka to Hokuto, and they have your family as hostages." Yukari said with worry. Tsukune shook his head then glanced back towards the path.

"We need to act fast, Hokuto hasn't won this yet." he said with anger.

"What's our move then?" Kokoa asked worriedly.

"Just tell us what to do Mr. Tsukune." Apoch and Astreal said in unison.

"Me to, I'm not going to sit this one out, not when they have Moka like this." Falla said standing forth.

Tsukune growled then looked to the group.

"Gin, Kokoa, Yukari, Ahakon, Luna, you're coming with me. We're going to my home to take care of Jacqueline and free my mother. Akua, Kahlua, Rason, Kurumu, Falla, Astreal, you head to the hotel Jovian is keeping Kyouko at. It's the Kilodien Hotel in my hometown, it's one of the tallest ones there." he said in a commanding tone. He looked to Dark and nodded.

"You take Mizore and Apoch with you, follow Felucia and keep an eye on Moka. We need to make sure she doesn't get to Hokuto, wherever he may be." he said.

"Felucia knows how to detect my essence if I'm nearby, I won't be able to rely on cloaking us the entire way." Dark said looking down.

"You're Fairy Tale's top agent. You can figure something out, I know you can. Besides, you need to free your comrade, and something tells me you're going to find that opportunity soon." Tsukune reasoned. Dark nodded and looked to him.

"You got it Tsukune." he said.

"Hokuto wants to change the game up, then so be it. We're not going to lose this one." Tsukune said confidently.

"What about Ruby?" Kurumu asked looking towards the academy.

"Luna, go check and see if she's able to join our group, otherwise we need to move without her." Tsukune said. Luna nodded then vanished instantly.

"How are we going to get to the human world now though? We don't have a ride." Ahakon asked worriedly.

"Dark has his cycle from yesterday, don't you?" Rason asked anxiously. The demon nodded.

"Yes, but it won't get you all to the human world. I can carry one passenger with it." he said shaking his head. Apoch smirked and glanced to him.

"You'll be able to get me and Ms. Mizore to the human world on it, I assure you." she said confidently.

"But…how can…" Mizore asked curiously.

"Trust me." Apoch said with a smile. Mizore just slowly nodded then glanced to Dark.

"Even if that's true, how are the rest of us going to get there? We need to get to two different places fast." Kokoa said with worry.

"Can't Luna and Falla just jump us over there?" Kahlua said with worry. Falla looked around then down.

"Well…I can try." she said softly. She growled a bit then shook her head.

"But…I'll likely go insane from that sort of heavy magic. Luna might be able to help though." she said sadly.

"Hey, that's right. Luna's got full control of the time stream now. She can just rip open a gateway can't she?" Kurumu said hopefully.

"Well the laws of the Almighty say she can't go forward or back in time, but just jumping around in the same time isn't outlawed." Rason said with a smirk.

"I hope she can do it then, we don't have much time." Tsukune said with frustration.

"Wouldn't Hokuto have thought of that when he planned on splitting us up?" Yukari said cautiously.

"He probably didn't figure Luna would be able to control time as she can now." Mizore said softly.

"A normal chronofly couldn't do such a feat without going insane from the stress. But my sister isn't a normal chronofly." Falla said confidently.

"Um…guys?" Gin said looking around. He glanced back to the group with worry.

"Where _is_ Luna?" he asked. The group looked around curiously.

"She should have been back by now, she was just checking in on Ruby." Kokoa said.

"Um…be right back." Falla said before she shifted into time. She raced into the academy and glided down the hallways at high speed. She banked around the hallway and weaved around a few students that were frozen in time. The girl raced up to the infirmary doors and opened them. She ran in and looked around quickly. Ruby was lying on the bed still asleep while a doctor was looking at some papers at a nearby desk. Falla looked around and then scratched her head.

"What the…Luna?" she asked herself. She shifted out and ran up to Ruby.

"Ruby? Ruby wake up!" she yelled out. The witch shot up and looked around franticly.

"What, who…oh, Falla. It's you. What…what happened?" Ruby asked rubbing her head. The doctor looked at the strange butterfly girl then around, the man confused as to where she came from.

"Ruby, where's Luna?" Falla said with worry.

"What? Luna? Where am I for that matter?" Ruby asked as she looked around.

"Did…did you just now wake up?" Falla asked worriedly.

"Yeah…what hit me?" Ruby asked curiously. Falla looked at the witch then around.

_What…but…sister? Where did you go?_

"C'mon, we have to go now!" Falla said grabbing the witch's hand. They shifted into time as Falla dragged the woman to her feet and out the door.

"Falla slow down, what's going on here?" Ruby asked as she looked around. Everything was frozen in time around them as the chronofly ran with the witch in hand.

"We've got a real problem out here, we need to get back to the others before-" Falla said before Ruby suddenly stumbled forward, the witch looking around to see everything moving around her again. Students around the hall looked with surprise to see the witch that appeared out of thin air.

"What the? Falla? Falla?" Ruby said looking around. The chronofly was nowhere in sight. Ruby looked around then started to get a bad feeling.

"This…doesn't seem good." she said as she ran towards the front entrance. She raced out to see the group standing there, minus Moka, Dark, Mizore, Apoch, Luna, and Falla.

"There you are. But…where's Luna and Falla?" Yukari said looking behind the witch.

"I haven't seen Luna. And Falla was bringing me out here when she just vanished. What's going on here?" Ruby said with worry.

"She just vanished?" Kurumu said puzzled.

"Yeah…where…where's Moka? And the others?" Ruby asked worriedly. The group quickly explained how Felucia came here, and what they learned about Tsukune's cousin and mother. How Felucia left with Moka while the two evil sisters taunted the group to come after them. Dark, Mizore, and Apoch had left to follow Felucia somehow while the others were waiting for the return of the chronofly who could hopefully get them to the human world instantly. After hearing the news Ruby could only think of one thing to say.

"Oh…fuck…" she said looking down with shock.

"Our thoughts exactly. Dammit, where did those two go? We need them." Tsukune said looking around.

"I don't know. Falla just disappeared midsentence as she was taking me out here." Ruby said looking back to the school.

"We need to get going now, what's our next option besides Luna getting us there?" Gin asked quickly.

"We don't have any other choice. Ruby, go get the school bus, we need to move now." Tsukune said with frustration. The bus would take some time to get them to their destinations, but it seemed with Luna's disappearance it was their only way. Ruby nodded then ran back into the school.

"Dammit…that's going to take time we don't have." Rason said with frustration.

"Kyouko…Mrs. Aono…" Yukari said with worry.

"We'll get to them, and we'll free them from those damned witches." Kurumu said looking down.

"We're ready to serve master, we will not fail in your request." Akua said confidently. Tsukune rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_Why is it every time I'm somebody's master all hell breaks loose?_

"Luna…where did you go?" Rason said looking up with worry.

"Hopefully Dark's group will at least be able to keep Felucia in their sights." Kokoa said with concern.

"Yeah…um, how's he going to take both Mizore _and_ Apoch on that bike anyway?" Gin asked curiously.

* * *

A motorcycle was racing through the tunnel between the monster and human worlds. Colorful lights flashed and flew by in what seemed to be a never ending darkness all around the road. The cycle raced towards the exit that seemed so far away at high speed with two girls on it. Felucia was driving, the demon having a cold glare set in her eyes as she drove through the gateway. Behind her Moka was holding onto the demon closely, the girl's pink hair flowing behind her as she kept her eyes on the demon closely. She couldn't fight back, even though she could probably escape if she managed to survive the crash that would follow the demon being knocked off balance. If Felucia didn't make the required call Tsukune's mother and cousin would be dead. The two exited the tunnel into the human world, the girls driving on a road near the ocean. Moka glanced over to the endless blue waves that stretched out under the barely cloudy sky then over to her other side. Green hills and houses were seen nearby as the two neared a human city.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" Moka asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Just shut up and sit tight." the demon said with a dull voice.

"Are you in there at all Felucia? Or am I merely talking to Hokuto's puppet?" Moka asked cautiously. The demon giggled and glanced back to her.

"Of course it's me, don't you recognize your old friend?" she said with a laugh. Moka looked at her friend with remorse then away. She wasn't going to get any useful info out of her by talking. She had to wait to see where they were going first.

_Tsukune…please hurry…_

The vampire looked around in the sky curiously, the girl wondering if any of her winged friends were in the sky watching them. She wasn't sure if Luna or Falla were watching from the time stream or if Tsukune would be driving another car to come after her. She blinked then glanced behind her. Far off behind the two girls a small figure was seen on the road. It was too far off to be clear but it looked like another motorcycle.

_Is that them? I really hope somebody's nearby._

Way back behind the two girls another motorcycle was driving at high speed. The driver was a boy with eyes set in a glare in front of him, his shirt fluttering around in the wind as he kept some distance between himself and the doll demon in front. As Dark drove the cycle Mizore was holding onto him from behind, the snow maiden used to riding with her boyfriend. She had grown accustomed to riding with her demon during their trials as she held her arms around her beloved. She glanced behind her and just stared at something with amazement. Behind them a rope was tied to the cycle, the rope behind held by a witch who was behind them. Apoch smiled confidently as she held onto the rope, the girl sliding across the fast moving pavement on what appeared to be a flickering board of light. She smirked as she hopped up over a bump and slid on the ground with ease, the witch's board of light making colorful sparks behind her. Mizore watched with awe as the witch was surfing the road behind the demon on her shield.

_She is _definitely_ not at all like the Apoch we knew from before._

The three monsters raced down the road after Felucia, the three waiting to see where Moka was being taken to and to act in case she was in over her head.

After a while Felucia glanced behind her and chuckled.

"So Dark intends to follow us does he?" she asked with a smirk. Moka jumped a bit then looked behind her with worry.

_Damn, she sensed his presence._

**_He just had to teach her how to do that, this is going to be bad._**

"What are you talking about? They're not behind us." Moka said quickly.

"Really? You really think I'm not aware like my ex-comrade taught me to be? Don't patronize me vampire, I can feel him back there. He's been following us ever since we left." Felucia said looking forward. She smirked then raced off to the side at an intersection, the vampire holding on tightly as Felucia sped up.

"I think she's on to us." Dark said with frustration.

"What do we do now?" Mizore said with worry.

"We can't lose them." Dark said as he sped up. The boy raced around the corner after them as Apoch slid across the ground on her board of light. The witch hopped up and grinded against a wall before jumping back down and riding on the ground. She smirked and held on tightly, the witch knowing the ride was going to get a lot rougher now.

Felucia raced through the road and weaved around a couple of cars, the doll demon laughing as she rounded another corner. Dark drove through the human streets at high speed, the boy trying to keep his sights onto his comrade and friend. He weaved around cars as Apoch grabbed her board and skidded around. She hopped up and grinded along a car before landing back down. The driver and people walking nearby just watched with bewilderment at the sight of a girl surfing on a board made of glowing light.

"He's persistent." Felucia scoffed looking behind her. Dark was closing the gap now, the boy no longer needing to keep his distance since he was known anyway. Moka looked back to him with worry then forward as Felucia drove around another corner. The demon weaved around a car by an inch as she raced down a busy road. Dark turned the corner then weaved around two other cars by a hair. Apoch smirked then jumped up, the girl landing on top of and running over a car as her board of light raced under it. She jumped over and landed back down on the board as Dark continued his pursuit. Mizore glanced back and just shook her head in amazement.

_How did she learn to do all this?_

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I got a schedule to keep." Felucia said glancing behind her. She rounded another corner and was back on the main road from before, the demon looking back to see Dark still following her.

"I'm a little hurt, he came to save you but not me? He's so cruel to women." Felucia said with a saddened smile.

"Stop it Felucia, try to fight their control. Dark is coming to save you, he's been trying to all along." Moka pleaded. The doll demon laughed and glanced back to her.

"He may have tried, but he failed Moka." She said bitterly.

Felucia drove the cycle at high speed down the vacant road as Dark followed behind, the shadow demon keeping his former comrade in his sights closely. The two motorists raced down the road towards a narrow bride that extended over a small river from the ocean. As they approached Felucia reached behind her shirt and pulled out a small device. She flicked the top part up and held her finger over a button. They raced over the bridge as Felucia glanced back to Moka with a smirk.

"End of the line." She said as she pushed the button. Moka looked back to see a fierce explosion erupt behind them. The bridge wavered as pavement and steel collapsed down into the water. Dark saw the blast and immediately hit the brakes, the bike screeching to a halt as the bridge before them collapsed.

"Damn." Dark growled. Mizore looked at the destroyed bridge then looked behind to see Apoch sliding to a halt next to them.

"What happened?" Apoch asked.

"She destroyed the bridge." Mizore said looking at the smoking ruins of the bridge.

"She knew we would be chasing her. This was planned." Dark said with frustration.

"She's an ex-Fairy Tale agent herself, we didn't give her enough credit." Mizore said looking down.

"Now what?" Apoch asked curiously.

"We find another way around." Dark said as he revved the engine. The demon spun the bike around and took off with the witch riding her shield behind, the trio hoping to find another way across to catch up with Moka before she was lost.

* * *

Tsukune was looking down at his rosary seal over his wrist with frustration, the boy's eyes flickering red as his power surged through him during his rage. He was furious that his family was being drawn into this fight and wishing more than anything he could use his full power on Hokuto right now and tear him apart. The boy growled and looked ahead as he sat in his bus seat. The others were seated as well while the bus driver was taking them through the gateway into the human world. Kurumu and Rason were sitting together, the two preparing themselves for confronting Jovian at the hotel. Kyouko was being used as a hostage and they needed to be quick. Sitting behind them Yukari and Ahakon were looking out the windows with focused expressions, the two casters hoping to get to Mrs. Aono in time and stop Jacqueline from harming her. Akua and Kahlua were seated as well, the two vampires ready to follow their master's order and protect his cousin from Jovian. They knew the destructive power the S-Class witch sisters possessed, yet were determined to somehow bring them down if that was indeed their master's wish. Gin and Kokoa were sitting together, the two worried about Tsukune's family and Moka's safety. Moka was placing not only her life on the line by allowing Felucia to take her, but also run the risk of Hokuto obtaining her blood. Astreal was hoping her sister would be ok chasing after Felucia. The witch glanced to Rason, the girl ready to fight alongside him to help save Kyouko from Jovian's captivity. Sitting next to Tsukune an elder witch was looking down at her wand, the woman hoping they could save his family in time. Ruby's mind was racing with many thoughts as their morning had quickly shifted into panic mode. Razico had come and gone, the witch wondering where he would be off to next and if they would ever meet again. Luna and Falla seemed to vanish altogether, the two chronoflies disappearing when needed the most. And Hokuto was making his move by using Tsukune's family as a distraction.

"I'm so sorry Tsukune. I can't believe Hokuto found your family like this." Ruby said with remorse. She looked ahead to the bus driving in front of them with a stern expression.

"Hey, get us there as fast as you can, this is an emergency." She barked out.

**"I'm going as fast as we can here, however once in the human world I'll have to stick to the speed limits or else we might be delayed by a police officer or two."** The driver said as he had his usual grin on his face.

"Dammit, we're never going to be able to get both of them _and _catch up with Felucia." Ruby said with frustration.

"That's exactly what Hokuto is hoping. That bastard knew how to split us up." Rason growled.

"Where the hell did Luna and Falla go? We go through all that drama and hell the past day, and then when we need them the most they just disappear on us! What the hell?" Kurumu shouted out.

"I hope they're ok. What could have happened to them?" Yukari asked.

"We don't have time to go looking around for them, especially if they could very well be anywhere." Akua said shaking her head.

"We could have really used their help though." Kahlua said sadly.

"We don't have a choice but to move forwards without them. With any luck they'll be ok and catch up to us." Gin said.

"I hope big sis is ok with Felucia. What if she gets her blood? We're screwed." Kokoa said with worry.

"My sister will keep a close eye on them with Mr. Dark and Ms. Mizore. We have to have faith that they will be able to protect Ms. Moka." Astreal said looking out the window. She seemed focused on her task, the witch showing little signs of being afraid.

"She's right, Dark and the others will watch over Moka. We need to focus on getting Tsukune's family freed from Jovian and Jacqueline." Ahakon said with a nod.

"They have nearly unlimited power, and no regard for life around them. Their shields are supposedly unbreakable and their attacks can destroy virtually anything. And we have to split up our fighting power to attack two of them in different places in the human world where they not only have Tsukune's cousin and mother hostage, but will also be around other humans as well. Ok guys, I'm completely focused on our task, and have come to the conclusion that we are royally screwed." Rason said looking down in thought.

"Way to raise our morale." Kurumu said flatly. Rason twitched at that and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"There must be some way of defeating them. They can't be _that_ powerful can they?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"Jovian shot through Apoch's shield like it was nothing. And her barrier wouldn't weaken even with the tunnels collapsing in on her." Ruby said with remorse.

"Apoch's shield never had a good history of being unbreakable." Kurumu said shaking her head.

"That's not true." Astreal said looking to her.

"Nothing personal Astreal, but we've been able to break you and your sister's barriers before in the past. They're not as impenetrable as they were claimed to be." Rason said simply.

"But nothing's been able to break my sister's barrier or sword before." Astreal said looking up.

"Trust me, they can break. We've seen it." Kokoa said softly.

"I don't believe it…" Astreal said looking down in disbelief.

"Sorry to be the bearers of bad news, but it's true." Ruby said regrettably.

"I don't understand…her sword cut through Ms. Jovian's shield in our time." Astreal said confused.

Silence.

Slowly everybody looked over to her thinking they heard wrong.

"What…was that?" Tsukune asked slowly.

"My sister deflected Ms. Jovian's attack and even cut through her barrier with her sword when we first fought them." Astreal said simply. Everybody just stared at her.

"She…cut _through_ Jovian's shield?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"Yes, she was able to pierce the barrier around her. Unfortunately she had to abandon her attack to save me, my attacks weren't strong enough to pierce through Ms. Jacqueline's barrier." Astreal said sadly.

"Wait wait wait, you mean Apoch actually _blocked_ Jovian's attack with her sword and even broke _through_ her barrier with it?" Kurumu said in surprise. Astreal merely nodded at her.

"Of course. Her blade is a concentrated magical barrier, it can cut through anything." the witch said simply. Everybody looked to each other with surprise.

"What? Why didn't you tell us this before?" Kurumu cried out. Astreal twitched a bit then smiled nervously.

"Um…" she said weakly.

"You mean you two knew all this time she could cut through their barriers and you never thought to tell us?" Yukari yelled out. Astreal flinched a bit and nodded slowly with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, we assumed that if she could break it then surely all of you together could as well. You were all so confident in that assumption when we spoke about it yesterday, we believed that all of us together wouldn't be a problem at all." she said softly.

"We would have been a lot more confident if we had known that little detail Astreal." Ruby said shaking her head. Astreal looked to her and showed a remorseful expression.

"Sorry Ms. Ruby." She said softly. Ruby looked at the witch with disbelief then down.

"Fine, you made a simple mistake that could possibly lead to all our deaths. I can believe that, but still, if what you say is true, why couldn't she finish off those sisters in your own time?" Akua asked curiously.

"Like I mentioned she had to break away to save me. With both of those sisters firing at us my sister couldn't deflect all of the attacks properly. We had to run with the other students and attempt to escape. We used what magic we could to protect those still alive and escaped towards the forest around the academy. We both would have been killed if I didn't fly us to safety." Astreal said with remorse.

"Unbelievable, your sister can actually break through their defenses." Ruby said in amazement.

"And she's off with Dark and Mizore chasing after Felucia. Just perfect." Rason said in frustration.

"I guess she assumed that with all of together we would be able to break through their barriers too." Kokoa said shaking her head.

"Can you form a sword like she can?" Yukari asked eagerly. Astreal merely shook her head.

"You mean…Apoch's our only way of breaking their barriers?" Ahakon said with worry.

"If her sword can break it surely other things can as well, we just need something with enough power." Kokoa said looking down in thought.

"I'm sorry, I only learned to create my wings to fly with. I only desired to fly with my boyfriend at the time, not to learn how to use a sword." Astreal said sadly.

"Don't be sad about that Astreal, because of that skill you saved your sister's life." Ruby said gently. Astreal nodded and looked down.

"I am the sword in our spell, yet my sister possesses a greater sword _and_ shield than I. Flying may be a benefit, but I feel a sort of shame that I cannot live up to my original design." Astreal said sadly.

"The Astreal from our time, the original, always had a stronger attack than Apoch. You must possess that ability as well." Tsukune said looking at the witch.

"I have tried Mr. Tsukune, but I've never been able to strengthen my attack. All I've been able to do in a fight is fly at a distance while attacking from afar. My sister has always been stronger." Astreal said with regret. She wanted to live up to her name, the witch ashamed that her sister had stronger offensive magic than her.

"It's not too surprising. Your sister's old boyfriend was more combat oriented than yours was. Rason's a peace loving angel while Dark is…Dark." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Well we need all the help we can get with this one, we're still glad to have you with us Astreal." Rason said. Astreal glanced to him and smiled.

"Just try your best out there, that's all we can ask of you. I am glad to have a sword with us in this fight." He said kindly at the witch.

"Whatever you ask of me my angel." She said with a giggle.

"Hey, he's _my _angel, remember? Besides that's Luna's line." Kurumu said with a dull smile. She blinked then looked up with worry.

"Luna…" she said softly.

"This would certainly be easier with those two here." Yukari said softly.

"I hope they're ok. I still can't figure out why they just vanished on us like that." Ruby said looking down.

* * *

Falla groaned a bit then slowly opened her eye, the chronofly slowly coming to. She held her head as her vision slowly cleared, the girl blinking a few times and looking around. She saw stars and celestial bodies slowly drifting around her. After a moment she remembered seeing this before.

"Wha…what am-" she started before a hand clasped around her mouth. She jumped in surprise then glanced over to see Luna behind her, the girl looking around with fright as she held her sister tightly.

"Shh." she hushed quietly. Falla looked at her puzzled then around. The two were floating through the time stream in absolute silence. All around a wide sea of stars and planets were seen drifting by gently. After a long pause Luna glanced to her sister.

"Don't move, don't make a sound." she breathed out. Falla glanced around slowly then back to her sister. She gave a puzzled expression as Luna looked around quickly. Slowly Falla reached up and slid the girl's hand off of her mouth.

"What are you-" she started before Luna clasped her hand over her mouth again. She looked at her with fright and shook her head wildly. Falla looked at her with surprise as Luna again looked around quickly. She leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"It's listening for us." she said before looking around slowly. Again Falla looked at her completely bewildered. After a pause she too started looking around slowly. Nothing but stars and planetary bodies floating around as the two girls drifted gently through the cosmos. Falla slowly reached up and carefully slid Luna's hand off of her mouth again.

"What is going on?" she said as quietly as she could.

She felt an extremely cold chill run down her spine.

"It's still here." Luna said with fright under a whisper.

She felt like she was being watched.

"What…is it sister?" Falla whispered with a bit of fear.

She felt something behind her.

The two girls slowly glanced behind them, the girls eyes widening as they froze in fear.

"Oh…god…" Falla breathed out. Luna slowly nodded as she held her sister closely, the two girls staring at something while trembling.

Falla had all her memories restored from before she hit head. Obviously the memories of how she killed her family and how cruel she was struck a hard blow to her heart, the girl feeling extreme pain for all that her other self had done. But her memories did prove to be useful in other aspects. For one, her knowledge of how to control her magic was restored, the chronofly remembering all the spells and incantations she learned from her mother. She also remembered her people and their history, from the wars they fought, to how they existed, to the dangers they faced. One particular memory she recalled was unfortunately something she was now coming face to face with again.

"It…can't be…" Falla breathed out in horror.

"It is…" Luna whispered with fright.

Floating behind them a large figure slowly became visible, almost as if forming from the stars themselves. It was a large monster of a unique sort. It was gigantic, around the size of two story house. It was shaped like a manta ray, with a long tail on the bottom that appeared to be made of flexible bone. It floated upright with it's large wings extended out, with multiple spiny bones protruding out the edges like a spider. It didn't have gills, and it's mouth was enormous and wide, the monster's mouth not only being constantly open but showing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth inside. It didn't have any eyes of any sort, yet the two girls knew it never relied on sight to find it's prey. It stood perfectly still, not making a sound or moving an inch. It was like it was frozen in place. It seemed to give off a cold feeling just being near it, the two girls feeling chills running down their spines. And it was colored black with purplish streaks all over, the color clashing with the stark white bony spines and tail.

Falla remembered clearly about hearing of such monsters in the time stream. How these massive creatures of time would feed upon anything that might be drifting or flying through the time stream. They were nearly impossible to kill as chrono magic had absolutely no effect on them. The strange beasts only existed in the time stream yet were able to hunt quite well based on their senses. They had no eyes, yet never would rely on them anyway. Instead they relied on the senses of hearing and magic, the monsters zeroing in on anything that might be going through the time stream that made a sound or gave off a pulse of magic. Of course, the only things that would be going through such a place were chronoflies, and they were the only things these large monsters were known to eat.

And eat they did, as they became widely known in the chronoflies kingdom as massive threats in the time stream. They were few in number, but even one would spell death for any chronofly unfortunate enough to attract them. Because once these things got a feel for a chronofly nearby, it was all over. And they had three reasons to be feared above all else for the butterfly race.

One, they never sleep or age. A single one of these monsters could live for eternity. They weren't known to reproduce or where they originally came from, but they were believed to have existed since the beginning of time.

Two, they never stop hunting. Once they find a trace of a chronofly, they will never stop chasing the unfortunate prey. They don't tire, they don't feel mercy, they don't quit. Very few chronoflies would ever escape one of these hunters and live to tell the tale.

And three, once they lock onto a prey, they are known to be able to shift into the real world to pick off the victim. If a chronofly was shifted into a moment in time, they could be snatched up without warning as the large beasts would phase into view, eat them whole, then phase back into the time stream. They don't like to 'swim' outside of the time stream, but were known to be able to shift out into real time and strike if they were so inclined to get their prey.

The two chronoflies in the time stream stared at the monster with fright. It was clear it was hunting them, as it waited to hear a sound or for one of the girls to use their magic. Just floating around in the time stream was nothing for Luna, the girl only having to use a fraction of her power to do so. It wouldn't be enough for the beast to lock onto, but it was enough to let it know they were nearby. Luna glanced to her sister with worry, the girl regretting that she was pulled into this as well.

Luna never made it to Ruby after Tsukune asked her to check up on the witch, the girl managing to dodge the monster's attempt to swallow her whole by a hair. She only caught a glimpse of the beast as it partially phased behind her with it's large mouth ready to eat her alive. Thinking fast the girl had jumped into the time stream and remained motionless, the chronofly looking around to try to find the monster. She knew even if she phased back into the real world it would try to follow her, the monster then likely destroying the academy merely by appearing inside of it and chasing her down. She had watched as the massive monster appeared next to her and remained perfectly motionless, the hunter waiting for it's prey to reveal itself. After a while the monster seemed to howl a ghostly moan then shift out of the time stream, the girl then looking around with worry. Acting on instinct she followed after only to see it was about to snatch Ruby and Falla up as the two were running through the halls. She had shifted ahead and grabbed Falla, then jumped back into the time stream. With Ruby phasing back into normal time the hunter then followed after the trail of the two chronoflies. To her dismay Falla had unfortunately freaked out and tried talking loudly to her nonstop, the girl rambling something about looking for her, the entire time with Luna begging her to shut the hell up. Having no other choice Luna quickly knocked her sister unconscious and held her tightly, the girl looking around as the echoing low howl of the monster signaled that it was nearby.

The two chronoflies looked at the massive beast with fright and shock. They were being hunted by an age old threat to their people, a threat that would follow them wherever they tried to go. A threat that would never stop chasing them as long as their trail of magic led the way. A threat that would wait as long as it took to catch it's prey.

"Sister…it's…" Falla whispered as she held her sister close. Luna nodded and looked at the monster with wide eyes. She recognized the beast from the stories and her studies, the name of it alone sending chills down her spine. She could only stare at it while breathing out what both girls feared more than anything.

"A chrono wraith."


	24. Welcome Aboard

Fear is a natural reaction to seeing something that makes you want to scream like a five year old girl and piss your pants. For example, if you were to see, oh let's say, a freakin' lion in your bed when you wake up, and you _weren't_ a lion tamer, the first thought that would cross through your head would be 'oh fuck, there's a lion, I'm dead'. However what you would actually be saying is nothing more than a high pitched scream before the lion ate your face off. Fear can be experienced by monsters just as well as humans, and the fears themselves are just as varied. Some monsters have cliché fears such as light, water, or other things you've seen in movies. Others are just like humans that include heights, angry big sisters, and even spiders.

Luna and Falla may have been scared or intimidated by some things just like any other girl/monster at Yokai Academy, but if there was one thing all chronoflies feared more than anything it was a dreaded chrono wraith. And unfortunately one had found them. The two unlucky girls were floating in the time stream, neither one moving or making a sound, while they stared in fright at the large predator that was floating near them. The massive monster, that somewhat resembled a darker manta ray crossed with a bony spider, was also remaining perfectly still and silent as it waited for it's prey to reveal themselves.

"Sister…" Falla breathed out as the two held each other. Luna merely nodded while she stared at the monster that chased them into the time stream away from their friends.

"I can't believe it…I never thought I'd actually see one." Luna whispered.

"What do we do now? If we make one move it'll be right on top of us." Falla said under her breath. Luna slowly turned her head around, the girl carefully gazing around the vast cosmos around them.

"It looks like it's just this one. I don't see any others around us." She said quietly.

"What difference does that make? One alone is going to eat us." Falla whispered with a tear starting to form. She slowly shook her head and closed her eye, the girl hoping the predator would just vanish.

"How did it even find us?" she whispered.

"With our little skirmish earlier we must have caught it's attention, it was probably just drifting by at the time." Luna said quietly. She showed a frustrated look and glanced to her sister.

"Don't move a muscle. Any ripple in the time stream and it'll charge." she said quietly.

"I think…we have another problem to worry about." Falla whispered worriedly.

"There's a chrono wraith not even ten feet from us, what else could we possibly have to worry about?" Luna whispered in disbelief.

"We're in the time stream…aren't I going to go mad here?" Falla asked quietly.

"You're not using any magic, I'm holding us here with mine. As long as we don't make a move it's not enough for it to see us clearly." Luna said quietly. Falla slowly nodded then looked down in worry. She might not go insane from the chrono magic being used to hold them here, but she was already scared out of her mind.

"Tsukune and his friends need us though, we need to get back." Falla whispered worriedly.

"I understand they need our help Falla, but in case you haven't noticed we have a crisis here." Luna whispered franticly to her. The two girls looked at the predator that remained still before them, both girls worried that the slightest movement or sound would be their last.

"Can't we just jump back to the school outside?" Falla whispered.

"It's going to follow us. It'll appear right with us and try to swallow us whole, along with anybody else nearby." Luna whispered with worry.

"But…we have to do something. We can't just stay here forever." Falla whispered. Luna looked slowly around worriedly. The minute they tried to warp away the predator would fly right at them like a bullet. Even if they did manage to shift back into the real world the monster would follow right after.

"If we can shift back…and avoid it's strike without using any of our magic hopefully it'll phase back into the time stream." Luna suggested.

"Shift us back away from the academy, wherever we go we're going to be in for a rough arrival." Falla whispered worriedly.

"I don't know where that would…wait. I have an idea. Ok, I'll jump us back, then we need to run as fast as we can. Remember, absolutely _no_ magic. Use your wings only. Don't make a sound, and hopefully it'll phase back." Luna whispered cautiously. Falla nodded and held her sister tightly.

"If I don't make it…" Falla said quietly with fear.

"We're going to make it." Luna said reassuringly.

"If I don't…I have one last request." Falla said with a tear forming. Luna held her tightly and nodded.

"If I don't make it…make sure to tell Tsukune…" Falla said with a heavy heart. Luna slowly nodded as she closed her eyes.

"That I'll always be…" Falla said softly. Luna smiled softly as she held her sister that had gone from a cold heartless girl to a caring and loving friend to all.

"His best lover." Falla said quietly.

Silence.

Luna stared ahead with a dull expression while holding her sister that seemed to be emotionally choked up about her last thoughts.

"Promise me sister." Falla said quietly. Luna glanced to her then away.

"Anyway…we're going to make it." she said quietly with a flat tone. She breathed out and held her sister tightly.

"Ok, on the count of three." Luna said as she looked to the chrono wraith with a focused expression. Falla nodded and held onto her tightly, the girl ready to run for her life the second they were back.

"One." Luna said as she closed her eyes. Falla trembled a bit as the two chronoflies floated in the cosmos of time.

"Two." Luna said as she thought of where to jump them to, the girl ready for the predator to give chase instantly. She opened her eyes and glared at the wraith.

"Three!"

* * *

Ms. Nekonome was walking through the path away from the dorm buildings. The teachers had escorted all the students of the academy around the front entrance that seemed to look like a tornado hit it, and back to their rooms under a lockdown. Other teachers had left the grounds while some remained. A few were back at the dorms watching over the students while a few were still back in the school building. The cat demon looked up into the cloudy sky with a sigh, the teacher fighting with her thoughts again.

"Now now…just don't think about it Shizuka, just don't think about it again." she meowed softly. She shook her head and wandered off into the forest while her mind kept running out of her control. As she walked aimlessly through the rotting woods she looked down with a small blush.

_"I said it before…I despise those who don't treat women right." Dark said as he reappeared before Kuyou, the boy having caught the Youko's blade before it cut down the cat demon. Her heart raced at seeing the silent boy save her life, the woman feeling herself being drawn to him like no other._

She shivered a bit as she got chills thinking about it again then looked ahead with a distant gaze.

"Stop thinking about him. You already made that mistake once…meow." she said sadly as she walked through the woods in thought. She came to the edge of the giant clearing the group used for practice and stopped, the teacher then looking up at the sky as the clouds rolled by. Her mind kept thinking of the boy that saved her life, and then constantly reminded herself of the two sword wielding girls that were about to kill her for even trying to make a move on him. She shook her head and looked down curiously.

"Is it fate? I mean…he did save me. And I'm not _that_ old for him. It could work, right? Or am I just falling victim to kitty love? Oh…what's wrong with me?" she said as she pulled on her hair gently. She sighed and looked up.

"Just give me a sign…if I'm not to have him show me a sign. Anything." she said softly.

Instantly a powerful tear in space ripped apart above the field, the teacher looking up to see two butterfly girls flying down towards the ground at high speed. The rift behind them cracked apart through the sky and glowed a searing red light before vanishing. Before it vanished another large beast flew out through the star filled cosmos that was seen in the tear. The giant manta ray like beast seemed to swim down in the air towards the two girls with it's mouth open, the monster making a ghostly howl as the air behind it rippled and wavered away from it. Ms. Nekonome stared with wide eyes of fright as Luna and Falla flew towards the ground. They veered up and then split up, the two girls flying off in opposite directions in the large field as the wraith pulled up and chased after Luna. The teacher watched with wide eyes, hers actually being seen now, as Luna flew as fast as she could away from the predator. Luna looked behind and strained to keep her scream from escaping her mouth as her wings flapped as hard as they could. The monster closed in before Luna banked to the side and flew low towards the ground. She soared across the grass at high speed as the monster turned to follow. Luna glided across the grass with still wings as the predator flew just over her by a hair. The wraith howled again before vanishing into thin air with a rippling effect. Luna flew over and landed down, the girl breathing heavily as Falla flew over to her. Luna's legs wobbled then she collapsed down, her sister then looking at her with fright. The teacher blinked and slowly nodded.

"Ok…I get the hint." she said weakly.

"Sister!" Falla cried out as she kneeled beside Luna. Ms. Nekonome started running over as Luna was trembling. She blinked then slowly looked over to Falla.

"Did we…make it?" she asked weakly. Falla nodded and looked around fearfully.

"For now yes, it's gone. Are you ok?" Falla asked. Luna nodded slowly and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah…dandy…" she said softly.

"Luna? Falla? What are you two doing out here?" Ms. Nekonome called out as she ran over. Slowly Luna sat up and looked around.

"Is it gone now?" Falla asked.

"No…it's still around in the time stream. It's just waiting for us to use our magic again." Luna said as she got to her feet.

"Girls, are you ok?" the teacher asked as she ran up. They looked at her then to each other.

"We're…fine." Falla said softly.

"For now." Luna said worriedly.

"What on earth was that thing?" Ms. Nekonome said looking around. Luna glanced behind her and shivered. She knew the wraith was still around, the massive beast just waiting in the time stream to feel their magic's pulse. The second that happened it would strike like a shark smelling blood.

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency. Where are Tsukune and the others? We need to talk to them." Luna said looking to the teacher. The woman blinked and tilted her head at them.

"Oh, I believe Ms. Tojo took them all somewhere on a bus. From what I heard from the headmaster they were going to the human world for something." she said softly. Luna and Falla jumped and looked at each other with worry.

"Oh no…they left without us." Falla said.

"Damn…they left us…and we can't jump to them." Luna said with fear as she looked up. If they shifted into time they would be picked off by the wraith, the two chronoflies still being hunted by the ancient predator that would never stop chasing it's prey.

* * *

The roar of a motorcycle was heard down a vacant road near the seaside. Felucia was driving the bike with a cool smile, the girl's blue eyes having a yellowish tint as they were set in a glare. Behind her Moka was holding onto the demon, the vampire glancing back worriedly. Dark, Mizore, and Apoch tried to get near them but were separated from their chase when Felucia set off some explosives, the doll demon prepared for Dark to try to follow her.

"Mind telling me how much longer at least?" Moka asked cautiously.

"Aw, what's wrong Moka? I thought you would be happy to be spending some quality time with me. After all, I'm certain that you missed your dear old friend. Oh, wait, you didn't miss me did you? No, of course not. You never came for me either." Falla said with a sweet tone at first, followed by a bitter growl.

"We are coming for you Felucia, we haven't forgotten about you at all. Dark never stopped trying to find you, he searched all over the human world where Fairy Tale still remained to try to find where you were." Moka pleaded.

"He let Hokuto take me, and he let his witches rape me. He never came for me Moka, nor would he have. He has that slushy after all, he's only cared about her." Felucia said with a harsh tone. Moka looked at the girl with worry.

_I can't tell…is this Felucia talking or Hokuto's puppet?_

**_I'm still betting puppet. Felucia would never lose faith in Dark, not even for a moment._**

"If you're in there Felucia, you would know Dark would never stop looking for you." Moka said confidently. The demon laughed a bit then glanced back to her.

"Then explain this Moka, why didn't he save me? Why did he never come for me? Why did he leave me all alone with those witches?" she asked playfully.

"He will come for you Felucia. I promise." Moka said.

"It's too late. He had his chance to be my savior, and he failed." Felucia said looking forward with a calm smile. Moka looked at her friend then back with worry.

_Please hurry Dark, she needs you._

"It must be nice." Felucia said softly. Moka glanced to her as she giggled.

"Having a boyfriend that loves and cares for you. That he would be there for you no matter what. Oh, silly me. That's right, he handed you over to go save his cousin and mother. Never mind." she laughed. Moka shook her head.

"You won't get inside my head Felucia, Tsukune will save his family, and then they're coming for me." she said confidently.

"Haha, oh Moka. I've missed your charming humor." Felucia said with a smirk.

The two raced along the road and into a tunnel, the lights flashing by quickly as Felucia kept looking forward with a sly smile. Moka looked around worriedly then behind her. She wasn't sure where they were going, and was beginning to fear her friends had lost track of her.

From behind them two other bikers raced up, the humans dressed in leather jackets and having sunglasses on. The two men drove on either side of the girls and smiled smugly at them.

"Hey babe, going our way?" one of them said with a laugh. Felucia glanced to them then flicked her hair behind her with a smug smile.

"Sorry boys, but I'm a bit much for you two to handle." she said calmly.

"Ooo, I like that in a woman. You and your friend should come with us, we like girls with a bit of a kick." the other said. Felucia slowly looked to him and smiled coyly.

"Well, since you asked." she said sweetly. She reached her foot back and kicked the bike on her left, the driver then swerving and crashing into a tumble. Moka looked back to see the human bounce over his bike before it exploded into a fireball. She looked over to see Felucia speeding away from the other biker. The man looked back to his friend then towards the girls with anger.

"Why you little bitch!" he shouted before he sped up after them.

The girls raced out of the tunnel as the biker followed them at high speed. Felucia glanced back and laughed loudly.

"These humans don't know when to quit, so comical." she said confidently. The other biker raced up next to them and pulled his handgun out, the man aiming for her head.

"Die you whore!" he said as he fired a round at her. She jerked back as the bullet went into her head, the girl then leaning forward as the bike kept going. Moka looked at the girl with wide eyes then over to the biker.

"Haha, what about you? Wanna go for a ride with me or a crash with her?" the man said with a laugh. She looked at him with fear then over to see Felucia sitting upright. The man stared with shock as the bullet popped out of her head and the wound healed up. She blinked then looked to the man with a sly smile.

"Nice try big boy, but this girl's mine." she said simply. The biker stared with shock before she kicked his bike away. He flew off the road and over the edge of the cliffside next to them, the biker then falling down with a scream towards the rocks below. As the explosion echoed out behind them Moka looked at Felucia with worry. The doll demon giggled and glanced back to her.

"Don't worry Moka, you're safe with me." she said before laughing.

The two raced down the road as Moka looked back worriedly, the vampire fearing her friends wouldn't be able to catch up to her in time.

"Almost there Moka." Felucia said with a sly smile. Moka looked around then forward curiously. Up ahead was a fork in the road, with the left way going into a mountain road while the right seemed to branch off and go around the mountain on the cliffside. The demon took the right path and raced along the road that was suspended above the clear blue sea. Moka saw nothing but a tall mountain to her left while the road seemed to curve around it. After a while something slowly came into view.

"What is…that?" Moka said with wonder. Ahead next to the mountain was a large airfield on top of the sea, the large manmade land mass being suspended slightly above the rolling waves with hundreds of concrete pillars. It seemed deserted as there was no activity seen. No planes coming or going, no cars or vehicles driving around, no people walking about. However one thing was immediately noticeable. There were no planes or helicopters at this airfield, but rather there was only one transport that could be easily seen.

"That's our ride of course." Felucia said with a laugh as the two raced toward the airfield that had a gigantic airship, the large zeppelin sitting on the field waiting for them. It was stark white and had a large undercarriage, the massive airship having a few large wings on each side of the underbelly. Giant twin turbines were near the rear of the airship that were slowly starting to spin up. Moka stared at the airship with awe then looked back worriedly.

_Tsukune…hurry up…please._

The two raced down the road and through the security check in stations that were completely empty. The two girls drove up towards the large airfield as the engines for the massive ship were running. Moka looked at the airship with a bit of worry.

_What do I do now?_

**_We need Felucia to make that call so Tsukune's family doesn't get killed, after that get the hell out of here. No way are we going on that thing with her._**

"Hey, aren't you going to call Jovian and Jacqueline?" Moka asked worriedly. The doll demon just glanced back to her with a dull expression.

"You know, so Tsukune's family doesn't get killed. Those are your orders right?" Moka asked eagerly. Felucia looked at her and laughed a bit.

"I'm under orders to call them once you are at your destination Moka. Which is inside that airship. I won't make a single call until you're aboard." she said with a smirk. Moka looked at her worriedly then up as they approached the massive transport.

_Uh oh…_

**_Dammit…now what do we do?_**

Felucia drove up towards the rear of the aircraft, with the ship having it's large rear bay doors lowered. It seemed to have a large undercarriage, with some large windows being seen along the sides in some areas.

"Nice isn't it? It was a luxury cruise ship before, humans used it to fly around the ocean. You know, the rich ones anyway." Felucia laughed. She stopped the bike and looked back to Moka.

"Hokuto wants us to fly in style, such a caring master isn't he? So much more so than Dark." she said with a bite.

"Now I'm certain, the real Felucia's still buried in there, you're just a puppet." Moka said with discontent. Felucia laughed then stood up.

"Whatever Moka. Now, hands behind your back." she said in a commanding tone. Moka looked at her curiously as she stepped off the bike. Felucia tapped her foot and pointed at her.

"I said hands behind your back. Now." she said sternly. Moka looked at her cautiously then slowly turned around with her hands behind her. Felucia walked up and grabbed something out from behind her shirt. Moka felt something click around her wrists, the girl glancing back to see white handcuffs on her.

"Handcuffs? You serious?" Moka said flatly.

"Why yes, I am. They were made to keep a vampire like you restrained, just so we don't have any…accidents while enjoying our classy flight." Felucia said with a wink. Moka blinked then tried to snap them off. The white chains and cuffs held tightly even with her monster strength. She growled softy then glanced to Felucia.

"Told you. Don't worry, I'll feed you anything you want onboard, we have a wide selection of food and drinks to enjoy ourselves with." Felucia said with a laugh. She looked to the large undercarriage and giggled.

"This place has everything we high class gals need. A large dining hall, fully stocked kitchen, lounge and library, even a sun deck that can extend out if you want some air haha. Wait until you see the cockpit of it too, pretty fancy shit wouldn't you say?" she said with a smirk. Moka narrowed her eyes at the demon then glanced around.

_I hope they are close…this isn't going well._

**_I could have told you that._**

"Ok, let's get going then, our ride is waiting for us." Felucia said grabbing the vampire's binds with one hand and leading her towards the lowered ramp.

"Hokuto sends you this large airship for just us? That's a bit much isn't it?" Moka asked dryly. Felucia giggled and shook her head.

"No no, we're not flying alone Moka." she said with a laugh. She blinked then glanced over to her side.

"And it seems your friends even wanted to come for a ride too." she said slyly. Moka looked over to see Dark, Mizore, and Apoch appearing from a black wisp, the three glaring at the doll demon.

"Dark!" Moka said with a big smile. Felucia held the vampire still and chuckled.

"You came to save her, yet you left me to suffer alone. So heartless and cruel Dark, such a disgrace to all gentlemen everywhere. I can't believe I ever wanted you." she said harshly.

"Looks like the puppet is still in control." Mizore said shaking her head.

"Guess we'll have to knock some sense into her." Apoch said as she glared at the demon.

"Well, since you've come all this way, the least I can do is entertain you a bit. Sorry though, only we have tickets for this ride. Feel free to wave us off though." Felucia said as she snapped her fingers. The group looked around to see black shadows racing around the pavement. From the moving patches dark figures started to climb up. Moka, Dark, and Mizore watched as familiar summoned beings came forth from the darkness.

They were black humanoid figures with small wings behind them, about the same height as Kokoa.

"These things again?" Mizore asked with a raised eyebrow.

They didn't wear anything like clothing or armor, instead they walked like pitch black silhouettes.

"Is this a joke?" Moka asked plainly.

They had dark eyes that almost blended in with their bodies.

"What are they?" Apoch asked cautiously.

"Summoned beings that are created en masse. We fought them before when a vampire lord tried to swarm us with them. They are however, complete weaklings." Dark said looking back to Felucia.

"Well, you'd normally be right about that Dark. After all, these beings are just scraps of evil brought to life, not much kick to them." she said with a sly bite. She giggled then tilted her head at the group.

"That's why Hokuto was smart enough to add another ingredient. Something that he graciously gave to my mistresses Jovian and Jacqueline." she said slyly.

One of the minions darted towards Dark and sent a powerful punch to him.

WHAM!

The demon flew back into a tumble as two more raced up toward Mizore and Apoch. The two girls looked back to see them striking with powerful kicks. The two girls flew back and crashed into Dark, the three falling back to the ground after a roll. Moka looked with surprise then to the beings that, when the group faced before, weren't so powerful. She blinked then slowly looked to Felucia. The doll demon giggled and nodded at her.

"Yup. Alucard's blood." she said with a devilish smile. Moka gasped and looked to the minions that advanced towards the trio that just got back to their feet.

"Watch out you guys! They have Alucard's blood in their spell!" Moka cried out. The three jumped in surprise as more started to crawl from the ground around them. Apoch and Mizore fashioned their blades as Dark's eyes turned pitch black.

"Well have fun you guys, we're going for a little air ride." Felucia said as she grabbed Moka's binds. She chuckled and glanced to the vampire.

"Let's go so I can make that phone call." she said with a wink. Moka looked at her with frustration and worry then back to her friends. She slowly looked down as she was led into the airship. As the doll demon walked the vampire into the ship the minions around the trio started to attack. Apoch raised a shield to block one, then spun around the wall of light and sliced the monster's head clean off with her blade. Mizore froze two in place, then darted behind them. She whipped her blade around behind her and struck through the chest of one monster, then spun around and clawed down the spine of the other with an ice claw. Dark grabbed one as it attempted to strike him, then snapped it's arm. The demon then darted around the monster and twisted it's neck around.

"These guys aren't so tough." Mizore said simply. She was quickly knocked back into a tumble as two more raced up from the ground and struck at her with swipes. She slowly got back up as the two monsters lunged at her. They slammed into a barrier as Apoch jumped up towards another minion, the witch kicking off of it with a powerful strike. To her dismay the minion recovered instantly and grabbed her leg, then flung her over his head and into the pavement. She let out a loud gasp as she slammed into the ground.

"Apoch!" Mizore said as she swung her blade at another minion. The monster darted around and kicked her back into a tumble, the snow maiden then being grabbed by another and hurled back into the air. She tumbled in the air before two caught her and held her by an arm each, the girl shaking her head to clear her vision as another monster raced up to her with his hand outstretched. Before he could reach her his leg snapped in, the monster tumbling off to the side. One of the monsters holding Mizore was killed instantly when his head twisted around, the snow girl whipping out another ice blade with her free hand then striking up into the skull of the other minion. Apoch coughed out then rolled to the side as a monster struck his hand through the ground where she just was. She jumped up, formed a shield that she kicked off of, then formed her blade in midair as she flew towards the monster. In a quick maneuver she sliced it's head off then followed through and impaled another in the skull with her glowing blade.

"Not so tough huh?" Apoch said as she sliced her blade out from the dead minion and just dodged another by a hair. She was quickly knocked back from a strike to her chest as more swarmed the group. Mizore sliced another's arm before she was grabbed by the hair and thrown to the ground. Another struck down towards her before she held her blade up and dug it into it's chest. It swiped at her furiously as she kept the monster held back just enough. The monster's head snapped around, the beast then dropping limp on the blade as Mizore just stared at it. She blinked then tossed the monster to the side as she got up.

"Ok, so they have a bit more fight in them this time." she said glancing around.

The rear bay ramp began to rise as the engines above them started to pick up.

"We need to get aboard that ship now!" Apoch called out as she blocked another attack with her barrier then struck her blade backhanded into another's chest.

"Dammit, these things keep coming." Mizore growled as she cut one down, then darted around another's attack. She jumped back and weaved as the monsters speed and strength seemed to have increased since they were last fought. She swung her blade towards one, the monster then catching it with two hands and holding it. Suddenly the blade dropped down with great force and cleaved the monster in two. Mizore blinked then smiled softly as Dark appeared behind her, the demon holding onto her hands and helping her cut down the monster.

"Thanks beloved." she said softly. Dark merely nodded before glancing to the ship nearby.

"Get to the airship now!" Dark called out. The three started running towards the ramp as the air around the ship started to blow fiercely away from it. Mizore threw her blade towards a monster, the ice katana piercing it's skull as Dark ran by. The demon grabbed the blade, spun around and sliced through another monster with it. He threw the blade forward, the katana whistling as it spun around in the air before striking into another minion's chest. It staggered back as Apoch ran forward, the witch jumping up and kicking in the sword further into the monster by stepping on it, then launched herself up over the monster into the air. She came down and cleaved another into two as Mizore darted around another while slicing one with her claws. At the same time Dark grabbed another's arm, snapped it, then spun around, the boy then throwing the monster forward and knocking two more down. As they did more started to chase after them with howls.

"C'mon!" Apoch said as she jumped up, the witch forming a barrier as a floor in midair. She landed on it and launched up again, the witch then landing on the rear bay ramp. She looked back and saw Mizore running toward it. Apoch dug her blade into the ramp, then jumped down, the girl holding her foot towards the snow maiden. Mizore looked ahead and focused her power with all her might. A minion instantly froze into a block of ice, the girl then jumping up onto it and lunging towards Apoch. She grabbed the foot, the two girls then climbing aboard. Dark ran towards them as the airship's engines started to pick up. Before he could get closer a minion tackled him to the ground, the two rolling off to the side.

"Dark!" Apoch and Mizore cried out. The demon vanished in a black wisp as the minions looked around for him.

"Get Moka!" Dark's voice called out. Before the winged minions could take flight one of them had it's head snapped around. Dark's roar was barely heard over the engines as the shadow demon started attacking the minions around them. Apoch and Mizore watched as the ship started to rise higher up.

"We need to go back for him." Mizore said worriedly.

"He told us to get Ms. Moka, I'm not going to go against his word." Apoch said looking towards the nearby entrance into the ship.

"But…" Mizore said softly.

"You're his wife right?" Apoch said glancing to her. Mizore nodded and looked to her.

"I was his wife too. And when our demon says to do something…" she said as she held her blade. Mizore nodded slowly as she formed her ice katana again.

"We do it." she said as she looked to the door nearby with a cold glare. The girls ran in as the ramp closed all the way, the two seeking to find Moka before it was too late.

On the ground of the airfield minions were howling as they were stuck unseen by a shadow demon. After the majority had been killed Dark appeared again, the boy looking to the airship taking off into the sky. He growled as a minion lunged at him. In a flash he weaved around it's strike then grabbed it's head. Snapping it quickly he looked back to where he had his bike parked near the front entrance to the airfield. Another grabbed his arm and threw him over and into the ground. He coughed out as another kicked him down into the pavement. He growled as a black wisp flowed around him.

"Alucard's blood or not…I'm going to kill you all." he said as he vanished again.

Inside the airship Felucia was walking with Moka being pushed ahead of her. The hallways of the ship were that of a luxury cruiser, with quality carpeting, elegant chairs and tables to the side, paintings on the walls, and chandeliers in the larger halls. Moka almost felt like she was at home seeing these kinds of accommodations. She glanced around and noticed that dark shadows were here and there along the walls and ceilings.

_Those monsters are here as well._

**_Probably our little guard detail. Felucia was right, we're not alone up here._**

"Not bad right? We're going to have a great flight while we talk." Felucia said with a smile looking around.

"Talk? What more are you going to try to talk to me about Felucia?" Moka said dryly.

"Haha, well, I personally don't give a shit about you Moka, nothing personal of course hee hee. But I'm not the one you'll be talking to." Felucia said pushing the girl forward.

"Hey, we're onboard now, don't you think you need to make that call?" Moka said glancing back to her.

"Nope." Felucia said simply.

"What? But you have to! They're going to kill Tsukune's family!" Moka cried out. Felucia laughed and looked at her amused.

"Hey, calm down bitch. I was just kidding. You're so uptight, try to relax a bit." Felucia laughed as she got out her phone. She stopped and started dialing numbers while Moka watched her carefully.

"Hey, it's Felucia. We're in the air. Yeah, Dark tried to stop us, of course. Nah, they didn't make it aboard. I know, as if right? Haha. Yeah, we'll be setting course soon. Gotchya." Felucia said calmly. She put her phone away and smiled calmly at the vampire.

"Happy now?" she asked plainly. Moka nodded and glanced around. It wouldn't do any good to fight back now, she was high in the sky aboard an enemy airship. She was trapped with the doll demon and her guards.

"Good, now let's get going, we're going to keep our host waiting." Felucia said pushing the vampire forward.

"Host?" Moka asked puzzled.

The two girls walked down through the ship and reached the front deck. They walked through the door and looked around. It seemed like a large control center for the ship, with a captain's wheel in the front next to a large glass window that was stretched all around the center. There were multiple terminals and computers around as well as gauges for pressure and other readings. A black minion was driving the ship at the wheel while a few others were walking around. Moka walked in slowly and looked around. Even if she could free herself and try to get to the controls, she would have no clue how to land this thing.

"Welcome aboard Moka." A boy's voice said from behind. The girl paused, then slowly turned around and looked up. Over the entrance to the control center a small lounge was set up that overlooked everything. There were curved staircases on either side of the entrance that led up to the area where a familiar boy was smiling at her. He was a taller boy with dark brownish hair that was cut short. He wore black pants with a black shirt, a white shirt being seen underneath by the divide running down from his neck and cuffs of his sleeves. The boy had glasses on that showed his black eyes while he waved at the vampire.

"So nice of you to join us." Hokuto said with a smile. Moka growled and glared at the boy as Felucia smirked at the girl.

"Hokuto." she said as her rosary glowed.

"Now now Moka, don't be foolish. You're on an airship that I went through quite a bit of trouble to procure for us to use high in the sky with my lovely traveling companions. Can't we just talk like civilized monsters?" he said calmly. The vampire hissed at him as Felucia pushed her towards the stairs. They walked up as Hokuto sat down on a red couch. The two girls sat across from him on another couch, with Moka being forced down as Felucia plopped down with her leg hanging over the edge casually. There was a small table between them that had wine glasses set out with red wine in them. And also on the table was a conch shell that was set on a small red pillow. It was light green with blue streaks all around it, and had an odd symbol marked on the side of it.

"We have much to talk about after all." he said simply. He blinked and smirked a bit.

"Felucia, you can take her cuffs off now. She's not going anywhere." he said calmly. The girl nodded and reached over to undo them. Moka glanced back as Felucia hummed a happy tune. As soon as the click was heard the vampire lunged forward with her fist towards the boy. In a flash he caught the fist then the other Moka tried to throw at him. He chuckled as Moka tried to free herself in his grip.

"That's not necessary Moka. I have no intention on harming you after all. Please, have a seat." he said as he threw her back towards the couch with great force. She landed back and looked with surprise at the boy. He chuckled and shook his head a bit.

"Please Moka, don't confuse me for some weak student that attended your little school for monsters. The mere fact that I'm allowing you to sit right across from me like this without tying you down must show you something." he said with a shrug. She looked at him with murderous rage as Felucia just giggled amused.

"You kidnap and brainwash our friend, you sent Kuyou down upon us, you used us like toys…all so you can destroy the world with Alucard? All I see before me is a misguided fool that is going to be cast down into hell." Moka growled with rage as her rosary burned brightly.

"Oh, so you know what I'm hoping to achieve? Splendid, that saves me so much explaining. I know I may seem the type, but I really hate going over details again and again with people, it becomes so tedious." the boy said leaning back.

"You really are out of your mind Hokuto, do you have any idea what will happen if Alucard rises again?" Moka said with anger.

"Yes, he'll destroy everything. Every. Last. Living. Soul." Hokuto said simply.

"How could you possibly desire such madness? Have you lost all of your senses?" Moka growled.

"Not at all. You see, I've seen some truly horrible things in life Moka. You'd be surprised how similar humans and monsters really are. How they both claim they desire peace, yet both destroy everything around them. How they both claim they can love, yet they both hurt and attack everything different. You see, it doesn't matter if you are human or a monster, a life is a life. And all lives are trash. All lives are a waste. Everything that lives only wants to live for the sake of living, and will step on anything to get it's wish. Monsters, humans, they all claw at any vain attempt to live on, both killing anything that seems different or strange in fear of it's own existence. There is no difference Moka, all life is evil." Hokuto said shaking his head.

"Are you blind? Humans and monsters do have good in them, they can both be capable of love and compassion for life. Dammit those at Yokai Academy are proof of that!" Moka shouted out.

"A school where a few kids are taught to hide among their enemies. Taught to hide what they are so they can merely survive. That's not coexistence, it's eking out a meager life to cling to with hallowed dreams." Hokuto said with a raised eyebrow. Moka growled at him and shook her head.

"You're out of your mind, it isn't like that at all!" she shouted.

"No? Well, there will be proof soon enough my dear." Hokuto said glancing to the front of the cabin. Moka looked at him cautiously as Felucia stretched out casually.

"What are you talking about now?" she asked slowly.

"We're on our way to pick up my assistants now. I'm sure you're aware that they're leading Tsukune and his friends towards them for a bit of a skirmish." Hokuto said with a smile. Moka looked at him worriedly then nodded.

"Well, before we pick them up I want you to watch Moka." he said simply.

"Watch?" Moka asked.

"Yes, because my assistants are going to prove a point to everybody, to you and your misguided friends, to everybody that thinks monster and humans can get alone." Hokuto said calmly.

"And what is that?" Moka asked cautiously.

"That monsters and humans can never coexist, and that each side is equal monster." the boy said with a nod.

"And just how are you going to prove such a ridiculous point?" Moka asked.

"When Tsukune and his friends show up my assistants will of course fight back. How do you think the humans around them will react to seeing monsters fighting in plain sight? I doubt they will make any attempt to make friends." Hokuto said with a laugh. Moka looked at him with worry then to the front of the cabin.

"Most likely, they'll try to kill all the monsters without ever asking a question." Hokuto said with a shrug.

"What…what are you saying?" Moka asked worriedly.

"We're going to watch as the humans kill your friends." Felucia said with a smirk.

"Now now Felucia, I wanted to see if she could figure that out." Hokuto said with a laugh. Felucia shrugged with a giggle while Moka looked at them with surprise then to the window again.

"No." she said softly.

"Jovian and Jacqueline will survive as we drop by to pick them up. This airship may not look it, but it's actually quite strong and resilient. We won't be getting shot down today. Your friends however will be." Hokuto said calmly.

"No." Moka said shaking her head.

"Your school only teaches you to hide among a race that is equally as horrible. There will be no love or friendship from the human forces as they gun down monsters in their home. Just as monsters would kill a human in their midst, humans are just as savage. After your friends are struck down by the very humans they claim are worth protecting we'll be on our way." Hokuto said with a smile. Moka trembled and glared at him with anger.

"What's wrong? I'm doing nothing here. My assistants likely won't even kill Tsukune. They won't have to when the humans attack him. He's so kindhearted isn't he? I doubt he'll fight back even when his own kind holds a gun to his head." Hokuto said with a laugh.

"Why are you doing this? For fun?" Moka growled. The boy shook his head and looked up with a calm gaze.

"Merely proving a point to Tsukune and you all. Well, that and we're crossing over them anyway towards our final destination. So…yes, why not have some fun while proving I'm correct?" he said with a shrug. The girl growled at him as Felucia laughed a bit.

"You won't succeed. Alucard will never rise again." Moka growled as her rosary glowed brightly.

"You should probably keep your temper under control while under my care Moka. Please, don't assume I'm some weak monster myself. My true power and self might be sealed by this rusted lock, but I'm more than I appear." Hokuto said calmly. Moka glared at him then glanced to his lock.

_Damn him._

**_He's right though, he's hiding a true monster in him. Just as Tsukune was with the ghoul, there's more to this boy than we are seeing. Keep on guard._**

"That and you don't want anything to happen to our little treasure here." He said looking down at the conch shell. Moka glanced to it then back to the boy.

"Treasure?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, Felucia just can't go anywhere without it. She would just die if anything unfortunate were to happen to it." Hokuto said with a laugh. Moka looked to the doll demon then to the shell. Slowly it dawned on her. She gasped and stared at it with wide eyes.

_That…that's…_

**_Her spirit artifact!_**

"So please, sit back and enjoy the ride Moka. If you want anything to eat or drink, let me know. I'll be happy to have our little helpers here fetch you whatever you like." Hokuto said happily. Moka struggled to control her anger as Felucia yawned and leaned back in the seat. If she were to make a move she could very well witness the artifact being destroyed firsthand. A moment later a monitor on the wall next to them turned on with a red light flashing. The three glanced over to see a video camera watching a snow girl and witch slicing through minions that were shifted out of the floors and walls.

"Mizore? Apoch?" Moka said with relief.

"Odd, I thought that witch was dead already." Hokuto said scratching his head.

"So, they got onboard. I wonder if Dark did as well." Felucia said curiously. She glanced to Hokuto.

"Can I go kill them master? Please?" she asked innocently. Hokuto nodded with a smile.

"Of course Felucia, please extend my regards to them personally." he said calmly. She giggled and nodded, the girl then standing up. She looked to Moka with a smirk.

"Have fun Moka. Try to behave yourself, my life is in your hands you know." she said with a chuckle. She jumped over the edge and landed down on the floor of the cabin, the girl flicking her hair behind her casually. She laughed a bit then ran down the hall towards the intruders. Hokuto chuckled and raised his glass up with a smirk.

"To the end of life." he said with a cool smile. Moka glared at him then looked to the monitor with worry. She glanced to the conch shell sitting on the table.

_I need to get that artifact out of here._

* * *

Down the streets of a human city a bus was driving at high speed, the vehicle paying no regard for the posted speed limit signs, the red lights at intersections, the honks of other vehicles, or the screams of pedestrians that leapt out of the way. The driver was in a hurry as everybody onboard needed to get into town as fast as possible.

"I don't care if the human police get mad, just keep going!" Ruby shouted out.

"That's good you said that because they're right behind us. And they look pissed." Rason said looking at the back window as the blue and red lights were flashing behind the bus. The driver chuckled and kept driving as the group looked ahead with focused expressions. Ruby looked behind and waved her wand, the witch manifesting black crows outside the bus. The flyers swarmed around the streets in a flurry, the other cars and police vehicles swerving about as their visibility dropped. As the cars swerved and crashed into the sides of the road the bus barreled towards it's first destination.

"Just hurry, we have little time." Ruby said with a focused expression.

**"Heh, no problem. We're almost at the kid's home. Should I at least slow down for him to get off or were you planning on throwing him out the window as I drove past?"** the driver said with his usual grin and glowing eyes.

"I'd prefer he stopped, but that's just me." Ahakon said worriedly.

"Same here." Yukari said with an eager nod. Tsukune stood up as his eyes shifted to crimson. Gin and Kokoa stood up as well, both ready to jump into a fight to help save his mother.

"I'll join you as well Tsukune, I won't let anything happen to your mother. I swear it." Ruby said as she held her wand at the ready. Tsukune nodded as he looked forward with narrowed eyes. He felt his anger being pushed from his family being drawn into this, and was ready to use that pure rage to downright kill Jacqueline without a second thought. He glanced back to the others as his aura started to flow around him

"Find Kyouko and get her to safety, we'll meet up with you just as soon as we deal with Jacqueline." He said. The others nodded with determined expressions.

"You got it buddy." Rason said.

"We will not fail you master." Akua said proudly.

**"Alright, we're here. Hurry up before the cops get here. Heh, not often I get to say that line."** the bus driver chuckled. The bus screeched to a halt on the road next to the boy's house, the doors opening as the group got ready. Tsukune and his team raced off and ran up towards the house as the bus peeled off and drove towards the hotel on the other side of town. Those on the bus looked out the windows as the group raced toward the residence, the others silently voicing their support for Tsukune on his mission.

Tsukune burst in through the front door and ran into the living room along with the others.

"Mom? Mom!" he shouted out. The house was quiet as daylight shined in through the windows. Police sirens were heard racing by as the cops chased after the bus that was recklessly driving through the city.

"Mom where are you?" Tsukune shouted out. The others looked around cautiously as nothing was heard.

"Mrs. Aono?" Ruby called out.

"Shh, she's sleeping." a girl's voice spoke up. They looked to see somebody walking into the room from the hall, the blonde haired girl smiling at them calmly. She wore a black outfit similar to Jovian's, the girl wearing a black mini skirt and shirt along with gray underwear. She looked physically like Astreal, except for her eyes. They were multicolored and were comprised of yellow, pink, purple, and black colors.

"I just put her down for a nap." Jacqueline said with a giggle. The group glared at her as she smiled calmly at them.

"Jacqueline I presume." Ruby said with anger.

"Why yes I am, so nice to meet all of you. Um…sorry, but I'm not familiar with your names. Oh well, that won't matter." Jacqueline said with a shrug. Yukari and Ahakon growled at the witch as the group faced her.

"If you harmed one hair on my mother…" Tsukune said with hatred.

"Even if she didn't I don't think we're here to be lenient on her." Gin said as he shifted into his werewolf form.

"Harm her? Not at all Tsukune. I merely had some tea with her, and then she went to take a nap. I've been a very good houseguest for her." the blonde haired witch said happily. She giggled and smiled slyly at the boy.

"She wasn't quite up to my taste in women anyway, a bit too old if you know what I mean. Although I hear my sister is enjoying your cousin." she laughed. Tsukune yelled out and struck towards the witch with a punch. The strike connected to a multicolored barrier, the light being the same colors as her eyes, as the group tensed up.

"Yukari, Ahakon, go get Mrs. Aono and get her out of here." Ruby said as she readied her wand. Tsukune jumped back as Jacqueline laughed a bit.

"It's a bit crowded in here, how about we go outside and play?" she asked curiously. Before anybody could move she created a wall of light which flew towards the group. It connected and blasted them all out through the wall and windows onto the grass in the side lawn. The blonde haired witch laughed and glanced back towards the hall.

"I hope I didn't wake her. Oh well." she said with a laugh before calmly walking towards the large broken wall. The girl skipped playfully outside as the group got back to their feet.

"Well, shall we get started?" the witch said as she aimed her hand toward Tsukune. He darted to the side as a multicolored blast shot out and raced across the air. It struck the concrete wall between the two houses and blasted into a powerful explosion. The group stumbled forward then glared at the witch. Kokoa and Gin launched at her while Ruby looked around worriedly.

_Damn, we're going to attract unwanted attention for sure. We have to end this fast._

Ahakon called down a lightning bolt, the strike being blocked by the shield just as easily as Kokoa's kick and Gin's punch. The two fighters darted away as Jacqueline fired two shots out with each hand, the witch's shield standing strong the entire time. Ruby and Yukari aimed their wands at the witch then fired out their attacks, with Ruby launching a volley of glowing white blasts while Yukari fired out a powerful shot. As the blasts hit Tsukune struck the barrier on the other side with a powerful punch. The grass around them blasted away as the side of the house shook violently. Out in the streets people and cars were stopping and looking towards where dust and smoke was billowing up from along with loud explosions.

The shield around the witch remained constant as she laughed. She aimed her hand towards Tsukune with a cold smile.

"Is that all?" she said as she fired her shot. Tsukune darted away as the blast just seared part of his shirt off, the projectile then striking the front gate and blasting it into a powerful inferno. The group looked at the witch with frustration and anger, the blonde haired girl just looking around with a calm smile. Her shield was near impenetrable, and her attacks would be fatal on the first hit. The group was against an S-Class witch sister in the human world, with everybody around hearing the commotion loud and clear. His mother was inside the nearby house, hopefully alive and well. Tsukune knew it could only get worse from this point on.

* * *

The bus screeched to a halt outside the Kilodien Hotel. The doors opened and the remaining group members bolted out. Akua and Kahlua looked around cautiously as they heard the sirens closing in behind them. Kurumu and Rason looked up at the building with worry for the human girl being held here by Jovian. Astreal looked around the area worriedly as people around the sidewalks in front of the building were staring at the collection students that just jumped out of a bus that was going pretty damn fast down a city road.

"Lead the police away from here, circle around the city and meet back here. We'll get the girl and get out quickly." Akua said to the driver.

**"Heh, and here I thought you kids would be having all the fun."** he said as he closed the doors. The bus zoomed off down the road as the group ran into the building. Sure enough they heard sirens race past as the human authorities were chasing after the reckless driver relentlessly. They ran into the lobby of the hotel and looked around. People were looking to them curiously before going back to their normal routines. There was a large lobby with a check-in desk across from the entrance. There were elevators on one side, and a stairwell on another next to a lounge area.

"We need to get Kyouko out of here fast." Kurumu said looking around.

"Tsukune said she's in room 806 with Jovian. Let's get going." Rason said glancing to the elevators.

"I will not fail my master's order, let's move." Akua said as they ran over and hit the call button.

Up in the hotel room Jovian was standing by the window. She watched as a bus raced up and pulled off quickly while a group of students jumped out and ran into the building.

"So they've arrived. Figures they would try to save them both at the same time. How brave, and foolish." Jovian said with a giggle. She was dressed in her usual black outfit as she smiled calmly out the window with her green, red, blue, and white colored eyes. She glanced back behind her and smirked.

"All for a human girl, such weakness in those monsters." she said as she walked over to the bed. Lying on the bed was a trembling girl. Her denim skirt was ripped a bit and ragged. Her brown boots and red jacket were lying off to the side on the floor. Her white t-shirt was ripped apart at the chest exposing her light blue bra. Her short black hair was messy with a few silver clips still in it. Her teal colored eyes were glazed over as her mouth was wide open. And her breathing was ragged as her mind was struggling to focus again. Jovian laughed a bit and sat next to the girl who's arms and legs were tied to the four corners of the bed posts.

"Oh c'mon Kyouko, you need to focus here. Don't you want to see Tsukune's friends come to your rescue?" Jovian asked gently as she stroked the hair on the human girl gently. Kyouko shuddered and flinched away from her on reflex, the girl traumatized from the sexual abuse the witch put her through last night. Jovian giggled and leaned in closely to her ear.

"Stay awake just a little longer. _Friend_." she said with a purr. She licked the ear of the girl, and caused her to scream on reflex.

"TSUKUNE HELP!" Kyouko cried out. Jovian laughed and shook her head amusingly at the girl.

"Wow you're a screamer. Good thing I killed those in the rooms next to us otherwise we wouldn't have had such wonderful privacy last night." Jovian said playfully. Kyouko shook her head wildly and looked at the girl with fright.

"Get away from me! You monster!" she yelled out. Jovian laughed a bit and rolled her eyes.

"So dramatic. And after I gave you such pleasure too." she said with a mocking tone.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Kyouko screamed.

"You heard her!" Rason's voice shouted out from the hall. The door to the room blasted open from Akua's kick, the group then running in and looking with surprise at the scene.

"Oh dear god, Kyouko!" Kurumu cried out.

"You…what the hell are you doing to her?" Rason yelled with fury. Astreal aimed her hand at the witch as a glow built up around it. Jovian looked at the girl curiously and smiled.

"Oh, I thought you died Astreal. It appears I was mistaken. In that case, so nice to see you again." she said with a wink. Astreal narrowed her eyes at the girl as she kept her aim on her.

"Get away from our master's cousin!" Akua yelled as she and Kahlua darted forward with powerful kicks. They struck a barrier that was multicolored just like Jovian's eyes. The witch chuckled as Kyouko looked at the sight with terror as Jovian straddled her.

"You know, I was only helping the girl get off. Nothing wrong with that." Jovian said as she blasted one of the ropes holding Kyouko's legs down. The group looked with fury and frustration as the witch giggled.

"Not to mention that I saved her the other night from a thug. Somebody who wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ have made her feel anywhere near as good as I did." the witch said as she blasted off another rope on the girls legs, the multicolored shot searing through the ground and striking down into the room below. A human couple watched the shot of light destroy their T.V. then looked up with shock.

"All this, and I'm not even offered a simple thanks." Jovian said as she fired another blast through one of the ropes holding Kyouko's hands down. The shot raced down and tore through the man below them, the woman then looking with shock and horror as he dropped dead.

"I'm a little hurt actually." Jovian said as she fired a last shot through the remaining rope, the shot also striking down the woman below them. The witch slowly got up off the bed and grabbed Kyouko by the hand, then looked at her with gentle smile.

"I thought we were becoming friends Kyouko, but it seems it was never meant to be. Oh well, such is life." she said with a shrug. Kyouko stared at the witch with fear as the group glared at her. Jovian smirked then glanced to the group.

"Tsukune didn't come here? Pity, I had hoped to see him myself. I suppose he's after my sister isn't he? He's in for a rough time." she giggled. The group growled as Jovian's grip around Kyouko's hand tightened.

"Then again…" she said coldly as she glanced behind her. The witch then flung the girl towards the window, the group watching in shock as Kyouko crashed through the glass and flew out over the city below.

"She's in for a rougher time!" Jovian laughed as she spun around and fired two shots at the group. Kahlua grabbed Kurumu and pulled her out of the way of one of the blasts as Akua pushed Rason over to avoid another. Astreal's wings emerged as the group looked with shock at the sight of Kyouko disappearing over the edge of the window.

"Kyouko!" Kurumu screamed out. She and Rason extended out their wings, the boy's shirts being torn off as they raced forward. They smacked into a wall of light as the vampire sisters looked with wide eyes. Wasting no time Astreal fired her blast to her side, the girl then darting into the empty room next to them, that had a dead body in it from Jovian's handiwork, then raced towards and out through the window of the room. She flew outside then downward as she dived towards the screaming girl. Kyouko watched the ground race up towards her at high speed then felt something grab her around the waist. She looked to see Astreal grabbing her and pulling up. The two raced down towards the ground, the witch gasping and flipping over to have herself under Kyouko. They crashed down onto a parked car with the girl's wings crushing in the vehicle. Astreal coughed out as Kyouko screamed in terror. The girl blinked then looked to see Astreal cringing in pain.

"Oh my god…are you ok?" Kyouko said with fright. Astreal slowly nodded and looked up.

"Yeah…dandy…" she said softly. People around were staring with wide eyes as the girls appeared to not only crash down on a car but one had brightly glowing wings.

"Thank you…thank you." Kyouko said with tears forming. Astreal smiled softly and nodded.

"Glad to- look out!" she screamed as she grabbed the girl and rolled off of the car, the girl then wrapping her wings around them as a multicolored blast struck down on the car and blasted it into a fiery explosion. Up above Jovian held her hand down towards them with a dull expression.

"Is it asking too much for them just to go splat on the pavement? So rude." she said shaking her head as she aimed her hand at the girls on the ground.

"Jovian!" Rason yelled as he and the three other girls struck at the barrier in their way. The witch looked back and smiled calmly as the four were bounced back with the barrier holding strong.

"Haha, if you wanted to play first all you had to do was say so." Jovian said as she aimed her hands at the group with a wicked smile. The four fighters glared at her as they tensed up. Jovian wouldn't show mercy, wouldn't show weakness, and wouldn't stop from killing anybody around her now. She was a heartless killer just like her master. Her shield was extremely durable, her blasts of energy deadly without a doubt. They had saved Kyouko from further abuse and death, but now were faced with a more daunting challenge. Facing the S-Class witch sister in a battle to the death.

* * *

Mizore and Apoch were back to back, the girls looking around them with cold glares. They were in the storage hull next to the rear bays, the girls facing the dark minions that shifted through the walls and floors around them. There were shelves of boxes and luggage around the walls and a few high class cars were parked in the spacious hull.

"Figures they would be here too." Mizore said with a growl.

"We can take them Ms. Mizore." Apoch said confidently. The two sword wielding girls darted out and started attacking the monsters that stood in their way. Mizore slashed one through the chest before another grabbed her arm and threw her against a wall. She coughed out then took another hit to her gut, the girl keeling over. She growled then focused her power around her, the girl frosting over the wall behind her and freezing the minion solid. She swung her blade to her side and struck down another one as she kicked off of the frozen block of ice next to her. The snow girl lunged into her attack, knocked the monster down with her blade going through the beast, then rolled over it and jumped back to her feet. As she looked around at more of them crawling through the walls Apoch sliced one down with her glowing blade then darted around the howling beast. She formed a barrier to halt on in place, then sliced down the monster with a yell. Another grabbed her from behind, the girl gasping as it held her tightly in place. She jumped up and kicked one in front of her back, the girl then sending the monster behind her back down onto the ground. Apoch rolled back and onto her feet, raised her hand up with her blade forming again, then struck down into the skull of the monster. She spun around and cleaved one in two then darted to the side to avoid another's strike.

"I'm starting to get the feeling we're not wanted here Ms. Mizore." Apoch said with a smirk.

"You kidding? I feel like we're the most desirable girls here on this ship." Mizore said with a chuckle.

The snow maiden darted around a beast as she swiped it with her ice claw, the snow maiden then following through with her movement by plunging her sword up through the neck and out the skull of another. Apoch swung her sword around and cut down another while she jumped up, the girl kicking onto and over another beast. She flipped to the other side and struck out, the girl impaling another minion as Mizore turned around and cut down the one the witch jumped off of.

After a few more howls and blood splatters the girls looked around at the fallen guards.

"There will be more soon, we need to move fast." Apoch said as the girls ran out of the storage hull and into a hallway. They looked around carefully at the high class looking ship. They were in a larger hall with a stairwell on the left that led to a lower gallery. On the right side there were large windows that gave a view of the clouds and ground far below. A few small chandeliers hung from above while there were some high class paintings on the left wall. The hallway seemed to extend down quite a ways with the sun shining through brightly. The engines behind them were somewhat heard with their low roars as the girls glanced to each other.

"Where do we start looking?" Apoch said looking around. The girls blinked then looked down the hall as a figure walked towards them. Out from a glare cast from the windows a familiar face was seen. They saw Felucia smiling at them confidently as she held a large claymore back on her shoulder with one hand, the sword shimmering in the light from the windows.

"Right here." Mizore said as she held her sword at the ready. Apoch held hers up as Felucia chuckled at them.

"That's far enough girls." the doll demon said as she stood before them. She glared at the girls with a cold smile as she brought her sword forth.

"Felucia, it's us. Your friends. Don't let Hokuto control you like this, fight it." Mizore said hopefully. Felucia laughed a bit as the girls kept their guard up.

"Fight you say?" she asked as she looked at the sword in her hands. The girl tilted it slightly as she admired it's polish with her blue eyes that had a yellowish tint in them. She smiled wickedly and looked at the two girls.

"Oh, I intend to."


	25. A Hopeless Dream

High up in the sky a zeppelin was flying through the air as clouds gently rolled past. The large craft was originally designed to take rich and wealthy businessmen and people around on luxurious cruises in the sky. It had however a new purpose as there was no humans on board, rather only monsters. At the front deck black humanoid beings were piloting the large vessel while a boy with glasses watched the clouds drift by up in the captain's lounge area. He chuckled then glanced to a pink haired girl that was sitting across the table from him, the girl drinking tea while keeping her eyes closed.

"Are you sure I can't offer anything else? We have plenty of food and drinks to select from on this ride." Hokuto said with a smile. Moka set the cup down and opened her eyes to a narrowed glare at the boy. She looked away towards the front of the craft as only the clouds and blue sky were seen before them.

"I merely accepted the tea to get you to shut up Hokuto. Now that you're speaking again it's lost all taste." Moka said plainly.

"No need to be so cold Moka, enjoy the ride. How often do you get to fly up in the sky like this?" the boy said gesturing towards the clouds before them. Moka looked down with closed eyes.

"Flying with a psychopath sort of takes the thrill out of the trip." she said. The boy chuckled and shook his head amusingly.

"What I'm doing is the right path for the world. I didn't expect you to understand it however. You just don't see the world for how it really is yet. Don't worry though, you'll see firsthand soon enough that humans and monsters are all the same. They're all just mistakes known as life." he said calmly. Moka glared at him with anger as the boy smirked at her. He looked again towards the front of the cabin with a calm expression as the vampire felt her hate for the boy rise even higher. She glanced down to the conch shell on the table then back to the monitor where she last saw sight of her friends being here.

_I need to get that artifact and get the hell out of here. Mizore, Apoch, where are you?_

* * *

In one of the larger halls inside the zeppelin three girls were seen standing in silence. The surrounding hall was high class all around, with the quality carpeting, the elegant paintings, the small chandeliers above, and the windows letting the sunlight shine into the luxurious craft. Yet the three girls who were in the hall weren't about to have a calm discussion about their differences. That point was well established by the fact that they were all holding swords in hand.

Felucia smirked at the two girls facing her as she held her claymore towards one of them with one hand, the doll demon ready to kill them without a second thought. Mizore looked at her brainwashed comrade as she held her ice katana at the ready, the snow girl knowing that she could fight and not worry about killing her friend. Although freeing her was something that was equally as difficult as getting her to stay down. Apoch held her blade of light in hand as she stared at the demon before her. She was aware it was a friend of Dark's, and was ready to try to save her however she could. However seeing as how the doll demon was holding a blade to Dark's wife, the witch felt she needed to use a bit of force.

"Felucia, don't do this." Mizore said softly. The demon laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't kill you at the academy Mizore. I could have, but I didn't. You came here, it is you that made the mistake." she said with a cold smile.

"You won't stop us Ms. Felucia, we're taking Ms. Moka back with us." Apoch said sternly.

"Haha, back where? Look out the window bitch, neither you nor that vampire will do to well flapping your arms. No, she's staying right here with my master." Felucia said with a laugh. She gripped her sword tightly and tensed up.

"You two however, will die right now!" she yelled as she dashed towards them. The demon swung her large blade towards Mizore, the snow girl jumping back only to dart to the side as Felucia slammed it into the ground with a follow-up attack. Apoch swung towards her, the witch knowing the demon couldn't die so there was no reason to hold back, and swiped at her head. Felucia ducked under the blade, grabbed the handle to her sword, and then swung out towards the witch. The large blade tore up the carpet and floor as Apoch stumbled back from the swing and the debris. Felucia spun around and struck towards Mizore, the snow girl holding both hands to her blade and blocking the strike. The snow girl was pushed back as Felucia followed through with her swing, the demon then pushing the snow girl back into the wall with the windows. Mizore's back hit the glass which cracked a bit as Felucia pushed forward with her blade. The ice katana cracked slightly from the stress as the snow maiden tried to keep it solid.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Mizore, I've always dreamt of doing so." Felucia said with a laugh.

"Was that before or after you ate me out?" the snow girl replied flatly. Felucia blinked and looked at her puzzled, the snow girl then pushing back and firing an ice shard into the girl's head. Felucia stumbled back and fell onto her back as Apoch just looked at Mizore with surprise. The snow girl glanced to her and shrugged.

"Long story." she said softly. Apoch just nodded with a funny expression then looked back to see Felucia charging towards them. Mizore focused her power and froze the demon's feet down as Apoch swung towards her. The demon tossed the blade up as she bent backwards, the girl avoiding Apoch's swing by a hair. The claymore fell back down into her hands, the demon promptly spinning it around and striking behind her. Apoch gasped as she formed a shield, the wall of light blocking the blade and knocking it off to the side. Felucia ripped out of the ice and swung her blade around fiercely. Apoch darted back as Mizore backed against the windows again. In a flash Felucia darted towards Mizore and pushed her against the glass with one hand, the other holding the blade back to strike.

"Ms. Mizore!" Apoch called out as she ran towards the demon with her blade. Felucia smirked and chuckled at Mizore, then threw the snow girl towards Apoch. The witch gasped as she caught the girl, her blade vanishing from her hands as the two tumbled back. They crashed against the wall as Felucia ran towards them to strike. Apoch held out her hands and a barrier formed before them, the demon striking against it and bouncing right off. Mizore froze the ground below Felucia, the demon slipping and falling flat on her back again. The snow maiden jumped forward and struck down with her blade. The ice sword pierced through the demon's chest and dug into the ground. Felucia jerked about then laid limp. Mizore left the blade there as she stood back up while Apoch slowly got to her feet again.

"C'mon, we need to get Moka before-" Mizore started before a claymore whipped up at her. She jumped back as the blade sliced across her shoulder, the girl screaming as she stumbled back and hit the glass again. It cracked more as the girl held her bleeding shoulder. Apoch looked in surprise then down to see Felucia smirking at her. The witch blinked then looked up to see Felucia had her blade over to the side and ready to strike out towards her. She gasped before Felucia swung the blade towards her at high speed. The witch raised her hands to cast the barrier, the wall off light appearing as the blade traveled to her. In a flash the barrier phased in with the sword halfway through it. The edge of the sword blasted off with a spark and flew towards the witch as the handle blasted off with a bang and crashed through the glass next to Mizore. At the same time the flying blade struck into Apoch's shoulder and knocked her back the window behind Mizore blasted apart, the girl screaming as she flew out with the gust of wind.

"Ms. Mizore!" Apoch cried out as she grabbed the broken blade that pierced through her shoulder. Felucia slowly got up and then pulled the ice katana out of her chest, the blade cracking then shattering into dust. She laughed a bit then looked over to the witch.

"Aw darn, she forgot her parachute." she said with a sweet tone. Apoch stared with wide eyes as the wind howled through the opening before her. She pulled the blade piece out of her and dropped it to the ground as she shook her head.

"No…Ms. Mizore…" she said softly. Felucia chuckled and walked up towards her. The demon grabbed the witch and held her up by the collar.

"Don't worry, you'll be following right after." she said as she tossed the girl towards the opening. Apoch screamed as she bounced on the ground then flew out into the sky. Felucia watched her fall out of view and laughed a bit, the demon's long hair flowing in the heavy wind that flowed out through the broken window. She giggled then walked off down the hall with a smug smile on her face.

Outside the zeppelin a snow girl was holding onto the side of the carriage with an ice claw, the girl's shoulder bleeding as she held onto the bottom corner of the vehicle with a strained expression. She looked down to see Apoch holding onto her other arm and looking up at her with surprise.

"Ms. Mizore?" she said with awe.

"You ok?" Mizore called down. Apoch merely nodded, the girl paying her own wounded shoulder no mind at the moment. Mizore nodded and looked up. She had fallen down and towards the back of the moving vehicle before her claw finally grabbed hold, the girl looking at the long gash she carved into the carriage on her way down.

"C'mon, we have to get Moka out of there." Mizore said as she looked down to Apoch. The witch nodded and began to climb up, the two girls desperate to get back in there and finish their fight.

* * *

Sirens were blaring as police cars raced down a street towards multiple emergency calls. There were reports of explosions and suspicious characters in a residential area and the human police force was sending a few cars over to investigate. As they approached the house in question they could see clouds of black smoke billowing from the side of the building while spectators were running away scared. The police cars screeched to halt in front of the building as armed offices got out and held their guns towards the disturbance.

"Attention, this is the police! Lay down your weapons and come out now!" an officer called out in a speakerphone. The front gate and wall of the building were destroyed and scattered about in the road as smoke and debris was obscuring the vision in the side yard. Suddenly a blast of multicolored light fired out from the haze, the yellow, pink, purple, and black colored beam striking the center car and blasting it into a powerful explosion. The men that weren't incinerated were thrown back into a smoking tumble as the two other cars nearby were thrown into the air and crashed down behind the road.

"Hee hee, I'm such a naughty girl. Jovian will have to punish me tonight for sure." Jacqueline said with a smile and giggle as she looked back to the group around her. The witch was surrounded by a multicolored dome as Tsukune, Ruby, Gin, Kokoa, Yukari, and Ahakon were glaring at her. Tsukune had his aura flaring around him as Ruby aimed her wand towards the evil witch. Gin was in his werewolf form while Kokoa growled loudly at the evil sister that used Mrs. Aono as leverage to get them out here. Yukari held her wand towards the girl as Ahakon focused his magic through him, the mage glaring at the evil witch with anger.

"Here's your damned punishment!" Yukari yelled as she waved her wand. The ground before her blasted forward towards the evil witch in a rolling wave. The girl giggled as the wave of stone and earth crashed against her dome and parted around her. She smirked as the group growled in frustration.

"Not even a scratch." Yukari said with anger.

"Her shield didn't even flicker a bit." Ruby said.

"Then let's put the pressure on." Gin said as he dashed towards the witch. Tsukune and Kokoa followed after, the vampires focusing on their strength as the witch merely watched them. All three struck the shield at the same time, the group attack sending out a powerful shockwave that kicked away dust and debris. The shield however stood perfectly still and didn't flash at all. Jacqueline yawned and tilted her head at them.

"Excuse me, but aren't you going to play for real?" she asked with a bored tone. She glanced behind her to see more police officers running in from the front yard. She giggled then held out a hand towards them, the witch firing out rapid shots of power quickly. The group watched in horror as the shots pelted and tore up the humans, the blasts then traveling across the street and tearing into a house. The building erupted into an explosion as the witch turned back to the group.

"You're boring me. Quit it." she said simply. Tsukune growled loudly as the group looked at the girl with frustration.

"Damn her…" Ruby growled out.

"What are we going to do? We can't break her shield." Yukari said with worry.

"Look out!" Ahakon said as the evil witch took aim with both her hands. The group dodged to the side as she fired out a blast, then darted around again as the witch kept shooting. The girl giggled a bit and shook her head.

"Is this all you can do? How boring." she said with a laugh. The blasts flew past the group and seared through the back wall around the residence, the energy shots then shooting into the house behind Tsukune's home. The building flashed brightly then erupted into a massive fireball. The group looked back with shock then around.

"She's going to level the entire town at this rate!" Kokoa cried out. She and Gin tried again to strike at the shield, the two being bounced off effortlessly as the barrier held strong. Ahakon and Yukari fired their blasts of fire and magical energy, the attacks detonating into a powerful explosion that shattered the windows and cracked the sides of Tsukune's home.

"Watch it you guys, Mrs. Aono is still in there!" Ruby shouted out. Jacqueline giggled and looked over to the house.

"Oh, is her presence bothering you? I'll fix that." she said as she held her hand towards the building. The blonde haired witch giggled as a bright glow built up in her wrist.

"NO!" Tsukune roared as he struck at the barrier with his fist, the boy's vampire energy flowing around him in a fierce torrent. His rosary seal rattled on his wrist as it kept his full power restricted. The boy struck the barrier with a powerful shot, the attack sending out a shockwave and a large dust cloud around the area. Jacqueline smirked then slowly glanced over to him.

"No what Tsukune? Oh, you mean, no to _this_?" she said with a sly smile as she fired her shot into the building. Tsukune looked back with shock as the blast crashed through the wall into the building. The ground rumbled a bit before the entire house erupted into a powerful fireball. The group and Tsukune stared with horror as the place blasted into pieces. Ruby screamed and rose her shield up around the others as Tsukune was thrown back, the boy crashing through the wall next to him and rolling into the yard next door.

"Mrs. Aono!" Ruby cried out.

"No!" Kokoa screamed.

"No!" Ahakon cried out as he shook his head.

Jacqueline laughed a bit before looking back to the group, the others staring at the fiery remains of the household. It was leveled into a flaming crater, the building having been completely annihilated by the witch's attack. Tsukune crawled through the broken wall and looked with disbelief and horror.

"No…mom…MOM!" he screamed out as he looked down and pounded his fist onto the ground, the hit creating cracks etching away from him from the sheer force.

"Hee hee, too bad, so sad." Jacqueline said with a shrug. Tsukune screamed out in agony as the others looked at the flaming crater with devastation.

"DAMN YOU!" Tsukune yelled out with agony.

"That wasn't very nice." Gin's voice called out. Everybody looked over behind where Ruby was as a figure walked out from the backyard. A werewolf walked through the haze and smoke, the monster carrying Mrs. Aono in his arms. The woman was unconscious as the wolf glared at the evil witch.

"Gin!" Kokoa said with amazement.

"You saved her!" Yukari cheered out.

"Incredible, how?" Ruby said with astonishment. Tsukune ran over as Jacqueline looked at the woman curiously.

"Hey, how did you do that? That's not fair." she said with a pout.

"Not very smart are you witch? Werewolves are all about speed. While you paused with your attack I just ran in and got the old lady out of there. Sorry though Tsukune, I couldn't save any of your dirty pictures." Gin said with a smirk. Tsukune looked from his mom to the wolf with shock.

"What?" he cried out. Gin chuckled and shook his head.

"Just kidding man." he said. Tsukune looked at him with a stunned expression then down to his mother, the woman still asleep.

"Thank you Gin, thank you." he said graciously as he saw his mother still alive.

"That's not fair, she's supposed to be ash right now." Jacqueline said with a dirty look. Tsukune looked over to the witch with anger. The girl scoffed then held her hand towards them.

"Fine then, I'll blast her and all of you to pieces myself." she said as she fired another shot towards them. The group jumped away as the shot flew past them.

"Gin, get her out of here now!" Kokoa yelled as she and Tsukune struck at the barrier around the witch again. It didn't flicker at all as the girl laughed at them. Gin nodded then leapt over the wall into the other yard, the wolf then looking around cautiously as he held the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Ahhh! It's a monster!" a girl's voice cried out. Gin looked over to see a little girl looking at him in terror as a human man gasped with shock.

"What is that thing? Holy shit it's killed our neighbor!" the man cried out. Gin blinked and looked to the sleeping woman in his arms.

"What? Wait no, she's not-" he started before the man brought out his shotgun.

"I'll teach you to kill harmless housewives you filthy monster!" he shouted as he armed his gun. Gin jumped a bit then darted away as the man fired wildly at him. He ran out into the street and stopped, the wolf looking around to see several squad cars blocking off the road on both ends of the street near the flaming crater. Armed police men were looking at the werewolf with wide eyes and open mouths as spectators stared with shock. Explosions echoed out near the flaming ruins of the building as the wolf looked around with worry.

"Oh…shit…" Gin said quietly as he looked around.

"That thing killed my neighbor!" The man said as he ran towards the monster with his gun. A blast of energy erupted from the wall next to him and struck through his body, the man being knocked to the side as the bolt of magical energy crashed into his home and blew half of it into a fiery inferno. The humans stared with terror at the beast that stood before the building that seemed to burst into flame behind him.

"What is that thing?" a woman cried out.

"It's a monster! It's killing those people!" another woman shouted out.

"Holy fuck man, it killed that woman!" a man said with anger.

"Shoot to kill!" A police officer shouted out. The men around the blockades took aim as Gin looked around with fright.

"What? Wait, hold on!" he cried out.

"Fire!" a police man shouted.

Gunfire erupted from the blockades as Gin jumped with surprise and closed his eyes. He stood there for a moment then opened them to see Ruby next to him, the woman holding her barrier up around them. The crowd watched with shock as the bullets that were fired seemed to bounce right off the glowing purple shield. Ruby looked around as she held her wand up.

"Please, you all need to get out of here, it's not safe here!" she called out. People just stared at the girl in gothic clothing that was holding a glowing wand while standing next to a giant furry beast.

"Oh my god, it's a witch and bigfoot!" a man cried out in horror. Gin twitched at that while Ruby glanced to him.

"Bigfoot?" the wolf said with a twitching eyebrow. Ruby shrugged as she looked around.

"You need to get away from here quickly, please it's for your own safety!" Ruby called out. Another blast of multicolored light flew past the two and struck into another house, the building blasting apart into a fiery explosion as well. People screamed as they scattered while the police started firing again at the witch and her furry companion.

"This isn't going to end well." Gin said worriedly. Ruby merely shook her head as more explosions and fireballs erupted from next to the flaming ruins of Tsukune's home. Jacqueline had already destroyed five human houses, the witch attracting the human city toward their little fight. Humans have seen Ruby and Gin, the two monsters being revealed among the human world now, and were targeting them as threats right away. Gin growled then looked to the sleeping woman in his arms, the wolf worried just how much more worse this will get today.

* * *

People were staring in shock at the sight of two girls having crashed down onto a car from above. They looked with wide unblinking eyes as the blonde haired girl had brightly glowing wings that were spread out while she was holding another girl, the two having landed down with a crash onto a parked car. Before anybody could scream the girl with wings rolled off to the side with the other girl as a blast of multicolored light struck down on the car. It detonated into a powerful explosion that knocked nearby spectators back off their feet.

As the fires and smoke cleared slightly Astreal's wings slowly vanished, the blonde haired witch lying still as Kyouko groaned a bit in her arms.

"What…was that?" the human girl said wearily as she looked up. She blinked and saw the destroyed car next to them. Kyouko gasped and looked back to the girl that saved her life.

"Hey, hey are you ok? Hey!" she said shaking the girl. Astreal groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow." she said softly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kyouko said worriedly.

"Ow." Astreal said again.

"Please, speak to me. Say something." Kyouko said with worry.

"Ow isn't enough?" Astreal said looking to her with a strained expression. Kyouko looked around to see people staring at them with wide eyes. Nearby cars had stopped as well to look at the strange girl that had glowing wings.

"Please, somebody help. She's hurt. Please help!" Kyouko cried out. People just continued to stare without moving an inch.

"Please, why…why won't anybody help us?" she cried out as she looked down to the girl who was struggling to move again.

"Dammit somebody call an ambulance or something, she's hurt!" Kyouko cried out as she looked at the witch with worry.

Suddenly explosions where heard above, the crowd and two girls looking up as blasts of colorful light erupted from the room where the girls fell from, the hotel shaking a bit as crashes and chaos were heard. People started screaming as debris and chunks of the hotel dropped nearby. A car was crushed by a falling chunk while smaller bits rained down around the area. As the crowd ran away screaming Kyouko tried to lift the witch up around her shoulder, the girl then looking around with fright.

"We…we gotta get the hell out of here!" Kyouko cried out as she looked around franticly. She heard a rumbling sound then looked up to see a massive chunk of the hotel breaking off and sliding down towards the road. Kyouko screamed then ran towards the front entrance of the lobby, the building closer to her and the only chance she had to avoid the falling parts of the building. She stumbled in and the two girls tumbled into a roll as a massive piece of the building crashed down outside, the streets around the area filling with dust and debris as the front lobby was blasted with dust. The girls rolled over as the shockwave from the impact threw them into the lobby. Kyouko coughed then looked back to see the front entrance demolished and nothing but rubble and debris outside.

"Oh my god!" A woman cried out as the people in the lobby freaked out about the building crashing down like that. As people ran away screaming in a panic Kyouko looked down at Astreal, the girl in a daze and struggling to move still. She looked up with worry as loud explosions echoed out above them.

"What is going on here? Tsukune? Where are you?" she said worriedly as she held the weary witch in her arms.

Up above in the hotel Jovian was giggling as she ran down a hallway, the witch firing her multicolored blasts of energy in front of her as a black haired vampire darted around the corner. Akua watched the shots race past her and destroy a room with a powerful explosion with frustration. She waited a bit, then ran around the corner and struck at the witch with a kick. She bounced off from the shield around the girl as Jovian held a hand towards her.

"Bye bye." she said innocently. Akua gasped as the witch fired a shot towards her. In a flash she was gone while the shot flew back into the fiery room and blasted the inferno out into the hall while leveling the room completely. Jovian blinked and peered down the hall to see Kurumu gliding down the hall with Akua in her arms.

"That was too close." Akua said shaking her head.

"We can't even touch this girl, what are we supposed to do?" Kurumu said as she banked around a corner and set the vampire down. From behind the evil witch Rason and Kahlua lunged at her with a powerful punch and kick, the two strikes connecting to the shield and doing no damage at all. Jovian merely held a hand behind her towards them, the two gasping before Rason pushed them over into a nearby room. The multicolored attack from the witch shot out and raced down the hall, the explosion being heard and felt as the building rumbled from the energy blast. Rason and Kahlua got back to their feet and looked around worriedly. This room was empty, but they were sure that some humans would likely have a clue something was going on here.

"This is bad. We can't stop her and we're right in the middle of a human city." Rason said with frustration.

"What do we do? We can't break her shield." Kahlua said with worry.

"I have no idea. I just hope Astreal got to Kyouko in time." Rason said.

The doorway to the room blasted apart into a powerful explosion, the two being thrown back and crashing against a wall. They looked to see Jovian walking in and looking around casually.

"So, having fun yet? Because I am." she said with a wink. She aimed a shot towards the two monsters with a laugh. Kahlua jumped in front of Rason as her arm shifted into a bladed arm again, the witch then firing her shot and striking the metallic limb. The projectile detonated and blasted them back through the wall into a tumble. Kahlua regained herself and got back up as Rason stared at the vampire's arm. Kahlua glanced back to him then forward as the smoke slowly cleared.

"It didn't destroy your arm." Rason said in awe.

"Yeah, I used it to block their attacks during that time jumpy thingy we went through. It hurts like hell…but it doesn't break away after one shot." she said as she glanced to the arm. Where the shot connected it was black and scorched, but still in once piece.

Jovian walked through the smoke and giggled at them.

"Oh my, what happened to your arm? Looks rather unsightly if you ask me." she said with an amused smile. Kahlua hissed at the girl as Rason got back to his feet. Jovian laughed then looked behind to see Akua striking her shield with a kick while Kurumu tried using her nails. Both girls attacks were hitting the barrier and doing nothing apparent to harm it.

"Still believe you're going to break it huh? How sad." Jovian said shaking her head. Kahlua struck at it with her arm while Rason delivered a powerful punch. The four fighters looked with frustration as the shield held up perfectly fine. Jovian giggled and looked around at them.

"Haha, this is a joke right?" Jovian said as she aimed her shots down at the ground. She fired two shots down at the floor, the area around the witch blasting into a powerful explosion. The group was tossed back as Kahlua landed against Rason and slumped back against the wall, the vampire holding her arm in front of her as she was breathing heavily. Akua and Kurumu rolled back and tumbled out into the hallway. Kurumu hit against the wall on the ground as Akua slowly started to get back up. In a flash Jovian raced up towards her and held a hand to her heart. Akua looked with wide eyes as Kurumu gasped in surprise.

"Die." Jovian said coldly.

"Akua!" Kurumu cried out as a blast shot at the vampire at point blank range, the vampire screaming as she was thrown back through a door and into a hotel room.

"No!" Rason shouted out as he and Kahlua struck at Jovian, the two fighters hitting the barrier again and again.

"Damn you!" Kahlua cried out as she started crying. Kurumu looked in horror at where the eldest vampire vanished into and shook her head.

_No…she didn't deserve to die…she was being good…she was good!_

"No!" Kurumu cried out as she lunged at Jovian, the succubus swiping at the witch with her nails with fury in her eyes. Jovian giggled and looked around with a smile.

"Relax, you're all going to join her soon enough." she said with a laugh. She aimed her hand back at Rason while the other aimed at Kurumu.

Suddenly the ground below the witch blasted apart, the girl looking down with a bit of surprise as she dropped down to the lower level. She landed down on a knee as debris crashed around her, the witch looking with surprise to see Astreal standing in the hall with her hand held up. Behind her Kyouko was peeking from around the corner, the girl looking with anger at the witch.

"My turn." Astreal said as she aimed both her hands towards the witch. Jovian blinked and smiled amusingly at her. Astreal fired both shots at the girl, both of them connecting with the shield and detonating into small explosions.

"Haha, you should have run when you could have." Jovian said as she aimed her hand at the witch. Astreal looked at her with a stunned expression and took a step back.

"Honestly, so predictable." Jovian said shaking her head.

"Then how about this for a surprise?" Akua's voice called up from above. Jovian looked up, with surprise, to see the vampire dropping down towards her with rage in her crimson eyes. She delivered a powerful kick to the shield, the witch looking up curiously at the vampire.

"How come you don't stay dead? What gives?" she asked plainly. Akua growled then kicked off of the shield, the vampire then jumping back up to the upper floor. She struck the ceiling with a powerful punch then dropped back down to her surprised friends. Astreal took aim and fired her shots at the floor near the witch, the girl blasting the floor into debris and flames. Jovian looked to see the witch glaring at her then up to see a large chunk of the hotel above crashing down from the hole above her, the floor above being weakened by Akua's attack and the overall damage to the building. She looked with a slightly annoyed expression as the large amount of debris crashed onto her shield, the ground below her cracking apart from the stress, then pushed her down to the lower floor with a loud crash. Astreal ran back to Kyouko and led her over towards an opening in a nearby room, the witch then flying out into the air from the destroyed hotel suite while holding onto the human girl. She flew up then over to where Kyouko was thrown from, the room barely remaining after a good portion of the front of the hotel crashed down into the streets below, and landed back down inside. She looked around worriedly then ran out of the remains of the room, the girl leading Kyouko out into the hall and down to where the others were looking down into a hole towards where Jovian was pushed down.

"Are you all ok?" Astreal asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Rason said looking at Akua with wonder. The vampire smirked and lifted up her shirt, the boy jumping back with surprise and a blush at first then looking with wonder. The girl's upper chest was metallic and slightly scorched, even her breasts were shifted into the strange matter. Kyouko looked at the strange shift from flesh to metallic bone then to the vampire with wonder.

"Kahlua has an arm. I got a chest plate." Akua said with a shrug as her body returned to it's normal state, the vampire lowing her shirt before anybody could see her breasts in normal form.

"Good thing too, you scared the hell out of me." Kurumu said with relief. She looked over to Kyouko.

"Are you ok? Oh god Kyouko, I'm so sorry about this." she said sadly. Kyouko nodded slowly and looked down with a saddened smile.

"I'm ok now, thanks to you guys." she said as she started crying a bit. Astreal held her close then looked to the others.

"I believe the humans outside _may_ know about us now." Astreal said worriedly.

"We had a hunch." Rason said rubbing the back of his head tiredly. Kyouko choked back her sobs and looked at the group worriedly.

"Where's Tsukune? Is he here?" she asked looking around.

"No, he went to-" Kurumu started before the building started to rumble violently. The group looked around then down towards where Jovian was buried under debris.

"Why did I know this wouldn't be over yet?" Rason growled as a multicolored light started to shine through the debris. The group stepped back as Kyouko held onto Astreal with worry.

"Um…what's going on?" Kyouko asked fearfully.

From outside spectators were looking with shock at the sight of the hotel. It looked like a missile struck the front as a large part of the building was knocked out and reduced to rubble and debris in the streets below. Explosions were heard earlier as the building was seen to be shaking wildly. And strange girls with wings were seen crashing down onto cars.

Police cars drove up to the damaged streets and offices got out, the men then pushing the crowd back as more of them arrived. Suddenly a massive bang echoed out as the hotel shook wildly. Everybody looked to see a bright blast of light detonate from the center of the building. People screamed and started scrambling away as the building, which had already lost a bit of structural integrity in the front, started to cave in and lean forward with a horrible screeching and crushing sounds.

* * *

Moka was staring in horror at a monitor screen in the lounge, the vampire trembling as she watched a video play from the security cameras in the airship. It showed how Felucia confronted the two intruders and their sword fight. The vampire cringed and fought back tears as she saw Mizore get blasted out into the sky with a loud scream, then watched with devastation as Apoch was tossed out afterwards. As the video ended and the screen turned black Moka choked back her sobs.

"No…please no…" she said as she shook her head.

"Oh oh, play it again! I love the part when she screams as she falls out. It's priceless." Felucia said laughing a bit. Hokuto chuckled and looked at Moka with an amused grin.

"You didn't think they would actually get far here did you? Such misguided faith." he said with a smirk. Moka trembled then looked down with sorrow.

_Mizore…Apoch…_

"Ah that was fun, a bit short for my tastes though. I would have loved to peel that snow girl like an onion." Felucia said with a shrug. Moka yelled out and backhanded the demon, the girl flying back off the couch and tumbling down the stairs. A loud crack was heard as her neck snapped when she crashed down onto the floor. Hokuto chuckled as Moka's rosary glowed brightly, the girl feeling her anger building. Two dark minions appeared behind her and held her down by a shoulder each, the vampire growling and then slowly glaring over to Hokuto.

"Feel better?" the boy said with a laugh. After a moment Felucia walked back up the stairs as she stretched out her neck with a small crack. She sat down on the couch next to the vampire and chuckled.

"That wasn't very nice." she said with narrowed eyes and a sly smile. Moka glanced to her and bared her teeth.

"They were your friends…your comrades! Dammit Felucia snap out of it!" she yelled out. The doll demon blinked then looked at her curiously. After a moment her expression slowly turned to devastation.

"Oh…what…wait. Moka? You mean…you mean…" she said as she started breathing heavily, the girl having horror in her eyes. She trembled and looked down with a whimper.

"What…what have I done? Oh god what have I done? Mizore! Apoch! They're…they're…" she said as she started crying. Moka looked at her with a pained expression as the doll demon shook violently. After a pause she started laughing, the girl looking back to Moka with a playful smile.

"Gotchya." she said as she leaned back with a smug grin. Moka looked at her with fury then to Hokuto.

"Ok Moka, you've let out some steam. That's all well and everything but do try to remain calm while aboard my airship." the boy said calmly. The vampire struggled to keep her emotions in check, the girl surrounded by the enemy and feeling agony for the two friends that went overboard.

"After all, no need to spoil our ride any further." the boy said with a smile.

"Damn you!" Moka yelled as she tried to lunge across the table, the vampire failing in keeping her emotions in check. The two minions held her back as the boy smiled amusingly at the vampire's efforts to swipe at him. Felucia giggled as the two minions pulled Moka back into her seat and held her three.

"Wow, this girl's got some claws." The doll demon said with a mocking meow and claw gesture. Moka trembled with fury as she glared at the boy across the table. He merely chuckled as he looked back ahead out across the sky. Felucia smiled and giggled a bit before just looking up with a calm gaze. Moka looked down at the table to the demon's spirit artifact, the shell just sitting on the table in plain view. She needed to get the artifact and escape somehow, the vampire still franticly thinking of how she could do so while trapped high in the sky and surrounded by the enemy.

* * *

"Ah! That stings." Mizore said softly as she cringed. She and a black haired witch were in a small restroom, the two girls having their shirts pulled off as Apoch tended to their wounds. The witch held her hand on the shoulder of the snow girl, the wound slowly healing up as a soft glow came from the girl's magic.

"Sorry Ms. Mizore, I'm trying to hurry." Apoch said softly as she cringed a bit. Her own shoulder was still bleeding but she had insisted on healing Mizore's wound first.

"It's not your fault…I can't believe I let her get that hit in." Mizore said with frustration.

"She got us both Ms. Mizore, don't blame yourself for anything." Apoch said as she removed her hand from the girl's shoulder. Mizore looked at it and moved her arm. It felt as good as new.

"Thank you Apoch. It feels great." she said kindly. She looked to see Apoch holding her own hand to her wound, the girl not flinching or making a sound as her deep wound started to slowly heal. Mizore watched her curiously as the girl had a blank expression on her face, similar to the shadow demon they both loved.

"You really are different Apoch." Mizore said softly.

"What do you mean?" the witch asked glancing to her.

"It's just…the way you fight, the way you act, everything about you. It's so much different than how the Apoch that used to be here was." Mizore said. Apoch just looked at her for a moment then glanced down.

"Are…you going to put your shirts on yet?" she asked. Mizore blinked then looked down to see she was still half naked. She jumped and grabbed her shirts from the nearby counter. Apoch giggled softly as the snow maiden quickly slipped them on.

"Anyway, I am how I am…because of him." the witch said softly as she looked back to her wound.

"I figured as much. It's just…I'm nowhere near as battle hardened as you. And…you and I dated Dark for nearly the same time." Mizore said looking down after she got her shirts back on. Apoch just glanced to her again as Mizore closed her eyes.

"I'm thankful that you're a capable fighter Apoch, believe me I am. I just wish…I could be better as well." she said softly. Apoch looked at her with a gentle gaze as Mizore sighed.

"If it were Dark up here he would have easily taken down Felucia with a sword. I wish I could have learned more during our time together." She said softly.

"Dark didn't teach you to use a blade personally did he?" Apoch asked curiously. Mizore looked at her with a black expression and then shook her head.

"No. Actually, Felucia trained me mostly. Dark never got a chance to personally teach me his fighting style. All he had time to teach me was how to try to detect his presence, and that I'm still learning how to do properly. It seems Felucia's ahead of me on that one now." she said softly. Apoch nodded and looked at her with a calm smile.

"You know, I've trained with Dark for a long time, I started a week after I met him actually." She said softly. Mizore looked at her with wonder as the witch returned to healing her wound.

"I was so happy that he cared for me, and protected me. And my word, the way he ripped out my old master's spine for me, so romantic." Apoch said with a dreamy sigh. Mizore blinked and smiled softly at the girl.

"Yeah, the way he does that is kind of romantic isn't it?" she said with a soft giggle. She now knew it was Dark that finished off the evil wizard that came for the witches in their time, and it seemed that he used the same finishing move that he used on Miyabi.

"He always protected me, always watched out for me. I loved it, but at the same time I wanted to protect him. So eventually I requested he teach me personally how to fight. I worked with him after school in the sword fighting club, and he taught me how to properly use a blade." Apoch said softly. Mizore looked at her curiously. She remembered Dark was offered to join that club after he protected Yukari from a bully in it, but the demon refused then. It seemed that in Apoch's time he not only accepted the offer but Apoch did as well.

"Every day I learned how to fight and act like him. I was determined to protect him and be worthy of his mark." Apoch said softly. She sighed then looked down with sorrow.

"But…I failed. He died and…I couldn't avenge him." She said sadly. She choked back a sob as she looked away. Mizore looked at her friend with remorse as the witch silently wept.

"I couldn't stop them…I couldn't stop them from taking my Dark…I could only run. I'm so ashamed, I failed to protect my husband." Apoch said sorrowfully.

"Apoch…it wasn't your fault. Jovian and Jacqueline…nobody would have been prepared to fight them in your time. I'm not even sure we're prepared enough now." Mizore said softly. Apoch shook her head slowly and glanced to her as her wound healed up.

"I failed Ms. Mizore. I swore to protect him with my sword…but I couldn't." she said with sorrow. Her wound finished healing up, the witch moving her arm to make sure it was ok. She sighed and looked back to Mizore.

"But I won't let you fail Ms. Mizore. Dark's your husband in this time, so we cannot allow him to share the same fate as my Dark." She said hopefully. Mizore nodded and looked down.

"I want to protect him the best I can…if only I had the training you had with him. I had hoped to be just like him when it came to fighting, but I've got a long way to go still." She said softly. Apoch looked at her curiously as she put her shirts back on.

"You fought well out there with your sword, I'm sure Dark would be proud of how you did." Apoch said softly. Mizore sighed and nodded.

"I need to free Felucia. Somehow, I need to bring her back." She said softly.

"She must be important to Dark. Is she an old girlfriend or something?" Apoch asked looking down.

"No, she's an old friend from Fairy Tale, one his comrades. She rebelled just like he did and freed herself from them. She's helped us get through a lot in the past. I have to save her, she's a friend of mine too. Even though…" Mizore said as she glanced away. She knew Felucia loved Dark, it was clear as the blue sky the airship was sailing through. But even knowing that Mizore still felt compelled to save the girl.

"Even though what Ms. Mizore?" Apoch asked. Mizore paused and shook her head.

"Nothing, never mind." She said softly. Apoch nodded then looked at her curiously.

"Um…were _you_ two close?" she asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"Well…were you two…_close_ as well?" Apoch asked slowly. Mizore looked at her for a moment then jumped with a bit of surprise and shook her head.

"No, I mean…we're just friends." She said quickly. Apoch blinked and tilted her head.

"Then why did you have her…" she asked curiously. Mizore jumped and shook her head again.

"Forget about what I said earlier, it's a long story. Really." She said worriedly. Apoch glanced down to the girl's skirt then back to her face.

"Ms. Mizore…did you…subdue her? Like that?" she asked curiously.

"No! That's not how it happened!" Mizore said franticly.

"So…it _did_ happen? You had her…go down on you?" Apoch said with a gasp.

"No! I mean…she did…but it's not like it sounds." Mizore pleaded.

"Oh my…" Apoch said with surprise.

"Stop it Apoch, just forget I ever said that. I only brought that up to catch her off guard. Really." Mizore said worriedly.

"Does Dark know?" Apoch asked.

"Yes, he knows. It doesn't bother him though. He's very understanding." Mizore said looking down. Apoch nodded and looked at her worriedly.

"You're not going to make me…do that…are you?" she asked nervously. Mizore just blinked then looked up at her with disbelief.

"I mean…I already backed off from him in this time. And I don't think I would be any good at that anyway Ms. Mizore." Apoch said worriedly. Mizore just looked at the girl with stunned silence.

"Although…if Dark is open to that…and if I _could_ be with him in doing so…I suppose I could try it." Apoch said looking down worriedly.

"Apoch." Mizore said quietly.

"Just…give me some time to practice. I mean…I've never done…that before." Apoch said looking away with a blush.

"Apoch." Mizore said again.

"Oh my…I never thought I would be doing something like that to be with Dark again. This is all a bit sudden. But…if he's ok with it…I suppose I can learn how to." Apoch said worriedly.

"Apoch." Mizore said a bit louder.

"Just don't tell my sister about it. I'd rather she didn't know, you know?" Apoch said looking back to Mizore. She blinked and watched as Mizore just stared at her with an open mouth.

"Ms. Mizore?" Apoch asked. Mizore just shook her head at the girl.

"What's wrong?" Apoch asked again.

"Apoch. Stop talking. Now." Mizore said simply. Apoch jumped a bit and nodded eagerly.

"Yes mistress." She said with a bow. Mizore twitched at that then growled loudly at the girl.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted out.

A black minion burst through the door with a howl, the two girls looking with surprise as it raced in followed by another. Apoch formed her blade and struck up into the skull of the first monster as Mizore rolled around her and swiped at another with her ice claw. She formed her blade in her hands then sliced the monster across the head. The two dropped dead as the girls glanced to each other.

"C'mon, we need to find Moka and get her out of here." Mizore said looking to the door.

"Yes mistress." Apoch said confidently.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your mistress, and you sure as hell aren't going anywhere near my body. Or Dark's for that matter. Are we clear?" Mizore said sternly. Apoch looked at her curiously before the room shifted slightly, the two girls then falling back against a wall.

"What…what's happening?" Mizore asked.

"The ship…it's…descending." Apoch said looking back to her with wonder.

* * *

"Damn you!" Tsukune yelled as he struck at Jacqueline's shield once again, the powerful punch connecting to the barrier with a powerful shockwave. The charred grass and dust around them blew away as the witch giggled at the boy. Her shield didn't flicker in the slightest as she held a hand out to face him.

"Sorry, only my sister can touch me." She said with a smirk. She fired off a multicolored shot, the boy dodging to the side just in time. She fired again and again at him, the vampire boy darting around franticly as the deadly blasts of magical energy flew through the air.

"We need to get through her shield!" Ahakon called out as he fired a blast of lightning at the witch. It struck the shield with a flash then faded away, the shield still standing as it's colors swirled gently around. Yukari growled then raised her wand up, the girl focusing her power through it. The ground around the area rumbled before the earth beneath the evil witch shook violently. She looked down as the ground below her blasted up and over into the flaming crater that was once Tsukune's home. It crashed in as flames and rock blasted out.

"Burn you jerk!" Yukari yelled out.

"Did that work?" Kokoa said watching the fires. The flames flared up violently then a powerful wave of wind blasted from the crater. The flames flared out and rolled towards the group who watched with fright. Tsukune grabbed Yukari as Kokoa grabbed Ahakon, the two then running away and jumping over what remained of the wall between the two destroyed houses. The fires crashed into the wall as the flames parted from the crater. Smoke and dust flew out into the streets as Ruby and Gin looked around worriedly, the two under attack from police officers that were firing at them out of fear. Everybody stopped and started yelling out as the smoke billowed around the streets and houses.

"Now what?" Gin said worriedly as he held the unconscious Mrs. Aono in his arms.

"No idea." Ruby said as she held her barrier up around them still, the streets all around now blanketed with a thick smoke. Slowly the smoke and dust settled as everybody looked around cautiously. Tsukune and Kokoa peeked out from behind the wall to see the flames had died out in the blast crater.

"Hee hee, nice try." Jacqueline said as she walked up from the scorched ruins. The group looked to her with frustration as the humans around stared at the girl with shock. Her multicolored barrier flowed around her as she giggled in joy.

"What…what is she?" A woman cried out.

"What is _she_? What the hell are _they_?" a man yelled as he pointed to Gin and Ruby.

"They're monsters I tell ya!" a man shouted out.

"Fire!" a policemen said. Ruby looked around as bullets once again started striking their barrier. Jacqueline laughed as bullets bounced off her shield, the girl walking out towards the street.

"Haha, you all want to play too?" she asked with a giggle. She aimed her hand out towards a blockade of police cars down the road as Tsukune and Kokoa ran over.

"No!" Kokoa cried out.

"Get back!" Tsukune called out to the humans.

Jacqueline fired a powerful shot down towards the line of cars, the blast striking a car and blasting it into a powerful fireball. The cars nearby flew off and crashed into the houses nearby as people were thrown back from the attack. Jacqueline laughed then aimed her hand at the other blockade down the road.

"Run away!" Ruby called out to them. The humans looked at her with shock then over to see Jacqueline firing another multicolored blast towards them.

"No!" Gin yelled as the projectile struck into a car and the entire blockade erupted into a firestorm. People's screams echoed out as flaming wreckages flew back down the street in a wild tumble. People on the sidewalks and nearby looked at the devastation then over to the strange girl with shock.

"No…dammit no!" Tsukune yelled out in anger.

"Hahaha, this is fun!" Jacqueline said happily. Tsukune, Kokoa, and Gin again struck at the barrier while Ruby held onto Mrs. Aono, the woman lying in the witch's arms unconscious still. Yukari and Ahakon ran over to them as the three other fighters were pushed back from the shield around the evil witch.

"Again with this? Are you even trying?" Jacqueline said with a laugh.

"We can't stop her, what are we going to do?" Yukari cried out.

Sirens were heard as police cars started to drive towards them again. One of the cars in front stopped quickly and looked at the damage with disbelief.

"Unit 5 what is your status?" his radio called out.

"This is Unit 5…" the man shakily said into his receiver.

"What is going on down there? We're getting reports of gunfire. Can you confirm?" the voice on his radio called out again.

A powerful explosion erupted from nearby the chaos as a flaming car rolled by. The man looked around shakily and saw what looked to be a giant wolf monster, a young girl with red pigtails, and a boy trying to punch and kick a glowing dome around a laughing girl.

"Um…I…" the man said worriedly.

The little girl in the dome laughed some more then fired out a strange beam of multicolored light towards the fighters, the blast missing them and heading towards another group of strange figures. Two young kids, both dressed in odd clothing, darted away as a girl in gothic clothing who was holding an unconscious woman took off into the air with what appeared to be multiple bird wings on her back. The man stared in shock at the sight and started to tremble.

"I repeat, can you confirm? Dammit would somebody tell us what is going on down there?" the voice called out.

"This is Unit 7, we're approaching the site now. Keeping a watch out for- HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS-" another voice called out before an explosion was heard around the battle site. The man in Unit 5 watched with wide eyes as a flaming police car erupted into the air after the strange laughing girl fired a blast down the road. The girl laughed some more before firing around wildly, the street around her erupting into colorful explosions as the strange group fighting her dodged around franticly. Houses nearby were annihilated as people were running away screaming.

"This is Unit 5…somebody…help…" the man squeaked out.

"Oh my god, what are those things?" A man's voice franticly yelled out from the radio.

"What are you seeing?" the radio called back again.

"Ahhhh!" another man's voice cried out on the radio as more gunfire and explosions erupted down the street.

"What's going on down there? Somebody report!" the man on the radio said again. The policeman in Unit 5 trembled then screamed out with fright.

"I have no idea! Just send…everything! The police, the army, please! Somebody get down here now!" he cried out.

"What are you seeing? What's attacking?" the voice in the radio said again. The man in the car looked with fear as the laughing girl aimed her hand at his car.

"M…m…MONSTERS!" he shrieked before a blast of light flew at him.

Tsukune glanced back to see another police car annihilated by Jacqueline's blast then looked over to the witch with fury.

"Damn you!" he yelled as he struck the shield around the girl again.

"You need to expand your vocabulary Tsukune, you're starting to sound like a broken record." The witch giggled as she fired at him again. Tsukune, Gin, and Kokoa continued to dodge and weave around the witch as Ruby landed back down on the sidewalk with the sleeping Mrs. Aono in her arms. Yukari and Ahakon ran over as a blast of energy detonated behind them. People around were staring with shock while most of them were running away screaming for their lives.

"She's unstoppable!" Yukari cried out looking back to the evil witch.

"We can't get to her, this is crazy!" Ahakon said with fear.

"My god…everybody's going to know about us now. This is a disaster." Ruby said looking around at the chaos in the human town.

"Disaster? This is a freakin' nightmare! Jacqueline's unstoppable, Tsukune's home is completely destroyed, and humans are SEEING us! How could this get any worse?" Ahakon cried out. The three looked around then up as a sound was heard. Descending from the clouds above a large airship was seen, the white zeppelin lowering down towards the town. Humans were looking at the massive airship with surprise and shock as the casters just stared at it with wide eyes.

"You just had to open your mouth." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Sorry?" Ahakon said softly.

"What…is that thing?" Ruby said with wide eyes. Mrs. Aono started to stir in her arms as the large airship lowered down below the clouds. Tsukune and the others looked up as Jacqueline waved at the ship.

"Hello master!" she called out.

"Master?" Gin and Kokoa shouted out. Tsukune blinked then growled with fury.

"Hokuto!" he called out.

Up in the ship Hokuto and Moka were standing at the front of the bridge. The boy was chuckling as he looked down at the battle zone erupting in the town while Moka was staring with shock. The vampire was being held by two minions on either side while Felucia was looking down at the chaos with crossed arms and a smirk. The three watched through the windows as explosions and fires erupted out while sirens were heard nearby.

"No…god no…" Moka said shaking her head.

"Looks like the fun has already begun." Felucia said with a laugh.

"Indeed. Now Moka, let's see just how understanding and caring humans are while they attack your friends." Hokuto said as he looked around. Moka glanced around worriedly as she saw police cars, riot vans, and helicopters heading towards the residential district that was on fire. She looked over and gasped as she saw a large crater where a familiar house used to be.

"No…no! Mrs. Aono!" she cried out with tears forming.

"Oh, Tsukune's mother? Was that her house?" Felucia asked worriedly. Moka nodded as she stared at the ruins with devastation. Felucia nodded then laughed.

"Haha, oh well." She said with a shrug. Moka trembled and shook her head.

"No! Stop this!" she cried out.

"I'm afraid that cannot be done. Your friends will either die by the humans, or be forced to fight back against them. Humans and monsters cannot coexist, such beliefs are misguided. Each side will kill the other without ever trying to reason with it, each side being fearful of that which is different or frightening. It's kill or be killed in this world, that's the way it always has been. It's all the same Moka, all lives are evil." The boy said with a laugh. Moka trembled and looked down at the chaos below at the town where Tsukune grew up and lived before coming to Yokai Academy. The town where her mate and friends were being exposed as monsters to the world around them.

"No…it doesn't have to be this way…we can coexist. We can share the earth, I kno-" Moka said softly before she froze.

_"Share the earth? With humans? All they do is squabble over anything they can. You've seen how they spread over the world like a disease. I don't understand why you would want to coexist with them when they are more barbaric than most monsters." Akua said shaking her head._

Her sister's words echoed in her head. She shook her head and looked out the window with worry.

"Share the earth? Ha, such a hopeless dreamer aren't you Moka?" Hokuto said with a laugh. The vampire shook her head slowly as she watched the chaos down below.

_No…we can live together…I know we can…_

_"Do you think we'll ever really have peace in the world?"_

**_"As it stands now, learning to live among them is our only solution."_**

_"Tsukune's mom and cousin approve of us. Why can't the rest of their kind?"_

**_"Try asking them yourself, and see what answer you get before a bullet goes through your head."_**

_No…it's not true. Human's…they wouldn't treat us all that way._

Explosions echoed out below as gunfire was heard, the vampire looking down with worry.

"This is what happens when humans are aware of us Moka. They take up arms and fight to preserve their own wretched lives. This would be no different than if you were to walk into public with your sisters and show your true forms. Humans will always kill monsters in their world, just as monsters will always kill humans in theirs." Hokuto said simply. Moka trembled at that and looked at the fires below.

_"Then…why is there a rule where humans are to be executed on sight here?" Kahlua asked curiously._

_"Because this is still the monster realm, and the dark lords have deemed it a no human zone as it is our only remaining home. They cannot be allowed to come here because they may try to conquer here as well." the teacher said._

_"So the dark lords, my father included, want us to learn to coexist with humans, but not tolerate any coming here?" Akua said raising an eyebrow._

Moka started to breathe heavily as she remembered what her sisters had said during class.

_"Um, so, let's say I do learn to be all nice and stuff with the humans. How will that help if they try to kill me?" Kahlua asked curiously. The teacher looked at her for a moment then shook her head._

_"It won't, that's why you must learn to keep in human form so they don't discover what you are." she said as she tapped on the board where it had a demonstration of how to keep in form._

_"So you're not only telling us we have to live by their rules, but we must also live in fear of them?" Akua asked glancing up to her._

_"Well, not fear exactly." the teacher said worriedly._

_"You're telling your students that they have to hide from humans for their entire lives just to live in the real world?" the elder vampire said shaking her head._

"No…it's not…like that." Moka said softly as a tear dropped from her cheek.

"See for yourself. They're not going to try to talk to your friends, even though they are trying to stop my assistant from destroying them all. They're going to try to kill them instead, all because they aren't human. Even if Tsukune used to be a human himself he will get no sympathy from monsters such as humans." Hokuto said plainly. Moka looked down with sorrow at that remark.

_"Will the human race accept him still? I mean…we've changed him into…one of us."_

**_"Likely not. He'll have to wear that seal in the human world and suppress his power as much as possible. He probably already knows this however."_**

_"It's not fair though, if it wasn't for his efforts the world would have been destroyed. Isn't that proof enough that monsters can be good?"_

**_"Again, try telling that to the humans before they shoot you where you stand."_**

"Tsukune…" Moka said shakily as she started crying. The thoughts about how humans and monsters were so separated came back again, the vampire feeling her heart ache with fear and sorrow.

"Aw, don't cry yet Moka." Felucia said with a smile. Moka slowly looked over to see Felucia's smile turn into a devilish grin.

"Not until you see all your friends die like the monsters they are."


	26. Failed Hypothesis

"We're getting reports of explosions and gunfire in the east residential district. Police are on the scene now and are urging people to return to their homes." a male reporter said while looking at the camera.

Click.

"Still no word on who is responsible for the recent bombings taking place in the quiet town, we are still waiting for confirmation from the police force on all the details." a woman said on another channel.

Click.

"Police are still in pursuit of the strange bus that has been driving through the city on a rampage, the vehicle so far showing no signs of slowing down as it continues to race through the streets. Police are attempting to divert the bus away from populated areas but are having no luck so far." a man said on a different network.

Click.

"We are getting reports of strange activity, people are in a panic here in the town. No word on what's causing the explosions that are still going on, we'll have more as the story develops." A reporter said as he looked around at screaming people running from a blurred view of fires and smoke in the distance.

Click.

"Rescue workers are being dispatched to the Kilodien Hotel as the building seems to have suffered a serious attack. As you can see the structure is caving in on itself, the building just barely holding up still." A woman reported as the camera showed a large hotel that was half leaning forward. People around the site were running and screaming as debris continued to fall off of the building.

Click.

"This is Hotowa Hirashia reporting live from the scene…there appears to be some sort of attack going on…whoa!" a man said as he ducked a bit, the background of the scene hazy in the camera's lens as explosions and gunfire echoed out.

"Whatever is going on is big…I'm receiving word that the military is stepping in soon. No word still on what is causing the attacks however." he said before another loud bang echoed out.

Click.

"As you can see, we're flying over the residential district east of the city, and it looks pretty bad. We can see houses on fire and multiple explosions still erupting down below. There is no word yet from the police chief on what is going on down there, but paramedics and armed forces are being deployed." A woman reported from a chopper as it flew over the battle scarred town.

Click.

"I'm telling you, there's monsters! There's monsters in that town!" A girl screamed out at a reporter. The man nodded and looked back to the camera with an inquisitive expression.

"Monsters. This reporter is a bit skeptical, but that is the word on the street. Monsters. We'll have more on this as it develops. Heh heh, better break out the garlic and silver bullets right Kaya?" the man said with a smirk at the end.

Click.

"As you can see armed forces are being deployed into the town. The fighting seems to be intensifying, although we're still not sure who is fighting. WHOA!" a woman reporter said before a massive blast echoed out in the background. The camera looked over to see a large truck flying through the air on fire and crashing down onto the ground. Soldiers were seen running towards the commotion as others tried to evacuate people who were screaming in fright.

Click.

"There have been strange sightings of people with wings reported near the Kilodien Hotel, police forces and rescue workers are on their way to assess the situation and evacuate people out of the building. As you can see it's barely standing at all after an unknown explosion erupted from inside just a few minutes ago." A man said as the camera focused on the damaged hotel.

Click.

"Run for you lives! Monsters!" a man yelled out as a large crowd stampeded over a reporter, the camera tumbling about and landing on it's side on the ground. People were seen running away screaming as gunfire and explosions echoed out. A woman tripped and landed near the camera, the human crying and screaming out.

"They're not human! They're not human!" she screamed as she scrambled away.

Click.

Razico sighed and sat back on his stool, the man looking up at the T.V. over the bar in his usual hangout with a dull expression.

"Seriously, how many news stations do they need anyway? And all reporting the same thing. Trouble this, riot that. Humans." the warlock muttered as he drank his tea. He looked down and then glanced to the side. Not many others were in the bar as the man sighed tiredly.

"Today's been a rocketing success. Failed to get a job done, nearly killed some innocent kids, and that witch now thinks I'm a thief. And on top of that my little botched job there cost me my other contract. Oh yeah, I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today. But do I ever listen to my better judgment? No." he muttered to himself. He looked up at the T.V. with a dull expression as he drank his tea.

"This is Kikia Rishiya reporting from near the conflict. As you can see, there are some strange events taking place. I didn't believe it at first…but…well here." the woman said as the camera panned over to see something within the haze of smoke. A few figures became visible as the camera focused with all the explosions echoing out. A strange girl in black clothing was laughing while appearing to fire out bright multicolored lights from her hands, the same lights that blasted into powerful explosions wherever they struck. A boy with red eyes, a girl with red hair, and what looked to be a giant wolf monster were all striking at the girl with unbelievable speed. Their attacks seemed to bounce off a weird dome that surrounded the girl, the barrier also shifting around with the strange colors of her attacks. Gunfire echoed out as the three fighters jumped back quickly, the girl looking over and laughing wildly. She aimed her hand and fired a bright shot, the camera slowly jerking about then looking over to see a police van blasting into a fiery inferno with people screaming nearby.

"This is insane…what are looking at here?" the reporter cried out. The camera looked around shakily then zoomed in on some others near the side of the road. There was a little girl in a witches outfit, a young boy in a mages outfit, and…

Razico spat out his tea and looked with wide eyes at the T.V. as a familiar witch was shown holding an unconscious woman in her arms.

"Ruby?" Razico said with disbelief.

"I have no idea what we're seeing here…but…those reports of strange monsters being here…I think they were right. They were right, there's monsters here!" the woman cried out as the camera looked around at the strange fighters shakily. Suddenly it looked up as a loud engine sound was heard. The camera quality was low looking through the haze but a large airship of some kind was seen descending from the clouds.

"What is that? What on earth is going on here?" the woman cried out. An explosion blasted in front of them with the camera being rolled back into a wild tumble. It landed down as a woman and man scrambled to their feet in it's view.

"Screw this I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit!" the man yelled out.

"Get us out of here!" the woman yelled as the two ran with the crowd away from the scene. Razico stared with surprise at the T.V. as the camera feed was cut to static. He reached up and clicked the button again.

"This is your eye in the sky from Channel 5 News, we're reporting to you live from what appears to be an attack of some form taking place. We are getting reports of monsters…monsters? Is this right? Monsters? Um…ok, _monsters_ attacking the town. Wha…look at that. Ladies and gentleman there now appears to be a large airship descending upon the town. Holy shit what the hell are they doing here? Um…yes, and- whoa, look down there, now! There appears to be some activity, yes, there are some…what are those?" the man said as the camera looked around then down to the street to see the fighters again. The camera zoomed in a bit to show them, although blurry, as a boy, a girl, and a large furry beast were striking at a girl in what appeared to be a glowing dome of light.

"What the hell is this? Ladies and gentleman I…I'm not sure what we're seeing here but- holy shit!" the man yelled as the girl in the dome fired a bright colorful light from her hand, the light traveling past the group and hitting a building that was half on fire. The building detonated into a powerful explosion as people around scattered. The camera zoomed in on the inferno then looked to the side to see a young girl and boy getting up next to a woman in a gothic outfit. The woman was looking down at another woman she was holding in her arms then around quickly.

"Ruby." Razico said.

"I have no idea what we're seeing here. Monsters? Those…those are monsters?" the man said to the side. Razico looked at the chaos being televised then down with a focused expression.

"I'm getting word that the armed forces are meeting with heavy resistance from…what? A teenage girl? This can't possibly be…wait, you mean her?" the man said as the camera focused on the strange girl in the colorful dome. Suddenly a bright light flew up at them then the camera cut to static. Razico looked at the screen with narrowed eyes for a moment then walked off. He tossed over a few coins for the drink to the barkeeper then walked out with a focused expression.

* * *

Tsukune and his friends watched the nearby helicopter burst into flame then looked back to Jacqueline with anger, the witch giggling and looking around with a big smile.

"This is fun, I like playing with you guys." Jacqueline said happily. Tsukune, Kokoa, and Gin looked at the witch with anger and frustration then up at the airship that was flying overhead.

"Hokuto's up there?" Gin said.

"Dammit, what's going on here Jacqueline? What are you up to?" Tsukune yelled out. The witch giggled then resumed firing at the trio. They jumped around as the multicolored blasts of energy raced through the air. Some struck the ground where they blasted into powerful colorful explosions, others raced over and tore apart houses, and some fired into the air over the heads of the panicking humans. Ruby, Yukari, and Ahakon were looking up at the airship with caution as it slowly flew over them.

"Hokuto. He's here." Ahakon said with a growl.

"What's he up to? And what's with the airship?" Yukari said shaking her head.

Ruby looked up at the large craft then down to the woman shifting around in her arms. Mrs. Aono slowly opened her eyes, the women's vision slowly clearing.

"What…Ruby?" she said softly. She blinked then looked around to see chaos erupting around them. She jumped down to her feet and looked around with shock.

"Wha…what's going on here? What happened? Tsukune?" she said looking over to seeing her son attacking a girl in a glowing dome.

"Mrs. Aono, thank goodness you're ok." Ruby said with relief.

"What happened here- AHHH! Our house!" the woman cried out seeing the large blackened crater that was once her home. She shook her head with disbelief and looked around with fright.

"What's going on here?" she said trembling. The neighborhood around the woman was a warzone as fires and destroyed buildings were seen everywhere. She looked up and jumped with surprise at seeing a massive airship flying above her.

"What is…what is this?" she said turning pale.

"Uh oh…" Yukari said softly as the woman started to waver.

"Well, we sort have a bit of explaining to do it seems." Ahakon said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh…my. Where…where is that sweet little girl that made me tea?" Mrs. Aono asked weakly as she wavered. She looked over to see Jacqueline laughing while firing colorful blasts at her son and friends.

"She's over there…she um…tried to kill you." Ruby said simply. Mrs. Aono just looked at the witch for a moment then collapsed down with a thump.

"Saw that coming." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ahakon asked worriedly.

"I don't know if any of us will be." Ruby said looking around at the destruction and chaos in the human town. She looked over and gasped, the witch raising her wand to form her barrier as bullets started to ripple around them. They looked over to see humans wearing body gear and carrying assault rifles. They were firing their rifles at them while some took aim at Tsukune and his friends.

"Tsukune look out!" Yukari cried out. The boy looked over and gasped as the men took aim at them.

"Whoa whoa! We're on your side!" Gin cried out.

"Fire!" a soldier called out.

A blast of multicolored light flew over and struck the soldiers, all the men then being blasted into fiery ashes as Jacqueline giggled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." she said with a wink. Tsukune looked at the ashes of the humans with wide eyes then yelled out, the boy again striking at the evil witch's barrier.

"You monster! I'll kill you!" he yelled out. She laughed and shook her head.

"Now now Tsukune, you're the monster they were going to shoot. If anything, you should be thanking me. At least with me your death will be less painful." she giggled as she aimed at him again. She resumed firing at them while the soldiers attacking Ruby continued to fire.

"Hey stop! We're on your side!" Yukari cried out.

"Knock it off will ya?" Ahakon yelled out. The men threw a few grenades over to them, the elder witch just looking down at them as they rolled next to her shield.

"Oh c'mon." she muttered. The grenades blasted the road apart, the three casters and Mrs. Aono being thrown back as the ground around them erupted apart. Mrs. Aono landed onto Ruby, the elder witch being knocked to the ground as the two smaller casters rolled back towards a burning building. They slowly started to get up as they heard screaming.

"Help me! HELP!" a girl's voice called out. They looked over to see a woman screaming at the second story window, the house around her burning ablaze.

"Hey…hey!" Ahakon called out. The woman screamed as fire started to build around the roof of the house. The two young casters looked to each other then the building. As they did soldiers ran up and aimed their guns at them.

"Are they monsters too?" a man asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding, that teenage girl over there leveled half the town. They could be just as dangerous." Another said with frustration.

"Take no chances, orders are to eliminate all the threats." a man said as they armed their guns.

"Wait, hold on!" Yukari cried out.

"That woman needs help! Do something!" Ahakon said looking to the woman in the window. The men looked over then back to the casters.

"We'll save our own kind monster, that's no concern for you. Now say goodbye." a man said harshly.

The woman screamed as fire and smoke burst out of the room next to her. The casters looked to her then back to the soldiers.

"Dammit we're not the bad guys here! That witch over there is!" Yukari yelled looking to Jacqueline. Ruby started to slowly get up before soldiers aimed their guns at her, the witch holding her wand up in her hands that were raised defensively.

"Drop the stick, now!" a soldier yelled out. Ruby looked around slowly at them then to Mrs. Aono who was out cold at her feet.

"Please let us help her!" Ahakon yelled out. Another explosion echoed out as Jacqueline continued to fire around wildly at the three fighters striking at her shield. The soldiers looked to the witch then back to the young casters.

"Drop it now!" a soldier pointing his gun at Ruby said again as he and his friends armed their rifles. Ruby nodded slowly then dropped the wand.

"We're not here to hurt you…I'm on your side." she said slowly.

"Like hell you are!" a soldier yelled out.

"What the hell is she?" another said with anger.

"Captain, we got one alive here, what are your orders?" a man said into his radio.

"Please let us help her, your men aren't going to get to her in time!" Ahakon pleaded. The soldiers looked to the burning building then back to the boy.

"And just what are you going to do kid?" he asked cautiously.

"Please, let us show you we're on your side. Please!" Yukari cried out. The soldiers glanced to each other then to the burning building. From around the corner a truck roared around, the vehicle filled with more soldiers. Jacqueline glanced over and held a hand behind her back towards it. She fired a blast towards it, the magical attack racing past everybody and blasting the truck into a fireball.

"Watch out!" a soldier next to Yukari said with surprise. Yukari looked at the rolling wreckage then held her wand towards it. The ground and pavement under it rose up on one side, the vehicle then spiraling off to the side and crashing against a lamppost. The soldiers looked at the destroyed truck then to Yukari.

"You know what, fine, shoot me. I don't care, but at least let me save her first!" Ahakon said running towards the building. The men just watched as he held out his hands towards it. A bright blue glow flashed and giant wave of water seemed to manifest out of thin air, the wave then crashing into the building and flooding through the halls. The fires were put out as smoke and steam flowed from the windows and roof. The woman, now soaking wet, slowly looked out the window with wide eyes at the boy. He waved and smiled at her, then looked to the bewildered soldiers.

"How…what…" a soldier said in shock. Yukari looked over and jumped with surprise.

"Look out!" she screamed as she waved her wand. A massive chunk of earth and pavement blasted up near the men as a colorful blast struck it, the stone barrier detonating into a colorful explosion as the men tumbled back. Ahakon looked to see Jacqueline smirking at them. She laughed then resumed firing at the others. The men holding Ruby at gunpoint looked to their rescued teammates then to the witch.

"Like I said, we're on your side." Ruby said with a nod. The men glanced to each other then to the witch cautiously.

"Um…sir?" a man slowly called into his radio again.

The men near the young casters slowly got up and looked at them with surprise.

"Like we said you jerks, we're on your side." Ahakon said looking back to the evil witch. They just looked at him with stunned expressions then over to the evil witch.

"She however, is not." Yukari said with a growl. She looked around to see other people around then back to the soldiers.

"Tell your friends to get everybody away from here right now." she said in a commanding tone.

"What…but…" a soldier said looking around.

"Dammit do as my girlfriend says already, we're trying to save you people!" Ahakon yelled out as he ran towards the others.

"You heard my boyfriend. Do as I say." Yukari said sternly before she ran after him. The soldiers just looked at the young kids with surprise then to each other.

Ruby looked around then to the men holding her at gunpoint still.

"Mind if I lower my hands now? Or still think I'm a bad witch?" she said flatly.

"A…witch?" a soldier said worriedly. Ruby rolled her eyes and picked up her wand.

"In case you haven't noticed me and my friends are trying to stop the real monster here." she said looking to Jacqueline. The soldiers looked over to the girl firing around wildly.

"Ruby!" Yukari called out. The two young casters ran over and looked towards the fight. The soldiers just looked at them puzzled as the others from before ran over.

"Sir, um…they…helped us." one of them said.

"I know, we saw." another said curiously.

"What…is that thing?" another said looking at the werewolf with fear.

"That's Gin. A werewolf. Don't mind him, he's like a puppy when he's not fighting to SAVE you people!" Yukari yelled out with frustration.

"Yeah, you were firing at us, what did we do?" Ahakon said with anger. The soldiers jumped and looked around nervously.

"Sir? Orders?" the man with the radio called out again shakily. Mrs. Aono slowly got up and looked around, then looked to Tsukune with fright.

"Oh my…Tsukune…what is going on here?" she cried out.

"Ma'am, are you…ok?" A soldier asked gently.

"No I'm not ok. My house is destroyed, that sweet little girl tried to kill me, and my boy is fighting in some scary war! Do I look ok because I'm most certainly not ok!" she cried out.

"Your son?" a soldier said looking over to the group.

"Um…is he the boy or the…were-thing." another asked.

"Werewolf." Yukari and Ahakon said flatly.

"He's the boy of course, what's wrong with you? Do I look like I have fur and a tail?" Mrs. Aono cried out. The men jumped and looked around franticly.

"Seriously sir, what do we do here?" the man with the radio called out again.

"You need to get her and the others away from here now." Ruby said as she aimed her wand at Jacqueline. The soldiers and woman watched with wide eyes as the three casters aimed at the evil witch. Tsukune and the two others glanced back and darted away.

"This ends here Jacqueline!" Ruby shouted out as she fired out a series of white projectiles at the girl.

"Your playtime is over!" Ahakon yelled as he fired out a powerful fireball.

"Magical BLAST!" Yukari screamed as she fired out a massive ball of energy. The series of attacks flew towards the girl who merely smiled and tilted her head. The dome was struck with the barrage and the area around it lit up like a star. A fierce explosion echoed out as dust and debris flew out. The humans nearby just stared with wide eyes as the group watched intently.

"Have a feeling that didn't do shit." Gin growled.

"I wouldn't be surprised at this point." Kokoa said shaking her head. Tsukune glanced up at the ship that was hovering overhead.

_Hokuto…I'm going to fucking kill you for this._

"Wow…" Mrs. Aono said softly. The soldiers just stared at the destructive power of the three casters then looked to them with wide eyes. Ruby glanced to them and scowled.

"Dammit, we're trying to help you here! Just get the people away from here now! If we all survive this we'll gladly explain everything!" she shouted out. The men jumped back a bit then glanced to each other. The man with the radio held it to his ear as the other end started talking.

"No! Damn damn damn!" Yukari yelled out as the group saw Jacqueline standing still as the barrier around her glowed constantly.

"No…no!" Ahakon yelled out in frustration.

"Her barrier is too strong. Nothing we're doing is working." Gin said shaking his head.

"If only we had Apoch here." Kokoa said looking down with frustration.

"She can't be our only way of stopping them. There must be another way to get to her." Tsukune said with anger. He glanced over to see his mom looking at him with wide eyes.

"Mother." he said softly. He looked back to see Jacqueline looking up with a calm smile.

"Listen you guys, get my mom and the others out of here." Tsukune said. Kokoa and Gin looked to him like he was crazy as the dust around the area slowly settled.

"What? Are you crazy, we're not leaving you alone with her." Gin said shaking his head.

"Yes you are. I'm going to remove my rosary, hopefully my full power will be enough to break her shield." Tsukune said glancing to the seal on his wrist.

"But…we can help." Kokoa said worriedly.

"No, you'll be rolling around on the ground crying out my name and every human around here will be deathly afraid of me." Tsukune said flatly. Kokoa twitched at that and looked down.

"Look, I know you want to help, but I need you to get the others to safety. Make sure they're ok and the humans around here aren't caught up in this anymore than they already are. I'll deal with her." Tsukune said glaring at the witch that so far was just looking around with a giddy smile. Gin and Kokoa glanced back to the others then to the boy.

"Alright, we'll get them away. Give her all you got Tsukune." Gin said with a nod.

"Yeah, we'll be watching from afar." Kokoa said as they ran back towards the others. Tsukune glanced to see them go then over to the witch. She giggled and held a hand towards them. Tsukune growled and shook his head, the girl looking at him with a curious smile.

"Um…sir? That big were-thing is heading over here." A soldier said with fear.

"Werewolf." Yukari, Ahakon, and Ruby said together. The two ran over to the group and looked around while the soldiers stared at the furry monster with fear.

"Hey Mrs. Aono. Um…sorry about all this." Kokoa said worriedly. The woman looked at her with shock then over to the big beast next to her. Gin smirked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…you remember my boyfriend, right?" Kokoa said looking at the wolf. Mrs. Aono nodded slowly as the soldiers stared at the girl with shock.

"Boyfriend? A…monster?" one said. The girl glanced to him and smiled, the girl showing her fangs.

"Yeah, a monster." she said proudly. The men looked at the vampire then to each other worriedly. The man with the radio nodded and looked over to the group of monsters.

"We have confirmation. The Kilodien Hotel has…monsters there too." he said worriedly.

"Yeah, there are two of those damned witches." Gin said looking back to Jacqueline. He blinked and looked to Ruby and Yukari.

"Um…no offense." he said quickly. They nodded as they glared at the damned witch themselves.

"What? Another one of those…those things?" a soldier said with shock.

"Not quite liking being called 'things' though." Ruby said dryly.

"What is my Tsukune doing out there? Why…why is he fighting this girl?" Mrs. Aono said with shock.

"Because he might be the only one who can stop her, he told us to get you all out of here. He's waiting for you all to be a safe distance away." Kokoa said looking around at the people.

"What? Stop her?" Mrs. Aono said worriedly.

"Are you crazy? We can't leave him with her alone! She's a nightmare!" Ahakon cried out. Mrs. Aono jumped at that and looked to her son with worry.

"Oh dear. Tsukune." she said with fear.

"It's what he wants. He's going to remove his seal and try to strike her with everything he has. We have to get the people around here away now." Gin said.

"What? What are you all talking about?" A soldier said shaking his head. Ruby growled then walked up to the man.

"Listen buddy, like I said, WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE!" she yelled out. The man jumped back and looked around at the monsters right next to them.

"We don't have time to explain everything, just get your people out of here now!" Kokoa yelled out. Gin nodded and looked to Mrs. Aono.

"You too, Tsukune wants to make sure you're a safe distance away from this place." he said. The woman looked to him with shock then back out to her son. The soldiers looked to each other then out to the witch that so far had decimated an entire town and every soldier that got close to her.

"What's one boy going to do against that…witch though?" A man asked shaking his head.

"You'll see. Tsukune's one of the strongest monsters out there." Yukari said confidently.

"He…is?" Mrs. Aono asked in surprise.

"That boy? Really?" A soldier asked.

"You just saw firsthand how a teenage girl can level an entire town, don't judge somebody by their appearance." Ahakon said with a nod. The soldiers looked to each other worriedly then back out towards the two fighters.

"You'll see soon enough, now let's get out of here and…Dark?" Kokoa said with surprise. They saw Dark racing over on a motorcycle through the dust and flames nearby. The boy drove up to them and stopped, his eyes locked onto the airship above.

"What are you doing here boy? Get out of here now, can't you see-" a soldier started before the boy looked to him with a cold glare. The man stopped and looked at him with wide eyes as the boy's eyes flashed a black color before returning to normal.

"Oh…he's…one of them too." the man said backing up with fear.

"What are you doing here? Where's Mizore and Apoch? And Moka?" Ruby said worriedly.

"Moka? Moka Akashiya? She's here too?" Mrs. Aono said looking over at the name. Dark just looked up.

"Up there." he said. The group looked up with surprise.

"She's…on that thing?" Gin said with wide eyes.

"What? But…why?" Ahakon said. He jumped and looked to Jacqueline.

"Wait…if she's up there…then that means…oh…NO!" he screamed out. The group, including Tsukune and Jacqueline looked over.

"Hey, who's the boy on the bike?" the witch said playfully.

"Dark? What is he doing here?" Tsukune asked himself. Ahakon looked up then back to him.

"Tsukune! Moka's on that thing! She's onboard the airship!" he cried out. Tsukune blinked then looked up with surprise.

"What? But…that means…" he said with fear.

"Hokuto!" Ruby yelled out as everybody looked up.

"Hokuto's on that thing?" Dark said with anger.

"Oh god…no! Big sis!" Kokoa cried out. Mrs. Aono and the soldiers just looked around, the humans absolutely lost as to what the group of strange monsters were talking about.

"He's got Moka now! We have to get up there now!" Yukari yelled out. Dark growled then looked over to see Jacqueline aiming at them. She fired a blast of energy towards the group, the demon then hopping off the bike and throwing it towards the projectile. It struck as a powerful explosion erupted before the group.

"Seriously sir, what the fuck are we doing here? Give us an order!" the soldier in the radio yelled out with fright.

"You have your orders, get these people to safety now!" Gin said as the group faced Jacqueline. Mrs. Aono looked at Dark as a black wisp flowed around his feet. He glanced to her and nodded. The soldiers looked to each other then to the strange witch that was destroying everything around her.

"What…what do we do here?" a soldier asked looking around franticly.

"Hell if I know, we weren't trained to deal with this!" another said looking around with wide eyes.

"I say do what they say, I'm not up for sticking around here." one of them said nervously. They nodded and looked to the group.

"Alright, we'll push everybody back from here. Just…stop this madness. Please." one said with worry.

"We intend to." Dark said coldly.

"We won't fail, just get her and the other humans away from here." Ruby said glancing to Mrs. Aono. She looked at the witch then over to her son.

"But…Tsukune…" she said worriedly.

"Trust me ma'am." Dark said. The group looked to see him eyeing the boy carefully.

"Your son can handle himself just fine." he said with a nod. The others nodded to that and faced Jacqueline. Mrs. Aono looked around worriedly as the soldiers ran up to her.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here." one said as they started leading her away. They looked back to the monsters that helped save them then guided the woman off. She looked back to her son with confusion and fear as he faced the strange evil girl.

_Tsukune…what's happened to you?_

"We're pulling out, all units get the civilians away from the fire zone now. I repeat, all units get the hell out of here!" a soldier called out into his radio. Tsukune glanced back to see them leading his mother away then forward to the witch. She giggled and looked at him with a curious smile.

"So are we going to play or not?" she asked tapping her foot. The boy nodded as he glanced to his friends.

"C'mon guys, let's give him some room to wipe the street with her." Gin said with a growl.

"Um…Dark? Is anybody else up there with Hokuto and Moka?" Ruby asked looking up.

"Felucia is onboard along with Mizore and Apoch. Why?" the demon asked glancing to her. The witch blinked and pointed up. The group looked up to see a black humanoid minion flying down towards them from the airship.

"Oh, right. Those things. I forgot about those things. He has those things as well." Dark said simply.

"It's those summoned beings from before, what are they doing here?" Yukari said puzzled.

"From before?" Gin asked curiously.

"Those are the ones from when that evil vampire lord tried to take Moka and Tsukune." Ruby said as the being flew towards the evil witch sister.

"They have Alucard's blood in them now. They're…a bit more difficult." Dark said cautiously. The group looked to him with surprise then up at the dark minion.

"Perfect, let me guess. He has a dozen of them." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Probably more than that." Dark said simply.

"Why just send one then, is it _that_ strong now?" Kokoa said puzzled. The dark minion flew down and landed next to Jacqueline. Tsukune looked at the familiar monster with caution then at the witch.

"Well this has been fun Tsukune, but my ride is here. I guess playtime is over for now. Maybe I'll see you later though, here's hoping." the girl said with a wink. The minion picked her up and then started flying her up. The witch laughed and started firing wildly down towards the group. They dodged and weaved around the barrage from the witch as she was taken higher up.

"She's escaping!" Yukari called out. Ruby growled then extended out her wings.

"Like hell she is!" she shouted as she flew up. Jacqueline looked down to see a blast of magical energy racing towards her. It struck the shield surrounding the witch as she laughed.

"Sorry, but you can't ride with me." the witch said as she fired a blast towards Ruby. The woman dodged around it then cast out her crows.

"You won't escape Jacqueline!" Ruby called out as the flyers flew towards the evil witch. Jacqueline giggled then looked over to where Mrs. Aono and the soldiers were running with a crowd of humans. She laughed then aimed her hand at them.

"So you want me to continue our little game?" she asked curiously. Ruby aimed her wand at the witch as the crows flew around the airborne witch sister.

"This game ends now!" Ruby shouted as she waved her wand. A glowing ring of light formed around the witch, the circles of bright white light glowing with odd symbols. The crows flew around it and shifted into black symbols, the glowing incantation then spinning around the witch. Jacqueline looked around curiously then over to Ruby.

"A containment ring? Really?" she laughed. Ruby flew up to her and aimed her wand at the girl.

"You're not going anywhere." she said sternly. The evil witch giggled and shook her head.

"Such weak magic…how insulting to think you assume I can be locked up so easily." she said calmly. She waved her hand around as a multicolored glow streaked around her. The rings around the witch shattered as Ruby looked with surprise. Slowly glowing rings formed around the elder witch, the woman looking around with wide eyes. She screamed as the multicolored seal around her electrified her, the woman jerking about before falling down out cold. Her wings vanished as her eyes tried to focus.

"Have a good flight…until you land that is." Jacqueline laughed as she was taken up towards the ship. The group watched as Ruby dropped down towards the ground over the town with wide eyes.

"Ruby!" Tsukune called out.

"No!" Yukari yelled out.

"Gin catch her!" Kokoa yelled out. The wolf took off at high speed as the group watched with worry. Gin ran down the street then leapt up onto a small building, the wolf then jumping from the building to another street as he watched the witch plummet towards the ground below. He saw the woman fast approaching the ground far from him with frustration.

"Dammit…I'm not going to make it!" he yelled out. The woman raced towards the ground at high speed, the witch unable to move or think properly.

"Ruby!" Gin called out as the witch neared the ground. He then heard the roar of a motorcycle nearby, the wolf looking around quickly. From near where the witch was going to hit there was a parked auto transport truck near an intersection, with the loading ramps lowered and no cars on it. As Ruby neared the ground Gin watched with surprise as a motorcycle raced up the ramp and flew towards the woman, the driver than catching the witch and landing back down on the road across from the intersection.

"What…what the?" Gin said with surprise. He ran over to see the motorcycle driver holding the witch in his lap. Slowly her eyes focused as she wearily looked up at him. She blinked as the seal around her vanished slowly and her mind clicked as to what she was seeing.

"Razico?" Ruby said softly.

"Hey Ruby, having a busy day?" the man said with a cool smile. She looked at him with a blush as Gin just stared at the man with shock.

"The thief?" he said in surprise. The man twitched and glanced to him with a mean look.

"That's treasure hunter." he said sternly. He looked back to the witch as she looked at him with wonder.

"So, what exactly has the school's witch been up to here in the human world?" he asked curiously.

The others ran up to them and looked with surprise as they saw Gin looking at Ruby, the witch who had wrapped her arms around the warlock and was kissing him deeply.

"What the…Razico?" Tsukune said in surprise. Ruby let the kiss break and looked at her savior with wonder, the warlock blinking and looking with a bit of surprise at her.

"He…saved her." Gin said with a shrug.

"Razico…" Ruby said softly. The witch felt her heart pick up as the man saved her life and was holding her on his bike with him. She blinked then looked up to the airship that was moving away, the witch snapping back to reality.

"Oh no, Moka!" she cried out.

"What? What did I miss here?" Razico asked puzzled.

"We'll thank him for saving her later, we need to get Moka out of there now!" Tsukune said looking up to the airship. Dark looked over to the warlock as Ruby slowly got off of his lap with a timid smile.

"I need your bike." he said walking over to him. Razico looked at him amused and chuckled.

"Really? And I need a million dollars. But we all don't get what we want, do we kid?" he said with a laugh. Dark just looked at him with a focused expression then glanced to Ruby.

"You like him?" he asked simply. The witch jumped a bit and nodded slowly.

"Well…he did save me, and…wait, why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Just wondering." Dark said simply as he grabbed the warlock by the collar. The man blinked then was flying off into a tumble. Dark mounted the bike and glanced to Tsukune.

"Get on." he said in a commanding tone. The boy nodded then jumped on, the two then speeding off after the airship above. Razico got to his feet and looked at the boys that took his bike with disbelief.

"What the hell, he stole my bike!" he yelled out.

"Ah, that's why he asked." Gin said with a nod.

"Yep, wanted to make sure he didn't seriously hurt somebody important to Ruby." Ahakon said with a smirk.

"Very kind of him actually. He doesn't usually ask first." Yukari said with a nod.

"He is a gentleman after all." Kokoa said with a shrug.

"Gentlemen? He stole my bike!" Razico yelled out.

"So complains the thief." Gin said flatly.

"Treasure hunter!" Razico barked back. Ruby looked at the two racing off then around.

"We need to follow them, fast." she said quickly.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Gin asked simply.

The group heard sirens behind them and looked to see a familiar bus screeching around a corner nearby. The bus was being followed by a large collection of police cars that accumulated from it's round trip of the human city. Ruby smirked and waved to the driver.

"I have an idea." she said with a confident smile. Razico looked around at the group then towards where his bike was speeding off without him.

_Seriously, every time there's a woman involved…every single time._

* * *

Up in the flying zeppelin a pink haired vampire was looking down through the windows of the front deck, the girl showing a devastated expression as she watched the fires and chaos erupt down below.

"No…this can't be happening." Moka said as she shook her head. She saw Mrs. Aono's house explode into a fireball from here and watched as the surrounding neighborhood was annihilated. Cars and people could be seen franticly driving around down there as faint screams echoed into the air.

"What did you think would happen? That everybody would become fast friends?" Hokuto said with a laugh. Felucia chuckled at the vampire's side and shook her head.

"She would." she said with a laugh. Moka looked down with a pained expression, the girl thinking that Tsukune's mom and town were being slaughtered by one of Hokuto's witches.

_No…Mrs. Aono…_

**_I'm sorry Tsukune..._**

They watched the explosions and flashes of magical attacks from the deck for a bit before the ship started moving again.

"Well, that's enough of show number one, let's give you another example shall we?" Hokuto said with a laugh. Felucia nodded eagerly as the ship started moving towards the city in the distance. Smoke could be seen coming from the area as Moka's eyes started to water.

"Please stop this." Moka begged. She looked to Hokuto with pleading eyes.

"They're just innocent humans, stop this now." she said urgently. The boy shook his head with a chuckle.

"I already told you before, it cannot be stopped. This is how the world works Moka, you need to open your eyes to that little fact. Once you do you'll understand why Alucard is a necessary evil in this world." Hokuto said with a smile. Moka looked at him with sorrow then back out the window.

After a while Jacqueline came into the control deck with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that was fun." She giggled. She jumped with joy then ran over to Felucia.

"Yay, my dolly is here!" she said happily. Felucia giggled and held her close.

"Where else would I be silly?" she said kindly. Moka looked at the witch with teary eyes then glared at her with fury.

"You…" she growled. The witch looked over and smiled brightly.

"Oh, and is this that Moka girl? I've heard so much about you!" Jacqueline said happily. She watched as Moka lunged at the girl, the vampire bouncing off the multicolored barrier that appeared around her and Felucia instantly. Moka was again grabbed by the two dark minions and held back as the witch laughed a bit.

"She's so feisty, have you been having fun up here with her?" she asked looking to Felucia with a playful grin.

"Nah, she's actually not much fun. Besides you're much more fun mistress." she said with a giggle. Jacqueline hugged the girl tightly then looked to Moka with an arrogant smile. The vampire growled loudly at the girl while struggling to get free.

"You monster! You killed Tsukune's mom!" she screamed out. Jacqueline looked at her curiously then up.

"Tsukune's mom? Oh, her. I didn't kill her, sorry." she said with a shrug. Everybody looked at her puzzled.

"You didn't?" Felucia asked. Jacqueline shook her head.

"No. Master, Tsukune and his friends didn't play fair. That kept saving her and wouldn't die." she pouted. Moka looked at the witch with surprise then over to Hokuto. The boy just eyed his witch carefully.

"What do you mean? Tsukune was down there with you?" he asked. The witch nodded and then looked down with a saddened smile.

"Yes, but you came to pick me up before I could kill them. They just wouldn't stand still for me. It wasn't fair." she said with a pout. Moka looked at the witch carefully then glanced out the windows.

"But…didn't the humans try to kill you both?" Felucia asked.

"Well at first, but then they all just ran away. I was having fun for a while playing with them then everybody left. And before that Tsukune and his friends kept saving some humans around us as well." Jacqueline said shaking her head.

"So…Mrs. Aono is alive? And so is Tsukune?" Moka asked hopefully. Jacqueline nodded. Moka blinked then looked to Hokuto. The boy glanced to the windows then down.

"They were…protecting the humans? But why, weren't they firing at them?" Felucia asked surprised.

"At first they were. Then…they were just talking about something." Jacqueline said.

"Talking?" Moka asked with a glance at her. She smirked then looked to Hokuto.

"So, 'each side will kill the other without ever trying to reason with it' huh?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Hokuto looked at her with a blank expression then at his witch.

"Are you certain about that Jacqueline?" he asked carefully. The witch just nodded at him. The boy looked to Moka then out the window again.

"Where is sister? Is she joining us?" Jacqueline asked looking around. Moka's slight smile faded as she glanced over to the witch.

"Jovian?" she said with hatred. Jacqueline nodded with a bright smile.

"Yep yep." She said happily. Moka glared at the witch at hearing from the dark sister's name.

"We're on our way to pick her up now." Hokuto said calmly looking out the window.

"Yay!" Jacqueline cheered with a hop.

"Off to prove another failed hypothesis Hokuto?" Moka said with a scoff. The boy merely glanced to her quickly then back out the window.

"Don't think this changes anything Moka. Your friend may have persuaded his dear old mother and some frightened people to hold their fire, but by the looks and sounds of it down below the human race isn't exactly welcoming the monster world with open arms. Tsukune hasn't proven anything other than he can use fear and confusion to slip out of danger." Hokuto said plainly. Moka growled at him then looked out the window, the vampire relieved that her boyfriend and his mother were at least safe. Jacqueline looked at her master with wonder then over to a nearby monitor.

"Hey, who are they?" she asked. The group looked over to see a camera showing a familiar snow maiden and witch cutting down dark minions in a hallway. Moka's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Mizore? Apoch?" she said happily.

"God fucking dammit, how come people aren't staying dead around here?" Felucia groaned out.

"I've been noticing that too Felucia, it's quite annoying." Jacqueline commented.

"Something is certainly up, however in the meantime we have other issues to deal with. Felucia, be a dear and make sure those two die this time." Hokuto said rolling his eyes. Felucia nodded and walked away.

"Yes master." she said simply. She grabbed a sword from a minion and walked towards the entrance to the cabin.

"Oh, and Felucia?" Hokuto said with a smirk. The demon glanced back to see him looking at her.

"I don't think a sword alone will be sufficient here, you might need to bring along something else." he said with a calm smile. She looked at him for a moment then nodded with a sly smile.

* * *

The upper section of the Kilodien hotel was leaning over the streets at an odd angle after a powerful explosion damaged the center of the structure. The leaning building was making groaning and creaking sounds as debris and glass dropped down to the streets below. Human rescue and police officers had the street blocked off as crowds of humans stood behind the blockades, everybody staring up at the strange sight and screaming in terror.

Up in the building a group of friends were noticing the building was becoming rather unstable, as they hung on for dear life.

"AHHH!" Kyouko screamed as she held onto Akua's arm, the vampire holding onto the wall tightly as the group looked at the windows. They could see not the sky or horizon but rather the adjacent building and street below as their room was facing towards where the building was about to fall to.

"Is everybody ok?" Kurumu said as she held her nails into the floor, the girl looking down at the windows that had furniture slammed against them. They were cracking a bit as the building trembled slightly.

"Oh yeah, this is fantastic." Rason said as he held onto Kahlua, the blonde haired vampire using her bladed arm to hold tightly to the floor. Astreal was holding onto the doorframe as she was trying not to slide out of the building.

"Ok, we need a plan here." Akua said as she tried to pull up the screaming human. Kyouko was looking at the sight of the street below with wide eyes as she scrambled to scoot back up.

The building shook a bit as the furniture crashed though the windows, the broken glass and hotel furniture then raining down and crashing onto the road below where debris from the side of the building lay scattered through the closed off streets. The floor beneath the group started to crack and shift as they looked to each other with worry.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here, and not by going down there." Rason said as he climbed up the vampire and slowly started crawling up towards Astreal and the doorway. The witch nodded as she tried to pull herself up into the tilted hallway.

The floor beneath Kahlua and Kurumu cracked some more as the wall Akua had her hand dug into cracked as well.

"Uh oh." Akua said quietly.

"Uh oh?" Kyouko said with fright.

"Um…guys?" Kahlua said worriedly.

"I don't think…this is going…to hold." Kurumu said shaking her head.

The floor ripped apart as Kahlua and Kurumu slid down towards the windows. They screamed as they dug their claws and nails into the ground to stop, the two carving up the ground as they slid across the floor. The wall to the side shattered and Akua and Kyouko slid towards the open windows with a scream.

"No!" Astreal cried out.

"Akua, Kyouko!" Rason shouted looking behind him. Kurumu stopped her decent as Kahlua slid down, the girl's arm tearing up the floor all the way towards the windows. The three then flew out over the street with loud screams.

"No!" Kurumu yelled as she darted off and out the windows. Astreal and Rason let go and jumped towards the opening as well.

Down on the street people were screaming and pointing as they saw three figures fly out of the windows above the streets. People gasped and screamed as they fell, then stared with wide eyes as three other figures flew out and extended their wings.

"What the hell is that?" a human yelled out.

"I told you there were people here with wings! I told you!" a girl shouted out.

They watched as the three winged figures raced towards the ones that were falling towards the hard pavement below.

"Hang on!" Kurumu cried out as she flew down and caught Kahlua, the succubus then trying to pull her up. Rason flew down and caught Akua in his arms as Astreal flew down with her glowing wings and grabbed hold of Kyouko. The three flyers then flew down and set the three other frightened members of their group down on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Astreal asked worriedly. Kyouko just nodded shakily then hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you, thank you so much!" she cried out. The witch just looked at her with surprise and slowly held her. Akua and Kahlua caught their breaths and looked to their saviors.

"Thank you." Kahlua said.

"Much appreciated." Akua said softly.

"No problem. Moka would kill us if we let anything happen to her sisters." Kurumu said with a smile. She blinked then looked around to see crowds of people staring at them in shock.

"Uh…oh…" she said softly. The group looked around and showed signs of worry as every human being around the area just witnessed them in action. The people were looking at a girl with demonic wings, a boy with angelic wings, a girl with strange glowing wings, another girl with a twisted bladed arm, and two others that looked around nervously.

"Um…do you think they saw us?" Kahlua asked worriedly.

"Kinda hard to miss Kahlua." Kurumu said flatly.

"Oh my god, there are monsters here!" a woman screamed as the crowd panicked.

"They have wings, did you see that?" a man yelled out.

"Look at that one's arm, it's hideous!" a woman screamed. Kahlua blinked and looked down with saddened eyes.

"I'm not hideous. I spent all morning doing my hair properly." She said sadly.

"I think your hair is the last thing they're looking at right now." Akua said cautiously.

"Somebody do something! They're destroying the hotel!" a man screamed.

"Hey, we're not the bad guys here!" Kahlua pleaded as she held her arms up defensively. People screamed in horror as the group glanced to her.

"Then stop waving your arm around at them!" Kurumu barked out. The vampire blinked and looked to her bladed arm, then looked down in shame as it shifted back to normal.

"They're attacking the entire town, I heard there were monsters over in the residential area too!" another man yelled out. Police officers took aim as they shook their heads with shock.

"We have monsters here…I repeat…we have…monsters here! Yes that's right, MONSTERS!" a police officer yelled into his radio.

"Oh this is so not going to end well." Rason said nervously.

"This is about as bad as it could get." Kurumu said worriedly.

Suddenly the entire area started to rumble as the building next to them was trembling. Everybody looked up to see the top half of the damaged hotel shaking as debris started to crack off from it.

"Actually, I think it's about to get worse." Astreal said with fright.

"Run!" Akua yelled out. The three flyers flew off towards a side of the street, with people screaming and running from both the falling building and the approaching monsters. Akua, Kahlua, and Kyouko ran after as people were watching the building near them break apart with shock. Large chunks of the building stated to break off and fall towards the street as the top half of the building started sliding off it's broken base. People started screaming and running from the sight in a panic. Kurumu, Rason, and Astreal flew over and looked back to see the building breaking apart and collapsing down.

Kahlua and Kyouko ran towards the screaming people as Akua stopped, the vampire glancing over to see a small boy lying near the edge of the road. He was coughing as small amounts of debris were around him. He slowly looked up as the building above started to crash down towards him.

"My son!" A woman screamed in the crowd. The three flyers looked over with surprise to see the boy screaming as a large chunk of the hotel flew down at him.

"No!" Rason yelled out.

The road started filling with dust as chunks of the building hit the ground, the crowds fleeing away from the chaos screaming. The boy watched as large pieces of the hotel crashed around him, then vanished in a dust cloud before a massive one crashed down onto where he was last seen.

"NO!" the woman shrieked as the building fell down and smashed into the ground with a loud crash. Dust and debris shot into the air as people scrambled back away from the destruction. The crowd ran back as the woman stopped and turned, the human screaming while holding her hair. People eventually stopped and looked at the sight as others kept running for their lives.

"No! My son!" the woman screamed out. Kurumu, Rason, and Astreal landed down near Kyouko and Kahlua, the group looking back towards the destroyed hotel then over to the crowd of people. Everybody turned to look at them with horror and anger as the group looked around nervously.

"They destroyed the hotel!" a man yelled out.

"My baby, they killed my son!" the woman screamed as she dropped to her knees crying. Policemen ran to the front of the crowd and aimed their guns at the group. The monsters stepped back as Kyouko looked between the two parties.

"Wait! They didn't do this! They saved my life, they're not bad!" she cried out.

"Get away from them girl, they'll kill you too!" a policeman yelled out.

Kahlua looked behind her with teary eyes as the dust cloud began to settle around the collapsed building.

"Sister." She said softly.

"Please, don't hurt them! The real monster is inside that hotel, she did this!" Kyouko yelled pointing to the half of the building that was still somewhat standing.

"Enough of this, kill those things now before anybody else gets hurt!" a policeman yelled as the men took aim. The group looked at them with worry as Kyouko shook her head.

"Don't please!" she screamed.

"Hey c'mon, we're the good guys here!" Rason called out.

"Wait don't do it!" Kurumu cried out with fear.

"Mommy!" a boy's voice called out from behind them. Everybody looked to see Akua running through the smoke holding a boy in her arms. She ran up to the group and looked back with a focused expression. The boy looked over to the woman and smiled.

"Mom!" he called out. The woman looked at the boy with amazement as Akua set him down. He looked up at her with a look of wonder as she slowly backed up to her friends.

"My baby! My baby!" the woman cried out running up to him. She hugged him tightly as she dropped to her knees, the woman crying as the boy just looked at Akua with wonder.

"Sister…you saved him." Kahlua said softly. Akua just looked at the boy as he stared at her.

_I…saved a human boy. Why?_

The woman sobbed a bit out of joy then looked up at Akua. The vampire jumped a bit then glanced to the policemen. Everybody in the crowd was looking at them with surprise as the woman slowly got back to her feet.

"You…saved my son." She said softly. Akua merely nodded slowly as the group watched the men with guns worriedly.

"Are you…a monster too?" the woman asked worriedly. Akua glanced away and nodded slowly again. The boy looked at her with wonder then walked up to her, the people in the crowd looking at him with worry.

"Hey, get away from her. She's a monster too kid!" a man called out.

"Somebody do something!" a girl yelled out.

The boy looked at the girl that saved his life curiously.

"What…kind of monster are you?" he asked. Akua looked at him then slowly kneeled before him.

"A vampire." She said calmly. The boy jumped and looked at her curiously.

"A vampire?" the mother said with fear. The crowd started backing up slightly as the policemen still held their guns at the ready.

"Really? I thought vampires had pale skin, and couldn't go out in the sun." the boy said curiously. Akua smirked a bit and shook her head.

"No, those are just stories about us." She said softly.

"Do you…drink blood?" the boy asked slowly. Akua looked at him with a blank expression and nodded.

"Are you…going to drink _my_ blood?" the boy asked worriedly. Akua smiled softly and shook her head.

"Of course not." She said softly. The boy looked at her curiously.

"You're really pretty." He said with smile. The girl jumped a bit and looked at him with a bit of surprise, then smiled gently at him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

A policeman looked at the sight with wide eyes then slowly brought out his radio.

"Um…sir? You're not…going to believe this." He said slowly.

The woman walked up next to her son and looked at Akua.

"You…you're not here to hurt us?" she asked worriedly. Akua stood up and shook her head.

"No, we're not the ones causing problems here." She said looking back to the destroyed hotel. The woman nodded and looked at the group curiously.

"You see? They're not here to hurt us. They're on our side." Kyouko said with a smile. The crowd just stared at the group of monsters with stunned expressions as the boy smiled at Akua. The vampire glanced to him then forward towards the building again.

_Why did I do that? Why would I risk my life for a human?_

"On…our side?" a man in the crowd said puzzled.

"Then…what destroyed the hotel?" a policeman asked out loud.

A loud explosion blasted from the standing remains of the hotel, a bright multicolored flash erupting out as debris and chunks of the building blasted away. A broken pipe whipped towards the group with a whistling sound at high speed. Kyouko turned with wide eyes to see something flying right at her. The crowd watched as the pipe struck a glowing wall of light before the girl as Astreal raised her hand up. Everybody stared at the sight of the girl with glowing wings as she held out her magical barrier. The boy and woman backed up with wide eyes as Kyouko looked at the witch with wonder.

"Wow…" she breathed out.

"Mommy…she saved her." The boy said with wonder. The woman slowly nodded as the crowd watched the glow vanish. Astreal glanced to Kyouko quickly.

"Are you ok Ms. Kyouko?" she asked. The girl nodded slowly and looked at her with wonder.

"Yeah…did…you do that?" she asked with wonder. Astreal nodded then looked back towards the building.

"That monster…saved her." A man in the crowd said.

"I don't believe it." Another man said in surprise.

"I told you I saw a girl with wings save anther girl earlier, it was her!" a woman cried out.

"What did that?" a man yelled looking towards the hotel. At the top of the destroyed structure a figure was seen with a multicolored glow around it.

"Jovian." Rason said with anger.

"Dammit she's still alive." Kurumu said with narrowed eyes. Kyouko looked at the glowing light with fear then backed up.

"What is it?" the small boy said with worry. Akua glanced back to him.

"A real monster." She said with concern. The boy and mother looked at her with fear than over towards the odd glowing light. Rason growled then looked back to the crowd.

"You all need to get out of here, that witch is what's causing the havoc here." He called out.

"You heard my boyfriend, get the hell out of here now!" Kurumu called back. The crowd looked up to see a bright multicolored light streaking towards them. It struck towards the back and blasted into a colorful explosion. People screamed out as dozens were instantly incinerated while many more where thrown from the impact site.

"No!" Astreal cried out.

"Mommy!" the boy cried out as he grabbed onto his mother's waist. The woman stared at the blast site with shock then looked to the others.

"Get out of here now! She'll kill you all!" Kurumu yelled as she took off into the air towards Jovian. Rason extended his wings and flew towards the witch, the angel grabbing Kahlua by the arm as her other arm shifted back into her blade. Astreal glanced to Kyouko quickly then took off after the others as well. Akua looked back to the crowd then to the little boy.

"Please run from here, we'll try to stop her." She said worriedly.

"Is she…going to kill us all?" the boy asked with fear.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Akua said with a nod. The boy looked at the vampire then over towards the others that were flying towards the witch. Kurumu flew past the witch in her barrier, the blue haired girl's nails razing across the shield and doing no damage. Rason flew by as Kahlua swiped at the barrier, the vampire also doing no damage. Astreal flew past as she fired two shots at the evil witch, the energy blasts doing nothing to the shield as well. Akua looked at her friends' attempts to strike down the witch then back to the crowd.

"Get out of here now! Hurry!" she yelled as she ran towards the destroyed hotel. The crowd just watched with stunned expressions as the boy watched the beautiful vampire run towards the battle. He blinked then cheered out.

"Go get her vampire!" he cheered. The crowd looked to the boy then to the others. Kurumu flew towards the witch as the dark sister fired out multicolored blasts of energy at her. The succubus weaved around then kicked the barrier, the girl then launching back up as the witch continued to fire.

"You'll pay for this Jovian!" Kurumu yelled out.

"I told you, they're fighting for us. They're the heroes here!" Kyouko cheered out. The crowd just watched as Rason struck at the barrier while Kahlua swiped at it with her arm. The two then flew up as Jovian laughed behind her powerful shield.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Rason called out.

"They are…they are fighting for us." The mother said with awe. The crowd watched as Astreal flew around while avoiding Jovian's attacks, the witch then returning fire at the evil sister. Jovian laughed as the attacks struck her shield and did no apparent damage. Astreal growled then looked down in frustration.

_I'm the sword in our spell, how can I not cut them down? Dammit I'm the sword!_

"Sir? Orders?" a policeman said with worry. The officer just looked at the sight with wide eyes as he called into his radio.

"Sir? What…what do we do here?" he said with fear.

"Your orders are to get the hell out of here!" Kyouko yelled out. The crowd looked to see the girl watching the fight with anticipation.

"You heard them, you have to get away from this place. I've seen that witch in action, she doesn't go down easy. If those monsters can't stop her nothing can!" she called out. The crowd looked at the girl with concern then over to the fight.

A blast of energy flew past and tore apart a nearby building as fire and debris shot out. The crowd backed up and looked at the fighting monsters with fear.

"Go get her vampire! You can do it!" the boy cheered out. The crowd looked to him as he started cheering out loudly.

"Go get her, teach that monster whose boss!" he yelled out.

"You can do it Akua, tear her apart!" Kyouko yelled out as well. The crowd looked to each other then over to the fighters that were trying to take down a laughing girl who was firing out strange beams of light everywhere.

The group landed down on the destroyed floor of the building, nothing but blue skies and clouds above as the top half of the building was laying all over the street below. Smoke and fires were burning around the floor that was now the roof as well as around taller buildings that were hit with Jovian's attacks. Akua raced up next to them as they glared at the witch.

"Hee hee, having fun? Because…oh wait. I wasn't having fun. You buried me in there, that wasn't very nice." Jovian said with a look of discontent.

"Then how about we bury you in a grave next?" Akua said with a hiss.

"You'll pay Jovian, you're nothing but a horrible monster." Rason said with anger.

"We won't let you get away with this." Astreal said with a glare.

"You'll pay for touching Kyouko like that, you bitch." Kurumu growled.

"You've done enough damage in your lifetime, time to put you down." Kahlua said as she readied her arm. The group stopped and blinked as they heard something, the fighters then looking over towards the streets. Jovian raised an eyebrow and glanced over as well. Slowly the cheers and applause from the crowd of humans started to rise, the group looking to see humans cheering for them with smiles.

"What are they…doing?" Astreal said cautiously.

"They're…rooting for us." Rason said in wonder.

They looked to see the crowd of humans that were so scared a moment ago cheering them on in their fight. The little boy and mother stood at the front of the crowd yelling out for them as well, the two humans knowing that the monsters that saved the boy's life were indeed heroes. Kyouko was jumping with enthusiasm for the group as well, the girl hoping they would put an end to the evil witch that abused her.

"I don't believe it." Kurumu said softly.

"They're not afraid of us." Akua said with wonder. Jovian just looked to the crowd with a blank expression as the cheers from the humans rose up higher. The people in the crowd were still scared beyond belief, but seeing the group of friends that helped save some human lives and take the fight against a monster that clearly wasn't friendly, they cheered on their heroes all the same.

"No? Well, let's change that." She said as she held her hand towards the crowd. The group looked to see her aiming her attack at the humans and gasped. Jovian giggled, then glanced up.

"Aw, is playtime over already?" she asked with a small smile. The group looked up and stared with surprise. The crowd down below slowly stopped cheering and looked up with surprise as well. Flying low over the city a large zeppelin was seen overhead, the engines of the twin turbines in the back being heard as everybody stared at the large flying craft.

"What…is that?" Rason said.

"Um…you got me." Kurumu said.

"What the hell is going on here?" a policeman said with fright. The one with the radio just raised the device up to his head again.

"Sir? Help." He squeaked out.

Jovian giggled a bit, the group looking over in response, then looked at the monsters before her with a cold smile.

"Dang, my master is here to pick me up it seems." She said with a pouty smile. The group blinked then jumped at that.

"Master? You mean…" Rason said as they looked back up to the flying craft.

"Hokuto!" Akua yelled out.

"He's on that thing?" Kurumu yelled out. From the ship above a black minion flew down towards the witch, the group looking at it with surprise. The crowd of humans watched the strange monster fly down from the mysterious airship that was over their heads.

"What the…that thing again?" Kurumu said with surprise.

"What is that?" Astreal asked.

"It's a summoned being we faced before. If there's one here there's likely a whole army as well." Rason said as the minion flew down and landed behind Jovian. The witch giggled as the group glared at her.

"So sorry, but it seems we're going to have to cut our playtime short. But, please accept this as a going away present." Jovian said as she aimed at the group. They watched with surprise as a blast of colorful light shot out at them. It raced towards it's target at high speed, the group member only staring with shock and surprise, as the dark minion grabbed Jovian to take her up towards the ship. The multicolored beam flew through the air towards Jovian's target during her attack that revealed the existence of monsters to humans. Her attack before attempting to flee with her master and sister in the airship that flew over the city.

Her attack that raced towards Astreal's heart.


	27. Ride Of Your Life

The halls of Yokai Academy were empty as the school was still vacant of the students and most of it's staff that day. The headmaster had sent everybody back to their dorms in anticipation of trouble coming. The word was that Jovian and Jacqueline were predestined to annihilate the entire school and it's students that day in their search for Moka. Although that hadn't come true as claimed by the group of students that witnessed the event through a slight time travel mishap, the school was still on high alert in case the evil witch sisters did indeed show up. Most of the staff was gone as well, either at the dorms watching over the students on lockdown, at home in fear of their own lives, or in one case standing before the headmaster.

"You do realize that by having the school closed for the day like this it's nothing but a show of cowardice, correct?" Ms. Ririko said calmly as she stood before the headmaster.

"My dear, given the information I had seen from a reliable source, I wanted to take no chances on any unfortunate happenings with my students here." the man said simply.

"They informed us that the school would be attacked by those evil creations after lunch period. That has come and gone now and still nothing has happened. The only commotion we had was when two of our students destroyed the front gate and courtyard in a little fight." the teacher said with her hands at her hips.

"If you think about it, if that little fight had been indoors at the time it could have been just as disastrous. But anyway, based on Mr. Aono and his friends having come through for us before I would have preferred not to take a chance on this threat." the man said with a smirk.

"But nothing's happened. The school isn't in any danger. If anything those students need detention for spreading such wild rumors." the teacher said annoyed.

"Ah, but something has happened. Ms. Akashiya has indeed been taken by the group that plotted her kidnapping before. Mr. Aono and my assistant along with his group have left to find her. Given that he was indeed correct about that little fact, I would still prefer to be prepared should anything rear it's ugly head." the man said with a chuckle. Ms. Ririko looked at him puzzled then down. Before she could speak again Ms. Nekonome walked in.

"Um, excuse me. I could use some help in the teachers' lounge." she said worriedly.

"I'm in the middle of a discussion with the headmaster, can't this wait?" Ms. Ririko said shaking her head.

"Um, no. Sorry, but, you're the only other teacher here and well…I need an extra pair of hands. Please." the cat demon said looking back nervously. Ms. Ririko sighed and glanced to the headmaster.

"Go on Ms. Ririko, our little discussion on our students safety is over." the man said calmly. The teacher nodded then followed Ms. Nekonome down the hall.

"Ok, so he was right about that girl being targeted. Still, the school isn't in any danger now, why not have the students come back for the day? Nothing else is going wrong." Ms. Ririko said with a sigh.

"Well…I'm not so sure about that. Um…" Ms. Nekonome said as she walked them into the teachers' lounge. The two women just blinked and looked at the sight before them. Falla was curled up in a ball on the ground, the girl rocking back and forth with a wide eye while Luna was dancing around the room in a dreamy bliss.

"Hee hee, I'm dancing Rason, dance with me. Dance with me naked." Luna said as she twirled around in her own little world.

"It's ok…it's ok…the bad men can't get you…you're not here. You're a teapot. They'll never think to check in you for you." Falla murmured as her eye twitched.

The two teachers looked to each other with bewilderment then over to the two chronoflies. Luna skipped around playfully and tripped over a chair, the girl falling onto her back and giggling.

"I can see the colors…and they're talking to me. Go away colors! I won't burn down my grandmother's house!" Luna screamed as she waved her hands around in front of her franticly.

"I can hear my hair growing…it's growing too fast. Am I going to die? Am I dying?" Falla said as she rocked onto her side and started whimpering.

"What is wrong with them?" Ms. Ririko said with surprise.

"I have no idea. I brought them in here from outside, and they told me they had a small headache. I just gave them some pain medication to help them relax. Then…" Ms. Nekonome said worriedly.

"Hahahaha! Rason thinks I'm not his Destined One but I am his Destined One because Kurumu can't be his Destined One because her name's not Destiny and mine is! Hahaha!" Luna laughed as she rolled around kicking.

"I can't see anything out of left eye, but I can hear out of my left ear. I can hear what my eye can't see. I'm so horny." Falla said shaking her head.

"What exactly did you give them?" Ms. Ririko said looking at the other teacher with disbelief.

"It was just some regular pain medication in the lounge. One pill each. That's all." Ms. Nekonome said worriedly. She looked over and jumped a bit.

"Oh dear, don't let them get close to each other." she said running over and pulling Falla away from Luna.

"Why not?" Ms. Ririko asked worriedly.

"Because…they keep kissing then." Ms. Nekonome said as Falla's teeth were chattering while Luna was pretending she was a boat sailing through gravy.

* * *

"NO!" Kurumu screamed out.

BLAM!

A colorful explosion erupted from the top, or rather what was now the top, of the destroyed Kilodien Hotel. The humans down on the ground looked up with surprise and worry as a strange flying black monster of some kind took the destructive witch up into the air. The smoke cleared on the hotel as the group looked with wide eyes.

"Astreal…" Kurumu said with tears starting to form. She screamed as she arched back.

"Not again!" she yelled into the air.

"Um, Kurumu?" Rason said looking at something. She blinked and looked over to see Astreal on the ground with Kahlua on top of her, the vampire's bladed arm having a large scorch mark on it with smoke trailing off of it. The vampire cringed in pain as she looked to the witch who staring at her with surprise.

"Ms…Kahlua?" she said softly.

"Hey…that hurt." the vampire said as she rolled off of her and her arm slowly shifted back.

"Astreal! You didn't die!" Kurumu said with relief. The witch smiled weakly at her and slowly got up.

"Yes, thanks to Ms. Kahlua. Thank you." she said graciously.

"Nice save Kahlua." Akua said with a nod. The blonde haired vampire nodded as she got up, the girl then looking up with frustration.

"That bitch…that hurt!" she yelled up.

"Jovian's flying back to her master." Kurumu growled.

"We have to stop her, c'mon!" Rason said as he arched his wings back.

Before the group could move they heard screams from the crowd down below. The looked over to see everybody running to the side as a bus and motorcycle raced up towards the destroyed hotel, followed by dozens of police cars with their sirens going.

"The driver's back." Akua said.

"And…is that Tsukune? And Dark?" Rason said with surprise.

The bus drove up and screeched to a stop as police cars stopped behind the crowd. As dozens of policemen got out of their cars the bus doors opened and some familiar faces jumped out. Yukari, Ahakon, Gin, and Kokoa hopped out while Tsukune and Dark got off the bike, the group then looking around with shock at the sight of the hotel and gawking spectators nearby. People in the crowds just stared as policemen ran up towards the bus.

"Tsukune!" Kyouko said as she ran over. The girl leapt into a hug with the boy as he caught her with a surprised expression.

"Kyouko? Kyouko are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" he said worriedly. She shook her head and looked down with a saddened smile.

"No…I'm fine now. Your friends…they saved me. Tsukune…Tsukune!" she cried out before she hugged him and broke down crying. Yukari and Ahakon looked around at the destroyed hotel as Gin, the wolf in his human form now, and Kokoa looked at the large crowd that was just staring at them. Police officers rushed up and surrounded the group.

"Hold it right there, you speed demons are under arrest!" a man yelled out.

"Speed demons?" Dark said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just what do you think you all are doing? We won't tolerate some bus tearing up our streets like that." an officer said as he approached the bus.

"Alright you, out of the bus now or-" he started before he saw the bus driver just looking at him, the man's glowing eyes staring at the human as he chuckled with a grin.

**"Or what?"** he asked amused. The policeman stared at the driver then slowly backed up. The crowd just watched as the others flew over, with Rason carrying Akua and Kurumu carrying Kahlua. The policemen stared at the flying monsters with wide eyes as the group looked at each other.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? The hotel was our job remember?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Yeah, and look what happened to it under your protection." Kokoa said flatly looking at the destroyed building.

Kyouko leaned back from Tsukune and looked around.

"You all came…you're all here...you all came to rescue me?" she asked.

"No, we came to rescue you and his mom." Gin said. Kyouko jumped and looked at Tsukune with wide eyes. He nodded as he looked down.

"They targeted her as well as you Kyouko. Our neighborhood was leveled to the ground by another one of those witch sisters." he said remorsefully.

"What? You mean…" Kyouko said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god…your mom…" Kurumu said covering her mouth.

"No, it's ok. We managed to get her out of there. Jacqueline destroyed a great deal of the town before she fled however." Tsukune said with discontent.

"Jovian's responsible for the hotel's destruction too. And…" Akua said looking around.

"Yeah…we kinda…revealed ourselves." Rason said worriedly.

"So did we." Ruby said as she and Razico got off the bus.

"Hey, it's the thief." Kurumu said with wonder. The man twitched at that then glared at her with a twitching eyebrow.

"That's treasure hunter!" he barked out.

"More like my hero." Ruby said timidly. The man blinked and looked at her with a curious smile.

"So wait, you all…revealed…what you are? To everybody?" Kyouko said worriedly.

"What is going on here?" a policeman said looking around.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." another policeman from the hotel crisis said shaking his head.

"Yeah. We had no choice, we had to try to stop Jacqueline. They used you and mom to force us to show yourselves to the world. And to split us up. We managed to fend off the witch, just barely, and attracted a lot of attention in doing so. At first everybody was going to kill us…but…" Tsukune said looking around. He gave a puzzled expression then glanced to Rason.

"Same here buddy. They were ready to shoot us, before Akua saved the day." he said looking to the elder vampire.

"Akua?" Kokoa asked.

"She saved a human boy from being crushed in the collapse. Everybody was moved by her act of kindness. That and Astreal caught Kyouko as she fell from the building." Rason said.

"What? Fell from the building?" Tsukune said with surprise. The girl shrugged and looked to Astreal.

"Yeah, but I'm alright now. She's a pretty good flyer." she said with a smile. Astreal smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So what's the thief doing here?" Rason asked.

"Treasure hunter!" Razico barked out.

"How come you had that many police cars following you?" Kahlua asked curiously.

"Is auntie ok now? Where is she?" Kyouko asked worriedly.

"Everybody is still staring at us. I mean…it's starting to creep me out here." Gin said looking around.

"You saved a human boy?" Kokoa asked curiously. Akua nodded and glanced to the boy who was smiling at her.

"Hey!" Dark yelled out. Everybody looked to him with surprise as he glared at the group. Even the crowd and policemen looked to him worriedly.

"In case you forgot, we have a big problem here." he said looking up. The group looked up as the zeppelin was starting to move away from the city.

"That's right, Jovian escaped up to that ship. She said Hokuto is onboard as well." Rason said with frustration.

"Oh it gets worse." Ruby said worriedly.

"Worse? How worse?" Kurumu asked cautiously.

"Felucia, Mizore, and Apoch are onboard. As well as Moka." Tsukune said with a growl.

"Moka?" Kurumu, Rason, Astreal, Akua, Kahlua, and Kyouko yelled out with surprise.

"No, our sister is with him now?" Akua said looking up with wide eyes.

"No! Moka!" Kahlua cried out.

"What's she doing up in that thing?" Kyouko said with fear as she stared up at the large airship.

"No…dammit this isn't happening!" Rason yelled out.

"Would somebody explain what is going on here? Who are you kids and what the hell…are you kids?" a policeman said walking up to the group. Dark glared at the man with pitch black eyes, the cop stopping and then slowly backing up.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get her off that ship now." the demon said looking up at the large craft. Tsukune nodded and looked to Rason.

"Rason, get me up there. Now." he said. The angel nodded and walked over to him.

"Hold on, nobody is going anywhere until we get this sorted out!" a policeman yelled out. Dark growled then walked over to him, the boy lifting the man up by the collar. Everybody stared at the sight as the human looked at the boy with black eyes and a cold aura with fear. A black wisp seemed to circle around his feet as he growled at the man.

"Listen up, we don't have time to explain all this. We're trying to stop the end of the world here, and it would be much appreciated if you would shut up!" he yelled. He tossed the man back as the others in the crowd just stared at him.

"We're on your side human. Let us do our job." Ruby said in a professional tone.

"What? Our side? Human? Job?" the policeman said with fear.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." the policeman from before said simply.

"Stand down men, they're not threats!" an officer from the hotel attack called out. The other policemen just looked at him with confusion then over to the group of strange kids.

"Rason, let's go." Tsukune said. The angel nodded and took him into the air, the crowd gasping in awe at the sight.

"Let's fly Astreal." Kurumu said she took off, the girl flying up after her boyfriend. Astreal smiled at Kyouko and then took off, her glowing wings flapping to propel her up into the air. Ruby extended out her raven wings, the crowd watching with wide eyes. She blushed and turned around a bit.

"Nice aren't they?" she said innocently. She blinked then looked over to Razico. The man just looked from the sight of the airship back to the witch.

"Please…don't be gone when I get back." Ruby said softly. The man smiled at her and nodded.

"I guess I can wait around a little longer, just try to land on your feet this time when you come back." he said with a wink. The witch nodded with a blush then took off into the air after her friends. The crowd just watched with awe as the new policemen turned pale.

"Um…sir? Just…what have we missed here?" one of them said shakily.

"What are we going to do? We have to get Moka out of there now!" Yukari cried out. Dark watched the aircraft move then walked back over to the bike.

"Dark? Where are you going?" Gin asked.

"And with my bike still." Razico said annoyed.

"I'm going to follow the ship of course. What else can we do?" he said flatly as he revved the bike. He took off down the road as the others looked to each other.

"Well you heard him, let's get going." Ahakon said looking back to the bus. The group nodded and ran back towards it. Ahakon and Yukari jumped aboard then Razico, the three casters ready to follow the group with haste. Gin and Kokoa ran aboard then, the two worried about Moka's captivity with Hokuto. Kahlua ran back into the bus as well while Akua paused and glanced to the little boy nearby. He smiled and waved at her as the crowd just looked at her with wonder. After a moment she smiled softly and waved back slightly.

"Where are you going now vampire?" the boy asked curiously. Everybody looked at her as she glanced to the airship flying away.

"We're going to kill the evil monsters. Because that's what we vampires do." she said with a smile at the boy. The crowd saw her fangs as she nodded, the boy looking with wide eyes then smiling brightly. She ran onto the bus as it revved it's engine, the vehicle then racing off after Dark and the airship. The crowd of humans watched them drive off in silence.

"Tsukune…go get 'em." Kyouko said softly as she looked up at the airship. The small boy walked up next to her and looked at her curiously.

"Are you and that boy boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. Kyouko looked to him with a smile and shook her head.

"No, I'm his cousin." she said gently. He nodded then looked to the large airship.

"Is he a monster too?" he asked.

"You bet. My cousin is the strongest one out there. And he's going to wipe the floor with those other monsters." Kyouko said proudly. The crowd of people watched the group of strange monsters race off after the large airship, everybody still stunned and surprised about what they went through and witnessed.

Onboard the bus a group of monsters were watching out the windows as the airship was leaving the city limits.

"Ok, could somebody please fill me in on what exactly we're doing here?" Razico said simply.

"Didn't Ruby already explain everything to you?" Akua asked.

"She was too busy kissing him in the back of the bus to mention anything." Kokoa said flatly. The man jumped a bit and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

Up in the sky Rason was carrying Tsukune towards the airship with Kurumu, Astreal, and Ruby following closely behind. The large craft was rising higher up as it left the city area and was soaring over barren plains.

"Get us inside of there now, we can't risk Moka being with Hokuto for one minute." Tsukune called out.

"Jovian and Jacqueline are onboard now, the others are in great danger." Ruby said with worry.

"My sister can handle them if she meets them one at a time, but if they're together she won't be able to win." Astreal said worriedly.

"First things first, get Moka out of there, then we'll deal with Hokuto and his witches." Rason said with determination.

From the ship's hull and carriage strange black rifts appeared. The group watched as the black minions from before emerged from the walls and flew towards them.

"Oh crap, that's right. He has those things now." Rason groaned.

"Hey, those weaklings are nothing for us." Kurumu boasted.

"Be careful, they have Alucard's blood in them now!" Ruby called out.

"What?" Kurumu, Rason, and Astreal yelled out. They watched as the dark beings flew towards them at high speed. One of them flew towards Ruby, the witch aiming her wand out and creating a barrier. It struck the shield, then rolled around and swiped at her from the side. The woman was knocked into a spiral as others swarmed around her.

"Ruby!" Kurumu cried out. She looked to see a minion diving at her, the girl then glaring at it and swiping her nails at the being. He caught her wrist and then kicked her back down into a spiral. She reoriented in time for another to send a kick to her gut.

"Kurumu!" Rason yelled out. He looked to see a minion flying right at him. It struck him in the face, the dark being then throwing the angel back as Tsukune shot out into the sky. He tumbled about until Astreal caught him.

"Are you ok Mr. Tsukune?" she said worriedly.

"I'm fine, we have to help them." he said looking back to seeing the other three darting around the faster minions.

"No, get him inside Astreal, you need to get Moka out of there at all costs!" Ruby called out as she cast out a swarm of her crows to distract and hinder the beings.

"We'll handle these things and be right behind you, go!" Kurumu said as she swiped one across the face then ducked down to avoid another's strike.

"Get going, we'll take care of the ones outside and meet up with you later!" Rason called out as he blasted a minion back into tumble then flew at him with a bone crushing punch to the skull.

"Um…right." Astreal said nervously. She started flying towards the ship as more of them seemed to phase out of the walls and fly at them. She screamed as she flew around them and weaved in the air around their attacks. She aimed a hand out as she held onto Tsukune's other hand, the witch firing out around her to shoot down any nearby attackers. She held out her shield to stun one then blasted it into a fiery tumble. The witch flew towards the ship before one struck at her from behind. She screamed as she was sent into a spiral, the witch then holding Tsukune closely as she spun out of control. She tried to level herself out as she tumbled in the air. Her flight path became erratic as she tried to aim for the airship.

"Astreal!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Hang on!" the witch screamed as she fired a blast towards the ship, the girl's vision spinning around as they spiraled towards it. The shot hit the side of the ship as the two flew towards it, the witch then flying into the craft and crashing into a hall. They skidded across the floor and slammed into a wall as black minions started to swarm towards them, the witch slumping down against the wall in a daze. Astreal shook her head then fired out a powerful shot towards the opening, the attack connecting into one and blasting it away into a fiery tumble. Two more clawed into the opening before a magical blast of energy struck from behind. They dropped out as Astreal's world stopped spinning.

"Mr…Tsukune?" she said as she shook her head, the girl's wings then vanishing behind her. She blinked and looked down, the girl then blushing a bit. Tsukune had crash landed with her…right into her chest face first.

"Um…Mr. Tsukune?" she said nervously as she tapped on his head. She looked around quickly.

"Uh…Mr. Tsukune? We need to go now…and you're…in my…" she said shakily. Tsukune groaned a bit as he slowly sat up, the boy rubbing the back of his head and blinking a few times.

"What…happened?" he said looking around. Astreal looked at the boy, then shook her head to clear her blush.

"Well, we're in." she said with a shrug.

"Well, they're in." Ruby said as she lowered her wand, the witch watching the two minions she blasted away fall as more started to circle around the three flyers.

"Good, now let's do our part. Clear the skies of these bastards and then get Moka out of there." Rason said as he looked around.

"Got it." the two girls said as the minions charged from all sides. A minion struck towards Ruby from behind, the witch darting away and waving her wand towards it. A black ribbon flew out and wrapped around the beast's neck, the witch then swinging the monster towards an angel. Rason sent a fierce punch to the minion's head, the angel shattering the skull on impact as Kurumu darted back and swiped at another. She clawed it's face apart then flew up as two more gave chase. Black crows flew around them, the two monsters halting and swatting away the pesky birds. A bolt of lightning struck one and fried it from the inside out while the other was cleaved in two from a pincer attack, with Kurumu flying down with her nails and Rason punching it from the other side.

As the three friends started to fly around and strike down the approaching horde of summoned beings Astreal and Tsukune watched from the opening they crashed through.

"They'll be fine Mr. Tsukune, we need to get Ms. Moka out of here now." Astreal said. Tsukune nodded and the two ran down the hall as fast as they could. They had crashed near the rear of the ship as it continued to climb higher up still. As they ran down the elegant hallway black minions shifted through the walls in front of them and charged. Astreal fired a shot into one's face as Tsukune punched another back into a wicked tumble. Two more shifted up from the floors and struck out at them. Tsukune hit one in the face before the other grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Another flew at him and punched him in the face, the boy feeling the raw power of the blow as he jerked about. The minion geared back and tried again, this time the hit connected to a barrier in front of the boy. Tsukune kicked the one holding him back into the wall and then kicked him again _through_ the wall and out into the sky. As he did Astreal fired two more shots at the minions before them, one being blasted back into a tumble while the other dodged the shot and raced towards her. Without even looking back Tsukune held his arm back and grabbed the monster by the face.

"I'm in no mood for this." he said coldly as Astreal fired a few shots through the monster's chest. He dropped the dead beast down as the two glared ahead of them.

"C'mon." Tsukune said as they raced down the hall.

They ran down the hall and towards a large staircase. They dashed up the stairs before three more of the beings appeared at the top. Astreal took aim before a girl darted behind the monsters and cleaved one into two halves with a glowing blade. The girl then spun around and sliced another's head off then followed around and carved the other from the head down. Tsukune and Astreal looked with surprise to see Apoch standing there holding her sword down.

"Sister!" Astreal cheered. Apoch looked down to them and smiled.

"Hey, you guys made it." she said as the two raced up to her.

"Yes, we came to get Ms. Moka out of here." Astreal said looking down the hall, the girl then jumping with surprise.

"Wow…been busy haven't you?" Tsukune said with a stunned smile. The hallway at the top of the stairs and to their right was hacked to pieces as broken paintings, torn carpeting, ripped walls, and torn up floor tiles were laying around as dozens of the dismembered and slaughtered minions were strewn about. Apoch nodded and breathed out.

"Yeah…getting a little worn down though. They just keep coming." she said wiping her forehead. Astreal looked at the damage her sister did with awe.

_Why can't I be as formidable as she is in battle? I'm the sword in our spell._

"Well glad to see you're ok still. Where's Mizore? I thought she was with you." Tsukune asked looking around. Apoch nodded, then glanced behind her.

"She's busy with a personal matter." she said softly.

_Apoch and Mizore were running down the hallway as more black minions appeared before them, both girls having their swords ready for battle. Mizore jumped into a strike and sliced down one as Apoch darted around the monster and sliced another into two. Mizore froze the ground around one, the monster then slipping down as Apoch lunged over and impaled it's head with her sword. The snow maiden darted over and sliced at another, then darted back as it swung at her. The monster bounced into a shield before Mizore slammed her hand down on the ground, the girl freezing the ground around her and forming a large ice spire that shot up underneath the being. As it impaled it Apoch spun around and sliced the spire off at the base, the snow girl then kicking it over and crashing it down onto another approaching monster._

_"They just keep coming." Mizore said as she drove her blade into the pinned monster's skull with a crunch._

_"We need to find Ms. Moka quickly before we get worn down." Apoch said looking around carefully. More of the monsters started to appear behind them as they readied their blades._

_"Damn, we're going to be drained of our strength at this rate." Mizore said shaking her head._

_"There's too many here, we can't kill them all." Apoch said as the monsters charged them. Apoch yelled and swung her blade out, the girl's attack missing as one darted back then lunged forward with a punch. The witch was knocked back before another raced over and slammed the girl into the wall with another punch._

_"Apoch!" Mizore yelled as she raced at the minions with her katana. She swiped at one furiously then lunged forward. The blade struck through the monster's head as the other grabbed Mizore and punched her in the gut. She let go of the blade then grabbed the monster's arm. She growled loudly as the arm froze over into a block of ice, the minion screaming as he let go of the girl. He backed up and bumped against a glowing wall of light._

_"You're done." Apoch growled as she swiped at the monster, the blade carving through the torso and striking against her shield with a colorful crackle. The beast dropped dead as the girls looked around with heavy breathing._

_"We're almost done too." Mizore said worriedly._

_"C'mon, we need to push in further and find her fast." Apoch said as the girls ran down a hallway. They raced through the elegant surroundings and ran into a large ballroom, the place having dozens of tables and chairs set to the side near some large windows that overlooked the sky and horizon, large chandeliers above with candles lit, a large staircase to their side that went up to the upper levels, and a familiar doll demon who was waiting for them. They saw Felucia standing there with a sword in hand, the girl having her side turned to them as she smiled wickedly at the two._

_"Wanna dance?" she asked innocently. The two girls looked at her with caution._

_"Apoch, get going and find Moka. Get her out of here. I'll handle Felucia." Mizore said quietly._

_"What? I can't leave you with her Ms. Mizore, she can't die, but you can." Apoch said worriedly._

_"I said get going Apoch. This is between me and her now." Mizore said with narrowed eyes. Apoch looked at the snow maiden with worry then over to the doll demon who was merely smiling at them._

_"Find Moka. That's the priority here. I need to deal with my comrade." Mizore said sternly. Apoch nodded slowly then looked to the doll demon. The green haired girl chuckled as she held her sword in hand._

_"Alright. We'll come back for you, just please stay alive Ms. Mizore." Apoch said hopefully. She took off towards the stairs as Mizore walked towards the demon. Felucia chuckled and tilted her head at the girl._

_"Getting rid of your help? Not very wise old friend." she said with a smirk._

_"This is between you and me Felucia. What's wrong, don't think you can handle a slushy?" Mizore said with a raised eyebrow. Felucia glared at her then glanced behind the snow girl. Black minions were approaching from the hallway. She smirked and nodded._

_"Fine, I don't mind playing this game. Hey! Go get that witch. This one's all mine." she called out. The minions stopped, then ran after where Apoch headed off._

_"There, just you and me Mizore. Just you and me." Felucia said with a cold smile._

_"I don't know if you're in there Felucia, but we will save you. However, I won't let you be used to harm Moka." Mizore said sternly._

_"Then come get me girl, I'm right here." Felucia said with a narrowed glance. Mizore narrowed her eyes then dashed towards the doll demon, the snow girl holding her blade tightly in her hand. She swung at Felucia, the girl dodging back and swinging at the snow maiden while keeping her other arm behind her. Mizore darted back and blocked the blade to the side, the snow girl then swinging around again for Felucia's head. In a flash Felucia brought out her other arm and held something before her, the snow girl blinking then darting back. Mizore looked at the demon cautiously as she chuckled. In her hand was a blue and green conch shell, the girl holding it before her head._

_"A shell? That's what you brought to fight me with?" Mizore asked flatly. Felucia chuckled and looked at the shell with a curious smile._

_"Why not? After all…" she said with a gleam in her eye. She tossed the shell up casually and caught it with a smirk._

_"It's like having my own life right in my own hand." she said calmly. Mizore looked at the demon curiously then to the shell. It was blue and green and had an odd symbol on it. Felucia chuckled and looked at it with a calm gaze._

_"And who better to hold it than me, after all, Dark obviously couldn't be trusted with it." Felucia said with a laugh. Mizore looked at it for a moment then slowly looked back to Felucia._

_"Wait…" she said softly._

_"Ah, so you figured it out finally. I was afraid I would have to spell it out for you." Felucia said with a smile. Mizore shook her head with worry._

_"That's not...it couldn't be…" she said. Felucia nodded and held it up as she geared back her sword._

_"My spirit artifact. Go ahead and strike at me Mizore, but be careful. One wrong move and you might kill your best friend." she said with a saddened smile. Mizore looked with wide eyes at the doll demon. She was using her own life as a shield, the snow girl now worried about how to stop the demon from attacking while keeping the shell in one piece._

_"Now then slushy, let's finish this!" Felucia yelled as she dashed towards Mizore with the intent to kill._

"She's fighting Ms. Felucia now and keeping her busy while we find Ms. Moka." Apoch said looking around the hallway.

"I see. We'll have to catch up with her later. We have bigger problems right now." Tsukune said looking around.

"What's wrong?" Apoch asked.

"Sister, they're here." Astreal said with worry.

"Who's here?" Apoch asked again.

"Hokuto. And Jovian and Jacqueline just boarded too. They're on the ship with Moka." Tsukune said with frustration. Apoch jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? They're here now too?" she cried out.

"Yes, we have to find Ms. Moka and get her out of here now." Astreal said urgently.

"Of course, we must hurry. I've already come from the hall down that way, let's head this way." Apoch said looking down a hall that wasn't ripped to pieces. The three raced off in an attempt to find Moka before it was too late.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Felucia laughed as she swung at Mizore again, the snow girl darting back and striking at the demon with a sideways slice. Felucia held her artifact up to her side as she lunged with the sword, the snow girl then stumbling off to the side then dodging another strike from Felucia.

_Dammit, she keeps using that as a shield, I can't even attack her now._

"Felucia, don't do this, you could die." Mizore said as she darted back from the doll demon's attack.

"Die? Haha, you stupid girl. We're all going to die with Alucard's revival. That is the only way for true peace. You think I'm afraid of death? You think I give a shit about dying now? You know nothing!" Felucia yelled as she swiped at Mizore again and again. The snow girl darted back again then rolled the side as the demon kept up her attack. Mizore swiped towards Felucia, the demon deflecting the strike with her sword then following through with her own. Mizore rolled around her and struck upwards, the doll demon then darting to the side and striking again. Mizore blocked the attack then pushed the girl away, the snow girl then following through with sideways slice. However Felucia held up her artifact again, the snow woman stopping in her tracks with a gasp. Felucia smirked then struck out towards the girl again forcing her to jump away. She backed up and knocked the doll demon's blade to the side and followed through with another attack. Again Felucia held the artifact between her and Mizore's blade.

"Haha, what's wrong old friend? Are you afraid of getting my blood on your hands? Aw, how caring, how considerate, how weak!" Felucia yelled as she struck again and again at the snow girl. Whenever Mizore attempted to attack the doll demon held her up her artifact and counterattacked right away. As the two darted around the ballroom Mizore was growing fearful her friend's death was fast approaching.

* * *

Down on the barren plains a motorcycle was riding through the area, the dark haired boy driving it watching the airship high in the sky as it traveled to a destination unknown. There was no longer a road as they had left human civilization, but there was a worn path that was used by farmers and the occasional car that may have come through here. As Dark kept the airship in sight a bus was driving behind him, the driver watching the airship as well while keeping the bus driving somewhat smoothly on the worn path. As the group of friends watched out the windows to see where the ship with their friends was going Yukari and Ahakon had finished catching Razico up on what was happening.

"So…just to get this straight, this Hokuto guy is planning on reviving an ancient monster to destroy everything with your friend's blood?" the warlock asked curiously.

"Yes, Moka's blood is the only way to undo Alucard's seal. If he gets her blood he'll unleash that thing and everything will die." Ahakon said with a nod.

"Ok, that explains what Falla was going on about regarding some girl's blood earlier. However I do have one more question." the man said with an inquisitive expression.

"What's that?" Yukari asked.

"Why is it whenever a woman is involved something goes wrong? Seriously, I helped Ruby before, I lost my prized treasure that night. I helped Falla, nearly got you all killed. And now the end of the world is looming ahead all because of a girl's blood. Seriously, why is it so consistent?" Razico said shaking his head. The two young casters looked at him with dull expressions then forwards.

"Anyway, is that thing still up there?" Ahakon asked.

**"It's still flying to who knows where. Don't worry, your silent friend out there and I can keep up with it. For now."** the driver said.

"And our friends in the sky?" Kokoa asked.

Another dead minion dropped down onto the bus and rolled off, the group looking out casually to see a few more dead and decapitated monsters dropping around them.

"It's still raining monsters out there, looks like they're still at it." Gin said looking up at the sky.

"Just keep us close to that thing, we need to be ready to help if they need us." Yukari said.

"And what are we going to do exactly? They're up there, and we're down here." Razico said pointing up and down. The casters looked to him again with dull glares.

"We'll do whatever we can thief." Akua said coldly as she stared up at the ship overhead.

"Yeah, our sister is up there, we're not leaving her like this." Kahlua said sternly. Razico looked them then out the windows with a scoff.

"Treasure hunter." he muttered.

* * *

Inside the massive airship monsters howls were heard echoing down a hallway. The guards that weren't busy trying to take on a succubus, an angel, and an elder witch were busy trying to stop three other intruders from getting to their master. And although they had a bit of Alucard's blood in them they were still having some slight difficulties.

"Get out of our way!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed towards one with his aura flaring around him. His rosary seal was rattling around on his wrist as he sent a powerful punch to one of the dark silhouette monsters, the boy's punch crushing in the ribcage of the beast. It screamed and coughed out as the boy jumped into a kick and blasted him off to the side. Behind him Apoch swung her barrier-turned-sword around and sliced off another minion's arm, the girl then darting back before one grabbed her arm and threw her forward again. She stumbled forward, tripped over a minion's kick, then rolled over and swung her sword in front of her, the girl then hacking off the wounded monster from before. As it's upper body was liberated from it's lower body Astreal fired two blasts out and knocked two of the dark beasts back with smoke bursting from their chests. She growled then focused her attack on one of them, the girl sending out a powerful beam of magical energy that shot through the beast and blasted out the side of the ship. As air started howling out from the wall Astreal ran up and jumped towards the other monster, the girl knocking it back by landing on it's chest and taking it to the ground.

"Please fucking die!" she yelled as she put her hand to it's head. As she fired out a blast that tore through the monster's skull, floor, and into the lower levels Tsukune was knocked back by a minion's punch then another, the boy blocking and punching back as the two monsters showed great speed. Each punch and kick he threw out was blocked or countered, the boy being pushed back into a wall. One of the monsters punched his chest, the boy being pinned to the wall as it then struck at his jaw. The boy growled then grabbed the arm holding him back, swung the monster to the side, snapped the arm into two, then delivered an elbow to it's head. As he crushed in the monster's skull into the wall Apoch darted over and cut down the other minion into two halves.

"C'mon, we have to keep moving." Tsukune said as Astreal fired the last one back into a fiery tumble and a painful howl. The three then raced down the hallway in their search for Moka. They ran up another flight of stairs and burst through a large set of double doors. Inside they found they were in the flight lounge for the crew. It was a large parlor with a drink bar set up on the right side fully stocked with wine and beer, several plush couches on the right corner of the area near some windows, a pool table off to the left corner, and the left windows seemed to be paneling that looked like they opened up. The large hall stretched out the width of the entire ship and was pretty spacious. However there were only a few other figures waiting in the large area that were looking at them.

"Moka!" Tsukune called out as he saw the pink haired vampire standing next to Hokuto, the girl being held by two dark minions as Jovian and Jacqueline were to either side. Apoch and Astreal glared at the evil sisters, the girls remembering all too well the evil ones that struck down their boyfriends in their own time. Hokuto chuckled as he stood next to Moka, the vampire struggling to get free from the dark minions that held her arms tightly.

"Tsukune!" she cried out.

"Ah, Tsukune. So nice of you to drop by. I had a feeling that when I saw your winged friends outside of my window that you wouldn't be too far behind. It's good to see you again." Hokuto said with a smile.

"You…you bastard!" Tsukune yelled as he ran forward. He instantly hit a multicolored shield as Jovian stopped the boy effortlessly. Apoch held her sword in hand as Astreal glared at her double. Moka watched with a worried expression then glared at Hokuto.

"Now now Tsukune, try to calm yourself on my ship. Let's try to be more…civilized, shall we?" the boy said with a laugh. Moka's rosary glowed as her anger rose even higher. Jovian and Jacqueline giggled as Tsukune bounced back next to the other two sisters. The boy growled loudly as he glared at Hokuto.

"You coward. First you hide behind my family, now you're hiding behind your damned creations. Fight me you miserable excuse for a monster!" he yelled out. Hokuto chuckled and shook his head amusingly.

"I'm not here to fight you. I'm only here to liberate the world from the plague that is devouring it through and through. The plague known as life." he said calmly.

"You're out of your mind Hokuto!" Tsukune yelled.

"So naïve to the ways of the world Tsukune. So full of optimism and hope as your girlfriend here. I however have seen the world for how it truly is, and what I am doing is right Tsukune." Hokuto said with a gentle nod. Moka growled and thrashed in the minion's grip as the evil witch sisters giggled in unison.

"You know nothing of the world Hokuto. Enough of this bullshit, let Moka go or else!" Tsukune said with anger as his aura flared up around him violently. Apoch held her blade tightly in her hand as Astreal's hand twitched slightly.

"Let her go?" Hokuto said with a curious smile. He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Oh Tsukune. I never had any intention on keeping her. I'd be more than happy to give her back to you if that's all you want." He said with a smile. Tsukune looked at him cautiously as the boy turned to face the vampire.

"I only brought her up here to show her the world for how it really is. To provide a pleasant cruise in the sky. To offer a nice meal and drink. To see an old friend." He said kindly. He paused then glanced back to Tsukune with a smirk.

"And…oh yes, there was one more little thing I wanted to show her." Hokuto said as he walked up to the girl. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a familiar blade in it's sheath. Tsukune and Moka looked at the blade in his hand carefully.

"That's what you stole from the academy." Moka said cautiously.

"Indeed, do you two know what this is? It's the Ithirill Blade. I know, I know. It looks like an ordinary dagger. But looks can be deceiving, it's actually a very unique piece of work." The boy said examining it. He chuckled and held it up for Tsukune to see.

"You see, in it's normal form it's useless. Couldn't even cut butter with it probably." He said with a laugh.

"They why go through so much trouble to get it? Why put us through such a nightmare to steal it from the academy?" Tsukune said with anger.

"Haha, think about it Tsukune. If something like this was locked away by your headmaster, surely it has some value, some sort of power." Hokuto said with a laugh. He looked at the blade as he tilted it in the sunlight.

"It by itself is powerless. But it's not meant to be used as a weapon to begin with. No, it's meant to be used as a mere tool." The boy said with a smile. Tsukune and Moka eyed him carefully as the evil witch sisters watched their doubles with dark smiles.

"A tool?" Tsukune asked slowly. Hokuto nodded and smiled calmly at him.

"Yes. A simple tool." He said casually.

He then turned and thrust the blade into Moka's gut, the girl screaming out in pain. Everybody looked with shock as the boy dug the blade into her and chuckled.

"A tool that can draw the blood and essence of it's victim. A tool that is the very key to Alucard's revival." He said with a dark smile.

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled out. The pink haired vampire jerked a bit then fell limp in the minions grasp. The group looked with shock and horror as she coughed out blood and trembled with a painful gasp. Hokuto pulled the blade out and held up it, the unique weapon now glowing a soft red as her blood trickled off of it.

"No! Ms. Moka!" Astreal screamed. Hokuto chuckled then looked to the group.

"Don't worry, I'm sure her vampire healing will close up that wound. Otherwise, oh well, it's all for a greater cause after all." He said as he examined the blade. Tsukune yelled and struck at the barrier in front of him as the witch sisters looked with horror at the vampire in the minions grasp.

"I'll kill you Hokuto! I'll kill you!" he roared out. Hokuto chuckled and shook his head as he sheathed the blade slowly.

"Now now Tsukune, such dramatics aren't necessary." He said as he put the blade back into his shirt. He looked at the vampire who was trembling in the dark beings grip as blood dripped from her mouth. Her eyes weren't focused as she coughed every now and then. Tsukune looked with horror at the sight of his girlfriend like that then yelled out with fury.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared. Hokuto laughed a bit then glanced to Jacqueline. She nodded then walked towards the left side of the parlor. The windows started sliding up as a floor extended outside, the group looking to see the witch walking out onto a sundeck that extended into the air. She walked to the edge and looked around as the windows slide up into the ceiling all the way, the girl just casually watching as Kurumu, Ruby, and Rason were continuing their fight with the dark minions that were flying around them. Her long blonde hair flowed in the wind as she giggled.

"They're still playing with our toys master." Jacqueline said happily. Hokuto walked over and chuckled a bit, the boy watching Tsukune's friends fight while high up in the air. He snapped his fingers and the two minions that were holding Moka walked her over to the edge, the vampire still half awake as her world was blurry.

"Well, if Tsukune and his friends wanted Moka back so badly, I say we be nice and give her back." Hokuto said with a laugh. The minions geared back and tossed the vampire over into the air.

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled as the group watched the vampire fly out into the air and fall down. Rason, Kurumu, and Ruby heard the scream and looked over to see Moka dropping down while trailing blood.

"Moka!" they screamed out together. They dove down towards the falling girl as the two minions by Hokuto gave chase along with the others already in the air. The vampire flew down through the air as the three friends raced after her. Ruby was grabbed from her leg and thrown into a spiral as two black minions darted after her. Kurumu was knocked off to the side then knocked back up as two more started swiping at her. Rason flew down towards the vampire as a minion raced next to him. The angel growled and sent a powerful punch to the beast, the monster spiraling around then kicking the angel back. The two spun around while falling behind Moka as Ruby and Kurumu struggled to fend off their attackers. Rason grabbed hold of the minion and put his feet to it's chest. The angel then yelled as he launched off the minion down towards the falling vampire at high speed. His wings were tucked behind him as the wind was whistling past him. He neared the vampire who had lost consciousness as the dark minion raced after him.

"Moka! Moka!" Rason yelled as he flew next to her. He grabbed hold of the vampire and glanced back to see the monster following after him. He growled then flew off to the side, the minion giving chase. Rason flew down and raced towards where a motorcycle and bus had stopped down below. The group on the ground was looking up as they saw their airborne friends descend rapidly.

"What are they doing?" Kokoa cried out. The group got off the bus and looked up to see Rason flying towards them with Moka in his arms.

"They got Moka! They got her!" Yukari cheered out.

"Looks like he's not alone though." Akua said as they saw the evil being behind the angel. Ahakon's arm electrified as Yukari raised her wand up. Rason flew close to them then arched up, the two casters then firing out their attacks. The bolt of lightning missed the being as it weaved around it and the group watched as darted around the ball of energy cast by Yukari.

"Oh no!" Yukari yelled as the beast raced after Rason and was gaining on him. In a flash black chains whipped up and entangled the monster, then yanked him around and slammed him into the ground. The group watched with awe as Razico sent a powerful blast of electricity through the chain and fried the monster with a bright flash. He smirked and glanced to the group as the chains vanished.

"What? You guys can't have all the fun here." He said with a shrug.

"Wow, not bad thief." Akua said with a smirk. The man twitched at that.

"That's treasure hunter!" Razico barked out.

The group smiled at him the looked up to see Rason landing down.

"Way to go Rason, you got- AHHH!" Kokoa cried out as the group saw Moka bleeding and unconscious. She was being held bridal style by the angel, the boy looking at her with wide eyes as her blood dripped down to the ground below.

"What happened?" Akua cried out as the three vampire sisters rushed over to her.

"We don't know, she was tossed out of the airship like this. Yukari, Ahakon, heal her fast!" Rason said with urgency. The angel set the girl down as the two young casters franticly started to use their magic on the vampire's wound.

"Oh god…Moka…" Kahlua said with tears.

"That wound. It looks like she was stabbed or something." Razico said worriedly.

Dark looked at the wounded vampire then up at the ship. He growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Her blood…" he said with anger. The group looked to him then up at the ship.

"No…don't tell us that means…" Gin said shaking his head.

"Her blood. He got her blood!" Rason yelled out with anger.

Up in the airship Jacqueline and Hokuto watched as the angel caught the vampire in midair.

"Aw master, he caught her." Jacqueline said with a pout. Hokuto nodded and glanced back to Tsukune.

"Oh well, easy come, easy go. Right Tsukune?" he said with a laugh. Tsukune and the witch sisters glared at him with fury as Jovian giggled.

"Seriously, is it too much to ask for them to just go splat?" she said with a smile. Tsukune struck at the shield again as the two witch sisters eyed their doubles with fury.

"Haha, don't worry my dear Jovian. It won't matter soon enough. Well, it seems your friends are persistent Tsukune." Hokuto said looking down to seeing Ruby and Kurumu still fighting off the flying minions. The boy shrugged and looked back at Tsukune.

"Not that it matters anymore. It was nice seeing you again though, believe me. I always knew you would have beaten Kiria in that little fight. It seems my faith was well placed, and has been rewarded with my opportunity to rescue the world from life itself." He laughed. He glanced to Jacqueline and nodded. She giggled and held her hand out behind her. The group watched with frustration as a black ring of unknown symbols appeared and circled around. Slowly the middle turned into a hazy field of black and blue streaks then shifted into a reflective rippling surface that glowed softly.

"Jovian, Jacqueline. I trust you'll handle Tsukune and his friends. They're guests on our little cruise, so please make them feel welcome." The boy said with a calm smile.

"Yes master." Jacqueline said as she held her hand out to hold the rift open.

"As you wish master." Jovian said with a smile.

"Sorry Tsukune, I wish I could stay. I would have loved to have had a gentle cruise in the air with my friend before the end of the world. Alas I have better things to do than to deal with your little friends at the moment. But don't worry, my assistants here will show you the ride of your life in my absence." Hokuto said with a smile. Tsukune growled and slammed his fist into Jovian's barrier with fury, the multicolored shield holding strong.

"I'm going to rip you apart Hokuto, I'll kill you before Alucard ever comes to be!" he yelled. Hokuto chuckled and smirked at the boy.

"It was nice knowing you Tsukune. Enjoy your flight." He said as he walked towards the rift behind him. Tsukune yelled and punched the barrier again and again. He backed up to charge it as Jovian just watched him amused. Jacqueline giggled then looked out to see the winged monsters fighting Tsukune's friends still.

"You won't get away!" Tsukune yelled as he charged forward. In a flash Apoch whipped her blade up and sliced down on the barrier, the multicolored shield shattering instantly. Jovian looked with surprise as Tsukune dashed through the shards of the broken barrier towards Hokuto who looked back with equal surprise. Jacqueline looked back with a gasp as Tsukune tackled Hokuto into and through the rift. It flashed a bright light then vanished.

"What? How?" Jovian said with frustration.

"Hey, he can't go with master." Jacqueline said looking back to the witch sisters with discontent.

"Your master will fall. Mr. Tsukune will kill him for his horrible acts. As for you two, this ride is over." Apoch said with anger as she held her glowing blade at the ready. The pairs of sisters stared each other down as the wind howled from the open deck, the two pairs of witches ready to fight aboard the airship that flew high in the sky.

"How did you…nothing can break my barrier." Jovian said with anger.

"I am the only true shield in this room Ms. Jovian." Apoch said with hatred. Astreal glanced to Jacqueline then back to her sister.

"I'll keep the other one distracted. Cut her down sister." She whispered. Apoch glanced to her and nodded, then focused her attention back on Jovian. Astreal slowly walked over to the side and onto the sundeck. Jacqueline watched her with a dull gaze as the other blonde haired witch looked around at the fight below. She then looked to the evil witch sister with discontent, both their long blonde hair flowing in the wind as they faced each other. Jovian glared at her double as Apoch tensed up, the two short haired witches ready to fight each other to the death.

"You dare to challenge me you obsolete piece of trash?" Jovian growled with anger. Apoch held her blade tightly as she and her sister eyed the evil witches carefully.

"You killed my boyfriend you bitch…I'll never forgive you." Apoch said with anger. She remembered her boyfriend telling her and her sister to flee, despite their protests to stay and fight. She remembered seeing him and Rason shot down by the sisters effortlessly. She let a tear drop down as she growled with anger at the girl that took her beloved from her.

"You can't be serious. Such weak creations wanting to fight us?" Jacqueline laughed.

"You took my angel from me. You will pay for taking my life from me like that." Astreal hissed as she glared at Jacqueline. She remembered all the times she and Rason flew around in the air together, all the times they sat on the roof of the building and looked up at the stars above together, all the times he held her close and told her he loved her. All taken away when Jacqueline shot him dead right before her.

Apoch and Astreal growled loudly, both girls consumed by their pain and anger from their losses, then yelled out in unison.

"We'll show you what happens when you mess with the shield and sword!"


	28. The Shield, The Sword, And The Shell

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes as he started to get up, the boy growling with anger still as he looked around. All he saw were dark corridors made of stone all around. As he got up and looked around he heard a boy's voice speak up.

"So, decided to come watch the grand arrival did you?" Hokuto said with a bit of a laugh. Tsukune glared ahead of him and saw the boy with glasses smiling at him.

"No, I've come to kill you!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed at the boy with a punch. Hokuto chuckled and darted back, the boy moving quickly and avoiding Tsukune's attack with no effort. The vampire boy launched punch after kick after punch towards his foe, the other boy moving back and around with high speed.

"My my, did I make you angry? Come now, I thought we were friends Tsukune." Hokuto said as he grabbed Tsukune's punch and threw him against a wall. He hit the stone wall then darted back towards Hokuto, the taller boy merely jumping away with a smile on his face.

"Angry? No, I'm not angry Hokuto. I'm beyond angry, I'm beyond furious. I'm going to put Dark's brutality to shame and fucking tear you apart!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed after him. His anger was beyond measure. Seeing his girlfriend struck down by the strange blade, watching her being tossed overboard in a critical state, having his family and friends all put in serious danger, having so many innocent humans caught in the crossfire. He was beyond furious with Hokuto. And he was ready to use all his anger to kill the boy that pushed him past his limit.

"Haha, well good luck with that." Hokuto said as he ran into a nearby room. Tsukune growled and raced after, the boy running into a large hall. It was so large that the ceiling couldn't be seen as light seemed to fade away as you looked up. There were no real sources of light, only the faint glow of light from the tunnels behind him illuminating what was in front of him a short ways.

"Quit hiding you coward. I'm through with your games!" Tsukune yelled out with fury. He looked ahead to see Hokuto walk up into the faint amount of light there was.

"This is no game Tsukune." he said as he snapped his fingers. From around the large room light seemed to fill the area, gray stone walls and floors illuminating as if light was glowing from the cracks themselves. As it did Tsukune's glare slowly shifted from Hokuto to something behind him. Something big. Something that was beyond big. Something that made Tsukune's eyes widen as the large hall lit up a bit. The ceiling still wasn't visible yet but the ground around the boy and nearby area was, and something else was visible now too.

"What…is that…" Tsukune said with surprise. Hokuto chuckled and glanced behind him. It looked to be a massive monster, with a large thick exoskeleton around it. It seemed to be made of stone as it lay on the ground, the monster's head having a large skull and giant razor sharp teeth. The large beast seemed to have gigantic wings, the body of the being having an odd metallic shimmer on some parts as it lay before them. The massive monster had multiple bladed scales protruding from his back as well as long tendril shaped limbs, all of which were massive in size. The ground near the two boys was lit up slightly, yet the giant beast that lay behind Hokuto was still barely visible in it's entirety.

"Tsukune, say hello to Alucard." Hokuto said with a smirk. Tsukune looked at the great destroyer that was destined to annihilate all life. To completely destroy the monster and human worlds and rule the land that would become an endless graveyard. The one that was destined to raze the earth to the ground in every timeline.

The one that needed Moka's blood to awaken.

Tsukune looked at the monster then to Hokuto with anger.

"This ends here Hokuto, I'll never allow that thing to wake up. Never!" he yelled out. Hokuto laughed a bit then snapped his fingers again. Around the ground and nearby walls black rifts appeared, then the boy watched as the familiar black summoned beings shifted through the walls and eyed him with glares.

"If you don't mind, I have a destroyer to wake up. But please, allow my guards to entertain you." Hokuto said with a laugh.

"Not this time Hokuto." Tsukune said as he grabbed his rosary. The taller boy looked with a raised eyebrow as Tsukune glared at him with fury.

"You won't hide behind your lackeys again." the boy said with hatred. He growled loudly and yanked the seal off. With a massive burst of energy Tsukune's full vampiric power blasted around him. The ground below him cracked apart. The air and walls around the area turned a reddish hue. His eyes remained crimson as his aura flowed around him like a fierce torrent. Hokuto looked at the boy curiously as the vampiric aura washed over the entire area like a wave. A monster from behind lunged at the vampire boy with a swipe. In a flash Tsukune spun around and punched it in the face. Hokuto watched as the monster's top half of his body exploded and splattered back against the wall with a powerful shockwave. The remains of the monster tore apart as it was thrown back, the boy growling then turning back to glare at Hokuto. All around the room more of the dark minions phased into view. They were on the ground, hanging on the walls, and even shifting out of the petrified Alucard himself. All the monsters eyed the boy with glares as Tsukune pointed to Hokuto.

"This time…you're fucking dead." he said with malice.

* * *

"Felucia stop this!" Mizore cried out as the doll demon lunged at her with another swipe of her sword. The green haired girl laughed wildly as she swung again and again at the snow girl, the doll demon holding a blade in one hand, and her spirit artifact in another. Mizore blocked and parried each attack, but was unable to strike back as the demon kept holding her artifact up like a shield.

"Haha, oh but this is so much fun Mizore, just like old times right?" Felucia laughed as she kicked Mizore back into a tumble. She landed back and slammed into a glass window on the side of the ballroom, then rolled away as Felucia swiped down and shattered the glass. It broke off and flew into the sky as air howled through the opening. Mizore got back to her feet and eyed the doll demon carefully as the girl chuckled.

"C'mon Mizore. Enough dancing, fight me. You think you're worthy of Dark's mark? You think you're worthy of him? Haha, a weak little snow fairy from the mountains, and she can't even fight back properly. I suppose all that time I wasted teaching you to handle a sword was for nothing." Felucia said with a smirk.

"I know the real Felucia's not talking now, you can quit the games puppet." Mizore said coldly. Felucia giggled then ran towards her.

"Puppet or not, you're still too weak to fight with your all!" she yelled as she swung at the snow girl. Mizore blocked the strike then the next, the girl dodging back as Felucia swiped at her again and again. The two locked blades and pushed against each other, with Mizore's ice katana holding strong as Felucia held her artifact at her side. The doll demon pushed Mizore back and swiped at her again, the girl knocking the snow maiden back into a tumble. Mizore rolled back then froze the ground around her, the girl looking up to see Felucia falling onto her back. Mizore lunged towards her with a strike then stopped, the girl looking with wide eyes as Felucia held the artifact in front of her. In a flash Felucia stuck upwards, the snow girl dodging back as the blade sliced her arm. She cringed in pain as the cut started to bleed through her sweater while Felucia rolled back and got up on her feet.

"If only you were a real fighter Mizore, you could have won this already. But no, you're too weak. You took Dark from me, and then you both left me to those witches as their personal plaything. You left me with them like the coward you are. You never cared about me, you wanted me gone from the start." Felucia said with a saddened smile.

"That's not true…we were looking for you. The moment we finished off Kiria we were looking for you Felucia. Dammit, what am I saying that to you for, you're not my comrade!" Mizore yelled as she ran towards and struck her blade out at the demon. Felucia held out her artifact, the snow maiden then dodging to the side and throwing an ice kunai at the demon's leg. It struck into her thigh, the girl dropping to a knee as Mizore spun around her and struck her blade through Felucia's back, the tip shooting out her chest. As the demon jerked back Mizore reached over and grabbed the shell from the girl's grip, then backed off. The blade in the demon shattered from no longer being held by Mizore, the doll demon then slowly getting back up as she pulled the other blade out of her leg. Mizore formed a new ice katana as she held the conch shell in her other hand.

"I'll save you Felucia, your life is in good hands now." Mizore said as she prepared to defend against the doll demon's attack. She now had to protect the shell as well as her own life, the girl still trying to think of a way to detain the brainwashed comrade long enough to get her out safely.

* * *

Up in the flight crew's lounge two pairs of sisters were staring each other down. Inside the parlor Jovian was looking at her double with discontent, the witch upset that somebody was actually able to break through her barrier. Apoch was staring back at her double with a deep glare, the witch feeling the loss of her beloved shadow demon fueling her anger. She held her blade in her hand as she prepared to strike down the evil girl and avenge her fallen boyfriend. Over on an extended sundeck two girls with long blonde hair were staring at each other as well. Jacqueline was looking at her double with an amused grin, the witch seeing no threat in an older model of her summoning spell. Across from her Astreal was looking at the witch with a glare, the girl desperate to avenge her fallen love and keep the evil sister distracted from joining Jovian against Apoch.

"I'm not sure what you're blabbering about, but if it makes you feel better I'll be sure to send you to meet your dead boyfriend right away." Jovian said with a dark smile. Apoch watched the witch closely as a multicolored barrier formed around her, the girl's strange eyes staring intently at her as her hand rose to face her. Apoch clutched her sword tightly in her hand as her other was ready to form a shield if need be.

_Dark…this is for you my love…_

Jovian giggled, then fired a blast of energy towards the witch. Apoch whipped her sword out and raised it up. The blast struck the sword with great force, then deflected off to the side, the energy then tearing through the bar and blasting a hole into the side of the ship. Jovian and Jacqueline looked with surprise as Apoch's blade blocked the attack perfectly.

"That's…not possible!" Jovian yelled as she fired another shot. Again Apoch dodged to the side and used her blade to knock the blast off out through the side of the lounge. She had to hold on and use a great deal of strength however, as each hit to her sword was nearly too much for the witch to withstand. She growled then dashed towards Jovian with her sword held back.

"This is for my husband!" she yelled as she swung her blade towards Jovian. The evil witch watched with surprise as the blade struck through the barrier, the dome around her shattering as she staggered back. Apoch swung towards her, the evil witch darting to the side and firing a blast at close range. She and her sister watched with shock as Apoch formed a barrier with her other hand, the girl's shield blocking the attack. She skidded back before the blast of light shot up over her at an angle. It tore apart the upper windows over the sundeck as Apoch recovered from the hit.

"How…how can she…" Jacqueline said with wide eyes. Jovian stared with shock then growled loudly.

"Nobody…nobody blocks my attack!" she screamed as she fired again. Apoch ran towards her and used her blade to swipe at the shot, the blast then veering off and striking through the floor. As the ground behind her blasted apart she jumped into a swing towards Jovian. The evil witch jumped back then fired another shot, the blast being deflected off through the side of the parlor by Apoch's shield. The sword wielding witch staggered a bit from the hit then dashed towards Jovian again with a battle cry. As the two started jumping around while Jovian struggled to have one of her attacks connect Astreal watched with a proud smile.

"That's my sister." she said. She blinked then looked to Jacqueline, the evil witch watching the fight with a stunned expression. After a moment the dark sister growled and aimed her hand towards Apoch. Astreal fired off a quick blast, the magical energy striking her shield and doing no apparent damage. Jacqueline looked over to her and laughed.

"Ha, was that all?" she said with a smirk. Astreal growled and glanced to her sister who was deflecting so many shots that the parlor was being torn up and being set on fire.

_I am the sword…I must be able to fight like she can…I must._

Astreal shook her head and glared at her evil double. She raised her hand and focused her magic, a bright glow building up in her wrist.

"I'm just getting started." she said as she fired another shot. It connected and blasted into a powerful shockwave. Astreal stumbled back a bit as the shield around Jacqueline remained constant. The evil witch looked around casually and giggled.

"Hee hee, well, I'm already set to go." she said as she fired a shot towards her. Astreal gasped and lunged off towards the open air as the attack raced past her and blasted into the side of the ship. Jacqueline watched her disappear over the edge and laughed.

"Haha, stupid girl. She jumped the wrong way." she said shaking her head. She looked back to see Jovian still firing around while jumping back, the girl showing anger as Apoch kept charging her with her sword. Apoch deflected another shot and skidded back, then lunged towards the evil witch again.

"That's not fair. She's not supposed to block my sister's attacks." Jacqueline said with discontent. She raised her hand and aimed at Apoch as the witch was pushed back with another attack, the black haired witch breathing heavily as each attack she blocked strained her body. Jovian's barrier may be breakable but the evil witch seemed to be nearly as agile as Apoch and was being difficult to strike down.

"Nobody touches my sister but me." Jacqueline said as she took aim.

Her shield was struck with two energy blasts from behind, the witch looking back to see Astreal flying up with her glowing wings behind her. The blonde haired witch smirked and aimed at her evil double.

"Hey, we're not done yet." she said as she fired off another powerful shot. It struck Jacqueline's dome barrier with a powerful blast, yet the evil girl's shield stood strong.

"Hey, no fair. You're supposed to go splat down below." Jacqueline said annoyed as she took aim at the flying witch. Astreal smirked then dove down as the evil witch shot at her repeatedly. Astreal banked around and returned fire, her shots still doing nothing to Jacqueline's barrier.

_Dammit, I can avoid her attacks like this, but why can't I cut through her dome? I'm the sword, I'm the sword!_

* * *

In the air below the moving zeppelin Kurumu and Ruby were dealing with the flying minions that kept striking from all sides. The elder witch cast out her crows as Kurumu dodged around and swiped at another flying monster. She sliced a minion's head before another grabbed her tail and swung her around. She flew back before another struck at her from behind, the girl being knocked forward with a gasp. As the crows flew around in the air Ruby fired out a purplish blast of energy at another flying monster, the beast dodging around it and flying towards her. She raised a shield around her, the monster then slamming into and bouncing off. The witch fired another blast, this one too being avoided. Kurumu kicked back and sent the one holding her tail off into a tumble, then flew towards Ruby. The crows flew around a beast before they merged and wrapped around the monster as a large black ribbon. Kurumu flew by and razed the monster's skull with her nails, then dodged down as Ruby fired another blast of energy towards a flying monster.

As the two continued their fight in the sky Moka was lying on the ground while Yukari and Ahakon were working to heal the vampire's wound. Her shirt was soaked in her blood as the wound in her gut was bleeding still.

"This is too serious of an injury, we need Ruby down here." Yukari said worriedly. Without a second word Rason shot into the air towards the two airborne fighters.

"Please try Yukari, she's getting weaker." Akua said as she held the wounded vampire's hand. She and Kahlua were sitting next to Moka as the others looked at her worriedly.

"Big sis…" Kokoa said as Gin held her from behind. Razico looked at the wounded girl then up at the fight above.

Rason flew up towards the fight and struck at a monster near Kurumu, the beast being thrown back into a tumble.

"Rason what's going on? Did you get Moka?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but she's seriously wounded. Ruby, get down there now, they can't heal her injury alone!" Rason called out. Ruby looked down with worry then nodded.

"Right, keep them away from us until we get her up again." She said as she flew down towards the group below. A minion flew after her as she fired a blast back behind her. The monster dodged the shot and closed in on her.

"Ruby!" Rason called out before another minion grabbed his arm and threw him toward another. The monster punched the angel back, the boy then being caught by another flying monster. Kurumu flew down towards him but was knocked off to the side by a kick, the girl spiraling over before a monster kicked her in the gut. As she gasped another punched Rason again and again while one held him from behind.

"Holy shit they're killing them!" Gin called out looking up with worry. The group looked up to see Rason and Kurumu struggling with their attackers while Ruby dived towards them.

"Ruby behind you!" Kokoa called out. The witch looked back to see the dark being grabbing her by the foot. He swung her around then grabbed her by the throat. She coughed out as the beast geared back for a strike, the witch looking with fear.

Suddenly black chains whipped over from both sides and wrapped around it's head. Ruby watched with surprise as the chains ripped apart the monster's skull, the beast dropping dead as she hovered in place. She looked down to see Razico looking up at the sky. But his usual calm and suave persona seemed to be gone as he bared his teeth and was glaring with anger.

"Razico?" Ruby said softly. The warlock held his hand towards the other fighters, and a black glow seemed to circle his arm. The group looked to him with surprise as he growled loudly.

"That's enough." he said with a dark voice.

Up above Kurumu was knocked back, the succubus then being grabbed by the arm by another minion and swung around. She was tossed over as another shot forward and punched her in the gut. She coughed out as she flew back into the grasp of another monster, the beast holding her from behind.

"Damn…you…" she said as she tried to focus her vision. She could feel the bond flowing to Rason, and could feel he was suffering from the attacks as well. The boy was punched again and again as he was held in place by another dark being. He coughed out as the monster geared back for another punch. Suddenly a black chain whipped around him and then yanked him back down towards the ground. Rason shook his head and then bashed the monster behind him. He held his head as that hurt like hell, then spun around and punched the beast in the skull. As it flew back with a broken cranium Kurumu watched as another flew at her with his hand extended out. Suddenly a black chain whipped around his waist and the monster was yanked down. Kurumu blinked then kicked behind her, the succubus striking the crotch of the summoned being and causing him to howl in pain while letting go. She spun around and sliced across his head with her nails, then looked down. The two minions that were ensnared by the chains slammed into the ground then whipped over and careened through the dirt. They crashed over then staggered to their feet.

"Razico." Kokoa said as the warlock glared at the beasts. A bolt of lightning traveled through one of the chains as the other sent a wave of fire along it. The two magics struck their targets, one lighting up as it was electrocuted, and the other bursting into an inferno. Razico whipped the chains up, the metal links then slicing through the charred and smoking beasts. They dropped to the ground in smoking pieces as the chains vanished.

"Wow. Not…bad." Gin said looking to the warlock. Ruby landed down and rushed over to him.

"Razico, that was…you were…" she said looking at the man with wonder and amazement.

"Swoon over him later, help Moka." Dark said quickly. The witch jumped a bit then held her wand over the vampire.

"Not bad for a thief." Kokoa said with a quick smile. The man just glanced to her then back to Moka.

"Treasure hunter." he muttered.

"Can you help heal her too Razico? You seem to be skilled with magic as well." Akua asked.

"Sorry, but I don't know any healing magic. Only learned the kind to cause injury, not reverse it." Razico said shaking his head.

Kurumu and Rason landed down and rushed over to Moka.

"Hey, thanks for the assist up there." Rason said with a smile. Razico smiled briefly then looked back down to Moka.

"Oh my god, Moka!" Kurumu cried out.

"I didn't know she was so seriously injured. What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Hokuto." Dark said. Kurumu and Ruby jumped and looked at him with surprise.

"What? You mean…" Kurumu said fearfully.

"He has her blood." Rason said looking up at the ship as it was flying away high in the sky. A colorful explosion blasted out near the front, followed by another.

"Looks like Jovian and Jacqueline are fighting somebody." Kokoa said worriedly.

"Tsukune and Mizore are still up there with Apoch and Astreal. So is Felucia." Rason said.

"What do we do now? If he has her blood he'll revive Alucard. And those witch sisters are unstoppable!" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"Can you guys heal our sister? Please, she's suffering." Akua asked as she watched her sister cringe in pain.

"With all three of us here we should be able to, but it's going to take some time. We're just lucky she wasn't dead when you brought her down here." Ruby said with concern. Kurumu and Rason looked to each other and nodded.

"Good to hear. Stay here and get her back on her feet, and make sure nothing gets near her." Rason said looking up at the ship.

"But wait, what are you going to do?" Yukari asked.

"We're going back up there. This isn't over, not as long as Alucard hasn't risen yet." Rason said.

"But those two nightmares will shoot you dead with no problem, you can't go near them." Ahakon said with fear.

"We're not leaving our friends up there alone. Besides, if they need to get out of there we're their ticket down short of jumping." Kurumu said.

"How are you going to get them all down though?" Kokoa asked.

"Astreal can take care of Apoch with her wings. We can carry Tsukune and Mizore. Felucia can fall for all we care, not like she'll die anyway." Rason said simply. The two winged lovers took off into the air as the group looked down to Moka, the vampire struggling to breathe properly as her wound continued to bleed. The three casters focused their magic to heal the mortal wound as everybody watched with worried expressions.

"Please sister…please don't die." Kahlua said worriedly.

"Big sis…please don't leave us." Kokoa said with worried eyes.

"Be strong sister, you're not leaving us. Not like this." Akua said with worry. As the group watched the vampire attempt to recover from her injury Kurumu and Rason flew up towards the airship with focused expressions, the two flyers rushing to find their friends before anybody else was seriously hurt or worse.

* * *

Up in the lounge aboard the airship Apoch was dodging around Jovian's relentless attacks. She ducked under a blast then dashed towards the witch. Jovian fired another multicolored shot at the girl while jumping back with a frustrated expression. Apoch held her sword and swiped the blast, the girl deflecting it off to the side and destroying the couches near the corner with a colorful explosion. Apoch's wrists started to ache as the constant defending was straining the girl's body and muscles. She cringed a bit then swung at Jovian with her glowing blade. Jovian darted back then fired another shot, the attack connecting with a barrier formed by Apoch. The witch skidded back then tumbled onto the floor as her feet gave out. The attack soared above her at an angle and blasted out another side of the lounge. Wind was racing through the lounge as most of the walls had been destroyed. The floors were torn up and on fire in some areas as Jovian's attacks had ravaged the area.

"Dammit just die already!" Jovian yelled as she fired another blast toward Apoch. The girl rolled to the side as the hit struck the ground, then was tossed over into a tumble as the floor erupted into a colorful blast. She coughed and slowly started to get up before another attack raced at her. She yelled as she held up her barrier, the attack striking it then veering off and downward. It tore through the ground and blasted out the bottom of the ship as Apoch was thrown back and smacked into a wall. She slumped down as her breathing was heavy, the witch still holding onto her blade tightly.

_Damn…her…_

She growled then darted to the side as another attack blasted apart the wall. The girl rolled to the side then ran towards her foe, the witch putting everything she had into her movements to avenge her fallen love.

Out in the air Astreal was flying around in the sky as Jacqueline continued to fire around at her. The flying witch was able to avoid the shots easily enough, but her own attacks didn't even scratch the evil witch's barrier. Astreal banked around, just avoiding another multicolored blast from her foe, then fired a shot again. It struck the barrier and blasted into a fiery cloud, then cleared as Jacqueline continued to laugh and fire back at her.

"Haha, you can't beat me you joke of a witch. Now hold still so I can clip your wings." she giggled. Astreal yelled out as she weaved around another attack, then fired another shot towards the dark witch. It too connected and did no damage.

_No! I have to be able to cut her down. Dammit I'm the sword in our spell. I'm Astreal! I have to be able to strike her down. If my sister can take them on, I must be able to as well!_

"I won't give up, I'll kill you for what you did!" She screamed as she fired again and again at the witch, each strike blasting into a smoke cloud that blew away to reveal the barrier standing strong. She growled with rage as she flew around in the sky. Jacqueline giggled then looked down to see two more flyers coming up from below. She smirked with a cool glare as Kurumu and Rason flew up towards the fight.

"So, they want to play some more?" she said as she aimed her hand at them.

"No!" Astreal screamed as she fired another shot. It struck the barrier, again doing no damage. Jacqueline looked up to her with an amused smile and laughed.

"Astreal!" Rason said as he and Kurumu flew up towards her. Astreal looked to them with wide eyes.

"No! Get back!" she screamed.

BLAM!

Jacqueline fired a shot while keeping her eyes on Astreal, the blast flying down and searing across Kurumu's back. She screamed in pain as her wings cringed, the girl tumbling away as she cried out. Rason looked back to see the girl falling, the boy feeling her lifeforce having taken a big hit from that near miss.

"Kurumu!" he yelled as he dove after her.

"No!" Astreal yelled out. She shook her head with frustration and glared at Jacqueline, the witch now aiming down towards Rason with a smile.

_No…_

Astreal growled loudly, the girl's wrist glowing brightly as she hovered in the air. Jacqueline aimed at the angel that was diving down to catch his wounded girlfriend with a dark smile.

_No…I am the sword._

Astreal held her hand towards the evil witch, the girl feeling fury for her actions. She killed her boyfriend, she nearly killed Kurumu, and now she was aiming at Rason once again.

_I am the sword…I am the sword…_

"Stupid angel." Jacqueline giggled as the boy neared his falling loved one.

_I am the sword! I am the sword!_

"Kurumu!" Rason cried out as he grabbed the girl in his arms, the girl cringing in pain as her back was smoking from the near hit. He looked at the girl with worry then back up.

"Die." Jacqueline said happily.

"I am the sword!" Astreal yelled as she put her other hand on her arm, the girl aiming her hand at the evil witch with raw fury. She fired out a blast of energy double the size of usual, the large beam streaking towards the evil witch at high speed. Jacqueline looked to see the attack racing towards her and just blinked. It struck the shield and blasted into a powerful explosion. Jovian and Apoch looked over as dust and smoke blasted through the lounge as the attack detonated. Astreal looked with anger as the smoke flowed around the impact point, then down to see Rason flying Kurumu back down towards the group for help.

"Rason…" she said softly. She looked back to see the smoke clearing, and gasped to see Jacqueline still there, barrier and all. The evil witch looked at Astreal curiously then giggled.

"Was that it?" she said with a laugh.

Inside the lounge Jovian smirked while Apoch growled with frustration. The sword wielding witch trembled a bit with fatigue, then glared at Jacqueline. She blinked then noticed something.

Astreal narrowed her eyes at the evil sister and took aim again.

"Haha, you just don't learn do you?" Jacqueline giggled as she aimed up at her. She fired a multicolored blast towards the flying witch, the girl ducking down under it barely then firing another attack towards the dark sister. It connected onto the barrier and blasted into a powerful explosion again. Dust flew around as smoke billowed around the girl's barrier that did not flicker once.

"Your sister doesn't learn well does she?" Jovian said with a laugh. Apoch just stared at something with a focused look.

"Nice try, but not enough. So sorry." Jacqueline said with a giddy laugh as she fired again. Astreal flew around the shot then fired again, the powerful strike slamming into the shield with another large explosion. Jacqueline laughed as she watched the flying witch move about, then fired another multicolored shot at her. Astreal weaved around it and returned fire, the girl again striking the shield with a powerful blast.

"She just doesn't get it. Such an idiot." Jovian scoffed. She aimed at Apoch again, then looked at her curiously. Apoch was looking intently at something, but her eyes were aiming downward. Jovian looked at her for a moment then glanced over to her sister.

"Just die already!" Jacqueline shouted out as she fired again and again at Astreal. The blonde haired flyer weaved around the attacks with high agility then again fired another powerful shot towards the evil sister. It again struck the barrier with a powerful shockwave and blast. Dust flew through the lounge as Apoch stared at something closely. Jovian glanced to the witch then back to her sister.

"Hold still!" Jacqueline yelled as she fired again and again at the nimble flyer. Astreal was true to her reputation, the girl being just as fast as Rason, and was able to avoid all the attacks with ease. She took aim again and fired another shot towards Jacqueline, the blast once more creating a powerful explosion that sent dust and smoke flying away as the barrier remained intact. Jovian watched the attack then glanced to Apoch, the witch still looking at something carefully.

Astreal flew over and landed back down in the lounge, the girl turning back to glare at Jacqueline. The evil witch looked at her with an amused smile and laughed.

"Are you about done yet? Or did you want to keep playing?" she said with a giggle. Jovian smirked at the girl and glared at Apoch. She blinked and looked at the witch cautiously as the girl was still looking at something. She was facing Jacqueline, but her eye line was looking down at something still.

"Haha, all done? Well then it's my turn." Jacqueline said as she aimed at Astreal.

"No, you're done." Astreal said coldly as a glow built up in her wrist. Jacqueline blinked then laughed.

"Really? And why do you say that?" she said with a playful smile. Astreal growled as she aimed her attack out, the girl's eyes narrowing. But she didn't aim at the witch directly. Apoch smirked and glanced to Jovian, the evil witch looking at her puzzled then over to her sister.

"Because I'm going to cut you down." Astreal said as she fired her attack out, the blast of magical energy racing towards it's target. But it wasn't the witch, since her barrier was too powerful to be broken with her magic. No, instead she aimed at what she had seen from above, what her sister noticed and what Jovian and Jacqueline failed to see. Her attack raced towards it's true target, the floor of the sundeck that, which at this point after all the powerful blasts that pounded on the extended deck, was cracking apart. The strike hit the ground and blasted into a powerful explosion, the evil witch looking down to see the floor under her shaking with a cracking sound.

"What…the…" Jacqueline said with surprise.

"Let's see you fly bitch!" Astreal yelled as the ground below Jacqueline shattered, the witch dropping out of sight with a high pitched scream. Jovian looked with wide eyes as her sister fell from the ship towards the hard unforgiving ground far down below.

"Sister." Jovian breathed out in disbelief.

"You wanted somebody to go splat, did you not?" Apoch said with a smirk. Jovian looked to where her sister fell to her death with wide eyes and trembled.

"Sister." she said shaking her head. Astreal walked over toward Apoch, the two girls glaring at the evil witch that remained.

"Don't mess with the true shield and sword." Astreal said with anger. Jovian slowly looked over to the two sisters, her multicolored eyes glowing brightly as her magic flowed around her. She growled heavily, the witch's hands clenched tightly into fists.

"You…" she said with great anger, the witch's fury filling her completely. Apoch and Astreal looked at her cautiously as she growled like a wild animal.

"You…" she said as she aimed her hand at Astreal, the evil witch focusing a great deal of power to her hand.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled as a massive blast of power shot out, the giant beam of swirling colors tearing apart the ground and ceiling as it raced towards the girl with wings. She gasped before Apoch jumped in front and focused her barrier with both hands, her sword vanishing as she braced herself. The attack stuck the shield, the two girls then being pushed back into the wall as the beam of energy flowed at them. Astreal was pinned against the wall as Apoch struggled to hold the attack off. She screamed as she tried to turn her shield, the massive attack then blasting off to the side and crashing through the wall. It tore through the ship as it raced past the two girls at an odd angle. Entire rooms and decks were annihilated before the beam blasted out the back, the attack streaking through one of the turbines. It exploded into a powerful fireball, the ship jerking about as it suffered severe damage from the attack.

Rason looked back as he held Kurumu, the angel seeing the attack blast apart the back of the ship and turbine.

"Holy shit." he said with wide eyes. He flew down towards the group with the succubus, the girl still cringing in pain. The angel landed down as the three casters were still working to heal Moka. The group had seen the explosion on the ship in the distance and were looking with surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Gin said with wide eyes.

"Oh god…the ship!" Kokoa cried out as they saw the ship start to tilt slightly while more explosions echoed out. The top of the ship started to catch fire as the group watched with surprise.

"Kurumu! What happened to her?" Yukari said seeing the succubus cringing in pain while being held by the angel.

"She nearly got killed by one of the witches. She needs help." Rason said urgently.

"We're still working to heal Moka's wound, it's very severe." Ruby said worriedly as the three casters worked to stop the vampire from succumbing to her injury. Rason looked at his girlfriend with worry and frustration then over to the ship that was bursting into flames in the back.

"We need to your friends out of there, it's going down." Razico said quickly.

"Dammit they're flying too far off, I can't fly there from here in time." Rason growled with frustration.

"Get on the bus, we need to get closer to them." Dark said. He revved the engine on his bike as the others raced onboard the bus. Akua and Kahlua carried Moka on board as Rason carried Kurumu. The two vehicles then sped off after the damaged airship. On the bus Moka was lying on a seat as the three casters continued to try to heal her, with the three vampire sisters watching from behind the seat with worry. Rason was holding Kurumu close as they sat together, the succubus in serious pain from her near fatal hit.

"Astreal can fly Apoch out of there if they're ok still, but Mizore and Tsukune need a ride and soon." Gin said with worry.

"Just get me closer, I'll try to fly them both down." Rason said urgently.

"Can you carry both?" Razico asked.

"Like I have a choice but to try." Rason said as he looked out the window at the flaming airship.

* * *

Up in the flight lounge Apoch dropped to her knees, the witch drained of strength after deflecting the massive strike from Jovian. The evil witch sister growled loudly as her eyes glowed a multicolored hue. Astreal looked at her sister with worry then to the evil girl.

"You killed my sister…YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Jovian yelled as she aimed her attack at them again. Astreal gasped then grabbed Apoch, the two dodging over as a massive burst of power shot out from Jovian's hand. The attack raced down at an angle through the ship, the magical beam searing away hallways and rooms in a flash.

In a ballroom Mizore and Felucia were struggling to stand after the ship jerked about wildly.

"What the hell?" Mizore said as she regained her balance. She was tackled to the ground by Felucia, the doll demon laughing and holding her sword up above her head.

"Say bye bye!" she yelled out. Suddenly a blast of magical energy ripped through the ballroom and struck out the side of the room and floor. The windows were blasted apart as the ground near them was obliterated. The two girls were knocked over towards the tables and crashed into them from the force of the attack.

Astreal slowly got up and looked back to the destroyed wall and floor where she and her sister were a moment ago. It was searing red as smoke and flames were seen down the destroyed tunnel. The witch looked over to see Jovian aiming her hand at the girl.

"DIE!" She screamed as she prepared to fire. A powerful beam of energy shot out and raced towards the blonde haired witch. She gasped and watched with wide eyes as a glowing blade whipped in front of her, the attack striking it and veering off to the side.

SNAP!

"AHHH!" Apoch screamed as her shoulder popped from the stress, the girl dropping back onto the ground as her sword vanished. Astreal looked in shock at her sister, the girl holding her shoulder and crying out in pain. Jovian growled and aimed at them again, the girl's eyes glowing a deep multicolored hue. Astreal looked with wide eyes at her sister then over to the evil witch.

"NO!" Astreal yelled as she aimed her hands out, the girl firing a beam towards Jovian as the evil witch did the same. The two shots connected with Jovian's pushing back on Astreal's furiously. Astreal strained with everything she had to push back the attack, the beam stopping just short before hitting her. The ground around them ripped apart as the girl's hands extended out by her sister. Apoch glanced to the side to see the strike stopped in place near her, then over to see Jovian screaming at them while keeping her magic going constantly.

"I can't…hold it sister…" Astreal shakily said as she felt her body starting to break down. Apoch looked at the evil witch then her sister. She growled then slammed her shoulder into the ground. She screamed as she did it again and again. After another hit her shoulder popped back into place, the girl screaming in pain. She growled then focused her magic into her hands with all her might.

"For Rason…for Dark…FOR OUR FRIENDS!" Apoch screamed as she formed her blade, the girl striking upwards at the beam of multicolored light. Astreal collapsed down to her knees as her magic stopped, the girl watching with weary eyes as Apoch sliced upward and carved the beam into two, the girl holding the sword with both hands as the beam split apart and blasted out both sides of the lounge behind them. Apoch growled then raced towards Jovian, the girl's blade slicing through the energy stream.

"PLEASE FUCKING DIE!" Apoch yelled as she struck down, the girl slicing off Jovian's hand. The evil witch screamed in pain and in her rage as Apoch spun around her and jammed her sword through the girl's back while facing forward still. Apoch narrowed her eyes as Jovian gasped with shock, the girl having the blade held through her back as Apoch glanced back to her. Astreal growled then aimed at the girl. Apoch sliced away, the girl cleaving the dark witch into two as Astreal fired one last shot out, the blast of energy flying over and blasting through Jovian's skull. The top half of the girl flew back as the bottom half dropped down. Apoch looked at the fallen sister then breathed out. Astreal wavered and smiled weakly.

"Who's obsolete now?" she said with a laugh. Apoch smirked and nodded.

Suddenly the ship tilted and the girls stumbled to the side. The entire vessel made a groaning sound as it seemed to lose some altitude.

"Uh oh…" Apoch said worriedly.

"That's…not good…" Astreal said nervously.

The ship rumbled a bit before the room behind them blasted into a powerful fireball. Apoch gasped and raised her barrier, the flash fire striking it and knocking her back with a scream. She tumbled on the slanted floor then rolled out into the sky from the destroyed sundeck.

"Sister!" Astreal cried out as she flew out with her wings. She dived down towards her sister as the witch was coughing and gasping for air, the two racing down towards the ground as the airship behind them started to tilt and aim down slightly. Astreal closed in before a flaming piece of debris struck her from behind, the witch jerking about then falling down unconscious near her sister. Apoch looked to see she was out cold and gasped.

"Sister!" she screamed as the two raced down towards the ground. Apoch tumbled around before she grabbed hold of Astreal, the witch pulling her closer then shaking her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she screamed as she saw the ground fast approaching. After a few shakes Astreal's eyes opened wide. She gasped and looked to see the ground close, the girl then grabbing her sister to fly up. Her wings tilted them and they pulled up slightly before crashing into the ground, the two girls rolling into a wicked tumble as a motorcycle and bus were seen approaching in the distance.

* * *

Mizore slowly got up from the broken tables, the girl looking with a dazed expression to see half of the ballroom missing as the wind was howling out of the giant opening that was blasted apart. The girl shook her head and looked around. She still had the conch shell in her hand, the artifact still in one piece.

"Oh thank god." she said with relief. She was grabbed from behind and thrown down against a collapsed table, the girl then looking to see Felucia holding her down with her foot. The demon laughed as she brought back her sword to strike, the girl's eyes glaring at the snow maiden.

"Felucia…don't…" Mizore said with fear.

"This ends here Mizore!" the demon yelled as she geared back. She paused, then dropped down in front of the snow girl. The blade bounced away as Felucia just went limp. Mizore blinked and looked at her worriedly.

"Felucia?" she asked slowly.

The doll demon lay there unconscious as the snow girl just watched with worry and confusion. After a pause she slowly reached out towards her.

"Felucia?" she asked again.

"AHHHH!" Felucia screamed as she shot up, the demon thrashing around with wide eyes of fright. She paused then looked around franticly, her eyes having returned to their normal blue color.

"What…where…where am I?" she said quickly. She blinked then looked over to see Mizore looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mizore?" Felucia asked. She looked to the shell in her hands and jumped with surprise.

"My…my artifact…you got my artifact!" she said with a smile forming. Mizore glanced to it then to the demon, the girl slowly getting up and looking at her cautiously.

"Felucia?" she asked slowly. In a flash Felucia jumped up and embraced the snow girl, the demon hugging her tightly and spinning her around.

"You got my artifact! You got it!" she cheered out. She stopped and set the girl down, then looked around confused.

"Wait…where are we? How did I get…and where's…" she said looking around puzzled.

"Are you…ok now Felucia?" Mizore asked. The demon looked to her puzzled and then down.

"But…I remember Jovian…and Jacqueline. Those fucking assholes…they kept…and they touched…and then…" She said as she trembled with fury and sorrow. She shook her head then glanced at the snow girl's bleeding arm.

"Mizore, you're hurt!" she cried out. Mizore looked to it then back to the demon.

"What happened? Where…where the hell are we?" Felucia said looking around.

Suddenly the ship jerked to the side, the two girls stumbling over then sliding towards the large opening. Mizore looked with wide eyes as she slid down the slanted floor, then stopped suddenly. She blinked then looked back to see Felucia holding her with one arm and gripping the ground tightly with the other.

"Ok…what the fuck is going on here Mizore? Where the hell are we?" she yelled out. Mizore looked at her curiously and tilted her head.

"Are you really back now Felucia?" she asked.

"Back where? What the hell are you talking about Mizore?" Felucia cried out with frustration. Mizore nodded and smiled softly.

"Glad to have you back comrade." she said softly. Felucia looked at her puzzled before the ship jerked again.

"Where the hell are we?" Felucia cried out with confusion. She pulled Mizore back up, the two girls scrambling towards the slanted stairs at the side of the destroyed hall.

"I'll explain later, we need to get out of here now." Mizore said as they climbed up the stairs as fast as they could. They got to the top of the stairs and looked around, the slanted halls around them had all their furniture crashed against a wall.

"Where are we?" Felucia asked.

"On an airship. You were being used by Hokuto, you…brought Moka here." Mizore said remorsefully. Felucia jumped with surprise and looked at the girl with disbelief.

"What? I did WHAT?" she screamed out.

"You weren't in control Felucia, but now's not the time to talk about it. We need to find her and get out fast." Mizore said looking around quickly. They started running in the slanted hallways as the ship started to rumble more.

"We need to get Moka…and get the hell out of here…somehow." Mizore said as they came up to a burning hallway. She growled and looked around.

"But…I have no idea where she is." she said worriedly. Suddenly the ship tilted the other way as it shook wildly. Explosions were heard towards the back of the craft as the other turbine blew up.

"This thing's going down. We gotta bail." Felucia said looking around. Mizore held the girl's artifact securely and looked around worriedly.

"But…we can't leave without her." she said fearfully. Another explosion echoed out as a room down the hall blasted into an inferno.

"Let's head towards the bridge, hopefully she would be there. Otherwise we gotta get the fuck out of here." Felucia said as she grabbed Mizore's hand and led her back down the other hallway. They ran along the hall as it shifted to the other side again, the girls stumbling off balance and tumbling down. They scrambled back up as flames raced along the ceiling behind them. They saw through the windows that the ship was lowering down, the craft losing all power and dropping down in a flaming decent. The two girls raced towards the bridge with their best guess as to where it might be. They got to a hall with windows lined against it and ran along the floor that was leaning towards the wall. Suddenly the ship rocked violently, the girls grabbing onto the wall best they could as the glass windows lined up near them cracked apart all over.

"Mizore…this place is going down…we have to bail." Felucia said worriedly.

"We can't leave Moka!" Mizore cried out.

"If that vampire had any common sense she would have jumped by now as well. We gotta get out of here. Hopefully Rason or Kurumu got to her or something, but if we stay any longer we're both dead." Felucia said worriedly. Mizore looked around quickly then back to the demon.

"But…how can we get out of here?" she said with fear. Felucia looked around then peered ahead.

"C'mon, we're not going down with this ship." she said as she led the snow girl forward down the hall. Flames started flaring up behind them on the ceiling as they raced towards the end of the hallway.

"Here, it's an emergency box. And this damn well counts as an emergency." Felucia said as she ripped open a paneling. She growled and shook her head.

"Only one parachute? C'mon, this place is obviously made for more than _one_ fucking person!" she yelled. She looked around worriedly then to the windows that shattered open.

"Fine, guess we're sharing." she said as she put on the parachute. Mizore nodded and looked around worriedly as the craft started to rumble more.

"Have…you ever done this before?" Mizore asked worriedly. Felucia nodded as she strapped on the pack and smiled.

"Yeah. Of course…when I did it for Fairy Tale I really just fell from any height and just got up afterwards, never used the damned things before. But I've seen them in action, can't be that hard." she said with a shrug. Mizore blinked and nodded slowly.

"Feeling better already." she said softly.

"Let's go comrade, we're getting the fuck out of here." Felucia said as she held onto the snow girl's hand. She walked towards the open windows nearby before the room next to them blasted apart in a fierce explosion. Felucia smacked against the wall and slumped down as Mizore hit her head and fell to the side. Felucia groaned as her world was spinning a bit then looked down toward the snow girl. The craft jerked to it's side again and Mizore slid down the hallway in parallel to the open wall of windows, the snow girl out cold from the hit.

"Mizore!" Felucia yelled as she dove after her. She slid after the snow girl and gasped, the two were sliding right back down the hall to where a firestorm was lit up from where they came. Felucia scrambled forward and grabbed the snow girl by the hand, the demon skidding to a stop and grabbing a nearby doorframe. She slowly pulled the snow girl back into her grip and held on tightly.

"C'mon slushy, you're not melting today." she said with a smile. She blinked then looked at her closely.

"Hey…where's…" she said before looking up the hall. She gasped as she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. Her spirit artifact was dropped by the snow girl when she hit her head, but the object didn't roll with her. It landed down and bounced down the hall the other way, the object rolling over to the end of the hall and getting caught in some plaster and bits of debris. The ceiling above it collapsed down, the bits of wood and plaster dropping it and keeping it pinned down.

"No…no!" Felucia yelled as she tried to move towards the artifact. If she let go of Mizore the snow girl would slide down into the fire in her sleep. The doll demon slowly climbed up the slanted hallway as the airship was losing altitude.

"Mizore…wake up! Wake up!" Felucia cried out as the hall started to shake more. The hall leveled out slightly, with the demon able to somewhat stand again while holding onto Mizore. Before she could move fire streaked across the ceiling. Felucia looked around with fright as the fire flared around her.

"Mizore!" Felucia yelled as she held the unconscious snow girl. She looked over to her shell that was lodged in the debris then back to the snow girl.

"Mizore!" Felucia yelled as she looked back to see a torrent of flame racing towards them. She looked to her shell then back to her friend.

"Mizore!" she yelled again as the walls around her cracked apart and a hissing sound was heard. Felucia looked back to see the firestorm flying towards them then over to her artifact. She growled and yelled out, then jumped out the window as the hallway blasted apart into an inferno. She tumbled in the air as they flew towards the ground, the airship behind them bursting into flame in some sections.

"Mizore! Hold on!" Felucia yelled as she tried to reorient them. She held on tightly to the snow maiden then pulled the cord, the chute then deploying and stopping their rapid fall. She breathed out and looked back to the ship with devastation as they floated down towards the ground. She whimpered and looked to Mizore, the girl still out cold in her arms.

* * *

Down below the group was watching the ship burst into flames from inside the bus, everybody staring with wide eyes. Moka was breathing heavily as she sat up, the three casters still looking at her with concern.

"Moka lay back down, we're not done healing you yet." Yukari pleaded.

"Your wound is very severe, please let us finish working with it." Ruby said.

"I'm…fine now. Really…" she breathed out. She slowly stood up and looked out the window.

"Tsukune…" she said with worry.

"That thing's going down, we have to get them out of there now!" Gin called out.

"Just get us a little closer! Hurry!" Rason called out to the driver.

Suddenly Dark stopped, the boy looking ahead at something. The bus pulled up and everybody looked ahead quickly. Lying on the ground before them they saw two girls slowly getting up. The group dashed out of the bus, with Moka slowly moving behind, and raced out to see Apoch and Astreal slowly getting up.

"Ow." Apoch said.

"You can say that again." Astreal groaned as the two girls helped each other stand again. They looked to see the group rushing over with worried expressions.

"Apoch, Astreal! Are you ok?" Yukari called out.

"Oh my god, are you two alright?" Ruby said looking at the two sisters.

"We're fine…just a rough landing." Astreal said rubbing her head.

"It would have been worse if you didn't know how to fly." Apoch said with a soft smile. Astreal smiled and looked down timidly.

"Glad to see you're ok." Ahakon said with relief.

"Tsukune? Where's Tsukune?" Moka said walking over while holding her side.

"Ms. Moka! Are you ok?" the sisters asked in unison.

"I'm fine…I'll be ok. But where's Tsukune?" Moka said looking around with fear.

"Is he still on that thing?" Kokoa cried out.

"No, he left with Mr. Hokuto." Apoch said with a growl.

"What? Left with him?" Rason said with surprise.

"He used some spell to travel away, Mr. Tsukune chased after him through the gateway. We don't know where he is now." Apoch said shaking her head.

"He's alone? With that monster?" Kurumu said with worry.

"At least he's not on that thing." Razico said looking up at the ship that had multiple explosions erupting from the carriage. The top of the zeppelin was on fire as the craft was starting to lose altitude.

"Mizore! Where's Mizore?" Ruby said looking around.

"Up there." Akua said. The group looked up to see two girls parachuting down nearby. They landed on the ground with a soft thump and collapsed down.

"Mizore!" Dark called out as the group ran over to them. Felucia stood up and dropped the parachute pack down to the ground then just looked down at the snow girl.

"Felucia!" Ruby yelled as the group looked at the girl with glares. Felucia slowly looked back to them, the girl's face of sorrow as tears were welling up. Everybody stopped and looked at her with caution until she started choking back sobs.

"Dark…" she said softly. The shadow demon ran over and looked down at the sleeping snow girl. She groaned a bit and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mizore." he said kneeling quickly beside her and helping her sit up. She blinked a few times then rubbed her head. The girl looked around slowly and saw everybody around her.

"Mizore, are you ok?" Moka asked. The snow maiden slowly nodded then looked up at Felucia.

"Yeah…she saved me." she said with a soft smile. Everybody looked to Felucia as she looked down at the shadow demon with a saddened expression.

"She did?" Kokoa asked cautiously. Dark helped Felucia stand back up and everybody looked to the doll demon.

"Is she…ok now?" Apoch asked. Felucia looked over and saw Apoch and Astreal, then jumped with surprise.

"What the fuck? I thought you two died! What…how the hell are you two here again?" she cried out. The witch sisters just looked at her curiously as the doll demon looked between the two with shock.

"But…how…you…" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's ok now." Kurumu said with a nod.

"Felucia." Dark said softly. The doll demon looked over to him and held back her tears.

"Dark…I'm so sorry…I couldn't…I didn't…" she said as she trembled. The shadow demon looked at his comrade and smiled softly.

"It's good to have you back Felucia." he said gently. The doll demon smiled a bit then looked down with worry.

"I'm sorry Dark. I don't know what they made me do…but…I…" she said as she trembled.

"What happened to you?" Mizore asked. Felucia growled as a tear leaked out.

"Jovian…she used some damned magic on me. My head…I couldn't hear or see anything. It was all just a horrible noise. Dammit…the things they did to me…those fucking bitches!" she said with anger and sorrow.

"You can relax Ms. Felucia. We've taken care of our darker sisters." Apoch said. The group looked to them as the sisters smiled.

"Jovian and Jacqueline…are dead?" Yukari said with wonder. The sisters nodded and smiled at Felucia.

"Yes, I sent Ms. Jacqueline for a little skydiving while my sister cut down Ms. Jovian with her sword. Those two won't be causing anyone any pain ever again." Astreal said proudly. The group smiled at that with relief.

"That's…incredible. You two were able to take them down alone?" Moka said with a smile. The sisters nodded.

"Yes Ms. Moka." they said proudly.

"Those two are finally gone. That's a great relief." Ahakon said with amazement.

"They finally got what was coming to them. Those goddamned monsters." Yukari said with a focused expression.

"Way to go guys, fighting those two must have been incredibly difficult." Gin said with a nod.

"Thank you." the sisters said in unison.

"Yeah…still creepy." Rason said with a weak smile.

"All that leaves is Hokuto." Dark said with a narrowed glare.

"He has Moka's blood now. We have to stop him from reviving Alucard." Rason said.

"What? He has her blood?" Mizore said with worry.

"Yes, I'm afraid we couldn't stop him from obtaining it before he fled." Apoch said sadly.

"We need to find him and Tsukune fast, if he has her blood that thing could come back at any moment." Gin said with concern. Moka nodded then looked to Felucia.

"Felucia, I'm glad you're back on our side now. We're going to need all the help we can get to stop this." she said with a smile. She blinked and looked at the demon curiously. She was watching the ship in the distance catch fire as it began lowering down.

"Felucia?" Moka asked softly. Everybody looked over to her as her eyes were locked onto the flaming ship. Moka looked at her curiously then jumped.

"Wait, her spirit artifact! Hokuto still has her spirit artifact!" she said with worry.

"What? He still has that thing?" Yukari said shaking her head. Felucia trembled and shook her head.

"No, he doesn't. I have it." Mizore said with a smile. The group looked to her as she checked her pockets. She looked around quickly then down.

"What? But…I just had it before…" she said before slowly looking to Felucia. All eyes turned to her as she slowly looked back at Dark.

"The place was burning up Dark…she would have died if we stayed." she said softly. The group looked at her then slowly looked back to the flaming ship that was on it's way down.

"Wait…you don't mean…" Mizore said with wide eyes.

"Felucia…don't say it…" Moka said covering her mouth. Dark looked at the burning ship then over to his comrade, her eyes watering up as she nodded.

"I had to get her out of there…I had to…leave it behind." she said as she choked back a sob. The group looked at the girl with shock then towards the burning airship.

"You mean…it's still on the ship?" Rason cried out.

"Oh god…we…we have to do something!" Kurumu said looking around.

"What is this artifact she's talking about?" Razico said with worry.

"It's her spirit artifact. Her life is tied to it. If it's destroyed…" Ruby said looking to the doll demon with sorrow. The group looked to the green haired girl as she watched the ship start to spiral in. She breathed out and looked to Mizore with saddened eyes.

"Mizore…" she said softly.

"Felucia…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…oh god…what have I done?" Mizore cried out as she grabbed her hair. Felucia walked up to her and smiled softly, the girl then holding her friend in a gentle hug.

"Thank you comrade…for coming after me." she said softly. Mizore slowly held the girl and trembled.

"Felucia…I'm sorry…" she said.

"Don't worry about it…it's not your fault. You tried to save me, that's all I ever could have hoped for." Felucia said as she leaned back. She smiled at the girl, then looked over to Dark with worried eyes. He was looking at her with a pained expression, the shadow demon showing clearly that he felt the sorrow of his friends. Felucia walked up to him and smiled softly.

"Dark…I know I had to cancel our date that night…but, I do have one more request I get to ask of you still, right?" she asked softly.

"Felucia…" Dark said softly. The doll demon looked down for a moment, then back up to him with a gentle smile.

"I mean, you have to do whatever I say, that was the deal, right?" she asked. He just looked at her and slowly nodded, the group watching with pained expressions. Felucia looked at him for a moment then smiled softly.

"Give him hell for me Dark." she said as a tear dropped from her cheek. Dark just stared at the girl with a pained expression as the group looked down a bit.

"I've…always wanted to say something to you Dark. Ever since we met I've dreamed of telling you something." Felucia said as she walked up to the boy. Ahakon held Yukari closer as she started sniffling. Gin held Kokoa from behind, the young vampire holding onto his arms tightly. Ruby gently grabbed Razico's hand, the witch looking at the doll demon with sorrow. Rason held Kurumu from behind, the two looking at their friend with sorrow as well. Akua and Kahlua looked at the doll demon with worried expressions while Mizore tried to hold back her tears the best she could. Moka held her hands over her mouth as a tear formed in her eye. Apoch and Astreal looked at the girl with saddened eyes as they stood together.

"It looks like I'll never get another chance, so…if you didn't find that tape in my room, I need to say this now." Felucia said as she looked at the boy she admired like no other.

The ship started to burst into flame, the carriage underneath cracking apart as bright flames raced across the top of the craft.

"Felucia…" Dark said softly.

"You need to know Dark…I need to say it." Felucia said as she slowly slipped her arms around his neck, the demon looking up at the boy with loving eyes.

The ship tilted and started careening towards the ground as fire blasted out of the front deck in a powerful explosion.

"Dark…" Felucia said softly as she leaned in.

All through the hallways flames and smoke raced through as the ship stated to ignite, the craft nearing the ground.

"I love you." she said before she pulled him into a kiss. The group watched as the doll demon held the boy closely and kissed him, the girl shedding a single tear as she held on tightly. The group watched with saddened expressions as the boy held her gently, the shadow demon making no effort to push her off. Even Mizore watched with a devastated expression. But she didn't feel pain or jealousy, she only felt heartache for her friend. She looked over to the side and screamed out.

"NO!" she cried out as the airship crashed into the ground. The group looked over to see a massive flash and a deafening explosion as the airship crashed into the earth and detonated into a powerful fireball. Dust and debris flew out a great distance as the shockwave rippled away from the crash site.

"Oh god…no!" Kurumu cried out.

Dark's eyes opened suddenly.

"No…" Moka breathed out as the group looked back to the doll demon.

Dark watched as Felucia started to fall in his arms.

"Felucia…" Mizore breathed out in sorrow.

The group watched as she fell down, the shadow demon kneeling down and catching her in his arms.

"No…she can't…" Yukari said softly.

Her arms fell limp at her sides as her head rocked in his arms, her eyes closed as her hair gently dropped down to the ground.

"She…she…" Kokoa said shaking her head.

The doll demon remained motionless in the boy's arms, the girl's lifeforce completely out. Everything fell silent around the group as fierce explosions were heard in the distance among the crashed ship. Mizore kneeled down slowly next to the girl and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Felucia…you can't…die…" she said softly as she looked at her friend with teary eyes. Dark was looking at the fallen comrade with wide eyes, the boy's breathing short as he stared at the girl who could never die before. The other group members looked down in sorrow as Mizore shakily held her hand towards the doll demon.

"No…you can't die…you can't die!" she screamed out while shaking her head. She broke down crying as the group looked at the fallen girl with sorrow. Mizore cried for a bit before she looked at the girl with devastation.

"No…you can't die Felucia…you can never die." she said softly.

"I'm sorry." Razico said softly as Ruby tried to hold back her tears. Mizore looked at the lifeless doll with saddened eyes, then looked over to Dark. One by one everybody looked over the boy who was staring at the girl in his arms.

"Dark?" Rason said softly.

Dark stared at the girl then trembled a bit. The ground around the area started to grow darker as the boy's eyes slowly turned from shock to rage. He started growling as the area grew darker and darker still. The group looked at the boy with pained expressions as he looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

_"Sir, Felucia Sonsta at your service! Ready to serve you however you wish!"_

The demon twitched as he heard his comrade's words echo in his head.

_"Just tell me what to Dark, and I'll get it done! I'll never let you down comrade!"_

He growled loudly as he slowly looked up, his pitch black eyes set in a glare.

_"I only belong to Dark! Not you or your fucking master! Only Dark!"_

He felt his rage building, his anger pushing his mind. His evil aura flowed around him as the ground and air around the demon blackened.

_"You're the only one for me Dark. The only one that my heart will ever belong to. I really am your doll Dark, now and forever."_

The group looked with wonder as his aura flared around him, the shadow demon's power sending chills down everybody's spine.

_"Dark…"_

He growled loudly, the boy's anger becoming unbearable. As he held the girl in his arms, the girl that dedicated her heart to him no matter what, he felt his rage boil over.

_"I love you."_

"FELUCIA!" he yelled as he arched back, the demon sending a wave of black shadows around him like a torrent. Everybody watched as the demon roared out for the loss of his friend. They all then took a step back as the boy's aura scared them a bit, the sheer evil and dark feeling of it reminding them all just what exactly he was made of. After he roared out the boy looked down to the doll demon in his arms with frustration and anger. Mizore looked at the boy she loved then at the girl in his arms with gentle eyes. The group stood there in silence as everybody felt the pain of loss of their friend.

Rason walked over behind Dark and rested his hand on his shoulder, the shadow demon closing his eyes as he gently held the body of his fallen friend.

"We'll make him pay Dark…we'll make Hokuto pay." he said softly. The others looked at the boy with determined nods. Mizore stood up and nodded, the girl growling with anger from losing her friend. She looked towards the burning ship and narrowed her eyes with rage.

"Felucia…he will die before this day ends. I swear to you comrade."


	29. Search For An Aura

Down underground yells and howls were heard echoing down dark stone corridors. There was very little light among the abandoned tunnels, only the faint glow of the stones and phosphorous rocks that lit the way. However around one corner, as the howls and roars of monsters was heard, a reddish light was seen. Inside a massive chamber a red glow was moving around as a boy with an enormous amount of vampire energy was darting around at high speed. His crimson eyes were glaring at another boy, a taller figure with glasses that was dodging back and away from him at equally high speed. All around dozens of black humanoid minions with small wings were charging towards the vampire boy as more shifted out of the walls.

"I'll kill you Hokuto!" Tsukune yelled as he swung his fist towards his foe, the taller boy ducking under and dodging away at high speed. A black minion charged from the side and behind him, the crimson eyed boy glaring around while his aura flared up around him. He had removed his rosary seal, and his full power was unleashed for his disposal. It was more than he had used before, as when he struck behind him with a punch his strike literally destroyed the upper body of the monster it hit, the bloodied remains flying off as the boy jumped into a spin kick. His foot blasted the other monster nearby into a bloody mess as Tsukune glared over towards Hokuto.

"Haha, well, it seems you've become a bit stronger in your trials. And here I was worried about you fighting Kuyou before. How silly of me. Tsukune, can you ever forgive me for doubting your ability?" Hokuto laughed as he dashed back while three more monsters flew from behind him towards the vampire boy. Tsukune growled loudly as the three raced towards him with their hands outstretched. In a flash Tsukune grabbed one by the arm, sent the other flying back in pieces with a powerful kick through the chest, and jumped up. He then swung the monster around and slammed it into the third beast, the two being crushed into the ground with a splatter. Tsukune then shot towards Hokuto like a bullet, the boy's speed having increased beyond what he was normally capable of. He threw punch after punch toward Hokuto, the taller boy weaving around with a smirk as the minions raced after him. Tsukune grabbed one that struck at him from the side, and ripped the arm off, the boy then spinning into a kick and blasting off the top half of the beast. He threw the arm to the side as he punched another minion, the skull and upper body exploding from the tremendous force. Hokuto laughed as he jumped back, the taller boy landing down on the ground as more swarmed around the vampire boy. Tsukune bared his teeth in anger as his aura flowed around him. His power allowed him to destroy all the minions that came at him with little effort, yet he still couldn't lay a single hit on Hokuto.

"Not bad Tsukune, not bad." the taller boy said as he stood up. He chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

"However, you're hardly the monster that I am." he said with a dark gleam in his eye.

"I'll show you what a real monster is!" Tsukune yelled as he ran towards him. The boy blasted a dark minion to the side with a powerful punch, the monster literally exploding and splattering back as others raced towards their target. Tsukune jumped up and kicked another, the skull blasting off as the body fell down dead. He struck down one after another after another, the vampire boy glaring ahead at his foe that kept falling back behind his never ending summoned monsters. Hokuto looked at him amused then reached into his shirt.

"I agree, let's proceed with the ceremony, shall we?" he said as he pulled out the blade in it's sheath.

* * *

A motorcycle was racing across the barren plains, the vehicle kicking up dirt behind it as it's engine roared loudly. Driving the vehicle a boy with dark hair and glaring eyes was looking ahead with anger. The shadow demon drove the cycle across the dirt and patches of grass at high speed, his mind still locked onto his one desire. His only goal that remained ahead of him.

_The group was looking down with sorrow as the shadow demon held the body of their friend in his arms. He was looking at the girl with frustration and anger, the demon enraged at the loss of his comrade. Off in the distance the crackles and booms of the crashed airship sounded off as everybody had fallen quiet._

_"I can't believe it…she's gone." Kurumu said softly._

_"Felucia…" Yukari said looking down with closed eyes. Mizore looked at the fallen girl and looked down, the girl feeling pain for the loss as well. She didn't care in the least that the doll demon had kissed Dark. She would have gladly paid that price if it meant her friend could live. The thought of sharing him even popped into her mind briefly as a reasonable price to have her alive once more. But that would never come to be now. Her artifact was destroyed in the downed ship. The doll demon Felucia was dead._

_"Dark…I'm so sorry." Moka said softly. She gasped as the group looked with surprise. The doll demon's body started to turn coarse and dull. Slowly the girl's body started to sift through the boy's arms as it turned into fine sand, the group looking with pained expressions as the body lost all it's magic from her artifact. Dark looked with remorse as the girl slowly sifted away onto the ground, the sand scattering and forming a small patch as the body completely broke down. A small amount of breeze that flowed through took some of the grains away in a small cloud, the group looking to where the body was with sorrow._

_"Farewell…comrade." Mizore said softly._

_Slowly Dark stood up, the boy's gaze still focused to where he held the girl in her final moments._

_"Dark…I'm so sorry we couldn't save her." Apoch said softly. The shadow demon looked down for a moment then to the witch._

_"You struck down the witch responsible for her enslavement. Correct?" he asked sternly. Apoch jumped a bit and nodded quickly. Dark looked at her for a moment then over to Mizore._

_"You stayed with her till the end to get her out of there. Correct?" he asked in the same tone. Mizore nodded and looked at her boyfriend with a timid expression. She was fearful he would blame her for losing the Felucia's artifact when she hit her head. After a pause Dark nodded and looked down._

_"Then you both did what you could, that's all I could ever have asked of you." he said softly. The two girls looked down with closed eyes._

_"Now I have to do what I can for her." Dark said as he looked off into the distance._

_"What do you mean?" Ahakon asked._

_"Her final request." Mizore said as she looked up at the demon._

_"I'll find Hokuto, and send him straight to hell for her." Dark said coldly._

_"We'll all help with that. He won't get away with this." Gin said with anger._

_"Damn straight we will." Kokoa said with a deep growl._

_"Hopefully Tsukune is taking care of that request as we speak." Rason said._

_"That's right, Tsukune's with him. But…he's all alone, we have to help him." Kurumu said worriedly._

_"We don't even know where they went, how will we find him?" Yukari asked. The group looked to each other with concern. Hokuto had Moka's blood, and the tool to revive Alucard with him. Unless Tsukune could stop him nothing would prevent Alucard's revival now._

_"We have to find them somehow. Dammit we can't let it end this way." Rason said with frustration._

_"Do you think Tsukune has a chance to defeat Hokuto alone?" Ruby asked._

_"My mate won't go easy on him." Moka said with a glare while looking down. She growled with frustration, then held her side. Her wound was still hurting from the serious injury, the vampire's body not fully healed yet._

_"I wouldn't expect him to. Still, we'd better find them both fast regardless. Besides, I'd love to get a shot in on Hokuto personally." Rason said._

_"I'll sleep better if his blood runs between my hands as well." Dark said coldly._

_"We all want to tear him apart, that's a given. We just need to figure out where the hell they went." Ruby said looking down._

_"Excuse me, but, what did that spell he used to flee look like?" Razico asked. Apoch and Astreal looked to each other then back to him._

_"Well…it was like a gateway. With glowing symbols around it." Apoch said._

_"Could you show me?" Razico asked curiously. The sisters nodded then Astreal kneeled on the ground. In the dirt she drew the symbols they saw that circled the gateway. She chose to draw in the dirt rather than in the fine sand, the girl knowing if she even touched it Dark would likely kill her. After she drew them to the best of her memory Razico looked at them carefully._

_"They looked like this…mostly." Astreal said wiping the dirt from her hands._

_"Do you know what kind of spell that is Razico?" Yukari asked. The warlock studied the symbols the nodded._

_"Yes. It's a transportation spell." he said._

_"We could have told you that." Kurumu said flatly._

_"Yes, but it's a certain kind young lady. And this particular spell is close range only." Razico said with a smirk._

_"Close range?" Moka asked._

_"Yes. It would have taken them somewhere alright, but it wouldn't be a great distance. If anything to a nearby city or something." Razico said._

_"Wow, have you seen these before?" Ruby asked._

_"Of course, I used one myself to escape from Fairy Tale that night." the man said with a wink. Ruby looked at him with wonder while the group jumped a bit._

_"From Fairy Tale?" Rason asked with wide eyes. Razico nodded while Ruby smiled softly._

_"Yes. He was the one that helped me destroy the Chrono Displacement spell that night." she said gently._

_"Well, the destruction was more of your choice than mine." Razico said with a smirk._

_"You were there in the HQ with us that night?" Yukari said surprised._

_"Yes, he helped me stay undercover while in their magical department." Ruby said with a blush while looking down._

_"So…that black rose you got that night…" Moka said in wonder. Razico looked to the flower in the witch's hair as the woman gently touched it._

_"I think it looks good on you." the man said with a smile. Ruby slowly nodded as she glanced up at him._

_"Holy shit…does Ruby have a boyfriend finally?" Kurumu said in disbelief. The two in question jumped a bit and looked away with soft smiles._

_"We can discuss that later you guys, we have a bigger issue to tackle here." Mizore said shaking her head. The group looked to her and nodded._

_"So this spell transported them somewhere nearby?" Dark asked cautiously._

_"Yes. But…I'm not sure where exactly. Or exactly how far. I only know it can't be that far off." the man said with a shrug._

_"Well that sort of helps us, but nearby where? We're in the middle of nowhere." Akua said looking around._

_"And they could have jumped away in any direction." Kahlua said with a saddened expression. The group looked around, the entire horizon being barren fields and plains with the only real sight being the crashed airship. Dark looked around carefully then off towards the horizon._

_"We'll search that way. The ship was heading in that direction before it went down, hopefully their destination was in that direction." the shadow demon said pointing in a direction._

_"Well…that sounds likely. But how will we find them even if they are in that direction? I doubt they'll be out in the open." Gin said. Dark thought about it for a moment then looked to Akua._

_"Akua. Get on the bike. Now." he said sternly. The group looked at him curiously as Akua just blinked._

_"What?" she said._

Dark glanced behind him to the raven haired vampire holding onto him, the girl looking around as the two sped off on the bike. She glanced around quickly then looked back to the boy curiously, the vampire holding on tightly as he drove at high speed in the only direction the group could agree on to take.

"Are you sure about this?" Akua asked.

"You got a better idea?" Dark asked flatly. The two continued to drive through the barren fields as the wind raced past them. The vampire held onto him tightly and glanced around, the girl hoping that this unique idea of his would indeed work.

_"You heard me. Get on the bike. We need to move out now." Dark said as he walked over and mounted the cycle._

_"But…why me?" Akua asked._

_"Tsukune's all alone with Hokuto." Dark said glancing to her. The group nodded while waiting for a bit more of an explanation. Mizore was looking at Dark curiously, the girl willing to follow whatever plan he had even though she was a bit jealous that he wanted the elder vampire to ride with him rather than her._

_"Yeah, we've deduced that pretty early on. What's your point?" Kahlua asked._

_"He saw his girlfriend get stabbed and thrown out of the aircraft." Dark continued as he glanced to Moka. The girl looked down and nodded, the vampire still holding her side as the wound still ached._

_"Yeah, and?" Gin asked._

_"And Hokuto now has her blood, and is ready to revive Alucard." Dark said looking around._

_"Nothing gets past you." Rason said simply._

_"So what is your plan here?" Ruby asked._

_"Simple, we find them the only way we can now." Dark said looking to Akua. She looked at him curiously as the group glanced to her._

_"And that is how?" she asked._

_"He's all alone with him, he's going to be pissed off, and he's going to be desperate to win. What do you think he'll do?" Dark asked flatly. The group looked at each other puzzled then to the shadow demon._

_"Can I get a hint?" Kahlua asked. Apoch and Mizore looked to each other and then down, the two girls trying to follow their demon's train of thought. After a moment Mizore looked up to him._

_"He's going to remove his rosary." Mizore said softly with wonder. The group looked to her as the demon nodded._

_"Exactly. He's going to throw everything he has at Hokuto. He's going to have nothing left to lose." Dark said._

_"But what do you need me for?" Akua asked._

_"His aura, you're going to find it Akua." the boy said simply. The group looked at him puzzled then to Akua._

_"What? Find it?" she asked. Dark just looked at her for a moment then glanced to Mizore. The snow girl eyed the vampire closely for a moment then jumped a bit._

_"Of course, with his aura at full power Moka and her sisters can detect his vampiric energy more easily than anybody." she said. Dark smirked as he saw his girlfriend was catching on._

_"Correct. She's going to be our Tsukune detector. If we get relatively close to them wherever they may be she'll detect his vampiric energy." Dark said with a nod._

_"That's right, his aura resonates with you to an extreme degree. That's why he had to have that rosary made, otherwise you would all be going crazy during school." Ruby said. The vampire sisters looked to each other in wonder. That was true, at his full power their senses were completely overwhelmed, the girls being dropped to their knees in sheer ecstasy as his aura overloaded them._

_"If he's using his full power, which he would likely do now, you girls will be our best bet on finding them if they're close." Dark said._

_"But why me? Shouldn't Moka be the one to find her mate?" Akua asked._

_"Moka needs more time to heal, and she can get those moments in the bus with Ruby and the others. Kokoa is too sensitive to his aura and will be knocked out before we can get a decent bearing. And Kahlua seems a bit unreliable as she's just watching the fire burn in the distance while I say this." Dark said simply. The group looked over to see Kahlua watching the explosions in the distance, the vampire blinking then looking back over to the group._

_"What? I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked._

_"He does have a point." Kurumu said flatly._

_"You however Akua have the highest resistance among your sisters, so you should be able to keep your senses long enough to give us a good idea as to where they are." Dark said with a nod. Akua looked around at the group then down._

_"But…" she said._

_"Get on the bike Akua." Dark said sternly. The vampire looked to him with wonder as he narrowed his eyes at her._

_"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." he said._

_"Akua." Mizore said softly. The vampire looked to see her looking at her with a dull glance._

_"You heard him, get on the bike." she said. If this was her demon's plan she would back it up no matter what. Akua looked around then back to Dark._

_"Well…if this will really work…" she said as she walked over to him. Dark nodded and looked to the others._

_"Follow behind us in the bus, and get Moka healed up. Something tells me this is far from over yet." he said._

_"I could have told you that." Rason said as the group ran back towards the bus. Mizore and Apoch walked up to Dark as Akua sat behind him and held on tightly._

_"We'll be right behind you Dark. We will avenge Ms. Felucia." Apoch said with a nod._

_"Just point the way Akua, we'll handle the rest." Mizore said. Akua nodded as she glanced back to the bus, the vampire then looking to the demon she was holding onto._

_"Alright, well, shall we go?" she asked. There was a pause as Dark just looked ahead of him with a blank expression._

_"We can, but after you let go." Dark said flatly. Akua looked at him puzzled as Apoch and Mizore glanced to her._

_"Let go? But I have to hold onto you otherwise I'll fall off." she said confused._

_"Yes, but you can hold me from around the waist with the same effect." Dark said shaking his head with his usual blank expression. The girls blinked and looked down. Apoch and Mizore stared for a moment then turned to the vampire._

_"Ms. Akua." Apoch said simply._

_"Let go of his crotch." Mizore said narrowing her eyes. The vampire jumped a bit and held her hands back with wide eyes._

_"Sorry." she said quickly. The vampire didn't pay much attention when holding onto the boy, and failed to notice her hands were holding the boy a bit lower than his waist. Dark rolled his eyes and glanced back to her. He reached back and grabbed her hands, the boy then placing them around his waist above where the vampire had grabbed onto first. He then held the handles of the bike as he looked forward._

_"Like that." he said flatly. The vampire nodded and glanced to the two girls who were glaring at her._

_"Sorry, it was an accident." she said defensively. The two girls glanced to each other then looked away._

_"It had better have been." Apoch said with a bite._

_"We'll be watching you Akua, just keep your hands where we can see them." Mizore said with a sharp tone as the two ran towards the bus. Akua blinked and glanced to Dark. The demon glanced back to her then forward as he revved his bike._

_"I'll debate whether to tell your master about that little incident later." he said simply before they took off, the vampire holding onto him with worry as she feared if Tsukune would be angry with her. The group boarded the bus and followed after. Yukari, Ahakon, Ruby, Astreal, and Apoch focused their magic to speed up the healing of Moka's injury as the others looked ahead and watched the demon and vampire speed ahead of them._

The shadow demon raced over the barren plains with the vampire sitting behind him, the girl looking around carefully as she tried to get a feel for the missing vampire boy's powerful aura. If it was even remotely close to her she would pick up on it, and having a higher resistance to it's effect on her body, the vampire could try to guide the group closer to the source before she lost her mind in ecstasy.

"I still don't feel anything yet." Akua said looking around.

"Just keep a feel out for it. We can only assume they were heading this way before the ship went down." Dark said as he looked ahead of him intently.

"Do you think Tsukune will need our assistance? I mean, if he's using his full power on Hokuto I would imagine he would be unstoppable." Akua asked as she held onto the demon.

"Two things Akua. First is that whether Tsukune can or can't defeat Hokuto isn't what I'm concerned about. I have complete faith that he can kill that monster on his own. It's the fact that Alucard could still be revived before Tsukune kills him, and that would be the end of everything." Dark said. Akua nodded looked down worriedly.

"I suppose you're right. Still, he's proven himself to be quite capable in the past. If anybody could strike down that bastard and prevent this nightmare it would be Tsukune." Akua said softly. She blinked then looked back to Dark.

"And what was the second thing?" she asked.

"Move your hands." Dark said flatly. Akua looked down and jumped a bit when she saw her hands had shifted down while holding onto the demon. She quickly moved them up and looked away.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Apoch will be understanding about it." Dark said simply. Akua twitched a bit then glanced back to the bus behind them worriedly.

"Not so sure about Mizore though." Dark added. Akua jumped a bit and looked ahead worriedly at that remark. The two continued their journey as the girl waited to feel any sign of the vampire boy's aura. The group could only hope that Tsukune's aura could be detected before it was too late. Alucard could potentially rise any moment now, and everybody was desperate to find the traitorous boy and finish this before it was too late.

* * *

Hokuto unsheathed the blade slowly, the unique relic glowing a soft red as it contained Moka's blood and vampiric essence in it. The boy chuckled and looked at Tsukune with a sly smile, the vampire boy glaring at him with hatred as his aura flared around him in a fierce torrent.

"Now then, let's not postpone the inevitable. It's time for our dear friend to wake up and cure the earth of it's plague." Hokuto said as he dropped the sheath and held the blade in his hand. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and dashed towards him with a punch held back.

"Never!" he yelled as he swung at the taller boy. Hokuto jumped back then darted around, the boy keeping ahead of Tsukune as the vampire boy struck again and again at him. Minions around the area raced after him while the two boys darted around. One of the dark beasts grabbed Tsukune's arm, the boy immediately spinning around and blasting off the top half of his body with a punch. He then darted again towards Hokuto before two more jumped in front of him. In a flash Tsukune dashed past them, the two monsters then being destroyed as Tsukune's fists struck through their chests and blasted them away into two halves each. His full power was flowing around him as he pushed himself to chase down the boy who was still moving around at high speed just as he was. Hokuto darted back before Tsukune reached out and grabbed his arm. Tsukune geared back to throw a punch before two minions grabbed him from behind and threw him back into a tumble. Dozens more swarmed towards him as Hokuto regained himself and adjusted his glasses.

"Please calm down Tsukune, the real show has yet to begin." he said with a laugh. He looked over towards the petrified monster that lay in the room, the massive beast still not entirely visible as the red glow of Tsukune's aura lit up only their surrounding area. Tsukune yelled out as he knocked off the two minions, the boy then charging towards Hokuto. He blasted one dark being off into a bloody mess with a punch, then another, the boy rushing towards his opponent with fury in his eyes.

"I won't let you get away with this Hokuto, I'll use every bit of power I have to kill you!" he yelled as he struck towards Hokuto with a punch. The taller boy grabbed the hand and held it back, the two skidding back a bit before stopping. Tsukune growled and swung his other fist towards the boy. Hokuto dodged back then swung the boy over his head towards the ground. Tsukune landed down on his feet then flung the evil boy over his head and towards a wall. Hokuto flew over and slammed into the wall, the blade bouncing down and off onto the floor. Hokuto landed back down and looked to Tsukune with an annoyed expression. He just watched as Tsukune glared at him with a stone cold expression, the calm and gentle nature of the boy seeming to have completely vanished. A minion charged from the side, the vampire boy merely swiping back with his fist and obliterating the skull of the monster. Tsukune kept his eyes locked onto Hokuto as other minions charged from all around, the dark beings becoming visible as they entered the reddish glowing area around the crimson eyed boy.

"Now now Tsukune…if you won't calm down…" Hokuto said with a smirk as Tsukune kicked behind him, the strike destroying a minion and sending him back into a bloody mess on the ground. Hokuto held out his arm, the boy showing his damaged seal. It was in the same poor condition the group had seen at first since Jovian's repair magic was only temporary. He chuckled as he grabbed it while Tsukune watched him carefully.

"Then I'll just have to make you." he finished as he snapped off his seal.

* * *

Inside the bus the group was looking ahead with focused expressions, everybody keeping a close eye on the vampire that would hopefully locate Tsukune's aura. Dark and Akua continued to drive across the barren plains while the bus followed behind them. They would know if they were close or not depending on how Akua reacted. If she felt a slight tingle they were on the outskirts of his large aura's radius. If she felt warmer and more turned on they were indeed getting close. If she was bucking around while screaming out in sheer pleasure they were likely very close. Inside the vehicle Moka was looking down at her shirt, the bleeding having stopped as her pain had vanished.

"Thanks for the help you guys. It feels much better." she said with a smile.

"Glad we could help in time, that was a close one." Ahakon said wiping his forehead.

"Yeah, was scared there for a bit." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Are you sure you're ok now Ms. Moka?" the witch sisters asked together.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you all." Moka said looking around. The sisters nodded and sat back in their seat while Yukari and Ahakon sat in front of the pink haired vampire. Kokoa and Kahlua looked at their sister with relief as Moka looked ahead with a focused gaze. Ruby sat next to Razico and breathed out, then glanced over to him. He was looking out the window with his arms behind his head, the man having a blank expression as he watched the clouds move by above.

"Thank you Razico, for helping us." she said kindly.

"Yeah, the way you took down those guys after us before, that was pretty slick." Kurumu said with a nod as she sat with Rason. Razico smirked and closed his eyes.

"Just doing what's right, it's a noble treasure hunter's nature after all." he said proudly.

"Yeah, about that." Gin said dryly. The man's eyebrow twitched a bit as he held his proud smile forcibly.

"So what exactly were you doing at Fairy Tale's HQ that night?" Mizore asked the man curiously as she sat behind him.

"Just a job that would have made me a bit richer of course. I was after the Chrono Displacement spell that they had." he said simply.

"That damned thing?" Kokoa said.

"That spell was nothing but trouble." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"Hey, it was worth a lot of money. Not like I was going to use it myself." Razico said simply.

"You were just going to steal it of course." Gin said flatly. Razico twitched at that and glanced back to him.

"A job's a job kid. Everybody has their talents, and I have mine. Besides it would have been better off with me than with them." he said simply.

"Well he did help me sneak through the area then safely, and I was able to find and destroy the spell thanks to him." Ruby said defensively.

"Still a thief." Gin said shaking his head. The elder witch twitched at that then glared back at him.

"At least he isn't some lecherous wolf like somebody I know!" Ruby snapped at him. The group looked at the witch in surprise as she growled loudly.

"Hey, my boyfriend isn't like that anymore. Back off." Kokoa barked out.

"Then stop calling Razico a thief!" Ruby shouted.

"But he is one." Ahakon said simply. Ruby twitched at that and looked down with worry. The warlock looked at the witch then around at everybody.

"Seriously, the title is treasure hunter." he said softly.

"Thief." the group said flatly. Ruby twitched at that and sighed. She didn't like the name they kept calling him, despite the fact that it was true. Her heart was beating quickly for the warlock, the witch wishing that he wasn't some thief but rather a daring caster that she saw him as. Moka looked at the witch curiously then to the warlock. She smiled softly and tilted her head at him.

"Still, thank you for helping us with this Razico. I know you don't know us really, but it helps to have a skillful caster with us." she said kindly. The man looked to her and smiled gently.

"Well, not like I had anything better to do today anyway. Besides, why not give this a try? Saving the world, sounds kinda fun." he said with a shrug.

"You'd think so, but it gets old fast." Rason said looking up tiredly.

"And thank you for saving Ruby before, we never got a real chance to really thank you for that." Moka said again. Ruby smiled softly and glanced to him. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a bit.

"I think Ruby thanked him for that a lot earlier." Kurumu said with a giggle. Ruby looked down timidly as Razico blushed a bit.

"Well…you know…just helping out." the man said looking out the window. He looked back to Mizore as she was looking down with a soft gaze.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I could tell she was important to your group." he said gently. The snow maiden glanced up to him and nodded, the girl remaining quiet about the subject. She still felt some guilt about dropping the artifact in the ship, and was convinced the only way to atone for that was to cut down Hokuto for her comrade. Razico looked down then forward again. He blinked then looked ahead intently.

"Razico?" Moka asked. The group looked to him then forward out the front windows. In the horizon a city was approaching, with taller buildings being seen as they neared the human civilization.

"A city…" Ruby said cautiously.

"You think that's where Hokuto would have jumped to?" Moka asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Rason said as the group looked ahead with focused expressions.

* * *

Tsukune watched as Hokuto ripped off his seal, the cracked chain that held it in place snapping instantly as the boy tossed the trinket to the side. Three more minions approached Tsukune as he eyed the boy carefully, the monster energy around him skyrocketing instantly. In a flash Tsukune reached back and struck his hand through the chest of one of the beasts, then ripped it out and knocked off the skull with his other fist. He dodged the strike from another and jumped into a kick that blasted the third off into a bloody mess that splattered across the stone ground. Tsukune landed down and reached back, the boy grabbing the head of the other minion and crushing in the skull with an iron grip. He looked back towards Hokuto as he let the dead monster drop to the ground.

"Now Tsukune, I'm going to have to show you your place while you are a guest in my home." Hokuto said as his body shifted into his monster form. Tsukune watched with caution and surprise as the boy started to grow in size while turning into something that didn't resemble a human body at all. The boy's body turned into a large skeleton type monster, with sharp protrusions extending out along with multiple large limbs. Only his head remained in human form although it was located in his chest area. He stood on two tall legs, his limbs appearing to be made of bone and razor edges. He had four main limbs, all with giant scythes that resembled Kiria's own arm. He also had a long spinal tail that swayed behind him as well. His body shimmered with the metallic matter that Alucard's blood created in those infused with it. And he appeared to have a great deal of it as his entire body was a walking nightmare of blades and bony limbs.

"Well, what do you think of my true form Tsukune? Not too bad right? Although it is lacking in that warm softer human touch haha." the monster chucked as it stood high above Tsukune. The vampire boy looked up at the monster that was roughly three times his height as the dark minions still swarmed around him.

"Just another freak to me. Nothing but a mistake in this world." Tsukune growled as he punched to his side, the boy's strike destroying a monster's skull with a sickening crunch. Tsukune kept his eyes locked onto his main target as he punched another monster away, the vampire boy killing the monster in one hit.

"Haha, so cold you are. I thought it was you that said we would become good friends Tsukune. After all I went through so much trouble to keep you and your friends in the spotlight at your little school." Hokuto laughed.

"We could have been friends Hokuto, had you met me earlier in life before losing your sanity." Tsukune growled.

"I see, that's a shame. I suppose I'll have to watch the end of the world alone then." Hokuto said with a chuckle. In a flash he whipped two of his scythe limbs towards Tsukune. The boy darted back before they swiped at him in mid swing, with one of the blades slicing across his chest. The boy cringed in pain as Hokuto struck with two more. Tsukune growled then darted forward past the strikes that struck into the ground. He ran up and jumped towards the boy's head.

"Just shut up and die already!" he yelled as he geared back for a punch. In a flash the spiny tail whipped up and grabbed his leg, then slammed him into the ground. He coughed out then rolled to the side as a blade struck into the stone floor. He jumped away as two more blades struck in, then the boy grabbed a nearby minion that lunged towards him. He punched through it's heart then darted around as Hokuto cut down the monster with another strike. Tsukune looked with surprise as Hokuto moved at blinding speed, his body skittering along the ground as his arms swiped at the boy with high speed. Two more minions grabbed him from the sides and held him for a moment, then were crushed together as Tsukune slammed them into each other in front of him. Again he darted to the side before the two monsters were diced to pieces by Hokuto's scythes.

"Haha, what's wrong Tsukune? Don't tell me you're tired of playing with me already." Hokuto laughed. He glanced to the glowing blade on the ground as Tsukune glared at him with fury. A minion swooped down and picked the blade up, the flying monster hovering up as Tsukune looked to it with frustration.

"Let's have a little more fun Tsukune, before our host wakes up." Hokuto said with a laugh as he dashed towards the vampire boy at high speed, the monster gearing back his bladed arms as the minion set it's sights on the petrified Alucard in the room.

* * *

The city of Ahwasa was nearly as busy as Ashton City, what with people going about their daily routines through the large metropolis. The city was at the edge of the barren fields to one side, and with rolling hills on the other. Dozens of tall buildings reached up into the sky around the area as the streets were busy with cars and people going through the town like they did everyday. The sun was shining down upon the city as a motorcycle and bus drove in through the outskirts and onto the streets. Dark and Akua were looking around cautiously as the group in the bus did the same.

"Tell me they didn't jump near here." Rason said with worry.

"So many people." Yukari said worriedly.

"Oh this isn't going to end well." Ahakon said shaking his head.

"I feel fine still. Hopefully they're not anywhere near here." Kokoa said looking out the windows at all the people and cars nearby. The group looked around at the human city worriedly as Dark drove at normal speed ahead of them. The group drove into the city, with all four vampire sisters looking around cautiously. They were fearful if Hokuto and Tsukune really were nearby, and if so that would mean Alucard would be close as well. There were people everywhere around the city, and all would be in immediate danger if Alucard really did revive nearby.

They came to a stop at an intersection as Dark and Akua glanced around.

"This is going to be bad." Akua said shaking her head.

"Let's hope they're not nearby then." Dark said cautiously.

"This place is gigantic, who knows how many people are here." Kurumu said with worry.

"It seems peaceful though. If Tsukune and Hokuto were fighting here surely there would be a panic going on." Ruby said looking around. The entire city seemed to be going about it's daily business without a care.

The light turned green and the two vehicles started to move while everybody was looking around cautiously. As they moved across the street Moka looked down with worry.

_Tsukune, please be ok. I know you can beat him, I know you can. Nothing can stop you-_

The bus screeched to a stop suddenly, everybody looking forward to seeing Dark having stopped in the middle of the intersection.

"Um, why did he stop?" Kurumu asked. Dark and Akua were just sitting there as cars around were honking at them.

"What's wrong?" Razico asked.

"Gin…" Kokoa said softly. The group looked over to see her looking ahead with a glazed look in her eye. Her breathing was picking up as she trembled a bit.

"Kokoa?" Gin asked looking at her worriedly. Kokoa slowly looked down as she blushed.

"Uh oh…" Rason said shaking his head.

"I can feel it." Moka said looking ahead with wonder.

"Me too." Kahlua added.

"Oh no, here?" Ruby said looking around at the busy city they had stopped in. Gin held his girlfriend closely as she shuddered a bit.

"He's…here…" she said before she trembled more in his arms. The group looked at the redhead then over to Dark. The shadow demon was glancing back at Akua whose arm was trembling a bit.

"Akua?" he asked.

"I can feel it…he's nearby." Akua said looking around. Her mind was still mostly focused but the aura was indeed getting to her.

"Are you sure?" Dark asked looking around at the people nearby and the cars honking at them. Akua trembled a bit then held onto the boy tightly.

"Well…it's not the bike that's doing this to me, that's for sure." She said as she strained to keep her voice calm. Dark showed a frustrated expression for a moment then looked around.

"In a human city. Just perfect." He growled. He looked back to the group and nodded.

"Akua feels it too. They are nearby." Ahakon said as the group looked at the four vampire sisters.

"Oh god, not here." Ruby said looking around at the busy city.

Dark looked at the vampire behind him then forward. He growled then drove forward, the bus behind them following after. They had to try to locate where in the human city the two boys were before all the sisters lost their minds.

"Gin…I'm getting so hot…" Kokoa said holding the boy tightly.

"Just hold on Kokoa, try to keep in control as long as you can." Gin said gently. The young vampire nodded and struggled to hold a moan back in, the girl feeling her legs quiver as her body heated up. Moka and Kahlua blushed a bit and leaned back in their seats, the two vampires breathing starting to pick up.

"It's getting to them alright. He's here in the city somewhere." Mizore said looking around.

"There are so many people here though. They are all in danger." Apoch said worriedly.

"We can't exactly evacuate the city now, we have to find Hokuto before it's too late." Ruby said with frustration.

Kokoa bit her lip as she tried to remain in control, the vampire feeling the overwhelming aura from Tsukune nearby.

"God…I…I can't…I can't…" Kokoa said shaking her head. She gripped Gin's hand tightly as she trembled violently. He looked at her with worry and frustration then around the city.

"Does anybody see anything?" Kurumu said looking around the city through the windows.

"I have no idea where they could be, this place is huge." Yukari said worriedly.

"Everything is so calm around us though. There's nothing going on out there." Rason said puzzled.

"Tsukune…" Moka breathed out as she gripped the seat she was on, the vampire feeling her body heating up as well.

"I can't…pinpoint it…it's too much." Kahlua said softly as she shook her head.

Akua's grip around Dark tightened, the elder vampire struggling to remain in control as her body started to heat up. Her breathing picked up as she held the boy close to her.

"Dark…I'm going to lose it soon." She said softly.

"Where is he? Can you feel where it's coming from?" Dark asked looking around.

"All I feel…is the vibration. I think the bike's making it worse." Akua gasped as she trembled a bit. She held the boy tightly and shuddered on the bike, the vampire's hips starting to move a bit on their own.

"Dammit where are they?" Rason said looking around.

"We don't see anything suspicious." The witch sisters said in unison as they looked out the windows.

"They have to be nearby, there must be something around here." Gin said looking around. Kokoa gasped and looked up with an open mouth, the girl's eyes losing focus as she bucked around a bit.

"There she goes." Yukari said as the vampire let out a loud moan, the girl losing herself in the feeling that overloaded her mind completely.

"Kokoa…" Moka breathed out as she glanced to her little sister. The redhead screamed out as she leaned onto the window, the vampire's hands clawing at the glass as she felt her body light up inside.

"God…GOD!" she screamed as her mind started to blur. The aura resonated through her entire body, the girl losing all cognitive thought as her mind gave in to the vampiric energy. Gin looked at his girlfriend with concern then around. Moka's breathing started to increase as her eyes lost focus.

_I can't…take it…_

**_Tsukune…dear lord…how much power does he have?_**

_I'm going to…I can't hold it…I'm going to…_

Moka started to tremble violently as the group looked over to her.

"What's wrong with them?" Razico said in surprise.

"It's Tsukune's vampire aura. It resonates with them." Rason said as Moka gripped the seat with all her might and bit her lip, the girl straining not to lose control. Kahlua's legs quivered as her mind started going blank, the blonde haired vampire slowly succumbing to the powerful vampiric energy that was nearby.

"Resonates? Looks like it's turning them on." Razico said scratching his head.

"Yeah, it does that too." Kurumu said as Moka screamed out, the girl arching back with wide eyes. She moaned loudly and started bucking around, the vampire losing all control of her mind.

"TSUKUNE!" she screamed as the power rippled through her and lit her up inside.

"She's gone." Ahakon said shaking his head as the vampire moaned again and again, the girl screaming along with her redheaded sister. Kokoa fell back into Gin's arms and cried out in sheer ecstasy as Moka grabbed seat and screamed out loudly.

"They're losing their minds!" Razico said looking at the screaming schoolgirls.

"They can't help it, Tsukune's aura is overwhelming them." Ruby said looking around.

"Well that's two down and we still don't know where he is. We need to do something quick." Rason said looking around outside at the city.

"Nothing's happening around here, I don't see or hear anything out there." Yukari said looking around for anything that could lead the way to Tsukune.

"Kahlua, where is he? Can you feel where the aura is coming from?" Kurumu asked. The blonde haired vampire trembled in her seat and looked up with glazed eyes.

"He's…he's…he's…" she stammered as she started drooling. The group watched her worriedly as she shook her head wildly.

"HE'S TOO MUCH!" she screamed before she too lost her mind. She bucked back and let out a loud moan as Moka collapsed down in the aisle screaming while Kokoa shook wildly in Gin's arms. The three sisters started screaming out in pleasure as the group looked around worriedly.

"Another one down, not good." Mizore said shaking her head.

"Akua's our last chance at finding Tsukune. If she loses it now we're screwed." Rason said looking ahead at the demon and elder vampire.

Akua was trembling as the power was starting to overwhelm her, the girl struggling to focus her vision around her.

"I'm going…to lose it…soon…" she breathed out as her mind started to swim.

"Where is he? Can you feel where it's coming from?" Dark asked looking around. Akua held onto the boy's shirts as her hands clenched tightly. Her mind started to go blank as her breathing increased. The shadow demon growled and looked around quickly, the boy searching for any sign as to where Tsukune was.

"I can't…pinpoint it. It's…everywhere to me." Akua said as she trembled.

"Everywhere?" Dark said looking back to her.

"Yes…it's like…we're in the middle of it. It's everywhere around me. It's…smothering me. Oh god…Dark…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" The vampire said as she shook wildly on the bike. Her body was starting to lose all control as her blush intensified. Dark looked around franticly.

"In the middle of it? But there's nothing around us but the city. It doesn't look like they're fighting here." He said shaking his head.

"Dark…it's too much…" Akua said shakily as her grip around him tightened. He looked back to see her face flushed, the vampire's eyes glazed over as she lost herself.

"Stay with me Akua, try to focus-" he started before a loud honk was heard in front of him. He looked to see a car turning the corner and screeching while blaring it's horn. Dark swerved around it and dodged another car, the demon skidding through the road as the vampire started to lose her mind. The demon swerved around a car and the bike spun out of control. The two flew off the bike and rolled into the street as the bus behind swerved around the cars. It screeched to a stop as the group looked ahead with surprise.

"Dark!" Mizore cried out.

"Akua!" Ruby called out.

Dark and Akua rolled into the street and landed down, the demon landing on his back as Akua collapsed on top of him. People looked around at the accident with surprise and gasps as the cars around them stopped suddenly. Akua trembled then arched back, the girl straddling the shadow demon and screaming out in ecstasy.

"GOD…OH DEAR GOD!" she screamed out as she grabbed her hair. People around the area just watched as the girl seemed to be on top of the boy and screaming out in pleasure right after getting knocked off their bike. The group in the bus just watched with wide eyes as the elder vampire lost not only her mind, but any sense of pride as well. Kokoa screamed as she fell against the window, the girl yelling out with a flushed face as her nails clawed at the glass. Kahlua screamed out in pleasure as she held onto her window, the girl's hand cracking the glass slightly as she bucked around. Moka shrieked out while on the floor of the bus, the vampire having lost all her senses in the overwhelming aura that resonated through her. People around the bus were pointing with wide eyes as they saw two girls screaming out in pleasure while another was losing herself in the middle of the road. Even with all the horns blaring around and people talking the screams of the four girls was easily heard.

"GOD! IT'S TOO MUCH!" Akua cried out as she bucked around on top of Dark. The demon just looked at her then slowly around to see a large crowd around the area looking at them with wide eyes. Everybody was watching as the black haired girl seemed to ride the boy vigorously while screaming out in sheer ecstasy. People were staring with shock and surprise while a few adults covered the eyes of their children quickly.

"Well…this is awkward." He said flatly.

On the bus Mizore and Apoch were looking at Akua with twitching eyebrows while the others tried to restrain the other screaming vampires.

"Ok, we're kinda drawing a lot of attention here." Rason said nervously as he saw people staring at the bus and the screaming vampire in the road.

"Ms. Mizore." Apoch said sternly.

"C'mon, let's go help Dark." The snow girl growled as the two raced off the bus.

"Can't we calm them down?" Razico said looking around at the girls who were screaming out in pleasure.

"Afraid not." Ruby said shaking her head.

"As long as Tsukune's aura is nearby they can't help themselves." Yukari said.

Mizore and Apoch ran over to see Akua holding her hair with one hand and her breast with the other, the vampire appearing to be riding on top of the shadow demon in the middle of the street.

"I CAN'T FIGHT IT! AHHHH!" she screamed as her body bucked around. Dark just looked at her with his usual blank expression then over to the two girls who were glaring at the vampire with fury.

"If you two wouldn't mind…" he said flatly. Apoch and Mizore nodded slowly, then held their hands down. Mizore fashioned her ice katana and raised it up as Apoch formed her barrier-sword and raised it up as well. The crowd gasped and stared with shock as the two girls seemed to form swords out of nowhere. Dark blinked and glanced to Akua.

"I meant get her off of me, not kill her." He said simply. Apoch and Mizore paused, then slowly lowered her hands, the two blades then vanishing again.

"AHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Akua screamed as she grabbed hold of the boy's chest, the girl bucking around wildly as her hips moved on her own. Everybody watched as the vampire screamed in sheer pleasure and rode on top of the boy in the middle of the street. Mizore and Apoch blinked then raised their swords back up quickly.

"I said don't kill her." Dark said sternly. The two girls nodded and retracted their weapons, then grabbed the vampire by an arm each and dragged her off, the girl still screaming and moaning wildly.

"She's lost her mind." Apoch said shaking her head.

"She nearly lost her head." Mizore said annoyed. Dark stood up and looked around, the crowd of people still staring and pointing at them from all around.

"What do we do now Dark?" Apoch asked. The demon glanced to her then to the vampire in her grip.

"Get her into the bus, she's done her part." He said. The two girls nodded and started dragging the kicking and moaning vampire towards the vehicle. Rason jumped out and ran towards Dark as the two girls started to help Akua board the bus. And by help, I mean they more or less just threw her in and wiped their hands on the matter.

"They're out of control, this is crazy!" Ruby said looking at the four screaming vampires on the bus.

"Definitely not the attention we need right now." Astreal said looking around at the gawking crowd.

"We need to quiet them down, somehow." Kurumu said worriedly. Moka screamed out as she held her hair, the girl on the floor unable to stand as her legs wouldn't stop kicking. Kokoa was drooling while having orgasm after orgasm in Gin's arms, the girl's senses being shot completely. Akua and Kahlua were moaning loudly as they bucked around, the girls unable to control themselves any longer.

"GOD! TSUKUNE!" Moka cried out.

"AHHHHH!" Kokoa screamed as she shook wildly.

"YAY!" Kahlua cheered as she screamed in pleasure.

"IT'S TOO MUCH!" Akua moaned as she arched back.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The four girls jerked back and dropped down as four golden washtubs hit them on the head. The group watched as the metal basins rolled around on the floor as the girls were knocked out. Everybody blinked and looked to Yukari as she lowered her wand. She glanced around and shrugged.

"What else could we have done?" she asked simply.

"Where…did those things come from?" Razico asked puzzled as he looked at the golden washtubs on the floor.

As the group looked over the four unconscious vampires, the girls still twitching a bit in their sleep with flushed faces, Rason and Dark were looking around cautiously.

"Ok, well we've certainly caused a scene here. Please tell me Akua at least found out where Tsukune is before she tried to have you in public." Rason said watching the crowd around them point and stare with wide eyes. Dark looked around slowly, the demon noticing that all around the city everything was quiet and calm.

"She said she felt the aura…everywhere." He said.

"Everywhere?" Rason asked puzzled.

"Like it was all around her." Dark said cautiously.

"What? But…what the hell does that mean? There's nothing else going on in this city that's attracting attention besides us. And I have a feeling Tsukune and Hokuto fighting would surely be noticeable." Rason said in bewilderment. Dark nodded then thought about it.

"This isn't good, we need to get out of here. I don't see how Tsukune and Hokuto could be here if it's so calm." Rason said shaking his head. Dark looked around slowly, then downward.

"Sounds like they shut up the girls at least, although it's probably too late." Rason said as he looked around at the large crowd of humans nearby. Dark narrowed his eyes as he kept looking down.

"C'mon, we need to get moving and find out where Tsukune could be. I mean…he has to be somewhere nearby, right?" Rason said looking back to his silent friend. He paused as Dark was just looking down at the road with a focused expression.

"Dark?" he asked. The demon slowly looked around at the street then back to the bus.

"What is it?" the angel asked again. Dark looked at the bus, the demon thinking about what Akua had described.

_"Yes…it's like…we're in the middle of it. It's everywhere around me. It's…smothering me."_

He looked around at the city they had driven into. Aside from their little display of vampires going wild everything else was calm around the area. No sirens, no screams, no explosions, no yelling. Nothing out of the ordinary. So then why did the girls pick up the aura in the area? And why did Akua say it was all around her?

Dark slowly looked down to the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rason asked.

"Rason." Dark said slowly. The angel looked at him puzzled then down.

"There's only one way she could have felt the aura be all around her, and that's if she was right on top of Tsukune." Dark said. Rason's eyes slowly widened as he realized what his friend had put together.

"No…you don't think…" he said softly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Ahakon called out as he and Gin ran over.

"Yeah, we need to get going. People are gathering around here still and we need to find Tsukune." Gin said looking around.

"Um…we already have." Rason said worriedly.

"What? Where? Where is he?" Ahakon said looking around. He and the wolf looked to see Dark and Rason staring down at the ground, the two boys then looking down as well.

"Below us." Dark said with narrowed eyes. Ahakon and Gin looked at the ground for a moment, then their eyes widened as it dawned on them. The four boys looked at the ground with concern as the others waited in the bus with the unconscious vampires. They had found out where Hokuto had transported Tsukune to, where Alucard would likely be sleeping still. They were underneath a human city, a city that had no idea that the world's destroyer lay below it.

A city that would be the first to face Alucard's wrath should he awaken.

* * *

Luna and Falla were standing on the roof of the academy, the two girls looking at the horizon over the rotting forest with worried expressions. They had come back to their senses after their little pain medication mishap, the two girls waking up from their dreamy bliss lying on the floor of the teachers lounge half naked. After they got dressed in a hurry they explained to Ms. Ririko and Ms. Nekonome what happened and why they suddenly appeared in the field like that. The two teachers didn't have a clue what they were talking about but escorted the two girls to the headmaster in hopes he could sort it out for them. The girls explained to him their situation as the teachers retired to the lounge again.

"What are we going to do now sister?" Falla said softly with worry.

After they explained what was after them and how they managed to elude it temporarily the headmaster informed them all about the group leaving to chase after Moka. Unfortunately there wasn't another bus at the academy, and even if there was they had no idea where the group had run off to. All the man could offer was that they remain at the academy under his protection.

"It's still watching us. I can feel it." Falla said with a shiver.

The two girls were still being hunted by the chrono wraith, the monster just waiting inside the time stream for either girl to use their magic. Once it got their 'scent' it would try to pick them off from any direction without warning.

"It'll never leave us alone." Falla said with sorrow.

Luna's bracelet was giving off a slight amount of chrono magic, the trinket focusing the extremely large amount of magic flowing within the girl's mind. It wasn't enough to lure the wraith to them precisely, but the monster could tell they were indeed nearby. It would follow that signal for all time, the monster never willing to let it's prey just slip away.

"Even if you didn't have that bracelet it'll find us if we jump into time. What are we going to do sister?" Falla asked worriedly. Luna kept looking out at the horizon with a deep gaze. The girls' skirts and hair flowed in the wind as the clouds gently rolled by overhead. Luna looked down in thought for a bit then forward with narrowed eyes.

"We go help our friends." She said.

"But how? We don't know where they are, and we're trapped in normal time by that…thing." Falla said looking down.

"I won't let Alucard come to be sister. We can't let it destroy everything in the world. Rason, Tsukune, everybody will die if that thing is revived." Luna said closing her eyes.

"I know that sister, but…how can we help now? Without our magic we're useless to them." Falla said with remorse. Luna clenched her fists and looked at the horizon with a determined expression.

"We don't have a choice sister." She said with frustration. Falla looked at her with worry as Luna glanced to her.

"We have to go through the time stream again."


	30. Awakening

When the mighty Alucard was sealed away long ago by the great Akasha Bloodriver, the beast was buried deep underground in a dark and sealed off crypt. The monster was petrified in place by the great vampire's seal, the gigantic nightmare lying dormant for ages in silence and darkness. Now however the massive room he was left in to be forgotten was anything but silent or dark. For one there was a reddish glow emanating from the room as a boy with tremendous vampire energy was moving around at high speed, his aura flowing around him like a torrent. In the red tint that was cast around the area other figures were seen. Dozens of black humanoid monsters with wings were shifting out from the ground and walls, the summoned beings charging in after the boy with crimson eyes.

CRUNCH!

However, seeing as how the vampire boy effortlessly punched off the top half of one of the beasts without a second glance, it was apparent that the numerous monsters were not a direct threat to the boy, even in large numbers. The actual threat was another strange monster that was moving around at high speed. It was a larger skeletal monster with multiple limbs with deadly blades and protrusions. It stood taller than most monsters and was more powerful as well. In fact the boy with the vampire aura was having difficulty even landing a blow on his adversary.

As the two darted around while the crimson eyed boy annihilated any of the lesser black minions that attacked him something else was noticeable in the large room. The great destroyer himself Alucard lay on the ground away from their fight, the massive monster not being seen in it's entirety with the little light the boy was putting out. It was because of this nightmare that the two were down here to begin with, as one wanted to revive the monster to destroy all life, while the other wanted to prevent the revival of the destroyer at all costs.

"Haha, come now Tsukune. All that talk about wanting to kill me and yet you do nothing. I thought you were a hero." Hokuto laughed as two of his bladed limbs swung out towards Tsukune. The vampire boy darted around and dodged the two scythes by a hair as the blades struck through the ground. Tsukune growled and dashed towards Alucard for the 10th time during his fight with Hokuto. He desperately wanted to finish off Hokuto with his power, but he had a higher priority that kept coming back up. He raced towards the giant beast and leapt up into the air, the boy then striking out towards a flying minion that held a glowing blade in it's hand. Tsukune obliterated the monster with a punch to the skull, the upper chest and head blasting off with a sickening crunch, as he grabbed the blade from the monster's grip. As soon as he landed dozens of other monsters swarmed towards him along with Hokuto. Before Tsukune could move a scythe raced towards him followed by another. Tsukune dodged back and rolled to the side before one of the monsters grabbed his foot, the boy then dropping to the ground as his foot was yanked out from under him. They started grabbing and clawing at him as one of them grabbed the blade from his grip. As always Tsukune shot up and swatted away his attackers, then evaded Hokuto while trying to get the blade back. It was the glowing artifact that was his priority, as was everybody else's, since it carried Moka's blood and essence. The dark minions that phased into view swarmed for it to take it towards the sleeping destroyer, and with the unholy blade, revive him once more.

"Dammit, I'm getting sick of this." Tsukune growled as he pushed himself with his power. His true vampire energy was flowing around him freely, the massive amount of power allowing him to move quickly and strike with lethal force. However he was outnumbered by the never ending horde of minions that came from the walls along with Hokuto who alone seemed to be more of a match for Tsukune in his true form.

"Don't worry Tsukune, soon everything will be as it should be. With the world reduced to ashes under the feet of the great destroyer." Hokuto said with a dark smile as he skittered towards the boy with two of his bladed arms geared back. Tsukune growled then darted to the side, then the other as the larger monster kept swiping at him with a wicked laugh. The minion neared the giant destroyer before Tsukune broke away from his fight and raced towards him. With a powerful kick he blasted the minion off to the side in pieces as the blade bounced away. Once more everybody made a dash towards the artifact as the blade glowed a soft red color.

Tsukune pushed himself again and again to retrieve the blade, the boy each time being swarmed and overrun by the dark minions and overpowered by Hokuto. No matter how many times it slipped from his grasp however the boy kept trying with all his might to retrieve the blade. The fate of life on earth depended on it.

* * *

Luna and Falla were standing in the empty field the group used to practice with, the two chronoflies looking up with blank gazes. The two girls were dressed in different attires as they prepared themselves for their journey together to find their friends. Luna was dressed in her casual clothing style; white sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green long sleeve shirt that was left unbuttoned. Her wings were extended behind her, the brightly colored white wings with blue trimmings showing a few yellow spots around all the sections. Next to her Falla was wearing a change in clothing as well, the girl dressing in something that was given to her by a friend. She was wearing white sneakers, a black and red stripped miniskirt, a white t-shirt with a short sleeve red shirt over it that was unzipped down the middle. Her wings were extended out behind her, the girl's color scheme opposite of her sister. Her wings were dark purple with black trimmings, the sections having bright red spots on them as they fluttered behind her. They stood in the field in silence for a moment, both chronoflies having come to only one course of action they could take to reach their friends.

"So...we're really doing this?" Falla said glancing to her sister.

"We have to. The only way we could even hope to get to them in time and help is by going through the time stream." Luna said with a nod.

"The chrono wraith is going to be right on top of us the moment we use our magic." Falla said with worry.

"No, the moment _I_ use my magic. You can't afford to accelerate your dementia with this Falla, it's a miracle you've retained your sanity from the blow to your head." Luna said looking to her.

"You can't be serious sister, that's far too dangerous for you. Besides, I know you're capable of controlling time on a level far above what we're supposed to be able to do, but let me help still. That thing is going to be after both of us, and even you have your limits." Falla said cautiously.

"You will help Falla. I'll need your assistance while in there for a different purpose." Luna said with a smirk.

"A different purpose?" Falla asked.

"Yes. I still need to find out where they are remember? The laws of the Almighty prohibit us from going forward or backwards in time, but we are allowed to travel in the same time still." Luna said with a smile.

"I'm aware of that sister, that's why we're even going to attempt this suicide run together. But what is it you need me to do while in there?" Falla asked again.

"Well, I still need to find out _where_ they are. I'm going to have to look around at all the moments of time that are happening right now, and that's going to be a bit…complicated." Luna said with a weak smile.

"Ok, losing faith in our plan so far, go on." Falla said with a nod.

"So while I'm searching around to see where they are, I'll need that thing to leave me alone." Luna said with a hopeful smile. Falla blinked and looked up.

"Sister. Are you suggesting that I be _bait_ for this thing?" she asked dryly.

"Decoy would be more appropriate since we don't actually want you being eaten." Luna said with a nod.

"You can't be serious! I thought we were jumping in and out right away! I'm not going to flap my wings around just to get that thing to follow me around alone!" Falla cried out.

"But it's the only way. You won't be able to handle being in the time stream like that using your magic or searching the time stream either. It's a miracle I can even do it." Luna said.

"Number one, it's only a miracle for you because you have that bracelet. Number two, what do you mean I won't be able to handle being in the time stream like that?" Falla asked cautiously.

"Like I said I have to try to find the others. So I can't keep you in the time stream with me and prevent any magic being used while I search. I'm going to have to move around, and I can't have that thing in there with me. Also if you're inside the stream on your own magic you could escalate your dementia even further." Luna said with a nervous smile. Falla blinked then narrowed her eye at her.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to be bait for it…out here?" she yelled out.

"Again, _decoy_." Luna said defensively.

"Are you insane? It'll eat me for sure! I won't last a few seconds alone with it here!" Falla shouted out.

"We don't have a choice sister, we need to keep it out of the time stream while I search for the others. The only way it'll leave is if it's chasing it's prey, and that would be you." Luna said worriedly.

"Hey, there's no guarantee that it'll stay out here if it detects where you went. It could just as easily shift back and go after you. What makes you think it's going to constantly stay shifted out in the real world for me?" Falla asked.

"Well…you're going to have to keep it's attention somehow." Luna said with a shrug.

"Is this some sick joke? If I _do_ keep it's attention it'll eat me. If I _don't_ keep it's attention it'll eat you then just wait for me. This is a horrible plan." Falla said shaking her head.

"Horrible plans are what we come up with here, just ask the others." Luna said with a smirk. Falla just looked at the girl with disbelief then around worriedly.

"Once you get it's attention here just keep in it's sights. You won't have to use your magic, just evade him while keeping him focused on you." Luna said cautiously.

"You just want me to get eaten don't you? This is payback for all the horrible things I did in the past isn't it?" Falla said tiredly.

"Come now sister, you can do this. I'll try to be as fast as I can. Once I know where they are, I'll jump out, grab you, and then take us over to them." Luna said with a smile.

"You do realize that the thing will follow after us, we'll be leading it right to the others." Falla said worriedly. Luna nodded then looked down with a focused expression.

"I know, but we can't leave them alone with this. And maybe…maybe they can help us with the wraith somehow. We're not alone you know, we do have friends now." she said softly. Falla nodded and looked down with worry.

"I can't outrun that thing though…" she said nervously.

"You have to try. Please sister. Rason and Tsukune need us, we have to help them with this. If Moka's blood is taken then everybody will be killed, we have to do what we can to prevent Alucard's revival." Luna pleaded. Falla closed her eye and breathed out.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"We can't sit here and wait for the end of the world. Please Falla, if anything do it for him." Luna said gently. Falla looked up with a deep gaze for a moment then nodded.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot. For Tsukune." she said looking around slowly.

"We can beat this sister. Just give me a few minutes in the time stream alone, I'll find out where they are and get us to them." Luna said with confidence.

"You'd better." Falla muttered. She took a breath then looked ahead with determination.

"Honestly, that vampire is going to be the death of him one of these days." She said with a dull stare.

"I say the same thing about Rason's choice in a girlfriend everyday." Luna said shaking her head. The two glanced to each other and laughed a bit.

"I really am still stuck on him aren't I?" Falla said with a soft smile.

"Hey, at least we can still be near them. We won't let anything happen to the boys we love." Luna said. Falla nodded and looked ahead.

"Ok, as soon as it shifts into the world get going." Falla said as she readied herself. Luna nodded and looked around slowly.

"We'll see them again. We won't fall to this thing, no chance in hell." Luna said with narrowed eyes. Falla smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess if anybody has time on their side, it's us." she chuckled. She glanced to Luna and nodded, then fluttered her wings. She readied herself then took off into the air, her wings moving as fast as she could to gain some speed. Luna watched her sister carefully as she got low to the ground, the girl then looking around cautiously. Falla focused her mind then shifted into the moment in time. The world around her faded to a dull color as everything stopped. Luna's wings stopped in mid flutter, the grass stopped swaying, the clouds above stopped moving, and everything fell quiet. The girl flew through the air looking around franticly. She felt a killer intent nearby as she watched for any sign of the chrono wraith.

"C'mon you fucker! Come and get me!" she yelled out. She looked behind and gasped as the giant wraith shifted into view behind her, the beast soaring through the air as it's mouth was opened wide. Falla looked with a wide eye for a moment then ahead with a focused expression. She shifted back out of the moment then veered around. Luna watched as one moment her sister was flying away, the next she appeared further away, then a massive monster just appeared behind her at high speed. Falla smirked as she saw the wraith following her and flew towards the forest, the girl soaring down and over the trees at high speed while the wraith chased after. Luna focused her power and swiped her hand to the side, the girl ripping apart time in a tear. The slowly moving stars and celestial bodies were seen inside the tear, the girl looking one last time towards her sister then jumping into the rift. Falla swooped over the trees and glanced back, the wraith behind her still and flying at her. It only let out a deathly moaning sound as the air rippled behind it.

_Ok, I got his attention, now to keep him here. Hurry up sister, I can't outrun him for long._

Inside the vast cosmos of the time stream Luna looked around with a focused expression, the girl's eyes looking around carefully at all moments of time around her. It was like looking at a jumbled collection of pictures, with moments of time being everywhere around and shifting around constantly.

"Geez, this is crazy. I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing this." Luna said shaking her head. She focused her eyes and slowly peered around, the girl trying to see anything that would point her in the right direction. She had to hurry, as every second she spent trying to find her friends her sister was risking her life with a predator that would never tire from the chase.

* * *

Tsukune dashed toward another minion as the dark monster tried to carry the glowing blade towards Alucard, the crimson eyed boy growling with frustration. Right behind him Hokuto was charging towards him as other minions swarmed around him. The boy raced over and sent the sword carrying monster flying off into pieces with a powerful kick, the boy then grabbing the blade as it spun in the air. He turned around and jumped into another kick, the boy's foot blasting through the chest and head of another dark beast. Before he landed Hokuto's spiny tail whipped over and grabbed his leg, the monster then hurling the boy across the room and into a wall. He slammed into it and dropped down before three minions struck at him. One punched his gut, one punched his head, and the other grabbed his hand to pry the blade free.

Tsukune didn't flinch once.

In a flash whipped his hand over, the boy yanking the minion to his side and slamming him into the other two, then crashing them into the stone wall. His hand crushed it's way through the three monsters before he darted away, the boy just avoiding three scythes that tore apart the wall and the remains of the minions.

"How long are you going to try to run from me Tsukune? I thought it was a misguided hero's job to fight against that which he doesn't understand." Hokuto laughed as he swiped again and again at the vampire boy. Each strike missed by a hair as Tsukune darted back further and further.

"I understand you just fine Hokuto. You're fucking insane." Tsukune snapped as he jumped into kick, the boy blasting away another minion into pieces as he dodged away from Hokuto's assault. The taller monster swiped at Tsukune with a bladed arm, then whipped his tail around and smacked him across the face. Tsukune flew back before a minion grabbed him by the hand and swung him around, then into the ground. In a flash Tsukune jumped up and punched the dark being into a bloody mess, then turned to see a blade flying towards him. He jumped back, but the scythe dug into his shoulder in a flash. He yelled out as another stabbed him in the leg, the boy dropping the glowing artifact as he screamed in pain. Hokuto laughed as he lifted the boy up by the two blades, the vampire boy cringing in pain as he glared at the monster.

"Now now Tsukune, such cold words. One would only be insane if they truly lost touch with the world. No, I'm seeing things for how they really are, how the world really is around us." Hokuto laughed. Tsukune growled and grabbed the blade that was going through his leg.

"No…you're out of your mind alright. Even Luna isn't as crazy as you!" he yelled as he pulled the blade out and kicked it away. He brought his legs back, then struck forward with both, the boy then striking Hokuto in the face with both feet. He slid himself off of the other scythe, the boy falling back into a tumble as blood splattered about from his wounds. Hokuto stumbled back with a growl as his glasses broke and fell off. He then glared at Tsukune as the vampire boy slowly stared to stand back up. His leg and shoulder were in pain greatly from the two wounds, his vampire healing only able to heal at a slow pace still. He growled as Hokuto looked at him with a dark glare.

"That, _friend_, was uncalled for." he said with a bite. Tsukune growled then glanced over to see a minion flying the blade towards Alucard.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled as he dashed towards it. Two others flew before him, each one being blasted back with a punch to the face in rapid succession. Tsukune raced towards the minion, the monster closing in on Alucard's head. The boy leapt into a dive towards the monster, his arms outstretched and reaching for the summoned being.

He was stopped an inch before reaching it, the boy yelling out and looking behind to see Hokuto's tail had grabbed his leg again.

"No no, this ends now Tsukune." Hokuto laughed as he threw the boy back towards the wall. He slammed into it and slumped down, the boy then looking with wide eyes as the minion landed on Alucard's head.

"Now Tsukune…witness the end of the world!" Hokuto cheered as the minion geared back with the glowing blade in hand. Tsukune watched with shock as the blade was then thrust into the stone head of the destroyer. It made an ear piercing screech as it dug into the stone beast.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled with frustration. Hokuto started laughing as he turned to face Tsukune, the boy's laugh echoing out into the room. Suddenly the room started to rumble as dust and bits of debris dropped from above. Tsukune looked around then over towards the great destroyer. The blade was glowing red, and red lines were etching around the skull of Alucard. Bright red lines rippled out and etched all over the monster's body, the glowing lines illuminating the full size of the destroyer.

Tsukune stared in total shock at the sheer size of the monster, as what was seen was hardly even half of it. The room rumbled more as a dark aura flowed around the room. Far darker than anything, even Dark himself. Tsukune looked around as the room started to shake more and more, then over to Hokuto. The monster laughed as he looked back to Alucard, the red lines completely wrapping around him in a twisted web. The lines pulsated a deep reddish glow, then a black glow. They pulsated again and again as the room started to shake more. Bits of stone and chunks of the walls started to crumble around the walls and ceiling as Tsukune dropped to his knees.

"No…dammit NO!" he yelled as the room started to fill with dust and debris. He raced towards the giant destroyer as the room shook wildly. Hokuto dashed towards him as other black minions around the area raced at him as well.

As everything became obscured by the dust Hokuto's laugh echoed out until a monstrous roar sounded off.

* * *

Up in the city above where Alucard slept four boys were looking down at the ground with concern as they stood in the middle of a road. The bus was nearby with the group onboard, with the four vampire sisters knocked out cold to keep them from screaming their heads off. People were staring and pointing at the group of kids that created quite a scene, from a bike accident to what looked like carnal activities in public. As people were talking and pointing while cars were honking on both sides of the street the four boys looked to each other.

"He's below us. They're underground." Dark said.

"Underground…beneath a human city. You've got to be kidding me." Rason said shaking his head.

"We need to get down there fast." Gin said with worry.

"But how? What's under here that they warped into? And how do we even get down there from here?" Ahakon asked looking around.

"We'll find a way. C'mon, let's go tell the others." Rason said as they ran back towards the bus. Dark stopped before reaching the door and looked back as the three others ran into the vehicle.

"Hey, we figured out- …what happened to them?" Gin asked looking at the four unconscious vampires.

"Yukari did it." Kurumu said quickly pointing to the young witch.

"We had to shut them up somehow." Yukari said defensively. Rason glanced to his girlfriend, the girl pantomiming a washtub clonking her on the head. The boys just looked at her then down at the sleeping girls.

"Well…I guess it was needed." Rason said with a shrug. Ahakon just nodded while Gin looked at his girlfriend with worry.

"So now what do we do? We need to find Tsukune fast before it's too late." Ruby said worriedly.

"Um…about that." Ahakon said nervously.

"We figured out where they are." Gin said.

"You did? Where?" Kurumu asked. Rason pointed down and just looked at the group. Everybody looked down then back to the angel.

"Um…what…do you mean?" Yukari asked slowly.

"They're under the city." Gin said.

"What?" the others yelled out.

"Alucard is below this human city?" Ruby cried out.

"Afraid so. Akua figured out Tsukune's aura was everywhere around her before she lost it. That could only mean she was directly on top of him." Rason said.

"We need to find a way down to where they are before it's too late." Ahakon said with worry.

"What's Dark doing?" Apoch asked. The group looked over to see the demon standing outside looking away from the bus.

"I'm not sure." Rason said. He walked out of the bus and headed towards the boy.

"Hey Dark? What's-" he started before Dark held up a hand to silence him. The group glanced to each other then back to Dark. Mizore and Apoch ran out and rushed over. They walked over to him and looked at him curiously.

"Dark?" Mizore asked. The demon was looking intently at ground nearby, his eyes focusing on it as he stood still. After a moment Mizore slowly looked around at the large crowd that was staring at them.

"What is it beloved?" she asked worriedly.

"Dark?" Apoch asked. The demon looked around cautiously then to his friends.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Rason asked.

"I thought I felt the ground shake." Dark said slowly. He blinked and looked back down. The ground started to rumble a bit, the crowd of people near the area looking around with surprise now.

"What…is that?" Rason said looking down. Dark eyed the ground closely then looked around. He could feel something nearby, something with a darker presence than anything he's ever felt before. He looked around quickly then back to his friends.

"What's happening?" Apoch said worriedly.

"Don't tell me…" Dark said shaking his head.

"What the…what's going on?" Rason said as the ground started to crack under their feet.

"Get back on the bus now!" Dark yelled as he grabbed Apoch and Mizore and ran with them back towards the vehicle, the two girls looking in surprise as the shadow demon pulled them by their hands. Rason looked around franticly then followed after. The four ran into the bus as the ground started to shake more.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Ahakon cried out.

"Get us out of here now!" Dark yelled at the driver. Everybody looked to him with surprise as the ground nearby started to crack apart.

"Dark? What is it?" Mizore asked worriedly.

"What's going on? What's gotten into you?" Ruby shouted out. Dark grabbed the driver by the collar and brought him closer to him.

"I said go! Now!" he yelled.

**"Alright alright, you don't have to shout."** the bus driver chuckled as he quickly set the bus into reverse and sped backwards. He swerved around parked cars as the group looked ahead of them with worry.

"What's going on here?" Rason yelled as the city seemed to start shaking. Windows on nearby buildings shattered as traffic lights fell over. Car alarms started to go off as taller buildings wavered. Lights flickered as power was interrupted while the rumbling sound increased. People started running away from the chaos as the ground where the group was standing before started to crack apart.

"Now what's happening?" Kurumu shouted out.

"Everybody hang on!" Rason shouted as he held his girl close, the bus swerving around a honking car.

"Dark how did you know to get out of there like that?" Mizore asked surprised.

"I felt something below the city for a moment. I could make out…it's presence." Dark said with frustration and anger.

"What? It's presence? What are you talking about?" Gin asked.

Before anybody could say another word a monstrous explosion blasted up from the road they were in before. The bus raced back towards the intersection behind them, the vehicle stopping as cars around the area slammed on their brakes and crashed into each other, the bus then being blocked in the middle of the road. Everybody stared ahead as the explosion seemed to wipe out dozens of buildings. Several tall towers around the area collapsed down as a gigantic dust cloud billowed out from the area.

"Get us out of here now!" Ruby yelled looking around.

**"You know, I would love to, but we're sorta blocked in."** The driver said with his usual grin and glowing eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurumu cried out.

"Dear god…" Rason said as the dust cloud seemed to expand out with a powerful boom, the surrounding buildings being blasted apart as a deafening howl echoed out into the air. The windows of the bus shattered, the glass blasting out as the group braced themselves. Windows and lights along all the streets shattered as people stopped in their tracks in pure terror. The monstrous roar echoed out into the air as the city fell silent for a moment.

"What…was that?" Ruby breathed out. Razico looked with wide eyes around at the destruction as the city erupted into sirens and screams. People resumed their frantic terror-induced running as more buildings around the area collapsed. The dust cloud rolled over the entire street, the massive cloud covering small buildings as dust and debris rained down and obscured any visibility.

"Dark…I can feel it too…I can make out it's presence…" Mizore said under her breath.

"You don't have to tell us…I'm getting a horrible feeling already." Yukari said softly. She felt a dark lifeforce nearby, the massive aura from something horrible beyond imagination that swept around the city.

"What…is that?" Razico said looking around slowly, the man feeling a dark aura as well, the massive aura rolling away from the explosions up ahead. Everybody in the bus could easily tell something was in that cloud in front of them, something that was causing extreme worry within the group.

"This aura…what is it? It's…holy shit it's huge!" Rason said shaking his head.

Another deafening howl echoed out, the group jumping back with surprise and fear as the ground shook. Even Dark looked with wide eyes as dust billowed around the outside of the bus.

"No…tell me it's not what I think it is…" Gin said with fear.

The ground shook with a heavy boom, the group bracing themselves as explosions were heard in front of them. Red and orange glows and flashes were briefly seen as more blasts echoed out.

"What is it?" the witch sisters said fearfully.

"What…what do we do now?" Kurumu said nervously.

"Sister…" Astreal said worriedly as she and Apoch stood close together, both witches looking around outside slowly.

"I can't see anything out there, what…what should we do now?" Gin asked.

A large thump was heard, the bus jumping a bit into the air before landing back down. Cars around the intersection were knocked around a bit as people abandoned them and ran for their lives.

"What…was that?" Ahakon asked slowly.

Another large thump was heard as the bus jumped up a bit. Buildings around cracked apart as one collapsed into itself. Car alarms from parked cars in a nearby street started going off as the screaming escalated in the nearby roads.

"Guys…call me crazy…but…" Rason said cautiously.

Again another large thump was heard, with all the vehicles in the intersection jumping up a bit from the shaking ground. The group looked around then slowly back to the angel.

"Those sound like…footsteps." he finished nervously.

"Footsteps? Those can't be footsteps, nothing on earth is that bi-" Ruby started before a deafening howl blasted out nearby, followed by a large crash in front of them. The group watched as the ground literally blasted away into a wave, the bus being launched up and rolling over onto some other cars. The group tumbled about in the bus, the driver somehow still sitting in his chair with his usual grin, as the vehicle rolled over some cars and crashed into a lamppost. The bus jerked to a stop and landed back on it's tires with the group lying around the bus groaning in pain.

"What…was that?" Razico said as everybody slowly started to get up.

"Is everybody ok?" Rason called out. The group got to their feet and nodded while the vampire sisters remained out cold at their feet.

"What just happened?" Yukari said looking around.

"How should we know? I have no idea what's going on here!" Kurumu cried out.

"Just try to remain calm, we need to keep our senses here." Ruby urged.

"Calm? CALM? How can I remain calm when the entire city is going crazy around us? I can't stay calm now, I'm past being calm. I'm freaking out here!" Kurumu cried out.

A massive shockwave blasted out within the dust cloud as dozens of buildings collapsed down. People's screams and cries of agony echoed out as the ground rumbled violently. The group looked around worriedly as they still couldn't see anything through all the dust in the air.

"Dark? What exactly did you feel was out there?" Rason asked slowly. Before the demon could respond Moka started to stir a bit.

"Tsukune…" she said softly. She slowly opened her eyes to see everybody looking down at her with surprise. She blinked then shot up quickly.

"Tsukune? What…what happened?" she said confused.

"Moka, are you ok?" Ruby asked. The other vampire sisters started to groan a bit while slowly waking up.

"They're coming to again." Yukari said as the four girls slowly got to their feet and rubbed their heads.

"Ow…my head…" Kahlua whined.

"Yukari did it." Kurumu said quickly. The young witch twitched at that and looked at the vampires with worry.

"What…just happened?" Kokoa said shaking her head. Akua looked around and stared outside at the dust cloud that was hiding the screams and crashes echoing out.

"What the hell is going on here?" she said in surprise.

"We don't know, the entire city is falling apart." Yukari said worriedly.

"Tsukune? Where's Tsukune?" Moka said getting back to her feet.

Suddenly a building crashed down next to the bus, the taller structure slamming into the ground and crushing in some cars. The impact destroyed the street as other cars were tossed away by the force. The bus bounced up onto two wheels then landed down with a rough landing, the group stumbling about as the driver still remained seated somehow.

**"Well, that was close."** The driver said glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Get us out of this place now!" Ruby cried out. The driver chuckled and started the bus up again. It drove around and away from the destroyed intersection before a massive chunk of earth and concrete crashed down in the road in front of them. It smashed in several cars and crushed some people as buildings nearby collapsed down. The bus screeched to a stop as dust and debris flew around. Larger chunks of the ground were seeing vaguely through the haze, the large pieces of debris striking into and through buildings like meteors.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kokoa cried out.

"We told you, the city is falling apart!" Ahakon shouted out.

"Falling apart? It's raining chunks of the city all around us, what's doing this?" Akua yelled out.

A deafening roar echoed out behind the bus, the group freezing in place and slowly looking back with caution.

"What…was that?" Kahlua said nervously.

"Dark, what the hell did you detect out there?" Rason said urgently.

"Something bad." Dark said with narrowed eyes.

"That doesn't sound good." Gin said worriedly.

"Wait, how come we're ok now?" Moka asked looking down at her body. The group looked over to see all four vampire sisters standing without going crazy again.

"Hey…yeah, how come we're still alright?" Kahlua asked.

"I don't feel Tsukune's aura anymore." Kokoa said worriedly. The vampire sisters looked to each other with worry then to the others.

"What? You don't…feel his aura anymore?" Ahakon said fearfully.

"No…nothing." Akua said looking around.

"No…don't tell me that…" Ruby said shaking her head.

"You don't think…he's…" Yukari said as she started to cry.

"No…he couldn't have fallen…not to Hokuto." Gin said looking down. Moka started to tremble as she panicked.

"No…Tsukune…I can't feel his aura…I don't feel anything!" she cried out. The vampire couldn't feel the overwhelming aura that her boyfriend should have been putting out.

"Maybe he put back on his rosary seal. Maybe he's already beaten Hokuto." Kurumu said hopefully.

"Then why is the entire city being destroyed, and what's making that damned roar?" Rason said. He looked to Dark as the demon and Mizore were staring out the back of the bus.

"Dark, what did you feel out there? You said you felt it's presence. What did you feel?" he asked again urgently. The group looked over to silent couple as they turned back to them. Before they could answer more screams and crashes were heard back in the destroyed intersection behind them. The group looked over as the dust started to slowly clear around them.

"Hahaha!" Hokuto's laugh echoed out. The group jumped a bit at his voice then looked to each other.

"That voice." Gin said.

"Hokuto!" Moka said as they looked back towards the dust cloud behind them. She blinked then gasped.

"Wait…I can feel it now…" she said softly.

"Tsukune…there's a vampire aura over there." Akua said focusing on the dust cloud.

"It's not very big, I thought he was stronger than that." Kahlua said curiously.

"He is…something's wrong." Kokoa said worriedly. The four sisters ran out of the bus as the group looked to each other.

Moka ran through the dust filled street and looked around as her sisters ran up next to her. Cars and debris were lying around as buildings were demolished and crushed in. People were screaming as they ran away from the center of the chaos while others were scrambling into whatever broken building they thought would provide refuge.

"My god…what happened here?" Akua asked looking around.

"Tsukune?" Moka called out.

"I can't see anything out here." Kahlua said looking around franticly.

"Tsukune? Where are you?" Kokoa called out.

A large building crashed down in front of them as windows shattered, the structure breaking apart as dust and debris flew up. The sisters backed up and looked around as the ground shook violently a bit. Another loud roar from something echoed out into the air, the girls looking up with wide eyes.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is…" Moka said shaking her head.

"That dark aura…" Akua said worriedly.

"Please don't say it…" Kahlua said nervously.

"Hahahaha!" Hokuto's laugh echoed out to their side. The girls looked over to see a figure race through the dust cloud. It was a larger monster and moved at high speed.

"Hokuto?" Moka asked cautiously.

"Moka!" Kurumu's voice called out. The girls looked over to see the group running towards them.

"We need to get out of here now!" Ahakon cried out.

"We can't leave Tsukune here, we have to help him." Moka said looking back towards the cloud where the larger monster vanished. The dust cloud was swirling and shifting around as something was moving about inside of it.

"No, we need to go now." Dark said sternly.

"Are you blind? Hokuto is here, he's still alive. He might have even killed Tsukune!" Kokoa cried out with tears forming.

"We won't let him get away with harming our master." Kahlua said sternly.

"How could you even think of running away now? Hokuto is the one that cost the life of your friend isn't he? If anything I thought you of all of us would want to kill him more than anything." Akua said harshly looking at Dark.

"You don't understand!" Mizore pleaded.

"Felucia died because of him! We can't just let him get away with that!" Moka yelled out.

"Moka that's not our biggest problem right now." Ruby said worriedly.

"Dark told us what he felt under the city." Yukari said with fright.

"Yeah, you know. That thing that's destroying the entire city right now?" Kurumu cried out with fear as she waved to the ominous dust cloud around them. Moka looked around the gasped.

"Tsukune!" she cried out with shock. The group looked to see the boy stumbling out from the dust cloud. His clothing was torn as his shoulder and leg were bloody. He was breathing heavily as his crimson eyes looked around franticly. His aura flowed around him in small wisps, his body struggling to push on despite his injuries. He dodged to the side as a scythe seemed to slice through the dust cloud before vanishing again. Tsukune darted back then jumped away as another blade struck the ground under him.

"What is that?" Ruby said as Tsukune rolled onto a car then jumped off, the vehicle then being cut apart by two scythes that struck from the masking dust cloud.

"Oh god, Tsukune!" Kokoa called out. The boy staggered to the side before another blade swiped across his back, the boy arching back and dropping to his knees. He coughed out blood as he dodged forward, the boy missing two more blades that swiped from the cloud. He jumped to his feet then looked over to see the group looking at him.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out.

"Get back!" Tsukune yelled.

Blood splattered through the air and dropped down onto the pavement in a flash.

"Tsu…kune…" Moka breathed out in horror as her eyes widened.

The group watched with shock as a scythe struck through his chest and pierced out his back. The boy jerked back with a yell as Moka grabbed her hair in fright.

"TSUKUNE!" she screamed.

**_NO!_**

"Tsukune!" Rason yelled out. The dust cleared around the impaled vampire boy, the taller monster that struck him being revealed to all.

"Hahaha, oh look, all your friends came to see the show as well. How kind of them." Hokuto said with a dark smile as the twisted monster became visible. One of his arms with it's scythe had struck Tsukune as the other three were held off to the sides.

"Tsukune!" Kokoa cried out.

"No!" Ruby yelled as Hokuto flung the boy towards the group, the vampire sliding off the blade and tumbling towards them. He landed down at Moka's feet coughing out blood, the pink haired vampire looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"No…" she breathed out as she dropped to her knees.

"What is that thing?" Razico said looking at the bladed monster with a glare.

"No…" Moka said shaking her head.

"The head…it's Hokuto!" Ruby yelled as she readied her wand.

"No!" Moka said with tears forming.

"It's him! It's Hokuto!" Gin yelled as he shifted into his werewolf form. Dark and Mizore looked at Tsukune with shock then towards Hokuto with hatred. They both felt the loss of Felucia, and seeing Tsukune struck down only infuriated them further.

"NO!" Moka screamed out in horror.

"Master!" Akua and Kahlua cried out as they dropped to their knees at his side. Kokoa ran over and dropped down as well, all four sisters looking at the boy who was struggling to move. His chest was bleeding heavily as the wound was struck right through him.

"So falls another hero, am I right?" Hokuto laughed as he stood tall among the destroyed street. The group looked to their friend as he lay on the ground then to the monster with deep glares. The vampire sisters continued to stare in horror at the boy as he coughed out more blood.

"Hokuto." Dark growled as his eyes shifted to black. A black cloud swirled around him as he glared at the monster he despised more than anything. Mizore and Apoch formed their blades as Astreal's wings emerged. Yukari and Ruby held their wands up as Ahakon's arm electrified. Razico glared at the monster as a black glow emanated from his arm. Rason and Kurumu extended their wings as the succubus readied her nails.

"Tsukune…" Moka said shakily as she held the boy on the ground. He slowly looked up to her and smiled softly.

"Moka…you're ok." He said gently.

"Tsukune…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you…I'm so sorry." Moka said looking at the boy's serious injuries. He slowly held his hand up to the girl's face and wiped her tear away.

"I'm sorry…Moka. I tried to stop him…I really did." He said softly. He cringed in pain as the four sisters looked at him worriedly.

"I thought I could win…I thought…my power…would be enough." He said quietly.

"Don't talk Tsukune. We'll…we'll get you better again." Moka said as she started crying.

"Please…Moka. Don't let him…get away with it…" he said as his eyes started to close.

"Tsukune." Moka breathed out in horror.

"I love you…Moka…I know…you can…win." He said as his arm dropped down. His hand plinked off her rosary as his arm dropped to his side. The group looked over with shock as the vampire sisters stared at the boy with pained expressions.

"Tsukune…" Yukari said as tears welled up.

"No…Tsukune…" Rason said softly.

A blast of vampiric energy erupted out as Moka's aura skyrocketed. Hokuto raised an eyebrow as the vampire sisters yelled out in agony, their voices screaming out as one voice seemed to shift in tone. Moka's hair shifted to silver as her eyes turned crimson. Her bust and hip sizes increased as her true power came forth. The dust around the area cleared away as the girl's power erupted out like a wave.

**"TSUKUNE!"** Inner Moka roared as her power flowed around her like a torrent. She growled heavily then glared over to Hokuto, the monster merely looking at the girl with an intrigued expression.

"Well well, what's this?" he said simply. The four vampire sisters slowly stood up, all of them glaring at Hokuto with fury. Inner Moka's power flowed around her as her fangs were bared. Kokoa hissed at the monster as her aura started to multiply, the girl throwing her overcharge into motion. Kahlua started sobbing while showing anger, the girl's arm shifting into her bladed weapon again. Akua glared at the monster with fury as her fists were clenched, the girl's chest shifting to it's durable armor under her shirt.

**"Yukari, Ruby, Ahakon. Use your magic on Tsukune's wounds now. Hurry!"** Inner Moka called out. The three casters jumped a bit then ran over.

"Is he still alive?" Ruby asked worriedly.

**"Barely, his lifeforce is nearly out. Use all the magic you have quickly. We'll deal with this monster ourselves."** Inner Moka said as she kept her eyes locked onto Hokuto. Apoch and Astreal rushed over and started to assist with their magic as the others glared over at Hokuto.

"Hang on Tsukune, hang on!" Yukari said as the five casters focused their power to help heal the wounds of the vampire boy. Hokuto laughed and grinned at them.

"Such good friends you all are, always rushing to each other's aid. How touching." He said with a chuckle as the four vampire sisters glared at the monster with cold eyes.

"You'll pay for hurting my friend…I'll tear you to pieces for this!" Kokoa roared, the girl's skin starting to give off a haze.

"You can't hurt our master like that you bully…you'll pay for that!" Kahlua yelled out with tears flowing down her face.

"You spilled his blood Hokuto, now I'm going to spill yours." Akua said with a cold glare.

**"Damn you. You dare to strike down ****_my_**** mate? I'll never forgive you Hokuto…I'll kill you for this!"** She roared out.

"Allow me." Dark said as he vanished. Mizore rushed towards the monster with her blade ready as Rason and Kurumu shot into the air.

"You'll pay for this Hokuto!" Mizore yelled as she swung at the monster. It sliced her blade apart with a single swing then whipped it's tail around, the spiny tail striking Dark and knocking him back into the snow girl.

"You know you can't hide from me Dark, so foolish really." Hokuto laughed as he looked into the air. Kurumu was diving towards him while Rason was rushing at him from the other side. As the two neared Hokuto jumped to the side in a flash and struck out with his blades. Kurumu and Rason dodged the strikes before Hokuto struck with his other two arms. His arms were instantly tied back as black chains whipped around from the ground, the monster glaring over to Razico who had one hand extended that was glowing black and the other that was sparking.

"I don't think so." He said as he fired a blast of lightning at the monster. Hokuto ripped free from the chains and blocked the strike with his other arm, the bolt zapping and doing no apparent damage to the limb. As the winged couple flew off Dark and Mizore darted towards him again. A scythe flew towards Dark before he caught it with both hands, the demon pushing back with all his might against both sides of the blade. Mizore focused her power and froze the ground underneath the monster, the spiny legs then skittering about before Gin rushed forward and lunged at him. Hokuto whipped his tail around and struck Gin back into a tumble as he struck at Dark with another scythe. The demon jumped back as Mizore threw multiple ice kunai at the monster, all being blocked as he held a blade up in front of his head. A blast of fire then connected and pushed the monster back, his legs skittering about on the ice as he stumbled back and crashed into a car. He rolled off of it, the monster then stabbing his blade into the engine of the vehicle, then throwing it towards Razico. He jumped away as it crashed into the ground and rolled off behind him.

"Damn him…" Gin growled as he got back up. Mizore growled then glanced back. Kurumu swooped by and picked the girl up, the two then soaring into the sky above. Rason flew towards Hokuto from behind, the angel gearing back for a punch. Hokuto spun around and swiped at him, the angel then veering off to the side. In a flash Gin and Dark struck at the back of the monster, the two kicking the taller monster forward into a stumble. They darted back as blades swiped at the ground they were on, the monster then looking to see a black blast of light smashing into his face. He stumbled back and chuckled.

"Necro magic? Ha, that won't work on me." He laughed.

A whistling sound was heard as the group looked up. Hokuto looked up curiously as a white and black glow was seen streaking towards him. Before he could move Dark jumped up towards him and delivered a punch to his face, the monster stumbling back. Rason flew from behind and struck at his back with a powerful kick, the monster being jolted forward. Gin lunged forward and struck at the boy's head with a powerful swipe, the wolf then jumping back as Hokuto swung around him wildly. Black chains whipped around him as Razico looked up. The whistling sound turned into a screaming roar as Hokuto glanced upward.

"Take this!" Mizore and Kurumu yelled as the girls slammed into the monster with their special duet. A powerful blast of monster energy erupted around as the ground near the impact site blasted away. Frozen spires and ridges rippled out and formed as the frozen air blasted the area from the girls attack. The group looked cautiously at the site as giant frozen spikes were jettisoning out in all directions.

"Impressive trick." Razico said with a smirk.

"Our girls never cease to amaze us." Rason said with a nod while Dark looked intently at the impact site.

"Did that get him?" Gin asked.

The ice spires around the impact site shattered and blasted away as four scythes ripped around wildly. The group watched as Hokuto stood up among the frozen crash site, the monster laughing while looking down. Mizore and Kurumu were looking up at him, both girls standing in their formation, with wide eyes.

"No way…" Kurumu said in disbelief.

"Not even a scratch." Mizore said as they backed up. Kurumu grabbed Mizore and flew her back as a blade swiped by where they were. The razor edge just missed Mizore's foot as the girls flew back towards their friends.

"Such a colorful display, very entertaining." Hokuto laughed. He chuckled as he looked around. All around through the destroyed streets the black humanoid minions started to shift up through the ground, the dark beings becoming visible through the dusty cloud that enveloped the city streets.

"Since you all insist on fighting so much, I thought I would provide some more players." The monster said with a dark smile. The group looked around at the advancing minions with focused expressions.

"I hope you don't mind, but I do have a little matter to settle with Tsukune first." Hokuto said with a laugh. The minions lunged towards the group as more shifted up through the ground. Ruby looked around then raised a dome around her, the witch gasping as dozens of them struck at the barrier. The other casters looked around worriedly as they worked to heal Tsukune's injury.

"Dammit!" Rason said as he flew up and down towards a minion, the angel blasting the monster into the ground. Mizore swiped at one with her ice katana, the snow maiden then being kicked back by another. Kurumu swiped at one before another grabbed her tail and threw her up and into the ground. Dark vanished as two raced towards him, the minions then looking around before one's head twisted around while the other's leg snapped in. Razico chained two up then zapped them with a lightning blast while Gin struck at one and blasted it away with a powerful punch.

**"ENOUGH!"** Inner Moka roared as the four vampire sisters raced towards the evil monster. Hokuto looked up and darted back as Akua and Inner Moka swung their kicks at him. Kokoa raced up and jumped into a kick, the girl striking Hokuto's arm as he shielded his head, then jumping back. Kahlua swiped at the monster again and again, her bladed arm streaking and clashing against Hokuto's own blades.

**"We'll handle this monster, don't let those things get near Tsukune!"** Inner Moka called out as the four sisters started to strike at the larger monster with ferocity. The others raced back and surrounded Tsukune and his healers, all of them looking around with glares as the casters worked quickly to heal Tsukune's wound.

"How's he doing?" Rason asked as he glanced back to his friend.

"I don't think we're going to make it…we're losing him!" Ahakon cried out as they strained to heal the boy's body. The massive wound was severe as the boy had lost consciousness from blood loss.

"Don't say that! Just keep trying!" Kurumu shouted as she swiped at another advancing monster. She darted up into the air as two others gave chase. She banked around and swiped at one, the girl slicing it's head apart. She dodged another attack from the second one before a third raced up from behind. A shard of ice flew up and impaled the monster as Kurumu darted around her target, the girl hacking away with her nails as the other dropped down dead. Mizore watched her friend slice down another monster then she turned and sliced down one with her frozen blade, the snow girl then jumping back into a kick. She mirrored Apoch's maneuver and kicked off one of the monsters chest's, the beast flying back as she landed gracefully back down. It tumbled back before Dark crushed in it's skull with his foot with a vicious growl. The shadow demon vanished as two more ran up towards him, the monsters then looking around franticly before one's neck snapped and the other was smashed into the barrier. As it's head shattered from the blow to the head Dark appeared again, the demon glaring around with pitch black eyes.

"We can't heal him fast enough!" Apoch cried out.

"Keep trying!" Mizore yelled as she flung her sword over and struck down another black monster. Rason punched another then was pushed back by two grabbing his arms. Gin yanked one away and blasted the monster away with a powerful punch while Rason punched the other monster back against the barrier then smashed in it's skull with his elbow. The angel shot into the air as more tried to fly closer while Gin dashed around at high speed, the wolf punching and throwing the smaller beasts around with a roar. Rason flew up and punched another back, then darted back as another swiped at him. He felt a familiar bond pulling from behind then quickly ducked down. The angel watched with a smirk as Kurumu's nails razed just above his head and struck through the minion's skull.

"He's dying!" Astreal cried out.

"Don't give up!" Rason called out as he tackled another to the ground from the air.

"C'mon Tsukune…don't die…don't die!" Yukari cried out as she focused on the boy's injury with all her might.

"We're not going to make it." Ruby said quietly while she looked at the boy, the witch fearing it was already too late for him.

"No way, I'm not about to watch another kid die today." Razico growled as he focused his magic. He whipped out a chain from his hand and ensnared a monster around the neck, the man then hurling the monster over his head. An ice spire struck into it before it was slammed into the ground. Razico sent a bolt of lightning through the links and zapped it, then fired off a fireball pointblank to another minion, the monster being blasted back into a fiery tumble. He then focused his power off to the side, the warlock whipping chains around a crushed car. He then waved his hand towards a group of monsters running towards him and the chains flung the car over towards them in a wicked tumble. As it crushed them and rolled on the warlock fired out another blast of white lightning, the bolt arching from one foe to another as it electrocuted them.

As the group fended off the attacking minions from getting through Ruby's barrier the four vampire sisters were striking at Hokuto with rage in their eyes. Inner Moka sent a powerful kick towards the larger monster, her foot striking against the flat edge of a scythe that blocked her attack. As she jumped back Kokoa raced up and jumped into a powerful kick of her own. As Hokuto tried to block it he was surprised that Kokoa's attack pushed his blade back a bit before pushing her off. Kahlua struck again and again towards the monster, the vampire moving at high speed while crying loudly. Her attacks were parried and blocked by another scythe as Hokuto kept all his arms moving. Akua attacked from the other side, the girl's movements also extremely quick as she tried to kick and punch towards the monster's head. Each attack was blocked by a blade as well, the vampire ducking and dodging while the monster tried to slice her down.

**"Damn you! You're going to pay for all that you've done!"** Inner Moka roared as she jumped back up and sent a powerful kick out followed by another, the two strikes clashing against Hokuto's limb as he laughed. Kokoa growled as the haze flowed behind her, the girl rushing up and jumping into a flying kick. Again Hokuto's arm blocked it and threw her off. Kahlua's arm locked into a power struggle with one of Hokuto's blades, the vampire crying while pushing and thrashing on it. Akua jumped up and struck again towards Hokuto's head, the vampire again being blocked and tossed off by another arm. Inner Moka and Kokoa continued their attacks as Kahlua yanked her blade back and started swiping again wildly. Akua growled and struck at the boy's head again, this time watching the blade move around. She moved her hand and grabbed the limb below the base and pulled herself up and over it. She flipped over and kicked the monster in the head, the larger beast stumbling back as Kahlua swiped and struck at another scythe. She knocked the limb to the side as Kokoa rushed in, the vampire running past her sister then jumping into a punch towards Hokuto's head. She knocked him back into a stumble as Inner Moka rushed in and jumped up. Kahlua spun around and Inner Moka's foot landed on her blade by the flat edge, the blonde haired vampire then launching her sister towards the monster with a powerful throw.

**"Know your place!"** she roared as she raced towards him. In a flash his tail whipped around and grabbed the vampire, then spun her around and slammed her into Akua. The two tumbled back as two blades struck towards Kahlua. She screamed and raised her arm up, the blade catching the two others with a screech. She was thrown back into a tumble with a scream as Kokoa raced towards the monster again. She jumped up to attack before her foot connected to a blade again. Before she could launch off the tail whipped up and grabbed her, then threw her over and into crash near her sisters.

"Haha, is that all you girls have to offer? I thought you were daughters of a great dark lord." Hokuto said in a mocking voice. The four sisters stood back up and glared at the boy with fury, their eyes burning with hatred for the monster.

**"Damn him…"** Inner Moka said with frustration.

"He's certainly stronger than he looks." Akua said with a growl.

"And he looked strong to begin with." Kahlua said worriedly.

"We can take this creep. Dammit we _are_ daughters of a great dark lord." Kokoa said proudly.

"TSUKUNE!" Yukari cried out. The vampire sisters looked over to see Yukari, Ahakon, Apoch, and Astreal looking down with devastation at the boy on the ground, the four casters who had stopped using their magic.

"No…no!" Ahakon yelled out as he arched back. The vampire sisters' eyes widened as they saw the four looking at Tsukune with sorrowful looks.

"What are you doing? Keep healing him!" Akua called out. The casters looked over to them and slowly shook their heads.

"What…what do you mean…no?" Kokoa said with fright.

"Ms. Moka…" Apoch said with tears forming.

"I'm sorry…" Astreal said looking down. The vampire sisters looked at them with shock then down to the body. The others were looking over with surprise as well as they struck down another wave of dark monsters advancing on them.

"No…don't tell us." Gin said shaking his head.

"No…he can't be…" Rason said with fright. The vampire sisters ran over as Hokuto laughed, the monster looking with amusement at the sight.

**"Tsukune! Tsukune!" **Inner Moka cried out as the four sisters ran over to the boy. They gasped as they looked down at him. He was lying on the ground, the boy's eyes closed as his blood had stopped flowing from his wound. His lifeforce was a faint flicker, the girls looking with devastation at him.

"I'm sorry…the wound was too great." Ruby said looking down with closed eyes. The four sisters dropped to their knees around the boy as Inner Moka trembled.

"Haha, oh how touching. I think I'm going to cry, this is so sad." Hokuto laughed as he watched the group look with devastation at the boy. The ones fighting yelled out in frustration as they struck down another wave of monsters while the casters trembled with sorrow.

"No…master." Akua and Kahlua said softly.

"Tsukune…" Kokoa said as she started to cry. Inner Moka looked at the boy with wide eyes, the vampire feeling her heart breaking apart. She slowly held the boy up in her arms, the vampire sitting behind him as his head hung down. She held him around the chest and trembled.

**"Tsukune…"** she said softly. She looked down as her hair covered her eyes, the vampire burying her face in his shoulder. The five casters looked at their friend and then shook with anger.

"No…NO!" Yukari yelled out, her wand lighting up like a star. The ground around the area shook violently as stone spires erupted up, the rocky spikes striking through cars, chunks of debris, and a few dark minions. Ahakon yelled out and aimed his hand towards a group of the dark monsters, the boy's hand lighting up with a bright red glow. He fired out a blast of fire, the shot connecting and erupting into an inferno. Astreal and Ruby yelled out as they fired blasts of energy out, the two striking down two more airborne monsters. Apoch screamed and then dashed towards one, the girl forming her blade in her hand and slicing the monster into two. Then four. Then eight, the girl hacking it over and over again in her rage.

Kokoa, Akua, and Kahlua cried out in agony as Hokuto laughed, the monster looking at the vampire boy with a dark gleam in his eye.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said as she trembled. The silver haired vampire looked up slightly as she her eyes focused on the boy. After a pause she held onto him tightly then bit into his neck, the girl's aura flowing around her. Everybody looked back to see her holding the boy tightly as she focused on giving him her blood. The vampire sisters looked with surprise as Inner Moka's aura flared around her then circled around them both.

"What is she doing?" Hokuto asked puzzled.

"She's trying to give him her blood…" Ruby said with wonder as she watched with wide eyes.

"Her blood?" Razico asked as he whipped his chain around and slammed another monster into a broken car.

"She's trying to save him." Kurumu said with surprise. Hokuto raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"Haha, you think a little more vampire blood will bring him back? How foolish are you Moka, honestly." he said shaking his head. Inner Moka held on tightly as the girl focused on giving her blood, the girl desperate to save her love. Kokoa looked in wonder, then with determination. The redhead ran over and kneed down beside her sister, then bit into his neck on the other side. Inner Moka glanced over to see Kokoa focusing on giving her blood too, the young girl having a tear in her eye still.

"Both of them?" Rason said with surprise. Hokuto looked with curiosity as both vampire girls focused on giving their blood to the boy to help him survive his grave injury. He chuckled and walked towards them.

"Sorry, but this all ends now. Such misguided hope, how tragic." he laughed.

"No you don't!" Ruby yelled as she fired a powerful shot towards him. Hokuto knocked it off to the side with one of his bladed arms, the blast striking a car and exploding into a fireball.

"You won't take him from us!" Yukari yelled as she focused her magic in her wand, the girl waving her wand towards the monster and creating a wave of earth that erupted upwards. Concrete and stone blasted up and raced towards the monster. Hokuto jumped back as the wall of earth crashed down violently.

"Do what you can Ms. Moka, we'll keep him back." Apoch said as she ran towards Hokuto with her glowing blade.

"Please don't let him die." Astreal said as she leapt into the air, the girl firing down upon the bladed monster as she soared around in the dust filled streets. Her glowing wings cast a soft glow all around her as she fired down upon the monster.

"You won't take my friend from me!" Ahakon yelled as he fired out a blast of fire towards Hokuto. The attack was blocked by his arm as the monster swiped towards Apoch. She held her barrier up, the scythe striking it and sending her back into a wild tumble. Ruby flew by as she cast out her crows, the woman then casting out rings of containment around the monster. All the small flyers were diced apart as the rings were shattered nearly instantly.

"Haha, such weak magic. I expected better from you Ms. Tojo." the monster laughed.

As the casters continued to strike at Hokuto the others were continuing their fight against all the minions that were advancing on them, all of them determined to hold them off in hopes Tsukune could be saved by the sisters blood. Dark grabbed a minion and blasted him back into at tumble, the demon then vanishing before another could grab him. Rason and Kurumu used their pincer attack and cleaved another into two halves as Mizore sliced at another, the snow girl hacking off it's arm first then it's head. Razico fired out a blast of fire, then whipped a searing hot chain around and sliced through a few of them all at once.

As the group fought against the never ending summoned beings Inner Moka and Kokoa were trying with all their might to bring Tsukune back, the boy's lifeforce nearly out.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said softly.

"Please live…" Kokoa said desperately.

Akua and Kahlua looked at the sight with wide eyes then focused expressions. They ran over, each one kneeling on either side of the boy. They each took an arm up to their mouths and bared their fangs. Inner Moka and Kokoa looked with surprise as each of their sisters bit into his wrists, the two girls also offering their blood. The group looked over with surprise as all four vampire sisters were transferring their blood to him at once.

"Oh my god…" Kurumu said with wonder.

"All four of them?" Rason said with surprise.

"Will…will that work?" Ruby said in wonder.

"Tsukune." Yukari said softly.

The four sisters focused on giving the boy their blood in hopes his wound would heal completely. The odds of a ghoul emerging were quadrupled as each sister ran the risk of the transfer going horribly wrong. However each girl was giving their blood and essence over properly, each girl knowing for a fact that they wanted to save this boy.

**_Tsukune…_**

_Live…_

_Please…_

_Rise…_

A red glow circled around the sisters as their auras swirled around and through the boy. The ground around them cracked as the glow started flashing into a bright red light. The group looked over as the air around the boy started to turn a deep crimson. Each vampire sister wavered a bit as they grew weaker, the girls determined to give as much blood as needed to help him live.

"I think I've wasted enough time on this." Hokuto said with a grunt. Apoch swung at him with her blade, the girl's sword missing the monster as it darted around her. He struck at her again, the girl forming a barrier behind her quickly with one hand. The strike hit the wall of light with a flash, the girl flying forward as the force nearly broke her hand. Hokuto swung at her again with two blades, the strike just missing as Astreal swooped by and grabbed the witch. As she flew her away Ruby focused her magic into her wand as Yukari did the same. The young witch yelled out and pointed her wand towards the monster.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled as she fired out her trademark trump card. As she did Ruby fired out a series of powerful shots, the witch putting nearly all her power into them. The projectiles flew towards Hokuto at high speed as the sky above crackled.

"Take this you JERK!' Ahakon yelled as he focused all his power above him. A bolt of lightning struck down towards Hokuto as the magical attacks connected. A blinding flash burst forth along with a shockwave, followed by a loud bang as dust and debris blasted away from the impact. Astreal flew down towards the others with Apoch while Ruby floated down, the woman drained of energy for a bit. Yukari wavered and dropped to her knees alongside Ahakon, the two casters breathing heavily from the massive drain. As the glow faded among the dust cloud the group looked at it intently.

"Please…tell me that was enough…" Astreal said worriedly. The group looked and then growled in frustration as the glow subsided to reveal the monster still standing there, his bladed arms shielding his chest as the area around him was blackened.

"No!" Yukari shouted out.

"Dammit…he's too strong." Ahakon growled as he struggled to stand again.

"Not even a scratch…you've got to be kidding me." Ruby said shaking her head. She collapsed back onto her rear as Hokuto started laughing.

"Wow, that was quite a joint attack. I can see why you were indeed the heroes of Yokai Academy. Such bravery, such fortitude, such strength. All in the face of insurmountable odds. I applaud your efforts, I truly do." Hokuto said with a smile. He started walking towards the group as they glared at him. The others were still focused on fighting off the horde of minions that kept appearing, their strength and stamina slowly dwindling as the waves never stopped. Apoch and Astreal ran over to the vampire sisters, each witch readying themselves as they glared at Hokuto. Ahakon and Yukari staggered back and walked over to Ruby, the three casters keeping their eyes on the monster carefully.

"Well, time to put an end to this. It was fun actually, we should have done this sooner." Hokuto laughed. He geared back his bladed arms as he walked up towards the vampire sisters. Apoch held her blade at the ready while Astreal aimed at the monster with frustration. Ruby, Ahakon, and Yukari growled as they focused their magic the best they could. Hokuto laughed as he prepared to strike, then suddenly stopped.

Akua dropped back onto her knees, the vampire's head hung down with her hair covering her eyes. Hokuto looked at the group curiously as Kahlua dropped back as well, the vampire's blonde hair hanging down over her eyes.

"What the…" he said confused.

Kokoa dropped back, the girl also looking down as her hands dropped to her sides. The group looked over and stared with surprise.

"Do you…feel that?" Kurumu said with wide eyes. The other fighters looked over as Inner Moka dropped back, the girl also bowing her head down as her hands dropped to her sides. The group looked at the four sisters as they sat there in silence. Then the group looked to see Tsukune who was still sitting up on his own.

A pulse rippled out, everybody going wide eyed from the feeling.

"My…god…" Rason said as he and Kurumu slowly landed back down.

Another pulse rippled out, the wave of power coming from the boy sitting up on the ground while his head still looked down.

"That…aura…" Mizore said with wide eyes. Even the summoned minions looked at the boy with caution as they all stopped in place. Hokuto looked at the boy curiously then jumped a bit in surprise.

"What…but…your wound." he said. The group looked to see Tsukune's wound had completely vanished. A deep crimson glow emanated from the boy, his body seeming to give off a powerful aura suddenly.

"Tsukune." Dark said with wonder. He could feel the boy's essence as he always was able to, however it felt completely different this time.

Tsukune slowly stood up, the boy's aura flaring up in a small torrent.

"He's…alive." Ruby said in wonder.

His aura blasted around in an instant, with dust and debris flying off at high speed. A large clearing opened up around him as his power skyrocketed through the roof. The group looked with shock as his vampiric energy flared around him with a powerful boom. Hokuto looked at him cautiously as the ground around the vampire sisters cracked. The girls weren't screaming, they weren't moaning. They just sat there, all of them appearing to bow before the boy.

"So Tsukune…I see you managed to avoid death for the time being. You really are the great fighter I knew you to be." Hokuto said with a laugh. Tsukune just stood there in silence as everybody stared at him. After a moment Hokuto looked at him curiously then smiled amusingly.

"Well then, as much as I would love to have my good old friend with me during the festivities, I'm afraid that ship has sailed for you already. So sorry, but I'm not up for having a friend like you with me now." Hokuto said with a smirk. Again no response as Tsukune stood still as his aura raged around him. Hokuto looked at him curiously then with a raised eyebrow.

"You just going to stand there? After all that talk about wanting to kill me, and then nearly dying, you just stand there?" he asked simply.

Slowly Tsukune looked up, the boy's eyes being seen as he glared at Hokuto. They were a deep shade of crimson, while the whites around them were pitch black. He growled as he bared his teeth, the boy showing his fangs in the process. A surge of monster energy radiated from the boy, the group looking with wide eyes at the sheer amount that flowed around his body. A grayish streak bled through the side of his hair as his power raged around him violently.

**"No Hokuto…"** he said in a cold voice, the boy glaring with fury at the monster that looked at him curiously. The group looked at Tsukune with wonder as he had awakened, the boy's vampire aura beyond anything that could have been imagined.

**"I'm going to kill you."**


	31. Full Blooded

Ambulances and fire trucks were speeding through a town as fires were running rampant. Several helicopters were flying overhead surveying the damage as police cars were speeding around the area. In the streets large groups of people were being escorted by military and rescue forces away from the site where monsters were said to have been seen. A nearby city was also experiencing the same crisis where a hotel was demolished in what was claimed to be a monster attack. The surrounding areas were on high alert as fear was gripping the city. Survivors and witnesses to the strange events were being escorted by military personal to the city community center, the large building being used to shelter those that lost homes or family during the surprise attack. Inside the large center hundreds of tables and cots were set up as people were running around in a panic. Doctors and reporters were walking around through the crowd while armed personal guarded the entrances. Several T.V.'s were setup around the center as large groups of people were watching what was being reported about the incident.

"As you can see, the entire town came under attack today by an unknown source. Citizens are being evacuated from the area towards a guarded facility while military forces and the government deal with this odd phenomenon." A woman reporter said as a camera was looking down from a helicopter overlooking the destroyed town. Several houses were leveled to the ground as fires around the area were still being put out.

In the crowd watching the set Mrs. Aono was looking with worried eyes at the destruction that happened to her own neighborhood, the woman seeing what remained of her home.

"Oh dear…" she said softly.

"There have been widespread rumors that _monsters_ are causing this attack. However what exactly is behind this has yet to be publicly announced. Terrorists? Government projects? Invasions? Or creatures from another world, we don't know yet but as soon as we find out you, our viewers, will be the first to know." The woman continued as the picture looked around at the destroyed area. Mrs. Aono looked at the damaged town then down worriedly.

"Tsukune…" she said softly.

"There have been reports of an airship also appearing briefly over the fire zone, the ship flying overhead and then past the nearby city district. We have also heard reports about a hotel being destroyed in the nearby city before the mysterious airship vanished off over the barren plains." The reporter continued.

"This is crazy, what the hell is going on out there?" a man said watching the T.V.

"It's probably some goddamned government experiment gone haywire." Another man said worriedly.

"I was there, I saw things fighting in that town. They weren't human, that much was for sure." A woman said with fear.

"Me too, there was a giant furry monster and a girl who was shooting off strange lights from her hands! They destroyed everything!" a man cried out. Mrs. Aono looked around at the crowd then down.

_"What do you mean one of those…things was your son?" a man in a police uniform said. He was seated across a table as Mrs. Aono was seated on the other side. They were in a small room with only one light while two armed soldiers stood by the only door._

_"Just what I said, my son was there. He along with his friends were there with me." The woman said worriedly._

_"It's true sir. They knew her." A soldier spoke up._

_"They knew her?" the man said looking at the woman cautiously._

_"Yes, please, what is going on out there? Is my baby ok?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly._

_"Hey, we'll ask the questions here. Explain what happened in that town." the man snapped._

_"I don't know, a girl came to my house that morning claiming she was a friend of my son. She seemed so nice, and had the strangest colored eyes I've ever seen." Mrs. Aono said looking down thoughtfully. The man eyed her carefully as the soldiers glanced to her._

_"I just went to take a nap, then when I woke up my house was destroyed and the neighborhood was on fire." Mrs. Aono said looking back up to the man._

_"A girl? Reports were that a strange girl caused that hell to come to our town. Are you saying she did this?" the man said with a raised eyebrow._

_"I saw her, she was…she was firing off strange lights from her hands. She was destroying everything around us. If it weren't for my son and his friends…I would have been killed." Mrs. Aono said as she trembled._

_"That's exactly what our field officers reported. They also reported others there at the scene. Others that…weren't human." The man said carefully. Mrs. Aono nodded and looked down slightly._

_"Yes, like I said my son and his friends came. They were trying to stop that girl from doing such horrible things." She said worriedly._

_"It's true sir. Our squad, or what remained of it, was saved by that group of kids. Them and their furry weredog." A soldier said._

_"Werewolf." Mrs. Aono corrected._

_"Werewolf?" the man at the desk said with a puzzled expression. He shook his head and looked down at some papers on the desk._

_"Look lady, this whole thing is one giant mess for us. We have no idea what the hell went on down there or why, all we know is some strange kids are responsible for dozens dead and many more wounded. An entire town thrown into chaos along with considerable damage done to a nearby populated city. We've got an entire city in panic mode and rumors of freakin' monsters roaming the streets. Now I need to know what you know, and I need to know it now." The man said impatiently._

_"Please I've already told you everything I know, now where is my son? Do you know what happened to him?" the woman said worriedly._

_"You mean that werehound thing?" the man asked._

_"Werewolf, and no, that's just one of his friends. My boy is a vampire." The woman said sternly. The men just looked at her with a pause then glanced to each other._

_"A…vampire?" the man said slowly._

_"Yes. You heard me, he's a vampire. He became one of them from his girlfriend saving his life." Mrs. Aono said with a nod._

_"Became one…from his girlfriend?" the man asked again raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes, he was going to chase after that strange airship that appeared overhead to get his girlfriend out of there. Please what happened, have you seen where that ship went?" the woman asked franticly._

_"So…his girlfriend…is one of those things too? And she was in that airship that passed over during the chaos?" the man asked shaking his head. The two soldiers glanced to each other then back to the woman as she slammed her hands down on the ground._

_"Please tell me already, where is my son? Dammit he went off to fight those…those things that did this! He's fighting for us all and I don't even know where he is!" she cried out._

_"Ma'am, that airship you saw went down in the plains far off from the city. Rescue workers arrived at the scene and found nothing but a disaster there." A soldier said. Mrs. Aono looked at him then back to the man._

_"What? But...then…where…where's my baby?" she said fearfully._

_"We don't know lady. We were hoping you could tell us." The man said simply. The woman trembled and looked down worriedly._

_"Tsukune…" she said as she started crying. The men looked at the sobbing woman then to each other._

Mrs. Aono was looking down worriedly as the crowd continued to watch the T.V. with worried expressions. After it became apparent she didn't know anything else about the attack the soldiers dropped her off at the shelter while their forces tried to clean up the mess that erupted in their town.

"Oh Tsukune…what's become of you?" the woman asked herself quietly.

"Auntie!" Kyouko's voice called out. The woman looked over to see Kyouko running towards her. She was wearing a new white t-shirt provided by the center along with her denim skirt.

"Kyouko?" Mrs. Aono said surprised.

"Auntie, there you are! I heard from Tsukune that you were targeted too, are you ok?" Kyouko said worriedly. Mrs. Aono looked her puzzled then with worry.

"I'm fine, but…what are you doing here Kyouko? And what do you mean…targeted?" she asked. The girl looked down and trembled a bit.

"They came for me too auntie, they went after us both to get to Tsukune." She said shakily. Mrs. Aono looked at her with surprise as the girl tried to fight back tears.

"What? You mean…you…" she said worriedly. Kyouko nodded and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"One of those witches…she came for me. She…she did things to me. Auntie it was horrible!" she cried out as she hugged the woman tightly. Mrs. Aono held the crying girl as people around them went about their business. With all the voices and loud noises in the center nobody could really hear what they were talking about, nor were interested in another couple of civilians crying when there were dozens of others around doing the same.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Mrs. Aono said with shock. Kyouko nodded and looked up to her.

"Yeah, they came for me auntie. Tsukune's friends…they saved me from that monster." She said. Mrs. Aono looked at her with wonder as the girl backed up a bit.

"That witch destroyed the hotel I was being held in, she was frightening auntie. But Tsukune's friends saved me, they even saved some others in the area. It was incredible." Kyouko said with relief.

"The hotel…wait, you mean that other monster attack the military was talking about? That was…you were there?" Mrs. Aono said with surprise.

"Yes. They explained it to me auntie. We were targeted to draw them out and expose themselves. We were just bait." Kyouko said with remorse.

"Then…that girl that came to my house…the one that…attacked the town." Mrs. Aono said worriedly.

"A witch. One of them came for me too. They just used us to get to Tsukune. They fled in some large airship though. Tsukune and his friends left to catch them. Moka's on that thing and they were going to rescue her from somebody." Kyouko said.

"Oh no. Dear, the military said that ship crashed in the barren plains near the city." Mrs. Aono said fearfully. Kyouko looked at her with surprise then down.

"What? But…were they on it? Did they get Moka? Where are they now?" she asked.

"I don't know dear, the military doesn't know either." Mrs. Aono said worriedly.

"Oh my god!" a man cried out. The two looked over to see the crowd gasping at something on T.V., the girls then running over to see. It was showing a helicopter flying over a city with a massive dust cloud billowing around inside of it. Several buildings were collapsing as explosions blasted around the destroyed area.

"What…what is that?" Kyouko said.

"We are coming to you live from the city of Ahwasa to report on this strange phenomenon. As you can see the city appears to be falling apart with dozens of the buildings in the center appearing to collapse. We haven't received word yet what is causing the destruction, but we have heard of police and rescue forces being deployed." A male reporter said as the camera focused on a city with a large dust cloud billowing around while buildings nearby were dropping down. Large chunks buildings and of the earth seemed to tumble away as explosions were faintly seen within the obscuring cloud. The camera looked around as lights in the city seemed to flicker on and off.

"Oh my word…" Mrs. Aono said with her hands over her mouth.

"That city…it's in the same travel line the airship was going." Kyouko said with wonder.

"It looks like a massive earthquake or something struck the city…my god, over half of it is destroyed. We can't see much with the dust and debris flying around but- oh god no!" the reporter said as a taller building seemed to collapse down with a loud crashing sound. Screams and sirens were heard down in the streets.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly.

"Auntie…you don't think…Tsukune is there too do you?" Kyouko said. The two looked to each other then back to the set.

"Can you get us in closer? We can't make out anything from here." The reporter said as the chopper flew above the obscuring cloud. Suddenly a deafening roar echoed out, the chopper veering off a bit before rebalancing. The crowd watching the report fell silent, with only the engine and rotors of the chopper being heard.

"What…was that?" the reporter said. The camera panned around slowly as Mrs. Aono and Kyouko watched with worried expressions. After a moment they both showed fright along with the crowd.

"Oh…my…god…" the reporter said as the camera saw something moving through the dust cloud.

* * *

_"Get away from him!" Kurumu yelled out with anger as she swiped her nails at a bigger student at the academy, the male bully dodging back as he dropped Tsukune from his grip. The girl growled loudly as she stood between the two with fire in her eyes._

_"Don't you DARE touch my Destined One!" she yelled as she held her nails up. The bully looked at her with discontent then snickered._

_"Haha, some boyfriend girl, needing you to step in for him." He said with a laugh. He shot Tsukune a dirty look then walked off. The girl retracted her nails while glaring at the bully. Tsukune got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head nervously._

_"Um…thanks Kurumu." He said weakly. The girl looked back to him with worry. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly._

_"Oh Tsukune, that bully didn't hurt you did he? I'm so sorry about that, are you ok? He was just some creep, nothing to be worried about. You won't have to worry about any bullies going near you as long as your Kurumu is right here with you. Oh Tsukune, how about we head back to my room? I'll make sure to make you feel better in no time." She said lovingly. The boy thrashed around in her loving embrace as his face was lodged in her breasts yet again._

_BANG!_

_The girl dropped to the ground as a washtub connected to her head. As Tsukune dropped down he gasped for air as he always did after this happened. The boy shook his head to regain his vision and looked ahead with surprise. He saw the other members of his harem looking at the succubus with annoyance._

_"What the heck Kurumu? You save him from that bully just to kill him yourself?" Yukari said shaking her head._

_"Hey, I'll have you know I saved him because I'm his girlfriend, I'd gladly protect him from any danger!" the succubus barked out._

_"You are the danger to him though, he couldn't breathe again." Moka said worriedly._

_"Stay out of this Moka, what me and my Destined One do is no concern of yours." Kurumu growled._

_"It is if my husband dies face first in your deathtrap." Mizore said flatly._

_"What would a stalker know about pleasing a man with one's body? Tsukune loves my womanly figure, much more than any of yours." Kurumu said with a sneer. The girl instantly dropped to the ground from an ice kunai to the head._

Kurumu was looking with wide eyes, the succubus staring with disbelief and stunned silence as her hair flowed in the wind. Her wings and tail were extended along with her nails, the girl just staring at something while standing still on the ground.

"I don't…believe it…" she said softly with wonder.

* * *

_"Get away from my husband!" Mizore yelled as she swiped her ice claws at a larger lizard demon, the monster howling as her claws sliced across his face. The lizard backed up and growled then ran off as Mizore glared at the monster with hatred. She breathed out and retracted her claws, the girl watching the bully run off down the halls of the school._

_"Thanks Mizore, I don't know why he hated me so much. I don't even have any classes with him." Tsukune said shaking his head. The snow maiden looked back to him with a loving smile and walked up to him._

_"No problem Tsukune, I'll always watch over you. Day and night without fail." The girl said happily._

_"Day…and night?" the boy asked nervously. She nodded then gently clung to his arm._

_"Of course, I watch over you while you are awake and while you dream about our family we'll make together. I need to make sure my future husband is ok after all." Mizore said softly._

_"Wait, I never agreed to…we're not…family?" Tsukune stammered. The girl giggled and removed her lollipop, the snow maiden then leaning in closer to him with a loving gaze._

_"You don't need to play games anymore Tsukune, you can be honest and admit you love me already." She said lovingly. She was grabbed by the arm and thrown back, the snow girl stumbling back and looking with irritation to see Moka holding onto his arm now._

_"Just what do you think you're doing Mizore? Tsukune never agreed to marry you, not once." She said worriedly. The snow girl narrowed her eyes and walked up to her._

_"We're soul mates Moka, and nothing will come between us. Haven't you noticed by now how much he loves being with me? And how safe he is under my care?" she said coolly._

_"Tsukune's safe with me too, and he's most certainly not in love with you. Isn't that right Tsukune? …Tsukune?" she said defensively. She blinked then looked over to see another girl was holding onto him, with his face being lodged in her chest once again._

_"Don't worry Tsukune, your Kurumu is here to watch over you! I won't let anybody come between our true love!" Kurumu cheered. The boy was trying to beg her to let him go, but his cries for mercy went unheard as his voice was lost in the girl's bosom._

_"Knock it off, he can't breathe again." Mizore said pulling on the blue haired girl. Moka tried pulling the whimpering boy by the arm as Kurumu held on with a death grip._

_"No! He's my Destined One, you all will just kill him either by sucking his blood dry or by freezing him into a Tsukune-cle!" Kurumu cried out._

_BANG!_

_The succubus dropped back as a golden washtub hit her on the head, the snow girl then tumbling back with her as Tsukune crashed down with Moka._

_"And you're going to suffocate him Kurumu! Geez how do you never notice that?" Yukari cried out. She blinked and looked down to see Tsukune laying out cold, the boy having landed face first in Moka's chest. The vampire was looking with wide eyes and a blush as the other girls stared at her._

_"Um…Tsukune?" Moka asked worriedly. She blinked then looked up to see Mizore and Kurumu readying their nails and claws while Yukari watched with loving eyes._

_"Moka…" Kurumu growled._

_"How dare you do that…" Mizore hissed._

_"And not invite me too!" Yukari cheered as she tackled the vampire and boy with a giddy laugh._

Mizore was staring with wide eyes as the girl held her ice katana, the snow maiden having stopped fighting the surrounding dark summoned beings to stare at something that had captured her full attention. Her lollipop was hanging out of her open mouth as she watched with disbelief at something.

"My…god…" she breathed out.

* * *

_"Knock it off you jerks!" Yukari yelled as she jumped up and down, the girl trying to grab back her wand as two bigger students were laughing. One of the boys was holding the wand up while the other was snickering with a wicked smile. The witch was yelling at the two bullies as nobody else seemed to be around the hallways of the academy._

_"Haha, what's wrong little girl? Did you want this?" one of the boys said with a sneer._

_"Just another bothersome witch, I can't believe these damned half breeds are allowed here like this." The other said with a smirk._

_"Give it back you jerk!" the girl cried out as she hopped up and down._

_"Or what? You witches are nothing without your little wands. Just another smartass kid who thinks she's better than everybody else." One of the bullies laughed._

_"Whatchya gonna do little girl? Cast a spell on me?" the other mocked._

_"She said give it back!" Tsukune yelled as he tackled the bully holding the wand over to the ground. The wand dropped down as Tsukune tried to hold the student down. That plan, if it could even be called that, lasted about four seconds before the kid threw Tsukune off of him, the boy smacking into the wall with a loud grunt. The two bullies looked at him with discontent as Tsukune stood up and slumped against the wall._

_"You got some nerve kid, we were having a private conversation with this little brat." One of them said with a glare._

_"Yeah, who are you to tell us what to do?" the other said with a dirty look. Tsukune ran towards one, the bully merely pushing him back with one hand. The boy smacked against the wall again and slumped down as the two bullies laughed._

_"Haha, is that all? Is this some sort of joke?" one of them said with a laugh._

_"Yeah, he's just as worthless as this half breed." The other said with a sneer._

_BANG! BANG!_

_The two dropped down as two washtubs fell onto their heads. Tsukune looked over to see Yukari holding her wand and looking at the two bullies with anger._

_"How dare you hurt Tsukune like that you jerks!" she yelled as she sent another pair of washtubs down on the bullies. Their bodies twitched a bit as the golden tubs hit them on the head again. The witch growled at them then looked over to Tsukune._

_"Yukari…um…thank you." He said worriedly._

_"Tsukune…thank you for coming to save me!" the girl cheered as she ran over and jumped into a hug, the girl holding onto his chest with a big smile._

_"Well…I just wanted to help you. But it looks like you didn't really need my help, more like I needed yours." The boy said looking down at the bullies. The witch shook her head with a smile._

_"No no Tsukune, you saved me, and for your reward you can do anything you want with me tonight." She said with a wink. The boy looked at her with a nervous expression as she batted her eyelashes at him._

_"What…what are you talking about?" he asked nervously._

_"Hee hee, it's ok Tsukune. I promise I'll make your night magical in every way." She said with a coy smile. She was grabbed by the arm and thrown away quickly, the boy looking to see Mizore grabbing one arm while Kurumu grabbed the other. Moka pulled the witch away from the boy, then struggled to pry the witch from her as she hugged her instantly while the two other girls were looking at Tsukune with loving eyes._

_"She's just small time stuff Tsukune, really small. I'll give you a night to remember." Kurumu said with a purr._

_"Hardly, you'll just suffocate him like always. I on the other hand will show him what a loving wife can do for her husband." Mizore said softly. Moka tossed the witch off with a fierce throw then ran over, the girl grabbing him around the waist and pulling him away from the other two girls._

_"You can't! Tsukune belongs to me!" she cried out. The three girls started pulling from all sides while Tsukune looked around with a nervous expression._

"Tsukune…" Yukari said with wonder, the little witch's heart having skipped a beat as she stared with complete awe at something. Her cape fluttered gently in the wind as she held her wand at her side, the girl staring with awe at something nearby.

* * *

_"Oh dear, let me guess Tsukune, your friends did this." Ruby said shaking her head as she looked at the boy sitting in the infirmary. He had a bandaged arm and was looking down with a nervous smile as he sat up from the bed._

_"Well, actually they did help save me from a bully who wasn't too friendly to say the least. But..." he said softly._

_"But afterwards they went out of control over you again. Tsukune this is crazy, you need to tell those girls to back off already. They're just as harmful to you as the students they are protecting you from here." Ruby said looking worriedly at the boy as he stood up from the bed._

_"I could never tell my friends to leave me alone Ruby, they're the reason I'm here in the first place. Besides it's not so bad, just a bit of frostbite, it'll go away." Tsukune said with a weak smile moving his arm. He cringed a bit then laughed weakly._

_"Tsukune, those girls just don't know how to properly take care of a boy yet. They're much too young and inexperienced." Ruby said softly._

_"It's ok Ruby, I know they can get a bit out of hand, but I don't mind that much. I don't know what I'd do without them at all." Tsukune said with a smile. Ruby walked up to him and looked at him bashfully._

_"But Tsukune, you need a woman in your life that can understand limits and control herself. Somebody who would be willing to let you control them and do as you see fit. Somebody who you could tie down and punish should something like this ever happen. Do you know what I mean?" she said timidly. Tsukune just looked at her with wide eyes and slowly shook his head._

_"Um…not…really…" he said nervously. The witch walked up and looked into his eyes lovingly._

_"I could be a perfect woman for you Tsukune, I'll follow any command you give without question. I promise nothing like this would ever happen with me. If anything you could train me to be your faithful slave- I mean girlfriend. What do you say?" she said with a kind smile. Again Tsukune just stared at her with wide eyes._

_"Um…Ruby that's not…really necessary." he said shakily as the witch started to unbutton her shirt a bit._

_"Of course it is Tsukune. I owe my life to you, and the least I can do is take care of you in every way a man needs to be taken care of. Those other girls are only dangerous to you, I on the other hand can be as tame as a kitten for you. You can even make me meow like one if you like." she said with a purr. Before the boy could stammer more while the witch leaned in the vent above the room opened and a purple haired snow girl jumped down._

_"Hold it right there Ruby, what do you think you're doing to my husband?" she said sternly as she readied her ice claws. The witch stepped back with a nervous smile while Tsukune looked up at the vent bewildered._

_"I was only looking after him after _you_ all nearly killed him again." the witch said sternly._

_"I heard what you were saying Ruby. Hell will freeze over before you can be his toy. I already have that right as his wife." Mizore said assuredly._

_"How…do you keep getting into those things?" Tsukune said looking at the vent scratching his head. He looked down to see Mizore taking off her sweater in haste._

_"Wha! Mizore? What are you doing? Stop!" Tsukune cried out as the snow maiden dropped her sweater down. She looked to Tsukune with a playful smile._

_"I don't mind Tsukune, I'll show you that you can do anything you want to your little snow bunny." she said happily. Before she could take off her black t-shirt the door burst open and Kurumu shot across the room at high speed._

_"Hold it you two! If anybody gets to be his love slave it's me! I'm his Destined One, and I'm a love demon! That means that I've got the right to be his toy!" she cried out._

_"Kurumu stop! You're suffocating him again!" Moka cried out as she ran in and tried to pull the succubus off of the boy who couldn't breathe once again. After a few attempts she stopped and looked around to see Ruby and Mizore having their clothes undone slightly._

_"What…what is going on here?" she asked._

_"I was going to show my Tsukune how his wife can be submissive for him." Mizore said simply._

_"Like hell you can be, if anybody knows anything about being an obedient lover it's me." Ruby said proudly. Moka looked around with a deep red face and stammered a bit._

_"What…what are you talking about?" she said nervously. Kurumu jumped off and started to pull off her sweater._

_"Bullshit, I'll show you all I'm the girl he needs to whip into shape! You can do anything you want to me Tsukune, I won't melt or try to kill you either, I swear!" she said passionately._

_"Who said I was going to melt you whore? Knock it off, I'm his only toy!" Mizore yelled as she grabbed the girl's sweater and tried to pull it down._

_"Hey you're one to talk, I heard you nearly killed him when you met him too. Besides I'm far more experienced with this sort of thing, there's no way some little love demon can do better than me!" Ruby shouted as she tried to pull the girl's sweater back down as well._

_"Oh…my…" Moka said looking to the boy who passed out on the ground with wonder and a blush. Yukari ran in and looked around to see Kurumu struggling to get her sweater off, Mizore and Ruby trying to stop her while half undressed themselves, and Moka looking back down at her rear wondering what it would be like if Tsukune spanked her. The young witch blinked then held up her wand._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_The four girls dropped to the ground as the young witch giggled and ran over to the boy that was just regaining consciousness._

_"If you want to be forceful with a girl by all means do whatever you want to me Tsukune!" she cheered as she tackled the boy to the ground again._

Ruby was looking with wide eyes and an open mouth at something, the witch holding her wand in hand as the girl's gothic dress flowed in the breeze. Her eyes were locked onto something as she was overwhelmed by a nearby aura unlike anything she had seen before.

"It's…unreal…" she said shaking her head.

Ever since he had come to the school Tsukune had depended and needed the protection of his harem from the monsters that roamed the school. Even after initially receiving vampire blood he still had no control over his true potential and needed help from the girls that all desired to be his. He eventually learned to control his power and became a capable fighter along with the rest, eventually ascending to S-Class with a fighting spirit to match. The group had seen him face bullies, dark vampire lords, Fairy Tale agents, and even time itself to protect his friends as he learned to be the protector for once. He had changed from the weak fragile human boy that came to the school into a true monster at Yokai Academy.

Now however he has ascended beyond that of a blood infused human into something else. Something with a powerful aura that far exceeded what he was capable of before. Something that had the blood of all four daughters of the great Issa Shuzen, all the blood being given properly with a multiple-transfusion. Something that was anything but human.

All eyes were on the boy as he stood before Hokuto, the boy's black and crimson eyes glaring at the horrible bladed monster with anger as his power flowed around him. However there was something far different about this power that was noticeable, at least to one of the group members. Dark looked with wonder and surprise as he felt the essence of the boy flowing around him, the demon able to detect his lifeforce properly. Tsukune had recovered from a mortal injury thanks to all four daughters providing their blood to save him, but that wasn't the shocking part. He had become far more powerful, which was to be expected from that much vampire blood being injected into him, but that too wasn't what Dark was surprised about. The demon was surprised by the fact that Tsukune's lifeforce had changed completely.

"Tsukune…you're…you're…" Dark said in disbelief.

It was that the boy's lifeforce and essence were changed completely into something else. Whenever Tsukune wanted to fight before he had to focus on his vampire blood, the boy then calling forth the monster energy to turn into his vampire self. His eyes would turn crimson and his strength would increase. However even with that, even with having to wear a seal over his wrist to help suppress the magnitude of the vampiric energy, he was still human. He was still a human boy who had vampire blood, although a lot, flowing inside of him.

**"Hokuto…"** Tsukune said with anger, the boy's voice seeming to have become more powerful and confident.

However that was no longer the case.

**"I'm going to tear you apart for what you've done…"**

There wasn't a single trace of human essence within the boy.

**"I'll fucking send you to hell for all the pain you've caused…"**

With all the vampire blood in him now that was used to heal his mortal injury Tsukune had completely changed.

**"You will never be forgiven for this…"**

Tsukune Aono was now a full blooded vampire.

**"Now…KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** Tsukune roared as he dashed forward. In a flash he sent a powerful punch to Hokuto's face, the monster skidding back on his spiny legs. The group looked in surprise as Tsukune stood there with his fist held out. Everybody could only see the boy standing still one moment then having sent the punch to Hokuto the next. The bladed monster growled then swung two of his scythes down to pincer attack the boy. To everybody's shock the vampire grabbed each blade with a hand and held them there.

"What…but…how?" Hokuto said in surprise. The boy growled then yanked the two blades down, causing the taller monster to stumble forward. The vampire then jumped up and sent his knee straight to Hokuto's face, then followed through with a punch. The bladed monster flew back and crashed through a car then into a building. Tsukune landed down then darted towards the monster at high speed. Hokuto raced out and swung all four scythes at him. To his shock Tsukune jumped into a spiral, the boy weaving through all the blades perfectly, then sent an uppercut to his face. He flew up before Tsukune jumped up, grabbed the tail, then threw him back down into a powerful crash. Tsukune landed back down just as Hokuto swung at him again from the ground, the bladed monster charging him with a glare in his eyes. Tsukune caught one of the blades then swung the monster over his head. He slammed the monster into the ground, then spun him around and threw him off into another building. The group just stared in disbelief as Tsukune's aura flared around him like a red storm.

"Holy…shit…" Rason said with wide eyes. Hokuto raced towards the boy again and swung his blades around wildly. The group watched with amazement as Tsukune seemed to dodge them all without even trying. He grabbed a blade that swung by with his hand again then pulled it forward, the boy causing Hokuto to stumble forward again. Tsukune jumped up and sideways kicked him into a crash to the side. He landed down then held his hand behind him, the boy instantly catching another scythe that raced towards his head. Hokuto looked with wide eyes as the vampire boy held his attack in place with a stone cold glare in his eyes.

"That's not possible…how did you…" Hokuto growled with anger. Tsukune jumped up and kicked the monster in the face, then grabbed a bladed arm on the way down and flipped the giant monster over his head. Hokuto crashed down on the ground then was thrown back as Tsukune flung him towards another building. He crashed into it as Tsukune stared at the crash site with a glare.

"Did he…just…" Ahakon said in disbelief. Hokuto raced out the building and all his bladed arms swung towards the vampire boy. Tsukune seemed to vanish and appear behind him in an instant, the boy then grabbing the monster's tail and swinging him around. Hokuto struck into the ground and stopped his spin, then flung Tsukune away towards a car. The vampire boy struck the car by the front of it, the boy sending the car into a spiral with him. The group watched with wide eyes as Tsukune skidded to a halt on the ground, grabbed the spinning car with both hands, then spun it around and tossed to towards Hokuto. The bladed monster dodged it as the car flew past and crashed into another car, the two blasting into a fiery explosion. In a flash Tsukune dashed towards the bladed monster and jumped into a powerful kick, the boy sending the giant bladed creature flying back through the flaming wreckages and crashing into another building.

"He's…flooring him." Yukari said in amazement.

"Tsukune…" Ruby said in awe.

"What did those girls do to him?" Razico said in surprise. The group looked to see the four vampire sisters still sitting on the ground looking down, their hair covering their eyes as they sat still. The summoned minions around the area looked to them and charged towards them.

"No you don't!" Kurumu yelled as she flew towards one, the succubus slicing down a minion from behind before it reached Inner Moka. Gin and Rason raced towards two others, the wolf grabbing one by the leg as the angel swooped down in front of the other. Rason punched one back as Gin spun the other around, the wolf striking the flying monster with his own like a baseball. As the two flew off with broken bones Razico whipped out searing hot chains around Akua, the magical links slicing through a minion as it tried to swipe at her. Ahakon and Ruby called down lightning bolts that struck two of the monsters as another was sliced down by flying tarot cards from Yukari. Another raced towards Kahlua before it stopped and it's arm snapped around. It's head twisted around as another was struck down by a flying ice shard. Another was blasted from above by Astreal before Apoch darted in front of it and carved it into two with her sword. The group surrounded the vampire sisters as the minions kept appearing from around the area, the dust cloud somewhat starting to clear up as the loud crashes and explosions continued to echo out from the city nearby.

"Hey, Moka snap out of it!" Kurumu called out as she looked back to the silver haired vampire. Yukari and Ahakon rushed over to the sisters as the group eyed the other approaching monsters.

"Hey, Moka! Wake up!" Yukari shouted as she shook the vampire who kept looking down in a trance.

"Kokoa! Akua! Kahlua! You need to get up!" Ahakon said looking at the other three.

"What happened to them?" Razico asked.

"What happened to _them_? What about Tsukune, what the heck just happened to _him_?" Kurumu said looking to the vampire boy who was sending punch after kick to Hokuto's face, each attack striking with a powerful impact. The bladed monster kept swiping at the boy, each attack being caught and blocked effortlessly.

"Holy shit he's on fire." Rason said in awe.

"He's like an entirely different person now." Ruby said in awe.

"He is." Dark said as a minion lunged towards him. The boy grabbed it's arm and snapped it around, then in one smooth motion he spun around the monster and snapped it's neck.

"What do you mean he is?" Rason said as he grabbed another that struck towards him, the angel sending a punch to it's face before Astreal fired her magical shot through it's skull.

"I mean his essence is completely different now. He's not human anymore." Dark said as he grabbed another monster and threw it to the side. It flew by before Mizore sliced through it with her blade, the monster then tumbling away in two halves.

"What do you mean?" the snow girl asked as she whipped her ice blade over and struck it into another minion's chest, the monster stumbling back before Apoch ran over, jumped up and kicked in the blade all the way, then flipped over and struck down another monster with her sword as she landed.

"I mean his essence is that of a vampire now." Dark said as he darted back from another minion's attack. A blast of fire struck the monster from Ahakon before a black chain whipped around the monster from behind and threw him back, the smoking minion crashing into a smashed up car.

"A vampire? But…he's always been one hasn't he?" Yukari asked as she fired out a powerful burst of energy, the witch striking down three monsters with a powerful explosion.

"He's always been human with vampire blood before. But he always had his human side, except now…it's gone." Dark said as he grabbed another and threw it up into the air, the black minion being blasted by Ruby's magical purplish shot before Astreal fired another through it's head. It landed on the other side of the group's defensive circle as Gin grabbed another and threw it towards a building at high speed.

"What do you mean it's gone?" the wolf asked as his victim crashed through the building violently. Apoch spun around and sliced down another, then darted away as two more tried to grab her. She tossed her blade into one as Mizore darted forward and thrust her sword into the skull of the other.

"I mean Tsukune's not human at all anymore." Dark said looking back to the vampire boy. The group looked over to see Tsukune sending punch after kick towards Hokuto while avoiding the four bladed arms easily.

"Not human? You mean…" Kurumu said with wide eyes.

"Tsukune's…" Mizore said softly.

"A full blooded vampire." Ruby said in awe. The group watched their friend strike at Hokuto with ferocity, their friend that had completely turned into a vampire.

"My god…" Rason said with wonder. He looked to see another minion flying towards him, the boy grabbing it by the hand and spinning it around. Kurumu darted over and sliced the monster across the chest as it spun around, the angel then throwing it towards another and crashing them back into a car.

"He's wiping the street with Hokuto now." Gin said looking over at his friend, the vampire boy pushing Hokuto back further and further. The bladed monster struck towards with a scythe, the vampire boy jumping up onto it then jumping into a kick. Hokuto took the hit face first and flew back into a van. As he crushed in the side Tsukune landed down, jammed his fist into the pavement, ripped up a giant chunk of the ground, then threw it at the monster like a bullet. Hokuto jumped away as the large stone crashed through the destroyed van. Before the bladed monster could strike again Tsukune dashed towards him and grabbed the tail, then spun him around and slammed him into the ground. The dust around the area parted away as the boy slammed him into the ground again and again, the ground shaking from the fierce impacts.

"Actually he's destroying the street with him now." Razico said with a smirk. He whipped his chain around another monster then fired off a lightning bolt towards another. As the monster dropped down smoking Ruby fired a blast through the bound monster's skull.

"What about them then? What's wrong with them?" Apoch asked looking at the four vampire sisters who were still on their knees looking down.

"They're not asleep, their eyes are open." Astreal commented as she flew up and around the area with Kurumu, the two looking at the advancing minions. Astreal fired around as Kurumu dived towards two and swiped them as she flew past.

"It's like they're in a trance or something, they won't move." Ahakon said as he fired off another blast of fire at a minion. It staggered back before a tarot card flew through it's skull.

"It's his aura, they must be completely incapacitated by it." Mizore said as she spun around and struck her blade into another monster's gut. She struck upwards and carved it's skull into two before another lunged at her. It struck into a barrier in front of the snow girl with a flash of light. Mizore looked to see the monster clawing at the barrier before Apoch drove her sword through it's back, the blade's tip striking the barrier and sparking brightly. The witch sliced upwards and looked around as the two girls went back to back.

"No, they're not." Dark said as he dodged around another minion's attack. He grabbed the arm then swung the monster around, the demon then launching the minion away toward Gin who grabbed another and struck at him like a club. As the wolf smashed the two into the ground Rason flew over and struck another back while searing hot chains whipped over nearby and sliced another into two.

"What do you mean they're not? Look at them! With his aura through the freakin' roof like that their minds are likely gone forever." Kurumu said as she landed down near the vampires along with Astreal.

"It can't be his aura, because you're not losing it either." Dark said simply before he was knocked back by another monster's attack. The boy stumbled back then darted to the side as the minion swiped at him again. A blade of ice struck through it skull as a blade of light pierced into it's chest. Apoch and Mizore sliced the monster apart then looked around as Dark regained himself.

"He's right, I feel fine. Last time he was at full power even we were affected." Mizore added.

"I feel fine too." Yukari said as she fired another blast of magical energy towards a minion, the monster jumping and flying over it. It was struck down as a blast of purplish light shot through it's body.

"Me as well. His aura has increased indeed, but it's not causing us to go crazy." Ruby said looking around.

"Then what does that mean? We can't keep doing this all day, I'm starting to get a little worn down here." Gin commented as he swung around at a dodging minion. The monster's feet were ensnared with a black chain, the beast stumbling back before Gin blasted the monster into the ground with a powerful punch.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I'm starting to reach my limit here too." Ahakon said as he wiped his forehead. A monster leapt at him before a searing hot chain razed through him.

"I got a bit of juice left, but if you have a plan I'm all open for ideas." Razico said as he whipped his searing hot chain around and cleaved two more monsters in a flash.

"We need to get them away from here, they're sitting ducks like this." Kurumu said as she swiped at another that was lunging towards Inner Moka. The girl clawed its face then kicked it away as the four vampire sisters remained on their knees.

"We're still surrounded though, where are we going to take them to?" Astreal asked looking around franticly. The minions were coming from all directions on ground and in the air.

Tsukune dodged another swipe of Hokuto's blade, the boy then darting forward and jumping into a kick at the monster's head. He sent the bladed beast stumbling back then followed through with another jumping kick. Hokuto swung two of his blades at the boy, both of the scythes being caught in place instantly. Tsukune yanked them forward then punched the monster in the face again, the larger monster flying back and crashing into a car. Hokuto stumbled back to his feet before Tsukune grabbed his tail and swung him around, the monster crashing through a building then being tossed back down the street. As he crashed into the ground the group looked over with awe.

"Geez he's on another level completely than Hokuto." Kurumu said with wonder.

"I don't think Tsukune's tiring at all yet." Ahakon said looking to the vampire boy. Tsukune just watched Hokuto slowly get back to his feet then dashed across the entire street in a flash. He sent a powerful kick to Hokuto then followed by a spinning kick, the bladed monster being sent into the ground with a powerful explosion.

"Hard to think that's the boy we had to help protect when we first came to the academy." Rason said softly.

"He's beyond needing protection now." Dark said simply.

"Tsukune…look at what you've become…" Ruby said in wonder. The boy glared at the bladed monster as it swung it's scythes at him again, the boy then kicking away one, blocking the other with a punch, grabbing another, then ducking under the fourth. Hokuto jumped up as Tsukune held onto one of his bladed arms.

**"This game ends now."** Tsukune said coldly. He growled the yanked on the arm, the boy tearing off the scythe with a sickening snap. Hokuto screamed in pain as Tsukune held the blade in his hand. The group looked with shock as their friend had literally disarmed Hokuto.

"How dare you…you weak misguided fool!" Hokuto yelled as she swung another blade at him. Tsukune merely dodged it by moving his head then swung upwards, the boy hacking off the bladed arm in a flash. He leapt up and grabbed the severed limb, then swiped down and sliced off the other two arms. Hokuto screamed in pain as Tsukune whipped both scythes at him, with one flying low and slicing off the tail as the other struck into his chest below the head. The monster stumbled back as Tsukune calmly walked forward, the boy grabbing the two other falling limbs that he hacked off. In a flash he whipped them both out, the scythes spinning through the air and slicing through the legs at the hips. The monster fell back as all his limbs and tail had been sliced off in seconds. He screamed in pain as Tsukune walked up and stomped on the blade in the monster's chest, the scythe piercing through and digging into the ground. Hokuto coughed out white blood as he thrashed about while the group just looked with shock. The wounded monster looked up with a struggling glare as Tsukune stared down at him, the boy's black and crimson eyes glaring at the monster with hatred. There was no forgiveness in his eyes, no hint of mercy. The kind and caring boy who only wanted to be friends was not there as Tsukune looked with absolute hatred at the boy that put him and all his friends through hell.

"You…damned boy…" Hokuto coughed out. Tsukune merely glared at him as the dust around the area started to recede.

"He did it…he really did it." Kurumu said in awe.

"He showed him his place alright." Ahakon said.

"Finish him off Tsukune!" Yukari called out.

"No mercy! Send that bastard straight to hell!" Gin shouted out. Dark and Mizore glared at the monster as it looked at Tsukune with hatred, both of them waiting for the one that caused Felucia's death to pay the price. Dark wanted Hokuto dead more than anything, and was more than willing at this point to let Tsukune finish the job.

**"This ends here Hokuto."** Tsukune said coldly. The monster chuckled as white blood leaked from his mouth.

"You know it won't Tsukune…I've already won…you can't stop it now." he said with a smirk. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and geared back his fist. Hokuto looked at the boy with frustration as he was unable to move.

_"Hokuto…" Felucia said weakly, the girl chained to the bottom of the stone floor. The boy stopped and glanced back as his witches giggled at his sides. The doll demon shakily looked over to him as she was breathing heavily, the girl's clothing torn and her face flushed._

_"When they find you…they're going to kill you…" she said shakily._

_"Oh, don't be so sure about that. Although it won't matter, once this is all done everything will die." Hokuto said with a casual shrug. He started to walk out before he heard laughter behind him. He looked back to see Felucia laughing while glaring at him._

_"That…works out well for me then…" she said with a cough. The boy raised an eyebrow while Jovian and Jacqueline looked at her amusingly._

_"When I die…I'll die content knowing you'll be right after me…" Felucia said with a bite._

_"Really? And why's that?" Hokuto asked curiously._

_"Because…when you and your fucking bitches die…I'll be waiting for you in hell…" the demon said with a dark glare. She trembled a bit then laughed weakly._

_"Then…it'll be my turn to play with you…for all time!" she laughed. Jovian and Jacqueline shook their heads at the demon with smirks as Hokuto laughed a bit himself._

_"I'll make you pay…when you come to hell…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Felucia yelled out._

**"DIE!"** Tsukune yelled as she struck down with a powerful punch. The boy struck Hokuto in the face and the ground around them blasted apart. The group looked over to see the area annihilated as Tsukune's punch struck with more power than they thought possible in a single punch. The ground around the area trembled violently as the group stared with amazement. A nearby building collapsed into itself as the group stared at the impact site that was billowing dust around.

"Wow…" Rason said softly.

"That…had to hurt." Ahakon said with a nod.

Suddenly all around all the minions started dropping down and bursting into flames. The group looked around as the dust cleared around the streets as dozens of the monsters dropped down dead. They looked around carefully as every minion fell into a burning pile.

"They're…dying off." Apoch said curiously.

"Then…does that mean…" Astreal said looking towards where Tsukune struck the bladed monster.

"Their master…is dead." Ruby said in wonder. The smoke cleared to reveal Tsukune standing there, the boy retracting his fist and glaring at the ground. The pavement was completely destroyed as his punch not only annihilated the bladed monster but blasted a giant crater into the ground. The boy growled then looked over to his friends.

"He did it…he killed him!" Ahakon cheered out.

"He did…Hokuto's dead…he did it!" Yukari cheered out as well. The group looked at their friend with wonder as he walked over to them.

"Tsukune…you…that was…" Rason said in amazement.

"Is he really gone?" Ruby asked worriedly. The boy glanced to her and nodded.

**"Every last bit of him."** he said assuredly. The group smiled at him as he looked to the four vampire sisters.

"Way to go man!" Gin cheered out.

"Incredible Mr. Tsukune, that was amazing." Apoch and Astreal said in unison. Dark and Mizore smiled at Tsukune, both glad to hear that Felucia was avenged by their friend.

"Not bad kid, you really surprised me out there." Razico said with a nod.

"You surprised us all, that was…holy shit man, I mean…look at you!" Rason said astonished. Tsukune glanced down at himself and smirked.

"You were incredible Tsukune, just incredible!" Yukari cheered as hopped up and down.

"I can't believe it…you just destroyed him." Ahakon said looking back to the crater where Hokuto had his last vision in life, the vision of Tsukune delivering a punch right to his face with more than enough power to obliterate him. Tsukune nodded then walked over to the four sisters.

"I think you need to turn down your aura man, they're just in a trance like this." Rason said rubbing the back of his head. Tsukune looked at Inner Moka and knelt down in front of her. The girl was staring down at the ground with unblinking eyes, her hands at her sides and her body sitting still. He gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

**"Moka."** he said gently. The vampire blinked then looked to him quickly, the girl staring with wonder.

**"Tsukune…you…oh my god…"** she said looking at his new look and aura. The boy smiled and leaned in, the boy then kissing his girlfriend. She stared with wide eyes as she felt a massive wave of vampiric energy wash through her. She couldn't even moan, the sensation was simply overwhelming. He leaned back and smiled at his girl.

**"Thank you for saving me Moka."** he said calmly. The girl blinked and just slowly nodded, the girl's mind going off the rails as she reeled from the energy surge. Her heart was trying not to explode from the sudden wave of emotions that spiked through her.

"Hey…she's not screaming now." Kurumu said looking at her silver haired friend.

"Yeah, she's not losing her mind now. I thought for sure with him being like this she would be catatonic." Ruby said puzzled. Tsukune looked to Kokoa and rested his hand on her shoulder.

**"Kokoa."** he said gently. The girl jumped a bit then looked up at him.

"Tsu…kune…" she said in a soft voice.

**"Thank you for helping me Kokoa, I knew I could count on you."** he said calmly. The girl just slowly nodded as all eyes were on him. He looked over to Kahlua and turned to face her, the boy resting his hand on her shoulder as Inner Moka and Kokoa slowly stood up.

**"Kahlua."** he said gently.

No response.

**"Kahlua."** he said again.

No response.

Tsukune chuckled and smirked at the girl.

**"Your hair looks nice."** he said simply. The girl jumped a bit and looked to him with wonder.

"Tsukune…oh my god, what happened to you?" She said with surprise.

**"I'm alright now, thanks to your help. Thank you Kahlua."** the boy said kindly. The girl looked at the vampire before her with wide eyes and slowly nodded. He turned to Akua as the blonde haired vampire slowly stood up, all eyes still on the boy as he rested his hand on the eldest vampire's shoulder.

**"Akua."** he said calmly. The girl blinked and looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Tsukune…oh my word…what happened to you?" she said looking at his new look. He smiled and stood up.

**"I'm ok now thanks to your help Akua. Thank you." **he said in a calm tone. The vampire stood up as all sisters stared at the boy with amazement.

**"My god Tsukune…your aura…"** Inner Moka said in disbelief.

"I don't get it, how come you guys aren't screaming your heads off now? I mean, he's right next to you with his full power up." Kurumu said scratching his head.

"Not to mention we're not screaming either." Mizore said tilting her head.

"I can still feel a vampire aura stronger than before, but how come it's not suffocating them like it did before?" Ruby said curiously.

**"Because I'm controlling it." **Tsukune said glancing to her.

"Controlling it?" Yukari asked.

**"His aura…it's…being controlled from within."** Inner Moka said in wonder. All four vampire sisters could see it, yet hardly believe it. They could see the massive amount of vampire energy within the boy, far more than Kokoa's overcharge would have produced at safe levels. All the energy flowing about naturally within his body, with only a wide aura spread around him.

"He's holding in all his true power, it's not just flowing around his body like before." Akua said in amazement.

"Yeah…if he controlled his aura to flow around him now…" Kahlua said with a blush.

"I'd probably die from the shock." Kokoa said with wide eyes.

"You'd at least die with a smile on your face." Kahlua said with a shrug.

**"Tsukune…wait, where's Hokuto?"** Inner Moka said looking around.

"In that crater over there, or at least the dust that remained from Tsukune's attack." Rason said with a smirk while pointing over to the smoking crater. The vampire sisters looked over with surprise then back to Tsukune.

"He destroyed him. There was no contest between the two, Tsukune just flat out destroyed him." Kurumu said with a smile.

**"You did? He's really gone?"** Inner Moka said with amazement. Tsukune nodded, but had a serious face. He glanced towards the city as the dust cloud around the streets started to fade.

"That's incredible master." Akua said with a smile.

"Finally that bastard's dead. I wish I could have seen his face when Tsukune killed him." Kokoa growled as she looked down.

"I'd imagine it looked like this." Rason said, then struck a frightened for life pose. Kurumu giggled as Dark smirked at the expression.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said in wonder. Her boyfriend had changed drastically, and was apparently able to destroy Hokuto one on one now.

"Looks like that blood transfusion did the trick. You not only healed his wound, but you completely changed him now." Ruby said with a smile. The vampire sisters looked at the boy with awe. His eyes were black and crimson. His hair had a gray streak through a side. He had fangs now, and his aura was immeasurable to them. They could tell easily what the witch had meant. Their combined transfusion did much more than simply heal the boy. They turned him completely into one of them. A full blooded vampire.

"Well whatever you girls did it worked wonders." Razico said looking at the smoking crater. The vampire sisters smiled at the new vampire boy, then looked at him worriedly. He was looking at the city with a focused expression.

**"Tsukune?"** Inner Moka asked.

**"I'm sorry Moka."** the boy said regrettably. The group looked at him as he glanced to his girlfriend.

**"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."** he said softly. The vampire looked at him for a moment then smiled gently at him.

**"You came for me in that airship Tsukune, I saw you try with your all to save me. And you even took care of the misguided rat on your own, you don't need to apologize for anything." **she said calmly.

"She's right, you took care of that bastard just like we all wanted to." Kokoa added with a smile. Her smile faded as Tsukune just looked at them for a moment.

**"That's not what I'm sorry about."** he said.

A deafening roar echoed out from nearby, the group looking towards the city as the dust cleared. The group's eyes widened as a figure became visible in the distance.

**"I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him in time."** Tsukune said looking back towards the city. Screams, sirens, and gunfire echoed out as everybody stared with stunned expressions at the sight.

"What…is that?" Kahlua said with fright.

It was beyond massive in size, the large beast taking up the entire view in front of them.

"Don't tell me…that's…" Akua said shaking her head.

It had a large exoskeleton around it that seemed to be made of both bone and metal melded together.

"Oh…my…god…" Kokoa said while trembling in fear.

It's large skull had large razor sharp teeth as it also seemed to have gigantic demon wings on it's back.

"That's what we were coming out of the bus to warn you about…" Ruby said softly.

There were several bladed scales protruding from the back as well as long tendril shaped limbs that flailed around destroying the roads and buildings nearby.

"Dark sensed it's presence before the city started to fall into chaos." Rason said worriedly.

The group stared with wide eyes at the sight, the sight of Alucard himself roaring out into the sky as he destroyed a tall building nearby, the beast's giant claws swiping over and crashing through the structure. It collapsed down into smoke and fire as the monster roared into the sky.

**"I couldn't stop him from reviving it."** Tsukune said with remorse.

**"Don't tell me that's…Alucard."** Inner Moka said in disbelief. Tsukune just nodded as he looked at the massive destroyer before them.

"It's…huge!" Kurumu cried out.

"He's destroying the city!" Yukari cried out.

"He'll destroy all life everywhere, monster and human alike." Ruby said fearfully.

"Holy…fuck." Rason said in disbelief.

"What…what do we do now?" Gin asked fearfully.

"I would suggest we run like hell, but something tells me there's nowhere to run to." Razico said dryly.

"Yeah…he's going to destroy everything around the world. And the monster world too." Ahakon said with remorse.

"We lost…Hokuto revived Alucard…it's over." Kurumu said looking down with despair. Dark and Mizore just looked at the massive destroyer with frustration and despair.

"It's going to destroy everything…just like he was destined to." Ruby said looking down.

"No…no this can't be happening. It can't end like this!" Kokoa said grabbing her hair.

"I don't want the world to be destroyed, I like living in the world." Kahlua said as she started crying.

"Not even father will be able to stop it…it's really the end of the world." Akua said with remorse.

**"No…after all we did…we failed."** Inner Moka said clenching her fists.

"We're all doomed." Apoch and Astreal said fearfully.

Tsukune watched the destroyer roar as it swiped its claw into the city, the massive monster's twin tendrils on it's back swiping around and destroying more of the city wildly. The boy growled and glanced to his friends.

**"No. This isn't over yet. I'm not about to just give up now. I'm still alive, and I'm not about to just let this thing destroy all life."** he said confidently.

"But Tsukune, it's invincible. Nothing in the human or monster world could stop it before." Yukari said worriedly.

**"My mother had to sacrifice herself to merely seal it away, it couldn't be destroyed by anything then."** Inner Moka said looking down with closed eyes.

"Not even Luna's chrono magic can harm it. It's unstoppable." Kurumu said with fear.

"All of human technology and monster magic couldn't stop it in any timeline. It's destined to annihilate all life in every possible world. We were doomed to fail from the start." Ahakon said looking down with worry.

**"I don't care!" **Tsukune shouted out. The group looked to him in surprise as his aura flared around a bit.

**"I don't care if he's supposed to be immortal. I don't care if nothing could stop him before. Dammit I'm not going to accept that! I'm going to stop this thing even if it's the last thing I do!"** Tsukune said with determination. The group just looked at him as he turned to face the destroyer again.

**"I don't care how many timelines say he's destined to destroy all life. He's not going to destroy this timeline. Like hell I'm going to just sit by and do nothing while he ravages my home, destroys my time, threatens my friends and family. I won't allow it!"** Tsukune roared, the boy's aura flaring around him violently. The group looked at him with wonder as his power circled around him in a red torrent.

**"I didn't fight Hokuto like that to just lay down my arms and let this thing walk all over me. Hokuto was just the first obstacle that needed to be stopped. I'm going to throw everything I have at it, I won't stop until either I'm dead or he is. Even if I weren't a vampire…even if I didn't have this power, I would fight with my all regardless." **Tsukune said proudly. He growled as he glared at the monster in the distance. The group looked at their friend who had the will to actually stand against the mighty destroyer despite all the odds. The boy was determined to fight with his all no matter how dire it seemed, no matter how hopeless it appeared to be. The vampire boy was ready to lay his life on the line to fight against an unstoppable threat without fear. He glanced to his side as Inner Moka walked up next to him. She looked at the destroyer then nodded with a smirk.

**"You're right Tsukune. We're still alive. We can't just accept defeat like that."** she said calmly. He looked at her for a moment, the girl watching the monster in the distance then glancing to him.

**"Besides, no way would I pass up a chance to fight alongside my mate in a true battle. I've waited long enough for such an honor."** she said proudly. The boy smirked at that comment as Akua and Kahlua walked up to him.

"Master, we will follow you if this is what you choose." Akua said proudly. The boy looked back to see both vampires looking at the destroyer in the distance.

"Yeah, besides if we don't stop it it's going to wreck our home, and daddy would be furious with us if that happened." Kahlua said with a nod. Tsukune smirked and looked to see the others looking at the destroyer as well.

"Well guys, it's been fun. Look at it this way, if we die I'll make sure you all go to heaven now." Rason said with a chuckle as his wings fluttered a bit behind him.

"We're not dying today angel boy, not like this." Kurumu said extending out her nails and wings.

"My big sis and her mate are going to fight, then I'm going with them. I worked hard to get my pride back, and no way am I about to toss it away so easily." Kokoa said cracking her knuckles. Gin chuckled as the wolf looked at the monster.

"This thing thinks it can wreck our world? The newspaper club will have a few choice words for him on the matter." he said as he readied his claws.

"You heard Tsukune, we fight until it dies or we do." Dark said walking up next to the vampires. He looked at the destroyer with narrowed eyes as Mizore and Apoch looked at him with wonder. The demon was treating Tsukune like his commander, the shadow demon knowing full well that the vampire boy was indeed the strongest fighter by far. Mizore smiled softly and walked up next to him.

"Right behind you beloved." she said softly. Apoch nodded and walked up with them.

"My blade and I are at your command Dark." she said proudly. Astreal walked up next to her angel as her wings glowed behind her.

"Anything to fly with my angel again." she said with a smile. Rason and Kurumu nodded to that and looked to the destroyer again.

"I won't abandon your side again Tsukune, I'll be with you till the very end in all this." Ruby said proudly as she held her wand in her hands. Razico looked at her then to the destroyer. The witch glanced to him as he held his hand up, the arm glowing a shade of black.

"Like I said before. Saving the world, sounds kinda fun." he said with a smirk. The elder witch smiled softly at the warlock's acceptance to fighting alongside her.

"Count me in. No way am I running away now." Yukari said with renewed confidence.

"Me too, can't let my girlfriend face this thing alone." Ahakon said with a cool smile, the witch glancing to him and smiling softly.

Tsukune looked around at his friends, the large group of monsters ready to put their lives on the line to stop a supposedly unstoppable destroyer hell bent on razing the world to the ground. He looked back over to the massive monster as it destroyed nearby buildings with ease, gunfire and sirens sounding off around it as the humans responded with futility to the destroyer's appearance in their home.

* * *

Police vans and cars were screeching through the streets as policemen fired at the giant monster nearby, the large beast roaring as it swung it's claws and tendrils around wildly. Entire buildings were destroyed in a flash as the ground around the monster was torn apart. People were screaming as they ran wildly away from the massive beast while local forces attempted to fight back with whatever they had. Rifles and shotguns echoed out as the security force tried to stop the rampaging monster with no success.

"What the fuck is that thing?" a policeman yelled out.

"How should I know? Get the goddamned military here now!" another yelled as he unloaded his rifle at the giant monster. Cars were severing around as the monster struck another building down, the large structure crashing down and smashing into other buildings. Alucard roared out then trampled over another set of smaller buildings as it's large tendrils whipped around and destroyed nearby structures wildly.

"We can't fight this thing, for the love of god get some goddamned support down here now!" A policeman yelled into his radio.

Some fighter planes swooped by and fired missiles at the monster, the warheads striking the side of the monster and exploding violently. The monster roared as it's tendril whipped through the air at blinding speed and destroyed the crafts with ease, their missiles having done nothing to it.

"This is crazy, nothings working on this thing!" an office cried out with frustration.

"Look out!" another office yelled as the massive monster's tendrils whipped around, the large limbs crushing through buildings around the area as flames and explosions erupted around wildly. Alucard swung his claw over and blasted off a tall skyscraper, the large tower being sliced into two. The top half flew over and crashed down into the city while Alucard raised a claw up and slashed down the remains of the building. The top half crashed down into the city with a powerful explosion as dust and debris shot out all around. People were scrambling away from the chaos as officers stared with fright at the giant beast. People who were cut off by the tower's collapse down in front of them looked back to see the giant monster roaring into the sky.

"Mommy." a little girl cried out as she clung to her mother's waist. People stared with horror as the giant monster swiped down and destroyed more buildings and vehicles with a powerful strike.

"My god…we're so fucked." A policeman said with fear.

"Those reports of monsters in those other towns…is this what they meant?" another officer said with fright.

"Monsters…there really are monsters!" A man in the crowd behind the officers cried out.

"Those rumors were true, monsters are attacking the world!" a woman cried out.

"We're all going to be killed!" a boy in back yelled out with tears.

Alucard roared and slashed down with his claw, the giant destroyer laying waste to dozens of armed personal and soldiers as they tried to fire at the monster.

"Sir? What…what do we do here?" an officer said with fright.

"I don't know…how should I know? We're not prepared for this! Nobody is prepared for this! I mean…what the hell do we do now?" another policeman cried out.

**"Stand aside."** a boy's voice came from behind the crowd. Everybody looked back as the dust cloud billowed from where the top half of the building crashed down nearby. From the cloud figures started to become visible as they walked out. A boy with black and crimson eyes. A girl with silver hair and red eyes. A girl with long blonde hair and red eyes. A girl with short black hair with two strands up in pigtails and red eyes. A girl with red hair held up in pigtails. A large werewolf. A boy with pitch black eyes. A girl with hair frozen over while holding blade of ice. A girl with yellow eyes and a glowing blade in one hand. A boy with angelic wings that glowed behind him. A girl with demonic wings and long nails. A girl with glowing wings and long blonde hair. A woman in a gothic outfit holding a glowing wand. A man with a black outfit and cape with his arm glowing a shade of black. A young girl in a witches outfit holding a wand. A young boy with a red hair and a cape. Most of them wore some form of school uniform as they walked through the cloud towards the monster down the street. The crowd parted from them and looked with wide eyes as the strange group walked past them.

**"This is a fight for monsters only. Get your people out of here now."** Tsukune said sternly. The policemen just stared at the boy with shock as the large group of monsters walked by. Tsukune stopped and glanced to him.

**"I don't have the time to explain, just get the people out of here now!"** he shouted out. The men jumped and backed up as the boy gave off a strange and powerful aura. They nodded quickly as they backed up with fear. The group of monsters walked forward and got into a line, all of them stopping to face the destroyer that was ravaging the city. All of them eyeing the age old monster that was supposedly undefeatable. All of them preparing to fight with their all to prevent the world's destruction by Alucard. All of them ready to defend the humans that watched them with fright and shock.

"Who…who are you kids?" a policeman said trembling. Tsukune merely glanced back to him with his black and crimson eyes as the group readied themselves for their biggest fight yet.

**"Your last hope."**


	32. The Great Destroyer

High atop a mountain surrounded by dark swirling clouds stood a palace built right into the black mountain. A large stone courtyard surveyed the cloudy skies and swirling clouds below that briefly showed glimpses of the world beneath them. From the palace a figure watched the events unfold down below, the man hidden in the shadows of his dark palace walls as he looked out from the stone pillars over the courtyard before him. From the edges of the courtyard three girls were looking down at the ensuing chaos with dull gazes. Each girl was dressed in a female toga dress and had sandals on, each girl standing at the edge of the courtyard as their dresses flowed in the breeze. One of the girls had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, the hair having an orange tint towards the bottom, and wore large headphones over her ears. She had a hair clip to one side of her bangs in the form of a silver treble clef. Her blue eyes watched the commotion down below in the human world as she bobbed her head a bit to her music. The second girl had short blue hair that shifted to a teal color at the bottom. She had one strand of hair curled up at the side while she wore a Greek ivy headpiece, the girl watching the fighting with her green eyes behind her glasses. The third girl had long hair that shifted from pink at the top towards a dull yellow at the bottom, the girl's pink eyes watching the fighting down below with a dull expression as she wore a white hat that had cat ears and blue bows on each side.

"It's starting." the girl with blue hair said simply.

"That thing's going to destroy everything." the yellow haired girl said shaking her head.

"We're all doomed." the pink haired girl said softly.

They glanced back as the figure in the palace had his eye on them, the girls looking past the stone columns that stood at the front of the large building with dull expressions. Inside the dark shadows the man chuckled a bit.

"This should make for an interesting demonstration." he said with a dark voice. The girls glanced to each other slowly, then looked back as they watched events unfold down in the human world below.

* * *

"C'mon! Come and get me!" Falla shouted as she flew over the trees of the rotting forest, the chronofly looking back to see the massive chrono wraith still giving chase. The flying monster seemed to soar in the air as it let out a ghastly moan, the beast's large mouth open to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. Falla banked to the left and swooped down through the trees, the girl looking back to see the monster plowing through the rotting forest like it was nothing.

"Dammit, I need to slow it down a bit, I'm so freakin' tired." Falla said breathing heavily. She had been playing the role of decoy for her sister by keeping the wraith chasing her in the normal world while Luna was searching the time stream for any sign of their friends whereabouts. Of course that meant Falla had to keep the chrono wraith's attention, and that meant to keep in it's sights at all times. Shifting into time wouldn't help her even if she wanted to escape at this point, the girl knowing full well the monster would simply shift in right after her. Luna had barely managed to escape the monster's attempt to swallow her whole before, but Falla was still trying to figure out how she could be so lucky.

"Sister…hurry up…" Falla said as she shook her head with fatigue. She had been flying with all her might constantly to just keep ahead of the monster, the girl feeling her strength draining fast while the wraith behind would never tire in the least.

Inside the time stream Luna was floating around, the butterfly girl looking around carefully with her glowing green eyes as she tried to see where her friends would be. The chronoflies were banned from going forwards or backwards in time by the Almighty, but nothing about shifting around in the same moment of time. The trick was that she had to find the moment in time her friends were actually in, and that single moment was jumbled up with every other moment in time happening everywhere.

"This…isn't going to be easy." Luna muttered as she looked around. She growled with frustration and shook her head.

_This is insane, it was a miracle I could find them before in the timeline, but…I have no idea where they could possibly be now. Falla won't last much longer, I need to find a clue and fast._

"C'mon…c'mon…dammit where are you guys?" she yelled out as she looked around franticly. There were too many moments in time all around her, all coming from everywhere in existence. To find the exact location and time her friends were in was like a needle in a haystack the size of the universe.

"I can't find them…this is crazy...where are you guys?" she cried out. She grabbed her hair in frustration and trembled.

"They could be anywhere…they could be anywhere in the world…how can I find them?" she cried out. She focused her magic with all her might, the girl trying to detect where in time her friends were now. A pulse rippled out from her and swept over the time stream, the girl's magic flaring around her as she looked around with a focused gaze.

_Rason…where are you?_

Falla was racing over the trees at high speed, the girl breathing heavily as the wraith behind her started to close in. She looked back and gasped with shock as the monster was getting closer and closer.

"I…can't…do this…" she breathed out as she tried to move as fast as her tired wings could carry her. She flew over a clearing and then spiraled down towards it, the girl's world spinning as she breathed heavily. She crashed into the ground and tumbled to a stop on the grass, the girl struggling to move. She watched the wraith close in on her with it's open mouth, the massive beast ready to devour her whole. She cried out and closed her eye, the girl fearing death had caught up with her.

_Tsukune…_

She waited, then slowly opened her eye. The girl was still alive, with only the sound of the breeze flowing by gently being heard. She looked around and slowly sat up.

"What…where did…it go?" she said tiredly. She gasped and looked up worriedly.

"Sister!" she cried out. Falla stumbled to her feet and tried to catch her breath, the girl looking around worriedly.

"Oh no…oh no no no." She said shaking her head. The chronofly took a deep breath then focused her magic, the girl then swinging her hand out and tearing a rift into the time stream. She jumped in quickly, the girl looking around the cosmos that extended out for as far as she could see.

"Sister! Sister!" Falla shouted out. She looked around franticly and shook her head.

"Sister it's back in here!"

Luna was looking around with glowing green eyes, the girl trying to detect even the slightest image of her friends in the human world. The space around her rippled around as she focused her magic, the girl moving around while looking around carefully.

"Where…are you…" she said to herself as she looked around at all the moments in time floating by slowly. She saw images of cities, images of people, images of mountains, everything around the world in a single moment in time. She peered around carefully then stopped, the girl smiling as she saw a familiar blonde haired boy standing in a city street, the boy's eyes glaring at something while his wings were arched behind him.

"Rason…" Luna said softly. Seeing the angel standing there with a look of cold determination was simply breathtaking to the chronofly.

"Wow…he looks angry…he's so dreamy." Luna said sighing. She giggled as she admired the angel she loved, the girl so focused on the boy that she didn't see something phase into view behind her.

"Sister!" Falla yelled as she flew through the vast cosmos of the time stream. She looked around franticly as she searched for her sister, the girl's red eye wide with fright.

"Luna! It's here! It's here!" she shouted as she looked around. Nothing but stars and celestial bodies were around as they flew by in a blur.

"Dammit…only Luna can fly stable in here, I might be whipping past her right now for all I know." Falla said looking around with worry. As if to prove that very point she instantly collided into her sister, the two tumbling away with a loud gasp. Luna watched as one moment she was looking at the image of her beloved angel, then being knocked to the side as Falla seemed to appear out of nowhere…then watched as a massive chrono wraith flew by where she just was with a ghostly moan. Luna stopped their tumble and grabbed onto her sister, both chronoflies looking with wide eyes as the massive wraith turned around and flew towards them.

"It's back sister!" Falla screamed as the two flew off away from the monster, the large wraith giving chase in the time stream.

"What is it doing in here? You're supposed to be keeping it busy remember?" Luna barked out with fright.

"It's not my fault, it must have detected your magic and went in after you!" Falla cried out.

"You're supposed to be the decoy remember? The decoy!" Luna shouted.

"I have been! I need to rest though, I can't keep flying like this!" Falla whined. She slowly started to fall back as her wings were still drained of strength. Luna grabbed her by the hand and flew the two forward with all her might, the girl then diving down and spiraling into the cosmos as the wraith dove down as well.

"I can't outrun it, especially pulling you along!" Luna cried out as she looked back to the massive wide open mouth that was racing towards them.

"I'm sorry…I tried…" Falla said weakly as she tried to fly. Luna looked to her sister then back up towards where she saw the moment in time Rason was in.

"We need to get to our friends…we have to get help!" she shouted as she veered off and tried to fly back up towards the moment in time. The wraith pulled up nearly instantly and closed in on the two girls. Luna looked back with wide eyes at the rows of razor sharp teeth that would be the last thing she would see should she stop, then looked ahead in the time stream.

"Just let me go sister…you can make it without me." Falla said tiredly.

"Like hell I'm just going to let you die here Falla, we're going to make it. Both of us!" Luna said as she flapped her wings as fast as she could. The moment in time was getting closer as the wraith closed in as well. She focused her magic, the girl sending out a ripple into the time stream as her eyes glowed green. Falla looked behind to see the space around the wraith distorting as well.

"Sister…it's going to shift with us…" Falla said weakly. Luna looked back at the monster with frustration then towards the goal, the girl racing towards the only sign of her friends whereabouts.

"We don't have a choice…hang on!" Luna yelled as they raced up to the moment in time, the girl's magic tearing away a hole in the time stream. The two girls flew in as the wraith behind shifted as well, the space around the creature ripping apart as it melded into the cosmos once again.

* * *

"We're coming to you live from downtown where a giant monster of some sort has appeared and is tearing apart the entire city!" a male reporter said as the camera watched the giant Alucard destroying a nearby building with it's massive claw while it's twin tendrils whipped around and tore apart nearby streets. Flaming wreckages and large chunks of debris flew about as the monster roared into the air, with one destroyed truck flying right towards the camera. The video cut to static as a crowd of people were watching the events unfold in a large community center. Mrs. Aono and Kyouko were looking with wide eyes as a man quickly changed the channel.

"This thing is destroying everything! The military and police forces have been dispatched but so far are having no luck bringing the monster down!" a woman reporter said as a camera was looking around at soldiers and tanks firing from the streets at the giant monster. Explosions and gunfire echoed out as the Alucard trampled through the city while roaring. He struck down another tall building as a tendril whipped out and blasted the nearby street to pieces. Large chunks of debris rained down on the troops and armaments as the camera stumbled about and dropped down. A loud scream was heard before it cut to static.

"Oh god…" Mrs. Aono said with fright.

"What…what is that thing?" Kyouko said with fear. Again a man changed the channel as the crowd watched with stunned expressions.

"Ladies and gentleman, I can't even begin to describe what we are seeing here, but it appears all those rumors of monsters attacking humanity before are true. We are showing you this live from downtown as this giant monstrosity is leveling everything in it's path." A man said with a grave tone as a camera watched Alucard roar out while explosions and buildings crumbled around him. People were screaming in the streets as they ran away from the monster that could be seen a few blocks away. The top half of a building tumbled through the air, the camera following it as it flew overhead and crashed down into the road behind them. A massive dust cloud kicked up as people scrambled around and looked back towards the giant destroyer.

"This may be this reporter's final broadcast, nothing can stop this thing. May god help us all." The man said as the camera panned back to the monster.

"Auntie." Kyouko said shakily as she held onto the woman's hand.

"Oh no…" Mrs. Aono said while trembling.

The monster roared again, the people in the streets falling back as the giant destroyer smashed in another building below it. People stared in fear of the monster as sirens and gunfire echoed out in the city.

"Wait…wait what is that? Point the camera over there." The reporter said quickly. The camera shifted around then turned to see some figures walking out from the dust cloud. Mrs. Aono and Kyouko watched with fear then surprise as they recognized most of the faces.

"Who are they? Oh my god, one of them is a monster too…wait…those eyes…fangs…her hair…they're…they're monsters too aren't they? Ladies and gentleman monsters are all over this city now!" the reporter said as the group of fighters walked by a stunned crowd and stood before them, all of the fighters looking intently at the large monster in the distance.

"Tsukune?" Mrs. Aono said with shock, the woman and Kyouko racing towards the T.V. and staring with wide eyes.

"It's him…it's all of them." Kyouko said in amazement.

The camera panned around as each fighter stood ready to face the giant monster.

"What…what are they doing?" The reporter asked in surprise.

One was a boy with black and crimson eyes, the boy's black hair having a gray streak through it as he glared at the giant destroyer. The air around him seemed to glow red as the boy bared his teeth and revealed his fangs.

"I heard about monsters attacking the city and such today…" a man in the crowd said in wonder.

One was a girl with long silver hair, the girl's crimson eyes glaring at Alucard as her fangs were bared as well. Her short skirt flowed gently in the breeze as the air around her was a shade of red as well.

"I even saw it myself, some little girl destroyed an entire town with strange lights." The man continued.

There was another girl standing there, her long blonde hair flowing behind her as her arm shifted and turned into a bladed weapon of sorts. The crowd stared with wide eyes as the girl's crimson eyes glared at the monster as she bared her fangs as well.

"She was a real monster…she destroyed everything. My home, my neighborhood, even my little dog." The man said as he choked back a sob.

Another girl stood ready, her black hair flowing gently in the breeze as she narrowed her crimson eyes at the monster. Her chest under her shirt shifted into her monster form, the girl readying herself for combat against an unstoppable destroyer.

"And I even remember seeing some of those monsters there too. That big weredog thing, and those kids." The man said with fear.

A girl with red hair held up in loose pigtails stood ready, the girl's green eyes glaring as she hissed at the monster ahead of them. Her fangs were seen as a haze seemed to appear around her shoulders.

"But they didn't attack people. They tried to stop that little girl. They tried to fight back." The man said in wonder.

A large werewolf was seen, the monster wearing some form of school uniform as the beast growled at the destroyer ahead. It stood tall and ready as it's claws and teeth were bared.

"I saw that too. A little girl and boy…they saved me from being burned alive in my own home. They…made water appear out of nowhere and even made the ground move to help save some soldiers nearby." A woman said as she looked with wonder at the set.

A boy with black hair and pitch black eyes was glaring at the giant destroyer, the boy's gray unbuttoned shirt flowing in the breeze as a black fog seemed to swirl around him.

"It's true, one of those monsters was at the hotel when it was attacked. She saved my little boy." A woman said from behind. The crowd looked to see the woman and her son looking at the T.V. with wonder.

"Mommy that's her, that's the vampire that saved my life." The boy said running up to the set.

A girl with her hair frozen over completely stood ready, the monster holding a sword made of ice in one hand while her other was formed into an ice claw. Her lollipop shifted around in her mouth as she gave a cool glare at the destroyer nearby.

"They tried to stop a strange girl with lights shooting from her hands there too. I saw it." A man spoke up from behind.

A boy stood there with brightly glowing feathered wings arching behind him, the shirtless angel glaring with glowing eyes as the monster ahead roared into the sky.

"It's you, you're that boy Akua saved." Kyouko said with wonder. The boy looked at her and smiled with a nod.

"Monsters…saved that boy?" a man asked with surprise.

A girl stood next to the angel, her demonic wings extended out as her tail swayed back and forth. Her nails were extended out as the blue haired girl glared at the giant destroyer with hatred.

"Of course they did, they even saved me. If it weren't for them I'd be dead right now." Kyouko spoke out.

Another girl stood ready, her short black hair flowing in the breeze as her yellow eyes glared at Alucard. She held a flat blade in her hand, the weapon appearing to be made of light and shaped like a sword.

"That's bullshit. Look at that fucking thing, how can you say monsters aren't evil? It's destroying everything!" a man shouted while pointing towards the T.V.

Another girl had glowing wings behind her, her long blonde hair flowing in the breeze while her black eyes glared at the giant destroyer as it crushed in another small building.

"Those things probably tricked these people into thinking they're good just to get close to us. They're all monsters who want to kill us all!" a woman cried out.

A small boy stood ready, his short red hair flowing gently as his cape fluttered behind him. He watched the giant monster in the distance with hatred as his arm electrified a bit.

"How can you say that? Why won't you listen to us, not all monsters are bad!" Kyouko yelled back.

A young witch was glaring at the monster as she held her wand tightly, the stick glowing brightly as her cape flowed behind her.

"Sure they're not, I mean just look at the one DESTORYING the entire city!" a man shouted back.

A woman was standing ready with a wand in hand, the girl dressed in a gothic outfit as giant raven wings were extended out behind her.

"That vampire saved my boy's life, she's not evil!" the mother of the child defended with.

A man stood ready with his black cape flowing behind him, the warlock watching with a cold glare as Alucard's tendrils whipped around and leveled surrounding buildings with a fierce crash.

"A vampire is just a monster lady, they'll suck your blood without a second thought." A woman snapped back.

"Just stop it already!" Mrs. Aono shouted out, the crowd looking back to see her looking around with anger.

"Stop all of this! Stop talking like monsters are just horrible creatures!" she shouted with frustration. She trembled and looked to the set with teary eyes.

"Those monsters saved my life! They saved my niece's life! They're not bad at all!" she pleaded.

"Yeah right lady, they just saved you to kill you themselves. They're freakin' monsters for crying out loud!" a man shouted out.

"How can you defend them when nothing good has come of them being here? A town, a city, everything is being destroyed because of those things!" a woman yelled out.

"Because one of those monsters is my son!" Mrs. Aono screamed out. The entire community center looked over in shock as the woman breathed heavily. The crowd around her stared with surprise as Kyouko nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I admit it! My son's a monster! He's a vampire, and he saved my life today! If it wasn't for him and his monster friends I wouldn't be here, many of us wouldn't be!" the woman cried out with tears. Everybody just stared at the woman as she started to break down.

"My baby's a monster and he's fighting against all of these evil girls and giant creatures and who knows what, all to protect us! Stop talking about him like he's just another evil creature from story books. He's my son, he may be a monster but he's still my son and I love him!" Mrs. Aono cried out. The crowd stared with shock as the little boy looked to the T.V. with wonder. The angry woman marched up to the man while choking back tears.

"So don't you dare speak badly about my son! He's fighting to save you, he's fighting to save all of you. Look at him, he's standing there before that giant thing with his friends right now. They're not running away, they're not harming people, they're trying to stop this damned thing! My baby boy is trying to stop that thing before it wrecks everything!" Mrs. Aono shouted out. She broke down crying, the woman being held by Kyouko as the crowd just looked at her with stunned expressions.

"Mommy." The little boy said, the crowd looking over to see him pointing at the T.V.

"Look." He said. Everybody looked as the camera focused on the group of monsters that were standing up to Alucard. A young witch, the older looking witch, the girl with long blonde hair, the young boy, and the man with the black cape all aimed their wands and hands out towards the giant destroyer.

"What…are they doing?" a man in the crowd asked.

Yukari fired out a massive burst of energy from her wand, the little witch screaming something out as she did so. Ahakon fired out a bolt of lightning out that arced around wildly towards it's target. Ruby and Astreal fired out their shots of magical energy towards the destroyer while Razico fired out a blast of dark lightning. The five magical attacks raced towards the destroyer and exploded into a powerful blast by it's face. The monster roared as it stumbled back, the shockwave and loud bang from the attack echoing out.

"They're…fighting it." A woman said in wonder.

"I told you…I told you they were on our side." Kyouko said with confidence.

"Look mommy, they're fighting that thing. They really are." The little boy said with amazement.

"Oh my…can they actually stop that thing?" the mother asked worriedly.

"Of course they can." Mrs. Aono said with tears falling. She shook her head and yelled out.

"My son won't be beaten by some oversized prop from the Aliens movies, he's going to win! He's going to win! You have to win Tsukune, you have to win or else you won't be able to date your new girlfriend!" the woman cried out. She thrashed around in a fit while Kyouko tried to hold her still, the crowd around just watching with stunned expressions.

On the ground in the streets the group was watching Alucard as he roared into the sky. The monster trampled smaller buildings below him as his tendrils whipped around wildly. The crowd near the group looked at the monster with stunned expressions then back to the group as the dust around the streets slowly settled.

**"I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to harm it."** Inner Moka growled as the giant monster crushed down another building, the head of the beast appearing undamaged from the magical strike.

"It was worth a shot." Ruby said.

"Great, looks like that did nothing at all." Razico said dryly.

"That's not true, looks like we pissed it off." Rason said as the monster turned it's head towards the group.

"We need to keep it's attention on us, give the humans a chance to get away." Dark said.

"You got it Dark." Mizore and Apoch said together.

"So what's our plan here?" Gin asked cautiously.

**"We do the only thing we can do. We fight."** Tsukune said as his aura flared around him. The boy dashed down the road at high speed as he glared at the giant destroyer.

**"You heard my mate, drop this bastard with everything you've got!"** Inner Moka yelled as she took off after her boyfriend. Akua and Kahlua glanced to each other then followed quickly after.

"Wait for us master!" they called out. Kurumu glanced to the snow girl and smirked.

"Shall we?" she said playfully.

"Yeah, let's dance." Mizore said as she whipped her blade to the ground and shattered it. Kurumu jumped behind her and the two shot into the air as Astreal carried her sister up as well.

"We're right behind you." The sisters said in unison. Ruby took into the air with her raven wings as Gin and Kokoa dashed after the others. Rason shot into the air with his wings as the flyers raced towards the giant monster.

"Well this should be fun. Hey, where are you going?" Razico said as Dark walked off to the side.

"Going to get some toys to play with." The demon said as he vanished into a black cloud. Razico blinked then looked back to the destroyer.

"I say we join in on the fun then." Yukari said holding her wand up.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ahakon said with a confident smirk.

"Then let's get going." Razico said as the three ran down the street after their friends. The stunned crowd just watched in silence as the strange group of monsters ran towards Alucard. The camera man watched them run off then looked back to the reporter, the man just standing there looking in disbelief. He blinked then slowly looked to the camera.

"Um…ladies and…gentleman. It…appears that…_monsters_ are…joining the fight against this…thing." He said unsurely. He slowly looked back towards where the mystery group went and just stared with unblinking eyes.

"Who would have thought?" he said weakly.

Alucard roared as it swung it's giant tendrils around, the limbs flailing through the air and crashing through several buildings violently. He swiped his claw over and demolished another tall building as people screamed and ran around the streets below the massive monster. He trampled through the city on all fours and roared, the massive beast's long tail whipping around behind it and crashing through buildings as fires and explosions erupted around it. The monster leaned down between the rows of buildings and roared out, the sound waves blasting away debris and cars down the street as people tumbled away.

**"ALUCARD!"** Tsukune roared nearby. The giant monster turned it's head to see a boy and girl running on top of a tall building near it's head level. Tsukune and Inner Moka jumped towards the monster, the boy gearing back a punch while the girl wound back a kick.

**"Know your place!"** Inner Moka yelled as they struck the beast in the head. Alucard stood still as the two vampires launched back onto the roof of the building. One of the large tendrils whipped over and sliced through the building below them, the two vampires bracing as the roof shook and collapsed down a bit. As the long limbs started to whip back out two vampires ran along them towards the monster's body. Kahlua dragged her bladed arm along one limb, the metallic bone making a scratching sound, as Akua raced along the other. The two ran along the limbs then jumped up towards the monster's head on both sides.

"For our master!" Kahlua yelled as she swiped at it's head.

"You shall fall!" Akua yelled as she kicked the other side of it's head. The two vampires launched back as Alucard roared and swiped around it's head with it's claws. The two vampires landed next to Tsukune and Inner Moka, the four looking back at the monster with glares as a whistling sound was heard. The crowd down in the streets looked up to see a white glow with black streaks racing down from the sky towards the monster. It crashed into it's head with a powerful shockwave as snow spires and ridges erupted in a wide field in front of the monster. It's face frosted over as two girls jumped away, the succubus then grabbing the snow woman and flying off while a tendril whipped near them.

"I don't think that did anything to it." Kurumu said with frustration as she avoided the swinging limb that raced around them. The frost on Alucard's head broke away instantly as it roared at the flying girls. From behind the monster Astreal swooped down low and dropped her sister down, the witch landing then running along the destroyer's back while dragging her sword across it. The glowing blade sparked and flashed as it was raced across the monster's metallic looking flesh. As Apoch raced towards the head Astreal fired off her blasts of magical energy at the flailing limbs, the shots exploding into fireballs and doing no apparent damage. Apoch raced to the top of the monster's head then jumped up, the witch being caught by her sister and carried up.

"Damn…not even a scratch." Apoch said looking back at the destroyer's back. Her blade did nothing to even singe the monster's skin. Astreal growled then veered off as a tendril whipped past her. Rason flew down and kicked at the monster's head, the boy hitting against the massive skull then launching back up while the monster snapped at him with it's teeth.

"I think we're only making it angrier with us." The angel said as he weaved around the flailing tendril. Tsukune, Inner Moka, Akua, and Kahlua leapt towards the monster as the building below them gave away, all four striking at the monster's head. In a flash a tendril whipped by and struck them all hard, the four monsters flying back and smashing into the ground as Kokoa and Gin raced up.

"Oh god, are you guys ok?" Kokoa cried out. The four vampires slowly climbed up out of the small craters they formed with growls and grunts.

"Dammit…we're not making a dent here." Akua said with frustration.

"That really hurt." Kahlua coughed out.

**"This isn't going well, it's hard to even get up to his head level to strike, let alone damage him."** Inner Moka said looking up at the monster as it thrashed about, the destroyer trying to swipe down an angel that weaved around by a hair while Ruby fired blast after blast at the monster's head. The magical projectiles exploded as they hit, yet did nothing to damage the monster's skin.

**"There must be some way to hurt it."** Tsukune said with anger. Kokoa yelled out and raced towards it along with Gin. The wolf picked the girl up and spun her around, then launched the vampire towards the monster like a missile. A haze seemed to follow the girl as her overcharge started to heat her up.

"Damn you!" she yelled as she kicked the monster's head, the girl then launching back as the monster snapped at her. The large destroyer didn't even flinch from the impact.

"I don't think he even felt that." Kahlua said worriedly. Kokoa landed back down on a building then leapt to the side as Alucard swiped down at her with it's massive claw. The building was demolished as the girl fell down towards the ground. She landed down on a car, the girl crushing in the roof of the vehicle, then darted away as a giant claw slammed into the ground behind her. The girl was knocked forward by the force of the strike and tumbled away as the tendrils whipped up into the air. Kurumu and Mizore slammed into one of the limbs with their duet as Astreal swooped along the other with Apoch slicing it with her blade. The limbs whipped around and struck them all out of the air in a flash, all the girls tumbling towards the ground. Kurumu grabbed Apoch and veered up before slamming into a store window and crashing into the clothing store as people jumped away with screams. Astreal grabbed Mizore and veered up before a tendril slammed down behind them, the two girls being hurled off at an angle and crashing through a window into an apartment building, the two girls then rolling into the living room of a family that screamed in terror.

"Kokoa!" Gin yelled as he ran towards the girl as she struggled to get back up. She looked to see Alucard gearing back his claw to strike her down. Suddenly a missile whistled by and blasted into the monster's face. The large beast roared as it looked ahead, the destroyer not being affected at all. The group looked to see Dark holding a launcher in his arm and aiming at the monster.

"C'mon." he growled as he ran towards the destroyer. Rason swooped by and grabbed him from behind, the demon then being carried up into the air towards the large monster. Alucard stood tall and launched it's tendrils towards the angel in a flash. Rason darted up as Dark was let go, the demon flying forward and just missing the two flailing limbs as he spun around in the air. Rason swooped back down and grabbed him, then flew towards the giant monster as the long tendrils whipped back. Dark took aim and fired another shot towards Alucard, the missile striking the head dead on with a powerful blast. The destroyer merely roared and swiped it's claw towards the airborne boys, the two vanishing in a black wisp. In a flash a tendril whipped over and struck them out of the sky, the two flying down and crashing into the ground near the others with a violent explosion.

"Dark! Rason! Are you two ok?" Yukari yelled out as she and Ahakon raced up towards the others. The two boys slowly got up and glared at the giant destroyer.

"We're fine…mostly." Rason groaned.

"He can see me cloaked, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Dark said with discontent. The two looked at the monster with frustration as the giant monster's tendrils whipped around and blasted cars and buildings into pieces.

"Going to need a bigger gun." Dark said simply.

Alucard roared and swiped around him, the massive monster leveling nearby buildings as debris and explosions blasted around him. His tail whipped around and struck through more buildings with fierce crashes as the monster looked around slowly. Apoch and Kurumu got up and ran towards the broken window as people in the store stared at the two girls with wide eyes.

"This isn't working too well." Kurumu said worriedly.

"Not even my sword can cut it." Apoch said with frustration.

Mizore and Astreal got to their feet and ran over to the window as the family was backed up against a wall in fear.

"What do we do now Ms. Mizore?" Astreal asked worriedly.

"I have no idea." Mizore said softly as the monster in the city roared again. The two girls gasped then jumped away as the wall and roof of the building were torn apart by a claw crashing down through the structure. They backed up near the family of humans, all of them looking up as Alucard roared into the sky. The monster turned it's head to see a girl on fire racing along it's back towards it's head. Kokoa roared as she jumped up and struck down at the giant skull, the girl's clothing on fire as her overcharge fueled her body. The group watched as the flaming girl struck down with a punch and a massive bang echoed out. A shockwave erupted out as the fires around Kokoa blew out. The girl dropped down and slid off the monster's head, the girl then falling towards the ground out cold as the destroyer roared into the sky.

**"Kokoa!"** Inner Moka yelled out. The group watched the girl fall before black chains whipped around the girl and swung her away from the ground towards them. Kokoa flew towards the group and crashed into Gin, the wolf tumbling back as Kokoa was in his arms. The group looked to see Razico on top of a building with a smirk on his face.

"That was close." He said as he looked to Alucard. The monster's tendrils whipped out and crashed through several buildings, one of which the warlock was standing on. The building gave away as he started to fall in before Ruby grabbed him by the hand, the witch then flying him away from the destruction.

"That was even closer." She said with relief. The man smirked then looked to the destroyer as it swung towards the group with it's claws. The warlock cast out his chains around one of the monster's giant legs, the links snapping away instantly as it moved.

"Dammit, I can't even bind him for a moment." Razico said with frustration. Alucard struck towards the group with one of it's claws, the attack stopping as Tsukune grabbed the talon with his hands and pushed back. The boy skidded back as his feet tore up the pavement while the others looked with wide eyes. Inner Moka, Akua, and Kahlua raced towards the monster before a tendril whipped through the ground and blasted them back away from the destroyer, the vampire boy losing his footing and flying back as well.

"We're not doing so hot here are we?" Razico asked flatly.

"Nothing's making a dent on this thing. There must be some way to kill it." Ruby said with frustration. The witch flew down towards the group as the destroyer started swinging at an angel, a succubus, and a witch with wings that flew around in the air above it. Yukari fired out another giant burst of energy while Ahakon put all his strength into a fireball, the two attacks striking Alucard in the chest and doing nothing to it.

"What do we do? Nothing's working." Yukari said worriedly.

"We hit it and hit it and it doesn't even notice." Ahakon said with frustration.

Kurumu flew by the monster and swiped at its face, the girl's nails razing across the skin and leaving no marks, then was swatted out of the air by a tendril. The girl screamed as she tumbled towards the ground before Rason swooped by and grabbed her.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"That…really hurt." She said as she cringed in pain. Astreal flew around and fired a powerful shot towards the monster's head, the blast doing nothing to even scratch it.

"Dammit." Astreal growled. A tendril whipped towards her, the girl screaming and forming a barrier before her. It crashed through it instantly and swatted her away, the girl flying toward the ground at high speed.

"Sister!" Apoch cried out as she and Mizore ran towards the group. Astreal trucked into a ball as her wings enveloped her, the girl crashing into a car and slamming the vehicle into the ground.

"Oh god, Astreal!" Yukari cried out as the group ran over. The witch was groaning in pain as her wings flickered then faded away. Apoch raced over and tried to help her stand out of the wreckage as the group looked back towards the roaring monster.

"Sister! Are you ok?" Apoch asked worriedly. Astreal groaned and looked around wearily.

"Say something." Ruby said worriedly. The blonde haired witch just slowly looked to her.

"…ow." She said softly.

"This isn't working…we can't even scratch this thing." Akua said with frustration.

"Not even Tsukune's new strength can make a dent." Kahlua said worriedly. Tsukune growled with frustration as he clenched his fists. Even with all his vampire power he couldn't damage the destroyer or even stop it's attack completely.

"Kokoa's overcharge didn't even stun him." Gin said as he held the sleeping girl in his arms, the girl having spent all her energy in a failed attack on the giant monster.

"And our duet didn't do anything to harm him." Mizore said looking to Kurumu, the succubus looking at the giant monster while Rason held her in his arms. Their joint attack had no effect on the monster or it's limbs in the least.

"Human weapons aren't helping either." Dark growled as he glared at the destroyer, the boy trying to think of what weapon could possibly be used against such a powerful foe. He was willing to bet even a nuke wouldn't have much luck against it.

"Not even my sword could cut through him." Apoch said sorrowfully, the witch in disbelief that her sword that could supposedly cut through anything didn't even scratch the destroyer at all.

"Nothing we have is working!" Ahakon cried out grabbing his hair. The group watched as the giant monster smashed in another building with a roar. Kokoa was out cold, her overcharge having had no effect on the monster at all. Kurumu was wounded from taking a direct hit from Alucard as was Astreal. Even with all the vampires attacking Alucard at once nothing made a dent in the giant creature. All their trump cards so far haven't had a single effect on the destroyer as it continued it's rampage in the human city.

"It's just like the legends say. He really is the great destroyer." Ruby said with fear.

"Nothing in the monster world or human world has ever stopped him before, in every possible existence he destroys everything." Yukari said shaking her head.

**"Yukari, Ahakon. Tend to Kurumu and Astreal's injuries. Gin, try to wake Kokoa up, we need every possible fighter we can get right now."** Tsukune said as he kept his eyes on the monster ahead. The two casters rushed over to the wounded flyers as Gin shook Kokoa worriedly.

**"What's your plan Tsukune?"** Inner Moka asked curiously.

**"I'm still working on that. There has to be some way to stop it. Everything can be killed one way or another, this thing can't be any different."** Tsukune said with frustration.

"This thing has me fooled." Rason said as he watched Kurumu struggle to move while Yukari focused her magic on her. Astreal was breathing heavily as Ahakon used his magic to heal her, the witch standing up with the help of her worried sister. Kokoa was still out cold in Gin's arms, the large werewolf looking at her worriedly as the roars of Alucard echoed out in the air.

"Well this is working out well. Don't suppose it could get any worse could it?" Razico asked flatly.

Alucard roared into the air, then shook a bit. The group watched as the monster let out one long howl after another as it arched back.

"What's it doing?" Apoch asked worriedly.

"Did we hurt it after all?" Astreal asked.

"I don't think so." Mizore said cautiously.

The giant destroyer roared into the air with a deafening cry, the group watching as the sides of the monster seemed to bulge and pulsate.

"What the hell is it doing?" Kurumu said as she stood up on her own again.

"You just had to open your mouth Razico." Akua said flatly. The group watched as bulges seemed to form on the sides of the monster's back, the metallic flesh seeming to stretch and bend around. From the bulges the skin started to rip and tear apart.

"This…isn't good is it?" Rason said worriedly.

The group watched with surprise as from the top of the destroyer a dozen large creatures seemed to jump out and fall down towards the city below. They were car sized as they crashed down into buildings and into the streets around the beast. One of them landed down in the street near the group, everybody watching as the monster slowly stood up. It was a mini version of Alucard, the small destroyer roaring out as it's small tendrils whipped around. It growled then looked towards the group with a hiss.

"This is far from good." Ruby said with fear as the group watched the monster roar then charge towards them. Tsukune growled then dashed towards the beast, the boy sending a fierce punch to it's face. The large beast flew back and tumbled into a roll before skidding to a stop, the four claws of the monster carving up the pavement as it stopped. It looked over to see Tsukune dropping down and sending a fierce punch to it, the monster slamming into the ground with a loud explosion. The group watched as the beast growled then shot out towards Tsukune, the boy grabbing it's upper and lower jaws with his hands.

**"You've got to be kidding me…stay down!"** he roared as kicked up at the lower jaw, the boy knocking the beast up then striking down on it's head with another punch. The monster blasted into the ground as Tsukune backed up a bit.

"Holy shit it's making more of itself." Rason said looking around as screams and roars echoed out around the city.

**"We need to take those little ones down before they hurt more- Tsukune look out!"** Inner Moka started, the vampire looking over then to seeing the mini destroyer from the ground shooting up towards the boy. He spun around and kicked the monster, the beast skidding back before charging again. A tendril whipped around his arm as the monster pounced on Tsukune. He was pinned down onto the ground as the large beast snapped at him with it's teeth.

"Tsukune!" Akua and Kahlua cried out. They raced over and kicked the monster off slightly before it charged again. Akua grabbed Tsukune and tried to pull him away as Kahlua swung her bladed arm down at the tendril. It clashed against it and sparked, but did not cut through.

"No way." Kahlua said with wide eyes. The other tendril whipped over and struck the vampire, the girl being thrown back into a tumble as Akua got Tsukune freed.

**"This is crazy, they're nearly as strong as Alucard himself."** Tsukune growled. Inner Moka raced up and delivered a powerful kick to the beast, the monster skidding back before Tsukune raced up and punched it in the face. It tumbled back then got back up, the monster roaring at them with ferocity.

**"Dammit, we can't even scratch the little ones, let alone the destroyer himself."** Inner Moka said with frustration.

Apoch ran towards it as Mizore did, the two forming their blades and glaring at the monster. It swiped it's two tendrils at them in a flash, the witch then forming her barrier before them.

CRASH!

The group watched in shock as the tendril destroyed the barrier instantly, the witch and snow girl stumbling back.

"No…impossible." Apoch said with wide eyes.

"Her barrier…" Kurumu said with shock.

"No…nothing can break my sister's barrier. Nothing!" Astreal cried out. Apoch looked at the shards of her barrier with shock then towards the monster, the beast roaring before running towards them. The two girls glared at it then raced toward it with their swords held back. As the monster swiped at them again the girls ducked and rolled under the limbs, then struck their blades towards it's mouth. They both raced past it as their blades razed alongside the monster from mouth to end. Apoch's sword created sparks and flashes as Mizore's created frost and dust that flew off. The two girls ran past the monster and looked back to see it completely unharmed.

"No…NO!" Apoch screamed as the monster roared and turned back towards them, it's stubby tail swaying about as it snarled at them.

"Not even a scratch…dammit not even a scratch!" Mizore shouted out. The monster roared and raced towards them, the two girls looking at the monster with frustration. Before it reached them it was suddenly slammed into the ground, the group looking to see Dark appearing from a black wisp on top of the monster as Rason flew off overhead. The demon looked to the girls, the two nodding and throwing over their blades quickly. The demon caught both, one hand holding a glowing sword as Apoch focused on keeping it stable while the other held the ice katana that Mizore focused on keeping sturdy. The demon growled then spun the blades around in his hands, the boy then striking down at the skull with both swords fiercely. Tsukune jumped over and grabbed each blade as well, the two trying to force each sword into the skull of the monster. Black chains whipped around the monster's legs and wings as the boys yelled out with frustration. The glowing blade sparked and crackled as it tried to penetrate the skin while the frost blade cracked and chipped away as it tried to remain sturdy. The mini destroyer roared as it bucked back, the chains snapping instantly as the two boys flew off into a tumble. The monster turned to face them as Ruby and Astreal raced up to it, their wings carrying them low to the ground as Ruby aimed her wand while Astreal aimed her hand. They got point blank before firing out a blast each into the open mouth of the monster. A bright flash erupted as the monster was thrown back into a tumble. Apoch and Mizore formed new blades and once again swiped at the monster as it rolled past, each blade razing against the skin yet doing no damage. The large monster came to a stop and roared out, the monster exuding smoke from it's mouth before turning back to face the group.

"It's still ok…even after that attack went into it's mouth…it's still alive." Ruby said in disbelief.

"This can't be…dammit why won't they die?" Astreal yelled out.

**"I don't believe this…how can they be that strong?"** Tsukune said in anger.

"Those blades didn't even scratch it." Dark said with frustration.

"Apoch's sword can cut through anything though, how…how can this be?" Yukari said shaking her head.

"They really are invincible." Ahakon said with fright.

The monster roared and charged again, the group looking with frustration as it closed in on them. Suddenly two chronoflies appeared from the side of the street, with Luna flying at high speed while holding onto Falla's hand. The group watched as they raced by towards another road, then jumped in surprise as a large chrono wraith appeared and crashed through the ground violently as it chased the two low flying girls. The mini destroyer was knocked back as the large flyer raced past, the destroyer being thrown off into a building and crashing into it.

"AHHHH!" Luna screamed as she looked around, the girl seeing only buildings around on either side of her. She looked back to see the large hunter gaining ground and letting out a ghostly moan.

"What…Luna? Falla?" Kurumu said in shock.

"What is _that_ thing?" Rason said with wide eyes as the group watched the large strange flying beast race down the street. It was shaped like a manta ray, with a long tail on the bottom that appeared to be made of flexible bone. It seemed to fly through the air with it's large wings extended out, with multiple spiny bones protruding out the edges like a spider. It didn't have gills, and it's mouth was enormous and wide, the monster's mouth not only being constantly open but showing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth inside. It didn't have any eyes of any sort and it was colored black with purplish streaks all over, the color clashing with the stark white bony spines and tail. The spiny bones along the edges scraped and crashed through buildings and cars as it raced after it's prey. People scattered and dove into buildings as the three monsters flew down through the streets. Luna screamed then threw Falla up into the air, the red eyed chronofly tumbling around in midair. She reoriented to see the wraith flying below her towards Luna.

"Sister!" Falla screamed out. The wraith shot up then dove down, the monster crashing through the ground and pavement as cars and debris flew back from the impact. Falla screamed out as she grabbed her hair, the girl losing sight of her sister as the dust billowed away.

"No! LUNA!" she cried out. She dropped down to the ground and collapsed to her knees, the group then running over as she sobbed in her hands.

"Falla? What…what was that thing?" Yukari said looking at the massive hole in the ground. Falla cried and sobbed in her hands, then slowly looked around at the group with a watery eye.

"It…it was…" she said shakily.

"A chrono wraith." Luna said from nearby. The group looked to see the girl slowly walking towards them, her breathing heavy as she looked back towards the giant hole where the wraith dove down into to catch her.

"Sister you're ok!" Falla cried out as she raced over and hugged her. Luna slowly nodded and breathed out.

"Yeah…barely." she said softly. She had managed to dart off to the side and crash through a window into a bakery as the monster wraith dove down onto the ground, the girl feeling her wings brush against the monster barely as the chronofly evaded death once more from the predator.

"Sister…" Falla said as she trembled. Luna smiled softly and hugged her.

"We're ok now…it's ok." she said softly.

"Like hell it is! Don't tell me to ever do that again, do you hear me? Never again!" Falla cried out as she backed up. She held her sides and trembled as the group just looked at them with surprise.

"Where have you two been? And what the hell was that thing?" Ruby said looking towards where the wraith vanished.

"I'm sorry, but we've been rather…tied…up." Luna said slowly as she looked up, the girl's eyes widening as she saw something. Falla looked over and stared with shock.

"No…" Falla said softly.

"It can't be…" Luna said shakily. They stared at the sight of a giant monster, both of which they had seen before.

"Alucard!" they cried out together. The group nodded and looked back to the massive monster with anger.

"Yes. Hokuto revived him before we put an end to his wretched life." Ruby said regrettably. Tsukune nodded then felt a girl wrap her arms around him, the boy then looking to see Falla crying into his chest.

"Oh Tsukune, I'm so sorry! I knew Moka would be the end of the world, I just knew it! Oh Tsukune I-" she started before she looked up and saw the boy's crimson and black eyes. She stared with shock then backed up and trembled.

"Tsu…Tsukune…" she said shaking her head. The boy looked at her puzzled as the girl started crying.

"What did she do to you? Oh Tsukune, she really did turn you into one of them! Oh god what happened to you?" she cried out.

"Tsukune…you look…wow." Luna said with surprise. The boy rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly for a moment before looking back to Falla. She growled with anger then looked around with fury.

"Where is she? Where is that girl that ruined Tsukune _and_ the world? I'll tear her to pieces! She should have been killed long ago, now she's destroying everything! Moka? Where are you hiding? Get out here and face me!" she shouted out. Inner Moka blinked then casually tapped the chronofly's shoulder. Falla looked over to see the crimson eyed vampire staring at her with a dull expression.

**"Well? Here I am Falla."** she said flatly. Falla blinked and looked at the vampire with bewilderment.

"What? Who the hell are you?" she said shaking her head.

"That's Moka, that's her inner self." Rason said simply. Falla blinked and looked at the girl with shock.

"What? What the hell happened to _you_?" she said looking at the girl's noticeable bust size increase. Inner Moka blinked and just looked at her with a dull expression.

**"So…tear me to pieces huh?"** she said flatly with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsukune…what…but…how?" Luna said looking around. Falla looked at the silver haired vampire with puzzlement then over to the side of the road, the girl then screaming as she backed up. The group looked over to see the mini destroyer walking towards them with a heavy growl.

"We don't have time to go over all the details, just know that we're pretty screwed here." Rason said as the group got into defensive positions. Falla and Luna looked at the mini destroyer then up at the massive one that was rampaging through the city.

"No…we're too late…" Luna said softly.

"Sister…it's the end of the world." Falla said sadly.

**"No it isn't!"** Tsukune yelled out, the girls looking to him with wonder.

**"Like hell the world is going to end like this! We're not going to let it happen! I don't care if they're supposedly indestructible, dammit I'll kill every last one of these things and Alucard no matter what!"** Tsukune yelled as his aura flared around him. Falla looked at the boy with amazement as his aura blasted around the area.

"Tsukune…" she said softly. Luna looked around and gasped. The group glanced around as more mini destroyers were seen crashing through the buildings nearby. Some were chasing down and devouring people while others were smashing through cars and buildings.

"Dear lord…they're everywhere." Luna said with fear.

**"Luna, Falla, you can shift through time. Get those humans out of here, we'll handle these supposed invincible destroyers."** Inner Moka said in a commanding tone. The chronoflies twitched and looked to her worriedly.

**"Go on, you may not be able to harm them with your magic but you can at least save the people nearby." **The vampire said looking back to them.

"Um…actually…we can't." Luna said softly. The group looked to them as they looked down in worry.

"What do you mean you can't? You're chronoflies! You can control time!" Ruby said in disbelief.

"But you don't understand, we can't shift through time now." Luna said worriedly. Falla trembled and closed her eye, the girl knowing the ancient predator was nearby, lying in wait for them to reveal themselves.

**"Why not though? We could use your help in getting the people past these things."** Tsukune said cautiously.

"We can't shift into time now Tsukune…if we do…" Luna said shakily.

"What is it?" Rason said.

"That thing will eat us!" Falla screamed out as she trembled in fear.

"What?" Yukari said in surprise.

"That chrono wraith…it's waiting for us to shift into time…it's hunting us." Luna said looking around shakily. The group looked at the two girls then over to where the giant wraith vanished before.

"Wait, that thing that was chasing you?" Ahakon said.

"It's hunting you?" Kurumu said in surprise.

"Yes, we just barely got here through the time stream while avoiding it. If we use our magic it'll shift back and try to eat us." Falla said with fear.

"Eat you?" Mizore said looking around carefully.

"It's a predator that hunts in the time stream for us chronoflies. It found us before, that's why we couldn't follow you after Moka. We've been trying to get away from this thing since then." Luna said fearfully.

"If we use any magic it'll appear out of the time stream and eat us! We can't stop it, our magic is just as useless against it as it is on Alucard." Falla said looking down with fear. The group looked to their friends then around with worry. Alucard had risen and was unstoppable, the combined efforts of the group having done no damage to it whatsoever. The giant destroyer had spawned mini versions of itself, all just as deadly and durable as the giant destroyer itself. And now they had another problem to deal with, and that was with the chronoflies' hunter that was lying in wait. Luna and Falla wouldn't be able to attack or defend themselves from the destroyers around the area that were tearing apart the city. The group was caught in the middle of Alucard's destined rampage with the surrounding human city falling prey to the invincible monsters that were roaming about.

"Master, what do we do now?" Akua asked looking around at the advancing mini destroyers as some of them were busy chasing down and devouring people in the streets. Tsukune looked around with frustration then to Alucard.

**"The only thing we can do. We fight this with all we have, or else the world ends with us."**


	33. The Key To Victory

People were screaming as they ran through the streets, the entire city in panic mode as a giant monster had appeared suddenly and was destroying everything around it. A few people looked back as many others raced away from the giant beast that was roaring into the sky, the massive monster swiping it's claws around as it's twin tendrils whipped about and destroyed buildings and vehicles around it. Soldiers and policemen tried to fire everything they could at the destroyer, yet nothing seemed to even affect it in the least. As people were running away screaming crashes and cries of agony echoed out around the area. Suddenly two car sized versions of the great destroyer barreled through a nearby building, one of them crunching down on the body of a soldier as the other roared out. People screamed and scattered as the two large monsters started to run around wildly, their tendrils whipping around and slicing people into two as they clawed at anything nearby. One of them chased down and mauled another soldier while the other ran around and crashed through several parked cars.

A woman screamed and dashed into a nearby apartment building, the frightened human racing up the stairs as fast as she could. She looked back to see the destroyer crashing through the door and thrashing about, the monster then roaring and clawing it's way up towards her. She yelled out for her life and raced down the hall and into an empty room, the woman running towards the window and looking back with fright. The large destroyer was careening through the hallway violently as it charged towards her. She screamed as the monster blasted through the room and pounced on her, both of them going out the window and flying into the air as the wall around the room shattered apart. They started falling down with the monster roaring at the scared woman before a figure swooped by and grabbed her in midair. The woman looked with shock to see a girl with long blonde hair and black eyes holding her, the girl wearing a school uniform of some sort while having glowing angelic wings behind her. The girl held onto the woman with one hand and held the other out at the falling beast, the girl then firing out a blast of light towards it. It struck the destroyer and erupted into a flaming explosion, the monster falling down unfazed and crashing into a parked car. The woman watched as the girl flew her away while other large destroyers were down below, all of them engaged in a fight against others that were obviously not human.

"Hang on miss." Astreal said as she flew her over down towards the sidewalk. The woman looked at the girl with amazement then over to see a destroyer snapping at a man with a black cape. His arm glowed a black shade and dark rifts seemed to form behind the destroyer. Black chains whipped out and wrapped around the monster's legs and wings while another girl raced towards it, the black haired and yellow eyed girl holding a blade of glowing light.

"Please die already!" Apoch shouted as she swiped at the monster's head, the blade clashing against it's skull and stopping while sparking wildly. The monster roared and broke free from it's chains, the large beast then charging her. Apoch darted to the side and swung at the beast, the monster taking the hit to the jaw and not being fazed at all. It swung it's tendrils at the girl before a blast of black lightning struck it's head, the monster then looking to see Razico glaring at it. Apoch swung her blade around and tried to swipe off the tendril, the girl's sword sparking against it and doing nothing to sever the limb. The monster roared and swung at her before the ground below it blasted up, the destroyer being launched back and crashing into a building. Yukari aimed her wand at the destroyed building as she growled loudly.

"Magical BLAST!" she yelled as she fired her trademark energy burst. It flew over and blasted the building into a powerful explosion as another large destroyer was running around nearby, the beast chasing a black haired vampire. Akua darted to the side as the monster ran by, the destroyer then slipping and sliding on the frozen ground it encountered. It crashed into a building before Dark ran by with Akua, the two jumping into a kick and pushing back on it, the two then being launched back as the monster wasn't fazed in the least. Mizore jumped towards it and struck down at the monster's head with her ice katana, the blade shattering instantly. She growled then jumped away as it's tendrils whipped around before she fired off a few ice shards. As they shattered on impact and while the monster from Yukari's attack jumped back out at it's attackers Kurumu and Rason dived down towards another destroyer nearby, the duo kicking down on it and launching up. The monster roared and snapped at them before Kahlua ran nearby and swiped her bladed arm at it's throat, the metallic arm scraping and sparking against the skin while doing no visible damage. She hissed then darted away as it snapped at her before a blast of fire hit it in the face. Ahakon growled and focused his magic, then fired another blast of fire at his foe. The monster roared as the attack hit then was struck by both Kurumu and Rason from above again, the duo once more jumping off of it while not even pushing the monster slightly.

Up on a nearby roof a man was backing up against the edge while a destroyer was clawing it's way through the building at him. It roared and broke through the floor, the large monster then swiping at the human. He fell back over the edge with a scream as the destroyer followed after him. As he screamed on his way down towards the ground a large werewolf leapt nearby from the wall towards him, the wolf grabbing the man and taking him off to the side as the large destroyer fell and crashed down into the ground. Gin landed down and held the frightened human, then looked to see the destroyer roaring at him. He set the human down and pushed him aside as the large monster tackled him. The human watched with shock while the large furry beast that saved him was trying to wrestle off a large monster that ate his friends a few minutes ago. Gin rolled it off of him and darted away as the monster roared at him.

"You and your damned friends are starting to get under my fur." Gin growled. The monster charged him, the wolf using his speed to dodge to the side and strike with a punch at it. The large beast didn't budge as it came to a stop, the monster then whipping it's tendrils at the wolf and striking him into a nearby building. The wolf crashed through the wall and rolled to a stop as a family of humans was backed against the wall. A mother and father were holding their son and daughter back in fear as the large wolf had just crashed through their window. Gin got up and growled at the monster as it walked near the opening. He glanced back to the family that was trembling in fear.

"I'll hold it off, get out of here." he said as the destroyer ran towards him. Suddenly a bright flash came from the side as the monster was struck from the side, the beast stopping as it dug it's claws into the ground. He looked to see a girl engulfed in red flames, the redhead who was glaring at him with green eyes as her clothing burned up.

"What…is that?" the human woman said with fright. Gin smirked as he saw Kokoa gear back for a kick.

"My girlfriend." he said coolly as Kokoa struck at the monster with a powerful kick. The monster skidded back before Gin ran up and tackled it out of the room and into the streets. Kokoa looked to the humans as fire raced around her.

"Get out of here now." she said in a commanding tone then raced out to help her boyfriend. The family just nodded quickly then ran out the back as fast as they could.

Gin punched the monster, the strike doing nothing, then darted away as his girlfriend leapt into a powerful kick. She hit the head, the girl's attack pushing the monster back slightly, then jumped off as Astreal shot at it with her blasts from above. The monster roared and snapped up towards her before Gin leapt towards it with a punch. The destroyer snapped at him, the wolf dodging to the side as Rason swooped by and kicked the monster in the side. The angel launched off as Astreal fired again and again from the air.

"This isn't working!" she shouted out.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Kurumu said as she grabbed Mizore and the two flew into the air away from another destroyer. The monster roared as Dark and Kahlua darted around it and swiped at it again and again. A blast of lightning struck it from Ahakon, the monster shrugging it off like it was nothing before charging towards Dark. The boy darted to the side before a tendril wrapped around his leg and threw him over and into the ground.

"Hold on!" Kahlua said as she tried to slice off the limb, her bladed arm only sparking against it and doing nothing to harm it. The monster let go of Dark and whipped the limb towards her, the girl being smacked and thrown away as it roared around him. The demon rolled away as Apoch ran towards it and swung her blade at it's head, the attack sparking along the face and doing nothing as it swung by. The girl looked with shock then darted away as it swiped at her with it's claws. Kahlua tried to swipe it again from the side while Dark grabbed a nearby broken pipe and struck at it, the pipe breaking instantly while Kahlua was once again knocked away. As she spiraled off to the side Akua was pinned down by another destroyer, the monster roaring as it snapped at her. It bit down on her chest, the girl screaming as it tried to bite into her ribcage. Blood leaked out, the girl's shifted skin mostly holding strong. Black chains whipped around the monster and tried to pull it off while Akua tried to kick off the monster with her legs.

"Dammit get off of her!" Razico yelled as he tried to have his magical chains pull the monster back.

"He said get off of her!" Ruby yelled as she created her ensnaring rings around the monster. Black ribbons and vines whipped around and tried to roll the monster off as Akua screamed out while it tried to bite into her again.

"Ahhh!" she cried out as blood dripped from her torn shirt.

"Akua!" Yukari yelled as she focused her magic near the vampire. The ground blasted up beneath one of the destroyer's legs, the pavement and earth rising up as the monster was rolled off the vampire. She stumbled away as Ruby aimed her wand at a nearby car. She focused her magic then waved her wand fiercely, the empty car then rolling off to the side and slamming into the large monster with a crash. It rolled on top of the monster as it roared, the monster looking to see Yukari aiming her wand at it.

"Stay down!" she yelled as she fired out a blast of power. It struck the car and blasted it into a powerful fireball, the group looking with caution as the blaze burned brightly. Akua got to her feet and growled, the girl holding her chest with a pained expression. Her skin may have stayed intact from that assault, but having it's teeth trying to chew down on her breasts hurt all the same. From the fires the monster roared as it dashed out, the group growling with frustration. As it charged towards them a white glow with black streaks raced down and struck into another destroyer, the powerful blast sending dust and debris away as ice spires and spikes blasted around the impact site. Cars were toppled over and impaled by the frozen spikes while a building nearby froze over instantly and blasted apart in the front. Mizore and Kurumu jumped away from the impact while the monster roared out and shattered the nearby ice, the destroyer seeming perfectly fine from the attack.

"This is crazy, nothing's working!" Kurumu yelled out.

"You don't have to tell us that." Ruby said as she fired another blast down, the attack exploding on a destroyer while it continued on unaffected.

"What do we do now?" Mizore called out as she tried to freeze the ground and legs of a destroyer, the ice maiden's power doing nothing to even slow it down.

"Keep trying, it's all we can do!" Rason said as he swooped by and kicked a destroyer in the side, the monster skidding off a bit then snapping at him without injury.

Nearby two vampires were doing their best to keep the approaching mini destroyers at bay while two frightened chronoflies watched worriedly. Inner Moka jumped into a kick and struck at the head of a destroyer, the monster skidding back before charging again. The silver haired vampire dodged to the side and sent two kicks to it in rapid succession, the monster being knocked to the side before it swiped at her with a tendril. The vampire flipped back while Tsukune sent a powerful punch to another, the monster being blasted back and crashing into a building. The boy ran over and grabbed the other monster by the tail and pulled back, the monster digging it's claws into the ground before Inner Moka raced up and kicked the monster in the head. It howled as it was thrown back and crashed into the other that leapt out of the destroyed building. The two vampires looked around as more destroyers were running about. Some were destroying cars and buildings, others were attacking and devouring people. And others were eying the fighting monsters while slowly walking towards them.

**"This isn't good…they just keep coming. And we can't even put these ones down." **Inner Moka said with frustration.

**"Dammit, even with my full strength it's not enough. They just don't seem to be harmed by us beating on them."** Tsukune said with a growl. Luna and Falla looked around fearfully. They were surrounded by invincible offspring from Alucard, and a chrono wraith was lying in wait in the time stream for them to use a bit of their magic. They were surrounded on all possible fronts, the two girls frustrated they couldn't help fight and scared as everything around them could easily kill them now.

"What do we do now? They're everywhere!" Luna cried out.

"You've got to be kidding me! First we just barely avoid that wraith and now we get to be eaten by these things?" Falla said with disbelief. A destroyer lunged at them from behind, the two girls screaming before Tsukune dashed over and delivered a punch to it's face. The monster flew back into a tumble as another raced up at him with it's teeth. Tsukune grabbed hold of it's upper and lower jaws and held it there as the tendrils whipped around at it. Inner Moka raced over and kicked the monster in the side, the boy then kicking it in the head and sending off into a short tumble. It got back up as the other one raced at him again.

**"These things are going to kill everybody here, we have to stop them and fast!"** Inner Moka said looking around. Destroyers were seen around in great numbers now as they attacked every living thing around the city. Tsukune growled as he punched one of the approaching monsters away with a punch, the boy then jumping into a kick and blasting another into the ground. He was clearly able to strike the beasts back, but wasn't doing any damage just as his friends were failing to do so. He glanced around quickly then back to the two chronoflies.

**"Luna, Falla, get as many people away from here as you can."** He said in a commanding tone. The girls jumped a bit and looked to him worriedly.

"What? But…we can't do anything remember?" Luna said fearfully.

"Yeah, the second we use our magic we're dead!" Falla said with fright.

**"You don't have to use your magic, just use your wings. You can carry people away from those things. Hurry, at least try to save whoever you can while we hold these ones off."** Tsukune said as he punched another destroyer before another tackled him to the ground. Inner Moka raced over before a tendril whipped around and grabbed her waist, the girl then being thrown back into a tumble out into the street. Tsukune roared and kicked up with both his legs, the boy pushing the destroyer off while rolling back.

**"Go!"** He yelled as he raced towards his girlfriend, the boy leaping into a kick and knocking away another large monster as the silver haired girl got back to her feet. Luna and Falla looked to each other and then around. People were screaming as they ran around from the chaos while destroyers were running through the streets and crashing through buildings.

"Sister?" Falla asked worriedly. Luna nodded and looked ahead with determination.

"C'mon, we can at least help them by getting the humans away from here." she said as she flew off with her wings. Falla nodded nervously then followed after while the two vampires behind were trying to stop the approaching destroyers with frustration.

**"So…any ideas lover?"** Inner Moka asked cautiously as they were back to back, the two looking around as three destroyers were around them. The car sized beasts were roaring at them while chaos was heard all around the area.

**"Show them their place, what else?"** He said before racing towards one with a punch. As he knocked it back a bit Inner Moka dashed out and jumped into a kick at another, the vampire following her boyfriend right into what appeared to be a futile battle.

Luna and Falla flew towards the others, the two chronoflies looking around at all the chaos as destroyers were ravaging the streets while Alucard roared nearby, the massive monster leveling the area around him as it thrashed around. Buildings and streets were destroyed as it's tendrils whipped around, the massive monster resuming it's rampage while the group tried to stop the mini destroyers from killing everybody.

"This is crazy, we can't get everybody out of here on our own." Falla said worriedly.

"We have to try, c'mon!" Luna said as they flew down towards the group who were still engaged in the unstoppable mini destroyers. Luna swooped by and grabbed a screaming woman as a destroyer slashed towards her, the monster roaring and looking up towards the butterfly girl before Kokoa raced over and kicked the monster into a building. The fiery vampire looked up to see Luna flying the woman away while Falla swooped down and picked up a crying boy. The kid looked at the girl with wide eyes as she flew around the ground nearby a destroyer. The monster roared at them before chains whipped around it and held it back a bit.

"Wha…" the kid said looking at the strange girl that carried him.

"Where's your mom and dad kid?" the chronofly asked looking around. The boy started sobbing.

"They're…they're…gone." he said as he started crying. Falla looked at him with remorse then back at the monsters her friends were having trouble stopping.

"Don't worry kid…we'll fix this. I promise." she said as she flew down near a crowd of people next to Luna. They let the two rescued humans go and looked back towards the fight as the crowd looked at the girls with butterfly wings with surprise.

"Hurry, get away from here!" Luna said looking back to them.

"Why…are you helping us?" a man asked worriedly.

"Hey, we're not the bad guys here, just get far away from this place now." Falla said sternly. The man nodded as the crowd just looked at them with wonder. The woman Astreal saved earlier looked at them with amazement then over towards the others.

"Can you…can you stop these monsters?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know…but we'll damn well try." Luna said as the two girls took off into the air again. The crowd watched them fly up then looked over towards the others with wonder.

"I don't believe it…those monsters…are fighting those things." a man said softly.

"They don't seem to be able to stop them though." a woman said worriedly. The family that Gin and Kokoa saved watched the wolf and vampire fight with ferocity, the two monsters giving their all to try to bring down the unstoppable destroyer. The woman Luna saved watched the strange girl fly into the air, and mouthed out 'thank you'. The crowd started to run away as another destroyer burst through the building nearby, the monster roaring out as the building collapsed behind it. Luna and Falla looked back with shock as the monster charged towards the crowd, the tendrils whipping around violently. The woman Astreal saved along with the woman Luna saved were sliced into two as the monster stomped down on the young boy Falla saved.

"No!" Falla cried out in horror. Luna watched with wide eyes as the monster started to slash around wildly, the crowd running away as more people were struck down. Luna clenched her fists as she growled with anger.

"Stop it…" she said softly as tears welled up.

The monster roared and charged towards the family Gin and Kokoa saved, the large beast trampling over them and crushing them into the ground. The son and daughter were crushed into the pavement as the claws tore apart the mother and father.

"Stop it." Luna said as her eyes glowed green. Falla looked over to her worriedly as the chronofly felt her anger rise even higher.

"Sister…control yourself. Your magic…" Falla said looking around nervously.

The destroyer swiped at a car, the beast knocking the vehicle off into a tumble and crushing over more of the crowd. Luna growled with rage seeing the people die before her, the girl trembling as the air distorted around her.

"Stop it." she said with anger.

The monster then leapt over and swiped at the crowd, the beast knocking many people away into wild tumbles while others were sliced apart by it's claws. The crowd ran screaming away from them as Luna felt her anger reach it's boiling point.

"Sister don't!" Falla cried out.

"STOP IT!" Luna screamed, the girl getting the attention of the destroyers and the rest of the group. In a flash she vanished as the air where she was flying in ripped apart briefly. She instantly appeared next to the destroyer near the crowd as dozens of tears and rips tore through the pavement around it, the girl's arms outstretched as she had finished her attack. The beast roared as the girl growled with frustration, the chronofly's attempt to strike down the monster having had no effect at all. Falla looked with shock at her sister then blinked, the girl then screaming out.

"SISTER RUN!" she shrieked as the chrono wraith suddenly appeared near the chronofly. The group watched as the monster appeared out of nowhere as it careened towards Luna. The chronofly looked back with a gasp then shot into the air, the girl flying as fast as she could. The wraith pulled up and soared after her as the destroyer down below roared up at them. The group watched as Luna flew up then around while the wraith stayed close behind her. The crowd watched with fright as the massive monster flew towards the girl with butterfly wings.

"Luna!" Kurumu yelled. Rason shot up towards her while the group looked to see the destroyers they were facing having resumed their assault. As they started fighting back in any way they could the angel raced upwards towards his friend.

"Luna!" Rason called out as he flew towards her. Luna was looking back with wide eyes of fear as the large open mouth of the wraith closed in on her. She flew down then banked around, the girl looking to see the wraith still keeping close as it slowly closed the gap. She looked to Rason with fright and screamed.

"HELP!" she cried out as she flew near. The angel banked around then flew next to her, the boy then grabbing her and shooting straight down. The wraith followed downward, the boy and giant monster flying straight down towards the road.

"Hang on Luna!" Rason called out as he looked back at the massive wraith following closely behind. The girl held onto him for dear life, the girl's arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. She whimpered in fear as they neared the ground. Rason then veered off and flew down low, the boy flying low to the ground then veering up as the wraith slammed into the ground and crashed through the road. It vanished after it made a large hole in the ground as Rason flew back up into the air. After a pause Luna slowly looked back up to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. She just looked at him for a moment then down towards the chaos.

"I couldn't save them Rason…I couldn't save any of them." she said as she started to cry. The angel held her close then swooped back down towards his friends. Falla breathed out with relief then followed after her, the angel heading towards Tsukune and Inner Moka. The vampire boy punched another monster back into a stumble while Inner Moka kicked another back a bit before following through with a roundhouse kick, the monster tumbling back slightly before stopping again. Rason and Falla landed near them, the angel letting Luna stand again as the two vampires backed up towards them.

"Guys this isn't working, we can't even hurt these bastards." Rason said as he looked back towards his friends futile efforts to strike down the destroyers. Apoch's blade couldn't scratch them. Razico couldn't bind them. Ruby and Astreal couldn't shoot them down. Mizore couldn't contain or cut them. Kurumu and Kahlua couldn't cut or raze them. Akua couldn't cause any real damage to them. Gin could hardly push them a little bit while Kokoa had a bit more of power to hit them with. Ahakon couldn't damage them while Yukari could only tumble them around a bit by moving the earth. The group was tiring while all around people were dying and more of the mini destroyers were appearing from the destroyed city.

**"We've noticed. Unfortunately we don't have any other ideas."** Inner Moka said as she watched two destroyers walk towards them. Tsukune was glaring at another while Rason and the chronoflies looked around at two more approaching.

"This is crazy…we can't win this." Luna said with fright.

"We couldn't even save those people. We can't do this…it's over." Falla said trembling.

"Dammit…it can't end like this…it just can't." Rason said with frustration.

**"We saw you attack that monster Luna, I'm sorry it didn't work. Those things really are immune to you, aren't they?"** Tsukune said regrettably. Luna trembled and looked down.

"It killed all those people…and I couldn't even scratch it. All I did was nearly get eaten by that damned wraith." she said sorrowfully.

**"You at least tried, it's all anybody here could have done. We're just glad you didn't get eaten by that thing." **Inner Moka said.

"Me too." Falla said softly. Luna nodded and looked around at the warzone. She growled with frustration then looked down with closed eyes.

"It's not fair…they're killing everyone and everything and we can't do anything to stop them. Dammit…it's not fair!" she yelled out. The group looked to her with remorse then around. Tsukune looked around at the destroyers that were around them. The massive monsters with their large skulls and razor sharp teeth.

**"I can see why Hokuto wanted to use Alucard's blood, they really are nightmares."** he said with discontent.

Their razor sharp claws and tendrils that whipped around on both sides of their bodies.

**"They're incredibly powerful, durable, and unstoppable."** he said with anger.

Their small wings on the back as their skin gave off a metallic shimmer.

**"Anything with their blood becomes a true monster indeed."** he said with frustration.

Their metallic skin that was seen on those with their blood, those that could transform into deadly monstrosities. From Hokuto, to Akua and Kahlua, to Miyabi, to-

Tsukune blinked and looked around cautiously. Something seemed to poke his mind suddenly about the destroyers.

**"Hey…wait a minute…"** he said quietly to himself.

"Well guys, any last ideas before we get ripped to shreds?" Rason asked as the monsters around them growled loudly.

**"Wait…something's not right."** Tsukune said looking around. A monster charged at him while two others raced at the others. Tsukune grabbed the monster by both jaws and held it here as Inner Moka kicked at another. Rason punched one, the angel's fist nearly breaking from the impact, then was swatted away by a whipping tendril. Luna and Falla gasped as the monster looked towards them with a heavy growl.

**"I'm overlooking something here…"** Tsukune said looking at the thrashing monster in his grip. Something about them and Kiria seemed to stick out suddenly. Inner Moka put all her strength into a kick and knocked her destroyer back, then looked to see another racing towards Luna and Falla. Tsukune looked back, then hurled the monster over towards their charging foe, the two large beasts colliding and tumbling away. Rason shot into the air as another tried to swipe at him. Tsukune looked over and watched the angel fly up, the wind rustling through his white feathers. Something poked into his mind furiously, the boy trying to make out what he had overlooked.

"What do we do?" Luna said worriedly.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" Falla cried out.

**"There's nowhere to run you foolish girls, if we can't stop Alucard here the world ends."** Inner Moka said with anger as she looked around. The three girls looked to Tsukune who was looking down in deep thought.

**"Tsukune?"** Inner Moka asked as the two destroyers from before got up while two others walked over towards them. Tsukune looked around then back to Luna. The chronofly looked back and gasped, then ran over to Inner Moka while Falla ran over to Tsukune, the two chronoflies then carrying the vampires up into the air as the four destroyers roared and swiped at them.

**"What are you doing? We have to finish those things off!"** Inner Moka yelled.

"And just how did you plan on doing that? We can't hurt them!" Luna cried out.

"Nothing can harm those things, not you beating on them and not us tearing them apart with our magic." Falla said shaking her head. Tsukune jumped at those words, the boy's mind suddenly seeing something.

**"Wait…wait a minute!"** he called out. Luna and Falla looked to him as Inner Moka looked at the boy curiously.

**"Kiria!"** Tsukune said in surprise.

**"Kiria? What about him?"** Inner Moka said confused.

**"Luna killed him!"** Tsukune said looking to the green eyed chronofly. She blinked and looked at him puzzled.

"What? But…the ghoul did, I thought." she said curiously.

**"No, I mean in the original timeline. You killed him before he could turn me into his weapon, you tore him apart before you reset the Chrono Displacement spell for me."** Tsukune said. The chronofly looked at him puzzled still.

"Um…ok. So?" she said.

**"He was like Hokuto and Miyabi, and like Akua and Kahlua. He had Alucard's blood in him!"** Tsukune said. The girls looked at him puzzled then down.

**"Wait…that's right. But then…how did she..."** Inner Moka said looking back to the chronofly who was more confused than before.

"But…how? Our magic can't harm those with Alucard's blood." She said shaking her head.

**"I know, and I didn't even think anything about it until now. But you killed him Luna, you tore him apart with your magic."** Tsukune said urgently.

"But…my magic doesn't work on those things. I just tried remember?" Luna said looking down at the battle. The group down below was starting to get pushed back into a small circle as the destroyers were still unharmed by their efforts to take them down.

**"She's right Tsukune, she just tried to tear that monster apart with several strikes and nothing came of it."** Inner Moka said curiously. Tsukune looked down for a moment then towards Luna. Something about the image of her cutting down Kiria seemed different, the boy positive he was overlooking an important detail. He looked down to see the group being beaten back as more of the destroyers appeared around the ravaged street.

**"Damn, get us down there now, they need help!"** he shouted. The chronoflies flew down towards the group as they tried desperately to fight against the unstoppable destroyers.

"Ok guys, this has been fun and all, but I'm not seeing a way out of this." Razico said as he looked around slowly. Destroyers were in the streets and on top of the nearby buildings, some of them still tearing away at their surroundings while hunting the humans down while many were eyeing the group of fighters.

"I hate to agree…but this looks like the end…" Ruby said breathing heavily as she held her wand up still.

"Sister…" Astreal said as she aimed her hand around slowly.

"I know…we'll face this…together…" Apoch said as she breathed heavily, the witch holding her blade at the ready still.

"Dark…" Mizore said as she stood near her boyfriend with her frozen katana.

"I know…I love you too." Dark said as he glared around, the demon fearing the end was here.

"We gave it our best shot." Ahakon said softly as he watched the destroyers around them roar out.

"We did…we tried…" Yukari said as she breathed heavily.

"This really is the end of the world." Kahlua said with tears forming.

"Damn them…" Akua growled as she glared around the area.

"Dammit we can't stop now." Gin growled. Kokoa ran up from behind a destroyer, the vampire fully engulfed in fire as her clothing was gone. She jumped up and sent a sideways kick towards the beast, the girl's attack sending out a massive shockwave and a deafening bang. The group watched as the girl spiraled away and fell to the ground out cold as the fires around her gave out, and as the monster she hit skidded only five feet to the side.

"You're kidding me! After all that energy was used it hardly did anything!" Kurumu cried out. The destroyer roared at the girl before Gin shot out and picked up the girl, then darted back. He held the unconscious girl as the group looked around with frustration.

"Not even a dent into that thing." Ruby said in defeat.

"They really are invincible." Yukari said with sorrow.

"At least…I'm going to heaven after all this." Kurumu said softly. She sighed and looked up with saddened eyes. She blinked then jumped in surprise as two chronoflies flew down with Inner Moka and Tsukune. They landed down with the group, the vampires looking around with frustration.

"Hey, you're just in time to die with us." Razico said simply.

"Where's Rason?" Astreal asked looking around. Suddenly the angel swooped down and kicked at a destroyers head, the monster hardly flinching at all. Tsukune looked to see the angel shooting back up and over towards them, the boy's wings fluttering in the wind. Something about the angel was driving his mind towards something.

"Damn, if Kokoa's overcharge and Tsukune's power boost don't work what will?" the angel said in frustration looking around as he landed next to the group. Tsukune looked at the angel closely, the boy desperately trying to figure out the last piece of the puzzle.

"Well…I guess it's game over for us." Razico said softly. The group glanced to each other then around as the destroyers nearby roared at them. Tsukune looked closely at the angel then slowly towards Luna.

**"That's it…"** he said in wonder.

"You're agreeing with him? After all that talk about beating these things you're agreeing with the thief?" Dark asked flatly.

"Treasure hunter." Razico snapped.

"Like that matters anymore." Ahakon said shaking his head.

Tsukune just looked at Rason, the angel along with everybody else looking to him curiously.

**"No…I mean…that's it."** Tsukune said pointing to Rason's wings. The boy looked back to them then to his friend.

"Um…what?" he said puzzled. Tsukune looked around and growled.

**"Listen up guys, buy us a few more seconds of time. Hurry!"** he called out. The group looked to him cautiously then around.

"A few more seconds is probably all I can do kid." Razico said as he called out his chains from behind one of the destroyers. As he tried to bind it Ruby and Astreal fired at the monster, both shots exploding and doing nothing to harm it. Dark raced towards one with Mizore right behind him, the demon jumping up as the snow girl fired an ice shard at the monster. The demon struck down with a kick before the monster whipped him away with a tendril then snapped at Mizore, the snow girl backing up before Akua shot forth and kicked the monster. The monster wasn't affected at all as it tried to swipe at her as well.

**"What's this about Tsukune?"** Inner Moka asked as she ran out and kicked a monster back, the destroyer stumbling a bit before Kahlua swiped at it with her bladed arm, the attack doing nothing to harm it still.

**"Remember? Luna killed Kiria, she tore him apart with her magic."** Tsukune said as he punched another destroyer away before he jumped into a kick at another, the two destroyers skidding back before roaring at the boy.

"You told us that already, but how did I do it if he had Alucard's blood in him?" Luna called out frightfully as the two chronoflies looked around at the chaos. Gin laid Kokoa down next to Yukari and Ahakon, then raced out and punched at a monster while Dark tried to kick it in the head, both attacks doing nothing to faze the beast.

**"Luna, how does your magic work? When you attack in time, what's causing the attack to happen?"** Tsukune called out as he punched another monster before being struck in the face by a tendril, the boy tumbling back before Apoch rushed up and swiped at the monster repeatedly. The blade sparked and crackled but didn't faze the monster at all.

"Um…well…our hands basically tear apart time when we strike." Luna said franticly.

**"But how does it tear apart time? What's causing it?"** Tsukune asked loudly as he got up and charged the monster as Apoch was knocked back, her sword taking the hit from the monster's claws with great force.

"Well…our magic comes from within us. It uses our monster energy to rip apart the time stream. I mean…it's complicated, but if you want all the details I guess I could try to explain before we all die." Luna said with fright. Razico tried to bind another as Ruby and Astreal took into the sky, the two firing around at monsters to keep them distracted. Ruby cast out her crows as Kurumu and Mizore swiped around at another mini destroyer.

**"So the attack uses your lifeforce in a way, your monster energy is what starts the process right?"** Tsukune said loudly as he kicked another.

"Where are you going with this?" Rason said as he tried to kick another destroyer, the boy launching back into a tumble as Gin tried to punch it as well.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. But what does this have to do with anything?" Luna said puzzled.

**"Tell me, can anything cause a rift to happen in time? Not just a chronofly, but anything?"** Tsukune asked out loud.

"Um…well a chronofly is the only one that can start the process. Tsukune what are you getting at, I don't understand." Luna cried out.

**"A bit curious here myself actually."** Inner Moka said as she kicked another monster before jumping back, the girl just avoiding the swipe of the monster's claw that tore into the ground.

**"But if a chronofly is holding something, can that something also tear apart time?"** Tsukune asked. Luna looked at him curiously.

"Holding something? Like what? We only have to use our hands to attack, nothing else is needed." she said shaking her head. Tsukune smirked and glanced to Rason, the boy figuring out the puzzle at last.

**"But say you were holding something, would that something create a similar rift?" **he asked again.

"What in the world are you trying to get at Tsukune?" Kurumu cried out as the group backed up towards the boy, everybody looking around at the destroyers that couldn't be harmed.

**"Just answer me Luna, if you were holding something could it create a similar tear in time?" **Tsukune asked urgently. Luna looked around then shrugged.

"Well…I guess, but…like what?" she asked.

**"Like a sword, or a club, or a knife…or a feather."** Tsukune said looking at Rason's wings. The group looked at him puzzled.

"A feather?" Akua asked. Tsukune nodded and pointed to Rason's wings.

**"When Luna struck down Kiria she had Rason's bloody feathers in her hands. She was holding them after finding him dead from our attack, and she held onto them even when she struck down Kiria."** he said confidently. He remembered now the girl holding the bloody feathers from her fallen love as she appeared, the girl devastated and broken by the loss of her angel. The group looked at him then to Rason's wings.

"But…what are you saying?" Rason said puzzled.

**"I'm saying Luna didn't personally cut down Kiria. Her attack wouldn't have done anything to Alucard's blood personally. But the object she was holding, the feathers from Rason, ****_they_**** did."** Tsukune said with a bold smile. The group just looked to him in wonder then around at the destroyers.

"The feathers cut down Kiria?" Kahlua said confused.

"A feather? Kiria was killed by a feather?" Ruby said in disbelief.

"This is a joke, right?" Dark said flatly.

"That's gotta be the most unmanly way to die ever." Razico said shaking his head.

**"I know it's crazy, but think about it. That was the only difference in her attack, the only way Kiria with his special blood could have been harmed. Alucard's blood is immune to the lifeforce of chronoflies, but not to chrono magic." **Tsukune said looking around at the destroyers. Everybody looked to each other in wonder then around.

"Then…does that mean…" Yukari said slowly. A destroyer raced towards the young witch, the monster roaring out as she screamed in terror. Tsukune lunged forward and blasted the monster back with a punch to it's head, the destroyer skidding back as the boy looked to his girlfriend.

**"Attack him while shifted, do it!"** he ordered out. The vampire jumped then looked towards the monster as it growled. She smirked and ran towards it.

**"Hell, why not? Nothing else is working."** she said as she raced up towards it. Luna narrowed her eyes then flew towards her as fast as she could go. She grabbed Inner Moka's hand, the two shifting into time as they neared the beast. The vampire jumped up towards the monster as Luna held her hand, the chronofly swinging the vampire around towards the monster frozen in time.

**"Here goes nothing!"** Inner Moka yelled as she kicked towards the monster, her foot searing across the space as it tore apart the air. Her foot hit the monster, the space around and through it shattering and blasting apart into a starry cosmos.

The group watched as one moment the vampire was racing towards the monster, and the next the destroyer literally exploded and blasted away into bloody pieces. Everybody stared with wide eyes as the invincible and unstoppable destroyer was completely annihilated by the vampire's kick. Luna stared with shock as Inner Moka looked with complete disbelief.

**"It…worked."** she said softly.

"Holy…fuck…" Rason said with wide eyes. Falla looked with surprise at the sight, then felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"SISTER! THE WRAITH!" Falla cried out. Luna jumped then looked over to see the wraith appearing nearby and racing towards her from a cross street, the monster letting out a ghostly moan as it's bony protrusions tore up the street and crashed through several buildings. Luna gasped then shot into the air screaming, the silver haired vampire looking with surprise as the monster gave chase once again.

"I don't believe it…that works…that really works!" Kurumu cheered out.

"Tsukune was right…they can be killed by the chrono magic." Yukari said in wonder.

"Luna!" Rason called out as he flew up towards her.

"That thing's going to eat my sister!" Falla cried out with fear.

**"That's it…that's how we can beat them!"** Tsukune said looking around, the boy realizing the key to their victory at last. The group glared around at the destroyers that circled them as Inner Moka looked up at the wraith chasing Luna. Falla trembled as she looked at the flying monster with fear as she backed up a bit.

"Sister…" Falla said softly.

**"Falla."** Inner Moka called out. The chronofly looked over to her, the vampire smiling confidently at her.

**"Help us take care of these pests, and we'll take care of that wraith for you."** she said with a smirk. Falla looked at her then up at the wraith. Luna was grabbed by Rason, the angel once again flying down towards the ground while the chronofly held on frightened for her life.

"But…I can't shift into time…it'll get me for sure." Falla said as Rason veered off, the angel just barely avoiding the wraith as it crashed into and plowed through the ground. Rason flew over and set the scared girl down next to the group.

"Sister." Falla said. Luna took a few deep breaths then looked over to the destroyed remains of the invincible monster.

"That worked…" she said softly.

"I'll say." Rason said with surprise.

"Hey guys, we could use some more of that magic here." Razico said as the destroyers around them roared out furiously.

"We can't…that thing will come back!" Falla cried out. Inner Moka walked over to her and rested her hand on her shoulder.

**"Falla, trust us. We're your friends are we not?"** she said in a commanding tone. Falla looked at her with worry then over to Luna. The green eyed chronofly caught her breath then looked around with a focused expression. After a pause she looked over to her sister and nodded.

"Sister…we can't shift again…" Falla said with worry.

"We have to sister. It's the only way." Luna said with determination.

"But…the wraith." Falla said with fright.

**"Like I said, we'll handle it. Just lead that thing near us, we'll take it out while you help the others shift into time." **Inner Moka said assuredly. Falla looked at her with worry then around. The destroyers started walking up towards them as more appeared around the destroyed buildings nearby.

**"Please Falla."** Tsukune said looking back to her. Falla looked at the vampire boy as he smiled at her, the same warm smile she knew and loved from before.

**"I promise, we won't let you fade away into time."** he said calmly. The girl looked at him with wonder then around at everybody, the group smiling confidently at her as well.

"We've got your back Falla." Ruby said holding her wand up.

"We won't let that thing get you." Apoch and Astreal said in unison.

"Please Falla, we need you two to do this." Yukari pleaded.

"Tsukune trusts you, now you need to trust us." Kurumu said with a nod. The group looked around cautiously as the large beasts got closer while the chronofly looked around slowly. She breathed out then looked down while closing her eye.

"Fine. On one condition though." she said sternly. The group looked to her as she looked to Inner Moka with a smug expression.

"I get a kiss from Tsukune." she said simply. The group staggered at that while Inner Moka glared with anger.

**"What?"** she barked out.

"Hey, I'm risking my life here for all of you. Dammit the least I can get in return is a simple kiss." Falla said stubbornly. The vampire just looked at her with frustration while Tsukune looked up with a weak expression.

**"You're not kissing my mate Falla!"** Inner Moka roared out. Falla looked at her with a dull glance.

"You want my help after all I've been through? You handle the wraith for us, and I get a kiss from Tsukune." she said sternly. Inner Moka growled then looked around with a scoff.

"Are you guys really arguing about this now?" Kurumu said weakly.

"I wouldn't mind getting another kiss from Rason actually." Luna said looking up thoughtfully. The succubus twitched at that and glared at her while Rason looked at her nervously.

"What? You've already gotten plenty of kisses from _my_ Destined One!" she barked out.

"Then one more wouldn't hurt." Luna replied flatly.

**"We're going to get rid of your damned wraith for you, isn't that enough?"** Inner Moka growled.

**"Fine."** Tsukune said. The group looked to him as he glared around him at the destroyers.

**"One kiss Falla, but only if you help us with all you've got."** he said sternly. The chronofly nodded with a bright smile while Inner Moka held out her hand weakly towards Tsukune.

**"But…Tsukune…she can't…"** she said softly. Tsukune glanced back to her then around again.

**"That's final Moka. We need their help to do this."** he said in a commanding tone. The silver haired vampire blinked and slowly nodded. She glanced to Falla with discontent, the vampire struggling to follow the order from her mate.

"Fine, one kiss Luna. Just…just…do something!" Rason yelled as the destroyers around them charged. Luna and Falla glanced to each other as the group got ready.

"Let's do this." the two chronoflies said as their wings fluttered, both girls striving to not only help save the world, but to get a kiss from the boys they admired. Tsukune raced towards a destroyer as Inner Moka leapt towards another. The two chronoflies smirked then shifted into time. Everything stopped in place around them. The vampires, the destroyers, the fires around the ruined city, the smoke and haze, the sounds of screaming, everything stopped and faded to a dull color as the chronoflies looked to their friends.

"Hurry, it's coming soon!" Luna called out as she flew towards Inner Moka. Falla flew towards Tsukune quickly, both girls looking around for the predator that would be appearing soon. Luna grabbed Inner Moka's hand, the girl shifting into time and striking out with her kick while Falla grabbed Tsukune's hand and pulled him into the moment as well. The two vampires struck the destroyers, both their attacks blasting apart a huge tear through the monsters violently. In a flash they appeared back as the two monsters were obliterated instantly. The group watched as the attacks done with the assistance of the chronoflies was more than effective, it was downright lethal to the large beasts. Luna and Falla shot into the air as the vampires looked around towards their next targets. In a flash the wraith appeared overhead and raced towards Falla, the chronofly growling then veering off over the street while Luna looked down. Kurumu raced towards another destroyer, the succubus holding her nails back as she prepared to swipe. Near her Apoch was gearing back for a swing with her sword at another destroyer while Mizore was running towards another with ice katana.

"We shall win, so saith the queen." Luna said with a confident smirk. She flew down and shifted into time, the girl flying low then over towards Kurumu. She grabbed the girl by the other hand, the two shifting into time and striking through the destroyer with her nails. Kurumu smirked as she glanced to her chronofly friend, the girl winking as she let go and darted over towards Apoch. She landed down, grabbed the witch by the hand, shifted her into time, and followed her as the witch sliced through the destroyer with her blade. The glowing weapon carved right through the monster as time shattered around the tearing. Apoch smiled at her friend as Luna let go, the girl then flying over the bloody remains of the frozen destroyer towards Mizore. She grabbed the snow maiden's hand, shifted her into time, and allowed her to swipe her sword through the monster with ease. The frozen snow katana may as well have been made from indestructible steel as it carved right through the impenetrable skin of the destroyer with little effort. The group watched as one moment the three girls were racing towards their targets, and the next all three mini destroyers were annihilated completely. Luna looked up to see Falla flying down towards them, the chronofly looking back with worry.

"Sister!" Luna cried out. Mizore fired out her ice shards while Ruby and Astreal fired out their blasts of energy. The shards shattered on it's skin while the blasts knocked it off balance, the wraith veering off and crashing into a building nearby. The monster vanished as the group looked around at the approaching mini destroyers.

"Keep it up! You cover us, we'll cover you!" Akua said as she and Kahlua raced towards a destroyer each while Inner Moka and Tsukune did the same. Razico whipped his black chain around in his hand while Ruby glanced to him with a blush. Dark and Rason raced towards more of them while Gin launched up towards one that was clinging to a nearby building. Yukari and Ahakon stood next to the unconscious Kokoa as they aimed their attacks around the area. Luna and Falla smirked at each other and nodded.

"Time's our bitch." Luna said as she vanished.

"Yes your majesty." Falla said elegantly.

Luna flew down and grabbed onto Akua, the vampire shifting into time and kicking out towards a destroyer with a yell. At the same time Falla grabbed Kahlua, the vampire using her bladed arm to slice through her target. In a flash both vampires jumped ahead while the one Akua kicked exploded into pieces while the one Kahlua razed with her multi bladed arm was torn to shreds instantly. Luna flew up as the wraith chased after her, the monster appearing instantly in the air while Falla veered off and headed towards the others.

"Leave them alone!" Ahakon yelled as he fired a blast of lightning towards it. It zapped the skin and did no apparent damage while Yukari fired out a large blast of magic. The ball struck the backside of the wraith and blasted it off course, the monster crashing down into a building violently. It vanished as Akua and Kahlua raced towards the site, both vampires looking around the area franticly for any sign of it. Meanwhile Falla shifted into time and flew over towards the warlock, the girl racing up and embracing Razico with a cool glare around her. The warlock shifted into the moment while spinning his black chain around that tore apart the air behind it. It razed through three destroyers several times before Falla snapped them back to reality, the destroyers around him then blasting apart violently. Ruby twitched a bit as she saw Falla holding onto Razico with a coy look as the man looked around proudly.

"Not bad thief." Falla said with a smirk. The man looked to the butterfly girl and nodded.

"Treasure hunter." he said simply. He looked over to see Ruby glaring at Falla.

"Falla…" Ruby said with anger. The red eyed girl looked over to her and smiled innocently, then vanished, leaving the warlock looking at the upset witch with a bit of fear.

"Um…she did it." he said defensively. While the witch looked at the man with jealousy and anger Falla flew towards Dark and Rason, the girl shifting into time and grabbing hold of the angel in midflight. The boy shifted into time, flew towards his target and kicked it with a powerful strike. As the tear ripped apart through the monster Falla let go, flew over to Dark, and shifted him into time. The demon sent a fierce punch to another destroyer, the attack blasting the monster with a violent tear in time. In a flash they all snapped back to real time, with the two giant monsters being completely destroyed as Falla looked around.

"Not bad." Rason said.

"Nice work." Dark said looking to Falla. Luna shifted into time and grabbed hold of Gin, the large wolf then swiping towards a destroyer hanging on the side of the building. In a flash Luna appeared flying off over the street while the wolf leapt away from the remains of the destroyer that exploded back along with the side of the building. Falla looked up to see Luna flying overhead with a wraith after her again, the monster appearing out of thin air and chasing after the butterfly girl.

"Of course, you just love me more don't you?" Luna said dryly looking back at the wraith. She flew down towards the others while Inner Moka and Tsukune were busy trying to push back a few destroyers themselves.

**"Hey, we could use a hand over here." **Inner Moka said dryly. She suddenly shifted into time as Falla grabbed her hand.

"You called?" she said with a wink. The vampire smirked then jumped into a kick, the attack destroying the entire beast with one blow. Falla let go and ran over to Tsukune, the silver haired vampire and her victim freezing in place. Falla grabbed the boy's hand, shifted him into time, then watched as his punch annihilated the destroyer in one go. They all snapped back to reality as Ahakon, Yukari, and Ruby tried to shoot down the wraith chasing Luna. Razico's chains wrapped around it and snapped instantly as all the magic seemed to only knock it around a bit. Luna growled then veered up as the monster kept chase.

"Dammit, that thing's gotta go." Falla said with anger.

Luna swooped by the streets overhead and flew over the battle as the wraith chased after her. The monster closed in before Gin leapt from the side and grabbed the girl, the two flying over and landing on the roof of a building. Falla growled then focused her magic, the girl sending out a wave of energy around her. The wraith let out a ghastly moan then raced down towards her.

**"This thing is getting on my nerves."** Inner Moka said glancing to the chronofly.

"Moka, would you be so kind?" Falla said with a glare at the giant monster.

**"It would be my pleasure."** Inner Moka said as the chronofly grabbed her hand. The two started running towards the wraith as Luna and Gin looked over with surprise. The two girls raced towards the monster as they shifted into time, the two watching as the wraith did the same.

"This ends here!" Falla yelled as she leapt up with the vampire, the girl then spinning her around into a kick.

**"Know your place!"** She yelled as she struck towards the monster with a wild streak of torn space behind her foot. The wraith flew towards them, the two girls then flying into it's open mouth. Then the two girls blasted out the backside of the monster as the vampire's chrono infused kick tore through all the teeth and flesh of the wraith. In an instant they appeared back in real time, with the slaughtered wraith crashing down into a building into a bloody mess. The two girls landed back down as the group looked with amazement.

"We did it…we did it!" Falla cheered out. The group smiled as Luna jumped with joy.

"You got it! You killed it!" she cried out.

"Way to go Moka." Kurumu said with a nod. The vampire nodded in agreement as she looked at the downed wraith, the vampire glad to be rid of the hunter once and for all. Luna looked around to see the others being attacked by more destroyers. Her eyes glowed green as she focused her power, the girl grabbing onto Gin's hand.

"Time to get serious." she said as they vanished. In a flash Gin appeared next to a destroyer on the ground as it blasted apart from the wolf's fierce punch. Next Apoch seemed to jump ahead as her sword sliced through another destroyer, the witch's blade annihilating the monster completely. Luna appeared between Mizore and Kurumu, the two girls holding their nails and sword ready. Luna grabbed their free hands and smirked.

"Bow to the queen!" Kurumu and Mizore yelled. In a flash they vanished as six destroyers down the street seemed to explode violently, the three girls appearing at the end of the street with Kurumu's nails held out while Mizore held her sword to the side as the downed monsters splattered apart from being struck through time.

Akua and Kahlua ran up to two more destroyers, the two girls jumping towards the monsters as the giant beasts roared at them. In a split second the two monsters were completely destroyed as Falla appeared standing on the ground holding Kahlua and Akua's hands. The three girls looked around and then towards the others. Razico swiped his chains around fiercely towards a monster, the links wrapping around the destroyer as it roared at him. Luna appeared right behind him and grabbed his waist, the warlock shifting into time then yanking back on his chains. The links sliced through the destroyer and tore it to shreds, the monster snapping back to reality a bloody and dismembered mess. Luna giggled then vanished as Razico looked around with a bold smile.

Mizore and Kurumu swiped towards another destroyer, the two girls shifting into time as Luna grabbed their hands again. They slashed towards the monster together, the two girls creating a massive wave of torn space that completely tore apart the large beast instantly. As they reappeared Kahlua and Akua raced towards two other monsters that were clawing apart a nearby building with screaming people inside. Falla grabbed their two free hands, the vampires shifting into time as they leapt up together towards the monsters. Akua struck down with a punch while Kahlua swiped down with her arm, the two attacks tearing apart the destroyers that were frozen in time. They snapped back to reality as the large beasts blasted apart in an instant.

"Thanks Falla." Kahlua said with a smile. The chronofly nodded then started giggling.

"No…hee hee problem." she said before she started laughing. The vampires looked at her curiously as she laughed wildly for a moment before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Uh oh." she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Akua asked.

"It's her chrono dementia. She's pushing herself to hard." Rason called out as he flew over another destroyer. The monster roared at him before he exploded with Dark and Luna appearing next to it, the demon having punched off it's head and upper body while shifted into time. Falla regained herself and looked around worriedly.

"I'm doing this too much, I need to stop." she said.

"Why is she just going crazy? What about Luna?" Kahlua asked.

"Luna has her bracelet, her power won't drive her insane now. Falla doesn't have a stabilizer though, the more she uses her magic the more it's going to warp her mind." Rason said worriedly.

"You need to stop sister, your mind is being stretched too far." Luna said worriedly. Falla nodded and looked around.

"But they're still everywhere, I can't just do nothing." she said with frustration. Luna growled then vanished, the group looking over to see Razico jumping ahead as his chain-link whips swirled around as a few destroyers ripped apart nearby. Luna flew off then vanished again, the girl appearing next to Apoch as the witch jumped forward while two destroyers ripped apart next to her. The chronofly vanished again and appeared next to Gin as the wolf finished punching a destroyer into a bloody mess.

**"Luna can handle it from here, she can get to all of us instantly. Now that the wraith is gone she can work uninterrupted." **Inner Moka said confidently. Tsukune looked at the girl with worry.

**"She may not be bothered by the wraith now, but even she has her limits. There's so many of these things, we can't stop them all like this. Especially if Alucard keeps making more." **he said looking back towards the giant monster that roared out nearby, the great destroyer thrashing around the ruined city as more of the mini destroyers fell from it's sides. Luna jumped around into time, the girl shifting Gin into the moment so he could punch another mini destroyer into oblivion. The girl then shifted forward and moved Kurumu through the time stream, the girl razing through another destroyer with her long nails. The chronofly then darted off and grabbed Mizore's hand, the snow girl then running by and swiping through two more of the massive monsters with her ice katana. As each one was annihilated the chronofly looked around with frustration as more seemed to appear all around them still. Razico's chrono infused chains tore through a few more before Inner Moka and Tsukune jumped around instantly, the two vampires having annihilated two more nearby destroyers. The group looked to Alucard with discontent as Luna appeared next to them, the girl breathing heavily.

"Ok…starting to get a little tired here. Do we have a plan?" she asked tiredly.

"You're doing great so far, but they just keep coming." Akua said looking around.

"No fair, Alucard keeps making more." Kahlua said with an annoyed expression.

"We're starting to get worn down here too." Kurumu said wiping her forehead.

"Yeah, we can kill them now, but they just keep coming back." Apoch said looking around frustrated.

**"We need to put a stop to Alucard once and for all."** Tsukune said looking to the giant destroyer with anger. Falla looked at the boy then to the roaring monster that was trampling around the city in it's rage. Luna looked back and growled with frustration, the girl then vanishing and reappearing next to Astreal, the witch having moved out of the way just in time before a destroyer pounced on her. The massive monster ripped apart as Astreal's wings ripped through it while shifted.

"Dammit, I can't keep this up. We need a plan here." Luna said looking around. She vanished and Gin shifted past another large destroyer, the monster exploding off to the side as Gin retracted his punch. The chronofly leaned against him and breathed heavily.

**"She's being worn down like this, we can't keep this up." **Tsukune said with frustration. Luna looked over and gasped, the girl then vanishing and flying through time towards Ahakon and Yukari, the two casters looking with surprise as two destroyers were charging them from both sides. Luna grabbed Yukari and Ahakon's hands, the two shifting into time as the large beasts got close. The chronofly spun them around, the two young casters kicking out towards the beasts with their feet. In a flash the two monsters were blasted back as their skulls were annihilated by the chrono infused kicks. Luna set the two casters down before dropping down on one knee.

"I need…to rest…" she said weakly. Falla looked at her sister then to Alucard with a determined glare.

"Moka, I need to borrow your mate." She said sternly. The vampires looked to her as she glanced to Tsukune. Inner Moka looked at the girl then nodded with a smirk.

**"Fine, just bring him back in one piece. And try not to lose your mind if at all possible."** She said plainly. Falla ran over and grabbed Tsukune's hand, the boy looking at her worriedly.

**"Your mind is being too stretched right now Falla."** He warned.

"It's ok. I'm with you Tsukune." Falla said gently. She smiled at him and tilted her head.

"If I were to lose my mind, I would want my last conscious thought to be of you anyway." She said kindly. The boy looked at her with sympathy then smiled softly. She nodded and looked to Alucard.

"C'mon Tsukune, I can at least give you one shot at him." She said confidently. Tsukune nodded and looked to the giant destroyer with determination.

**"Alright, let's end this."** He said as the two ran towards the monster holding hands. The group watched them run off down the street towards the giant monster that was roaring out.

**"Tsukune…"** Inner Moka said softly.

The boy's aura started to rise, the vampire calling out all his power as they raced down the street.

"Go sister…go…" Luna said as she tried to stand back up again.

The air behind Falla started to bend and waver as the girl focused her mind on her last target.

"Is he strong enough to bring that thing down?" Razico said worriedly as Ruby held his hand.

The two leapt into the air, the chronofly holding onto Tsukune's hand as they flew towards the giant monster above.

"If anybody can stop an unstoppable monster, it's him." Rason said looking at his airborne friend as Kurumu watched anxiously.

The air around them rippled as Falla focused her magic while Tsukune concentrated on focusing his vampire energy.

"Finish it Tsukune, you can do it." Dark said as Mizore held onto his hand.

Falla shook her head, the girl trying to fight off the dementia that was etching around her mind.

"Give him all you've got Tsukune!" Ahakon cheered out as he and Yukari watched with hopeful eyes.

The chronofly looked ahead with determination as Complica flew next to her, the little sister giggling. Falla glanced to her then forward again, the girl pushing her mind towards her goal.

"Master…" Akua and Kahlua said softly in wonder.

"Hee hee, whatchya doing sister?" Complica said with a laugh. Falla growled and pushed on, the girl refusing to acknowledge her hallucination by talking to it. Tsukune focused his power, the boy's aura radiating around him as he clenched his fist.

"Don't hold back buddy!" Gin shouted out as Kokoa started to stir on the ground.

"Aw, don't want to say hi to me? Why are you so cold to me sister?" Complica said as she appeared before Falla, the girl flying backwards and smiling sadly at her sister. Falla shook her head and pushed on towards the monster as it roared into the air.

"You can do it Mr. Tsukune!" Apoch and Astreal cheered as they watched the flying pair close in on their large target.

"You're not going to make it sister, I'm so sorry." Complica said as she started laughing. She laughed wildly while flying backwards in front of her sister.

"Complica." Falla said softly, the girl keeping her eye focused on the destroyer ahead. Tsukune glanced to her as the little sister looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry I was the cause of your death…I'm sorry I let down our family…I'm sorry I was the end of our people…" Falla said regrettably as she shed a tear. Tsukune looked to her worriedly as the little sister giggled. Falla's grip on Tsukune tightened as the air around them started to crack apart.

"But…" she said as her eye glowed red. They shifted into time, the girl carrying the boy towards the frozen destroyer as Complica remained in front of her.

"I won't fall again!" Falla yelled as she raced towards Alucard, the girl passing right though the surprised image of her little sister in a flash. Complica vanished as Falla screamed out, the girl racing towards Alucard's head.

"Alucard!" she yelled as she swung Tsukune forward, the boy striking forward with a punch that ripped apart the time and air around it violently.

**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** he roared as he struck the head of the giant beast with all his might, all his power surging through him being amplified by the girl's chrono magic. The boy struck at the skull of the large destroyer with all his power, the fist smashing into the indestructible skin of the legendary destroyer.

The group watched as Tsukune and Falla raced towards the monster in the air, then suddenly the entire head of the large destroyer blasted apart with a furious explosion. Everybody stared with shock as a gigantic tear through time ripped apart and violently tore apart the monster with a deafening bang. Alucard couldn't even roar out while his body was torn apart and thrown back into a black void that etched through the sky and air around it. The group watched with stunned expressions as the destroyer was completely annihilated right in front of them. The people of the city looked back with shock as the monster was destroyed along while buildings all around it were blasted to pieces and thrown into the black void.

"Holy…" Kurumu said under her breath.

"Shit." Rason said in wonder.

"Tsukune..." Yukari said softly.

"He…he…" Ahakon said with wonder.

"He did it!" Kahlua cheered out. Akua smiled as she watched the legendary monster fall to the boy's attack.

**"Tsukune…you really did it."** Inner Moka said with amazement.

"Alucard is dead! Alucard is dead!" the witch sisters cheered in unison. Ruby and Razico looked with awe at the sight while Mizore smiled while holding onto Dark's arm. The shadow demon smiled and nodded in agreement, the boy impressed once again by Tsukune's ability to do the impossible. Kokoa started to groan and slowly wake up while Gin roared out in celebration. Luna watched with amazement as the tear started to vanish into the air while dust and debris billowed around the ground of the impact site.

"Way to go sister." She said softly with a smile.

The group started running down the street, with Gin carrying a dazed Kokoa in her arms, as a figure dropped down from the sky. Tsukune landed down on his foot and knee, the boy holding a sleeping chronofly in his arms. The black and crimson eyed boy looked up as the tear above slowly sealed up, the massive hole in space crackling and pulsating as it receded. The boy breathed out in relief then looked down to the sleeping girl in his arms.

**"We did it. We did it Falla."** He said gently. The girl twitched a bit in his arms, the chronofly drained from the magical stress she endured along with being so close to Tsukune's full vampire power. The group ran over to him with amazement as he smiled at them.

**"Tsukune!"** Inner Moka cried out with a smile. The boy nodded and stood up, the boy holding the chronofly bridal style in his arms as people started to gather around the large destroyed area. The humans were looking around at the ravaged city then towards the group of strange monsters that stood up to the large destroyer and his deadly offspring. The vampire boy looked up into the sky as the rift closed up, the group looking around with amazement that the giant nightmare was finally destroyed.

"Tsukune…" Falla said softly. The group looked to her as Tsukune smiled at the girl. She slowly opened her eye and looked up at the boy holding her.

**"Hey, we did it Fa-"** he started before the girl tackled him to the ground, the girl kissing him passionately as her wings fluttered behind her. The group stared with wide eyes as Inner Moka's eyebrow twitched. The vampire growled as she watched the chronofly kiss her mate in the battle scarred street. Falla sat up and smiled at the boy with a twisted smile and laughed wildly.

"YOU'RE THE BEST TSUKUNE! THE FUCKING BEST!" she yelled as she kissed him again. The group just watched with stunned expressions as Inner Moka growled in rage.

"So…that's what that looks like from the outside." Rason said simply.

"I am so sorry Rason." Luna said softly while shaking her head. Kurumu just nodded as the others watched the boy thrash about on the ground while Falla kissed him again and again.

"Um…is she ok?" Ruby asked worriedly.

**"Not for long."** Inner Moka hissed. She ran over and yanked the girl off of her mate, the vampire holding her back by the shoulders and glaring at her.

**"Just what do you think you're doing? I said ****_one_**** kiss! Not-"** she started before the chronofly hugged her tightly and laughed out of control.

"FRIENDS!" she yelled as Inner Moka looked ahead with exasperation. The vampire blinked and slowly glanced over to her as the group watched the girl with blank expressions.

"She's lost it." Yukari said shaking her head.

"Her chrono dementia must have escalated during that." Ahakon said worriedly.

"How could you tell?" Dark said flatly.

"Can we fix it?" Mizore asked.

"I'll ask Luna…as soon as she GETS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Kurumu yelled as she watched Luna kiss the angel on the ground, the chronofly having tackled him to the ground to claim her own reward. Astreal and Kurumu twitched a bit, then raced over and tried to pull the chronofly off of the angel who was thrashing about wildly. Apoch and Mizore smiled and looked to Dark, the demon smiling a bit while looking at the vampire boy who struck down the mighty Alucard. Ruby sighed happily and looked to Razico, the warlock looking down at the struggling angel with a curious expression. Yukari and Ahakon tried to help pull off Falla as Inner Moka just stood there with a dull expression on her face, the girl listening to Falla laugh wildly in her ear. Gin shifted back into his human form as Kokoa slowly woke up and looked around, the girl then jumping and covering her naked body the best she could as she saw people were everywhere around looking at the strange group of friends. Akua and Kahlua shifted their bodies back to normal and looked at their master with awe and admiration. Tsukune slowly sat up and looked around at his friends, the boy then smiling and chuckling. He stood up as he watched everybody's antics around him while sirens were heard in the distance along with the crowd of people around pointing and looking at the group with wonder. The boy laughed a bit and shook his head as he looked at his girlfriend, the vampire looking over to him and smiling softly in return.

**"Yeah…we all did it. Together."** He said simply. The silver haired vampire rolled her eyes amusingly and then resumed trying to pull Falla off of her, the chronofly laughing wildly with a twisted smile. The boy nodded and looked up into the sky with a calm gaze.

**"I know you're watching. I know you saw the whole thing. I doubt you would have missed it for anything." **He said calmly. He looked back to his friends and smiled gently at them.

**"I hope you see now, that monsters can be good souls as well."**

Up in heaven angels were looking down at the earth while cheering out for joy. Gabriel and the elder stood at the edge of the grand palace while smiling down at the group of monsters they watched take on and defeat the unstoppable Alucard. The elder chuckled and nodded a bit.

"Indeed they can be boy. Indeed they can."


	34. An Opportunity

A school bus was traveling along a road near the barren plains, the vehicle driving away from the city where the mighty Alucard was both resurrected and destroyed in the same day. The vehicle wasn't in the best condition as it was caught in the attack, with the windows and top part of the bus broken and bent in. Still, it was drivable, and was their only way home. The great destroyer that caused the nightmare was awakened by Hokuto in the hopes that it would kill everything worldwide, monster and human alike. Although extremely powerful, and nearly indestructible as the legends described it, it was eventually slain as a group of monsters stood against it despite all odds. Humans in the city watched with shock and awe as a group of kids stood up against the great destroyer with their extraordinary abilities and tried to save as many lives as they could. Although there were causalities on both sides, the group of young monsters managed to accomplish the impossible and put an end to the legendary destroyer once and for all. Once the destroyer was killed the group set off towards Tsukune's nearby hometown to reunite with his family and make sure they were ok still, and to of course face what may come their way since they had revealed the existence of monsters to the world clear as day.

On the way towards the hometown of the boy that saved the world the group was breathing out in relief that the nightmare was finally over, and congratulating their friend on striking down the invincible destroyer once and for all.

"That was incredible master, I can't believe you really did it!" Akua cheered as she held Tsukune's arm close, the boy looking up nervously as the elder vampire's breasts were going up and down alongside his arm.

"I know, you were amazing! You showed that ugly thing its place!" Kahlua said happily as the blonde haired vampire held onto his other arm, the boy trembling nervously as the two were holding his arms between their breasts in their bliss.

"You're the best mate big sister could have! Father just has to approve of you now!" Kokoa cheered as she sat on his lap and hugged him, the girl only dressed in Gin's green jacket since her clothing was burned off from her overcharge. The jacket was large enough to cover most of her, but the boy still trembled nervously as she clearly wasn't wearing any panties while straddling him in her blissful excitement.

"YOU'RE SO HOT TSUKUNE!" Falla cried out while laughing hysterically, the girl in the seat behind him while holding him around his neck as she laughed wildly. Tsukune whimpered then looked ahead to see Inner Moka glaring at the four overzealous girls with rage while Gin was looking at Kokoa with shock and disbelief.

**"You have got to be kidding me…"** Inner Moka growled with anger.

"Kokoa…could you please…not do that?" Gin asked weakly. The three vampire sisters and Falla continued to swarm the boy with affection and praise, along with maniacal laughter from the chronofly. Sitting behind them Kurumu finished kissing Rason passionately, the girl sitting on top of him while he flailed about a bit. She leaned back and breathed in, then smiled lovingly at her angel as he just looked at her with surprise.

"I needed that angel boy." she said with a purr. Rason just slowly nodded as he caught his breath before Kurumu shot into another passionate kiss with him. Across the seat from them Ruby sat up from her kiss from Razico, the witch also having had him locked into a wild kiss while he flailed around a bit.

"Ah…I can get used to this." she said with a blush. The warlock blinked and looked at her with a bit of surprise.

"Um…yay?" he said with a nervous smile. The witch giggled a bit then sat next to him again, the woman holding onto his arm. He looked at her with an amused smile then over to see Kurumu finally sitting down next to Rason, the boy just looking off into space after his Destined One's love attack. He blinked then looked to his girlfriend, the girl looking up at her angel and sighing happily.

Behind the succubus and angel Apoch and Astreal were seated, with Apoch looking up with a calm smile while Astreal looked ahead at Rason with a slight smirk. Across from them Mizore was sitting next to Dark, the boy looking out the window with a blank expression while the snow maiden held onto his arm with a small smile. Her lollipop rolled around her in mouth gently as the girl was thankful the ordeal was finally over. In the front seats Ahakon and Yukari were seated together, the young witch holding onto the mage's arm while he looked up with a relaxed smile. They too were happy the nightmare was over and were looking forward to some peace and quiet. Across from them Luna was looking back at her sister with a blank expression, the girl seeing how she must have acted when she too suffered from chrono dementia.

"Was I really that bad?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah." Kurumu said as the group looked at the vampire boy who was being swarmed by his admirers.

"Seriously Kokoa…please stop sitting on him. At least stop bouncing up and down!" Gin cried out as his girlfriend bounced a bit while holding onto the boy, the girl still amazed of how much of a vampire he really became and how he managed to defeat the legendary destroyer. Inner Moka growled then cracked her knuckles.

**"Ok…enough."** she said with a hiss.

The bus suddenly jerked to the side and rolled on the road on it's two side wheels for a moment before dropping back down onto all four. Inside the bus the group was looking at the three vampire sisters and chronofly who were violently thrown across the bus into the adjacent seat with great force by an angry vampire.

**"Just what the HELL do you think you're all doing with MY mate?"** she roared out. Akua and Kahlua were crushed against the wall while Kokoa was slumped against them, the girl's legs spread out and hanging over the seat. Thankfully Falla was slumped against her, the chronofly hiding any visibility of the young vampire's private parts.

"We were merely expressing our praise to our master." Akua said weakly as she tried to push the other girls off of her.

"Yeah, what did we do wrong?" Kahlua whined.

"What's the big deal sis? Why can't we compliment him?" Kokoa barked out.

"COOKIES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Falla shouted out as she laughed wildly. The group looked to her with blank expressions then back to Inner Moka who promptly jumped over and sat between her mate and the others.

**"You're doing nothing but crowding him, not to mention flaunting yourselves at him. Have some control, he is ****_my_**** mate after all."** she said sternly as she grabbed hold of his arm, the boy looking with an amused smile at her.

"Ok. She's starting to drool now. Get her off of me." Kokoa said as she tried to push Falla out of the seat, the girl laughing while drooling a bit now. Gin walked over and pulled the girl up to her feet, the chronofly laughing wildly as she hugged him tightly.

"FRIENDS!" she yelled as she laughed out of control. Gin looked at her nervously and nodded. Luna looked at the girl laughing then to Rason with worry, the chronofly mouthing out 'I am _so_ sorry' to him.

"Um…sure Falla, whatever you say. Kokoa, are you-" Gin started before he looked over, the wolf getting a clear view of the vampire's lower region as her legs were spread out. Kokoa blinked, looked down for a moment, then back to Gin. She screamed as she sat up and pulled the jacket down over her body, the girl's face turning as red as her hair. Gin jumped with surprise then looked up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…I mean I wasn't trying to…" he stammered.

"Pervert." Apoch and Astreal said dully. The wolf twitched at that and shook his head, Falla then doing the same as she giggled wildly.

"WEEEE!" she cheered while Gin looked up with a nervous expression.

"I wasn't trying to look, honest!" he cried out. Kokoa breathed heavily a bit then glanced over to him. He was looking up nervously as Falla was laughing wildly.

"It's ok…you at least gave me something to clothe myself in. Really, it's fine." Kokoa said shakily. Luna walked over and took her sister, the two sitting down in a seat near the front together. Gin sat down in his seat, the wolf glancing back to see Tsukune looking up with a tired expression while Inner Moka was giving him a dull glare.

**"Did you see something you like?"** she asked raising an eyebrow. The wolf gulped and glanced to Kokoa.

"Um…if I say yes…" he said slowly, the redhead glancing to him timidly.

**"I'll kill you."** Inner Moka said flatly. Kokoa walked over and sat next to the wolf, the girl holding onto his arm.

"It's alright big sis, he said he didn't mean to so he didn't mean to. And he's not a pervert." she said proudly. Inner Moka looked to her sister then to the wolf. The boy nodded quickly before looking down to his girl, the young vampire looking up at him with a gentle smile.

"HAHAHAHA GRAVY!" Falla cried out as she laughed wildly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Akua asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's been out of her mind since we left the city." Kahlua said softly. The group looked to seeing Falla laughing while looking up, the girl's red eye wide as she couldn't control her train of thought. Luna just blinked, then slapped the girl across the face. Falla blinked then held her hand to her cheek.

"Ow." she said softly.

"You ok now?" Luna asked. Falla slowly nodded then looked back to the others.

"Um…sorry about that." she said nervously.

"It's ok, we've dealt with that before." Kurumu said with a shrug. Rason just nodded as he remembered clearly how Luna was a bit…special before as well.

"Are you ok now?" Yukari asked worriedly. Falla nodded and looked down.

"Yeah…I think so." she said softly. Luna smiled at her sister as the girl glanced to her.

"Nice work out there, you really came through for us." she said kindly. Falla smiled softly and looked back to Tsukune, the boy nodding while smiling at her.

"Just doing my part." Falla said looking down bashfully.

**"You both helped a lot, we couldn't have done it without you two."** Tsukune said with a nod. The group looked to the chronoflies with smiles, the gang knowing that without their chrono magic Alucard would have destroyed everything without hindrance.

**"Yes, you both came through for us when needed. That could have been rather unpleasant without your magic to assist us."** Inner Moka said. The two chronoflies looked down bashfully and nodded.

"Finally this nightmare can end and we can get on with our lives." Ahakon said in relief.

"Um, hate to point this out to you guys, but…we kinda revealed ourselves out there. What happens now?" Rason asked. The group looked to each other worriedly at that.

"Yeah…secret's out now." Kurumu said softly. Mizore just shrugged and held onto her boyfriend's arm again.

"We had a good run." she said softly.

"But we had to show ourselves. We had to stop Hokuto and his witches didn't we?" Kokoa said worriedly.

"That's right, we were the good guys here. We didn't do anything wrong." Gin added.

**"We did what was right. I won't apologize for that. Right now all I want is to make sure my family is safe. The world can wait until after that."** Tsukune said. The group nodded and looked down in wonder, everybody curious what would be in store for the monster world now that their existence was known.

* * *

Inside the community center a crowd of people were watching the T.V. with amazement. News stations had fragmented reports and videos of the large monster that was destroying the city, the stations also capturing what else happened around the ruined area. People around the world had watched and witnessed the smaller destroyers ravaging the streets and people viciously, until they were stopped and fought against by strange kids. They obviously weren't human, what with the wings and the frozen hair and the fangs and the superhuman strength…and the werewolf. But their heroic acts of trying to save people and fend off the mighty mini destroyers were seen still. That and how a boy and a girl with butterfly wings had flown towards the giant monster, only for it be completely annihilated by a massive blast of what appeared to be a dark void. The boy and girl who did this feat were barely seen as they took off from the street level, but enough of their details were seen where two women in the crowd knew them.

"Tsukune!" Mrs. Aono said with shock.

"Falla!" Kyouko said with amazement.

"You know them?" the woman with the boy that Akua saved asked curiously.

"Yes…that's my son…that was my son!" Mrs. Aono said in amazement.

"The girl with wings…I know her. She's my friend." Kyouko said in wonder.

"That boy was your son?" a man said in surprise. Mrs. Aono nodded slowly and watched the video of her son flying up towards the gigantic destroyer.

"Yes…I can't believe it…my baby boy is growing up so fast. First he's off to school then he's fighting giant monsters destroying the city." she said with a teary smile.

"Growing up? He punched that freakin' goliath into oblivion!" another man said astounded.

"That's my cousin." Kyouko said with a smile forming.

"I don't believe it…we were saved…by monsters." A woman said in awe.

"Mommy that vampire stopped them! Just like she said they would!" the little boy said with a smile. The mother nodded and looked at the T.V. with wonder.

"Yes…I saw dear." she said softly.

"Tsukune…" Mrs. Aono said softly.

"Can you believe it auntie? He did it…he and his friends…really did it." Kyouko said in wonder. The crowd around the T.V.'s in the center were watching with wonder, everybody seeing how a group of young monsters saved people and stopped the gigantic destroyer from continuing it's rampage.

"Look!" a woman shouted out. Everybody looked over towards the entrance to the center, the crowds of people backing up and parting away as a group of monsters walked in. Everybody stared with wide eyes as the group slowly walked into the center, their eyes looking around cautiously.

"It's them." A woman said in wonder.

"They look like kids…ordinary kids." a man said curiously. The large group walked in a bit then looked around cautiously as all eyes were on them. A few soldiers in the area looked at them worriedly, the men holding their rifles down but keeping them ready to fire if needed. Tsukune walked forth then looked around slowly.

"Tsukune!" a woman's voice called out. The boy looked to his mother and cousin running up to him.

"Mom! Kyouko!" he said as he ran forward, the two women embracing him in a hug.

"Oh my baby, my baby is ok!" Mrs. Aono said as she started crying in joy.

"You were amazing Tsukune, we saw the whole thing on T.V." Kyouko said with a bright smile. The group jumped and looked around worriedly.

"On…T.V.?" Kurumu asked worriedly.

"So…the whole world saw us?" Rason said nervously.

"Well, we're screwed." Dark said simply. Mizore shrugged and held onto his arm.

"Still, had a good run." she said softly.

The crowd just looked at the boy with his mother in wonder then at the group of monsters behind him.

"Vampire!" a little boy's voice called out. Akua looked over to see the little boy she saved running up towards her. She blinked then smiled softly as he ran up next to her.

"You're ok, you really did stop the bad monsters didn't you?" he asked eagerly. The vampire nodded and kneeled down to face him.

"Of course, I told you that's what we vampires do." she said kindly. The boy smiled at her, then leapt into a hug. The girl jumped in surprise as the human boy hugged her while the crowd watched with wonder. Slowly she held him and smiled, the girl feeling a bit of warmth from the gesture. The boy let go and smiled at her, then ran back over to his mother. The vampire stood up and looked at the woman with a timid smile. The woman looked at her for a moment then smiled softly.

"Oh my baby, are you ok? What…oh my…Tsukune." Mrs. Aono said as she leaned back, the woman seeing the boy's eyes and hair. Kyouko was looking with wonder at the sight too, the boy looking between them with a small smile. They gasped when they saw his fangs, the boy looking down nervously then back to his mother.

**"Um…mom?"** he said gently. Mrs. Aono looked at the boy for a moment then smiled gently.

"My boy…is a vampire." she said with a small laugh. After all she saw on the T.V., after all he revealed himself to be, the woman still loved her son just the same. She hugged him closely, the boy jumping a bit with surprise then holding her too.

"I'm just glad you're ok Tsukune." she said gently.

"Wow Tsuki, you look so cool!" Kyouko said in amazement. She then looked around curiously.

"Hey, where's Moka? Did you get her off of that airship thing?" she said looking around the group. A girl with silver hair walked forward with a calm smile. Mrs. Aono and Kyouko looked at her curiously as she gave a polite bow.

**"Mrs. Aono, Kyouko. I'm glad you're both alright from all this."** she said calmly. The two women blinked and looked at her puzzled.

"Um…thank you. But…who are you?" Mrs. Aono asked. The vampire smirked and looked to her boyfriend.

**"Uh, mom? This is…Moka. Her…other self."** Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head, the silver haired vampire merely waving at the two in response. Kyouko and Mrs. Aono looked to the vampire with surprise.

"This…is Moka?" Kyouko said noticing the girl's increased bust and hip sizes.

"Other…self?" Mrs. Aono asked confused.

"Wow…she's…wow." Kyouko said as she couldn't take her eyes off of the girl's physique.

"What happened to your hair dear?" Mrs. Aono asked worriedly.

"What happened…to you?" Kyouko said in amazement. The vampire smiled softly and chuckled as Tsukune smirked a bit.

**"I…have a lot to explain mom." **he said gently. He blinked then looked behind, the girls looking over to see some people slowly approaching the others.

"Are you all…monsters too?" a man asked worriedly. They just nodded as they looked around curiously.

"What…what kind of monsters are you?" A woman asked. Rason extended out his wings, the crowd looking with amazement at the angel standing there. Kurumu extended her demonic wings and tail, the crowd showing a bit of fright but still some awe at the sight of the hot girl with demon extensions. Yukari and Ruby held up their glowing wands, the two getting some reaction from the crowd in wonder. Ahakon and Razico held up their arms, with the mage's arm electrifying while the warlock formed a black chain around his hand. Kokoa, Akua, and Kahlua all bared their fangs while Gin shifted into his werewolf form. Mizore's hair and hands frosted over as Dark's eyes turned pitch black while a dark fog formed at his feet. Luna and Falla extended their butterfly wings while Apoch and Astreal looked around with a wink, the two girls forming their magical sword and wings. The crowd looked at them with wonder as they all stood there in true form.

Nobody screamed. Nobody ran in terror. Nobody tried to pull a gun on them. Everybody just looked with amazement at the group of young monsters that fought against the evil nightmare that ran wild in the nearby city.

"Wow…they really are monsters." a woman said in wonder.

"So…what now?" Rason asked slowly looking around.

After a long pause the crowd of humans started cheering and clapping, everybody applauding the heroes that stopped the great destroyer. The group looked around in wonder as the humans cheered for them.

"Um…didn't see this coming." Razico said simply.

"They're not angry with us." Ruby said in wonder.

"They like us." Yukari said with a smile forming.

"I don't believe it…they're…accepting us." Kurumu said as she waved around happily. Rason nodded as he waved too.

"They…really like us." Kahlua said as she looked around in wonder. Akua nodded as she gazed around, then looked to see the little boy smiling at her still. She slowly smiled and waved to him, the boy waving happily back.

"It's unreal…they don't fear us or anything." Mizore said softly. Dark merely nodded as he looked around with a blank expression.

Mrs. Aono and Kyouko looked around with amazement then back to the vampire boy.

"Oh Tsukune, thank god you're all alright." she said as she hugged her boy again. He smiled gently as he held her, the boy grateful that not only was his family alright but safe and sound again. Kyouko smiled at her cousin then looked over to Falla, the girl then running over to her with a bright smile.

"Falla! Hey!" she said as she ran up. The chronofly looked to her and smiled softly. She remembered the time they spent together, even if it was with her darker self.

"Kyouko." she said softly.

"Hey, we saw you on the T.V., way to go with taking down that giant monster." Kyouko said enthusiastically.

"Oh…um, thank you." Falla said softly. Kyouko hugged the girl, the chronofly jumping a bit from the gesture. After a moment she hugged her back. Kyouko looked to her with a surprised smile as she pulled back.

"Wow, I actually got a hug back. Has the queen been studying up on her people skills in school?" she said in jest. Falla jumped a bit and glanced to Luna, the green eyed girl giving her a sly smile.

"Queen huh?" she said simply. Falla looked at her nervously then down.

"Well…about that Kyouko…" she said worriedly.

"Falla? What's wrong?" Kyouko asked curiously. The chronofly looked to her with remorse.

"See…the truth is-"

"She's learning a few things, yes." Luna said with a smile. The two looked to her as the girl smiled at her sister.

"Although I'm not sure I'm ready to bow to her just yet. Still, I'm proud to call her my sister now." she said. Falla smiled graciously at her and nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe you all did this. You guys are amazing!" Kyouko said looking around at the group. Luna winked at Falla and looked around with a calm smile, the red eyed chronofly smiling gently at her.

Mrs. Aono looked at the monsters and the crowd cheering them on then to her son.

"My dear, what…what has been going on out there? Why did these…those monsters attack us?" she asked worriedly. Tsukune smiled and looked at his friends.

**"It's a long story mom, but don't worry I'll fill you in on all the details. The important thing is that it's all over now."** he said calmly.

**"Your son is quite extraordinary Mrs. Aono. I'm proud to have him as my mate."** Inner Moka said with a cool smile. The woman nodded and looked at her vampire-son with wonder. The silver haired vampire blinked and looked down.

**"I do apologize about you all being brought into this however. Rest assured we'll take care of rebuilding your home. Father has many resources at his disposal. It would be our honor to help the family of my mate."** she said politely. The woman looked at her with wonder.

"Your…father?" she asked.

**"Yes, we're actually going to be heading over there now to talk to him about…some things. We have a bit of work ahead of us now that…everybody knows about us."** Inner Moka said looking around at the crowd of humans cheering for the monsters. Mrs. Aono nodded and looked around.

"I know…what…what do we do now?" she asked. Tsukune looked around then over as a soldier walked up to him. A few others walked up behind the man as the crowd's cheers slowly quieted down. All eyes turned to the vampire boy as he looked at a few armed soldiers. One of the men stepped forward as his gun was still holstered behind him.

"I'm not quite sure what…what to say here. Thank you, all of you for helping us." he said looking at the group. The man looked down and then to the boy.

"I know I'm not really authorized to do anything on behalf of our people…but…I mean it when I say thank you for helping us." the soldier said looking back to him with a grateful smile. Tsukune smiled and held out his hand. The man looked to it then to the boy curiously.

**"I'm not sure exactly how to proceed from here either. I'm still in school after all, politics aren't really my strong suit. But…this would be the first step for us if you ask me."** the boy said. The soldier smiled and shook his hand, the two showing respect for each other. The crowd clapped as they saw the first step to monsters and humans coexisting. Inner Moka looked at the two and smiled, the vampire knowing that true coexistence could now be obtained by both worlds.

"My baby is growing up so fast…first he was bringing home his girlfriend now he's bringing about world peace." Mrs. Aono said with teary eyes and a smile. Tsukune smiled weakly at her.

**"I'm not sure I'm doing anything like that mom."** he said with a chuckle. Inner Moka smiled at her mate, the girl knowing full well that no other boy could have ever done what he did. Tsukune smiled at his mom then looked over to his friends.

**"Well, we do need to get going for now. We have some business that needs to be cleared up." **he said. He looked to the soldier and nodded.

**"We'll be in touch with this world, just try to let us speak first before pointing your guns at us."** he said simply. The soldier nodded as his buddies chuckled.

"We'll keep that in mind kid." he said casually. Tsukune chuckled then looked to his mom.

**"I'll see you again soon mom." **he said gently.

"I know dear, I'm so proud of you." she said with a gentle tone. She hugged her son once more as the others shifted back into their human form. Inner Moka smiled at the family then walked back towards the others.

"You going back already?" Kyouko asked curiously as the chronoflies retracted their wings.

"Yes, we have a few things to straighten out in the monster world, just like I'm sure you humans have a few things to talk about." Luna said with a smirk. Falla nodded and looked at her friend with a curious smile.

"I'll…see you again?" she asked.

"Well duh, we are friends right?" Kyouko said with a laugh. In an instant Falla appeared next to her, the chronofly holding the girl and laughing wildly.

"FRIENDS!" she screamed as she laughed of control. Everybody looked to see the girl laughing manically while Kyouko looked ahead with wide eyes.

"Falla…goddammit." Rason said as he face palmed.

"Um…what the hell?" Kyouko said nervously as Falla laughed wildly while holding her tightly.

"Is she…ok?" a soldier asked worriedly.

**"Yes, she's just dandy. For the record, humans aren't the only ones with…special individuals. The polite and dignified thing to do is not to stare."** Inner Moka said sternly. The crowd of humans just nodded as the group of monsters looked at their unique friend with dull glances. Tsukune sighed and smiled weakly at his mother.

**"Well…they are my friends after all. Wouldn't have them any other way."** he said tiredly. The woman blinked and smiled softly. Inner Moka walked over and pulled the overzealous chronofly off of Kyouko, the girl just looking at her friend with surprise.

**"Sorry about that, she…has a bit of a condition. You understand right?"** Inner Moka said plainly. The girl nodded as she watched Falla laugh hysterically.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kyouko asked worriedly. Luna took Falla from Inner Moka and dragged her out.

"Yes, the _queen_ just needs some fresh air." she said tiredly as she pulled the laughing girl out. A loud slap was heard as the girls walked out, then followed by a remorseful apology from Falla. The group looked to each other, shrugged, then walked after them. The crowd smiled and cheered for them again as they walked out, the group glancing back and waving to the humans that accepted them. Tsukune and Inner Moka walked over as well, the two vampires turning to wave once more to the crowd.

**"Well…that could have gone worse."** Tsukune said with a laugh.

**"Hold that thought Tsukune, we still have to speak to father about this."** Inner Moka said with a tired sigh. The two looked to each other then walked out, the vampires joining their friends in the bus before it set out for the monster world. Mrs. Aono and Kyouko watched the bus leave from the doorway with wonder.

"I can't believe it…my baby boy…" Mrs. Aono said softly.

"I hope Falla is ok, she seemed much more…friendly than last time." Kyouko said with a nervous smile.

"She just has a condition like her sister I'm sure. Still, you were right Kyouko." the woman said as she watched the bus drive off. The girl looked to her as she sighed in content.

"Those monsters are our friends. No doubt about it." she said with a warm smile.

* * *

In the giant castle of the dark lord Issa Shuzen all was quiet. The magnificent castle of the great vampire stood amidst a vast countryside. Peace and tranquility was all that was around for miles and…you get the picture by now. In the courtyard outside the main gate a bus was sitting in wait, the group of monsters waiting for their friends to return from speaking to the dark lord himself.

Inside the royal hall the dark lord was sitting in his throne, the man watching as a group of monsters walked in through the large double doors. He raised an eyebrow as he saw them walk up towards his throne with calm strides, except for one boy who was trembling a bit. Tsukune and Inner Moka stopped and bowed to the man as Akua, Kahlua, Kokoa, and Gin stood behind them.

**"Father, we have returned."** Inner Moka said politely. The three other sisters bowed while Gin gulped in fear, the boy then bowing as well.

"I see that daughter. I've heard of quite a…situation out in the human world today." the lord said standing up, the man twirling one of his bangs as he always did. He walked down the few steps towards them and looked at Tsukune.

"I see you've changed a bit since we last met Tsukune." he said calmly. The boy nodded and glanced back to the vampire sisters.

**"Yes, I was mortally wounded while trying to stop a disaster from befalling the human world. I'm alive now thanks to all four of your daughters."** he said confidently.

"All four?" Issa asked looking at the girls curiously.

**"Yes, they all offered their blood to keep me alive. It's because of them that I was able to fight back against Alucard."** Tsukune said calmly. Issa blinked then looked to the boy carefully.

"Yes, I had heard that Alucard managed to revive in the human world. I had hoped those were just rumors however." he said. He glanced to see the group looking to him carefully. After a pause he looked back to the vampire boy.

"Before we get into that little detail, would somebody care to explain why my Kokoa is dressed like _that_?" he said pointing to the girl who was still wearing Gin's jacket…and nothing else. She blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"Well, my clothes burned off during the fight." she said worriedly. She looked to her father with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, but…Gin gave me his jacket so I wouldn't be exposed. He was a gentleman about it, really." she said gently. The lord just looked to the wolf for a moment then back to his almost naked daughter.

"And the reason you didn't stop in your room to get changed before seeing me was because?" he said flatly. The redhead blinked and looked up.

"Um…" she said softly.

"I was slightly curious about that myself." Akua said looking at her sister.

"We all could have gotten cleaned up. My hair must look horrible now." Kahlua said worriedly. Issa merely shook his head and looked to Tsukune.

"I trusted my daughters to you boy, and what do I get in return? Alucard is revived and nearly destroys the world because you couldn't keep Moka safe. The humans now know of monsters everywhere because you couldn't keep things quiet. And my youngest daughter is running around half naked." he said with anger. Tsukune blinked and glanced back to the group. The girls were looking at the man with worry while Gin was trembling in fear. After a pause he looked back to Issa with his black and crimson eyes.

**"You trusted their lives and safety with me. I've kept them ****_all_**** alive just as they ****_all_**** kept me alive. You worried about Alucard coming back, don't. I've already destroyed him completely. The humans know of us now, yes. And they've accepted us for what we've done to keep them alive. You wanted to see that I had what it takes to date your daughter, to be with her and love her. I've done everything I can to keep her alive and well lord Issa, including forgoing my humanity entirely."** Tsukune said in a bold voice. The girls looked at him with surprise as Issa merely raised an eyebrow at him.

**"I know we encountered problems. It's how it is for monsters though, a fight around every corner. But we survived, and we grew from it. Akua and Kahlua have shown they do have hearts. Akua saved a human boy from death today, a human she didn't have to save or risk her life to rescue but one she did so with anyway." **Tsukune said looking to the raven haired vampire. She nodded and looked down, the girl thinking about the human boy that she felt the desire to protect despite how she thought humans were so cruel before. Issa glanced to the girl then back to Tsukune

**"Kahlua risked her life to save our friend Astreal, and without her acting as she did our friend would be dead. Both of your daughters even fought against a deadly witch to try to save my cousin from harm."** Tsukune continued. Issa looked over to Kahlua the girl nodding with a worried expression.

**"Kokoa has been with us every step of the way to try to prevent the world coming to an end, and she did so with her ****_mate_**** Gin. He is perfectly capable of taking care of her Issa, I didn't have to do anything to keep her safe. He protected her like I knew he would."** the boy continued. Issa looked over to see Kokoa nodding eagerly while Gin nodded nervously.

**"I know Moka's blood was the cause of all this, we both knew that from the start. She chose to be taken to allow us to save my mother and cousin, along with other humans that were pulled into this war. I may have failed in keeping her blood from being taken, but I dealt with the monster responsible." **Tsukune said confidently. Issa looked to the silver haired girl, the vampire nodding at her father in agreement.

**"We've lost friends today, and gained new ones. We've been through hell trying to keep the world from ending today as well. We've done what was supposedly impossible by removing Alucard from existence completely. I did all this not to prove to you lord Issa that I'm capable of being with your daughter. I did this because it was right. I'd gladly lay my life down on the line for your daughter, for all your daughters, and for all my friends."** Tsukune said in a bold voice. Issa looked at the boy curiously while the others stared at him with amazement. He had certainly changed from the shy and timid boy that first came to the school. That was more than evident as he boldly stood before the dark lord and spoke in a confident voice. After a pause Issa looked over to Inner Moka.

**"Father, what he says is true. And I would gladly lay my life down for him as well. He is the only mate I'll ever choose."** Inner Moka said assuredly. The dark lord looked at her for a moment then back to the vampire boy.

"I see. I must say Tsukune you've certainly become more of a man since you first arrived here. At least you have the dignity to hold in your vampire aura this time. I must say I'm rather appreciative of you _not_ causing all of my daughters to lose their pride while speaking to me." he said looking at the boy carefully. The boy smiled calmly and nodded.

**"I've learned a great deal of control lord Issa. I do apologize about that previous…outburst." **He said with a slight chuckle. The lord examined him for a moment then looked over to the other sisters.

"Akua. Kahlua." he said in a commanding tone, the two girls jumping a bit and looking to him nervously.

"Yes…father?" they said together. The lord looked at them with narrowed eyes, the girls trembling a bit with fear.

"You two nearly destroyed the world in your foolishness before with Fairy Tale, you brought shame to the family name." he said in a harsh tone. The girls looked down with fear as he paused again.

"However…" he said, the girls looking to him with surprise.

"If Moka's mate is so insistent that you two have learned the importance of life, I suppose I can give you a second chance." the man said reluctantly. The two girls looked at him with wide eyes then over to Tsukune. The boy nodded as he smiled at them.

**"A life is a life, no matter what that life is. I feel that they know that now."** he said assuredly.

"Then it is settled. I will take them back in under the family name, with both of them working off the debt they caused with their little war." Issa said calmly.

"Tsukune…" Akua said with wide eyes.

"Thank you…" Kahlua said with tears of joy forming.

**"You two really helped out there today. We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you both."** Tsukune said with a bow. The two girls smiled softly and bowed, both respecting the boy completely for his caring and kind heart.

"Now then, about Kokoa and her…_mate_." Issa said looking over towards the two in question. Kokoa stood upright with a tremble as Gin felt like he was going to pass out. The dark lord walked up towards the wolf and looked at him intently, the boy feeling like his heart was going to stop out of fear.

"Um…yes sir?" Gin said worriedly.

**"Gin."** Tsukune said, the wolf looking to him worriedly.

**"I know you're perfect for Kokoa. She knows you're the one for her. And I'm sure you know that by now as well. Don't be afraid of something that you have earned the right to have."** Tsukune said calmly. Gin looked at him then to Issa with a forced look of determination.

"Your lordship, I do love your daughter. I'd gladly give my life to show that fact-" he started before the lord raised an eyebrow.

**"Might want to rephrase that."** Inner Moka said dryly. Gin nodded and cleared his throat.

"What I mean is, your daughter means everything to me. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that-" he started before he saw Akua and Kahlua shaking their heads.

"Do not test your luck wolf." Akua said worriedly.

"Yeah, rethink your words." Kahlua said nervously. Gin gulped and looked at the lord, the man narrowing his eyes at the boy. He sighed and looked at the man with a calm expression.

"Lord Issa, I love Kokoa with all my heart. I'll stand by her side for the rest of my life, and keep her safe with my life. You have my word that I will never fail in being her faithful mate." he said confidently. The lord just looked at him for a moment, silence filling the hallway. After a long uneasy pause the man spoke up.

"You really should have considered having her change into some proper clothing before coming to see her father then." the man said simply. The wolf blinked and nodded slowly in response. Issa looked at him for a moment then over to Kokoa.

"Him? Really?" he said tiredly. She nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes father, I love him. He will be my mate." she said elegantly. Issa looked at her for a moment then back to the wolf.

"If that is what you wish dear, so be it. I'll be watching you boy. Do not forget that." he said as he walked back towards his throne. The wolf breathed out in relief as Kokoa ran over to him. The man walked up to his seat then looked back at the group.

"You do realize that you've created another mess for me and the other dark lords to clean up now." he said with annoyance.

**"I wouldn't call it a mess lord Issa." **Tsukune said with a calm smile. The lord raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh? And just what would you call it then?" he asked simply.

**"An opportunity."** the boy said with a nod.

"An…opportunity?" the man repeated slowly.

**"Yes, an opportunity for true peace between monsters and humans. True coexistence. Something you and I both hope to see in this world."** Tsukune said calmly. The lord looked at him then smirked slightly for a moment, the man amused by the boy's hopeful dreams.

"I see. We shall see if such an opportunity is upon us. However don't think you're off the hook for starting this. I may call upon you to assist with this 'peace' that you claim is near." he said with a nod. Tsukune nodded in agreement.

**"Gladly."** he said confidently. The vampire sisters looked to him with smiles while Gin looked to his girlfriend with loving eyes. Inner Moka walked up and gently took hold of the vampire boy's hand.

**"That's my mate, always jumping in to helping others without a second thought."** she said with a small laugh. The boy chuckled and looked to her.

**"Some things never change."** he said with a shrug. The dark lord looked at the boy that, who once before stood before him a frightened human, become a true monster in his own right. He had destroyed the mighty Alucard that not even the greatest of lords could do before, and had provided the first steps to bringing about peace between the monster and human worlds. The man smirked slightly as he saw his daughter look at the boy with loving eyes.

_Indeed Tsukune. Some things in this world however do change, and for the better as well._

* * *

The remainder of the week flew by pretty quickly for the group. They had returned to their classes once again at Yokai Academy, only this time were swarmed by the student body as true heroes of the monster world. Even the staff showed great appreciation and praise towards the students that destroyed the legendary Alucard and even paved the way towards true coexistence. Negotiations between the monster and human worlds were slow, as to be expected, however were making some progress nonetheless. The great dark lords and the world leaders had met, the lords revealing the full existence of 'monsters' to the world. They were met with a bit of fright, mainly because one of the dark lords scared the hell out of the human leaders by accidently sneezing (and bursting the conference table into flame while doing do). However the monsters remained peaceful and calm, showing the humans that they were not here to cause trouble. On purpose anyway.

Mrs. Aono had her house rebuilt thanks to a generous donation by the Shuzen family, the dark lord extending his gratitude for her son saving the world and all. It was even built in a day thanks to the many hired helpers under the dark lord's payroll. She wasn't as shocked about that as was the fact her son was a vampire that helped stopped a world catastrophe, but she was slowly coming to terms with it. Tsukune's father however had a multiple stage heart attack and was in the hospital due to pure shock. Shock from his son not only being a monster and fighting that giant destroyer, but having a smoking hot girlfriend which, with her outer personality, was more cute and beautiful than the man was prepared for his son to have for his first real girlfriend. It didn't help matters as the father couldn't help but notice how very short the girl's skirt was, and she inadvertently revealed her panties as she bent over to pick something up. Tsukune was worried sick about the man the first couple of days of his stay at the hospital while Moka was frightened that she may have killed Tsukune's father by doing something wrong.

Other than the world now knowing about their existence and the school treating them like heroes, the group's lives had returned to normal mostly. Tsukune was once again wearing his seal to suppress his power to not intimidate his classmates, or other humans if they were nearby. His eyes and hair returned to their normal human form, however his fangs remained, a sign that he was truly a vampire now. Still, even with the obvious change he found life starting to become more peaceful for himself and his friends.

Well…sort of.

A few days ago:

A giant explosion erupted from the side of the academy and a monstrous roar echoed out. Inside one of the classrooms an enormous green glowing slime monster whipped it's goo around, the substances burning away and melting whatever it hit. Apoch and Astreal tried to hold it in place with their magical barriers while Kurumu screamed and ducked down under her cooking station. Falla and Luna just stared in fright at the monster as Mizore fired her ice shards at it while Moka tried throwing pots and pans at it furiously.

"What the hell Yukari?" Falla yelled out as she dodged some glowing slime.

"I'm sorry, I must have used too much magic with my stew." Yukari said as she fired off a magical burst of energy at the monster.

"How did you even make _that_ from _stew_?" Kurumu yelled out with fright.

"Your cooking's going to kill Ahakon if it doesn't kill us all first!" Luna cried out as she dodged some acidic slime with fear.

And then:

Tsukune, Rason, Inner Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were fighting hordes of gun wielding zombies inside the school cafeteria while Mizore, Luna, Falla, and Ruby were tied to the walls in skimpy maid uniforms. Apoch was cutting down zombies with her sword while Astreal was trying to break off the chains holding Ruby in place. Ahakon was running around screaming while Kokoa and Gin were punching away the zombies, the boy being in his werewolf form while Kokoa was wearing a cheerleading outfit.

"Why is there a BOMB in the school?" Rason shouted as he punched a shotgun zombie back with a furious attack.

"My bad." Dark said calmly while he laid next to the gigantic weapon of mass destruction, the demon looking through some wiring inside of the device while he had one earbud in still to listen to his music.

Followed by:

Kurumu tackled Rason down onto her bed in a flash, the girl wasting no time after dragging the boy up to her room. She kissed him furiously while the boy started to pull off her sweater, the two feeling the bond lighting them up inside as their skin touched each other.

"I've missed you so much angel boy." Kurumu said between gasps and kisses. The boy kissed her neck as she shifted around and unsnapped her bra. The boy tossed his shirt to the floor as the girl threw her sweater off quickly.

"That's my girl." Rason said as he admired his Destined One. She blushed a bit then reached up to the straps of her bra.

"Give it to m-" she started before she blinked, then looked over to see her closet door opened slightly. After a pause she jumped over and opened the door to reveal Luna sitting on the floor drawing on her sketchpad.

"Luna?" Kurumu screamed in surprise. Rason shot up and looked with wide eyes as the chronofly looked at them timidly.

"I was only going to draw you. I would have been quiet." She said softly. Kurumu yanked the girl up onto her feet and growled with murderous rage.

"What the HELL Luna? Why are you even in my room? Can't you see me and _my_ boyfriend are-" she started before she looked at the picture Luna was drawing. It was of them getting hot in the moment in full vivid detail. The girl blinked and looked at it curiously.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be near him." Luna said remorsefully. Kurumu looked to the boy then back to the picture of them about to have sex. Rason looked at his girlfriend with disbelief.

"Kurumu?" He said expectedly. The succubus jumped a bit then forced a somewhat angry expression.

"Uh…yeah! You…need to get out of here right now…Luna!" she said shakily. She started pushing the girl towards the door, then whispered into her ear.

"I'll leave the closet door open."

She gently pushed the girl out then looked back to her boyfriend, the succubus licking her lips before rushing back to him with a wild look in her eye.

And also:

Gin finished writing a lengthy paper and set it down on his desk, the boy leaning back in his chair and breathing out. He was inside the clubroom while Kokoa was sitting on his desk with her legs crossed.

"There, a full report on Alucard and what we all went through to stop it. That was a lot of work, why wasn't anybody else contributing towards the paper?" he complained. Kokoa giggled and hopped off of the desk.

"Probably out sparring or going at it." She reasoned with a shrug.

"They didn't even show up to the meeting today, seriously what kind of club mates are they?" Gin groaned as he looked up. Kokoa smiled coyly and walked around the desk to him.

"Hey, I don't mind a little private time with my mate." She said with a purr as she walked up to him. The boy blinked and looked over to see the vampire licking her lips.

"Ko…Kokoa?" he stuttered. She giggled then looked down.

The group was walking down the halls toward the clubroom casually.

"You think he's mad we're late again?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"It's not our fault. I mean how many bullies did we just have to send to the infirmary walking down here alone?" Rason complained as Kurumu held onto his arm.

"That would be six." Ahakon said simply. Yukari giggled and clung to his arm.

"My hero." She said playfully. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"Even with all the stories of us beating Alucard and being heroes there are still those that think they can hit on our girls. And with us _right there_ with them." He said tiredly. Moka smiled and held onto his arm with a loving sigh.

"They were probably new students who didn't know any better." Yukari reasoned.

"Still going to have nightmares after what Dark did to that last one." Rason said glancing to his silent friend, the demon still wearing his headphones while Mizore held onto his arm.

"He had it coming." the snow maiden said softly with a smile.

They walked up to the clubroom door and opened it, the group just blinking and looking inside at something.

"Kokoa?" Moka said in exasperation while shaking her head.

"Again?" Kurumu said tiredly.

"Why do you never lock the door?" Ahakon said looking down and closing his eyes.

"Why do you never knock?" Kokoa cried out in embarrassment as she got up from once again trying to please her mate.

Leading up to:

Moka and Tsukune were lying in bed together, the couple naked under the sheets as they had just finished their love session. Moka was breathing heavily with a flushed face while Tsukune was smiling softly at her. After a moment he looked at her curiously.

"Um…was that ok?" he asked. The vampire kept looking up at the ceiling with a heavy blush as she breathed heavily.

"That wasn't too much was it?" the boy asked gently. Again the girl kept looking up while remaining silent.

"Was it not how you expected?" Tsukune asked worriedly. Slowly Moka looked over to him as he held her close, the girl's emerald eyes glazed over as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Moka? Say something." Tsukune said softly. The vampire caught her breath for a bit and looked at him with loving eyes.

"…ow." She squeaked out. She had thought if Falla could do it so could she. The vampire wasn't aware of just how painful that particular hole could be however.

And the next morning:

Ruby walked to the door to her chambers after a knock was heard, the witch opening it to see Razico standing there with two armed guards from the headmaster on both sides of him.

"Razico? What's going on?" Ruby asked as the warlock looked at her with a nervous smile.

"We caught this man sneaking around in the archives down below taking a few artifacts that belong to the headmaster." One of the guards said in a professional tone. Ruby looked at the warlock with surprise while he shook his head.

"I wasn't taking anything, honest!" he pleaded. A guard reached into his shirt and pulled out a jewel encrusted dagger, the golden blade having shiny gems on the hilt and handle while it gave off a strange blue colored glow. Ruby looked at it then to Razico with an accusing glare.

"Um…I can explain that." Razico said nervously. A guard reached back into his shirt and pulled out a ball that had strange glowing symbols and markings all around it, the artifact pulsating and glowing green. Again Ruby glanced to it then back to the warlock.

"It's not what it looks like, really." Razico pleaded. The guard reached back into the warlock's shirt and pulled out a wand, the object having a strange obscure pattern in the top mesh while the handle was dark and radiated mystical energy. Razico looked at it curiously.

"Huh…actually that one I don't remember." He said simply. He blinked and looked to see Ruby having her arms crossed, her eyes narrowed, and her foot tapping expectantly. The man smiled nervously as the two guards stood by his side.

"So…sleep well last night Ruby?" he asked nervously.

And can't forget about:

Moka and Mizore were watching Luna run up and down the halls of the dorm building, the chronofly giggling wildly while skipping around as she stumbled about a bit. The two girls glanced to each other then over to see Kurumu leaning against her door with an annoyed expression.

"Kurumu? What's wrong with Luna?" Moka asked as the two walked over to her. The succubus merely held up a bottle of pain medication while watching Luna with a dull glare.

"I slipped some of these into her breakfast." She said bitterly.

"You gave her those pills again? Why would you do that?" Moka said looking back to the chronofly who was talking to a door and having a colorful argument about why the sky should be green and not blue.

"Because she crossed the line." Kurumu said sternly.

"She tried to get to Rason again?" Mizore asked curiously.

"She offered to have a threesome!" Kurumu yelled out. The two girls looked at her with surprise then over to Luna who was hopping around thinking she was a bunny rabbit.

"Oh my." Moka said covering her mouth.

"She was willing to do that with you just to get to Rason?" Mizore said in wonder.

"No, actually she wanted a threesome with Rason and Dark." Kurumu commented. The two girls blinked and looked over to Luna again. Mizore grabbed the bottle of pills and marched over towards the chronofly with a cold glare.

"Hey Luna." she said sternly as she prepared to shove the rest of the pills down the girl's throat.

"With Dark? Really?" Moka said surprised.

"Of course not. I just wanted Luna to suffer more." Kurumu said as they watched Mizore pour the bottle of pills down the chronofly's throat, the green eyed girl laughing while foaming at the mouth.

* * *

Dark and Mizore were standing out in the courtyard near the academy, the boy having his earbuds removed while Mizore was holding onto his arm. They were looking down at a grave that was set for one of their friends. It read 'Felucia Sonsta' on it, the empty grave showing respect for the doll demon they couldn't bring back with them. Mizore walked up to the patch of earth in front of it and kneeled down, the snow girl feeling her heart ache for the loss of her comrade. She held out her hand, and formed a small rose made of ice, the girl then laying it down in front of the tombstone.

"Rest in peace friend." She said softly as she stood up. She backed up and held onto Dark's arm, the demon looking at the grave with gentle eyes. He felt the pain of her death very well, the silent couple having come out to her grave every day since they got back. Every time Mizore offered a rose of ice while Dark removed his earbuds, both showing respect for their fallen friend. Behind them Kurumu, Rason, Luna, Moka, and Tsukune were looking at the grave with remorse. The chronofly was informed about the death of the doll demon upon their arrival, and was greatly saddened by it as well. Yukari and Ahakon were next to them looking at the grave with sorrow as well while Gin and Kokoa had left to try to have some personal time without being interrupted again.

"I can't believe it…I never thought she would be in a grave ever. It just seemed impossible for her to ever die." Kurumu said sadly as she held onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Felucia…we'll miss you." Moka said softly as she looked down with closed eyes.

"Sleep well friend." Yukari said softly.

After a while Dark put back in his earbuds and the couple started to walk away. The others paid their respects to the grave then followed after.

"At least Tsukune exacted revenge for her. I hope she can rest easy knowing Hokuto and his witches are burning in hell right now." Rason said with discontent.

"It helps me sleep better a night a bit." Mizore said softly.

"I wish I could have been there, I could have saved her." Luna said with regret. She started crying, the group stopping and looking over to her.

"Hey, it's not your fault Luna. You and your sister had your own problem to deal with." Moka said gently.

"Yeah, we're not blaming you for this. Her life wasn't your responsibility." Kurumu added.

"I feel guilty though, I dropped the shell. I had it then I left it behind. It's all my fault she died." Mizore said sadly.

"No it isn't, you were knocked out Mizore. Felucia chose to save you over herself, you're not at fault here." Tsukune said gently. The snow girl slowly nodded and held onto the arm of her boyfriend tightly.

"Why would she do something so stupid?" The snow girl said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"She wanted you to live Mizore. So that's what you should do." Ruby said from behind. The group looked to see Ruby, Falla, Apoch, and Astreal walking towards them. Ruby was dressed in her usual outfit, however the other girls were not in uniform. Falla was wearing her human clothing from when she went shopping with Kyouko, along with a silver headband over her head. Apoch was wearing a black miniskirt, tennis shoes, and a small unbuttoned black shirt over her blue t-shirt. Astreal was wearing blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned yellow shirt.

"Hey you guys. What's going on?" Tsukune asked looking at the girls.

"What's with the outfits?" Ahakon asked curiously.

"Hey, is that the headband that you made for Luna before?" Kurumu asked looking at the silver band around Falla's head. She nodded and looked up to it.

"Yeah, it helps keep my mind in check for now. I'm hoping that in time I can cure the dementia before it escalates." She said softly.

"Does it shock you when you use your magic?" Luna asked with a smirk. Falla shook her head and laughed.

"No, I didn't want that little feature in mine." She said. Kurumu walked up to her and examined it.

"Is it going to stay stable for you though? And is it actually durable?" she asked as she took it off of the girl to look at it.

"Kurumu don't!" Ruby yelled out. Falla looked with a wide eye as the succubus held her headband, then…

**When the silver headband over her head is removed, her inner self comes forth…and she loses her fucking mind. **(Ha, to all those out there saying the narrator couldn't be in my story because he's not cool enough, you can say you're sorry now.)

Falla blinked, then looked down to Yukari. The young witch looked at her curiously for a moment as everybody fell silent. Suddenly Falla appeared behind Yukari, the chronofly hugging the young witch and swinging her around while laughing wildly.

"SHE'S SO FUCKING CUTE! HAHAHAHAHA!" she screamed as she swung the witch around in her bliss. The group stared with wide eyes as Yukari whimpered nervously. Kurumu jumped and raced over to her, then slipped the headband over the chronofly's head. Falla blinked then dropped Yukari down with an embarrassed expression.

"Um…sorry about that." She said softly. Yukari scrambled away and ran behind Ahakon while the group looked to Kurumu. She looked around and shrugged.

"Uh, sorry." She said with a nervous smile.

"Why did you do that? What is wrong with you Kurumu?" Moka said shaking her head.

"You know very well she needs that to be sane, remember?" Ruby scolded.

"Don't do that!" Yukari cried out fearfully.

"Ok, did anybody else hear the strange voice that narrated her going nuts?" Rason said looking around at everybody while pointing upward. After he got no reaction from anybody he just shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, really!" Kurumu defended with. She looked to Falla with remorse.

"Sorry." She said softly. Falla adjusted her headband and nodded.

"It's ok, I probably should have something more sturdy made before I go. Oh well." She said simply.

"Go? Go where?" Luna asked. Falla walked over to Apoch and Astreal, the three looking back to the group with soft smiles.

"We're transferring schools." She said gently. The group looked at them with surprise while Ruby nodded.

"It's true. They are going to be the first monsters to publicly attend a human school." She said proudly. The group looked at them with wonder as the three girls nodded.

"We're going to school with your cousin Mr. Tsukune." Apoch said gently.

"They wanted a few students who would be willing to do this to show the human world we are kind monsters. So we offered to transfer to a human school right away." Astreal said.

"Transfer? But why?" Luna asked. Falla looked at her with a saddened smile then over to Tsukune.

"We just need to find our place in life sister. It was great being here with you and everybody…but…" she said before looking down.

"A lot of memories here. A lot of…happy ones. And sad ones." Apoch said looking at Dark with gentle eyes.

"If we are to move on with our lives, we thought a fresh start would help." Astreal said looking at Rason.

"But…do you have to go so soon?" Moka asked. Falla looked to her and smiled.

"It's my choice Moka, I think this is for the best. Being around Tsukune like this everyday is making it harder to let him go. I know he's your mate, and I don't want to lose either of you as friends. But…I think some distance would be best for now." She said kindly. She walked up to Tsukune and smiled.

"You're too attractive to me after all, how am I ever supposed to let go if you're constantly in front of me?" She said with a laugh. Tsukune smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head while Moka looked at the girl with wonder. Apoch walked up to Dark and bowed politely.

"Thank you for allowing me to be near you Dark. I will never forget you, I promise. But I know Ms. Mizore is the only girl you can be with, so I need to try to find a new husband. I doubt anybody will measure up to you, but…I have to at least try." She said softly. Dark nodded and smiled at the girl as Mizore looked at her curiously.

"We'll always be here if you need us Apoch. Never forget that." He said gently. She nodded and backed up to the other girls as Astreal walked up to Rason.

"We'll keep in touch Rason, I would never want to lose you completely. It's just…" she said softly before looking down. Rason smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. I hope you find the life you're looking for out there. And you'll never lose me as a friend Astreal, we'll be right here if you ever need anything." He said kindly. She smiled at him and nodded, then backed up to the others.

"Sister." Luna said softly with a saddened smile. Falla smiled at her and looked down.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on Kyouko for you Tsukune." She said as she looked to Tsukune with a happy expression.

"Yes, and she said she would try to help us find new boyfriends as well." Apoch and Astreal said in unison.

"That's going to creep people out, I just know it." Rason said quietly to himself. Luna walked up to her sister and hugged her, the red eyed girl hugging back gently.

"I'm proud of you Falla. I really am." Luna said softly.

"Thank you…sister." Falla said gently. Luna let go and backed up.

"Take care then. And watch over the humans while you're there." She said happily. Falla, Apoch, and Astreal nodded in agreement.

"Actually, that's supposed to be our job." Gabriel said from behind. The group looked over to see the redheaded angel standing there, the boy's wings extended out as he was dressed in his usual angelic toga.

"Gabriel?" Rason said in surprise. The angel waved and walked up to them.

"After all, humans are our jurisdiction." He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Rason said. The angel smiled at him and chuckled.

"What? I can't say hello to my friend and guardian of the monster world?" he said amusingly. Rason smirked at that.

"It's good to see you too friend." He said with a smile.

"We saw all of you up there, and we were quite impressed with your nobility at protecting the humans. And I have to say that was one spectacular show." Gabriel said looking around. The group smiled at that as the angel looked to Dark.

"I was sorry about your loss in that fight however, I could see how much it hurt you and your friends." He said gently.

"Thank you." Dark said softly.

"Is she…in heaven now?" Mizore asked worriedly. Gabriel merely shook his head. The snow maiden looked down with remorse.

"Of course…demons go to hell don't they?" She said softly.

"Well, that's not why. We offered for her to join us up above, seeing as how she was a good friend of Rason's. I assumed he would have wanted her up above like the rest of you." Gabriel said shrugging. The group looked to him puzzled.

"You mean…she didn't want to go to heaven?" Tsukune asked. Gabriel nodded.

"She turned down going up into heaven? Why on earth would she do that?" Kurumu said in shock.

"She really wanted to go down instead?" Yukari said worriedly.

"Yes, she was rather insistent on going to hell." He said looking to Dark with a cool smile. After a pause Dark smirked.

"Was she now?" he said as he glanced down.

"Dark?" Mizore asked looking to him. Gabriel chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Down in the charred corridors of hell screams and cries of agony echoed out through the domain. Monsters and humans were screaming out in pain and horror as they were tortured for all time while demons of hell roamed around with bloodthirsty eyes. Among the tunnels a familiar doll demon was walking with a calm stride, her long light green hair flowing gently behind her as she wore her usual clothing style. Her blue eyes glanced around casually as she walked through the fiery underworld. She came up to a black stone and brick wall, the demon looking with a wicked grin at something. Chained to the wall Jovian and Jacqueline were bound against the searing hot stones, the girls stripped of their clothing and looking around with wide multicolored eyes. Felucia chuckled and walked up to them.

"Well well well. Look who I found." Felucia said as she cracked her knuckles. The witches looked to her in fear as the demon walked up to Jovian.

"You know, I was just _dying_ to find you two again. I mean, I've missed you so much." She said sweetly as she brushed Jovian's hair gently. The witch trembled in fear and looked around.

"Ma…master?" she breathed out.

"Master? Oh, you mean Hokuto right? Sorry but he's a bit busy right now." Felucia said looking over her shoulder. Nearby they saw Hokuto, Kiria, Miyabi, and Kuyou chained to stone walls as monsters were stabbing them and clawing at them repeatedly. Blood and guts were ripped out and thrown away, the tortured souls screaming out in pain as the monsters of hell laughed. A man with a patch over his right eye laughed among the demons from hell then turned back and waved to Felucia.

"Haha, we'll show these guys what real pain is for Dark, isn't that right men?" Kenzo cheered out. His gang members cheered out in agreement as they continued to torture the evil monsters for all eternity. Felucia laughed and looked back to Jovian.

"But don't worry my little witch, I'll be sure to keep you company. Now and for all time." She said with a dark smile. The witch trembled in fear as Felucia grabbed her hair tightly.

"Now then…let's hear you scream for me. And I want to hear some passion in that voice of yours, I know how much you _love_ pain!" She said with a laugh.

From down the corridors the two witches screams of agony echoed out along with the maniacal laughter of a doll demon.

* * *

"Something tells me she'll be just fine." Dark said with a smirk. The group looked to him curiously then to Gabriel.

"We think so too. But back to me being here, I'm actually here for her." He said looking to Luna. The girl jumped and looked at him nervously.

"What? For me?" she said as she backed up.

"What's this about Gabriel? She's not in trouble is she?" Rason asked worriedly. Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

"No no, quite the opposite actually. I come with a request from the Almighty." He said calmly. Everybody looked at him with surprise as Luna stared with wide eyes.

"A request…from…him?" she asked softly. The angel nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I haven't been told of all the details since it's on a need to know basis up above, but the elder has requested I extend this offer to you on behalf of the Almighty. There's a situation forming where a chronofly would be of great help to us." He said. Luna looked at him with shock then around.

"Wow, a job offer from the Almighty himself?" Ruby said in amazement.

"He wants my sister to help?" Falla said in wonder.

"In a way yes. Of course you don't have to accept if you don't want to Luna, it won't stand against you getting into heaven." Gabriel said assuredly. Luna looked around then back to the angel.

"The choice is yours Luna." He said with a nod. The girl looked at him then smiled softly.

"Yes…of course. If I could really be of help to him…of course I will." She said graciously. She looked to Rason with a bright smile.

"That's incredible Luna. That's quite an honor to be selected by the Almighty himself." Rason said with amazement.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Yukari cheered out. Luna nodded and looked to Gabriel.

"Yes, I accept. When do you need me to go?" she asked eagerly.

"Right now, if you want. The sooner we get this little problem sorted the sooner you can come back to your friends." Gabriel said kindly. The chronofly looked to Rason and smiled timidly.

"I'll hurry back, I promise." She said gently.

"Don't worry Luna, we'll be here for you when you get back." He said with a smile.

"Good luck, and don't mess up. This sounds kinda big." Ruby said with a small smile.

"You'll do great Luna. I'm sure the Almighty already knows that." Tsukune said kindly while Moka smiled at her friend. Luna nodded and looked around at her friends.

"I won't fail this one, no way." She said assuredly as she walked over to Rason. She looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Promise me you'll be here when I get back?" she asked softly. He nodded and hugged her.

"I promise. Get going then, don't keep him waiting." He said gently. She leaned back and nodded, then looked to Kurumu.

"Have fun." The succubus said with a small smile. Luna giggled then walked over to Gabriel. The angel looked at her with a curious smile.

"Say, if you don't mind, I do have a personal request to ask of you." He said. She looked at him curiously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's just…I was wondering if you could shift us into time while we fly up. I'm rather curious what it's like actually." He said with a small laugh. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure, no problem Gabriel." She said as she took his hand. She blinked and looked to it as Gabriel waved to the others.

"Take care Rason, and try to stay out of trouble if at all possible." He said in jest.

"Easier said than done here, trust me." Rason said with a tired smile. His friend laughed and looked to Luna.

"Well, ready to go?" he asked. Luna glanced to him and nodded quickly, then looked up.

"Good luck sister." Falla said kindly. Luna smiled and glanced to her.

"See you later." She said, the girl and angel then vanishing from view. The group looked up as they wondered where in time the two had appeared up above.

"Wow, a job request from the Almighty himself. That's gotta be a bit stressful to think about." Ahakon said in wonder.

"Good thing Luna has her bracelet then, the last thing she needs is more stress pushing her mind." Yukari commented. Rason looked up with a calm gaze, the boy happy his friend was being accepted and trusted by the Almighty.

"I wonder what's going through her mind knowing the Almighty wants her specifically for something." Moka asked softly.

"Her mind has always had wild thoughts going through it, I wonder if this is any different for her." Tsukune said curiously.

Up in the air as clouds and bats were frozen in place Gabriel and Luna were flying up into the sky. The angel soared upwards with his wings while Luna's butterfly wings fluttered gently behind her. The angel was looking around in wonder as the world around them was frozen in time, the boy chuckling to himself at the sight of everything stopping everywhere. Luna was looking up in thought as she flew up towards the sky. The Almighty wanted her for a unique job, something a chronofly would be needed for. She was very curious to what the great lord would want with her, and also something else. She glanced to her hand that was holding Gabriel's, the girl looking at it curiously. She wasn't sure why, but holding his hand she felt a strange warmth from it and a slight tingle in her chest.

Down near the academy the group was looking up in wonder.

"Well, I hope that goes well for her." Ruby said with a calm smile.

"She'll be fine. Time's on her side after all." Kurumu said with a giggle. The group nodded then looked to Falla, Apoch, and Astreal.

"Well, we should get going too. Thank you all for everything." Falla said with a bow.

"It was nice seeing you again, we'll be in touch." Apoch and Astreal said in unison.

"I'm kinda sad to see you all going so soon. We were getting used to having you all back again." Yukari said with a saddened smile.

"Yeah, I mean thing's just finally calmed down here for us to relax together." Ahakon said with a smile.

CRASH!

The group looked over to see Kokoa and Gin crashing through a wall, the boy in werewolf form as the girl was starting to light on fire. Razico darted out from the wall as a giant three headed lizard clawed out and roared at them.

"What the hell?" Tsukune said in surprise.

"Razico?" Ruby said in surprise.

"What is that thing?" Kurumu said watching the large monster swipe and snap at the wolf and vampire with vicious snarls. Razico ran up to them and looked at the witch nervously. She looked at him then down to see him holding a glowing dagger, the blade giving off a soft purplish glow. The group looked at it then to the warlock.

"Razico...you didn't..." Ruby said worriedly.

"Oh c'mon, how was I supposed to know this thing would summon _that_ thing?" he cried out looking back to the giant monster.

"You stole another artifact from the school?" Ruby said in disbelief. The man blinked and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It was covered in dust, nothing that looked important here." He said worriedly with a smile. Ruby looked at the man with exasperation then over to the giant monster as it roared at the two agile fighters.

"C'mon guys, let's clean up the thief's handiwork." Rason said as he took his shirts off and started walking towards the fight.

"Have fun." Kurumu said with a laugh.

"Let's be quick though, class starts soon." Tsukune said as he walked after. Moka waved to her boyfriend with loving eyes as he removed his rosary, the boy's full power coming forth again. Dark shrugged then walked after them, the demon still listening to his music. Mizore smiled at her boyfriend and sighed happily.

"Stop calling me a thief." Razico snapped as the boys walked past him calmly.

"Stop being one then." Ahakon said casually as he walked towards the fight with his arm electrifying. Yukari giggled and watched her boyfriend head off to stop another crisis with her friends. Razico groaned and ran after them.

"Again, an old dusty dagger, who would have missed it?" he called out. Ruby sighed and brought out her wand.

"Excuse me, I have to clean up my boyfriend's little mess." She said calmly. She then ran after them while yelling at the warlock. The other girls stood and watched as the group of fighters engaged in a fight against the giant monster as it crashed through the school walls. Moka turned back to the others and clapped her hands together.

"Well then, let's get you three to the bus stop. C'mon, we'll walk with you." She said happily. The girls walked off towards the path as explosions and roars echoed out behind them.

The girls walked through the rotting forest towards the pumpkin head scarecrow near the bus stop by the cliffside. They walked up to it and looked out at the red sea as it crashed against the walls of the cliff.

"We'll see you again, right?" Moka said looking to her friends. The girls nodded and smiled at them.

"Of course. I don't want you all out of my life Moka. I just need to get my own life going first." Falla said with a shrug. Apoch and Astreal nodded.

"If you ever want to come back though, let us know." Kurumu said with a smile.

"We will Ms. Kurumu, we promise." Astreal said kindly.

"Where are you going to live?" Mizore asked.

"We will be provided a place to live in courtesy of the human government. We'll be together still." Apoch said softly.

"And you'll have Tsukune's cousin as a human friend too." Moka added. Falla nodded and looked out to the red sea.

"We'll be alright. We'll show the humans that monsters can be trusted." She said.

"Just make sure to keep your headband on." Yukari said with a laugh. Falla smirked and held her hand to it briefly.

The bus came through the tunnels and pulled up behind them. The girls kept looking out into the red sea, the girls enjoying their moment together before they split up. As they did they paid no mind to other students getting off the bus and walking towards the academy. After a long pause the girls faced each other.

"I trust you'll keep Tsukune safe. You are his mate after all." Falla said with a smile.

"Of course, although he's likely going to be keeping me safe now." Moka said with a giggle.

"Please watch over Rason Ms. Kurumu. And try to go easy with your…hugs." Astreal said with a weak smile. Kurumu nodded and smiled at her friend.

"I'll keep my angel safe Astreal, don't worry." She said assuredly.

"Thank you Ms. Mizore, for allowing me to get a taste of being with my former husband again. I'll treasure that memory always." Apoch said gratefully. Mizore nodded with a soft smile.

"Take care Apoch. We'll meet again soon." She said kindly.

"Don't forget to write! Or call! Or visit!" Yukari said hopping up and down. The girls laughed a bit and nodded. The three girls waved and boarded the bus, the vehicle then taking off towards the tunnel into the human world. The four girls that remained watched it drive off then looked to the red sea again. Their friends were alive and on their way to starting a new life for themselves in the human world, the three girls from another time ready to try find their next loves in life.

"I'm glad they're ok with this choice." Moka said softly.

"They'll find their own boyfriends in no time, don't worry." Kurumu said with a nod.

"At least the human world is going to give them a chance. They'll be showing the world that monsters can be trusted too." Yukari added.

"We'll have to ask them about it when we meet next." Mizore said softly. The four girls watched the water roll around in the sea, all four happy that their friends could somewhat remain in their lives while the boys they fell for would remain theirs. Fairy Tale was no more. Alucard had been destroyed. Akua and Kahlua had reclaimed their honor with their father. The human world was starting to accept monsters, although slowly. Luna had been offered a secret job by the Almighty due to her impressive control over her chrono magic. And even Ruby had finally found a boyfriend, which was almost just as surprising. The girls looked to each other and smiled, all of them ready to continue their school year with the boys that stole their hearts.

"C'mon, let's go see if they took care of that summoned lizard yet." Yukari said turning to walk away.

"My Tsukune probably took it out with one go." Moka said proudly.

"Oh please, my angel would have shown that thing the wrath of god personally." Kurumu said with a boast.

"My demon probably snapped all three of it's necks before your boys did anything." Mizore said coolly.

"My boyfriend would have blasted it to pieces first!" Yukari shouted out. The girls looked to each other then started laughing, then all of them walking towards the path with smiles on their faces.

Down the path towards the academy three girls were walking together. All of them were wearing the girls' uniform for Yokai Academy. One of the girls had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, the hair having an orange tint towards the bottom, and wore large headphones over her ears. She had a hair clip to one side of her bangs in the form of a silver treble clef. Her blue eyes looked around at the trees as she bobbed her head a bit to her music. The second girl had short blue hair that shifted to a teal color at the bottom. She had one strand of hair curled up at the side while she wore a Greek ivy headpiece, the girl looking ahead with green eyes behind her glasses. The third girl had long hair that shifted from pink at the top towards a dull yellow at the bottom, the girl's pink eyes looking down with a dull expression as she wore a white hat that had cat ears and blue bows on each side. As they got near the school they stopped and glanced to each other.

"Well then…" the girl with blue hair said as she adjusted her glasses, all three having soft smiles as they looked ahead at the academy.

"Let's go say hello to the boys."


End file.
